Getting Blitzed
by Elite Fanfiction
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Siguen las aventuras de Cockyback y Chica Reed. Terminó la universidad y ahora les espera la vida real. ¿Cómo manejarán las subidas y bajadas que se atraviesen en su camino mientras Edward entra a la NFL y la graduación de Bella se acerca? Rated R por Rainbow. Secuela de Sideline Collision.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **¡NOTA IMPORTANTE!**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Comenzamos con una nueva traducción en nuestro perfil, pero que ya muchas deben conocer: Getting Blitzed.**

 **Esta historia estaba siendo traducida por FungysCullen13, pero como no podrá seguir con ella nos ha pedido que la terminemos, ¡y aquí estamos!**

 **Les contamos que publicaremos un capítulo por día hasta terminar con los 43 que estaban publicados, y después de eso las actualizaciones serán una vez por semana (los domingos).**

 **Gracias a Noemí por confiar en nosotras para terminar el trabajo tan bueno que ella comenzó.**

 **Ahora sí, las dejamos con el capítulo...**

* * *

Getting Blitzed

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** FungysCullen13

 **Beta:** Isa

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

—¡Cullen! ¿Qué tipo de tiro fue ese? ¡Lanzaste cruzado! Todos saben que eso es peligroso. ¡Usa la cabeza!

Carajo, ¿estaba jugando? Número uno, completé el pase. Número dos, nací sabiendo más sobre tirar que lo que su viejo culo había aprendido durante los más de setenta años que llevaba vivo. Número tres, era el jodido Edward Cullen y podía lanzar cualquier maldito tiro que quisiera.

Por supuesto, no podía decir nada de estas mierdas. La diferencia más grande entre el campo de entrenamiento de la NFL y la universidad era que a los entrenadores les importaba una mierda lo que yo tuviera que decir. Era a su modo o a la calle. Bueno, no en realidad, porque obviamente no iban a desperdiciar a su elegido de primera ronda, pero aun así. Los novatos estaban para ser vistos y no escuchados, o eso me dijeron. Eso no me detenía de maldecir al Entrenador por lo bajo mientras regresaba al grupo.

—Lindo pase —me dijo Sammy Maddux, el objetivo del estúpido pase, con una sonrisa.

—Gracias. ¿Qué te parece si le dices esa mierda a él? No es como si yo no supiera donde está la línea de seguridad.

—De ninguna manera, hombre. No quiero hacer sprints luego de que terminemos.

Cabrón. Aunque no podía culparlo. Esa mierda apestaba. El campo de entrenamiento en sí mismo apestaba. Teníamos que estar en el edificio a las siete de la mañana y ya que yo era el líder del equipo, esperaban que yo llegara más temprano aun. Muchas gracias, jodido Tom Brady y Peyton Manning por su ridícula ética de trabajo. Imitar sus estúpidos culos hacía que yo tuviera un larguísimo día. Pasaba tres veces más de tiempo entrenando y estudiando el libro de jugadas y las viejas cintas de juego de lo que lo hacía en la universidad. Para cuando llegaba a casa en las noches, tenía la misma energía que un jodido perezoso. No estaba seguro dónde estaba todo el ostento y el glamur de ser un mariscal profesional, pero ya era la jodida hora de que pudiera experimentar un poco de eso.

El Entrenador llamó la jugada, y me posicioné detrás de mi mosaico de línea ofensiva. Llevábamos tres semanas en el campamento, y todavía no estábamos seguros de quién iba a protegerme. Aunque no me inspiraban mucha confianza. Pedí el balón y retrocedí, escaneando el campo frente a mí. Se suponía que debía lanzarle una gran bomba a Sammy si estaba abierto, pero él estaba siendo cubierto por nuestro esquinero estrella, Deon Dixon. Chequé a Paul Hatcher, que estaba corriendo un circuito corto cruzado, y solté el balón justo cuando JPP chocó conmigo.

—¡Cullen! ¿Qué carajos fue eso? Harrison estaba abierto en el hash izquierdo.

 _Bueno, con un carajo perdón por no notarlo mientras estaba siendo tirado al piso por uno de los mejores defensores de la liga._

—Sentí la presión acercarse y chequé a Hatcher. —Lo cual fue la decisión jodidamente correcta, muchas gracias.

—Tenías a Harrison para hacer una jugada de al menos veinte yardas, ¿y lanzaste un pase por una de ocho? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Una ganancia de ocho es bastante buena en el primer down, en eso estaba pensando. Al carajo con esto. Estaba cansado de pretender que el Entrenador siempre tenía la razón.

—Estaba pensando en que necesitaba sacar la pelota de mis manos antes de que JPP me tirara al suelo. Estaba pensando en que lanzarle a Harrison habría requerido que tirara de cuerpo cruzado, lo cual, corríjame si me equivoco, me acaba de decir que no lo haga.

Bueno, carajo. El Entrenador ya se estaba poniendo morado. Lo había visto hacer esa mierda en juegos en televisión, pero esta era la primera vez que lo veía en persona. A sus espaldas, Sammy se estaba riendo y haciéndome el gesto de pasarse el dedo por la garganta, diciéndome que era un hombre muerto. Cabrón.

—¿Tenemos algún problema, Cullen? Si no puedes lanzar las jugadas que te pido, puedo ir a buscar a alguien que sí lo haga.

Claro. Porque habían muchos como yo por ahí sin equipo en esta época del año. Había hipotecado todo su plan en mí. Ambos sabíamos que yo no corría peligro de ser enviado a la banca o expulsado ni nada de eso. Aun así no podía decirle esas mierdas a la cara. Hombre, extrañaba al Entrenador Fisher. Yo tampoco hubiera pensado que pensaría eso.

—Ningún problema, Entrenador. Lancé el pase porque estaba ahí. Si quiere que para la próxima le lancé a Harrison, lo haré. — _Y entonces se quejará conmigo por lanzar cruzado de nuevo, pero al carajo con todo. Obviamente no hay manera de complacerlo._

El Entrenador me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—Es todo por hoy, chicos. Los veré mañana a primera hora.

Comencé a caminar hacia los vestidores.

—Tú no, Cullen.

Carajo. Es por esto que no debes contestarle al entrenador. Lo sabía, pero él presionó mi límite. Miré con tristeza al resto de mi equipo irse corriendo.

Paul se detuvo junto a mí.

—Oye, hombre, unos cuantos de nosotros iremos a Onyx más tarde, por si quieres reunirte con nosotros allí.

Bufé.

—Dudo que tenga ganas de ir. —Tenía la mala sensación de que mi adolorido cuerpo estaba a punto de estar muchísimo más adolorido.

Se rio entre dientes.

—Claro, pero si tienes…

—Sí, hombre, gracias. Ya veré. —Probablemente él ya sabía que no iría. Todavía no me había molestado en visitar alguno de los clubes que mis compañeros frecuentaban. Tenía que ir a casa con ella. Ella me escucharía quejarme sobre mi día y mejoraría todas estas mierdas para que yo pudiera salir de la cama y hacerlo todo de nuevo mañana.

Lo vi irse, tensando mis hombros cuando sentí al Entrenador acercarse detrás de mí. _Aquí vamos_. Me giré para enfrentar al pelotón de ejecución. Al menos la cara le había regresado a su color normal. Esa mierda morada era algo aterradora. No quería que tuviera un paro cardiaco y muriera sólo porque no le gustó la jugada que hice.

—No tienes una opinión muy alta de mí, ¿no es así, Cullen?

Bueno, no era eso lo que esperaba que saliera de su boca.

—No es verdad. Ha ganado dos Súper Tazones y es uno de los entrenadores titulares con más tiempo en la liga. Por supuesto que tengo una opinión alta de usted.

—Pero crees que no sé qué demonios estoy diciendo cuando te grito por lanzar un check en lugar de golpear al recibidor abierto por el otro.

Hmm, este era territorio peligroso.

—Pensé que el lanzamiento más seguro...

—No me salgas con mierdas, Cullen. No viste que Harrison estaba abierto. Ambos sabemos malditamente bien que si lo hubieras visto, le habrías lanzado a él, aunque hubieras tenido que lanzar cruzado de nuevo o no, aunque de todas formas no corrías peligro de hacerlo.

De acuerdo, tenía un punto. Uno pequeño, pero un punto de todas formas.

—Tiene razón. No lo vi porque JPP venía hacia mí como un tren de carga, así que tomé la ruta segura, pensé que eso era lo que se suponía que debía hacer.

—Lo es, en un juego. ¿En una práctica? Quiero ver todo lo que puedes hacer. Sigue mis órdenes ahora para saber que puedo confiar en ti los domingos. ¿Crees que no hablé con tu antiguo entrenador antes de usar todo mi juego en ti? Sé que tienes una buena mente para el fútbol, y él aclama que tienes unos instintos inigualables en el campo. También me dijo que tienes la costumbre de ser un rebelde y llamar tus propias jugadas en base a lo que ves en la línea.

Eso era… verdad.

—Mire, Entrenador, sé que soy un novato, pero llevo un largo tiempo jugando y conozco básicamente todas las jugadas que hay. Por supuesto que confío en mis ojos y en mi instinto, y rara vez me fallan.

Asintió.

—No dudo de ti, chico. Te he estado viendo durante los últimos años, y hay una razón por la que cambié de lugares para tenerte. Y algún día, cuando te lo hayas ganado, podrás cambiar mis jugadas y seguir tu instinto allá afuera, pero todavía no te lo has ganado. Justo ahora, eres sólo otro novato y no voy a dejarte ignorar mis indicaciones. Demuéstrame que puedes hacer las jugadas que te digo y te daré un poco más de autonomía conforme vayamos avanzando. ¿Entendido?

Bueno, no había resultado tan mal como había pensado.

—Puedo hacerlo. —Incluso si no estaba completamente de acuerdo con eso. Me ganaría su respeto y él vería que no necesitaba cuestionarme a mí o a mis habilidades. No podía evitarlo si esa mierda me molestaba. No estaba acostumbrado a eso.

—Bien. Ahora corre el circuito antes de que vayas a las duchas. —No escondió su sonrisa ante mi mirada fulminante cuando dijo la palabra corre.

Jodido infierno. Me alineé en el hash izquierdo y corrí al otro lado del campo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que mis pantorrillas y pulmones estuvieran ardiendo, pero no iba a darle la satisfacción de bajar el paso o mostrar algún signo de cansancio. Corrí las cuatro veces requeridas de ida y venida mientras él se paraba ahí con los brazos cruzados, con esa sonrisa de mierda.

Tuve que agacharme para intentar recuperar el aliento cuando terminé.

—Buen trabajo, Cullen. La próxima vez que me respondas así frente a tus compañeros, correrás alrededor del estadio.

Lo miré a través de sudor que caía por mi cara. Estaba jodidamente caliente y quería morir.

—¿Por cierto? Ese lancé a Sammy fue toda una belleza.

Se rio entre dientes cuando le tiré dedo. Todavía no podía hablar bien.

—¿Por qué no te das una ducha y vas a divertirte con tus compañeros? Te lo has ganado.

Sacudí la cabeza y finalmente me enderecé.

—No puedo. Estoy comprometido. —Listo, podía respirar de nuevo. Algo así. Sonaba como un hombre de noventa años con oxígeno, pero podía hablar.

Se rio de nuevo.

—Eso escuché. Aun así, nadie dijo que tenías que buscar una cita. Sólo ve a pasar tiempo con tus compañeros. Te hará bien.

Tal vez, pero no iba a arriesgarme a su furia cuando llegara a casa. Ya tenía suficientes mierdas con que lidiar sin añadir uno de sus ataques de ira.

—Tal vez un día que no haya corrido.

Sonrió.

—Ya veremos si logras tener un día así. Sal de aquí, chico.

No tuvo que repetírmelo. Me obligué a correr hacia el vestidor, esperando que no viera que mis piernas estaban jodidamente temblorosas. Incluso si no estuviera comprometido, la última jodida cosa que querría hacer sería ir a un club. Quería remojarme en un baño caliente y quizá, sólo quizá, tendría la energía para un orgasmo si se ofrecía, pero eso era todo. El fútbol me estaba convirtiendo en un anciano antes de tiempo. Esto apestaba.

Manejé hacia el edificio de condominios de lujo que Chica Reed y yo habíamos elegido poco después de que me reclutaron. Discutimos sobre vivir en Nueva York o en New Jersey, pero ya que yo estaría jugando en Jersey y podríamos conseguir muchísimo más por nuestro dinero, tenía más sentido elegir el segundo. Teníamos un penthouse con vista al agua y nos daba una vista de la ciudad de Nueva York que era jodidamente asombrosa. Además teníamos muchas ventanas, pisos de madera y un conserje. A Chica Reed le encantaban las comodidades del spa y yo amaba el gimnasio y la terraza en el techo. Era el lugar perfecto para una pareja joven y rica con sus futuros por delante. Ambos nos habíamos enamorado a primera vista.

Gemí al salir del carro y sentí cada uno de mis músculos gritándome. La tina del spa y yo estábamos a punto de pasar una hora juntos. Parte de mí quería llamar a una masajista, pero probablemente eso no le gustaría a Chica Reed. Estaba bien si era el entrenador del equipo, Bob, ¿pero Hilda la chica suiza del spa? No tanto.

Estaba seguro de que nunca antes me había sentido tan feliz al llegar a casa como cuando salí del elevador y abrí mi puerta. Antes de la tina, antes de comer, lo que realmente necesitaba era a ella. Ella me entendía como nadie más, y sabía que me escucharía quejarme de mi día y estaría totalmente de mi lado. Me amaba por completo y estaría de acuerdo en que nadie, ni siquiera el Entrenador, debería cuestionarme cuando se trataba de jugadas en ese campo.

No tardó mucho. En el segundo en que cerré la puerta pude escuchar sus pies moverse a través del piso de madera. Encendí la luz y lancé mis llaves en la mesita que Chica Reed insistió en que compráramos porque el mármol combinaba con el que teníamos en el baño. A mí me importaba una mierda. Siempre y cuando hubiera un sofá cómodo y la cama fuera suave y tuviera espacio suficiente para maniobrar, yo estaba bien.

Apareció por la esquina y nos vimos el uno al otro por unos segundos antes de que se lanzara a mí. La agarré y enterré mi cara en su suave pelo.

—Rainbow. —Golpeteó mi cara con la suya varias veces, como hacía desde que era una gatita. Yo todavía le decía cabezazo, aunque Chica Reed me había informado que así era como ella daba besos. Decirles besos me hacía sentir más marica de lo necesario, así que eran cabezazos.

La cargué a la sala y me hundí en el sofá. Se ajustó, acostándose a través de mi pecho, metiendo su cabeza en mi hombro, y ronroneando mientras le acariciaba su suave pelaje gris. Todavía cabía en mi hombro, aunque no tan bien como cuando era una gatita, así que descubrió que esta era la mejor manera de acurrucarse conmigo ahora. Aprendí a dejarla salirse con la suya, ya que era más fácil que la otra opción. Además, mientras Chica Reed seguía en Tallahassee terminando su licenciatura, Rainbow era todo lo que tenía.

Le conté sobre mi día de mierda, diciéndole todo sobre la práctica y el Entrenador cuestionando mis habilidades, y que me puso a correr y todo lo demás. Me dio más cabezazos e incluso puso su pata en mi cara una o dos veces, sabía que eso significaba que estaba de acuerdo conmigo. Cuando finalmente terminé, busqué unos de sus dulces y ella se bajó de mí, maullando felizmente y frotándose entre mis tobillos mientras le daba un montón.

—Gracias por escuchar. —Sí, carajo, le hablaba a mi gata. Y sí, era un hombre adulto viviendo solo con una gata hasta diciembre, cuando Chica Reed consiguiera su licenciatura y finalmente se mudara aquí, a donde pertenecía. No estaba tan lejos, pero cada día se sentía como años siendo que habíamos estado juntos básicamente todos los días durante casi dos años. Extrañarla verla todos los días, que ocupara tres cuartos de la cama y obviamente extrañaba tener sexo regular a diario. Sí, mi cuerpo estaba jodido hasta la mierda, pero probablemente todavía me acostaría con Chica Reed si estuviera aquí. La necesitaba.

Me saqué el celular del bolsillo, haciendo una mueca cuando mis músculos se contrajeron a causa del movimiento. Carajo, necesitaba ese baño. Pero necesitaba más a mis chicas. Le marqué y me recosté cuando Rainbow se subió a mi regazo. Cuando se voz se oyó por la línea, sentí relajarme por primera vez en todo el día.

—Chica Reed.

—Hola Campeón. Te extraño.

—También te extraño, nena.

Me conocía.

—¿Tuviste un mal día?

—El peor.

—Cuéntame.

Así que acaricié a Rainbow y hablé con mi chica. Díganme mandilón, en dos maneras, pero estar con mis chicas era mejor que cualquier club. Estaba donde pertenecía, y pronto Chica Reed estaría conmigo y todo estaría bien en el mundo. Era el jodido Edward Cullen e iba a hacer mía a la NFL.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

Getting Blitzed

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** FungysCullen13

 **Beta:** Isa

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Esto apestaba. Normalmente no me importaba vestirme con esmoquin y cenar comida elegante mientras escuchaba aburridos discursos. Había experimentado suficiente de esas mierdas a lo largo de los años gracias a mis abuelos, mis padres y, por supuesto, el fútbol. Pero en los últimos años, tenía a Chica Reed a mi lado para hacer que los aburridos discursos fueran jodidamente mejores al dejarme manosearla debajo de la mesa, o viceversa. La necesitaba y pronto. Esta mierda de estar solo apestaba.

Los Gigantes habían organizado un banquete para poder celebrar la llegada de la temporada y conocer algunos de los ejecutivos que se encargaban de la parte de los negocios del equipo. Síp, era tan jodidamente aburrido como sonaba. Podía imaginar cerca de siete billones de cosas que preferiría estar haciendo en lugar de juguetear con mi corbata mientras el vicepresidente de finanzas nos daba un curso intensivo sobre el tope salarial. ¿Y por qué carajos importaba eso? Yo obtenía un buen pedazo del cambio, al menos para ser un novato. Cuando mi contrato fuera negociado dentro de otros cuatro años, estaría más interesado en el tope. Por ahora, me importaba una mierda.

—¿Crees que conquista chicas diciéndoles dónde estarían en la escala de salario de novatos? —murmuró Sammy, haciéndome reír. Al menos todos los demás estaban tan jodidamente aburridos como yo.

—Me encantaría verlo intentar. ¿Crees que tardaría más de cinco segundos en ser cacheteado? —pregunté.

—Diez a lo mucho —aportó Colin Davis, uno de mis lineman.

—Por favor, todo lo que ese hijo de perra tiene que hacer es llegar en su Rolls, usando ese carísimo traje, y las chicas harían una línea. —Brady Turner, otro lineman, sacudió la cabeza con amargura.

Le alcé una ceja y Sammy se rio.

—Anoche rechazaron a mi amigo en el club. Está un poco amargado.

—No me rechazaron. Tenía novio. —Nos fulminó a todos con la mirada, retándonos a contradecirlo.

—Si su novio era Paul, claro, porque la vi irse con él anoche. —Colin era tan grande como Brady, y no tenía miedo de hacerlo enojar.

—Como sea. De todas formas no valía la pena. ¿Dónde estabas, Cullen? ¿Temes salir con nosotros? ¿No puedes tirarte un buen coño?

Sonreí ante eso. ¿Estaba jodiéndome? Mírenme. Tenía al más bueno de todos. Y Chica Reed me mataría si alguna vez tenía las bolas para decir eso en voz alta.

—Tengo todo lo que quiero, hombre.

—Cierto; ya tienes una chica, ¿eh? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerte eso? ¿Sabes cuántas chicas darían su teta derecha por follarse al mariscal de los Gigantes de Nueva York? —Sammy sacudió tristemente la cabeza—. Creí que tenías mucho potencial, hombre.

Ignoré la risa a mi alrededor y le di un trago a mi cerveza.

—Mi chica deja en vergüenza a cualquier mujer que alguna vez puedas esperar tirarte, Maddux. Me creas o no, no extraño la soltería para nada. —Extrañaba endemoniadamente a Chica Reed, pero no tenía la necesidad de ir a un club y lidiar con desagradables y sudorosas chicas que me querían por mi dinero. Y mi apariencia, por supuesto. Aunque eso iba sin decirlo.

Las burlas y bufidos incrédulos de mis compañeros no me molestaron en absoluto.

—Vamos. No puedes decirme que no te tirarías a esa caliente chica de mercadotecnia que habló hace poco. A mí me gustaría darle un poco de caridad. —Brady chocó los cinco con Colin por ese genial comentario.

Rodé los ojos.

—Sigue soñando, Turner.

—Sí que sueño, Cullen. Tengo todo tipo de sueños calientes.

Me burlé.

—No quiero saber sobre ellos. —Y era verdad. Despertar con una erección cada mañana que no era satisfecha porque el único coño en mi cama era Rainbow, apestaba. Diciembre no podría llegar lo suficientemente rápido.

—Nadie quiere escuchar sobre tus sueños húmedos, Brady. Tal vez si te consiguieras una novia, no tendrías que cambiar tus sábanas cada mañana.

La mirada de su rostro no tuvo precio. Primera anotación para Cullen.

—Amigo, ni siquiera bromees sobre eso. Compartí habitación con ese tipo durante el campamento —dijo Colin con una carcajada—. No quiero saber qué pasaba en esa cama.

—No tenía idea de que el presupuesto podía ser tan divertido. —Todos se congelaron ante la seductora voz femenina que se escuchó detrás de mí. Idiotas.

—Pues ya sabes, el campo de los impuestos y ganancias es toda una locura —dije, girando la cabeza para ver que la jefa de mercadotecnia por la que todos estaban salivando había sido la que había hablado. Era rubia, de ojos azules y con pechos grandes, usaba un traje negro que lograba verse bien en ella en lugar de hacerla parecer un hombre, como en algunas otras.

Me lanzó la sonrisa del millón de dólares y puso una mano en mi hombro.

—Sin duda alguna. Cada vez que me reúno con los contadores, me duele el estómago por reír tanto. —Me dio un apretón antes de soltarme—. Sólo quería presentarme. Soy Heidi Lowell, Relaciones Púbicas.

Tomé la mano que me ofrecía, le di un apretón y la solté rápidamente. No se me escapó notar que aunque le ofreció sonrisa al resto de los chicos en mi mesa, no les ofreció su mano.

—Edward Cullen. —Pero ya sabías eso, por supuesto.

—Sí, he ansiado conocerte. ¿Puedo unirme?

Antes de poder rechazarla e inventar una excusa para poder salir de ahí, Sammy la dejó ocupar su asiento y se movió al otro lado de la mesa. Lo fulminé con la mirada, pero musitó un "está buena" y me abandonó con ella.

Carajo, odiaba a la gente de mercadotecnia y relaciones públicas. Querían discutir mi imagen, la cual no necesitaba mejorar, obviamente. O querían que le vendiera alguna mierda al público desprevenido. Ya había firmado contratos con Nike, Rolex y Mercedes, y Subway estaba insistiendo mucho en que hiciera algunos comerciales para ellos. En este punto estaba ganando más por publicidad que con mi salario de la NFL.

—¿De qué querías hablar con nosotros? —pregunté, incluyendo a los chicos conmigo. Si iba a tener que vender cosas, entonces ellos también.

Sonrió.

—Como sabes, estoy a cargo de las relaciones públicas de los Gigantes. Es mi trabajo hacer que la comunidad te conozca, promover causas de caridad y mostrar que a esta organización le importa su comunidad.

Mierda. No era que me molestara la caridad en sí, pero odiaba hacerlo con cámaras grabando. Esa mierda se sentía falsa y forzada para mí.

—Sí nos importa la comunidad, mucho —le aseguró Brady a Heidi con una enorme sonrisa.

Sonreí ante su desesperado culo. La chica de relaciones públicas no iba a liarse con él, apostaría mi salario en eso.

—¡Eso es lo que queremos escuchar, señor Turner!

Ja, le dijo señor. De ninguna manera iba a conseguir algo.

—Ahora, cada año nos gusta intentar diferentes fundaciones para el Hospital Infantil. Hemos hecho subastas, encuentros, campamentos de fútbol, cosas como esas en el pasado.

Eso no sonaba tan mal. En Tally manejábamos algunos campamentos para jóvenes, y esos niños eran jodidamente geniales.

—Tendría que ser después de la temporada, ¿verdad? Estaré feliz de ayudar con el campamento de fútbol. —Yo había aprendido mucho en la Academia Manning a lo largo de los años. Definitivamente podría abrir la mía aquí.

—Eso sería encantador, Edward. Nos juntaremos después para discutir los detalles sobre eso. Aunque tienes razón, tendría que ser después de que terminara la temporada. Mientras tanto, estoy pensando en un plan de tres partes para ayudar durante la temporada.

Se movió y su pierna rozó la mía. ¿Fue a propósito? Me tensé y me alejé de ella.

—Me gustaría arreglar unas visitas al hospital, particularmente al área de cáncer.

Mierda. Niños enfermos. Odiaba ver niños enfermos. Había hecho eso algunas veces, y siempre me hacía sentir mierda por estar fuerte y saludable. Pero sabía que eso los hacía felices y en realidad de eso se trataba esto. Asentí en silencio, al igual que los otros chicos en la mesa.

—Luego, esperaba hacer un calendario. Estoy segura de que has escuchado lo popular que es el calendario de los bomberos de Nueva York cada año. Nos gustaría hacer el nuestro, y las ganancias se irían al hospital.

Esperen un jodido minuto.

—¿De qué tipo de fotos estamos hablando aquí? —No era idiota. Esos calendarios de bomberos generalmente eran de chicos sin camisa posando con overoles y enormes sonrisas.

Se rio y puso su mano en mi antebrazo.

—¡Nada inapropiado, lo prometo!

—Maldición, me gusta lo inapropiado —le dijo Brady, llegándole con fuerza.

¿Cómo si alguien fuera a desembolsar diez dólares para ver su culo desnudo? Carajo, no lo creo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y yo me quité su mano del brazo. Estaba recibiendo una vibra extraña de esta chica y no me gustaba. No podía ser un cabrón con ella y mandarla a la fregada ya que técnicamente ambos trabajábamos para la misma compañía.

—Estaba pensando en fotos de ustedes haciendo ejercicio, fotos de las prácticas, tal vez una o dos fotos sin camisas. —Jodido infierno, la forma en que sus ojos se movieron sobre mí cuando dijo esas palabras dejó bien claro a quién quería ella sin camisa y sonriendo en la portada.

—No creo que eso sea apropiado para una caridad infantil —le dije, apretando los dientes. No era un pedazo de carne, maldita sea. Y Chica Reed odiaría que yo posara sin camisa para un calendario. No tenía problemas con mi cuerpo, pero no iba a posar con una tonta sonrisa. Ese no era yo.

—Descubrirás que a muy pocas caridades les importa de dónde viene el dinero siempre y cuando éste llegue. Y no vamos a hacer nada desagradable, créeme.

—Estoy seguro de que puedes encontrar doce chicos listos y dispuestos a posar para ti —dije, dejando en claro que yo no me iba a ofrecer.

—¡Yo le entro! —le dijo Sammy, obteniendo una brillante sonrisa en respuesta.

Los otros chicos asintieron su consentimiento también, mientras yo me quedé callado esperando la fase tres de su estúpido plan. No creía que fuera a gustarme más que la fase dos.

—El año pasado subastamos cosas autografiadas: fotos, cascos, jerséis usados, y así. Eso trae mucho dinero.

Eso sí podía hacerlo. Firmaría mierdas hasta que se me cayera el brazo. No había problema.

—Suena bien —dije, esperando que siguiera adelante y llevara sus ideas a otras mesas.

—Este año me gustaría hacer eso junto con una subasta de solteros. Los Cardinales fueron parte de algo así hace un par de años y fue muy exitoso.

Los ojos de mis compañeros se abrieron cómicamente ante esa sugerencia. Esos cabrones calientes ya estaban imaginándose cientos de mujeres calientes ofreciendo dinero por salir con ellos. Ellos podrían quedárselas.

Sammy formó las palabras "jodidamente caliente" con la boca, y Brady se limpió un poco de baba de la boca. Colin sólo se enderezó y sonrió torpemente. ¿Qué les pasaba a esos cabrones? ¿Estaban tan ansiosos por que solitarias ancianas los compraran por una noche?

—Estoy seguro de que eso generara mucho dinero para ti.

—Como nuestro nuevo mariscal de campo, Edward, me gustaría que tú fueras el último en ser subastado. Estoy segura de que habrá muchas damas que estarían dispuestas a dar dinero a la caridad con tal de pasar una tarde contigo. —Y sí, su pierna rozó la mía de nuevo. Al carajo con esto.

Había empezado a empujar mi silla hacia atrás cuando la voz más dulce que había escuchado en mi vida habló.

—Me temo que él no está soltero y que su prometida no estaría muy feliz con la idea de mujeres comprándolo, pero nos aseguraremos de hacer una generosa donación a la caridad elegida.

Carajo, gracias. Todos en la mesa desaparecieron cuando giré la cabeza y mis ojos se encontraron con los ojos cafés más hermosos que había visto jamás. Casi tiré al piso a la chica de relaciones públicas cuando me paré y estiré los brazos hacia ella, temiendo que fuera una ilusión. Debía serlo, porque se suponía que ella estaría en Tallahassee estudiando para un examen de economía. Pero no, estaba frente a mí, y estaba metida en un vestido azul media noche de seda que acentuaba sus hermosas curvas y con cuello bajo para revelar la parte superior del par de pechos más fantásticos que Dios había creado.

—¿Chica Reed? —pregunté suavemente, temiendo que la hubiera conjurado en mi desesperación por estar lejos de esta conversación.

—Hola Campeón. —Su sonrisa era brillante, y su aroma golpeó mi nariz asegurándome que ella estaba aquí. Realmente estaba aquí, y en lugar de verla, necesitaba tocarla de inmediato. La jalé a mis brazos, y mis labios se encontraron con los de ella y, finalmente, el mundo se sintió bien de nuevo. Bajé mis manos por su sexy espalda y me aferré a su culo mientras devoraba sus suaves labios.

No podría saber por cuánto tiempo nos besamos antes de que las gargantas tosiendo y la risa detrás de mí penetrara mi cráneo. Retrocedí pero no me aparté de mi chica.

—¿Qué carajos quieren? —pregunté, haciéndola reír.

—Um, sólo temía que pudieran empezar a desvestirse en medio de la habitación y, mientras que la mayoría probablemente apreciaríamos el show, el Entrenador podría enojarse y hacerte correr de nuevo.

Sammy tenía razón. Suspiré y me giré, envolviendo mi brazo alrededor de Chica Reed y volteando para encarar a mis compañeros. La chica de relaciones públicas se veía como si hubiera chupado un limón, lo cual era jodidamente gracioso. Sólo mi chica podría llegar en el momento perfecto para decirle a esa perra que nadie iba a poner las manos en su hombre, especialmente no ella.

—Bella, este es Sammy Maddux, Colin Davis y Brady Turner. Chicos, ella es mi prometida, Bella Swan. —Jugué con la idea de no presentar a la chica de relaciones públicas, pero supuse que sería grosero no hacerlo. Aunque no iba a hacerlo bien—. Y ella es la jefa de relaciones públicas, Heather.

—Es Heidi —me corrigió con una apretada sonrisa—. Un gusto en conocerte.

Chica Reed estiró la mano, obligando a Heidi a tomarla.

—Igualmente. Lamento interrumpir su reunión. Me encantaría escuchar más sobre tus planes de caridad. Edward y yo siempre estamos más que felices de poder involucrarnos con la comunidad.

—Sí, bueno, como le decía a los chicos, hacemos visitas al hospital y subastamos cosas firmadas.

—Eso suena maravilloso. El papá de Edward es doctor, y hemos ido al hospital en numerosas ocasiones para visitar a los niños. Es una de las cosas más provechosas que hemos hecho, ¿no, Edward?

Me encantaba que mi chica dejara en claro que ella y yo éramos un equipo. De todas formas la necesitaba cuando visitaba el hospital; ella evitaba que dijera mierdas estúpidas.

—Sí, le dije que no tenía problemas con eso. —Sonreí internamente antes de añadir—: Aunque no estoy seguro sobre el calendario.

Chica Reed se rio suavemente.

—Bueno, eres muy fotogénico, cariño. Siempre me gusta cuando estás sudado después de una práctica y te echas agua en la cabeza. Eso sería una foto sexy y divertida.

Y no estaría semidesnudo. No es que tuviera problemas con mi cuerpo, gracias. Pero la perra de mercadotecnia no iba a verlo.

—Es una muy buena idea, nena. ¿Qué te parece, Hilda?

—Heidi —me corrigió de nuevo, se veía cada vez más irritada.

Ja, hacía mucho tiempo que no jodía a nadie cambiándole el nombre. Eso era divertidísimo.

—Y es una posibilidad. Todavía no organizo nada oficial.

—Bueno, asegúrate de hacernos saber cuando lo hagas —le dijo Chica Reed con dulzura—. Sabes, de hecho estoy bastante cerca de terminar mi licenciatura en mercadotecnia, y me encantaría compartir ideas contigo en alguna ocasión.

—Estoy segura de que eso será encantador. —Heidi se puso de pie—. Tengo que ir a hacer rondas. Gracias por ofrecerse, caballeros. Estaré en contacto pronto. —Sus ojos se detuvieron en mí por un momento antes de dirigirse a otra mesa. Hasta nunca.

—No puedo dejarte solo ni un minuto, ¿verdad? —preguntó Chica Reed, riéndose cuando me senté y la jalé a mi regazo. Sí, había una silla libre ahora que la chica de relaciones públicas ya no estaba, pero la quería lo más cerca posible. Estaba listo para cargarla y sacarla de la habitación justo en este momento, en realidad.

—Sabes que no hice nada para alentarla —comencé, deteniéndome cuando Chica Reed puso un dedo en mis labios.

—Sé que no lo hiciste. Confío en ti. Pero que me maldigan si alguien te subasta al mejor postor, a menos de que sea yo.

—Tú ganas todas las subastas, nena. —La besé de nuevo, y sólo me aparté en busca de aire cuando mis compañeros empezaron a aullar—. Jódanse todos.

—Bueno, es fácil ver por qué nunca va a los clubes con nosotros. Hola, señorita Bella. Soy Sammy. Sé que ya nos presentaron, pero supuse que mi chico ahí pudo haberle revuelto un poco el cerebro con ese beso.

Chica Reed se rio entre dientes y le sonrió.

—Es un gusto conocerte. Edward me ha dicho todo sobre ustedes chicos.

—No creas ni una palabra de lo que te ha dicho. He estado buscando en todas partes para el señor Correcto, y resulta que te tenía escondida en Florida. Bastardo. —Sammy se rio cuando le tiré dedo.

—Deja de coquetear con mi chica. No está interesada.

—Bueno, no sé… ¿por casualidad no ganaste el Heisman? —Chica Reed se disolvió en risas cuando le hice cosquillas—. Olvídalo. Incluso si lo hubieras hecho, Edward ganó dos veces. Él gana, a menos de que Archie Griffin venga a buscarme.

—Qué divertido, nena. Muy divertido. Como sea, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —No es que me molestara. Ella era mi sueño hecho realidad.

—Parecía que esto no era algo que quisieras hacer solo, así que compré un boleto y vine por unos días. —Sonrió tímidamente—. También obtuve una entrevista con la Orquesta Sinfónica de New Jersey. Es algo muy difícil pero… —sus palabras se perdieron cuando mis labios se encontraron con los suyos. Estaba jodidamente emocionado por ella.

—¡Nena, eso es genial! ¡Vas a dejarlos impactados! —Su sueño era ser contratada por una de las sinfonías del área cuando se mudara aquí en diciembre. No estaba segura de qué más quería hacer en realidad con su vida, la música era su pasión y talento. Se lo merecía.

Tocó mi mejilla.

—Eso espero. Lo quiero, muchísimo. Me llamaron ayer, y solidificó mi plan de venir y sorprenderte, así que eché todas mis cosas a la maleta y aquí estoy.

—Me alegra mucho que lograras llegar —le dije, sin importarme si sonaba como un mandilón frente a mis compañeros. Mi chica estaba conmigo, donde pertenecía, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

—A mí también.

—Claramente no te pongo a trabajar lo suficientes si todavía tienes fuerza para sostener así a tu chica, Cullen.

Me reí del entrenador.

—Entrenador, esta es mi prometida, Bella. Bella, él es el Entrenador Coughlin.

Ella se puso de pie y tomó su mano.

—Gusto en conocerlo. Edward me ha dicho mucho sobre usted.

—Nada que debería repetir, estoy seguro. —Sonrió al tomar su mano—. Él también me ha contado mucho sobre usted.

—Espero que cosas respetables —dijo, despeinando mi cabello.

Él se rio.

—Sí. Su entrenador de universidad me dijo que usted lo hizo un jugador todavía mejor. Tengo que agradecerle eso.

Chica Reed se sonrojó.

—Estoy increíblemente halagada, pero en realidad no hice nada. Él es extraordinariamente talentoso.

—Sabes que eso no es verdad. Bueno, la parte de talentoso sí —concedí, haciéndolos reír a todos—. Pero sí me haces que sea mejor, nena.

—¿Cómo frena ese ego? —le preguntó el Entrenador a Chica Reed, haciendo que su bonita risa llenara el aire.

—Créalo o no, era peor cuando nos conocimos. No estoy segura de cómo su cabeza cabía en la puerta.

—Mi cabeza cabe perfectamente en… —Ella me calló poniendo la mano sobre mi boca. Lamí su palma mientras todos se reían.

—Y esa es mi señal para irme. Disfruten de su día libre mañana, y prepárense para regresar a primera hora del lunes. Fue maravilloso conocerla, señorita Swan.

—Igualmente —murmuró Chica Reed.

Me paré antes de que ella pudiera sentarse de nuevo después de que se fue el Entrenador. Había tenido suficiente de este jodido lugar. Mi chica estaba aquí, pecaminosamente sexy, y tenía semanas sin tocarla. Era hora de remediar eso. Estaba ardiendo por ella.

—¿Lista para irnos a casa, nena?

Sonrió y se lamió los labios.

—Sí. Fue agradable… —No la dejé terminar antes de jalarla hacia el otro lado de la habitación—… ¡conocerlos! —dijo, despidiéndose de mis sorprendidos compañeros de equipo—. Qué sutil, Edward.

—Si no te llevo a casa y te follo de inmediato, te tomaré en medio de la habitación, amor. Tú decide.

Estaba seguro de que ella podía escuchar la desesperación en mi voz.

—Llévame a casa y fóllame en todas nuestras habitaciones —susurró, mordiéndome la oreja.

Carajo, sí.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

Getting Blitzed

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** FungysCullen13

 **Beta:** Isa

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

—Creo que los elevadores tienen cámaras —susurró Chica Reed en mis labios.

De acuerdo, tal vez la había acorralado contra la pared en cuanto las puertas del elevador se cerraron, pero no podían culparme por eso. Todo el camino a casa desde el banquete había sido un juego previo verbal que incluyó roces juguetones de su mano sobre mi dolorida polla. Estaba a segundos de rogarle que me diera una mamada cuando un policía se paró junto a nosotros en un semáforo. Eso había matado efectivamente mi idea, pero mi polla no se había desinflado en absoluto. Había pasado un mes muy largo desde la última vez que estuve con ella.

—¿Y qué? No podemos ser la primera pareja que folla contra la pared de un elevador. —Defendí mi caso mientras metía la mano bajo su vestido.

Se rio y apartó mis manos justo cuando el elevador anunció nuestra llegada al último piso.

—Sólo treinta segundos más y seré toda tuya. —Puse mis llaves en sus manos y la cargué, corriendo hacia nuestra puerta mientras ella se carcajeaba—. Creo que se supone que todavía no debes cargarme por el umbral —me recordó al meter la llave en la cerradura.

—Ahora, después, ¿a quién le importa? Seguiríamos al principio del pasillo si te dejara caminar y tengo prisa. —Abrí la puerta y nuestros labios se encontraron de nuevo cuando la cargué dentro de nuestro apartamento. Dios, la extrañaba. Quiero decir, lo sabía a cada minuto del día, pero ahora que la tenía de nuevo en mis brazos, me di cuenta de que nada estaba bien sin ella. Podía ir a las prácticas, jugar, pasar tiempo con mis compañeros y demás, pero estar con ella era muchísimo mejor que todo lo demás.

—Mmm, la primera vez rápida, el resto lentas —murmuró seductoramente cuando mis labios encontraron su cuello.

Juro que mi polla estaba lista para romper mis pantalones luego de esas palabras. Toda la noche. La tendría toda la noche, y no íbamos a dormir si de mí dependía. Teníamos mucho tiempo perdido que recuperar.

—No puedo esperar para estar dentro de ti. —Me tropecé contra la pared al quitarme los zapatos, y Chica Reed se rio ante mi rara muestra de torpeza. Aunque me importaba una mierda. Me caería por todo el lugar con tal de llegar a ella.

—Pues apúrate y llévame… —Chica Reed se interrumpió ante el ruidoso maullido enojado que sonó a mis pies—. ¡Rainbow! —Y antes de poder detenerla, se escapó de mis brazos y se agachó para saludar a la bola de pelos que juro nos estaba fulminando a ambos con la mirada.

—No te enojes conmigo. Sabías que tenía una cena esta noche. Te di tus mierdas antes de irme.

Chica Reed se rio entre dientes al recibir unos cabezazos de Rainbow, que aparentemente no estaba enojada con ella por alguna razón.

—También le di dulces cuando llegué aquí para alistarme, ¿verdad, bonita? ¿Has estado cuidando bien a papi? —la arrulló.

Automáticamente hice una mueca por sus palabras. Sí, me parecía bien cuidar a Rainbow mientras Chica Reed terminaba la escuela y todo eso, pero yo no era un papá de ningún tipo. Odiaba esa mierda y Chica Reed lo sabía, lo cual por supuesto era la razón por la que lo decía. Yo era sólo su… cuidador, es todo. Si Rainbow tuviera que quedarse en Tallahassee sin mí, terminaría con toda la ciudad. Todos sabían eso.

Rainbow, por supuesto, ronroneó, se pavoneó y se agasajó al recibir el amor de mi chica. El amor que se suponía yo debería estar recibiendo justo ahora. Ya deberíamos estar desnudos y yo debería estar enterrado dentro de Chica Reed mientras ella gritaba mi nombre.

—Bellaaaaa —comencé, haciéndola sonreír. Carajo, era hermosa. No me sorprendía que mis compañeros se hubieran quedado asombrados al verla. Hacía que la mujer de relaciones públicas pareciera la anciana de la cafetería en la preparatoria que tenía esas asquerosas verrugas peludas en la cara. Nadie se le comparaba.

Se paró y comenzó a tirar de mi corbata.

—Soy toda tuya, Campeón. Durante todo el fin de semana, menos durante mi entrevista. —Se mordió un poco el labio ante ese pensamiento, y la jalé hacia mí.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Eres una increíble artista, y los vas a dejar asombrados. —Le aparté el cabello de su preciosa cara. Tal vez era por el tiempo que había pasado lejos de ella, pero ahora era incluso más maravillosa que cuando la conocí—. A mí me asombras todos los días. Te amo.

Sus preciosos ojos cafés se abrieron de golpe antes de lanzarse a mí de nuevo. Me reí en sus labios cuando comencé a llevarla hacia la habitación.

—Edward. —Apartó sus labios de los míos y dejó un beso en mi mandíbula—. Te amo. Me haces sentir como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa que se me ocurra.

—Puedes. Podemos, nena. El mundo es nuestro.

La acosté en la cama, pero antes de poder ponerme sobre ella, Rainbow se subió a la cama y comenzó a frotarse en mi mano. Oh, carajo no. Rainbow era mi chica y todo eso, pero iba a tener que largarse de aquí. Lo que yo tenía planeado era sólo para ojos humanos.

—Afuera, Rainbow. —Por supuesto, sólo se quedó viéndome. Chica Reed se rio cuando cargué a Rainbow y sostuve su cara frente a la mía—. He sido bueno contigo, ¿no? Te he cuidado, te he alimentado, te he abrazado y todas esas mierdas. Tienes que darme esto. No seas un estorbo, Rainbow.

—Me encanta que todavía sigues hablando con ella.

Rodé los ojos ante su diversión y saqué a Rainbow de la habitación.

—Tienes que darme esto, Rainbow. Lo juro por Dios; compartiré mi almohada contigo cada noche si dejas que Chica Reed y yo compartamos este fin de semana. Te compraré más de esas molestas cañas de pescar que siempre rompes, y te compraré otra torre para ese jodido condominio para gatos que tuvimos que comprarte.

La llevé a la habitación de invitados y la puse en dicho condominio. Era ridículo. Rainbow tenía su propia jodida habitación con ese castillo en el que ella amaba sentarse y mirar por las ventanas durante infinitas horas.

—Sólo quédate ahí. —Le di un montón de sus dulces, y ella comenzó a comer así que corrí de regreso a la habitación. Cerré la puerta y le puse el seguro.

—Listo, creo que… —Me giré y fui recibido por la visión de una Chica Reed desnuda y acostada en la cama, sonriéndome.

—No creo que pueda entrar. —Palmeó la cama junto a ella, pero yo estaba algo congelado en mi sitio. Estaba hechizado por la imagen que ella creaba, acostada de lado, una pierna bronceada que doblaba la rodilla en el aire, la otra acostada en la cama, de forma que ella quedaba abierta y lista para mí.

—No se sabe. Rainbow es inteligente. Podría descubrir cómo abrir el seguro. No me sorprendería de ella. —Pero esa gata era la última cosa en mi mente porque mi chica bajó la mano y comenzó a acariciarse su coño mientras yo hablaba. Me quedé pasmado ante esa hermosa imagen.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado toda la noche, o vas a venir a tomar lo que has estado deseando durante el último mes?

Sus palabras me pusieron en acción, y avancé hacia ella, desabrochando mis pantalones al caminar. Se puso de rodillas y comenzó a soltar mi camisa. Estaba tan duro como una roca y quería tocarla, pero tenía que quitarme los pantalones y estaba tardando demasiado. Me los bajé junto con mis boxers y caí sobre ella.

Ambos nos reíamos al intentar quitarme la ropa sin separarnos. Nuestros cuerpos estaban presionados juntos, y no quería soltarla el tiempo suficiente para terminar de quitarme los pantalones. Mi camisa estaba abierta pero todavía la tenía puesta, y Chica Reed mordió mi cuello, haciéndome cruzar los ojos mientras maldecía e intentaba liberarme.

—Sólo entra en mí —exigió, y estuve más que listo para cumplir lo que me pedía. Embestí mi entrada a casa, y ambos gemimos cuando la llené—. Sí —siseó, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de mí.

Mis embestidas eran endemoniadamente erráticas, pero a ninguno nos importó porque ella se sentía perfecta. Chica Reed era mi hogar. Estar dentro de ella era el lugar más feliz de todos para mí. Estaba cálido y apretado, y no había nada mejor.

Ella se quedó sin aliento y comenzó a jadear cuando aumenté la velocidad. No había manera en que pudiera durar mucho esta primera vez. Afortunadamente, como siempre, Chica Reed estaba ahí junto conmigo. Gimió mi nombre, apretándose alrededor de mí cuando ambos nos corrimos al mismo tiempo.

—Joder, gracias —murmuré cuando nos di la vuelta para que ella quedara tirada sobre mí. Se movió así que me salí de ella, e inmediatamente extrañé estar ahí dentro.

—Te extrañe. Extrañé lo nuestro. Extrañé esto. —Su mano rozó mi polla, y juro que comenzó a regresar a la vida de nuevo. Eso es lo que pasa cuando me privaba un mes del sexo.

—Yo también, nena. Más de lo que las palabras podrían decir.

Se rio entre dientes antes de besarme con suavidad. Bajé mi mano por su espalda mientras ella se acurrucaba en mí. También había extrañado esto tanto como lo otro, pero me sentía como un marica diciéndolo. De todas formas ella lo sabía.

—No soy la única que te extraña, sabes.

Gemí ante la sonrisa que se movió sobre su rostro.

—No me digas esas mierdas. He hablado con él por teléfono un par de veces.

—No lo suficiente para satisfacer a Jasper. Dice que necesita que le expliques unas cosas para el juego contra el Estado de Oklahoma.

¿En serio?

—Nunca he jugado contra el Estado de Oklahoma.

—Lo sé, pero está nervioso y necesita a su mejor amigo para que lo tranquilice.

—Jodido infierno. ¿Ese no es el trabajo de Pequeña?

Chica Reed se rio entre dientes.

—No, su trabajo es excitarlo. Su marihuana era lo que lo tranquilizaba.

—Pequeña nunca debió quitarle ese vicio. —Por supuesto, su culo hubiera fallado el examen de drogas rápidamente si ella no lo hubiera hecho. A mí me hacían más exámenes de los que deberían ya que era el mariscal novato.

Chica Reed me estaba viendo, sus hermosos ojos cafés me rogaban. Carajo. Ambos sabíamos que no podía decirle que no a ella.

—Bien, le llamaré la siguiente semana y le daré unas mierdas en qué trabajar.

—Gracias, cariño.

—Oh, me agradecerás dentro de poco tiempo. —Le hice cosquillas a Chica Reed y disfruté la forma en que sus gritos nos sacudían a ambos.

—Es a mí a quien le estarás agradeciendo, señor. —Se sentó y me montó. Mis manos inmediatamente se fueron a sus pechos, porque eran maravillosos y estaban justo ahí y no había podido jugar con ellos en un largo tiempo.

Chica Reed me sonrió cuando empezó a embestir su caliente y mojado coño contra mi polla. Oh sí, estaba listo para la segunda ronda.

—No puedo creer que estoy aquí contigo. Parece que ha pasado más tiempo que sólo un mes.

Me senté y besé su sexy boca.

—Lo sé. Cada día parece un año sin ti. —Rocé mis dedos sobre su suave mejilla—. ¿Mi hermano te está cuidando? Le dije que estuviera al pendiente y…

Me interrumpió con un beso.

—Sí, cariño. Él y Rose me llaman a diario y me visitan un par de veces a la semana. Alice y Jasper van los otros días. Diría que apenas tengo tiempo a solas para extrañarte, pero no es verdad. Te extraño incluso cuando ellos están ahí. Tal vez más.

—Eso no debería tener sentido, pero sí lo tiene. Cuando fui a cenar a casa de Eli hace un par de semanas, y su esposa y niños estaban ahí, te extrañaba jodidamente mucho.

—Es muy amable de su parte invitarte a cenar.

Asentí.

—Eli es agradable. Me da consejos para la ofensiva y esas mierdas. Es una pena que su hombro esté lastimado, pero me está ayudando.

—Lo que todos los compañeros deberían hacer. Como tú ayudando a Jasper a pesar de que no estás allá.

Como si no supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

—Ya dije que le llamaría.

—Lo sé, y me alegra. Todos te extrañamos. A Emmett le encanta ser entrenador, pero creo que le gustaba más cuando tú estabas ahí para ordenarte.

Bajé mis manos por sus costados y la miré temblar ante mi toque.

—A mí no. Tú eres la única a la que quiero dándome órdenes.

Un lastimoso llanto vino del otro lado de la puerta, y Chica Reed se rio.

—Parece que la Señora Rainbow no está de acuerdo.

Al carajo con eso. Estiré la mano hacia el buro y agarré el control remoto del estéreo, lo encendí para ahogar el llanto de Rainbow.

—¡No estorbes! —grité.

Chica Reed se rio.

—¿Qué vas a hacer el día que tengamos hijos?

—Sacarlos y decirles que no estorben.

—Sí que lo harías.

—Claro que sí, nena. —La alcé y alineé mi polla con su perfecto coño, deslizándome dentro—. Nada ni nadie me alejará de esto.

Se echó hacia atrás y comenzó a montarme. Miré fascinado como mi polla aparecía y desaparecía con cada embestida que ella tomaba. Tan jodidamente caliente. Sus pechos estaban saltando y su boca estaba medio abierta mientras me montaba acercándose a otro orgasmo.

Metí la mano entre nosotros y jugué con su clítoris, haciéndola gemir y moverse más rápido. No había nada en esta tierra mejor que tener a mi chica montándome. En serio quería grabar esta mierda para poder verla cuando tuviera que estar sin ella por semanas sin fin, pero ya había sugerido eso antes y no estaba dispuesto a quedarme sin nada cuando sólo la tendría por cuarenta y ocho horas. Lo sugeriría una hora antes de que ella se fuera o así.

—Te sientes tan bien —me dijo Chica Reed. Movió las caderas y gimió cuando golpeé en el punto. Sostuve sus caderas y embestí para encontrarme con ella, golpeándola de nuevo ahí cuando ella se desmoronaba. Unas embestidas más, y estaba justo ahí con ella.

—Mmmm. —Colapsó en mi pecho, y apreté mis brazos a su alrededor. Esto, justo aquí, era donde quería estar, siempre. Acaricié su espalda mientras ella rozaba mi pecho con sus labios—. No puedo esperar hasta diciembre.

—Yo tampoco, nena. Después de esto, jamás volveremos a estar separados.

—Me parece bien. —Bostezó, y se me ocurrió que ella había tenido un día bastante largo con la escuela, el vuelo, la fiesta y, por supuesto, dos rondas de maravilloso sexo.

—¿Necesitas dormir, nena?

Suspiró, alzándose para poder verme a los ojos.

—No quiero, pero la entrevista es a las diez y…

La callé con un beso.

—No digas más, nena. Dormiremos un poco y después de tu entrevista…

—Será todo el tiempo para estar desnudos —terminó con una sonrisa. Se bajó de mí y se dirigió al baño—. ¿Puedes dejar entrar a Rainbow? Extraño dormir con ustedes dos.

Probablemente era lo mejor. Si mantenía a Rainbow fuera de la habitación todo el fin de semana, ella encontraría una manera de vengarse de mí. Popo en la almohada, pipi en mi ropa de ejercicio, ¿quién sabría? Eso sí, no sería bonito. Me puse unos boxers y fui a la puerta. Rainbow me fulminó con la mirada, asegurándose de golpearme con su cola al pasar junto a mí.

—No me salgas con tus mierdas. Lo entenderías si no estuvieras loca. —Rainbow enojada. Ahora esa era una idea espeluznante. Cosa de pesadillas. Era mejor no pensar en ello.

Me uní a Chica Reed en el baño y me preparé para la cama. Sonrió cuando vio a Rainbow posicionada en su lugar justo en medio de nuestras dos almohadas.

—No ha olvidado cómo dormimos.

—Por supuesto que no, nena. Rainbow es inteligente, y te extraña tanto como yo.

Chica Reed se rio al meterse en la cama.

—Aunque no de la misma forma.

Eso era cierto.

—Buen punto. —Rainbow me dio un cabezazo, y supe que estaba perdonado por sacarla. Se movió para que su cabeza quedara en mi cuello. Chica Reed se acercó lo más posible y envolvió su brazo a mí alrededor. Ahora todo estaba justo como debería ser. Chica Reed tenía razón. Diciembre no podía llegar lo suficientemente rápido.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **NOTA:**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Antes del capítulo queríamos hacer una aclaración. En varios comentarios nos preguntan por qué no subimos todos los capítulos que ya estaban traducidos y publicados, y ya empezamos con los nuevos, esto tiene una explicación muy sencilla: tiempo. Élite Fanfiction tiene ahora dos traducciones en proceso y otra más que se está por publicar el mes que viene. Y para poder cumplirles una vez que comencemos a publicar los capítulos nuevos, las traductoras necesitamos algo de tiempo para avanzar, por eso decidimos hacer las cosas de esta forma.**

 **Hacemos lo mejor que podemos y trataremos de avanzar tan rápido como nos sea posible. Por ahora, el 30 de julio es la fecha de publicación para el capítulo 44.**

 **Esperamos que entiendan y que aprovechen para disfrutar el reencuentro con estos personajes que aman poco a poco.**

 **Ahora sí, los dejamos con el capítulo. ¡Esperamos que le disfruten!**

* * *

Getting Blitzed

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** FungysCullen13

 **Beta:** Isa

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Despertar con una erección había sido la pesadilla de mi existencia desde que me mudé a New Jersey, pero no esta mañana. Esta mañana sentí unas manos cálidas acariciándome antes de que unos labios húmedos se envolvieran alrededor de mí y me hicieran gemir su nombre.

—Chica Reed.

Antes de poder dejarme llevar demasiado, se me ocurrió que Rainbow podría estar mirando, así que abrí los ojos y vi que el lugar de Rainbow estaba vacío.

Chica Reed hizo un sonido en mi polla antes de soltarme.

—Le di su almuerzo y cerré la puerta.

¿Quedaba duda alguna de por qué Chica Reed era la indicada para mí? Me despertaba de la manera más fantástica y se aseguraba de que nuestra loca gata se hubiera ido antes de hacerlo. Estiré el brazo y tiré de su mano, y ella se subió a mi cuerpo, sus labios se encontraron con los míos. Sí, perfección.

—Me encanta despertar contigo —le dije, porque era cierto.

Se rio y bajó la mano para acariciarme de nuevo.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Bueno, sí, también estaba eso.

—Sí, eso, pero también es mejor cuando estás aquí. —Mierda, sonaba como un mandilón. El vivir yo solo con un gato me estaba convirtiendo en una chica. Carajo, sabía que eso pasaría.

Chica Reed sonrió y me dio un beso suave y dulce.

—Lo sé. Siempre me repito que son sólo cuatro meses, lo cual es nada si lo vemos a gran escala, pero se siente como una eternidad. Y aunque sí extraño esto —me acarició una vez más con sus maravillosas y capaces manos—, en realidad sólo te extraño a ti.

—Lo mismo digo, nena. Los chicos me molestan con que salga con ellos y esas cosas y, quiero decir, sé que puedo ya que de todas formas no estás aquí, pero es como si te extrañara más si salgo. Prefiero venir a casa y hablar contigo ya que no puedo verte. —Y aunque no teníamos mucho tiempo viviendo aquí, todavía se sentía su presencia en el lugar. Ella ya tenía ropa, champú y esas mierdas aquí, así que podía olerla si quería. Mierda, en realidad era un mandilón. Carajo.

—Sabes que no me molesta si sales con tus amigos, ¿verdad? —Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, y tocó mi mejilla—. Sabes que no espero que no tengas vida hasta que yo esté aquí.

—Lo sé. Es que no me interesa el ambiente de clubes. Lo único que quieren es tener sexo. —Gruñí cuando se movió y se frotó contra mí.

—¿Y tú no?

—Sólo si es contigo, nena.

Levantó las caderas y me tomó dentro de ella. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos cuando empezó a moverse lentamente. Estiré las manos para acunar sus pechos, pellizcando ligeramente sus pezones. Le encantó eso y comenzó a moverse más deprisa.

—Soy toda tuya, lo sabes —me dijo, lo cual ya sabía, pero aun así amaba escucharlo.

—Maldita sea, sí que lo eres.

Nos di la vuelta de modo que ella quedara debajo de mí, su preciosa cara iluminada por la temprana luz de la mañana. Sus sexys piernas se envolvieron alrededor de mí cuando empecé a embestirla. Nunca tardaba mucho en correrme en las mañanas y cuando ella se apretó alrededor de mí, cuando dijo mi nombre en esa sexy y sensual voz mañanera suya, me perdí y me corrí con fuerza dentro de ella.

—La mejor manera de despertar de todas —murmuré, besándola a la vez que ambos intentábamos recuperar el aliento—. ¿Qué hora es, por cierto?

Chica Reed se dio la vuelta y miró su teléfono.

—Todavía no son ni las siete.

Gemí y enterré la cara en su cuello.

—¿Por qué estamos despiertos tan temprano? —Yo tenía el fin de semana libre, lo cual era un pequeño milagro. El lunes regresaría a trabajar de lleno porque nuestros juegos de pretemporada estaban a punto de comenzar. No podía esperar. Finalmente una oportunidad real para mostrar lo que podía hacer.

—Estaba nerviosa.

Abrí los ojos y me alcé en un codo, moviéndome sobre ella. Se veía increíble, su cabello extendido sobre la almohada, mejillas sonrojadas, ojos brillantes, labios hinchados.

—No te ves nerviosa.

—Ya no lo estoy. Gracias. —Golpeó mi trasero y se soltó riendo cuando comencé a hacerle cosquillas.

—Ya veo cómo es esto. Me usaste para alejar tu mente de la entrevista. —Ella podía usarme para sexo cuando quisiera, y ambos lo sabíamos.

—Y fue muy efectivo —me dijo cuando dejó de reírse.

—Me siento tan usado.

Me besó con fuerza antes de apartarme y pararse. Miré su cuerpo desnudo caminar hacia el baño, su respingón culo se movió un poco mientras caminaba.

—Si quieres ser usado de nuevo, mete tu sexy trasero a la ducha.

No tuvo que decírmelo dos veces. Llegué varios segundos antes que ella al baño, principalmente porque se estaba riendo de nuevo de mi culo excitado.

Luego de una ducha bastante cachonda y larga que ocupó toda el agua caliente, me puse unos boxers mientras Chica Reed se preparaba para su audición.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres que vaya contigo? —le pregunté mientras iba a abrir la puerta. Por supuesto, Rainbow estaba ahí parada viéndome como si hubiera apuñalado a su mejor amigo. No es que ella tuviera algún amigo, porque odiaba a todos los demás gatos y en realidad sólo le agradaba yo y cualquier otro humano que me agradara a mí, pero aun así.

—Mira, me tuviste para ti sola un jodido mes. Deja de quejarte. —Juro que me miró con altanería al desfilar junto a mí para subirse a la cama—. Bien, mira si me importa una mierda. —Pero lo más jodido era que sí me importaba. No es que me arrepintiera de mi sexo matutino con Chica Reed, pero no quería que Rainbow estuviera enojada conmigo. Caminé hacia la cama y estiré una mano, y ella me dio un cabezazo. Por supuesto que Rainbow no podía estar enojada conmigo por mucho tiempo. Las mujeres nunca podían—. Pronto me tendrás de nuevo para ti sola. —Maldición, eso era deprimente.

Regresé a la cama y Rainbow se subió a mi pecho. La acaricié y escuché a Chica Reed moverse en el baño. Así serían las cosas una vez que ella estuviera aquí de tiempo completo. Carajo, no podía esperar.

—Has visto… —Chica Reed se interrumpió cuando salió del baño—. Aww, qué lindos. —Y entonces estaba tomando fotos de nuevo. Siempre estaba tomando fotos de Rainbow y yo. Estaba bastante seguro de que estaba guardando esas mientras con propósitos vengativos si es que alguna vez me volvía loco y la dejaba o algo así.

—¿He visto qué?

—Nada. Deben estar en mi bolso. —Y se fue, salió de la habitación usando una falda negra que se veía fabulosa con su trasero.

Me recargué a mí y a Rainbow contra la cabecera.

Chica Reed regresó frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Olvidaste algo?

—Necesitamos comprar condones.

¿Qué carajos? No los habíamos usado desde el principio cuando estuvimos juntos.

—¿Por qué?

—De alguna manera dejé mis píldoras en Tallahassee.

Bueno, mierda.

—Pero odio los condones.

Me alzó una ceja.

—Solías tenerlos en cada bolsillo, en tu cartera, en los cajones, en la guantera…

—Sí, sí, eso fue cuando era joven, estúpido y todavía no te conocía. —No había comprado condones desde la primera vez que tuvimos sexo en la ducha. Carajo, eso fue caliente.

—Pues cambié de bolso y mezclé mis compartimentos. —No sabía qué carajo significaba eso. En realidad no quería saber. Todo lo que sabía era que necesitaba envolverlo o no tendría sexo. Y esa no era una jodida opción, gracias.

—Bien, compraré unos.

Se acercó para besar lo que sin dudas era un puchero en mi cara.

—Te amo.

—También te amo.

Chica Reed regresó a arreglarse, y yo puse SportsCenter. Y he ahí, ahí estaba yo en la lista de "novatos para ver". Maldición, más les valía verme.

Mi chica salió viéndose endemoniadamente caliente luego de terminar de alistarse. Podía ver que los nervios estaban regresando, así que moví a Rainbow y caminé hacia ella.

—Vas a patearles el culo, nena. Los vas a dejar asombrados, y van a ofrecerte un trabajo en ese mismo momento. Entonces podrás olvidarte de la graduación y mudarte aquí ahora.

Se rio ante eso, como pretendía.

—Puedo imaginar que eso le sentaría muy bien a mi papá.

—A Charlie no le importaría ya que estarías conmigo.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Creo que ni siquiera su amor por ti sería suficiente para superar que yo haya abandonado la escuela con sólo un semestre para terminar.

—Lo sobornaría con boletos para el Súper Tazón. —Se rio al jalarla hacia mí—. En serio, vas a estar genial. Luego vendrás a casa y celebraremos.

—¿Dicha celebración sería una que requiera desnudez?

—Por supuesto. Comeremos champagne y pizza.

Se rio entre dientes.

—Suena perfecto.

—Entonces ve a deslumbrarlos, y yo me encargaré de todo. —La acompañé a la puerta y le di el estuche de su instrumento—. Llámame antes de que regreses. —Tenía mierdas que hacer antes de que ella regresara.

—Bien. —Me besó con fuerza y le apreté el trasero.

—Te va a ir genial. Tanto como se puede con un oboe. —Me dio un codazo y le sonreí—. Te amo.

—También te amo.

Y se fue a demostrarle a la Orquesta de New Jersey lo maravillosa que era. No tenía duda alguna de que conseguiría el trabajo. Mi chica era más que talentosa.

Iba a darle una noche para recordar antes de que regresara a Tallahassee. Pero primero tenía una llamada que hacer.

Me dejé caer en el sofá, y Rainbow me siguió rápidamente, subiéndose a mi regazo mientras yo buscaba entre mis contactos. Ni siquiera sonó una vez por completo antes de que él contestara.

—¡Edward!

—Hola Jasper.

—¡No puedo creer que de verdad seas tú! —¿Quién más sería, carajo? Claramente él le lloriqueó a mi prometida que yo nunca le llamaba; él tendría que saber que ella estaría sobre mí hasta que le llamara. Hmm, Bella sobre mí… no, no podemos excitarnos cuando Rainbow está en mi regazo. Al carajo con esto.

—Por supuesto que soy yo, idiota. Chica Reed dijo que te estabas estresando por el juego contra el Estado de Oklahoma. —Estado de Oklahoma, como si fueran merecedores de estar en el mismo campo que nosotros. Si yo todavía siguiera jugando los aplastaría por lo menos con cincuenta.

—¡Sí! Perdimos a James, Garrett y Marcus, y tú no estás aquí, y…

Jodido infierno.

—Cálmate, carajo. Gibbs está ahí para seguirte. Cuando tengas dudas, hazle llegar el balón. En el último año convertí a ese niño en una superestrella. También Green está listo. Y todavía tienes a Crowley en el campo. Sólo cálmate y no hagas nada estúpido. Toma lo que te den. Empieza con pases cortos, y deja que nuestros chicos los rompan con largas corridas luego de cada atrapada. Lo harán.

—Bien. Lo intentaré. —Su voz era apenas un susurro. Sonaba jodidamente patético.

—Mándame la cinta del juego, y la veré contigo durante la semana, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Gracias! Sé que me estoy alterando, pero somos los actuales campeones, y todos esperan que sea tan bueno como tú, y ambos sabemos que no lo soy. Es mucha presión.

Bueno, por supuesto que él no era tan bueno como yo. Yo era un jugador único en la vida.

—Nadie espera que seas yo, Jasper. Te diría que fumaras tu marihuana, pero ambos sabemos que no puedes.

Soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Sería muchísimo mejor si pudiera. La extraño.

—Bueno, cálmate de otra manera. Ve acuéstate con Pequeña. —Siempre funcionaba de maravilla para mí con Chica Reed, aunque yo no me ponía nervioso por futbol.

—Eso no me calma. ¡Esposa es como un cable! Me da todo tipo de energía. Además está enojada conmigo.

—¿Qué hiciste ahora? —Mierda, ¿por qué le preguntaba? No me importaba, ¿verdad?

—Mis nervios por el futbol causaron que se me olvidara nuestro aniversario mensual. Le he estado mandando flores y globos toda la semana para compensarla, pero sigue enojada. Así que saqué la artillería pesada y le voy a mandar un poema.

Jodido infierno, no otro de sus poemas.

—Ni siquiera quiero saberlo.

—Las rosas son rojas. Mi corazón es blanco. Mi interior está muerto si no puedo recuperarte.

—Eso es jodidamente mórbido. Y ella no te dejó, ¿o sí? Así que también es erróneo.

—Pero rima.

—Eso no hace que sea bueno.

—Le gustará. Usé brillantina.

Lo más jodido era que probablemente a ella sí le gustaría.

—Creo que deberías intentarlo de nuevo. Tal vez sólo diciendo que lo lamentas y le compras algo lindo. A Pequeña le gustan las mierdas brillantes.

—También voy a hacer eso. Y la voy a sorprender con una cena a la luz de las velas luego de su clase de química el lunes. Es su clase más pesada, y le encantará ser mimada.

A pesar de que Jasper era un idiota, tenía que admitir que usualmente hacía las cosas bien cuando se trataba de ser romántico con su mujer, dejando de lado su poema de mierda.

—Bien, escucha, Chica Reed tiene una audición para una orquesta, y estaba nerviosa cuando se fue. Quiero hacer algo lindo para ella cuando regrese. Dije que compraría champagne y tal vez podía ordenar algo para cenar. Eso suena bien, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece… ¡hola! Tengo a tu hermano en el teléfono. Necesita ayuda para cortejar a Bella.

Jodido Jesucristo.

—Jasper, no dije que necesitara ayuda y…

—¡Hermano! ¿Veintiún años y todavía no sabes cómo tratar a una mujer? No puedo creer que seamos parientes. —Jodido altavoz. Ahora estaba atrapado hablando con ellos dos.

—Emmett, creo que he demostrado que sé cómo tratar bien a Bella. No soy el que huyó de la primera chica de la que me enamoré como un jodido cobarde.

—Pero la recuperé, con un plan cuidadosamente diseñado que la hizo masa en mis manos.

¿De verdad creía esa mierda?

—Escuchaste los parloteos drogadictos de Jasper y le compraste balones que tronó, rosas que destruyó y un gato que pudo haber matado.

—¡Y a Bob! ¡No olvides a Bob! —dijo Jasper, probablemente aferrándose al jodido ojo mientras hablaba.

—Ese fue sólo el paso uno. Me costó varios pasos para llegar a mi Rosie.

—Los recuerdo. Ellos causaron que me golpeara y me insultara en cada oportunidad.

—Sólo te golpeó una vez, llorón. Tenía mucho enojo residual que en realidad era sólo su necesidad sexual por mí. Ahora está mucho más calmada.

Rodé los ojos. Rubia y yo nos llevábamos mejor últimamente, pero no diría que fuéramos amigos. Simplemente ya no éramos enemigos. Y ya era oficialmente mi cuñada después de que ella y Emmett se casaran en las Vegas el mes pasado. Así que era familia.

—Tu definición de más calmada no es la mía. ¿Mamá sigue sin hablarte? —Decir que mamá había estado enojada porque Emmett se había casado sin ella presente era una subestimación. Amenazó mi culo inocente con que si yo no tenía una boda hermosa, se mudaría junto a mi casa y la de Chica Reed y haría de mi vida un infierno. Carajo, sí que lo haría.

—No —dijo sombríamente. ¡Ja! Era un jodido niño de mamá—. No es mi culpa que nos emborracháramos en las Vegas. ¡Mucha gente se casa así! Le dije que podíamos anularlo y casarnos de nuevo, pero eso hizo enojar a Rosie. No puedo ganar, hombre.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que a tu esposa le encantó tu sugerencia de que su primera boda fue un error. Idiota. ¿Y tú crees que yo tengo problemas? Sólo quería saber si debería hacer algo además de champagne y sexo para celebrar la audición de Chica Reed. A diferencia de ustedes dos, yo no he jodido nada con mi chica. —Porque ella era muchísimo mejor que las suyas; esa era la pura verdad. Sus chicas eran de alto mantenimiento y listas para causar un alboroto en cualquier momento. Chica Reed era simplemente maravillosa y rara vez se enojaba por pequeñas mierdas estúpidas que yo hacía.

—¿Nunca has olvidado un aniversario? —preguntó Jasper.

—Por supuesto que no. Pero nosotros no celebramos aniversarios mensuales como ustedes, idiotas. Y luego de que ponga un anillo en su dedo, esa mierda ya no va a importar. Tendremos un aniversario de cuando nos casamos, y punto.

—Oh, a Esposa no le gustaría mucho eso. Tenemos nuestro aniversario mensual, el aniversario de la primera vez que tuvimos sexo, y el aniversario de la primera vez que nos dijimos que nos amábamos, el aniversario de cuando conocí a sus padres…

—Eres ridículo. —No necesitaba escuchar que tantas mierdas tenían esos dos para celebrar—. De todas formas, todo eso pasó al día de haberla conocido.

—Sí. —Podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

—No sé cómo recuerdas esas mierdas. Mataste todas tus neuronas incluso antes de conocerla.

—Usualmente ella me dice. Sólo que esta vez no la escuché porque estaba muy concentrado en el futbol.

Afortunadamente yo tenía una chica cuerda que no esperaba mierdas estúpidas de mí. Chica Reed quedaría muy decepcionada si me pedía que dijera el día en que la conocí. Bueno, en realidad, sabía eso porque fue justo después de que pateé el culo de Gator por todo mi estadio. Y esa fue también la primera vez que tuvimos sexo, así que técnicamente también recordaba esa fecha. Y le dije que la amaba el día que gané mi primer Heisman, así que también podría decirle ese. Y conoció a mis padres el día después de que gané el título ACC… bueno, jodido infierno. Pero ella no esperaba que conmemorara esos días mensualmente, lo cual era jodidamente afortunado.

—Te perdonará, amigo. Justo ahora, tenemos que ayudar a Eddie. Después de todo, fue nuestra ayuda la que le consiguió a la chica en primer lugar.

Bufé.

—¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

—Estabas confundido por el hecho de que estabas enamorado de ella después de la fiesta, donde comencé la fase uno de recuperar a Rosie. Jasper y yo te ayudamos a descubrir a dónde llevarla, y no hay que olvidar que fui yo el que eligió a Rainbow. Ella es el pegamento que los mantiene juntos, y es gracias a mí.

Miré a Rainbow, que estaba acostada sobre mí en completa felicidad mientras yo la acariciaba al hablar.

—No diría que es el pegamento. —Pero ella había facilitado las cosas. Estaba bastante seguro de que conseguí la primera sonrisa real de Chica Reed cuando me vio con Rainbow por primera vez.

—Sigue repitiéndote eso, hermano. Como sea, la champagne es buena, pero a las chicas les gusta el chocolate. Dale un poco.

Ya tenía eso cubierto.

—Fresas cubiertas de chocolate.

—Genial. Y ella estaba nerviosa, lo que significaba que estaba tensa, así que deberías darle un masaje.

Esa no era mala idea. De todas formas planeaba tenerla desnuda toda la noche.

—Hecho.

—Noooo, no Eddie. Él debería hacer que ella lo haga. —Por supuesto, Jasper tenía que contribuir y no tener nada de sentido al hacerlo.

—¿De qué carajo hablas, Jasper? No voy a hacer que Chica Reed me dé un masaje luego de haber tenido un día estresante. —Idiota. A pesar de que se sentiría maravilloso.

—¿No vives en ese lugar elegante con un spa? Dile a alguien que suba y haga un masaje de parejas. A Esposa le encanta.

En realidad esa era una buena idea.

—Entonces, un masaje de pareja, champagne, fresas cubiertas de chocolate, una cena elegante, y sexo. Mucho, mucho sexo. Suena perfecto para mí.

—¡Y velas! ¡Y un baño! —Confíen en Jasper para que añada mierdas de chicas. Aunque él tendía a hacer bien esas mierdas, incluso si era un idiota. Chica Reed me había sorprendido con esta visita inesperada y muy necesitada, y yo quería sorprenderla con una noche para recordar. Ambos lo necesitaríamos antes de otra separación de un mes.

—De acuerdo, tengo muchas mierdas que hacer antes de que ella llegue a casa entonces. —Odiaba decirlo, pero tenía que hacerlo—. Gracias por su ayuda.

—Cuando quieras, hermano. ¡Soy el señor Romance!

—Vi las fotos donde sales borracho en tu boda. Creo que nadie estaría de acuerdo, especialmente mamá. —¡Ja! Me encantaba joderlo.

—Carajo. Voy a tener que embarazar pronto a Rosie. Puede que mamá me perdone si le doy un nieto.

—Mejor tú que yo, hermano. —Sufriría con cualquier monstruosidad de boda que ella y Chica Reed organizaran con tan de que me dejara en paz con el tema de los niños. Esa mierda todavía estaba muy, muy lejos.

—Un hombre tiene que hacer lo que un hombre tiene que hacer.

—Para lograr que su mami ya no esté enojada con él —agregué, riéndome junto con Jasper.

—Al carajo con los dos. Iré a casa con mi esposa.

—Yo también tengo que irme. Mándame el vídeo por correo y te llamaré el viernes en la noche. —Luego de mi primer juego de pretemporada. No podía esperar.

—Me parece bien. Gracias, hombre. Suerte con Chica Reed.

—No necesito suerte. —Tenía esta mierda bajo control—. Pero buena suerte con Pequeña.

Se rio entre dientes.

—Me ama. Estaremos bien. —Y sí que lo estarían. Pequeña podía hacer que el tipo viviera un infierno, pero sí amaba su estúpido culo. Para gustos, colores.

—Hasta luego, hombre.

Corté la llamada y cargué a Rainbow.

—Hora de alistarse para una maravillosa noche.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

Getting Blitzed

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** FungysCullen13

 **Beta:** Isa

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

—Sólo pónganlo por ahí —le dije a los masajistas o como jodidos sea que se llamen. Creo que la señora del spa les llamó técnicos del cuerpo o algo así de ridículo. Como sea. Traje a una chica para Chica Reed y hombre para mí, a pesar de que preferiría que fuera una mujer para mí, pero ningún hombre tenía permitido tocar su perfecta piel, así que supuse que ninguna mujer podía tocar la mía. Era una de esas Reglas de Relaciones de las que mi padre siempre me estaba hablando, aunque en primer lugar yo nunca le preguntara.

Los dejé para que prepararan sus mesas, lociones y esas mierdas, y me dirigí a la habitación. ¿Velas puestas y listas para encender? Listo. ¿Rosas junto a la cama? Listo. No iba a tirar pétalos sobre toda la cama como el estúpido de Jasper me había dicho por mensaje porque esa mierda sería un dolor de culo a la hora de limpiar y no quería pétalos pegados a mi trasero cuando Chica Reed me montara. Hablando de jodidos arruinadores de ambiente.

El baño tenía más velas listas para ser encendidas, junto con una jodida botella de espuma de burbujas para baño carísima que había comprado en una tienda de chicas que encontré mientras hacía mis recados. No tenía ni idea de por qué esa mierda costaba cincuenta dólares la botella, pero olía bien y la dependienta me había asegurado que cualquier chica amaría un lujoso baño de burbujas. En algún punto cuando comenzó a parlotear sobre beneficios para la piel, dije que lo llevaría y salí corriendo de la tienda tan rápido como fuera humanamente posible. En este punto estaba a tan sólo un paso de comprar tampones. Al carajo con eso. Nunca pasaría.

Todo parecía estar listo, así que salí del baño y vi a Rainbow pegándole a las rosas que había dejado en el buró de Chica Reed.

—Oye, ¡no destruyas las flores! —Vi unas marcas de mordidas en uno de los pétalos y la cargué antes de que pudiera causar más daños—. ¿Qué pasa contigo y tu incapacidad de dejar en paz cualquier cosa nueva que entra a la casa? —En serio se obsesionaba con cualquier cosa que yo trajera. Podría traer un calcetín y ella estaría sobre él—. Rara.

Ronroneó y me cabeceó cuando la llevé de regreso a la sala. Vio a los masajistas y se removió para que la bajara. La solté, y se subió a una de las mesas, oliéndola y revisándola con su cola agitándose en el aire. La chica comenzó a hacerle cariños y eso complació a Rainbow, así que la dejé y fui a la cocina.

En el refrigerador había fresas cubiertas de chocolate enfriándose, junto con el champagne. Chica Reed había dicho que pizza estaba bien, pero podía hacer algo mejor que eso. Un restaurante que hacía entregas a domicilio traería filetes a las siete. Todo estaba listo, y Chica Reed llegaría a casa en cualquier minuto. Había llamado después de su audición, y no había podido averiguar por su tono cómo le había ido. Esperaba que bien. Yo lo quería para ella tanto como ella lo quería para sí misma.

No tendría que esperar mucho. Escuché su llave en la puerta y me apresuré para recibirla. La sonrisa que cruzó su hermosa cara cuando entró me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—Lo obtuviste. —La envolví en mis brazos y se rio entre dientes cuando le di vueltas. ¿De dónde carajo había salido eso? Me estaba convirtiendo en una jodida chica.

—No lo sé todavía, pero me fue bien. Muy bien.

La bajé y la besé ruidosamente.

—Lo obtuviste. Puedo sentirlo.

—Bueno, lo sabré en unas semanas. Luego sólo faltarán pocos meses hasta que pueda mudarme aquí permanentemente. —Su cara cayó un poco ante el recordatorio de que ella me dejaría pronto. Demonios, también la mía cayó, pero no iba a dejarla estar triste esta noche. No después de que le fuera tan bien en la audición.

—Nada de eso hoy, nena. Necesitas cambiarte.

Chica Reed me alzó una ceja.

—Creí que el código de vestimenta de esta noche era nada.

Sonreí al jalarla hacia la sala.

—Iremos encaminándonos hacia eso. Y todo lo que necesitas ahora es una bata. —Luego recordé que había otro hombre aparte de mí en la habitación. Carajo—. Una bata y unos shorts. —Podría quitarse la bata después de estar bocabajo en la mesa.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó, viendo las mesas de masaje. Se rio cuando vio que Rainbow estaba recibiendo su propio masaje en una de las mesas—. Creo que Rainbow se está acostumbrando mucho a la vida cara.

No mierda. ¿Masajes para gatos? Probablemente Rainbow intentaría exigirme esa mierda a partir de ahora. No iba a pasar.

—Sólo te está cuidando el lugar. Vamos a cambiarnos, nena. —La llevé a la habitación, y lanzó sus brazos a mi alrededor cuando vio las rosas y las velas.

—Esto es increíble.

—Te lo mereces. Sabías que te quería en la fiesta, y llegaste justo a tiempo para salvarme de descargarme en esa insistente mujer de relaciones públicas.

Chica Reed se rio de eso.

—Te partiste el culo para poder graduarte antes y así poder estar juntos más rápido. Pateaste unos traseros hoy, y pronto serás la mejor oboísta de la Sinfonía de New Jersey. Te mereces todo esto y más.

—Oh, Edward. —Carajo, había lágrimas en sus ojos. Sabía que eran lágrimas de felicidad, pero aun así esa mierda me asustaba. Me besó y la apreté contra mí—. Te amo —murmuró una y otra vez, besándome a pesar de sus lágrimas.

—También te amo, nena. De eso se trata esta noche.

Me soltó y sonrió, limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Sí que vas a tener sexo más tarde.

Me reí, buscando en el cajón donde había metido otra sorpresa.

—Estaba contando con eso. Esto es para ti.

Tomó la caja de mis manos y la abrió antes de que pudiera parpadear. Hizo "oh" a la bata de seda blanca que encontró dentro.

—Mi uniforme para esta tarde, ¿eh?

—Al menos hasta después de la cena.

Me lanzó una sonrisa pícara y comenzó a desabrocharse la blusa. Estiré la mano para ayudarle con eso, así que se puso a trabajar en su falda. Estuvo desnuda en tiempo record, y se rio cuando agarré unos shorts y se los di.

—Él no va a ver tus cualidades.

—Bien, pero tú también te quedas con los shorts puestos.

—Cuenta con ello, nena. No quiero estar desnudo mientras un tipo tiene sus manos en mí.

Sus burlas se convirtieron en suspiros cuando la ayudé a ponerse la bata.

—Tan suave.

—Igual que tu piel. —Bajé un dedo por su cuello y la miré estremecerse—. Ven, antes de que la gata se gaste todo nuestro tiempo.

Se rio y salimos de la habitación tomados de la mano. La acompañé a su mesa y tuve que reírme con ella al ver a Rainbow recibiendo un masaje en sus hombros. Estaba en el paraíso, ronroneando ruidosamente con los ojos cerrados.

—De acuerdo, Rainbow, hora de levantarse.

Abrió los ojos y juro que me fulminó con la mirada.

—No voy a pagar cientos de dólares para que te den un masaje a ti. —La cargué y la dejé en el piso.

Chica Reed sacudió la cabeza al subirse en la mesa. Me atravesé frente a ella, bloqueándole la imagen que el masajista pudo haber visto mientras ella se quitaba la bata.

—Estoy lista —dijo y soltó un gemido cuando la mujer le puso aceite y empezó a trabajar. Ese era uno de sus gemidos sexuales. Esta era una mala idea.

Me giré y esta vez encontré a Rainbow en mi mesa. Me quité la camisa y luego quité a Rainbow. Maulló para mostrarme su descontento y luego se fue con la cola alzada al aire. Sí, estaba enojada. Oh bueno. Me subí a la mesa e intenté no escuchar a mi chica gimiendo y suspirando junto a mí. No me iba a poner duro con las manos de un tipo en mí. Al carajo con eso.

Mi chica estiró la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, me permití relajarme mientras el masajista hacia su trabajo. Tenía que admitir que se sentía bastante bien. Para cuando él terminó, mis músculos estaban más relajados de lo que habían estado desde que comenzó el campamento de entrenamiento. Y lo que sea que usaran en nosotros olía jodidamente bien. Los gemiditos de Chica Reed me pusieron ansioso por la noche que nos esperaba, pero al menos logré mantener a raya mi polla al pensar en Jasper viéndome mientras dormía. Todavía tenía pesadillas de él entrando a mi habitación en los dormitorios y viéndome dormir.

Les agradecí y les di una generosa propina a los masajistas cuando terminaron, dándole un extra a la chica por encargarse de Rainbow mientras nos alistábamos. Prácticamente los empujé por la puerta y tacleé a Chica Reed en el sillón, ahogando su risa con besos mientras mis manos se metían debajo de su bata y sentían su suave piel, la cual estaba incluso más suave después de los aceites y lociones que habían usado en ella.

—Hueles lo suficientemente bien para comerte —le dije, oliendo su cuello mientras ella se removía debajo de mí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo haces? —Su voz sonaba sin aliento y endemoniadamente sugestiva.

Le sonreí.

—¿Por qué no? —Tuve su bata abierta y le quité los shorts en tiempo record. Sus gemidos eran jodidamente más ruidosos de lo que habían sido estando en esa mesa cuando abrí sus piernas y me dirigí a mi objetivo con lengua y dedos.

A los pocos minutos ya estaba gritando y estremeciéndose alrededor de mí, pero yo todavía no terminaba. Estaría sin su sabor durante varias semanas, así que iba a llenarme por completo. Lamí, mordí y chupé su clítoris mientras mis dedos la follaban, a veces lento, a veces rápido, sin detenerme hasta que ella se corrió varias veces. Su cuerpo seguía temblando cuando me quité los shorts y me deslicé dentro de ella. Estaba caliente y mojada, y nuestros resbaladizos cuerpos se deslizaban juntos, teníamos los dedos unidos. Lo hicimos lento, besándonos suavemente, mirándonos el uno al otro mientras yo entraba y salía de ella. Se corrió conmigo, apretándose a mi alrededor justo cuando me dejé ir.

—Eso fue increíble —murmuró.

Jodidamente cierto. Siempre lo era con nosotros, pero esta vez ocupaba el puesto entre las mejores de todas.

Antes de poder decir algo demasiado mandilón, mi celular sonó.

—Esa debe ser nuestra comida. —Le di permiso al chico de entregas para que subiera a la puerta y ayude a Chica Reed a levantarse, metiéndola de nuevo en su bata. De ninguna manera él iba a ver a mi chica.

—¿Qué le pasó a la pizza? —preguntó Chica Reed cuando vio el festín que había en el comedor.

—Esta noche es especial. Déjame mimarte antes de que regreses a la escuela, a ensaladas y esas mierdas.

Chica Reed se rio al cortar su filete.

—No es como si estuviera comiendo fideos todas las noches. Pero este es un buen detalle.

—Sabes que podemos permitirnos… —comencé, callándome ante su mirada.

—No empieces. Tú sigues pagando la mitad de la renta, o más de la mitad.

Sonreí por la mirada que me envió. Y qué si mandaba un extra cada mes, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto.

—No me quejo. Pero no necesito nada más. Estoy viviendo bien.

Una cosa más que amar de mi chica. Definitivamente no me estaba usando por mi dinero. No se ponía histérica cuando lo gastaba en ella, pero tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera.

—No quiero que vivas sólo bien, nena. Te mereces más.

Soltó su tenedor y tomó mi mano.

—Me das todo lo que alguna vez pude soñar, Edward. Y si me consintiera de esta manera todas las noches, entonces no lo apreciaría cuando tú me lo dieras. Prefiero tener una tarde especial como esta que miles de ellas. Significa más.

Carajo, me mataba. Llevé su mano a mis labios y le di ligeros besos.

—Te amo.

—También te amo.

—Es sólo que no me gusta pensar que vives con carencias sólo porque no estoy ahí.

Chica Reed se rio.

—Edward, no soy indigente. ¿Te haría sentir mejor si te asegurara que si necesito algo, te lo diré?

Habíamos tenido esta discusión antes, y sabía que lo decía enserio. No quería que la agregara a mi cuenta de banco hasta que estuviéramos oficialmente casados. Yo creía que eso era ridículo, pero Chica Reed podía ser terca cuando quería.

—Bien —murmuré, mordiendo mi filete. Estaba jodidamente bueno. Igual que las papas e incluso la mezcla de vegetales.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, use la tarjeta de crédito para volar hasta aquí.

De hecho, sí me hacía sentir mejor. No quería que gastara cientos de dólares que no tenía sólo para llegar a mí. Yo pagaría por eso en cualquier momento.

—Qué bueno. —Sabía que se estaba cuidando. Y yo me aseguraba de que mi hermano también la estuviera cuidando—. Ahora cuéntame de tu audición.

Su cara se iluminó, y habló y habló sobre las piezas que tocó y el hecho de que le pidieron que tocara una o dos canciones al azar y ella lo logró. A pesar de que no conocía la mitad de las cosas de las que hablaba, me encantaba escucharla hablar sobre su música. Ella la amaba de la misma forma en que yo amaba el futbol.

—Estuvo increíble —murmuró, poniéndose de pie y estirando la mano hacia mi plato.

—Oh, no. —La detuve. De ninguna manera se iba a encargar de los trastes esta noche—. Sólo quédate aquí.

Corrí al baño y abrí la llave del agua. Luego le eché las burbujas y encendí las velas.

—Perfecto —dije después de revisar la habitación.

—Sí, lo eres.

Me giré de donde estaba agachado junto a la tina y ahí estaba, de pie en la puerta, su cara iluminada por las velas, la bata pegándose a su piel.

—Eres tan jodidamente hermosa. —Me acerqué a ella y la besé ligeramente antes de sacarle la bata de los hombros. Dios, ese cuerpo suyo. Había visto más que mi cuota justa de cuerpos antes de que ella llegara, pero en realidad nadie se comparaba a ella. La llevé a la tina antes de que olvidara todo y la follara ahí justo junto a la puerta como me moría por hacer.

—Gracias —dijo cuando la ayudé a entrar—. ¿Me vas a acompañar?

¿Por qué carajos no? Después de todo, debería ver a qué se debía tanto alboroto con ese carísimo jabón para burbujas. Me quité los shorts de entrenamiento que había usado para el masaje y me metí al agua. Sí olía jodidamente bien.

Se movió entre mis piernas, su espalda quedó presionada contra mi pecho, subí y bajé mis dedos por sus brazos, frotando las burbujas sobre su piel.

—Esto es fantástico —me dijo, descansando la cabeza en mi hombro. Besé la curva de su cuello porque estaba ahí y ella era irresistible.

—Jasper me ayudó a añadirle un poco a la noche —admití a regañadientes. Ella se rio ante mi tono—. También mi hermano, aunque él fue más un estorbo, como siempre.

—Me alegra que hablaras con ellos. ¿Hiciste que Jasper se sintiera mejor por el juego?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Le dije que me mandara algunos videos y le daría algunos consejos.

Ladeó la cabeza y me besó la mandíbula.

—Eres un buen amigo, Edward.

—Todavía no estoy seguro de cómo ese raro se convirtió en mi amigo. —Él era como una pequeña hierba que creció y no se iba, sin importar cuántas veces lo intentara.

—Porque detrás de ese exterior ególatra existe un corazón muy grande.

Maldición, eso era vergonzoso.

—Sí, sí. No le digas a nadie.

Se rio y se removió para encararme.

—No lo haré. Ese corazón tuyo me pertenece a mí.

—Sí, te pertenece.

Y luego nos estábamos besando y ella estaba frotándose sobre mí, y sentía que iba a explotar. Me paré y agarré unas toallas, jalándola y secándola antes de hacerlo conmigo. Luego apagué las velas y la llevé de regreso a la habitación.

La ayudé a subirse a la cama.

—Espera aquí.

—¿Hay más?

Le lancé una sonrisa.

—Siempre.

Se recargó contra la cabecera.

—Tráelo, cariño.

Corrí a la cocina y saqué las fresas, sirviéndonos champagne rápidamente. De ninguna manera iba a dejar a una Chica Reed desnuda en nuestra cama más tiempo del necesario.

Llevé las cosas al cuarto y le sonreí a mi entusiasta y desnuda chica.

—Postre.

—Hmm, pensé que estaba a punto de recibir eso antes de que salieras de la habitación.

Esa era mi chica. Le di una copa de champagne y las fresas antes de subirme a la cama junto a ella y agarrar mi propia copa.

—Oh, también te daré eso, nena. Pero primero, brindo porque consigas un trabajo jodidamente maravilloso en la sinfónica y por nosotros dos viviendo nuestros sueños, juntos. De la forma en que debería ser.

—Me parece bien.

Chocamos las copas y ella le dio el primer sorbo mientras yo agarraba una fresa y se la ofrecía. Sí, fue jodidamente caliente cuando ella puso sus hermosos labios alrededor de la fresa y la mordió. Un poco de chocolate se despegó y cayó en su estómago, haciéndola reír.

Antes de que pudiera agarrarlo, yo dejé mi copa de lado.

—Permíteme. —Me agaché y saqué la lengua, lamiendo su piel alrededor del chocolate antes de chuparlo con mi boca—. Deliciosa —le dije, sonriendo ante la expresión deslumbrada en su rostro.

Negó con la cabeza y me respondió con una apasionada sonrisa.

—¿Hablas de mí o del chocolate?

Como si hubiera punto de comparación.

—De ti. Siempre de ti.

Dejó su champagne en un lado y puso las fresas junto a ella.

—Entonces tómame.

Agarré un condón y lo hice. Una y otra vez durante toda la noche. Ambos sabíamos que nuestro tiempo era limitado, e hicimos lo mejor que pudimos para aprovecharlo al máximo. Nos quedamos en cama hasta el último minuto posible. A pesar de que no quería que se fuera, manejé como si fuera perseguido por el diablo para llevarla a tiempo al aeropuerto.

Estacioné y la acompañé al área de facturación. Apestaba que nuestra despedida tuviera que ser pública, pero tampoco iba a dejarla en la acera para luego irme.

—Llámame en cuanto llegues a casa.

—Lo haré. —Su cara se veía triste—. Odio tener que irme.

—También odio que te vayas. Pero vendrás a mi primer juego, ¿verdad?

—Claro. Cuatro semanas. No es tanto tiempo. —Sonaba como si intentara convencerse a sí misma, así que no me admití a mí mismo que sonaba como si fuera toda una vida.

—No lo es. Y para entonces, ya sabremos lo de tu trabajo así que podremos celebrar tu victoria y la mía.

Se rio.

—Siempre lleno de confianza, ¿verdad?

Maldición, así era.

—Así es.

Estiró los brazos, sus manos acunaron mi cara.

—Amo eso de ti.

Le sonreí.

—Ya lo sé. —Deslicé mis manos alrededor de su cintura y la jalé a mí—. Te amo.

—También te amo.

Nos besamos hasta que ella tuvo que irse. Me quedé con ella mientras facturaba y la acompañé tan lejos como me permitía el aeropuerto. Jodidos terroristas que lograron que yo no pudiera acompañarla todo el camino hasta el avión.

—Debí comprar un boleto a cualquier lugar para poder acompañarte.

Se rio de mi culo patético, como sabía que haría.

—Sería una pérdida de dinero.

—¿Y qué? Lo tengo para perderlo.

—Guárdalo para algo mejor. —Me besó de nuevo, fue demasiado breve—. Tengo que irme.

—Lo sé. Te amo. Te veré pronto. —Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y yo tenía la jodida sensación de que también quería llorar. Odiaba cuando ella se iba.

—Te amo. Y te llamaré en unas horas.

—Adiós, nena.

Un beso más y ella se fue. Me quedé hasta que ya no pude seguir viendo su delicioso culo. Cuatro semanas más. No me matarían. O eso esperaba.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

Getting Blitzed

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** FungysCullen13

 **Beta:** Isa

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

—¿Ustedes qué piensan, chicos? ¿Está caminando raro?

Le tiré dedo a Sammy mientras me dirigía a la banca para hacer pesas. Y qué si llegaba tarde hoy. Mi chica se había ido, e incluso después de tan sólo dos días con ella, dormir sin ella era jodidamente imposible. Me moví y me di tantas vueltas que incluso Rainbow me había abandonado. Eso casi nunca pasaba.

—¿Qué pasa, Cullen? ¿Tu chica te dejó exhausto?

Le lancé una mirada a Brady mientras ajustaba las pesas.

—¿Es envidia lo que detecto en tu voz?

—¡Demonios sí! Ahora sé por qué nunca sales con nosotros, no cuando tienes una chica así esperándote.

Le sonreí con aprobación a Sammy.

—Te lo dije.

—Sí, pero maldición. Casi me tragué la lengua cuando entró en el lugar. Y estoy bastante seguro de que Colin se corrió bajo la mesa.

—Vete al carajo —gruñó al levantar unas trecientos cincuenta libras—. No me corrí. —Más le valía que fuera así—. Hasta más tarde. —Se rio ante la expresión de mi cara—. Es broma, pero ella está buena.

—Creí que a Heidi le daría una aneurisma cuando los vio juntos. Supongo que no va a conseguir que contribuyas a su caridad. —Sammy me sonrió—. Estaré feliz de ser su estrella líder para la comunidad en tu lugar.

Bufé ante la implicación.

—Adelante. Aunque creo que en lugar de eso serás su caso de caridad.

—Yo tengo toda la caridad que ella necesita —ofreció Brady.

—Sí, es una pena para nosotros que ella esté caliente por Cullen. ¿Vas a tirártela, viejo?

Fulminé con la mirada a Colin.

—Yo no engaño a mi chica.

Alzó las manos en señal de paz.

—No pretendía ofenderte, hombre. Si yo tuviera una chica como Bella, haría lo mismo. Pero uno nunca sabe con la gente.

—Pues ahora ya lo sabes. —No podía evita enojarme ante la implicación de que alguna vez consideraría engañar a mi Chica Reed—. Tuve más que mi cuota justa de chicas y no hay nadie que se compare a mi Bella.

—Oye, hombre, lo entiendo. Incluso si no puedo imaginarme embistiendo el mismo coño durante toda mi vida, funciona para algunas personas.

Rodé los ojos ante la idiotez de Colin. Eran raras las ocasiones como ésta en que de verdad extrañaba a Jasper y mi hermano. Ellos entendían lo que yo tenía con Chica Reed.

—Creo que Edward tiene suerte. Sí, una chica diferente por noche puede ser divertido, pero hay veces en que desearía tener alguien con quien hablar sobre mi día, que me prepare la cena y me masajee los hombros luego de un pesado día de trabajo.

Me reí del estúpido de Sammy. Me encantaría ver la mirada en la cara de Chica Reed si yo esperara que ella tuviera la cena lista para mí en la mesa y un masaje cada noche. Quiero decir, a veces ella lo hacía para mí y era maravilloso. Y a veces yo lo hacía para ella. Y, otras veces, ordenábamos comida y nos acurrucábamos en el sofá o comíamos en la cama y, carajo… la extrañaba.

—No es así como funciona. Chica Reed me patearía el culo si yo esperara que ella tuviera la cena lista en la mesa cada noche, pero siempre está dispuesta a hablar sobre mi día y el suyo. —Me encogí de hombros antes de comenzar a levantar las pesas—. Ya que no está aquí justo ahora, tengo que conformarme con hablar sólo por teléfono, pero incluso con ella eso es mejor que follarme a una chica al azar que no significa nada para mí. —Y… probablemente sonaba como un mandilón. Podía sentir sus ojos en mí al comenzar mis repeticiones.

—Um, ¿por qué le dices Chica Reed? —preguntó Colin tentativamente, probablemente temía que me fuera contra él por haber sugerido que alguna vez engañaría a mi chica. Y me iría contra él si lo volvía a sugerir.

Mierda, se me salió y usé su apodo cerca de estos chicos. Era mejor que nunca hiciera esa mierda sobre Rainbow. Nunca lo superaría.

Me reí y les conté la historia de cómo nos conocimos. La mayoría en el mundo habían visto vídeos de mí corriendo a las gradas luego del juego de Campeonato Nacional, así que ellos parecían emocionados de tener la historia completa.

—Como sea, siempre es Chica Reed cuando estamos solos o con nuestros amigos. Sólo uso Bella en ambientes más formales. —O cuando quería excitarla. Seguía sin fallar… un "Bella" susurrado en su oído con una mordidita que lo acompañara, y sus bragas salían volando en tiempo record. Esa mierda nunca me cansaba.

—Amigo, tuviste sexo en los vestidores con una chica cuyo nombre no conocías. ¡Eres una jodida leyenda! —Brady tomó la pesa de mi mano y me golpeó con fuerza en la espalda.

Me pregunté si tal vez no debí haber compartido eso con ellos, pero Chica Reed y yo nunca habíamos escondido el cómo nos habíamos conocido. Y, enfrentémoslo, nuestra historia era jodidamente épica.

—Ella es la acosadora más guapa del mundo —les dije. Y sí lo era. Felizmente sería acosado hasta el final de los tiempos por mi chica.

—¿Por qué esas mierdas no me pueden pasar a mí? —se quejó Sammy.

Le lancé mi toalla llena de sudor cuando me paré, golpeándolo justo en la cara.

—Porque no eres Edward Cullen.

—Imbécil. —Me la lanzó de regreso y la atrapé antes de que pudiera golpearme—. Voy a tener que mejorar mi juego si es que espero competir con eso.

Sacudí la cabeza al recordar lo jodidamente caliente que fue cuando fui arrinconado por mi sexy chica enojada.

—Ni siquiera puedes empezar a competir. —Chica Reed era única en su especie. Sin importar a quién consiguiera él y dónde, nunca serían tan increíbles como ella.

—Tengo una nueva admiración por ti, Cullen. Es algo bueno para todos nosotros que no estés soltero. Mariscal de campo, chico bonito con chicas lanzándose a ti. Todavía no puedo creer que renuncies a eso, incluso si Bella es endemoniadamente caliente.

Colin nunca lo entendería hasta que alguna chica le pusiera su mundo de cabeza igual que Chica Reed lo había hecho conmigo.

—Bueno, considérense afortunados. Son todas suyas.

Sus ojos negros se iluminaron.

—Oye, tal vez puedas salir con nosotros y rechazarlas, dejándonos para secarles las lágrimas y ofrecerles consuelo.

Me reí y sacudí la cabeza.

—Lo siento. No puedo.

—Hombre, ¿es que Bella tiene tus bolas en Tallahassee?

Carajo, eso fue todo. Lo picoteé con un dedo en el pecho, sin importarme que me ganara con unas buenas setenta libras. Le patearía el trasero si pensaba que podía insultarme a mí o a mi relación.

—Mis bolas está exactamente donde pertenecen, aunque eso no es de tu incumbencia. Si yo saliera con ustedes, las chicas ni siquiera te notarían, y las lágrimas que yo las haría llorar por sus patéticos intentos de estar conmigo las harían correr de la mesa en lugar de hacia tus brazos. Nadie jode mi relación, no putas de clubes, no chicas calenturientas de relaciones públicas y ciertamente no tú. ¿Entendido?

—Maldición, hombre, cálmate. Estaba bromeando. —Colin me miró con cautela, como todos los demás en el gimnasio.

—Sí, ¿estás bien, hombre? —Sammy me palmeó ligeramente en el hombro.

Carajo.

—Estoy bien. —Me encogí de hombros hacia Colin—. Dormí de mierda anoche. Lamento haber explotado contigo. —Porque ella se había ido y, carajo, yo lo detestaba. Tener un poco de ella era como un alcohólico emborrachándose el fin de semana y luego dejar de beber el lunes. Quería más y no podía tenerlo.

—Está bien. Estaba siendo un cabrón.

—Siempre eres un cabrón —dijo Brady interviniendo—. Todos estamos celosos de que Cullen tenga a esa chica súper guapa, pero deberíamos considerarnos afortunados de que ahora no tenemos que competir con él. Y es hora de las reuniones de posición, así que tendremos que lamentarnos por ello más tarde.

—Tú laméntate; yo lo disfrutaré —dije, haciéndolos reír y aligerando un poco la tensión en el lugar. Eso era algo bueno. En realidad no necesitaba que mi lineman me odiara. Un bloqueo perdido a propósito y podría ser sacado del juego.

—Cabrón. Vamos.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Afortunadamente pude perderme entre las cintas de los juegos. Teníamos nuestro primer juego de pretemporada contra los Steelers y estudié sus patrones de blitz y jugadas con todo lo que tenía en mí. Iba a estar listo para el viernes en la noche. Sería mi primer juego profesional, incluso si era una pelea glorificada. Aun así quería verme bien. No es que eso fuera un problema, pero aun así.

Luego de horas de reuniones, estaba hambriento. Salí de la oficina, listo para ir a la cafetería, pero me detuve de golpe cuando vi a Heidi recargada contra la pared frente a mí.

—¡Edward! Estaba esperando atraparte.

 _Apuesto que sí. Desafortunadamente para ti, ya estoy atrapado._

—No es un buen momento. Necesito comer antes de la práctica.

—Nunca me metería entre un hombre y su hambre. —Se lamió los labios—. Fíjate que también tengo hambre. ¿Tal vez pueda comer contigo? O podríamos pedir nuestra comida e ir a mi oficina. Sería más privado.

Mierda, esta mujer no era nada sutil, ¿verdad? Está bien, tampoco yo lo era.

—Lo siento, Hermione, le prometí a los chicos que me reuniría con ellos. Tenemos que repasar unas jugadas para el viernes. —¡Ja! La mirada en su cara no tuvo precio. Todas esas horas que Chica Reed me hizo pasar viendo las malditas películas de Harry Potter ahora valían la pena.

—Es Heidi. Y estaré más que feliz de acompañarlos a todos.

Claro que sí.

—Como sea. —Me apuré por el pasillo y ella corrió para mantener el mismo paso que yo con su falda y tacones. No iba a ponérselo fácil. Al carajo con eso.

—De verdad creo que es importante que nos reunamos para hablar de tu fundación.

¿Mi qué?

—¿Cuál fundación?

—Si dejaras de correr, podría explicártelo. —Estiró la mano hacia mi brazo y rápidamente lo aparté de ella.

—No creo que necesites tocarme para hablar conmigo.

Suspiró.

—Sólo intentaba hacer que fueras más lento.

Me detuve ya que estábamos justo afuera de la cafetería y podía escuchar voces dentro. Si hacía algo que no me gustara, entraría tan rápido que su cabeza daría vueltas.

—¿Qué quieres? —No tenía la paciencia para ser profesional hoy.

—Muchos jugadores establecen sus propias fundaciones, especialmente los de perfil alto. Eli apoya clínicas para niños, Jason Pierre Paul apoya la educación para los niños, Sammy hace la Marcha del Centavo… la lista sigue. No es obligatorio, pero ser parte de la comunidad es algo que es fuertemente alentado por cada equipo de la NFL.

Mierda. De verdad estaba intentando hacer su trabajo y yo estaba siendo un cabrón.

—Perdón, es un día de mierda y en realidad no estoy pensando claramente. Me encantaría empezar algo, pero todavía no estoy seguro de qué.

—Estaré feliz de ayudarte a descubrirlo. Tengo una maravillosa lista de caridades locales y nacionales, por si quieres echarle un vistazo.

—Claro. Sólo dame una copia o algo, y lo revisaré.

—Oh, está en mi oficina. Tal vez puedas pasarte por ahí al final del día y podamos hablarlo. Es importante que selecciones algo que te apasione. ¿Hay algo en particular que te apasione?

Santa mierda, ¿hablaba en serio? Sí, hablaba en serio. Estiró la mano hacia mí de nuevo y retrocedí un paso.

—Me apasiona mi prometida. —Recibe el mensaje, perra. Era severamente difícil no comportarme como mi cabrón interior, pero esto era trabajo y en realidad necesitaba empezar algo.

Soltó una de esas carcajadas falsas que muchas chicas hacían cuando estaban coqueteando y las rechazaban.

—No creo que podamos convertir eso a una fundación.

Tal vez no, pero tuve una idea que me hizo sonreír. Desafortunadamente, pensó que era por ella y avanzó hacia mí de nuevo. Carajo, no.

—Mi prometida es una músico increíble. Me encantaría involucrarme con algo que tenga que ver con niños y música, tal vez programas de educación de artes para escuelas locales. Bella estará emocionada por ayudar, y acaba de tener una audición con la Sinfónica de New Jersey, así que tendrá conexiones cuando empiece a trabajar ahí.

Su sonrisa se había desvanecido y yo me sentía todo un triunfador.

—Tendré que buscar y ver qué puede llenar los requisitos. Eso es algo muy especializado.

—Suena bien. Con gusto te daré el número de Bella, por si gustas hablar con ella sobre eso. Ella estará muy involucrada en cualquier fundación que yo ponga. —Sonreí ante el ceño fruncido que tenía ella por la idea de tener que pasar por mi chica para llegar a mí—. Y conociendo a mi chica, tendrá maravillosas ideas.

—Estoy segura que sí, pero es muy importante que tú también estés involucrado.

—A donde ella vaya, voy yo. No hay dudas ahí. —Sí, me hice sonar como un puto mandilón, pero estaba bien. Sí lo era, más o menos.

—De acuerdo, bien, debería dejarte ir a comer.

—Sí, funciona para mí. —Recordando lo que tenía que hacer más tarde me llegó otra idea a la mente—. También amamos a los animales. Así que me gustaría hacer algo con SPCA o Sociedad Humane. —Chica Reed estaría emocionada con eso. Ella quería más mascotas, pero ambos sabíamos que a Rainbow le daría un ataque si otro animal se atrevía a cruzar nuestro umbral.

—Definitivamente puedo arreglar algo de eso.

—Genial, estaremos en contacto.

Comenzó a decir algo más, pero yo ya había terminado, me dirigí a la cafetería sin mirar atrás para ver qué más quería. Demonios, sabía lo que quería, pero ella no podía tenerme. Yo no estaba en el menú.

Xoxoxoxoxox

—De acuerdo, Rainbow, esto es importante.

Unos grandes ojos dorados me miraron y estuve bastante seguro de que ella entendió que no estaba jugando.

—Sabes que tengo que viajar algunos fines de semana cuando tengo juegos en otras partes.

Cabeceó mi cara, ciertamente no se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo, o se enojaría como siempre cuando yo me iba.

—Ambos sabemos que no podemos confiar en dejarte sola unas noches sin que orines en zapatos o almohadas o mierdas. Y ni siquiera hablaremos de lo que le hiciste a mi silla favorita cuando me fui al campamento el verano pasado. —Había algunas cosas que era mejor no mencionar. Estoy bastante seguro de que ella se obligó a tener diarrea sobre el sillón. Me sentía enfermo de tan sólo pensarlo.

—Así que necesitas ser amable con la señora que va a venir para una entrevista para ser nuestra ama de llaves.

Ama de llaves mi culo. En realidad iba a ser la cuidadora de Rainbow. Ella se quedaría aquí las noches que yo no fuera a estar. Chica Reed se rio de mí cuando le dije que iba a contratar una niñera para Rainbow, pero ella no iba a estar aquí para lidiar con sus mierdas, literalmente. Por mucho, este era el mejor curso de acción. Si Rainbow fuera un animal normal, podría pedirle a nuestra vecina, la señora Sellers, que le echara un vistazo un par de veces al día, pero no. Rainbow necesitaba ser vigilada de cerca.

Rainbow puso su pata en mi cara.

—Voy a interpretar eso como un sí. Estarás en tu mejor comportamiento, y tendrás todos los premios que puedas tragar.

Esa palabra siempre funcionaba con Rainbow. Comenzó a volverse loca y frotarse en mi cara, así que agarré el contenedor y le di unos pocos.

El portero llamó justo después de que ella se bajó de mí, así que me dirigí a la puerta para recibir a la persona que había enviado la agencia. Pedí a alguien que fuera cariñosa, a pesar de que no tenía niños. Supuse que mandarían a una agradable abuelita que, esperaba, mimara hasta la mierda a Rainbow y la hiciera feliz.

Abrí la puerta y la sonrisa de bienvenida que plasmé en mi cara se borró cuando vi lo que me esperaba. Esta no era una abuela. La chica tendría poco más de veinte años, y era más guapa de lo que había imaginado, con un largo cabello oscuro y ojos que eran casi negros, y un cuerpo que, bueno, años atrás la habría follado sin dudarlo. ¿Estaba usando sostén? Parecía que no. Me sentí mal por notarlo e inmediatamente miré su cara.

—¿Edward Cullen? Soy Gianna Rossi. —Su acento era notoriamente italiano.

Estaba bastante seguro de que jamás había visto a un ama de llaves que se viera como ésta. ¿De dónde demonios sacó Colin a esta compañía?

Me di cuenta de que ella seguía parada en la entrada, viéndome con duda, así que retrocedí un paso y la dejé entrar, deseando que Chica Reed estuviera aquí.

—Es una casa muy linda —dijo, mirando a su alrededor con interés.

—Gracias. —La llevé a la sala, donde Rainbow nos esperaba. Señalé el sofá mientras yo me sentaba en mi sillón—. Entonces, ¿llevas mucho tiempo haciendo esto?

—Poco más de un año. —Estiró una mano y Rainbow la olió—. Qué bonita gatita.

—Ella eso cree también.

Al parecer Rainbow la encontraba aburrida, porque no se frotó con ella. Se sentó junto a Gianna y rápidamente comenzó a lamerse el área del culo. Si eso no era una señal, entonces no sabía lo que era.

Hora de terminar con esta entrevista.

—¿Qué cosas haces?

Se enderezó más.

—Limpio cocinas, baños, ventanas. —Miró la pared de cristal al otro lado de la habitación—. Veo que hay muchas ventanas.

—Sí. —Amaba la jodida vista de este lugar. Yo estaba destinado a vivir aquí.

—Lavo ropa, aspiro, todo menos cocinar.

Todo eso sonaba perfecto.

—¿Y la caja de arena? —Porque esa era la peor parte de tener un gato, limpiar sus mierdas. Debería enseñarle a Rainbow a usar el retrete como ese gato en _Meet the Parents_. Rainbow era mucho más inteligente que el gato de esa película.

Miró a Rainbow de nuevo, que la ignoraba continuamente mientras se limpiaba.

—Puedo hacerlo.

Hasta ahora muy bien, aunque tenía la sensación de que Chica Reed no estaría de acuerdo si contrataba a esta mujer. De todas formas, no me estaba coqueteando, y ciertamente yo no iba a coquetearle a ella, así que tal vez estaría bien.

—¿Y estarías dispuesta a pasar la noche aquí los fines de semana que tenga juegos fuera de la ciudad?

Me miró y se encogió de hombros.

—Usualmente no está en la descripción del trabajo, pero sí podría.

—Bien. —Supuse que le explicaría sobre Rainbow después de que la contratara. No necesitaba saber de sus tendencias psicóticas antes de estar atrapada aquí.

—¿Te gustaría una demostración de lo que hago? —preguntó, parándose del sofá.

¿Demostración? No estaba seguro de por qué necesitaba verla limpiando ventanas o así, pero, ¿qué carajos sabía yo? Nunca antes había contratado a un ama de llaves.

—Um, ¿claro? —logré decir, aunque salió más como una pregunta que como respuesta.

Se agachó, justo frente a mi cara, y sacó un plumero de su bolsa. De acuerdo. Si ella cargaba sus propios artefactos de limpieza, bien por ella.

Me sonrió al comenzar a limpiar la mesita de centro. Rainbow se animó cuando vio las plumas e intentó saltar sobre la cosa, haciéndonos reír a ambos. Gianna la dejó jugar con él por un minuto, ganándose puntos de verdad ante mis ojos. Después de todo, hacer feliz a Rainbow era la meta.

—¿Eres una chica sucia? ¿Necesitas limpiarte? —Bien, eso era raro, pero a Rainbow no parecía importarle mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas arrancar las plumas de la cosa—. ¿Tu dueño necesita que lo limpien?

Antes de poder reaccionar, ella pasó las plumas sobre mis mejillas.

—¿Qué cara…—Fue todo lo que pude decir antes de alzar la vista y ver que su camisa estaba abierta de par en par, y había tenido razón sobre la falta de sostén.

Salté de la silla y me apresuré a ponerme detrás de ella, manteniéndola entre nosotros.

—Mire, señorita, no sé qué piensa que está haciendo. Estoy comprometido. Sólo quiero un ama de llaves, ¡no una prostituta!

—¡No soy una prostituta! —comenzó a gesticular salvajemente, pero no estaba viendo lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. Mantuve mis ojos en su cara—. ¡Este es un trabajo!

—¿Qué tipo de trabajo requiere que esté sin camisa, aparte de ser stripper o prostituta? —Mi vida estaba tan jodida. Chica Reed necesitaba traer su culo aquí pronto. Mierdas raras me pasaban cuando ella no estaba cerca. Strippers disfrazadas de mujeres de limpieza se metían en la casa, por amor a Dios.

Suspiró y se agachó de nuevo para sacar algo de su bolsa. Estaba endemoniadamente asustado de ver qué podría sacar esta vez. ¿Esposas? ¿Un látigo?

Afortunadamente, era una tarjeta. La tomé.

—¿Puedes cerrarte la camisa, por favor? —Una mirada a la tarjeta y al menos supe por qué había sido tan lanzada—. ¿Amas de llaves topless? ¿Esa es una jodida cosa?

—Sí, es muy popular.

Podía imaginar por qué. En realidad era jodidamente brillante, si lo pensaba bien. Pero yo no podía, porque ella seguía en mi sala y su camisa seguía abierta y yo estaba endemoniadamente incómodo. Colin era un hombre jodidamente muerto.

—Voy a pedirte una última vez que te pongas la camisa y te vayas. Esto no funcionará.

—Es sólo un cuerpo. No hay necesidad de ponernos incómodos. No hay nada de malo en ver.

Sí, sí lo había. Me sentía jodidamente incómodo y ni siquiera había hecho nada malo.

—Tengo una prometida, y de verdad tienes que irte.

Escuché la advertencia en mi propia voz, igual que Rainbow. Ella abandonó el plumero tirado y saltó en la silla frente a mí.

Gianna puso sus brazos a cada lado de la silla y se inclinó hacia mí.

—Señor Cullen, no tiene por qué estar avergonzado. Los hombres tienen necesidades. Es usted muy guapo. Tal vez podría quitarme más…

—¡Carajo no! ¡Vete!

Ya había terminado de ser amable. Grité y eso fue todo. Rainbow siseó, se le erizó el pelaje y Gianna recibió un arañazo justo sobre uno de sus pechos.

Ella gritó, y yo agarré rápidamente a Rainbow antes de que lanzara otro arañazo. Gianna estaba maldiciendo en italiano, y Rainbow estaba enojadísima, y yo estaba intentando detenerla, a pesar de que quería soltarla.

—¿Por favor, puedes ponerte tu camisa e irte?

—¡Estás loco! ¡Te demandaré!

Jodidamente genial.

—Adelante, inténtalo. Yo te demandaré por acoso sexual. Lárgate de mi casa.

Finalmente lo hizo, agarró sus mierdas y corrió hacia la puerta mientras se volvía a abrochar su jodida camisa. La puerta azotó detrás de ella, y lancé mi culo sobre el sofá, acariciando a Rainbow e intentando calmarla.

—No puedo creer que eso acaba de pasar, carajo. —Emmett estaría en el paraíso. Por un breve momento, su vida porno de mierda se hizo realidad. Si Rubia no me matara, le enviaría un ama de llaves topless para su cumpleaños. Él se moriría.

Luego de que la adrenalina del momento se agotó, la culpa regresó. No había hecho nada malo, ¿verdad? Hice todo lo posible por no concentrarme en su pecho, a pesar de que me lo puso en la cara. Le pedí que se pusiera su camisa inmediatamente, ¿verdad?

Carajo. Odiaba sentirme así. Agarré mi teléfono y le marqué a Chica Reed. Apenas me dijo hola cuando yo solté toda la historia. Cualquier culpa que sentía se desvaneció rápidamente cuando el sonido de su risa llenó la línea.

—Jodidamente divertido, nena. Ahí estaba yo, intentando conseguir un ama de casa-niñera para Rainbow, y terminó con tetas en mi cara, una gata enojada siseando, gritos en italiano y amenazas de demandas, ¿y tú te ríes de mí?

—Esto sólo te pasa a ti; lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Jodido Colin. Me dice que conoce un gran servicio de amas de llaves que usa todo el tiempo, ¿y yo confío en su estúpido culo? Lo voy a matar.

—No, no lo harás. Algún día te vengarás, pero en realidad no pasó nada malo. Ella no te demandará. Estoy segura de que comenzó a ofrecer más servicios de los autorizados, así que podría perder su trabajo. Y nuestra chica te protegió.

Miré a Rainbow, que estaba acostada en mi pecho viéndose muy orgullosa de sí misma.

—Sí, protegió mi honor.

Chica Reed tuvo otro ataque de risa después de eso y esta vez me uní a ella. De verdad fue un día muy jodido, pero mis dos chicas estaban ahí para mí después de que todo fue dicho y hecho. Esto era lo que realmente importaba.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

Getting Blitzed

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** FungysCullen13

 **Beta:** Isa

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

—¿Estás listo, hombre?

Le asentí a Sammy, absorbiendo todo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me paré en un campo de fútbol para jugar un juego de importancia. Bueno, admitámoslo, un juego de pretemporada no significaba mucho, pero aun así. Yo era el mariscal estrella de los Gigantes de Nueva York, en mi nuevo estadio, listo para armar un show por tanto tiempo como me dejaran jugar.

—Asegúrate de pasarme la pelota pronto y muchas veces. ¡Me siento caliente!

Sonreí ante eso. Si alguien era caliente aquí, ese era yo. Tenía que admitirlo, me veía malditamente bien en el azul de los Gigantes. Gracias a Dios que los Gigantes habían cambiado de posiciones para tenerme. Café lodo no se veía bien en nadie, ni siquiera en mí.

—Intenta no hacernos ver mal, novato.

Ni siquiera me molesté en contestarle a Colin. No le hablaba a ese cabrón después de la mierda que me hizo con la sirvienta topless.

—Oh, ¿sigues aplicándome la ley del hielo? Fue sólo una pequeña broma. Sabía que tu chica no estaba, así que pensé que al menos te gustaría ver unos pechos desnudos para que aguantaras hasta que ella regresara.

Como sea.

—A diferencia de ti, yo no tengo que pagar para conseguir chicas desnudas.

Sammy se rio.

—Tiene razón. ¿Qué tan seguido usas ese servicio para ti?

—¡Creo en tener el mejor servicio de limpieza con pechos que un hombre pueda comprar! La casa de un hombre es su castillo, y si puede tener mujeres desnudas en el castillo para limpiarlo, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?

La expresión de Colin era tan seria que no pude evitar reírme. Sí que tenía algo de razón, incluso si era un cabrón. Si hubiera estado soltero, probablemente hubiera disfrutado la demostración de limpieza, aunque yo nunca hubiera pagado por ello. Edward Cullen no tenía que pagar para desnudar a las chicas. Jamás. Demonios, jamás tuve que llevarlas siquiera a cenar primero.

—Sí, ¿pero alguna vez has tenido a una de ellas ofreciéndosete mientras tu gata se vuelve loca e intenta atacarla con tu prometida a miles de millas de distancia?

Varios pares de ojos se abrieron como platos por mi pregunta.

—¿Qué?

—¿Dijiste que tienes una gata? —preguntó Sammy, mirándome como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza.

Carajo. ¿Lo hice? Mierda. Lo hice.

—Uhhh…

—¿Tienes una gata? —Colin prácticamente lo gritó. Varios jugadores que estaban cerca se giraron hacia nosotros.

Jodido infierno. ¿Qué había hecho? Sólo me encogí de hombros y comencé a lanzarle el balón a Paul que estaba a veinte yardas de distancia.

—Cullen, ¡si me hubieras dicho que tenías una gatita en casa, no te hubiera recomendado el servicio de limpieza! Cuéntame de ella. ¡Apuesto a que puedes hacerla ronronear como nadie más!

Le lancé el balón a la cabeza de Colin, y él logró apartarlo antes de que le pegara en la cara.

—En serio, hombre, ¿es por eso que nunca nos dejas ir a tu departamento en Crystal Point? ¿No querías que supiéramos que tienes una gata? —preguntó Brady.

Maldición, así era. Ningún chico soltero que conocía tenía gatos. Ellos iban a pensar que yo era raro, que tenía problemas o algo así. Es por eso que nunca mencionaba a Rainbow.

—No es mía. Es de Bella. —Esa era mi historia y me iba a apegar a ella.

—Si es de Bella, ¿por qué no está en Tallahassee con ella? —Maldita sea, Sammy, se suponía que no debías preguntar eso.

Jodido infierno.

—Tiene problemas de comportamiento y está mejor conmigo. —Eso. Eso era básicamente la verdad sin hacerme sonar como el mandilón que obviamente ellos pensaban que era por tener una gata en casa yo solo.

—No lo entiendo.

Por supuesto que no lo entendían. No era entendible.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

Jodido infierno. Esa era la última cosa que quería decirles, después de decirles que tenía una gata en primer lugar. Esto era culpa de mi hermano. Suya y de Jasper. Si ellos no fueran tan imbéciles, ella no tendría un nombre tan jodido.

—¿Qué importa? Tenemos un juego que jugar, ¿no? ¿Por qué estamos aquí discutiendo el nombre de la mascota de mi prometida?

—Tú eres el que la sacó a tema, amigo.

Jódete, Brady. No fue a propósito.

—Y si realmente fuera de Bella, estaría con ella en lugar de contigo. ¿Es tuya? ¿Estás avergonzado de tu mascota, Cullen? Yo tengo un pitbull y un doberman en casa. No me avergüenza decirte eso.

Maldición. Paul estaba ahí parado junto con JPP y otros chicos defensivos. Todos estaban escuchando esta jodida conversación.

—Apuesto que tiene un nombre súper lindo, como Preciosa o Señora Cariñitos.

Carajo. Paul no estaba tan lejos, aunque Cariñitos era simplemente una locura.

—¿Por qué estamos discutiendo esto? Tenemos un juego que jugar.

—Sólo dinos el nombre de tu gatita, y te dejaremos en paz. —Colin me sonrió con malicia. No confiaba para nada en esa sonrisa. Al carajo con esto.

—Carajo. Su hombre es Rainbow. El nombre se lo puso mi hermano, quien se la iba a dar a su ex, pero de alguna manera eso no funcionó. Y es de Bella, pero está terriblemente apegada a mí. Tanto que de ninguna manera podía dejarla en Tally mientras yo estuviera aquí. Así que Bella me hizo traerla conmigo. Es tan protectora como cualquier pitbull y está jodidamente loca, pero también es algo genial. Atacó a la agresiva chica de limpieza, al ex de Bella, a Jasper y atacará a cualquiera que me haga enojar. Ella es mejor que todas sus jodidas mascotas juntas. Y no estoy jodidamente avergonzado, y me gustaría jugar un maldito juego de fútbol en lugar de quedarme aquí hablando como el mandilón que piensan que soy.

Todos se me quedaron viendo luego de que terminé mi discurso. Sammy alzó la mano, haciéndome ahogar una carcajada.

—¿Qué?

—Suena divertida. ¿Puedo conocerla?

—Tal vez. Pero no me hago responsable de cómo reaccione a ti. La sirvienta desnuda resultó con una teta rasguñada. Llevas tu vida en tus manos.

—Genial. Tal vez deberías traerla aquí y dejarla destrozar a tu acosadora de relaciones públicas. —Esa no era la peor idea que había tenido Sammy.

—¿Por qué están todos aquí parados? —Salvado por la campana. O el entrenador, en este caso.

—Por nada —le aseguré, señalándoles a Paul y Sammy para que corrieran algunas rutas.

—Estábamos hablando de la gatita de Cullen, Entrenador.

Le tiré dedo a Colin a espaldas del entrenador, apresurándome a bajar el dedo antes de que éste se girara hacia mí.

—Díganme anticuado, pero no me gusta escuchar que hablan así de ninguna mujer.

Como si fuera a dejar que alguien hablara así de Chica Reed.

—No está hablando de Bella, Entrenador. Está hablando de la gata de ella.

—La gata _de él_ —corrigió Colin.

—Como sea. Le patearía el trasero si se estuviera refiriendo a Bella.

El Entrenador asintió.

—Qué bueno. Yo te dejaría. Ella parece ser una chica genial.

Joder, la mejor.

—Lo es.

—Muy bien. Ahora sácala de tu mente y enséñame lo que tienes. No te voy a dar la posición inicial sólo porque sí, sabes. Montoya es una opción sólida.

Juan Montoya había sido una elección tardía hace siete años que nunca había logrado ser nada más que un respaldo. Él había id en alivio de Eli el año pasado. No estaba ni remotamente amenazado por eso.

Me burlé, y el Entrenador me señaló con un dedo.

—Lo digo en serio, Cullen. No lo jodas allá afuera.

—No lo haré. ¿Cuánto tiempo podré jugar?

—Tendrás un cuarto para empezar. Lo reevaluaré entonces.

—No hay problema. —Me ganaría mi cuarto.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Me sentía extrañamente el mismo pero diferente al mirar a los capitanes alinearse para lanzar la moneda. Era diferente porque yo todavía no estaba allá afuera, a pesar de que era el mariscal. Tenías que ganarte tu capitanía y yo tenía intención de hacerlo este año. Ganamos el volado y elegimos ir en ofensiva para empezar el juego. Joder, sí. Estaba ansioso por entrar al campo.

—De acuerdo, Cullen. Tu turno.

Troté hacia el campo, absorbiendo los gritos de la multitud. Sabía que estaban muy emocionados por tenerme aquí. Mi jersey era el más vendido de los novatos y tenía toda la intención de ser el primero en todas las ventas en poco tiempo. Edward Cullen estaba aquí y era hora de que la liga lo supiera.

Me amontoné con mis hombres, llamando la jugada súper aburrida que el OC me estaba indicando a través del casco. Si estuviera en la universidad, hubiera ignorado totalmente esa mierda y corrido mi propia jugada, pero sabía que era mejor no probar al Entrenador antes de que el trabajo fuera oficialmente mío.

Nos alineamos y fui a mi ritmo. Colin soltó el balón a mi señal y yo se lo mandé a Jennings. Corrió directo hacia la línea, donde un pequeño agujero se había abierto entre Colin y Brady. Barrió con siete yardas antes de que el linebacker de Steelers lo tumbara.

Segundo y tercero. El Entrenador mostró bolas de verdad y pidió un pase de pantalla para Jennings. Al menos al fin podría lanzar. Me puse detrás del centro y di un three-step drop cuando el balón llegó a mis manos. Jennings intercedió desde la izquierda, y le lancé una ganancia de seis yardas. Primer down. Joder sí.

Quería gritar en triunfo cuando fue llamada la siguiente jugada. Querían que Paul corriera una ruta profunda mientras Sammy cortaba cerca de las quince yardas como una red de seguridad si el balón no estaba ahí. Mantuve en mi cara una máscara de profesionalidad mientras llamaba la jugada en el equipo.

Paul dijo algo que sonó como _demonios, sí_ cuando rompimos formación y nos alineamos. Di un five-step drop luego de que tuve el balón, mirando a la izquierda todo el tiempo para despistar a la defensa. Podía ver a Paul por el rabillo del ojo, y él le tenía un paso de ventaja a Bird. Dejé que el balón volara justo cuando la fuerza de una camioneta Mack me golpeaba. Carajo.

No podía ver ya que estaba enterrado debajo de seiscientas libras de un lineman defensivo de los Steelers, pero el aullido del público me hizo saber que mi pase se había completado. Esperé hasta que el culo gordo de Cameron se quitó de encima de mí y Brady me ayudó a levantarme, palmeándome la espalda.

—¡Qué pase tan jodidamente genial! —Y lo había sido. Miré la repetición en el Jumbotron cuando mi pasé cayó en los brazos de Paul. Él corrió el resto del camino hasta la zona de anotación. Fue así de fácil.

Corrí fuera del campo, aceptando palmadas y palabras de felicitaciones a lo largo del camino.

—Casi demoras mucho con el balón en las manos. —Fueron las primeras palabras del Entrenador para mí. Joder, por supuesto.

—En cuanto vi que él tenía la separación, lo solté.

Asintió.

—Fue un buen pase. Con el tiempo podrás soltarlo sin la separación. Tienes que conocer a tus receivers tan bien como te conoces a ti mismo. Él conseguirá la abertura, y si no lo hace, el pase estará incompleto. No te arriesgues.

—No lo haré.

—Qué bien. Ve a ver al Entrenador Thomas.

Fui a ver el vídeo de las jugadas que hice mientras la defensa ocupaba el campo. Me mostró las escenas defensivas que ellos estaban corriendo y hablamos sobre las decisiones del linebacker cuando el blitz estaba en marcha. Se tambaleaba un poco sobre sus talones, esperando tener un push-off más poderoso cuando se soltaba el balón. Era algo que yo podía esperar.

La defensa renunció a un gol de campo y recuperamos el balón de regreso en nuestros veintes luego de un touchback. Me alineé detrás de Colin y se lo lancé a Jennings, que consiguió meterse en la línea por nada.

Mis ojos estaban en el linebacker de en medio al ocupar mi posición. Íbamos a hacer un pase pantalla hacia Sammy, con Paul y Embry actuando como señuelos para sacar las esquinas y safeties. Sammy contra los linebackers era un desajuste que no podía esperar para explotar. Él era un demonio veloz. Brooks se apoyó en sus talones, y supe que iban a traer lo bueno. Un momento perfecto para la pantalla. Agarré el balón e inmediatamente se lo lancé a Sammy. Él rompió en una carrera a la yarda veintidós tras el pase por una ganancia de treinta. Era una belleza. Ya estábamos a mitad de campo.

Una jugada en marcha, ganancia de cinco, nos llevaron a dos y cinco en su cuarenta y cinco. No estábamos lejos del rango de un gol de campo. El Entrenador me dio una oportunidad, llamando por una ruta para Embry hacia el hash izquierdo. Habían sido quemados por el blitz de hace un par de jugadas y Brooks mantuvo sus pies quietos, así que no se venía lo pesado. Retrocedí cinco pasos. Embry rompió pero se tropezó, fallando la jugada. Carajo. No podía verlo, pero tenía la sensación que sentía siempre que la presión venía con fuerza hacia mí. Me retracté y vi mi válvula de escape, Jennings, abierto en el lado izquierdo justo cuando alguien me tacleó desde la derecha. Dejé que el balón volara en su dirección, rezando para que encontrara su objetivo.

El gemido de la multitud me hizo saber que ese no era el caso. Me levanté y miré a Brooks pasar corriendo. Carajo. Sammy intentó cazarlo, pero él había estado demasiado lejos en el campo para ser de utilidad. Pick six. No podía recordar la última vez que había lanzado uno de esos.

Las palabras de felicitaciones no estuvieron ahí esta vez cuando corrí fuera del campo. Una mirada a la cara del Entrenador me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Estaba morado.

—¿Qué carajos fue eso? —gritó, poniéndose inmediatamente frente a mi cara.

—Intenté pasar…

—¡Y estabas siendo tacleado! ¿Quién crees que eres? ¿Favre? Sabes que es mejor no intentar un pase milagro mientras estás siendo tirado. ¡Debes proteger el maldito balón!

Tenía razón. Lo sabía. Claro, ocasionalmente el pase encontraba su objetivo, pero era un lanzamiento con bajo porcentaje.

—Tiene razón. Lo siento.

—Lo que sientes es que ya terminaste. Ve a ver a Thomas y revisa lo jodidamente estúpido que fue ese pase durante los siguientes tiempos.

—Pero…

—¡Vete!

Supuse que era jodidamente mejor que me fuera antes de que él tuviera una aneurisma ahí en la línea de banda. Carajo. No podía estar más enojado conmigo de lo que yo lo estaba. ¿Cuántas veces había estado en esa posición en mi vida? Infinidad de veces. Y nunca había lanzado un pick six. A veces recibía la tacleada, a veces completaba el pase, y en pocas ocasiones quedaba incompleto. Un jodido pick six. Jodidamente horrible.

Apenas noté el resto del juego mientras estudiaba cada movimiento que había hecho en mi pequeña salida. Ni siquiera había jugado por un tiempo completo. Me fui directo a la oficina del Entrenador después del juego, revisando todo de nuevo, reiterando que no volvería a tener una falla mental como esa jamás. Me prometió que si no lo hacía, tendría toda una mitad del juego la semana siguiente, y yo lo quería. Lo necesitaba si es que iba a ser el mariscal estelar.

Luego de esa reunión fui afortunado al poder evitar la prensa. El Entrenador había recibido las críticas por mí, y caminé de regreso al vestidor, deseando que Chica Reed estuviera ahí esperando por mí. Pero no, estaba vacío. Me bañé y fui a mi casillero, cambiándome de ropa antes de agarrar mi teléfono. Lo encendí e inmediatamente comenzó a sonar con mensajes y llamadas perdidas.

Miré el primer mensaje sin mucho interés.

 _Te estoy viendo justo ahora._

¿Qué carajos? Miré el nombre y sacudí la cabeza. Jodido Jasper. Sólo él podría hacer que ver mi juego fuera acosador. Raro.

 _Estoy usando mi nuevo jersey Cullen 7._

¡Asqueroso! No sabía él que… oh, gracias a Dios. Ese era de Chica Reed. Deseaba poder verla en nada más que mi jersey. Enterrarme en ella y olvidar este jodido juego era todo lo que quería hacer.

Su siguiente mensaje me hizo ansiarla más.

 _Lo siento. Llámame cuando llegues a casa. Te amo._

Intenté llamarla desde el carro, pero no contestó. Eso me deprimió más, e incluso ver a Rainbow esperándome cuando llegué a casa no me ayudó mucho. Aun así la cargué y la dejé cabecearme, pero estaba demasiado ocupado recordando la jugada en mi mente para dejar que me consolara.

Mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo y lo saqué.

 _Nos vemos en Skype, ahora._

Salté del sofá, corriendo a la habitación. Saqué mi iPad y abrí Skype, haciendo clic en el nombre de Chica Reed, casi suspiro con alivio cuando se conectó la llamada. Luego ella apareció y olvidé básicamente todo lo que sabía. Porque ahí estaba mi chica, acostada en nuestra cama en nada más que mi jersey de los Gigantes.

Me lanzó una sonrisa simpática que se convirtió en una carcajada cuando Rainbow saltó y se subió conmigo a la cama.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Me encogí de hombros y comencé a acariciar a Rainbow mientras veía los hermosos ojos cafés de mi chica.

—Lo arruiné.

—Hiciste un mal pase. Si tu entrenador no hubiera sido un cabrón, habrías regresado y anotado un touchdown justo como hiciste en la primera jugada.

Su enojo me hizo sonreír.

—Él estaba enojado. Cometí un error de novatos, y no debió ser así.

—¡Pero eres un novato!

Mi risa se apagó cuando alzó las manos y el jersey subió más por su muslo. ¿De qué estábamos hablando? Oh, sí.

—Me refiero que alguien de doce años debió saberlo. No un novato, novato. Sabía que eso no debía ser.

—Tal vez lo sabías, pero de todas formas él debió darte la oportunidad de arreglarlo.

—Me prometió una mitad completa la siguiente semana, si es que no hago nada estúpido de nuevo.

—Qué bueno. Vas a patear traseros la siguiente semana. Lo sé.

Le sonreí. Nadie podía hacerme sentir tan bien como ella. Su fe en mí era todo lo que realmente necesitaba.

—Sabes, vestida así me distraes mucho.

Se rio.

—¡Esperaba que pensaras eso! Tengo que admitirlo, esto es una primera vez para nosotros. Nunca antes he tenido que consolarte después de un mal juego.

Era verdad. No había perdido durante todo el tiempo que ella llevaba de conocerme. Demonios, no podía recordar la última vez que había perdido.

—Elegiste una manera eficaz de hacerlo.

Se rio de nuevo.

—Pensé que podría ayudar. Lamento no estar ahí.

—Yo también.

Al parecer a Rainbow no le gustó que dejara de acariciarla. Se subió en mí y puso una pata en mi cara.

—Parece que nuestra chica está haciendo lo mejor que puede para ocupar mi lugar.

Sacudí la cabeza y Rainbow me cabeceó de nuevo.

—Nadie podría jamás, ni siquiera Rainbow. —Pero sus ronroneos y que se frotara contra mi cara no dolía—. Pero ella también ayuda un poco.

—Supuse que la necesitarías hasta que pudiera unirme con ustedes allá. Tú cuidarás de papi, ¿verdad, Rainbow?

Hablando de… gemí.

—Se me salió y les conté a los chicos sobre ella.

Chica Reed se rio de eso.

—Tienes que contarme esa historia.

Así que me recosté con Chica Reed frente a mí y Rainbow en mis brazos, y le conté la historia. Al final, ambos nos estábamos riendo y Rainbow estaba acurrucada en su lugar en mi cuello. Mis chicas estaban ahí para mí, igual que siempre.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

Getting Blitzed

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** FungysCullen13

 **Beta:** Isa

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

—De verdad no puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto.

Rainbow me vio mientras ponía varios cuencos con papas y pretzels en la mesa de centro. Había cerveza enfriándose en el refrigerador, la pizza venía en camino y la nueva, y legítima, ama de llaves tenía el lugar reluciente.

—No sé cómo Jasper me convenció de hacer esto. O Sammy. Está claro que Chica Reed lleva demasiado tiempo lejos. Me he vuelto loco.

Rainbow me cabeceó cuando pasé junto al sofá para agarrar el control remoto. El jueves en la noche habíamos jugado nuestro tercer juego de pretemporada, así que teníamos el fin de semana libre. La siguiente semana los perdedores pelearían por hacer el equipo. Puede que yo entrara en la serie, a lo mucho. No estaba muy preocupado por eso. Había hecho mi trabajo en el segundo juego y, especialmente, en el tercero. Jugué durante toda una mitad, sin picks, con dos touchdowns y sólo me habían tacleado una vez. Estaba listo para seguir y el Entrenador estaba de acuerdo conmigo. El equipo era oficialmente mío.

Tal vez había estado demasiado drogado por eso cuando acepté hacer esta mierda. Ciertamente lo estaba cuando invité a los chicos a venir. Me habían estado molestando sobre venir a mi casa y conocer a Rainbow, así que finalmente me rendí. Estaba drogado por el fútbol y con falta de sexo. Eso hacía una combinación peligrosa y, estúpidamente, me había hecho dejar que mis dos mundos diferentes colisionaran.

—Te vas a comportar lo mejor que puedas, ¿verdad?

Rainbow se frotó contra mi mano, ronroneando y agitando felizmente su cola.

—Es en serio. Ya les dije a esos cabrones que eres mejor que sus perros, así que tienes que probarlo. Son mis compañeros de equipo y si actúas como loca, van a pensar que yo también estoy loco.

Ella maulló, lo cual interpreté como una aceptación. Se paró sobre sus patas traseras, entendí la indirecta y cargué su culo. Inmediatamente cabeceó mi cara, frotándose sobre mí y sonando como una jodida podadora al ronronear.

—Sí, sí. Es mejor que eso signifique un jodido sí. Si me avergüenzas, dormirás sola por una semana. —Que me maldigan si no puso una pata sobre mi boca cuando dije eso. Incluso Rainbow sabía que estaba diciendo mierdas—. Bien, de acuerdo, no será así, pero sólo porque Chica Reed no está aquí y ya no puedo dormir solo.

Esa mierda también estaba jodida. Solía amar estar solo en mi cama, pero durante los últimos años, me acostumbré a Chica Reed ocupando el sesenta por ciento del espacio y Rainbow robando mi almohada. Carajo, me gustaba. Los juegos en otras ciudades iban a apestar este año. Nunca me acostumbraba a estar solo. Y llegando diciembre, nunca más tendría que estarlo de nuevo. Gracias.

El timbre sonó y miré de nuevo a Rainbow.

—Aquí vamos. Recuerda, tu mejor comportamiento. Me agradan estos chicos, bueno, excepto por Colin. Si quieres joder su culo gordo, siéntete libre de hacerlo.

La bajé y caminó junto a mí hasta la puerta. Esto no era nuevo. Rainbow era una gata rara que en muchas maneras actuaba como un perro. Los gatos miedosos de Emmett siempre se escondían en el instante en que alguien cruzaba la puerta y estaba bastante seguro de que los de Jasper tenían frito el cerebro, ya que rara vez se movían para algo, ¿pero Rainbow? Ella caminaba hasta la jodida puerta para recibir a quien quiera que estuviera ahí y se aseguraba de que ellos planearan darle la atención que se creía merecer. Le lancé una mirada más antes de abrir la puerta.

—¡Hola, novato! ¿Dónde está la cerveza? —La enorme garra de Brady cayó sobre mi hombro, casi aventándome hacia enfrente.

Jodido infierno. Antes de poder advertirle, a Rainbow se le erizó el vello y le lanzó un rasguño a la pierna. Para pesar casi trecientas libras, él era jodidamente ágil y apenas logró esquivar sus garras.

—¡Vaya! ¡Cálmate, gatita endemoniada! —Me fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Qué carajos, hombre?

Me encogí de hombros y me agaché para cargarla antes de que alguien más resultara agredido.

—Pensó que me estabas pegando. Rainbow me protege.

La miró con lo que pudo haber sido respeto.

—¿Puede enseñarle esa mierda a mi labrador? Estoy bastante seguro de que si me estuvieran pateando el culo en mi sala, él sólo lamería al perpetrador.

Me reí ante esa imagen. De ninguna manera Rainbow toleraría esa mierda

—Rainbow es endemoniadamente vengativa, hombre. El ex de Bella me hizo enojar y ella le rasguñó la oreja, lo hizo caerse y se orinó en sus zapatos. —Me giré para sonreírle a Colin, que estaba parado en la entrada—. Si no me agrada alguien, a Rainbow tampoco le agrada.

Él sonrió y la miró como si fuera una alimaña. Él estaba tomando su vida con sus propias manos y ni siquiera tenía una jodida idea.

—Hombre, huele al tipo de coño incorrecto aquí. ¿Dónde está tu chica?

Oh, joder no. Mi puño salió disparado y conectó con su mandíbula antes de que siquiera tuviera oportunidad de pensarlo. Lo empujé contra la pared con una mano en cada hombro. Rainbow aulló, comenzó a escupir y sisear.

—No le faltarás el respeto a Bella, esté o no esté ella aquí. Y si alguna vez dices una jodida palabra sobre ella, será tú última palabra.

Rainbow acentuó mi discurso con un gruñido y se paró en mi hombro, lista en caso de que él intentara regresar el golpe.

—Cálmate, hombre. Edward nos invitó a venir, ¿y ya estás actuando como un imbécil incluso antes de pasar por la puerta? ¿Cuál es tu jodido problema? —Paul lo golpeó en la cabeza cuando él y Sammy entraron.

Colin entrecerró los ojos y su nariz se agitó. Nos miramos el uno al otro y lentamente lo solté. Se pasó una mano sobre su labio roto sin dejar de mirarme.

—Era sólo una broma.

—Puedes joderme sobre todo menos sobre mi chica. Ella está fuera de límites, siempre.

—Está celoso porque no tiene una. —Sammy sonrió, intentando diluir la tensión—. Entonces esta es la famosa Rainbow. ¡Hola! ¿Apoco no eres una fierecilla, protegiendo a tu papá? ¿Puedo tocarte o intentarás arrancarme el dedo?

Vi que su pelo comenzaba a alisarse y supuse que estaría a salvo.

—Ofrécele tu mano y ella decidirá si vales la pena.

Se rio y lo hizo. Ella lo miró, vio su sonrisa, me miró a mí y le asentí. Le dio un cabezazo y se frotó en su mano, haciéndolo reír.

—Pues mira. ¿Quién es una chica buena? ¡E inteligente! Sabes quién es el mejor chico de aquí, ¿no?

Y que me maldigan si Rainbow no se frotó contra mi mandíbula ante ese comentario. Todos se rieron de eso, incluso Colin.

—Lo siento, hombre. De verdad era una broma. Hay que molestar al novato, ¿sabes?

No, no sabía. Pero él era uno de mis lineman y necesitaba confiar en que protegería mi culo cada domingo.

—No hay crimen sin sangre. Sólo deja a Bella fuera de todo esto.

—Hecho. —Estiró una mano y la tomé. Rainbow gruñó por lo bajo pero no lo atacó de nuevo. Aunque él ya estaba en su lista y sabía que nunca le agradaría. Rainbow guardaba rencores como nadie más.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a hacer esta mierda o no? —gritó Brady desde la sala.

Metí al resto de los chicos y lo encontré tirado sobre mi sofá.

—Levántate, idiota. Tenemos espacio suficiente para todos si no ocupas todo el sofá.

—¿Dónde está la comida? —preguntó Paul, agarrando un montón de papas.

—Viene en camino. —Había ordenado cinco pizzas y sólo habíamos cinco aquí. Eso debería ser suficiente, incluso sabiendo cómo comían Colin y Brady. Bueno, en realidad cómo comíamos todos.

Brady se enderezó y yo ocupé mi sillón antes de que alguno de estos cabrones pensara en ocuparlo.

Sammy estaba caminando por la sala, checando la vista y viendo las fotos de Chica Reed y de mí que decoraban las estanterías.

—Lindo departamento, Cullen. ¿Cuánto te costó?

Me removí incómodo ante la pregunta. Obviamente todos teníamos dinero, pero yo tenía incluso más que los veteranos en la habitación.

—Un par de millones. —Poco más poco menos.

Silbó.

—Debe ser agradable ser mariscal.

Rodé los ojos.

—Como si estuvieras rogando por centavos en las calles. Tú ganas más que yo. —Por ahora.

—Hasta que le sumas tu publicidad. —Señaló el Rolex que tenía en mi muñeca—. Timex quiere que modele su línea plástica. ¡Mil dólares!

Todos nos reímos de su estúpido culo, pero tuve que admitir que disipó un poco de la tensión entre Colin y yo. Hablamos de mierdas por unos minutos hasta que llegó la comida. Todos comieron como si llevaran meses sin ser alimentaos.

Luego de que la mayor parte de la comida fue devorada y un par de cervezas consumidas, Brady me sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a hacer esto o qué?

Miré el reloj y contuve un suspiro. Todavía no podía creer que había aceptado esto.

—Bien, pero recuerden, les advertí. Él no es…

—Normal. Sí, sí, hombre, sólo ponlo en esa cosa. —Paul señaló mi iPad.

Agarré mi laptop mientras ellos sacaban sus teléfonos y tabletas, conectándose a mi wifi. Mandé una plegaria silenciosa a los dioses del futbol para que él no hiciera nada estúpido y luego me conecté a Skype.

—¡Edward! —No hubo manera de esconder la alegría plena en esa palabra y la sonrisa en su tonto rostro.

—Jasper. Chicos, este es Jasper. Jasper, este es Paul, Sammy, Colin y Brady. —Le mostré a cada individuo antes de ponerlo en la mesa de centro.

—¡Hola! —Jasper los saludó a todos—. Emmett llegará en cualquier minuto. Necesitas conectar al Jefe.

Cristo. Chica Reed me debía como cinco mamadas por acceder a esto. Busqué a Charlie y lo añadí a la llamada. Respondió muy ansioso y reprimí un suspiro cuando vi que estaba usando mi jersey de los Gigantes. No se veía ni de cerca tan bien como se veía su hija en él.

—¡Edward! ¿Cómo estás, hijo? ¿Cómo está tu brazo? ¿Estás listo para la temporada? ¡Te veías genial el jueves en la noche! —Todo salió en un rápido aliento.

—Hola, Charlie. Estoy bien. Estos son algunos de mis compañeros. —Le repetí las presentaciones y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Paul y Sammy—. Chicos, este es el papá de Bella, Charlie.

Todos saludaron y volvieron a mirar sus dispositivos.

—¡Hola, Jefe! —Jasper sonrió—. Casi uso el mismo jersey, pero luego decidí que se veía mejor en Bob. —Oh, carajo no. Pero sí. Lo siguiente que supe fue que Bob el oso llenaba la pantalla, usando una versión pequeña de mi jersey.

—¿Podrías guardar esa cosa? —siseé.

—Bien. —Jasper se veía resentido por eso, pero lo hizo. Por supuesto, ya era demasiado tarde. Mis compañeros lo veían como si fuera algún tipo de caso de locura. Lo cual, por supuesto, sí era.

—Estoy muy emocionado. ¡Nunca antes he jugado! —Charlie estaba hojeando varios montones de revistas—. ¡Mira, Edward, ahí estas!

Jodido infierno.

—Sí, es muy genial, Charlie.

—Y Sammy, llegaste muy alto aquí. Y tú también, Paul. Iba a elegir a Percy, pero tal vez elija a alguno de ustedes. —Charlie se veía muy excitado al poder elegir a uno de mis compañeros—. Edward, le lanzarás mucho a quien quiera que yo elija, ¿verdad?

Bufé mientras todos me veían.

—Amigo, ¡elígeme! Así me lanzarás más a mí —rogó Sammy, haciéndonos reír a todos.

—Al carajo con eso. No voy a elegir a ninguno de ustedes, perdedores.

Todos me tiraron dedo y me reí.

—Maldita sea que no. —Emmett se inclinó frente a Jasper, señalándome a través de la pantalla del iPad—. Regla número uno, ningún jugador de los Gigantes puede elegir a otro jugador de los Gigantes. Tienen información secreta.

Rodé los ojos.

—Y tú estarás rogándome por esa información secreta cada semana cuando armes tu lineup.

—Por supuesto que sí. Es mi derecho como tu hermano mayor. —Sonrió—. Hola, chicos. Soy el hermano mayor de Edward, más guapo y mucho más talentoso.

—También es mucho más idiota, así que probablemente ganarán cuando vayan contra él —añadí a manera de ayuda.

—Jódete. Aunque hablo en serio. No se elijan a ustedes mismos.

Esto estaba bien para mí.

—Me parece bien. ¿Chicos?

Hubo algunos gruñidos, pero todos aceptaron.

—De acuerdo, todos entren.

Me conecté y sonreí cuando vi que era el segundo para elegir. Había mucho que podía hacer ahí. Podía elegir a Manning si él no era el primero, o podía elegir a cualquiera de los running backs grandes. Charles había pateado traseros el año pasado, pero también McCoy con esa rápida ofensiva de los Eagle. Decisiones, decisiones. Aunque los Eagle eran el enemigo. ¿De verdad quería anidar un enemigo divisional? No debería haber jugado este año, pero en este punto era una tradición.

—¿Quién demonios es el Gurú Gordon Ganja? —preguntó Colin, riéndose de la pantalla.

Jodido Jesucristo.

—Maldita sea, Jasper.

—¿Qué? Claramente me necesita. ¡Sigue fallando en los exámenes! ¡Puedo ayudarlo! —Jasper asintió sabiamente.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes, imbécil. Le diré al Entrenador que te haga exámenes cada semana.

—¡No! Tengo años estando limpio. La única marihuana que he tocado ha sido para… —se calló y miró alrededor con culpabilidad—… una amiga.

Le entrecerré los ojos.

—¿Eres un jodido vendedor? Lo juro por Dios, Jasper, llamaré a Pequeña justo ahora y…

—¡No! Se la di gratis a mi amiga. ¡Fue un regalo! ¡Nunca lo haría!

Sonaba tan alterado que me calmé un poco.

—Bien. Sólo no lo hagas de nuevo. Ahora representas a mi equipo, eres la cara de los Noles y si haces algo para avergonzarnos, yo mismo te patearé el culo. —Nole una vez, Nole para siempre. No iba a dejarlo joder lo que yo había construido.

—No lo haré. —Sonrió—. ¡Estoy listo para el sábado! Muchas gracias por ayudarme. Ya me siento mejor.

Asentí.

—Qué bueno. Sólo recuerda mirar el blitz de seguridad. Marca los backs si se ponen pesados. Estarás bien.

—Ahem. —El mostacho de Charlie se torció—. Voy a pretender que no escuché nada de la otra parte de su conversación.

Carajo, olvidé que era policía. Nunca actuaba como tal cuando yo estaba cerca.

—Tú no usas drogas, ¿verdad, Edward?

Sonaba deprimido ante la mera idea de que yo usara drogas.

—Nunca he tocado esas cosas, Charlie. Mi cuerpo es un templo.

—Sí, lo es —Jasper aceptó de manera rara. Jodido raro. Gracias a Dios él estaba en Tallahassee, para nada cerca de mí.

—Muy bien entonces. ¿Estás listo para tu primer juego?

Asentí.

—Ahí vamos. Mi sincronización con estos dos es bastante buena. —Señalé a mis receivers.

—Querrás decir que nosotros hacemos que tu culo de novato se vea bien —corrigió Paul—. Su brazo es decente.

—Te mostraré algo decente, hijo de puta. —Le lancé uno de los cojines, pegándole en la cara mientras él balbuceaba y me reí—. Toma eso.

—De acuerdo, chicos, ¡tenemos unas elecciones que hacer! —Brady se frotó las manos con alegría.

El reloj estaba avanzando. Puse mi laptop en mi regazo y me preparé.

Rainbow abandonó el brazo de mi silla y saltó sobre el respaldo del sofá. La miré pasar junto a Paul y Sammy sin incidente alguno y me reí cuando su cola golpeó a Colin justo en la cara. Él escupió y se limpió la boca, donde le había quedado un montón de pelo.

—¿Qué carajos? —exigió, girándose para encararla, pero ella ya se había quitado de su camino.

—Te odia —le dije.

—A mí también me odia —dijo Jasper, viéndose jodidamente triste por eso—. ¿Intentaste pintarle las uñas?

—¿Qué? Carajo no. —Colin sacudió la cabeza—. Lo hice enojar por bromear sobre su chica y ella intentó atacar mi culo.

—¿Y exactamente qué dijiste sobre mi hija? —preguntó Charlie, sonando como policía de nuevo.

Me reí cuando Colin se removió incómodo bajo su mirada de enojo.

—No fue nada. Ella parece ser una chica genial. Una mujer. Encantadora.

—Lo es. ¿Es por eso que tu labio está hinchado?

Maldita sea que sí.

Colin asintió.

—Sí. —Me miró—. Me lo tenía merecido.

—Buen trabajo, Edward.

Sonreí.

—Gracias, Charlie.

—¡Buen tiro, hermano! Me impresiona que pudieras con un tipo del doble de tu tamaño.

—¡Oye, no soy tan grande! —protestó Colin.

—Sí, lo eres —le dijo Sammy—. Te acabas de comer una tarta tú solo.

—¿Y qué? ¡Quemaré las calorías en la siguiente práctica! ¡Y tú comiste casi tanto como yo!

—Pero mira lo esbelto que soy. —Sammy se paró y señaló su cuerpo—. Tú desearías tener este cuerpo.

Tenía que terminar con esta mierda de raíz.

—Él no me serviría de mucho en la línea su tuviera tu cuerpo flacucho. Ahora, ¿podemos elegir? Estamos bajo la señal del minuto.

—¡Sí! ¡Hagámoslo! —Paul se enderezó con ansias.

—Es el turno de su equipo —se escuchó por los altavoces del iPad.

Jasper sonrió al hacer su selección. Miré para checar a quién tendría que quitar de mis elecciones, pero… oh, demonios no.

—Amigo, ¿es en serio? —preguntó Brady, riéndose de la pantalla.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Jasper, viéndose confundido al ser cuestionado.

—Maldición, ¡yo quería elegirlo! —gritó Charlie, poniéndose rojo de la cara.

—Tú no… no puedes… —Ni siquiera podía empezar a creerles a estos dos.

Emmett estaba carcajeándose.

—¡Hermano! Pensé que no saldrías hasta la séptima ronda, como mínimo.

Eso habría sido un poco más preciso. Pero no. Jasper me había elegido con la primera opción en la primera ronda del reclutamiento.

Estaba tan deslumbrado que mi reloj estaba acercándose a cero, así que rápidamente elegí a Manning, no quería elegir entre McCoy y Charles. Peyton lo iluminaría como siempre de todas formas.

—Ahora, ¡esa es una elección que vale la pena! —Fulminé con la mirada a Colin, que se encogió de hombros—. No digo que tú no lo serás algún día. Pero vamos, hombre. ¡Eres un novato! Nadie toma a un novato como número uno. Sin importar quién sea.

—Es mi mejor amigo y lo estoy apoyando. —Jasper le tiró dedo a Colin.

—Como sea, hombre. Será agradable obtener una victoria fácil cuando vaya contra ti.

—Oigan, ¿siquiera les permiten jugar fútbol de fantasía? —preguntó de repente Emmett, viéndose preocupado—. No quiero que sean inelegibles.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Podemos jugar siempre y cuando no sea por dinero.

Mi hermano se veía aliviado.

—Oh, de acuerdo entonces. De todas formas estamos jugando por tatuajes.

Rodé los ojos. Estaba jodidamente obsesionado con ese tonto tatuaje de la liga que a ESPN le gustaba resaltar cada año.

—De ninguna jodida manera voy a ponerme un tatuaje elegido por ninguno de ustedes, idiotas. —No es que fuera a perder, claro, pero aun así. No iba a acceder a esa mierda.

—¿Tienes miedo, Eddie? Creo que te verías genial con una imagen de tu gata en tu pecho. —Paul casi se cae del sofá, se estaba riendo mucho de su propia estupidez. Y, por supuesto, Rainbow eligió ese momento para subirse a mi silla y subirse parcialmente a mi regazo, metiéndose entre mi laptop y el costado del sillón.

Jodido infierno. Rainbow era genial, pero no.

—Y tú te verías genial con un tatuaje gigante de DeAngelo Hall. Él era tu dueño el año pasado, ¿no?

Todos se rieron mientras Paul se enderezaba y fruncía el ceño.

—Bien. Nada de tatuajes.

—Aww, hombre. —Emmett parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

—Imagina la cara de Rubia si viera el tatuaje de un corazón con el nombre de alguna otra chica en tu pecho, porque eso es lo que haría que te tatuaras por haber tenido esa idea en primer lugar.

Palideció y se puso blanco visiblemente. ¡Ja! Gané, como siempre.

—¡No lo harías!

Alcé una ceja y supo que no lo estaba jodiendo.

—Bella no te dejaría.

Probablemente tenía razón, pero estaba jodidamente seguro de que no iba a admitir eso ahora.

—Ella me pidió que hiciera esta liga, así que me debe una. —Diez mamadas ahora que Jasper me había elegido en la primera ronda y nos había hecho ver ridículos a los dos.

—Bien. Nada de tatuajes. Pero habría sido increíble.

Dejé que Emmett lloriqueara mientras seguía el reclutamiento. Los grandes backs iban volando. Colin lanzó un puño al aire cuando eligió a McCoy.

—Al menos ahora cuando los Eagle pasen sobre nuestro D, me beneficiaré de ello. —Levantó su peso del sofá—. ¿Dónde está el baño?

—Primera puerta a la derecha —le dije, señalando el pasillo.

Rainbow se paró y juro que agitó felizmente la cola cuando saltó de mi regazo. Colin comenzó a caminar hacia el baño y, de repente, ella se metió entre sus pies. Él se balanceó y giró los brazos cómicamente al caer al piso. Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que todos comenzaran a reírse.

—¿Qué pasó? —exigieron saber Emmett, Jasper y Charlie ya que no podían ver esa parte de la sala.

—¿Qué carajos? —gritó Colin—. ¡Ella me tiró!

Charlie se burló entonces.

—¿Igual que a Riley?

Asentí al cargar a una triunfante Rainbow cuando corrió hacia mí, sin duda buscando mi protección en caso de que Colin decidiera vengarse de ella.

—Buen trabajo, Rainbow. —Charlie asintió con aprobación antes de seleccionar a Lynch en su turno—. Si no te puedo tener a ti, elegiré a los Seahawks —me dijo. Por supuesto que sí.

Colin se paró, mirándonos con el ceño fruncido a Rainbow y a mí. Ella estaba ronroneando en mis brazos, orgullosa como siempre cuando desplegaba su odio en esos que se lo merecían.

—¿Hizo eso a propósito? —preguntó. Sonaba como si no lo creyera.

—Te dije que es endemoniadamente inteligente. Me hiciste enojar, eso hizo que ella te odiara. Tienes suerte de que eso fuera todo lo que hizo.

Entrecerró más los ojos.

—Ella tiene suerte de que yo no lastime animales. Tendré que regresártela de alguna manera.

—Yo diría que estamos a mano considerando todo. —En realidad no. Todo lo que yo hice fue golpearlo. Él había sido un cabrón desde que llegué al campamento.

—Tienes que ganarte las rayas, novato. —Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió al baño.

—Va a hacer algo para hacerme enojar, ¿no?

—Probablemente. —Brady sacudió la cabeza—. No te lo tomes personal. Te está probando.

—Y ya que lo golpeé en la cara, supongo que fallé.

—Claro que no. Si alguien insulta a mi hija; tú ve y golpéalos. Yo me aseguraré de que nunca te pongan ningún cargo —prometió Charlie.

—Gracias, Charlie.

Colin salió del baño y sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a reclutar o no, perras? Terminemos con esto.

No estaba seguro de qué lo había puesto tan jodidamente feliz, pero no iba a perder mi tiempo preocupándome por lo que pudiera hacer. El reclutamiento continuó mayoritariamente sin incidentes. Jasper eligió a Josh Gordon en la cuarta ronda, desperdiciando por completo un turno ya que estaba suspendido por un año, pero nos dijo que lo hizo en solidaridad por su hermano que amaba la marihuana. Imbécil. Me mataba.

Nos la pasamos bien intercambiando insultos y hablando mierda, y estaba bastante seguro de que todos se divirtieron.

Luego de que terminó el reclutamiento y de que finalmente me deshice de todos, me dirigí a la habitación. Había sido una noche jodidamente larga. Aunque antes de poder llegar ahí, un asqueroso olor golpeó mi nariz.

—¡Hijo de puta! —Corrí al baño y, por supuesto, mi retrete estaba completamente tapado con la asquerosa mierda de Colin y un montón de papel de baño. Jodido cabrón.

—Debiste haberlo rasguñado a morir —le dije a Rainbow—. Todavía no sé cómo, pero me las va a pagar. —Eventualmente idearía algo. Por ahora, tenía un jodido retrete que destapar. Al carajo con esto. Chica Reed debería dejarme tener anal por manejar esta mierda. Literalmente. Era lo menos que podía hacer. No es que fuera a decirle eso. Ella tendría mis bolas y no de buena manera.

—Es por esto que es mejor cuando sólo somos nosotros —le dije a Rainbow—. Todos los demás joden las cosas.

Claramente estaba de acuerdo conmigo, pues se frotó en mis tobillos mientras yo evaluaba los daños.

—Al carajo. Llamemos a mantenimiento. Ellos pueden encargarse de esto. —Les daría un enorme extra—. Vamos. Vayamos a planear algo contra Colin.

No tenía dudas de que, si pudiera hablar, Rainbow tendría una idea épica. Era así de astuta. Pero yo confabularía algo. Siempre lo hacía.

.

Y por si se perdieron por ahí en el capítulo, lo que estaban haciendo era jugar _fantasy football_. El _fantasy football_ es un juego en el cual los participantes forman un equipo de fútbol virtual basado en jugadores reales, que forman parte de equipos reales y que en base a su actuación en los partidos de los diferentes campeonatos y ligas, obtienen una puntuación que establece su posición en un rating.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

Getting Blitzed

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** FungysCullen13

 **Beta:** Isa

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

¿Por qué pasaba que el jodido día en que me quería ir a casa temprano, el día transcurría lentísimo? Estaba en otra interminable reunión, mirando el reloj y pretendiendo escuchar al Entrenador repetir la misma mierda de la que ya habíamos hablado como tres mil veces. Estaba listo. Él lo sabía. Y justo ahora, la única cosa en la que podía concentrarme era que debí haber salido por esa puerta hace una hora.

—¿Tienes algún lugar más importante donde estar, Cullen? —preguntó, fulminándome con la mirada.

Carajo. Supongo que notó que mi mente estaba en otra parte.

—No. Por supuesto que no.

Se rio. Cabrón.

—Tu chica te está esperando, ¿no?

—Se supone. —No sabía a ciencia cierta ya que la única vez que saqué mi celular para ver si me había mandado mensaje, él me miró con odio y amenazó con poner a Montoya en mi lugar.

—Y estás ansioso por llegar a casa con ella.

No mierda, Sherlock. Sabiamente mantuve la boca cerrada y asentí. No iba a hacer que me mandara a la banca durante el primer juego del año. Mi debut. Edward Cullen, Gigante de Nueva York. Jodidamente increíble.

—¿Qué harás si muestran un blitz de seguridad en la tercera y corta?

Parpadeé por su abrupto cambio de tema.

—Marcar a Jennings.

Asintió y me lanzó diez preguntas más. Respondí cada una para su satisfacción.

—Lo harás bien. No dejes que tu chica te mantenga despierto hasta tarde hoy. Te espero a las ocho para mirar más cintas.

¿Ocho? Era mejor que las seis que estaba esperando.

—Estaré aquí.

—Bien. Sal de aquí. Te diría que pasaras buena noche, pero no creo que eso vaya a ser un problema.

No, ciertamente no lo sería. Estuve fuera de la puerta en un segundo y casi junto a mi carro cuando escuché que gritaban mi nombre. Carajo, otra vez. Demonios no. Volteé y vi que Heidi agitaba la mano furiosamente hacia mí, su carro estaba una fila más allá del mío.

Le dediqué un saludo a medias y abrí mi carro. Antes de poder meterme, su mano cayó en mi espalda y rápidamente me la quité antes de girarme para encararla.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté, no estaba de jodido humor para ser amable con su persistente culo. ¿No había dejado perfectamente claro que estaba comprometido la última vez que hablamos? ¿Cuánto me costaría metérselo en la cabeza?

Retrocedió un paso, sin duda sorprendida por mi respuesta, pero en realidad no podía molestarme en importarme una mierda.

—Mi carro no enciende y esperaba que tú pudiera revisarlo…

¿Hablaba en serio, carajo?

—¿Qué demonios te haría pensar que yo sé mierda alguna sobre carros? Sé cómo llamar a un remolque e imagino que tú también.

—Vaya. —Parpadeó y retrocedió un paso—. No tienes que ser tan grosero. Pensé en preguntarte porque te vi.

Carajo.

—Perdón. Ha sido un día muy largo y necesito llegar a casa.

—¿Estás preocupado por mañana? Vas a estar genial, lo sabes.

Sonreí por eso.

—Nunca me preocupa lo que pasa en el campo. —Sólo lo que pasa fuera del campo.

—Todos estamos muy emocionados por tenerte aquí. Eres talentoso, guapo, inteligente y extremadamente negociable. Hacerte la cara de los Gigantes por la siguiente década o más va a ser puro placer.

¿Estaba imaginando mierdas o ella había ronroneado esas últimas palabras?

—Sí. Bueno, como sea. Tengo que irme. Suerte con tu carro.

—¿Podrías darme un aventón?

Nop, claramente no lo había imaginado. Estaba inclinándose hacia mí con esa mirada hambrienta de nuevo. Al carajo con esto.

—Perdón. Voy a casa para darle uno a mi prometida.

Su boca se abrió con un "oh" de sorpresa. Me metí al carro y me fui, dejándola ahí parada. Tal vez fue un acto de patán, y tal vez realmente sólo quería un aventón, pero no tenía el tiempo ni la energía para lidiar con ella. Mi chica me estaba esperando y nada ni nadie me iba a separar de ella por un momento más.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Abrí la puerta de golpe y prácticamente corrí a la sala, gritando su nombre.

—¿Chica Reed? ¿Nena? ¿Estás aquí?

—¡En la sala, nene! —respondió una profunda voz masculina. Jodido infierno. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él aquí?

Giré en la esquina y me detuve de golpe cuando vi a toda mi familia sentada en la sala junto con mi Chica Reed. Le lancé una mirada, ella se encogió de hombros y musitó un _perdón_ para mí. Jodido infierno, ¿qué era esto?

—¿Por qué están aquí? —pregunté antes de poder detenerme.

—Qué amable, hijo. —Papá se acercó y me dio un abrazo antes de soltar a mamá en mí. Ella llenó mi cara de besos y musitó lo mucho que me había extrañado y que no la llamaba lo suficiente. Jodido infierno. Se suponía que ya debía estar desnudo y enterrado en Chica Reed, no rodeado por familia.

Finalmente escapé las garras de mamá y luego mis brazos estuvieron alrededor de la persona adecuada. Enterré la cara en su cabello e inhalé su aroma. Su almohada había dejado de oler como ella y lo extrañaba.

—No fue mi idea —susurró en mi oído—. Tu madre llamó y… ya sabes cómo es.

Sí, lo sabía. Mi madre era una fuerza de la naturaleza. Me había sorprendido cuando ninguno de ellos indicó que estarían aquí para mi primer juego, pero ya que Chica Reed iba a estar aquí, eso era todo lo que me importaba.

—Sí, lo sé. —Y luego rocé mis labios sobre los suyos, ella suspiró y se derritió sobre mí y eso fue todo lo necesario. La aplasté contra mí y la besé como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Y tal vez así era. Cuatro semanas había sido demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que la tuve en mis brazos.

—¿No puedes esperar hasta que nos vayamos al hotel antes de que inhales su cara?

Le tiré dedo a Rubia en lugar de responderle.

—¡Edward Anthony Cullen!

Mierda, mamá estaba en modo de regaño. Me aparté con reticencia de Chica Reed y me giré hacia ella.

—¿Qué?

—No debes tratar así a tu familia. Vinimos a ver tu juego.

—No me mires a mí. ¡Yo vine a ver a tu nueva ama de llaves! ¿Está aquí? —Emmett se frotó las manos con alegría y Rubia le golpeó la cabeza—. ¡Ow! ¡Sólo quería ver su técnica, Rosie! Tal vez tú puedas aprender algunos trucos.

—Si crees que voy a limpiar la casa para ti, más si es topless, eres más idiota de lo que creía. ¿Le han escaneado el cerebro en busca de daños permanentes? —Rubia le preguntó a papá, que se rio y negó con la cabeza.

—Me temo que él era así desde antes del fútbol.

—Sí, Emmett pocas veces piensa las cosas —agregó mamá amargamente, fulminando con la mirada a mi hermano. Era claro que todavía no lo había perdonado por casarse sin avisar.

Él hizo un mohín y miró el piso. Jodidamente gracioso.

Me senté en mi silla y jalé a Chica Reed a mi regazo. Me importaba un comino que mi familia hubiera volado hasta aquí para verme; no iba a dejar de tocarla. Y olerla. Joder, era maravillosa. Por supuesto, Rainbow saltó y se sentó en el brazo junto a mí. Todo como debería ser, menos los infiltrados en la sala.

—Entonces, todos vinieron a verme jugar, ¿eh? Es una agradable sorpresa. —Y sí lo era, es sólo que no quería verlos justo ahora. Mañana hubiera sido muy pronto.

Emmett bufó.

—Eres un mentiroso. No puedes esperar a que nos vayamos para que puedas fo… —Hizo una mueca cuando mamá le pegó—. ¡Ow! ¡Iba a decir fornicar!

—Eso no es mejor, tonto.

—Estoy seguro de que tu hermano está muy feliz de que todos hayamos venido a verlo. —Mamá me lanzó una mirada que me hizo saber que más me valía estar feliz.

—Por supuesto que sí. Siempre van a mis juegos. No se sentiría bien sin ustedes. —Esa era la verdad. Mis padres nunca se habían perdido de ninguno de mis juegos. Bueno, papá una o dos veces por emergencias, pero mamá siempre estaba ahí.

—¡Estoy muy emocionada! ¡Mi hijo, un mariscal de la NFL! Todas esas prácticas y juegos durante todos estos años han rendido frutos. —Mamá estaba casi vibrando con alegría. Me recordó a Pequeña.

—Gracias, mamá. —En realidad no me quería poner todo emocional y esas mierdas, pero sí apreciaba todo lo que ella había hecho por mí.

—No tienes que agradecer, cariño. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti; ¿verdad, Carlisle?

Papá estaba viendo por la ventana, observando la vista.

—Así es. Este es un lugar increíble, Edward. Lo hiciste bien.

Apreté a Chica Reed.

—Gracias. Aunque Bella tuvo la última decisión. Ella lo hizo bien.

Se rio.

—Lo encontramos juntos. Nuestra primera casa de verdad.

Sus ojos se humedecieron un poco y me apuré a besarla. No la quería sensible. La quería caliente y deseosa. Por eso metí una de mis manos entre su muslo y el cojín, y comencé a acariciarla. Soltó un suave gemido y se removió en mi regazo.

—Y ahora que tienen una casa y trabajos de verdad…

Alcé una mano antes de que mi mamá pudiera continuar. Sabía a dónde se dirigía la conversación.

—Espera. ¿Ya te respondieron? —exigí saber, girando a Chica Reed para encararme.

Se mordió el labio y luego una enorme sonrisa rompió su cara.

—Ayer. Quería decírtelo en persona.

—Nena, ¡qué maravilloso! Sabía que te querrían. Serían estúpidos si no lo hicieran. —La besé con fuerza—. Deberíamos ir a celebrar o algo, ¿no?

Chica Reed negó con la cabeza.

—No vamos a ir a ninguna parte. El juego empieza en una hora.

Santa mierda, lo había olvidado. El debut de Jasper como mariscal estelar.

—¿Está listo? —Su culo paranoico me había hablado prácticamente cada día de la semana. Me la mantuve asegurándole que estaría bien, pero yo no estaba ahí para verlo.

Emmett asintió.

—Sí, se ve bastante bien. Tiende a lanzar el balón con demasiada rapidez si ve que hay presión, pero al menos no está haciendo nada estúpido como tirar el balón sin pensar mientras lo taclean. —Me agitó las cejas y le tiré dedo.

—Ese era mi primer juego de pretemporada. No he cometido el mismo error de nuevo. —Ni lo haría. El Entrenador me patearía el jodido culo.

—Sí, pensamos en ordenar comida y mirar el juego un rato. Luego nos iremos por Charlie y al hotel.

—¿Tu papá va a venir? —le pregunté a Chica Reed.

Se rio.

—¿Crees que se lo perdería? No pudo encontrar un vuelo más temprano, pero estará aquí mañana, apoyándote con todos nosotros.

Eso era realmente amable.

—Genial.

—Y, claro, Jasper y Alice desearían poder estar aquí. Estarán en el juego de Jacksonville en unas semanas —me dijo Rubia.

Eso iba a ser increíble. Edward Cullen regresando a casa como el héroe conquistador. No podía esperar. Además los Jags apestaban. Esa iba a ser una victoria fácil.

—Genial.

—Ahora, como estaba diciendo, ya que ambos tienen una casa y trabajos, es hora de que discutamos el tema de la boda. —Mamá bajó la mano y sacó una enorme carpeta de su gigante bolsa—. He hecho un poco de investigación preliminar…

—¿Un poco? Parece que asaltaste a una planeadora de bodas. —Mamá me lanzó una mirada, así que cerré la boca. Pero en serio, esa mierda era una locura.

—Bueno, viendo que mis dos hijos se comprometieron recientemente, pensé que tendría dos bodas que ayudar a planear.

Si Emmett pudiera desaparecer en mi sofá, lo hubiera hecho ahora. Estaba hecho bolita bajo la caliente mirada de mamá.

—Ya, Esme. —Papá le palmeó la espalda—. Lo hecho, hecho está. Los chicos son felices. Deberías estar feliz por ellos.

—Lo siento, Esme. —Rubia se veía como si quisiera llorar—. La oportunidad se presentó y no pensamos en lo molesta que estarías.

—Oh, Rose, no estoy enojada contigo. Ambas sabemos que fue la idea de Emmett. No tienes que cubrirlo. Me emociona que seas parte de la familia. —Mamá la abrazó.

Rose se apartó sonriendo.

—Me alegra mucho que no estés molesta conmigo.

—Por supuesto que no. Tú no eres mi tonto hijo. Él sabía lo mucho que quería verlos casarse. Lo discutimos bastante durante el último año.

—¿No estábamos hablando sobre la boda de Edward? —preguntó Emmett, sonaba desesperado.

Maldición, había sido divertido verlo inquietarse. Pero ahora todos los ojos se giraron a nosotros.

—Bueno, es claro que no nos vamos a casar hasta que termine la temporada. —Teníamos tiempo, ¿verdad?

Mamá rodó los ojos.

—Obviamente, Edward, pero toma tiempo planear una boda apropiada. Si quieren casarse antes de la siguiente temporada, necesitamos apartar el lugar ahora. Incluso eso podría ser difícil, pero encontraremos una manera de hacerlo. —Esa era la manera de mamá para decir que sobornaríamos a alguien si era necesario.

—Ahora, Bella y yo hemos hablado un poco de eso, pero no hemos decidido nada. —Se acercó y puso el libro de cien libras en las manos de Chica Reed. Juro que ella apenas podía sostenerlo—. Para empezar, subdividí el folder en locaciones. Está Nueva York, por supuesto, y Tallahassee, ya que es ahí donde se conocieron, Washington y en casa. Debajo de cada locación, hay subtítulos para iglesias, locaciones importantes, sitios conocidos y parques.

Jodido Jesucristo. Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Miré a Chica Reed, que sostenía el libro lejos de su cuerpo como si fuera una bomba. Tenía que cortar esta mierda de raíz.

—Mamá, es genial que te hayas esforzado tanto. Y juro que intentaremos definir una fecha durante las siguientes semanas, pero tengo muchas mie… cosas en la mente ahora. He visto como mil horas de juegos durante la última semana. Necesito tener la mente despejada para mañana, ¿sabes?

—Gracias —susurró mi chica por lo bajo.

—Bien, pero no tienen mucho tiempo —nos dijo mi madre, llevándose la biblia de las bodas, afortunadamente. No era que estuviera en contra de decidir las mierdas de la boda. ¿Pero tener locaciones y subtítulos y no sé qué más? No podía empezar a concentrarme en esa basura.

Miré a Chica Reed.

—¿Quieres casarte en Tally, donde nos conocimos, o aquí, donde estaremos viviendo? ¿O quieres volar a una isla y casarnos en la playa al atardecer? —No sabía de dónde demonios había salido esa idea, pero cada una de las mujeres en la sala soltó un jadeo de placer. Aunque a mí sólo me importaba una mujer—. ¿Te parece bien, nena?

Me besó sonoramente.

—Dios, sí. Podemos invitar sólo a nuestro pequeño grupo de amigos y nuestros padres y sería perfecto.

—Hecho. Mamá puede comenzar una nueva carpeta gorda para locaciones de bodas.

—Se llama destinos para bodas —me informó remilgadamente, como si me importara una mierda. Comenzó a teclear cosas en su celular.

Chica Reed se veía un poco abrumada ante la idea de otra carpeta.

—Luego Bella y yo arrancaremos una página y ese será nuestro lugar.

Ella se rio mientras que mi mamá se horrorizó por la idea.

—Pero… hay tantas cosas que considerar. Acomodaciones, lugares, disponibilidad…

—Entonces es mejor que te ocupes de investigar y de tenerlo en buena forma porque eso es lo que vamos a hacer.

Chica Reed negó con la cabeza.

—Lo revisaremos, lo prometo.

Mi culo, pero mi mamá se veía ligeramente menos loca, así que lo dejé pasar. Sacó una pluma de su bolso y comenzó a hacer notas sobre una u otra cosa, murmurando para sí misma mientras el resto de nosotros nos acomodábamos para ver a los Noles.

Era jodidamente difícil ver a alguien más, incluso si era Jasper, liderar mi equipo. Literalmente sentía mis dedos cosquillear por poner mis manos en el balón, especialmente luego de que su primer par de pases fueron presionados y él se veía tembloroso. No pude detenerme de mandarle uno o dos mensajes, sabiendo que él probablemente vería su celular durante el medio tiempo.

 _Llama tu jugada, haz tu drop, planta tus pies, respira y luego lanza. Puedes con esto._

 _Cuida tu check down. Stevens ha estado abierto cada vez. Dale el balón y déjalo hacer unas jugadas. Hará que los DB se cuestionen a dónde irá el balón y perderán un paso en Gibbs y Denard._

 _Sé inteligente. Tienes suerte de que es no haya sido agarrado. Gibbs estaba cubierto por el DB y la seguridad estaba jodidamente ahí._

Chica Reed se quedó en mi regazo durante todo el juego, acariciando mi cabello con sus manos, sonriendo cada vez que maldecía y le mandaba un mensaje a Jasper.

—¿Qué? —pregunté cuando se rio del último que envíe.

—Eres muy lindo. Me encanta que estés aconsejando a Jasper. Le harás el día cuando vea esos mensajes.

Ugh. Tenía razón.

—Bueno, él se la mantiene mandándome mensajes durante mis juegos. Claro que los suyos son de mierda y acosadores. " _Te estoy mirando._ " Debería estar en una película de horror.

Todos se rieron por eso.

—En serio, hermano, te idealiza. Le hiciste el día cuando viste la cinta de los juegos con él. —Emmett sonrió—. Si él no tuviera su prometida, te diría que te cuidaras.

—Sí. Sí. —Íbamos ganando 17-10 a la mitad, lo cual no era ni de cerca lo suficientemente bien para mí. Era raro ver un juego de universidad. La universidad había sido tan jodidamente fácil. Nunca perdí un juego. Y aunque sabía que ir a la NFL iba a ser un reto de verdad, era alarmante lo diferente que era. Cuando estás jugando contra el mejor de los mejores, semana sí y semana no, descubres lo mucho que tienes que aprender. Aunque no iba a admitir eso en voz alta a nadie más que a Chica Reed.

Nuestra comida llegó y estábamos comiendo cuando mi celular sonó con un mensaje. Chica Reed me lo dio, riéndose de lo que vio.

 _¡Me estás mirando! ¿Me veo bien?_

¿Qué carajos estaba mal con ese idiota?

 _Estoy mirando el juego, no a ti. Y si estás preguntando por tu figura, estás bailando mucho en el campo. Planta tus pies y lanza. Igual que en la práctica._

—Y yo pensando que tendría que preocuparme por mujeres de relaciones públicas y chicas de la costa de Jersey —dijo Chica Reed, riéndose de mí.

—Tú no tienes que preocuparte de nada. —Lancé mi plato a la mesa y la besé—. Tú eres todo para mí.

—Lo sé, pero no me agrada esa molesta Heidi. —Hice una mueca por su nombre y entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué hizo ahora?

Me encogí de hombros porque, la verdad, no sabía si estaba examinando demasiado lo que me había dicho.

—En realidad nada. —Agarré un pan de ajo y me lo metí a la boca, mientras Chica Reed seguía lanzándome una mirada conocedora—. Mepidióunaventón —murmuré con el pan en la boca.

Chica Reed me quitó el pan y me señaló con lo que quedaba de él.

—¿Qué fue eso? No pude entenderte.

Carajo. Terminé de masticar.

—Cuando iba de salida, ella dijo que su carro no arrancaba y me pidió un aventón.

—¿Qué tipo de aventón?

¿Cuánto amaba que mi chica estuviera siempre en la misma onda que yo? Emmett silbó por la pregunta mientras que Rubia tenía una mirada del mal, mamá hacía un sonido de reprobación y mi padre sólo sonreía.

—No me molesté en averiguarlo. Sólo le dije que mi prometida me esperaba en casa para darle un aventón y que debería llamar a un remolque.

La irritación de Chica Reed se desvaneció de su cara al reír y me besó de nuevo. Joder sí. Lo hice bien. Siempre lo hacía bien con ella.

—¡Edward! ¿De verdad? ¿Qué tipo de cosas son esas? —Mi madre intentó mantener su mirada de enojo, pero noté sus labios temblar antes de sacudirse con risa—. Carlisle, nuestro hijo es demasiado parecido a ti para su propio bien.

—Creo que ser como yo lo ha llevado al lugar perfecto —dijo papá con presunción.

No podía negar esa mierda, no cuando mis ojos cayeron en la chica riéndose que tenía en mis brazos.

—Sólo le dije la verdad. Pero luego aquí estaban todos ustedes bloqueándonos —gruñí, haciéndolos reír de nuevo.

Papá dijo "lo siento" mientras que mamá me golpeó en la cabeza.

—Hay cosas que una madre no necesita escuchar.

Maldición.

—Lo siento, mamá. —Pero no lo sentía. Especialmente cuando Jasper reunió sus mierdas y los Noles subieron por tres touchdowns llegando ya al cuarto tiempo.

Mi familia decidió que necesitaban llegar al hotel y, después de otra ronda de abrazos, finalmente tuve a mi chica a solas.

—Gracias a Dios —le dije cuando cerramos la puerta, antes de presionar a Chica Reed contra la pared y poner mis manos en sus perfectas tetas.

Me regresó el beso antes de apartarme gentilmente.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, siguiéndola a la sala.

—Nada. Tenemos toda la noche, ¿no?

Joder sí, la teníamos.

—Y por eso deberíamos empezar —sugerí con esperanza.

Sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en el sofá, cargó a Rainbow y la acurrucó en su pecho. Carajo. Algo andaba mal.

—¿Qué pasa? —Me senté junto a ella y la rodeé con mi brazo.

—En realidad nada. Es que es difícil, ¿sabes? Yo estoy allá y tú aquí, y mujeres hermosas se te lanzan encima. Casi siempre lidio con ello, pero detesto que ella trabaje contigo y pueda verte todos los días.

La jalé de nuevo a mi regazo, girándola para que quedara de frente a mí. A Rainbow pareció gustarle eso, se frotó contra nosotros dos.

—Primero, no la veo todos los días. La evado todo lo que puedo. Y sabes que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ¿verdad?

Asintió, pero sus grandes ojos cafés se veían tristes.

—Lo sé. Es que te extraño. Y odio que ella no te deje en paz.

—¿Quieres que haga que la despidan? —Lo haría. Ellos tenían que valorarme más que a ella, ¿no?

Se rio y negó con la cabeza.

—No. Sólo desearía… —se cayó y jugueteó con su anillo de compromiso.

—¿Qué desearías? —pregunté, apartándole el cabello de la cara. Haría cualquier cosa que ella me pidiera. Odiaba verla triste. Y, admitámoslo, ella lidiaba con más que su cuota justa de mierdas cuando se trataba de mujeres coqueteándome, desde la primera vez que nos conocimos hasta la perra de relaciones públicas.

Alzó su mano, moviendo el dedo donde tenía su anillo de compromiso.

—Esto actúa como un freno, ¿sabes? Los chicos me miran… —¿Quién carajos la veía?—… y me hablan… —Repito, ¿quién carajos eran estos chicos?—… pero ven esto y suelen retractarse sin que yo les diga que estoy comprometida.

Me resultaba difícil concentrarme en algo además del hecho de que había chicos coqueteándole.

—¿Quiénes son estos chicos? —Tendría que contratarle un guardaespaldas o algo así, alguien que asustara a quien quiera que pensara en mirarla.

Chica Reed alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que no soy atractiva para otros hombres? ¿Soy fea?

Ella sabía que no me refería a esa mierda en absoluto.

—Sabes que no, pero eres mía.

—Y tú eres mío. Quiero que la gente sepa eso.

—Se lo digo a todos —le aseguré, porque, carajo, sí lo hacía. Hablaba sobre ella todo el tiempo como el cabrón mandilón que era.

—Lo sé. —Giró de nuevo su anillo y se encogió de hombros—. Sólo odio estar lejos de ti, es todo. Lamento haberme puesto rara por eso.

Tomé a Rainbow y la dejé a un lado antes de acunar la cara de mi chica en mis manos.

—Yo también odio estar lejos de ti. Jodidamente mucho. Pero nunca, jamás tienes que preocuparte por la tipa de relaciones públicas o por alguien más. Tú eres la única para mí.

—Tú también eres el único para mí —murmuró antes de inclinarse para besarme.

Sentí su anillo rozar mi nuca cuando enredó sus dedos en mi cabello y me llegó la inspiración. Me aparté y le sonreí.

—¿Por qué no uso un anillo yo?

Parpadeó antes de que una brillante sonrisa ocupara su hermoso rostro.

—¿Lo harías? ¿A pesar de que todavía no estamos casados?

Me importaba un carajo. Si eso la hacía feliz y tal vez detenía a una o dos perras insistentes, entonces estaba de acuerdo.

—Por supuesto.

—¡Me encanta! Te compraré uno mañana antes del juego.

—Una cosa menos que planear para la boda —le dije, me puse de pie y comencé a cargarla a la habitación. Tuve que detenerme cuando me subió la camiseta por la cabeza y extendió sus manos en mi pecho.

—Creo que te pusiste más sexy —murmuró antes de aferrarse a mi cuello con sus labios—. Gracias por aguantar mi locura.

Era verdad. Mis músculos estaban más definidos ahora con todas las pesas y entrenamiento de fuerza.

—Me trabajan duro. —Apreté su culo—. Y tu locura es del tipo perfecto para mí.

Se rio y apretó sus muslos en mi cintura.

—¿Por qué no me trabajas duro a mí ahora?

No necesitaba que me lo dijera dos veces. Esa noche nos di a los dos el ejercicio de toda una vida.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

Getting Blitzed

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** FungysCullen13

 **Beta:** Isa

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Ya había llegado. Al fin. Mi primer juego oficial como un mariscal de campo de la NFL. Todos esos años de lanzar, levantar y partirme el culo me habían guiado a esto. Era el juego más importante de mi vida hasta ahora y lo sería hasta que jugara mi primer Súper Tazón. Esto era el inicio de todo eso.

Unas manos se envolvieron en mí desde atrás y sonreí cuando un cálido cuerpo desnudo se presionó contra el mío.

—¿Esto es lo que haces cuando no estoy aquí? ¿Te ves todo el día en el espejo?

Me reí entre dientes y alcé sus manos a mis labios, besando cada una.

—Bueno, tienes que admitir que no puedes encontrar nada mejor que esto.

Chica Reed se rio y mordió mi hombro derecho.

—No admitiré nada.

Me giré, jalando su risueño cuerpo a mis brazos.

—Oh, lo admitirás. Te haré admitirlo.

—Me gustaría verte intentándolo —me retó y antes de terminar las palabras, comencé a hacerle cosquillas. Se movió y agitó, sus pechos se movían con ella, torciéndose y rebotando. Era endemoniadamente caliente.

La empujé contra la pared y ella vio la mirada en mis ojos. Se lamió los labios.

—¿En serio? ¿Otra vez? ¿No tienes un enorme juego en unas horas?

—¿Qué mejor manera de aclararme la mente que follarte hasta que ninguno de los dos pueda pensar claro? —le pregunté, ya me estaba alineando con su perfecto coño.

—Bueno, ¿quién soy yo para arruinar tu preparación previa a un juego? —preguntó con una sexy sonrisa.

Incluso aunque estaba muriendo por estar dentro de ella, ella necesitaba decirlo primero.

—Admítelo.

Negó con la cabeza.

Mujer hermosa y terca.

—Sabes que es verdad, bebé. No hay nadie mejor que yo.

Chica Reed ladeó la cabeza.

—No estoy segura. Vas a tener que demostrármelo primero. Luego lo admitiré.

Tenía que concederle que tenía un buen punto. Además, de verdad necesitaba empezar pronto. ¿Por qué atorarnos en semánticas cuando ambos queríamos que yo estuviera dentro de ella?

Así que la apoyé en la pared y entré en casa. Gimió y la sentí apretarse a mí alrededor casi al instante. Nunca me cansaría de la forma en que su cuerpo respondía al mío. Ni de la forma en que se veía mientras yo entraba y salía de ella. Sus preciosos ojos se mantuvieron en los míos mientras sus caderas se movían hacia enfrente para encontrarse con las mías en cada embestida.

—Dilo —murmuré, acelerando mi velocidad. Ella estaba tan cerca, podía sentirlo.

—Todavía no —respondió, se mordió el labio cuando la moví un poco, golpeando ese lugar que la hacía gemir.

—Dilo —le exigí de nuevo, tirando gentilmente de su pezón izquierdo. Carajo, sus tetas eran magnificas. Amaba la forma en que se movían cuando nuestras caderas se encontraban.

—No puedo. —Ya estaba sin aliento, estaba tan cerca.

Fue endemoniadamente difícil hacerlo, pero dejé de moverme, sosteniéndola contra la pared.

Entrecerró los ojos y amé la mirada fulminante que me lanzó.

—No pares.

—Necesitas decirlo. —Decirlo jodidamente rápido, o yo me descargaría y ella me patearía el culo por dejarla a medias. Difícilmente quería empezar así mi día.

—Eres un idiota.

Le sonreí.

—Sí, pero soy tu idiota y me amas.

—No sé por qué —murmuró, moviendo sus caderas hacia mí, buscando la fricción que yo le había quitado.

—Sabes por qué. Sólo dilo.

Bufó.

—Sabes, sólo tenemos hoy. En realidad sólo te estás privando a ti mismo de esto si te detienes ahora.

Era verdad. Mi polla estaba adolorida. Pero quería que lo dijera.

—Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirlo, nena. Luego te haré ver las estrellas.

Alzó las manos frustrada, afortunadamente yo la tenía bien agarrada.

—¡Bien! No te ves tan mal.

Me burlé.

—No era así. ¿Por qué no lo intentamos de nuevo? —Rodé las caderas y suspiró, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Comencé a chupar su largo y hermoso cuello.

Sus dedos subieron para enredarse en mi cabello.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Tú ganas! Me encanta verte. No hay nadie mejor que tú.

Levanté la cabeza y le sonreí triunfante.

—Eso no fue tan difícil, ¿verdad?

—Humpf. Cállate y fóllame.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí. —Salí de ella antes de volver a meterme de golpe. Gimió de nuevo y la follé con fuerza contra la pared hasta que estuvo gritando mi nombre al correrse a mi alrededor. La seguí rápidamente, agradeciendo haber sido capaz de aguantar. Sólo el hecho de que me había corrido varias veces durante la noche había evitado que me viniera muy pronto.

Me pegó cuando la bajé, yo sólo me reí y la jalé a un abrazo.

—Te equivocas, sabes.

—Yo nunca me equivoco —murmuró contra mi pecho.

—Esta vez sí. —Retrocedí un paso y alzó la mirada para verme—. Verte a ti es mucho mejor que verme a mí. Especialmente cuando estás desnuda y gimiendo con mi polla dentro de ti.

Se le oscureció la mirada.

—Incluso cuando estás siendo un pervertido logras, de alguna manera, ser dulce. Amo eso de ti.

—Ser pervertido es dulce —le dije, golpeando ligeramente su culo.

Sacudió la cabeza y avanzó junto a mí hacia la ducha.

—Es mejor que te muevas, Campeón. No puedes llegar tarde a tu primer juego. Odiaría haber viajado tanto para verte sentado en la banca.

Me reí y me metí bajo la ducha con ella.

—Voy a hacer un espectáculo para ti y te haré sentir orgullosa.

Sacudió la cabeza y alzó una mano a mi cara.

—Ya estoy orgullosa de ti. Trabajaste muy duro para llegar aquí. No podría estar más orgullosa, ganes o pierdas.

Mi Chica Reed siempre lograba hacerme sentir bien.

—Me estaba dando ánimos en el espejo.

Se rio.

—Lo sé. Estás nervioso.

Me burlé ante la mera idea.

—Yo no me pongo nervioso.

—No en la universidad. Esto es la NFL. Es más difícil. No vas a ganar todos los juegos.

Quería contradecir esa declaración, pero sabía que era verdad. Todos perdían algún juego, excepto el '72 de los Delfines. Y ni siquiera yo era tan iluso como para creer que estábamos ni de cerca en el mismo nivel.

—Lo sé. Pero voy a dar lo mejor de mí. —Y tal vez ganaríamos hoy. Odiaba la idea de perder al comienzo de la temporada. Me echarían a las brasas.

Me besó suavemente.

—Vas a estar maravilloso. Y yo voy a estar ahí apoyándote. Y después, vamos a salir a celebrar el hecho de que estás viviendo tu sueño. —Sonrió—. Nuestro sueño.

Nuestro sueño. Me gustaba eso.

—Voy a encontrar una manera de ganar para ti.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Hazlo por ti. Y por tu equipo. No tienes que ganar para mí. Ya eres mi Campeón.

Joder, amaba cuando me decía así.

—Te amo, Bella.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello al presionarse contra mí.

—Te amo, Edward. Y no puedo esperar para verte jugar.

Yo tampoco podía. Y aunque sabía que ella me amaría ganara o perdiera, iba a ganar para ella hoy. Con Chica Reed de mi lado, ¿cómo podría perder?

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Maldición. Y creí que los juegos de pretemporada eran ruidosos. Eso no se comparaba con el rugido que nos recibió cuando entramos al campo. Se sintió tan maravillosamente familiar. Era casi como si nunca me hubiera ido de la universidad. Díganme apático, pero siempre había asumido que los fans de la NFL eran menos apasionados que los de la universidad. Ciertamente no se sentía así hoy. La multitud me daba energía. El saber que mi chica y mi familia estaban en algún lugar del estadio me emocionaba. Esta era mi casa. No podía esperar para bautizarla con mi primera victoria.

—Es algo más, ¿no? —preguntó Sammy, notando mi expresión mientras corríamos por la línea de banda.

—Se siente como en casa —le dije, haciéndolo reír.

—Sí, bueno, no todos nosotros fuimos a escuelas de campeonato, hombre. A mí no me aplaudían así en aquel entonces.

—Derrota un par de veces a Joseph y te prometo que los aplausos seguirán llegando.

Sus ojos brillaron y sonrió por el reto que le propuse.

—Lanza el balón cerca de mí y lo atraparé.

—Ni siquiera tendrás que extender los brazos para atrapar mis pases —le aseguré.

Se burló y me golpeó la espalda.

—Bien. Necesito guardar mis brazos para la cerveza celebratoria de más tarde. ¿Vas a venir con nosotros?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Bella y mi familia están en la ciudad. —Celebraríamos su nuevo trabajo y mi victoria de esta noche, si es que de mí dependía. Y sí dependía.

—Pues tráelos. Bella es increíble, además ya conocimos a Charlie y a tu hermano.

Bufé por eso, pero luego recordé lo molesto que Charlie había estado con Colin. ¿Había traído su pistola consigo? Esto podría ser divertido.

—Ya veremos.

Asintió y corrió a hablar con el entrenador de los receivers. Me tomé un minuto para mí antes de dirigirme a mi entrenador de mariscales.

—Recuerda, tenemos estructurada toda la primera serie. No me importa qué veas allá afuera. No te desvíes. Si la jugada que planeamos no está ahí, lánzalo.

Carajo. Odiaba esa mierda, pero lo haría porque no iba a permitir que me sacaran de mi primer juego de verdad. Esta no era la pretemporada. Esto importaba. Y, ganara o perdiera, sería yo el que finalizaría el juego.

El Entrenador Coughlin se reunió conmigo en la línea de banda mientras mirábamos a nuestros capitanes dirigirse para el lance de la moneda.

—¿Estás listo?

Asentí, mirando a todos darse la mano. Un día no muy lejano, yo estaría ahí afuera para hacer eso. La enorme figura de JJ Watts se cernía sobre la moneda. Iba a tenerlo en mi trasero todo el día. Uno de los mejores alas defensivas de toda la liga y ya me habían emparejado con él. Aunque eso estaba bien. Él era genial. Yo iba a serlo. Ya veríamos quién saldría vencedor al final.

Ellos ganaron el volado y eligieron esperar hasta la segunda mitad. Sentí un aleteo de algo en mi estómago al ver a los jugadores especiales del equipo alinearse para la patada. ¿Nervios? Al carajo con eso. Edward Cullen no se ponía nervioso. Estaba emocionado. Finalmente era la hora.

Embry estaba en la zona de anotación y el balón navegó hasta sus manos. Él la sacó, zigzagueando y cortando hasta que fue derribado en la veinticuatro. Setenta y seis yardas hasta el touchdown. Respiré profundo y me puse el casco. El Entrenador me miró a los ojos, asintió ante lo que vio y me palmeó el hombro. Corrí al campo y llegué a la formación. Diez pares de expectantes ojos estaban en mí.

—I-derecha, Jennings en tres —les dije, repitiendo lo que la voz decía en la bocina junto a mi oído. Conocía todas y cada una de las llamadas de esta serie.

Nos alineamos y le señalé una cobertura abierta a Paul; la seguridad disminuía en el lado izquierdo. Se movió y deseé endemoniadamente mucho poder cambiar la jugada. Pero no lo hice. Llamé por el balón y lo puse en las manos de Jennings. Embistió justo hacia la línea y logró ganar tres yardas antes de ser tacleado por Cushing.

La siguiente jugada también era de correr todo el camino, lo cual odiaba, pero Jennings consiguió dos yardas más. Tercera y cinco, y finalmente pude lanzar. Sammy recibió la jugada, corriendo una corta distancia. Le llegó justo a las manos, como prometí, y logró meterse entre el linebacker y el safety, avanzando dieciséis yardas. Estábamos más allá de medio campo, me sentía entusiasmado.

Jennings fue detenido en la línea y no hubo palabras para expresar mi emoción cuando el OC cambió la jugada en mi casco. Mandé a Paul a un patrón fijo, ejecuté uno falso hacia Sammy que engañó lo suficiente al esquinero, y Paul pasó justo junto a él. Mi pase llegó a él a medio camino y él avanzó hasta la zona de anotación. La multitud rugió y yo intenté salir de debajo de un enojado JJ Watt. Ni siquiera lo sentí cuando dejé volar el balón.

Colin me jaló de pie.

—Buen pase, niño.

—No soy un niño. —El que fuera un novato no me hacía menos hombre que él.

—Oye, te estoy adulando. Fue una gran jugada.

—Gracias.

Me sacudí la irritación que sentía hacia él y acepté la felicitación de mis compañeros. Aunque no tuve mucho tiempo para celebrar ya que tenía que estudiar la defensa con el Entrenador Morris. Él tenía fotos en su iPad, criticó mis pies y mi brazo, me preguntó qué vi en la cobertura y pareció satisfecho con mis respuestas.

La defensa se sostuvo y estuve de regreso en el campo con el balón en la treinta. Esta vez nos hundimos en medio campo cuando JJ me presionó y tuve que lanzar el balón. El Entrenador me estaba esperando cuando salí del campo.

—Buen lanzamiento.

—¿El pase a Embry? Pude haberlo hecho mejor, pero lo atrapó.

Se rio.

—El que lanzaste a las gradas. Tomaste la decisión correcta. —Me palmeó el hombro y le mandó con el Entrenador Morris. Tuve que admitir que el cumplido se sintió algo bien.

Los texanos lograron un gol de campo en su siguiente jugada. Embry logró un gran regreso en la cuarenta y cuatro y yo seguí con buenas jugadas, mezclando pases cortos y corridas de Jennings por el campo. En la segunda y la meta de la cuarta, me moví a la derecha. Sammy hizo su movida en la zona de anotación y lancé un pase a donde sólo él podía atraparlo. Y lo atrapó. Íbamos 14-3 a mitad de tiempo, y la multitud estaba gritando mi nombre. Vi mi número en más de unos pocos jerséis mientras corría por el túnel para dirigirme a los vestidores. Fue increíble.

La segunda mitad fue más de lo mismo. Evadí y me sumergí en el campo, y anotamos otros dos goles de campo y un touchdown donde Jennings pasó por la primera. Houston logró un gol más y otro touchdown, pero cuando el reloj llegó a cero, el marcador final era: nosotros 27, Houston 13. Todos nos dimos las manos y nos felicitamos antes de irnos a asear.

Me di una ducha y seguí al Entrenador a la sala de prensa. Santa mierda, había mucha gente aquí. Casi tantos como en mis juegos de campeonato. Ocupé mi asiento y esperé a que llegaran las preguntas.

—Edward, estuviste a diecisiete de veinticinco pases para doscientas veinte siete yardas y sin picks. ¿Cómo es que lograste tener un día tan eficiente?

Quería rodar los ojos por esa pregunta, pero me resistí. A duras penas.

—Teníamos un buen plan de juego armado y lo seguí al pie de la letra.

El mismo reportero sonrió.

—No eres conocido por apegarte al plan de juego.

Alcé una ceja.

—¿Fue eso una pregunta?

—Me corrijo. ¿Fue difícil para ti apegarte al plan de juego? Hubo varias ocasiones en que los receivers estaban abiertos, pero marcaste a Jennings por una ganancia mínima. ¿Te están atando las manos?

Cabrón. No iba a tomar esa carnada.

—No es difícil apegarse a un buen plan de juego. Y no diría que jugar inteligente es atarme de manos. —Lo era, pero no iba a decirlo.

—Entrenador Coughlin, ¿diría que la llamada de jugadas fue más simple ya que tiene un mariscal novato?

¿Ese imbécil me estaba diciendo idiota? Porque ciertamente así sonaba.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió el Entrenador, negando con la cabeza—. Estábamos jugando contra una de las mejores defensas de la liga, así que usamos un plan conservador que, como podrán haber notado, funcionó. Todos saben lo talentoso que es Edward, y pudieron ver un poco de eso en este juego. Irán viendo más conforme avancemos en la temporada. Él jugó de manera inteligente hoy, justo como se lo pedí.

Toma eso, cabrón imbécil.

—Te taclearon tres veces hoy, Edward. No estás acostumbrado a ser tocado. ¿Estás bien de salud?

—Perfectamente saludable. Tengo una buena línea y me mantuvieron en pie la mayor parte del juego. —Sí, les estaba besando el culo. Sabía cómo se jugaba este juego—. Sostuve el balón por demasiado tiempo un par de veces y llegaron a mí. —Lancé una sonrisa—. La mayor diferencia entre los profesionales y la universidad es que pegan más fuerte.

Todos se rieron ante eso y me relajé. Podía hacer esta mierda. Sabía cómo.

Cuando terminó la entrevista, me apresuré hacia donde me estaba esperando mi familia. Cargué a Chica Reed en mis brazos y le di un resonante beso.

—¡Estuviste genial! —me dijo cuando liberé sus labios. Aunque la mantuve en mis brazos y ella envolvió los suyos alrededor de mi cintura—. Estoy muy feliz por ti.

—Gracias, bebé. Me alegra que estuvieras aquí.

Me besó de nuevo.

—Sabes que estaría en todos tus juegos si pudiera.

Sí, lo sabía. Y no le reprocharía los juegos en los que no pudiera estar. Sabía que ella estaría ahí si pudiera.

—¡Estuviste fantástico, Edward! —Me preparé para el entusiasmado abrazo de Charlie—. ¡Muchas gracias por dejarme verte jugar! —El mostacho estaba prácticamente temblando con emoción.

—Me alegra que pudieras venir, Charlie.

—¡No estaría en ninguna otra parte, hijo! —Me palmeó la espalda antes de soltarme.

Acepté también las felicitaciones del resto de mi familia. Mamá estaba prácticamente en lágrimas a causa de la felicidad. Incluso Rubia estaba feliz y usando un jersey Cullen 7. Por supuesto, Chica Reed se veía mejor que todos.

—Carajo, amo ver mi apellido en tu espalda —murmuré en el oído de mi chica. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco ante mis palabras.

—Pronto va a ser mi apellido también —me recordó, como si necesitara recordármelo.

—No puedo esperar, nena. —De verdad que no podía.

Sus ojos brillaron.

—Hablando de eso… decías en serio lo de anoche, ¿verdad?

Tuve que sonreír por su emoción.

—Por supuesto que sí. Supongo que fuiste de compras.

Chica Reed asintió y sacó una caja azul de su bolso. Reconocí el color. Por supuesto que fue a nuestra tienda. Abrió la tapa y vi una banda simple de platino. Era perfecta.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó, viéndose nerviosa. Tenía que jugar un poco con ella.

—Se ve bien —le dije, esperando.

—Bien. —Me miró, luego al anillo, luego a mí de nuevo—. ¿Te lo vas a poner?

Me rasqué la barbilla, intentando verme confundido.

—¿No me vas a hacer una pregunta primero?

La mirada de confusión en su cara fue jodidamente invaluable.

—¿Qué pregunta? Dijiste que lo usarías.

—Claro, pero sería agradable que me lo pidieras.

—¿Qué te pidiera qué?

Emmett aulló a mis espaldas.

—Quiere que le pidas matrimonio.

Chica Reed me miró a los ojos y le sonreí.

—¿Vas a hacer de mi un hombre honesto? —pregunté.

Se rio.

—Como si eso fuera posible. Pero bien. Me pondré a la altura del reto. Edward Cullen, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo? —Sacó el anillo de la caja y buscó mi mano.

—¿No se supone que debes estar de rodillas al pedírmelo?

Eso hizo que mi hermano se ahogara detrás de mí. Y alguien me pegó. No estaba seguro de si fue mi madre o Rubia. Los ojos cafés de Chica Reed estaban chispeando con enojo y la jalé hacia mí.

—Sólo bromeaba. Sabes que soy tuyo. —Me incliné para susurrarle al oído—. Sabes que sólo te quiero de rodillas para una única cosa. —Eso hizo que me diera un codazo en el estómago, pero se rio de mi culo calenturiento—. Sí, me casaré contigo, Bella.

—Más te vale —dijo, deslizando el anillo en mi dedo.

La besé de nuevo, sorprendido de lo mucho que me gustaba sentir el anillo en mi mano izquierda. Hubo un tiempo en el que la mera idea del anillo me hubiera hecho huir despavorido. Aunque ya no más.

—Te amo —le dije.

—También te amo. —Me besó con todas sus fuerzas y toda nuestra familia aplaudió.

Mamá estaba llorando, por supuesto, y parecía que Charlie podría estarse limpiando una o dos lágrimas de los ojos. Mi hermano me sonreía como idiota, igual que papá. Rubia sonreía tranquila.

—Vamos a celebrar. —Le sonreí a mi chica—. Tenemos que brindar por el nuevo trabajo de Bella.

—Y por tu victoria —agregó.

—Y porque ella hizo de ti un hombre honesto —añadió Emmett.

Me reí de eso.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que ella hizo eso hace dos años. —Los ojos de Chica Reed se llenaron de lágrimas por ello—. Me hiciste un mejor hombre.

—Dios, lo que me haces cuando hablas así. —Sacudió la cabeza, las lágrimas se derramaron—. Eres todo lo que alguna vez quise y nunca pensé que podría tener.

—Tienes un buen agarre, nena. —Se rio junto conmigo—. Igual que yo. Hace que sea imposible que algo se meta entre nosotros.

Llevó mi mano a sus labios, besando mi dedo anular.

—Jamás nadie se meterá entre nosotros. —Se paró de puntillas para susurrar en mi oído—. Vamos a celebrar por un rato, y luego nos aseguraremos de que no haya absolutamente nada entre nosotros por el resto de la noche.

Joder, sí. Había sido un día completamente perfecto, y también iba a ser una noche perfecta. Yo me encargaría de eso.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

Getting Blitzed

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** FungysCullen13

 **Beta:** Isa

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

—Oigan, ¿a dónde van? —Sammy nos alcanzó y pasó un brazo a mi alrededor sin importarle que yo tuviera mi brazo envuelto en mi chica.

—A algún lado —le dije. Él no necesitaba saberlo.

—Vamos, sabes que quieres celebrar con tus compañeros. Déjanos conocer a tu chica. —Le movió las cejas a Chica Reed—. A menos de que temas que deje tu culo de novato por una estrella de verdad.

Chica Reed sólo se rio de su estupidez.

—Ya estoy con una estrella.

Tuve que besarla por eso mientras Sammy hacía "awww" junto a nosotros.

—Bien, sé reconocer la derrota. —Alzó las manos—. Pero vamos a… —se calló, se le sobresalieron los ojos—. ¿Quién es ella?

Me giré y seguí su mirada, la cual había caído en nadie más y nadie menos que Rubia.

—Es Rose. Mi cuñada. —La estaba viendo como si esperara que ella estuviera en el menú. A mí me importaba una mierda, pero mi hermano felizmente le patearía el culo si viera la forma en que se la estaba comiendo con la mirada.

—Tráela —murmuró.

Troné los dedos frente a su cara.

—Hola. Tal vez no escuchaste la parte donde dije que está casada con mi hermano. Ya sabes, ¿el chico grande que podría partirte a la mitad si quisiera? Ese tipo. —Señalé a Emmett, que estaba platicando con Charlie.

—¿Por qué todas las buenas están fuera del mercado? —le preguntó Sammy a Chica Reed, saliendo finalmente de su trance.

Se rio.

—Porque los chicos Cullen son maravillosos con los gestos en grande.

Tuve que sonreír por eso. Los míos eran muchísimo mejores que los de él.

—Y en la cama también —agregó en voz baja, asegurándose de que su padre no la escuchara.

Me burlé.

—Olvidaste agregar con buen paquete, lenguas talentosas y… —Puso su mano sobre mi boca, así que usé esa lengua talentosa para lamerle la palma.

—¡Ew! ¡No puedo llevarte a ningún lugar!

—Al contrario. Puedes llevarme a donde quieras. Hay un vestidor al final del pasillo, y oficinas, y la sala de vídeo —dije, deslizando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Se rio y se acercó a mí.

—Bueno, me vendría bien un tour.

—Oh no, no van a profanar nuestro vestidor. —Sammy sacudió la cabeza—. Escuché todo sobre cómo se conocieron y estoy endemoniadamente celoso. Si hacen eso en nuestro vestidor, jamás podré volver a entrar ahí sin ponerme duro, lo cual sería incómodo en un cuarto lleno de hombres desnudos.

Chica Reed se apartó y me alzó una ceja. Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Qué? Salió a tema cuando estaba explicando lo maravillosa que eres.

Se rio y se giró hacia Sammy.

—¿Dijo que yo era una acosadora?

Él sonrió.

—Tal vez. Quiero decir, no si eso le va a causar problemas o algo así. —Me lanzó una mirada y musitó—: Perdón.

—No está en problemas. No me avergüenzo de la forma en que nos conocimos. Lo deseaba y lo hice mío. —Su sonrisa era triunfante, tuve que besarla.

—Sí que lo hiciste, bebé. Lo planeaste y me sedujiste, haciendo que me fuera imposible sacarte de mi cabeza. —Gracias a Dios que no tuve éxito con eso. No podía imaginar la vida sin ella. Semanas sin ella ya apestaban lo suficiente.

—Sólo no se lo digas a mi papá —dijo, haciéndonos reír a ambos.

—No se lo diré a nadie —prometió Sammy, haciendo una cruz sobre su corazón con sus dedos—. Y si vienen a cenar con nosotros, prometo portarme lo mejor posible.

Chica Reed me miró.

—Tú decide. De todas formas necesitamos comer.

—¿Quién va a ir? —pregunté, aunque supuse que ya lo sabía.

—Los de siempre. Paul, Brady, Colin y, por supuesto, yo. Tal vez unos de los chicos defensivos. Están juntando gente mientras hablamos.

—¿Colin? —Chica Reed entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Colin, el que mandó una ama de llaves stripper a mi casa y tapó mi retrete? ¿Ese Colin?

Sammy se veía como un venado frente a las luces de un carro por su tono de enojo.

—Uh, ¿sí? ¡Lo siento! No sabía que iba a hacer esas cosas.

Ella sonrió.

—No te culpo. —Luego se giró hacia mí—. Vamos a ir.

Bueno, ahí quedó el plan de abandonar a la familia y llevarla a casa para follar toda la noche. Pero el brillo en sus ojos me indicaba que la cena con mis compañeros también podría ser divertida.

—Lo que tú desees, nena. Lo sabes.

Se alzó de puntillas y mordió mi oído.

—Te deseo a ti. Siempre. Y te tendré como postre.

Joder, sí. Le apreté el culo.

—El vencedor recibe la recompensa —le recordé, no es que ella necesitara recordatorio.

Se rio.

—Usas esa línea conmigo luego de cada una de tus victorias.

—Y lo seguiré haciendo después de cada victoria. Te esperan muchos años de eso.

—Y no lo cambiaría por nada. —Me besó antes de sonreírle de nuevo a Sammy—. Dime, ¿a Colin le gustan las rubias?

Si él se sorprendió por su pregunta, no lo mostró.

—¿A quién no?

Su sonrisa se amplió.

—Genial. Iré a hablar con mi hermana. Tú y Edward pónganse de acuerdo.

Ella se fue; dejándome pensando qué estaba pasando por su hermosa cabeza.

Sammy la miró irse y soltó un silbido bajo.

—No le silbes a mi chica. —Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—No lo hacía, al menos no de esa manera. —Sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Sabes lo afortunado que eres por tener a una chica como ella?

Bueno, esa era una pregunta muy tonta.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué crees que no tengo interés en los clubes, o en la chica de relaciones públicas ni en nadie más? Chica Reed es la mejor.

—Eso parece. También parece que Colin podría estar en problemas. —Miramos a Chica Reed y Rubia hablando muy de cerca. Jodidamente maravilloso. Cualquier cosa que a ellas se les ocurriera, él se lo tenía merecido.

—No debió joderme. Mi chica es muy leal.

Se rio entre dientes.

—Tus dos chicas, al parecer. Todavía sigue enojado porque tu gatita lo tiró de culo.

Me reí.

—Rainbow es un peligro. —Joder, amaba eso de ella.

—Es endemoniadamente genial. ¿Por qué te quedas con todas las buenas?

Sonreí.

—Porque soy Edward Cullen.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Imbécil. Vamos a ir a Pepe's. ¿Nos vemos allá?

Miré a Chica Reed, que hablaba y sonreía mientras Rubia se reía.

—Sí, ahí estaremos. —No podía esperar para ver qué estaban planeando esas dos.

Xoxoxoxoxox

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? —Estábamos parados afuera de Pepe's y ya podía escuchar a mis ruidosos compañeros gritando y riéndose adentro.

—¡Sí! ¡Será divertido! —Chica Reed me besó la mejilla.

Agarré su mano antes de que pudiera entrar.

—¿Me vas a decir qué estás planeando? ¿Por qué Rubia no está con nosotros?

—Tal vez no quiso venir. —Chica Reed se encogió de hombros, intentando verse inocente. Conocía muy bien a mi chica como para creerme esa mierda.

—Bellaaaaaa —me quejé, sabiendo que era su kriptonita.

—Edward, sólo siéntate y disfruta del show. No puedo prometerte que verás pechos en esto, pero será divertido.

—Los únicos pechos que quiero ver son los tuyos.

Besó mi mandíbula.

—Entonces eso verás. Más tarde. Vamos.

¿Por qué demonios no? Abrí la puerta, dejándola entrar.

Mis padres y Charlie venían en camino. Y Emmett y Rubia estaban haciendo lo que fuera que Chica Reed les hubiera pedido. En realidad no podía esperar para ver qué tenía planeado.

—¡Bella! —gritó Sammy, agitando las manos cuando la vio—. Te guardamos un lugar.

Ella se rio y se dirigió hacia él. Era mejor que el cabrón también me hubiera guardado un lugar a mí o le patearía el culo. El grupo estaba ahí, junto con Embry, Jennings, JPP, Markwood, Montoya, Castillo y Adbullah. Una audiencia grande. Esto iba a ser interesante.

Afortunadamente para mí, había bastantes sillas. Saqué una para Chica Reed junto a él, y yo me metí entre ella y Brady. No iba a dejar que ese idiota intentara conquistarla, incluso aunque fuera a fallar espectacularmente.

—Entonces, ¿estuve maravilloso o estuve maravilloso? —preguntó Sammy, haciéndola reír ligeramente.

—Hiciste un par de buenas atrapadas. —Me sonrió—. Por supuesto, mi Edward te lo puso fácil, lanzándote esos pases perfectos. Prácticamente no tuviste que hacer nada.

Todos se rieron de eso mientras yo deslizaba mi brazo a su alrededor.

—Esa es mi chica.

Sammy sacudió la cabeza, poniéndose una mano sobre el corazón.

—¡Me hieres! Debes saber que yo lo hice verse bien. Sus pases estaban agitándose en el viento, pero los atrapé y los convertí en una belleza.

—Si eso es lo que debes decirte a ti mismo... —bromeó Chica Reed.

—Parece que encontramos a tu fan número uno —dijo Brady con una carcajada—. Eres un bastardo con suerte.

Eso era cierto. Mi chica se veía jodidamente fabulosa en mi jersey y unos jeans apretados que presumían su culo a la perfección. No podía esperar para salir de aquí y poner mis manos en ella.

—Más bien su fan número tres. Su amigo raro es el número uno, y el papá de ella el número dos. —Colin le dio un trago a su cerveza—. Debiste haberlos visto pelear sobre quien lo elegiría en la primera ronda de la selección de fantasía que jugamos. ¡Primera ronda! ¡Ja!

—Bueno, anotó veinte puntos hoy. Nada mal. —Charlie apareció detrás de Colin, también llevaba mi jersey y su gorra nueva de los Gigantes—. Y si vamos a burlarnos de las elecciones, buena decisión con McCoy. Él obtuvo un cinco punto dos.

Colin frunció el ceño por ese comentario y sacó su teléfono, probablemente para ver si era verdad. Al parecer sí lo era porque soltó un "hijo de puta" y lo dejó de golpe en la mesa.

Charlie lo había estado fulminando con la mirada, pero luego fijo su vista en la mesa y sus ojos se abrieron de manera cómica.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Eres Rashad Jennings! ¡Y Jason Pierre-Paul! ¿Me dan sus autógrafos? —Y claro, sacó esa libretita que Chica Reed había llevado a la ceremonia de mi Heisman por él y comenzó a pasarla por la mesa.

Yo estaba recibiendo miradas extrañas, así que suspiré y agité una mano.

—Chicos, este es el papá de Bella, Charlie. Charlie, estos son los chicos.

—¡Qué buen juego! Esa tacleada que recibiste, cuando te enfrentaste a dos lineman, fue una belleza. —Y Charlie siguió, _fanboying_ con todos y todo.

Chica Reed se recargó en mí.

—Esto le ha hecho todo el año. Gracias por invitarlo.

Y es por eso que no pude avergonzarme de ello. Mi chica era feliz porque su papá lo era también, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

—No fue nada, nena.

Estiré la mano izquierda y agarré la jarra de cerveza. Brady agarró mi brazo, deteniéndome.

—Um, ¿te casaste después del juego o algo así?

Toda la mesa me miró.

—Algo así. Mi chica me dio un regalo.

—Intentando alejar a las fans, ¿eh? No es mala idea. —JPP nos asintió mientras aceptaba la libretita de autógrafos de Charlie.

Estaba a punto de responder cuando Chica Reed habló:

—No se trata de alejar a otras mujeres de él. Es sólo un símbolo de que estamos comprometidos el uno con el otro. Yo uso su anillo y quería que él usara el mío. Es un recordatorio sólido ya que no podemos vernos todos los días.

—Mierdas, como si eso fuera a detener a alguna de esas perras. La chica súper caliente de relaciones públicas, Heidi, prácticamente empieza a salivar cada vez que ve al niño bonito —añadió Colin.

Eso era todo. Iba a matar a ese hijo de puta por echarle en cara otras mujeres a mi chica. Antes de poder actuar, sentí su mano en mi rodilla.

—¿Quién puede culparla? Él es guapísimo. —Me sonrió—. Pero es mío, y confió en él. Después de todo, su única reacción a una mujer semidesnuda en _nuestra_ casa fue echarla afuera y llamarme inmediatamente para contármelo. De hecho se sintió mal a pesar de que _él_ no hizo nada malo. Me respeta y respeta nuestra relación. No es nuestro problema si _otras personas_ no pueden hacer lo mismo. —Realizó ese pequeño discurso con una sonrisa fría y un brillo en sus ojos que era un poco peligroso. Pero también fue jodidamente caliente.

Colin se encogió bajo su mirada.

—Fue sólo una broma. Y no esperaba que ella le ofreciera algo. Nunca lo hacen para… —se calló, pero fue demasiado tarde. Toda la mesa se estaba riendo de él.

—Amigo, ¿le pagas a chicas para que se desnuden? Yo sólo tengo que sonreír. —Jennings nos lanzó una brillante sonrisa.

—Jódete —murmuró Colin—. Fue una broma.

Chica Reed lo miró por varios segundos.

—Siempre pensé que esto de las novatadas terminaba cuando se convertían en profesionales. Supongo que los chicos tardan más en madurar que las chicas.

—Bueno, es nuestra obligación joder un poco a los novatos —le dijo Sammy, como siempre intentando llegar al rescate—. Por ejemplo, la cena de esta noche será cortesía de nuestro ilustre mariscal de campo. Todos lo convertimos en campeón en su primer juego. Es lo menos que puede hacer.

Le tiré dedo, pero me importaba una mierda. Y el humor en la mesa se aligeró considerablemente con todos reviviendo sus jugadas favoritas del juego, hablando mierdas de los texanos y anticipando la siguiente semana. Todos ordenamos un montón de comida y la cerveza siguió fluyendo.

Estaba comiendo mi delicioso platillo de pasta cuando Brady soltó un repentino silbido.

—¡Santa mierda! ¿Ven eso?

La mesa se quedó en completo silencio y levanté la vista para saber a qué se debía tanto alboroto. ¿Qué carajos? Rubia estaba entrando en la sala como si ella fuera la dueña del lugar, usando un vestido rojo de sirena que se le pegaba a la piel, maquillada y peinada para una noche en la ciudad. Pasó caminando por nuestra mesa, contoneando las caderas, sus piernas se veían larguísimas porque estaba usando unos tacones que tenían que hacerla al menos medio pie más alta.

Casi abro la boca, pero Chica Reed volvió a apretar mi rodilla debajo de la mesa. La miré y sacudió sutilmente la cabeza. Cualquiera que fuera su plan, obviamente comenzaba con Rubia viéndose como una prostituta de clase alta.

Todos mis compañeros se veían un poco sorprendidos. Bueno, al menos los solteros. Los casados apartaron la vista rápidamente, pero era claro que la habían notado.

—Oye, esa no es… —Sammy se cayó de repente con un gruñido. Chica Reed le lanzó una mirada y se compuso de inmediato. ¡Ja! Debió haberlo pateado debajo de la mesa. Carajo, la amaba.

Rubia se dirigió a la barra, se subió a un taburete y cruzó las piernas antes de echarse hacia atrás el cabello. Parecía no habernos visto en absoluto mientras le pedía su orden al barman con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Santa mierda… qué cosas no le haría. —Colin se lamió los labios.

—Sigue soñando —le dijo Paul, parándose y poniendo una sonrisa de campeón—. Voy a ir.

Caminó hasta Rubia, puso una mano en su hombro y sacó su cartera para pagar por su bebida. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa tensa y negó a cualquier cosa que él le estuviera diciendo. Paul le dijo algo más y luego ella le dio la espalda. Él se quedó ahí parado como idiota por un minuto antes de regresar a la mesa.

—Maldición, hijo, ¡eso fue letal! —Brady se estaba riendo tanto que comenzó a ahogarse. Le pegué en la espalda mientras Paul se sentaba de mal humor.

—No me digas que Mr. Seductor fue rechazado por una mujer —Sammy sacudió la cabeza—. Es un día muy, muy triste.

—Dijo que no era su tipo. —Paul se veía desconcertado—. Soy el tipo de todas.

Nos reímos de su confusión.

—Probablemente quiere al Niño Bonito —señaló Colin.

Fulminé con la mirada al estúpido.

—Tal vez. ¿Por qué no vas y lo intentas, cariño? Muéstrales cómo se hace.

Miré a Chica Reed. ¿A qué carajos estaba jugando?

—¿Quieres que vaya a coquetearle a otra chica? —¿Rubia? Joder, no gracias. Probablemente me golpearía sólo por diversión.

Se rio.

—No, quiero que les enseñes a estos chicos lo fácil que es seducir a una mujer. Después de todo, me ganaste a mí, ¿no?

—Sí, pero… —Me alzó una ceja, así que detuve de golpe mi argumento. Lo que fuera que tenía planeado, esto era parte de ello—. Bien.

Me paré y caminé lentamente hasta Rubia, asegurándome de mantener las manos cerca de mi polla en caso de que empezara a soltar golpes o patadas.

—Hola —le dije cuando llegué con ella—. No tengo idea de por qué carajos estoy aquí.

Sus labios se torcieron, pero mantuvo la cara neutral ya que toda nuestra mesa la estaba viendo.

—Estás aquí para ser rechazado, así podrás regresar y decirle al cabrón de tu compañero que dije que me gustaban los hombres más grandes y fuertes que tú.

Bueno, eso era jodidamente insultante.

—Oye. Eso no es nada amable.

Rodó los ojos.

—El punto es lograr que venga a coquetearme él.

—¿Y luego? —pregunté, porque estaba jodidamente cansado de estar a ciegas.

Me entrecerró los ojos.

—Ya verás. Voy a soltarte un golpe ahora, así que si no quieres que te pegue, detenme. —Luego alzó la voz—. ¿Estás casado? Jódete. —Justo como me advirtió, su mano vino hacia mi cara. La atrapé antes de que pudiera tocarme.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano? —pregunté, soltando su muñeca.

Rubia siguió fulminándome con la mirada.

—Poniendo la arena para gatos sucia de Rainbow en la cajuela de Colin, donde está la llanta de repuesto. Tardará años en encontrarla.

Eso era… jodidamente maravilloso. Apenas pude contener la sonrisa al regresar a la mesa. Chica Reed se estaba riendo, y el resto de la mesa se estaba carcajeando.

—¿Disfrutaste eso, nena? —pregunté, sacándola de su silla y plantando un enorme beso en ella antes de que pudiera responder. Mientras que le tiraba dedo a Rubia sobre mi hombro.

—Bueno, el anillo funciona —respondió cuando pudo hablar de nuevo. Le pellizqué su sexy culo y la hice gritar.

—Ajem —sonó una voz desde la mesa de al lado.

Le lancé un encogimiento a Charlie. Como sea. Después de todo ella era mi prometida. Su culo era mío para tocarlo y, tristemente, sólo para tocarlo. Había rechazado mis exigencias de sexo anal por el trauma del reclutamiento de fantasía.

—Buen trabajo, Cullen. —Colin se veía muy emocionado porque yo hubiera sido rechazado de mentiras. Esa mierda era muy molesta, a pesar de que Rubia era probablemente la única chica que me habría rechazado antes de que apareciera Chica Reed, gracias al idiota de mi hermano. Tampoco es que quisiera su culo gruñón. Por nada del mundo.

Me senté de nuevo en mi silla y jalé a Chica Reed a mi regazo, sólo como un pequeño recordatorio de que no estaba interesado en Rubia ni en nadie más.

—Le gustan sus hombres grandes y tontos. —Esa mierda era verdad. Mi hermano encajaba perfectamente en esa descripción—. Claramente yo no califico, excepto en la parte de grande. Aunque no iba a enseñárselo. A Bella no le hubiera gustado.

—Claro que no —aceptó Chica Reed. Puso una mano posesiva en mi muslo—. Mío.

—Todo tuyo, nena. —Y estaba listo para dárselo. Necesitábamos poner en marcha este show.

Antes de poder preguntarle cuándo iba a empezar todo, Rubia se bajó de su taburete y se acercó a nuestra mesa, sus caderas se contoneaban en un sexy movimiento que tenía a casi toda la mesa babeando. Caminó directo a Colin, lanzándole una enorme sonrisa.

—He estado esperando toda la tarde a que te acerques a saludarme. ¿Estabas mandando a tus amigos para molestarme? —preguntó con una voz más profunda de lo que le había escuchado antes. ¿Qué carajos?

Colin se enderezó en su asiento, una enorme sonrisa se formó en su cara.

—¿Querías hablar conmigo?

Rubia se lamió los labios y pasó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Quería hacer mucho más que eso, cariño.

Él parecía estar a punto de tener un ataque cardiaco en la mesa. De verdad esperaba que eso no fuera a pasar. Su respaldo apestaba.

—¿En serio? —su voz se quebró en las palabras.

—Por supuesto. Sé que puedes darme lo que quiero.

—¿En serio? —Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos—. Quiero decir, sí puedo. Por supuesto que puedo.

—Y yo podré darte lo que quieres. —Ella metió un dedo en su cerveza y se lo llevó a la boca, chupando y metiendo las mejillas. Santa mierda, Rubia era buena.

—B-b-bien —logró tartamudear él.

—Aunque tengo algo que advertirte —dijo, usando el mismo dedo que acababa de chupar para trazar la línea de su mandíbula.

—¿Advertirme sobre qué?

Ella le sonrió dulcemente.

—Me hice mi cirugía final luego de la última vez que estuvimos juntos. Así que, ahora la única cosa que puedo meter en ti es esto… —Movió el mismo dedo—… y esto. —Luego agitó la lengua—. Pero ahora tengo dos agujeros para que tú la metas. ¿No será divertido?

Bueno, santa mierda. Eso explicaba la voz profunda que estaba usando. Se escucharon jadeos y exclamaciones de mis compañeros. Chica Reed se sacudía al intentar contener su risa. Colin se veía confundido y horrorizado al mismo tiempo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. —Sacudió la cabeza—. No te conozco.

—Vamos, Colin. Me conoces mejor que nadie más. —Rubia se veía triste—. Soy yo, Brandon. Bueno, ahora Brandy. —Se mordió el labio—. Pensé que te emocionaría saber que al fin podríamos estar juntos como hombre y mujer.

—¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Ella está mintiendo! Él… quiero decir… ¿qué? —Colin nos señaló a Paul y a mí—. Ellos también te coquetearon. No sólo yo.

Rubia se encogió de hombros.

—Sabes que ellos no son mi tipo, cielo. Tú lo eres. ¿Por qué pretendes que no hemos estado juntos? ¿Tan poco signifiqué para ti?

—¡No! Quiero decir, ¡sí! ¡Nunca hemos estado juntos! ¡Lo juro! —Nos estaba viendo a todos, rogándonos para que le creyéramos.

Rubia lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Cómo te atreves! Soy lo suficientemente bueno para un revolcón detrás de una marquesina, ¿pero no para presentarme a tus compañeros? ¡Jódete! —Y le echó la cerveza encima antes de irse, dejándonos a todos viéndola.

Colin seguía tartamudeando.

—Ella está mintiendo. O él. ¡Lo que sea que sea! Nunca en mi vida la había visto.

—Pues sabía mucho de ti —señaló Paul.

—Como sea. Tú le coqueteaste.

—Pero no sabía que no era ella. O supongo que ahora ya es un ella. Tú sí sabías. Hombre… me preguntó quién es su cirujano.

—¡No lo sabía! —gritó, apartándose de la mesa—. Vamos, saben que me gustan las chicas.

—Técnicamente es una chica —le dije, haciéndolo enojar más.

—Que se joda. Está mintiendo. Y que se jodan los que le creen. No me gustan las pollas. —Y se fue del restaurante, dejándonos a todos viéndolo.

—¿Ya salió ella? —pregunté suavemente, porque si él iba tras Rubia, yo iba a tener que salir y salvar su gracioso trasero.

—Sí, Emmett la estaba esperando —dijo Chica Reed con una risita. Luego soltó toda la risa que había estado conteniendo durante todo el show.

—Eres diabólica —dije, besando su cuello mientras ella reía. Era jodidamente maravillosa. Y toda mía. No podría estar más orgulloso.

—Amigo, ¿fue en serio? ¿A Colin le gustan los chicos? —Jennings hizo una mueca—. Quiero decir, no hay nada de malo en eso, pero su casillero está cerca del mío.

—No seas homofóbico —le dije.

Chica Reed negó con la cabeza.

—No, nada de eso fue real. Mi amiga estaba intentando enseñarle a Colin a no meterse con mi hombre y mi relación. Aunque siéntanse libres de molestarlo con eso por un tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

JPP soltó una estridente carcajada y todos se unieron.

—¡Cuenta con ello! Va a recibir muchas mierdas.

—Le voy a comprar una botella de brandy para ponérsela en el casillero, como recordatorio —decidió Sammy—. Bella, eres un poco malvada.

Ella sonrió.

—Fue divertido. Él avergonzó a Edward, así que yo lo avergoncé a él. Bueno, Rose lo hizo. No puedo aceptar todo el crédito por ella. Se suponía que sólo lo iba a rechazar. Ella hizo eso de ser hombre por su propia cuenta.

Por supuesto que sí. Muy típico de Rubia.

—Ahora sé por qué estabas casi hiperventilando para intentar no reír.

—Es que me sorprendió. Sólo Rose.

—Eso fue genial —dijo Brady, todavía riéndose—. Él ha sido un cabrón últimamente. Tal vez si cree que todos pensamos que le gustan las pollas lo calmará un poco.

—Eso espero —acepté, levantando mi cerveza para brindar por ello. Luego le sonreí a mi chica—. Eres la mejor, ¿lo sabes, nena?

Se rio.

—Sí. —Se inclinó para susurrar en mi oído—. Ahora llévame a casa y te mostraré qué tan buena puedo ser.

Me paré antes de que ella terminara de hablar, cargándola en brazos.

—Ya nos vamos. Nos vemos el martes. Nena, dale mi tarjeta de crédito a Sammy. —Pagaría por su comida y todo lo que quisieran si eso conseguía sacarme de este lugar. Ella sacó mi cartera de mis pantalones y le lanzó mi tarjeta dorada.

Les asentí a mis padres y a Charlie, que se veían un poco sorprendidos cuando pasé junto a ellos cargando a Chica Reed.

Ella se rio entre dientes y me besó la mandíbula.

—Estamos ansiosos, ¿no?

—El vencedor recibe la recompensa, ¿recuerdas? Quiero mi recompensa.

—Yo también quiero la mía. Vencí a un cabrón esta noche.

Sonaba tan orgullosa de sí misma. Me detuve en mi carro y la besé profundamente.

—Te daré tu recompensa durante toda la noche, bebé.

Gimió.

—Me parece bien.

A mí también. Fue un día perfecto. Gané mi primer juego. Mi chica me había dado un anillo para mostrarle al mundo que era suyo. Nos habíamos vengado de Colin por ser tan cabrón. E iba a ir a casa y hacer que mi chica gritara mi nombre durante toda la noche, lo cual era muchísimo mejor que los miles de fans que lo hicieron en la tarde. Ganar era lo mejor.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

Getting Blitzed

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** FungysCullen13

 **Beta:** Isa

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

—Gracias a Dios que ya estamos en casa. —Empujé a Chica Reed contra la puerta luego de cerrarla—. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseaba?

Deslizó las manos debajo de mi camisa, apretando mis pectorales.

—Siempre me deseas, especialmente luego de algún juego.

Eso era definitivamente cierto. Me gustaba gastar toda mi adrenalina extra follándola. La mejor celebración post-juego por mucho.

—Con o sin juego —le dije, presionando mis labios en su garganta. Ella soltó un sexy gemido y quise tomarla ahí justo contra la puerta. Llegué al botón de sus jeans justo cuando Rainbow rozó mis piernas.

—Maldita sea.

Chica Reed se rio.

—Tenemos toda la noche —me recordó. Eso me hubiera hecho feliz si no fuera por el hecho de que ella se iba a ir en la mañana.

Se agachó para cargar a Rainbow, que ronroneó y le dio unos cabezazos antes de girarse hacia mí. Rodé los ojos, pero la cargué y la dejé frotarse en mí.

—Sólo te permito hacer esto porque tu apestosa arena para gatos se está cociendo en el carro de Colin mientras hablamos, y eso es jodidamente increíble. —Rainbow logró vengarse más incluso sin estar cerca del bastardo. Así de buena era.

Chica Reed se rio, agarró mi mano y nos llevó a la sala. Me empujó hacia el sofá.

—Quítate la camisa.

Alcé una ceja.

—¿Aquí? —pregunté, dejando de lado a Rainbow. Agarré sus dulces para distraerla.

Chica Reed asintió.

—Quítatela.

¿Quién era yo para contradecirla? Me la quité y la lancé al otro lado de la sala. Mi chica se me quedó viendo por un minuto.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, nena? Es todo tuyo. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con esto.

Al parecer salió de su aturdimiento.

—Eso pretendo. Inclínate hacia enfrente.

¿Lo iba a hacer? Demonios sí. Me incliné. Se subió detrás de mí y luego sus manos comenzaron a hacer su magia en mi cuello y mis hombros. Solté un gemido largo y ruidoso que la hizo reír.

—De verdad me estás consintiendo.

—Ese es mi trabajo. —Sus labios se presionaron en mi nuca. Joder, eso se sintió bien, especialmente combinado con sus manos en mí—. Me sentí increíblemente orgullosa de ti hoy.

La miré por la comisura de mi ojo.

—Me has visto jugar antes. Y mejor que esto, por cierto.

Rozó mi cuello con sus labios.

—Sí, pero esto es la NFL. Hay montones de chicos que juegan futbol universitario y no llegan a ser profesionales. Y aquellos que sí llegan a serlo, rara vez empiezan a jugar desde el primer día, especialmente de mariscales. Pero ahí estabas tú, tranquilo y lleno de confianza como siempre, liderando jugada tras jugada. No dejaste que la defensa te alterara, incluso después de que te taclearon un par de veces.

Sus palabras me hacían sentir cálido por dentro.

—Creí que era engreído. —Todos lo decían, aunque me gustaba más cómo lo decía ella.

Se rio.

—También eres eso, pero no en el campo. Chicos engreídos intentan hacer demasiado y creen que pueden. Tú conoces tus limitaciones.

Tuve que reírme de eso con ella.

—¿Puedes decirle eso al Entrenador? Porque de verdad quería lanzar esa bomba en la primera jugada, pero jugué a su manera.

—Lo cual es no ser engreído. La confianza es increíblemente sexy, sobre todo cuando estás jugando. Guarda lo engreído para mí.

Gemí cuando sus manos se deslizaron alrededor de mi espalda y encontraron mi polla lista y deseosa por ella.

—Es toda tuya.

—Mmm, lo sé. —Me frotó un par de veces sobre mis pantalones antes de subir sus manos por mis brazos, masajeando músculos de los que yo no había estado consciente que me dolieran.

—Joder, eso se siente bien.

Se puso a trabajar en mis omóplatos. Si no fuera porque ya le había pedido matrimonio, estaba seguro que lo habría hecho en este preciso momento porque me estaba haciendo sentir jodidamente increíble.

—Extrañaba poner mis manos en ti.

En eso ambos estábamos en perfecto acuerdo.

—Podría decirte lo mismo a ti. Carajo, no puedo esperar hasta diciembre.

—Yo tampoco. —Trabajó en mis costados antes de estirar los brazos y apretarlos a mi alrededor—. Te amo.

Mis manos se unieron a las suyas.

—También te amo, nena.

Nos quedamos así sentados por unos minutos, sus labios presionándose contra mi piel, su cabello haciéndome cosquillas en la espalda. Amaba tenerla envuelta a mi alrededor, pero no era suficiente. Me giré para poder verla. No quería perderme ni un momento de verla. Sí, la veía todos los días por FaceTime o Skype, pero no era lo mismo que ver su hermosa cara en persona, que tocar su suave y perfecta piel.

Sonrió cuando la puse en mi regazo, ambos estábamos sentados de lado, ella estaba sentada a horcajadas en mí. Tracé mi número siete en su jersey.

—No puedes decidir si es que quieres que me quede con esto puesto o si es que quieres que me lo quite, ¿no? —preguntó, me conocía muy bien.

—No puedo evitarlo. Te ves jodidamente caliente con mi número y mi apellido en ti.

—Pronto será mi apellido —dijo, su cara estaba casi brillando.

—Haría que fuera tu apellido en este mismo momento si pudiera. —Decía en serio esa mierda. Me casaría con ella justo ahora si mi madre no me matara. Y si ella no se fuera a ir mañana. Íbamos a tener una luna de miel larguísima luego de toda la mierda de la boda.

—Lo sé. —Me besó suavemente—. Es suficiente con que estés usando esto. —Pasó un dedo sobre mi anillo—. Sé que yo te hice sentir culpable para que lo usaras, así que…

Al carajo con eso.

—Nena, ¿cuándo he hecho algo que no quiero hacer?

Me miró.

—Cuando conociste a mi padre. Y a mi madre. Y cuando soportarse esa cena de cumpleaños que me organizó mamá el año pasado. Y Halloween, cuando Alice y yo te obligamos a usar ese disfraz de pirata sexy.

Me reí de esos recuerdos.

—Bien, algunas de esas mierdas apestaron, pero lo hice porque quería hacerlo por ti. Y sí, estoy usando esto porque tú querías que lo usara, pero también porque _yo_ quiero usarlo. —Alcé mi mano, estudiando la banda que reposaba ahí—. Sabes, solía pensar que uno de estos era como una sentencia de muerte.

Se rio.

—E incluso cuando me di cuenta de que no lo era y de que quería usarlo contigo, aun así pensaba que me sentiría raro al tener un anillo en mi dedo.

—¿Pero no te sientes así? —preguntó, sonaba esperanzada.

—En absoluto. Debería sentirme raro, ¿no? Quiero decir, apenas tengo unas horas usándolo. Pero no me molesta. Es como si perteneciera ahí. —Sacudí la cabeza. Era un idiota—. Carajo, soné como una chica.

Chica Reed me envolvió en sus brazos.

—No, no fue así. Puede que esa haya sido una de las cosas más dulces que me has dicho jamás.

Eso era probablemente cierto.

—El romance no es una de mis más fuertes habilidades.

Sonrió.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Me das más de lo que alguna vez creí posible.

Tuve que sonreír por eso.

—Eso es porque pensabas que era un cabrón egocéntrico.

—Un cabrón egocéntrico _guapísimo_ —corrigió con una carcajada—. Y recibí mucho más de lo que esperaba.

—Porque tú sacaste eso de mí. Y me veía jodidamente caliente de pirata.

Se rio.

—Así eso. Y yo disfruté ser saqueada por ti.

Carajo, sólo unas pocas palabras y ya estaba adolorido por estar dentro de ella.

—Bueno, pues prepárate para ser saqueada, moza.

Se rio cuando me paré del sofá, cargándola conmigo. Rainbow, sintiendo que un juego se avecinaba, corrió entre mis pies.

—Carajo, no. —Me desvié hacia su habitación, donde se subió a su castillo, viéndose emocionada. Rápidamente salí y la encerré, ignorando su indignado "meow" que sonó inmediatamente.

—Eres malo —dijo Chica Reed, aunque seguía riéndose.

—Por supuesto que sí. Los piratas no se toman descansos de saquear para estar con gatos.

Me alzó una ceja.

—Estaba esperando una broma sobre coños.

Me encogí de hombros. Luego de los comentarios de Colin, no quería volver ahí. Hoy no.

—Preferiría lamerlo en lugar de bromear sobre ello.

Se le atoró la respiración cuando la lancé a la cama.

—Pues, adelante.

No tardé nada en tenerla desnuda y removiéndose debajo de mí mientras trabajaba en ella con mi lengua y manos. Carajo, amaba cómo sonaba cuando estaba a mi merced; sus gemidos eran endemoniadamente sexys. Sus manos estaban hechas puño en las sábanas y su cuello echado hacia atrás en señal de rendición. Jodidamente caliente.

En cuanto se corrió, me levanté y me quité el resto de mi ropa, metiéndome en ella incluso antes de que terminara de convulsionar. Caliente, mojada, perfecta. Era así cómo se sentía cuando estaba dentro de ella. Y cuando sus deslumbrados ojos se encontraron con los míos y vi todo lo que ella sentía por mí en su cara, fue, joder, fue todo. Envolvió sus largas piernas a mi alrededor y encontramos nuestro ritmo. Como siempre, estuvo bien. Todo sobre nosotros estaba bien.

Xoxoxoxoxox

La única cosa mala de que Chica Reed viniera a mi juego era que tenía que irse de nuevo. Esta vez mi hermano y Rubia la iban a llevar al aeropuerto, así nosotros no tendríamos que despedirnos en público. Pero de esta manera yo terminaba pasando menos tiempo con ella, lo que apestaba.

—¿Estás haciendo puchero? —preguntó mientras se ponía el sostén. Admiré la forma en que sus tetas se derramaban sobre el satín azul brillante.

—No. —Pero sí lo estaba haciendo.

Se acercó y pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar mis labios.

—Tres meses más. Logramos pasar bien por el primero.

Alcé una ceja y se rio.

—Tal vez bien no es la palabra adecuada, pero sobrevivimos. Y me verás dentro de unas semanas en Jacksonville.

Gracias a Dios jugábamos contra los Jags en Jacksonville este año. Ella se iría con nuestros amigos para verme jugar. Ya les había conseguido entradas a todos.

—¿En serio Jasper va a ir? —pregunté, intentando mantener la queja fuera de mi voz.

Se rio.

—Sabes que sí. Es la semana de descanso de los Noles y no puede esperar para verte de nuevo.

—Eso es lo que temo —le dije.

—No dejaré que te acose —prometió, dándome otro beso.

—Más te vale. —Le enseñé mi anillo—. Esto te obliga a mantener alejadas a las locas de mí, y no sólo a las mujeres.

—Me tomo esa obligación muy en serio. —Besó mi dedo anular con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro. ¿Quién sabría que mi chica se excitaría tanto por poner un anillo en mi dedo? Debí pedirle que hiciera esta mierda hace un año. Tampoco es como si no pudiera excitarla sin esto, claro.

—Tal vez deberías enseñarme cómo vas a protegerme —sugerí, intentando llevarla de regreso a la cama.

Se rio y se apartó de mí, sacó una blusa de su maleta antes de correr al baño.

—Tu hermano llegará en cualquier minuto.

Maldito sea. ¿Por qué por primera vez en su vida tenía que llegar a tiempo? Culpaba a Rubia. Ella estaba sobre su culo por cada maldita cosa.

Ella salió del baño completamente vestida justo cuando sonó el teléfono alertándome de que ellos ya estaban aquí. No dijo nada; sólo se acercó y me envolvió en sus brazos. La abracé hasta que escuché el golpe en la puerta de enfrente. Rainbow saltó de su lugar en mi almohada para ir a ver quién era, claro. Chica Reed se rio al verla irse.

—Al menos sé que Rainbow te estará cuidando.

—Sí, lo hará. Aunque no es lo mismo.

—Lo sé. Pero no es un adiós, ¿verdad?

Ambos acordamos que odiábamos esa palabra y que no encajaba con nuestra situación.

—Es un hasta luego.

—Exacto.

Nos besamos hasta que el cabrón de mi hermano comenzó a tocar de nuevo. Imbécil. Iba a despertar a todo el edificio.

Tomé su maleta y sostuve su mano mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta. La abrí y lo fulminé con la mirada, pegándole en el estómago con la bolsa.

Gruñó.

—Lo siento, hermano. Pero tenemos que irnos. El tráfico es un dolor de culo y las chicas deben regresar a sus clases.

Lógicamente sabía eso, pero aún así lo detestaba.

—Baja su maleta y bajaremos después de ustedes.

Emmett se rio.

—¿Cómo si fuera a creerme esa mierda? La tendrás desnuda dos segundos después de que me vaya. Lo siento, pero necesitan un chaperón.

Maldita mi familia que me censuran.

—Te odio.

—No, no lo odias —Chica Reed me regañó gentilmente—. Son sólo tres semanas.

Tres semanas larguísimas. Suspiré y me giré para encararla.

—Debería vestirme para bajar contigo.

—No, me gustaría recordarte justo así. —Miró mi pecho desnudo con hambre mientras mi hermano hacía sonidos de asco.

Le tiré dedo y dejé que ella mirara hasta saciarse.

—Bien. Qué tengas un buen vuelo, y no dejes que este imbécil te moleste.

Se rio mientras mi hermano se ahogada con una protesta.

—Soy un perfecto compañero de vuelo. Me comeré los bocadillos que ella no quiera y le ofreceré mi bolsa para vómito en caso de que la necesite.

Rodé los ojos y Chica Reed se rio.

—Sí, es muy útil. Lo usamos como mula de carga.

—¡Oye! Soy más que sólo unos músculos enormes.

—No, no lo eres —dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo.

Emmett nos fulminó con la mirada.

—Sólo por eso voy a presionar ya el botón del elevador. Despídanse, enamorados.

Quería patearle el culo, pero tenía razón. Era hora. Le aparté el cabello de los ojos y la besé de nuevo.

—Te veré pronto, bebé.

—Muy pronto —prometió, abrazándome con fuerza—. Cuida a tu papi, Rainbow.

Rainbow maulló y se frotó en mis tobillos.

—¿Ves? Te cuidará.

—Sí, sí. Llámame cuando aterrices.

—Lo haré. Te amo.

Forcé una sonrisa para ella porque parecía que quería llorar.

—También te amo, nena. —La besé de nuevo justo cuando llegó el elevador.

Me sonrió tristemente y me soltó.

Verla irse fue jodidamente difícil. Cargué a Rainbow y me despedí con su pata cuando Chica Reed se giró. Eso la hizo reír, aunque sonaba un poco forzado. Se metió al elevador con mi hermano, quien me asintió para hacerme saber que él la cuidaría. Puede que fuera un idiota, pero era un buen protector, y le confiaba a mi chica. Ella me sopló un beso justo cuando la puerta del elevador se cerró.

Suspiré al volver a entrar y cerrar la puerta principal. Rainbow maulló y la dejé frotarse en mi cara.

—Detesto cuando ella se va. —La llevé al sofá y me senté, sosteniéndola cerca, deseando que Chica Reed siguiera con nosotros.

—Pronto. —Aunque no lo suficientemente pronto. Nunca lo suficientemente pronto.

Xoxoxoxoxox

—¿Estás seguro de que tu nombre no es en realidad _Colon_? Porque escuché que tienes un gusto por los culos.

Reprimí una carcajada cuando Jennings pasó. Había sido una semana de infierno para Colin. Las bromas sobre Brandon/Brandy habían estado volando y Sammy había cumplido su promesa de una botella de brandy, entre otras cosas, como tapones anales y esas mierdas. Me sirvió como recordatorio de nunca estar en el lado malvado de mi chica. Era completamente diabólica.

—Jódanse, o voy a patearte el culo —amenazó Colin.

—¡Promesas, promesas! Aunque no querría que Brandy se pusiera celoso. —Jennings se rio al esquivar el golpe de Colin—. Oye, no puedo culparte. Ese era un chico hermoso. Si bateara de ese lado, le llegaría por completo.

—¡No soy así! ¿Por qué carajos nadie me cree? ¡Nunca antes la/lo había visto!

—Claro. ¿Todavía te queda un poco de ese brandy? ¡Hasta el fondo! ¿Fue eso lo que te dijo cuando hizo contigo lo que quiso?

Colin parecía estar a punto de estallar en cualquier momento, así que intervine.

—Es suficiente, hombre. Tenemos un juego que jugar.

Jennings se veía como si quisiera decir algo más, pero se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que digas, hombre.

—Gracias —dijo Colin mientras me ponía el jersey sobre las almohadillas.

—No fue nada.

—No, en serio. Eres el único que no ha dicho mierdas en toda la semana. ¿Me crees?

Pues carajo. Algún día descubriría quien era realmente Brandy y probablemente me patearía el trasero.

—Sí. —Me senté para ponerme mis tacos—. No es tan divertido cuando la broma eres tú, ¿eh?

Suspiró.

—Eso es cierto. Sé que fui un imbécil. Gracias por respaldarme de todas formas. Esta semana ha sido un asco. Primero ese desastre de Brandy y ahora hay algo mal con mi carro. Huele como si hubiera algo muerto ahí.

No iba a tocar ese carro ni con una polea de diez pies, pero fue difícil tragarme la carcajada ante la mirada en su rostro. Bien Rainbow. Pero sí me sentía mal por toda la cosa de Brandy.

—Tú me respaldas en el campo. Yo fuera de él. Siempre y cuando no le faltes el respeto a mi chica.

—Es genial. —Cuando lo vi, sonrió—. Tiene que serlo, ¿no? No le importó que coquetearas con Bra-lo-que-sea-que-fuese en el bar. La mayoría de las chicas no serían así.

—La mía es única en su especie. —Eso era jodidamente cierto—. Y sabe que nunca haría nada para lastimarla.

Comencé a levantarme para dirigirme al campo cuando su voz me detuvo.

—Una vez tuve una chica.

¿Qué? ¿Una chica? ¿Eso era todo?

—Uhh… te das cuenta de que eres un jugador de fútbol, ¿verdad? Probablemente podrías conseguir otra.

Soltó una carcajada.

—No una chica; _la_ chica. En la universidad. Iba a casarme con ella.

Claramente eso no había funcionado ya que él seguía soltero y caliente.

—¿Qué pasó?

Sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los míos.

—Me cambió.

Carajo.

—Eso apesta. Pero ahora se debe odiar a sí misma. Estás en la NFL y quien sea con quien se haya metido… —me callé ante la mirada en su rostro. Pues demonios—. ¿En serio?

—Mark Millner.

Mariscal de los Halcones de Atlanta. Estaban programados con nosotros más adelante en el año.

—Eso apesta. —¿Qué podría decir?—. ¿Sigue con él?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Fuimos compañeros en Oklahoma. Sólo estuvieron juntos unos meses, pero fueron unos meses más de los que me sentía cómodo.

No pude evitar sentirme mal por él. Si Chica Reed se hubiera metido con alguno de mis compañeros, me habría vuelto loco. Por supuesto, no es como si ella hubiera encontrado algo mejor que yo, pero aun así.

—Pues te jodió por nada entonces. Busca algo de satisfacción en eso. Además Millner no ha brillado mucho desde que entró a la liga.

—Sí, él no es tú.

Alcé una ceja.

—¿Qué? Sabes que eres bueno. No tengo que decírtelo y agregarle más a ese gigante ego.

—Entonces, ¿es por eso que has sido tan cabrón conmigo? ¿Te recuerdo al imbécil que te robó a tu novia? —Eso era más que insultante. Millner no se acercaba ni tantito a mi talento, y era un cabrón feísimo. No había nada similar en nosotros además de nuestra posición.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez un poco. Eres un novato, pero ya lo tienes todo.

Sí lo tenía todo. No podía negarlo.

—Entonces deja de ser un imbécil y consíguelo para ti, hombre. Acostarte con cualquiera que te vea no es la manera de hacerlo. —Casi me reí de mí mismo por ese comentario—. Ya he estado ahí. No fue hasta que Chica Reed llegó y me golpeó un par de veces en la cabeza que finalmente lo entendí.

Miré sobre mi hombro.

—Las Heidis del mundo valen un centavo la docena. ¿Las Bellas? No tienen precio.

Hablando de, me quité el anillo y lo guardé con el resto de mis mierdas. No podía usar anillos en el campo, pero lo usaba en todas las demás partes. Había recibido un poco de mierda por eso, pero no me molestaba. Era un mandilón. Lo admitía libremente.

—¿Tienes hermanas? —preguntó, haciéndome reír.

—Gracias a Dios que no. —Un golpe de culpa me llegó. Al carajo—. Aunque tengo una cuñada. —Cerré mi casillero y me giré para encararlo—. Ya la conociste.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, se veía confundido.

Me preparé.

—Brandy.

Hizo una mueca ante el nombre.

—Era mi cuñada, Rose. Y antes de que te enojes conmigo, no tenía idea de lo que estaban haciendo. Ni siquiera Bella sabía lo de Brandon hasta que Rose lo hizo.

Entrecerró los ojos y flexionó la mandíbula un par de veces. Estaba listo para escapar al campo cuando soltó una ruidosa carcajada. Tal vez había tenido un colapso mental.

—Eso fue jodidamente bueno. Tengo que darte crédito. No creí que fueras capaz de eso. —En realidad se veía y sonaba impresionado.

—Bueno, yo no hice nada exactamente…

Alzó una mano.

—Nah, está bien. Tal vez me lo merecía.

No había nada de tal vez en eso.

—Los chicos saben que no fue real. Les contamos justo después de que te fuiste. Sólo se están divirtiendo.

—De eso se trata, ¿verdad? —Alzó su considerable figura de la banca. Retrocedí un paso en caso de que me estuviera jodiendo—. Sólo recuerda que la venganza es dulce.

—Estamos a mano —le dije—. Y mi chica…

—Está fuera de límites. Estoy de acuerdo —terminó por mí—. No me meteré con ella ni te meteré en problemas con ella. —Hizo una mueca—. Lamento si la molesté con esa mierda de Heidi.

—Con ella todo está bien.

—Sí, eso parece. ¿Tiene hermanas? —preguntó, lanzándome una sonrisa.

—No. Es única.

—¿Amigas?

—Muchas.

—Dile que me consiga a una y entonces estaremos a mano. —Me palmeó el hombro con una mano, lo sentí incluso a través de las almohadillas—. Ahora, vayamos a patear el trasero de los Vaqueros.

Xoxoxoxoxox

La presión de pases era una locura. ¿De dónde había salido esta defensa? Miramos todas las cintas del año pasado y también de su primera temporada, y no había visto nada que me preparara para esto. Estaban bombardeando cada pocas jugadas. Yo había comido pasto más en el primer cuarto que lo que lo había hecho durante todo el juego pasado. Los expertos decían que la defensa de Dallas iba a seguir siendo horrible, especialmente luego de perder a Ware por Denver durante el verano. Los expertos podían ir a joderse solos.

Logré soltar el balón justo cuando North me golpeaba de nuevo. El balón voló de mis manos e incluso aunque no podía verlo, los gritos que sonaron me hicieron saber que había lanzado un pick. El segundo de este juego. Y el que lo determinaba todo. Joder.

Brady me puso de pie.

—Los venceremos en la próxima —prometió.

—Sí. —¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué podía hacer? Perdimos, veinticuatro contra veintidós. Yo no había perdido en… carajo. Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que había perdido.

Saludé sin ánimos a los Cowboys antes de correr al túnel. El Entrenador se reunió conmigo ahí.

—Lo siento. Ese último pase…

—Hubiera sido completado si hubieras tenido medio segundo más. No era nuestro día. Tú nos regresaste al juego luego de que saltaron a una delantera de catorce puntos. Sigue jugando así y estaremos bien.

Me sorprendió que no me estuviera gritando. Lo había hecho en la pretemporada.

—Te espero a primera hora mañana. Tenemos muchas cintas que ver.

Y ahí estaba. Sería forzado a revivir cada tacleada y error en mi día libre. Aunque estaba bien. Me aseguraría de estar listo para cuando volviéramos a jugar contra ellos.

—Estaré ahí.

Me miró de cerca antes de asentir.

—El cómo manejas las pérdidas es mucho más importante que el cómo manejas una victoria, Cullen. La prensa estará sobre tu culo. Mantente tranquilo. No dejes te que alteren.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Había tenido razón. Las preguntas habían sido diseñadas para hacerme estallar.

 _Lanzaste tantas intercepciones como touchdowns. ¿Es la NFL demasiado difícil para ti?_

 _Estuviste bajo presión durante todo el juego. ¿Tu línea ofensiva es un problema?_

 _¿Por qué lanzaste ese pase a Call en lugar de hacer una pantalla a Jennings? ¿No viste la seguridad?_

Y así había seguido, nunca antes me había sentido tan feliz de alejarme de las cámaras. Manejé toda la mierda que me lanzaron, pero quise irme sobre más de uno de esos cabrones. ¿Pensaban que sabían mucho del juego porque lo cubrían? Me encantaría ver a alguno de ellos en el campo. Entonces lo sabrían todo, ¿verdad?

Saqué mi celular de mi bolsillo cuando me dejé caer en el asiento del autobús del equipo. Tenía varias llamadas perdidas y mensajes, claro. Abrí uno que era de Chica Reed.

 _Sigues siendo mi Campeón. Siempre. Te amo. Y voy a patear los traseros de Brady y Colin por no hacer bien su trabajo de protegerte._

Sólo ella podía hacerme sonreír luego de perder.

 _¿Quién los necesita a ellos cuanto te tengo a ti para protegerme? También te amo. Te llamaré cuando llegue a casa._

Me recargué en el asiento y cerré los ojos. El siguiente juego sería mejor. Después de todo, era el Campeón de Chica Reed. Eso me hacía un vencedor.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

Getting Blitzed

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** FungysCullen13

 **Beta:** Isa

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Joder, odiaba perder. Ya estábamos oficialmente 2-2 luego de cuatro juegos, lo cual hubiera estado bien sino fuera por el hecho de que nuestras derrotas estaban en nuestra división con los Cowboys y los Eagles, sumando también que no me gustaba perder. Ahora estábamos atrasados un juego más en la NFC este. Ver la cinta de los Foles liderando la jugada ganadora contra nuestra defensa me hizo sentir enfermo. Si tan sólo hubiera completado ese pase que lancé a Embry en las series anteriores. No hubieran podido atraparnos. Joder.

—¿Todavía te chillan los oídos? —preguntó Sammy al dejarse caer en la banca junto a mí—. Al Entrenador Hopkins casi le da un aneurisma cuando volvió a poner mi fallo en el tercer cuarto. En serio, pensé que iba a desmayarse justo ahí y entonces yo tendría que darle respiración de boca a boca. Esa mierda no hubiera sido bonita.

Me reí a pesar de todo.

—Nah, aunque el Entrenador se quejó de la tercera y doceava jugada donde me tiraron intencionalmente. —Le alcé una ceja—. A pesar de que alguien corrió la ruta equivocada.

Alzó las manos.

—¡No me culpes, hombre! Tenía a Jenkins tras mi culo. Tenía que acortar para quitármelo de encima. Tú debiste anticipar eso.

Rodé los ojos, pero tenía razón. Básicamente había dicho lo mismo que el Entrenador, menos los treinta y algo "carajos" que lanzaba de vez en cuando para darse a entender.

—Sí, sí. ¿Siguen en pie los planes de ir a cenar?

Últimamente había estado pasando más tiempo con el equipo, salía con ellos luego de algunas prácticas y juegos. No los acompañaba a los clubes, pero sí iba a cenar y por una cerveza antes de regresar solo a casa. A Rainbow no le había agradado mucho el cambio en nuestra rutina, pero luego de destruir un par de zapatos, llegamos a un acuerdo. Ella no destruía más mierdas y yo no la dejaba fuera del cuarto como castigo. Funcionaba para nosotros.

—Sí, iremos a The Oaks esta noche —dijo, sacando sus mierdas del casillero—. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Depende. ¿Irás al club después?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Nah, hombre. No puedo lidiar con mujeres esta noche, no luego de que el Entrenador me pateó el trasero durante toda la tarde. Sólo quiero una hamburguesa y una cerveza, y luego quiero ver a los Skins siendo derrotados en la Noche de Lunes de Fútbol.

Eso nos subiría los ánimos a todos. Ellos eran un rival de división que yo había logrado derrotar en la tercera semana. E iban sin ganar ni una vez, así que al menos nosotros no estábamos en último lugar. Ya era algo.

—Me parece bien. Tráeme de regreso a mi carro y puedes ver el juego en mi apartamento si quieres.

Lanzó una sonrisa.

—Me parece bien. De todas formas te tengo que robar a la chica.

Me reí.

—Suerte con eso. Bella tiene tu número. —Ella disfrutaría mucho de Sammy, pero nunca me dejaría.

—No esa chica. Rainbow. Voy a lograr ser su favorito.

Bufé.

—Tendrías más oportunidad con Bella. —En realidad no, mis dos chicas eran jodidamente leales. Sammy era un tipo agradable, pero no tenía ni una sola oportunidad.

Agarré mis llaves y mi teléfono, y nos dirigimos a la puerta.

—Y ambos sabemos que tampoco tienes oportunidad alguna con ella.

Sammy se detuvo de golpe cuando salió al pasillo.

—Eres un tipo con suerte, Cullen. Bella es todo lo que un hombre podría desear.

Lo sabía. ¿Por qué lo estaba gritando? Obtuve mi respuesta cuando vi a Heidi recargada en la pared frente a la salida. Jodido infierno. No la había visto desde que dejé su culo patético parado en el estacionamiento hace unas semanas. Me había mandado un par de e-mail sugiriendo que necesitábamos hablar sobre mis fundaciones, pero le respondí con el número de Chica Reed, diciéndole de nuevo que era con ella con la que tenía que hablar de esas mierdas.

—Edward. Eres un hombre difícil de encontrar. —Su sonrisa era endemoniadamente brillante. Y sus dientes eran jodidamente blancos. Ella brillaría en la oscuridad en uno de los clubes nocturnos de Sammy.

—Soy fácil de encontrar cuando quiero serlo. —Traducción: no tengo interés en hablar contigo. Vete.

—Lo mantenemos ocupado —le dijo Sammy, poniendo una mano a modo de apoyo en mi hombro—. Y el tiempo que no ocupamos nosotros, lo llena su chica. Ya conociste a Bella, ¿no?

Si Sammy no fuera ya mi amigo más cercano del equipo, en este mismo momento hubiera subido de estatus.

Heidi se veía como si hubiera chupado un limón cuando asintió.

—Así es. Parece ser muy agradable. —Dijo "agradable" como si fuera una mala palabra. Perra—. En serio, necesitamos discutir algunas ideas para tu Fundación —lanzó la indirecta, avanzando un paso hacia mí. Automáticamente retrocedí uno yo.

—Creo ya haber mencionado antes que Bella será quien se encargue de lo que quiera que vaya a hacer yo. Ustedes reúnanse y discútanlo. Haré lo que ella quiera que haga. —Sí, estaba consciente de que esa declaración me hacía sonar como un sumiso idiota, pero me importaba una mierda. No tenía tiempo para decidir las mierdas de la caridad, especialmente no con Heidi. Sólo díganme cuándo y dónde, y ahí estaré. ¿Qué era tan jodidamente difícil de entender?

—Sí. Y me reuniré con ella para la caridad musical. Pero quiero hablar contigo sobre el SPCA. —Tenía una estúpida sonrisa falsa en la cara—. Tal vez Sammy pueda darnos algo de privacidad.

Al carajo y no.

Antes de poder decir algo, Sammy negó con la cabeza.

—Lo lamento, pero soy la cita de Edward de esta noche. Nos dirigimos para ir a cenar con los chicos. Te invitaríamos, pero no se permiten chicas.

La sonrisa de ella era ya más una mueca que nada, pero suspiró.

—De hecho, también necesito hablar contigo. Hablé con mis jefes y varias personas del SPCA, y acordamos que nos gustaría no sólo juntar dinero, sino también animar a la gente para que adopte animales. —Bueno, obvio—. ¿Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que tener a nuestros Gigantes de Nueva York posando para fotos con sus mascotas adoptadas en un calendario para la caridad?

Jodido infierno. Ni siquiera tenía que ver a Sammy para saber que se estaba riendo. Ya no era mi compañero favorito.

Ella me veía con expectación.

—¿Pero que no se hizo ya lo del calendario?

Sonrió.

—Nosotros no lo hemos hecho. El calendario de los bomberos de Nueva York reúne mucho dinero cada año. Podríamos ayudarles mucho al SPCA y conseguir nuevas casas para muchos animales.

Carajo.

—¿Y si mejor tomamos fotos con animales que de verdad necesiten casas? Eso tendría más sentido, ¿no? —Sí, estaba desesperado. La idea de posar para fotos con Rainbow era jodidamente aterradora.

Heidi me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡También haremos eso! El calendario en sí serán los jugadores con sus propias mascotas, ¡y la página de internet tendrá montones de fotos de ustedes posando con animales que de verdad necesiten una casa! ¡Ya puedo verlo! Un gran lineman defensivo como Jason Pierre-Paul sosteniendo un gatito en sus manos. ¿Quién podría resistirse a eso?

Le lancé una mirada a Sammy, pero él no fue de ayuda. Estaba sonriendo.

—Me encantaría posar con mis perros, Heidi. Ambos son animales rescatados.

Ella le sonrió.

—¡Perfecto! Les mandaré los detalles por correo. ¿Qué dices, Edward? Este proyecto es tu bebé, después de todo.

Estaba jodido. De ninguna manera podría salirme de esta sin ser un gran imbécil con una caridad en la que de verdad creía.

—¿Cómo lo haríamos?

Sonrió brillantemente, sabiendo que había ganado.

—Creo que lo mejor sería apartar un día para tomar las fotos en el campo de prácticas. Combinaría el futbol con los animales. El refugio traerá algunos de sus animales para adoptar, y podríamos hacerlo todo en un solo lugar.

Eso sería una jodida pesadilla.

—No creo que mi mascota quiera estar cerca de todos esos animales. Es un poco temperamental.

Una mirada rara se posó en su cara.

—Bueno, tal vez podríamos arreglar una sesión privada…

Oh, carajos no.

—Olvídalo. Estoy seguro de que estará bien. —Puede que ella termine masacrando a todos en el edifico, pero entonces así no habría calendario, era una situación buena por donde lo vieras.

Levanté la mano para pasarme los dedos por el cabello y Heidi jadeó.

—Dios mío, ¿te casaste?

—Te dije que tenía pareja. —Sammy me sonrió. No era una mentira. Tenía pareja, a pesar de que todavía no fuera oficial en papel.

Heidi no se molestó en esconder el ceño fruncido de su cara.

—Bueno, eso cambia las cosas.

Alcé una ceja.

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Y qué cambia exactamente?

—Me refiero a que yo me quería inclinar hacia ofertarte como un chico sexy y soltero.

—¿O sea que la gente no querrá adoptar animales que son retratados con un hombre casado? —Ni siquiera me molesté en esconder la burla ante esa idiotez.

Se removió.

—Bueno, no, pero…

—Bien entonces. Esperaré que me mandes los detalles. Rainbow y yo estaremos ahí.

—¿Rainbow? —preguntó, pero yo ya me iba.

Sammy corrió para alcanzarme, sus hombros se sacudían con risa.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, deteniéndome junto a su carro.

—Te diste cuenta de que tenías una salida ahí, ¿no? Pudiste no haber hecho esta cosa de las fotos.

Jodido infierno. Había estado demasiado irritado para tomar la salida cuando había estado justo en mi cara.

—Como sea. Me hizo enojar.

Abrió el carro con el control remoto.

—No te culpo. Quizá ahora que piensa que estás casado se rinda de una vez por todas.

Me dejé caer en el asiento del copiloto.

—Eso espero. Me estoy cansado de su mierda.

Me lanzó una mirada antes de encender el carro.

—Sabes, podrías reportarla.

Rodé los ojos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por desearme? Tendría que reportar a la mitad del mundo libre.

Se carcajeó de eso.

—Siempre con ese saludable ego, hombre.

—En realidad no ha hecho nada inapropiado. Insinúa mucha mierda, pero no me ha agarrado la polla ni nada así. Sería difícil probar que está haciendo algo más aparte de hacerme sentir incómodo, lo cual sólo me hace sonar como un marica.

—El acoso sexual también existe para los hombres —comentó Sammy, sonaba endemoniadamente serio antes de soltar la carcajada—. Podrías hacer una conferencia de prensa.

—Jódete. Llévame a cenar, cabrón. Necesito un trago.

Salió del estacionamiento.

—No puedo esperar.

—¿Para qué? —pregunté, viéndolo.

—Para que la señorita Rainbow le lance un tiro a Heidi. No tendrás que presentar cargos de acoso si ella te coquetea. Rainbow se encargará de esa mierda.

Ahogué un gemido. Que Dios nos ayude si Heidi hacía algo para enojar a Rainbow. Aunque tenía que admitir que imaginar eso me hizo sonreír.

Sammy se rio en voz alta.

—¡Va a ser la mejor sesión fotográfica de todas! No puedo esperar para salvar algunos animales.

Algunos de esos animales podrían necesitar ser salvados si se cruzaban con mi Rainbow. ¿En qué me había metido?

Xoxoxoxoxox

—Recuérdame una vez más por qué estoy haciendo esto —le pedí a Chica Reed a través de la aplicación de Skype en mi iPad.

—Porque es para la caridad. Y para los animales. Amamos a los animales.

Miré a Rainbow, que se estaba preparando bajo el sol para su gran momento, estaba junto a mí lamiéndose el pelaje.

—No sé si los amaré hoy. Esto será malo.

Decir que estaba temiendo esta sesión fotográfica era quitarle importancia. Se había organizado todo en tiempo récord, lo cual me dijo que probablemente Heidi ya tenía esta mierda planeada antes de acorralarme. Teníamos organizado irnos a Jacksonville mañana, así que el Entrenador nos puso a trabajar duro en la práctica de la mañana, dándonos la tarde para hacer la sesión y reunir nuestras mierdas para viajar.

—Serás una chica buena con papi, ¿verdad, Rainbow? —Chica Reed le hizo cariños a través de la pantalla—. ¿Y qué harás si la desagradable mujer de relaciones públicas se pone un poco mañosa con tu papá?

Rainbow respondió levantando la pata para lamerse el culo. Chica Reed se rio.

—Bueno, confiaré en que harás más que eso, pero si eso significa que le estás diciendo puta, bien hecho, Rainbow.

—Sabes que se va a volver loca si poso con otros animales —señalé. Rainbow era jodidamente territorial. Una vez me acerqué a uno de los gatos tontos de Jasper y en sus ojos se había posado una mirada letal. Todos decían que yo estaba exagerando, pero yo sabía bien lo que había visto.

—Métela en alguna oficina o algo así —sugirió—. Desearía poder estar ahí para ayudar.

—¿Para ayudar o para alejar a Heidi? —pregunté, conociendo la respuesta.

Se burló.

—No necesito alejarla. Ella piensa que estamos casados. —La sonrisa que iluminó su rostro fue jodidamente preciosa—. Se apartará si es que sabe lo que le conviene.

Carajo, me ponía duro cuando era posesiva.

—¿Vas a pelear por mí, nena? Porque tengo que decirte que eso sería endemoniadamente caliente.

Chica Reed se rio.

—En tus sucios sueños, pervertido.

Le sonreí.

—Soñaré con eso esta noche.

—Suerte con ello. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Yo guardaré mis fantasías para lo real mañana en la noche.

Y eso, justo ahí, estaba la razón por la que iba a soportar esta ridícula sesión. Porque mañana mi chica y yo estaríamos juntos de nuevo. Habían sido tres largas semanas sin ella. No podía esperar para tenerla a solas.

—¿Hay alguna manera en que podamos aban…

Me detuvo con una carcajada.

—Sabes que Jasper está ansioso por verte y platicar contigo. Ha estado hablando sobre verte más que yo. —Eso estaba muy jodido—. Pero tendremos toda la noche.

Ya qué. La cena con los amigos no sería tan mala, siempre y cuando Jasper no intentara acosarme ni nada.

—No puedo esperar, nena.

—Yo tampoco. —Miró su reloj e hizo una mueca—. Tengo que irme. Mi clase me espera.

Carajo.

—Yo también.

Se rio de mi expresión adolorida.

—Todo saldrá bien. Rainbow nació para estar en el centro de atención, y ambos sabemos que tú ya vives ahí.

Tal vez.

—Pero es una gata.

Se rio.

—Es la gata más genial de todas, lo cual tú mismo has admitido. Déjala presumir. Nadie se burlará de ti.

Claro, era fácil para ella decirlo.

—¿Por qué no pudo ser mejor un perro?

—Porque es Rainbow. Y tú no quieres que sea algo más aparte de lo que es.

—No la mayoría de los días.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Nunca. Ve. Patea unos traseros. Asegúrate de que Rainbow se acerque lo suficiente a Heidi para soltar un golpe. Y llámame cuando termines.

Como si tuviera que pedírmelo. Definitivamente la necesitaría después de esto. Probablemente también necesitaría unos cuantos años de terapia.

—Lo haré.

—Bien. Te amo. —Nos lanzó besos.

—También te amo.

Cortamos la llamada y encaré a Rainbow, que dejó de lamerse y estirarse, arqueando la espalda, viéndose para todos como si estuviera lista para lo que le esperaba.

La señalé con un dedo.

—No me vas a avergonzar. No atacarás a ningún otro animal, particularmente a alguno que no tenga una casa maravillosa como tú. Tampoco atacarás a ninguno de mis compañeros, ni siquiera a Colin, quien todavía se lo merece un poco. No cagarás, mearás o vomitarás en las cosas personales de nadie. No te alterarás. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Respondió mordiendo la punta de mi dedo. Jodido infierno.

—Supongo que no vas a querer entrar en la transportadora —pregunté, como si tuviera que hacerlo.

Rainbow respondió bajándose de la cama y pasando junto a dicha transportadora con la cola agitándose en el aire. Al carajo con esto. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de pelear con ella por la siguiente media hora, lo cual era aproximadamente la cantidad de tiempo que costaba convencerla de meterse a esa cosa. La mayoría de las veces ni me molestaba en intentarlo.

La seguí fuera de la habitación y la cargué. Me miró con suspicacia.

—No te meteré a la maldita transportadora. Pero juro por Dios, si haces algo, te voy a dejar con la gente del refugio y traeré a casa un lindo y enorme Shepherd Alemán para reemplazarte.

Me cabeceó, ronroneando mientras la llevaba a la puerta.

—Al menos podrías pretender que tienes miedo de que lo diga en serio.

Claro que Rainbow sabía cómo detectar mis mierdas, igual que Chica Reed. Se acurrucó en mi cuello, ronroneando.

—Bien. No traeré un Shepherd alemán. Probablemente tú eres más protectora de lo que él podría llegar a ser.

Más ronroneos y cabezazos acompañaron eso. Rainbow sabía que había ganado. Siempre ganaba.

—Terminemos con esta mierda.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Me metí al estacionamiento, gimiendo ante el número de carros que quedaban. No había manera de salir de esto sin que el edificio entero se enterara de Rainbow.

—Recuerda —le advertí, saliendo con Rainbow sobre mi pecho.

Ni siquiera llegamos a la puerta antes de que Jennings gritara mi nombre, acercándose con un perro gigante, el cual se veía como una mezcla entre Golden y labrador.

—Entonces, esta es la famosa Rainbow. He escuchado todo sobre ti, gatita.

Rainbow estaba demasiado ocupada viendo a su perro para responder. No podría asegurarlo, pero parecía que lo estaba viendo con desdén. ¿Los gatos podían ver con desdén? Porque eso era lo que ella parecía estar haciendo.

Apreté mi agarre en ella, a pesar de que el perro parecía completamente desinteresado. Estaba ocupado enredando su cuerda en los pies de su dueño. Ahora veía por qué Rainbow lo miraba así. Ella sólo hacía eso si quería tirar a alguien. Y nunca me lo haría a mí.

Él maldijo y se desenredó.

—Maldición, Duque. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Hemos tenido problemas para entrenarlo con la cuerda.

—Puedo verlo. —Me reí mientras se liberaba—. Mi chica intentó ponerle una cuerda a Rainbow una vez. Ella se quedó tirada como un espagueti y no se movió hasta que estuvo libre. —Rainbow no creía en ser liderada; ella era la que lideraba.

Se rio entre dientes.

—Sí, no creo que a muchos gatos les guste la cuerda. Ciertamente se ve contenta en tus brazos.

—Espero que se mantenga así —murmuro.

Me lanzó una mirada pero se encogió de hombros.

—Hagámoslo.

Lo seguí a través de la puerta que nos llevaba más allá de las oficinas y las salas de media. Antes de saberlo, ya estábamos en la entrada del campo.

—Compórtate —dije, antes de respirar profundo y seguir a mi running back al campo. Un montón de mis compañeros de equipo estaban alineados, todos con perros, por supuesto; aunque JPP estaba sosteniendo una iguana enorme, o algo así.

Rainbow levantó la cabeza y sentí sus garras flexionarse en mi camiseta. Definitivamente tendría agujeros en la camiseta antes del final del día. Aunque eso estaba bien. Lo había anticipado.

Antes de poder dirigirme a mis compañeros, Heidi se acercó corriendo.

—Oh Dios mío. ¡Tienes un gato! Eso es tan… —se interrumpió ante la mirada en mi cara—… diferente. —Al menos no dijo la tontería que estaba a punto de decir.

—Es de Bella. —Rainbow aprovechó ese momento para cabecearme. Joder, por supuesto que lo hizo—. Nuestra —corregí, sabiendo que probablemente Rainbow me haría pagar si la negaba.

—¡Es absolutamente adorable! ¿Verdad que sí? ¿Verdad que eres una bebé bonita? —Heidi le estaba haciendo cariños con una voz ridícula que causó que las garras se apretaran en mi camiseta de nuevo. Un poco más de eso y sabía que Rainbow iba a atacar. Le gustaba la atención, pero no que la trataran como bebé, a menos de que fuera Chica Reed la que lo hacía.

—Sí, es genial. ¿Cómo haremos esto? Voy a tener que apartar a Rainbow cuando me tome fotos con otros animales.

—¿De verdad? ¿Te molestaría ver a tu papi con otros animales? ¿Una cosita dulce como tú? —Heidi me sonrió—. Estoy segura de que hay lo suficiente de él para todos. Una chica buena compartiría.

Jodido infierno, ¿hablaba en serio? Estaba jugando con fuego. Si Rainbow no la atacaba, Chica Reed lo haría.

—Soy un hombre de una sola gatita —dije, pasando mi mano sobre Rainbow que comenzaba a gruñir, un zumbido bajo salía de su garganta.

—Bueno, puedes encerrarla. Lo que ella no vea, no tiene por qué lastimarla. Puedo ser discreta. —Me lanzó un guiño y se lamió los labios.

Ambos sabíamos que no estaba hablando de Rainbow. Al carajo con esto.

—Mira. No sé qué tengo que decir o hacer para metértelo en tu dura cabeza. _No estoy jodidamente interesado_. No ahora. No nunca. Necesitas apartarte a la jodida, o te reportaré por acoso. —No, no lo haría, pero ella no necesitaba saberlo.

Abrió como platos sus ojos azules.

—Edward, no sé qué piensas que decía, pero…

—¿Crees que soy estúpido? Sé cuando me coquetean. Pasa todo el tiempo. —Le sonreí a la estúpida—. Y todo el tiempo, las rechazo porque amo a mi chica. Eso no va a cambiar. Y nunca voy a faltarle el respeto engañándola. Así que deja las insinuaciones, deja de echárteme encima y deja de jugar tus estúpidos juegos conmigo. No va a pasar.

No me di cuenta de que teníamos audiencia hasta que escuché las risas ahogadas provenientes de la izquierda. Me giré y vi a la mayoría de mis compañeros que se habían acercado para escuchar junto con el Entrenador.

Heidi se giró al mismo tiempo que yo y se puso roja como tomate.

—No sé de qué pensabas que estaba hablando, pero me refería a tu gata. Me la llevaré mientras te tomas las fotos.

Y entonces, porque era una idiota que claramente no entendía las señales, estiró las manos hacia Rainbow. Eso fue todo lo necesario. Ella ya había estado al borde por mi tono de voz y los otros animales cercanos, así que cuando una extraña intentó tocarla, atacó.

Rainbow soltó un temible gruñido y dejó que sus garras volaran, causando que cinco rayas de sangre aparecieran en la mejilla de Heidi. Heidi gritó mientras Rainbow escupía y siseaba, y juro por Dios que estaba intentando acercarse a ella para darle otro rasguño.

—¡Me atacó! —gritó, lanzando las manos sobre su cara antes de girarse y correr a través del campo.

Rainbow siguió gritando, todo su pelaje se había erizado, sus orejas estaban pegadas a su cabeza.

—Cálmate. Ya se fue. Ganaste. Santa mierda.

Acaricié su pelaje y murmuré en su oreja mientras se comenzaba a calmar.

—Nadie te va a apartar de mí. Estás bien. Hiciste lo que Chica Reed te pidió, ¿verdad? Protegiste mi honor. Eres una chica buena. Buena Rainbow.

Se calmó, eventualmente volvió a enterrar la cara en mi cuello.

—¿Estás bien, hombre?

Miré a Sammy, que se acercaba cautelosamente.

—Estoy bien. —Tenía mis propios rasguños por las patas traseras de Rainbow, pero ella no había pretendido lastimarme.

—¿Qué hay de ti, matona? Creo que asustaste a todos los perros de este lugar. —Claro, el suyo tenía la cola metida entre sus piernas.

Rainbow levantó la cabeza y miró a la multitud a su alrededor, parecía no estar afectada por lo que acababa de pasar. Sammy estiró una mano hacia ella y ella lo olió antes de cabecearlo a modo de saludo.

—Bueno, al menos todavía le agrado. —Le dio su perro a Brady—. Creo que están listos para ti allá. La cuidaré por ti, si me deja.

Miré a Rainbow, que parecía haber superado su ataque.

—Podemos intentarlo. —Aparté sus garras de mi camiseta y se la pasé a Sammy. Para mi gran alivio, se fue con él.

—Eres un hombre valiente.

Se rio.

—No les muestres tu miedo, hombre. Ve a hacer lo tuyo.

Así que fui y posé con un perro que parecía amar el olor de Rainbow. Me olió por todas partes. Y también sostuve una gata que temblaba de miedo. No estaba seguro de si era su personalidad o si el aroma de Rainbow la hacía huir asustada.

Cuando terminé me dirigí a la banca, donde Sammy tenía a Rainbow. No la estaba sosteniendo. Él y varios de mis compañeros estaban reunidos en un círculo, riéndose. No estaba seguro de qué se estaban riendo, pero sabía que no podía ser bueno.

—Oye, qué… —me detuve cuando vi que Rainbow estaba bien, caminaba alrededor de la banca y se veía muy orgullosa de sí misma—. ¿Qué le están haciendo a mi gata? —exigí saber.

Ella corrió inmediatamente a mí cuando escuchó mi voz, hizo su cosa donde se estiraba para que la cargara.

—No hicimos nada, hombre. Ella lo hizo sola. —Brady sacudió la cabeza—. Sé que me contaste sobre lo que hizo antes, pero pensé que estabas inventando esa mierda hasta que la vi con mis propios ojos.

Oh, jodido infierno.

—¿Qué hizo?

Rainbow ronroneó y comenzó a frotarse en mí, tal vez porque estaba orgullosa de sí o porque estaba intentando quitarme el olor de los otros animales. Probablemente por ambas cosas.

—¿Qué no hizo? ¿Ves esa bolsa ahí? —Sammy señaló una bolsa rosa en el piso, puesta debajo de algunos archivos y mierdas en la banca. Tenía la sensación de que no quería saber la respuesta.

—¡La rompió a arañazos! —agregó Colin, sonaba muy alegre—. Luego se metió y orinó sobre la bolsa. Carajo, hombre, sé que estaba enojado con ella por cómo actuó en tu casa, pero esa mierda fue divertida. Es increíble.

—Nunca había visto algo así —dijo Sammy, se veía sorprendido—. Quería bajarse y ya que los perros no estaban cerca, la dejé caminar. —Me sonrió—. Juro que no estaba a más de unos pies de distancia. La hubiera agarrado si hubiera habido problemas. Comenzó a oler por todos lados, sólo siguió hasta que encontró la bolsa y se puso a hacer sus cosas. Iba a detenerla pero, bueno, Heidi se lo merecía.

—Aunque sí la agarró cuando comenzó a morder los papeles. Supusimos que podrían ser importantes —dijo Paul—. Lo mejor que he visto en la vida. De verdad necesita enseñarles esa mierda a mis perros. Tengo un vecino que se merece una lección.

Levanté a Rainbow frente a mi cara, mirando su expresión. Se veía muy satisfecha consigo misma. Podría enojarme con ella, pero la verdad, no me había avergonzado. Ambos dejamos en ridículo a Heidi y nadie se burlaba de mí porque Rainbow se había vuelto loca con esa puta. Después de todo, había sido un día muy bueno.

—Está disponible para renta —bromeé, sacudiendo la cabeza. Rainbow maulló y se estiró hacia mí. La puse de nuevo en su lugar—. Aunque por ahora tenemos fotos que tomar.

La llevé al otro lado del campo al área de las fotos, donde el camarógrafo estaba listo para nosotros. Nos dio las instrucciones y juro por Dios, Rainbow posó, se acomodó y actuó como si fuera un gato de Hollywood, entrenada justo para esto.

—Creo que tenemos nuestra portada —me dijo luego de una foto donde Rainbow se había recargado en mi cara, poniéndonos mejilla contra mejilla.

—Quién diría —murmuré, feliz de haber terminado.

El Entrenador estaba parado a un lado, mirando todo con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

—¿No está feliz de habernos dado el día libre para esto? —pregunté.

—Sí, la verdad sí lo estoy. —Puso una mano en mi hombre—. ¿Ella te resulta un problema?

—¿Quién? ¿Rainbow? No, estoy acostumbrado a su locura.

Se rio.

—No. Heidi. ¿Hay algún problema del que deba estar consciente? No aceptaré que te acose a ti ni a nadie más.

Suspiré.

—Ha dado a conocer su interés por mí, pero creo que después de hoy va a alejarse. Si hace algo más, se lo haré saber.

—Bien. Es todo lo que pido. Aunque supongo que no necesitas que te proteja. —Sonrió y le acercó una mano a Rainbow. Ella lo cabeceó—. Me alegro de no estar en tu lista negra.

Le sonreí.

—Sólo recuerde que la puedo poner contra usted si piensa en mandarme a la banca.

Se rio.

—De ninguna jodida manera, Cullen.

Maldición, así era. Esta mierda no había resultado tan mala. Rainbow se había comportado con los otros animales, había logrado que Heidi se alejara y logramos ser la portada del calendario. Edward Cullen había resultado ganador, como siempre. Al igual que Rainbow, claro. Eso no había ni que decirlo.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

Getting Blitzed

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** FungysCullen13

 **Beta:** Isa

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Sentía que el tiempo se había detenido. Sabía que Chica Reed estaba cerca. Era casi como si pudiera sentirla. Pero tenía que soportar el ensayo en el estadio de los Jags, a pesar de que había jugado aquí varias veces y ya conocía el jodido protocolo. Para cuando terminamos me sentía desesperado.

Antes de llegar al estacionamiento, el Entrenador gritó mi nombre. Jodido infierno.

—¿Sí? —pregunté, intentando con todas mis fuerzas no contestarle mal. Se podría decir que no lo logré.

Me sonrió.

—Sé que no te quedarás esta noche en el hotel. Sólo quería asegurarme que supieras que debías estar ahí a las ocho en punto. Me encargaré de que puedas pasar tiempo con tu familia, pero si llegas tarde, tu culo compartirá habitación conmigo mañana en la noche.

Me estremecí ante ese pensamiento.

—Llegaré a tiempo.

Me palmeó la espalda.

—Bien. Saluda a Bella de mi parte.

—Lo haré. —Luego de besarla con todas mis fuerzas y darle al menos tres orgasmos. Tenía bien ordenadas mis prioridades.

Me metí al carro rentado que había conseguido y estuve en casa en poco tiempo. Suspiré aliviado cuando vi que la Range Rover de Emmett estaba en la entrada. Ya estaban aquí.

Agarré mis mierdas y me dirigí a la entrada, pero antes de llegar a la puerta principal, ésta se abrió.

—¡Edward!

Jodido infierno. Antes de poder defenderme, Jasper estuvo sobre mí. Me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, y ya que mis manos estaban llenas con mis cosas, no había nada que pudiera hacer más que aguantarlo.

—¡Qué bueno es verte! ¡Te extrañé! He visto tus juegos, desearía haber estado ahí. ¿Recibiste mis mensajes? Sabías que te estaba viendo, ¿verdad?

No estaba seguro de si él me iba a soltar, así que tiré mis bolsas y rompí su abrazo.

—Siempre me estás viendo, Jasper. —No lo decía de la misma forma en que él lo decía, pero de todas formas me sonrió tontamente.

—¡Así es! ¡Igual que tú me ves! No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por los consejos. He estado muchísimo más tranquilo en los últimos juegos. ¡Y ganamos! Estás orgulloso, ¿verdad? No he jodido tu equipo.

Dios, estaba tan hiperactivo como siempre. Esto era la culpa de Pequeña. Claramente le había pegado sus mañas. Eso o la droga le había provocado Déficit de atención. O tal vez había estado oculto todos estos años por su drogadicción.

—Ahora son tu equipo, y estás jugando bien.

No debí haber dicho esa mierda, porque volvió a envolverse en mí.

—Me lo pusiste fácil. Eres mejor entrenador que el Entrenador.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Sólo necesitas dejar de dudar de ti mismo. Y ahora tienes que apartarte de mí para poder entrar en la casa a ver a mi chica.

Jasper me soltó y sonrió tímidamente.

—Lo siento. Estoy emocionado. ¿Crees que pueda ir a la práctica contigo mañana? Me encantaría ir a una práctica de la NFL.

Me encogí de hombros antes de agarrar mis maletas. Jasper agarró una y caminó a mi lado.

—Claro, si quieres. ¿No has tenido suficientes prácticas aún?

—No de las tuyas.

Rodé los ojos ante sus raras tendencias de acosador. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de decirle que se jodiera, Chica Reed apareció en el pasillo y ante mis ojos, él dejó de existir.

Una hermosa sonrisa iluminó su rostro y esta vez sí estaba preparado para cuando un cuerpo cayó en mis brazos. El cuerpo correcto. Solté mi maleta y la abracé con fuerza, mis labios se encontraron con los suyos. Finalmente. No importaba dónde estábamos; con ella, yo estaba en casa.

Sus manos estaban enterradas en mi cabello y las mías estaban en su lugar sobre su trasero mientras la aplastaba contra mí.

—Te extrañé —murmuró una y otra vez entre besos.

—Joder. Yo también.

Mi polla estaba dura como roca. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella de inmediato. Levanté la cabeza para encontrar el lugar más cercano donde tomarla, y mis ojos cayeron en las miradas divertidas de cada miembro de mi familia. Jodido infierno.

—Pues hola, hijo. —Mi papá me dedicó un pequeño saludo.

—Hola. —Sí, eso no sonó muy entusiasmado, pero, ¿qué carajos? Miré a Chica Reed, que seguía envuelta en mí, su cara un poco sonrojada. No estaba seguro de si estaba avergonzada o intentaba no reír.

—Olvidé algo en el hotel, así que creo que iremos a recogerlo. Regresaremos en una o dos horas.

Retrocedí un paso, pero antes de poder escapar con Chica Reed, mi madre se aclaró la garganta.

—Edward Anthony Cullen, si piensas salir de esta casa sin dirigirle más de una palabra a tu familia, te haré pagar un infierno.

Joder.

—Dije una palabra. Más de una.

Chica Reed soltó la carcajada entonces y soltó sus piernas de alrededor de mi cintura. Maldición.

—Tu familia te extrañó tanto como yo.

—Yo no —intervino Emmett, recibiendo una mirada del mal de mi madre—. ¿Qué? Lo vimos hace unas semanas. Eso no es tiempo suficiente para extrañar a alguien.

—Eso dices tú —dijo mi madre, golpeándolo en la cabeza—. Siempre extraño a mis niños cuando no están cerca.

—Por favor. Hiciste una fiesta el día en que finalmente se fue. —Agarré mis maletas de nuevo; era claro que no iba a escapar pronto. Tal vez debería pedirle a Chica Reed que me ayudara a desempacar en mi habitación.

—No fue una fiesta. Fue una reunión para tomar té —me informó mi mamá de manera ligera antes de avanzar y jalarme a un abrazo—. Es bueno tenerte en casa.

—Es bueno estar aquí. —Y lo era. No tenía problema alguno con estar solo en nuestro departamento en New Jersey; quiero decir, estaba acostumbrado y al menos Rainbow estaba ahí. Pero estar aquí con todos ellos una vez más era bastante genial, incluso si me estaban impidiendo tener relaciones como siempre.

Pequeña se acercó después, lanzando sus brazos a mí alrededor con entusiasmo suficiente para tirarme de culo si no pesara como noventa libras.

—¡Qué bueno es verte!

—Igualmente, Pequeña. ¿Lo estás manteniendo en línea?

Rodó los ojos.

—Siempre. Es un trabajo de tiempo completo.

—Te encanta, Esposa.

—Sí. —Le lanzó besos, así que la envíe en su dirección. Podían acaramelarse el uno al otro todo lo que quisieran lejos de mí, muchas gracias.

Le asentí a Rubia, que me lanzó una sonrisa. Definitivamente nos agradábamos más desde que se vengó de Colin por mí.

Papá tomó mi maleta y me dio un abrazo de un solo brazo. Mamá nos movió a todos a la sala, donde me esperaba un enorme plato a medio comer de galletas de chocolate. Le lancé una mirada a mi hermano antes de agarrar un montón.

—¿Qué? Te tardaste mucho. —Ni siquiera se molestó en disculparse; sólo agarró más de mis galletas y se las metió en la boca.

—Cabrón. —Eso me hizo ganarme un golpe en la cabeza—. Perdón, mamá.

—Niños. Nunca crecerán. —Aunque sonaba bastante complacida con esa idea; sonrió al sentarse—. Cuéntanos sobre la sesión de fotos de ayer para el calendario.

Carajo, ¿apenas había sido ayer? Sentía que había sido hace millones. Chica Reed se rio mientras se acurrucaba en mi costado, agarrando varias de mis galletas. Pensé en quejarme, pero ya que quería tener sexo más tarde, me guardé esa mierda. Tenía bien ordenadas mis prioridades.

—Mi chica se encargó de todo —anunció Chica Reed, lamiéndose los labios con una mirada de satisfacción en la cara—. No sólo rasguñó a Heidi, sino que también arruinó su bolsa, sin duda de diseñador, al arañarla y hacer pipí en ella.

—¡Increíble! ¡Rainbow es la mejor! —Mi hermano echó atrás la cabeza y se rio—. Maldición, Rosie, ¿por qué no nos quedamos con ella? Emmett Junior nunca hace nada divertido.

Ella alzó una ceja.

—Tú eres el que le puso Emmett Junior. Eso nos obligó a quedarnos con él. Además Rainbow eligió a Edward. Nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver con eso.

—Es cierto. Aun así necesitamos un gato de ataque. Llamemos al tipo de Animal Planet y pidámosle que lo entrene.

—Idiota. Ese tipo convierte gatos malos en gatos buenos. Probablemente le gustaría poner las manos en Rainbow —dijo Rose, riéndose cuando le tiré dedo. Al carajo con eso. Rainbow seguiría siendo maravillosa.

—J… de ninguna manera. Rainbow no necesita a ese tipo.

Mamá negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo necesita. ¿Cómo te fue con las fotos, en serio?

Chica Reed se rio de nuevo y besé su cabeza.

—Rainbow y yo estaremos en la portada.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Mamá sonrió alegremente por eso—. Mi apuesto niño. Y no puedo decirte lo emocionada que me sentí cuando te vi en el comercial de Subway el otro día.

Sí, había salido mi primer comercial nacional. Fue algo insulso ya que tuve que compartirlo con RG3 y Kaepernick, pero yo fui el único novato. Y el mejor mariscal del grupo, por supuesto.

—¡Come sano! —me citó Jasper alzando una galleta—. Hablando de comer, ¿cuándo cenamos?

Mamá se rio.

—La lasaña estará lista en media hora.

Bueno, demonios, si teníamos un poco de tiempo…

—Llevaré mis cosas arriba. —Apreté el costado de Chica Reed antes de ponerme de pie—. También necesito una ducha.

Se paró y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

—Te acompaño.

—¿Puedo… —Jasper se calló cuando Pequeña le dio un codazo—. ¿Qué? Sólo quería pasar tiempo con ellos.

—¿Mientras él se baña? ¿No ves que quieren pasar tiempo a solas? —ella le siseó en voz no muy baja.

—Oh, bueno. Sí. Lo siento. —De verdad se veía como si lo sintiera.

—No hay problema. Nos veremos en un rato. —Lo que sea necesario para tenerla a solas ahora.

Subimos las escaleras mientras todos se reían detrás de nosotros.

—Tómate tu tiempo, hijo. La lasaña puede esperar.

—Yo no —se quejó Emmett, a pesar de que se había comido un montón de mis galletas.

No nos molestamos en quedarnos para escuchar lo que los demás tenían que decir. En el instante en que cerré la puerta, solté mi maleta y Chica Reed se lanzó a mí de nuevo. La empujé contra la puerta de mi habitación y la levanté para poder frotar mi polla justo donde más la quería.

—Gracias a Dios que estamos solos —murmuré mientras me frotaba en ella.

—Sí. Los quiero, pero necesitan irse —estuvo de acuerdo, haciéndome reír.

Estaba usando uno de esos sexis vestidos que mostraban cada curva. Estiré la mano a su espalda, buscando el cierre, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo se saca.

Jodidamente fantástico. Subió los brazos sobre su cabeza en esa sexy posición de rendición. Me gustaba mucho eso. Dejé que su cuerpo resbalara contra el mío antes de agarrar la parte baja del vestido y subirlo lentamente, revelando cada pulgada de su sexy cuerpo. Sus bragas eran de un sexy encaje negro transparente, y el sostén que le hacía juego era de media copa, hacía que sus hermosos pechos se salieran de él.

—Me encanta la ropa interior que casi estás usando —le dije al lanzar el vestido detrás de mí.

—Eso creí.

Comenzó a bajar las manos, pero la detuve.

—No. Quédate así.

Alzó una ceja pero hizo lo que le pedí. Le mordí el cuello, besando y chupando mientras ella gemía mi nombre. Bajé hacia sus pechos, lamiendo justo sobre el encaje.

—Tan jodidamente caliente, nena.

—Lo compré para ti —gimió, terminando con un gemido bajo cuando mordí su pezón por sobre la tela—. ¡Mierda!

Me reí y abrí el broche frontal, liberando sus pechos. Los froté y los besé, notando que el sostén había dejado un par de líneas rojas en ella.

—¿Un poco apretado, nena?

Se encogió de hombros y gimió mientras se los besaba.

—Es el estilo, creo. —Su cabeza cayó contra la puerta cuando chupé un pezón con mi boca—. Oh sí, justo así.

—Sueño cada noche con tocarte así —le dije, dejando que mis manos bajaran por su cuerpo. Era tan jodidamente suave. Tan perfecta.

—Yo también sueño con ello.

Mis dedos se metieron en su ropa interior, encontrándola caliente y mojada, igual que siempre para mí.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué sueñas, nena?

—Sueño con-¡Oh Dios! —pellizqué ligeramente su clítoris, y sus manos se separaron de la puerta, aferrándose a mis hombros.

—Dime, Bella. —La acaricié suavemente. Empujó sus caderas hacia mí.

—Contigo. Con nosotros. Tú dentro de mí. Probándome. Yo probándote. Con todo eso.

Me reí de su incapacidad para formar oraciones completas. Aunque no podía culparla. Era difícil pensar cuando tenía mis manos en ella.

—¿Alguna vez soñaste con esto? —Le quité la ropa interior y me puse de rodillas frente a ella.

Asintió cuando separé sus piernas, y luego gimió cuando le di la primera probada a su dulce coño.

Sus manos volaron a mi cabello, y me sostuvo contra ella mientras movía mi lengua.

—¡Dios, sí! —susurró cuando mordí ligeramente su clítoris.

—Dime, ¿qué te hago en esos sueños? —pregunté antes de deslizar mi lengua dentro de ella.

—Dios, Edward. No puedo. —Estaba casi jadeando mientras la trabajaba con mi lengua.

—Por favor —murmuré, lamiendo su coño.

—Metes dos dedos en mí mientras chupas mi clítoris —finalmente lo dijo. Era tan jodidamente caliente escuchar lo que mi chica pensaba. Me apuré en complacerla, fallándola con mis dedos mientras mi lengua se movía de arriba abajo en ella.

—Sí. Justo así. Tú, ya sabes, me acaricias como siempre.

Froté mi nariz contra su clítoris, haciéndola jadear.

—Sí. Luego curvas…

No tenía que terminar. Curvé mis dedos dentro de ella y la hice correrse. Se corrió con fuerza, gritando mi nombre, mientras yo lamía, chupaba y me dejaba llevar por ella.

—Santa mierda —murmuró cuando finalmente terminó de convulsionar.

Me paré y le sonreí. Estaba sonrojada y desnuda y endemoniadamente sexy, se veía como si acabara de tener la madre de todos los orgasmos. Lo cual era totalmente cierto gracias a mí.

—¿Luego qué sigue?

Sus aturdidos ojos cafés se encuentran con los míos.

—Luego me follas hasta que ya no puedo ver más.

Joder, amaba cuando decía follar.

—Ya estás en ese punto, pero estaré feliz de repetir la experiencia para ti.

La cargué y la deposité en mi cama. Se recostó, mirándome quitarme la camiseta, los jeans y los bóxers en tiempo record. El tan sólo mirarla, tan sexy y saciada sobre mi cama, me puso tan duro como una roca. Luego bajó su mano sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a masturbarse justo frente a mí. Casi me corro con tan sólo ver eso.

—Te ves endemoniadamente caliente cuando te tocas, nena.

Sonrió y no detuvo sus movimientos. Gracias a Dios.

—Pues desafortunadamente me estoy acostumbrando a hacerlo.

Carajo. Eso era tanto caliente como triste al mismo tiempo.

—Lo siento, Chica Reed. Sabes que yo…

Negó con la cabeza.

—No lo hagas. Es así como será por los siguientes dos meses. Sólo tócame tú ahora.

No necesitaba que me lo dijera dos veces. Me tiré en la cama junto a ella, haciéndola saltar y reír. Mis dedos se unieron a los suyos en su coño mojado y caliente. Se empujó contra los dedos de ambos. Tan jodidamente caliente.

—No creo que debas correrte sin mí. Llámame, o mejor aún, háblame por Skype cuando lo hagas. —Habíamos tenido algunas sesiones de sexo por Skype, pero no eran ni de cerca las suficientes para mi gusto.

Se le aceleró la respiración cuando metió dos dedos dentro de sí.

—Lo hago.

—¿Siempre? —pregunté, disfrutando de la manera en que se mordía el labio, se veía casi avergonzada, a pesar de que estaba desnuda y masturbándose.

—Bueno, no. Quiero decir, a veces sales o estás dormido así que…

—Interrúmpeme o despiértame, bebé. Nada es más importante que verte, escucharte, tan sólo hablar contigo. —Ella lo sabía, ¿verdad? Era todo mi mundo.

Tocó mi cara con su mano libre.

—Bien. Lo mismo va para ti.

No tenía que decírmelo dos veces.

—De acuerdo.

Su mano cayó de mi cara y rozó mi polla.

—Bien. Todos tus orgasmos son míos.

—Fóllame —murmuré, asombrado por lo sexy que era.

—Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías.

Rodó sobre mí, deslizándose sobre mi cuerpo hasta que quedó exactamente donde la quería. Sus ojos se mantuvieron pegados a los míos cuando se alzó y me tomó dentro de su cuerpo. Gemí al sentirla rodeándome. Cada vez que lo hacíamos era una total perfección.

Se inclinó hacia enfrente para besarme mientras movía las caderas. Podía saber, por el ritmo que estaba tomando, que no quería hacerlo lento. Embestí mi polla hacia ella con fuerza y gimió en mi boca.

—Dios, sí.

Se sentó y me montó, su precioso cuerpo rogaba por mis manos. Rodé sus pezones entre mis dedos y básicamente tuve que tragarme la baba cuando comenzó a tocarse de nuevo el clítoris.

—Tan bueno. Necesitaba esto. Te había estado deseando.

—Toma todo lo que quieras, nena.

Se rio.

—Lo haré. —Aceleró sus movimientos y supe que estaba cerca. Gracias a Dios, porque yo había estado listo para correrme desde antes de que ella me metiera en sí.

Agarré su cintura con una mano y usé la otra para unirme a ella en su coño. No costó mucho, unos cuantos círculos seguidos de un pequeño pellizco, antes de que ella echara la cabeza atrás y se corriera con fuerza. En cuanto lo sentí, me dejé ir, corriéndome justo después de ella, amando jodidamente mucho la forma en que apretaba mi polla y los pequeños estremecimientos que pasaban por su cuerpo.

Colapsó sobre mí, su cabeza en mi hombro. Subí y bajé mis dedos por su espalda, haciéndola estremecer.

—Creo que vamos tarde para la cena —murmuró eventualmente, mordiéndome el cuello.

—De todas formas preferiría comerte a ti. —Al carajo con la comida. Tenía a Chica Reed desnuda en mi cama por primera vez en tres semanas. No necesitaba comer.

Se rio ligeramente.

—Tenemos que ir con ellos, Edward. Sé que tu mamá quiere hablar sobre la boda y ellos también necesitan pasar tiempo contigo.

—Jodido infierno. Puedo verlos luego del juego.

Se sentó y sacudió la cabeza. Era tan jodidamente hermosa, tan sexy. Nunca antes se había visto más preciosa para mí.

—Eres todo mío después del juego. Les daremos un par de horas, cenaremos y platicaremos, luego subiremos aquí y me puedes tomar como tu postre. ¿Qué te parece?

Eso me sonaba a absoluta perfección.

—Bien, pero ahora de verdad necesitamos bañarnos.

Se rio.

—Así es. Supongo que es mejor que lo hagamos juntos, con el propósito de ahorrar tiempo.

—Estoy a favor de ahorrar tiempo. —La nalgueé ligeramente, haciéndola gritar—. Vamos. Entre más pronto terminemos, más pronto puedo tenerte de regreso donde te quiero.

—Si lo hiciéramos a tu manera, yo nunca saldría de la cama.

Me reí.

—No es cierto. A veces te quiero empinada sobre el sofá, o en la ducha, o en la tina, o en el mostrador de la cocina.

—Hmm, ¿algún otro lugar? —preguntó con una sexy sonrisa.

—Muchísimos. Aunque los mantendré como sorpresa. Te los haré saber cuando y donde menos te lo esperes. —La follaría en cualquier lugar.

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro por un segundo antes de volver a aparecer.

—Me gustan las sorpresas. ¿A ti?

—Claro, nena. ¿Tienes alguna sorpresa para mí? ¿Tal vez algún sexy conjunto como ese de ropa interior?

Se rio.

—Tal vez. Tendrás que averiguarlo más tarde, ¿no?

Joder, sí.

—Vayamos a terminar con esta cena.

—¿Estás seguro que estás listo para cualquier sorpresa que te ponga enfrente? —preguntó, mordiéndose el labio de nuevo.

¿Por qué se veía tan malditamente nerviosa? No me gustaba. Quería que volviera a sonreír.

—Haz tu mejor esfuerzo, Chica Reed.

—Recuerda que dijiste eso. —Se apartó de mí y suspiré cuando mi polla perdió su cálido hogar. Se rio por la expresión de mi cara—. Vamos, Campeón. Primero la cena y luego el postre.

—Voy a necesitar mucho postre. Repetiré dos o tres veces por seguro.

Sacudió la cabeza y vi su sexy culo caminar a través de la habitación.

—¿Te vas a quedar mirando o vas a venir conmigo, goloso?

Como si eso fuera una pregunta. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia ella.

—Vas a batallar mucho intentando mantenerme lejos de ti.

Murmuró algo que sonaba como "eso espero".

—¿Qué?

—No te quiero lejos de mí.

Toqué su hermosa cara, sabiendo que la tristeza que veía ahí era por nuestro tiempo separados.

—Nunca jamás luego de que te gradúes, nena. Lo prometo.

—Siempre mantienes tus promesas, ¿no? —preguntó antes de besarme suavemente.

—Sabes que sí.

—Me alegra. Vayamos a terminar con esto.

No sonaba como si realmente quisiera ir.

—Oye, cielo, si no quieres bajar a cenar…

—Sí quiero. Sólo que quiero estar contigo.

—Dos horas. Eso es todo lo que pueden tener. Luego soy todo tuyo. Lo prometo.

Sonrió.

—Sigue con esas promesas y estaré muy feliz.

—Hacerte feliz es todo lo que quiero hacer, Bella.

—Lo haces. Siempre.

Y siempre lo haría. Mi chica era mi prioridad número uno e iba a seguir demostrándoselo.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

Getting Blitzed

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** FungysCullen13

 **Beta:** Isa

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

—Ya era hora. —Mi hermano básicamente corrió hacia el comedor mientras bajábamos las escaleras—. Quiero decir, en serio, toda tu familia está aquí muriéndose de hambre. ¿No puedes mantenerlo en tus pantalones hasta después como una persona civilizada?

—Mira quién habla, idiota. ¿Quién nos mantuvo a todos esperando el día de mi graduación de preparatoria porque estabas…?

—La la la, ¡no puedo escucharte! Vamos, Rosie, es hora de cenar. _Al fin_.

Rubia apareció en la puerta.

—Creo que me gustaría escuchar esa historia.

—Puede que a ti sí, pero yo no estoy segura de querer escucharla —dijo mi madre, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Yo si quiero —intervino papá, viéndose esperanzado.

Mamá suspiró mientras Emmett me lanzaba una mirada letal.

—Todos tomen sus asientos.

—¡Te puedes sentar junto a mí, Edward! —Jasper palmeó la silla junto a él, como si fuera un jodido perro listo para obedecer.

Comencé a caminar hacia el otro lado, pero Pequeña ocupó el asiento al que me dirigía, y el único lugar con dos asientos libres era el de Jasper. Joder, por supuesto.

Sabía que era mejor no sugerir que Chica Reed ocupara ese lugar. Además, mi madre le estaba haciendo señas, se veía endemoniadamente entusiasmada. La charla sobre la boda estaba a punto de comenzar, ya podía sentir esa jodida mierda. Y prefería que mi chica lidiara con eso en mi lugar.

Dos horas. Me repetí eso mientras me sentaba. Jasper estaba jodidamente entusiasmado, se veía casi tan feliz como Chica Reed cuando la follé hasta dejarla sin sentido.

Mamá les sirvió a todos, y justo cuando le di el primer bocado a la maravillosa lasaña, se giró hacia nosotros.

—Entonces, ¿estamos listos para poner una fecha?

Maldición, ¿no podía ni siquiera poner un poco de comida en mi estómago antes de que ella empezara con las mierdas de la boda?

—Uh… —Miré a Chica Reed, que se veía un poco pálida. Tomó su vaso de agua y le dio un gran trago. Supongo que me lo estaba dejando a mí—. En realidad no hemos tenido tiempo…

—Sólo tendrán tiempo si se dan un espacio ustedes —nos regañó—. Ahora, como me habían pedido, agregué una nueva división en el libro para destinos de bodas. —Y que me maldigan si no sacó ese jodido libro suyo de debajo de su silla. ¿Qué carajos? ¿Dónde había estado escondido?

—¡Yo voy a ser el padrino! ¿Verdad, Edward? —De lo emocionado que estaba, Jasper estaba casi tirando de mi manga.

—Joder, no sé. No lo he pensado.

Mamá me fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Cuida como hablas!

—Yo soy su padrino. Estoy a cargo de la despedida de soltero —mi hermano nos informó con un bocado de pan de ajo en la boca.

—Tú no tienes derecho a hablar sobre la planeación de la boca ya que planeaste la tuya en la parte trasera de una servilleta en las Vegas —le dijo mamá con una ceja alzada. Luego se giró hacia nosotros y sonrió—. Podemos afinar esos detalles luego. Justo ahora, en serio debemos elegir un lugar y fecha.

—Tú vas a ser mío —dijo Jasper tristemente.

¿Qué carajos?

—No voy a ser tuyo. Soy de Chica Reed.

Frunció la frente.

—No puedes ser el padrino de Chica Reed. Te vas a casar con ella.

Oh, jodido infierno.

—Pensé que decías… olvida lo que pensé que decías.

Chica Reed se rio junto a mí.

Le piqué las costillas.

—Podrías ayudarme con esto.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No sé cuál será tu calendario el siguiente año, o el mío siquiera. Creo que deberíamos elegir la fecha luego de saber esas cosas.

—¡Pero eso es hasta enero! —Mamá sonaba escandalizada—. ¿Cómo es posible que vayamos a poder planear una boda con tan sólo unos meses de tiempo?

—¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Hacemos reservaciones, volamos a donde quiera que sea, Bella compra el vestido, comemos. A mí me parece bastante fácil —dije. Todas las mujeres en la mesa me lanzaron miradas de incredulidad—. ¿Qué?

—Hablas como todo un hombre —nos dijo Pequeña con un movimiento de cabeza—. Jasper y yo no nos vamos a casar hasta el dos de mayo del 2016, pero yo ya tengo el lugar decidido, mi vestido elegido, y también los vestidos de ellas. —Señaló a Chica Reed y Rubia—. Tengo un montón de sitios web guardados con ramos y pasteles de bodas, y les he mandado correo a cerca de treinta fotógrafos en busca de información.

Eso era una jodida locura.

—Te faltan dos años, ¿y ya hiciste toda esa mierda?

—Esposa es muy organizada —nos informó Jasper.

—Bien, ¿y qué has contribuido tú a todo este plan? —Claramente no había hecho ni mierda. Probablemente Pequeña no lo dejaría. Las mujeres planeaban las bodas. Los hombres asistían. Todos sabían eso.

—Estoy a cargo de la música para la recepción. Estoy buscando canciones con gran significado. Además estoy escribiendo un poema. —Por supuesto que sí.

—¿Lo vas a dejar que lea uno de sus ridículos poemas en tu boda?

—Bueno, en realidad son sus votos, pero si quiere hacerlo de forma poética, me parece bien. —Pequeña le lanzó un beso a Jasper, el cual él regresó con una enorme sonrisa—. Y está ayudando con las flores. Jaspy tiene un alma muy artística.

Alma artística mi culo. Había escuchado sus poemas.

—Las rosas son rojas, las violetas azules. Hoy nos casamos y digo acepto —soltó Jasper—. Eso es lo que tengo hasta ahora. —Increíble.

Pequeña aplaudió.

—¡Jaspy! ¡Me encanta!

Me giré hacia Chica Reed.

—No quieres votos en forma de poema, ¿verdad?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No, creo que deberíamos apegarnos a lo tradicional. De otra forma, no puedo confiar en que no soltarás una bomba con F en tus votos.

Eso era probablemente cierto.

—Aunque debería ser parte de nuestros votos. —Le moví las cejas a Chica Reed, haciéndola reír.

—Absolutamente no. —Mamá me señaló con un dedo acusador.

—Apuesto a que yo podría meterlo en los míos. Hay muchas palabras que riman con eso —sugirió Jasper, haciendo reír a todos menos a mi madre y a Pequeña.

—¡Jaspy! ¡Mis padres van a estar ahí!

—Ellos me aman —señaló, lo cual era sorprendentemente cierto. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero los papás de Pequeña estaban emocionados de que ella y Jasper fueran a casarse.

—Bueno, no les agradarás si usas eso en nuestros votos, ¡créeme!

—De acuerdo.

—¿Cómo es que esto cambió de ser tu boda a la de ellos? —exigió mamá, golpeando la mesa.

No tenía respuesta para eso, pero me agradaba.

—Porque ellos tienen sus mierdas organizadas y nosotros no. Aunque Pequeña ha estado planeando su boda desde que nació.

—Es cierto —añadió Jasper—. Tiene recortes de revistas que ya ni siquiera están de moda.

—Lo que es viejo vuelve a ser nuevo, Jasper —le dijo Pequeña con una mirada fulminante.

—No te estaba criticando, Esposa. Me encanta. Necesito que me guíes.

Ella se derritió con eso.

—Y yo te necesito a ti, Jaspy.

Dios. Aparté mi plato. Chica Reed hizo lo mismo.

—La cena estuvo genial, mamá. Subiremos y miraremos tu libro especial e intentaremos decidir algunos detalles nosotros solos, ¿de acuerdo?

Emmett bufó.

—Claro que sí.

—No creo que puedas encontrar una locación en la ropa tirada de Bella, pero claro que puedes intentarlo —sugirió Rubia.

Les tiré dedo antes de agarrar la biblia de bodas que ahora pesaba otras cinco libras.

—Lo haremos, lo prometo.

—Gracias por la cena, Esme —le dijo Chica Reed con una sonrisa—. Estuvo deliciosa.

—¿Estás segura de que llenaste, querida? Apenas comiste.

Chica Reed se rio entre dientes.

—Me pasé con las galletas. —Deslizó su mano en la mía—. Podemos hablar más de esto mañana. Edward tiene que levantarse a primera hora de la mañana.

—¿A qué hora nos vamos? —preguntó Jasper, casi saltaba en su asiento por la emoción.

—A las siete —le dije, esperaba una queja, pero no recibí ninguna.

Nos despedimos y subimos las escaleras. Lancé el libro de bodas en mi cama, me sorprendió que los resortes no se rompieran bajo su peso.

—¿En serio tenemos que ver eso ahora? —preguntó mi chica, mirándolo como si fuera una bomba.

—Carajo, no. ¿Qué nos puede hacer si no tenemos una respuesta mañana? —Tiré la cosa esa de la cama, e hizo un ruidoso sonido cuando golpeó el piso.

—Claro, tú puedes huir a la práctica y dejarme a mí la inquisición.

Acuné su cara en mis manos.

—¿Necesitas que le diga que te dé espacio, nena? Está emocionada y no tiene hijas, además Emmett ya se casó, así que se está pasando con nosotros. Puedo decirle que se calme un poco.

Suspiró.

—No es como si mi madre estuviera metida en la planeación de la boda. Es sólo que hay muchas cosas que todavía no sabemos. Es difícil planear justo ahora.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—¡Por supuesto!

—Entonces eso es todo lo que importa. Elegiremos un lugar y momento, y nos dejará en paz. Llévala a comprar un vestido o algo mañana. Eso la hará endemoniadamente feliz.

—Tal vez. —Envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor—. Hablar sobre la boda es estresante.

—Entonces es algo bueno que sepa como desestresarte. —La cargué y la deposité en la cama—. ¿Qué te parece si me pongo a trabajar en ello?

Me sonrió.

—¿Qué tal si lo haces ya?

—Será un placer para mí, nena. Y para ti, por supuesto.

No tardé mucho tiempo en sacarle el asunto de la boda de la mente. Era así de bueno.

Xoxoxoxox

La última cosa que quería hacer a las seis de la mañana era levantarme, pero cuando mi alarma sonó, me obligué a sentarme. Volteé para ver si había despertado a Chica Reed, pero ella no estaba en la cama conmigo. ¿Qué carajos?

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí? —Salió del baño, vestida en ese sexy camisón morado que se había puesto para mí la noche anterior.

—¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano? —pregunté cuando se volvió a meter a la cama.

—Tenía que ir al baño —murmuró.

—¿Y a lavarte los dientes? —pregunté cuando me golpeó el aroma mentolado.

—Uh-huh. —Enterró la cara debajo de la almohada, así que no me molesté en hacerle más preguntas. A mi chica le gustaba dormir.

Me levanté y me preparé. Bajé para encontrar a Jasper saltando por las paredes.

—¿Es diferente a las prácticas universitarias? —preguntó cuando manejé hacia el hotel.

—En realidad no. Pasamos más tiempo estudiando las cintas, pero la práctica es mayoritariamente igual. Supongo que un poco más pesada.

—Genial. Gracias por traerme contigo.

—¿Quieres saber lo que te espera si te reclutan?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No sé si lo vayan a hacer. Dicen que podría ser un candidato tardío. Tal vez si regreso para otro año. Pero Esposa quiere que nos graduemos y salgamos de la escuela juntos.

Lo miré, sorprendido.

—Eres lo suficientemente bueno para entrar en algún equipo.

Sonrió.

—Puede que eso sea lo más amable que me hayas dicho jamás.

Probablemente sí lo era.

—No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza.

—Demasiado tarde. —Mandó un mensaje desde su teléfono—. Twiteé eso.

Rodé los ojos.

—Bien por ti.

—Como sea, puedo entrar a un equipo, ¿pero puedo empezar? Probablemente no. No en mi primer año, eso es seguro. No soy tan bueno como tú.

Bueno, eso ni se decía.

—Podrías acercarte, con un poco de trabajo. Además, podrías terminar siendo el respaldo de alguien, pero sólo estarías a una herida o a alguien mandado a la banca de ser el estelar.

—Tal vez. No es mi pasión, a diferencia de ti.

Esas eran nuevas para mí.

—¿Cuál es tu pasión?

—¿Además de Ali? —Me burlé—. Tener mi licenciatura en psicología. Me gustaría seguir y conseguir la maestría.

Muchas veces olvidaba que Jasper tenía un cerebro decente en la cabeza, cuando no estaba frito.

—¿Una maestría en psicología? ¿Quieres ser un doctor?

—Tal vez. No necesitas un título médico para ser psicólogo. O quizá me vaya hacia la terapia.

Jasper ayudando gente. Me resultaba difícil imaginármelo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me gusta la gente. Me gusta saber qué los endurece. Y entiendo a la gente. Te entiendo a ti.

—Nunca me entenderás.

Se rio de eso.

—¿Quién te ayudó cuando te estabas enamorando de Chica Reed?

—Apenas estabas coherente en ese entonces.

—Pero aun así ayudé. Y ahora estoy coherente. Imagina qué tan bueno puedo ser.

No iba a discutir sus incoherencias. Llegamos al hotel a tiempo y nos fuimos en el camión del equipo hacia el campo de práctica.

Sammy se acercó corriendo a nosotros.

—¡Cullen! Y, hola, tú eres Jasper. ¿Qué tal, hombre?

Jasper le lanzó una sonrisa tensa, pero le dio un apretón de manos.

—Estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

—Genial, gracias. Así que Edward te trajo para enseñarte cómo lo hacen los profesionales, ¿eh?

—Algo así —murmuró.

—Bueno, cuando terminen con esas aburridas reuniones de mariscales, ven a buscarme. Te mostraré cómo se entrenan los jugadores más excitantes.

—Edward es el más excitante —anunció Jasper en voz alta.

Jodido infierno. Hice una mueca cuando varios de mis compañeros se burlaron.

—Eso ni hay que decirlo. Te encontraremos —le aseguré, arrastrando a Jasper hacia donde me esperaba mi entrenador de mariscales.

Jasper se comportó durante el análisis de cinta. Aprendió lo que debía buscar e hizo algunas sugerencias que pudimos implementar en nuestro plan de juegos.

—¡Eso fue muy divertido! —exclamó cuando salimos de la sala de juntas.

Tuve que reírme de su culo.

—Si lo disfrutas tanto, ¿por qué siempre me pides consejos antes de tus juegos?

—Porque me gusta ver tus cintas. —Carajo, claro que sí—. Eres el mejor.

Pues, carajo, eso era halagador.

—Gracias.

—No necesitas agradecerme. Para eso estamos los mejores amigos.

No estaba seguro de qué decir a eso, pero afortunadamente me salvé cuando Sammy y Paul llegaron corriendo a mí.

—¿Qué tal estuvo? —preguntó Sammy, lanzando un balón a mis manos.

—Nada mal. —Miré a Jasper—. Él encontró una falla en su derivado que creo que podemos explotar por completo. Hendricks mantiene sus pies avanzando un segundo de más cuando retrocede. Si lo engañas, deberías ser capaz de pasar justo junto a él.

—Qué bien —dijo Paul, chocándolas con Jasper.

—Sí, gracias, hombre. —Sammy alzó la mano, pero Jasper sólo le asintió y le dedico la misma maldita sonrisa de antes.

Sammy me alzó una ceja, y me encogí de hombros. ¿Quién sabía cuál era su jodido problema? Yo nunca desperdiciaba tiempo intentando entender a Jasper. Él era demasiado raro.

—Entonces, ¿nos vas a invitar a pasar tiempo con la familia esta noche? —me preguntó Sammy—. ¡Me vendría bien algo de la comida de mamá!

—Ella no es tu madre —siseó Jasper antes de que yo pudiera responder.

Paul sacudió la cabeza e inmediatamente corrió lejos de cualquiera que fuera el drama que estaba a punto de desatarse.

—Un hecho del que estoy bien consciente, créeme —dijo Sammy, alzando las manos en señal de rendición—. Sólo le digo mamá porque nos manda galletas a todos a través de Edward. La queremos.

—A mí no me manda paquetes de esos —murmuró Jasper, viéndose más que triste.

—Um, ¿por qué debería hacerlo? —pregunté sin pensarlo.

—No sé. Sería lindo.

Sammy se removió.

—Claro. Bueno, Jasper, ¿te contó Edward sobre las últimas travesuras de Rainbow? Se encargó por completo de Heidi. Fue tan…

—Nadie tiene que decirme lo que hace Rainbow. Conozco a Rainbow —interrumpió Jasper, fulminando con la mirada a Sammy.

—Hombre, ¿cuál es tu maldito problema? —pregunté, porque maldición. Por alguna extraña razón estaba actuando como una perra enojada.

—No tengo ningún problema. Él tiene el problema. —Jasper señaló a Sammy, que parpadeó sorprendido.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué hice? No tengo ningún problema.

—Sí. Estás intentando robarme a mi mejor amigo, y no me gusta. Ese es el problema.

Jodido infierno. Jasper estaba nariz con nariz con Sammy, que me veía en busca de algún consejo sobre cómo manejar esta situación.

—Jasper, déjalo en paz. Nadie está intentando robarme.

—Sí, él lo hace. Estás con él todos los días.

—Es mi compañero de equipo. Por supuesto que lo veo a diario.

—¡Pero pasan todo el tiempo juntos! Y está intentando contarme todo sobre ti y Rainbow. ¡Te he conocido desde el principio! Incluso desde antes que Chica Reed. Él no puede reemplazarme.

—Creo que me iré —nos dijo Sammy, alejándose de las locuras que decía el idiota junto a mí.

Cristo. ¿Qué carajos se suponía que debía hacer con esas idioteces?

—¿A qué se debe esto? —pregunté, sabiendo que sólo tenía unos minutos para lidiar con lo que sea que fuera esta mierda antes de tener que regresar a la práctica.

—Él se la vive echándome en cara su amistad.

—Um, no, no lo hace. Sammy sólo intenta ser amable e incluirte.

Unos brillantes ojos azules se encontraron con los míos.

—¿Porque ya no soy parte de tu vida?

—Por supuesto que lo eres. —Mátenme ya—. Sólo porque ya no te veo tan seguido no significa que estés siendo reemplazado. Todavía puedo llamar y mandarte mensajes, ¿no?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo. Pero no es lo mismo. Ustedes pueden pasar tiempo juntos y divertirse siempre. Apesta.

—¿Qué, se supone que no debo tener amigos en mi equipo? ¿Qué tan jodido es eso?

Rodó los ojos.

—Por supuesto que puedes tener amigos.

¿Entonces?

—Pero no _mejores_ amigos.

Cristo. A veces era una jodida niña.

—Sammy no es mi mejor amigo. —Era mi mejor amigo del equipo, pero no iba a decir eso y hacerlo lanzar un berrinche—. Supongo que tú lo eres.

—¿Lo soy? —Comenzó a sonreír y antes de poder evadirlo, lanzó sus brazos a mi alrededor—. ¿De verdad?

Al carajo con esto. Rápidamente rompí su abrazo y retrocedí un paso.

—Lo eres si nunca jamás me vuelves a abrazar en público.

Frunció el ceño.

—No sé si puedo aceptar eso. Soy muy afectuoso. Esposa puede decirte…

—Esposa no me puede decir nada al respecto. No abrazos frente al equipo. Sin excepciones.

—¿Y cuando ganes el Súper Tazón? ¿Puedo abrazarte frente a ellos entonces? —preguntó, viéndose perfectamente serio a excepción de un movimiento de labios.

No tenía tiempo para esta mierda.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien. Trato. —Estiró la mano y se la tomé, manteniéndome listo para correr si intentaba lo del abrazo de nuevo.

—Ahora, ¿vas a dejar de actuar como puta frente a mis compañeros? Van a pensar que eres mi jodida novia o algo así.

—Me portaré bien.

Le lacé una mirada incrédula.

—¿Qué? Puedo hacerlo. Incluso le lanzaré unos pases a Sammy para ayudarlo a calentar para ti. Eso está bien, ¿verdad?

—De acuerdo. Como quieras.

Jasper me quitó el balón y lo dejó volar, justo junto a la cabeza de Sammy, quien por supuesto no lo estaba esperando.

—¡Perdón! —gritó Jasper—. ¡Mi culpa!

—Amigo, nada bien. Lo necesito sano mañana. Apenas lo esquivaste por una pulgada.

—Y ambos sabemos que si le hubiera tirado a la cabeza, lo hubiera golpeado. Todo está bien. Me portaré bien con tus amigos menores.

—¿Dijiste perdedores? —exigí saber. Nadie iba a meterse con mis compañeros en mi presencia. Nadie.

—Dije menores. O sea, menos que yo en la jerarquía de amistad. Estoy yo, y luego están todos los demás.

Raro.

—Chica Reed siempre es la número uno.

Ladeó la cabeza y pensó en ello por unos segundos.

—Bien, es aceptable.

—Qué bien. Ahora, ¿puedo prepararme para mi juego?

Me sonrió.

—¡Claro! ¡No puedo esperar para verte ganar!

—Sólo recuerda. Nada de abrazos. —Le reiteraría esa mierda en cada oportunidad.

—Nada de abrazos. Los guardaré para cuando ganes el importante.

Ni siquiera quería pensar en esa mierda.

—Vayamos a trabajar. No puedo ganar el importante sin ganar mañana.

—¡Bien! ¡Hagámoslo!

Corrió y le dijo algo a Sammy, que asintió y le dedicó una media sonrisa.

Crisis evadida, al menos por ahora. ¿Quién sabría que mi vida en el futbol sería tan de telenovela? Gracias a Dios que mi vida real era menos dramática, al menos con Chica Reed. ¿Quién necesitaba todo ese caos? Yo no, eso era jodidamente seguro.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Este era el momento. Estaba de regreso en mi casa, el estadio estaba ruidoso, mi familia estaba aquí y todo recayó en mí. Dominé todo el juego, completando veintidós de veintiocho pases por tres touchdowns y ningún pick. Todo salió justo como lo planeé, excepto por el hecho de que Bortles me iba emparejando touchdown por touchdown. Sí, él lanzó un pick, pero íbamos veintisiete a veinticuatro con tres minutos para terminar porque la defensa no había fallado en todo el día.

Recibimos la pelota en la treinta y tres y me apoderé del campo. No podía ver a mi chica, pero sabía dónde estaba sentada, así que miré hacia allá y le lancé una sonrisa y un asentimiento. No podría decir si lo vio o no, pero me sentía mejor por haberlo hecho.

Recuperé el balón y retrocedí, lanzándole un slant rápido a Jennings por siete yardas. El siguiente se lo di y agarré el first down con una ganancia de cuatro en la marcha. Otra jugada nos tenía ya a medio campo durante la advertencia de dos minutos.

Sammy corrió a la línea de banda.

—¿Voy con todo o voy con todo? Jazz tenía razón sobre Hendricks. ¡Sigue así!

¿Jazz? Ni siquiera iba a preguntar. Miré al Entrenador.

—Lo van a estar esperando, pero si puedes hacer el pase, hazlo. Sino, marca a Call.

Maravilloso. Tomamos el campo de nuevo, y lancé a Sammy y Paul a las jugadas largas. Ninguno estaba abierto, así que le lancé el balón a Embry para una ganancia rápida de trece.

La siguiente jugada fue el momento. Sammy burló a Hendricks justo en sus zapatos y dejé que el balón volara justo cuando el blitzing corner vino hacia mí. Se paró antes de chocar conmigo y ser penalizado, pero fue demasiado tarde para que detuviera el balón volando hacia las manos de Sammy. Él voló a la zona de anotación, y luego de la patada, llevábamos ya una delantera de cuatro puntos con un minuto restante.

Odiaba estar en la línea de banda en ese último minuto, mirando la defensa jugar suave, dejándolos avanzar las yardas con el reloj avanzando. Su intento a lo Hair Mary fue detenido en la zona de anotación, haciéndonos ganadores a nosotros.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Me apresuré en las duchas y en la basura de después del juego. El equipo se iba a ir a casa hoy, pero yo había recibido una autorización para volar por mi cuenta el lunes. Había arreglado reunirme con mi familia en un restaurante local para poder quedarme con Chica Reed.

—¡Estuviste genial! —Chica Reed lanzó sus brazos a mi alrededor.

La besé con fuerza.

—Sólo espera hasta que estemos solos y te mostraré qué tan genial puedo ser.

Un resoplido fue la respuesta a mi declaración, y volteé.

—Abuela. —¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

—Edward. —Me ofreció su mejilla para que la besara. Asqueroso. Apenas y puse mis labios sobre la arrugada piel vieja.

—Abuelo. —Le di un apretón de manos antes de ser encerrado en el abrazo de mi madre. Mi papá siguió raudamente.

Retrocedí y miré a Jasper, que estaba cerca. Me sonrió y me felicitó, pero no me abrazó. Gracias a Dios.

La cena fue un evento muy pomposo, más que nada por la presencia de la Abuela Monstruo. Me resultó raro que Jasper se sentara junto a ella, ambos parecían tener mucho de qué hablar durante todo el tiempo.

—¿A qué se debe eso? —le pregunté a Pequeña, que estaba a mi derecha.

Sonrió.

—Todos quieren a Jaspy.

Oh claro. Como sea. Eso la mantuvo lejos de mí. Me felicitó por mi victoria y parecía prestar mucha atención cuando el tema de la boda salía a flote, pero afortunadamente mantuvo la boca cerrada.

Chica Reed me dio la señal, así que nos despedimos y manejé hacia el hotel que ella había reservado como una sorpresa para mí. Carajo, no podía esperar hasta que estuviéramos solos de nuevo. Nos registramos sin problemas, y en cuanto la puerta estuvo cerrada, la jalé hacia mí.

—El vencedor —comencé, haciéndola reír ligeramente, pero ella me empujó a un lado y se dirigió hacia la cama—. La mujer de mis sueños. —Sin preliminares, directo al grano.

—No todavía. —Se removió con nervios antes de palmear la cama. No estaba seguro de qué pasaba, pero sí sabía que mi estómago comenzó a revolverse como lo hacía antes de algún juego particularmente importante.

—¿Es esto por la boda? —pregunté. ¿Estaba ansiosa por evadir el tema por alguna razón? Cada vez que salía a flote, ella cambiaba el tema o me lo dejaba a mí. Decía que todavía quería casarse conmigo, pero estaba actuando raro.

—No exactamente.

Al carajo con sentarse. Caminé frente a ella.

—¿No exactamente qué? ¿No quieres casarte? ¿Ya no me quieres? —Me sentía jodidamente enfermo. Iba a vomitar y ella iba a dejarme. Jodidamente fantástico.

—¡Por supuesto que no es eso! —Estiró el brazo y me agarró la mano—. Sabes que te amo. Quiero casarme contigo más que nada en este mundo. Sólo que no podemos fijar una fecha justo ahora.

—¿Por qué carajos no? ¿Por nuestras agendas? Al carajo con eso. Haremos que el tiempo nos quede libre. Tendré mucho tiempo fuera de temporada, y tu trabajo se acomodará a nosotros o les diremos que se vayan al carajo y te encontraremos uno mejor. —Cualquier persona con oídos la querría. Ella era endemoniadamente talentosa.

—Edward, ¿puedes sentarte? No puedo hablar contigo si estás sobre mí.

Cierto, se suponía que debía sentarme. Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando descubrir qué carajos estaba mal. Me senté junto a ella y me envolvió con sus brazos. Quería hacer lo mismo, pero en realidad no podía moverme con ella aplastando mis brazos a mis costados.

—Bien, ¿recuerdas que la otra noche dijimos que a veces las sorpresas eran algo bueno?

Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Ella me sorprendió con su sexy camisón morado. Eso fue perfecto.

—Sí.

—Pues tengo que decirte algo, y aunque no es planeado, creo que es algo bueno.

De acuerdo. Bueno, ella no pensaría que terminar lo nuestro era algo bueno, así que al menos ya era un avance.

—Chica Reed, si no estás terminando conmigo, entonces puedo lidiar con cualquier cosa que me digas.

—¿Cualquier cosa? —preguntó.

—Cualquier cosa.

Respiró profundamente y soltó su agarre antes de pararse frente a mí. Puso sus manos en mis hombros y me miró a los ojos.

—Recuerda que dijiste eso.

Suspiré.

—Chica Reed, sólo sácame de mi miseria y dímelo.

Me sonrió tentativamente y sus ojos se vieron sospechosamente brillosos.

—Estoy embarazada.

 _Santa mierda._


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

Getting Blitzed

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** FungysCullen13

 **Beta:** Isa

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

Me quedé viéndola sin decir nada. No estaba seguro de qué decir. ¿Qué _podía_ decir? Es decir, quería preguntarle quién era el padre, pero esa era una reacción instintiva que probablemente me costaría tanto mis bolas como mi prometida. Chica Reed nunca me engañaría, así que yo era el padre. Papá. Yo. Santísima mierda. No era posible.

Chica Reed se quedó parada, mordiéndose el labio y removiéndose con nervios mientras sus brillantes ojos cafés se movían sobre mi cara. ¿Qué estaba buscando? ¿Respuestas? No tenía respuestas. Mi mente iba a un billón de millas por minuto.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, tocando ligeramente mi mejilla.

¿Lo estaba? No sabía. Probablemente debería preguntarle eso yo a ella, ya que ella estaba embarazada y así. Embarazada. Jodido Jesucristo. Mi bebé estaba dentro de ella, en lugar de estar yo dentro de ella como se suponía, lo cual apestaba un chingo. Mis ojos se movieron a su estómago todavía plano, intentando imaginarlo haciéndose más grande por un bebé. Joder. Probablemente debería decir algo.

—¿Cómo? —salió de mi boca antes de poder detenerme.

Sus labios se torcieron.

—Sé con certeza que estás muy consciente del proceso de cómo se hace un bebé. Lo hemos hecho infinidad de veces.

—Bueno, sí, pero nunca hemos hecho un bebé por accidente. ¿Cómo paso? Tú… joder. ¿Dejaste de tomar la píldora sin decirme?

De repente, la mano en mi mejilla agarró con rudeza mi barbilla y sus ojos se entrecerraron con enojo.

—Voy a pretender que no me hiciste esa pregunta. —Su voz tembló un poco, a pesar de que su tono me indicó que lo había jodido bien y bonito—. Sabes, durante las últimas semanas no he hecho nada más que pensar en cómo se desarrollaría esto, y por alguna razón siempre supe que dirías algo que me haría enojar. Así que juré que te daría un pase libre. Puedes hacer exactamente un comentario estúpido, lo cual acabas de hacer, y yo te perdonaría y lo olvidaría. Ahora, Campeón, aguántate y acéptalo igual que yo lo he hecho.

Probablemente estaba mal querer tirarla en la cama y follarla hasta dejarla sin sentido justo ahora, porque se veía muy caliente cuando estaba enojada conmigo. Estaba mal y no podía hacerlo. Iba a ser mamá, por Dios. No podía follarla cuando mi bebé crecía dentro de ella. Jodido infierno.

—Ahora, creo que me preguntaste cómo pasó esto. Seguramente recuerdas mi visita antes de que empezara la temporada, cuando fui a mi audición.

Por supuesto que recordaba… demonios.

—Olvidaste tus píldoras.

—Sí, pero no dejé de tomarlas a propósito. Imbécil.

De acuerdo, realísticamente sabía eso. Ella sabía que la pregunta tenía más que ver con las chicas a las que había follado antes de que ella llegara. No pude evitarlo.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. Es que estoy sorprendido. Usamos condones. —Los condones me habían traicionado. Iba a demandar a Trojan. Carajo, mintieron sobre prevenir el embarazo.

Chica Reed suspiró y se sentó junto a mí.

—Sí, los usamos. Excepto en una ocasión.

—¿Cuál ocasión? —Ni siquiera la había follado en la ducha o en la tina por el maldito asunto del condón. Jodidos pedazos inútiles de plástico.

—La vez después de los masajes, cuando hicimos el amor en el sofá.

Pero claro que sí… carajo. No los usamos. Ni siquiera pensé en eso. Estaba tan acostumbrado a follarla cuando fuera y donde fuera cuando estábamos de humor. Lo había olvidado. Ambos lo olvidamos.

No tenía idea de qué decir. Repetí una y otra vez sus palabras en mi cabeza. Embarazada. Un bebé. Nuestro. Ella había esperado que yo dijera algo estúpido y que jodiera las cosas. Y lo había hecho. Por supuesto que sí, carajo. No habíamos planeado esto. Se suponía que todavía faltaba una década para tener bebés. No meses a partir de ahora. Meses…

—¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes?

Exhaló un suspiro.

—Comencé a sospechar hace tres semanas, aunque pasé por una etapa de negación que duró una semana. Luego me hice la prueba y ya no pude seguir negándolo.

Tres semanas. Llevaba sabiéndolo tres jodidas semanas.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Tal vez no hubiera dicho la mierda equivocada esta noche si hubiera tenido tiempo de procesarlo yo solo.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No son el tipo de noticias que querría darte a través de Skype o por teléfono. Sabía que te iba a alterar y quería estar contigo cuando te lo dijera, para poder lidiar con ello juntos.

Por supuesto que sí. Chica Reed me conocía muy bien. Ella sabía que iba a pensar y decir mierdas estúpidas. En realidad apestaba que había cumplido sus expectativas. Miré sus ojos y vi el brillo de las lágrimas ahí. Jodido infierno. La jalé a mí y lanzó sus brazos a mi alrededor, abrazándome con fuerza.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté, frotando ligeramente su espalda y pasando mis dedos a través de las puntas de su sedoso cabello.

—Lo estaré —murmuró contra mi cuello. Estaba bastante seguro de que la humedad que sentía ahí no era de sus labios. Carajo. Odiaba que llorara.

—Claro que lo estarás, bebé. —Bebé. Esa palabra de nuevo. Carajo.

Se apartó y limpié unas lágrimas que se habían escapado por sus mejillas. Sólo mi chica sería capaz de no perder por completo la postura. Unas cuantas lágrimas y estaba bien de nuevo.

—Pensé en decírtelo el viernes en la noche, pero la verdad es que no quería distraerte de tu juego.

Por supuesto que no. Ella sabía lo emocionado que me había sentido por ganar en mi casa. Así que sufrió durante horas y horas de plática sobre la boda con su gran secreto… Espera un minuto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no te quieres casar conmigo? ¿No es esta una gran razón por la que las personas se casan, para empezar? —Señalé su estómago cuando dije eso, y me apartó la mano de golpe. Oops.

—Primero que nada, me pediste que me casara contigo antes de embarazarme, así que obviamente no nos estamos casando por eso. —Y estaba enojada conmigo de nuevo. Ese tono indicaba problemas—. Segundo, tu mamá piensa en bodas durante abril o mayo, cuando estaré tan grande como una casa. No me voy a casar luciendo como una ballena varada. Y tercero, ni siquiera sabía si todavía querrías casarte conmigo. —Y con esa última declaración, jadeó y se tapó la boca con la mano.

Carajo.

—¿Vas a vomitar? —Las embarazadas vomitaban todo el tiempo, ¿no? Es decir, no había estado cerca de alguna, para mi gran alivio, pero lo había visto en televisión, películas y esas mierdas. Esperaba que no fuera a vomitar sobre mí y la cama.

—No. Estoy bien. No pretendía decir eso último.

Bien, afortunadamente no iba a vomitar. Porque yo tenía mierdas que decir y no quería decirlas mientras ella vomitaba sobre el escusado o, que Dios no lo permita, sobre mí.

—Puede que no quisieras decirlo, pero debiste haberlo pensado. ¿Crees que no querría casarme contigo ahora que estás embarazada con mi niño? —Ahora estaba algo enojado. ¿Creía ella que yo era así de cabrón?

—En realidad no pensaba eso, pero supongo que sí lo he temido. —Puso la mano en mi rodilla—. He tenido muchos malos momentos cuanto estoy sola en mi cama durante las noches, imaginando lo mejor y lo peor que pueda pasar, y todo lo que va en medio. Es difícil callar mi mente.

Eso podía entenderlo. La mía seguía girando. Y tal vez no sabía qué demonios íbamos a hacer con este asunto del bebé, pero sí sabía una cosa con certeza.

—Eres la única para mí, Chica Reed. Querría casarme contigo incluso si todo el equipo Sueco en bikini tocara mi puerta.

Se rio.

—Te sacaste eso de la manga muy rápido, Cullen.

—Oye, todos tenemos nuestras fantasías. —Chica Reed estaba sonriendo de nuevo y eso me hizo sentir bien. Dios, era un mandilón—. Dejando de lado el equipo Sueco, eres mi chica. Siempre. Y sea lo que sea por lo que pasemos, lo enfrentaremos juntos, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos—. Sé eso aquí. —Señaló su corazón—. Era mi cabeza la que me repetía que tal vez huirías en el momento en que dijera la palabra embarazada.

Podía entenderlo.

—Si hubiera sido cualquier otra chica, probablemente lo habría hecho. Justo ahora en realidad no puedo hacerme a la idea.

—Dímelo a mí. —Puso su mano libre sobre su estómago—. Sigue siendo muy irreal para mí. Cuando el doctor lo confirmó y me lo mostró…

—¿Lo viste? —la interrumpí, sintiéndome, mierda, no sabía qué estaba sintiendo.

—En realidad no. El doctor me mostró dónde va a estar el bebé. Hay algo parecido a una bolsa, que en realidad no vi, pero pretendí ver. Se supone que en un par de semanas voy a poder ver al bebé de verdad.

¿Una bolsa? ¿Qué carajos? Eso sonaba endemoniadamente asqueroso. Aunque también lo era el ver al bebé antes de que fuera un bebé de verdad. Había visto películas, fotos y esas mierdas. Al principio parecía alíen. Aun así apestaba que Chica Reed hubiera ido sola. ¿O no?

—¿Les contaste a Rubia y Pequeña? ¿Fueron contigo? —No estaba seguro de por qué eso me molestaba, porque no quería que estuviera sola en mierdas como esa, pero era yo quien debió haber estado ahí.

—No, Edward. Eres la primera persona a la que se lo digo. No iba a decirle nada a nadie hasta que tú lo supieras.

Eso era bueno. Tal vez.

—¿Por qué pensaste que debería ser el primero en saber? ¿Porque pensaste que iba a ser un cabrón e iba a dejarte?

Suspiró.

—Porque eres el padre y por supuesto que deberías ser el primero en saber. Si de verdad hubiera creído que ibas a actuar como cabrón y dejarme, les hubiera dicho y las hubiera tenido aquí para que me dieran apoyo moral si me dejabas.

—O para que Rubia me pateara el trasero.

—También para eso. —Me besó la mejilla—. Ya te dije que sólo pensaba eso ya tarde en las noches cuando estaba sola, asustada y mareada. De verdad sabía que no me dejarías por esto, sólo que no sabía cómo te sentirías.

Yo _no_ sabía cómo me sentía. Sólo sabía qué sentía por ella.

—En realidad no sé. Creo que necesito tiempo para hacerme la idea.

Chica Reed asintió.

—Lo entiendo, créeme. Yo sigo sin hacerme completamente la idea. —Miró nuestras manos unidas—. Sé que no es lo que habíamos planeado. ¿Tú… no lo quieres?

Qué si no… oh. Carajo.

—¿Tú no lo quieres?

—Lo quiero —dijo suavemente, sin mirarme—. Es nosotros. Tú y yo juntos. No puedo imaginar no quererlo, pero sé que no planeamos esto hasta dentro de algún tiempo, así que te estoy preguntando lo que quieres.

No podía decir exactamente por qué, pero sabía que me sentía aliviado por sus palabras.

—Se suponía que debía ser hasta dentro de una década.

Soltó una suave carcajada por eso y finalmente me miró.

—No iba a ser una década. Pero sí algunos años al menos.

Tuve que sonreír por eso. Por supuesto que ella había planeado joder mis tiempos. Lo había hecho desde el principio.

—Así que estamos haciendo las cosas desordenadas de nuevo. No sería la primera vez viendo que tuvimos sexo antes incluso de que supiera tu nombre.

—¿Quién dice que eso fue desordenado para ti? —preguntó, riéndose a carcajada abierta cuando comencé a hacerle cosquillas.

La detuve contra la cama antes de recordar.

—¡Mierda! ¡Estás embarazada! —Me quité de encima de ella lo más rápido posible.

—Sí, hemos estado hablando de eso. —Chica Reed me miró, se veía confundida—. ¿Por qué estás hasta allá?

—¿No lastimo al bebé o algo así? No quiero aplastarlo.

Se rio.

—Edward, ya te dije que en este momento es sólo una bolsa. No hay nada que aplastar. Y las mujeres embarazadas tienen sexo todo el tiempo.

—¿Estás segura?

Asintió.

—Si recuerdas, tuvimos sexo el viernes en la noche y anoche también. Muchísimo.

Sí recordaba eso. Lo recordaba muy bien.

—Pero todavía no sabía que estabas embarazada.

Me sonrió.

—¿Me está diciendo que ahora que lo sabes ya no vas a tocarme? Porque todavía nos falta pasar por unos siete meses, y no creo poder lidiar con eso durante tanto tiempo. Tal vez tendría que dejarte.

Sus ojos brillaban mientras se reía de mí.

—Al demonio con eso. Eres mía. Y vas a tener a mi bebé. No te irás a ninguna parte.

—No querría irme —me dijo con una sonrisa, estirando sus manos hacia mí.

Las tomé y la jalé a mis brazos, besándola por primera vez desde que me dijo lo del bebé. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien el tenerla cerca, donde pertenecía. Probablemente debí haberla besado antes. Maldición. Seguía jodiendo las cosas. Eso iba a terminar ahora. Tal vez no estaba listo para lidiar con este asunto del bebé, pero podía trabajar en ello. Chica Reed era lo que importaba justo ahora.

La levanté y la deposité gentilmente sobre la cama. Tal vez no podía lastimar al bebé dentro de ella, pero tampoco me iba a arriesgar siendo demasiado brusco. Me metí a la cama junto a ella e inmediatamente se acurrucó conmigo. Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor, sosteniéndola contra mí.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que soportar toda esa plática sobre la boda —le dije luego de unos minutos en silencio.

—No lo sientas. Me siento muy culpable al saber que el marco de tiempo no será el adecuado. No quería arruinar la felicidad de tu mamá. Ella se la está pasando en grande planeándolo y ahora…

—Ahora planeamos algo más. No es para tanto.

Se rio.

—Lo será para tu madre. Ya le robaron una boda, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, pero cuando le digamos que va a tener a su primer nieto, olvidará todo sobre bodas. Luego serán baby showers, cunas y esas mierdas. —Carajo, era aterrador. No quería pensar en esas mierdas.

—Probablemente. Debiste verla en la tienda de vestidos de novia. Lloraba cada vez que me probaba un vestido. Y cuando me probé _el_ vestido, se volvió loca.

Alto ahí.

—¿Encontraste un vestido?

Sentí su encogimiento.

—Algo así. Encontré el que sería el vestido perfecto si no estuviera embarazada. De ninguna manera ordenaré ahora algo que no me quedará en unos meses. Y si vamos a esperar hasta después de que nazca el bebé, entonces será tiempo del campamento de entrenamiento y luego la temporada así que… —se fue callando—. No puedo decidir algo así ahora.

Esperen un jodido minuto.

—¿Estás diciendo que no nos vamos a casar hasta después de más de un año? Al carajo con eso.

Se sentó y me fulminó con la mirada.

—Ya te dije que no me casaré estando enorme. No daré a luz hasta el final de mayo. No hay forma en que pueda perder el peso suficiente antes de que empiece el fútbol de nuevo. A menos de que quieras tener una boda rápida en tu semana de descanso, tendríamos que esperar hasta enero o febrero, dependiendo de los playoffs.

Primero que nada, era maravilloso que ella considerara que yo fuera a entrar a los playoffs tan rápido. Segundo, de ninguna jodida manera iba a esperar otro año para que fuera mi esposa oficialmente. Semana de descanso mi culo. Esperen…

—Mi semana de descanso.

Rodó los ojos.

—No podemos planearlo si no sabemos cuándo será. No dan los horarios con tanta anticipación.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No esa semana de descanso. Esta semana de descanso. El siguiente mes.

Me miró como si acabara de anunciar que iba a renunciar al sexo por el resto de mi vida.

—¿Quieres casarte el siguiente mes?

—Sí. —En realidad sí quería ahora que sabía que tendría que esperar un billón de años si no lo hacía—. Piénsalo. Tú no estarás… —me callé antes de decir la palabra gorda. No viviría para ver a mi hijo si decía esa mierda en voz alta—. No te verás embarazada, así que puedes comprar el vestido que amaste. Tendré toda la semana libre, así que puedo venir, nos casamos y tendremos una pequeña luna de miel. Funciona a la perfección.

—¿En qué mundo crees que puedes conseguir un vestido tan rápidamente? ¿O que puedes encontrar un lugar que tenga espacio?

Era muy desconcertante.

—Dijiste que ya encontraste el vestido. Sólo ve mañana y cómpralo.

—¡Edward! No sales de la tienda con un vestido. Te tienen que tomar las medidas y luego ajustarlo. Tarda meses.

Al carajo con eso también.

—Apuesto que si les das dinero suficiente, encontrarán una manera de ajustarlo en el mes que tienen.

Me ignoró y siguió con sus objeciones.

—Igual, cualquier lugar decente para tener una boda ya está apartado. No podemos entrar y exigirles que nos casen, a menos de que vayamos al registro civil. Y no sobreviviremos eso, Edward. Tu madre te matará. A mí me dejará vivir por el bebé, pero seré viuda incluso antes de casarme.

Chica Reed se veía jodidamente bonita cuando hablaba sin parar. La besé porque era endemoniadamente linda y para callarla. Se derritió sobre mí y suspiró cuando me aparté.

—Sí, la mayoría de los lugares estarán apartados en fin de semana. —Incluso yo sabía que usualmente las bodas eran en sábado—. Así que nos casaremos el lunes o algo así. Y lo haremos en la playa. Estamos en Florida, por amor a Dios. Tendremos una boda en el exterior de algún hotel y rentaremos cuartos ahí. No es la luna de miel de un mes que había planeado, pero lo haremos funcionar.

Se mordió el labio.

—No sé cómo es posible.

—Viste ese libro gigante de bodas que mi madre carga, ¿no? Estoy seguro de que en algún lugar de ahí hay un lugar que nos acomodará.

—Tal vez, pero…

Al carajo con esto.

—Dijiste que querías casarte conmigo, ¿no?

—Sabes que sí.

—Y no quieres estar g...

Me pegó.

—Si dices la palabra gorda, juro por Dios que te lastimaré. Se dice embarazada.

Me ponía muy feliz que ella me haya detenido antes de decir esa palabra.

—Embarazada entonces. No quieres parecer embarazada. Y no quieres esperar todo un año, ¿o sí? ¿Quieres que nuestro hijo esté en la boda? —Sabía que algunas personas hacían eso, y estaba bien, pero yo no quería esperar todo un maldito año para hacerla mi esposa. Ya había esperado lo suficiente.

—En realidad no. Es que no sé cómo podré hacerlo todo. Porque tú puedes decir que debería aventarle el dinero a la gente y tal vez funcionaría, pero tú vas a estar jugando fútbol mientras yo intento planear una boda en un mes, hacer mi trabajo escolar y hacer crecer un bebé dentro de mí. Es mucho pedir, ¿no crees?

Su voz se alzaba con cada palabra. Mierda. No intentaba estresarla. Estaba intentando darle lo que quería. ¿Por qué los bebés tenían que complicar cada maldita cosa?

—Bien, entonces le diremos a mi madre que lo haga. De todas formas ya hizo todo el trabajo inicial. Llamémosla y hagamos que pasen estas mierdas. Ella estará más que feliz, especialmente luego de que sepa que estás embarazada.

—Qué lindo. —Me frunció el ceño, pero pude ver que lo estaba considerando—. Ella _sería_ buena para organizar todo.

Maldita sea que sí.

—¿De verdad quieres pasar meses organizando mierdas, analizando qué color de servilletas debería ser y si las flores combinan con los vestidos? Esa no eres tú, y ciertamente tampoco yo. Si lo hiciéramos a mi manera, iríamos al registro civil y terminaríamos con todo, pero quiero que tengas el tipo de boda que te mereces.

—¿Terminaríamos con todo?

Mierda.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. Sólo quiero casarme contigo. No me importa dónde o cómo pase, sólo que pase.

—¿Estás haciendo esto por el bebé? No quiero que te cases conmigo antes sólo porque estoy embarazada.

Jodido infierno. Nunca entendería la forma en que pensaban las chicas, y gracias al cielo por eso. Endemoniadamente confuso.

—Ya me hubiera casado contigo si no temiera que mi madre me removiera partes vitales de mi cuerpo sin las que no puedo vivir. Quiero casarme contigo. Fin de la historia, en serio. Preferiría que fuera lo más pronto posible. Si quieres esperar todo el año, podemos hacerlo.

—No quiero esperar. Sólo… —Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír.

—Ya dijimos lo suficiente. ¿Te importa si le digo a mi madre que vamos a tener un bebé?

—Pues usualmente se espera hasta el segundo trimestre, pero dadas las circunstancias, no veo por qué no.

¿Trimestre? Jodido Jesucristo, no quería pensar en trimestres, lo que sea que fueran. Saqué mi celular.

—¿Hola?

Lo puse en altavoz para que Bella pudiera escuchar.

—Hola mamá.

Chica Reed respiró profundo junto a mí.

—Buenas noticias. Elegimos una fecha.

—¡Oh, qué bien! ¿Cuándo están pensando? Tengo que decirles, mayo es un mes tan encantador para una boda. Las flores…

Sí, tenía que cortar esa mierda de raíz.

—Nos vamos a casar la segunda semana de noviembre, durante mi semana de descanso. Tú elige el lugar y la fecha.

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que mi madre se riera.

—Edward, no juegues conmigo. Sé que te he molestado con todos mis planes, pero eso no significa que debas bromear.

—No estoy bromeando. Es en serio. Bella y yo nos vamos a casar el siguiente mes. Si quieres que sea el gran evento por el que has estado insistiendo, necesitas ponerte a planear ya.

—¡Edward Anthony Cullen! Esto no es divertido. Sé que ustedes chicos viven para molestarme, pero este no es el tipo de cosa con el que se bromea.

—Mamá, no estoy bromeando. Bella está embarazada y nos vamos a casar el siguiente mes.

Mi chica enterró la cara en mi hombro.

—¿Qué? —jadeó mamá—. ¿Un bebé? ¡Carlisle! ¡Vamos a tener un bebé!

Juro por Dios que escuché un "¡Oh, no!" seguido de un golpe en el fondo.

—No nosotros, nosotros. Edward y Bella, ¡nosotros! —dijo mamá, sonando rara, sin aire y esas mierdas—. Un nieto. ¡Levántate del piso!

—¡Dios, mujer! ¡Casi me causas un paro cardíaco! Dame ese teléfono.

Chica Reed y yo nos moríamos de risa por la reacción de mi padre.

—Pues finalmente pasó. Tengo que decir, me alegra que al menos hayas esperado hasta que pasaste los veinte. Temía que embarazaras a una chica desde que cumpliste los quince.

—No embaracé a cualquier chica. Embaracé a mi prometida. Y tú la quieres.

—Sí que la quiero. ¿Está bien? ¿Ya fue al doctor?

Chica Reed alzó la vista de mi hombro.

—Sí. Me aliviaré a finales de mayo. Todo está bien.

—Eso es bueno. Felicidades a ambos. Tu madre está a punto de quitarme el teléfono, así que sepan que estoy muy feliz por ustedes. Maldición, mujer, cálmate.

—¡Dame ese teléfono! ¡Oh, Edward! ¡Un bebé! ¡No puedo esperar para ir de compras! ¿Cuándo crees que les dirán el sexo? —¿Sexo? Santa mierda, ya se estaba volviendo loca.

—Mamá. Concéntrate. Queremos casarnos en un mes, ¿recuerdas? ¿Puedes hacerlo o no?

—¡Pues por supuesto que sí, cariño! He planeado cenas de caridad y fiestas de jardín para cientos de personas. Si quieres una boda el siguiente mes, ¡la tendrás!

—Te lo dije —le murmuré a Bella.

—¿Esta ahí? ¡Dulce niña! ¡Estoy tan feliz! No puedo esperar para darte un gran abrazo. ¿Está comiendo bien? ¡Llamaré a mi nutrióloga y haremos un menú que te mantenga en forma y saludable! ¡Un bebé!

—Mamá. Ella está bien. Quiere ese vestido que se probó ayer y…

—¡Oh! ¡Es tan perfecto! ¡Se verá hermosa! ¡Y con ese brillo del embarazo! Ni siquiera puedo… —comenzó a sollozar al otro lado de la línea. Santa mierda.

—Con eso debemos irnos. Puedes ponerte a trabajar en todo y sólo hacernos saber quién puede alojarnos esa semana y cuándo, y nosotros seguiremos de ahí. Llama a la tienda de vestidos de novias y ofréceles lo que sea necesario para que tengan listo el vestido de Bella a tiempo. —En serio, ella compraba vestidos de tiendas todo el tiempo sin mandarlos ajustar. Ese negocio de novias estaba lleno de mierda.

—¡Lo haré! ¡Oh, cielo! ¡Estoy tan feliz! Va a ser una hermosa boda, ¡sólo espera y lo verás! Bella, toma suficiente agua, ¡mantente sana e hidratada! ¡Llamaré mañana a la tienda y comenzaré a organizar todo! Ambos estén al pendiente del correo; ¡les mandaré la información!

—Gracias mamá. —Colgué antes de que comenzara a sollozar de nuevo—. ¿Ves? No hubo ningún problema.

Chica Reed se rio.

—Probablemente mañana va a comprar los primeros regalos de nuestro bebé.

—No, lo hará esta noche. Probablemente a la tarjeta negra de papá ya le está saliendo humo.

Sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿de verdad haremos esto?

—De verdad lo haremos. —Iba a ser un esposo en un mes. Y un padre dentro de más o menos siete meses. Santa mierda. Oficialmente las cosas se estaban poniendo locas.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

Getting Blitzed

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** FungysCullen13

 **Beta:** Isa

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

Quien quiera que estuviera tocando en la puerta de mi habitación de hotel lo iba a pagar caro. Chica Reed murmuró algo antes de enterrar la cabeza debajo de la almohada, claro, dejándome así a mí el trabajo de lidiar con quien quiera que tuviera la jodida indecencia de tocar a las… santa mierda, seis y media de la mañana en mi jodido día libre. Alguien iba a morir.

Me levanté de la cama y agarré los bóxers tirados que de alguna manera habían caído sobre la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Bueno, claro que sabía cómo había pasado. Y esa mierda me hizo sonreír. A pesar de que había estado temeroso de practicar algo sexual luego de que Chica Reed soltó la bomba del bebé, ella me había convencido de manera bastante satisfactoria de que, por ahora, el bebé no tenía que cambiar ninguna mierda. Y al parecer me convenía aprovechar eso durante los siguientes siete meses antes de que llegara el bebé. Los niños eran lo más novedosos en interrumpir polvos. Con todos los gritos y cagadas y… carajo. No quería pensar en eso.

Los golpes todavía no cesaban, así que me apuré a la puerta y la abrí de un jalón.

—¿Qué cara…? —me callé cuando dos torbellinos pasaron junto a mí.

—¡Bella! ¡Oh Dios mío, Bella!

Jodido infierno. Pequeña era ruidosa como la mierda a tan temprana hora.

—Está dormida. ¿Podrías callarte antes de que despiertes a quien quiera que todavía no hayas molestado en todo el maldito hotel? De los tres.

Pequeña se puso las manos en las caderas y me fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Tú escucha! Tenemos un billón de cosas por hacer si es que te quieres casar en unas pocas semanas. ¡Semanas! ¿Sabes todo lo que tenemos que hacer?

No. Afortunadamente. No lo sabía. Y no quería saberlo. Agarré mi cartera del escritorio y saqué mi tarjeta negra.

—Aquí tienes. Diviértete.

Rubia bufó mientras Pequeña me arrancaba la tarjeta de las manos prácticamente antes de que terminara de hablar.

—Sí que sabes cómo volver locas a las mujeres, Cullen. Tu madre no ha dormido en toda la noche y estoy bastante segura de que tampoco Alice lo ha hecho.

—¡No hay tiempo, Rose! Hemos reunido una lista de lugares locales para llamar en cuanto abran hoy. Luego tenemos que considerar la comida, música, flores, fotos, decoración…

Pequeña había agarrado vuelo. Tenía que detenerla.

—Mira, todo lo que tienen que hacer es encontrar un lugar que cuente con hotel. Nos quedaremos ahí. Nos comeremos su comida. No tenemos que contratar un servicio de comida y esas mierdas.

Pequeña abría y cerraba la boca, pero no salía ninguna palabra. Se parecía mucho al ridículo pescado que cantaba que Emmett se aferró en comprar hace unos años.

—Eso no es… ¡ugh! ¡Hombres! No tienes ni idea, ¿verdad?

Obviamente no. Y no me sentía para nada culpable por eso.

—Escucha, queremos algo agradable pero simple. Chica Reed no es como tú, ¿sabes? Sólo encuentra un lugar y cómprale el vestido que quiere. Encuentra un fotógrafo. Todo lo demás es innecesario.

—¿Quieres o no que ella tenga la boda perfecta? El que estén apurando las cosas por el bebé…

Carajo.

—¿Mi mamá te lo dijo?

Rubia suspiró.

—Para ser honestos, no pretendía decírnoslo. Es que entramos cuando ella le estaba diciendo a tu padre que abriera una cuenta de banco para el bebé Cullen.

Por supuesto que sí. El niño apenas era un saco pero probablemente ya era millonario.

—Sabía que yo no estaba embarazada, y ellos estaban muy tranquilos para tratarse de su bebé, así que lo descubrimos mediante un proceso de eliminación.

—Sí, sabíamos que Bella había estado teniendo cambios de humor últimamente. Yo ya me preguntaba si no estaría embarazada antes de que saliera a la luz todo esto de la boda.

—¿Cambios de humor? —le pregunté a Pequeña. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

Rubia y Pequeña intercambiaron una mirada.

—Es sólo que ha estado más nostálgica, ¿sabes? Un poco deprimida de vez en cuando. Pensamos que te extrañaba.

Por supuesto que sí. Mi chica estaba sola en Tally con un bebé creciendo dentro de ella mientras yo estaba a miles de millas de distancia. Jodido infierno. La puntualidad de este bebé era de mierda. Esto no funcionaría en absoluto.

—Escuchen. No puedo estar ahí, sin importar qué tanto desearía poder estar. ¿Puede alguna de ustedes, o las dos, mudarse con ella? Les pagaré la renta, la gasolina y cualquier otra cosa que necesiten.

—Eso es muy dulce, pero no necesito niñera. —Todos miramos a la puerta donde estaba parada Chica Reed, se veía endemoniadamente sexy en mi camisa de botones negra—. Rose está casada con tu hermano y Alice comprometida con Jasper. No puedes pedirles que se muden por dos meses. Sería muy tonto.

—¡Yo lo haría! —Pequeña corrió hacia ella y lanzó los brazos alrededor de Chica Reed—. ¡Oh, Bella! ¡Estoy tan emocionada por ti! ¡Un bebé! Voy a consentirla hasta morir.

¿Consentirla? ¿A qué se refería con esa mierda de _ella_? Al carajo con eso.

—Vamos a tener un niño.

Las tres me miraron.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Rubia, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Sólo lo sabía. No podía tener una niña. En realidad una niña era algo inimaginable.

—Todos los Cullen son hombres. Es una tradición. —Eso era cierto. Había una larga línea de hombres Cullen. Las mujeres eran muy escasas.

Chica Reed se rio entre dientes.

—Bueno, niña o niño, no necesito niñeras. Gracias, Alice, pero todos sabemos que necesitas mantener vigilado a Jasper.

Pequeña se rio.

—Jaspy está bajo control. No ha fumado en meses y justo ahora está muy concentrado en el fútbol. Probablemente no notará si no estoy. Sólo molestará a Edward si se aburre.

Y al carajo con eso también.

—No. Está bien. Contrataré a alguien. Mamá mencionó que conocía una nutrióloga. —Eso sería algo bueno para una mujer embarazada, ¿no? Tener a alguien diciéndole lo mejor para comer. Necesitaba encargarle eso a mamá.

Chica Reed se acercó y envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor.

—Edward, te amo.

Maldición, claro que sí.

—También te amo.

—Lo sé. Y sé que te sientes culpable de que yo esté sola y tú estés tan lejos de mí, pero tampoco necesito que una nutrióloga me cuide. Como bien. Y compré unos libros sobre bebés, así que leeré sobre lo que debo y no debo hacer. El internet está lleno de consejos. No tienes que preocuparte por mí.

Como si eso fuera posible.

—Pero Pequeña dijo que has estado deprimida últimamente. —Deprimida significaba llorando, y carajo, odiaba cuando lloraba. Especialmente si lloraba por mí.

—Pues por supuesto que he llorado. Estoy embarazada. Las mujeres embarazadas tienen todas esas hormonas raras en sus cuerpos y a veces tienen que llorar. O reír. O gritar. Es parte del paquete. Pero no estoy molesta. No ahora que sé que estás por completo conmigo.

Ahí estaba. Había estado tan preocupada de que yo me alterara con este asunto del bebé que había llorado sólo Dios sabe cuántas veces.

—Pues puedes dejar de preocuparte sobre eso y sólo cuidarte.

Se paró de puntitas y me besó.

—Lo haré. Y tú deja de preocuparte por mí y cuídate a ti mismo. Te esperan muchos juegos importantes y necesitas centrarte. Yo estaré bien. Estas dos y los chicos no me darán ni un momento de paz, y lo sabes.

—¡No lo haremos! ¡De todas formas tenemos mucho que hacer! Yo iré con ella todo el tiempo. Querrá tiempo a solas, créeme —juró Pequeña.

—Hablando de tiempo a solas, ¿por qué están aquí tan temprano? —preguntó Chica Reed, mirando el reloj y haciendo una mueca.

Había sido una noche larga para ambos, primero con la charla y luego con el sexo. Ambos estábamos exhaustos, con buena razón.

—¡Porque tenemos que irnos! ¡Vístete! —Pequeña intentó mover a Chica Reed a la habitación, pero nos agarramos el uno al otro.

—¿A dónde tenemos que ir a las siete de la mañana? —preguntó Chica Reed. Una pregunta jodidamente buena.

—Esme averiguó quién es la dueña de la tienda de vestidos anoche. Aceptó abrir temprano para que pudieras probarte el vestido y tomarte las medidas para empezar inmediatamente. Y nos va a contactar con alguien que tiene una boutique con montones de vestidos de damas de honor. Rose y yo también necesitamos nuestros vestidos. Además Esme también puede comprar el suyo. Igual que Renee.

—¿Renee? —Mi chica palideció y apreté mi agarre en ella en caso de que fuera a desmayarse. ¿Iba a vomitar? Jodido infierno. Había un bote de basura junto al escritorio. Podía traérselo en dos segundos—. ¿Lo sabe? —la voz de mi chica sonó tensa. No me gustó.

—¡Dios, no! —Rubia negó con la cabeza—. No sabíamos qué querrías decirles a tus padres. Esme sólo la llamó para decirle que íbamos a buscar los vestidos hoy y le preguntó que si quería venir. Dijo que sí, pero no le dijimos sobre la fecha ni nada.

—¿Qué pasa, nena? ¿No quieres que sepa?

Chica Reed suspiró y recargó la cabeza en mi pecho.

—Se lo diré. Es que… la conoces. O se alterará por ser muy joven para ser abuela, o lo gritará de los techos. Mi madre se va a los extremos.

Eso era cierto. Renee era algo más

—Me gustaría tener la boda sin que ella hiciera alguna escena. Y si sabe que estoy embarazada, lo hará.

—Es más probable que me coquetee a mí o a mi hermano.

Chica Reed bufó por eso.

—O a tu padre.

—Me encargaré de esa perra —dijo Rubia, haciéndonos reír a todos—. No te preocupes, Bella. Le diremos la verdad. Ustedes no pueden esperar para casarse, así que lo haremos en la semana de descanso de Edward. Luego, cuando te gradúes, podrán comenzar su vida juntos sin preocuparse por todos esos tediosos detalles.

Chica Reed exhaló.

—Bien. Eso funciona.

—Está decidido. Ahora apúrate y vístete. Los chicos llegarán en cualquier momento. —Pequeña finalmente logró que Chica Reed me soltara y se fuera a la habitación para vestirse.

—¿Por qué van a venir? —pregunté. Seguramente no era para ir a comprar vestidos. Bueno, honestamente podía ver a Jasper haciendo esa mierda. Pero a mi hermano no. No era su estilo.

—Para quedarse contigo mientras nosotros damos comienzo a este torbellino de boda. —Rubia miró hacia la puerta por donde habían desaparecido Chica Reed y Pequeña—. La cuidaremos, Edward, lo prometo.

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas formar una sonrisa para ella.

—Lo aprecio de verdad. Gracias.

—¿Cómo estás lidiando con todo esto?

No necesitaba preguntar a qué se refería con _esto_.

—No sé. Me da la impresión de que le está pasando a alguien más, no a mí. Por ahora sólo me estoy concentrando en ella.

Rubia asintió.

—Sabes, cuando lo escuché, una parte de mí se preguntó si huirías por las colinas cuando se te aclararan las ideas. —Por supuesto que se lo preguntó—. Pero luego me recordé que resultaste ser un mejor novio del que pensé que serías.

La miré boquiabierto. ¿Un cumplido de parte de Rubia?

—No me mires así. Eres un buen chico, Edward. Y serás un buen padre.

Santa mierda. Eso no me lo esperaba.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque eres excelente en todo lo que te propones. Y ella no te dejará fallar. Ninguno de nosotros lo permitirá.

Solté un tembloroso suspiro.

—Eso… gracias.

—No me agradezcas. Sólo sigue haciendo lo que estás haciendo. Sigue estando ahí para ella. Muéstrale que la amas, incluso si no estás aquí. Tal vez sigue amenazando con contratar gente para que la cuide para que sepa que estás pensando en ella. —Ambos nos reímos—. Pero, en serio, estaremos ahí para ella día y noche si necesita algo que tú no puedas darle debido a la distancia. Puedes contar con todos nosotros.

Lo sabía, pero también era bueno escucharlo.

—Lo sé. Es más fácil sabiendo que están ahí.

—Tendrá más visitas de las que puede manejar. —En cuanto lo dijo, se escuchó un golpe en la puerta—. Como puedes notarlo.

Fui a responder e inmediatamente fui golpeado en la cara por un montón de jodidos globos brillantes.

—¡Felicidades! —Unos brazos me rodearon y los globos se enredaron entre nosotros.

—¡Jasper! Prometiste olvidar esta mierda de abrazarme.

—¡No estamos con tu equipo y es una ocasión especial, papi!

Logré romper su agarre y quitar los globos de mi camino.

—No me digas así. Eso está mal.

—Pero vas a serlo.

No necesitaba el jodido recordatorio, gracias. O una docena de globos.

—Lo sé. ¿Qué es esta mierda?

—Jasper insistió en que necesitábamos celebrar. —Emmett me palmeó el hombro—. Siempre tienes que superarme, ¿eh, hermano? Menciono la idea de embarazar a Rosie, y tú y Bella lo hacen. Nunca jamás volveré a ser el favorito de mamá.

—Desde que yo llegué, nunca lo has sido. —Se rio y me dio un empujón, pero me sostuve—. Y no es mi culpa ser mejor que tú en todo.

—No en todo, hermano. Al menos yo sé cómo usar un condón.

—Sí usé… olvídalo. ¿Por qué están aquí?

—Para hacerte compañía mientras las chicas van de compras. No te vas hasta más tarde, ¿cierto?

Mierda.

—Cierto.

Chica Reed y Pequeña salieron de la habitación entonces. Emmett cargó a Chica Reed y yo inmediatamente estiré los brazos hacia ella.

—¡Hombre! ¡Está embarazada!

—No soy una muñeca de papel, Edward. —Chica Reed abrazó al zoquete estúpido que tenía como hermano—. Es bueno verte.

—¡También a ti, mamacita! ¿Cómo está mi sobrino ahí adentro?

Chica Reed se rio.

—¡Tú también, no! ¿Cómo saben que es niño?

—Los Cullen son niños. Es la forma en que es —le dijo Emmett, igual que yo antes.

—Mmm hmm. Bueno, me llevaré a este posible niño y haré unas compras mientras el resto de los chicos hacen lo que sea que hagan. Gracias por los globos, Jasper. —Se acercó y me besó—. Regresaré antes de que tengas que irte al aeropuerto.

—Bueno, puede que no…

Chica Reed interrumpió a Pequeña.

—Regresaré. Lo prometo.

La besé de nuevo.

—Bien. Diviértete, nena.

—Lo haré.

—¡Sí, lo hará! —Pequeña agitó mi tarjeta—. Vayamos a dañar la cuenta bancaria de Edward, chicas.

Chica Reed sacudió la cabeza.

—Te amo.

—También te amo.

Se fueron tan rápido como llegaron, dejándome a mí y a los dos idiotas de pie mirándonos unos a otros.

—En serio no tienen que hacerme compañía. Podría usar el tiempo a solas para dormir.

—¿En serio, hermano? ¿Puedes dormir mientras tu chica está ahí afuera creando un bebé y comprando vestidos de novia? Yo moriría de miedo si fuera tú.

Sí, bueno, ¿quién tenía tiempo para eso? Suspiré y me senté en el sofá.

—Estoy intentando no pensar en ello.

—¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? ¡Viene un bebé! ¡Tu bebé! Mientras que la mayoría de los chicos estaban preocupados por monstruos en el closet o debajo de las camas, ¡nosotros nos preocupábamos por chicas con signos positivos en pruebas de embarazo! —mi hermano alzó las manos—. No digo que Bella sea una de esas chicas, pero tienes que estar endemoniadamente asustado ahora.

—Los bebés son una bendición. Y el bebé de Edward va a ser increíble, igual que él —dijo Jasper. Noté que seguía aferrado a esos jodidos globos. Claramente no había dejado su afinidad por las mierdas brillantes luego de que dejó la marihuana.

—No me estoy alterando porque estoy concentrándome en el ahora, en lugar del después. Lo que importa ahora es casarme con Chica Reed en el corto espacio de tiempo que tenemos antes de que a ella empiece a notársele el embarazo y el bebé llegue y la temporada comience y todas esas mierdas. Ella quiere estar delgada cuando nos casemos, así que es ahora o sabrá Dios cuándo.

—Puede que nunca jamás vuelva a estar delgada —anunció mi hermano.

Lo golpeé en el brazo.

—Cállate, imbécil. Si sugieres eso cerca de ella, te partiré el culo. —Como si Chica Reed necesitara más mierdas de qué preocuparse.

—Sólo digo que algunas nunca vuelven a estarlo. Los bebés les extienden los estómagos y, por supuesto, los co…

—Emmett, juro por Dios, llamaré a mamá y le diré que fuiste tú quien rompió el jarrón que papá le compró en Italia y que amaba tanto. —No necesitaba preocuparme por esas mierdas. Tenía más que suficiente en qué pensar sin añadir eso al montón.

—¡No te atreverías! —Una mirada a mi cara le dio la respuesta que necesitaba—. Bien. Sólo intentaba darte un lugar seguro donde hablar de tus preocupaciones. Obviamente no puedes decirle a ella que te preocupa que su cuerpo nunca jamás vuelva a ser el mismo.

—¡No me preocupaba eso hasta que tú llegaste! ¿Cómo puede ser de ayuda que me lances mierdas nuevas cuando ni siquiera he procesado las mierdas anteriores?

—La maternidad es hermosa. Las estrías y todo lo demás son sólo símbolos que muestran lo que una mujer tiene que soportar para traer una nueva vida al mundo. Ella debería sentirse orgullosa por ello.

Mi hermano y yo nos giramos para ver a Jasper, quien seguía viendo los globos.

—¿De dónde vino eso? —pregunté, porque sonaba como una maldita tarjeta Hallmark o algo así.

—De aquí. —Señaló su cabeza—. Cuando Esposa me bendiga con un bebé, voy a amar cada pulgada que crezca su estómago. Igual que Edward lo hará con Bella y tú con Rose. No las amamos porque son hermosas. Las amamos por quiénes son. Y eso sólo va a aumentar cuando se conviertan en madres, cuando les salgan arrugas y canas. Ninguna de nuestras chicas se va a ver como se ve ahora eternamente. ¿Planeas en dejar a Rose cuando sus pechos comiencen a caerse y cuando le empiece a salir vello en lugares donde nunca pensaste que le saldría vello?

Mi hermano no parecía capaz de formar palabras. Sólo negó con la cabeza. Era raro que Jasper tuviera tanto sentido, o que al menos lo articulara con tanta claridad.

—Pues, mierda, Jasper, supongo que tienes razón. Aunque aun así me asustaría.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Es normal. Pero Edward y Bella no son como la mayoría de los padres veinteañeros. Para empezar, no tienen que preocuparse por el dinero. O lidiar con cosas como poder pagar la guardería y el servicio de salud. Tienen trabajos estables y pueden contratar a alguien que los ayude cuando Bella regrese a trabajar. Si es que regresa.

Carajo. Bella y su trabajo. Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido que su trabajo también podría joderse. Nuestro niño tenía una puntualidad de mierda.

—Ni siquiera hemos hablado de su trabajo.

—Tienen tiempo. Lo resolverán —me aseguró Jasper—. Te ordené algunos libros sobre bebés, por cierto.

¿Qué hizo qué?

—¿Eh?

— _Qué esperar cuando estás esperando_ , para que sepas lo que pasa dentro de Bella, incluso si no estás ahí para experimentarlo. _Risas de panza, la Verdad Desnuda Sobre el Embarazo y el Nacimiento_ , el cual se supone que es divertido. Supuse que te vendría bien reírte mientras lees mierdas sobre hemorroides.

Santa mierda. No tenía palabras.

— _Más allá de Jennifer y Jason, Madison y Montana: Cómo Nombrar a tu Bebé_ , asumiendo, por supuesto, que no quieras ponerle Jasper o Jasmine.

—¡Emmett o Emily! —anunció mi hermano.

—Carajo, no —les dije a ambos. Jesucristo… ¿Nombres? No estaba listo para eso.

—Y finalmente te compré _El Libro sobre el Bebé, Las Preguntas Y Respuestas_ , el cual les enseña a los padres primerizos cómo hacer todas las cosas que no tienen idea de cómo hacer, como cambiar pañales, sacarles el aire y esas cosas. De hecho nos compré copias de ese libro a todos, para poder ayudar cuando llegue el bebé.

Santa mierda. No podía sentir las piernas. Me hundí en la silla más cercana e intenté hacerme a la idea de todo esto. No podía. Nop. No todavía. No estaba listo.

—¡Aquí viene el ataque nervioso! —anunció animadamente mi hermano.

No. No iba a alterarme. Chica Reed me necesitaba tranquilo y fuerte. Ella era así, así que yo no podía ir perdiendo la cabeza mientras que ella conservaba la suya. Me vería ridículo. Sólo necesitaba respirar profundamente y centrarme. Ella era mi centro. Mi Bella. Podía hacer esta mierda porque ella lo haría conmigo. Podía enfrentarme a cualquier cosa con ella. Incluso a la paternidad.

—No, no es así. —Jasper me asintió cuando alcé la vista—. Vas a ser un buen padre, Edward.

Tragué, aunque mi garganta se sentía tan seca como una lija.

—Lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas.

Me sonrió.

—Entonces lo lograrás. Es lo que haces.

Maldición, así era. Edward Cullen era un ganador. Podía ganar en la paternidad igual que en el fútbol. Leería los libros de Jasper y memorizaría esa mierda igual que mi libro de jugadas. Podía hacer esto. De todas formas no tenía opción. Bebé Cullen llegaría en siete meses. Que Dios nos ayude.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

Getting Blitzed

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** FungysCullen13

 **Beta:** Isa

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

Me dio la impresión de que las chicas estuvieron fuera por una jodida eternidad. Por supuesto, tal vez parte de eso se debía a la compañía que tenía. Jasper y Emmett seguían lanzándome sugerencias para nombres, lo cual me estaba volviendo loco. El niño todavía ni siquiera era un niño; ¿cómo demonios íbamos a ponerle un nombre? Y ciertamente yo no tenía nombres elegidos. Tal vez Chica Reed sí. ¿No era verdad que algunas chicas conocían los nombres de sus bebés incluso antes de tener novio? Como Pequeña y su boda. Apuesto a que Pequeña ya tenía los nombres de todos sus hijos elegidos.

—¿Cómo le quiere poner Pequeña a tus hijos? —pregunté, deteniendo a Jasper después de su última sugerencia, Marley, como su héroe, Bob, por supuesto. Eso no iba a pasar.

Se quedó perplejo.

—No sé. ¿Por qué no lo sé? Ella debe tener los nombres elegidos, ¿no? Espera, no puedes usar Marley. Yo quiero usar Marley. Si Esposa lo aprueba.

Como si fuéramos a usar sus estúpidos nombres. Como si estuviera listo para pensar en nombres. Al menos ahora él estaba pensando en los nombres de sus propios hijos en lugar del mío. Mi hijo. Carajo. Nunca me haría la idea.

Lo que necesitaba, más que todo, eran dos jodidos minutos a solas para tener el ataque de histeria que todos esperaban que tuviera. ¿Cómo podría tenerlo con todos ellos viendo y esperando a que yo dijera e hiciera cosas estúpidas? Y realmente quería hacerlo, carajo, pero no podía. No todavía. Eso apestaba.

Mi madre había llamado y mandado mensajes aproximadamente cincuenta veces con actualizaciones sobre la elección del vestido, líneas de tiempo y reuniones que había planeado con varios lugares en la ciudad, al igual que lugares cerca de Tallahassee. Ya que Chica Reed no podría liberarse toda la semana de la escuela, tendríamos nuestra luna de miel en nuestro apartamento. No era exactamente lo que tenía en mente, pero al menos tendría algo de tiempo con mi chica. En cuanto terminara la temporada, nos iríamos un par de semanas a algún lugar para estar solos. De eso me encargaría yo mismo, pronto. Nos daría algo que esperar mientras el caos continuaba a nuestro alrededor.

—No veo qué hay de malo con el nombre Emmett —se quejó mi hermano, que seguía haciendo pucheros porque no iba a ponerle su nombre a mi hijo.

—Primero que nada, si quieres un Emmett, ten el tuyo. No voy a ponerle tu nombre a mi hijo. Además, ya tienes un gato con tu nombre.

—Sí, un gato tonto. —De repente mi hermano se soltó riendo—. ¡Santa mierda! ¿Qué hará Rainbow por esta nueva adición? ¿No dicen que los gatos matan a los bebés? No lo dudaría de ella.

Jodido infierno. Más mierdas de qué preocuparse. Rainbow no lo haría… ¿verdad?

—Los gatos no matan bebés. Esas son viejas supersticiones —anunció Jasper.

Carajo, gracias. Si tan sólo existiera la posibilidad de eso, Chica Reed querría deshacerse de Rainbow. Y yo no podría. Necesitaba a Rainbow. Ahora más que nunca, si era honesto. La quería aquí justo ahora para poder soltar toda la mierda que se estaba acumulando dentro de mí antes de explotar.

—Necesita estar al corriente con sus vacunas, lo cual por supuesto que sí está, porque hay enfermedades que pueden pasarse entre ellos. Y Bella no puede limpiar la caja de arena. Al parecer hay algo llamado toxoplasmosis que puede afectar a un bebé no nato. —Jasper alzó la vista de su celular, el cual parecía contener todas las cosas de bebés—. La caja será tu responsabilidad, Edward.

Me encogí de hombros. No era como si eso fuera un problema. Ya tenía meses viviendo a solas con Rainbow. Había limpiado la caja cuando tenía que hacerlo. Afortunadamente el ama de llaves hacía esas mierdas últimamente. Sólo me aseguraría de que Chica Red no pensara en acercarse.

—Aun así digo que Rainbow va a estar enojada. Tendrá que renunciar a su habitación por el bebé, sin mencionar que tendrá que compartir a Edward. —Emmett bufó—. Te va a caer encima un infierno.

Probablemente tenía razón. Hace mucho que habíamos rechazado la idea de añadir otra mascota por miedo a que Rainbow la matara o, como mínimo, lo traumatizara. Tenía la sensación de que Emmett Junior se escondía todo el tiempo porque Rainbow le había hecho algo. Los gatos estúpidos de Jasper tenían demasiado dañado el cerebro para molestarse en esconderse, pero tampoco eran normales.

—El bebé puede ocupar la habitación de invitados. —Rainbow conservaría su habitación y todo estaría bien. ¿Verdad? Carajo. Había muchas cosas en que pensar.

—Por ahora, pero no puedes criar un niño en ese elegante condominio donde vives. Necesitas un jardín, columpios, parques y esas mierdas. —Emmett asintió sabiamente—. Vas a tener que mudarte.

¿Qué carajos? ¿Ahora tenía que mudarme? Tenía que lidiar con una prometida hormonal y embarazada, una boda, un bebé, un gato que podría matar a dicho bebé, ¿y ahora tenía que mudarme? Sin mencionar la pequeña tarea de ser el mariscal de campo de un equipo de la NFL. Era demasiado. Al carajo con esto. No podría hacerlo.

Enterré la cara en las manos justo cuando se abrió la puerta.

—Bueno, es increíble, pero puede que… —Chica Reed detuvo lo que fuera que estaba diciendo—. ¿Qué hicieron? —exigió saber.

Ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para levantar la cabeza y asegurarle que estaba bien. No lo estaba. Al perecer nunca jamás volvería a estar bien. Paternidad. ¿Quién carajos la necesitaba?

—¡Nada! Sugerimos nombres de bebés, y Jasper buscó información sobre si Rainbow podría matar al bebé. Yo digo que sí, a pesar de que el internet dice que no. Le estaba diciendo a Edward que tendrán que mudarse para que el niño pueda tener un jardín y todas esas cosas buenas. Hizo un sonido ahogado y luego tú entraste.

—Muchas gracias.

Escuché un sonido de golpe seguido de un grito ahogado por parte de mi hermano.

—¡Ow! ¿Qué? Sólo intentaba ayudar, Rosie.

—Idiota. Hace cinco minutos que descubrió que iba a ser papá. No tenías que hacerlo preocuparse por columpios cuando el bebé todavía ni siquiera tiene piernas.

—Pero… ¡ow! ¡Bien! Lo siento, Edward.

No respondí. Sentí la mano de Chica Reed en mi espalda y me recargué en ella, presionando la cara en su estómago, donde mi hijo estaba creciendo. Jodido infierno.

—Todos váyanse. Espérenme abajo.

—¿Edward estará bien? —preguntó Jasper—. Sólo intentaba ayudar. Le dije que Rainbow no lastimaría al bebé y que Bella no puede cambiar la arena para gatos. No quería hacerlo que se preocupara.

—Estará bien, Jaspy. Estoy segura de que fuiste de mucha ayuda. Sólo bajaremos y esperaremos a Bella.

Todos se salieron, disculpándose mientras lo hacía. No me molesté en contestarles. Sólo dejé que Chica Reed acariciara mi cabello con sus dedos.

—Lo siento. No debí dejarte a solas con ellos. No estaba pensando.

Claro. Como si ella necesitara añadir el tener que preocuparse por mí encima de su lista de mierdas con qué lidiar. Alcé la cabeza y vi sus preocupados ojos cafés.

—No es para tanto. Estoy bien.

Soltó una corta carcajada de incredulidad.

—Sí, te ves bien. Sabía que lo estabas manejando demasiado bien.

Estaba haciendo todo lo posible, maldita sea. Había estado bien hasta que comencé a preocuparme de que Rainbow asfixiaría a Emmett Jasper Cullen mientras dormía en nuestra casa nueva en los suburbios con un patio trasero y unos columpios. Jodido infierno.

—Pues lamento si me resulta un poco abrumador que vayamos a tener un bebé, que nos vayamos a casar y que ahora tenga que encontrarnos un lugar nuevo donde vivir. ¡Sin mencionar el tener que preocuparme de que Rainbow mate a nuestro hijo cuando lo tengamos! Son demasiadas cosas para procesar, súmale el regresar a Jersey, dejándote a ti aquí, e intentar concentrarme en la defensa de los Raven. ¡Carajo! —Mi voz había ido subiendo de volumen con cada palabra.

Chica Reed siguió pasando sus dedos por mi cabello, rascando ligeramente mi cuero cabelludo. Ella sabía que amaba esa mierda, y sí, a veces me calmaba. Aunque ahora no.

—Primero que nada, no sé de dónde sacaste la idea de que tienes que encontrarnos un lugar nuevo donde vivir, pero no es así. Me encanta nuestra casa.

—Pero no hay un patio para poner columpios —murmuré, lo cual la hizo reír.

—Y tenemos algo de tiempo antes de tener que preocuparnos por eso. Hay un parque justo al final de la calle, por si queremos sacar al bebé. —¿En serio? ¿Quién sabía eso?—. Segundo, Rainbow no va a matar a nuestro bebé. Ella lo amará porque nosotros lo amaremos y será guiada por nosotros. Probablemente tendremos que ir acostumbrándola a la idea de manera lenta, pero lo entenderá, especialmente si el bebé se parece a ti.

—Pero es que hay muchas cosas…

—Sí, las hay. Y tenemos siete meses para resolverlo todo. Y mucho tiempo después de eso para aprender y lidiar con lo que venga llegando. ¿Crees que yo no estoy abrumada? —Sacudió la cabeza—. He pasado dos semanas preocupándome por decirte sobre el bebé; ahora estoy saltando directo a la planeación de la boda. Todo mientras trabajo en graduarme. Sin mencionar que tengo que empezar a empacar para mudarme. Luego está ese trabajo de mis sueños que no podré aceptar, los amigos y la familia con buenas intenciones y amorosos, pero que a la vez son molestos empujando bodas y ahora cosas de bebés hacia mí, Heidi la zorra, estar lejos de ti… es mucho. Muchísimo. Pero estoy intentando tomar una cosa a la vez y lidiar con ello.

Mierda. Ella tenía más cosas en su plato que yo y yo sólo se lo empeoraba.

—¿Es demasiado? Podríamos mandarlos al carajo e ir al registro civil. O esperar. ¿Te presioné para que aceptaras casarnos?

Sonrió.

—No. Quiero casarme contigo lo más pronto posible. Y quiero una boda de verdad, a pesar de que el registro civil sería más conveniente. La mejor parte de tener amigos y familia con buenas intenciones pero molestos es que interceden por ti cuando los necesitas. Juro que tu madre podría dirigir un ejército. Y Alice planea sin descanso cada pequeño detalle que puede. Rose se interpone cuando siente que me están abrumando. La verdad hay muy pocas cosas que voy a tener que hacer… o que tengo permitido hacer. Tu madre rápidamente se aseguró de que no estuviera mucho de pie, de que estuviera bien comida e hidratada.

Por supuesto que sí. Mi mamá podía mover montañas si quería.

—Me alegra que te estén ayudando.

—A mí también. No podríamos hacerlo sin ellas. Aun así quiero hacerlo, y sé que no es lo que planeamos, pero me alegra ser tu esposa pronto.

Con eso estaba fácilmente de acuerdo.

—A mí también, nena. —Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor y la jalé a mi regazo—. Entonces, ¿todo va marchando?

Se rio.

—A la velocidad de la luz. Ya encargamos mi vestido. Las modificaciones comenzarán de inmediato. Rose y Ali tienen los suyos también; no hay mucho que hacer con ellos, así que no será un problema. Nuestras madres tienen vestidos, y la mía está en la novena nube.

La miré.

—Le conté lo del bebé. No estoy segura si está más emocionada por el bebé o por el hecho de que ahora estás atado a mí irrevocablemente, al menos en lo financiero.

Oh, Dios. Jodida Renee.

—¿Dijo esa mierda?

—Conoces a mi madre. Tiene que pensar como la caza-fortunas oportunista que es. —Chica Reed se encogió de hombros—. Aunque está feliz por el bebé en sí. Eso es todo lo que puedo pedir.

No, no era todo.

—Además tu madre compensará las deficiencias de mi madre como abuela, y algo más.

Eso no necesitaba decirse.

—Probablemente ya compró cosas.

Chica Reed se rio y buscó en su bolsa, sacando un pequeño babero que decía _La abuela me ama_. Naturalmente.

—Es seguro decir que ya está planeando el cuarto del bebé para una de las habitaciones de invitados en su casa. Sabe que nosotros mismos decoraremos la nuestra, pero le dije que tenía carta blanca para su casa.

Jodido infiero. Decorar. Más mierdas en qué pensar.

Chica Reed tomó mi cara en sus manos.

—Sé que es mucho con lo que lidiar. Y lamento que Jasper y Emmett te hayan dado cosas extras, pero ahora no es el momento de preocuparnos por nombres de bebés y mudanzas. Decidiremos juntos el nombre de nuestro bebé, luego de que sepamos qué es lo que vamos a tener. Y nos mudaremos cuando estemos listos para hacerlo. No íbamos a quedarnos en nuestro condominio para toda la eternidad, pero tenemos algo de tiempo antes de que necesitemos pensar en eso.

Tal vez, pero de todas formas había muchas otras mierdas en qué preocuparse.

—¿Y tu trabajo? Dijiste que tenías que renunciar a él. ¿Por qué?

Chica Reed suspiró.

—¿Podría ir, tocar un par de meses y luego tomarme varios de descanso para tener al bebé? Sí, probablemente. Pero, ¿de verdad querría regresar luego de que el bebé naciera? ¿Y qué hay sobre los viajes? Tú tienes que viajar por tu trabajo, y está bien, pero yo no me puedo imaginar dejar al bebé tanto tiempo para ir a varias ciudades a través del estado.

Carajo.

—Podríamos contratar una niñera. —De todas formas íbamos a hacer esa mierda, ¿no? Pero Chica Reed negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero que alguien más críe a nuestro bebé. No estoy diciendo que no vayamos a buscar ayuda. Sería una tonta por no considerar eso. —Se rio—. Pero no voy a contratar a alguien que haga todo por nosotros. —Puso una mano sobre su vientre todavía plano—. Estoy emocionada por ser mamá. Por supuesto, tengo miedo, pero también estoy emocionada. Crecí con muy poca supervisión parental, como bien sabes. No puedo imaginar eso para nuestro bebé.

No. Yo tampoco podía imaginarlo.

—¿Pero estás segura de que está bien con eso? Quiero decir, te has esforzado mucho con tu música.

Sonrió.

—Estoy segura. He pensado mucho en eso en las últimas semanas, y puedo seguir teniendo mi música. Voy a lanzarme de lleno a la Fundación Edward Cullen. Hay muchas escuelas que han dejado los programas de música y arte. Quiero traerlos de regreso. Creo que podríamos hacer mucho.

Tuve que sonreír por la felicidad que escuché en su voz.

—Sabes que estoy más que listo para enviarte a Heidi, quien, por cierto, debería ser la última de tus preocupaciones. —Sí, le había prestado atención a sus preocupaciones—. Rainbow y yo lidiamos con ella, y el Entrenador ya sabe sobre eso. Si hace algo de nuevo, juro que me encargaré de que se vaya. —No dejaría que Heidi molestara a mi esposa embarazada. Chica Reed no necesitaba contarla en su lista sobre mierdas en qué pensar.

—No me preocupa ella. Me sorprendería mucho si se acerca a ti de nuevo luego de la sesión de fotos, pero si lo hace, estaré pronto ahí y me aseguraré de que sepa que no eres una opción para ella.

—No lo soy. Y dejé bastante en claro eso.

—Lo sé, y te amo por eso. —Me dio un resonante beso—. Sé que esto es inesperado y que las cosas están cambiando, pero algunos de esos cambios serán para bien. Sólo espera y lo verás.

La abracé.

—Lo tendré en mente. —La confianza de Chica Reed en mí, en nosotros, me hacía sentir un poco mejor.

—Sólo prométeme que hablarás conmigo cuando te sientas abrumado. No quiero que te guardes tus sentimientos sólo para protegerme.

—No haría eso. —Me reí por su ceja alzada—. No lo haría muy seguido.

—Sí, lo harías.

Cierto.

—¿Cómo te sientes? Aparte de asustado, quiero decir. Eso es comprensible y normal dadas las circunstancias.

No podía hablarle de todos mis sentimientos, ya que no sabía qué era todo lo que sentía, y ella odiaría algunos de ellos, pero podría hablarle de algunas cosas.

—La verdad no sé cómo me siento. Es tan irreal. Como si estuviera viendo una película de mi vida en lugar de vivirla. Sólo intento concentrarme en el ahora y en ti. —Me sentía como mierda, pero era la verdad—. El bebé todavía no es real para mí. No sé.

Chica Reed sonrió.

—Por supuesto que no. Está dentro de mí, y por el momento, para mí sólo el concepto es real. Conforme crezca, imagino que se irá haciendo lo suficientemente real para ambos.

Tal vez. Eso esperaba. Carajo, no lo sabía.

—Probablemente. Es más fácil para mí concentrarme en la boda y esas cosas, por el momento.

—Eso funciona para mí. —Enterró la cabeza en mi cuello—. Es hora de que regresemos a la realidad, ¿no?

Miré mi reloj. Lo era.

—Odio dejarte así.

Se rio.

—¿Cómo? ¿Embarazada? En este momento no cambia nada, Edward. Seguiré yendo a la escuela, tocaré mi música, comeré y saldré con nuestros amigos. No extrañarás nada.

—Sólo a ti —dije.

Besó mi cuello antes de subir a mis labios.

—Y yo te extrañaré a ti, pero nos casaremos en menos de un mes. Eso ocupará todos mis pensamientos por ahora.

Yo también necesitaba trabajar en ello.

—No las dejes estresarte mucho. Si lo hacen, llámame y las pondré en su lugar.

—Cuenta con ello. —Me besó de nuevo—. Cuenta con nosotros. Podemos hacer cualquier cosa. Incluso ser padres. Sé que podemos.

—Creo en ti. —No creía mucho en mí aun, pero sabía que Chica Reed podría lidiar con cualquier cosa. Después de todo, había lidiado conmigo.

—Y yo creo en ti. —Se paró y me jaló para pararme—. Ahora, es hora de que vayas a casa y le digas a la otra chica en tu vida todas las cosas que no quieres decirme.

Abrí la boca para discutir, pero al carajo, tenía razón.

—No le cuento cosas a Rainbow.

Se rio.

—Sí lo haces. Lo has hecho desde el principio. Funciona para ti y es endemoniadamente lindo. Dale un beso de mi parte.

—Son cabezazos.

Sonrió.

—Cierto. Cabecéala pues. Guarda los besos para mí.

Ya que parecía ser el momento, le di uno grande.

—Te amo. Gracias por dejarme desahogarme un poco.

—Siempre. También te amo. Gracias por dejarme hacer lo mismo y por no huir por las colinas cuando Jasper y Emmett se quedaron contigo.

—Esos cabrones. No puedo esperar hasta que ellos pasen por eso. Me voy a reír de sus patéticos culos.

—Como deberías. Para entonces tú ya sabrás como hacerlo y podrías enseñarles.

¿Sí? Eso sonaba bastante genial.

—Lo haré. —Al menos había algo que esperar. Eso y la boda. El resto… ya veríamos.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Ni siquiera había cerrado la puerta antes de que Rainbow se lanzara a mí. Solté mis mierdas justo ahí en medio de pasillo y la llevé al sofá. Me estuvo cabeceando durante todo el camino, y cuando nos sentamos enterré la cara en su suave pelaje.

—Carajo, Rainbow. ¿Tienes idea del fin de semana que tuve? —O sea, la mayor parte estuvo bien. Chica Reed y yo tuvimos mucho sexo, lo que era genial. Y gané, lo que también era genial. Pero luego, la bomba cayó.

Ronroneó y se frotó contra mi cara.

—Claro, estás feliz ahora, ¿pero lo estarás cuando esté un bebé en la casa? Un pequeño bebé que cagará, gritará y nos interrumpirá, que te quitará tiempo y atención. —La alejé de mi cara y miré sus ojos dorados—. No lo matarás, ¿verdad?

Maulló, lo que esperaba fuera un no.

—Ves, esa es la cosa. Todavía no es real para mí. El concepto del niño, lo entiendo. ¿Pero la realidad? ¿La que llegará en siete meses? No puedo imaginarlo.

Rainbow sólo me miró con sus ojos fijos. Y porque era ella, y ella no podría decirle a nadie o juzgarme por ello, admití la gran verdad que no pude admitirle a Chica Reed.

—No lo quiero aun. ¿Se supone que debo quererlo? Es como, escuchas que vas a ser papá… ¿no debería prenderse un apagador y hacerte amarlo incluso antes de que esté aquí? Es como en las películas, en la televisión y esas mierdas. Chica Reed lo ama. Puedo verlo, a pesar de que no lo dijo. ¿Eso significa que seré un padre de mierda? ¿Ella amará al chiquillo y yo no, así que crecerá odiándome? Ves, lo estoy llamando chiquillo. Eso también está mal, ¿no?

Rainbow puso una pata de apoyo en mi mejilla.

—Y Chica Reed amará al niño más que a mí. Esa es la forma en que debería ser. Y si lo hace, ¿lo resentiré? ¿Pelearemos? ¿El niño huirá de casa y Chica Reed me culpará? Tal vez me dejará porque no amo a nuestro hijo. Debería dejarme si no lo amo. Hay algo mal conmigo, ¿no?

Rainbow mordió mi barbilla y me dio más cabezazos.

—De acuerdo, pero tú eres imparcial. Tú me amas. Lo entiendo. Y yo aprendí a amarte, a pesar de que no digo esa mierda porque eres un jodido gato. Así que, si puedo amarte a ti, eventualmente amaré a mi hijo, ¿verdad?

Miré a Rainbow a la expectativa, y ella maulló de nuevo. Estaba de acuerdo. Carajo, por supuesto que sí. Siempre estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

—Chica Reed cree en mí. Jasper cree en mí. Demonios, incluso Rubia cree en mí. Y, la mayor parte del tiempo, yo soy el primero en creer en mí, ¿pero ahora? No sé. Y odio sentirme así, carajo.

Era el jodido Edward Cullen. Confianza era mi segundo nombre. ¿Dónde estaba ahora?

—Todo estará bien, ¿verdad?

Rainbow maulló de nuevo antes de enterrarse en mí, enterrando la cabeza en mi cuello.

—Sí, también me gustaría esconderme ahora.

Desafortunadamente no era una opción. Tenía que desempacar, mirar vídeos de los Raven, y checar mi correo por el billón de mensajes que estaba seguro me esperaban de mamá. No iba a dejar que todas las cosas de la boda cayeran en los hombros de Chica Reed. Ella ya tenía suficientes cosas pasando en su cuerpo sin agregarle eso.

—¿Crees en mí, Rainbow?

Ronroneó y se enterró más.

—Más te vale ser buena con este niño. Dios sabe que voy a necesitar a alguien de mi lado durante toda esta cosa de la paternidad. —Papá. Yo. Era increíble. Se suponía que tenía años para hacerme a la idea. No meses.

—Estamos jodidos, Rainbow.

Ella ronroneó alegremente, ignorante a lo que estaba por venir. Gata suertuda.

—Pronto tu vida cambiará tanto como la mía. Ya verás. Ya viene la realidad, Rainbow. Para los dos. —Tenía la esperanza de que ambos podríamos lidiar con ello. Tenía la esperanza.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

Getting Blitzed

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** FungysCullen13

 **Beta:** Isa

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

Era raro. Aunque técnicamente nada había cambiado, en especial aquí en Jersey, todo se sentía diferente. Regresé a trabajar el martes en la mañana como si todo mi mundo no hubiera cambiado. Me ejercité con los chicos, soportando sus burlas sobre que no regresé con el equipo y que qué había estado haciendo. ¿Qué había estado haciendo? Todo mi mundo había sido sacudido hasta la médula, y no en el buen sentido. Bueno, también en ese sentido, pero era fácil olvidarlo con todo este asunto del bebé colgando sobre mi cabeza.

¿Debería decirles a todos? Carajo, no sabía. Chica Reed dijo que usualmente esperabas un trimestre, pero viendo que la mitad del mundo ya sabía y que probablemente mi madre ya se lo estaba diciendo a la otra mitad, ¿no debería decir algo yo también?

¿Estaba mal decirle a mis compañeros antes de que le dijéramos a Charlie? Chica Reed no había tenido ganas de revelárselo a otro padre luego de haber aguantado a su madre y a la mía durante horas, así que le diríamos a él esta noche por Skype. Por alguna jodida razón, Chica Reed quería ver su cara cuando se lo dijéramos. Yo sólo estaba feliz porque él y su pistola estuvieran al otro lado del país, para ser honestos. No es que él fuera a lastimar a su jugador favorito de toda la vida, pero aun así. Siempre era mejor que el padre y la pistola estuvieran muy lejos cuando uno le decía a un hombre que su hija estaba embarazada. Esa mierda era sentido común.

—Pareces estar a un millón de millas de distancia. —Sammy llegó a mi lado cuando salimos del campo de entrenamiento. Íbamos a tener un descanso para comer, y luego era hora de ver cintas del juego—. ¿O más bien miles de millones? ¿Extrañas a tu chica? —preguntó, lanzándole un saludo a JPP cuando pasó corriendo.

Sí, definitivamente la estaba extrañando. Era algo muy jodido tener a mi prometida embarazada tan lejos. Me sentía endemoniadamente culpable por estar yendo a comer mi comida aprobada por nutriólogos mientras ella era la que llevaba al bebé dentro. Necesitaba en serio mandar a alguien que monitoreara lo que comía. Probablemente el bebé le estaba chupando todos los nutrientes y esas mierdas. ¿No necesitaría ella más vitaminas y esas cosas? ¿Dónde estaban esos jodidos libros de bebés que Jasper había ordenado? Necesitaba algunas respuestas.

—¡Hola, Tierra a Edward! ¿Estás ahí? —Sammy agitó la mano frente a mi cara.

—¿Qué? Mierda. Lo siento.

—¿Está todo bien? —Me miró preocupado—. Tú y Bella no han terminado o algo así, ¿verdad?

—No. ¿Por qué preguntarías eso? —No pude evitar que el pánico que esa pregunta me causó saliera por mi boca.

—No sé. Estás distante, y parece como si hubieras perdido a tu mejor amigo. Sólo me pregunto qué te pasa.

—No es… es que… —Carajo. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, y aquí estaba Sammy. Agarré su brazo y lo metí en la sala de juntas más cercana, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

—Vaya, hombre. Si me querías a solas, sólo tenías que decirlo. —Se rio y alzó las manos—. Lamento no haber atrapado esa bomba de cincuenta yardas que lanzaste. No me patees el culo.

La risa se me atoró en la garganta y negué con la cabeza.

—Oye, hombre. Lo que sea, te escucharé.

—Bella está embaraza. —Ahí. Lo dije. Sí, solté esa mierda como había hecho con mis padres, pero sentía como si las palabras simplemente escaparan de mi boca.

Sammy me miró por unos segundos.

—¿Felicidades?

Escuché la pregunta en su voz. Ven, él también sabía que yo iba a ser un padre de mierda. Sus felicitaciones ni siquiera eran sinceras.

—¿Por qué lo dices así? —exigí saber, señalándolo—. ¿Crees que lo voy a joder todo? Mi hijo me va a odiar, ¿verdad?

—¡Calma! No quise sonar así, hombre. Es que tú no parecías muy emocionado por eso. No quería sacar los cigarros y el champagne si no estabas de humor para eso.

Suspiré y me dejé caer en la silla más cercana. Sammy se sentó junto a mí.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Qué no siento? —exigí, odiando todas las jodidas sensaciones que pasaban a través de mí. La vida era jodidamente más fácil cuando las únicas mierdas que importaban era el fútbol y tener sexo. Y tan sólo pensar eso me hizo sentir de mierda porque no lamentaba que Chica Reed llegara y cambiara todo. Carajo, la amaba. Sólo odiaba toda la mierda que venía con saber que íbamos a tener un bebé antes de lo planeado—. Culpable. Me siento jodidamente culpable de estar aquí mientras Bella está sola en Tallahassee. Me siento como mierda por no poder emocionarme con lo del niño. Todo lo que puedo hacer es preocuparme por lo que puede salir mal, como que el niño me odiará, yo lo odiaré a él y luego Bella me va a odiar por no amar a nuestro hijo. Además está Rainbow, quien bien podría intentar matarlo.

Sammy bufó por eso.

—Por favor. Rainbow amará todo lo que venga de ti y Bella, igual que tú.

Pero no lo amaba. ¿Qué no veía?

Sammy exhaló.

—Mira, hombre. No puedo decir que sé por lo que estás pasando porque no he estado en esa posición. Gracias a Dios. —Se rio de la mirada fulminante que le mandé—. Pero si fuera yo, imagino que me sentiría de la misma manera que tú; sólo que no sería lo suficientemente afortunado para que la mamá de mi bebé resultara ser también el amor de mi vida. Iban a tener niños algún día, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto. En un muy largo tiempo.

—Pues sólo te adelantaste. ¿Qué más es nuevo? Eres un de los ganadores del Heisman más jóvenes de la historia, junto con campeón nacional, y fuiste mariscal en el instante en que te eligieron. Acéptalo, Cullen. Eres muy sobresaliente.

—Ese soy yo. Ganándole a todos para subirme al tren de los niños.

Sammy sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Crees que eres el único de nosotros que ha tenido un bebé sorpresa? Paul tiene dos hijos, uno en California y el otro en algún lugar en el centro del país.

¿En serio?

—No lo sabía.

Sammy asintió.

—Los ve cuando termina la temporada y paga un chingo de manutención. Así que podría ser peor. Al menos amas a Bella y planeas casarte con ella. Tal vez el pequeño va a llegar mucho antes de lo que tenías planeado, pero él o ella estará con ustedes dos. Eso es un gran avance a lo que muchos de nosotros tenemos.

Ante mi mirada de confusión, continuó:

—Fui criado por una madre soltera. Ni siquiera sé quién es mi papá, aunque me dijeron que era un gran jugador de fútbol. Al menos me dio algo, ¿verdad?

Eso estaba muy jodido.

—Lo siento, amigo.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Esa mierda dejó de molestarme hace mucho tiempo. Mi punto es que, listos o no, tu niño va a llegar, y vas a estar ahí para él. Serías un idiota si no te asustaras, pero no vas a abandonarlo o ser un padre ausente. Ya nos lleva ventaja a muchos de nosotros.

Eso era cierto.

—¿Entonces es normal preocuparse por cada pequeño detalle?

Se rio.

—Bienvenido a la paternidad, hijo. Ahora dime, ¿qué tal está manejando las cosas la encantadora Bella?

Bufé.

—Muchísimo mejor que yo, como siempre. Está asustada, por supuesto, pero está lidiando con ello.

—Pues asegúrate de decirle que si tú no estás dispuesto a hacer de ella una mujer… ¡ouch, cabrón! —Se frotó el lugar en el brazo donde lo había golpeado—. Sólo intentaba estar ahí para ella en sus momentos de más necesidad.

—Te enseñaré lo que son momentos de más necesidad. Y, para tu información, nos vamos a casar durante nuestra semana de descanso.

—¿Es en serio? Pues, ¡felicidades de nuevo! ¿Estoy invitado o qué?

Le alcé una ceja.

—Pensé que ibas a pasar tu semana de descanso en una playa en Miami, acostándote con todas y cada una de las chicas calientes que te miraran. —Había estado hablando de esa mierda durante las últimas semanas.

—Bueno, esto será mejor, ¿no? ¿O sólo vas a invitar a la familia?

Ni puta idea. No había revisado mi correo hoy. Probablemente tenía un billón de mensajes a la espera.

—Todavía estamos organizando todo, pero eres más que bienvenido a asistir. Te daré los detalles cuando los tenga.

Sammy sonrió.

—¡Genial! Y estoy muy feliz por ti, hombre. Sé que es mucho, pero eres un cabrón con suerte.

Tal vez sí.

—Gracias. Oye, escucha, en realidad todavía no vamos a decirle nada a nadie sobre el bebé. Quiero decir, mis padres saben y los suyos pronto sabrán, además de nuestros amigos más cercanos, pero…

—Lo entiendo. Mis labios están sellados. ¿Vas a invitar a alguien más del equipo?

Me encogí de hombros.

—En realidad no lo había pensado. Han sido unos días de locos, hombre.

Se rio.

—Apuesto que sí. Eso ya es decisión tuya. Seguiré hablando de mi visita a Miami para despistarlos.

Tuve que sonreír.

—Pues estarás en Florida. Tal vez puedas pasar a Miami a conseguir una cita.

Sonrió.

—Ahora, ¡esa es una gran idea! Estoy hambriento, y tenemos como quince minutos antes de que empiecen las reuniones. ¿Vamos?

Sí, ahora que ya le había contado a alguien, me sentía muchísimo mejor. Y tenía hambre.

—Vamos.

De camino a la cafetería, le mandé un mensaje a Chica Reed.

 _Le conté a Sammy las noticias. Quiere ir a la boda. ¿Está bien?_

Me llegó su respuesta cuando apenas me había sentado a comer.

 _Por mí está bien, pero tu mamá es la que está a cargo de la lista de invitados y todo lo demás. Es mejor que le digas._

Carajo. ¿Cómo si quisiera lidiar con la demencia de mi madre?

 _¿No puedes hacerlo tú? Estás embarazada. No te lastimará._

Sammy me picoteó el costado.

—¿Qué te tiene sonriendo?

¿Estaba sonriendo? Huh. Sobre eso…

—Estoy hablando con Chica Reed.

—No me digas. Dile hola de mi parte. Y pásale mi oferta. Ella debería saber que tiene otras opciones.

Le tiré dedo justo cuando mi celular volvió a sonar.

 _No estés tan seguro. La última vez que hablamos, estaba murmurando sobre proveedores dientones. Ni siquiera quiero saber._

Mierda. Ni yo.

 _Bien, pero si me mata, toda esta planeación será para nada._

Me metí un poco de pollo a la boca.

 _Dile eso. Puede que eso te salve._

No pude evitar reírme.

—¿Qué? ¿Dijo que sí?

—Carajo, no. Ella me está haciendo lidiar con mi madre.

Sammy se rio.

—¡Buena suerte! Oye, ¿mamá va a preparar la comida? Porque si es así, entonces ya estoy más invitado de lo que estaba antes.

Mierda. Ya podía ver a mi madre cocinando para la ocasión. Nos habría asesinado a todos para cuando se llegara la fecha de la boda.

—Demonios, no. Aunque al parecer está enojada con los del catering. Ni siquiera quiero saber.

—Maldición. Agradece que no estás cerca.

—Lo agradezco. —Me preparé—. Aquí vamos.

 _Hola, mamá. Sammy preguntó si podía asistir a la boda. ¿Está bien si añado una o dos personas más?_

Ahí. Lo puse sobre sus hombros.

—¡Oye! —Alcé la vista para ver que Sammy estaba leyendo sobre mi hombro—. ¿Por qué me culpas a mí?

—Porque es mejor culparte a ti que a mí. —Esa era mi historia y me iba a apegar a ella.

Mi teléfono vibró en mi mano. Oh, demonios no, no iba a responder su llamada. Dejaría que esa mierda se fuera al buzón. Por su puesto, inmediatamente sonó de nuevo. Y lo ignoré.

 _Edward Anthony Cullen, no te atrevas a ignorar mis llamadas. Sé muy bien que estás disponible ya que me acabas de mandar un mensaje._

Demonios no.

 _En realidad me dirijo a las reuniones mientras te mando esto. Sólo quería avisarte que Sammy quiere ir y quería ver si tal vez podría invitar a alguien más. Si no es posible, está bien._

Su respuesta fue inmediata.

 _¿Por qué no invitas a todo el equipo? Estoy segura de que no será difícil acomodar a más de cincuenta personas con todo el tiempo extra que me has dado._

Maldición. Mamá no se ponía sarcástica muy seguido.

 _Entonces es un no, ¿creo? Puedo decirle a Sammy que se apegue a sus planes originales._

—¿Por qué esa cara?

Lo miré.

—No creo… —Mi teléfono vibró de nuevo.

 _Por supuesto que Sammy puede venir. No retiras la invitación luego de que ya has invitado a la gente, Edward. ¿Qué clase de personas crees que somos?_

Jodido infierno.

 _Personas locas, claramente._

Dejé mi comida a un lado. En realidad ya era hora de ir a las reuniones, así que no estaba mintiendo.

 _Qué divertido. Casi tengo asegurado el lugar. No invites a nadie más hasta que yo te dé la indicación. Tengo que ver cuántas habitaciones hay disponibles._

Bien por mí. No estaba exactamente ansioso por volver a meterme con esta mujer.

 _No hay problema. Gracias, mamá. Eres la mejor. ¡Te quiero!_

Ahí, esa mierda siempre funcionaba. Cuando estés en problemas, dile a mamá que la quieres.

 _No lo olvides. También te quiero, pero sólo porque me darás a mi precioso nieto. De otra forma no me agradarías mucho hoy. Veremos qué siento por ti mañana._

Maldición. Eso fue frío. Aunque me pregunté por cuánto tiempo esta situación del bebé podría sacarme de problemas. ¿Había un límite de tiempo? ¿Podía seguir usando al niño contra ella cuando fuera adolescente? Eso esperaba. Tenía que haber algunos beneficios en los embarazos inesperados, ¿no?

Xoxoxoxoxo

—Cullen, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo? —El Entrenador se acercó antes de que pudiera salir de la sala. Carajo. Teníamos veinte minutos antes de la práctica de la tarde, y de verdad quería llamarle a Chica Reed para ver cómo estaba.

—Claro, ¿qué pasa?

Esperó hasta que todos se salieron de la sala antes de aclararse la garganta.

—Parece que la jefa de relaciones públicas fue a recursos humanos para poner una queja en tu contra.

Todos los pensamientos de bodas y bebés salieron de mi cabeza.

—¿Qué?

Frunció el ceño.

—Sí, lo sé.

Al carajo con esto.

—¿Está diciendo que le coqueteé? Porque sabe que eso es pura mierda. No tocaría a esa puta ni con la polla de mi hermano.

El Entrenador sonrió por eso.

—No. Está diciendo que tu, er, gata, la atacó sin provocación alguna y destruyó su propiedad. No estoy totalmente seguro de a qué se refiere con eso.

Me relajé marginalmente.

—Rainbow arañó su bolsa y se orinó en ella mientras me tomaban las fotos. Si quiere unos cuantos dólares para cubrir eso, no hay problema.

—Pues eso podría ayudar, pero parece que está muy molesta por ello y exigió que tu gata fuera entregada a servicios animales por ser un animal peligroso.

Casi me reí. Quiero decir, ¿en serio? Pero podía ver que él hablaba jodidamente en serio.

—¿Rainbow? ¿Mi gata de ocho libras es un animal peligroso? No la está confundiendo con un pitbull, ¿verdad?

—La gata sacó sangre. Me refiero a que probablemente batallará mucho para hacer que la duerman, pero podría haber una investigación.

Se me enfrió la sangre. ¿Dormirla? ¿A Rainbow? ¿Se refería a matarla? Carajo, no. Me puse de pie y me paré justo frente a él.

—Nadie se va a llevar a mi gata. La puta intentó agarrarla, y Rainbow atacó en defensa propia. Lo juraré, al igual que todos los que estuvieron ahí ese día. —Lo haría, por Dios, o les daría la paliza de su vida a todos y cada uno de ellos.

—Edward, cálmate. Sólo te repito lo que dijo la representante de recursos humanos. Sabes que la humillaste públicamente, y supongo que esta es la forma en que está intentando vengarse. No llegará a ninguna parte.

Jodidamente no.

—Si pone una sola palabra a modo de queja, entonces quiero poner una demanda de acoso sexual contra ella. Y la quiero despedida.

El Entrenador sonrió.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso. Arreglé una reunión con la representante en unos minutos, diciéndole que fácilmente podríamos aclarar el aire en esto sin necesidad de incluir a servicios animales o demandas.

Eso estaba muy jodido.

—¿La puta iba a demandarme? ¿A mí?

—Si pagas por la bolsa, ¿por qué más podría demandarte? ¿Un rasguño en la mejilla? No pienses en eso.

Oh, pero sí pensaba. Con toda la otra mierda en mi cabeza, esta era la última jodida cosa que necesitaba.

—Vayamos a terminar con esta mierda.

Me miró.

—¿Vas a mantenerte calmado?

—¿Qué opina? —dije entre dientes. No iba a golpear a la perra, porque yo no golpeaba chicas, incluso a putas diabólicas, malévolas y manipuladoras como Heidi.

—Creo que es mejor si me dejas hablar a mí —sugirió.

Al demonio, pero lo seguí a través del laberinto de oficinas hasta la oficina de la jefa de recursos humanos. Maggie McDowell. Esperaba que ella no fuera lo suficientemente estúpida para creer una palabra de lo que Heidi dijera.

Mis puños se apretaron cuando tomé asiento al otro lado de la diabólica mujer rubia. Un tipo en traje estaba sentado junto a ella, definitivamente un abogado. Carajo. ¿Debería tener yo un abogado?

La pelirroja a la cabeza de la mesa se aclaró la garganta.

—Gracias por unirse a nosotros, Señor Cullen. Parecería que hubo un incidente el jueves pasado durante una sesión fotográfica de caridad.

—Una sesión fotográfica de caridad que ella arregló y a la cual me presionó para participar, sí. —Sonreí cuando los ojos azules de Heidi se abrieron como platos.

—Ahem. Sí. Bueno, la Señorita Lowell proclama que su gata la atacó.

—Eso es incorrecto. Hester aquí intentó quitarme a mi gata, lo cual hizo que mi gata se sintiera amenazada. Ella se defendió rasguñándola en la mejilla. Difícilmente podría considerarse un ataque. —La perra no estaría de pie si Rainbow de verdad se hubiera ido contra ella.

—La cara de mi clienta resultó afectada en el ataque —habló el del traje, señalando la cara de Heidi, donde apenas podías ver una marca.

—Si vamos a elevar simples rasguños a ataques, entonces estaría dispuesto a decir que ella intentó secuestrar a mi gata. Tal vez debería presentar cargos por intento de secuestro.

El Entrenador ahogó una carcajada junto a mí.

—Edward —murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¡Mis cargos no son menos ridículos que los suyos! ¿Ve alguna marca en ella? ¿Qué es eso, una pequeña línea? Si buscas que yo pague para que te arreglen la cara, busca en otra parte.

—¡No hay nada de malo en mi cara! —La loca hasta sacó un espejo para verse.

—Ahí está. Acaba de admitir que no hay nada de malo en su cara. ¿Puedo irme ya? —exigí saber.

La mujer de recursos humanos se mordió el labio.

—Bueno…

—También está el asunto de la propiedad de mi clienta que fue destruida.

Hora de hacerme tonto.

—¿Qué propiedad?

—Parece que su bolso Hermes fue arañado y orinado.

—¿Ella vio a mi gata hacer tal cosa? —pregunté, porque que me maldigan si le daba a la perra un centavo en este punto. Si se hubiera acercado a mí, si se hubiera disculpado por sus mierdas y me lo hubiera pedido, felizmente le habría comprado una bolsa nueva. ¿Pero en lugar de eso lanza abogados y a los de recursos humanos hacia mí? Al carajo con esto.

El abogado se removió en su asiento.

—Pues, no, pero…

—¿Y tienen algún testigo que viera a mi gata hacer eso? —Había testigos, claro, pero eran mis compañeros. Podía confiar en que no me delatarían, e incluso si lo hacían, ¿a quién carajos le importaba? Le pagaría entonces.

—No hemos hablado con nadie, pero estoy seguro de que alguien presenció el incidente.

Me paré.

—Pues, ¿qué le parece si me llaman si es que encuentran a alguien que haya visto a mi gata destruir su propiedad? Mientras tanto, tengo mierdas que hacer.

Comencé a dirigirme a la puerta antes de girarme y ver a Heidi directo a los ojos.

—¿Les has contado a tu abogado y a nuestra representante de recursos humanos cómo es que repetidamente me has coqueteado, sólo para ser rechazada todas y cada una de las veces?

Hizo una mueca. Su abogado soltó un suave gemido.

—No lo creo. Si los hubieras dejado fuera de estoy y me hubieras enfrentado como un ser humano real, probablemente te hubiera comprado una bolsa nueva, y nunca habría dicho una sola palabra sobre tu acoso, pero estoy harto de que te me eches encima y le faltes el respeto a mi relación.

Miré a la mujer de recursos humanos.

—¿Qué tipo de papeleo debo llenar para asegurarme de no tener que volver a trabajar con esta mujer nunca jamás?

Heidi soltó un suave jadeo.

—¡Espera! ¿Es realmente necesario?

—¿Lo era todo esto? —exigí, señalando a su abogado—. ¿De verdad estás tan deprimida que tienes que rebajarte a amenazar con demandarme y quitarme a mi mascota? Nunca te he hecho nada más que decirte que no. Y sin importar qué hagas, la respuesta siempre será no. Tengo una esposa y un bebé en camino. No tengo tiempo ni interés por estas mierdas, y tampoco mi Bella. Tenemos suficientes cosas pendientes sin añadir estrés por mierdas inventadas.

Heidi jadeó, y con su abogado empezaron a susurrar.

El Entrenador se acercó y puso una mano en mi hombro.

—Creí que yo iba a hablar.

—Nunca acepté eso —señalé, haciéndolo reír.

El abogado se aclaró la garganta.

—Luego de considerarlo, mi clienta ha decidido ya no presentar ningún cargo.

Maldita sea, así es. Comencé a abrir la puerta.

—Ahora, espere un minuto. Hubo acusaciones muy graves dirigidas a su clienta en esta oficina, y estoy obligada a investigarlas —dijo la mujer de recursos humanos.

Heidi se veía afligida, y su abogado frunció el ceño.

—No quiero presentar cargos. —Miré como sus hombros se hundían a causa del alivio—. Pero sí preferiría que cualquier interacción de relaciones públicas que deba hacer sea manejada por otra persona dentro del departamento.

—¿Está seguro, Señor Cullen? Es imperativo que cualquier persona dentro de nuestra organización que se sienta amenazada o acosada obtenga la protección que merecen.

—Estoy seguro. ¿Puedo reservarme el derecho a cambiar de parecer si los incidentes continúan?

—Por supuesto. ¿Asumo que no tendrá problemas en entregarle los asuntos del Señor Cullen a alguien más de su departamento? —le preguntó a Heidi, quien sacudió la cabeza enfáticamente.

—Ningún problema en absoluto.

—Pues entonces, creo que podemos seguir con nuestros caminos. De verdad espero que esta sea la última vez que tengamos que discutir algún problema. —Sus ojos estaban en Heidi mientras hablaban.

Yo ya estaba jodidamente harto. Salí de ahí, fulminando con la mirada a cualquiera que estuviera cerca mientras yo pasaba. Aun así el Entrenador logró alcanzarme.

—Felicidades.

Bufé.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por lograr que no me demandaran el culo?

—No, por el bebé.

Me detuve sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

Se rio.

—Lo mencionaste en la oficina, a menos de que estuvieras mintiendo, y si ese es el caso, bravo por una increíble actuación. Me encanta como te las ingenias de repente.

Jodido infierno. Por supuesto, se me salió y mencioné al bebé.

—No estaba mintiendo.

—Entonces felicidades de verdad. ¿Cuándo nace?

—A finales de mayo.

Sonrió.

—No hay nada que se compare con ser papá. Descubrirás que todo el estrés se desvanece cuando llegas a casa y tu pequeño corre a saludarte. Estoy feliz por ti. Y creo que te darás cuenta de que Heidi ya no será un problema para ti.

—Espero que no.

—Tómate el resto del día libre y sal de aquí. Ve a casa y llama a tu chica, dile que digo felicidades por el bebé y dile cómo defendiste a tu gata y a tu relación hoy. Eso la hará feliz.

Un estrés menos, por lo menos. Eso haría feliz a Chica Reed. Le contaría todo, y luego llamaríamos a Charlie. Y más estrés. ¿Es que nunca terminaría?


	20. Chapter 20

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

Getting Blitzed

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** FungysCullen13

 **Beta:** Isa

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

—Hola, hermosa.

Su cara se iluminó cuando apareció en la pantalla de la computadora.

—¡Edward! ¿Qué estás haciendo en casa tan temprano?

El sólo pensar en eso me hacía enojar. Estiré la mano para acariciar a Rainbow, sólo para recordarme que no se iba a ir a ninguna parte.

—Tuve un día largo. El Entrenador me dejó salir temprano. —Se lo diría en un minuto. Primero…—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Se rio ligeramente.

—Me siento bien. Me sentía un poco mareada en la mañana, pero eso no es nada nuevo.

¿Mareada?

—¿Vomitaste? ¿Te caíste? ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? —Al carajo con esto. Le iba a contratar una enfermera que viviera con ella. ¿Y si se desmayaba y perdía al bebé?

—Sí, vomité. No, no me caí. No soy tan delicada, Edward.

Con un demonio que no. Mentalmente era más fuerte que yo, ¿pero físicamente? Demonios, no.

—No me agrada.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo decir que disfruté mucho de vomitar, pero es parte de todo.

—Tal vez no estás comiendo bien. Debería…

—Edward, ya hemos hablado de esto. No necesitas contratar a nadie para que me cuide. Yo me estoy cuidando, nos estoy cuidando a los dos. Estaremos bien. —Se puso la mano sobre el estómago. Era jodidamente raro pensar que había un bebé ahí adentro. Todavía no se veía diferente.

—¿Estás descansando lo suficiente? Mi mamá no te está volviendo loca, ¿verdad? ¿Pequeña? Les echaré encima a mi papá y a Jasper y les diré que te dejen en paz si es necesario.

Chica Reed sonrió.

—Ellas tienen casi todo bajo control. Lee tu correo. Ya elegí la locación y todas las otras cosas que ya habían decidido. Debimos haberles encargado la boda incluso antes de esto.

Tuve que reírme de eso.

—Te dije que tú no tendrías que lidiar con esa mierda más de lo que yo tenía que hacerlo.

—No, no tenía que lidiar con ello. Quería una boda bonita, y ellas van a hacer que pase. No me importan los detalles, siempre y cuando tú seas el que me espere al final del pasillo.

Carajo. Deseaba que estuviera aquí justo ahora para poder besarla.

—Estaré al final de cualquier pasillo que tú, o ellas, elijan.

Su preciosa sonrisa apareció.

—Sé que así será. Eso es lo que nos hará aguantar cada dolor de cabeza. El conocimiento de que, al final de todo, seremos sólo tú y yo.

Sólo ella y yo. De eso se trataba todo.

—En serio no puedo esperar hasta que seas una Cullen oficialmente.

Sonrió.

—Yo tampoco. En realidad estoy feliz de que al final terminaremos cansándonos antes, aunque será difícil tener que dejarte de nuevo.

Sí. Eso iba a apestar.

—Voy a detestarlo.

—Lo sé, pero hay otras parejas de casados que soportan separaciones más largas que la nuestra. Además voy a esforzarme en terminar antes mi composición final. Luego al menos podré visitarte más.

Eso sería jodidamente increíble.

—No puedo esperar, nena.

—Lo sé. Ahora, ¿puedes decirme por qué estás sosteniendo a Rainbow contra ti como si fuera el oso Bob? No estás molesto por el bebé, ¿o sí?

Bajé la vista para encontrarme con que seguía abrazando a Rainbow. Sorprendentemente ella no estaba quejándose para nada. Sólo se recargó en mí y me miró con sus ojos dorados llenos de confianza. Le rasqué bajo la barbilla. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a ronronear.

—No es por el bebé. —Miré cautelosamente a Chica Reed. ¿Podría molestarla mucho lo que le iba a decir? Yo me había encargado de esa mierda, pero ella tenía todas esas hormonas y esas cosas flotando dentro de sí. No quería joder las cosas para el bebé.

Ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Entonces qué? No me digas que esa perra se te insinuó de nuevo. —Entrecerró los ojos—. De eso se trata, ¿no? Lo juro por Dios, me voy a subir al siguiente avión que vaya para allá y la pondré en su lugar de una vez por todas.

Carajo, me encantaba cuando se ponía así.

—No se me insinuó. —La mirada que Chica Reed me lanzó estaba llena de incredulidad—. Lo juro. En realidad fue algo peor.

—¿Qué podría ser peor que ella coqueteándote de nuevo? ¿Te tocó?

Era mejor decírselo. Puede que aun así quisiera venir y joder a Heidi, y probablemente no la detendría. Después de todo, estaba bien si Chica Reed golpeaba a otra mujer.

—Me arrastraron a una reunión con ella, su abogado y recursos humanos hoy.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Por qué? —Su cara se estaba poniendo roja. Sabía que esa mierda no podía ser buena para ella o para el bebé.

—Respira profundo, nena. Yo lo arreglé. No volverá a molestar.

Respiró profundo, fulminándome con la mirada durante todo el tiempo.

—Listo. Ahora dime qué hizo.

—Bien, antes de que te alteres, ten en mente que ya lo arreglé. No quiero que te alteres tanto que te enfermes, o que lastimes al bebé, o algo así.

—Edward, estoy embarazada. No soy una bomba. Sólo dilo ya, porque me estoy molestando más por tener que esperar que por escuchar lo que ella hizo.

Definitivamente, Chica Reed estaba más volátil que antes. Temía cuál sería su reacción, pero tenía razón. Ya no debía darle vueltas al asunto.

—Quería llamar a Servicios Animales para acusar a Rainbow de ser un animal peligroso por haberla atacado. Y quería demandarme por arruinar su bolso.

—Ya veo.

Carajo, yo no, porque de repente su cámara se apagó.

—¿Hola? ¿Chica Reed?

—Estoy aquí.

Tal vez su voz estaba, pero su cara no.

—¿A dónde fuiste?

—A ninguna parte. Simplemente abrí el buscador para encontrar el primer vuelo para ir hacia allá.

Su voz sonaba muy tensa.

—Bella. Corazón. Eso no es necesario. Te dije que ya lo había arreglado.

—¿La golpeaste?

¿Qué?

—No, por supuesto que no.

—Entonces no está arreglado de la forma en que quiero arreglarlo.

Carajo. Eso era caliente. Muy mal, pero caliente.

—¿No eres tú la que siempre me dice que la violencia no es la respuesta?

Sus dedos tecleaban al otro lado de la computadora.

—Con ella, parece ser la única respuesta. Y ya que tú no puedes golpearla, es mi deber hacerlo.

Pagaría mucho dinero por ver esa mierda, en cualquier otro momento.

—No, nena. Estás embarazada.

—Eso no me hace una inválida, Edward. No tendrá la oportunidad de regresarme el golpe.

Carajo, me estaba matando. Dolía por ella. Una parte de mí quería dejarla volar hacia acá sólo para verla de nuevo. Pero eso estaba mal.

—¿Podrías dejar de buscar vuelos y regresar a mí, por favor?

—Hay uno que sale a las siete esta noche. Apenas tengo tiempo para llegar, pero creo que puedo lograrlo. No necesito empacar.

—Chica Reed. ¿Podrías por favor regresar a Skype para poder ver tu hermosa cara? Te dije que ya lo arreglé. Al menos escúchame. Si no quedas satisfecha, te contrataré un jodido avión privado para traerte aquí si es necesario.

Pareció tardar una eternidad, pero finalmente volvió a aparecer ante mí. Sus ojos cafés destellaban enojo, pero su cara ya no estaba roja, afortunadamente.

Le conté todo el incidente, tan detalladamente como me fue posible. Se quedó callada durante todo el rato y durante varios segundos después de que terminé.

—Entonces, ¿nunca jamás tendrás que volver a trabajar con ella?

—No, lo juro. Y si tan siquiera me mira, pondré una queja contra ella. Lo prometo.

—Pudiste haber hecho que la despidieran.

Por su tono, no podía saber si le molestaba que no lo hubiera hecho.

—Sí, probablemente. ¿Quieres que lo haga? Llamaré a la mujer de recursos humanos justo ahora. —Haría cualquier cosa por traer de regreso a su cara la sonrisa que había portado antes.

—La parte perra de mí quiere decir que sí. La parte racional está orgullosa de cómo lo manejaste. —Y ahí estaba esa sonrisa que amaba—. Probablemente se cagó de miedo cuando mencionaste el acoso sexual.

Le sonreí.

—Se asustó muchísimo, eso sí te lo puedo asegurar.

—Qué bueno. Se merece eso al menos.

—Y más. Cuando el Entrenador me dijo que quería dormir a Rainbow… —Todavía no podía comprenderlo. Miré a la gata que ronroneaba en mi pecho—. Me volví loco.

Chica Reed se rio.

—Puedo imaginarlo.

—Nadie se mete con mi familia. Tú, Rainbow y el bebé. Nunca dejaré que nadie los lastime.

Chica Reed sollozó, y un par de lágrimas aparecieron en su cara. Carajo.

—No llores, nena.

—Son lágrimas de felicidad.

Eso no importaba. Carajo, odiaba todo tipo de lágrimas.

—Incluiste al bebé.

Por supuesto que sí.

—Pues, sí. Es nuestro niño.

—Lo sé, pero también sé que no has tenido tanto tiempo como yo para acostumbrarte a la idea. Significa mucho para mí que ya lo incluyas a él o ella con nosotros.

Había hecho algo bien, sin siquiera intentarlo. Eso se sentía jodidamente bien.

—¿Te dije que mencioné al bebé cuando le estaba contestando por sus mierdas?

Chica Reed sonrió brillantemente.

—Sí. Y apuesto a que está endemoniadamente celosa. Parece el tipo de mujer que le haría agujeros a los condones si alguna vez mete a un sexy jugador en su cama.

Automáticamente hice una mueca por esa idea.

—Es por eso que ningún chico con cerebro debería andar sin sus propios condones. —Mi hermano era un idiota el noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo, pero había sido un genio en ese aspecto. Había demasiadas locas en el mundo para arriesgarte con esa mierda.

—Pues espero que se mantenga lejos de ti. Me enorgullece el cómo lo arreglaste. Sé que estabas muy enojado, pero no perdiste la compostura por completo.

Maldición, no lo había hecho.

—Estuvo cerca. Si no hubiera habido testigos, probablemente me hubiera ido contra ella con más fuerza.

—Yo también lo habría hecho. Nadie se mete con nuestra Rainbow, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto, en cuanto escuchó su nombre, Rainbow levantó la cabeza y soltó un pequeño maullido.

—Sólo desearía que ella hubiera dañado más su bolsa, al menos para que valiera la pena la reunión.

Carajo, amaba el lado vengativo de mi chica.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Animal peligroso, mi culo. No das miedo, ¿verdad, Rainbow?

Puso la pata sobre mi boca, haciéndonos reír a Chica Reed y a mí.

—No está de acuerdo.

—Por supuesto. No se conformará con nada menos que aterradora.

—Es tu gata.

No podía seguir negando esa mierda.

—Sólo Rainbow podría arrastrar mi culo hasta una reunión con recursos humanos.

—Es cierto. Es una amenaza. Pero es nuestra amenaza.

—Maldición, así es. Nadie se mete con Rainbow. —Me gané un cabezazo con esa declaración—. Por cierto, el Entrenador dijo que felicidades por el bebé. Igual Sammy.

La sonrisa de Chica Reed se suavizó un poco por la mención del niño.

—Es muy bueno que se los hayas dicho.

—Eso mismo pensé, hasta que Sammy se ofreció a ocupar mi lugar y casarse contigo si yo estaba muy asustado.

Se rio.

—Es bueno saber que tengo otras opciones.

La señalé.

—No tienes otras opciones. Sólo yo. Nos vamos a casar en un mes.

—Un mes a partir de hoy. No puedo esperar. —Miró algo fuera de la pantalla—. Hablando de eso, es mejor que metamos a papá en esta llamada.

Carajo. ¿Cómo si no hubiera soportado suficiente hoy? Pero era hora. Todos los demás lo sabían, y Charlie necesitaba poder salir del trabajo para viajar y esas mierdas.

—Mételo, nena.

Sonrió.

—Sabes que probablemente va a estar más emocionado que tu mamá. Esto no será tan malo.

Probablemente no.

—Sigue siendo el papá de la hija a la que embaracé. Esa es la clase de mierda sobre la que tienen pesadillas los papás, ¿no?

Sonrió.

—Tendrás que decírmelo tú si tenemos una hija.

Carajo, no.

—Esa mierda ni siquiera es divertida.

—Las probabilidades son cincuenta-cincuenta, sin importar lo que digas, Cullen.

—Vamos a tener un niño, y eso es todo. Le enseñaré a jugar fútbol. —Un mini-yo con mi jersey sería algo genial.

—También podrías enseñarle fútbol a una niña.

—Tal vez, pero es un niño así que no importa.

Se rio.

—Bien, suficiente de hablar sobre bebés hasta que le contemos a papá sobre la boda.

Asentí, inhalando profundamente cuando Charlie apareció en la pantalla.

—¡Hola! ¡No sabía que estarías aquí, Edward! ¿Cómo está tu brazo? Buen juego el del domingo. Fue toda una belleza cuando le lanzaste ese pase largo a Sammy.

—Hola, papá. También es bueno verte —dijo Chica Reed de manera seca.

Charlie se sonrojó.

—Lo lamento, Bells. ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien.

—Qué bueno. ¿Y tu brazo, Edward?

Rodé los ojos.

—Está genial, Charlie. ¿Cómo van las cosas en Forks?

—Tranquilas.

¿Qué más era nuevo?

—Aunque sí tengo noticias para ustedes.

—¿En serio? —Chica Reed se enderezó.

—Sí. Asumo que recuerdan a Riley.

¿Qué podría decirme sobre ese hijo de puta que pudiera importarme una mierda? Si otra vez andaba en busca de Chica Reed, le patearía el trasero. Debí hacerlo hace mucho.

—¿Qué hizo ahora ese cabrón? —exigí.

—Edward —me regañó Chica Reed—. Papá, ¿qué pasa con Riley?

El bigote comenzó a moverse, y que me maldigan sin Rainbow no estiró la pata para tocarlo en el iPad.

—Parece ser que se ha estado metiendo con la Señorita Jenkins.

No sabía cuál era el escándalo en eso, pero Chica Reed jadeó.

—¿La hija del Reverendo Jenkins? Yo solía ser su niñera. Ella tiene, ¿qué, diecisiete ahora?

—Así es, y él la dejó em-ah, él se metió a la familia. Va a haber una boda de penalti el siguiente fin de semana.

No estaba seguro de si la risa de Charlie significaba algo bueno o malo para nuestras noticias. Ciertamente encontraba gracioso que Riley fuera obligado a casarse con una chiquilla. Aunque también yo. Toma eso, cabrón.

—Oh, Dios mío. No lo puedo creer. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él al meterse con adolescentes?

—La mayoría de las chicas solteras de su edad están lejos, por la escuela. —Charlie se encogió de hombros—. Le dije que sus acciones lo iban a meter en problemas.

Me removí, incómodo. Mis acciones fueron como las de él en algún momento, y Charlie lo sabía. Afortunadamente Chica Reed no tenía diecisiete años.

—Vaya. Pues espero que la ame.

Charlie bufó.

—Por favor. Yo creo que se estará metiendo con otras antes de que la licencia de matrimonio se seque. Es algo bueno que tú hayas esquivado esa bala. —Me sonrió—. Lo esquivaste por algo mucho mejor.

Eso era verdad. El amor que Charlie me tenía era algo bueno, especialmente ahora.

—Sí, lo hice. —Chica Reed sonrió—. Y, hablando de eso, tenemos noticias.

—¿Sí? ¿Al fin pusieron fecha? Todos me lo preguntan, cuando nos reunimos los domingos a ver el juego.

Esos viejos chismosos. Por supuesto que querían saber. Juro que Charlie y sus amigos eran peores que mujeres.

—De hecho, sí. —Chica Reed me lanzó una mirada. Supongo que me tocaba a mí.

—Decidimos casarnos en mi semana de descanso, Charlie. A principios de noviembre.

Parpadeó un par de veces.

—Pensé que estaban esperando hasta primavera.

—Pues sí, pero decidimos que ya no queríamos esperar. —No un jodido año o dos, eso era seguro.

—Bien. Pues es rápido, pero definitivamente me puedo tomar la semana libre. ¿Dónde va a ser? Bella, mencionaste un destino para la boda la última vez que hablamos. ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

—En realidad vamos a hacer una boda local en el área de Jacksonville. Es más fácil arreglar todo ahí. La mamá de Edward tiene muchos contactos para poder organizar todo a tiempo.

Charlie entrecerró los ojos. Carajo. Era un policía. Por supuesto que se estaba preguntando por qué estábamos tan malditamente apurados.

—No lo entiendo. Si va a ser difícil organizarlo, ¿por qué no esperar hasta que termine la temporada? —Sus ojos café oscuros quemaron en los míos—. ¿Hay algo que no me están diciendo?

Chica Reed se mordió el labio y me lanzó una mirada de súplica. Jodido infierno. Aquí vamos.

—Riley no es el único embarazando chicas. Bella está embarazada, y queremos casarnos antes de que nazca el bebé. —Las palabras salieron de mi boca.

—Qué lindo, Edward. —Chica Reed me lanzó una mirada antes de sonreírle dulcemente a su padre—. Uh, sí, papá. Vas a ser abuelo.

—Vaya. —Charlie se veía un poco pálido. Esperaba que no fuéramos a tener una repetición del desmayo de mi padre o lo que sea que haya sido esa mierda.

—¿Está bien? —Chica Reed miró a su padre con preocupación—. Tal vez debimos haber esperado para decirle.

Pues ahora era jodidamente tarde para eso.

—¿Charlie? No estás enojado, ¿verdad?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Un bebé. Un Swan-Cullen. Futura estrella de la NFL. ¿Enojado? ¡Por supuesto que no estoy enojado! —Y luego se fue, estaba haciendo un tipo de baile de felicidad alrededor de la sala.

Pues eso era bueno, pero teníamos que aclarar algunas mierdas.

—Sólo será Cullen, Charlie.

—¡Ustedes! Ni siquiera saben si será niño. Y tal vez no jugará fútbol.

Charlie dejó de bailar. Gracias a Dios por esos pequeños milagros.

—¡Muérdete la lengua, Bella! ¡Por supuesto que sí jugará!

Qué divertido. Charlie estaba vuelto loco. Él lo entendía.

—Le pondré un balón en la mano en cuanto empiece a caminar, Charlie.

—¡Sí, lo harás! ¡Yo lo compraré! Hay balones de fútbol para bebés en internet, ¿no? Le diré a Sue que los busque por mí. ¡Oh, esto es emocionante! ¡Felicidades! ¡Voy a ser abuelo de una estrella de fútbol! —Y volvía a bailar. Nadie debería ver ese bigote y esa panza agitándose, incluso si era algo divertido.

—Tal vez será un genio musical, el pianista prodigio más joven admitido en Julliard. —Chica Reed nos fulminaba con la mirada a los dos.

—Nena, ambos sabemos que mis genes van a ser los dominantes. Quiero decir, tuvimos sexo sin condón una sola vez, y mi esperma anotó. Las probabilidades de eso eran mínimas. Claramente este niño es todo un Cullen.

—Ahem, era un poco más de la información que necesitaba, pero tiene razón, Bells. El siguiente niño puede ser el genio musical. Puedes tener una niñita para que yo la consienta.

—Son ridículos. —Pero Chica Reed estaba sonriendo—. Tal vez será la primera mujer en la NFL y él estará en la banda.

Al carajo con eso.

—Nada de niñas. Y él puede tocar en la banda para el equipo de basquetbol o algo así mientras no esté en la temporada. —Ningún hijo mío sería sólo un nerd musical. Quiero decir, quería que fuera tan inteligente y talentoso como Chica Reed, pero también talentoso como yo. Con nosotros como padres, era totalmente posible.

—Sea como sea él o ella, lo amaremos a pesar de todo.

—¡Por supuesto, Bells! ¿Puedo decírselo a Billy? ¡Tengo que llamar a mucha gente! ¡Un bebé! —Charlie volvía a bailar. Jodido infierno.

—Espérate un poco, papá. Quiero esperar para decirle al mundo hasta después de la boda. Para entonces ya habré terminado con el primer trimestre. Puedes poner un anuncio en el Forks Forum después de eso.

—¡Lo haré! ¡Será noticia de primera plana!

Eso no era para nada sorprendente. Ese pequeño periódico de aldea no tenía mucho que reportar. A lo mejor harían un reportaje de la boda de Riley. ¡Ja! Tendría que pedirle una copia a Charlie.

—Estoy segura de que sí, papá. Te llamaré en la semana con todos los detalles de la boda. Esme está finalizando la locación. Sólo planeamos tener a familia inmediata y unos cuantos amigos. Espero que eso no sea problema. Sé que probablemente te gustaría tener a Billy ahí. —Se mordió el labio—. Veré si tal vez…

—Está bien, Bells. No se molestará. Pero, um, ¿puedo llevar a alguien? ¿Una cita? —Oh, ¡Charlie tenía una chica! ¿Quién diría?

Chica Reed alzó una ceja.

—Sí, estoy segura de que puedes. Le diré a Esme que necesitamos uno más. ¿Quién podría ser esa cita?

—Bueno, quiero decir, no estoy seguro. Pensé en invitar a Sue. Si ella no puede ir, también está Shelly.

Vaya.

—Charlie, ¡perro! ¿Cuántas mujeres tienes? —El papá de Chica Reed era un Don Juan.

Chica Reed entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Sue, tu secretaria? ¿Y Shelly, mi anterior maestra de inglés, la Señora Cope?

Charlie comenzó a silbar.

—¡Papá!

—Tal vez. ¿Hay algo malo en ello?

—Demonios, no —le aseguré.

—¿Bells? —La miró con cautela.

—No me molesta si llevas a alguien, papá, pero elige una.

—Pues por supuesto, Bells. Sólo tengo que decidir cuál.

—Lleva a la más buena, Charlie. Después de todo, tu ex estará ahí.

—¡Edward! Papá, sólo trae a quien sea. Le diré a Esme que te mande los detalles.

—Buen punto, Edward. —Charlie asintió aprobando la idea—. Puedo contarle a mi cita sobre el bebé, ¿verdad?

Chica Reed rodó los ojos.

—¿A cuál? —Luego sacudió la cabeza—. Olvídalo. No quiero saber. Puedes decirle; está bien.

—¡Estoy tan emocionado! ¡Felicidades a los dos! ¡Y a mí! Un nieto en la NFL. Eso es incluso mejor que un yerno.

Tuve que reírme.

—Gracias, Charlie.

—¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! ¡Sangre de los Swan!

Puede que el niño tenga sangre Swan, pero todos sabíamos que la sangre Cullen es la que produciría el talento para el fútbol. Aun así, él estaba tan emocionado que no podía reventar su burbuja.

—De acuerdo, ustedes. Dejen de planear la vida del bebé incluso antes de que llegue. Será lo que quiera ser, y ustedes lo amarán a pesar de todo.

—Pues por supuesto, Bells. ¡Voy a ser abuelo!

—Sí, vas a serlo. —Sus ojos estaban acuosos de nuevo. Jodidas lágrimas de felicidad. Cómo las odiaba.

—¡Tengo que ir a llamar a Sue! Hablamos después, Bells. ¡Edward!

Me reí.

—Oye, también puedes contarle a Riley del bebé, Charlie. —Dejémoslo lidiar con ello. No sólo él tenía que casarse con alguien que no era Chica Reed, sino también ella iba a tener mi bebé. Y mi bebé le patearía el culo por completo al suyo. Eso iba sin decirse.

Charlie sonrió.

—¡Lo haré! ¡Su bebé puede fregarse!

—¡Papá! —Chica Reed sacudió la cabeza—. No hables así de un bebé.

—Bien. Lo siento, Bells.

—Ve a hacer tus llamadas, papá. Hablamos pronto. Te quiero.

—¡También te quiero! ¡Adiós, Edward!

Me burlé.

—Adiós, Charlie.

Chica Reed lo desconectó.

—Eso salió bien.

Gracias a Dios.

—No sé por qué temía decirle. Está más emocionado que nadie, excepto tal vez Jasper.

Chica Reed se rio.

—No puedo creerlo de ustedes, echándole en cara nuestro bebé a Riley.

—No puedo evitarlo. Odio a ese chico. Su bebé _puede_ fregarse.

Sonrió.

—Ya lo sé, pero ambos sabemos que él ya no es un problema para nosotros, jamás lo será.

—Lo sé, pero es bueno mandar el mensaje en caso de que él siga teniendo la esperanza de que algún día serás suya. —Apestaba ser él. Tenía que casarse con una niña mientras yo me casaba con Chica Reed. Definitivamente yo había ganado aquí, por completo.

—Aunque ambos estaban delirando, fue agradable oírte a ti y a mi papá planear el futuro del bebé. —Me sonrió—. Creo que te estás encariñando.

Tal vez sí.

—Estaré listo cuando él llegue.

Se rio.

—Estaremos tan listos como sea posible. Y ciertamente los abuelos estarán de nuestro lado.

—Sin duda. Sólo espero que no se muden aquí. —Eso era material para pesadillas.

Chica Reed negó con la cabeza.

—Tienen sus vidas, trabajos y esas cosas. No creo que necesitemos preocuparnos.

Ella no, de cualquier forma.

—No tenemos que preocuparnos por nada. Tú sólo sigue cuidándote.

—Lo hago. Estoy cuidándonos a los dos.

El remordimiento me golpeó con sus palabras.

—Quiero…

—Ya lo sé. Y lo haces. Deja de preocuparte.

Como si pudiera hacerlo cuando ella estaba a miles de millas de distancia.

—¿Al menos puedo contratarte una ama de llaves? No deberías hacer mierdas como limpiar. —Y el ama de llaves podría cocinar para ella. Necesitaba alguien que hiciera eso.

Se rio.

—No soy inválida, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo recuerdo, pero eres mi Chica Reed, y vas a tener a mi bebé.

Sonrió.

—¿Te haría sentir mejor si contrataras a alguien?

Santa mierda. ¡Gané!

—Sí.

—Entonces adelante. No lloraré por no tener que limpiar.

Gracias a Dios.

—¡Maravilloso! Me pondré a buscarla justo ahora.

Sonrió.

—Te amo, Edward. Y amo lo mucho que me amas.

—Lo sé, nena.

—Ya te sabes tu línea*.

Eso me hizo reír.

—Sí, la tengo bien practicada. Y no puedo esperar para decirlo.

—Yo tampoco puedo esperar para decirlo.

—Ahora ya avanzamos a toda velocidad.

Todos los que necesitaban saber sobre la boda y el bebé ya lo sabían. Todo lo que quedaba era casarnos. Carajo, ya era hora.

.

Edward dice "I do" que se usa para decir "Acepto" en una boda, por eso Bella hace el comentario de que ya se sabe su línea.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

Getting Blitzed

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** FungysCullen13

 **Beta:** Isa

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

La práctica del día siguiente fue brutal. La defensa de los Raven se dejó caer duro y rápido, así que el Entrenador hizo que nuestra defensa me hiciera lo mismo a mí. JPP me tuvo sobre mi culo más de lo que me resultaba cómodo. Aunque sí disfruté ver a Colin, Brady y el resto de mis lineman ser regañados por el Entrenador. Una visita a la mesa de masajes me ayudó a moverme mejor, así que me dirigí a casa sin incidentes.

Una vez ahí, en recepción me hicieron saber que tenía un paquete. ¡Los libros! Ya era jodida hora. Llevé esas mierdas a mi apartamento y los abrí inmediatamente. Por supuesto, Rainbow se volvió loca por el hecho de que había una caja en la casa, y en el instante en que la abrí, ella se metió. ¿Qué les pasaba a los gatos con las jodidas cajas? Nunca lo sabría, pero ella podría estar felizmente sentada dentro de una durante horas interminables. Jodida rara. Oh bueno. La mantenía lejos de mí.

—¿Dónde demonios empiezo? —murmuré. Algunas de estas cosas eran jodidamente aterradoras. Bueno, si era honesto, todo era aterrador—. Mejor comenzar al principio.

Agarré _Qué Esperar Cuando Estás Esperando_. Era mejor que supiera qué era lo que estaba pasando con Chica Reed, ¿verdad? Era lo menos que podía hacer ya que estaba a millas de distancia mientras ella creaba a mi bebé.

El libro comenzaba en por qué debía escribir y actualizar esta mierda, como si me importara. Lo hojeé, bufando cuando vi la sección Antes de Concebir. Es jodidamente tarde para eso, gente. Por alguna razón, de todas formas lo vi. ¿Chica Reed se había hecho un examen para antes de concebir? Lo dudaba, ya que en primer lugar ni estábamos intentando concebir.

¿Tenía un médico prenatal? ¿Qué carajos era eso? Sonaba como algo que Jasper podría haber soñado estando drogado. Oh, un obstetra. Carajo, debíamos tener uno, ¿verdad? Pero ella tenía uno en Tallahassee, lo que significaba que necesitaba encontrarle uno aquí, ya que probablemente el niño nacería aquí. ¿Dónde demonios encontraba un buen obstetra? Eli tenía hijos. Le preguntaría a él.

—Muy fácil —le dije a Rainbow, que estaba siguiéndose la cola en círculos dentro de la caja. A veces era extremadamente inteligente, hasta el punto de dar miedo, pero otras veces se perseguía la jodida cola, a pesar de que nunca, jamás, la atrapaba. No lo entendía.

¿Ver al dentista? ¿Qué carajos tenía que ver el dentista con tener un bebé? ¿Cuándo fue la última cita de Chica Reed? Comencé a lanzar mensajes mientras escaneaba el libro.

Carajo. ¿Teníamos algún trastorno genético? Quiero decir, la mitad del tiempo mi mamá estaba jodidamente loca, y Dios sabía que Emmett tenía muerto el cerebro, ¿podría el bebé tener eso por mis genes? Tendría que preguntarle a mi papá. Él era algo normal. Un poco.

Mi celular vibró.

 _Supongo que recibiste los libros de Jasper. ¡Se supone que debes saltarte esa sección!_

Tal vez se suponía eso, pero no lo había hecho, y ahora tenía nuevas mierdas de qué preocuparme.

 _¿Tu familia tiene algún trastorno? O sea, tu papá es un poco acosador, pero el bebé no puede infectarse de eso, ¿verdad? ¿Qué hay de tu mamá? Ella sí tiene problemas._

¿Cambiar el consumo de pescado? Chica Reed no solía comer muchos mariscos, así que probablemente estábamos bien en eso.

 _Los problemas que tiene mi mamá no son el tipo de problemas que puedan pasarse al bebé de manera genética. Siempre y cuando la mantengamos lejos de él o ella, estaremos bien. Y no hay nada malo con mi papá._

Bueno, eso era debatible, pero me parecía perfecto el mantener a mi hijo lejos de Renee. Afortunadamente ella no se atrevería a coquetear con su propio nieto, a menos de que le diera la demencia cuando él fuera adolescente y se le olvidara. Carajo. No dejaría que mi mente fuera ahí.

Sentí un poco de tristeza cuando el libro mencionó que deberíamos salir y hacer cosas mientras todavía pudiéramos, antes de que llegara el niño y nos atara a la casa. Carajo. Me aseguraría de llevarla a todas partes cuando llegara aquí, luego de que terminara la temporada. Y nos íbamos a ir en esa maldita luna de miel. Eso no era negociable.

Hojeé un poco más. ¿Conoce tu cérvix? ¿Qué carajos?

 _¿Conoces tu cérvix?_

Esta vez, Chica Reed me llamó. Se estaba riendo cuando contesté.

—Se supone que no debes leer esa sección. Dice en la parte de enfrente que puedes saltarte hasta el capítulo dos. No puedo creer que de todas formas lo estés leyendo.

Bien. No quería conocer el cérvix de Chica Reed, a menos de que mi polla lo golpee cuando se mete en ella. Entonces sí lo quería conocer íntimamente.

—Claro que lo estoy leyendo. Debería saber por lo que estás pasando.

—Y lo aprecio, pero el bebé ya está creciendo, así que no necesitamos planear hacerlo.

—Al menos me gustaría practicar cómo hacerlo. —Las parejas que querían tener bebés tenían mucho sexo, ¿no? Parecía que me estaban estafando ya que nosotros no tuvimos oportunidad de hacer toda la preparación.

Se rio de nuevo.

—Hemos tenido suficiente práctica durante los últimos años.

Eso era cierto.

—Nunca será suficiente, nena.

Pasé por la parte de preparación para papás y me detuve ahí.

—¿Por qué carajos tendría que ir yo al doctor? Tú eres la que va a tener al bebé.

—Eso es para asegurarnos de que no tienes un conteo bajo de esperma, lo cual claramente no es un problema —me dijo secamente.

—No puedo evitar ser súper masculino. —Una vez tuvimos sexo sin protección, sólo una, y había anotado un touchdown. Edward Cullen era así de potente.

Pasé por el resto de esas mierdas. Obviamente estaba en forma. Mi estilo de vida estaba bien; no fumaba, bebía en muy raras ocasiones, pero esa mierda no significaba nada ahora, y claramente mi esperma no era un problema.

—Parece que estoy muy bien.

Chica Reed se rio de nuevo.

—No sé. Tal vez deberías ver al doctor por si acaso, asegurarte de que no sea así sólo por una vez.

—Eso no es jodidamente gracioso, Chica Reed. No me hagas pensar en más de un hijo cuando todavía sigo haciéndome a la idea del primero.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento.

—Supongo que puedo saltarme lo de signos del embarazo, aunque, ¿qué tan sensibles están tus pezones? —Sí, me hice sonar como un pervertido al preguntar esa mierda.

—¿No te gustaría saber?

—Obviamente. Te pregunté, ¿no?

—Definitivamente mis pechos se sientes más pesados.

Pues mierda, estaban más pesados. Durante el fin de semana, su sostén prácticamente había estrangulado esas cosas. Esa era una ventaja del embarazo que planeaba disfrutar.

—Qué bien.

—Eso dices tú. Tengo que ir a comprar sostenes pronto.

¿Comprar sostenes?

—Carajo. ¿Puedes esperar hasta que regrese a la ciudad?

Se rio de mi culo caliente; por supuesto que sí.

—Probablemente no, pero de todas formas podemos ir de nuevo. Aunque no sé si lo disfrutarías. Iré a comprar por comodidad, no por sensualidad.

Eso apestaba, pero no podía decir eso cuando estaba embarazada. Oh bueno. La llevaría a comprar sostenes luego del bebé. Eso sería divertido. Y necesitaba concentrarme antes de ponerme duro y de que esta llamada se convirtiera en algo más divertido que discutir un libro de bebés.

—¿Supongo que tenemos un buen doctor?

—Tenemos un buen doctor. De hecho, quería hablar contigo de algo.

Mierda. Sonaba nerviosa.

—¿Qué?

—Bien, estaba pensando en agendar un ultrasonido para la semana de la boda. Así podrías acompañarme y ver al bebé. ¿Te parece bien?

¿Me parecía? Tenía que ser así, ¿no? Debería estar ahí para ver a mi hijo.

—Sí. Quiero ir.

—Bien. Haré la cita.

Sonaba aliviada.

—¿Temías que fuera a decir que no?

Exhaló fuerte.

—No en realidad. Sólo sé que todavía no te has hecho la idea y no quiero presionarte si te sientes estresado.

Carajo.

—No te preocupes por mí. Preocúpate por ti. Yo estoy bien. Quiero ver al bebé. —Incluso si se iba a ver como un alíen o algo así. Eventualmente crecería y se vería más normal.

De alguna forma terminé en la página sobre opciones de parto.

—¿Tenemos alguna opción de parto?

La opción de la habitación era fácil. Al parecer podías pedir una habitación donde harían todo e incluso dejarían al bebé quedarse contigo. Haríamos eso. No iba a permitir que Chica Reed o mi hijo fueran movidos por todo el lugar. Pagaría lo que fuera para que ella pudiera estar tan cómoda como fuera posible.

—¿De verdad estás listo para discutir los detalles del parto? —preguntó.

Me costó un segundo decidir eso.

—Carajo, no.

Las palabras "parto en casa" me hicieron cambiar de página frenéticamente. Al carajo con eso. Eso nunca pasaría. Tendríamos que mudarnos si el bebé nacía en casa. Las mierdas nunca volverían a ser igual.

—No lo creo. —A pesar de que no se estaba riendo, podía escuchar la risa en su voz.

Una pregunta atrapó mi mirada.

—Dice que tomar píldoras luego de embarazarte no debería dañar al bebé. —Carajo, gracias. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

—Ya hablé con el doctor sobre eso. Dijo que estaríamos bien.

—Muy bien. —Había suficientes mierdas de qué preocuparse sin tener que preocuparnos también por haber jodido al niño sin pretenderlo—. ¡Qué asco! ¿Por qué carajos están hablando de enfermedades de transmisión sexual? —Estaba recordando la secundaria al ver esas palabras, recordando que mi padre solía darme sermones sobre enfermedades de transmisión sexual y usaba ayudas visuales. Fue un milagro que yo haya tenido sexo después de todo ese horror.

—La gente que tiene enfermedades de transmisión sexual también puede tener bebés, Edward.

Qué asco. Eso ni siquiera quería pensarlo. Me salté un montón de páginas más hasta que llegué al Primer Trimestre. Carajo, al fin. Algo que de verdad se aplicaba a nosotros.

—¿Deberíamos hacernos todos estos exámenes?

—¿Cuáles exámenes?

—De las cosas genéticas. Para asegurarnos de que nada está mal con el bebé.

—Edward, soy joven y estoy saludable. El bebé estará bien. No tenemos que hacernos esos exámenes a menos de que al doctor le preocupe que algo esté mal. Algunos de esos exámenes incluso pueden ser malos para el bebé.

Pues mierda. No quería eso.

—Bien, sólo me aseguraba. Nuestras familias están algo locas, lo sabes.

Se rio.

—No están químicamente locas, son así por naturaleza. —Suspiró—. Sé que tu mente salta a los peores escenarios posibles, pero necesitas controlarte. Nos preocuparemos por lo que necesitamos preocuparnos y no le añadiremos nada más. Puedes encontrar muchas cosas para asustarte en estos libros si te lo permites.

Bien. Lo intentaría, por ella, pero estaba malditamente seguro de que haríamos todo lo que pudiéramos para que ella y nuestro hijo estuvieran saludables.

—No bebes mucho café, así que estamos bien ahí. No haces ejercicio. ¿Deberías hacerlo?

—¿Entonces ahora te preocuparas por mí? —se rio—. Camino mucho; no hay razón para dejar de hacerlo. Y puedo hacer ejercicio, pero no haré nada extremo, ya que en primer lugar no lo hago nunca.

Eso estaba bien.

—Nada de fumar o beber, duh. —Me pasé la parte de drogas y esas mierdas. No era un problema—. ¿No bañeras de hidromasaje? —Pues, carajo, ahí va una fantasía de luna de miel.

Se rio.

—De todas formas no tenía planes para una bañera de hidromasaje.

—Yo sí —murmuré.

—Es sólo por unos meses. Podemos entrar una bañera de hidromasaje juntos luego de que nazca el bebé.

Tendría que ser así.

—Hay un capítulo completo sobre lo que deberías comer.

Chica Reed gimió por eso.

—Por favor, sáltatelo. Puedo leerlo yo sola.

Uh-huh. Claro.

—En serio creo que debería contratarte esa nutrióloga.

—Puedo leer tan bien como tú. Estoy segura de que me las arreglaré.

Tal vez. Aun así, si no me dejaba contratarle una nutriología, de todas formas podría ayudar. Iba a encontrar uno de esos servicios donde te entregan las compras a domicilio y le ordenaría un montón de lo que debería estar comiendo. Eso era algo que podía hacer para cuidarla, incluso desde lejos. Al menos estaría participando en cierta manera.

Me salté las cosas de las primeras cuatro semanas, ya que nuestro bebé ya había pasado eso, pero me detuve cuando llegué a la sección de sensaciones. Quería saber lo que Chica Reed estaba sintiendo, incluso si ya había compartido un poco de eso conmigo. Dios sabía que probablemente no me lo había contado todo. ¿Babear? ¿Gases? Olvídenlo. No quería saber después de todo.

—Estás muy callado —observó Chica Reed.

—Estaba, uh, leyendo la parte de lo que podrías sentir cuando estás embarazadas. Cambios que ya están pasando.

—Oh, Dios. ¿Está seguro de que deberías estar leyendo ese libro? Voy a matar a Jasper.

Carajo. No es como si no me gustaría ver a Chica Reed irse contra Jasper. Esa mierda sería graciosa, si era honesto. Pero no quería que se sintiera mal.

—No te preocupes, es normal. El libro dice eso.

—Uh-huh. Sólo sigamos, ¿sí?

Bien por mí. No era nada delicado ni esas mierdas, y sabía que mi chica podría soltar uno de vez en cuando, pero tampoco necesitaba hablar de ello.

—¿Dar a conocer la noticia? Ya lo hicimos, muchas gracias. —Qué jodido proceso había sido eso. Sentía como si le hubiéramos dicho a todos los que estaban bajo el sol que íbamos a tener un niño. A pesar de que nadie, excepto Sammy y el Entrenador, sabían en el trabajo. ¿Cuándo les diría?

—¡Ah ha! ¡Dice justo aquí que dejes que los otros te consientan! Eso es lo que intento hacer. —Era divertido que mencionara lo de ir de compras. Iba a encargarme de esa mierda antes de que terminara la noche.

—Estás haciendo un buen trabajo, Campeón. Como se espera de ti.

Me alegraba que ella pensara eso.

—¿Estás durmiendo lo suficiente? ¿Y vomitas todas las mañanas? Aquí dice que debes comer temprano en la mañana, que tengas galletas o algo junto a la cama y que comas antes de que te levantes. —Maldición, yo debería estar ahí asegurándome de que ella hiciera eso.

—Edward, estoy durmiendo tanto como me es posible. Y las galletas son una buena idea. Pondré unas junto a la cama. Lo prometo.

—Come tarde, come ligero, come seguido. En serio creo que deberías estar comiendo así siempre. Lleva comida a clases.

—No puedo comer todo el tiempo. Como cuando necesito. Yo en serio creo que deberías guardar ese libro.

De ninguna manera. Iba a taclear esta mierda del bebé de frente. Me preocuparía menos si sabía todo. ¿No era obvio?

Jengibre. Aparentemente el jengibre era bueno. Anoté esa mierda, junto con las otras sugerencias que leí por encima.

—Pechos sensibles, vómitos, gases, baba, pies hinchados, emociones locas; ¿por qué las mujeres hacen estas mierdas? —Leer estos libros me iba a dar, ya sea un renovado respeto por la raza femenina, o querer evitarlas a todas porque claramente estaban locas por aceptar pasar por todas esta mierda tan sólo para tener un bebé.

—Porque al final de todo, tenemos un bebecito perfecto y dulce, a quién amaremos más allá de las palabras. Soportaré nueve meses de locura por sesenta o setenta años de ser la madre de un increíble niño.

Bien. Tal vez sí. Aun así podía estar feliz de no ser yo el que tenía que pasar por todo esto.

—Ni siquiera mires a la parte de _llame al doctor inmediatamente si experimenta_. Sólo te vas a alterar a ti mismo.

Tenía razón. Probablemente le mandaría mensajes cada pocas horas para preguntarle si estaba experimentando algún síntoma. Aun así debería saber.

—Probablemente debería…

—No. Sáltate hasta la parte que se aplica a nosotros en estos momentos. Eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Leyendo eso para saber que está pasando con el bebé cada semana.

Esa era una buena idea. Podía regresar y leer las otras cosas más tarde. O no. La frase "flujo vaginal" atrapó mi mirada. Jodido infierno. ¿Que las mierdas asquerosas nunca terminaban? ¿Quién sabría que las mujeres embarazadas eran bombas olorosas que caminaban, en todos los sentidos? Jodidamente asqueroso.

—Hay una sección sobre qué tanto peso deberías ganar.

—Sólo sáltate esa parte, Cullen. Ganaré lo que tenga que ganar, y viviremos con ello.

Cierto. Había un tono en su voz que me dijo que era mejor que hiciera exactamente lo que me decía. Parte de esa mierda de aumento emocional que el libro mencionaba. Eso, o simplemente no quería que dijera la palabra gorda de nuevo. Aunque sabía lo que me convenía.

—¡Aquí vamos! Tercer mes. —Dios, ya estábamos en el tercer mes. Afortunadamente sólo nos quedaba un mes más que pasar antes de que ella estuviera aquí conmigo permanentemente. Luego podría monitorear la comida y el peso sin que ella lo supiera. Podía ser sigiloso y esas mierdas.

—¿Vamos a oír el latido del bebé? —pregunté, porque eso era lo más genial del primer párrafo.

—Ese es el plan. Es por eso que quería que estuvieras ahí para la cita.

En realidad era muy impresionante. Quería escuchar el latido de mi niño. Apuesto a que era jodidamente fuerte.

—Dice que nuestro bebé mide una pulgada y que es aproximadamente del tamaño de una aceituna. —Santa mierda, eso era muy pequeño. Aterradoramente pequeño. ¿Cómo demonios una oliva crecía hasta el tamaño de un bebé en siete meses?

De acuerdo al libro, en este momento el bebé comenzaba a parecer más un niño que un alíen. Gracias a Dios. Esperaba no tener que pretender que no se veía raro cuando fuera a verlo.

—¡Se están formando sus músculos! Va a tener muchos.

Chica Reed se rio.

—No creo que nuestro bebé vaya a nacer con abdomen de lavadero, Edward.

¿Quién sabe?

—Tiene genes Cullen, nena. Mejor prepárate para el desfile de niñitas que andarán tras él desde el principio.

Me salté el resto de las semanas. La semana doce sería cuando nos casáramos. Al parecer, sería una ciruela para entonces. ¿Qué onda con las comparaciones con comida? Eso estaba algo jodido.

Estreñimiento, más gases, venas hinchadas, más flujo vaginal… jodido infierno.

—Parece que te espera más de lo mismo este mes —fue todo lo que dije, porque no era un jodido idiota. También, justo debajo de esa encantadora lista de asquerosidades, mencionaba los cambios de humor, irritabilidad y depresión. No necesitaba nada de eso justo ahora, muchas gracias.

—Sí, pero creo que un poco de lo peor termina luego del primer trimestre. No estoy leyendo muy adelante. No quiero que todo se me junte.

Esa era una muy buena idea. Doblé la página y cerré el libro. Rainbow inmediatamente se salió de su caja y ocupó su lugar en mi pecho ahora que el libro no estaba en su camino. Recibí un maullido y un pequeño golpe con la cola por mi falta de atención. Carajo, quién diría.

—Bien, cerré el libro.

Se rio entre dientes.

—Qué bueno. Ahora ya sabes lo que está pasando dentro de mí. Probablemente más de lo que querías o necesitabas saber.

Eso era jodidamente cierto. Había mierdas que no necesitaba estar pensando en nuestra noche de bodas. Flujo vaginal estaba en la cima de esa lista. Mierda, ¿podría practicarle un oral? ¿Por qué el libro no decía eso? Necesitaba una guía de sexo durante el embarazo.

—Es importante que sepa qué está pasando ya que no puedo estar ahí para verlo por mí mismo.

—No falta mucho hasta que estés a mi lado y te esté molestando con antojos a media noche.

Me reí por eso.

—Prefiero los antojos a las náuseas matutinas. —Además, había muchas mierdas abiertas cerca de aquí tan tarde como las necesitaras. Al menos eso era algo positivo de vivir en la ciudad.

—¡Yo también! Lo estoy ansiando.

Sabía que sí. Chica Reed era lo máximo.

—¿Pero sí te sientes bien?

—Sí. A veces me siento cansada, pero eso es normal, especialmente con todo lo que tengo pendiente ahora. Estoy comiendo, durmiendo, descansando y nuestros amigos me revisan de una manera u otra cada pocas horas. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

—Como si tú no estarías preocupada si los roles fueran al revés, y yo fuera el que está solo y embarazado.

Suspiró.

—Bien. Lo entiendo. Pero también sé que tú eres más que capaz de cuidarte a ti mismo. Y si no lo fueras, enviaría a Jasper para cuidarte.

Eso era una idea jodidamente aterradora.

—Eres mala, nena. En el libro no decía nada de que el embarazo te hiciera mala.

—Bueno, irritable está bastante cerca de mala, ¿no? Además, Jasper te cuidaría bien.

Demasiado bien. Tuve una rápida imagen de él en uniforme de enfermera ofreciéndome un baño de esponja; eso me hizo sentirme enfermo.

—Qué asco. A ti es a quien quiero cuidándome.

—Y te cuidaré. No puedo esperar. —Su voz sonó sin aliento y sexy. Joder sí.

Moví a Rainbow a un lado porque no podía sostenerla mientras Chica Reed me calentaba.

—¿Por qué no me dices cómo me cuidarías, Bella? —bajé el tono de voz como siempre hacía cuando usaba su nombre. Le encantaba eso.

—Pues, me encantaría, pero… mierda. —Se escuchó un ruido, y vagamente escuché la voz de Chica Reed. Dijo algo como "ahora vuelvo". ¿Qué carajos?

Le di dos minutos antes de entrar en pánico. ¿A dónde había ido? ¿Había pasado algo malo? Creí que quizá alguien estaría en la puerta, pero no habría tirado el teléfono por eso. ¿Se había desmayado? El libro mencionaba que los mareos eran un síntoma.

Puse el teléfono en altavoz y comencé a escribirle un mensaje a Jasper.

 _Ve a mi casa, ahora. Llama al 911. Averigua que pasa…_

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué carajos pasó? —Lo juro, sentí la sangre rugiendo en mis venas. ¿Estaba teniendo un jodido paro cardíaco? Eso lo explicaría. Caería muerto de un paro cardíaco a los veintiuno porque mi prometida embarazada soltó el teléfono.

—Yo, uh, me dieron nauseas.

Jodido Jesucristo.

—¿No pudiste habérmelo dicho?

—A menos de que quisieras que vomitara en tu oído, no. Me llegó y corrí. Lo siento.

Carajo. Estaba respirando como si hubiera corrido.

—Me diste un susto de muerte.

—¡Lo siento! No pretendía hacerlo.

Pues, carajo. Ahora ella sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Ella había ido de caliente a enferma, y yo había ido de caliente a paro cardíaco. Paternidad. Tan jodidamente fantástica.

—Está bien, nena. Tal vez deberías acostarte un rato.

—Creo que eso haré. —Sollozó—. Lamento haber arruinado el ambiente.

¿A quién le importaba el ambiente? Ella casi me mata. Pero no iba a decirle eso. No cuando ya se sentía mal.

—No arruinaste nada, Chica Reed. Sólo descansa y cena bien más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien. Te amo.

—También te amo.

Colgué y le lancé una mirada a Rainbow.

—Eso fue una primera vez. —Nunca antes habíamos ido de casi sexo telefónico a ser completamente interrumpidos tan rápidamente. El niño ya estaba comenzando a perturbar nuestra vida sexual. Eso no estaba bien.

Tomé mi teléfono y marqué a Cody's Roadhouse en Tallahassee. Solíamos comer ahí casi cada semana, y sabía que mi chica amaba su sopa de papa cocida. Adulé un poco y les ofrecí el dinero suficiente para que estuvieran dispuestos a llevar a domicilio. Le compré pollo a la parrilla, sopa, ensalada y un jodido filete a Chica Reed. Podría comerse todo o sólo unas cosas.

Luego entré a internet y busqué una empresa de compras que entregara a domicilio, ordené un montón de fruta fresca, vegetales y otras mierdas del libro. Iba a cuidar a mi chica. Era mi prioridad número uno, ella tendría que lidiar conmigo mandándole mierdas a diestra y siniestra. Gracias a Dios por el internet. Su ama de llaves comenzaría esta semana. Yo estaba al tanto de todo.

Volví a agarrar el libro. Puede que tenga un montón de mierdas asquerosas en él, pero también tenía las respuestas de lo que mi chica necesitaba. Lo aguantaría, por ella.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

Getting Blitzed

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** FungysCullen13

 **Beta:** Isa

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

—¿Edward Cullen?

Aparté la vista de la enorme pantalla que estaba mostrando mi culo siendo tirado por Connor Barwin y me concentré en el hombre de traje que estaba parado en la puerta.

—¿Sí?

Entró en la sala y me lanzó una sonrisa.

—Mi nombre es Alec Sinclair. Soy tu nuevo representante de relaciones públicas.

Bueno, eso fue rápido. Apenas habían pasado unos días desde la mierda con Heidi. Aunque era bueno ver que mis exigencias se estaban cumpliendo.

—Gusto en conocerte, Alec. —Le di un apretón a la mano que me ofreció.

—Gusto en conocerte también. He hablado con Heidi… —se calló por el bufido de burla que no pude contener—. Sí, bueno, entiendo que hubo unos problemas ahí. Puedo asegurarte que ya no tienes que preocuparte por nada más de nuestro departamento.

Sonreí por eso.

—Supuse que no estarías aquí para coquetearme.

Se rio.

—Para nada. No es que no seas atractivo, pero no bateo de ese lado. —Se rio entre dientes—. Sólo lo usaré para promoverte a ti y al equipo en beneficio de todos.

—Nada de calendarios semidesnudo —le dije, haciéndolo reír de nuevo.

—Creo que después de la última sesión fotográfica que hiciste, evitaremos esos por completo.

Pensé en defenderme a mí mismo y a Rainbow para aparentar, pero, ¿por qué debería hacerlo? De todas formas no quería hacer esas mierdas.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué necesitas de mí? —Porque dudaba que estuviera aquí sólo para presentarse.

—Nos llegó una solicitud de _Make a Wish_. Hay un pequeño que clama ser tu más grande fan, y lo que más quiere en el mundo es conocerte.

 _Make a Wish_. Eso significaba que estaba enfermo.

—¿Qué tiene?

La expresión de Alec me hizo saber que no era nada bueno.

—Leucemia.

Carajo. Eso apestaba.

—¿Cuándo y dónde?

—Tiene muchas ganas de asistir a un juego. Pensaba que podrías conocerlo antes.

—Sí. Hazlo venir al campo. Jugaré con él. ¿Qué edad tiene? —Detestaba pensar en un niño estando enfermo. Era muy jodido que un niño pudiera enfermarse y morir. Mi niño… no, no me atrevía a pensarlo.

—Nueve. Es un gran fan del Estado de Florida por ti, y es del área así que claro que ama a los Gigantes. De verdad le gustaría venir a un juego.

Eso estaba bien. Podría darle algunas cosas de la universidad igual que de los profesionales.

—¿Podemos conseguirle algunos jerséis, gorros y esas mierdas? —pregunté. Le diría a Jasper que me mandara algunas mierdas de Tallahassee. Demonios, le diría a todo el equipo que firmaran un balón para él.

Alec asintió.

—Me encargaré de eso. Si te parece, podemos traer a su familia al juego de esta semana contra los Ravens.

—Seguro. —¿Como si fuera a hacer esperar a un niño enfermo para conocerme? Carajo no. Les diría a Chica Reed y a Jasper que me mandaran las cosas de FSU de inmediato.

—Bien, lo arreglaré. —Se sentó junto a mí y sacó algunas notas de su bolsillo—. Ahora, aquí dice que quieres que tu fundación ponga programas de música en escuelas que los hayan cancelado o que tengan presupuestos limitados.

—Sí, mi prometida es una música muy talentosa, y ambos creemos que es importante regresar la música a las escuelas.

Alzó la vista.

—¿Es tu prometida o tu esposa?

Supuse que Heidi le había dicho que estaba casada.

—Será mi prometida sólo por unas semanas más. Nos casaremos oficinalmente en la semana de descanso. —Le lancé una mirada—. Preferiría que mantuvieras eso en secreto.

Alzó las manos.

—No voy a trabajar con chismes. Sólo quería saber porque noté que tu prometida es el punto de contacto en esto, pero por lo que he visto, no ha habido ningún contacto.

Como si es fuera una jodida sorpresa.

—Heidi prefería intentar trabajar conmigo sim importar cuántas veces le dijera que Bella sería la encargada de manejar esto.

Alec sacudió la cabeza.

—Me pondré en contacto con tu prometida de inmediato, para empezar a formar lo que ella quiera hacer.

—Eso sería genial. Está en Florida por ahora, pero se vendrá para acá de manera permanente en dos meses. Sé que de verdad quiere hacer esto ella, pero… —¿Debería? Probablemente sí—. Está embarazada, así que no quiero que haga demasiado.

Alec sonrió.

—Felicidades. ¿Supongo que tampoco vas a revelar esa información por ahora?

—Así es. Te lo digo a ti porque probablemente necesitas saberlo, pero todavía no vamos a hacer pública esa información. No le incumbe a nadie más que a nosotros.

—Te repito, no me manejaré con chismes, pero es bueno saberlo por si empiezo a recibir llamadas. _Sports Illustrated_ quiere que hagas una entrevista y una sesión de fotos la siguiente semana.

—Me parece bien.

Hojeó sus notas.

—Tenemos una visita al hospital infantil planeada a final de mes.

—Lo recuerdo. —Una de las pocas cosas que Heidi había hecho en cuestión de trabajo—. Estaré ahí.

—Ya están haciendo el calendario de adopción de animales. Sería genial si pudieras mencionarlo en la entrevista con SI y en cualquier otro lugar donde puedas.

—No será un problema. —Me agradaba este tipo. Se apegaba en serio a los negocios. Carajo, era un cambio refrescante.

—Eso es todo por ahora. Aquí está mi tarjeta con mi número, por si me necesitas para algo. ¿Puedes decirle a Bella que estaré en contacto en los siguientes días para empezar con el programa de música? —Mencionó un número—. ¿Ese sigue siendo su número de celular?

Asentí.

—Sí. Le haré saber que la llamarás.

Se paró y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Genial. Estaré en contacto con ambos. No dudes en llamar si necesitas algo, no importa si es de día o de noche.

Si Heidi hubiera extendido esa invitación, hubiera sido algo muy malo. Afortunadamente Alec parecía decirlo en una manera no-sexual.

—Lo haré. ¿Y Alec?

Pausó.

—¿Sí?

—Mi Bella tiene mucho en que pensar ahora. No estoy seguro de qué tanto podrá contribuir al programa para empezar. Sólo, no la presiones si no se puede comprometer con algo hasta que esté aquí. —Porque si lo hacía, le patearía el culo.

Alec sonrió.

—Tengo tres hijos, Señor Cullen. Sé que no se debe presionar a una mujer embarazada. Suelen presionar de regreso, con más fuerza.

Eso sonaba mucho a algo que haría mi Chica Reed.

—Muy bien. Hazme saber cuando todo esté organizado con el niño. —Me di cuenta que no sabía mucho—. Y a todo esto, ¿cuál es su nombre?

—Daniel Prentice. Sus padres le dicen Danny.

Era bueno saberlo. Le personalizaría las cosas que le iba a comprar.

—Gracias.

—Ansío trabajar contigo, Señor Cullen.

Señor Cullen. Me hacía querer buscar a mi papá.

—Dime Edward, Alec.

Su sonrisa apareció de nuevo.

—Edward, entonces. Estaré en contacto pronto.

Se fue y yo saqué mi celular.

 _Oye, J, ¿puedes pedirle al equipo que firme un balón? Conoceré a un fan con cáncer, y ama a los Noles._

Luego fue el turno de Chica Reed.

 _Hola, nena. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?_

Volví a poner la cinta mientras esperaba sus respuestas. Unos minutos más tarde, mi celular sonó.

 _¿Qué necesitas que haga?_

Por supuesto, mi Chica Reed respondió muy rápido.

 _¿Puedes ir a Bill's Bookstore y comprar un montón de cosas para un niño de 9 años? Conoceré al niño este fin de semana para Make a Wish._

No tardó mucho en responder.

 _Te amo. Estoy orgullosa de ti. Y sí, compraré algunas cosas. ¿Te lo mando de inmediato?_

Sonreí por sus palabras.

 _Sí. También te amo. No hay nada de qué estar orgullosos. Hago lo que debo hacer_.

Jasper respondió mientras yo escribía.

 _Claro. ¿Debería mandar también otras cosas?_

Podía decir muchas mierdas de Jasper, pero sabía que podía contar con él para ayudarme cuando lo necesitaba.

 _Chica Reed va a comprar algunas cosas. Ve con ella para que no repitan. Gracias, hombre_.

Chica Reed respondió.

 _Sí. Sé que es difícil para ti el estar cerca de niños enfermos, pero de todas formas lo haces. Siempre estaré orgullosa de ti por hacer lo correcto._

Me hacía sentir malditamente bien cuando decía cosas como esas. Tal vez podría hacer lo mismo por ella.

 _Pensé en nuestro niño cuando Alec, que por cierto es mi nuevo representante de relaciones públicas, me contó del niño. Sentí miedo al pensar en que algo podría estar mal con él._

Más bien jodidamente aterrorizado.

 _Es normal, cariño. Me alegra que te importe, pero no hay que preocuparnos por cosas sobre las que no tenemos control._

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

 _Lo intentaré, pero es que hay muchísimas cosas que podrían salir mal._

Casi en cuanto envíe el mensaje sonó mi celular.

—Hola, nena.

—Hola, histérico.

Suspiré.

—No puedo evitarlo. Voy a conocer a un niño de nueve años que tiene cáncer este fin de semana. ¿Y sí…?

—Nos ocuparemos de los "Y si" en el caso poco probable de que sucedan. Lo que vamos a ser es ser los mejores padres que podamos, y enfrentaremos todo lo que venga a nosotros juntos, como siempre lo hacemos. El niño que vas a conocer es un luchador, como lo será nuestro bebé. Quienquiera que venga de nosotros va a ser fuerte, terco y, probablemente, un poco engreído.

Carajo, la mujer sabía cómo hacer reírme y cómo detener mi mierda incluso antes de comenzar.

—Obviamente sacará eso último de ti.

Se rio.

—Oh sí, soy muy engreída. Pregúntale a cualquiera.

—No es ser engreído, nena. Es confianza.

—Papa, patata, Cullen. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Eso iba sin decirlo.

—Siempre me siento mejor cuando hablo contigo.

—Qué bien. Ahora, ¿quieres contarme algo sobre los cientos de dólares en despensa que aparecieron esta mañana en mi puerta?

Sonreí.

—Nop. Supongo que el hada de las despensas te hizo una visita.

—¿En serio? Bueno, pues la próxima vez que hables con el hada de las despensas, dile que exageró un poco. No hay forma en que pueda comerme todo esto yo sola.

Bueno, tal vez había comprado un poquito en exceso, pero aun así.

—Estoy seguro que lo procesado te durará un buen rato. Y probablemente la fruta, los vegetales y la carne llegarán cada semana.

—Me estás consintiendo, pero te amo por eso.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Se rio.

—No, podrías hacer muchísimo menos, pero entonces no serías tú. Y lo aprecio. La cena de anoche estuvo genial.

—¿La sopa te ayudó a sentirte mejor?

—Sí. Sólo lamento haberme puesto mal justo cuando las cosas se ponían interesantes.

Gemí con tan sólo recordarlo.

—No está bien que el niño ya nos esté interrumpiendo.

Su risa llenó la línea.

—Lo compensaremos pronto. Lo prometo.

—Te haré cumplirlo. —Ahora no era el momento. No cuando estaba a punto de entrar al campo con otros cincuenta y dos hombres.

—Hazlo. Sé que debes estar ocupado, y yo debo irme a clases.

—Sí. Te amo, Chica Reed.

—También te amo, Campeón. Llevaré el paquete al correo a primera hora mañana.

—Gracias, nena. Jasper te va a llamar. Él le dirá al equipo que autografíen un balón y tal vez otras cosas para mandar.

—Lo juntaré todo esta noche. Tendrá más cosas de las que podrá manejar. Vas a hacerle el día, Edward.

—Lo intentaré.

—Tendrás éxito. Creo en ti.

Sí creía. ¿Y no era eso maravilloso?

—Qué tengas un buen día en la escuela, nena.

—Lo haré. Patea unos cuantos traseros en el campo por mí.

Me reí.

—Cuenta con ello. Te amo.

—También te amo. Adiós.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Llegó el día del juego, y me dirigí al campo súper temprano para poder conocer a Danny y su familia. Tenía un montón de cosas que llevar conmigo, cortesía de Chica Reed y Jasper, las cuales incluían balones autografiados, cascos y jerséis.

Hice unos estiramientos y troté alrededor del campo un poco hasta que Alec apareció con Danny y su familia acompañándolo. Él me había dado un poco más de información sobre ellos, y sabía qué tenía una hermana gemela aparte de sus padres. Todos iban vestidos con jerséis y gorras de los Gigantes. Sonreí cuando vi mi número en Danny. Su hermana estaba usando el diez, el número de Eli.

—¡Hola! —saludó Danny en cuanto se acercó a mí.

Sonreí y me agaché a su nivel. Tenía unos brillantes ojos azules y aunque no sabía mucho de niños, sabía que él se veía un poco pequeño para su edad. Su hermana, con los mismos ojos azules, era más alta que él.

—Hola, Danny. Gusto en conocerte. Soy Edward. —Le ofrecí mi mano y me tragué una carcajada cuando sus ojos se abrieron de manera cómica. Se limpió la mano en los jeans antes de tomar la mía y darle una sacudida.

—¡Vaya! Tienes un agarre firme. Ten cuidado, niño, necesito este brazo —bromeé, sacudiendo el brazo y flexionando la mano un poco cuando me soltó.

Danny se rio.

—¡No te lastimé, tonto! Tú eres grande y fuerte.

—Puede ser que no conozcas tu propia fuerza —le dije, lo decía en serio. Aquí estaba el niño, luchando contra el cáncer, sonriendo y asimilándolo. Obviamente era más fuerte que yo.

—No la conoce. —Su madre avanzó y me ofreció su mano—. Soy Joyce Prentice. Muchísimas gracias por recibirnos.

—Es un placer. —También le di un apretón a la mano de su padre. Se presentó como Steve—. ¿Cómo podría no conocer a mi más grande fan? Escuché que te gustaba cuando juagaba en la universidad —dije, dirigiéndome de nuevo a Danny. Me estaba viendo con asombro, sus ojos azules brillaban.

—¡Sí! Rompiste el record de pases para toda la ACC. ¡Y ganaste el Heisman dos veces! ¡Sólo hay otra persona que ha hecho eso!

Me reí entre dientes.

—Sí que sabes todo. ¿Y quién es esta señorita? —pregunté, girándome hacia la niña con el jersey de Eli.

—Es mi hermana, Chelsea. No le agradas.

Esta vez sí me reí.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté, al mismo tiempo que ella golpeaba a su hermano en el brazo.

—Sí. Pero no te preocupes. Ella no sabe de fútbol. Sólo le gusta Eli.

—¡Él le quitó su trabajo! —siseó antes de ponerse rosa cuando notó que sus padres le estaban dirigiendo "la mirada". La que todos los padres parecían saber cómo usar, esa que dice _estarás en grandes problemas cuando lleguemos a casa_. Carajo. ¿Iba a tener que aprender a hacer eso?

—Pues creo que es genial que Chelsea sea leal a su jugador favorito. Sucede que Eli es amigo mío. Apuesto a que estará feliz de saber que tiene una fan así.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, sus ojos se agrandaron como los de su hermano—. ¿Por qué sería tu amigo si le quitaste el trabajo?

—Chels —dijo su padre, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Lo siento. No entiende los mecanismos del fútbol.

Me reí.

—No hay problema. —Me giré hacia Chelsea—. Eli se lastimó y ya no puede jugar. Alguien necesitaba ocupar su lugar, y el equipo me eligió. Aunque Eli se ha portado muy bien con todo este asunto, y me ayuda a prepararme para los juegos; me da consejos sobre lo que puedo esperar.

—¿En serio? —Se quitó la gorra para rascarse la cabeza, y noté que tenía muy poco cabello.

—En serio —le aseguré.

Su madre le acarició con cariño la cabeza.

—Chelsea se rapó el cabello cuando su hermano empezó a perder el suyo —murmuró suavemente.

Carajo. Eso era increíble. Me aclaré la garganta antes de hablar.

—Sabes, Chelsea, no me parece justo que tu hermano pueda conocer a su jugador favorito y tú no. Espera un segundo.

Troté a la banca donde tenía mi mochila. Todavía no había ido a los vestidores. Saqué mi celular y le marqué a Eli, dándole un rápido resumen de la situación. Él no estaba en la ciudad, pero aceptó hablar con ella.

—Chelsea, a tu jugador favorito le gustaría saludarte.

Le ofrecí mi celular, y ella soltó un gritito antes de agarrarlo de mi mano.

—¿Hola? ¡Eli! ¿En serio eres tú? —Que me maldigan si ella no se fue a la banca y tomó asiento, mientras seguía platicando.

—Le acabas de hacer el día —me dijo su papá.

—No fue nada —dije, encogiéndome de hombros, porque no lo era. Dudaba que Emmett se hubiera rapado la cabeza por mí si yo me hubiera puesto enfermo de niño, y obviamente yo no lo habría hecho por él. Chelsea era una niña endemoniadamente genial.

—Fue algo, créeme —dijo la mujer, Joyce.

—Probablemente ya no podrá odiarte ahora.

Me reí y me agaché para platicar con Danny.

—Ese era mi brillante plan.

—Uno muy bueno —dijo, sonriendo.

—Bueno, ya sé que tienes un brazo fuerte tan sólo por ese apretón que me diste. ¿Qué te parece si lanzamos un poco el balón? —pregunté.

—¿En serio? —su voz estaba llena de emoción.

—Claro. —Agarré el balón que había dejado cerca—. Enséñame lo que tienes.

Pasamos los siguientes treinta minutos lanzando el balón mientras sus padres tomaban fotos y hablaban con Alec. Chelsea estuvo todo el tiempo en mi celular, platicando. Claramente Eli tenía la paciencia de un santo. Era algo bueno que el hombre tuviera hijas. Debía saber qué les interesaba a las niñas.

—¡Eso fue maravilloso! —exclamó Danny. Su cara estaba un poco sonrojada, pero él se veía feliz y sus padres no se veían muy molestos. Probablemente debí haberles preguntado si él podía realizar actividad física. ¿Qué sabía yo?

—Tienes un buen brazo. Tal vez algún día serás mi remplazo.

Su madre me dedicó una sonrisa triste, y su papá la rodeó con un brazo. Carajo. ¿Dije algo estúpido? Probablemente no sabrían si él seguiría vivo en un año. Tan jodidamente estúpido.

—¡Tal vez! Papá dice que puedo hacer todo lo que me proponga.

Su papá sonrió.

—Y sí puedes, Danny.

Afortunadamente no parecían estar molestos conmigo.

—Sabes, una gran parte de ser mariscal es ser fuerte aquí. —Toqué su sien—. Si crees en ti mismo, ya vas a mitad del camino. Eso funciona para muchas cosas.

—Como con el cáncer. —Danny asintió—. Lo sé. Voy a vencerlo, y luego voy a jugar con el Estado de Florida, igual que tú.

Carajo. El niño me estaba matando. Había un nudo en mi garganta que tuve que aclararme antes de hablar.

—Sabes, creo que sí lo harás. Y nos vendría bien un buen mariscal.

—Jasper Whitlock es muy bueno, pero no eres tú —anunció Danny.

—Es verdad. Ciertamente yo no habría perdido contra Miami ayer. —Esa mierda todavía dolía. Le había mandado unos mensajes a Jasper para consolarlo, y él respondió que estaba feliz de haberse quitado ese peso de encima. Ahora nadie esperaba que fuera tan perfecto como yo, así que podría relajarse y jugar. El tipo era raro.

—¡De ninguna manera! No perdiste contra nadie en la universidad.

Traducción: pierdes ahora de vez en cuando. Me reí.

—Sí, la universidad es mucho más fácil que con los profesionales. También descubrirás eso algún día. Pero hablando de universidad, tengo algunas cosas para ti.

Saqué la enorme bolsa de FSU en la que Chica Reed había enviado todo y se la di.

—Creo que te gustará lo que hay adentro.

Abrió la bolsa como si contuviera ladrillos de oro. Aunque, para él, quizá así era. Jadeó cuando sacó los jerséis autografiados, tanto de FSU como de los Gigantes. Chica Reed había buscado en mi armario allá en Tally por el jersey de los Noles.

—Ese es un jersey que usé en un juego.

Lo abrazó en su pecho.

—¿Del juego de Campeonato?

—Sí, ¿ves los parches? Eso es del Sugar Bowl, cuando gané mi primer campeonato.

—Vaya. Papá, ¿lo ves?

Su padre tomó el jersey que le ofreció.

—Sí. Es muy increíble, Danny. Nadie más tendrá algo como esto.

—¡No puedo esperar para enseñárselo a mis amigos! —Y estaba de regreso en la bolsa—. ¡Un balón! ¿Autografiado por los Seminoles?

—Sí, Jasper le pidió a todo el equipo que lo firmaran. Él es amigo mío. Ese de ahí es su jersey. También lo firmó para ti.

—¡Vaya! Papá, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Todo el equipo!

Hizo "oh" y "ah" sobre el pedazo de césped que le había pedido a Jasper que tomara del estadio. Luego alzó el casco.

—Es un casco grande.

Me reí.

—Sí, es un casco original de FSU. También firmé ese para ti.

—Para Danny. El siguiente gran mariscal de los Seminole. Tu amigo, Edward Cullen. —Se lo dio a su padre antes de lanzar sus brazos a mi alrededor—. ¡Gracias!

—De nada. —Le palmeé la espalda e intenté no notar que su madre estaba llorando. Demonios, una parte de mí quería llorar también.

—Danny, ¿por qué no le enseñas a tu hermana lo que recibiste y le dices que cuelgue el teléfono? Edward tiene que prepararse para un juego —sugirió su padre.

En realidad no quería que se fueran, pero era verdad.

—¡Sí, papá! —Agarró los jerséis y se dirigió a su hermana.

—Gracias —susurró su madre antes de abrazarme—. Sólo… gracias.

Jodido infierno. Lágrimas. De felicidad tal vez, o felices y tristes, pero no sabía qué hacer. Quería que Chica Reed estuviera conmigo con todas mis fuerzas. Le regresé el abrazo, palmeándola tan torpemente como a su hijo.

—No fue…

—No digas que nada. —Su esposo apartó a Joyce de mí antes de ofrecerme de nuevo su mano—. Él tenía mucho tiempo deseando por este día y, la verdad, no estábamos seguros de tener la oportunidad de conocerte. Significa mucho, no sólo para él, sino para todos nosotros.

—Es un gran niño. Decía en serio lo de lo fuerte que es. No puedo imaginar pasar por lo que él está pasando. —No quería—. Escuchen, no sé mucho sobre lo que le espera más adelante, pero, ¿podrían mantenerse en contacto? ¿Para hacerme saber cómo está?

—Podemos hacerlo. No sé cómo…

—Aquí está mi tarjeta. —Alec les dio una de sus tarjetas de presentación siempre listas—. Pueden llamarme de día y de noche y me pondré en contacto con Edward por ustedes.

Rodé los ojos y tomé su tarjeta.

—Dame una pluma. —Alec lo hizo. Escribí mi número de celular en la tarjeta—. Pueden ponerse en contacto conmigo directamente.

Steve guardó la tarjeta en su cartera.

—Lo haremos. Gracias. Por preocuparte, digo.

Miré a Danny y a su hermana acercarse, unidos de las manos. Ella tenía mi jersey de los Gigantes mientras que él sostenía el de los Noles.

—Tienen buenos hijos. Sólo puedo esperar que el mío sea la mitad de bueno que los suyos.

—Sí que los tenemos —aceptó él.

Chelsea se acercó a mí y me dio mi teléfono.

—Eli dice que eres un buen mariscal y que está bien si te apoyo a ti ya que él no puede jugar.

Le sonreí.

—Bueno, si Eli dice que estoy bien, debe ser verdad.

—También me va a mandar un jersey autografiado.

—Eso supuse. Eli es un buen tipo.

—Lo es. Y tú también. Gracias por invitarnos al juego. Va a ser muy divertido.

—De nada. Espero que te la pases bien y que algún día vuelvas a venir.

—Lo haré. Puede que la próxima use tu jersey —me informó. Sentí como si me hubiera ganado una estrella de oro cuando me concedió eso.

—Te diré algo… también te mandaré un jersey autografiado. Así puedes apoyar a cualquier mariscal que esté jugando.

—¡Genial! Vamos, Danny. ¡Vayamos por un hot dog!

—Ya voy. Gracias por todos los regalos y por enseñarme a lanzar. Voy a seguir practicando.

—Hazlo. —Me tragué el nudo de la garganta—. Practica mucho, y jugaremos de nuevo otro día.

—¿En serio? —Se giró hacia sus padres—. ¿Podemos? ¿Puede Edward ir algún día a jugar?

—Pues, hijo, no sé… —comenzó su papá, lanzándome una mirada de disculpa.

—Iré. Tú practica, y yo iré y jugaremos de nuevo, con todos tus amigos. —Iba a hacer que eso pasara.

—¡Genial! Chelsea, ¡Edward va a ir a nuestra casa!

—¿Puedes llevar a Eli? —preguntó, pues no parecía estar tan impresionada como su hermano.

Tuve que reírme.

—Lo hablaré con él.

—Bien. Entonces puedes ir.

—Pues gracias. —Esa niña me divertía. Era difícil ganármela.

—Deberíamos irnos. Gracias otra vez, Edward.

Di apretones de mano y recibí abrazos de Danny y su mamá. Chelsea me dedicó una sonrisa y se despidió con la mano. Ya era algo al menos.

—¿No estás olvidando algo, Danny? —le dijo su papá.

—¡Oh sí! ¡También te traje algo! —¿En serio? Lo miré buscar en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sacó una pulsera anaranjada—. Es una pulsera de conciencia sobre el cáncer. Todos tenemos una, y pensé que te podría gustar.

La acepté, intentando con todas mis fuerzas mantener la sonrisa en mi cara.

—Gracias. La usaré todos los días. —Me la puse en la muñeca. Carajo. Mis ojos se estaban humedeciendo.

—Disfruta del juego. Oye, Danny, ¿quién es tu receptor favorito? —pregunté antes de que se fuera.

—Sammy Maddux.

Qué bien. Sonreí.

—Tenemos una jugada de pase largo en el plan de juegos que usualmente termina siendo touchdown en las prácticas. Lanzaré ese touchdown para ti.

—¡Qué genial! —Eso me hizo ganarme otro abrazo—. ¡No puedo esperar!

Xoxoxoxox

Logré cumplir mi promesa ya tarde en el tercer cuarto. Llamé a la jugada, hice un five-step drop, y miré a Sammy correr por el campo. Pretendí lanzar hacía donde Paul corría el slant en medio del campo. La seguridad cayó, dando un par de pasos en su dirección. Dejé el balón volar justo cuando Ngata me tiraba contra el suelo. El rugido de la multitud me hizo saber que mi puntería había sido acertada. Me paré y lancé el puño antes de señalar el balcón principal, donde se suponía que Danny y su familia estaban sentados, tirando de la pulsera que él me había dado. No lo vi, pero esperaba que él si me hubiera visto a mí.

Perdimos el juego. Flacco tuvo un día monstruoso, y la defensa de los Raven fue capaz de apagar por completo nuestra jugada. Me sentía como mierda al no haber podido ganar para Danny, pero cuando saqué mi celular luego del juego, tenía un mensaje de un número desconocido.

 _¡Buen juego, Edward! ¡Gracias por mi touchdown! Papá dijo que estaba bien mandarte un mensaje esta vez. ¡Gracias por el mejor día de todos!_

Me sentí sonriendo al responder.

 _Puedes mandarme mensajes cuando quieras, Danny. Lamento no haber ganado para ti._

Estuve en casa antes de poder revisar mi celular de nuevo.

 _Intentaste tu mejor esfuerzo, ¿verdad? Entonces no deberías lamentarlo. Les ganarás para la próxima._

Así es, pequeño. Les ganaré para la próxima. Cuenta con ello.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

Getting Blitzed

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** FungysCullen13

 **Beta:** Isa

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

Había sido un mes muy largo. En el instante en que el reloj llegó a cero en nuestra pérdida contra Indy, me apuré en llegar a los vestidores para pasar por la usual mierda de conferencia de prensa, luego ir a casa a recoger mi equipaje y a Rainbow, y derecho al avión. La única cosa que evitó que me obsesionara con haber perdido de nuevo fue el hecho de que en dos días me casaría con mi Chica Reed.

Nunca en un millón de años me imaginé que estaríamos en cuatro y cinco. No era idiota; sabía que mi primer año no sería un paseo en el parque, pero carajo. ¿Un récord de derrotas? Al carajo con eso. Iba a regresar del descanso y patearía todo tipo de traseros, sin importar nada. Se nos acercaban tres juegos divisionales, y a pesar de que los Cowboys y los Eagles eran virtualmente inalcanzables y los playoffs habían quedado fuera de cuestión en este punto, no me importaba. Al menos íbamos a terminar la temporada en nueve y siete. Algo menos sería inaceptable.

El avión aterrizó, y me quité de encima esos pensamientos. No iba a pensar en fútbol hasta el siguiente lunes, cuando tuviera que regresar a New Jersey. Esta semana se trataba sobre Chica Reed y sobre hacerla finalmente mía de manera oficial. Habíamos sobrevivido al proceso de la planeación de la boda con mucha facilidad. Eso fue gracias a mi madre y a las nuevas canas que según ella tenía como resultado de estresarse por nosotros, ¿pero a quién le importaba? Le pagaría por sus visitas al salón durante el resto de mi vida de ser necesario. No era como si no se pintara ya esa mierda de todas formas. Le había llevado más de una foto de mi cabello a su estilista a lo largo de los años. Aunque no podía culparla. Yo tenía un excelente cabello.

—De acuerdo, Rainbow. Es hora de bajarnos del avión.

Por supuesto que ella me vio como si estuviera jodidamente loco. Estaba sentada en su propia almohada, apoyada sobre el esponjoso asiento de piel. Literalmente le habían servido la comida en cubiertos de plata. Volar en un avión privado era algo totalmente diferente a volar en un vuelo comercial. Ella amaba esta mierda. Probablemente a partir de ahora tendría que contratar un avión privado cuando quisiéramos viajar con ella. Esperaría ahora primera clase por completo.

El avión había sido un regalo de bodas por parte del equipo. Me iban a dejar usarlo para venir y regresar a casa de nuevo. Sí, nadie dijo que ser mariscal principal de la NFL fuera un mal trabajo.

Chica Reed y yo habíamos discutido la situación de Rainbow hasta la saciedad. Acordamos que la idea de incluirla en la boda no resultaría. Yo quería que ella nos llevara los anillos; pero no podíamos confiar en que Rainbow caminaría por el pasillo, especialmente en la playa, sin detenerse a hacer mierda o crear algún tipo de desastre. Y ciertamente ella no se quedaría quieta y sentada como un perro. Iría conmigo en cuanto yo apareciera. Pero la queríamos con nosotros. Ella era una parte vital de nuestra relación, y ambos sentíamos que debía estar cerca. Pasaría la noche en casa de mis padres y la recogeríamos para llevarla de regreso a Tally con nosotros la mañana siguiente. Probablemente estaría enojada, pero no podíamos confiar en ella con algo tan sagrado como una boda. Al menos, eso fue lo que dijo mamá.

Finalmente convencí a Rainbow de subirse a mis brazos, y seguimos al piloto por las escaleras, donde nos esperaba Chica Reed. Esta mierda de tener avión privado era genial. Íbamos directo del avión al carro sin esas mierdas de seguridad en medio. En serio iba a tener que ahorrar dinero para comprar mi propio avión. Primera clase por completo, nena.

Chica Reed casi saltaba de emoción cuando caminé hacia ella. Lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Rainbow y de mí, dándome un enorme beso.

—¡Edward! Qué bueno es tenerte finalmente aquí.

Sabía a lo que se refería. El tiempo había volado y se había arrastrado por igual. Mis días estaban muy ocupados, pero las noches se sentían malditamente solas sin ella, a pesar de que pasábamos casi todas las tardes juntos en Skype o FaceTime. Es sólo que no era lo mismo cuando no podía tocarla.

Me soltó y cargó a Rainbow. Agarré las maletas que me daba el piloto y las llevé al carro.

—No olvidaste tu traje, ¿verdad?

Tuve que reírme por eso. Todos los días recibía múltiples recordatorios por parte de mi madre, además de unas cuantas menciones por Chica Reed.

—Esa es la única cosa que tenía que hacer. Creo que me las arreglé bien, nena. —Sólo para asegurarme de hacerla entender, le enseñé la bolsa de mi traje.

—Bien, de acuerdo.

Metí mis mierdas al carro y tomé las llaves que Chica Reed me ofrecía.

—No puedo esperar para ponerte las manos encima. Vamos a casa para poder hacerlo.

La hubiera follado en el carro o, mejor aún, la hubiera llevado de regreso al avión y lo hubiéramos hecho en la esponjosa cama o incluso en los asientos de piel, pero teníamos a Rainbow con nosotros y ningún lado donde dejarla donde no fuera a hacer daños si se enojaba.

Se rio.

—Sí, es mejor que nos apuremos. No puedo garantizar que no tendremos unos cuantos visitantes con buenas intenciones esta noche.

Al carajo con eso. Acomodé a Chica Reed y a Rainbow en el carro antes de sacar mi teléfono y mandar un mensaje grupal.

 _Juro que si alguno de ustedes, cabrones, piensa si quiera en llamar o venir esta noche, acabaré con ustedes. Nos veremos mañana. No antes, y más les vale que no después de la boda._

Le di mi teléfono a Chica Reed luego de subirme al carro y encenderlo. Soltó una carcajada cuando leyó lo que había enviado.

—¿No crees que es un poco grosero?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Carajo, no. Han pasado tres semanas desde la última vez que te vi. Ellos te ven a diario. Agradezco que estén ahí para ti, pero no esta noche. Esta noche eres mía.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

—Siempre soy tuya. —Maldita sea, sí que lo era—. Pero te entiendo. Se mantendrán lejos.

Sí, lo harían. Si las amenazas no funcionaban, los sobornaría. Sabía que podía comprar a Pequeña. Jasper era fácil. Podía prometerle un fin de semana de chicos o alguna otra mierda como esa. A Emmett también, por cierto. Probablemente yo querría un fin de semana así cuando llegara el bebé. Rubia lo entendería y nos dejaría en paz sin sobornarla.

Era bueno estar en casa. Chica Reed estaba junto a mí, dándole cariño a Rainbow y sonriendo, y todo estaba bien en el mundo.

Se rio.

—Alice dice que nos dejarán solos esta noche, pero mañana no.

Como sea.

—No quiero escuchar ni una palabra de que no pasaremos la noche juntos. El cabello, maquillaje y toda esa mierda de chicas no puede ser hecha hasta el día de la boda, así que no hay razón para que no pasemos la noche juntos. Y esa mierda sobre la mala suerte no se aplica. Ya tuve suficientes días sin verte.

Chica Reed apretó mi mano.

—Nadie nos hará pasar la noche separados. No los dejaré.

Maldición, así era. Y mi chica era muy fiera cuando quería serlo, especialmente ahora que tenía todas esas hormonas raras dentro de ella. Sabía que no quería hacerla enojar.

Mi chica se rio de nuevo.

—Rose dice que no le interesa ver tu imbécil cara de todas formas.

Me burlé de eso.

—Jasper dice que te extraña pero que lo entiende.

Jasper era tan jodidamente raro, pero al menos no nos iba a molestar.

—Tu hermano dice que te diría que te pusieras bien el condón, pero claramente ya no tiene caso.

Cabrón.

—Como sea. Él probablemente ya tiene veinte hijos en el estado; sólo que todavía no lo sabe.

Chica Reed rodó los ojos.

—Sin comentarios, Romeo. —Intentó apartar su mano de la mía, pero la detuve rápido.

Oops, ese fue un golpe demasiado cerca. Y lo último que quería que ella pensara era en mí con otras chicas, no cuando finalmente me iba a enterrar dentro de ella de nuevo. Llevé su mano a mis labios y besé su dedo anular.

—No he pensado en otra chica desde que chocaste conmigo en mi campo hace dos años, nena. Cada chica antes de ti significa nada para mí. Tal vez eso me hace un patán, pero es la verdad. Eres la única chica para mí. La única con la que quiero tener mi bebé y compartir mi vida. Nunca habrá nadie más. Tú eres mi todo.

Me detuve en el estacionamiento y me giré para ver a mi Chica Reed. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, y parecía respirar pesadamente.

—¿Chica Reed? ¿Estás bien? —Carajo, ¿le pasaba algo al bebé?

Asintió antes de quitarse el cinturón de seguridad. ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando? ¿Estaba enojada?

—Mira, lamento si…

—Edward, cállate y llévame arriba antes de que nos arranque la ropa a ambos y te ataque justo aquí en el estacionamiento.

Pues, jódeme, no necesitaba que me lo repitiera. Salí del carro en tiempo récord. Chica Reed se rio cuando vio que dejé atrás todas las maletas y la dirigí hacia las escaleras. Rainbow gritó por el repentino movimiento, pero me importó un carajo.

En el instante en que estuvimos dentro del apartamento, Chica Reed la soltó y ella fue a reconocer lo que la rodeaba. No vi a dónde se fue porque todo lo que podía ver era mi chica.

—Nena, ¿estás… —Fue todo lo que dije antes de que se quitara la blusa y salieran sus pechos jodidamente fantásticos. Definitivamente estaban más grandes. Los iba a agarrar cuando me empujó contra la pared y comenzó a besarme frenéticamente.

Sí, al parecer sí lo decía en serio. Estaba tirando de mi camisa y mi zipper al mismo tiempo, como si no estuviera segura de por dónde comenzar. Rompí nuestro beso y me quité la camisa, lanzándola otro lado de la sala.

Chica Reed gimió y pasó sus manos por mi pecho.

—Tan sexy. No tienes ni idea.

Pero sí la tenía, porque ella era jodidamente preciosa. Su piel era tan suave como la seda y sus tetas se veían magnificas. Desabroché su sostén y llené mi cuota de esas nenas, apretando y moviendo sus pezones con mis pulgares.

Sus manos regresaron a mis pantalones, y metió la mano dentro, acariciándome y haciéndome rodar los ojos. Santa mierda. No sabía si su desesperación se debía a las hormonas, a nuestra separación, a nuestra futura boda, o a una combinación de las tres, pero era jodidamente maravillosa.

Aparté mis manos de sus tetas el tiempo suficiente para desabrochar sus pantalones. Retrocedió un paso, se quitó los zapatos, junto con sus jeans y ropa interior, y quedó parada frente a mí totalmente desnuda. Estaba más sexy que nunca. Con esos pechos de los que no podía tener suficiente, y algunas curvas nuevas. En cierto modo se veía más llena, y no de mala manera. Todavía no había señal alguna del bebé, pero ya estaba cambiando. Y se veía endemoniadamente sexy.

—Eres tan hermosa, nena. Sexy.

Se mordió el labio y movió las manos a mis jeans. Me quité los zapatos y la ayudé a liberarme. Estaba jodidamente duro, adolorido y listo para ella. Estiré la mano hacia su coño, quería ponerla tan ansiosa como estaba yo, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Ya, Edward. Quiero que me folles justo ahora.

Las palabras más calientes del mundo. Comencé a dirigirla a la habitación, pero se resistió.

—Justo aquí. Justo ahora.

No iba a pelear con ella. Si quería ser follada contra la pared de la sala, así sería. La levanté y empujé su espalda contra la pared, asegurándome de agarrarla bien antes de entrar en ella. Ambos jadeamos por la forma en que se sintió cuando entré en casa.

Sus hermosos ojos se encontraron con los míos mientras envolvía mi cintura con sus piernas.

—Te extrañé.

Sonreí.

—Sí que sabes cómo demostrármelo, nena. Pero también te extrañé.

—Muéstramelo —ordenó, arqueándose contra mí.

Así que lo hice. Comencé con lentas embestidas, pero ninguno de los dos tenía mucha paciencia para eso. Apretó su agarré en mí y me exigió más, así que embestí dentro de ella con todas mis fuerzas. No tardamos mucho en estar jadeando y sudando. Me corrí con más fuerza de lo que lo había hecho en mucho tiempo cuando ella se apretó a mí alrededor. Nos quedamos así por unos momentos, recuperando el aliento.

Eventualmente recordé que estaba embarazada, así que probablemente debería darle de comer y llevarla a la cama. La cargué hacia el sofá y me senté con ella a horcajadas sobre mí.

—¿Por qué no ordenamos algo de comer? Te puedes dar un baño, yo bajaré por el equipaje y algo de comida. —Puede que haya dirigido los comentarios hacia sus pechos, pero no pude evitarlo. Se veían increíbles.

—O podríamos ir a la habitación y tú podrías conocerlas a fondo. —Se acunó las tetas—. Tengo galletas junto a la cama.

¿Quedaba duda de por qué iba a casarme con ella en dos días?

—¿Galletas y estas? Me parece perfecto.

La cargué a la cama. Era hora de conocer a fondo todo su ser. Gracias a Dios.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Comenzamos la mañana con Chica Reed vomitando. Técnicamente pude haber pretendido no escucharla y regresar a dormir, pero eso me habría hecho un casi-esposo de mierda. Así que me levanté de la cama, agarré una botella de agua y fui al baño. Gimió cuando me escuchó, pero no levantó la vista desde su lugar en el piso.

—Te traje agua, nena.

La tomó y se enjuagó un poco la boca antes de escupirla en la taza. Huh. No sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar a eso. La única vez que había vomitado frente a mí había sido luego de una noche de beber en exceso. Y yo había estado demasiado borracho para notarlo en realidad.

—Gracias.

Comenzó a levantarse sola, lo cual era ridículo. La ayudé a ponerse de pie. Le bajó a la taza y fue al lavamanos, abrió inmediatamente la llave y se lavó los dientes.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso —me dijo cuando terminó.

¿Como si _yo_ fuera el problema aquí?

—Yo lamento que tú tengas que pasar por eso. Todos los días, ¿eh?

Chica Reed se rio.

—De manera puntual. Y al menos ahora ya sólo es una vez al día. Espero que pase pronto.

¿Quién sabía? De acuerdo al libro, algunas mujeres tenían nauseas todo el embarazo. Joder, eso apestaba. Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor y enterró la cara en mi pecho.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté, porque, en serio, ¿qué más podía hacer?

—Sí, estaré bien. Sólo necesito comer una tostada o algo…

¡Eso sí podía hacerlo!

—Yo me encargo. —La llevé a la sala, metí pan al tostador y le di un vaso de agua fresca y uno de leche, lo que la hizo reír cuando se los dejé enfrente—. El libro dice que ambos son buenos.

Se rio.

—El libro es tu biblia justo ahora.

Pues, por supuesto que sí. Quería que Chica Reed estuviera lo más sana y cómoda posible durante todo el embarazo. El libro tenía las respuestas. Demasiadas respuestas, si era honesto. Pero no había visto ninguna de esas venas ni la había escuchado echarse uno como había temido. Y el único flujo vaginal que había visto había sido su humedad de siempre cuando estaba cachonda, afortunadamente. No es como si no fuera a amarla, pero había cosas que en realidad no necesitaban ser compartidas, ¿verdad?

Salió la tostada, así que regresé a la cocina por ella.

—¿Quieres que le ponga algo? —La mermelada quedaba descartada, porque tenía mucha azúcar. ¿Tal vez un poco de mantequilla de maní?

—Sola, gracias.

Qué asco, pero probablemente era mejor para ella. Se la llevé en un plato y la miré comer. Rainbow se subió entre nosotros al sofá, lanzándome una mirada antes de girarse en círculos y acomodarse.

—¿Qué? No es como si tuvieras que levantarte con nosotros. —Pero por supuesto que sí tenía, porque no podía soportar que la dejáramos de lado.

Chica Reed se rio.

—Creo que ustedes dos pelean más que tú y yo.

No podía negarlo.

—Eso es porque ella es un dolor en el culo. Debiste verla en el avión. Era como si fuera la reina de la maldita cosa, sentada en su almohada y siendo atendida con cubiertos de plata. Va a esperar que sea igual en casa, sólo espera y verás.

Rainbow demostró que le importaba una mierda lo que yo decía cuando levantó la pata y comenzó a lamerse.

—¿Como si tú no la consintieras? —Chica Reed rodó los ojos—. Dios me ayude cuando llegue este. —Se palmeó el vientre—. El bebé nacerá con una cuchara de plata en la boca.

Conjuré una graciosa imagen del bebé saliendo con dicha cuchara y me uní a ella en sus risas.

—Al carajo con la cuchara de plata. Será con un balón de fútbol de oro en la mano.

Sonrió.

—¿Estás listo para hoy?

Cierto. Antes de ir a Jacksonville, íbamos a ir a nuestra cita del ultrasonido.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Algo así. Me sentía un poco nervioso por dentro, si era honesto, pero quería estar ahí—. ¿A qué hora es?

Chica Reed estiró el brazo y tomó mi mano.

—Nuestra cita es a las once. Tengo Teoría Musical a las ocho, quería darnos tiempo suficiente para reunirme contigo y dirigirnos ahí.

Alcé una ceja.

—¿Qué es esa mierda de reunirte conmigo? Te voy a llevar a clases.

—¿En serio?

Sonaba sorprendida.

—Por supuesto que sí. Está agradable el día. Me sentaré afuera de tu edificio y dejaré que el cuerpo estudiantil me admire de nuevo.

Eso me hizo ganarme un golpe en el brazo y una carcajada por parte de mi chica.

—Es bueno ver que tu ego sigue intacto. ¡Qué comiencen las caricias!

—Bueno, si realmente quieres hablar sobre acariciar… —Me palmeé la polla y la hice reír más fuerte.

—Lo siento, Campeón, pero vas a tener que encargarte tú solo de eso. Tengo que bañarme y alistarme para ir a clase.

—Yo también necesito bañarme —le dije sugestivamente.

—¿En serio? ¿Después de verme vomitar? Debe ser amor.

—Lo es. Entonces, ¿estoy invitado?

Se rio y se puso de pie.

—Siempre. ¿Vas a venir?

—Todavía no, pero espero que más tarde sí. Hasta luego, Rainbow. Regresaré a la escuela.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Tenía que admitir que sí disfrutaba de la atención. Quiero decir, sí, recibía mucha en las raras ocasiones en que salía con los chicos luego de una práctica o algún juego. Pero esto era diferente. Yo era un Dios en esta escuela. Tal vez si ganaba uno o dos Súper Tazones sería igual en Jersey, pero lo dudaba. Había algo en la universidad. Creo que los fans son más obsesivos.

Como sea, no pasé ni un minuto a solas luego de que Chica Reed desapareció dentro de su salón. Los chicos se acercaban a platicar sobre el juego de ayer o sobre los Noles. Dos derrotas no era algo a lo que estuvieran acostumbrados en Tally durante estos días. Era un poco sorprendente para ellos, igual que mis derrotas en la NFL lo eran para mí. Perder apestaba.

Y, por supuesto, las chicas también llegaban, pero detenía esa mierda rápido al enseñar mi anillo y hablar de mi esposa. Lo sería en un día. Tan jodidamente maravilloso. Mi esposa y la mamá de mi bebé. Los aleteos en mi estómago aumentaban conforme nos acercábamos a la cita. No estaba seguro de por qué estaba tan nervioso. No iba a salir todavía o algo así.

Acababa de rechazar a una pelirroja con pecho falso cuando las puertas se abrieron y la gente empezó a salir. Me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia allá, sonriendo cuando apareció mi chica. Aunque la sonrisa de desvaneció cuando vi quien estaba hablando con ella. Tenían que estar jodiéndome. ¿Ese cabrón seguía merodeándola?

—Últimamente no te he visto en la tienda de música. No me digas que ya no tocas.

Chica Reed negó con la cabeza.

—Todavía toco, pero…

—Yo ordeno especialmente sus lengüetas —terminé, deslizando mi brazo a su alrededor y fulminando con la mirada al tonto que pensaba que tenía permitido hablar con ella—. Después de todo, sólo compro lo mejor para mi chica.

El perdedor de Jacob retrocedió un paso. Muy bien. Sigue retrocediendo, cabrón.

—Oh, qué bien —murmuró sin mirarme a los ojos. Por supuesto que sí. Cobarde. Seguía siendo un cabrón debilucho. No entendía cómo es que alguna vez pensó que tendría una oportunidad con mi chica.

—Estoy segura de que iré pronto. Creo que mi corcho necesita ser remplazado.

¿Su qué?

—Yo puedo comprarte un nuevo… —me callé cuando me codeó en el estómago.

La cara del idiota se iluminó, como si le hubiera dicho que me iba a dejar por él. Cómo si eso fuera a pasar alguna vez.

—Podemos ayudarte con eso. Ven cuando quieras. Trabajo mañana, por si quieres pasar.

Claro que no.

—Perdón, nos vamos a casar mañana. —¡Ja! El cabrón no se esperaba eso. Hizo una mueca. Oh, bueno. Una pena, qué triste, Jacob. Ella es mía. Siempre lo ha sido, siempre lo será.

—Pero iré pronto. —Chica Reed tomó mi mano—. Cuídate, Jacob.

—Sí, que tengas una buena noche, niño. Sabes que yo sí la tendré. —Le sonreí mientras me llevaba a mi chica.

—¿Qué fue eso? —exigió en cuanto nos subimos al carro.

—¿Qué fue qué? —pregunté inocentemente, abriéndolo y ayudándola a entrar.

Me pegó en las manos cuando intenté ponerle el cinturón de seguridad.

—No soy una inválida. ¿Por qué fuiste tan patán con Jacob?

Esa era una pregunta tonta.

—Te desea.

Rodó los ojos.

—¿Y qué? No es como si me hubiera coqueteado. Sólo preguntó cuándo iba a ir de nuevo a la tienda. Sabe que estoy comprometida contigo.

Tal vez, pero era un hombre. A pesar de todo, se imaginó fallándosela. Así era cómo funcionábamos. Fui a mi puerta y me metí al carro.

—Mientras estabas en clase, dos chicas me invitaron a ir por un café, y una se ofreció a llevarme a su dormitorio y hacerme olvidarte por completo.

—¡Esa perra! —se puso furiosa, apretando las manos en puños—. ¿Dónde está?

Me reí mientras encendía el carro.

—¿Ves? Eres tan territorial como yo. La única diferencia es que tú eres muchísimo más amable con los chicos que te coquetean de lo que soy yo con las chicas que me coquetean.

Chica Reed alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Que no existía ni una maldita manera en que una perra barata y falsa me pudiera hacer olvidar a la mujer con la que me voy a casar. Luego le dije que sus implantes estaban chuecos. Se fue después de eso.

Me miró por varios momentos antes de soltarse riendo.

—No sé si golpearte o besarte.

—Personalmente estoy a favor del beso, pero si te quieres poner un poco brusca… —Eso me hizo ganarme un golpe junto con una carcajada.

—Vamos, tonto. Tenemos que llegar a nuestra cita. —Luego me dio un sonoro beso.

—Puede que sea un tonto, pero soy tu tonto. —Salí hacia la calle.

—Sí, lo eres. Y si ves a esa chica de nuevo, asegúrate de señalarla. Estaré feliz de hacerle saber eso.

Se veía jodidamente caliente cuando se ponía territorial. Me ponía duro, pero por supuesto no podía hacer ninguna mierda. Maldita sea esa cita con el doctor. Y _eso_ fue un pensamiento de cabrón. La cita era algo bueno. Iba a ver a mi hijo por primera vez.

—¿Por qué esa cara? —preguntó Chica Reed.

—¿Cuál cara? —pregunté, a pesar de que sabía lo que había estado pensando y sabía que a ella no le gustaría.

—Es tu cara de culpabilidad. ¿Qué hiciste? —Se mordió el labio—. ¿Querías acostarte con ella?

Jodido Jesucristo, ¿en serio?

—Te conté lo que le dije. Si quisiera acostarme con ella, dudo que esa hubiera sido mi respuesta, nena.

—¿Entonces por qué te veías tan culpable? —Sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Jodidas hormonas. Tenía que recordar que Chica Reed ya no era la Chica Reed de siempre. El bebé la hacía sentir llorona, insegura y esas mierdas.

—Porque me excitó el que quisieras patearle el culo a esa chica y deseé poder follarte ahora en lugar de ir a ver al bebé, lo cual me hizo sentir como un cabrón porque probablemente está mal pensar así.

Estaba preparado para cualquier cosa. Un golpe, lágrimas, tal vez algo de resentimiento. En lugar de eso, se rio como loca.

Finalmente se calmó lo suficiente para hablar.

—¡Oh, Edward! No necesitas sentirte culpable por desearme. Nunca te sientas mal por eso.

—Estás loca, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Se secó las lágrimas de los ojos, pero al menos eran por reírse, afortunadamente.

—Lo sé. Es que sé que estas sensaciones están mal, pero de todas formas salen. Lo siento. Tienes que saber que no dudo de ti en absoluto.

—Lo sé, nena. —Metí el carro al estacionamiento en la oficina del doctor—. Ahora, vayamos a ver a nuestro niño.

No voy a mentir, la sala de espera era un poco rara. Había dos mujeres muy embarazadas aquí, y temía que una de ellas fuera a sacar al niño antes de ir con el doctor. Se veían muy grandes. No podía imaginar a Chica Reed con un vientre tan grande. ¿No se caería si intentaba pararse?

—Deja de mirar —me siseó, pero, maldición, no es como si pudiera evitarlo. Juro que vi al niño moviéndose ahí adentro.

—Creo que podría salir de su estómago como en _Alien_ —susurré.

—Así no funciona.

Lo sabía. No quería pensar en esa parte. No sabía si sería capaz de soportar ver a mi niño salir de mi área favorita. Puede que nunca más la vuelva a ver de la misma manera, lo que sería una jodida pena. Era una lástima que ahora no fuera como antes, y yo no pudiera sentarme en la sala de espera mientras ella hacía todo el trabajo. Aunque nunca diría esa mierda en voz alta; podrían matarme. Y sí quería estar ahí cuando naciera mi hijo. Sólo no quería ver el proceso. Eso no estaba tan mal, ¿verdad?

Finalmente nos llamaron; por suerte luego de que saliera la señora que podría tener un parto de alíen. En serio no estaba listo para formar parte del proceso de parto de alguien aparte de Chica Reed, eso era seguro.

Chica Reed me hizo pararme a un lado mientras la pesaban, lo cual era jodidamente gracioso. No había ganado tanto peso y ciertamente no estaba gorda, así que no sabía cuál era su problema, pero le seguí la corriente porque quería tener sexo en mi noche de bodas. Era mejor no hacerla enojar antes de la boda.

Eventualmente nos pasaron y Chica Reed se acostó sobre papel crujiente. Se había puesto una blusa de botones y descubrí el por qué cuando llegó el doctor y ella se desabrochó de abajo hacia arriba, manteniendo su pecho tapado. El doctor le puso un poco de gel en el estómago, lo que la hizo contener el aliento.

El doctor era hombre, lo cual, si era honesto, no me agradaba mucho. Me iba a asegurar de que tuviéramos una doctora en Jersey. Todavía necesitaba hablar con Eli sobre eso.

—¿Frío, nena?

—No, es que me hace cosquillas. Y estoy emocionada.

Sostuve su mano mientras el doctor usaba una especie de tubo, poniéndolo en varios lugares sobre su vientre. De repente, la habitación se llenó con un rápido sonido de golpeteo.

—¿Qué es eso? —Seguramente no era el corazón de mi hijo. Era demasiado rápido. Algo estaba mal con él. Esto no era bueno.

—El latido de su bebé. Suena perfecto.

No, no era cierto. Estaba mal. Carajo.

—Es demasiado rápido. No puede estar bien.

—El latido de un bebé es mucho más rápido que el de un adulto promedio en estado de reposo —me informó el Doctor Idiota con altivez.

¿Se suponía que yo debía saber esa mierda?

—¿Pero entonces está bien?

—Sí, perfecto. —Gracias a Dios. Maldición, claro que mi hijo era perfecto. Estaba hecho por Chica Reed y por mí. No se podía conseguir nada mejor que eso.

El doctor le hizo un montón de preguntas a Chica Reed mientras pasaba un tubo diferente sobre su vientre. Hablaron sobre nauseas matutinas, ejercicio, salud, todas las cosas que yo ya había comentado con ella y que venían en el libro. Él se veía complacido con sus respuestas.

Nos enseñó las imágenes que comenzaban a aparecer en el monitor. Santa mierda. Ya se veía casi como un bebé de verdad. Quiero decir, sus facciones no estaban en realidad ahí todavía, pero podía distinguir la cabeza y el cuerpo. El doctor también lo señaló, pero yo ya estaba al tanto con esa mierda. Ya había visto imágenes de ultrasonidos en internet para estar preparado para la mancha que esperaba ver. Pero no, ahí estaba mi hijo. Y era maravilloso.

—Mira, Edward. ¿Lo ves? —Chica Reed tenía los ojos llorosos, por supuesto, pero no podía culparla.

Besé su mejilla.

—Claro que sí. Ese es nuestro bebé. —Era real. Había escuchado su corazón, y ahora podía verlo. Íbamos a tener un bebé. Era jodidamente genial.

—Imprimiremos algunas fotos para que se las lleven, si gustan.

—Demonios sí. —Chica Reed me lanzó una mirada—. Quiero decir, sí, gracias. Eso sería muy amable de su parte.

Se rio y comenzó a limpiar el gel del estómago de mi chica. Le quité el papel y lo hice yo mismo. De ninguna manera iba a tocarla más de lo necesario. Ese era mi trabajo.

—De acuerdo, entonces, ¿tienen alguna pregunta?

Probablemente sí, pero en realidad no podía pensar justo ahora. Mis ojos estaban pegados a la pantalla, mirando las fotos de mi niño. Ya era mucho más grande de lo que había sido cuando Chica Reed lo vio, considerando que ella apenas había logrado distinguirlo.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Chica Reed, sentándose y abrochándose la blusa.

—Ese es nuestro bebé —dije, porque era todo en lo que podía pensar.

Se rio.

—Sí, lo es.

—Es jodidamente genial.

—Sí, definitivamente lo es.

—Y es perfecto. El doctor lo dijo.

Sonrió.

—No dijo que fuera un él, pero sí. Todo está perfecto.

Era un él. Lo sabía. ¿Cuándo se vería su pene? Necesitaba investigar eso.

—Estás sonriendo —me dijo Chica Reed.

¿No debería estarlo?

—Pues sí. Vimos a nuestro hijo hoy. Y mañana tú vas a ser mi esposa. Mi vida es jodidamente buena por ahora.

—Sí, lo es, Campeón. Sí que lo es.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

Getting Blitzed

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** FungysCullen13

 **Beta:** Isa

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

No nos quedamos mucho rato en casa de mis padres. Mi madre estaba tan ocupada ladrando ordenes en el teléfono que estaba seguro de que apenas y se había dado cuenta de que estábamos ahí. Bueno, notó a Chica Reed porque necesitaba hacer un escándalo por el vientre de bebé no existente, pero yo bien pude haber sido hígado picado. Era bastante claro que ya habían terminado mis días de ser el hijo favorito. A duras penas me dio un abrazo antes de preguntar dónde estaba mi traje, si tenía los anillos y si es que Jasper ya había organizado sus mierdas. ¿Cómo si tuviera una jodida idea sobre eso?

Afortunadamente estaba demasiado concentrada en flores y comida para maltratarme por mucho tiempo. Antes de que pudiera ponerme a trabajar haciendo Dios sabe qué, salimos de allí y nos dirigimos al _Ritz-Carlton Amelia Island_ , donde iba a llevarse a cabo nuestra boda la tarde siguiente. Me complació ver que teníamos la mejor habitación de todo el lugar. Era jodidamente grande y tenía tres balcones con vista al mar.

—Oh, vaya —Chica Reed suspiró al moverse por la habitación—. Esto es hermoso.

De verdad que lo era. Abrí los balcones y dejé que el sonido del océano entrara a la habitación. Salí y miré la playa. Mañana me iba a casar allí. Era jodidamente asombroso.

—¡Deberías ver la tina! —Chica Reed salió y lanzó sus brazos a mí alrededor desde atrás—. Es de mármol a los lados y lo suficientemente grande para nosotros dos.

Jalé de ella a mí alrededor y la atrapé entre mis brazos.

—Tendremos que aprovechar eso más tarde.

Se recargó en mí y miró hacia el agua.

—Es precioso. No puedo creer que nos vamos a casar aquí.

Me reí entre dientes.

—Justo estaba pensando que era asombroso. Finalmente lo logramos. —Besé su nuca, haciéndola suspirar.

—No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos comprometimos. Tu mamá hizo todo esto en un mes. Es una maravilla.

Sí, lo era.

—Si no fuera porque ya le estamos dando exactamente lo que quiere, tendría que comprarle un maravilloso regalo o algo así.

Chica Reed se giró para verme.

—¿Qué le vas a dar?

Besé su nariz.

—Un nieto. Nada que le demos podrá superar jamás eso, a menos de que le demos más.

Se rio.

—Tienes razón. Y le daremos más, algún día.

¿Más?

—¿Cuántos más quieres? —Habíamos hablado de niños en el sentido abstracto, pero en realidad nunca pusimos un número.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Al menos uno más. Ya sabes que fui hija única. Siempre quise un hermano.

—No siempre son lo que esperas —señalé. Emmett había sido un dolor de culo la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero probablemente no me desharía de él si tuviera la oportunidad de ser hijo único. Nos divertimos mucho creciendo. Y él me enseñó bastantes cosas, incluso si la mayoría estaban mal, especialmente cuando se trataba de chicas. Aun así, me sirvió bastante bien antes de la llegada de Chica Reed.

—Quieres a Emmett.

Bufé por eso.

—Como sea, siempre me imaginé al menos dos, con una opción para un tercero.

Podía lidiar con ello.

—Pero no de inmediato, ¿verdad? —Todavía no asimilaba por completo este bebé. Me estaba acostumbrado a la idea, pero seguía asustándome.

—Tenemos mucho tiempo —me aseguró—. ¡Oh, mierda! Olvidamos enseñarle a tu madre la foto del ultrasonido.

Me reí.

—Nena, estoy guardando esa mierda para cuando comience a alterarse por los arreglos de las mesas o alguna de esas mierdas mañana. Le daremos la foto y la distraeremos.

Se burló.

—Es una buena idea. Sabemos, tenemos unas horas antes de que los otros lleguen.

Eso era cierto. No íbamos a hacer las fiestas típicas de despedidas de solteros – no había razón para ello – así que decidimos sólo cenar la noche antes con nuestro grupo cercano. Mis compañeros iban a llegar mañana, junto con Charlie y el resto de la familia. Los chicos íbamos a ir a jugar golf, de todas las jodidas cosas, y las chicas iban a ir al spa del hotel para acicalarse antes de la boda. Todas las mierdas estaban arregladas, gracias a mi madre. En serio debería comprarle algo increíble.

Chica Reed me miraba con expectación. Mierda. Me perdí en mi cabeza.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer, nena? —bostezó antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar la oración—. ¿Qué te parece una siesta?

Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué te parece si nos ponemos los trajes de baño y vamos a la piscina? Puedo tomar una siesta ahí si la necesito.

¿Por qué no? Deberíamos hacer algo que sea de luna de miel. La mayor parte de la semana la íbamos a pasar con ella en la escuela. Necesitábamos disfrutar el tiempo que teníamos. Puede que sea corto, pero de todas formas iba a hacer que fuera increíble. Eso me recordaba… necesitaba hablar con el gerente de hotel para unas cuantas cosas que necesitaba que hicieran mañana. Mi madre no era la única que podía realizar un poco de magia.

—Vayamos a nadar.

Xoxoxoxox

—¡Este lugar es incluso mejor que las fotos que tu madre mandó! —Alice aplaudió y se giró en el lobby como el jodido demonio de Tasmania—. No puedo esperar para ir al spa.

Por supuesto que no. Me liberé del abrazo aplastante de huesos de Jasper.

—Deberías ver nuestra habitación. ¡Es enorme! Y la tina es increíble —le dijo Chica Reed.

Maldición, sí que lo era. Y cabían dos personas perfectamente. La habíamos usado luego de la piscina. Hasta ahora, esta boda había comenzado de manera maravillosa. Sólo digo.

—¿Puedes creerlo, hermano? Ambos hermanos Cullen están oficinalmente fuera del mercado antes de los veinticinco. En todo el país, no, en todo el mundo, las mujeres están de luto justo ahora. —Mi hermano me golpeó en la espalda, riéndose a carcajadas de su propia gracia.

—Más bien llorando lágrimas de felicidad por no tener que preocuparse por ser folladas y dejadas —dijo Rubia sarcásticamente—. Hola, Edward. Lindos aposentos.

Le sonreí.

—Gracias. Yo no tuve nada que ver en esto.

—Como si no supiera… tu madre debería irse a un retiro durante el siguiente mes tan sólo para compensar este mes que pasó. Ha sido una mujer con una misión desde que anunciaron las noticias del bebé.

Ahora, ahí estaba una idea. Necesitaba hablar con papá.

—¿Listos para atragantarse?

Chica Reed se rio.

—Eso es mañana en la noche, cuando ya no tenga que caber dentro de un vestido de bodas.

Pequeña sacudió la cabeza.

—Bella se ha estado pesando varias veces al día, lo juro. No has ganado ni una libra —le dijo.

Casi abro la boca, pero me detuve en el último segundo. En serio quería casarme mañana.

—Sí, sí he subido. Aunque todas están en mis pechos. —Chica Reed me sonrió—. No puedo creer que no lo hayas comentado.

—No quería que te divorciaras de mí incluso antes de casarnos.

Eso hizo reír a todos.

—Entonces no se quedaría con ni un centavo. Bella es demasiado inteligente para eso.

Chica Reed asintió por el comentario de Rubia.

Le pique el costado.

—Por favor, todos sabemos que se casa conmigo por mi cuerpo. ¿Y quién puede culparla? Mírenme.

—¿Vas a dejar que se salga con la suya? —le exigió Rubia a Chica Reed.

Se rio.

—No lo dejaría, si una de las meseras no hubiera caminado literalmente hacia la piscina porque lo estaba viendo mientras se quitaba la camisa.

Esa mierda había sido invaluable.

—¿Quién puede culparla? —El comentario hubiera sido genial si no hubiera venido de Jasper.

Comencé a decir sabrá Dios qué cuando él continuó:

—Esperen hasta que nos vea a los tres. Quizá tengan que cerrar la piscina.

Gracias a Dios. No estaba secretamente enamorado de mí. Tal vez. Al carajo. ¿A quién le importaba? Me iba a casar con Chica Reed mañana. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

—Entremos. Nuestra reservación es a las seis y media. —Y yo había querido tiempo a solas con Chica Reed. Nuestro momento de chicos podía esperar hasta mañana. Nos dirigimos al restaurante más elegante del resort, un lugar llamado _Salt_ , algo que me hizo preocuparme un poco—. Tú no debes consumir mucha sal. No es bueno para ti —le murmuré a Chica Reed mientras la ayudaba a sentarse. Teníamos una mesa justo junto a la ventana, lo cual nos dejaba mirar hacia el agua. El sol apenas se estaba metiendo, y se veía jodidamente asombroso.

—No lo haré —me dijo sonriendo mientras veía a su alrededor—. ¿Puedes creerlo? A esta hora mañana nos vamos a estar casando.

Habíamos elegido tener una boda en el atardecer. Sería un poco más frío en cuanto a temperatura, y la luz en el cielo iba a ser increíble.

—No puedo esperar, nena.

—Va a ser hermoso. Mira ese cielo. —Pequeña estaba sonriendo—. Tal vez deberíamos tener una boda al atardecer, Jaspy.

—Lo que desees, Esposa. El lugar palidecerá en comparación con tu belleza.

¿Qué carajos? Pero Pequeña plantó un enorme beso en él luego de que soltó sus mierdas románticas. Por supuesto que ella se creía esa mierda.

—Todo esto se ve tan bueno. Tal vez pediré el pescado.

Hice una mueca cuando Chica Reed dijo eso.

—El libro dice…

—Sí, sí. Que limite mi consumo. Y creo que desde que descubrí que estaba embarazada sólo he comido atún una vez. De todas formas, el pollo suena mejor.

Ahora me sentía como un cabrón.

—Yo pediré el pescado y podemos compartirlo, ¿bien? —Quería filete, pero podía sacrificarme por mi Chica Reed.

Eso la hizo sonreír. Noté que ninguno de nuestros amigos ordenó algo alcohólico en solidaridad con mi chica. Era jodidamente genial. Aunque tal vez se estaban esperando para mañana. Después de todo, íbamos a tener barra libre.

Luego de que el mesero se fue, Chica Reed le lanzó una mirada a Jasper.

—Me gustaría agradecerte por comprarle todos esos libros a Edward. En serio me encanta recibir mensajes al azar preguntándome si estoy comiendo suficiente fibra y si voy al baño con regularidad, ya que las mujeres embarazadas se estriñen con facilidad.

Mi hermano se ahogó con un pedazo de pan.

—¡Santa mierda! ¿Es en serio?

Bien, tal vez ese mensaje había sido demasiado, pero más que nada había estado bromeando. En mayor parte.

—El libro dice…

—¡Eso, justo eso! Dice "el libro dice" como veinte veces por día. Si no fueras a casarte con una de mis mejores amigas, me vería obligada a matarte —le dijo a Jasper.

—¡Sólo intentaba ayudar! A Edward le gusta estar preparado. ¡Sabes que sí le gusta! Es por eso que estudia las cintas incluso más que los entrenadores. Creo que esta temporada ha estudiado mi cinta de juego más que yo.

—Lo cual explica por qué perdiste dos juegos —le dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Es lo que es. Los playoffs ya están fuera de la mesa, pero todavía podemos ganar el ACC.

—Y derrotar a Florida. Más te vale derrotar a Florida. —No aceptaría nada menos.

—Por supuesto. La temporada será un éxito si lo hacemos.

Tal vez para él. Era algo bueno que no quisiera jugar en la NFL. No tenía la mentalidad adecuada para ello. Tenía las habilidades, pero no el deseo.

—Voy a poner en forma a esos idiotas —anunció mi hermano—. Y deberías ver el mariscal semental que estamos reclutando ahora. Es tan bueno como tú.

Al carajo con eso. Nadie lo era.

—Llámame cuando gane dos campeonatos y dos Heismans.

Chica Reed se rio.

—Vamos, Campeón. ¿No quieres que ganemos sin ti?

—Por supuesto que sí. Y podemos. Pero es ridículo sugerir que algún preparatoriano puede ser mejor de lo que yo fui.

—Podría. Si gana tres campeonatos. —Mi hermano me sonrió.

—Yo hubiera ganado tres si me hubiera quedado. Y las probabilidades son que, si él es tan bueno, igual se irá después de dos años.

—No te preocupes, Edward. No es tan bueno como tú. —Jasper sacudió la cabeza empáticamente—. He visto su cinta. Tú eres muchísimo mejor.

—Por supuesto que no —Chica Reed estuvo de acuerdo, poniendo su mano en mi rodilla—. No le digo Campeón sólo porque sí.

Mi hermano comenzó a abrir su tonta boca, pero Rubia le dio un codazo.

—¿Qué les parece si hablamos de algo más? ¿Fueron al doctor hoy?

Joder, sí. Era hora de cambiar el tema. Saqué la foto que ahora cargaba en mi cartera y la pasé por la mesa. Todos hicieron "oh" y "ah".

—¡Mira el tamaño de esa cabeza! Definitivamente es tu hijo. —Emmett soltó una carcajada.

—La foto está agrandada, tonto. Por ahora él es del tamaño de una ciruela.

—¿Una ciruela? ¿Por qué lo comparan con comida?

Era escalofriante el hecho de que mi hermano preguntara la misma mierda que yo.

—El libro usa comparaciones con comida. No tengo idea de por qué. Es bastante jodido.

—Lo mismo digo.

Les conté a todos sobre escuchar el corazón y lo jodidamente genial que fue, incluso si el imbécil del doctor me hizo sentir como idiota por preocuparme por la velocidad.

Nuestra comida llegó, y Chica Reed se aclaró la garganta.

—Yo… _nosotros_ , sólo queríamos agradecerles por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros este último mes; y durante los últimos años, en realidad. Definitivamente no estaríamos aquí sin ustedes. Estamos felices de poder pasar la noche previa a nuestra boda con ustedes, nuestros mejores amigos, nuestra familia. Gracias por estar aquí para nosotros.

Maldición, mi chica dio en el clavo. Besé su mejilla.

—Secundo eso. Ustedes han estado ahí para Bella cuando yo no he podido, y no puedo agradecerles lo suficiente por eso. Tenerlos a todos ustedes cerca me ha mantenido cuerdo. —Cuando Bella se rio, sonreí—. Más o menos, de todas formas. Gracias a todos.

Pequeña sollozó.

—Los queremos. Haríamos cualquier cosa por ustedes.

Chica Reed me alzó una ceja. Maldición.

—También los queremos.

Rubia sonrió, mi hermano se burló, Pequeña sollozó y Jasper se iluminó con mis palabras. Jodido infierno. Pero era verdad. Si quería a los cabrones, incluso si la mayor parte del tiempo me volvían loco. Confiaba en ellos con Chica Reed, lo cual era lo mismo que confiarles mi vida. No podía mejorar más que eso.

Chica Reed alzó su copa de vino que estaba llena de agua.

—Por la amistad. Sin importar que tan lejos nos lleven nuestras vidas, siempre estaremos ahí el uno para el otro.

—Lo estaremos —dijeron todos los demás.

Bien, suficiente de mierdas cursis.

—Comamos. Necesitamos nuestra energía para mañana. —Primero para pasar por el usual drama de bodas, y luego para lo bueno, casarme con Bella y comenzar nuestra luna de miel. Joder, no podía esperar.

Xoxoxoxoxox

El día comenzó demasiado temprano, considerando que no nos íbamos a casar hasta el atardecer. Al parecer a las mujeres les tomaba todo el jodido día prepararse para una boda. Pensé en protestar, pero Pequeña no había querido escuchar ni una sola palabra. Y Rubia amenazó con echarme encima a mi madre, así que me callé. Al menos tuvieron la decencia de pedir comida antes de irse.

Desafortunadamente, el que las chicas estuvieran despiertas desde temprano significaba que los idiotas también lo estaban. Apenas había tomado mi primer bocado de huevo cuando se escuchó un golpe en mi puerta. Podía escuchar la ruidosa voz de mi hermano incluso antes de abrirla.

—No, no la debes cargar de caballito cuando cruces el umbral. Él tiene que cargarla así.

Sí, mi hermano cargó a Jasper entre sus brazos y me sonrió.

—¿Están listos tus debiluchos músculos para hacer esto? —Pasó junto a mí, todavía cargando a Jasper, que me dedicó un pequeño saludo.

—Creo que me las arreglaré. ¿Las chicas saben lo de ustedes?

—Ja, ja. Jasper dijo que iba a cargar a Alice de caballito cuando les llegara la hora. —Emmett tiró a Jasper en el sofá.

Él rebotó y golpeó el piso, luego frunció el ceño.

—¡Eso dolió! Él no va a soltar a Bella de esa forma.

—No, pero yo no voy a cogerte.

Cabrón.

—No me la voy a coger, por Dios. Es mi esposa de la que estás hablando, imbécil.

Emmett sonrió.

—Oh, ¡lo siento! Hacer el amoooooooor.

—Jódete. —Chica Reed y yo teníamos que discutir de nuevo este asunto de los hermanos para nuestro hijo. Emmett era un dolor de culo.

—No ensucies lo que ellos tienen. Es algo hermoso —lo regañó Jasper.

No tenía respuesta a eso.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí, cabrones? Tenemos tiempo antes… carajo. —¿Ya eran casi las diez? ¿Cuándo carajo pasó eso?

—¡Ya es hora, hermano! Papá está abajo. Sabes, odio patearte el culo el día de tu boda, pero no se puede evitar. Voy a limpiar el campo contigo.

¿Cómo si me importara un carajo?

—Golf, el deporte de los hombres gordos de mediana edad en todo el mundo. Ahora sé porque eres bueno en ello.

Me agaché cuando me lanzó una almohada a la cabeza.

—¡Oye! ¡No te metas con mi cara! Mamá te pateará el culo si jodes las fotos.

Emmett palideció visiblemente.

—Carajo. No te pegué, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo si tu lento culo pudiera golpearme? Por favor.

Me fulminó con la mirada.

—Tienes suerte de casarte hoy, o te habría pateado el culo.

—Sigue soñando.

Me puse unos shorts y una camiseta. También me puse un gorro y agarré el bloqueador solar. Mamá tendría un ataque si salía rojo en las fotos.

—Vayamos a hacer esto.

Xoxoxoxoxox

En algún punto cerca del cuarto hoyo, me entró la necesidad de hablar con mi padre. Lancé mi bola a propósito cerca de los árboles donde él estaba. Emmett y Jasper estaban en el pasto, así que les dijimos que siguieran.

—¿Hay una razón por la cual hayas enviado deliberadamente tu bola hacia acá? —preguntó al preparar su tiro.

—¿Cómo sabes que hice eso?

Se rio.

—Pues, veamos. Te he estado viendo jugar deportes desde que tenías cuatro años. Sé de lo que eres capaz. ¿Qué tienes en la mente?

—No sé. Me voy a casar hoy. ¿No deberíamos hablar?

—¿Hablar sobre qué? No te estás arrepintiendo, ¿verdad?

¿Qué carajos?

—¿Papá? ¿En serio? —Qué gran padre. Joe Montana sí le daría un consejo paternal a su hijo justo ahora.

Se rio entre dientes y lanzó su tiro. Directo al búnker. ¡Ja! El cabrón se lo merecía.

—Pues iba a darte mi sabio consejo justo antes de la boda, pero si quieres que lo haga aquí y ahora, supongo que podemos hacerlo.

—¿Ibas a hablar conmigo? —No podía saber por qué eso me hacía sentir mejor.

—Por supuesto. No todos los días mi hijo se casa. Y el otro no me dio la oportunidad de aconsejarlo. —Sonrió—. Mucho mejor. Entonces no me puede culpar cuando joda las cosas. Y lo hará. Estoy bastante seguro de que tu mamá lo dejó caer de cabeza una o dos veces cuando era bebé.

Tuve que reírme por eso.

—Explicaría muchas cosas.

—Sí. —Esperó a que lanzara mi tiro, lo cual claro que cayó a cinco pies de la bandera—. Necesito salir más de la oficina —murmuró.

Jasper y Emmett estaban esperando en el pasto, pero papá les hizo una seña para que se fueran.

—Sigan. Los alcanzaremos en un rato.

»He querido hablar contigo un par de veces desde que salieron las noticias del bebé, pero pensé que quizá necesitarías un poco más de tiempo.

Bufé.

—Más bien mucho tiempo. Sigo intentando hacerme a la idea, pero creo que ya estoy un poco mejor.

Tragué con mi repentina garganta seca antes de hacer la pregunta que había estado considerando durante todo el mes pasado.

—¿Crees que voy a ser bueno?

Papá había estado a punto de bajar al búnker, pero se detuvo.

—¿Bueno en qué? ¿Ser papá?

—No, ¡en ser mariscal de campo! Por supuesto que en ser papá. Dios.

Sacudió la cabeza. Carajo. Lo sabía. Iba a apestar en ello. Incluso mi propio padre lo pensaba.

—Sí, vas a ser un buen papá.

Solté el aliento. Gracias a Dios.

—Después de todo, aprendiste del mejor. ¿Cómo podrías equivocarte?

—Idiota —murmuré, haciéndolo reír.

—¿No crees que soy buen padre? —me alzó una ceja, obviamente esperando que estuviera de acuerdo con él.

—La mayor parte del tiempo. Cuando no te estás burlando de mí por no saber que estoy enamorado o pensar que voy a ser un padre de mierda.

Sonrió.

—Supongo que es justo. ¿Y aparte de eso? ¿Qué tipo de padre crees que fui?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Uno bueno, supongo. Quiero decir, siempre fuiste a mis juegos y esas cosas. Y me escuchabas cuando necesitaba hablar. Me gritabas cuando lo jodía.

Asintió.

—Y lo hiciste muchas veces.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Los mejores padres, el tipo de padre que yo intenté ser, son los que hacen tiempo para sus niños. Los escuchan, los ayudan cuando pueden, y se apartan y los dejan joder todo de vez en cuando, siempre listos para recoger las piezas de ser necesario. —Alzó un dedo y lanzó su tiro, finalmente entrando en el pasto—. ¿Me preocupo por ti? Por supuesto. Es mi trabajo. Pero no es porque piense que vas a fallar. —Me palmeó el hombro—. Toda tu vida has sido asombrosamente bueno con cualquier cosa que te propones. Tengo toda la fe en que, si quieres ser un buen padre, eso es exactamente lo que serás. Y tienes todo lo que necesitas para ayudarte a serlo.

Él creía en mí. Eso era jodidamente maravilloso.

—¿Te refieres a ti?

—Sí, a tu madre y a mí. Eso va sin decirlo. Pero estoy hablando de Bella. Me he preocupado por muchas cosas cuando se trataba de ti y de mujeres, hasta que ella llegó. Ella te cambió para mejorar. Y no te dejará fallar, al menos no por mucho. Te recogerá cuando caigas, y tú harás lo mismo por ella. Tener a una mujer, a la mujer indicada, a tu lado, ayuda mucho en el camino para llevar bien la paternidad.

Caminamos hacia nuestras pelotas. Naturalmente, él seguía siendo el que estaba más lejos del hoyo.

—Siempre me hice el propósito de estar en todas tus actividades importantes. Tus juegos, tus conferencias de padres y maestros, esos tontos recitales que les hacen hacer cuando son pequeños. Esas, Edward… esas son las cosas que son importantes. Estar ahí. Tu vida es muy caótica, y Dios sabe que no tienes horas normales. Puede que te pierdas algunas de esas cosas importantes. Pero si haces el esfuerzo de estar ahí cuando puedas y hacerle saber a tu hijo o hija por qué tuviste que perderte esas cosas a las que tuviste que faltar, estarás bien. Si no puedes ir a un concierto, entonces les pides que te den tu propio show privado. Hazte el tiempo. Eso es lo más importante.

Falló el hoyo por dos pies.

—Ciertamente no me pasé mi tiempo libre afinando mi juego de golf.

Me reí.

—Es cierto.

Me tiró dedo.

—Eso no es muy paternal.

—No eres demasiado grande para que te pegue, niño.

Bufé por eso.

—En toda tu vida, jamás me has alzado la mano.

—Claramente es un error que necesita ser corregido. —Me quitó la gorra y me despeinó el cabello. Cabrón. Oh, bueno, de todas formas, necesitaba una ducha—. ¿Estás listo para ir a encontrar a tu hermano y Jasper? Lo más probable es que estén causando revuelo en alguna parte sin nosotros.

—Tal vez Emmett encontró un carrito de golf.

Suspiró.

—Ese chico. Por qué pensó que lo dejaría andar por aquí en un carrito de golf, arruinando el juego de todos, es algo que no entiendo.

Metí en el hoyo mi pelota sin ningún problema, haciéndolo sacudir la cabeza.

—Bueno en todo —murmuró, haciendo una mueca.

Tenía que concederle algo.

—Por supuesto. Tengo tus genes. Entonces, ¿no hay consejos para el matrimonio?

—Mierda, hijo, has estado casado con esa chica desde tu primera cita. En este punto sólo estás cumpliendo una formalidad.

Tenía razón en eso. No estaba ni remotamente nervioso por casarme con Bella. Lo quería, más de lo que había querido cualquier cosa antes.

—Ella me posee.

Se rio.

—Sí que lo hace. Y tú igual la posees a ella. No tengo dudas sobre ustedes dos. Pero te daré un pequeño consejo.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué?

—Ella siempre tiene la razón. Incluso cuando está equivocada. Especialmente cuando está embarazada. No importa si se contradice dos minutos después, sigue teniendo la razón. Síguele la corriente. Serás un hombre más feliz por eso.

Eso era una locura. Y, ya que las hormonas del embarazo eran justo eso, probablemente tenía razón.

Finalmente, papá metió la pelota en el hoyo. Comenzamos a dirigirnos hacia el siguiente hoyo, pero lo detuve.

—Gracias, papá. Siempre has estado ahí para mí, y probablemente yo no lo aprecié en el momento. Pero sí importa. Incluso cuando me dabas mierdas y yo deseaba ser adoptado y que Joe Montana fuera mi verdadero padre.

Soltó una ruidosa carcajada.

—Siempre con ese aire para lo dramático. Al menos tu supuesto padre era uno de mis jugadores favoritos. Me preguntó quién deseará tu hijo que sea su verdadero padre. ¿Peyton? ¿Tom?

Al carajo con eso.

—Yo voy a ser un excelente padre. Él no deseará a nadie más, jamás.

Sonrió.

—Sí, lo serás. Y ya veremos. Probablemente es un jugador que todavía no está en la liga.

—Idiota. Sólo por eso, voy a vencerte por diez tiros.

—Retaría eso, pero probablemente lo harás. Claramente voy a tener que trabajar en mi técnica antes de jugar de nuevo.

Con todo y todo, él era un papá jodidamente genial. Debería decírselo.

—Me alegra que estuvieras en mis juegos en lugar de estar convirtiéndote en un maravilloso jugador de golf.

Sonrió.

—A mí también, hijo. A mí también.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

Getting Blitzed

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** FungysCullen13

 **Beta:** Isa

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

Estaba bastante seguro de que la razón por la que las chicas se tomaban todo el día para prepararse para la boda era para no tener que lidiar con mierdas sobre platicar con los invitados mientras esperaban a que comenzara todo. Todos estábamos en salón de baile, esperando a salir para la ceremonia. A pesar de todo lo que mi madre se había alterado sobre tener suficiente tiempo y espacio para invitar a la gente, había un chingo de personas aquí que no me importaban ni una mierda. Aunque no podía enojarme con ella. Al final, yo había podido invitar a todos los de mi equipo que querían venir. La mayoría no estaban aquí, debido a que ya tenían otros planes, pero mis chicos principales habían venido.

—Estoy increíblemente feliz de no haber ido a Miami para conseguirme una cita —dijo Sammy, saludando a una rubia al otro lado del salón, una chica que Chica Reed conocía del programa de música.

Me burlé.

—Sólo aléjate de las que tienen anillo en su dedo. Algunas de las amigas de mi mamá no tienen problemas con follarse a hombres menores. —Yo lo sabía. Había unas cuantas mujeres con las que Emmett o yo nos habíamos metido hace algunos años. Claramente mi madre no sabía esa mierda, o no habrían sido invitadas.

—Oye, no me molestan las mujeres mayores. Saben lo que hacen en la cama, y no temen dar indicaciones. Eso es caliente.

Rodé los ojos.

—No digas que no te lo advertí. —Y era hora de cumplir mi deber de novio—. Gracias por estar aquí y formar parte del cortejo de bodas. Significa mucho para mí.

Sonrió.

—No hay otro lugar donde preferiría estar, hombre. Tengo que respaldar a mi mariscal en todas las cosas, incluyendo en su boda con la encantadora chica que se me escapó.

Al carajo con eso.

—La aseguré incluso antes de que la conocieras, así que difícilmente puedes decir que se escapó de ti. Nunca tuviste una oportunidad.

Suspiró y se puso la mano sobre el corazón.

—¿Por qué no me lo restriegas en la cara? —agarró una copa de champaña de un mesero que pasaba—. ¿Por qué estoy parado aquí contigo cuando esa preciosa rubia me está lanzando la mirada?

Me reí.

—Buena pregunta. Diviértete, pero no desaparezcas en ningún lugar hasta después de la boda.

—¡Ni lo pensaría! —se fue, dirigiéndose directo a la rubia.

Antes de tener la oportunidad de escaparme yo también, para meterme al baño y mandarle un mensaje a mi chica, su madre descendió sobre mí.

—¡Edward! —fui envuelto en una nube de perfume y miembros que se agarraban a mí—. ¡No puedo creer que finalmente haya llegado el día! ¡Mi bebé se va a casar con su apuesto hombre!

No podía estar seguro, pero casi sentí su mano rozando mi trasero antes de soltarme. Con Renee, era enteramente posible, a pesar de que me iba a casar con su hija hoy.

—También estoy emocionado, Renee. —Retrocedí un paso y la miré por primera vez. Santa mierda. No había ninguna maldita manera en que ese fuera el vestido que ella había elegido con Chica Reed y mi madre. De ninguna jodida manera. Esta cosa tenía un amplio escote y era una tela estilo _animal print_. No gritaba boda, de ninguna forma. Se veía como algo que una stripper usaría.

—Te ves, uh, lista para la fiesta. —Era la única cosa que podía decir por la monstruosidad frente a mí. Chica Reed iba a cagar ladrillos cuando viera esto. ¿Ya la había visto?

—¿Verdad? —Renee se pasó las manos sobre el vestido—. Esto es veinte veces mejor que el vestido que Bella quería que usara. Quiero decir, iba a hacerlo, ya que no quería opacar a mi propia hija en su gran día, pero luego escuché que algunos de tus compañeros iban a venir. No iba a verme mal frente a unos sexys jugadores de futbol.

Jodido infierno. Necesitaba advertirles a mis compañeros que se mantuvieran jodidamente lejos de Renee. Aunque su vestido era endemoniadamente inapropiado, tenía que admitir que se veía bien para su edad. Podía pasar por estar en los treinta y pocos en lugar de los cuarenta cualquier día.

—Claro, bueno, me temo que la mayoría tienen novias. —Eso era una maldita mentira, pero esperaba que alejara su atención. Debería coquetearles a algunos de los amigos de mi papá. Ellos también tenían dinero.

Renee sólo echó la cabeza atrás y se rio.

—¡Como si eso importara! Ahora, ¿a quién me vas a presentar primero?

Carajo.

—¿Ya fuiste a ver a Bella? —Necesitaba saber si debería advertirle sobre el vestido de su madre o no.

—No. Bueno, me asomé hace un rato, antes de prepararme. Tu madre y las chicas parecían tener todo bajo control.

Y básicamente esa era Renee. La mayoría de las mamás estarían plantadas al lado de sus hijas mientras se preparaban, pero no Renee. Ella estaba de caza. Era una maldita pena que estuviera soltera de nuevo. Aunque eso no la habría detenido.

Entrelazó su brazo con el mío.

—Preséntame a algunos de estos apuestos hombres. Mi hija no debería ser la única con un caliente jugador de futbol.

Jodido infierno. Antes de poder inventar una excusa, fui rescatado por la única persona que sabía por lo que yo estaba pasando mejor que nadie.

—¡Edward! Este lugar es increíble. Y espera hasta que veas a Bells. Nunca se ha visto más hermosa.

—¡Charlie! —me solté del fuerte agarre de Renee y lancé los brazos alrededor de mi futuro suegro—. Gracias —le susurré al oído.

Se rio entre dientes.

—De nada.

Me regresó el abrazo antes de soltarme y girarse hacia su ex.

—Renee. Te ves… —se calló, sin saber que decir, estaba seguro—. Salvaje.

Eso encajaba. Casi se me sale un bufido.

—Charlie. —Le dedicó un asentimiento, pero noté que entrecerró ligeramente sus ojos azules. Estaba molesta por la interrupción—. Te ves bien.

Sonrió.

—¿Verdad que sí? —se acomodó su moño—. Batallé mucho en abrocharme esta cosa. Fue algo bueno que tuviera a mi chica conmigo. Edward, ella es Sue. Sue, este es mi yerno, Edward.

Saludé con un apretón de manos a la mujer, y fallé en esconder mi sonrisa. Sue era bonita, con cabello negro y ojos oscuros. Su piel se veía demasiado bronceada para Forks, así que asumí que era de la reservación india que Charlie frecuentaba con Billy.

—Gusto en conocerte —le dije.

Renee tomó su mano con una enorme sonrisa falsa pegada en el rostro.

—Es difícil creer que hayas logrado sacarlo de su amada franela.

Sue se rio.

—Yo no tuve que hacer nada. Él está muy emocionado por la boda. Es de todo lo que ha hablado durante semanas.

Charlie se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, mi nieto necesita que sus padres estén casados.

—Como si eso fuera lo que te emociona. —Sue me sonrió—. Está emocionado de que vayas a formar parte de su familia.

¿Creía que no lo sabía?

—Yo también estoy feliz. Parece que llevo años esperando para casarme con mi Bella.

Renee hizo un sonido de desaprobación.

—¡Ambos son tan jóvenes!

¿En serio? La fulminé con la mirada.

—No me malinterpretes. Me emociona que se vayan a casar, pero tómalo de alguien que sabe. Comprometerse muy pronto puede ser algo malo.

Y ahora me alegraba que ella no hubiera ido a ver a mi chica. Ella podía vivir sin consejos de bodas como ese.

—Eso es sólo cuando elijes a la persona equivocada —argumentó Charlie, mirando a su ex con un obvio desagrado—. Edward y Bella son perfectos juntos. Podrías saberlo si pasaras algo de tiempo con ellos.

Renee bufó.

—¡Sí paso tiempo con ellos! Y no estoy diciendo que no sean buenos juntos. Pero son jóvenes y tienen muchos retos por delante. Al menos son lo suficientemente jóvenes para que, si esto no funciona, tengan tiempo de sobra para seguir adelante.

Jodido Jesucristo, ¿era en serio? ¿Quién le decía eso a alguien en su propia boda? Antes de poder contestar, una fría voz llegó de atrás de nosotros.

—Hablando de seguir adelante, Renee, ¿no crees que es hora de que te cambies? Seguramente trajiste el vestido que elegimos para la ceremonia.

Santa mierda. ¡Peligro! Todos nos giramos para encarar a mi madre, quien llevaba una sonrisa tensa. Sus ojos verdes le lanzaban dagas a Renee.

Renee parecía no estar consciente de que mi madre estaba lista para patearle el culo.

—¡Oh, no! No podía usar ese traje beige. ¡Era tan poco agraciado! Me hacía ver como la abuela de la novia, no como su hermosa y joven madre.

—Renee, discutimos esto. —Mi madre mantuvo la voz baja y la sonrisa pegada en la cara—. Este día no es sobre ti. Es sobre Bella, y te ves como…

Agarré a mi madre y la alejé antes de que terminara esa oración.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Ves lo que está usando? —siseó mi madre mientras cruzábamos la sala.

—Sí, lo veo. Y es ridículo. Pero si quiere verse como una asaltacunas desesperada en la boda de su hija, déjala. Este día no es sobre ella, como tú dijiste. En serio no quiero que nuestras madres se peleen el día de nuestra boda.

Mi mamá suspiró.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento. Es que puede que el proveedor no haya traído suficientes galletas de cangrejo, y las flores son de la tonalidad errónea de melocotón, y…

—Mamá. Se ve maravilloso. Hiciste un trabajo increíble con tan sólo unas semanas de anticipación. Y si se nos acaban las galletas de cangrejo, ¿a quién le importa? Va a llegar comida suficiente y si necesitamos más, le diremos al restaurante que nos haga algo. Todos se están divirtiendo. Las flores se ven perfectas.

—Pero…

Necesitaba calmarla.

—En serio, mamá. Esto es perfecto. Es un gran lugar para tener una boda. Todos se la están pasando bien, bebiendo champaña y comiendo canapés y esas mierdas. Lo lograste. Ahora siéntate y disfruta todo lo que tu esfuerzo ha conseguido.

Mamá respiró profundamente.

—Tienes razón. ¿Cuándo te volviste tan inteligente?

Le sonreí.

—Cuando conocí a Bella.

Se rio.

—Eso es verdad. Es perfecta para ti. Yo sólo quiero que todo sea perfecto para los dos. Sé que me pasé de la raya, pero esta es la única boda que pude ayudar a organizar. —Lanzo dagas con la mirada en dirección a Renee—. Supongo que debería alegrarme de que ella sea tan egocéntrica. Dios sabe cómo hubiera sido esta boda si ella hubiera metido sus avariciosas manos en ella.

—Todo es mejor de lo que imaginé. Y qué si Renee se ve como una stripper vieja. La mantendremos fuera de la mayoría de las fotos.

Mi mamá se soltó riendo.

—Eso es más o menos lo que iba a decirle cuando me alejaste. Le queda, ¿no?

Pase mi brazo a su alrededor.

—Sí, le queda. Y uno de nosotros necesita advertirle a Chica Reed para que no se altere cuando la vea.

Mi mamá se recargó en mí.

—Ya le mandé una foto.

Bufé.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Que no le sorprende y que, si tenemos suerte, encontrará a un hombre con quién escabullirse durante la recepción.

Ahora era mi turno de reírme.

—Esa es mi chica. Siempre y cuando ella no esté molesta, no me importa lo que use Renee.

—Tienes razón. La dejaré hacer el ridículo. Necesito ir a checar al equipo de meseros.

—No, no necesitas hacerlo. —Agarré una copa de champaña del mesero más cercano y se la di—. Lo que necesitas es disfrutar este día. Deja de estresarte. Me voy a casar hoy con mi chica, algo que, imagino, tú has querido desde el día en que la conociste.

Mamá me sonrió.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Vi la forma en que la mirabas, y le dije que algún día iba a ser parte de la familia. Había estado esperando por el día en que finalmente vieras a una mujer como si fuera la única mujer en el mundo. De la forma en que tu padre me mira a mí. Lo vi de inmediato cuando ella entró en la cocina.

Sonreí por el recuerdo. Ella llevaba mi jersey puesto. Había sido jodidamente caliente.

—Pues ella _es_ la única mujer en el mundo para mí. Aparte de ti, por supuesto. —Eso me hizo ganarme un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. Mamá, en serio, gracias por todo lo que has hecho. Planear una boda habría sido mucho peso sobre los hombros de Bella con todo lo otro que ha estado pasando. Tú tomaste todo eso y cargaste el estrés que ella hubiera tenido si hubiera intentado hacerlo todo. Significa mucho para nosotros dos.

Se veía como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Era mejor terminarlo de una vez.

—Queríamos agradecerte dándote a ti y a papá ese crucero por el Mediterráneo al que siempre has querido ir.

Soltó un jadeó.

—Lo apartamos para enero. Papá va a liberar su horario.

—¡Oh, Edward! No tienes que agradecerme. Sabes que me emociona formar parte de todo esto. Yo debería agradecerles a ustedes por lidiar con mi locura este último mes. Y no necesito un regalo. No quiero irme por la llegada del bebé y todo lo demás.

Me reí.

—El bebé no estará aquí hasta mayo, mamá. Tienes tiempo para irte de crucero con papá. Queremos que lo hagas. Te mereces un tiempo de descanso luego de todo lo que has hecho.

Me envolvió en sus brazos.

—¿Cuándo creció mi bebé y se convirtió en un hombre tan cariñoso? Hubo un tiempo en que no habrías notado ni te habría importado todo el tiempo que costaba planear un evento para ti.

Eso era cierto. No había apreciado lo suficiente el cómo ella siempre había estado ahí, haciendo increíbles fiestas de cumpleaños y celebraciones de campeonatos. Le regresé el abrazo.

—Supongo que Bella me cambió, mamá. Para mejor.

Se rio y me soltó.

—Definitivamente para mejor. Me emociona tanto que hayas encontrado a una chica que yo amo y admiro. Esta familia finalmente está completa.

Me reí.

—Bueno, lo estará en cuanto se meta el sol. ¿No puedes ocuparte de eso?

Mamá sonrió.

—He estado monitoreando los sitios de clima. Estaremos listos para comenzar en unos veinte minutos.

Carajo, al fin.

—¿Por qué no vas por tus padrinos? Voy a comenzar a sacar a la gente.

—Me parece bien. —Comencé a dirigirme hacia Emmett.

—Oh y, ¿Edward?

Regresé la vista hacia mi mamá.

—¿Esas tonterías que Renee estaba diciendo cuando llegué? No se aplica a ti y a Bella. Cuando un Cullen se enamora, es para siempre.

¿Creía que no lo sabía?

—Esa mierda no me molestó. Sé que Bella es todo para mí.

Alzó una ceja.

—¡Cuida tu lenguaje!

Me reí. Por supuesto que me regañaría por mi boca. Después de todo, seguía siendo mi madre.

—¿No tienes otra gente a quien gritar?

Sonrió.

—Sí, pero siempre me haré el tiempo para gritarte a ti primero. Es mi obligación maternal.

Sacudí la cabeza y caminé hacia mi hermano.

—Es hora. ¿Dónde está Jasper?

—Salió hace un rato. Tal vez sigue afuera. ¿Dónde está Sammy?

Miré a mi alrededor y lo vi atrapado contra una de las paredes, hablando con Renee.

—Carajo, Renee lo tiene.

Emmett soltó su retumbante risa.

—Confía en ella para ir tras los jugadores de futbol.

—No es divertido, maldición. Sammy es demasiado bueno para ella.

—Cálmate, hermano. Yo me encargo de esto. La enviaré en dirección a Colin.

Tuve que reírme. Colin quería a una mujer.

—Sólo dile a Sammy que necesita ir a su lugar. Ya vamos a salir.

—¡Estoy en ello! —mi hermano se dirigió en esa dirección justo cuando Jasper entraba.

—¿Dónde has estado? ¿Tienes los anillos? —exigí saber cuando se acercó a mí. Esperen un minuto. ¿Qué era ese olor?—. ¡Oh, carajo, no! Dime que no te drogaste el día de mi boda. —Iba a matarlo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Sólo tenía que encargarme de algo. Mira, mis ojos están claros, ¿verdad?

Miré su cara. No se veía drogado. Parecía normal, lo cual era más diferente para Jasper que para la mayoría de la gente, pero no parecía estar drogado.

—¿Estabas drogando a alguien más? ¿Qué carajos, Jasper?

Antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió y entró mi abuela. Me preparé para cualquier palabra grosera que pudiera decir, pero ella sólo me sonrió.

—¿Acaso no es un hermoso día para una boda? Tan bonito. El cielo y todos los colores.

Caminó junto a mí, y me llegó el olor de mariguana mezclado con perfume de señora. Santa mierda. ¿Estaba…? De ninguna jodida manera.

—¿Jasper?

—¿Sí? —se metió las manos a los bolsillos y bajó la vista a sus pies.

—¿Le diste mariguana a mi abuela?

—Tal vez. Depende de qué tan enojado estarás si te digo que sí.

¿Estaba enojado? No sabía. Estaba jodidamente confundido.

—¿Mi abuela fumó contigo?

—No conmigo. Te lo dije, yo no fumé. —Me miró a los ojos—. Mira, hace un par de años, luego de que ganamos el primer campeonato, nos pusimos a platicar afuera y logré que se relajará conmigo. La calmó y la hizo dejar de odiarlos tanto a ti y a Bella. Así que se lo he estado dando de vez en cuando. No estaba seguro de si iba a necesitar darle un poco de mariguana hoy, pero empezó a hablar de que te habían engatusado y todas esas cosas, así que la llevé afuera y la drogué. Ahora ya no será un problema.

Que Dios me ayude, Jasper era un jodido genio.

—No puedo creer que hayas drogado a mi abuela. No puedo creer que la Abuela Monstruo se haya sacado el palo del culo el tiempo suficiente para intentarlo.

Se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad es muy agradable cuando fuma. Me hace galletas para pagarme por la mariguana.

¿La Abuela Monstruo hacía galletas? No en mi vida. Santa Mierda.

—Eres como un encantador de señoras.

Jasper se rio.

—Nunca dudes de la magia de mi mariguana.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Mientras tú te mantengas lejos de eso hasta que termine la temporada, no volveré a decir ni una palabra en contra nunca jamás. —Había convertido a la Abuela Monstruo en un ser humano. ¿Quién sabía que eso era posible?

—Está todo bien, Edward. Me hace feliz ayudar. Eso es lo que hacen los mejores amigos y los padrinos.

Él era en verdad mi mejor amigo, aparte de Bella. No estaba seguro de cómo había pasado eso, pero justo ahora estaba especialmente feliz por ello.

—Gracias. —Le di un medio abrazo, el cual él, obviamente, convirtió en un abrazo completo—. Bien, necesitamos salir ya. Es casi hora. Tienes los anillos, ¿verdad?

Me soltó y se palmeó el bolsillo.

—Justo aquí. Estamos todos listos.

Bien. Era hora de casarme con mi Chica Reed. Soportaría suegras descaradas, madres tensas, y abuelas drogadas cuando fuera, siempre y cuando al final del día pudiera convertir a Isabella Swan en mi esposa. Ella valía la pena.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Me planté bajo el arco que flores que estaba sobre la plataforma en la playa. Estaba hermoso afuera. El sol empezaba a meterse y la temperatura estaba alrededor de los 70. No pudimos haber pedido un día mejor. No tenía duda de que mi madre había estado monitoreando el clima como yo habría monitoreado la dieta de Chica Reed si estuviera con ella todo el tiempo. Probablemente hizo rituales vudú para asegurarse de que no lloviera. No lo dudaría de ella.

Jasper se paró junto a mí, mientras Emmett y Sammy se apresuraban hacia nosotros.

—Gracias por enviar a tu hermano a rescatarme, hombre. Esa mujer no acepta un no como respuesta. Aunque está muy buena.

Rodé los ojos.

—Confía en mí, no vale la pena la locura que caería en ti si fueras ahí.

—Bella se enojaría, ¿huh?

¡Ja! Como si Chica Reed fuera el problema.

—No, estoy hablando de Renee. Está buscando a su siguiente esposo.

—Oh. Mierda. De ninguna manera. —Sammy negó con la cabeza empáticamente—. Quiero decir, estoy feliz por ti, pero de ninguna manera estoy listo para caminar hacia el altar. Esto es todo lo cerca que necesito estar.

Tuve que reírme.

—Suenas como yo hace un par de años. Cuando la encuentres, no podrás esperar. Créeme.

Sammy sólo bufó. Idiota. Algún día lo entendería, y yo estaría ahí para reírme de él.

Todos comenzaron a salir y a ocupar sus asientos. Gracias. Era hora. El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, y el amarillo, rojo y naranja comenzaba a difuminarse con los verdes, azules y morados. Esto era lo que habíamos estado esperando.

Los abuelos y padres se dirigieron a sus asientos, con la excepción de Charlie, claro. La Abuela Monstruo tenía una sonrisa feliz en la cara. Estaba bastante seguro de que nunca había visto esa expresión en su cara en vivo y en directo. Tal vez en fotos y esas mierdas. Jasper era de verdad el elegido.

—Gracias por eso —murmuré, asintiendo hacia ella.

Jasper sonrió.

—No hay problema. En realidad, es muy divertida cuando está drogada. Deberías hablar con ella más tarde.

Talvez. Aunque tenía cosas mejores que hacer.

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo de arena, que estaba lleno con pétalos de flores de color blanco y melocotón. Bella estaba escondida en la entrada. Vi a Charlie, pero todavía no podía distinguirla a ella. Primero apareció Angela Cuatro Ojos. Afortunadamente ella se movió rápido. Apúrate, Rubia. No estamos aquí por ti. Claro que mi hermano le sonreía enormemente. Jasper soltó un suspiró de chica cuando apareció Pequeña.

—¿No es hermosa Esposa? —murmuró.

Asentí para que no se alterara por eso.

Al fin, la música cambió y mi Chica Reed apareció. Carajo, santa mierda. Charlie no se había equivocado al decir que ella nunca se había visto más hermosa, pero la había menospreciado. Menospreciado extremadamente. Siempre había pensado que esa cosa de "me quito el aliento" era pura mierda, pero definitivamente dejé de respirar por unos segundos. Fui incapaz de jadear de la forma en que lo hicieron los invitados al verla. Claramente ellos tampoco habían visto algo tan asombroso antes.

No sabía ni mierda de vestidos, cortes y esas cosas, pero sabía qué era lo que se veía bien, y mi Bella definitivamente se veía así. El vestido le quedaba perfectamente, moldeándose a su cuerpo. No era uno de esos vestidos abultados que usaban algunas chicas. Este enseñaba ese cuerpecito matador que mi chica tenía, sin hacerla verse vulgar como su madre. Tenía pequeños tirantes y caía en V, manteniendo sus espectaculares tetas cubiertas en su mayoría. Había florecitas cayendo de ellas. El vestido se veía endemoniadamente suave. No podía esperar para ponerle las manos encima.

Ella se veía como si sintiera lo mismo que yo, porque sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y me sonrió. Su cabello tenía flores en él, pero la mayor parte estaba suelto, cayendo en rizos sobre sus hombros. También agradecía eso, porque no tendríamos que desperdiciar tiempo luchando con esa mierda cuando la tuviera de nuevo en la habitación.

—Vaya, se ve increíble —me susurró mi hermano. Claro que su versión de susurrar era la voz regular de una persona normal, así que todos escucharon. Hubo unas risas, y Chica Reed le sonrió y musitó un "gracias".

Luego de lo que parecieron horas, finalmente estuvo a mi lado. Charlie me la entregó y tomé su mano en la mía. Creo que se suponía que debíamos enlazar los brazos o alguna otra mierda, pero no me importaba. Quería sostener su mano, así que eso hice.

El sacerdote dijo su sermón. Probablemente debí haberlo escuchado, pero todo lo que podía hacer era ver a mi chica. No le íbamos a dar a nadie la oportunidad de objetar, no es como si fueran a hacerlo si querían seguir viviendo. Él habló sobre amor por unos minutos antes de llegar finalmente a lo mero bueno.

—Es hora de decir los votos. Edward.

Claro. Mi turno. Los labios de Chica Reed se movieron, y sus ojos cafés brillaron cuando me quedé atascado por un segundo. Me encogí de hombros.

—Eres tan hermosa que olvidé lo que debía decir.

—Yo, Edward —me animó el sacerdote.

Ya lo tenía.

—Yo, Edward, te acepto a ti, Bella, como mi legitima esposa, para cuidarte y apoyarte a partir de hoy, en las buenas y en las malas, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la saludad y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe. —En mi opinión, meter esa mierda de la muerte ahí era un poco mórbido, pero era una tradición y nadie me escuchó cuando argumenté en contra de eso. También argumenté en contra de usar pobreza, porque nunca íbamos a ser pobres, pero ellos me dijeron que eso era de mal gusto. Como sea. Yo sabía lo que era real.

Chica Reed se rio tan suavemente que sólo yo pude escucharla. Sabía muy bien lo que yo estaba pensando.

—Yo, Bella, te acepto a ti, Edward, como mi legítimo esposo, para cuidarte y apoyarte a partir de hoy, en las buenas y en las malas, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la saludad y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

No pude contener mi sonrisa. Era mía ahora. Quiero decir, el sacerdote todavía no lo declaraba ni nada, pero votos eran votos. Promesas. Y ambos las habíamos hecho.

El sol estaba metiéndose cada vez más, y se suponía que nos iban a declarar marido y mujer cuando desapareciera. Casi era hora.

—¿Me permiten los anillos?

Jasper los entregó sin problema alguno, gracias a Dios. No podía esperar para volver a ponerme el mío en el dedo. Había tenido que entregárselo al joyero la semana pasada por petición de Chica Reed. Los íbamos a grabar, y no tenía permitido ver lo que ella había elegido para mí hasta ahora.

—Me dijeron que Edward y Bella grabaron sus anillos, así que voy a pedirles que lean los grabados en voz alta antes de ponérselos el uno al otro.

Le sonreí a Chica Reed al tomar el anillo que me ofrecía.

—Tu anillo dice: "Eres el mejor premio que he ganado. Con amor, Tu Campeón".

Esta vez, ella sí se rio en voz alta, junto con nuestros amigos y varios invitados. Aunque había una lágrima en su ojo a pesar de la diversión.

—Tienes suerte de que entienda eso, Cullen.

Deslicé su anillo en su dedo izquierdo. Estaba usando su roca en la mano derecha. Pondríamos esa donde pertenecía luego de la ceremonia.

Bella tomó mi anillo y sostuvo mi mano.

—El tuyo dice: "Trajiste verdadera música a mi vida. Con amor, Tu Chica Reed".

Al carajo si es que eso no me hizo querer llorar también. Deslizó el anillo en mi dedo, y nos giramos para encarar al sacerdote.

—Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre. Ahora los declaro marido y mujer. Edward, puedes besar a tu novia.

Ya era la jodida hora.

—Ahora eres mía oficialmente, Chica Reed.

—Y tú eres mío.

Maldición, sí que lo era. Para siempre.

Una lágrima cayó por su cara. Estiré la mano para limpiarla.

—Apúrate y bésame, Cullen.

Era tan jodidamente exigente. Me encantaba.

—Cállate y déjame, Cullen.

Eso la hizo reír. Y mientras se estaba riendo, la jalé a mis brazos y planté un beso en ella. Vagamente podía escuchar los aplausos, pero ignoré esa mierda y sólo me concentré en sentir los labios de mi esposa en los míos.

Mi esposa.

Carajo, al fin.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

Getting Blitzed

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** FungysCullen13

 **Beta:** Isa

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

Parecía que llevábamos toda la vida posando y sonriendo para las fotos. En el salón, en la playa, con el agua bañándonos los dedos, jugando en la arena, alrededor de una fogata; siguió y siguió sin parar. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de las fotos requerían que tocara o besara a mi Chica Reed, así que no me quejé para nada. Y cuando las chicas estaban posando, me atasqué la cara con más de los bocadillos que los proveedores habían sacado para los invitados.

—Dios, eso fue cansado. —Chica Reed cayó sobre mi regazo en la esponjosa silla de mimbre que estaba cerca del fuego.

Mierda, no había pensado en lo cansado que podría ser esto para ella.

—¿Necesitas recostarte, nena? Podemos regresar a la habitación si esto es demasiado para ti.

Se rio y me dio un fuerte beso.

—Estoy perfectamente bien, Edward. Estaba hablando de todas las poses y sonrisas. Me duelen los músculos de la cara.

—¡Chupas, hermano! O más bien no chupas. —Mi hermano se rio como hiena por su broma. Rubia lo golpeó en la cabeza por mí—. ¡Ouch! ¿Por qué fue eso?

—No tienes que ser tan grosero en su boda, Emmett. No es apropiado.

Él le sonrió.

—¿En serio? Porque recuerdo que incluimos oral en nuestros votos. —Eso le hizo ganarse otro golpe—. ¿Qué? ¡Es algo importante para ambos!

—Estábamos borrachos, cabrón. Y si alguna vez le cuentas a alguien fuera de este círculo inmediato sobre esos votos, los romperé. Para siempre. ¿Entendido?

Maldición, esa mierda fue fría. Mi hermano parecía a punto de meterse al fuego ante la mera idea. Aunque no podía culparlo. Probablemente yo querría hacer lo mismo si Chica Reed me dijera eso a mí.

—Entendido. Lo siento, Bella.

Mi chica – no – _mi esposa_ , sólo se rio.

—No me ofendí, Emmett. Ya somos familia. Puedes decirme lo que quieras.

Rubia bufó.

—No le hagas esa invitación, Bella. Te arrepentirás.

Chica Reed recargó la cabeza contra mi cuello y me hizo arrumacos.

—No podría arrepentirme de nada hoy. Fue absolutamente perfecto.

Giré la cabeza y la besé suavemente.

—Sí que lo fue. Te ves jodidamente preciosa, nena. Casi me tragué la lengua cuando te vi.

Todavía tenía esa deslumbrante sonrisa en la cara, al diablo con los músculos cansados.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti. Tenemos suerte de que no hubiera cerca ninguna pobre mesera de piscina.

—La única chica a la que voy a mojar esta noche es a ti —susurré en su oído antes de morderle el lóbulo ligeramente.

—Santa mierda —murmuró, removiéndose entre mis brazos—. No puedes decirme algo así ahorita, cuando tenemos que entrar y cenar con cientos de personas.

Alcé su mano izquierda y besé su dedo anular.

—Claro que sí puedo. Ya eres oficialmente mi esposa. Sólo porque no lo hayamos incluido en los votos como ellos, no significa que no estuviera implícito.

Todos se soltaron riendo.

—¡Ven! ¡Debería estar en los votos! Edward está de acuerdo conmigo.

Rubia rodó los ojos.

—Por supuesto que lo está. Ambos son unos pervertidos. —Se giró hacia Chica Reed—. Cuidado con algunas de las que tienen aspecto maternal. Escuché a unas cuantas de ellas recordando a nuestros hombres. Putas. Deberíamos arrestarlas por violación a menores o corrupción de menores o algo así.

—Pero, Rosie, tú has disfrutado los beneficios de esa corrupción. ¿De dónde crees que aprendí a-ow! —Emmett se frotó la nuca—. Olvídalo.

—Idiota.

Era hora de cambiar el tema.

—¿Por qué no entran y ven a la Abuela Monstruo? Jasper la drogó antes de la ceremonia.

Todos me miraron boquiabiertos. Bueno, todos menos Jasper, que sólo sonrió triunfante.

—¿Qué?

—¿Es en serio?

—¿La abuela está drogada?

—¡Jaspy, más que te vale que tú no hayas fumado! ¡Lo prometiste! —Pequeña se veía como si estuviera a punto de romper en llanto.

—Él no fumó —le aseguré—. Al parecer la convenció de probar luego de que ganamos nuestro primer campeonato. De acuerdo a Jasper, la hace ser una persona mucho más agradable.

—¡Así es! Cuenta historias de su salvaje juventud, y deja de ser tan estirada sobre ustedes. Era mi deber, como padrino, asegurarme de que ella no causara ningún problema hoy. No lo ha hecho y no lo hará.

Emmett se paró y jaló de pie a Rubia.

—¡Tengo que ver esto! ¡Vayamos a joderla! Vamos, Rosie.

—Todos deberíamos entrar. Esme vendrá a buscarlos pronto —señaló Pequeña.

Apreté mis brazos alrededor de Chica Reed cuando ella empezó a moverse.

—Vayan. Díganle que entraremos pronto. —Nosotros éramos los que se habían casado. Podían esperarnos.

Todos se fueron y, finalmente, estuvimos benditamente a solas. Chica Reed puso sus manos en mis hombros y me sonrió.

—Sigues sonriendo, nena. Eso no va ayudar a esos músculos faciales.

Se rio.

—No te preocupes. No evitará que actúe más tarde.

Me reí y le di un beso.

—Además no puedo dejar de sonreír. Todo el día ha sido mejor de lo que pude haber esperado.

Eso era lo que quería escuchar.

—Me alegra que estés feliz, nena. Te ves maravillosa. ¿Te la pasaste bien en el spa?

Asintió.

—Me aplicaron cera y me pulieron, me masajearon, me depilaron, me acicalaron y me limpiaron. Fue todo muy divertido, bueno la mayor parte.

Sí, no podía imaginar que la cera fuera divertida, pero yo no era una chica, afortunadamente. Las mierdas que se hacían a sí mismas eran una locura. Pero se veía maravillosa, así que no podía quejarme de los métodos.

—Qué bien. Lamento lo de tu mamá. —Ella era el único aspecto malo en un día que de otra forma sería perfecto.

—Yo no. Es lo que es, Edward. Hace mucho que acepté eso. No puede lastimarnos al usar un vestido vulgar y coquetear con tus amigos. Más bien eso se añadirá a las historias que tendremos para contar algún día.

Tuve que reírme.

—Nena, me encanta tu perspectiva. Sólo que no quiero que ella haga algo que te moleste.

—Nada podría molestarme hoy. Finalmente soy la señora de Edward Cullen. Es todo lo que he querido. El resto es sólo la guinda del pastel.

La besé de nuevo.

—Hablando de pasteles, es mejor que entremos. Necesitas comer.

Chica Reed se rio entre dientes.

—Almorzamos en el spa, sin mencionar que alguien envió zanahoria y apio picado a la habitación hace unas horas.

La ayudé a levantarse de mi regazo y me paré.

—Dios, me preguntó quién envió eso.

Sonrió y lanzó sus brazos a mí alrededor.

—Gracias por pensar en mí y por cuidarme, incluso cuando no estamos juntos.

—Ese es mi trabajo ahora. Oficialmente. —Yo tampoco podía dejar de sonreír. Carajo, estaba prácticamente risueño.

—Pues haces un trabajo excepcional. Recuérdame darte un aumento más tarde.

Carajo, tan sólo pensar en eso causó que cierta parte de mi aumentara, por así decirlo.

—Ansío eso más de lo que puedo decir.

—Yo también. Ahora, vamos, señor Cullen. Necesito presumir a mi guapo esposo.

—¿Quién soy yo para discutir con eso, señora Cullen? —Amaba decir eso. Besé su dedo anular y lo recordé—. Espera. Necesitamos poner tu diamante donde pertenece. —Se lo quité del dedo derecho y lo puse en el izquierdo—. Ahora sí está bien.

Sonrió y estiró la mano para tocar mi dedo anular.

—Tan bien como se puede estar. Te amo.

—También te amo. —La besé de nuevo—. Vayamos a la fiesta.

—Vayamos.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Entramos con el canto de los Seminole, porque, ¿por qué no? Todos los invitados a la boda eran Noles excepto por Sammy, pero él se aguantó porque no tenía opción y era así de genial. Todos nos animaron y gritaron, pero yo inmediatamente jalé a Chica Reed a mis brazos para el primer baile.

Chica Reed y yo habíamos decidido que la canción _Lucky_ de Jason Mraz y una chica encajaba muy bien con nosotros. Después de todo, ella era mi mejor amiga. Así que la sostuve en mis brazos y la miré a los ojos mientras se reproducía la canción.

Ella me miró con una sonrisa, sonriéndome con toda su cara.

—Soy tan afortunada.

La hice girar, causando que la multitud vitoreara.

—Diría que ambos somos malditamente afortunados. Todos los días agradezco el que me hayas acosado hace dos años.

Se rio como loca cuando la jalé hacia mí.

—Tienes mucha suerte de que tu ego no me haya ahuyentado al principio.

Mordí su cuello, haciéndola reír más fuerte.

—Sabes que te encantaba, nena. Mi confianza fue lo que te atrajo a mí. ¿O fue mi polla?

Me aparté para ver que sus ojos estaban cómicamente abiertos y sus mejillas rosas. Carajo, amaba alterarla, incluso en nuestra propia boda. ¿En serio, qué mejor lugar que aquí?

—¡Edward! No puedes decir cosas como esas. Nuestros padres están ahí.

—¿Y qué? ¡No pueden escucharnos! Además, ya estamos casados. Y tú estás embarazada. Tienen que saber que nosotros fo-nos divertimos. —Decidí que tal vez no debería decirle "follar" en nuestra boca. Incluso si acababa de decir polla.

—Como sea, lo que me atrajo a ti definitivamente no fue tu tacto.

Me hizo un puchero. No pude resistir su labio inferior sobresaliendo, así que me agaché y lo chupé en mi boca. Suspiró ante el contacto y se derritió contra mí.

—Al carajo con el tacto —murmuré cuando me aparté.

Chica Reed duró unos momentos viéndose completamente deslumbrada antes de que una hermosa sonrisa apareciera en su cara.

—Al carajo con el tacto. Mejor fóllame.

Esa, justo ahí, era mi esposa.

—En cuanto pueda sacarte de aquí, nena.

Se rio entre dientes y recargó la cabeza en mi hombro.

—Este no es el momento romántico que uno se imagina durante un primer baile, pero encaja bien con nosotros.

No, eso era cierto. Yo apestaba con toda esa cosa del romance. Aunque iba a intentar mejorar. Comenzó a apartarse de mí, pero la jalé de nuevo.

—Tenemos otra canción. Intentaré hacerlo mejor esta vez.

—¿En serio? —se veía confundida.

No le había comentado esto a ella, pero pensé que disfrutaría el que yo hubiera elegido una canción para nosotros por mi propia cuenta. Al menos eso esperaba.

—Confía en mí, nena.

La canción comenzó, y ella soltó un pequeño jadeo.

—¡Edward! ¡Es Ed Sheeran! Amo esta canción.

Por supuesto que sí. Era una canción diseñada para derretir a las mujeres. Y, ella sí que se derritió. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero su sonrisa era deslumbrante mientras nos movíamos al ritmo de la música.

—Escogí esta canción por muchas razones, pero esta parte parecía especialmente adecuada —le dije.

 _Cuando mi cabello se haya caído y mi memoria se desvanezca_

 _Y la multitud no recuerde mi nombre_

 _Cuando mis manos no toquen las cuerdas de la misma manera, mm_

 _Sé que tú me seguirás amando igual_

—Dios, sí nos queda, ¿verdad?

—Las cuerdas para ti, la multitud para mí. Pero nunca perderé el cabello.

Chica Reed echó la cabeza atrás y soltó una sonora carcajada.

—¡Eso espero! No prometí quedarme durante la pérdida de cabello.

—Oh, sí lo prometiste. Estaba implícito. No es que eso sea un problema. —Papá todavía tenía todo su cabello. Yo estaba bien. Al carajo con eso. No me iba a quedar calvo.

Me sonrió.

—¿Exactamente qué tanto estuvo implícito en nuestros votos? Oral, pérdida de cabello… ¿algo más que me esté faltando?

—Muchas cosas. Pero te iré diciendo sobre la marcha. —Tenía que mantener protegido mi culo. Ella no se iba a ir nunca.

—Está bien. Y sólo para que lo sepas, voy a amarte mucho después de que cumplamos setenta. Estás atascado conmigo para siempre.

Demonios, así era.

—Para siempre me parece bien.

La besé justo cuando la canción llegaba a su final. Cuando nos separamos, giré la vista y vi a mi mamá limpiándose las lágrimas mientras papá le daba un pañuelo. Charlie nos sonrió. Demonios, incluso Renee se veía feliz por el momento. Probablemente regresaría a su cacería luego de la cena.

Tomamos nuestros asientos y finalmente comenzamos a comer. La comida por la que mi madre se había estresado un billón de veces resultó ser jodidamente genial. Filete miñón, unos elegantes champiñones, puré de papas, incluso los vegetales estuvieron bien. Otros comieron platillos de pollo o pescado. Todos se veían felices, lo cual era lo importante.

Luego de la cena, fue hora de los discursos. A nadie pareció importarle que nos saltáramos el brindis. Yo no iba a beber ya que Chica Reed no podía. Me preparé cuando Jasper tomó el micrófono.

—En honor a la boda de Edward y Bella, he compuesto un poema que se llama Bella y su Buen Chico.

Solté un gemido y enterré la cara. Chica Reed se rio junto a mí.

—Sólo bromeaba.

Alcé la vista y lo vi sonriéndome.

—Los poemas son cosa de Ali y mía. Edward y Bella no son una pareja de poemas. Ellos son toda una historia de amor.

Afortunadamente no iba a recitar un poema. Entrelacé mis dedos con los de Chica Reed y rocé sus nudillos con un beso.

—Fui lo suficientemente afortunado de estar ahí desde el principio de su relación. De hecho, puede que ellos no estuvieran juntos hoy si no fuera por mí. —Nos lanzó una sonrisa—. Edward me usó como moneda de cambio para ir a una fiesta a la que iba a ir Bella, y esa noche él la invitó en su primera cita. No han mirado hacia atrás desde entonces.

Bien, tal vez él fue parte de la razón por la que estuvimos juntos, pero no fue toda la razón.

—Aunque, yo no tendría a mi Ali si Edward no hubiera conocido a Bella, si ella no se le hubiera metido debajo de la piel. Y probablemente Rose y Emmett no se hubieran reencontrado el uno con el otro tampoco. Ellos se juntaron y nos llevaron a todos con ellos. Nos convertimos en una familia en lugar de ser sólo amigos. Y ellos fueron el centro de eso. El corazón.

Que me maldigan si Jasper no estaba pateando traseros ahora. Tenía a todos embrujados. Pequeña se veía lista para tirarlo y atacarlo a la primera oportunidad.

—Conocí a Edward antes de que él conociera a Bella, y cualquiera que lo haya conocido puede decirles que ella lo cambió en una infinidad de maneras. Él sigue siendo el mismo chico, pero mejor. Y, para mí, esa es la mejor medida de amor que existe. Bella lo hace ser un mejor amigo, un mejor jugador de fútbol, y un mejor hombre. Ella no lijó por completo las orillas toscas; solamente las suavizó un poco.

Le sonrió a Chica Reed.

—Y, por lo que me han dicho, él hace lo mismo con ella. Estos últimos meses en que han tenido que estar separados han sido duros para los dos. Sin embargo, pueden notarlo cuando se reúnen. Encajan como piezas de rompecabezas. Bella nunca se ve más feliz que cuando mira a Edward. Y cuando él la mira… bueno, son las únicas ocasiones en las que sonríe.

Todos se rieron por ese comentario. Probablemente era verdad, pero le lancé una sonrisa sólo para demostrarle que estaba mal.

—¿Ven? Incluso tan sólo escuchar que alguien habla de ella lo hace sonreír. Todos sabemos que esa no fue por mí, Edward.

Más risas.

—Pero está bien. Encontraste a la chica que te hace feliz. De eso se trata todo. Sé que se supone que debo desearte un gran futuro, y sí lo hago, pero no creo que necesite decirlo. Ustedes encajan. Pertenecen el uno al otro. Estaré eternamente agradecido de que ustedes se hayan encontrado el uno al otro y nos hayan incluido a todos en sus vidas. Gracias a los dos.

Todos le aplaudieron, y me paré cuando regresó a la mesa.

—Gracias.

Le di un abrazo, y Bella me siguió con un beso en su mejilla.

—Sólo me agradeces porque no hice un poema.

Me reí de eso.

—Tal vez en parte es por eso. Pero tenías razón. Has estado ahí desde el principio, e incluso nos ayudaste un poco a estar juntos. —Claro, si la mayor parte del tiempo no hubiera estado tan drogado, puede que me hubiera sido de más ayuda, pero al final eso no importaba. Él había sido parte de nosotros, y se había mantenido de esa manera. Después de todo, era mi mejor amigo.

—Tú ve. Yo no puedo. —Pequeña estaba sollozando y secándose los ojos. Rubia rodó los ojos, pero se dirigió al micrófono.

—No soy muy buena para hablar, pero lo intentaré. Jasper tenía razón. Yo no estaría con Emmett hoy si Edward y Bella no se hubieran encontrado. —Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos—. Le causé muchos problemas a Edward cuando empezó a rondarla. Su reputación y los pecados de su hermano fueron suficientes para convencerme de que él no pertenecía con una de mis mejores amigas. Le dije a ella que corriera una y otra vez y que no mirara atrás. —Rubia le sonrió a Bella—. Claramente no me escuchó.

Chica Reed se encogió de hombros e hizo reír a todos.

—Y me alegra que no lo haya hecho. Nunca la había visto tan feliz como cuando Edward llegó a su vida. Ella es mejor, justo como dijo Jasper. Le brinda más alegría a su música, a sus amigos, y a la vida en general. Y ahora es muy fiera. —Sonrió—. Después de todo, se me enfrentó. Y puedo decirles que eso no es algo fácil.

—¡Secundo eso! —gritó Emmett. Idiota.

—Y él tampoco se dio por vencido. Estos dos luchan por lo que quieren. Y lo que quieren es el uno al otro. No se puede conseguir algo mejor que eso. Así que ese es mi consejo para ellos. Sigan luchando para estar juntos, y derroten a cualquiera que intente meterse en su camino. Ambos son ganadores, así que nadie tendrá oportunidad si lo intentan. ¡Felicidades, Bella y Edward!

Corto pero dulce. Tenías que apreciar eso de Rubia. Ambos la abrazamos, y claro que mi Chica Reed ya estaba llorando. Hormonas y bodas no se mezclaban, pero sabía que eran lágrimas de felicidad.

Charlie se aclaró la garganta.

—Supongo que tal vez debería decir algo. —Se veía malditamente incómodo. Era gracioso—. Cuando Edward apareció en mi puerta hace dos años para sorprender a Bella en Navidad, supe que estos dos se casarían algún día.

Me burlé. Definitivamente lo había sabido; o, al menos, lo quería. Recordaba que me había preocupado que él me fuera a obligar a una boda a punto de pistola.

—Aunque Edward no lo sabía. De hecho, hice una broma sobre ellos casándose, y el chico huyó por la puerta como si se le incendiara el trasero.

Todos se rieron por eso. Chica Reed me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Déjenme decirles que mi niña casi me arranca la cabeza por eso. Pero fue tras él, y él regresó al siguiente día. Creo que eso dijo mucho de él. Además, ya eran como una pequeña familia, con su loca gata, Rainbow. Se defendían entre ellos. Vi eso desarrollarse cuando el ex de Bella la estaba molestando. Los tres juntos lo derrotaron. —Charlie sonrió—. Ya eran un equipo, desde el principio.

»Ahora, son incluso más fuertes estando juntos. No es fácil para un hombre el renunciar a su única hija, pero no podría estar más feliz con el hombre que ella eligió. Él la cuida. Y es tan leal como se puede ser. Supongo que viene de jugar en equipo. Pero eso es lo que todo papá quiere para su hija. Un hombre al que pueda respetar y confiar con su corazón. Porque ella es de verdad el más grande regalo que yo podría dar. Y su madre y yo te la damos, Edward. Así que… sigue cuidándola. —Su bigote se removió—. Tengo una pistola, por si no lo haces.

Chica Reed corrió a sus brazos, llorando. Él la abrazó, y estuve bastante seguro de que también estaba llorando. No sabía qué hacer con eso, pero le di una palmada en el hombro.

—Yo la cuidaré, Charlie. Ese es el trabajo más importante para mí.

—Lo sé, hijo. ¿Tal vez ahora podrías decirme papá? —se frotó los ojos.

Chica Reed se veía como si estuviera a punto de sollozar de nuevo. La jalé a mis brazos.

—Claro, papá. Sería un honor.

Su sonrisa competía con la de su hija.

—Gracias.

Mis padres se pararon juntos.

—Sólo queremos darle la bienvenida a Bella a la familia. Hemos sido bendecidos con dos hijos maravillosos, y ellos nos han dado a dos hermosas e increíbles hijas. No podríamos estar más felices. Gracias a todos por venir a ayudarnos para celebrar este día.

Más abrazos y felicitaciones. Sabía que nosotros teníamos que hablar, pero eso esperaría hasta que fuera hora de irnos. Me estaba poniendo ansioso por eso, pero sí quería pasar un poco de tiempo con nuestros amigos y familia. Mi madre se llevó a Bella a un lado, y las dos comenzaron a hablar, así que me dirigí hacia mis compañeros.

—Gracias por estar aquí, chicos. Significa mucho para nosotros.

—¿Estás jugando? Esto ha sido increíble. ¿Has visto a las mujeres? —Brady le dio un trago a su bebida.

Me reí.

—No puedo decir que las haya notado. Sólo aléjate de la madre de Bella.

—¿Quién es?

Señalé a Renee, que estaba platicando con uno de los amigos doctores de mi papá. Al menos él entraba en su rango de edad. Aunque era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que viniera aquí.

—Amigo, está buena para ser una mujer grande. Sí le tiraba. —Brady lo haría.

—Ella te regresaría el tiro. Pero si de verdad le tiras, no vengas quejándote y llorando a mí cuando no te puedas deshacer de ella. Será tu problema entonces. —Hice la advertencia. Era su problema si no me escuchaban.

—No te preocupes, hombre. Tiene ojos de loca. No me acercaré a eso —me aseguró Paul—. Gracias por invitarnos. Fue una boda divertida. Y veo una encantadora dama que necesita un acompañante. —Se fue como bala.

Ellos habían estado bailando y disfrutando de la atención femenina. Sammy estaba coqueteando de nuevo con su rubia.

—¿Crees que le gusten los lineman? —preguntó Colin, mirando a Renee con interés.

Jodido infierno.

—Te comerá vivo.

—Hay mucho de mí para comer —dijo riendo—. Preséntame. Y quedaremos a mano con lo del carro.

Finalmente, hace unas semanas había descubierto la arena en su cajuela. No hay necesidad de decir que yo había estado preparado para la venganza.

—¿En serio? ¿No me joderás si lo hago?

—Amigo, ya ha sido una temporada larga. Podría relajarme un poco.

Al carajo. ¿Qué me importaba a mí?

—Bien, vamos.

Llevé a Colin con Renee, quien rápidamente despidió al doctor.

—¡Edward! ¡Qué hermosa boda! Estoy tan feliz por ti y por Bella. —Plantó un sonoro beso en mi mejilla.

—Gracias, Renee. Apreciamos que estés aquí. —Más o menos—. ¿Ya conociste a mi compañero, Colin? Es uno de los chicos que me protegen.

Renee estiró una mano, lamiéndose los labios.

—Yo estoy a favor de la protección. Es un placer conocerte.

—Es un placer conocerte también.

Él me lanzó una mirada de súplica. ¿Qué carajo se suponía que tenía que hacer? No podía hablar con ella por él. Idiota.

—Colin es uno de los chicos más fuertes del equipo. Y un anterior reclutado de primera ronda.

Sus ojos se iluminaron con eso. Listo. Ella sabía que primera ronda equivalía a dinero.

—Me gustan los hombres grandes y fuertes. Debes tener excelentes manos. —Renee estaba prácticamente ronroneando mientras le tocaba el pecho.

Me tragué una carcajada ante la mirada en el rostro de él.

—Así es. Estoy seguro de que estará encantado de enseñarte, ¿no, Colin?

Él asintió empáticamente.

—Así es.

Renee entrelazó su brazo con el de él.

—¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar más solo? Tal vez puedas enseñarme.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír.

—Los veré más tarde.

Hui hacia donde estaba sentado Sammy, tenía el brazo a lo largo del respaldo del asiento de la rubia.

—¿Acabas de juntar a Colin con tu suegra?

—No preguntes. Me siento sucio.

—¡Deberías! Espero que tu nueva esposa no te mate por eso.

—A Bella no le importará. Estará feliz de que su madre se mantenga fuera de problemas, más o menos.

—Claro, a menos de que ella consiga que ese pobre bastardo se case con ella. Entonces él será tu suegro y Bella te _matará_.

Carajo. No había pensado en eso.

—Tal vez debería…

—Estoy bromeando, hombre. Colin está desesperado, pero no es un idiota. Tomará todo lo que pueda y se irá a casa mañana. Hablando de eso, me preguntaba si podía irme de regreso contigo el lunes.

—Claro. Pero yo saldré desde Tallahassee.

Sammy sonrió.

—Y es ahí donde estaré. Kylie aquí quiere enseñarme la ciudad.

Y presumirlo a él, basados en la forma en que se arreglaba junto a él.

—Está bien. Te mandaré mensaje para avisarte la hora.

—Me parece genial. Gracias. Y felicidades. Gran boda. Preciosa novia. Lo tienes todo, hombre.

—Así es. —Chica Reed se deslizó debajo de mi brazo. La acerqué más—. Aunque, también yo. Gracias por estar aquí. Significa mucho para nosotros dos.

—Gracias por invitarme. Y por tener amigas tan encantadoras.

Kylie sonrió.

—Fue una hermosa boda, Bella.

—Gracias. Yo tuve muy poco que ver con todo. La madre de Edward ha sido una bendición.

Besé su cabeza.

—Ya le conté del viaje.

Se rio.

—Eso escuché. Está muy emocionada. Estoy bastante segura de que ya está haciendo planes en su mente.

Eso sería justo lo que haría ella.

—Esa es mi mamá para ustedes.

Chica Reed alzó una ceja.

—Hablando de mamás… ¿acabo de ver a mi madre yéndose con Colin?

Sammy soltó un silbido por lo bajo.

—Buena suerte, hombre. Cariño, vamos a bailar.

Traidor. Le tiré dedo, pero él sólo sonrió al irse. Mi esposa se giró para encararme.

—¿Y bien?

—Mira, él quería conocerla. Se lo advertí. Aun así, quería conocerla. Dijo que estaríamos a mano por lo de la arena de gato. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Su cara era ilegible. Carajo. ¿Ya estaba en problemas? Apenas llevábamos unas horas casados.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Siempre y cuando le hayas advertido.

—Lo hice. No quiero que se convierta en mi suegro.

Se soltó riendo.

—Ahora, ¡esa es una idea horrible! Aunque no creo que debamos preocuparnos. Colin no es su tipo, aparte del dinero. Ella quiere un trofeo para presumir, como el que yo tengo.

Me reí entre dientes y la jalé hacia mí.

—¿Soy un trofeo? Sabía que te habías casado conmigo por mi apariencia.

—Pues, ¡por supuesto que sí! Seguramente no fue por la amabilidad que rara vez le muestras a alguien aparte de mí, o tu inteligencia, o tu sentido del humor.

Ella era jodidamente maravillosa.

—No necesito eso. Ahora te tengo a ti para eso. Y a tu apariencia.

Se rio.

—Suena como si yo fuera el paquete completo.

La besé.

—Lo eres. Y no puedo esperar para abrirte.

Murmuró y envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura.

—Yo tampoco puedo esperar. Vayamos a partir el pastel, a lanzar la liga y salgamos de aquí.

Una vez más, me recordaba por qué me había casado con ella. Era perfecta para mí.

—Podría comer algo dulce antes de comer lo salado.

Se rio y me dio una nalgada.

—Pervertido.

—Sí, pero soy tu pervertido —le recordé.

Tomó mi mano y se dirigió al pastel.

—Sí, lo eres. No lo olvide, Señor Cullen.

—Nunca lo haría, Señora Cullen.

Carajo, amaba decir eso. Y amaba la forma en que su cara se iluminaba cada vez que lo decía.

Partimos el pastel sin incidentes. Nunca entendería la tradición de embarrar un pastel perfectamente bueno en la cara de tu nuevo esposo, así que nos saltamos esa mierda y directamente nos lo comimos. Bella probó el de vainilla con frambuesa mientras que yo comí el de crema de chocolate Boston. Estaba jodidamente delicioso.

Estaba muy emocionado por meterme debajo de su vestido para sacar la liga, pero el problema con que ella no usara un vestido muy abultado era que no había mucho espacio para moverme, así que no pude subir tanto por su cuerpo como quería. Aun así, logré darle unas cuantas mordidas a su pierna mientras quitaba la liga con mis dientes.

Lancé la liga directo a Sammy, quien no podía apartarse del camino lo suficientemente rápido. Jasper se lanzó por esa cosa, haciendo que Pequeña gritara con alegría, como si su boda no estuviera ya plasmada en piedra. La otra dama de Bella, Angela, atrapó el ramo. Su novio se veía un poco verde por eso. Jodidamente gracioso.

Bailamos y platicamos y nos mezclamos con la gente hasta que mis ojos estuvieron listos para salirse, pero finalmente Bella me dio la señal.

—¿Estás segura de que está bien que yo haga esto? —le pregunté al pararnos con el micrófono.

—Sí —me aseguró—. Me parece genial.

Muy bien entonces.

—Bella y yo queremos agradecerles por venir a nuestra boda. Ha sido una maravillosa tarde, y nos honra que todos formaran parte de ella. —Deslicé mi brazo a su alrededor—. He sido bendecido al tener muchos increíbles momentos de celebración en mi vida. Espero tener muchos más.

Eso hizo que me ganara vítores de mis compañeros.

—Pero, puedo decir honestamente que nunca tendré un mejor día que este. Creo que tal vez cuando tengamos a nuestro hijo, puede que llegue a compararse. —Puse mi mano en el estómago de Bella—. Lo descubriremos en seis meses.

Hubo jadeos y murmullos de la multitud, los cuales rápidamente se convirtieron en aplausos y gritos.

Chica Reed me sonrió.

—Nos emociona convertirnos oficialmente en una familia hoy, y el hecho de que ya vamos a expandir dicha familia nos tiene increíblemente excitados por el futuro y todo lo que viene. Mi padrino tuvo razón al decir que me he convertido en una mejor persona desde que Bella llegó a mi vida. Y sé que, con ella a mi lado, el cielo es el límite.

»Les agradecemos por estar aquí en el principio de nuestro viaje, y esperamos que sean parte de nuestro futuro. Muchas gracias a todos por estar aquí.

Chica Reed avanzó.

—Sólo quería confirmar lo que mi esposo dijo.

Esposo. ¿Qué tan jodidamente genial era eso?

—Agradecemos mucho a todos por estar aquí y apoyarnos. Agradecemos especialmente a mi nueva suegra, Esme Cullen, por organizar esta hermosa boda para nosotros. Ella tuvo muy poco tiempo de anticipación, pero lo hizo más hermoso de lo que yo pude haber esperado. Gracias, mamá.

Por supuesto que mi madre estaba llorando. No me sorprendía.

—Y gracias a nuestras familias, amigos, y a todos por estar aquí con nosotros. Los queremos.

—Así es —repetí.

Luego de unas cuantas lágrimas y abrazos, finalmente era hora de tener a solas a mi esposa. Esperaba que el gerente del hotel hubiera hecho lo que le pedí. Quería hacer de esta una noche para recordar para mi Bella. Para nosotros dos. Después de todo, necesitábamos tener una noche que encajara con la boda.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

Getting Blitzed

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** FungysCullen13

 **Beta:** Isa

* * *

 **Capítulo 27**

Por supuesto, fuimos parados demasiadas jodidas veces antes de poder escapar. Debí haber sabido que era mejor no hacer el anuncio de nuestro bebé en la boda, pero en su momento había parecido una buena idea. Además, la sonrisa en la cara de Chica Reed cuando saqué el tema había cementado la idea para mí. Decir que ella estaba emocionada sería una obviedad de proporciones épicas.

—Sólo hay que escaparnos.

Chica Reed se rio cuando intenté jalarla alrededor de otro grupo deseándonos lo mejor. Jodido Jesucristo, ¿qué no habíamos pasado ya suficiente tiempo con esta gente? ¿No sabían que estaba desesperado por llevarme a mi esposa a nuestra habitación y bautizar nuestra boda de la manera tradicional? El que ella estuviera embarazada no significaba que no quisiéramos hacerlo. Cabrones.

—No puedo correr en estos zapatos.

Bueno, si ese era el problema, podría encargarme de esa mierda pronto. La agarré, listo para lanzarla sobre mi hombro y correr a través de la multitud. Había jugado un poco de ofensiva cuando estaba en Fútbol Infantil. Podía canalizar esa mierda por completo ahora.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —me apartó las manos, se veía endemoniadamente preciosa mientras se reía de mi culo desesperado.

—Voy a cargarte y a correr, obviamente.

—¿Así de ansiosos estamos?

Le lancé una mirada que decía: _¿Me estás jodiendo?_ , lo cual sólo la hizo reír con más fuerza.

—No puedes culpar a la gente por querer hablar sobre el bebé. Eras tú el que quería anunciárselo a todos.

Porque erróneamente había pensado que era una buena manera de decirlo para no tener que seguir diciéndoles a todos uno por uno. Tal vez sólo debí haber puesto un anuncio en el periódico. Así los cabrones podrían haberlo leído y nos habrían dejado en paz.

—Bueno, ¿por qué tienen que hacer nueve mil preguntas? Todavía no sabemos qué vamos a tener; bueno, oficialmente no, yo ya sé que va a ser niño. —Sonreí cuando rodó los ojos—. Todavía no elegimos nombres, ni la decoración del cuarto, o lo que sea. Todavía no se te nota, así que deberían saber que esa mierda todavía no está decidida.

La gente era jodidamente molesta. Especialmente cuando no me permitían consumar mi matrimonio.

—Están emocionados por nosotros, Edward. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Y ya casi llegamos a la puerta. Sólo unas cuantas personas más.

Carajo, no debió haber dicho eso, porque mi hermano apareció en nuestro camino inmediatamente luego de que ella cerró la boca.

—¿A dónde van? ¡La fiesta no ha terminado! Tienen que venir y ver a la Abuela Monstruo. Es jodidamente gracioso. Jasper la drogó de nuevo.

Aunque admitía que tenía curiosidad por ver cómo era la Abuela Monstruo drogada, tenía más curiosidad por ver qué llevaba mi esposa debajo de su sexy vestido.

—Tienes cinco minutos —le dijo Chica Reed antes de que yo pudiera decirle que se jodiera.

La miré con incredulidad.

—¿Qué? Puede que sea amable conmigo durante un minuto. Podría ser su regalo de bodas para nosotros.

Más le valía a la vieja bruja habernos comprado algo más que eso. Después de todo, estaba forrada en dinero.

—Bien. Pero no más de cinco minutos.

Seguimos a mi hermano hacia la mesa que estaba en la esquina de atrás, donde Jasper, Pequeña, Rubia y varios de mis compañeros se habían reunido.

La Abuela Monstruo precedía la corte a la cabeza de la mesa, lo cual no era nada inusual, pero la sonrisa en su cara sí que lo era. Había varios platos de pastel vacíos frente a ella.

—Ni siquiera siento nada. No hay alcohol en esto. Tengo hambre.

Su voz sonaba cansada y arrastraba las palabras.

—¡Mira, Abue! ¡Traje a Edward! —gritó mi hermano, haciendo saltar a todos menos a la Abuela.

—¡Eddie!

¿Eddie? Carajo, nadie me llamaba Eddie, ciertamente no ella.

—Eddie es mi nieto más joven, ¿lo sabían? ¿Sabían que él está reteniendo el nombre de la familia?

¿Reteniendo? ¿De qué jodidos estaba hablando?

—Quieres decir, sosteniendo —corrigió Jasper. Por supuesto que él entendía lo que ella decía. De un antiguo drogadicto a uno actual.

—Claro. Eso es lo que dije. Se casó hoy. Había colores bonitos. ¿A dónde se fueron? —estiro la mano como si estuviera buscando los colores que había visto en el cielo. ¿Con qué carajos le habían mezclado la mariguana?

—Amigo, tu abuela es increíble. —Brady me palmeó la espalda.

—No dirías eso los otros trecientos sesenta y cuatro días del año, créeme.

—Tengo hambre.

Jasper sonrió.

—¿Qué te gustaría comer? Iré a traerte algo.

—Quiero los colores. Sabes, el anaranjado.

¿Quería comerse los colores del cielo? ¿Qué carajos?

—Jasper, ¿qué le diste?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Es una mezcla especial. Está bien. Sólo quiere un bocadillo. Es normal.

No había nada normal en la Abuela Monstruo estando drogada. Era endemoniadamente irreal.

—Quiere comerse los colores. ¿Cómo es que eso es normal?

—Nah, quiere algo anaranjado. ¿Verdad, abuelita?

¿Abuelita? Claramente estaba drogada, porque a la Abuela Monstruo le daría un aneurisma si alguien le decía así en un día normal.

—Te traeré una naranja, abuelita. —La sonrisa de Emmett era jodidamente grande. Estaba amando esta mierda. Demonios, estaba grabando esta mierda con su teléfono. Por supuesto que sí. Aunque no me iba a quejar. Tal vez podríamos usarlo en su contra si algún día nos hacía enojar.

—No, niño. No es eso lo que dije.

—Quiere comer algo anaranjado, pero no una naranja. ¿Zanahorias? —sugirió Jasper.

—No, Jaspy. —Santa mierda, mi abuela le había dicho Jaspy.

—Ya lo he visto todo —le murmuré a Chica Reed, que la veía con ojos como platos.

—Lo sé. Esto puede ser el mejor regalo que nos puedan dar.

A mi chica también le encantaba.

—Quiero ensuciarme. —Alzó sus manos e hizo el símbolo de dinero que a Johnny Football le gustaba usar. ¿Qué carajos?

—Dios mío, ¡no sabía que eras así! ¿De qué tipo de ensuciarte estamos hablando? Puedo ir a buscar al abuelo para ti si quieres.

Mi hermano estaba muy mal. Todos lo miramos, pero la Abuela Monstruo sólo se rio.

—¡No! Para el hambre. Eso es para más tarde.

Santa mierda. Mis oídos nunca volverían a ser los mismos.

—Ahora ya no voy a poder pararlo.

Chica Reed se rio.

—Oh sí, sí podrás. —Logró darle un rápido agarre ya que nadie nos estaba viendo—. Tengo toda la fe en que te alzarás para la ocasión, Campeón.

Bien, sí lo haría. Ya me estaba poniendo duro a pesar de lo que mi abuela acababa de decir. Chica Reed tenía manos mágicas.

—Entonces, ¿lo que quieres es anaranjado y te ensuciará los dedos? —preguntó Jasper, como si pudiera hallarles sentido a sus balbuceos.

—¡Sí! Tú sabes lo que necesito, Jaspy. Anaranjado y mariguana. —Comenzó a reírse con alegría.

—¡Carajo, la pusiste a hacer tus raros poemas! —lo señalé. De alguna manera, la Abuela Monstruo era como su alma gemela drogada. Era una locura.

Jasper sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Le gustan mis rimas. —Se giró de nuevo hacia la abuela—. ¿Cheetos?

Asintió empáticamente.

—¡Sí! Eso es lo que quiero.

No podía creer que mi abuela supiera qué era un Cheeto, mucho menos que quisiera comerlos.

—Me encargaré de eso. —Jasper se fue para encontrarle las frituras. Supongo que él podía entender sus antojos. Todavía recordaba el incidente con los Snickers cuando Chica Reed y yo empezamos a salir.

—Entonces, abuelita, ¿escuchaste las noticias? Eddie va a tener un bebé.

Jodido Emmett.

—¿Sí? Los bebés son bonitos. Pero ruidosos. Su bebé será bueno porque es un Cullen. Tiene un legado que mantener.

—¿Entonces no estás escandalizada porque embarazó a Bella fuera del matrimonio? ¿No crees que ella intentó atraparlo?

—Emmett, ¡eres un imbécil! Deja esa mierda.

Odiaría tener que patearle el culo a mi hermano la noche de mi boda, pero lo haría. Haría que mis compañeros me ayudaran. Juzgando por la mirada en la cara de Sammy, él ya lo estaba considerando.

—¿Qué? Sólo intento ver si la Abuela Monstruo real está ahí escondida. Sabes que tendría algunas mierdas que decir si no estuviera sintiendo nada de dolor en este momento.

—Está bien, Edward. En realidad, estaba intentando encontrar una manera de averiguarlo yo misma.

Por supuesto que Chica Reed quería escuchar su respuesta. En realidad, no podía culparla.

—Escándalo. ¿Quieres saber un secreto?

—Demonios, ¡sí quiero! —Mi hermano estaba tan emocionado que estaba casi encima de su cara.

La Abuela Monstruo miró a su alrededor antes de inclinarse hacia enfrente.

—¡Yo también estaba embarazada cuando me casé! —Carajo, gritó esa mierda y varias personas miraron hacia acá.

—¡De ninguna manera! Nana, ¿estabas embarazada? —Emmett no pudo haber estado más contento con esta revelación—. ¿Le tendiste una trampa al abuelo?

—Por supuesto que no. ¡Él me amaba! Igual que Eddie la ama a ella. —Señaló a Bella—. Crees que no puedo verlo. Lo veo todo. Lo sé todo.

Esa era una idea jodidamente aterradora.

—¿Entonces por qué eres tan perra con ella si sabes que la amo?

—Es por el nombre. Lo sabes.

No, no lo sabía.

—Líneas sanguíneas. Compromiso. Destino. ¿A quién le importa? Sólo quiero lo mejor para mis bebés. Bebé. Un bebé está en camino. Será hermoso. Estoy muy feliz por ti. Feliz y con hambre. ¿Dónde están mis dedos de queso?

Al carajo con esto. Ya había terminado con esta gente.

—Nena, ¿podemos irnos de aquí?

Chica Reed se rio.

—Sí. Ellos pueden encargarse de ella. Está feliz por el bebé, al menos por ahora. Eso era todo lo que quería saber.

Jasper llegó corriendo con su bolsa de frituras, y la Abuela Monstruo prácticamente se cayó de la silla por alcanzarlas.

—Disfruta tus frituras, abuela.

—No puedo abrirlas. ¿Por qué no se abren?

Jasper le quitó la bolsa y la abrió. Ella metió de inmediato la mano. Iba a estar cubierta con mierdas anaranjadas más tarde. Le lancé una mirada a mi hermano.

—Voy a tomar vídeo y fotos. Ya verás cómo termina todo —prometió—. Feliz boda, hermano.

—¡Yo sé qué va a pasar ahora! —se rio la Abuela Monstruo, su boca ya se estaba poniendo anaranjada.

Suficiente de esta mierda. Me lleve a mi chica antes de que dijera algo más que pudiera arruinar mi noche. Bella se estaba riendo con tanta fuerza que creí que tendría que cargarla después de todo, pero finalmente salimos. Lanzó sus brazos a mí alrededor cuando nos subimos al elevador.

—Tienes que admitir que valió la pena ver eso.

Sí lo valió, pero…

—Nada le gana a verte desnuda, nena.

Eso me hizo ganarme un ardiente beso que me hizo contemplar el detener el elevador y tomarla justo aquí. Si no hubiera cámaras aquí adentro, y si no fuera la noche de nuestra boda, probablemente lo habría hecho. Aun así, me froté contra ella hasta que las puertas se abrieron. No nos separamos, sólo seguimos nuestro camino a tropezones por el pasillo hasta que llegamos a nuestra habitación.

—Apúrate, Edward. —De repente mi Chica Reed estaba endemoniadamente cachonda. Las hormonas eran maravillosas.

Cuando abrí la puerta, ella intentó pasar junto a mí, pero la detuve.

—Oh no. Tenemos una tradición que cumplir, nena.

La cargué en mis brazos, ella suspiró y se relajó contra mí, sus dedos subieron para acariciar mi mejilla. La cargué dentro de la habitación y la besé suavemente antes de dejarla sobre sus pies.

Miró a su alrededor y su cara se iluminó con una brillante sonrisa.

—¡Edward! ¿Qué hiciste?

La sala estaba llena de flores de la boda. Había un fuego ardiendo en la chimenea y velas iluminando los balcones de afuera. Tenía que admitir que daba un buen efecto. El gerente del hotel había cumplido bien.

—Quería que esta noche fuera especial. —Crucé hacia la mesita de café, donde una cubeta mantenía fría una botella—. Podemos tener nuestra propia celebración.

—¿Champaña? —preguntó con voz incrédula, porque me conocía, por supuesto.

Le ofrecí la botella, haciéndola reír.

—Jugo de manzana con agua mineral. Me encanta.

—Sé que probablemente puedes probar un poco de champaña sin que sea un problema, pero…

—Esto está perfecto —me dijo, agarrando una copa y ofreciéndomela—. Y te lo diré ahora porque probablemente perderé el temperamento y lo olvidaré en algún punto, pero amo la forma en que nos cuidas a mí y a nuestro bebé. Recuerda eso cuando te grite en algún momento por ser controlador.

Me reí mientras llenaba su copa y luego la mía.

—Gracias por la advertencia, nena. Sé que a veces me paso demasiado, pero eres la persona más importante en mi mundo. Tengo que hacer lo necesario para cuidarte.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Te amo tanto. Eres todo para mí.

La jalé a mis brazos y la besé.

—También la amo, señora Cullen.

Se rio y chocó su copa con la mía.

—No te cansas de decir eso, ¿verdad?

—Carajo, no. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que usaste mi jersey? Amé ver mi nombre en ti. A pesar de que en ese momento le tenía miedo al matrimonio, estoy bastante seguro de que la idea comenzó a formarse justo entonces. —Y eso hacía que el regalo que tenía para ella fuera todavía más perfecto.

Se rio.

—En ese entonces ni siquiera me atrevía a imaginar que llegaríamos a este momento. Tal vez sólo en mis más locos sueños.

Dejé mi copa a un lado y me acerqué a ella.

—Cuéntame sobre esos locos sueños. No te olvides de ningún detalle.

Sacudió la cabeza y puso su mano en mi pecho.

—Preferiría mostrártelos que hablarte de ellos.

Maldición.

—Carajo, en serio te amo, lo sabes.

—Carajo, yo también te amo.

Tuve que sonreír. Amaba cuando maldecía.

—Tengo algo para ti.

Alzó una ceja.

—Ya me has dado suficiente.

Eso nunca sería verdad.

—Es una tradición, ¿cierto?

Sonrió.

—Sí, pero difícilmente hemos sido tradicionales. También tengo algo para ti, pero tendré que dártelo luego de que regresemos a casa.

Eso era intrigante. Fui y agarré la cajita de donde la había guardado. La sonrisa de Chica Reed se suavizó cuando vio la caja. Sabía lo que era. Había sido genialidad pura el darle ese brazalete para Navidad hace dos años. Le daba dijes para cada gran ocasión. Victoria pura.

—Feliz boda, nena.

Abrió la caja y se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Cómo? Oh dios mío. ¡Es perfecto! ¿Pero cómo?

—Lo mandé hacer.

Lo saqué de la caja y se lo enganché al brazalete que nunca se quitaba. Los dijes cambiaban, pero esa cosa se mantenía en su muñeca. Fue jodidamente maravilloso que también lo usara en la boda.

Alzó la mano, su cara brillaba con felicidad.

—Dice Cullen.

Maldición, así era.

—Esa eres tú ahora.

Se rio y lanzó sus brazos a mí alrededor.

—Esos somos _nosotros_ ahora.

Sí, perfecto, éramos nosotros. La guíe hacia un ardiente beso, listo para sacarla de su ropa y meterla a nuestra cama para poder celebrar que ella se convirtiera en Cullen de la mejor manera.

Se apartó antes de que pudiera empezar a desvestirla.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti. ¿Puedes bajarme el zipper?

Joder sí, sí podía. Una sorpresa significaba lencería sexy. Carajo, no podía esperar. Se giró y bajé lentamente su zipper, asegurándome de pasar mis dedos sobre la piel que iba desnudando a su paso. Chica Reed se estremeció contra mí. Se giró, pero en lugar de quitarse el vestido, lo sostuvo contra su cuerpo.

—Necesito cambiarme. ¿Qué te parece si pierdes el saco y te reúnes conmigo en la habitación?

No necesitaba que me lo dijera dos veces. Mi saco quedo fuera antes de que ella avanzara un paso hacia el baño. Eso la hizo reír, pero sólo me lanzo una sonrisa sobre su hombro al irse. Era tan malditamente sexy que apenas podía soportarlo.

Me quité los zapatos, y también los gemelos y la corbata. Podría serle de un poco de ayuda, ¿no? Me dirigí a la habitación y encontré más de las velas y flores que había pedido. Perfecto. La colcha estaba retirada y todo estaba listo. Sólo necesitaba a mi esposa.

Aunque podía hacer un poco más. Saqué mi iPod y lo puse en las bocinas portables, poniendo el mix de música lenta que había hecho específicamente para Chica Reed. Había valido la pena combinar las páginas de internet sobre música para bodas, viendo la canción que encontré para la boda y esta lista de reproducción.

—Es linda.

Ante el sonido de su voz detrás de mí, me giré y básicamente me tragué la lengua. Santa mierda. Me destruyó. Estaba usando blanco otra vez, pero esto era muchísimo menos que lo que había usado antes, y era jodidamente caliente.

Tenía pequeños tirantes que llevaban unas flores de listón sobre sus verdaderamente magníficos pechos, con un pequeño moño que estaba justo entre ellos. La tela de abajo era algo transparente, así que podía ver su sexy cuerpo junto con las pequeñas bragas blancas que había debajo. Se veía como un ángel listo para cometer una gran cantidad de pecados. Afortunadamente los estaría cometiendo conmigo.

—Santa mierda, Chica Reed. Te ves maravillosa. —En realidad no había palabras para lo bien que se veía—. Increíble. Sexy. Perfecta. —Escupí lo que me venía a la cabeza, pero no eran suficiente.

Sonrió y avanzó un paso hacia mí.

—Gracias. Quería verme especial para ti en nuestra noche de bodas.

Estiré la mano para pasar un dedo sobre su hombro casi desnudo.

—Eres especial. La mejor. Y no puedo creer que seas mía.

Soltó una ligera carcajada.

—Creo que es al revés. ¿Quién sabría que terminaríamos aquí cuando fui tras de ti en el campo de fútbol?

—El acoso más exitoso de la historia. Deberías estar en el libro de records, nena. —Amaba hacerla reír. Era adictivo. _Ella_ era adictiva.

—No quiero records, sólo a ti.

Comencé a abrir la boca para responder a eso, pero ella puso un dedo sobre mis labios.

—No puedes decir lo mismo, tonto. Tú sí quieres los records. Y yo los quiero para ti.

Abrí la boca y mordí su dedo, disfrutando de la forma en que su respiración se hizo más pesada y sus ojos parecieron desenfocarse.

—Tal vez sí, pero no hay nada que haya querido, o que vaya a querer más que a ti.

—Lo sé. —Puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello—. Lo mismo digo yo. Ahora, ¿Qué te parece si tomas lo que quieres?

No necesitaba invitación más que esa. Tuve sus labios en los míos en el siguiente instante, y la dirigí hacia la cama. Rompí el beso y la miré. La jodida tentación personificada. Mirarla en su lencería sexy me hizo sudar frío.

—No sé si quitártelo o dejártelo puesto. —Era un _catch-22_. Se veía preciosa en lencería, por supuesto. Pero también necesitaba tocar su piel, chupar sus perfectos pezones rosas, deslizar un dedo dentro de ella para sentir qué tan mojada estaba.

Se rio.

—Siempre puedo volver a ponérmelo.

Era un punto válido. Bajé uno de los pequeños tirantes por su brazo, amando la forma en que se estremeció por mi toque. Hice lo mismo con el otro tirante, mientras Chica Reed se ponía a trabajar en mis botones. Su camisón se mantuvo en su lugar, sostenido por sus perfectas tetas. Me quitó la camisa y estiró la mano hacia la camiseta de tirantes que tenía abajo. La ayudé a quitármela y luego la lancé a un lado.

Le bajé la parte de arriba, exponiendo sus pechos y dejando que la suave tela se deslizara al piso. Chica Reed la pateó a un lado y se paró frente a mí en nada más que unas pequeñas bragas blancas.

—Eres tan jodidamente sexy. Y hermosa. Y sexy.

Eso trajo más risas mientras me desabrochaba los pantalones.

—Gracias. Es algo raro, ¿no?

—¿Qué? —Raro no era la palabra que estaba buscando esta noche.

—No raro en mala forma. Raro como, es lo mismo pero diferente.

Ya entendía a qué se refería.

—Porque estamos casados. Supongo que sé a qué te refieres.

—Sí. Se siente… importante. Casi como la primera vez. Aunque no como _nuestra_ primera vez.

Tuve que reírme.

—Porque te follé duro en mi vestidor sin siquiera saber tu nombre.

Se rio.

—Sí, exacto.

—Pero ahora ya sé tu nombre. —La cargué y la deposité gentilmente en la cama—. Es Cullen. Bella Cullen.

Su sonrisa iluminó cada pedazo de la habitación tanto como las velas. Tal vez incluso más.

—Amo ese nombre.

—Yo también. No tienes ni idea.

Me puse sobre ella.

—Creo que tengo una muy buena idea. —Arqueó su coño contra mí, sintiendo lo mucho que lo amaba—. Pero definitivamente deberías mostrarme, por si acaso.

Le sonreí.

—Creo que eso cae dentro de mis votos.

Se rio.

—Esos votos implícitos. Me gustan mucho. Me gustaría considerarlos como tus obligaciones de esposo.

Me uní a ella en la risa.

—Obligaciones de esposo, ¿eh? Odiaría fallar en ellos durante nuestra primera noche.

—Nunca podrías fallar.

Maldición, así era. El sexo era mi especialidad. Comencé a morder su cuello, disfrutando de la forma en que sus risas se convirtieron en suspiros. Sus dedos encontraron mi cabello y tiró ligeramente, lo cual siempre me excitaba.

Fui bajando, lamiendo y chupando sus pezones hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente duros como para cortar vidrio. Sus tetas casi parecían más grandes hoy de lo que estaban ayer. Era completamente posible gracias a este embarazo.

—Amo tus pechos.

Sonrió, todavía acariciando mi cabello.

—Lo sé. Más ahora que nunca antes, creo.

—Bueno, es que hay más para amar ahora.

Sentí su risa al tiempo que la escuché.

—Puedes salirte con la tuya diciendo eso ahora, pero yo me cuidaría en unos meses.

Bajé más y besé su estómago.

—No dejarás que tu madre me patee el culo si le digo eso cuando podamos ver que estás ahí adentro, ¿verdad?

—Edward —susurró mi chica.

Alcé la vista y vi las lágrimas en sus ojos.

—No llores, nena.

—Lágrimas buenas. Esa es la primera vez que le hablas a nuestro bebé.

Huh. Supongo que sí. Besé su estómago de nuevo.

—Honestamente no creí que nada pudiera ser mejor que nuestra boda, ¿pero esto? Eso es la cosa más hermosa que he visto jamás.

En serio no sabía qué decir.

Chica Reed acunó mi cara.

—¿Te estás sonrojando? Creo que nunca te he visto sonrojado. No te avergüences, Edward. Fue… creo que me enamoré más de ti, si es que tiene sentido.

Sí lo tenía. Dejé un beso en su palma.

—Estoy seguro de que hablaré mucho con él antes de que llegue. Hay cosas que necesita saber. —Luego lo entendí—. No crees que sepa lo que vamos a hacer, ¿verdad?

Se rio.

—Es del tamaño de una ciruela, ¿recuerdas? Y ya hemos hablado de esto. El sexo es algo bueno. De hecho, es un deber. Votos, ¿recuerdas?

Cierto. El bebé todavía ni siquiera tenía brazos y esas cosas. Necesitaba buscar en el libro y descubrir cuando tendría consciencia de los ruidos y esas cosas del exterior. Si es que los bebés escuchaban. No sabía.

—¿Edward? —Chica Reed me alzó una ceja.

Maldición, ¿qué estaba haciendo pensando en el libro cuando tenía a una esposa casi desnuda esperando a que cumpliera con mis obligaciones y votos de esposo? Era un idiota.

Besé su vientre de nuevo antes de bajar hacia la única pieza de ropa que quedaba en mi camino. Agarré las pequeñas tiras con mis pulgares y las bajé por sus sexys piernas. Yacía desnuda frente a mí, mirándome con esos hermosos ojos oscuros. Sonreí antes de besarla en la parte interior de su muslo derecho. Era tan suave como la seda.

—Bendito sea el spa.

Comenzó a reírse, pero se detuvo cuando le di una lamida a su coño.

—Edward.

Amaba la forma en que decía mi nombre, ese profundo suspiro. Lamí su clítoris de un lado a otro antes de chuparlo y darle una pequeña mordida que la hizo gemir y moverse debajo de mí. La calenté, metiendo mis dedos en ella, alternando con mi lengua hasta que se corrió.

Me paré y me quité los boxers. Chica Reed comenzó a levantarse de la cama, pero negué con la cabeza. Quería estar dentro de ella ya.

—Pero también hice votos. —Agarró mi polla y la acarició.

Jodidamente maravilloso. Se deslizó sobre la cama y me metió en su boca. Me costó todas mis fuerzas quedarme parado y no comenzar a follarle la cara. Si hacía eso, me correría muy rápido. Disfruté su caliente y mojada boca y su talentosa lengua por varios minutos antes de apartarme.

—Necesito estar dentro de ti.

Sonrió y se recostó.

—Adelante.

Me moví sobre ella y rodeé su cara con mis manos.

—Te amo.

—También te amo. Gracias por esta noche. Ha sido un sueño hecho realidad.

Sentí como si hubiera ganado el Súper Tazón tan sólo por escucharla decir eso.

—Sólo lo mejor para mi esposa.

Me besó y me moví, metiéndome en ella. Sus dedos se enlazaron con los míos. Estábamos unidos en todas las maneras posibles. Nos movimos lentamente, con los ojos abiertos, y juró que la sentí sonreír contra mis labios.

Tenía razón. Era lo mismo pero diferente. De alguna manera era mejor. Más, tal vez. Lo que sea que fuera, me sentía más conectado con ella ahora. Física y legalmente. Ella era mía y yo era suyo. Para siempre.


	28. Chapter 28

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

Getting Blitzed

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** FungysCullen13

 **Beta:** Isa

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

—Está enojada conmigo. —No sabía por qué demonios eso me molestaba tanto, pero así era.

—Sólo necesita un poco de tiempo —me aseguró Chica Reed.

Miré en el retrovisor, viendo a Rainbow sentada en el asiento trasero. No estaba seguro de si los gatos entendían el concepto de un espejo, pero juro que sabía que la estaba viendo y me fulminó con la mirada. Eso antes de darme la espalda y comenzar a lamerse.

Era raro. Rainbow _nunca_ viajaba en la parte trasera del auto. Ella viajaba con Chica Reed o se subía para acostarse detrás de mi cuello, mirando por la ventana y haciéndome ver como una persona loca para la gente que pasaba junto a nosotros. Debería estar feliz de que no estuviera sobre mí, pero no lo estaba.

—Sabes, _yo_ soy el que quería incluirte en la boda. No debería ser castigado.

Rainbow, por supuesto, siguió ignorándome.

—Mira, me hubiera encantado tenerte ahí. Pudiste haber rasguñado a Renee cuando comenzó a escupir sus opiniones jodidas sobre el matrimonio. Pudiste haberte alterado al ver a la Abuela monstruo drogada. —Sólo pensar en ello me hizo sonreír. Sólo Dios sabía lo que pensaría de Rainbow en la boda.

—Pudo haber terminado con esas perras con las que te acostaste en tu equivocada juventud.

Oops. Ese era un tono de peligro. Hora de calmarlo.

—Vamos, nena, sabes que yo no las invité.

Bufó.

—De todas formas, no debieron ir. Es grosero.

Luché contra la urgencia de rodar los ojos.

—Ellas habrían considerado grosero el no ir. Después de todo, son las amigas de mamá.

Chica Reed no se veía convencida.

—Además, si me pides que señalé con quiénes estuve yo y con quienes estuvo Emmett, ni siquiera podría decírtelo. No importaban entonces, y estoy jodidamente seguro de que no importan ahora.

Sollozó, y metí el carro al estacionamiento más cercano. La jalé a mis brazos.

—Lo siento, nena. ¿Quieres que llame a mi mamá y le dé sus nombres? Me aseguraré de que nunca jamás vuelvan a estar donde estemos nosotros. —No tendría que hacerlo. Mamá las sacaría de sus mierdas de sociedad.

Chica Reed sólo me sostuvo y sacudió la cabeza. Mierda. No era suficiente. ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía regresar el tiempo y correrlas de la boda.

—No, es que eso fue tan dulce.

Carajo. Casi me da un ataque al corazón, y estaba llorando lágrimas de felicidad de nuevo. Las hormonas eran una locura. Había estado insaciable toda la noche, hasta el punto de que iba a tener que tomar una siesta cuando regresáramos a Tally porque estaba jodidamente cansado. Pero _esas_ eran hormonas de las que nunca me quejaba. Estas hormonas, las que la hacían llorar de un momento a otro, me asustaban. Chica Reed no era de las que lloraban, y yo amaba eso de ella.

Chica Reed se apartó y me sonrió. Crisis terminada. Gracias.

—¿Entonces fue dulce que fuera a pedirle a mi madre que les pateara el culo?

—Sí.

Nunca entendería a las mujeres. Al menos no a las embarazadas. Entendía a Chica Reed la mayor parte del tiempo. Antes de las hormonas.

—Ella estaría feliz de hacerlo.

Chica Reed se rio.

—No lo dudo, pero no querría arruinar su humor ahora.

Eso era cierto. Mi madre estaba en un éxtasis natural, a diferencia de la Abuela Monstruo. La boda había sido hermosa, a pesar de su estrés por la comida y las flores. Emmett le había dado a mamá el vídeo de la Abuela Monstruo en la recepción, lo cual estaba bastante seguro que le había hecho la vida entera.

—Nunca jamás volverá a aceptar mierdas de la abuela. —Todos teníamos armas perfectas para chantajear, gracias a Jasper. En serio necesitaba planear ese fin de semana de chicos. Se lo merecía.

—Ninguno de nosotros. Aunque no me molestaría conseguir el número del vendedor de Jasper.

La miré boquiabierto.

—Sólo para tener municiones para mantenerla drogada si se necesita.

Gracias a Dios.

—Nena, me asustaste.

Se rio.

—No me voy a convertir en una drogadicta, Edward. Lo prometo.

Qué bueno. Puede que ahora ya me sienta bien con Jasper, pero no podía imaginar a mi esposa actuando como él o como la Abuela Monstruo. No funcionaría para mí.

—Además, no hablaba de ella estando feliz por la boda o por tu abuela.

Le alcé una ceja.

—Estoy hablando de su reacción por la foto del bebé. Creo que le hizo cientos de copias.

Me reí. Eso era endemoniadamente cierto.

—No dudaría que fuera a incluirlo en la tarjeta de Navidad familiar de este año.

Eso la hizo reír.

—Oh Dios mío. Eso sería muy gracioso. ¡Espero que lo haga!

Negué con la cabeza.

—No la animes, nena. Sabes que ahora que la boda ya pasó, va a cambiar su atención hacia _baby showers_ , ¿verdad?

Chica Reed se rio.

—Ya me preguntó si prefiero que se en marzo o abril.

Quién diría. Mamá no estaba feliz si no estaba planeando alguna fiesta. Gracias a Dios que yo no tenía que involucrarme en eso. Al carajo con eso. Los _baby showers_ eran para las chicas. Esa era mi historia y me iba apegar a ella.

—Hazme saber el fin de semana que elijas, y yo arreglaré un viaje para chicos a Atlantic City o algo así.

—¿No quieres ir al _baby shower_?

Oh mierda, su labio inferior estaba sobresaliendo. Jodido infierno.

—Iré, si tú quieres. —Haría que Jasper, Emmett y Sammy vinieran también. Si yo tenía que estar ahí, ellos también.

El puchero se mantuvo por unos segundos más antes de que Chica Reed se disolviera en risitas.

—Me estabas jodiendo, ¿verdad?

Sonrió.

—Sí. Pero me encantó que fueras a ir si yo te lo pedía.

Era un jodido mandilón.

—Sólo no les digas a los chicos que dije eso.

—Demasiado tarde.

Alzó su teléfono. Estiré la mano por él, pero ella lo apartó.

—¡Estoy jugando! ¿Cuándo tuve tiempo para mandar mensajes?

¿Cómo si yo supiera? Podía ser escurridiza si quería.

Hablando de teléfonos…

—Oye, nena, ¿puedes checar mi correo?

Tenía que regresarnos a la carretera, así que se lo di. Rainbow me estaba viendo de nuevo, sin duda preguntándose por qué nos deteníamos y avanzábamos de nuevo.

—Tienes algo de Alec llamado _Está hecho_.

¡Bien! Era ése.

—¿Puedes abrirlo y leérmelo?

Chica Reed se encogió de hombros, pero hizo lo que le pedí. Lo leyó en silencio unos segundos antes de lanzarme una sonrisa cegadora.

—¿Tú hiciste esto?

—Le dije a Alec que lo hiciera. ¿Qué dice?

Se enderezó y se aclaró la garganta.

—" _Página seis. Damas de New York y New Jersey, esta vez sí que perdimos el balón. Edward Cullen, el prospecto más ardiente que ha llegado a la NFL en siglos (y no sólo estoy hablando de su habilidad en el fútbol), se casó con su eterna novia, Isabella Swan, en una ceremonia en la playa el día de ayer en Florida. Nos informaron que varios de los compañeros del novio asistieron y que las encantadoras señoritas de Florida estuvieron haciendo lo mejor posible para hacerlos olvidarse de las chicas en casa. ¿Podríamos estar perdiendo más de nuestros amados Gigantes por el sol de Florida? Sólo el tiempo lo dirá, pero no podemos dejar que esas sureñas anoten con más de nuestros hombres. Es hora de jugar un poco de defensiva y anotar nuestro propio touchdown. ¡Vayan por ellos, chicas!"_

Tuve que reírme.

—A los chicos les va a encantar eso. Especialmente si las chicas empiezan a echárseles encima. —Se comerían esa mierda con una cuchara.

Ella se unió a mis risas.

—¡Sin duda alguna! Es una pena que no mencionaran a mi madre con Colin.

Bufé.

—Probablemente Renee mandará su propio artículo.

—Cierto. ¡Oye, hay más! _"Esas no fueron las únicas noticias de la semana. Nuestro apuesto mariscal también anunció que él y su nueva esposa traerán una nueva adición a la familia de los Gigantes más adelante este año. Nos conocen, queridos lectores. Seríamos los primeros en morder esta información si pensáramos que hubo alguna punta de pistola involucrada, aparte de la formación de pistola. Pero los enamorados han estado comprometidos desde el reclutamiento, y unos pajaritos nos contaron que van muy en serio. Así que, únanse a nosotros en felicitar a los Cullen por su boda y por su pedacito de alegría. Tal vez en veinte años nuestros hijos e hijas tendrán una mejor oportunidad de la que tuvimos nosotros. ¡Hay que esperar!_

Se quedó en silencio por varios momentos. Me asustó.

—No te molestó, ¿verdad, nena? Dijiste que Alec podía anunciarlo.

—No, no me molestó. —Tomó mi mano en las dos suyas—. Sólo necesito un momento para absorberlo. El mundo sabe ahora, o sabrán, cuando los hombres de radio deportiva comiencen a hablar.

¿Y? ¿No era ese el punto?

—Es que lo hace más real. —Llevó mi mano a su vientre y sostuvo ambas manos ahí—. Me encanta.

Moví mi pulgar sobre su estómago, acariciándolo ligeramente.

—Me alegra. Quería que todos supieran que yo era tuyo y que ahora ya somos una familia. Todos nosotros.

En cuanto terminé de decir eso, Rainbow metió la cabeza entre mi brazo y el asiento. Era como si entendiera lo que estábamos diciendo.

Chica Reed se rio.

—Sí, Rainbow. También estás incluida en eso. Somos una familia legalmente unida.

Rainbow cabeceó mi brazo. Chica Reed soltó mi mano, y le di una caricia a Rainbow. También le dio un cabezazo a Chica Reed antes de saltar en su lugar detrás de mi cuello. Se sentó, ronroneando.

—Creo que ya nos perdonó —observó Chica Reed, sonaba divertida.

Tenía que admitir que estaba contento. La boda había sido maravillosa, la noche de bodas incluso mejor, pero estar aquí con mis dos chicas se sentía bien. Rainbow había sido lo único que faltaba. No es como si fuera a admitir esa mierda en voz alta. Ni siquiera a Chica Reed.

—Todo está como debería ser —dijo, diciéndome que tal vez estábamos en la misma página, como siempre.

—Sí, lo está.

—Vayamos a casa. Quiero continuar nuestra luna de miel.

La forma en que me miraba fue suficiente para poner el pie en el acelerador. Chica Reed tenía razón, como siempre. Puede que no fuéramos a ir a ningún lugar grandioso, pero siempre y cuando estuviera con ella, entonces me encontraba exactamente donde quería estar. Todo lo que necesitábamos era una cama, o al menos una habitación privada, y el uno al otro. Eso era todo lo que una luna de miel necesitaba ser.

Xoxoxoxoxo

—¿Estás segura de que quieres que vaya a clase contigo, nena? —No tenía problema con esperarla afuera si no quería que fuera una distracción.

Se rio y apretó mi mano.

—Sí, estoy segura. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que también tenía un regalo de bodas para ti? Esto es.

Pensé en hacer un comentario sarcástico sobre que ir a clases era difícilmente un regalo para mí, pero el brillo en sus ojos y la emoción en su voz me contuvo. Mi esposa estaba planeando algo, y no podía esperar para ver qué era.

Entré con ella al edificio de música. Todos los ojos estaban en nosotros, pero no estaba seguro de si era por mí o por Bella. Después de todo, ella era muy conocida en el programa de música. Carajo, me encantaba eso. Era tan talentosa.

Entramos al auditorio, sentándonos con los estudiantes en las filas de enfrente. Había un piano en el escenario, y una silla que estaba en un lado. Chica Reed habló con algunos de sus compañeros, pero se mantuvo agarrada a mi mano todo el tiempo. Vi unas cuantas personas que habían estado en nuestra boda y les dediqué una sonrisa y un asentimiento. Nos sentamos en la fila de enfrente, y ella mantuvo mi mano en la suya.

—¡Buenos días, clase!

El profesor caminó a través del escenario. Se veía positivamente feliz cuando sus ojos cayeron en mi chica.

—Me emociona anunciarles que nuestra Isabella Swan ya ha completado su composición final. Me pidió permiso para tocarla hoy.

Recibí otro apretón de mano cuando mi chica se levantó.

—De hecho, ya es Cullen.

Que me jodan si no amaba escucharla decir eso. Tal vez ese era su regalo para mí. Era perfecto.

Ante su mirada de confusión, ella siguió:

—Mi apellido. Ya es Cullen.

—Ya veo. —Su boca formó una delgada línea, y fue entonces cuando supe que a ese cabrón le gustaba mi esposa—. Felicidades.

¡Ja! No pudo haberse escuchado menos sincero, pero mi chica lo ignoró por completo.

—Esto es para ti. Somos nosotros —susurró, besando mi mejilla antes de subir al escenario y sentarse frente al piano.

La canción comenzó muy alta, con dos sonidos que en realidad no iban juntos, pero luego se suavizó y se hizo armoniosa. Separados pero juntos. No pude contener mi sonrisa porque de verdad éramos nosotros. Chocando al principio, pero luego convirtiéndonos en uno.

Continuó así por un rato, antes de que entrara un sonido nuevo. Me tomó unos segundos antes de darme cuenta de qué era. Un latido. Nuestro bebé. Y luego, de alguna manera, ella hizo que ese sonido se uniera al nuestro y todo se convirtió en uno.

Fue fantástico. Jodidamente perfecto. Ella ya había escrito canciones sobre nosotros antes, pero esta era la mejor. Y yo no era el único que pensaba eso, porque cuando la última nota se desvaneció, sus compañeros le dieron una ovación de pie. Yo también me paré, aplaudiendo junto con ellos. Incluso el profesor No-Tienes-Ninguna-Oportunidad estaba sonriendo y aplaudiendo.

Chica Reed se sonrojó y sonrió, se agachó brevemente antes de bajarse del escenario y dirigirse directo a mis brazos. Me valió que tuviéramos una audiencia; planté un enorme beso en ella como agradecimiento por mi regalo. Suspiró y se derritió en mis brazos.

Finalmente nos separamos en busca de aire cuando el profesor se aclaró la garganta.

—Sí, bueno, gracias, Isabella. Esa fue una pieza increíble.

Nos sentamos. Ella estaba prácticamente en mi regazo, lo cual hizo que el idiota celoso nos mirara mal, pero me importó un carajo. Estábamos recién casados, maldita sea, y mi esposa me acababa de dar un regalo maravilloso.

Él comenzó a parlotear, y yo besé la mejilla de ella.

—Gracias, nena. Eso fue perfecto. Fue nosotros, justo como dijiste —susurré.

Sonrió y enlazó sus dedos con los míos.

—Quería grabarla para nosotros y así ponerla en la boda, pero todavía no estaba terminada. No pude terminarla hasta después de que nos casamos. De hecho, escribí el resto en mi cabeza mientras estaba acostada en tus brazos.

No había duda de por qué era tan jodidamente maravillosa. No podría decir de qué trato el resto de la clase porque no podía alejar los ojos de mi esposa. Finalmente fue hora de irnos, y nos dirigimos hacia afuera, aunque fuimos detenidos varias veces por sus admirados compañeros.

En cuanto salimos de la sala, la jalé hacia mí y la besé con fuerza, presionándola contra la pared exterior del edifico, sin importarme que hubiera estudiantes caminando por todas partes. Tenía que tenerla, en ese preciso momento.

Cuando nos separamos, ella me sonrió.

—Vaya. Si así es como reaccionas, voy a tener que escribirte un millón de canciones.

Me reí.

—Adelante, pero no sé si puedas superar esa. Fue increíble.

Se sonrojó de nuevo.

—Me alegra que te gustara.

—No sólo me gustó. La amé. —Acuné su cara, pasando mi pulgar sobre su mejilla—. Nunca antes he dicho esto. ¿Estás lista?

Abrió los ojos como platos, pero asintió.

—Nunca antes he tenido que ser el número dos, pero esta vez lo aceptaré felizmente. _Tú_ , Bella Cullen, eres en verdad la Cullen mas talentosa de todos.

Una risita escapó de sus labios antes de lanzar los brazos a mí alrededor.

—Sí, esas son palabras que nunca esperé escuchar de tu boca. Pero me encanta. Y te amo.

—También te amo, nena. —Nos besamos de nuevo antes de que un cabrón chocara conmigo al pasar—. ¿Podemos irnos de aquí? —Quería, no, _necesitaba_ tenerla desnuda.

—Sí.

Tomé su mano y me dirigí al carro.

—Por cierto, ese fue uno de mis finales.

Me detuve y la miré.

—¿En serio?

Asintió.

—Fue el más pesado. Ya que ese está hecho, probablemente podré terminar unos días antes de la graduación.

Sonreí.

—¡Jodidamente maravilloso, nena! Estoy feliz por ti.

Sonrió.

—Sé feliz por nosotros. Eso significa que iré a ti unos días antes.

Esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón latiera con más rapidez.

—¿En serio? Pero, ¿y la graduación?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Las graduaciones universitarias son endemoniadamente aburridas. Duran horas, y sólo conoces como a tres de tus compañeros. Mi papá ya vino para la boda, y sabes que a mi madre no le importará. Tú no podrás estar aquí. Prefiero saltármela y mudarme contigo más pronto.

Más pronto. Amaba escuchar eso. La cargué en mis brazos y le di vueltas.

—¿Estás segura, nena? Debes estar segura. —La quería en Jersey lo más rápido posible, pero no quería robarle de una experiencia importante.

—Estoy muy segura. Quiero estar con mi esposo. Es ahí donde pertenezco.

Sí. Pertenecíamos juntos. La besé con todas mis fuerzas.

—Entonces, ¿qué, nos falta como un mes?

Sonrió.

—Sí. Y ya que terminé mi composición antes, puedo ir también para Acción de Gracias. Así que, básicamente serán un par de semanas hasta que te vea, y luego un par de semanas después, estaremos juntos para siempre.

Eso sonaba muy bien.

—No puedo esperar, nena.

—Yo tampoco. —Acarició mi cabello con sus dedos—. Ahora, llévame a casa y hazme el amor. La Cullen más talentosa quiere ser adoraba, como debe ser.

Demonios sí. Era jodidamente perfecta para mí.

—Sus deseos son órdenes para mí, Señora Cullen.

Amaba decir eso. Y ella amaba escucharlo. Su sonrisa le iluminaba toda la cara. Estaba seguro de que la mía hacía lo mismo. Un mes, y finalmente todo sería como debería ser. No podía esperar.

Xoxoxoxox

Carajo, esto no estaba bien. Estaba parado junto al avión con Sammy a mi lado, y mi esposa parada frente a nosotros haciendo todo lo posible por no llorar. Sabía que quería hacerlo. Demonios, yo también quería llorar. Ya estábamos casados, y no deberíamos estar separados, incluso si no era por tanto tiempo. Carajo, lo detestaba.

—Tienes que irte —dijo, apartándose el cabello de la cara mientras el viento se lo agitaba.

—No quiero.

Suspiró.

—Lo sé. Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas.

Sammy se aclaró la garganta.

—Llevaré a Rainbow adentro. —Le dio un abrazo a Chica Reed—. Tu boda fue hermosa. Gracias por permitirme ser parte de ella.

Ella le sonrió cuando la soltó.

—Gracias por venir. Estoy verdaderamente gradecida de que Edward tenga un amigo como tú en el equipo. Saber que estás ahí me hace más fácil el estar lejos.

Sammy negó con la cabeza.

—Es un cabrón con suerte. Mantendré un ojo en él por ti. Tú termina tus cosas, cuida al pequeño y te veré pronto. Te daré la bienvenida a Jersey como se debe.

Ella se rio.

—Me muero por verlo.

Sammy me dio un codazo, y le entregué a Rainbow. Ella se fue con ganas suficientes. Chica Reed le dio unos besos antes de que Sammy se girara y se subiera al avión.

Bella pasó sus brazos a mí alrededor. Sus ojos cafés me miraron.

—Te amo.

—También te amo, nena. No quiero irme. Esto me está matando.

Su labio tembló y parpadeó varias veces.

—Lo sé. A mí también. Pero te veré en un par de semanas. Y luego dos semanas más después de eso, estaré ahí permanentemente. Tengo exámenes finales y tengo que empacar…

—Con un demonio que no lo harás. Contrataré a alguien que empaque para ti. No debes levantar nada pesado. —De ninguna manera ella iba a hacer algo extenuante. No era bueno para ella o para el bebé.

Se rio.

—Me refiero a mi ropa. De todas formas, no es como si fuera a llevarme algo más que eso.

Eso era cierto. Íbamos a donar o regalar la mayoría de nuestras mierdas. Por alguna razón, Jasper quería mi vieja silla. En realidad, no quería saber por qué. Probablemente algo sobre estar más cerca de mí. Sólo Dios sabía. Seguía siendo raro, incluso si era mi mejor amigo y alguien en quien podía confiar.

—Aun así. No necesitas molestarte con eso. Sólo vete. Yo te compraré cualquier cosa que puedas necesitar. —Apreté mi abrazo en ella. No quería dejarla ir. Jamás.

Sonrió tristemente.

—Estoy segura de que tendremos que hacer muchas compras. No tengo mucha ropa de invierno, sin mencionar que pronto no me quedarán la mayoría de mis cosas.

Ese era un punto válido.

—Lo que sea que necesites.

—Tú eres todo lo que necesito. —Se enterró en mi pecho, y yo enterré la cara en su cabello. Desearía poder embotellar la forma en que olía. Incluso tener su champú y esas mierdas en casa no eran lo mismo.

—Lo mismo digo, nena.

El motor del avión comenzó a chillar. Era hora.

—Tienes que irte. —Me miró de nuevo e intentó poner cara de valiente. Falló, pero aprecié el esfuerzo.

—Así es. —Nunca me había arrepentido de ser jugador de la NFL hasta este momento. Dejarla siempre había sido difícil, pero era peor ahora por alguna razón.

—Ya dijiste eso. —Su sonrisa se hizo un poco más brillante—. Gracias por casarte conmigo.

Forcé una carcajada.

—Creo que soy yo quien debería estar agradeciéndote por aceptarme. Te espera mucho, sabes. No soy fácil.

Se rio.

—Lo espero con ansias, señor Cullen. Y eres bastante fácil para mí.

No podía refutarle eso.

—Sí, es cierto.

Se paró de puntillas y rozó sus labios con los míos.

—Dos semanas.

Esa iba a ser mi mantra.

—Estar contigo definitivamente será algo que agradecer.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

El avión hizo otro ruido.

—No puedo retrasarte más. —Chica Reed plantó un beso más profundo y largo en mí.

La abracé con tanta fuerza como pude, deseando con todo mi ser poder cargarla al avión conmigo.

—Siempre me tendrás, incluso cuando no esté aquí.

Sonrió, pero las lágrimas cayeron por su cara. Las limpié con mis pulgares.

—Amo eso. Te amo a ti. ¿Me llamarás cuando llegues?

—Te amo. Será lo primero que haga. Lo prometo.

—Siempre cumples tus promesas.

—Sí. Igual que mis votos. —La besé de nuevo—. Cuídate y cuida al bebé por mí hasta que pueda hacerme cargo yo oficialmente el mes que viene.

Se rio.

—Ya te has hecho cargo de eso, pero lo haré.

Nos besamos una vez más.

—Asegúrate de Jasper maneje con cuidado —le recordé cuando se apartó. No había querido que ella regresara manejando sola a casa. Sabía que estaría triste y probablemente lloraría. De ninguna manera iba a arriesgarme a que tuviera un accidente.

—Lo hará. Se toma muy en serio las promesas que te hace.

—Te amo.

—Te amo. Ve a patear traseros en el campo por mí.

—Lo haré. Tú patea traseros musicales por mí. Y dile a Jacob que se vaya a la mierda si te habla de nuevo.

Chica Reed sonrió tristemente.

—Sólo tendré que enseñarle mis anillos. —Lanzó sus brazos a mí alrededor de nuevo—. Vete. No puedo irme si estás tú parado aquí.

Así que la besé de nuevo e hice lo que me pidió. No quería hacérselo más difícil de lo que ya era, incluso si quería mantener mis ojos en ella hasta que quedara fuera de mi vista.

Me subí al avión y me apresuré a un asiento junto a la ventana. Estaba ahí parada y levantó su mano a modo de despedida. Me despedí también.

—Ten. —Sammy me entregó a Rainbow.

La alcé hacia la ventana y vi a Chica Reed sonriendo a pesar de las lágrimas. Jasper se bajó del carro y se acercó para pasar un brazo alrededor de ella. Me lanzó un gesto de mano que correspondí. El avión se alejó y eventualmente se giró. Ella quedó fuera de mi vista. Carajo, lo detestaba. Enterré la cara en el pelo de Rainbow y respiré profundamente, intentando no perder mi mierda frente a Sammy y las asistentes de vuelo.

Esperó hasta que estuvimos en el aire, unos diez minutos, antes de hablar.

—Debe ser muy feo el dejarla.

Solté una carcajada irónica.

—No tienes ni una jodida idea.

Rainbow ronroneó y se enterró más en mí, como si supiera que la necesitaba. Probablemente sí lo sabía. Era así de inteligente.

—Todos mantendrán un ojo en ella.

Me giré para verlo.

—Lo sé. Aunque no es lo mismo.

—Sí. Lo imaginé.

Fue entonces cuando lo entendí.

—Sabías que esto iba a ser muy difícil. ¿Es por eso que pediste un aventón de regreso?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez. Aunque no es como si no hubiera pasado un buen rato. —Me lanzó una sonrisa lobuna—. Kylie es muy divertida. Esas chicas musicales tienen buenos pulmones, si sabes a que me refiero.

Esta vez mi risa fue real.

—Viendo que me casé con una chica musical, creo que sabes bien que lo sé. Pero no voy a comentar.

Se burló.

—Apuesto que sí. Como sea, supuse que te vendría bien un poco de compañía para que no te la pasaras deprimido todo el camino a casa.

Tenía razón.

—Gracias, hombre.

—Yo debería agradecerte a ti. El equipo nunca me ha ofrecido el avión. Esto es la mierda.

Me reí mientras Rainbow, sintiendo que ya estaba bien, se salía de mis brazos y se dirigía a su cojín. Juro que le lanzó una mirada a la asistente de vuelo y momentos después ya tenía su atún frente a ella.

Sammy se rio.

—Mierda. Esa gata es tratada mejor que yo.

—Bueno, pues es más inteligente que tú.

Me golpeó el brazo.

—Cuidado. El Entrenador tendrá tu culo si no puedo jugar.

—Culparé a Bella. Le diré que te lastimaste en tu luna de miel.

Sonreí tan sólo de pensarlo. Era bastante sorprendente que no me haya lastimado la ingle con toda la acción que había tenido. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía vivir dos semanas sin ella? ¿Y luego otras dos?

—Entonces, estaba pensando que deberíamos comprar algo para cenar y tomar unas cervezas en tu casa. Celebrar tu no-soltería.

Le lancé una mirada.

—¿Me estás cuidando, Sammy?

Sonrió.

—Eres mi mariscal de campo. Es mi trabajo.

Asentí. Era bueno tener un amigo conmigo. Sabía que Chica Reed no se iba a quedar sola esta noche. Pequeña y Rubia estaban planeando una fiesta de pijamas. Suponía que pasar tiempo con Sammy y beber cereza era la versión masculina. Apestaba, pero podríamos superarlo. No faltaba mucho tiempo. Lo lograríamos. Siempre lo hacíamos.


	29. Chapter 29

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

Getting Blitzed

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** FungysCullen13

 **Beta:** Isa

* * *

 **Capítulo 29**

Tengo que decir, tener un amigo y compañero como Sammy no estaba mal. Siempre me había llevado bien con mis compañeros, pero con la excepción de Jasper, siempre habían sido amistades superficiales. Pasábamos tiempo juntos, íbamos a fiestas y esas mierdas, pero difícilmente podía contarles mis cosas a esos cabrones. Ni quería que ellos me contaran las suyas a mí. Pero Sammy me hizo compañía toda la noche y no me dijo mierdas cuando me iba para llamarle a mi esposa o cuando le mandé mensajes durante el juego de Noche de Lunes de Fútbol. Se quedó en la habitación de invitados, y fuimos juntos para empezar la semana laboral.

—Te digo, hombre. A todas partes donde íbamos, la gente preguntaba por ti. ¿Y sí te dije que Kylie vive en una hermandad?

Sí me lo había dicho. Como cien veces. Y juzgando por la sonrisa de mierda en su cara, no iba a dejar de decírmelo pronto.

—¿En cuál? —Yo había estado en la mayoría antes de conocer a Chica Reed.

—Tri-Delt.

—Tri-Delt. Todos han estado ahí. —Me aparté de su camino cuando me lanzó un golpe juguetón—. Oye, yo no inventé esa mierda. Todos lo saben.

—¿Sí? ¿Lo sabes de primera mano?

Así era, pero no iba a comentar. Mis conquistas pasadas ya no me importaban ni una mierda ahora que tenía a Chica Reed en mi vida.

—¿Planeas verla de nuevo? —pregunté mientras nos dirigíamos a la sala de entrenamientos. Necesitaba ponerme a trabajar. No había ido al gimnasio desde que me fui a Tally. Por supuesto, había tenido una manera muchísimo mejor de hacer ejercicio durante ese tiempo. La mejor manera. Carajo, extrañaba a mi esposa.

—No sé. Estoy seguro de que hablaremos y nos mensajearemos de vez en cuando, pero ninguno de los dos está loco de amor por el otro. Ambos sabíamos que era sólo un poco de diversión de bodas. —Estiró una mano para evitar que siguiera avanzando—. Hablando de diversión de bodas, ¡ahí está tu papá!

Seguí su mirada y, en efecto, ahí estaba Colin haciendo ejercicios de piernas.

—Al carajo con eso. Ni siquiera sugieras esa mierda.

—Sí, sí. Bien. ¡Pero tenemos que escuchar qué pasó! —Y me arrastró hasta la banca de pesas.

—Cómo te va… mierda, ¿hay un nombre para tipos jóvenes que se acuestan con mujeres mayores? —me preguntó Sammy, como si yo supiera

—Cachorros —dijo Colin con una sonrisa—. O puedes decirme sólo Afortunado, si quieres.

Jodidamente asqueroso.

—No quiero, en serio, ni siquiera quiero escuchar esto. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Sabes que tienes curiosidad —me dijo Sammy.

¿La tenía? No estaba seguro. Una parte de mí estaba asqueada, por supuesto. La otra parte estaba; maldita sea, tenía curiosidad. ¿Por qué carajos tenía curiosidad?

—Es normal. Colin se consiguió una chica de verdad. Bueno, mujer en este caso. Una mujer mayor, que admito es bastante sexy.

—Mi suegra. O sea, madre de mi esposa. Es jodidamente raro. No quiero pensar en Renee y en sexo.

—Si te molesta menos, a ella le encantaría que nosotros habláramos de eso. Preguntó si comparábamos notas.

—Probablemente para ver si podía solicitar negocios más adelante. —Mierda. Eso era terrible. Afortunadamente Chica Reed no estaba aquí para escuchar esa idea—. No me refería a que fuera una prostituta o algo así. Sólo decía que probablemente le gustaría acostarse con algunos de los otros. —Y eso no estaba mejor.

Sammy se rio entre dientes.

—Amigo, eso está muy mal.

—No, no lo está. Ella preguntó por ti y por Paul. —Colin se encogió de hombros—. Le di tu número.

—¿Qué? —gritó Sammy, agarrando su teléfono como si pudiera cambiar el número con tocarlo o alguna jodida cosa—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Se soltó riendo.

—Tranquilo, hermano, sólo bromeo. Créeme, ustedes eran la última cosa que tenía en la mente luego de que terminé con ella.

Jodido infierno.

—En serio no quiero escuchar esto.

—Relájate, Cullen. Yo no follo y cuento. _Toda la noche_. Todo lo que necesitas saber es que tu suegra todavía aguanta.

Le emparejé la mirada.

—¿Y por qué carajos necesitaría saber eso?

—Duh. Es la madre de tu chica. Y se ven idénticas. Puedo asegurarte que cuando Bella llegue a los cuarenta, todo seguirá en excelente forma.

No acababa de decir eso. Era un hombre muerto. Avancé un paso hacia él, listo para golpearlo con una de las pesas que estaban tiradas en el piso, pero Sammy se paró frente a mí.

—Tranquilo, no necesitas matar al tipo que cubre tu lado ciego —me murmuró Sammy—. Colin, imbécil, no debes hablar de cómo se va a ver la esposa de un hombre cuando está desnuda. Especialmente no de su esposa nueva y lejana. ¿Entendido? —Sammy mantuvo sus ojos en mí, dirigiéndose a Colin sin verlo, sólo en caso de que yo fuera a atacar.

—Amigo, sólo estaba bromeando —Colin alzó las manos—. Sólo estaba jugando contigo, en serio. Después de todo, tú arruinaste mi carro.

Giré el cuello, trabajando en relajarme.

—Yo no le hice ni una mierda a tu carro.

—No, pero tú chica sí. Y yo me follé a su madre. No es que la venganza fuera mi motivación, pero ahora ya estamos a mano, ¿verdad?

—Eso no está bien, hombre —Sammy sacudió la cabeza—. Colin, deja esa mierda de _Soy un semental_. No es así cómo eres, y sólo estamos nosotros tres aquí ahora. No tienes que armar un teatro con nosotros.

Colin soltó la barra de pierna con un estruendo.

—Bien. Lo siento. —Bajó la vista—. La verdad es que… no me acosté con ella.

Me sorprendí ante esa noticia.

—¿Qué? Ustedes dos se fueron luego de que los presenté. Y Renee parecía estar encantada contigo.

Bufó.

—Lo estaba, o pensé que lo estaba. Pero su ex, que estoy seguro que es más joven que yo, estaba afuera del salón. Le rogó que lo aceptara de nuevo, y ella se fue con él. —Soltó una carcajada amarga—. Pero no antes de pedirme mi número para que pudiéramos conocernos mejor y tal vez quedar juntos algún día.

Maldición.

—Lo siento, hombre. Eso apesta. —Aunque parte de mí estaba aliviado de que no se la hubiera follado. Eso habría sido muy incómodo.

—Dime que no le diste tu número —rogó Sammy—. En serio, yo mismo te patearé el trasero si lo hiciste. —Era divertido porque Colin le ganaba en peso a Sammy por unas cien libras, más o menos. Pero lo decía en serio.

—Carajo, no. —Colin sonrió—. Le di el número de Jennings.

Todos comenzamos a reírnos por eso.

—¡Estás jugando! Qué genial —lo aduló Sammy.

Incluso yo tenía que admitir que era malditamente gracioso.

—Él se divirtió demasiado burlándose de mí sobre todo el asunto de Brandy. Si ella logra clavarle las garras, se lo merece.

—Espero que lo haga. ¡Sería genial! —Sammy le palmeó la espalda—. Buen trabajo, hombre. Aunque ya es suficiente de charla. Hora de ponernos a sudar.

Se dirigió a la máquina de remo para calentar, pero yo me quede atrás.

—¿Qué? ¿Todavía quieres patearme el culo? ¿No he perdido suficiente?

Suspiré.

—Ambos sabemos que no podría patearte el culo de verdad. Y, de todas formas, no es eso lo que quería. —Me pasé la mano por el cabello—. Mira. Me alegra que no te acostaras con Renee.

Asintió.

—No es juego.

—No por ella, sino por ti. Te mereces algo mejor que eso. Todo lo que ella quiere es una cartera gorda, y tal vez una polla gorda que la acompañe. —Alcé una mano—. Ni siquiera respondas a la última parte.

Se rio de verdad en esta ocasión.

—Sé que quieres lo que yo tengo. ¿Y quién puede culparte? Mi chica es asombrosa. Pero Renee no es la respuesta. Bella no es nada parecida a ella. —Afortunadamente—. Incluso si comparten algo de ADN. Si ella se hubiera acostado contigo, sólo hubiera sido hasta que algo mejor llegara a su camino. Necesitas a alguien que te ponga a ti primero.

—Lo sé. Sólo que pensé que ella sería algo seguro, así que, ¿por qué no? Estúpido, supongo.

—No estúpido. Humano. Pero hubiera sido algo temporal, y tú hubieras querido algo real con el tiempo. Ya llegará. Probablemente cuando menos te lo esperes. —Sonreí—. Yo no esperaba que Bella chocara conmigo, peleara, me sedujera, y se abriera camino hacia mi cabeza y luego dentro de mi corazón. Y ahora estoy casado con ella. —Seguía siendo asombroso.

»¿Quieres una mujer de calidad? Deja de ir a los clubs y bares y esas mierdas. No digo que no vayas a encontrar a alguien bueno ahí, pero tienes mejores oportunidades de conocer a alguien en, no sé. Donde eres voluntario y mierdas así.

Colin sacudió la cabeza.

—Entiendo lo que dices. Tal vez comenzaré a ir a la librería o algo por el estilo.

Me reí.

—Bella trabajaba en una librería cuando nos conocimos. —Era la nerd de banda y librería más sexy que había existido jamás.

Se rio entre dientes.

—Imagínate. Iré a sacar mi tarjeta de librería.

—Hazlo. Y mantente alejado de mi suegra.

—¡Con gusto! Dile a Bella que no toqué a su madre, ¿bien? No quiero que me odie más de lo que ya lo hace.

—No te odia. Creo que estaba más preocupada por ti que por su madre. No te mortifiques.

—Sí, bueno, hablando de mortificar, es mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar.

Tenía razón. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer antes de que volviéramos a jugar contra los Cowboys este fin de semana. No tenía intención de perder de nuevo contra ellos. No aquí, en mi casa. Le asentí a Colin y me dirigí a hacer ejercicio.

Un rato después, el gimnasio estaba lleno de mis compañeros ejercitándose. Todos estaban en ello cuando Jennings soltó un grito.

—¿Qué carajos? ¿Qué tan borracho estaba la otra noche? —le exigió a JPP.

—Estabas semiconsciente. ¿Por qué?

—Porque esta mujer se la pasa mandándome mensajes diciendo que lamenta que hayamos sido interrumpidos antes de llegar a lo bueno. Me manda fotos. ¿La recuerdas? —le enseñó el teléfono.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Colin y podía ver que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no soltarse riendo. Sammy ni siquiera estaba intentando esconder su risa.

—Nah, no la conozco. Está buena, para ser una mujer mayor.

—Sí, pero juro que nunca antes la he visto. Qué… —se interrumpió con un sonido de ahogo cuando su teléfono sonó de nuevo—. Santa mierda.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Colin ansiosamente.

—Nada. —Rápidamente guardó su teléfono—. No te preocupes por ello.

—¿Te mandó otra foto? ¿Era sexy? —preguntó Sammy entre risas.

—No te preocupes por ello. Hablaré con ella más tarde. —Se dirigió al otro lado de la sala.

—Creo que acaba de recibir material para pajas —nos dijo Sammy.

Incluso yo me reí. Estaba endemoniadamente agradecido de que no nos haya enseñado lo que sea que Renee le mandara, porque probablemente Sammy tenía la razón. Chica Reed me había contado algunas historias. Historias que había intentado suprimir con todas mis fuerzas para mantener la cordura.

—Creo que escapé de una bala —decidió Colin.

—Así es —le aseguré—. Lo que sea que ella le esté mandando, no creo que queramos saber.

—Yo sí. —Sammy sonrió—. Voy a hacerlo que me enseñé ese teléfono, aunque me mate. ¿Vienes?

—Carajo, no. —Yo había esquivado mi propia bala. Ninguno de mis compañeros se había acostado con Renee. Era un alivio.

—Nah. —Colin negó con la cabeza—. Ella tuvo su oportunidad. No quiero saber qué es lo que no me estoy perdiendo.

—Bien por ti. —Estaba orgulloso de él, en una manera rara. Tal vez ahora sí me iba a escuchar.

—Ustedes no son nada divertidos. —Sammy suspiró—. Pero supongo que lo entiendo. Se la dejaremos a Jennings. Vayamos a comer algo antes de la práctica.

Eso sonaba como un plan muchísimo mejor.

—Vamos.

Xoxoxoxox

Después esa misma semana, salí de práctica y vi que tenía unos mensajes de Danny.

 _ **¡Hola, Edward! ¿Te estás preparando para el juego?**_

 _ **No sé si tengas planes, pero papá dijo que podía invitarte para Acción de Gracias ya que no jugarás ese día. ¿Quieres venir?**_

 _ **Está bien si no quieres. Debes estar ocupado. Pero quería invitarte. Podríamos jugar fútbol si vienes.**_

En realidad, era una buena idea, si de verdad les parecía bien a sus padres. Aunque antes de responder necesitaba hablar con mi chica.

—Hola. —Sonaba tan jodidamente sexy—. Te extrañé. ¿Cómo estuvo la práctica?

—Nada mal. También te extrañé. Me estoy alistando para cenar con los chicos, pero quería comentarte algo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Yo*.

Eso la hizo reír.

—¿Qué más es nuevo?

Sonreí. Cuando se trataba de ella, yo siempre estaba listo.

—Recibí un mensaje de Danny preguntando si quería ir en Acción de Gracias. Sé que no tenemos nada planeado, pero no sé si tú prefieras quedarte en casa o algo así.

Su cálida risa llenó la línea.

—Si estoy invitada, me encantaría ir. Me salva de tener que cocinar.

Como si fuera a hacerla cocina.

—Podría pedirle al ama de llaves…

—No. En serio quiero conocer a Danny y a su familia. Dejaron una gran impresión en ti.

—Bien, nena. Les llamaré y te haré saber lo que digan.

—¿A quién vamos a llamar? Hola, Bella —dijo Sammy cuando se acercó por detrás de mí.

Ella se rio.

—Dale mis saludos. Ve a comer. Yo necesito comer y estudiar.

—De acuerdo, nena. Te llamaré cuando llegue a casa.

—Bien. Te amo.

—También te amo. Adiós.

Colgué.

—Voy a llamar a Danny. Su familia me invitó para Acción de Gracias. Tengo que ver si está bien que lleve a Bella.

—Suena divertido.

—Sí. ¿Tienes planes? —Después de todo, Danny quería jugar fútbol. Necesitaba un equipo.

—Nah. Se suponía que mi mamá iba a venir, pero en lugar de eso va a trabajar. Se niega a renunciar, a pesar de que yo puedo pagarle todas sus deudas y demás.

—Mi familia está igual. Ciertamente no necesitamos trabajos, pero Em está trabajando en FSU y papá trabaja largas horas como doctor. —Los entendía—. Déjame llamarles y luego iremos a cenar.

Marqué el número y Steve respondió.

—Hola.

—Hola, Steve. Soy Edward. Edward Cullen.

Se rio.

—Lo sé. Tengo tu número guardado en mi teléfono.

Duh. Por supuesto que sí.

—¿Supongo que Danny te hizo llegar nuestra invitación para Acción de Gracias? Espero que no pienses que es demasiado. Supuse que sería un buen momento ya que tienes un juego en casa y probablemente también tengas el día libre.

—Sí me invitó. Y lo apreció. Me encantaría aceptar, pero mi esposa va a estar en la ciudad. ¿Me preguntaba si podría llevarla?

Se rio de nuevo.

—¡Por supuesto! Nos encantaría que también viniera. Danny estará muy emocionado.

—Será divertido. ¿Podemos llevar algo más?

—Sólo a ustedes. Tendremos más que suficiente.

Miré a Sammy, que le estaba mandando un mensaje a alguien mientras me esperaba.

—Sé que Danny quería que jugáramos fútbol. ¿Estaría bien si invito a algunos de mis compañeros para que vayan un rato? No tienen que comer ahí ni nada…

—¿Estás bromeando? Nos encantaría. Y por supuesto que pueden comer con nosotros. Nos harías el día a todos, no sólo a Danny. Sólo haznos saber un fin de semana antes para poder comprar comida suficiente.

Eso era una locura.

—Te diré cuántos, pero nosotros pondremos la comida. Mándame la dirección por mensaje, y me aseguraré de que haya suficiente. Algunos de estos chicos podrían comerse un pavo entero ellos solos.

—¿Estás seguro? No nos molesta.

—Por supuesto que estoy seguro. Hablaré con unos cuantos de los chicos y te haré saber.

—¡Suena genial! Le diré a Danny. Estará muy emocionado.

—Dile que no puedo esperar para verlo, y que se ponga a practicar. Espero que saque su mejor jugada.

—¡Lo haré! Muchísimas gracias, Edward.

—Gracias por pensar en nosotros. Lo apreciamos de verdad.

—Te veré en dos semanas.

—Seguro. Adiós, Steve.

Colgué y me giré hacia Sammy.

—¿Quieres ir a la casa de Danny en Acción de Gracias? ¿Jugar un poco de fútbol y pasar tiempo con los niños?

—Claro. Suena bien. De todas formas, iba a intentar pegarme a ti y a Bella.

Me reí.

—No habría dejado que tu culo solitario interrumpiera nuestra primera festividad como pareja casada.

Lanzó un brazo a mí alrededor.

—Sí, sí me habrías dejado. Al menos hasta que terminara la cena.

Cierto.

—Entonces te echaría a la calle.

—Y yo lo habría entendido. Pero ahora podré jugar fútbol y estar con una familia genial. Lo espero con ansias.

—Yo también. Será divertido.

Xoxoxoxox

La presión en la primera mitad había sido una locura. Juraría que los Cowboys tenían a más de once hombres en el campo. Parecía que todos mis receivers estaban cubiertos y la línea no estaba cubriendo ni una mierda. Estaba bajo presión o me tiraban en casi cada jugada. Claramente no era el único que se sentía así, porque el Entrenador estaba perdiendo su mierda sobre mis linemen.

—Carajo, ¿crees que puedas intentar bloquear a alguien? Turner, tu nombre encaja perfectamente con la forma en que estás jugando allá afuera. Eres como un jodido torniquete, dejas que todos pasen si tienen un cuarto.

¿Un cuarto? Definitivamente el Entrenador estaba viejo. Parecía que Brady quería decir algo, pero en realidad no tenía nada con que defenderse.

—¿Y Davis? ¿Sientes algo por Melton? ¡Porque en cada jugada lo estás atosigando! ¡Y los árbitros lo están notando! Si quieres bailar con él, hazlo en tu tiempo libre.

Ahora, eso fue jodidamente gracioso. Aunque sabía que era mejor no sonreír, porque luego de que el Entrenador terminó con mi línea, se giró hacia mí.

—¿Olvidaste cómo lanzar un pase cuando estabas lejos casándote? ¿Sigues en tu luna de miel? Porque esa es la única razón que se me ocurre para justificar que le hayas lanzado un pase a Maddux cuando él tenía tres cubriéndolo.

Primero que nada, no tenía tres cubriéndolo. Dos, sí, tal vez. Pero acababa de decirles a la línea que no me estaban dado nada de tiempo para lanzar. ¿Qué esperaba?

—¿El gato te comió la lengua, Cullen? ¿Dónde está tu gata? Probablemente ella pueda ser mejor mariscal de lo que lo has sido tú en la primera mitad. ¡De todas formas todos son unos mandilones! ¡Protejan el maldito balón! No me importa si el equipo entero está en el backfield; o lanzas el balón, o tomas la tacleada. ¡No se lo lanzas directo a Claiborne! ¿Es eso muy jodidamente difícil de entender?

—No, Entrenador. —Quería decir más, pero, ¿cuál era el punto? Él ya había agarrado vuelo.

Los receivers tuvieron su turno, y luego se fue contra la defensa. Pensarías que nos iban ganando con tres touchdowns, y no con uno.

—¿Te quedó amoratado el culo? —murmuró Sammy mientras nos dirigíamos de nuevo al campo—. Porque estoy bastante seguro de que el Entrenador me causó algo de daño permanente.

—Olvídalo. Tenemos otra mitad que jugar, y más nos vale ganar. —De ninguna manera iban los Cowboys a vencerme dos veces en la misma temporada.

Paul y Embry se acercaron a nosotros.

—Escuche, chicos, están jugando con la defensa Tampa 2. Eso significa que hay zonas débiles en la izquierda y derecha. Vamos a explotar esa mierda, hagamos un _dink and dunk_ durante el tercer cuarto. ¿Después? Vamos a quemarlos con una bola larga luego de que la seguridad comience a jugar. Embry, iré hacia a ti en el _slant_ una y otra vez hasta que te cubran. Luego, cualquiera de ustedes dos que queme su esquina es quien recibirá el balón. ¿Entendido?

—Me parece bien, hombre. Estoy cansado de estos cabrones. Skandrick está sobre mi culo, y ni siquiera me invitó a cenar. —Paul me lanzó una sonrisa—. A los chicos nos gusta un poco de romance primero. Supongo que necesitamos enseñarle una lección.

—Cuenten con ello.

Me dirigí hacia mi entrenador de mariscales y le dije lo que quería hacer. Afortunadamente le pareció bien.

—Si haces un montón de pases rápidos, dejarán de presionarnos tanto y puede que consigas tiempo suficiente para lanzar una o dos bombas.

—Tendré tiempo suficiente.

Me dirigí luego hacia mi línea.

—Vamos a empezar con todo. Voy a tomar _three step drops_ y el balón estará fuera de mis manos rápidamente. Voy a hacerlos retroceder un poco. Pero cuando lo haga, ustedes tienen que bloquearlos. Lanzaremos largo hacia Sammy y Paul luego de que la seguridad comience a jugar. ¡Denme tiempo!

—Lo tendrás —prometió Brady.

Colin asintió y los otros también me dieron su palabra.

Nos tocó primero y, luego de una patada decente de regreso, comenzamos en nuestro treinta y tres. Primero fui con una mano libre hacia Jennings, sólo para ver qué podía producir la línea. Dos yardas, más o menos. Tenían ocho en la caja y estaban _blitzing a corner_ casi la mitad del tiempo. Iban a pagar por eso.

Le lancé un _slant_ a Embry en la zona abierta cerca del medio. Logró nueve yardas y un _first down_. Hice que Paul corriera la misma jugada del lado opuesto para una ganancia de quince. Mezclamos unas cuantas corridas, pero más que nada _dinked and dunked_ nuestro camino por el campo. Vi una abertura cuando estábamos en la zona roja y le lancé un _fade_ a mi ala cerrada. ¡Touchdown! Justo en la esquina. Piso con ambos pies antes de caer fuera del límite. El juego estaba oficialmente empatado en veinticuatro.

Lo que sea que el Entrenador le dijera a la defensa, les había dado algo de fuego. Lograron una tacleada y dos presiones, causando que Dallas llegara a tres y fuera. En la siguiente jugada, comencé de la misma manera, con pocos _checks_ y _slants_ para Embry y mis _backs_. Estábamos a medio campo cuando lo vi. La seguridad estaba cayendo. Él estaba jugando. Les di la señal a Sammy y Paul antes de pedir el balón.

Esta vez di un _seven step drop_ , manteniendo mis ojos en la línea, dejando que mis chicos hicieran su movimiento. La línea sostuvo. Imité el _slant_ de nuevo, sólo para mantener a la seguridad alerta. Por la comisura del ojo podía ver a Sammy abierto justo cuando Melton rompía la línea. Planté el pie y dejé que el balón volara. Melton puso una mano en mí, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Vi el balón caer justo en las manos de Sammy. No tuvo que esquivar zancadas en absoluto. Corrió justo en la zona de anotación.

—¡Demonios, sí! ¡Ese fue un pase hermoso! —Colin me palmeó la espalda. En serio lo fue.

Sammy me abrazó cuando llegué a la zona final para felicitarlo.

—Gracias por ese pase, hombre. La atrapada más fácil que he tenido en mi vida.

—Acostúmbrate —le dije, haciéndolo reír.

—Funciona para mí. Entre menos energía tenga que gastar en el campo, más tengo para celebrar más tarde.

—Guárdala, hombre. Vamos a celebrar pronto.

Y tenía razón. Le lancé otro TD largo a Paul en la cuarta, y ganamos treinta y ocho a veintisiete. Dallas perdió. La primera de muchas veces, en lo que a mí concernía. Y sí me concernía. Era una temporada nueva para mí, e iba a darle la vuelta por completo. Mi vida profesional iba a ser tan exitosa como mi vida personal. Bueno, tanto como pudiera imitarla. Nada podía superar mi vida con Chica Reed. Ni siquiera un Súper Tazón. Pero un día pronto, planeaba descubrir qué tanto podía acercarse.

*Juego de palabras en inglés.


	30. Chapter 30

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

Getting Blitzed

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** FungysCullen13

 **Beta:** Isa

* * *

 **Capítulo 30**

Estaba bastante seguro de que este jodido día ya estaba muerto. Cada uno de nosotros estaba viendo el reloj en la pared, los relojes de muñeca o celulares. El Entrenador no tardó mucho en alzar las manos en señal de derrota.

—¡Al carajo! Salgan de aquí. Pero espero los culos de todos a las ocho en punto el viernes. Así que no coman pavo hasta quedar en coma. Y el primero de ustedes idiotas que vomite luego de que corramos, tendrá que lavar a mano todas las conchas. ¿Me escucharon? Eso significa que coman con moderaciones, para aquellos de ustedes que hayan recibido demasiados golpes en la cabeza. Ahora, salgan de aquí y disfruten de sus festividades.

No tenía que repetírmelo. Salí por la puerta antes de que terminara de hablar.

Sammy me estaba pisando los talones, riéndose a carcajadas.

—¿Dónde es el incendio, Cullen?

En mis pantalones, para ser honestos. Era como si mi polla supiera que Chica Reed estaba a diez millas de mí. Un poco más y quizá empezaría a sudar y temblar. Era mi droga, y ya era adicto a ella.

—¿Supongo que ya llegó el vuelo de Bella?

Sí, ya había llegado. Y apestaba que yo no estuve ahí para recogerla.

—Sí.

Llegamos a las puertas, y básicamente empecé a correr hacia mi carro. No importaba que nos hubiéramos partido el culo en las practicas. Tenía toda la energía del mundo para mi chica.

Una mano cayó en mi hombro antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta de mi carro. Me giré, con el ceño fruncido y listo para arrancarle la cabeza a alguien.

Sammy alzó las manos.

—¡Amigo! No me mates. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que siguen en pie los planes para mañana. Tú y Bella saldrán a respirar un poco de aire para entonces, ¿verdad?

Sacudí la cabeza, intentando aclararme.

—Sí. Les dije que llegaríamos cerca de medio día. Nos da tiempo para jugar un poco y ver el juego de los Lions antes de comer.

—Bien. Se los haré saber a Brady y Colin. Te veré ahí. Y no lo olvides. No creo que estén muy emocionados si llegan todos menos su jugador favorito.

Tuve que reírme. Probablemente Chelsea los correría a todos. Yo ganaría mi entrada sólo porque tenía su jersey de Eli.

—Estaremos ahí. Ahora, no te ofendas, pero alguien mucho más bonita que tú me está esperando en casa.

Resopló.

—De hecho, sí me ofendo. Soy bastante bonito. Podría irte peor.

—Sí, podría. —Eso lo hizo sonreír—. Pero también podría irme endemoniadamente mejor.

—Imbécil. —Me pegó en el hombro izquierdo—. Ve. Dale a tu chica un beso de mi parte.

—Carajo, no. Le daré besos de mi parte. Eso es lo que ella quiere.

—Sólo porque no sabe de lo que se está perdiendo. —Se alejó de mi alcance riéndose—. Yo mismo se los daré mañana.

—Inténtalo y el relleno no será lo único que entrará por el culo del pavo.

Se rio y se despidió con la mano.

—Tendrías que atraparme primero. Ahora, ¿qué haces todavía aquí hablando conmigo?

Maldición, era cierto. Le tiré dedo y me subí al carro. Hice sonar mi motor cuando pasé junto a él, haciéndolo reír de nuevo.

No rompí el límite de velocidad en carretera al ir a casa, pero probablemente me acerqué demasiado. Y quizá me volví un poco loco en el elevador, el cual parecía ir noventa veces más lento que de costumbre. ¿Por qué carajos teníamos que comprar un penthouse? Debí haber comprado algo en la planta baja. Sería más rápido. Y barato. No es que me importara alguna mierda sobre eso, pero la cosa de la rapidez sería perfecta en este momento.

Corrí fuera del elevador y estuve dentro de nuestro apartamento en diez segundos. Afortunadamente ella dejó la puerta abierta.

—¿Nena? Estoy en casa.

—Aquí —gritó.

Me sorprendió que no estuviera en la sala o en nuestra habitación, pero seguí su voz hasta la habitación de invitados. Puede que ignorara la imperiosa exigencia de Rainbow para que la cargara. Probablemente pagaría por esa mierda más tarde, pero tenía que llegar a mi esposa.

Me estaba dando la espada, veía hacia la habitación. Deslicé mis brazos a su alrededor desde atrás y le besé el cuello.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Giró la cabeza y rozó sus labios sobre los míos.

—Sólo veía.

—Pues puedo pensar en cosas mejores para mirar. —Mordí su lóbulo y la hice suspirar y derretirse sobre mí.

Chica Reed se removió entre mis brazos hasta que quedo de frente a mí, y pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—Listo. Así está mejor.

Le sonreí.

—Es un paisaje muchísimo mejor.

Ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Tú o yo? Espera, no me respondas.

Tenía cosas mejores que hacer que responderle porque sus labios se encontraron con los míos de verdad, en un beso largo y agradable. Carajo, eso me gustaba más. La encaminé hacia la cama de invitados.

Chica Reed siguió moviéndose cuando la parte trasera de sus rodillas golpeó el colchón, jalándome hacia abajo con ella sin romper nuestro beso. Logré apoyar las manos para detenerme y no aplastarla contra la cama.

Nos besamos por un rato, y a pesar de que una gran parte de mí estaba gritando por estar dentro de ella, no tenía prisa. Se sentía jodidamente maravilloso el tan sólo tenerla conmigo de nuevo. Dos semanas y dos días lejos era demasiado tiempo.

Nos separamos y me sonrió, pasando sus dedos por mi cabello. Era tan jodidamente hermosa.

—Hola, esposo.

No pude haber detenido mi sonrisa, aunque quisiera.

—Hola, esposa. Te extrañé.

—También te extrañé. Se siente bien estar en casa.

Le alcé una ceja.

—Casa, ¿eh? Me gusta mucho como suena eso. Ya es hora de que esto se convierta en tu casa.

Bajó sus manos por mi espalda y me empujó por completo contra ella.

—Mi casa es dondequiera que tú estés.

Carajo. Me encantaba eso. Y era verdad. Este lugar era genial, pero no se sentía completamente bien sin ella aquí.

—Lo mismo digo, nena. —La besé de nuevo—. Por cierto, ¿qué estabas viendo cuando yo entré?

—El espacio en la habitación. Será el cuarto del bebé, ¿no? Estaba intentando imaginar dónde pondríamos la cuna.

Huh. No había pensado en nada de eso. ¿Debí haberlo pensado? Todavía nos faltaban como cinco meses y medio. A mí me parecía un poco pronto para empezar a pensar sobre decorar. ¿Pero qué sabía yo? Tal vez Chica Reed ya estaba haciendo su nido. El libro mencionaba eso. Necesitaba leer ese capítulo de nuevo.

—Tenemos tiempo suficiente para decidir todo eso.

Sonrió.

—No tanto tiempo como piensas. Imagino que una vez que esté yo aquí, el tiempo se irá volando.

Probablemente tenía razón. Obviamente ahora el tiempo avanzaba arrastrándose. Cada día parecía ser una semana más o menos.

—Primero hay que traerte aquí, y luego podemos dedicarnos a decorar. Como tú quieras. —Le prometería el mundo si eso mantenía esa sonrisa en su cara.

—Puede que te arrepientas de decir eso.

—Nunca me arrepentiré de ninguna promesa que te haga.

Sus ojos se vieron sospechosamente brillantes cuando apretó su agarre en mí.

—Oh, Edward. Ocasionalmente me dices las cosas más maravillosas del mundo.

Comencé a responder, pero sus labios encontraron los míos antes de poder hacerlo. Y luego, lo que fuera que iba a decirle, se perdió.

Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo desvistiéndonos el uno al otro, tocando y probando. Era divertido, la necesidad que sentí por apurarme en llegar a casa con ella, el jodido antojo que sentía por estar dentro de ella, quedó satisfecho con tan sólo tenerla en mis brazos. Sólo estar con ella. Y cuando finalmente entré en ella, se sintió increíble. Y bien.

Mucho tiempo después encontramos nuestro camino de regreso a nuestra habitación, con una caja de pizza y una gata muy enojada entre nosotros.

—Mis pantalones se empiezan a sentir más apretados.

La miré. No estaba usando pantalones. No estaba usando nada más que una de mis camisetas. Era endemoniadamente sexy.

—Nena, te los quité hace rato.

Se rio.

—No ahora. Digo en general. Me estoy haciendo más grande. Pronto se me empezará a notar el embarazo.

En realidad, sonaba emocionada por eso, lo cual supongo que era algo bueno.

—¿Lo estás ansiando, Chica Reed?

Bella sonrió mientras agarraba otra rebanada. Tal vez debí haber ordenado algo más saludable. Quería algo rápido y fácil, para poder comer en la cama, hacerlo a un lado, y luego tocarnos de nuevo. Sí, incluso la comida nos estaba interrumpiendo ahora.

—Pues, sí, quiero decir, ansío ver una prueba verdadera de que hay un bebé dentro de mí, aparte de los pechos más grandes.

—Oye, no menosprecies los pechos más grandes. Son un maravilloso signo del embarazo. —Mi favorito. Estiré la mano y acuné el izquierdo porque estaba más cerca.

Se rio y me apartó la mano de un manotazo.

—Sí, sé que eres su fan. Pervertido.

—Me amas así.

—Cierto. Pero pronto tendré que ir de compras. Tal vez vaya a las ventas de Viernes Negro mientras estás en la práctica. No veo el punto en comprar cosas nuevas en Florida cuando me mudaré en dos semanas.

Dos semanas. Carajo, no podía esperar.

—Eso tiene sentido. Te dará algo en que ocuparte mientras no estoy.

—Sí. —Hizo una mueca—. Aunque será raro ir de compras sin Rose y Alice.

Terminé el resto de mi rebanada y tiré la caja vacía de la cama. Tenía que admitirlo, mi chica tenía un apetito más sano estos días. Usualmente no nos terminábamos una pizza grande entre los dos. Eso estaba bien. Nos habíamos ganado ese apetito y quemaríamos lo que habíamos comido durante toda la noche.

Puse mi brazo a su alrededor, y se acurrucó en mi costado. Rainbow me pegó en la pierna con su cola, a pesar de que me aseguré de no molestarla cuando me moví. Seguía enojada porque la había ignorado al llegar a casa.

—Puedo preguntarle a JPP si su esposa tiene planes el viernes. —Muchos de mis compañeros estaban solteros. Me preocupaba un poco que ella se sintiera sola sin sus chicas aquí.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No, estaré bien. Puede que se agradable no tener la voz de nadie más que de mí misma cuando considere qué comprar.

—Conocerás gente cuando te mudes aquí —le aseguré. Necesitaba alguien con quien pasar tiempo aparte de mis compañeros. Ellos eran geniales y todo eso, pero no.

—Lo sé. No estoy preocupada por ello. Probablemente conoceré gente a través del trabajo en la fundación, y cuando llegue el bebé, planeo entrar a esas clases de Mamá y yo, además estará también el parque. Será diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada, pero en realidad ansío a que llegue el momento.

¿Mamá y yo? ¿Quería saber? No, probablemente no.

—¿Voy a tener que tomar clases?

Se rio.

—No si no quieres.

Rainbow decidió perdonarnos, o tal vez sólo a ella, porque se subió al regazo de Chica Reed y se acurrucó, mirándome con sus entrecerrados ojos dorados.

—No seas una perra, Rainbow. Te veo todos los días. No puedes culparme por querer ver primero a mi esposa. —Gata grosera. Odiaba cuando se enojaba conmigo. Y odiaba odiar eso. ¿Por qué debería importarme una mierda?

—Jasper dice que deberíamos tomar clases de paternidad, de esas donde aprendes a cambiar pañales y esas mierdas. —A mí me parecía que era bastante obvio, pero, ¿qué sabía yo? Un montón de chicas en mi preparatoria tuvieron que cargar por todos lados muñecas durante un mes para una de sus clases. ¿Lo había hecho Chica Reed? Eso debería ser entrenamiento suficiente, ¿verdad?

—Yo sé cómo cambiar pañales. —Gracias a Dios—. Pero definitivamente tú deberías aprender porque no seré la única que cambia pañales en esta casa.

Carajo.

—La niñera…

—No va a vivir aquí a menos de que tomemos la oficina-habitación de Rainbow.

Mierda. Literalmente. Iba a tener que lidiar con mierda. Rainbow me lanzó una mirada que me decía que renunciar a su habitación especial no era una opción. De todas formas, ya lo había supuesto. La manera más rápida de ponerla en contra del bebé era dejándolo usurpar todos sus lugares.

—Pañales, ¿eh?

—Pañales, biberones, gases y mierdas, ¡oh Dios mío! —me sonrió—. No has leído esa parte del libro aun, ¿eh?

No. Yo estaba a favor de las cosas pre-bebé. Post-bebé era algo que todavía no estaba listo para asimilar. Ansiaba conocerlo y todo eso, pero no las cosas asquerosas.

—Tal vez nuestro hijo será un genio y nacerá ya sabiendo ir al baño.

Se rio.

—Puedes aferrarte a esa esperanza fútil si quieres, pero ambos sabemos que no pasará.

—No sé, nena. El niño es un Cullen y un Swan. No podría irle mejor en cuestión de genes, aunque lo intentara. —Carajo, amaba hacerla reír. Sí, sabía que estaba siendo ridículo, pero era divertido pensarlo.

Acaricié a Rainbow por unos segundos antes de poner mi mano en el vientre de Chica Reed.

—Va a ser maravilloso.

—Sí, él _o ella_ , lo será.

—Lo descubriremos en unas semanas.

Puso sus manos sobre las mías.

—Entonces podremos comenzar a discutir nombres y decoraciones para el cuarto.

Eso debió asustarme. Hace unas semanas, me habría asustado. Pero sonaba realmente bien. Bueno, tal vez no la parte de la decoración. Eso en realidad no era lo mío. Pero, ¿darle un nombre a nuestro bebé? Sí, ansiaba llegar a eso.

—Me parece bien, nena.

—A mí también. —Levantó a Rainbow de su regazo y la puso en el piso—. Ahora, ¿qué te parece si recreamos el cómo llegamos a esta situación?

Oh, sí.

—Estoy a favor de recordar los buenos tiempos, Chica Reed. Y las buenas posiciones.

Se rio al sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí. Mis manos automáticamente se deslizaron debajo de su camiseta, acariciando la piel suave y cálida.

—Qué comiencen los buenos tiempos, Cullen.

Era perfecta, mi esposa. Simplemente perfecta para mí. Tenía mucho por qué estar agradecido. Después de todo, era la época adecuada del año.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Me estacioné afuera de la casa gris de dos pisos y me giré hacia Chica Reed.

—¿Estás lista? Esto no te hará llorar, ¿verdad? —Normalmente no tendría que hacerle tal pregunta, pero esta mañana lloró de repente por un comercial donde un cachorro era separado de su dueño. Sólo podía agradecer que no hubiera aparecido uno de esos comerciales del SPCA con los animales maltratados y sin casa. Nunca hubiera dejado de llorar. Las hormonas apestaban. Bueno, las que la hacía llorar. Las del sexo podían quedarse para siempre si de mí dependiera.

—Por supuesto que no voy a llorar. —Me golpeó ligeramente el brazo—. A menos de que no haya tarta de calabaza. Eso sí podría hacerme llorar.

Me reí.

—No serías la única, nena. No sería Acción de Gracias sin tarta de calabaza. Y estamos cubiertos. —Había pedido que trajeran un montón de tartas de una pastelería. No podía esperar a comerlas.

Toqué su mejilla.

—Pero en serio. Yo casi lloré cuando conocí a Danny, así que sé que podría afectarte.

Se inclinó en mi palma.

—Lo sé. Y probablemente me afectará. Pero no voy a hacerlo sentir incómodo. Eso es lo último que querría hacer. Puedo controlarme, lo prometo.

—Bien. Vamos.

Le di la vuelta al carro y la dejé salir antes de agarrar el jersey de Eli, las botellas de champaña, la sidra y las flores del asiento trasero. Cargamos todo hasta la puerta y toqué el timbre antes de pasar mi brazo libre por la cintura de Chica Reed.

—¡Yo abro!

Sonreí cuando escuché la emocionada voz de Danny, seguido por el golpeteo de sus pisadas. Puede que tuviera cáncer, pero seguía actuando como el niño de nueve años que era.

Abrió la puerta de golpe. La primera cosa que vi fue la brillante sonrisa en su rostro. La segunda, era que estaba usando mi jersey.

—¡Edward! ¡Hola!

—¡Hola, camarada! Te ves listo para jugar.

—¡Lo estoy! Algunos de mis amigos van a venir. Papá dijo que podíamos ir a la escuela, ¿si quieres? Tiene más espacio. Nadie creía que de verdad fueras a venir a verme.

—Bueno, claro que vine. Lo prometí, ¿no? Gracias por invitarnos. Esta es mi esposa, Bella. Bella, este es Danny.

La sentí tomar un gran aliento bajo mi mano. Aunque estaba sonriendo tanto como él. Sus ojos estaban un poco brillosos, pero afortunadamente no había lágrimas.

—Danny, ¡estoy tan emocionada por conocerte! Edward me ha contado mucho sobre ti. Escuché que tienes un brazo muy fuerte.

—Hola —le dijo, se veía un poco tímido—. ¿En serio te contó sobre mí? ¿Cree que soy bueno?

Mi chica asintió.

—Claro que sí. Cree que tienes lo que se necesita para llegar a las grandes ligas. Y puedo decirte que Edward no reparte cumplidos como ese a cualquiera. Es bastante selectivo.

—¡Oye! ¡Sólo lo digo como es!

Ambos me sonrieron.

—¡He estado practicando! Quería estar listo para jugar hoy.

—Danny, se supone que debes invitarlos a pasar —anunció una impaciente vocecilla. Un momento después apareció Chelsea con un ceño fruncido bien puesto.

—¡Oh, sí! Por favor, entren. —Abrió la puerta y señaló hacia adentro, como si hubiera estado practicando. Fue endemoniadamente divertido.

—Tienes que ofrecerte a tomar sus abrigos, tonto.

—¡Eso iba a hacer! Lo olvidé. Y no me digas cosas.

Se fulminaron con la mirada el uno al otro. Reconocí esas miradas. Emmett y yo nos las habíamos dado entre nosotros una infinidad de veces al crecer.

—Apreciamos mucho su hospitalidad. —Bella entró—. ¿Podrías llevarle estas flores a tu mamá por mí? No podemos quitarnos los abrigos con todas estas cosas en nuestras manos, así que no te olvidaste de nada, Danny.

Chica Reed le dio las flores.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Chelsea. Soy la esposa de Edward, Bella.

—Hola. Eres bonita —le dijo Chelsea.

—Gracias. Tú también.

Mi esposa era jodidamente natural. Calmó el argumento, recibió un cumplido de Chelsea e hizo que Danny se sonrojara con placer al asegurarle que no lo había jodido. Iba a ser una madre maravillosa.

—Entonces, ¿eres la esposa de Edward? ¿Por qué no te casaste mejor con Eli? Él es mejor.

—¡Chelsea! Ya hablamos de esto. —Joyce apareció en el pasillo, frunciéndole el ceño a su hija—. Lo siento. Tiene mente propia. Soy Joyce Prentice. Es un gusto conocerte.

Chica Reed sólo se rio.

—Soy Bella. Y no tienes nada de que disculparte. Es agradable conocer a alguien que lo ponga en su lugar de vez en cuando. Yo no puedo hacerlo siempre.

—Cualquier hombre se sentiría acomplejado con ustedes dos.

Sonreí cuando Chica Reed musitó: _Claro_.

—Es algo bueno que estés aquí para defenderme, Danny. Estas mujeres me están atacando.

—¡Yo te defenderé! —lanzó un puño al aire.

Joyce se rio y agarró el vino.

—Muchísimas gracias por venir. ¡No tenían que traer nada! Ya habías mandado mucho.

—Era lo menos que podíamos hacer, ya que tú te ofreciste a alimentar a unos cuantos jugadores de fútbol. Ellos se habrían comido toda tu casa. Créeme —le aseguré.

—¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? —preguntó Chica Reed.

—Oh, no, todo está casi listo. Pero, por favor entren. Danny, toma sus abrigos.

Se los entregamos y seguimos a Joyce hacia la sala. Luego de que entramos más en la casa, nos golpeó el asombroso olor.

—Dios, huele bien aquí.

Joyce se rio por mi declaración.

—Me alegra mucho que pienses eso. Steve entrará pronto. Está atrás, friendo un pavo. Por favor, tomen asiento.

—¿En serio? Siempre he querido probar pavo frito. —Amaba las mierdas fritas, a pesar de que no me permitía comerlas muy seguido.

Chica Reed se sentó en el sofá y se alisó el vestido negro sobre sus rodillas. Me senté junto a ella.

—También Steve. Le diste la excusa perfecta. —Joyce me sonrió—. Mandaste más de lo que podría cocinar en el horno, así que decidió que era hora de probar algo frito. Se la ha estado pasando bien allá afuera. Lo hice llevarse un extinguidor con él. —Se rio entre dientes—. Y tengo uno colocado junto a las puertas de cristal, por si acaso.

—Es mejor prevenir que lamentar. —Chica Reed sonrió—. Muchísimas gracias por invitarnos. Apenas llegué ayer, y la idea de preparar una gran comida para nosotros dos no se me antojaba.

—Nos alegra que hayan venido. Danny no ha hablado de nada más durante las últimas semanas. —Su sonrisa cayó un poco—. Ha sido algo bueno para él.

—¿Cómo está…? —me callé cuando Danny entró en la habitación, ya traía un balón de fútbol en la mano.

—¿Cuándo van a llegar los chicos? —preguntó, deteniéndose frente a mí.

—Muy pronto. Estamos ansiosos, ¿eh? —El niño prácticamente vibraba de la emoción. Me hizo sonreír.

Danny asintió.

—Sí, mi vecino Mark dijo que ustedes no iban a venir. Y que yo era un mentiroso. Pero no lo soy.

—Mark es un imbécil. —Chelsea entró en la habitación, otra vez frunciendo el ceño—. Lo voy a patear de nuevo.

Joyce suspiró y paso una mano sobre la cabeza de su hija. Un poco de su cabello estaba volviendo a crecer. Podía ver que era rubio como el de su madre.

—Chels, ya hablamos sobre patear gente. Y golpear.

—Pero Mark se burla de Danny. Necesita ser pateado.

No pude evitar estar de acuerdo. ¿Quién carajos era ese mierdecilla Mark? Necesitaba que alguien hablara con él. O que le patearan el culo. Era una pena que yo no pudiera golpear niños. Una lástima que mi hijo todavía no naciera. Él podría hacerlo por mí.

—La violencia no es la respuesta. Si Mark es malo, Danny puede manejarlo. O puede decirme a mí.

Danny estaba viendo el piso con la cara roja. Carajo. Estaba avergonzado, y no podía culparlo.

—Estoy seguro de que Danny es lo suficientemente inteligente para no dejar que las palabras de un tonto lo lastimen.

Alzó la vista ante mis palabras.

—Eres más fuerte que todas las personas que conozco, pequeño. Un abusador de mente pequeña no puede quitarte eso.

Chica Reed hizo un sonidito como un jadeo y se acercó a mí en el sofá. Pase mi brazo a su alrededor.

Danny me sonrió.

—¿Crees que soy tan fuerte como tú?

—Más fuerte —le aseguré—. Pero es bueno tener una hermana que esta lista para patear unos traseros por ti. Mi hermano también solía hacerlo por mí. Él me ponía las cosas difíciles, pero no dejaba que nadie más lo hiciera. —Le lancé una sonrisa a Chelsea—. También se iba a los golpes.

—Sí, ella es muy genial. —Danny le sonrió a su hermana y recibió una sonrisa en respuesta. En serio se parecían mucho.

—Y ya que es genial, probablemente debería darle su regalo. —Le di el jersey de Eli. Soltó un gritito de alegría—. ¿Ves? Prometí que lo conseguiría para ti.

—¡Gracias! ¿Te habló de mí?

—Dijo que disfrutó platicar contigo y que tienes buen gusto en jugadores favoritos.

—Así es. —Le sonrió a mi esposa—. Debiste casarte con Eli.

—¡Chelsea! —su mamá sacudió la cabeza con exasperación.

Chica Reed se rio entre dientes.

—Estoy bastante segura de que él ya está casado. Pero si eso alguna vez cambia, intentaré ir tras él.

—¡Oye! —le hice cosquillas en el costado, y ella se retorció contra mí.

—¡Sólo estaba bromeando!

Dejé de hacerle cosquillas.

—Quizá. —Se estaba riendo y sus ojos estaban brillando. Se veía jodidamente preciosa.

—Más te vale.

—Recién casados. —Joyce nos sonrió—. Son tan lindos juntos.

—Tenemos nuestros momentos. —Chica Reed me sonrió—. ¿Estás segura de que no puedo ayudarte con nada, Joyce?

—Bueno, podríamos ponernos a trabajar en el platillo de judías verdes. Danny, ¿quieres enseñarle tu habitación a Edward?

—¡Sí! Vamos, Edward. —Tiró de mi mano.

Me levanté y ayudé a Chica Reed a levantarse.

—Diviértete en la cocina, nena.

—No te acostumbres, Cullen. —Me besó la mejilla y siguió a Joyce fuera de la sala.

Danny tiró de mi hacia las escaleras.

—¡Vas a amar mi habitación! ¡Es todo de los Gigantes y del Estado de Florida!

Su habitación era bastante genial. Las paredes eran del azul de los Gigantes, había colgado estandartes de FSU y tenía mi jersey enmarcado en la pared.

—Es una habitación muy genial, Danny. —Tenía juguetes en una repisa, un escritorio desordenado, ropa saliendo de su armario. Toda una habitación de niño. Algún día mi hijo tendrá una habitación como esta. Estaba emocionado por eso. Tal vez pintaríamos la suya de color granate y dorado.

—Gracias. Tal vez podamos jugar videojuegos mientras esperamos.

En cuanto dijo eso, sonó el timbre.

—Son ellos.

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos! —agarró su balón y mi mano, y nos apresuramos en salir de la habitación.

Chelsea estaba mirando mal a mis compañeros cuando llegamos abajo.

—¿Quién creen que sea mejor mariscal? ¿Edward o Eli? Jugaron con Eli, ¿verdad?

Estaba usando su jersey. Sammy me sonrió desde la puerta.

—Bueno, debería decir que el mariscal para el que estoy jugando ahora, pero ya que estás usando un jersey de Eli y que realmente quiero comerme eso que huele tan delicioso, voy a tener que elegir a Eli.

Idiota. Miré a Danny para asegurarme de que no me viera cuando le tiré dedo. Él se soltó riendo.

—¿Qué pasa, Cullen? ¿Finalmente encontramos una mujer a la que no puedes conquistar? —Brady se rio entre dientes—. A mí también me agrada Eli. Es un buen tipo. Somos amigos.

—Como sea. Van a pagar por eso en el campo. Llama a tus amigos, Danny. Sigamos con esto.

Se fue corriendo para llamar a sus amigos, y yo salí con mis chicos. Estábamos platicando cuando escuché a alguien gritar mi nombre.

—Oh Dios mío. Eres Edward Cullen. De verdad estás aquí.

Volteé para ver a un niño corriendo por la entrada de la casa de un lado.

—¿Eres Mark? —pregunté con un filo en la voz.

—¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Adiviné. —Me giré hacia la puerta abierta de la casa de Danny—. Oye, Danny, trae a tu hermana. Nos vendría bien una buena pateadora.

Vi al niño hacer una mueca por la comisura de mi ojo. Bien. Cabrón.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que estás fulminando con la mirada a ese niño? —me preguntó Sammy en voz baja.

—Molesta a Danny. No puedo golpearlo, así que…

Sammy también fulminó con la mirada al niño.

—Entendido. ¿Va a jugar con nosotros? Puedo tirarlo al lodo o algo así. Accidentalmente, claro.

Me burlé. Siempre podías contar con Sammy.

—No, probablemente nos demandarían o algo así. Sólo podrá jugar con nosotros si no es un patán con Danny.

Danny salió corriendo.

—¡Nos verán allá! No puedo esperar para… oh. Hola, Mark.

—Hola. ¿A dónde van?

—A la escuela a jugar fútbol.

—¡Vaya! ¿Puedo ir?

Danny me miró.

—Depende de ti, hombre —le dije. Dejaría que él tomara la decisión.

—Seguro, supongo.

Comenzamos a avanzar hacia la escuela, Danny iba platicando con todos nosotros. Antes de llegar demasiado lejos, Chelsea se acercó corriendo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí? —le exigió a Mark. Carajo, amaba a esa niña. No tenía filtro. Me recordaba a mí.

—Danny dijo que podía venir. ¿Qué estás haciendo afuera? ¿No estás castigada?

—¿Por patearte? Claro que no. Mamá me dio postre extra.

Sammy y yo nos soltamos riendo. Colin y Brady no tenían idea de qué jodidos estaba pasando, pero de todas formas sonrieron.

—Escucha, Pelona. La única razón por la que te saliste con la tuya es porque no tengo permitido pegarles a las niñas.

Me detuve y miré al niño.

—¿Cómo le dijiste?

—Pelona —respondió—. No tiene cabello.

Al carajo con eso. Este niño no iba a tener el honor de jugar fútbol con Danny. Ya todos mis compañeros fulminaban con la mirada abiertamente al niño.

—Primero que nada, ella sí tiene cabello. Es una niña hermosa que ama y apoya a su hermano, lo cual la hace ser jodidamente genial. —Tal vez no debí decir jodidamente frente a los niños, pero me importaba un carajo—. Segundo, las personas que se burlan de otros porque son diferentes, porque están enfermos, son unos imbéciles. Mi amigo Danny es demasiado amable para decirle imbécil a un imbécil, pero yo no. Vete, niño. Nosotros no jugamos con abusadores.

Mark me miró boquiabierto por unos segundos antes de girarse y correr en la dirección contraria.

—Maldición, Cullen. Hiciste que ese niño se cagara.

Le lancé una mirada a Colin y moví mis ojos hacia los dos niños que estaban de pie mirándome.

—Oh, mierda. Quiero decir, perdón.

Idiota.

—Entonces, ¿no tenemos un juego que jugar o qué?

—¡Sí! Gracias, Edward. —Danny me sonrió.

—Cuando quieras, pequeño. —Le quité la gorra y le palmeé la cabeza—. Nunca dejes que nadie te haga sentir inferior.

—No lo haré. —Empezó a ponerse de nuevo la gorra, pero luego la lanzó a un lado—. Vayamos a jugar fútbol.

Empezamos a caminar detrás de él. Sentí que algo me rozaba la mano y bajé la vista para ver a Chelsea. Ella tomó mi mano en la suya.

—Oye, ¿Edward?

—¿Sí?

—¿Podrías firmar uno de tus jerséis para mí?

Que me maldigan si no sentí como si hubiera ganado una jodida batalla.

—Puedo hacerlo.

—Genial. —Mantuvo mi mano en la suya.

—Supongo que me equivoqué. No hay mujeres que no pueda conquistar —dijo Brady, haciendo reír a todos.

Tal vez sí había. Pero aquellas que eran un reto, como Chelsea y mi Chica Reed, valían la pena el esfuerzo extra. Le sonreí a la pequeñita que me correspondió la sonrisa. Valía totalmente la pena.


	31. Chapter 31

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

Getting Blitzed

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** FungysCullen13

 **Beta:** Isa

* * *

 **Capítulo 31**

—¡Eso fue genial! ¡Ganamos! —los ojos de Danny brillaron al sonreírme. Me alegraba que estuviera feliz, pero se veía malditamente pálido. Y, a pesar de que él no había dicho ni una palabra, podía ver que estaba cansado.

—Pues por supuesto que ganamos, pequeño. ¿Tú y yo en el mismo equipo? No tenían ni una oportunidad. —Palmeé su espalda—. Probablemente fue injusto poner juntos a los dos mejores jugadores, pero eso es el fútbol. Todo se trata de llegar al tope salarial.

Sus risas se interrumpieron cuando empezó a toser. Carajo. Estaba frío afuera, y necesitábamos regresarlo adentro. Me agaché frente a él.

—Súbete, pequeño. El MVP siempre es cargado alrededor del campo luego del juego.

—¿Soy el MVP? —preguntó, sonaba completamente sorprendido.

—¿Quién más sería? Tú anotaste el touchdown ganador.

—Sí, pero tú me ayudaste.

—Eso es lo que hacen los compañeros, Danny. —Sammy estiró su mano para chocarla—. ¡Nos pateaste los traseros! Ahora súbete a la espalda de Edward. Hazlo trabajar de verdad, aunque sea una vez.

Ayudó a Danny a subirse a mi espalda. La sonrisa seguía en su cara, pero vi la preocupación en sus ojos cuando me paré. Sí. Apestaba que el pequeño estuviera exhausto luego de un juego rápido de fútbol. Pensaba muy poquito. Sentía que su hermana le ganaba con unas veinte libras.

—En serio. Ustedes los mariscales se llevan toda la gloria mientras nosotros hacemos todo el trabajo pesado. —Colin le sonrió a Danny—. Eres inteligente al querer jugar en esa posición, Danny. Todo el dinero, toda la gloria, nada del dolor.

Me reí cuando lo vi cojear.

—¿Tacleas alas defensivas de trecientas libras y no puedes manejar a una niña de sesenta libras?

—¡Oye! ¡Ella juega sucio! Es peor que Suh.

Chelsea se puso las manos sobre las caderas y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Eres muchísimo más grande que yo. Tenía que tumbarte.

—¿Pateándome en la espinilla? Te tengo noticias, niña… eso ameritaría una penalización de quince yardas y probablemente te expulsarían si hubiera sido un juego de verdad.

—Pero no lo era y no me expulsaron y ganamos. Así son las cosas. —Le sacó la lengua y corrió cuando él intentó agarrarla.

—Agradece que no fue tras tus bolas, hombre —murmuré—. Así fue como tumbo al niño Mark.

—¿Ves? Juega sucio. —Pero sonrió—. Me gusta su estilo.

—A mí también. Salgamos de aquí. Es hora de comer. —Y de alejar a Danny del aire invernal. Estaba jodidamente helado, y el invierno apenas comenzaba.

—Acabas de decir las palabras mágicas. —Brady pasó corriendo a mi lado, despidiéndose de los niños que habían venido a jugar con nosotros.

Habían llegado más de los esperados porque unos amigos habían llamado a otros y demás. Pero pasamos un momento increíble. Todos dimos algunos autógrafos en lo que sea que los niños nos ofrecieran, desde gorras hasta balones. Nos despedimos y nos dirigimos de regreso a la casa. Yo cargué a Danny todo el camino de regreso, y Sammy le dio a Chelsea su propio viaje en caballito ya que ella también ganó.

—Bueno, ¡parece que alguien se divirtió! —Joyce se encontró con nosotros en la puerta, nos sonrió al meter a los niños a la casa.

Me agaché y dejé que Danny se bajara de mí. Lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su madre.

—¡Ganamos, mamá! ¡Yo fui el MVP porque anoté el touchdown ganador!

—¡Qué bueno, cielo! Por supuesto que fuiste el MVP. —Lo ayudó a quitarse la chaqueta y pasó sus dedos sobre sus mejillas—. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

—¡Todos los niños estaban muy emocionados! Y Tommy anotó un touchdown, y Jason también. Y Chelsea tacleó a Colin.

—Si a eso le llamas taclear —murmuró Colin. Le agarré las manos por la espalda y lo hice reír—. El Entrenador me pateará el trasero si ve ese moretón.

—No te preocupes. Le diré que te tumbo una niña de nueve años. No le molestará.

Joyce se rio.

—Por alguna razón imagino que hay más detrás de eso.

—Es muy grande, mamá. —Chelsea le dio su abrigo y bufanda—. Hice lo que tuve que hacer, y ganamos.

—¿Te pateó? —Joyce se giró hacia su hija—. ¡Chelsea! Ya hablamos de esto.

—Mamá, tienes que hacer todo lo necesario para ganar. Incluso si tienes que ser escurridiza.

—Ella sería una buena Patriota —susurró Sammy.

Ahogué mi risa.

—Ella abrió el carril perfecto para que Danny pasara. Hacen un buen equipo —le dije a Joyce.

—Así es. —Les sonrió a sus hijos—. Ahora, vayan a asearse. Ya casi está el pavo.

Se fueron tomados de las manos con sonrisas idénticas en sus rostros.

—Gracias por sacarlos hoy a jugar. Significa mucho para los dos. —Por un momento, se vio llorosa, pero parpadeó un par de veces—. Déjenme mostrarles la cocina para que también puedan asearse.

Entramos y encontramos a Bella riéndose mientras platicaba con Steve. Me lavé y lo saludé.

—¡Hola! Ya pudiste regresar adentro, ¿eh?

Se rio.

—Sí, pero luego de que todo el aceite quedo casi frío. Me alegra que se esté poniendo frío afuera o todavía seguiría ahí. ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por venir.

Deslicé mis brazos alrededor de mi esposa.

—Estoy muy bien. Gracias por invitarnos. ¿Qué estás haciendo, nena?

—Puré de papas. —Apagó la batidora y usó una cuchara para quitarle un poco de papas a las aspas. Antes de decirle una palabra, me ofreció la cuchara y me dejó lamerla.

—Yumi. Sabe muy rico, Chica Reed.

Steve se rio.

—Apenas me estaba diciendo cómo es que le diste ese apodo.

—¿En serio? —le sonreí a mi choca—. ¿Le contaste la versión de verdad o la censurada?

—La censurada, por supuesto. Todavía no nos conocemos tan bien. —Empujó el cuenco a un lado y se giró para abrazarme—. ¿Cómo estuvo el juego?

—Estuvo genial. Danny, Chelsea y yo estábamos en el equipo que ganó, obviamente.

Sonrió.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Le conté a Steve sobre el juego, jugada por jugada, mientras llevábamos la comida a la mesa. Con todos ayudando, estuvimos sentados en poco tiempo.

—En lugar de decir las gracias tradicionales, usualmente todos nos turnamos para decir algo de lo que estemos agradecidos. —Joyce sonrió—. Danny, ¿te gustaría comenzar?

—Bien. —Juntó sus manos—. Estoy agradecido por mis padres y mi hermana. Estoy agradecido por haber conocido a Edward y porque sus compañeros están aquí hoy. Y estoy agradecido por haber podido jugar fútbol y ser el MVP.

Chica Reed deslizó su mano sobre mi pierna y me dio un ligero apretón. Puse mi mano sobre la suya.

—Estoy agradecida por mi familia y mi hermano. Y estoy agradecida porque Edward me trajo mi jersey de Eli y no dejó que Mark jugara con nosotros. Oh, y estoy agradecida por haber ganado.

—¿Quién es Mark y por qué no lo dejaste jugar con ustedes? —murmuró Bella suavemente.

Mierda. Esperaba no meterme en problemas por eso.

—Un idiota que le dijo Pelona a Chelsea y que molesta a Danny.

—Oh, buen, que se joda pues.

Me costó todas mis fuerzas no soltarme riendo o darle un beso altamente inapropiado para la mesa. Se veía tan jodidamente sexy cuando maldecía. El niño Mark había tenido la suerte de que ella no estuviera cerca cuando le dijo esas cosas a Chelsea.

—Estoy agradecido de que nos hayan invitado a su casa hoy. Estoy agradecido por mi mamá, que trabajó duro para mantenerme, y por mis compañeros y amigos, que también se han convertido en mi familia. —Sammy nos sonrió.

—Estoy agradecido por esta increíble comida y por poder pasar la festividad con una gran familia. Gracias por recibirnos y alimentarnos. Sé que no es algo fácil. —Los hoyuelos de Brady aparecieron—. Probablemente Colin se comerá el pavo él solo.

—Idiota. —Colin se aclaró la garganta—. Estoy agradecido por mis compañeros, incluso si son un dolor más de la mitad del tiempo. Y estoy agradecido de que me hayan invitado aquí. También agradezco tener espinillas fuertes.

Chelsea le sonrió angélicamente desde el otro lado de la mesa. Era jodidamente gracioso. Probablemente intentaría patearle la otra espinilla antes de que terminara el día.

Chica Reed se enderezó.

—Estoy agradecida por poder pasar esta fecha con mi esposo, por el cual agradezco todos los días. Estoy muy feliz de que Edward haya encontrado amigos y familia tan lejos de casa. Me resulta más fácil cuando estamos separados saber que tiene a personas como ustedes con él. Estoy agradecida por todos ustedes y por la inesperada bendición que se unirá a nosotros en seis meses.

Llevé su mano a mis labios y le di un ligero beso. Mi turno. Normalmente odiaba mierdas como esta, pero este año, aquí, se sentía bien decirlo.

—Podría simplemente hacer eco de lo que Bella dijo. Estoy muy agradecido de que ella se haya tomado la molestia de encontrarse conmigo y de que no hubiera huido cuando me conoció.

—Más bien de que tú no huyeras —dijo, haciendo reír a todos.

—Es verdad. Agradezco que se haya metido bajo mi piel y que no pudiera evitar enamorarme de ella. Agradezco por mi familia, tanto dentro como fuera del campo, aquí y en Florida. Agradezco tener tan buenos amigos en mi vida, esos en los que confío para que cuiden a mi esposa cuando yo no puedo. Yo también estoy emocionado por esa inesperada bendición. —Puse mi mano sobre el vientre de Chica Reed—. Agradezco por mi nuevo amigo, Danny, y me honra el haber sido incluido en sus vidas y en su mesa.

Chica Reed sollozó junto a mí y le di mi servilleta. Se rio suavemente mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

—No estoy agradecida por las hormonas.

Eso hizo reír a todos, incluyendo a mi Bella. Los niños fueron los únicos que no lo entendieron. Mierda. Probablemente no debí haber dicho eso. ¿Y si empezaban a preguntar cómo se hacían los bebés? ¿Cuándo preguntaban eso los niños? Algún día el mío preguntaría… al carajo con eso. A Chica Reed le tocaría responder esa pregunta. Yo le compraría condones cuando cumpliera quince. Esa sería mi contribución.

—Agradecemos por nuestros dos hermosos hijos. —Joyce sonrió a pesar de sus lágrimas—. Y agradecemos que todos ustedes pudieran estar con nosotros hoy. No pueden saber… —su voz se desvaneció.

—Lo mucho que significa para Danny, y para todos nosotros, el tenerlos aquí —terminó Steve por ella—. Muchas gracias por hacernos parte de sus vidas.

No sabía si podría comer debido al nudo que se había formado en mi garganta. Pero cuando mi chica puso un montón del puré de papas que ella había hecho en mi plato, supe que tenía que hacerlo. No tardamos mucho en empezar a comer todos y, por supuesto, mis compañeros repitieron dos o tres veces. Bueno, yo también. Y, para mi gran sorpresa, también Chica Reed.

—Está buenísimo —gimió junto a mí.

Le alcé una ceja.

—¿Qué? Estoy comiendo por dos, y al bebé le gusta.

Steve se rio.

—Joyce solía decir que, ya que estaba comiendo por tres, necesitaba tres veces más de lo acostumbrado. Yo no le discutía nada.

—Sabías que no debías. —Joyce me sonrió—. Nunca discutas con una mujer embarazada.

—Sí. —Chica Reed blandió su cuchillo para mantequilla hacia mí—. O te metas entre ella y su comida, especialmente en acción de gracias.

—Nunca se me ocurriría. —Le di el pequeño pedazo de pavo que quedaba en mi plato—. Sólo quería asegurarme de que todavía tuvieras espacio para la tarta más tarde.

—Siempre hay espacio para la tarta de calabaza —me informó antes de meterse mi último bocado de pavo a la boca. Era fascinante. Y algo sexy, si era honesto. No tenía idea de por qué debería encontrar eso sexy, pero así era. Aunque siempre me había encantado que ella no fuera una de esas chicas-sólo-como-ensalada-estoy-muy-gorda. Odiaba a ese tipo de mujeres.

—¡Así es! —comentó Brady—. Puede que no esté embarazado, pero estoy de acuerdo.

—Te ves más embarazado que todos aquí, grandote. —Sammy palmeó el estómago de Brady.

—Soy un chico en crecimiento. ¿Verdad, Danny?

Danny asintió. Noté que él no había comido mucho. ¿Era normal? Me estaba preocupando de verdad. Esperaba que no hubiéramos exagerado en el campo.

—Sólo estás gordo —dijo Chelsea, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¡Chelsea! Eso fue grosero. Discúlpate ya —la regañó su mamá.

—Pero dijiste que no estaba bien mentir. Y él está mintiendo. No sigue creciendo.

—Chels, en serio no quiero enviarte a tu habitación en Acción de Gracias, pero lo haré si no te disculpas.

—Bien. Lamento que hayas mentido y haberte dicho gordo, a pesar de que lo estás. —Su carita se veía muy rebelde. Era jodidamente gracioso.

No pude evitarlo. La carcajada salió de mí antes de poder detenerme. Afortunadamente, Brady se unió, junto con Chica Reed y el resto de mis compañeros.

Finalmente pude hablar luego de que salieron todas las carcajadas.

—Lo siento. Es que ella… quiero decir, dice lo que piensa. Es divertido.

—Lo que quiere decir es que ella es igualita a él. Edward tiende a hablar primero y pensar sobre las consecuencias después. —Chica Reed me sonrió con cariño.

—No es cierto. Usualmente no pienso para nada en las consecuencias, a menos de que lo jo… estropee contigo. —Me importaba una mierda si ofendía a otras personas. Sólo me importaba ella.

—Que Dios me ayude si el bebé se parece a é. —Chica Reed sonrió para mostrar que no lo decía en serio. Por supuesto que sería maravilloso si nuestro hijo fuera igual a mí.

—Ella nos mantiene alerta, eso es verdad. —Joyce le dio a Chelsea _la mirada_ de nuevo. Realmente necesitaba empezar a practicar esa cosa para mi hijo. Si realmente se parecía a mí, la necesitaría frecuentemente.

—Ella dice las cosas como son, sin dar tantos rodeos. Tienes que respetar eso. —Creía firmemente en eso. Esperaba que mi hijo le hablara a la gente como ella. Puede que yo tendría que patear uno o dos traseros a causa de ello, pero valdría totalmente la pena.

—Sí, bueno, como sea, hay un lugar y momento para todo. —Joyce seguía mirando a su hija.

—Bien, lo lamento de verdad. —Le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa a Brady, que por supuesto él correspondió.

—Está bien, pequeña. Me han dicho cosas peores. Y sí me gusta comer. Hay mucho músculo debajo de la capa de grasa. Me da protección extra en el campo.

—Entonces, ¿puedo comer más si juego fútbol? —preguntó Chelsea, sonaba muy emocionada por ello.

—¡Rayos, sí! Necesitas comer más, para tener energía para terminar el juego —le aseguró Colin.

—Genial. Entonces seré una jugadora de fútbol cuando crezca. —Tomó más puré de papas sólo para darle énfasis a su punto.

—Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él. —Su madre le quitó el cuenco—. Mientras tanto, ¿por qué no se van a la sala? Sé que probablemente quieren ver un poco de fútbol.

Demonios, sí. Por supuesto, antes de poder moverme, mi chica me agarró el brazo.

—Primero te ayudaremos a recoger.

Chica Reed me dio _la mirada_ antes de poder protestar. Demonios. Ya la tenía dominada. Tal vez las chicas nacían sabiendo cómo hacer esa mierda. O tal vez aprendían en esposos antes que con los hijos. No, probablemente la aprendían durante educación sexual. Eso debía ser.

Llevamos la infinidad de trastes hacia la cocina y ayudamos a limpiar hasta que la cocina se llenó de mucha gente y nos corrieron. Nos acomodamos en la sala, y Danny se sentó junto a mí en el sofá mientras veíamos el final del juego de los Lions. Pasé un brazo a su alrededor, y él se recargó en mi costado. No tardó mucho en quedarse profundamente dormido.

Chica Reed sonrió cuando entró en la sala y nos vio. Se sentó a mi otro lado y tocó ligeramente la mejilla de Danny. Vi una lágrima bajar por la de ella y estiré la mano para limpiársela.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté suavemente, no quería hacerla llorar más.

—Sí. Es sólo que es una imagen hermosa. Un día, no muy lejano, será nuestro bebé el que duerma en ti.

Tenía que admitir que era una linda imagen. Ella recargó la cabeza en mi hombro, y nos acomodamos para ver el juego.

Danny no era el único dormido. Chelsea cayó rendida también no mucho después, y Colin también se durmió, roncaba jodidamente alto.

Aparté la vista de la televisión cuando escuché el clic de una cámara. Joyce estaba parada en la puerta tomando fotos de Danny y de mí.

—No pude resistirme —dijo, acercó una manta y la puso sobre su hijo.

—¿Está… se ve…? —no sabía cómo decir lo que quería decir, pero ella sonrió tristemente.

—Vamos a ir por más pruebas esta semana. No se ve bien. Probablemente le espera más quimioterapia.

¿Más? ¿Cómo demonios podía tomar más este pobre niño? Era tan pequeño, tan frágil. Esto estaba muy jodido.

—¿Lo saben? —¿Cómo le dices a tu hijo que tiene que regresar al hospital y que las cosas no se ven bien?

—Lo saben. Él no quería que dijéramos nada, porque quería disfrutar el día. —Carajo. Debió haber visto la mirada en mi cara, porque sacudió rápidamente la cabeza—. No te sientas mal. Esto es lo que él quería. Le diste un día fabuloso. Uno que nunca olvidará. Uno que ninguno de nosotros olvidará jamás.

Puso otra manta sobre su hija que dormía.

—Chelsea me contó lo que pasó con Mark. Probablemente debería regañarte por hacer llorar al vecino, pero no puedo encontrar en mí la motivación para hacerlo. Ella estaba impresionada y, como puedes ver, cuesta mucho impresionar a mi Chels.

Mierda. Sentí los ojos de Bella en mí, cuestionándome.

—No lo hice llorar, en sí. Sólo le dije que los abusadores no podían jugar con nosotros.

—¿Y le dijiste que mi hija era hermosa y?, ¿cómo era? ¿Jodidamente genial?

Mierda. Me delató. Me removí bajo la observadora mirada de Joyce.

—No pretendía hacerlo. Sólo salió. No tengo filtro, ¿recuerdas?

Se rio.

—No te estoy regañando. Te estoy agradeciendo. Ella _es_ jodidamente genial. —Pasó sus manos sobre el corto cabello que intentaba crecer de nuevo en la cabeza de Chelsea—. A veces me preocupo, sabes, de que no le doy la atención suficiente porque ella está saludable y él no. Pero ella nunca se queja. Y debería saber que es jodidamente genial. Así que gracias por decirle. Pienso que lo creerá viniendo de ti.

—Bueno —me aclaré la garganta—, bueno, entonces me alegra haberlo enviado a casa. De todas formas, era un poco cabrón.

Chica Reed me golpeó ligeramente mientras todos se reía.

—Sí, lo es. —Los ojos azules de Joyce brillaron—. Ahora, ¿qué les parece un poco de tarta?

Xoxoxoxox

Nos fuimos unas horas después. Los niños se habían despertado para la tarta, y jugamos _Candyland and Sorry!_ un par de veces antes de marcharnos. Les gané a todos jugando _Candyland_. Aunque Chelsea nos había pateado el culo a todos en _Sorry!_ , se deleitaba al mandar nuestras piezas de regreso al inicio. Al final, había sido un día realmente divertido.

Le dije a Danny que siguiera mandándome mensajes con el teléfono de su papá y que llamara cuando quisiera, y Chelsea me pidió que le dijera a Eli que le llamara de nuevo. Bueno, había avanzado un poco, pero seguía sin ser su favorito. Estaba bien. Algún día me la ganaría.

Nos despedimos y nos separamos. Chica Reed entrelazó sus dedos con los míos cuando encendí el carro.

—Vas a ser un increíble padre, Edward.

La miré, me sorprendió lo fiera que sonaba. Apagué el carro.

—Gracias, nena.

—Lo digo en serio. Sé que tienes tus preocupaciones y también yo las mías sobre mí, pero no sobre ti. No luego de que te vi hoy con esos niños.

—¿A qué te refieres? No deberías tener miedo. Vas a ser maravillosa. Soy yo el que dice groserías frente a ellos, hace llorar a los niños de los vecinos, y los hace querer saber cómo se hacen los bebés. —Me había disculpado con Joyce sobre eso, pero se rio y me dijo que ya habían tenido esa conversación. Así que llegaba antes de los nueve años. Era bueno saberlo.

Chica Reed se rio.

—Sí, probablemente nuestro bebé dirá joder antes de que sepa decir mamá, pero trabajaremos en ello. —Sonrió—. Apoyaste y defendiste a esos niños, incluso de sus propios padres cuando temiste que iban a estar en problemas. Hiciste a Danny sentirse como un campeón y a Chelsea sentirse como si pudiera derribar a un lineman defensivo.

Se llevó nuestras manos unidas a sus labios, besándome el dorso de la mano.

—Le diste un hombro donde dormir a un niñito muy enfermo y nunca lo hiciste sentir enfermo o diferente. Fue la cosa más hermosa que te he visto hacer. —Las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas.

—Oye, no llores, nena. —No eran lágrimas de felicidad. ¿O tal vez sí? Carajo, no podía distinguir.

—No puedo evitarlo. Y me contuve durante toda la cena casi, así que tienes que dejarme llorar ahora. —Se rio al limpiarse las lágrimas—. No puedo evitar pensar en cómo serás con nuestro bebé.

La idea de eso hizo que los aleteos empezaran de nuevo en mi estómago. Puse mi mano sobre su vientre.

—No sé qué haré si nuestro hijo se enferma. —Odiaba que Danny estuviera enfermo. Y odiaba que no quería que nuestro hijo fuera como él. Me hacía sentir de mierda.

—Oh, Edward. —Acunó mi cara en sus manos—. ¿No lo ves? Harás exactamente lo que hiciste hoy. Defenderás a nuestro hijo, le darás un hombro donde apoyarse. Serás su fortaleza y la mía. Porque Dios sabe que te necesitaré para ser mi fuerza, enfermo o no.

—Tú eres más fuerte que yo, nena. —La jalé hacia mí—. Tengo miedo por él.

Envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor y me abrazo con fuerza.

—Yo también. Pero ambos estaremos ahí para él, para ellos. Es todo lo que podemos hacer.

—Desearía poder hacer más.

Chica Reed se apartó y me sonrió.

—Entonces haremos más. Añadiremos una caridad para niños con leucemia o cáncer en general a la fundación. Juntaremos dinero, donaremos tiempo, haremos lo que podamos a nombre de Danny.

Carajo, ella me sorprendía. La besé con ganas.

—Eres la mujer más increíble que he conocido jamás.

Sonrió.

—Entonces eso nos hace un par muy parejo, porque tú también eres increíble. —Me besó de nuevo—. Llévame a casa. Estoy de humor para algo dulce.

Santa mierda. Sacudí la cabeza mientras encendía el carro.

—No es posible que puedas comer más tarta.

Se rio.

—Sí puedo, pero estaba hablando de ti.

Pues bueno. Pisé el acelerador y la hice reír.

Al alejarnos de la casa, la vi haciéndose cada vez más pequeña en el retrovisor.

—Vamos a necesitar una casa más grande, ¿no? —Me había golpeado la idea al estar sentados ahí, viendo a los niños jugar con todos sus juguetes. Un niño necesitaba jardines y vecinos con quien jugar y esas mierdas. Un columpio, como el que ellos tenían en su patio trasero.

Chica Reed se rio ligeramente y la miré.

—¿Qué?

—Estaba intentando descubrir una manera de sacarlo a tema sin asustarte, como lo hicieron los chicos luego de que descubriste que estaba embarazada.

Sorprendentemente, no sentía la necesidad de alterarme esta vez. Era lo que era.

—No tenemos que mudarnos de inmediato si no quieres. Obviamente, el bebé no necesitará mucho espacio al principio.

—No, pero tú quieres, ¿verdad? —Conocía a mi esposa.

—Tal veeeez.

Me reí por su tono.

—Tal vez, ¿eh?

—Bueno, es que será un dolor meter y sacar las cosas del bebé del elevador cada vez que queramos ir a la tienda o al parque o algo así.

Sacudí la cabeza y tomé su mano en la mía de nuevo.

—Parece que iremos a buscar una casa pronto. —Honestamente tampoco quería esperar. Sería más fácil mudarnos antes de que el bebé llegara que después, cuando tuviéramos todas esas mierdas extras que cargar.

—¿Sí? —sonaba emocionada—. ¡No puedo esperar! Vamos a tener un hogar de verdad.

Un hogar de verdad. Con mi esposa, nuestro bebé, y nuestra gata. Hace dos años, me habría vuelto loco. ¿Ahora? Sonaba realmente bien.


	32. Chapter 32

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

Getting Blitzed

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** FungysCullen13

 **Beta:** Isa

* * *

 **Capítulo 32**

—Un día más —le dije a Rainbow, que estaba acostada sobre mi pecho—. Un día más hasta que Chica Reed llegue aquí y regresemos a la normalidad.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, sus ojos dorados estaban pegados a mi cara.

—Bueno, supongo que en realidad no a la normalidad. La nueva normalidad. Todo va a cambiar a partir de mañana. ¿Estás lista?

Me dio un cabezazo. Por supuesto que estaba lista. Era la jodida Rainbow.

—Nos vamos a mudar, sabes.

Tenía varias casas seleccionadas para mirar con Bella antes de hablar con el agente y ocuparnos en ello. No nos mudaríamos hasta que terminara la temporada, de preferencia, pero, demonios, ya casi estábamos ahí. Sólo faltaban unas semanas antes de que comenzaran los playoffs y no íbamos a entrar, a pesar de que habíamos derrotado a nuestros tres contrincantes de división en las semanas pasadas. Philly y Dallas seguían ganando sus otros juegos, y los Skins habían quedado fuera desde la segunda semana. Sin embargo, el siguiente año sería mío.

—Probablemente no tendrás una habitación con vista al agua, pero me aseguraré de conseguir un lugar con un porche cerrado para ti. Puedes estar ahí cuando no esté jodidamente helado. —Rainbow amaba nuestro porche en Tally. Pasaba horas ahí, mirando las aves, la naturaleza y esas mierdas.

Puso una pata en mi barbilla.

—Sí, te agrada eso, ¿verdad? Eso supuse. Sé que esta mierda está a punto de ponerse seria. Nos esperan muchos cambios. Y tú y yo no sabemos manejar bien los cambios, ¿o sí? Somos criaturas de hábitos, los dos. Los bebés suelen romper las rutinas.

Me recargué hacia atrás y cerré los ojos. Rainbow subió y enterró la cabeza en mi cuello, ronroneando.

—No me malinterpretes. Estoy emocionado por el bebé. Va a ser maravilloso. Pero los bebés no son predecibles. Se despertará a todas horas de la noche y a pesar de que no estoy equipado para darle de comer, tendré que levantarme con Bella porque eso es lo que hace un buen papá. Ella no puede llevar la carga sola, ¿sabes? Yo no quiero que la lleve.

Papá me dijo que unos de los mejores momentos de conexión que pasó conmigo fueron a mitad de la noche al darme el biberón mientras mi madre recuperaba su muy necesitado sueño.

 _—La madre tiene una conexión instantánea con el bebé cuando le da pecho. —Mi papá sonrió—. Lo verás la primera vez que Bella cargue a tu bebé. Es diferente para el papá. No tenemos esa conexión con el bebé antes de que naciera, y no podemos usar nuestros cuerpos para alimentarlo. No tenemos ese tirón físico que las mujeres sienten. Aun así, cuando saques a tu hijo o hija de la cuna y te sientes con él acurrucado en tus brazos para darle ese biberón, cuando veas esa carita llena de confianza mirándote mientras le das su alimento, bueno, no hay nada igual, hijo._

 _Se rio._

 _—Tuve muchas conversaciones contigo ya entrada la noche, te contaba sobre mi día en el trabajo, mis sueños y esperanzas para ti. Por supuesto, quería que fueras mariscal para Florida State igual que yo. Obviamente eso sí se cumplió. Ten grandes sueños para tus hijos, Edward, pero no se los impongas. Déjalos ser su propia persona._

—Puedo hacer eso de hablar con él, claro. Hablo contigo todo el jodido tiempo.

Rainbow maulló mostrando que estaba de acuerdo. Sabía que ya tenía dominada esa mierda.

—Como sea, supongo que quiero que sepas que sólo porque estas mierdas están cambiando, eso no significa que vayan a cambiar para nosotros. —Afortunadamente nadie estaba cerca para escucharme hablar con mi gata. Seguramente me echarían a una celda acolchada.

—Voy a necesitar que estés aquí para mí, Rainbow. —La aparté de mí y la sostuve frente a mi cara—. Habrá ocasiones en las que no podré decirle lo que estoy pensando a Chica Reed, ya sabes, como sucedió cuando descubrí lo del bebé. Quiero decir, ahora ya lo amo, pero sigue siendo algo irreal para mí. Aunque pronto será lo suficientemente real para todos nosotros. Y estoy seguro que tendré muchas mierdas de qué hablar.

Puso una pata en mi nariz. Me entendía totalmente.

—Y sé que estás acostumbrada a un chingo de atención, y probablemente habrá veces en las que olvidaremos darte atención cuando llegue el bebé, pero ya sabes cómo nos sentimos y esas cosas. —No iba a decirle a mi gata que la quería. No iba a hacer eso, a pesar de que sí la quería. Ella ya lo sabía.

—Las noches pueden ser nuestro tiempo. Puedes ayudarme a darle de comer, acompañarme y esas mierdas. ¿De acuerdo, Rainbow?

Soltó un pequeño maullido, lo cual tomé como una aceptación. Eso o quería que la bajara. Cualquiera de las dos.

—Rainbow Poppins. Suena bien, ¿no crees?

Santa mierda. Miré hacia la puerta y ahí estaba Chica Reed.

—Hay de dos, o ya perdí totalmente la cabeza, o llegaste aquí antes.

Sonrió y se recargó contra el marco de la puerta.

—¿Por qué no vienes aquí y lo averiguas?

Bajé a Rainbow, bajé de la cama y crucé la habitación en menos de cinco segundos. Estiré la mano y toqué su mejilla. Era real. Estaba aquí y era real. Gracias. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella, jalándola hacia mí y besándola con todo lo que tenía en mí. Lo cual, luego de dos jodidas semanas, era demasiado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No se supone que ahorita deberías estar teniendo una fiesta de despedida? —Estaba endemoniadamente confundido. Feliz, pero confundido.

Sonrió mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—Decidí que no quería esperar ni un día más para estar dónde está mi corazón. Te extrañaba demasiado. Y odio las despedidas. Además, no es una despedida con esos chicos. Nos verán pronto.

Eso era cierto. Navidad se acercaba rápidamente. Carajo. Necesitaba ir de compras.

—Me alegra que estés aquí antes. Pero debiste haberme llamado, nena. Te hubiera recogido del aeropuerto.

Sonrió.

—Pero entonces no te habría podido sorprender.

Cierto. Y que sincronización tenía.

—Y tampoco hubiera escuchado tu conversación con la señorita Rainbow.

Jodido infierno.

—¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

—Lo suficiente para saber que planeas decirle cosas que no me dirás a mí. —Ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

Hora de distraerla.

—Nada importante. —La cargué y la llevé a la cama—. Tenemos cosas que hacer más interesantes que hablar.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes que no hay nada que no puedas decirme.

Al carajo con eso.

—Sí lo hay. Quiero decir, escuchaste lo que dije. Al principio no quería al bebé. No podía decirte eso. —Me preparé para las lágrimas o un golpe o algo que sólo Dios sabía.

En lugar de eso, Chica Reed me palmeó la mejilla.

—Sabía que no lo querías, Edward. No esperaba que lo quisieras. El bebé fue una sorpresa. Una muy buena. Pero sorpresa al final de cuentas. Por supuesto que necesitabas tiempo para hacerte a la idea. Yo también lo necesité.

—¿Entonces no estás enojada?

—Por supuesto que no. Es dulce de tu parte el preocuparte por hacerme enojar, pero preferiría que me hables de cómo te estás sintiendo en lugar de que no lo hagas. —Le sonrió a Rainbow, que estaba oliendo a su alrededor—. Puedes decirnos a las dos, ¿no?

—Depende. —Me hundí en la cama junto a ella.

—¿De qué? Puedes decirme cualquier cosa. Soy tu esposa y te amo.

Sonreí cuando dijo que era mi esposa. No podía evitarlo.

—Sí, pero hay cosas que no puedes decirle a una madre sobre su bebé.

—¿Cómo qué? —me miraba con una sonrisa paciente en sus labios.

Bien. Lo diría.

—¿Y si el bebé es feo? Sabes que no todos los bebés son bonitos. ¿Y si nuestro hijo se ve raro? No puedo decirte eso. Llorarías y me odiarías.

Sus labios se movieron, y temí que fuera a empezar a llorar. No debí haber dicho esa mierda. Antes de poder disculparme, se soltó riendo. Rainbow y yo la vimos reírse a carcajadas. Ahora estaba llorando, pero obviamente eran lágrimas de felicidad. ¿O tal vez de locura? ¿Quién carajos sabe?

—¿Esas son las cosas en las que piensas? Dios, amo lo que pasa por tu cabeza. —Tomó mi cara en sus manos—. Sí, algunos bebés se ven raros. Pero son bonitos a su manera. Y no estoy ni remotamente preocupada de cómo se va a ver nuestro bebé. Él o ella será hermoso para nosotros dos, te lo garantizo.

—Pero, ¿y sí…?

Me calló con sus labios, la cual, a mí parecer, era la manera más jodidamente perfecta de callarme.

—Te diré algo. Puedes tener tus discusiones secretas con Rainbow, pero si no te hace sentir mejor, vienes a mí, ¿bien?

Podía hacerlo.

—Bien.

—Y si son importantes, bueno, espero que de todas formas acudas a mí. Nada de lo que me digas podría hacerme amarte menos.

La jalé hacia mí.

—Es sólo que no quería ponerte las cosas más difíciles. Especialmente al principio de tu embarazo cuando yo estaba aquí y tú allá. No necesitabas más estrés. Y no necesitas más ahora. Estás creando a nuestro bebé ahí dentro. Él necesita un ambiente de tranquilidad.

Me besó de nuevo.

—Te prometo que el bebé está en un ambiente muy tranquilo. Ya terminó la escuela y estoy aquí. No me he sentido así de bien desde nuestra boda.

Esas eran buenas noticias. De las mejores, en realidad.

—Hablando de sentirse bien… —me callé ante la sonrisa sexy que cruzó su cara—. Bueno, deberíamos celebrar apropiadamente tu primera noche en casa, ¿verdad?

—No podría estar más de acuerdo. —Se paró y se quitó la blusa—. ¡Mira!

Mis ojos se centraron en sus tetas.

—Oh, sí lo veo. —Comencé a estirar las manos hacia ellas cuando ella me las apartó de golpe.

—No ahí, pervertido. ¡Aquí! ¡Mira!

Sus manos se posaron sobre su estómago. Bajó sus jeans y fue entonces cuando lo vi. Un bulto. Un bulto pequeño, pero definitivamente visible. Mi bebé. Nuestro bebé.

Estiré el brazo y puse mi mano sobre él. Ella puso sus manos sobre la mía.

—Es nuestro bebé —le dije, completamente asombrado. Quiero decir, no era una sorpresa. Sabía que él estaba ahí. Pero ahora podía ver una prueba de que ahí estaba. Ya no era sólo una imagen en una pantalla. Era jodidamente maravilloso.

Chica Reed me estaba viendo a la cara con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¿Ves? No pensarás que nuestro bebé es feo. Y no tienes nada de qué preocuparte cuando se trate de amarlo. Ya lo haces.

Así era. Pasé mi pulgar sobre el pequeño bulto donde descansaba nuestro bebé.

—Los amo a los dos. —Rainbow eligió ese momento para acomodarse entre nosotros. Sacudí la cabeza—. Bien. A los tres.

Chica Reed se rio cuando Rainbow me dio un cabezazo en el brazo.

—¿Ves? Puedes contarnos lo que se a las dos.

Le sonreí.

—¿Puedo decirte que realmente necesito estar dentro de ti ya? Han pasado dos semanas muy largas desde que te tome por última vez.

Sonrió.

—Ya era hora de que me dieras una apropiada bienvenida a casa, Cullen.

Acorralé a Chica Reed a la cama, quitando a Rainbow de la cama con un quejido. Oh, bueno. Lo superaría. Tenía mis prioridades. Besé a mi esposa hasta dejarla sin sentido.

—Bienvenida a casa, bebé. —Moví mi mano sobre su bulto—. Bebés.

Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para desvestirnos, explorándonos el uno al otro. Ella había cambiado, pero seguía igual. Y cuando entré en ella, todo estuvo donde debería estar de nuevo.

—Bienvenida a casa.

Xoxoxoxoxox

—Carajo, estoy cansado. —Colin dejó caer su bandeja junto a la mía en la mesa—. En serio, ¿no podemos pasarnos los siguientes tres juegos? No vamos a entrar a los playoffs sin una derrota significativa de los Boys o Birds.

Le alcé una ceja.

—Dallas y diciembre son como el agua y el aceite. No se mezclan. ¿Vas a apostar la casa en Romo? ¿En serio?

—Mierda. Lo sé. Es que esta temporada me está pateando el culo.

—Dice lo mismo cada temporada —me informó Paul al ocupar su lugar—. El pobre bebé no puede lidiar con dieciséis juegos.

—Bueno, es mejor que aprenda a lidiar con diecinueve o más el siguiente año. Podrá dormir en febrero.

Paul se soltó riendo.

—Amo tu confianza, niño.

—Estamos mejorando cada semana. El siguiente año seremos incluso mejores. —Perdimos una vez contra los 9ers, pero al menos ya estábamos en el camino correcto. Siete y seis eran un record muchísimo mejor que cuatro y cinco.

—¿Escuchaste? —Sammy se sentó junto a mí—. Jennings tiene un nuevo número de teléfono. —Se burló—. Supongo que Renee está soltera de nuevo, así que otra vez volvió a ir tras él. Te escapaste de esa jodida bala, hombre.

—Ni mierda. —Colin sacudió la cabeza—. Aunque él finalmente se dio cuenta de que fui yo quien le dio su número, así que tendré que cuidarme el culo.

—Tu culo es gigante. Sólo siéntate en él —sugirió Paul.

Sacudí la cabeza y engullí mi ensalada de pollo. Ahora que Bella estaba en casa, yo estaba comiendo más saludable de lo normal, incluso cuando estaba en el trabajo. Lo consideraba solidaridad ya que estaba vigilando su dieta muy de cerca. Después de todo, era justo que practicara lo que predicaba.

—Te diré que tengo un culo fantástico para una persona de mi tamaño. Tú sólo podrías desear verte así de bien.

—Hablando de verse bien… maldita sea. Cullen, ¿cómo le haces para salir de casa cuando tienes _eso_ ahí?

¿Qué? Alcé la vista y seguí la mirada de Paul. Ahí, en la entrada de la cafetería, estaba parada mi esposa. Y, santa mierda, ¿qué estaba usando?

Corrí al otro lado de la sala como una bala, sacándola antes de que todo mi equipo pudiera ver lo que me pertenecía.

—Hola, guapo —murmuró, pasando sus brazos a mí alrededor.

Planté un beso en ella antes de recordar dónde estábamos y preguntarme qué carajos estaba pasando.

—Hola, nena. Um, ¿olvidé algún aniversario o algo así? —Tenía que ser así, porque estaba vestida para matar en un vestido pegado a su figura color azul marino que no hacía nada por esconder sus preciosas curvas nuevas.

—Por supuesto que no. —Se rio ligeramente—. Estoy aquí para reunirme con Alec para discutir las cosas de la fundación. Se me ocurrió detenerme primero a buscarte para que pudieras mostrarme a dónde ir. Y, ya sabes, para poder hacer esto.

Presionó su cuerpo contra el mío, y mi polla inmediatamente se paró para prestar atención. Me perdí en ella, bajé las manos para apretar su culo mientras mis labios devoraban los suyos. El sonido de una garganta aclarándose nos hizo separarnos. Bella empezó a apartarse de mí, pero la sostuve cerca, en parte porque no iba a dejar que quien quiera que estuviera detrás de ella viera sus preciosas tetas y en parte para tapar mi furiosa erección.

—Sabes, tenemos cuartos con mesas de masaje y esas mierdas. ¿Por qué no siguen esto en un lugar privado?

Le tiré dedo a Brady, y él se fue riéndose. Carajo. Tenía que recordar dónde estábamos.

—¿Tenemos planes para después? Me refiero a que estás muy arreglada para una reunión con Alec. —¿Dónde estaba su abrigo? ¿Dónde estaba _mi_ abrigo? Si ella no traía uno, iba a ir por el mío para ella.

Los labios de Chica Reed formaron un pequeño puchero.

—No me quedaba nada que fuera apropiado para usar hoy. Necesito ir de compras. ¿No crees que me veo bien?

¿Bien? Carajo, ¿hablaba en serio?

—Nena, te ves increíble. Endemoniadamente sexy. Demasiado sexy para estar en un edifico lleno de jugadores de fútbol. Voy a tener que patear varios culos antes de que termine el día, tú sólo espera y observa

—¿Entonces no crees que me veo gorda? Incluso este me queda un poco apretado.

Un poco apretado, mi culo. Estaba pintado en ella. No quería nada más que quitárselo y poner mis manos sobre lo que estaba tan preciosamente expuesto.

—Te ves preciosa, nena. Los encargados de la cafetería tendrán que limpiar toda la baba del piso.

Se rio.

—Estás exagerando. No me veo tan…

—¡Oye, Bella! ¿Cuándo vas a dejar a este hijo de puta para casarte conmigo? Sabes lo que dicen de mí, ¿no? Tengo manos muy buenas.

Le fruncí el ceño a Sammy mientras Chica Reed se reía y lo abrazaba.

—También los mariscales, ¿no sabías?

Estaba ligeramente más calmado por su comentario, pero lo aparté de ella de todas formas.

—No toques.

Alzó las manos sonriendo.

—Un chico puede soñar, ¿no? ¿Vamos a ir al club esta noche luego de que terminemos con la práctica? Bella está dispuesta a ir, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, según mi esposo aquí, necesito ir de compras. Tal vez pueda encontrar un muumuus donde quepa mi creciente cintura.

Les lancé dagas con la mirada a ambos.

—Nadie va a ir al club. Ni va a usar muumuus. Te ves endemoniadamente sexy, como bien puede notar mi antiguo amigo y compañero. Y no vamos a ir de compras. Te voy a llevar a cenar porque te ves muy jodidamente bien para desperdiciarlo en un centro comercial. Luego iremos a casa y voy a descubrir qué llevas puesto debajo de ese vestido, si es que puedes meter algo debajo de él, claro está. —De cualquier manera, quería mis manos en ella ya.

—Maldición. Ahora veo por qué te casaste con él.

Los ojos de Chica Reed ardían dentro de los míos. Se lamió los labios y asintió.

—Uh, sí. Es bueno en eso.

Sammy se rio a carcajadas.

—Quiero decir, con las palabras. —Chica Reed se sonrojó, pero se rio junto con él—. Y con _eso_ también.

Me reí y envolví mis brazos a su alrededor.

—Gracias, nena.

Suspiró y me dio un ligero beso.

—Creo que olvidé por qué vine aquí. ¿Puedes señalarme en qué dirección está el departamento de mercadotecnia?

Tomé su mano en la mía.

—Te llevaré. Llámame cuando termines y me aseguraré de escoltarte de regreso al carro. —No la iba a dejar caminar sola por los pasillos con mis calenturientos compañeros cerca.

—Me parece bien. Sammy, ¿quieres venir a cenar el lunes luego de que regresen a la ciudad?

—Estaré ahí. —Me asintió—. Te veré en el campo, Cullen.

—Maldita sea que sí.

Nos dirigimos a las oficinas de mercadotecnia sin incidentes, afortunadamente. Pero justo cuando estaba contando mis bendiciones, la puerta se abrió y apareció Heidi. Se detuvo de golpe justo frente a nosotros.

Por supuesto, mi esposa no perdió ni un segundo.

—Bueno, hola. Heidi, ¿no es así? Creo que te conocí cuando sorprendí a Edward en ese evento para el equipo antes de que empezara la temporada.

—Uh, sí. —Los ojos de Heidi se movían entre Chica Reed y yo, como si estuviera viendo un jodido juego de tenis o algo así.

—Y luego, al parecer nuestra Rainbow te causó unos cuantos problemas, ¿no es cierto? —Chica Reed sacudió la cabeza—. Lamento mucho eso. La gata de Edward es muy territorial. Estoy segura de que puedes entenderlo, ¿no?

Había un filo en su voz y un brillo en sus ojos que dejaba bastante claro que no estaba refiriéndose a Rainbow.

Heidi soltó una risita nerviosa y asintió.

—Claro. No debí haberla agarrado.

Bella sonrió.

—Bueno, a veces aprendemos a la mala que debemos mantener nuestras manos lejos de lo que no nos pertenece. Estoy segura de que no pasará de nuevo.

Santa mierda. Quiero decir, joderrrrrrrr. Mi esposa estaba lanzando indirectas por todos lados, y Heidi parecía querer que se la tragara la tierra. Era la mierda más jodidamente caliente que había visto nunca. Tal vez podría pedirle a Alec que nos dejara su oficina durante una hora más o menos. De ninguna manera podría irme a la práctica sabiendo que mi chica prácticamente me había tirado y había orinado a mí alrededor.

—No. —Heidi me miró—. Debería irme.

Chica Reed asintió.

—Por supuesto. Estoy segura de que estás muy ocupada. —Se giró hacia mí—. Gracias por traerme aquí, Campeón. Te llamaré cuando termine, y luego podremos ir a comer algo. Creo que el bebé tiene el apetito de su papi.

Puso una mano sobre su pequeño bultito, asegurándose de que Heidi la viera. Carajo, me estaba matando. Tendría que seguirle la corriente.

Sonreí.

—Esperemos que ese sea el único apetito que saque de mí, o vas a tener que encerrarlo por los siguientes treinta años.

Se rio y me dio un ruidoso beso.

—Maldición, así es. Dios sabe que las mujeres se le echaran encima de todos lados si se parece a ti.

Sonreí y le di una ligera nalgada.

—Sólo tendremos que asegurarnos de que tenga mi gusto discriminatorio y encuentre una mujer tan maravillosa como su madre. —Estaba vagamente consciente de que Heidi ya se había ido por el pasillo.

—¡Ja! Esperemos que su gusto discrimine mucho antes que el tuyo, Cullen.

Le sonreí.

—Me costó muchos intentos hacerlo bien, pero cuando lo hice, lo dominé por completo.

—Claro que sí. —Se recargó en mí—. Gracias por la ayuda, Campeón.

—¿Hablas sobre ayudarte a llegar a la oficina o ayudarte a marcar territorio frente a Heidi?

—Hablo de ambos, claro. —Me besó de nuevo.

—No te pusiste ese vestido porque no te quedaba nada más, ¿verdad?

Me dedicó una lenta sonrisa.

—Una mujer siempre se quiere ver bien cuando visita a su esposo en el trabajo, ¿no lo sabías?

Tuve que reírme.

—Supongo que sí. Siempre y cuando dicha mujer sepa que pretendo cumplir la promesa de ver qué hay debajo de ese vestido lo más pronto posible.

Se lamió los labios.

—Lo espero con ansias. Ahora, ve a intentar patear algunos traseros en el campo de prácticas.

—¿Cómo si pudiera concentrarme ahora? —sacudí la cabeza y la besé ligeramente—. Llámame en cuanto termines. Intentaré salir temprano.

—Me parece bien.

Comenzó a abrir la puerta hacia mercadotecnia, y me dirigí de regreso por donde había llegado.

—Oh y, ¿Edward?

Miré hacia atrás para verla sonriéndome maliciosamente.

—¿Sí?

—La respuesta es nada.

Le alcé una ceja, no estaba totalmente seguro de a qué se refería. Quiero decir, esperaba saber de qué hablaba, pero no podía estar seguro.

—Nada podría caber debajo del vestido.

Gemí.

—¿Irás a una reunión usando nada más que ese vestido y una sonrisa?

Se rio.

—Sí.

—Va a pagar por eso más tarde, señora Cullen. —En la mejor manera posible.

—Cuento con ello, señor Cullen.

Se despidió y entró en la oficina como si no me hubiera dejado con la polla adolorida. Tenerla aquí a diario podría matarme, de la mejor manera. Carajo, daba gracias de que ella estuviera en casa.


	33. Chapter 33

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

Getting Blitzed

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** FungysCullen13

 **Beta:** Isa

* * *

 **Capítulo 33**

Era un jodido estúpido. ¿Por qué le había prometido a Chica Reed que la llevaría a cenar cuando sólo estaba usando ese seductor vestido azul? Parecía que quería torturarme a mí mismo, como un loco masoquista. Ya deberíamos estar en casa y yo debería estar enterrado en ella en lugar de estar fulminando con la mirada a todo hombre con ojos en el restaurante. Decir que mi esposa estaba recibiendo muchas miradas de admiración sería subestimarlo.

Por su parte, Chica Reed ni siquiera parecía notarlo. Había estado hablando sin parar desde que me reuní con ella en el centro comercial.

—Y Alec ya me organizó una visita a una de las primarias locales. Voy a ir el siguiente martes para reunirme con una de las maestras. Ellos están muy emocionados por esto, y yo también.

Definitivamente lo estaba. Sus ojos brillaban y su cara estaba sonrojada. Se veía jodidamente preciosa, más allá de las palabras.

—Me alegra que ya esté arreglado, nena. ¿Cuándo vas a tocar para ellos?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No hasta después de las vacaciones. Ya casi llegan las vacaciones de invierno para los niños. Y necesito encontrar tiendas locales de instrumentos. Espero que podamos conseguir patrocinios o descuentos. Oh, ¡y ni siquiera te he contado la mejor parte!

Carajo, amaba lo emocionada que estaba.

—¿Qué, nena?

—Hablé con el director de la sinfonía. Están dispuestos a asociarse con nosotros, a presentar algunos shows para los niños, venir a las escuelas y enseñarles un poco cuando los horarios lo permitan. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Tomé su mano y me la llevé a los labios.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Quién podría decirte que no? Es maravilloso, nena. Podrás tocar con ellos a tu manera.

Sonrió.

—Sí. Sin tener que viajar por todo el país. ¡No puedo esperar!

Fue entonces cuando llegó el mesero, y lo vi mirar detenidamente a mi esposa. Cabrón. Si quería una propina decente, era mejor que apartara la mirada. Casi como si me hubiera escuchado, me miró a mí.

—Hola. Soy Carl y seré su mesero esta noche. ¿Puedo ofrecerles una bebida para comenzar? —le sonrió a Chica Reed, y no me gustó la forma en que movió sus ojos sobre ella—. El vino de nuestra casa es excelente y…

—Mi _esposa_ no puede beber porque está embarazada con _mi_ bebé —lo interrumpí, lanzándole una mirada letal.

Chica Reed se rio.

—Yo beberé sólo agua, por favor.

—Uh, sí. ¿Y para usted, señor?

—Tomaré lo mismo. —Cabrón.

No me sorprendió que huyera rápidamente de mí. Las risas de Chica Reed se hicieron más pronunciadas entre más se alejaba él.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —pregunté, porque un mesero mirando a mi esposa no era jodidamente gracioso ante mis ojos.

—Tú, siendo posesivo conmigo. Como si tuvieras algo de qué preocuparte.

Le alcé una ceja.

—Uno podría decir lo mismo de usted, señora Cullen, pero sí que estaba echándose sobre Heidi hace rato.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Eso fue diferente.

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Cómo?

—Porque ella sí tuvo el valor de coquetearte, a pesar de que sabía que eras mío. —Sus bonitos ojos estaban chispeando con enojo al tan sólo pensarlo. Era endemoniadamente caliente.

—Quizá. Pero ella tampoco tenía ninguna oportunidad conmigo.

Sonrió.

—Sí, y yo reiteré eso. No le hace daño el enviarle un pequeño recordatorio. Ni siquiera la miré feo.

Tuve que reírme de eso.

—No, fueron puras sonrisas falsas e insinuaciones. Fue jodidamente maravilloso.

—Dejé en claro mi punto sin derramar sangre.

—Yo no he golpeado a nadie. Y si no crees que Heidi huyó de ti igual de rápido que ese mesero que huyó de mí, entonces no le estabas prestando mucha atención.

Mi Bella se rio de nuevo.

—La vi. Y fue divertido. Probablemente Alec pensó que estaba un poco loca al principio, ya que no podía dejar de sonreír y reírme cuando entré en su oficina.

—Dudo que Alec lo notara viéndote como te ves.

Chica Reed sacudió la cabeza.

—Es un hombre felizmente casado. Lo primero que me preguntó fue por el bebé. Me agrada, Edward.

—También me agrada. Pero sí te vio. —Después de todo, era un hombre. No había forma en que no hubiera notado lo sexy que era mi esposa.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Todo fue completamente profesional, Edward.

Suspiré. Estaba siendo un idiota y lo sabía.

—Lo sé. Sólo que… ¿quizá puedas no verte tan jodidamente sexy la próxima vez que vayas a reunirte con Alec? ¿O incluso a verme? Porque mis compañeros son unos cabrones calientes, nena. Puedo prometerte que estarás protagonizando algunas fantasías esta noche. —Y si pudiera arrancarles esas imágenes de sus jodidas cabezas, lo haría en un segundo.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento. Ni siquiera pensé en eso. Sólo quería… es estúpido.

—Nada que tu hagas puede ser estúpido, nena. ¿Qué querías?

—Quería enseñarle a ella que soy adecuada para ti. Que valgo la pena, ¿quizá? Antes de que me ponga grande y gorda y camine como pingüino.

—Bella. —Al carajo con esto. Me paré y la jalé a mis brazos—. No tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie, nena. Te ves preciosa ahora y te vas a ver preciosa incluso cuando estés más grande y camines tambaleándote. —Estaba evitando la palabra gorda como si fuera la plaga, incluso si ella la había usado—. Desde el momento en que puse mis ojos en ti, todo en lo que he podido pensar es en llevarte a casa y quitarte ese vestido de tu sexy cuerpo.

—Lo sé. —Me sonrió—. Por eso me sorprendió que quisieras venir a cenar.

Mi esposa me conocía tan jodidamente bien que daba miedo.

—Pensé que sería lo menos que podía hacer ya que te veías así.

Se lamió los labios.

—¿Qué te parece si entonces haces lo mejor que puedes hacer y me llevas a casa ya?

No tenía que decírmelo dos veces. Saqué la cartera y lancé dinero sobre la mesa, a pesar de que técnicamente todavía no ordenábamos nada. Tomé su mano y ambos nos reímos al salir corriendo del restaurante. La gente ya estaba viéndonos, pero me importó una mierda. Me iba a llevar a mi sexy esposa a casa y la iba a desnudar. Podían criticar todo lo que quisieran.

Tuvimos que manejar a casa en carros separados, lo cual fue un asco, pero en el instante en que entramos al elevador, nos echamos uno encima del otro. Mis manos encontraron sus pechos, y las suyas estaban en mi culo mientras nos devorábamos.

—Eres tan jodidamente sexy. No tienes ni idea —exhalé antes de morderle el oído.

—Dime —murmuró, una de sus manos se movió hacia mi parte frontal y rozó mi polla.

—No pude concentrarme durante la práctica. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en ponerte las manos encima.

Se rio sin aliento mientras tocaba mi polla.

—Ya están en mí. Apuesto a que tu Entrenador no estaba muy feliz.

—No, no lo estaba. —Me burlé—. Tampoco Brady cuando le lancé el balón al culo.

—¿Fue un accidente o lo hiciste a propósito?

Le sonreí.

—¿Tú qué crees?

Se rio.

—Entonces probablemente se lo merecía.

Demonios, sí se lo merecía. Sus comentarios sobre Bella habían sido muy dóciles, pero, aun así. No podías ir comentando sobre la mujer de otro. Estaba seguro de que él ya lo sabía ahora.

El elevador se abrió y nos bajamos. Logre abrir la puerta a pesar de que Chica Reed ya me estaba desabrochando la camisa. Si los vecinos salían ahora, iban a llevarse un buen taco de ojo.

Nos metí y rápidamente cerré y le puse el seguro a la puerta. Agarré la bastilla de su vestido y se lo subí por el cuerpo. Y, efectivamente, no había absolutamente nada debajo. Sólo una Bella desnuda y gloriosa.

—Es usted muy, muy traviesa, señora Cullen.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué hará al respecto, señor Cullen? —el desafío en su voz, la sonrisa en su cara… era jodidamente perfecta y mía. Toda mía.

—Voy a tener que castigarte, ¿no?

Le di una ligera nalgada que la hizo gritar y correr por el pasillo. La perseguí, quitándome la camisa en el camino. Carajo, casi me tropiezo cuando Rainbow corrió tras nosotros, pensando que ella también era parte del juego. Al carajo con eso.

Agarré su contenedor de dulces y lancé unos en la sala. Se fue directo a ellos y yo corrí a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Chica Reed estaba acostada en su lado de la cama, su cuerpo orientado en dirección a mí.

—Tan jodidamente sexy. —Me desabroché los pantalones mientras me acercaba a ella.

—Quiero serlo, para ti. —Sus labios se curvaron en una seductora sonrisa—. Quería hacerte pensar en mí; saber que yo estaba cerca, viéndome así y que no podías tocarme. Quería que ardieras por mí de la forma en que yo ardo por ti.

Jodido infierno.

—Sí ardí. Todavía ardo. —Me quité los pantalones y los boxers, parándome junto a la cama.

Estiró la mano y acarició mi adolorida polla.

—No pensé en cómo afectaría a nadie más que a ti.

Sabía que ella no había pensado en absoluto en mis compañeros.

—Y a Heidi.

Se rio.

—Bien, pensé en ella un poco. Pero más que nada pensé en ti. —Se movió hacia enfrente y pasó su lengua sobre la punta de mi polla—. Siempre pienso en ti. —Cerró los labios alrededor de la cabeza y giró su lengua sobre ella antes de soltarme—. Te deseo siempre.

Tan jodidamente caliente. Y cierto. Especialmente con el regalo añadido de las hormonas del embarazo. Mi esposa tenía un voraz apetito sexual. Puede que tengamos que tener veinte hijos si siempre estaba así de caliente durante sus embarazos.

—Yo también siempre te deseo, Bella.

Abrió la boca y me metió por completo en ella. Tan jodidamente bueno. Pasé los dedos por su cabello y la dejé controlar el paso. La detuve cuando llegué demasiado cerca. Tan fantástica como era su boca, quería su coño.

La besé mientras me bajaba sobre ella en la cama. Me sonrió cuando rompí el beso y acuné su cara en mis manos.

—Voy a tener que explorar cada pulgada de tu cuerpo con mi lengua. Eso era en lo que estaba pensando esta tarde cuando se suponía que debía estar pensando en los stunts defensivos de los Rams.

—Bueno, eso sí que parece ser un tormentoso castigo, pero supongo que tendré que soportarlo. —Pasó sus dedos por mi cabello. Se sintió jodidamente fantástico.

Le sonreí antes de morderle la lengua.

—Será tormentoso. Vas a estar rogando antes de que termine.

Alzó una ceja.

—Parece ser un reto.

—Puedes decirle como quieras. Yo lo considero una promesa. Puedes decir que es un voto, si quieres.

—¿Otro voto de casados implícito? Me encantan esos.

La besé con fuerza.

—Lo amarás, nena. Lo harás.

Y cumplí mi promesa, porque era así de genial. Lamí y chupé su cuello, el cual era una debilidad especial de ella. No habían pasado ni siquiera dos minutos de mi exploración y ya la tenía jadeando. Bajé por sus hombros, raspando mis dientes sobre su suave piel antes de llegar a una de mis áreas favoritas.

Pasé mi lengua sobre su pezón, lamiendo y mordiendo, primero uno y luego el otro. El cuerpo de Bella se movía debajo de mí, sus manos me sostenían contra ella mientras lamía y chupaba sus tetas perfectas.

Bajé por su estómago, prestándole atención especial al bultito. Sabía que a ella le encantaba eso y, honestamente, a mí también.

—Te veré mañana —murmuré, haciendo suspirar a Chica Reed. Eli nos había conseguido una doctora, y teníamos nuestra primera cita mañana en la mañana. Yo había pedido un permiso especial para no ir a la práctica matutina.

—Podremos saber qué vamos a tener. No puedo esperar.

Tampoco yo, a pesar de que ya lo sabía. Pero ahora no era el momento para eso. Chupé su cadera, haciéndola gemir y arquear su cuerpo hacia mí. Bajé besando por sus muslos, primero en la parte exterior y luego la interior. Abrió bien las piernas para mí cuando llegué a la parte interior. Sabía malditamente bien lo que quería, pero todavía no me estaba rogando, y ese había sido mi voto. Tenía que hacerlo pasar.

Bajé lamiendo por sus muslos, mordiendo su rodilla.

—Te saltaste un lugar. —Alcé la vista para ver un bonito puchero en su cara.

—Todavía no te escucho rogar, nena.

—Ni me escucharás.

Sonreí sobre su piel.

—Ya veremos. —Continué con mi exploración, lamiendo detrás de ambas rodillas, lo cual la hizo reír y estremecerse. Le daban muchas cosquillas ahí atrás. A mí me encantaba. Bajé hacia sus tobillos, mordiendo, besando y volviéndola loca. Incluso besé sus bonitos dedos, lo cual la hizo suspirar y reír.

—Ahora necesitas regresar al lugar que te saltaste —me dijo, pero una vez más, todavía no estaba rogando.

Sólo me reí.

—¿Estás bromeando? Apenas voy a la mitad. —La volteé y subí desde sus pies hacia arriba, haciéndola gritar cuando le di una gentil mordida en su sexy trasero. Hice lo mismo con la otra nalga y obtuve el mismo resultado.

Era difícil creer que una espalda pudiera ser sexy, pero la de Chica Reed lo era. Lamí hacia arriba por la línea en el centro de su espalda, y ella se estremeció y gimió. Cuando llegué a su nuca, mordí y chupé… y finalmente la escuché.

—Edward, por favor. Me estás matando.

Lo sabía, por supuesto. Prácticamente estaba fallándose la cama mientras yo trabajaba en su espalda, pero aun así era bueno escucharlo. La volteé e inmediatamente empecé a lamer su coño.

—Carajo. Sí. Gracias. ¡Dios! —Un montón de palabras salieron mientras empujaba su coño contra mi cara. Deslicé un par de dedos dentro de ella, y muy pronto ya estaba balbuceando incoherencias hasta que gritó mi nombre al correrse. Carajo, me encantaba. Mientras todavía seguía temblando, subí por su cuerpo y me deslicé dentro de ella. Estaba endemoniadamente apretada por su orgasmo. Jodidamente maravilloso.

Ya que había pasado mucho tiempo explorando su cuerpo, no sentí la necesidad de llevar el ritmo lento una vez dentro de ella. No, la follé por completo. Y le encantó. Sus largas piernas se envolvieron en mi cintura, y se encontraba conmigo en cada embestida. Estaba caliente, mojada y absolutamente perfecta.

—¡Edward! —me agarró el cabello y tiró con demasiada fuerza, pero se sintió bien. Se corrió fuertemente a mí alrededor, y la seguí casi de inmediato. Colapsé sobre ella, incapaz de moverme por unos momentos.

Chica Reed pasó sus dedos por mi cabello, e hice una mueca.

—¿Te lastimé?

—Tiraste con fuerza. Está bien.

Sus labios rozaron mi frente y luego el tope de mi cabeza.

—Lo siento.

—Yo no. —Alcé la cabeza y le sonreí—. Me rogaste.

Sonrió.

—Tal vez un poco. Si este va a ser mi castigo, puede que quizá tenga que regresar esa ropa que compré hoy en el centro comercial.

Le di un sonoro beso.

—Al carajo con eso. Usa eso cuando salgas y guarda el vestido azul para mí. —Honestamente, ella podía usar lo que se le diera la jodida gana, y ambos lo sabíamos. Los hombres podrían verla, pero sólo yo podía tocar. Eso era lo que importaba.

Se rio.

—Puedo hacerlo. Soy toda tuya, lo sabes.

—Igual que yo soy todo tuyo. Pero si quieres dar unas cuantas golpizas verbales contra Heidi o alguien más, adelante. Es endemoniadamente caliente.

—Lo tendré en mente. Ambos somos un poco posesivos, ¿no?

Le sonreí.

—¿Quién puede culparnos? Míranos.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Idiota. —Luego me golpeó el trasero para acentuar su punto. Fue jodidamente caliente.

—Cuidado, nena, o vamos a tener que hacerlo de nuevo.

Sonrió.

—Enséñame lo que tienes, Campeón.

Bueno, me encantaban los retos.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Ya era hora. Hoy iba a escuchar oficialmente que iba a tener un hijo. Chica Reed y yo estábamos sentados en la sala de espera, la cual una vez más estaba llena de enormes mujeres embarazadas. Era difícil creer que Bella estaría así de grande algún día, a menos de que algunas de estas mujeres fueran a tener gemelos. Eso explicaría mucho. Una de ellas se veía como si pudiera bloquearme, estaba así de grande.

—Deja de verlas —susurró Chica Reed, dándome un codazo.

—No puedo evitarlo. ¿Cuántos bebés crees que haya ahí adentro? —murmuré en respuesta. ¿Cómo le hacían las mujeres para caminar con todo ese bulto enfrente?

—No es de tu incumbencia. Y voy a recordar esto cuando esté así de grande, Cullen.

—¡Ja! No lo estarás. Tiene que haber al menos tres bebés ahí adentro.

Al parecer hablé muy alto, porque la mujer de la que había estado hablando me sonrió.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Uhhh. —Carajo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir?

—Ha estado leyendo _Qué Esperar Cuándo Estás Esperando_ como si fuera su biblia personal —intervino Chica Reed, palmeándome la rodilla—. Está bien informado sobre el tamaño del bebé en cada visita.

—Hoy él es del tamaño de un melón. —Las comparaciones con comida continuaban. Por extraño que fuera, me estaba acostumbrando a ello.

La mujer sonrió.

—¿Entonces van a tener un niño?

Chica Reed se rio.

—Lo descubriremos hoy. Aunque éste está convencido de que es un niño.

La mujer de los trillizos se unió en la risa.

—Mi esposo también lo estaba. Y luego descubrimos que vamos a tener tres niñas. Sigue en shock y en negación.

¿Tres niñas? Jodido Jesucristo. Yo me mataría. Probablemente ya estaban peleando ahí adentro. Por la forma en que la mujer se frotaba el vientre, sabía que debía ser cierto.

—¡Vaya! ¿Ya eligieron los nombres?

Y así siguieron, hablando sobre nombres de bebés y mierdas como esas. Sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro y me giré hacia la mujer que estaba a mi lado. Era morena, con unos brillantes ojos azules. Si estaba embarazada, todavía no se le notaba.

—Disculpa. ¿Eres Edward Cullen?

Por supuesto. Me reconocían incluso en la oficina del doctor.

—Sí.

—Fue un buen juego el del domingo.

—Gracias. ¿Te gusta el fútbol?

—Sí. He sido fan de los Gigantes toda mi vida. Estamos emocionados de que estés aquí. Quiero decir, mi familia lo está y así.

—Es bueno estar aquí. —Llamaron a la mujer de los trillizos, así que incluí a Chica Reed en nuestra conversación—. Esta es mi esposa, Bella.

—Hola, soy Kim Browning.

—Hola. ¿Estás embarazada? —Me alegraba que Bella preguntara. No sabía si era grosero que yo se lo preguntara.

—Parece —murmuró, removiéndose con nerviosismo.

—¿Es tu primera cita? —preguntó Bella.

Kim asintió.

—Sí.

—¿Estás sola? ¿Dónde está tu…? —me callé con un gruñido cuando Chica Reed me dio un codazo—. ¿Qué?

Pero cuando seguí su mirada y vi las lágrimas en los ojos de esa mujer, lo supe. Carajo. Estaba sola.

—Lo siento. —Me sentía como una mierda.

—Está bien. Es que estoy un poco nerviosa.

Chica Reed empezó a contarle todo lo que Kim podía esperar durante su primera cita. Me sentí mal por ella. Se veía jodidamente nerviosa, y estaba sola. ¿Qué clase de cabrón dejaba a una mujer para que lidiara con esto sola?

—¿A qué hora es tu cita? —preguntó Chica Reed.

Kim se rio.

—Dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos. Llegué aquí temprano por estar tan nerviosa.

—Te diré algo. Si terminamos antes de que te llamen, entraré contigo. Si quieres, claro. —Chica Reed tomó mi mano—. Yo fui sola a mi primera cita, así que sé lo que se siente.

Y ahora me sentía como una mierda por eso, a pesar de que en ese entonces yo no sabía que estaba embarazada; yo estaba aquí y ella allá.

—No sabía —le dije a Kim, apurándome para salir en mi defensa—. Ella no me lo dijo porque estábamos en diferentes estados. Hubiera estado ahí.

—Cariño, no estaba diciéndolo contra ti. Por supuesto que hubieras estado ahí de haberlo sabido. —Chica Reed besó mi mejilla—. Sólo le estoy explicando que he estado en su lugar. Estaba endemoniadamente nerviosa porque no habíamos planeado esto, estábamos en diferentes estados, y yo estaba trabajando en mi último semestre de la escuela.

—La primera parte suena familiar. —Kim sonrió con tristeza—. Pero no podría pedirte que hicieras eso.

—No me lo pediste. Yo me ofrecí. Las mujeres embarazadas debemos unirnos, ¿no lo sabías? —Chica Reed le sonrió—. Sería lindo experimentarlo por una vez desde el otro lado.

—Bueno, si estás segura.

—Lo estoy. Me acabo de mudar aquí, y hasta ahora las únicas personas que conozco son a los Gigantes de Nueva York. Es lindo estar cerca de una mujer.

Me recargué en el respaldo y dejé que Chica Reed y Kim platicaran. No pude evitar sentirme feliz de que Bella hubiera encontrado una posible amiga. Una embarazada, de hecho. Podrían hacer juntas toda esa preparación que las mujeres hacían durante el embarazo. Y las compras. Por lo que había leído, había un montón de compras involucradas. Felizmente podría dejar que las mujeres se encargaran de eso.

Finalmente nos hablaron, y Chica Reed hizo que Kim le prometiera que iba a esperarla. Intercambiaron números y todo.

—Parece que hiciste una amiga, nena.

Sonrió.

—Es muy agradable. Y me siento muy mal por ella. No puedo imaginarme hacer todo esto sola.

Besé su mejilla.

—Nunca tendrás que hacerlo.

—Gracias a Dios por eso.

Una vez más la pesaron lejos de mí, lo cual fue gracioso. Sabía que había ganado unas cuantas libras, y estaban en los lugares adecuados en lo que a mí me concernía. Sólo tenía que cerrar los ojos e imaginarla en el vestido de ayer para saber qué tan sexys eran sus nuevas curvas.

Eventualmente nos acomodaron y la doctora entró para hacer su parte.

—Deben ser Bella y Edward Cullen. —La doctora le dio un apretón de manos y luego a mí—. Soy Maggie Sharpe. Es un gusto conocerlos a ambos. Entonces, ¿tienes veinte semanas de embarazo?

Chica Reed asintió.

—Las acabo de cumplir.

—Bueno, veremos si podemos descubrir hoy lo que van a tener, si es que quieren saber.

—Sí queremos —dije antes de que Chica Reed pudiera decir una palabra.

Se rio.

—Está un poco ansioso por ello.

La doctora se rio.

—La mayoría de los hombres lo están. Ahora, dime, ¿qué tal van las cosas contigo? ¿Sigues teniendo nauseas matutinas?

—No, hace un par de semanas que se fueron.

—Excelente. ¿Y tu dieta y ejercicio?

—Camina una hora al día. —Esa era mi estipulación. Incluso compré una caminadora, a pesar de que teníamos un gimnasio en el edificio. Si quería bajar, podía hacerlo, pero también tenía la opción de quedarse en nuestro apartamento. El libro tenía una sección muy grande sobre ejercicio. Había estudiado eso.

—Eso está muy bien.

Chica Reed se rio.

—Él monitorea mi dieta y ejercicio como si fuera un entrenador particular. Incluso cuando estaba en Florida, me mandaba frutas y verduras frescas. También estoy comiendo mucha carne. Y estoy haciendo un poco de yoga.

Bendito sea el yoga. Déjenme decirles que mi chica estaba mostrando una nueva flexibilidad que yo amaba.

—Suena genial. ¿Tienen alguna preocupación o algo más?

—No, no creo.

Ambas me miraron y negué con la cabeza. Yo estaba bien. Estaba al tanto de todo.

—Empecemos pues. —La doctora revisó a Bella de pies a cabeza, y por supuesto que no encontró nada mal. Mi esposa había tenido una examinación muy minuciosa bajo mis manos y lengua anoche. Sabía que estaba muy bien.

Luego de eso, nos conectaron y nos dejaron oír el latido del bebé. Era tan jodidamente genial. Amaba los rápidos latidos que llenaban la habitación. Por supuesto, Chica Reed se puso llorosa de nuevo. Y después, finalmente, llegó el momento.

La doctora puso una cosa en su vientre y la cosa que parecía control se puso a trabajar. No tardó mucho antes de que la imagen del bebé llenara la pantalla. Hombre, había cambiado mucho. Ahora podía distinguir totalmente la cabeza, incluso los brazos y piernas. Se veía más como un bebé sólido y de verdad.

—Tan hermoso —susurró Chica Reed.

Apreté su mano y miré a la doctora mover la cosa esa y crear nuevos ángulos e imágenes.

—Bueno, parece que su bebé está cooperando, mamá y papá. Quieren saber, ¿verdad?

—Sí, por favor —respondió Chica Reed, sonaba como si estuviera llorando. Miré su cara y sí lo estaba.

—¡Es una niña!

Bella soltó un sollozó y las lágrimas finalmente empezaron a fluir. Por supuesto que estaba sentimental. Tener la confirmación de que íbamos a tener… espera. ¿Qué carajos dijo? ¿Una niña?

—¿Estás segura? —solté antes de poder detenerme. ¿Eli me había enviado con una doctora falsa? No necesitaba que otro doctor incompetente viniera a jodernos las cosas.

La doctora se rio.

—Por supuesto que estoy segura. ¿Ven justo ahí? —señaló la pantalla—. Esas son sus piernas y, como pueden ver, no hay nada entre ellas.

No era posible. Los Cullen no tenían niñas. Teníamos niños. Todos sabían eso. Este era un error.

—Tal vez sólo es que todavía no se ha formado. Puede salir después, ¿no?

—Edward —me regañó Chica Reed, frunciéndome el ceño.

—Creo que les daré un momento. —La doctora se apuró en salir de la sala, sin duda asustada por la mirada amenazante en la cara de mi esposa.

—¿Qué? Sólo estaba checando para asegurarnos de que no cometa un error. ¿Y si compramos todas las mierdas rosas y resulta ser un niño? —Rosa. Jódanme.

La mirada de enojó se desvaneció, y de repente se veía triste.

—No la quieres.

Carajo. Por supuesto que lo jodería.

—La quiero, nena. Por supuesto que sí. Es que… no sé qué hacer con una niña.

—Las mismas cosas que harías con un niño.

—Iba a enseñarle a lanzar el balón, a montar en bicicleta y esas mierdas. Comprarle su primer paquete de condones. No puedo hacer eso con una niña. —¿Condones? ¿Chicos? Citas. Carajo, no.

—Sí, sí puedes. Las niñas también andan en bicicleta y lanzan balones, Edward. Y ciertamente también…

—Ni siquiera termines esa oración. Ella no tendrá sexo jamás. Nada de chicos, citas, nada. Puede ser monja. Somos casi católicos.

Chica Reed se soltó riendo.

—Esto será muy divertido. Vamos a tener una bebita.

Miré la pantalla de nuevo, pero todavía no había pene ahí.

—Vamos a tener una niña…

Dios, ayúdame. Estaba jodido.


	34. Chapter 34

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

Getting Blitzed

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** FungysCullen13

 **Beta:** Isa

* * *

 **Capítulo 34**

Bella regresó una vez más a la oficina de la doctora con Kim mientras yo me quedé sentado en la sala de espera intentando procesar lo que me acababan de decir. Una niña. O sea, mujer. O sea, muchos jodidos problemas. Las mujeres eran endemoniadamente aterradoras. No las entendía. Quiero decir, las _tuve_ , obviamente, pero no las entendía. Eran jodidamente complicadas.

Los niños eran fáciles. Nuestros pensamientos se reducían a tres cosas el noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo: sexo, comida y deportes, no necesariamente en ese orden. Las chicas pensaban en eso y mucho más, como sentimientos y esas mierdas. Y más le valía a mi hija no pensar en la primera cosa en ningún orden. Eso estaba fuera de consideración, carajo.

Mi teléfono estaba vibrando como hijo de puta. Todo mundo sabía que hoy teníamos nuestra gran cita, y sin duda estaban ansiosos por descubrir qué íbamos a tener. Una niña. Em y Jasper iban a disfrutar mucho de esto. Aunque sabía que era mejor no responder ninguna de las llamadas y mensajes. Bella querría estar aquí cuando les dijéramos a todos. Probablemente ella tendría que decirlo por mí, ya que no sabía si podría decir las palabras. _¿Una niña?_ ¿Cómo demonios pasó eso?

Obviamente sabía cómo había pasado, pero, aun así. Se suponía que los Cullen teníamos niños. Esa era la forma en que parecía ser siempre. Seguro, hubo mujeres en algún punto del árbol genealógico, pero no recientemente. ¿Por qué tenía ser yo el que siempre rompiera el esquema? Quiero decir, obviamente era especial, pero, ¿una hija? En algún lugar de allá arriba alguien se estaba carcajeando de mí. Esto se debía totalmente al algún poder de las alturas. Me había cruzado con la mujer equivocada en algún punto del camino, y ahora estaba siendo castigado.

¿Dónde estaba Rainbow? Debimos haberla traído en caso de una emergencia, porque estaba seguro de que necesitaba sacar toda esta mierda ahora, y no podía hacerlo con Chica Reed, a pesar de lo que me dijo el otro día. Había visto su cara en la oficina de la doctora cuando pensó que estaba molesto y que no quería una hija. Ese no era el caso. Quiero decir, molesto no era la palabra adecuada. Endemoniadamente sorprendido, sí. ¿Asustado? Carajo, sí. ¿Fuera de mi zona? Sin ninguna jodida duda. Pero no estaba molesto. Todavía amaba a nuestra niña, incluso si no tenía pene. Es que me daba más miedo el que fuera niña. ¿Entendería Bella eso?

Ella conocía, por supuesto, mi historia con las mujeres. Y sabía que ciertamente nunca había tenido amigas antes de que ella llegara, mucho menos una novia. Las chicas habían servido para una única cosa hasta que conocí a mi Chica Reed. Y ahora, por esa actitud, se me había dado una hija. Una hija que algún día querría salir con un chico que podría o no ser igual que yo era. Y entonces tendría que matarlo. Iría a la cárcel y uno de esos programas de _¿Dónde está él ahora?_ de la ESPN me mostraría con mi traje de prisionero. Sería otro delincuente violento de la NFL. Una estadística. Carajo. ¿Cuántos padres habrían querido matarme cuando había terminado con sus hijas?

No. Ese no fue el caso. No había roto ningún corazón. Las chicas con las que me metía sabían cómo estaba todo. Algunas habían sido más melosas que otras luego de hacerlo, pero, aun así. Incluso esas locas habían sabido. _Mi_ hija no iba a acostarse con tipos al azar. Ella tendría que quedarse en casa. Podríamos educarla desde nuestro hogar. Y luego al convento. Sí, ese era un buen plan.

Estaba sintiéndome marginalmente mejor sobre todo cuando Bella y Kim reaparecieron. Los ojos de Kim se veían un poco rojos, y estaba sosteniendo la mano de mi esposa como si ella fuera su cuerda de salvación.

—Puedes llamarme a cualquier hora, de día o de noche. Y el equipo estará de viaje esta semana, así que quizá puedas hacerme compañía. Necesito hacer más compras —estaba diciendo Chica Reed.

Iría a comprar por cosas rosas, sin duda. Carajo. Mi madre, que probablemente estaba llamándome ahora ya que seguía vibrando, iba a volverse loca. Siempre había querido una niña. Si creí que fue malo cuando tuve novia, ¿Cómo iba a ser ahora cuando me presentara con una nieta?

—Me encantaría. En serio, gracias. No sé si hubiera podido hacer esto sola.

Chica Reed la abrazó.

—Ya no tienes que estar sola. Nosotros estamos aquí para ti. —Me miró para que confirmara ese hecho, así que sólo sonreí y asentí. No iba a discutir con una mujer embarazada, mucho menos con dos.

Siguieron platicando mientras nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento. Luego de otro abrazo de despedida y de promesas sobre reunirse el fin de semana, finalmente estuvimos solos. Abrí la puerta para Bella y luego rodeé hasta mi lado. Antes de poder encender el carro, ella puso su mano sobre la mía que estaba metiendo las llaves.

—¿Estás bien?

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? —¿Ven? Endemoniadamente tranquilo. Ella no se iba a volver a molestar por mi reacción.

—No sé. Tal vez porque ya tenías a nuestro hijo ganando el Súper Tazón en unos veinticinco años, y ahora descubres que él es un ella. Eso te pudo haber desbalanceado un poco.

Más bien veintidós años. Mi hijo iba a ser un prodigio de la NFL.

—Teníamos una probabilidad de cincuenta y cincuenta. Dejando de lado las bromas, lo sabía. Las niñas son geniales.

—Edward Anthony Cullen. Mírame.

La miré; agradecido por tener puestos mis lentes de sol. Pero alzó la mano y me los quitó de la cara. Sabía que no podía verla y mentirle. Maldición.

—Ahora, te preguntaré de nuevo. ¿Estás bien? —sus pacientes ojos cafés penetraban mi cráneo. Era como si pudiera leer mis jodidos pensamientos. Cedí inmediatamente.

—¡Por supuesto que no estoy bien! Vamos a tener una hija. Una hija, Bella. Las niñas son jodidamente aterradoras. Son temperamentales e impredecibles. Ella me odiará porque no la dejaré salir como un chico como yo. Estoy siendo castigado por todas las chicas con las que actúe mal antes de que aparecieras tú.

Esperé por la inevitable explosión, pero todo lo que recibí fue un movimiento de labios.

—Suena como una canción de country.

¿Ven? Incuso Chica Reed era jodidamente impredecible. Debería estar gritándome, o llorando o cualquier otra maldita cosa. No debería estar tan tranquila y medio divertida, a pesar de que muchas veces así era antes de que llegaran las hormonas.

—Entonces, ¿crees que estás siendo castigado porque te acostaste con muchas mujeres?

—¡Por supuesto! Traté mal a las chicas, así que ahora tendré una hija de quien tendré que preocuparme las veinticuatro horas del día los siete días de la semana. ¿Y si aparece un chico como yo?

Chica Reed ladeó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Pues imagino que ella se la pasará muy bien sacando su lado amable, igual que yo.

Solté un suspiro frustrado, y ella estiró la mano para tocar mi mejilla.

—Tú no resultaste ser tan malo, Edward. E incluso si ella no tiene suerte, como yo, nos aseguraremos de que tanga las herramientas para lidiar con cualquier cosa que se le presente. Podrá beneficiarse de nuestras experiencias para aprender.

Cerré los ojos cuando ella subió y bajó los dedos por mi cabello.

—No quiero que nuestra hija sufra, jamás. Ni físicamente, como Danny, ni emocionalmente.

—Pero sufrirá, Edward. Se caerá de la bicicleta y se raspará la rodilla. Se deslizará en segunda base y se hará un esguince en el tobillo. Y sí, algún día le romperán el corazón, un chico o una chica… ¿quién puede saber en este punto? No podemos protegerla de nada de eso. Todo lo que podemos hacer es levantarla cuando suceda, limpiarla y ayudarla a regresar a esa bicicleta, o al campo, o incluso a seguir teniendo citas.

Me relajé bajo su toque.

—Sería muchísimo más fácil si la educáramos en casa antes de enviarla al convento.

Chica Reed soltó una risita.

—Si eso es lo que ella quiere, es lo que haremos. Pero será _su_ decisión. No la de su papi sobreprotector.

Abrí los ojos y la vi sonriéndome con cariño.

—Dime algo. Si tuviéramos un hijo y se cayera de la bicicleta, ¿qué harías?

Me removí bajo su paciente mirada.

—Sabes lo que haría. Lo que acabas de decir. Pero es diferente tratándose de una niña. Jesús, Bella, tú me matas cuando lloras. ¿Qué crees que me hará nuestra bebita?

—Creo que ella poseerá tu corazón de una manera que ni siquiera yo puedo. Y eso te aterra. Es normal.

Tomé la mano que acariciaba mi cara y la besé.

—Tú me posees completamente.

—Lo sé. —Se inclinó hacia enfrente y me dio un beso gentil—. Y también ella. Y cualquier otro bebé que tengamos. Tienes un corazón increíble con suficiente espacio para amar, Campeón. Descubrir eso fue mi parte favorita de enamorarme de ti. Ten tanta fe en ti como yo te la tengo. Vas a ser un gran padre para una maravillosa niñita. Ella te va a amar, y cada hombre que llegué será comparado contigo. Casi siento lastima por ellos.

Tuve que sonreír ante eso.

—Deberías, porque voy a espantarlos a todos.

Se rio.

—Ansío verte intentándolo. Ahora, no sé tú, pero mi teléfono ha estado sonando sin descanso durante la última hora.

Me reí.

—El mío también. ¿A quién primero?

Rodó los ojos.

—Sabes muy bien que si le decimos a alguien antes que a tu madre, ella lo descubriría y nos hará pagar.

—Me hará pagar _a mí_ , querrás decir. Tú ya no puedes hacer nada malo. —Pero encendí el carro y prendí el Bluetooth, llamando al celular de mi madre.

—¡Ya era hora! ¿Qué vamos a tener?

 _¿Vamos?_ No dije nada, sólo le hice un gesto a Chica Reed para que siguiera, poniendo mi mano derecha en el volumen del estéreo por seguridad. Sabía lo que se avecinaba.

—¡Es una niña!

Mamá y Chica Reed soltaron horribles chillidos. Afortunadamente le bajé el volumen al mínimo a mamá a tiempo ya que tenía muy buenos reflejos. Bella me pegó en la mano y volvió a subir el volumen, por suerte fue después de que los gritos de mamá habían disminuido.

—¡Oh Dios mío, lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! Al fin, una bebita Cullen. Sabes, quería tanto que Edward fuera niña que lo vestí una o dos veces en los más lindos vestiditos, no podía resistir…

—¿Qué carajos, mamá? —Ahora yo estaba gritando. Jodido Jesucristo. ¿Me puso vestidos?

—Oh, olvidé que estabas ahí.

Por supuesto que sí. Ahora que tenía a Bella y a su futura nieta, yo era sólo el donador de esperma. Sácame de la jodida situación. Era todo.

—En serio no fue nada, querido. Sólo necesitaba pretender por un par de minutos, tomar unas fotos, ese tipo de cosas.

¿Fotos?

—¿Dónde carajos están esas fotos? ¡Más te vale que las hayas tirado! —Tal vez papá las había encontrado y se había deshecho de ellas. Él no soportaría que castraran a su hijo de esa manera.

—¿Quién sabe? Ya no importan. Tengo una nieta en camino. Bella, vi los vestiditos más lindos del mundo para Navidad el siguiente año. Compraré uno en cada talla para tener todo cubierto. Es verde con cuadritos rojos, y tiene una adorable faldita estilo tutu. ¡Oh! ¡Podemos comprarle los zapatitos de ballet para acompañarlo!

Y siguieron. Eso me dio tiempo para reflexionar sobre el hecho de que mi madre me había vestido como niña. ¿Lo sabría Emmett? ¿Tendría Emmett las fotos? No. Seguramente él ya habría usado esa mierda contra mí. No debía enterarse nunca. No podría lidiar con esa mierda.

Mamá siguió con el constante festival de gritos durante todo el camino a casa. Claramente estaba comprando mientras hablábamos porque estaba describiendo muchos trajecitos para niña e ideas de decoración hasta el más mínimo detalle. Tendría que cortar esa mierda de raíz, pero mi esposa estaba sonriendo con alegría y murmurando con cada nueva descripción.

Llegamos a casa y le lancé una mirada a Bella.

—Mamá, tenemos que irnos. Estamos en casa y Edward necesita regresar a la práctica; además todavía tenemos unas cuantas llamadas más que hacer.

—¡Por supuesto! Te mandaré por correo algunas de estas sugerencias de decoración. Y fotos de la ropa. ¡Estoy muy emocionada!

—¡Me parece bien! Te llamaré de nuevo en un rato —le prometió Bella.

—¡Adiós! ¡Vamos a tener una niña!

En serio, ni siquiera un adiós para su hijo. Ahora ya era el hijo olvidado.

—¿A quién deberíamos llamar luego?

Antes de poder responder, el teléfono de Bella sonó.

—Alice —murmuró.

Ni siquiera se molestó en decir hola, sólo: "¡Es una niña!", y más gritos comenzaron. O Rubia estaba con ella o Pequeña hacía ruido suficiente para varias personas. No me sorprendería para nada.

Y mi teléfono tardó sólo treinta segundos en vibrar con un mensaje que me llegó de mi hermano. Todo lo que decía era: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Cabrón. Sólo espera y ve. Al parecer _no_ todos los Cullen tenían niños, lo que significaba que él también podría tener una niña. Le recordé ese hecho en mi mensaje de respuesta.

 _No está bien, hermano. Eso no está bien._

¡Ja! Si el karma de las chicas tenía algo que ver con que yo tuviera una niña, entonces Emmett iba a tener mínimo gemelas. Tal vez trillizas o cuatrillizas. Él había sido un billón de veces peor que yo, y él fue el jodido que me enseñó a ser igual que él. Doble maldición de chicas en su culo. Le señalé todo eso. Él no respondió, probablemente porque se desmayó a causa del terror. O tal vez corrió a hacerse una vasectomía.

Mientras tanto, Jasper se comunicó conmigo. Al parecer ellos cuatro no tenían nada mejor que hacer que esperar para descubrir el sexo de nuestro bebé. Jodidos raros.

 _Estoy muy feliz por ti. Azúcar y picante, ¡y todo lo bonito! Más gatitos y arcoíris en nuestras vidas. Le pintaré un mural en su habitación._

Ni siquiera quería ver qué carajos le pintaría a mi hija. En realidad, sí era un artista decente, pero era algo peligroso.

Llegó otro mensaje.

 _En serio, felicidades. Una bebita es una gran bendición. Nos va a tener a todos nosotros envueltos en su dedito, especialmente a su papá. Vas a ser el hombre más importante en su mundo. Nada de lo que hagas será tan importante como eso. Y lo harás muy bien. Llámame más tarde si necesitas hablar._

Bien, tal vez Jasper podría pintarle un mural. Le respondí que gracias mientras Bella terminaba con las chicas, prometiéndoles que les llamaría pronto. Sin duda luego de que se deshiciera de mí para que pudieran hablar de si me había alterado o no. Conocía a esas chicas.

—¿Deberíamos llamar a mi papá ya o nos esperamos?

—Estaría bien hacerlo ya. Probablemente es amigo de mi mamá en Facebook, y ella ya debió haber publicado eso para que el mundo lo viera, y seguro también ya contrató un acróbata aéreo*.

Chica Reed se rio.

—Está emocionada. Siempre ha querido una niña.

Gemí.

—Claramente. —Me estremecí—. Nunca le digas a nadie sobre esas mierdas de los vestidos. No puedo creer que haya hecho eso.

—¿En serio? No te preocupes, cariño. Tu vida secreta como mujer está a salvo conmigo.

Le piqué el costado mientras ella se reía incontrolablemente.

—Qué graciosa, mujer. Contrólate y llama a tu papá. Ya voy tarde.

Puede que el Entrenador me diga mierdas, pero lo entendería. Él mismo tenía una hija.

Ella nos puso de nuevo en altavoz cuando la gruñona voz de su padre sonó por la línea.

—Hola.

—¡Hola, papá!

—¡Bells! ¿Cómo te fue en el doctor?

Me miró.

—Nos fue bien. Vamos a tener una niña.

Hubo una pausa al otro lado de la línea, y esperé para ver cómo lo manejaría. Él había estado incluso más emocionado que yo sobre un futuro nieto en la NFL.

—Qué genial, Bells. Va a ser tan bonita como su madre, que fue la bebé más bonita que jamás haya nacido.

Cristo. _Iba_ a ser bonita. ¿Entre los genes de Bella y los míos? Sería preciosa. Jodido infierno. Tendría que apartar a los chicos con una vara. En serio necesitaba investigar sobre educarla desde el hogar. O sobre escuelas de chicas. Aunque había conocido a algunas chicas que iban a esas escuelas durante la universidad. Decir que esas chicas estaban locas sería subestimarlas. Nop, eso no funcionaría.

—¿Cómo le está yendo a Edward?

Me sacudí la imagen de mí apartando una horda de calenturientos chicos adolescentes.

—Estoy bien, Charlie.

Se rio.

—Mierdas. Te cagas de miedo. Y deberías.

Qué jodida plática para levantarme el ánimo.

—Eso es de mucha ayuda, Charlie.

—No hay nada que asusté más que tener una niñita, excepto cuando llega el momento de dejarla salir por la puerta con el hombre que sabes que se la va a llevar.

Iba a hiperventilar. Carajo, no podía respirar.

—Papá. Ella todavía ni siquiera nace. No necesitas llenarle la cabeza con pensamientos de citas o de matrimonios. Y, si recuerdo correctamente, tú prácticamente me entregaste a Edward cuando lo conociste. Nos habrías casado ese fin de semana si hubieras podido.

Era cierto. Eso me calmó un poco. Aunque Charlie había estado enamorado de mis habilidades atléticas y mi fama. Ciertamente eso no iba a impresionarme. No, cualquier cabrón que rondara a mi hija iba a tener que ser jodidamente asombroso para impresionarme. Tendría que ser un príncipe o un presidente o alguna mierda.

Charlie se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, eso fue diferente.

Chica Reed se rio.

—Claro que sí. Tenemos suficiente tiempo para llegar a chicos y citas, papi. No hay necesidad de saltarse quince años.

¿Quince? ¿Estaba loca?

—Veinte al menos. Tal vez treinta. No será un problema porque no dejaré que lo sea.

Charlie se rio.

—No te preocupes, hijo. Te compraré una pistola cuando llegue a la adolescencia.

—Bien, nada de chicos y pistolas. Tenemos que irnos, papá. Edward tiene práctica. Hablaremos pronto.

—¡Derrota a los Rams por mí! Mis Hawks necesitan mantener su liderazgo en la división.

Me reí.

—Seguro, Charlie. Yo me encargaré de ellos por ti.

—Es todo lo que pido, hijo. Y no te preocupes; te ayudaré a mantener lejos a los chicos.

Chica Reed sacudió la cabeza, pero yo sonreí.

—Cuento con ello, Charlie.

Cortamos la llamada, y Chica Reed recargó la cabeza en mi hombro.

—No te estás asustando de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No en verdad. Tal vez un poco, pero sé realísticamente que no va a ser un problema hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Y cuando ella llegue a la adolescencia, yo seguiré jugando fútbol, lo que significa que tendré cincuenta y dos compañeros aterradores para ayudarme a intimidar a quien quiera que se acerque. Sin mencionar a tu papá, mi hermano, Jasper, mi papá, Rubia, Pequeña… estaremos bien.

Chica Reed se rio.

—Qué Dios la ayude. Va a tener una pared muy intimidante a su alrededor. Tendrá que ser un chico muy especial para siquiera intentar pasar a través de ella.

—Nadie se atreverá.

Besó mi mejilla.

—Ya veremos.

—¿Quieres llamar a tu madre?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Es la única persona que no ha llamado ni mandado mensaje hoy. La llamaré más tarde, pero estoy segura de que está ocupada con sus asuntos. Está bien.

La jalé a mis brazos.

—Lamento que sea tan egocéntrica.

—Yo no. Tengo personas más que suficientes que están aquí para mí. Aprendí lo que no debo hacer gracias a ella, y tu madre me ha enseñado sobre el tipo de mamá que quiero ser.

—Vas a ser una gran madre, nena. Aunque yo no imitaría mucho a mi mamá. Olvidó que yo estaba vivo cuando escuchó que tenía una nieta en camino.

Chica Reed se rio.

—Tal vez por un minuto, pero pronto lo recordará. Le has dado el mejor regalo que jamás ha recibido. Serás el hijo favorito, al menos hasta que Emmett haga lo mismo.

Ese era un buen punto. Era muy genial. Emmett estaría endemoniadamente celoso.

—Diría que le llamáramos a tu papá, pero sé que está trabajando.

Bufé.

—No, sabes que mi madre probablemente ya le dijo. Apuesto a que le mandó un mensaje mientras hablaba contigo. Está bien. Lo dejaré que me diga sus mierdas más tarde.

Y así fue, mi celular vibró con un mensaje de mi padre.

 _Felicidades, hijo. Nos has hecho el día a tu madre y a mí. Estamos muy felices por ti. Tengo que regresar a trabajar porque tu madre está en proceso de dejarme en bancarrota mientras compra cada artículo de bebé que ha sido creado. Mi nieta será la niña más consentida y nada caprichosa del mundo. Y nos va a dominar a todos, a ti más que a nadie. No puedo esperar. Te llamaré más tarde._

Le enseñé el mensaje a Chica Reed y sonrió.

—Tenemos una familia maravillosa.

—Así es. —Y esperaba que todos ellos me ayudaran a mantener lejos a los chicos. Ahora era un trabajo para todos. Se necesita un pueblo, ¿verdad?

.

.

*Las personas que escriben mensajes en el cielo con el humo de las avionetas.


	35. Chapter 35

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

Getting Blitzed

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** FungysCullen13

 **Beta:** Isa

* * *

 **Capítulo 35**

Entré en la reunión del equipo, la cual se detuvo abruptamente cuando todos los ojos se giraron hacia mí. ¿Qué carajos?

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el Entrenador, sonriéndome—. ¿Qué vamos a tener?

Exhalé un suspiro. Al parecer me esperaba más de lo mismo.

—Una niña.

La cara de Colin se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa e incluso antes de que comenzara, lo señalé.

—Ni siquiera lo digas. No te vas a acercar a mi niña; no ahora, ni en veinte años.

Se rio.

—No estaba pensando en mí; estaba pensando en Paul. Puede que él esté listo para sentar cabeza cuando ella ya sea legal.

Paul me lanzó su sonrisa lobuna.

—El tipo tiene razón. Y si se parece algo a tu esposa…

Al carajo con esto.

—Odiaría tener que matarte, pero sólo nos quedan unos cuantos juegos. Estaría dispuesto a hacer ese sacrificio. Podemos buscar tu reemplazo en abril.

Paul se rio y me agitó las cejas.

—Bien, ya se divirtieron. Felicidades, Cullen. Ahora, ¿podemos regresar a los Rams? —demandó el Entrenador.

Ocupé mi asiento junto a Sammy, que me palmeó la espalda.

—Felicidades, hombre. Estoy feliz por ustedes.

Al menos él se mantuvo decente.

—Gracias. Estoy asustado hasta la mierda. —Al menos podía admitir eso ante Sammy.

Asintió.

—Por supuesto que sí. Hay más cosas de que preocuparse con las niñas. No te preocupes, hombre. Yo te respaldo. Mantendremos lejos a los chicos; especialmente a Paul. De todas formas, para entonces él será un anciano.

Lo dijo lo suficientemente alto para que Paul lo escuchara y le tiraron dedo por su comentario, pero me hizo sonreír. El Entrenador nos lanzó una mirada, y decidí que probablemente debería concentrarme en el plan de juego. Tenía mucho tiempo para planear mi defensa contra todos los hombres del universo; por ahora, me concentraría en los Rams.

Luego de la reunión, el Entrenador me llamó desde enfrente.

—¿Cómo andas, Cullen?

No estaba seguro de en qué sentido preguntaba.

—Mi brazo se siente bien. Estoy listo.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No, me refería al bebé. Te veías un poco aterrorizado cuando dijiste que ibas a tener una niña.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Quiero decir, es lo que es, ¿verdad? Admito que estoy un poco nervioso por eso. Hasta que llegó mi Bella, en realidad no pasaba mucho tiempo con chicas. —La mirada de incredulidad en su cara me hizo aclararme—. Me refiero a fuera de la habitación. —Carajo. Podía ser honesto—. En ese entonces, las chicas me servían para un solo propósito, y cuando eso sucedía, yo terminaba con ellas.

Se rio entre dientes.

—Y ahora estás preocupado de que chicos con las mismas intenciones que tú tenías vengan detrás de tu hija, incluso antes de que nazca.

Podía admitir que sonaba estúpido cuando él lo decía así.

—Lo entiendo. He estado ahí. Demonios, mi hija se involucró con uno de mis jugadores. La ciudad del terror, ¿verdad? —sonrió—. Hasta que recordé que yo era su jefe, literalmente estaba a cargo de él. Entonces me divertí mucho.

Tuve que reírme con él. Aunque me alegraba que lo entendiera.

—Eso sería maravilloso.

—Lo fue. Y en realidad él es un muy buen chico. Críe a mi hija para que se amara y se respetara a sí misma primero, y para que exigiera eso de cualquier hombre que se acercara. Espero que hagas lo mismo. Y no temas intimidar hasta la mierda a cualquier chico que ella lleve a casa. Si él es de calidad, regresará porque, igual que mi hija, tu hija valdrá la pena para enfrentar a un padre aterrador.

—Le dije a Bella que deberíamos educarla en casa y luego enviarla a un convento.

El Entrenador soltó una profunda carcajada.

—Suena bien en teoría, pero tú de toda la gente deberías saber que los hijos siempre encuentran una manera. No puedes preocuparte tanto por adelantado; sólo concéntrate en el aquí y el ahora. Sé que la idea de una niña da miedo, pero eso cambiará la primera vez que poses tu mirada en ella. Se convertirá en todo tu mundo. Créeme, Cullen.

—Bien, Entrenador. Gracias.

—No hay problema. Ahora lleva tu culo al campo. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Ya se había terminado la charla motivacional. Pero él tenía razón. Tenía que concentrarme en el aquí y ahora. Había un juego que jugar.

Xoxoxoxoxo

—Todavía no vas a casa, ¿o sí?

—Eso planeaba. ¿Por?

—Porque, hombre, acabas de descubrir que vas a tener una bebita. Tenemos que celebrar.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Amigo, no estoy de humor para beber ni nada por el estilo. Tengo que ir a casa con Bella. Vamos a ver casas en internet y así.

Se rio entre dientes.

—No estaba hablando de ir a beber. Vamos. Acabas de descubrir qué van a tener. No puedes ir a casa con las manos vacías. Tenemos que comprarle un regalo a Bella.

Huh. Supongo que tenía razón.

—¿Flores o algo así?

Sammy rodó los ojos.

—No. Ven. Confía en mí.

Así que seguí su culo hasta el centro comercial más cercano. Me reí cuando vi que nos estacionamos frente a una tienda local de deportes.

—¿En serio?

—Estoy bastante seguro de que el primer regalo de tu hija relacionado con el equipo debería venir de su papi el mariscal de campo, ¿no?

Era un buen punto. Sin duda mi madre ya le estaba comprando todo lo imaginable. Yo podría ser el primero en darle algo físicamente a mi bebé, aparte de la vida, claro está. A Chica Reed le encantaría.

—Hagámoslo.

Así que entramos a la tienda, la cual estaba llena un noventa y cinco por ciento de cosas de los Gigantes y los Jets. Justo lo que necesitábamos. Había toda una sección para bebés. Era jodidamente genial. Incluso vi unos jerséis para bebé con mi número. Tuve uno de esos en mis manos antes de siquiera poder concentrarme en otra cosa.

—Mierda, ¿qué talla compro?

—No tengo ni una jodida idea. Mira la etiqueta —sugirió Sammy.

Lo hice y descubrí que venía en meses. De seis a nueve meses era demasiado. Busqué entre los jerséis y encontré uno que era de tres a seis meses. Este probablemente estaría bien. Ella tendría esa edad cuando comenzara la temporada.

Había un montón de cosas rosas, lo cual supuse que era normal, pero yo me dirigí más bien a las cosas que tenían los colores del equipo.

—Mira esto. —Sammy me enseñó algo.

No tenía ni idea de qué era esa cosa, pero el pequeño trajecito azul tenía una cosa ondulada que casi la hacía parecer como una falda de porrista, a pesar de que la parte inferior estaba claramente visible. Y venía con un babero que decía _Niña de papá_ en rosa con el nombre de los Gigantes en blanco por debajo. Pues tenía un poco de rosa, pero era más que nada color azul y blanco. Agarré esa mierda de inmediato.

—Es perfecto. —Chica Reed se volvería loca con esto. Y la bebé iba a ser mi niña. Mía y de nadie más. Era mejor establecerlo desde un principio.

Encontré otro trajecito que tenía rojo con azul; la cosa parecida a una faldita era roja, y decía _Amo a los Gigantes_ en un corazón con el logo de NY. Venía con un babero y zapatitos a juego, o botitas, o como sea que se llamen esas cosas.

—Ése es endemoniadamente lindo —declaró Sammy, viéndolo.

También era talla de recién nacido, así que podría usarlo de inmediato. Añadí eso y tres paquetes de enteritos, o mamelucos, o cómo sea que se llamen, que eran de color rojo, azul y gris, con diferentes letras, pero todos con el logo de NY.

—Este es de mi parte. —Sammy alzó otro enterito con faldita, de color rojo y azul, con un _Bonita de los Gigantes de NY_ escrito en él.

—Queda bien.

—Ahora, ¿somos totalmente anti-rosa? Porque…

Alzó un trajecito rosa con blanco de faldita. Tenía un moño alrededor de la cintura y también una diadema. Era la cosa más jodidamente femenina que había visto jamás y para nada de mi estilo, pero tenía la sensación de que a Chica Reed le encantaría. Y si era la única cosa totalmente rosa, no sería tan malo. Lo añadí a la pila.

Luego seguían los pijamas. Había unos de estilo mameluco en azul que decían _Amo a mis Gigantes_ de color blanco con una bastilla roja alrededor. Agarré de esos en dos tallas, ya que probablemente también le gustarían para el invierno. Se veían cálidos. Eso me hizo añadir gorros y guantes al montón.

—Amigo, ¡mira esto! —Sammy alzó una manta que tenía forma de balón de fútbol. Era endemoniadamente genial.

—Nos llevaremos esa. Está increíble.

Con la manta venía un babero de pelota, calcetines y un gorrito, así que también llevamos eso.

—Sabes, tendría que patearte el trasero si alguna vez le dijeras esto a alguien, pero en realidad esto es muy divertido. —Ahora veía por qué mi madre estaba llevando a la bancarrota a mi padre mientras hablábamos. Al ritmo que iba, yo iba a vaciar mi propia cuenta de banco.

—Lo es. Debería serlo. Mierda, mira esto. —Señaló un enorme casco de los Gigantes para la pared—. Incluso puedes decorar toda la habitación si quieres. Probablemente tengan cunas y esas mierdas.

—Probablemente, pero eso podría ser demasiado, especialmente porque es una niña. Ya puedo escuchar a mi madre. —Aunque le vendría bien si decorara la habitación de mi hija en mierdas de fútbol. Eso se merecía por ponerme un vestido.

—Sí, pero es genial. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo. _Es_ divertido.

Nos la pasamos muy bien. Compramos mantas, biberones, chupones y un montón de mierdas. Entre ambos, fácilmente gastamos unos mil dólares o más. Pero no me importaba. Sabía que era sólo el principio de lo que gastaría en mi hija. Si de mí dependía, ella tendría lo mejor de todo. Y sí dependía de mí, porque yo era su papá.

La cajera chilló sobre lo bonito que era todo y me felicitó por mi bebé. Sacamos nuestras compramos, donde Sammy guardó las suyas en su carro.

—Las llevaré a la cena de la siguiente semana para dárselas yo mismo.

—Seguro. —Le palmeé la espalda—. Gracias, hombre. Esto era lo que necesitaba.

Se rio.

—Estoy feliz de ayudar. Supuse que las mujeres la vestirían con los vestidos y encajes; nosotros somos los encargados de asegurarnos que tenga los accesorios del equipo indicados para mostrar.

—Maldición, así es. Viene en camino otra fan de los Gigantes. —Tendría que buscar en internet también yo. Podía conseguir algunas de estas mierdas, pero de los Nole. Mi hija iba a estar bien abastecida.

Nos fuimos en direcciones diferentes, y entré en la casa cargando todas mis bolsas. Rainbow llegó corriendo a mí, pero aparte de eso el lugar estaba en silencio.

—¿Chica Reed? ¿Estás en casa? —su carro estaba abajo, así que debería estar aquí.

—Aquí estoy. En la sala.

La encontré sentada en el sofá con un libro en el regazo. Me sonrió.

—Hola. ¿Cómo te fue en la práctica?

—No estuvo mal. —Dejé mis bolsas en el piso junto a ella—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —me agaché y recibí un dulce beso.

Se sonrojó un poco, pero alzó el libro.

—Sólo veía. —Era el libro de nombres que Jasper nos había dado. _Más allá de Jennifer y Jason, Madison y Montana: Qué Nombre Ponerle a tu Bebé._ Lo tomé de sus manos.

—Sé que es pronto, y apenas nos enteramos que vamos a tener una niña. Pero ahora lo sabemos, así que pensé que podría empezar a buscar. Ver qué nos gustaba.

Le sonreí.

—Lo entiendo. Pero, ¿qué tiene de malo Montana? —Montana era un increíble nombre. El nombre del mejor mariscal de campo de todos los tiempos.

Chica Reed me alzó una ceja.

—No vamos a ponerle el nombre a nuestra hija en honor a tu jugador favorito. No tiene nada de malo en particular, pero significa montaña. No quiero nombrar montaña a nuestra hija.

Bien, quizá tenía algo de razón.

—¿Qué te parece Joey? Había un show que tenía una chica llamada Joey. Podría ser Joey Montana Cullen. —Me gustaba. Sonaba muy bien de verdad.

Bella arrugó la cara.

—Primero que nada, suena como nombre de niño, a pesar de que acepto que es muy lindo. Segundo, Joey fue interpretada por Katie Holmes, que estuvo casada con Tom Cruise. No.

No estaba seguro de por qué tan repentinamente estaba contra Tom Cruise, pero su cara se veía bastante firme, así que no discutí. Tal vez había algún tipo de hormona anti-Tom dentro de ella. ¿Quién sabía?

Me senté a su lado.

—Bien, entonces, ¿qué tienes en mente?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Pues estaba buscando nombres con E, ya que ese parece ser un tema en común en tu familia. Emily, Emma, Elena, Elizabeth, nombres así.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Emmett pensará que le pusimos el nombre por él si le ponemos Emily o Emma. Y la abuela monstruo se llama Elizabeth, así que ése queda fuera. No tiene que ser un nombre con E, nena.

Sonrió.

—Era sólo una idea. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes algún nombre en mente?

Sacudí la cabeza. Demonios, ni siquiera había pensado en nombres de niños cuando estaba convencido de que íbamos a tener uno. ¿Eso me hacía un padre de mierda?

—Oye. ¿Por qué esa cara? —estiró el brazo y acunó mi barbilla en su mano.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta que no había pensado en nombres. Me hizo sentir mal.

Se rio y me dio un sonoro beso.

—No te sientas mal. Hemos estado muy ocupados últimamente. Y tenemos mucho tiempo para pensar en nombres. Sólo me preguntaba si alguna vez lo habías pensado.

Le alcé una ceja, haciéndola reír de nuevo.

—Lo cual, ahora que lo pienso, fue tonto. Eres el chico que no había planeado estar casado hasta dentro de unas décadas.

—Una década. Tal vez. —Le sonreí—. Todo cambió cuando tú llegaste.

—Fue algo bueno. —Se acurrucó en mí—. ¿Hay algún nombre que odies?

Me encogí de hombros. Había muchos, pero no se me ocurría ninguno en este momento, aparte de Tanya o Heidi, los cuales sabía que estarían fuera de consideración para ella por la misma razón que para mí.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que odio? —ante su mirada de duda, seguí—: cuando un nombre se escribe de manera rara. No vamos a ponerle un nombre normal a nuestra niña y luego escribirlo de manera rara para que sea diferente. Había una chica en mi preparatoria. Su nombre era Amy, ¿sí?

—Suena bastante normal.

Asentí.

—Debió serlo, pero, ¿sabes cómo lo escribía?

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Chica Reed, sonriendo cuando mi voz se alzó. No podía evitarlo. Esa mierda me molestaba. Y la molestaría a ella cuando lo deletreara.

—A-M-M-Y —pausé para generar un efecto completo.

—Eso no está tan mal.

Sacudí la cabeza. Todavía no terminaba.

—A-M-M-Y-I-E. En serio, ¿qué carajos es eso?

Chica Reed arrugó la nariz.

—Tienes razón. Es horrible.

—En serio. Golpearía a mis padres en la jodida cara si me hicieran eso. Cuando fuera mayor, claro. Nadie sabía cómo carajos pronunciar su nombre cuando lo veían escrito. Obviamente nadie la llamaba Amy. Así que nada de deletreos raros. No nombres raros en general. Le vamos a poner un nombre normal. —Los niños eran crueles, como ese mierdecilla de Mark había reiterado en Acción de gracias. No iba a darle a los otros niños municiones para usar en contra de mi niña. De ninguna jodida manera.

Chica Reed sonrió y tomó mi mano.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso, incluso si no me siento tan apasionada por el tema como tú. Entonces, ¿qué es todo eso? —señaló las bolsas a nuestros pies.

Mierda. Olvidé contarle de mis compras. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero los aleteos regresaron a mi estómago con mucha fuerza cuando me estiré para poner las bolsas frente a ella.

—Yo, bueno, Sammy y yo fuimos de compras luego del trabajo, para la bebé. Él te manda felicitar, por cierto. Todos lo hacen.

Sus ojos se humedecieron un poco.

—¿Fuiste de compras para la bebé? ¿En serio? —Me estaba viendo como si hubiera anunciado que nos íbamos a mudar a Marte o algo así. ¿Era raro?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Bueno, sí, quiero decir, técnicamente fue la idea de Sammy, pero supusimos que, entre mi madre y tú, ella tendría todas esas mierdas de niñas, así que dependía de nosotros que pudiera tener cosas que nos reflejara, al equipo y así.

Una lágrima se derramó.

—¿Puedo verlo?

Oh sí. Seguía aferrándome a las bolsas. Se las entregué y esperé ansiosamente mientras ella sacaba las cosas una a una. No entendía por qué no sólo vaciaba todo de golpe, pero era su espectáculo.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Esto está tan lindo! —alzó primero el trajecito de la niña de papá junto con el babero—. Oh, Edward. Es hermoso. —Y con eso se soltó llorando. Carajo.

La jalé a mis brazos mientras ella sollozaba sobre lo dulce que era, y que era el primer regalo de verdad de la bebé, y que su papá ya la amaba y todo tipo de mierdas. Sólo le palmeé la espalda y me recordé que las hormonas se estaban volviendo locas.

Rainbow se subió al sofá en un lado y miró a Chica Reed como si estuviera loca. Luego me miró a mí. Sólo asentí y me encogí de hombros. Chicas… ¿qué podía decir? Y tenía una locura doble que esperar por el resto de mi vida. Esperaba que mi hija no fuera de las que lloran mucho. Carajo, me moriría.

Juro que Rainbow sacudió la cabeza antes de saltar dentro de la bolsa de compras. Por supuesto. Rainbow estaba obsesionada con las bolsas. Aunque quería besarla, porque finalmente Chica Reed dejó de llorar y se rio cuando Rainbow comenzó a patear una de las botitas que había adentro. Déjenme decirles que Rainbow era la jodida mierda.

—Lamento esto. Es que, estabas tan sorprendido esta mañana porque resultó ser niña, y luego vas y le compras regalos. En serio no te molesta que no sea niño, ¿verdad?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no me molesta. Sí, admito que fue una sorpresa, y es muchísimo más aterrador saber que es una niña, pero ya te dije que la amo. Por supuesto que sí. Es nuestra.

—Lo sé. Y yo te amo a ti. —Me besó—. Gracias por esto.

—De nada. Ahora, ¿qué te parece si terminas de ver el resto, antes de que Rainbow robé alguna de las mantas? —Sí que lo haría. Rainbow era una acaparadora de mantas. Cualquier manta nueva que entrara en la casa era automáticamente suya. Carajo. Probablemente tendría que comprar dos de cada manta que le comprara a la bebé. Sería la acción más segura.

Chica Reed volvió a hacer "oh" y "ah" por cada pequeña cosa, sacando fotos con su teléfono.

—Tengo que enviarle estas a tu madre y a las chicas. Van a morirse. ¡Es tan encantador!

¿Encantador? Mátenme ya. Permitiría lindo, quizá, pero, ¿encantador? Al menos anoté una victoria por lo que parecía. Chica Reed estaba enamorada de cada cosita que compré, incluso le encantaron los chupones, biberones y esas mierdas.

—Te volviste un poco loco, ¿no? —preguntó con una sonrisa cuando terminó de apilar todo en ordenadas columnas. Como dije, Rainbow abandonó la bolsa y se enterró en la manta de balón.

—Compraré otra de esas para la bebé —prometí, haciéndola reír—. Y sí. Había muchas cosas. Sammy y yo sólo estábamos agarrando mierdas y apilándolas. Él también tiene algunas cosas para ti. Te las dará en la cena.

—Rainbow se ve linda en la manta. Y eso fue muy dulce. Agradécele. No puedo esperar para ver qué pudo haber comprado él. Parece que tú compraste toda la tienda.

—Los bebés necesitan cosas. Muchísimas. Había incluso cunas y esas mierdas. Pero supuse que compraríamos eso juntos, y una cuna de los Gigantes podría ser demasiado para una niña.

Se rio.

—Probablemente. Y sí, eso es algo que definitivamente deberíamos elegir juntos. Aunque ansío que llegue el momento.

Sorprendentemente, yo también.

—Yo también. —Pero primero lo primero—. Es probable que debamos decidir dónde vamos a vivir antes de comprar las cosas grandes.

Probablemente yo ya había exagerado con las cosas de bebé. Íbamos a tener que empacar todo para llevárnoslo. Pero la reacción de Chica Reed dejó en claro que había tomado la decisión correcta. Ella necesitaba saber que yo no estaba molesto porque íbamos a tener una niña, y parecía que ahora ya lo sabía. No podías comprar ese tipo de felicidad. O, supongo que, en cierta manera, yo sí la había comprado. Pero, aun así. Ella estaba emocionada, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

—Esa sería una buena idea —aceptó.

Agarré mi laptop y cargué los sitios que había guardado.

—Reduje la búsqueda a Upper Montclair por ahora. Varios de mis compañeros con familias viven ahí, y tiene un montón de lugares agradables. Estaba pensando en esta. —Señalé la más cara.

Chica Reed bufó.

—¿Para qué demonios necesitamos una casa de diez habitaciones, Cullen? ¿Y todo ese espacio? Nos perderemos.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No sé. Nuestra habitación, la del bebé, una oficina, tal vez un gimnasio, la habitación de la nana, la habitación de huéspedes, y luego de cualquier otro bebé que podamos tener… —me callé ante la sonrisa de su cara—. ¿Qué?

—¿Exactamente cuántos niños crees que vamos a tener? Pensé que dijimos que dos o tres. No cinco.

—Te pones cachonda cuando estás embarazada. Me gusta. ¿Qué tiene?

Se rio.

—Me pones cachonda también cuando no estoy embarazada. Diez habitaciones es demasiado. No me importa si tenemos un ama de llaves; tendríamos que contratar a varias sólo para limpiar el maldito lugar. No.

—Bien. —De todas formas, no me gustaba la casa. Sólo supuse que, ya que era la más cara, deberíamos considerarla. Además, tenía portón, lo cual era algo bueno. Por alguna razón, no muchas casas en el área tenían portón.

Señalé varias más que acordamos mirar. Cinco y seis habitaciones.

—Podríamos convertir el sótano en un gimnasio, o tal vez en una habitación de música para ti, o algo así. —Ella todavía no lo sabía, pero iba a recibir un piano para Navidad. El que no fuera a estar en la orquesta no significaba que tuviera que vivir sin su música, aparte del trabajo de caridad. Ella necesitaba un lugar donde practicar.

—Me gusta —aceptó. Noté que sus ojos se quedaban un poco más en la casa grande color gris de seis habitaciones que resultaba ser mi favorita. Pero no dije nada. Las visitaríamos y ya veríamos.

—Entonces, llamaré al agente y agendaré una cita para la siguiente semana. Tal vez podamos arreglar todo para año nuevo y mudarnos en enero. —Por supuesto, si el clima lo permitía. Ya había nevado unas cuantas veces. Era bonito, pero también apestaba.

—No puedo esperar. —Chica Reed lanzó sus brazos a mí alrededor—. Todo está cayendo en su lugar, ¿no?

—Así es. —La jalé a mi regazo—. Hemos avanzado y hemos madurado. ¿Cómo carajo sucedió eso?

—Yo ya había madurado. Y luego te encontré, te acogí bajo mi tutela, y te traje al viaje. De nada, Cullen.

Se soltó riendo cuando le cosquillé los costados. Luego se movió para sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí, y la risa se interrumpió cuando sus labios encontraron los míos.

Aunque tenía razón. Si no fuera por Chica Reed, ciertamente no estaría buscando una casa para comprar en los suburbios. Probablemente estaría afuera de fiesta, acostándome con diferentes chicas sin nombre, igual que había hecho antes de que ella llegara. Ya nada de eso me atraía. Pasé la mano sobre el pequeño bultito de bebé que había entre nosotros. Esto era mucho, mucho mejor. Lo mejor de todo.


	36. Chapter 36

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

Getting Blitzed

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** FungysCullen13

 **Beta:** Isa

* * *

 **Capítulo 36**

Buscar una casa era muy diferente a buscar apartamento. Simplemente lo era. Las casas de esta área eran más tradicionales, no tan elegantes y modernas como nuestro apartamento. Por supuesto, ese era el punto. No íbamos a ser la poderosa pareja fiestera que había imaginado antes de saber la noticia del bebé. No es que me estuviera quejando, porque quería que nuestra casa se sintiera como un lugar donde un niño pudiera correr, jugar, invitar amigos y esas mierdas.

Para empezar, las casas no eran nuevas. Algunas eran antiguas de principio de los 90s. Claro, por nuestro presupuesto, estaban renovadas y tenían todas las nuevas comodidades que queríamos. También eran diferentes a las de Florida. Los pisos eran de madera, las casas eran diferentes, no con subdivisiones pequeñísimas. En su mayor parte, eso era algo bueno.

—Esa casa parece un establo. De ninguna jodida manera —le murmuré a Chica Reed, haciéndola reír mientras avanzábamos por el camino de entrada.

—La fachada tampoco es de mi agrado, pero no nos hace daño ver —murmuro, asegurándose de que nuestro agente de bienes raíces no escuchara. Aunque a mí no me importaba ni una mierda. Le había dicho lo que queríamos, ¿y él me traía a un establo? Al carajo con esto.

—Esta encantadora casa colonial tiene cuatro habitaciones, tres baños y medio, y un terreno de tres mil setecientos cincuenta y nueve pies cuadrados.

—Así que también es pequeña.

Chica Reed se rio.

—Sólo tú pensarías que eso es algo pequeño.

Lo era comparada con los lugares que había estado viendo. Mi casa de diez habitaciones tenía más de seis mil pies cuadrados. Sólo digo.

Si la fachada no había sido desalentadora, el interior sí lo era. Ahora, claro que no se podía culpar al dueño por no sacar sus muebles de la casa, pero sí podía culparlos por tener un gusto de mierda. Era anticuada, extravagante y aburrida más allá de lo creíble. Puede que hubieran actualizado algunas mierdas, pero no parecía así con sus muebles que ocupaban todo el espacio. Chica Reed arrugó la nariz antes de poner una enorme sonrisa falsa.

—Como pueden ver, la cocina…

—Joe, esto no es para nosotros. Lo siento, pero no hay nada que me guste en este lugar. —Tuve que interrumpirlo. ¿Qué carajos le pasaba este hombre? Él conocía nuestro estilo. Nos ayudó a encontrar el condominio, por Dios. Chica Reed me dio un codazo, pero, en serio, ¿qué sentido tenía mirar todo el lugar? Lo detestábamos.

Se veía un poco sorprendido, pero se encogió de hombros.

—Bien. No creí que les gustaría. Sólo creí que sería bueno empezar en el lado opuesto de lo que están buscando.

Sonreí.

—¿Para que las casas más caras se vean mejor? Créeme, sí se ven mejor. Y no voy a ser tacaño con nuestra casa. Llévanos a lo bueno.

Se rio.

—Olvidé lo honesto que eres.

Chica Reed suspiró.

—Me disculparía por él, pero entonces no haría nada más durante todo el tiempo que pasemos juntos hoy.

—Como sea, nena. Te gusta mi honestidad.

—La mayor parte del tiempo —murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—En realidad es algo refrescante —dijo Joe, guiándonos fuera de la casa de mierda. En serio, ¿quién pagaría 1.1 millón de dólares por ese lugar? Ciertamente nosotros no.

—Al menos sé en qué página están. No tendré que preguntarme si van a hacer una oferta en algo, eso está claro.

—Me ofrezco a usar un mazo en ésta —le dije a Joe, haciéndolos reír a él y a Chica Reed.

—Muy bien entonces, sigamos.

La siguiente casa estaba en la misma calle y se veía muchísimo mejor del exterior. El primero piso era de madera y piedra, las ventanas se veían bien, y parecía más un lugar donde podríamos vivir.

—Esta es una casa colonial estilo holandés, seis habitaciones, cuatro baños, tres mil seiscientos noventa pies cuadrados. Está totalmente renovada, con una chimenea, puertas francesas, y una cocina modernizada. Veámosla.

La vi. Y supe de inmediato que no era el lugar para nosotros. No sin algo de trabajo. Aunque los pisos se veían brillantes y agradables, estaba muy encerrada. Apretada. La cocina no estaba abierta, lo cual sabía que era algo que Chica Reed quería, por si estaba cocinando, poder seguir formando parte de cualquier otra cosa que sucediera en la casa.

Joe nos llevó arriba, y las habitaciones tenían una extraña forma. El techo caía en ciertas áreas, y si no me cuidaba, me golpearía la jodida cabeza en el techo en ciertas áreas de la habitación.

—No creo que esta casa fuera diseñada para gente alta.

Joe se rio.

—Al parecer, no para gente súper alta. ¿Qué opinan de ella, aparte de la altura de los techos?

Miré a Chica Reed, que se encogió de hombros.

—Es linda —dijo—. Me gusta la chimenea, pero no soy fan de la cocina.

¡Ja! Lo sabía.

—No creo que mantengamos ésta en la lista, a menos de que mi esposo aquí esté escondiendo su agrado detrás del ceño fruncido.

Me reí y le di un sonoro beso.

—Está demasiado encerrada para nosotros. No es para nada nuestro estilo.

Joe sonrió.

—Bien, intentemos con algo más.

La siguiente casa se veía genial desde afuera. Había un porche larguísimo que se extendía hasta casi rodear la casa por completo. No estaba cerrado para Rainbow, pero probablemente eso sería fácil de hacer.

—Esta es una Reina Anne victoriana construida en 1890.

Santa mierda. Esta era una casa vieja.

—Completamente renovada, con cinco habitaciones, tres baños y medio.

Eso siempre me causaba gracia. ¿Qué carajos era medio baño? Sí, sabía que se refería a que sólo tenía taza, pero sonaba estúpido.

Entramos, y era más de lo mismo. Las habitaciones eran más pequeñas de lo que me gustaba, más encerrado de lo que me gustaba, y sabía que Chica Reed sentía lo mismo. Quiero decir, podría comprar esta casa, pero tendríamos que tumbar algunas paredes y esas mierdas. En realidad, no quería lidiar con mierda a no ser que fuera necesario.

Joe ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar qué opinábamos de ésta; sólo nos guío a la salida.

—Bien, tenemos dos lugares más para ver hoy, y creo que les gustarán más esas.

 _Entonces, ¿por qué no nos enseñaste esas desde un principio, idiota?_ No entendía a los agentes de bienes raíces. Era como en ese programa con el que estaba jodidamente obsesionada Chica Reed. Siempre le enseñaban mierdas jodidas a la gente primero, luego los llevaban a algo que no podían comprar, sólo para enseñarles cómo sería la vida si tuvieran más dinero, y luego los regresaban al lugar al que tendrían que resignarse porque no tenían dinero. Bueno, yo sí tenía dinero, maldición, y no necesitaba ver los lugares de mierda para nada. Encuéntrame algo que no pueda comprar. Te reto a intentarlo, Joe.

—Te estás fastidiando, ¿no? —preguntó Chica Reed mientras conducíamos al siguiente lugar.

—Un poco. Quiero decir, ¿por qué mostrarnos mierdas cuando sabe que las odiaremos?

Se rio.

—Primero que nada, él no sabía eso con certeza. Y segundo, supongo que es para crear anticipación. Si esas últimas dos son las que él piensa que vamos a elegir, entonces nos olvidaremos de las demás.

—Es molesto.

Me estacioné detrás de Joe y miré la casa frente a nosotros. No era terrible, pero no me gustaba mucho la parte frontal. De dos pisos, por supuesto, era amarilla con blanco. Nos bajamos del carro, y tomé la mano de Chica Reed en la mía.

—Esta fue construida en 1902, y es una clásica de las Artesanías Revival.

Lo qué sea que eso signifique.

—Tiene siete habitaciones, cinco baños, y cerca de tres mil cuatrocientos pies cuadrados. Están pidiendo 1.35 millones.

—Me gusta que se ve muy privada —observó Chica Reed.

Estaba de acuerdo con eso. Estaba un poco apartada de la carretera, y había muchos árboles y mierdas alrededor. Casi se sentía privada.

—El garaje está separado. —Bueno, eso era algo molesto, pero podría vivir con ello.

Joe nos llevó dentro, y tenía que admitir que era muchísimo mejor que la anterior. La cocina era algo pequeña, pero todo estaba bien hecho. Había muchas ventanas, y me gustó mucho el área formal que era la sala. Se veía genial para socializar.

El porche estaba cerrado, lo cual me hizo sonreír.

—Puedo ver a Rainbow sentada ahí durante horas infinitas —murmuró Chica Reed.

Sí que lo haría.

—Sí, este sería su espacio, tenlo por seguro.

Había porches en todo el jodido lugar, lo cual era genial. Algunos estaban incluso pegados a un par de habitaciones.

—En realidad hay dos habitaciones principales aquí, y están conectadas. Puede que les guste algo así para su bebé en un principio.

Al principio, sí. Aunque no tanto cuando ella pudiera moverse y esas mierdas. No quería que entrara mientras su madre y yo fallábamos o algo así.

—Es muy bonita —dijo Chica Reed cuando terminamos.

Tuve que aceptarlo.

—Muchísimo mejor, Joe. La cocina era muy pequeña, y no me agrada mucho la idea de las habitaciones principales conectadas, pero es definitivamente algo con lo que podría vivir.

Chica Reed me sonrió.

—¿Podríamos mantener esta en la lista?

—Claro, nena.

—¡Muy bien! Me alegra que finalmente les haya gustado una. Pero estoy guardando la que creo que es mejor para el final. Esa es la que pareció gustarte, Edward.

¿Mi casa gris? Maldición. Era más grande que esta. Nos subimos al carro y seguimos a Joe hasta la casa.

—Vaya. Es muy bonita. Y amo el camino de entrada circular —comentó Chica Reed cuando nos estacionamos.

—Sí, pensé que sería agradable. Tendremos espacio suficiente si invitamos a alguien.

—Esta es muchísimo más moderna que las otras casas que hemos visto. Es Colonial y fue construida en 1957, fue renovada este año. Tiene seis habitaciones, cinco baños y medio, y cinco mil quinientos pies cuadrados.

Sí, muchísimo más grande que las otras casas que vimos hoy.

—Es enorme —comentó Chica Reed mientras entrabamos.

Me guardé mis pensamientos mientras Joe recitaba su discurso. Sabía desde antes de venir que esta era la casa que quería, pero en realidad todo dependía de Chica Reed. Nunca compraría algo que no le gustara a ella. Es sólo que… este lugar era muchísimo mejor que los otros. Las habitaciones eran espaciosas, el comedor formal y la sala de estar eran parte de un gran espacio. Por supuesto, no teníamos que poner una mesa si queríamos tener una sala enorme.

La cocina era jodidamente grande, y aunque no estaba completamente abierta, en su mayor parte así era, con dos pasillos grandes que llevaban al área de la sala de estar.

—Oh, mira ese rinconcito para desayunar. ¡Está empotrado! —Sí, mi esposa sonaba jodidamente reverente ahora. Amaba las cosas como asientos empotrados y asientos de ventanas. Y este lugar tenía ambos. Pero la dejaría esperar y ver cuando llegáramos ahí.

Tanto la sala como el cuarto de estar tenían chimeneas, lo cual era jodidamente maravilloso en lo que a mí concernía. Para mí, lo mejor de vivir en el frío eran las chimeneas. Esta sala quedaba abierta a la cocina, a diferencia de la sala de estar formal. Probablemente aquí era donde pasaríamos todo nuestro tiempo y donde el actual dueño tenía la televisión sobre la chimenea. Nosotros también la pondríamos ahí.

Había un cuarto de invitados con un baño privado en el primer piso, lo cual funcionaría bien cuando vinieran nuestros padres.

Chica Reed jadeó cuando llegamos al segundo piso y vio el enorme asiento de ventana que se extendía por el pasillo. Media unos diez pies de largo, y estaba bajo una ventana en forma de arco.

—Oh, Edward —murmuró. Supe que, como yo, ella podía verse acurrucada ahí leyendo un libro frente a la ventana. Y en un día no muy lejano, leyéndole a nuestra hija. Era una imagen jodidamente maravillosa en mi mente.

Joe sonrió, pero, sabiamente, no dijo nada. ¿Para qué hablar cuando el lugar se estaba vendiendo solo?

La habitación principal tenía un par de puertas francesas que salían al porche. La parte superior no estaba encerrada, pero la parte del primer piso parecía sí estarlo. Había mierdas decorativas de color blanco que planeaba quitar. Eso quedaría perfecto para Rainbow y aun así nos daría un espacio exterior si queríamos.

—Tiene sala de estar —dijo Chica Reed, mirando el pequeño espacio en un lado de la habitación principal.

—El lugar perfecto para poner una cuna, si quieren.

Por la mirada en su rostro, podía ver que ella sí quería. Tendríamos que hablar sobre eso. Estaría bien cuando la bebé fuera pequeña, pero, ¿y cuándo quisiéramos tener sexo? No estaría cómodo haciendo eso con mi hija en la habitación, incluso si era sólo una bebé.

—El closet es enorme —dijo Chica Reed, una vez más sonaba como si hubiera entrado a la Capilla Sixtina. Quería gritar de modo triunfador, pero me contuve.

La habitación principal era jodidamente maravillosa, con una tina independiente que parecía pertenecer a un spa elegante. La ducha tenía dos enormes cabezales de cascada, lo que significaba que había espacio suficiente para los dos al mismo tiempo, algo que por supuesto amaba. El piso era de mármol o alguna mierda, y todo se veía iluminado, limpio, y simplemente fenomenal para mí. Pero aun así mantuve la boca cerrada.

Bajamos al sótano, que era jodidamente enorme. Era perfecto para un gimnasio y tenía otros dos cuartos que podrían ser habitaciones, u oficinas, o lo que sea que queramos, en realidad. Terminamos el tour con el patio trasero, el cual estaba cercado en su mayoría. Probablemente lo extendería un poco una vez que nuestra bebé pudiera moverse, sólo para que no se fuera a vagar. No había mucho en cuestión de jardín, pero eso era algo fácil de hacer.

—Pues ese fue el tour. ¿Qué piensan?

—Es hermosa. —Chica Reed me miró—. Has estado horriblemente callado. ¿Qué piensas?

La jalé a mí.

—Creo que es nuestro hogar, si te gusta. Hay muy pocas cosas que tendríamos que cambiar. Quiero cercar este jardín por completo cuando la bebé esté lista para jugar aquí atrás, y plantar algunos árboles y esas mierdas, pero eso es todo.

—Sí. Es perfecta, ¿no? Puedo vernos aquí, almorzando en esa linda banquita empotrada o jugando con la bebé en el piso frente a la chimenea. ¡Y el asiento de ventana! Quiero decir, tiene que entrar a la lista, ¿verdad?

La alejé de Joe, dedicándole un asentimiento para hacerle saber que necesitábamos un minuto.

—Nena, en lo que a mí respecta, esta _es_ la lista. Podemos seguir viendo si quieres, pero este lugar es el que más me gustó hasta ahora de mis búsquedas en línea. Se acomoda más a nosotros que los demás.

—Así es. —Me miró, la esperanza brillaba en sus hermosos ojos cafés—. ¿La quieres pues?

—La quiero si tú la quieres. Yo estaré contento donde sea. Me conoces.

Se rio.

—No estarías contento en la primera casa.

Bufé.

—Es porque era jodidamente espantosa. Bien, déjame corregir mi declaración. Estaré contento _casi_ en donde sea siempre y cuando no esté apretado, anticuado ni parezca un establo.

Sonrió.

—Eso está mejor. Entonces, ¿deberíamos hacer una oferta?

—Hagámosla. Esta es nuestra casa, Chica Reed. Hagámoslo realidad.

Me dio un sonoro beso.

—Vamos a tener una vida increíble aquí.

—Tendremos una vida increíble donde quiera que estemos, pero me alegra que vaya a ser aquí. Te amo, Chica Reed.

—También te amo, Campeón.

Así que regresamos con Joe y le dije que lo hiciera realidad. Pagaría todo lo que pedían si quería, 1.85 millones, pero ya que acababan de reducir el precio, tenía la sensación de que podría conseguir un precio mejor. Necesitábamos llamar a un evaluador y todas esas mierdas, pero era todo. Esta era nuestra casa.

Xoxoxoxox

—No puedo creer que hayan encontrado una casa así de rápido. —Sammy sacudió la cabeza—. No puedo creer que apenas tengas veintiuno y ya estés comprando una casa. Me siento como un perdedor.

—Eso se debe a que lo eres. —Agarré en el aire la pelota que lanzó a mi cabeza—. Cuando la vi en línea supe que esa era la casa para nosotros. Tiene todo lo que queremos, está localizada en un buen lugar para niños, hay tres parques cerca, y parece ser lo correcto. Está un poco cara, pero el agente de bienes raíces está seguro de que van a aceptar mi oferta, o al menos van a responder bajando un poco el precio. Si tengo que aumentar la oferta, lo haré. Esa es nuestra jodida casa.

—¿Y hay suficiente espacio para tu compañero favorito, por si alguna vez necesitara quedarse luego de un juego de Noche de Lunes de Fútbol? —me batió las pestañas.

—Oh, sí, Paul puede quedarse cuando quiera. —Me burlé cuando me lanzó un golpe—. Bromeaba. Sí, hay suficiente espacio. Bella ya está enamorada. —Había estado mirando tiendas de muebles anoche mientras nos relajábamos en la cama. Bueno, hasta que la interrumpí para tener sexo, claro. Teníamos muchas habitaciones que llenar con muebles, y ella estaba emocionada. No me sorprendía.

—Iba a tener su primer evento de caridad hoy, ¿verdad? —se agachó para estirar las piernas. La práctica había sido muy ligera luego de nuestra victoria del domingo contra los Rams. Aunque aumentaríamos la intensidad mañana.

Asentí.

—Sí. Bueno, era sólo una reunión con el director y los maestros de una escuela local. Necesito llamarla y descubrir cómo le fue.

Nos dirigimos a los vestidores, y agarré mi teléfono. Como lo esperaba, tenía un mensaje.

 _La reunión se está extendiendo, y no estoy de humor para cocinar. ¿Le molestaría mucho a Sammy si nos reunimos en algún lugar para comer?_

—Oye, hombre, ¿te importa si salimos a cenar en lugar de ir a mi casa? La reunión de Bella se extendió.

—No hay problema. La comida es buena en cualquier lado. Es la compañía lo que busco. Nuestra chica estará ahí, ¿verdad?

Le contesté el mensaje a Chica Reed, preguntándole dónde quería reunirse.

Rodé los ojos ante su sonrisa malévola.

—Mi chica estará ahí, sí. Tú necesitas conseguirte la tuya, perdedor.

Suspiró.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Es difícil allá afuera para un atleta guapo y rico como yo. Todas las buenas están tomadas. ¿Qué puede hacer un chico?

—Familiarizarse con su mano, supongo. —Me burlé cuando me lanzó su camiseta sudorosa—. Lo siento, tengo pareja.

—Cabrón. Sólo por eso, disfrutaré al doble de los besos y abrazos de tu esposa cuando le de los regalos para la bebé esta noche. Tú puedes cocerte en los jugos de tus celos.

Estaba muy tentado en hacerle saber sobre los jugos que estaría tomando luego de tener a mi esposa sola, pero me guardé el comentario. No podía compartir las mierdas que Bella y yo hacíamos. Ella era muchísimo más que una plática de vestidores, lo cual era irónico, considerando que nuestra primera vez había sido en un vestidor. Seguía siendo un maravilloso recuerdo.

—Yo recibiré más que eso cuando lleguemos a casa, amigo. Así que disfruta lo poquito que recibirás. Estaré pensando en ti cuando… espera, no, no pensaré en ti. —Me dirigí a las duchas, lanzándole una sonrisa sobre mi hombro.

—Eres malo, Cullen. Creo que ya no me caes bien.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Bien. Iré a la cena solo pues.

—Cabrón. Me yo voy.

—No, no es así. ¿No es ese el problema? —Esta vez, logró golpearme la espalda con una toalla hecha bola porque no lo estaba viendo. Estaba limpia, así que la agarré—. Gracias.

Se rio.

—Cuando quieras. Voy a asearme para verme bien para las damas.

—No sabía que habían inventado duchas mágicas que podían cambiar la apariencia de una persona. Qué bien por ti.

Ese comentario hizo que me ganara un dedo, pero se dirigió a su propia ducha. Bien. Quería bañarme e ir con mi esposa.

Luego de mi ducha, me vestí y revisé mi celular.

 _Vinimos a Buffalo Wild Wings luego de que salimos. Seguimos aquí. ¿Quieren reunirse con nosotras aquí? Traje a una de las maestras conmigo. Es agradable._

—¿Te parece bien ir a BW? Bella ya está ahí con una maestra que conoció hoy.

—¿Está buena? —Se encogió de hombros por mi mirada—. Tenía que preguntar. Sí, está bien. Me vendrían bien unas alitas y cerveza.

Le contesté el mensaje, y salimos hacia allá. Entramos al lugar y el nivel del volumen, que era bastante alto, se quedó en completo silencio aparte de las televisiones.

—Dos Gigantes de Nueva York entran en un bar deportivo… suena como el principio de una broma bastante buena —murmuró Sammy, haciéndome reír.

Escaneé a la multitud que nos miraba, mis ojos se posaron en mi esposa que estaba en uno de los privados de atrás. Tenía la sensación de que su elección de lugar era para darnos cierta semblanza de privacidad. Moví a Sammy, y nos encaminamos hacia allá, aunque varias veces fuimos detenidos por personas que querían autógrafos. Firmé gorros, camisetas y servilletas. Chica Reed sólo me sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Supongo que debí reconsiderar el lugar —dijo cuando finalmente llegamos a ella.

—No te preocupes. Nos gusta disfrutar de la adulación. Hola, hermosa. —Sammy besó su mejilla antes de entregarle una bolsa de regalo—. Esto es para ti y para mi futura hi… —debido a mi codo en sus costillas, se interrumpió—, nuera, si es que alguna vez procreo, muchas gracias.

—Ambos sabemos que no ibas a decir eso. —Lo aparté del camino y besé a mi esposa—. Hola, nena.

—Hola, Campeón. Gracias, Sammy. Abriré esto más tarde. Edward, Sammy, ella es Emily Sutton. Enseña a segundo grado en la escuela en la que pronto comenzaré con el programa de música. Emily, él es mi esposo Edward y su compañero de equipo, Sammy Maddux.

—Es un gusto… —volteé cuando la voz de Sammy se apagó. Miraba a la chica boquiabierto como si nunca antes hubiera visto una mujer.

Yo la miré por primera vez, y entendí por qué parecía estar anonadado. Ella estaba, como él había esperado, buena. Tenía un largo cabello negro y unos ojos azul clarito, piel morena, y lo que parecía ser un cuerpecito matador. No es que se comparara con mi esposa, pero era hermosa.

—Hola. —Le ofrecí mi mano—. Disculpa a mi compañero. Recibió demasiados golpes duros en la práctica.

Ella tomó mi mano y sonrió.

—¿Estás seguro de que fue por la práctica? Porque vi ese golpe que le dio Slater el domingo. Se vio brutal.

La expresión de Sammy era cómica. Se transformó de asombro, a incredulidad y luego a deslumbrado, todo en cuestión de segundos.

—Lo fue. Quiero decir, lo es. Quiero decir, ¿te gusta el fútbol? —su voz se alzó tanto, sonaba como si todavía no le hubieran bajado las bolas.

Me deslicé en el asiento junto a mi Chica Reed y me preparé para disfrutar del espectáculo.

—¿Cómo podría no gustarme? Sangro de color azul —le dijo, lanzándose el cabello sobre el hombro. Él tragó cuando ella se ajustó el tirante de su vestido.

—Creo que Sammy necesita tener sexo —susurré en el oído de Chica Reed.

—Creo que Emily podría cumplírselo —murmuró en respuesta—. Tiene un pequeño enamoramiento.

Le alcé una ceja mientras Sammy se sentaba en el asiento junto a Emily.

—¿Es una cita arreglada, nena?

—Es una oportunidad de conocerse. Lo que hagan depende de ellos. —Pero sabía por la sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de mi esposa que se estaba sintiendo bastante bien respecto a las oportunidades.

Aunque igual estaba Sammy, al parecer. Recuperó su habilidad para hablar y le estaba sonriendo a Emily. Revivió el golpe con ella, llevándola paso a paso por la jugada.

—Fue increíble que lograras sostener el balón —lo aduló.

—Manos fuertes. —Las alzó, y yo bufé una carcajada. Era como si estuviera diciendo, _Mira lo grandes que son mis manos. Al igual que otras partes de mí, ¿quieres ver?_ Gracias a Dios que yo ya no tenía que jugar ese juego. Chica Reed conocía el paquete que yo cargaba.

—Entonces, Emily, ¿das clases en la escuela donde Bella va a ser voluntaria? —pregunté, intentando alejar la conversación de sus miembros. Quería escuchar cómo le había ido con todo a mi mujer. Obviamente bastante bien, ya que había hecho otra posible amiga.

—Sí. Estamos muy emocionados. Doy clases a segundo año, y varios de mis niños planean ser parte del programa. Repartí un montón de hojas de permiso hoy. Los padres también están muy emocionados.

La mesera se acercó, ordenamos nuestras bebidas y las entradas para empezar.

—Entonces, ¿sí te fue bien, nena?

Sonrió.

—¡Fue genial! Para empezar, hablamos de que yo hiciera un programa después clases dos o tres veces a la semana. Varios de los maestros, incluyendo Emily, se ofrecieron voluntarios para ayudar. Tengo en la línea a una compañía que está dispuesta a proveer algunos instrumentos, con la condición de que yo los recomiende a los padres que quizá quisieran comprarles sus propios instrumentos a sus hijos. Creo que va a ser realmente maravilloso.

—Así es. Tuvimos que reducir mucho el presupuesto de artes en las escuelas. Muchas veces los maestros gastan su propio dinero en materiales. Cuando salga de aquí esta noche, iré a comprar algo de brillantina y pintura para los proyectos de las festividades.

Me reí cuando uso comillas con los dedos alrededor de las palabras _proyectos de las festividades_.

—Ya no puedes decirle Navidad, ¿eh?

Rodó los ojos.

—Nop. En vez de incluir todo, lo cual sería bueno y podría enseñarles de verdad a los niños sobre otras culturas, tenemos que ignorarlo todo. Así que haremos copos y hombres de nieve, cosas así, en lugar de árboles de Navidad y candelabros judíos. Los tiempos han cambiado bastante desde que éramos niños.

—¿Hace cuánto fue eso? —soltó Sammy de repente—. Quiero decir, ¿qué edad tienes?

Sacudí la cabeza ante su falta de sutileza.

Por suerte para él, Emily sólo se rio.

—Tengo veinticinco. ¿Qué edad tienes tú?

—Veinticuatro. Lo que pretendía decir es desde cuándo has estado dando clases.

Sí, buena salvada, amigo. No. ¿Qué les pasa a mis compañeros con eso de convertirse en idiotas balbuceantes alrededor de las mujeres? Bueno, aparte de Paul, claro. Él era endemoniadamente suave. Aunque Sammy usualmente también lo era. Después de todo, había tenido a esa chica rubia de nuestra boda comiendo de la palma de su mano.

—Este es mi tercer año. De verdad lo amo. Quería enseñarles a niños más pequeños porque ellos disfrutan de verdad al aprender. No creo que pudiera lidiar con adolescentes.

¿Quién podría culparla por eso?

La cerveza, el agua y los nachos llegaron, así que ordenamos nuestros platillos fuertes y comenzamos a comer. Chica Reed y Emily comenzaron a platicar sobre los estudiantes y algunos de los otros maestros. Sammy me agitaba las cejas y movía sus ojos hacia Emily, como si me estuviera preguntando algo.

—¿Qué? —exigí saber, causando que las chicas miraran hacia mí.

Sammy sólo sacudió la cabeza y se llenó la boca de nachos. Idiota. Ellas volvieron a platicar, y Sammy siguió haciendo gestos. Sentía que estaba de regreso en secundaria.

Saqué mi teléfono y le mandé un mensaje.

 _Te ves como si te estuviera dando un ataque. ¿Cuál carajos es tu problema?_

Sacó su teléfono y comenzó a teclear.

 _¿La viste? Es preciosa. Y le gusta el fútbol. Y los niños. Y es preciosa. ¿Qué hago?_

Sí, tenía razón. Secundaria.

 _Habla con ella, igual que lo haces con cualquier otra chica. ¿Has estado pasando mucho tiempo con Colin? ¿Perdiste el toque?_

Chica Reed me lanzó una mirada, sólo me encogí de hombros y sonreí. Comí más alitas y bebí mi agua mientras Sammy tecleaba.

 _Ella no es como las otras chicas. Me intimida. No sé por qué._

Me burlé. Ya estuve ahí y pasé por eso.

 _Tal vez ella es tu Chica Reed. Pídele que se case contigo._

Se quedó boquiabierto cuando leyó mi mensaje y me reí.

—¿Se están mandando mensajes entre ustedes? —preguntó Chica Reed.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que las chicas habían dejado de hablar y nos estaban viendo. Oops.

—Uh, no. Le estábamos diciendo mierdas a Jennings. Tuvo que cambiar su número de nuevo porque tu madre no lo deja en paz.

Chica Reed gimió.

—Oh Dios mío, Emily, déjame contarte eso. —Y se lanzó a contarle la historia de las tácticas de asaltacunas de su madre mientras Sammy me lanzaba una mirada de agradecimiento. En un minuto iba a hacer que su día fuera todavía mejor.

Luego de que las chicas se rieran por las acciones de Renee, hice mi jugada.

—Entonces, Emily, ¿alguna vez has ido a alguno de nuestros juegos?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Desafortunadamente, no. Los precios de los boletos están un poquito más allá de mi rango, a menos de que quiera sentarme hasta arriba. Prefiero ver desde casa.

Sammy no cogió el balón que le había pasado. Qué clase de receptor abierto era. Parecía que dependía de mí.

—Puedo conseguirte un asiento decente. Nena, ¿quieres ir al juego de esta semana?

Chica Reed me sonrió. Al menos, _ella_ entendía lo que estaba haciendo.

—Me encantaría. Emily, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

—¿En serio? Eso sería genial. Imagino que puedes conseguir buenos asientos.

Me reí por eso.

—Creo que me las puedo arreglar.

—Luego de que ganemos, ¿quizá podamos llevar a estas encantadoras damas a cenar para celebrar? —preguntó Sammy, finalmente entrando al juego.

Emily sonrió.

—Me gustan los hombres confianzudos. Me parece un buen plan.

Hasta ahora él había sido todo menos eso. Pero me alzó los pulgares antes de deslizar su brazo por el respaldo del asiento.

—Entonces, cuéntame más sobre ti.

Chica Reed deslizó su mano en la mía.

—Buen trabajo, Campeón —murmuró suavemente.

—Nunca dejo de ser su mariscal, incluso fuera del campo. Tengo que guiarlo en todas partes —dije, haciéndolo reír.

—Es afortunado de tenerte. —Recargó la cabeza en mi hombro.

—Al pareces es afortunado al tenernos a ambos. Lo hizo bien, señora Conspiradora.

—Igual que usted, señor Conspirador.

Besé su cabeza.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que pronto todos mis compañeros van a estar saliendo con maestras?

—Ya veremos. Todos merecen una oportunidad de tener lo que tenemos nosotros —contestó, alzando la cabeza y frunciendo los labios.

Le di un beso.

—Pueden intentarlo, pero es muy difícil superarnos.

—Es cierto. —Sonrió mientras veía a Sammy y Emily, que estaban inmersos en su conversación—. Somos insuperables.


	37. Chapter 37

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

Getting Blitzed

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** FungysCullen13

 **Beta:** Isa

* * *

 **Capítulo 37**

—Nada como una buena paliza para ponerte de humor —dijo Sammy riéndose mientras regresábamos a los vestidores.

Rodé los ojos. Aunque tenía razón. Les habíamos dado una paliza. Veinticuatro a trece, y ni siquiera había estado tan cerca. Los Bears había obtenido un touchdown basura justo antes del juego para que se viera un poco mejor.

—¿Seguro que no es esa linda maestra la que te tiene de buen humor?

La sonrisa de Sammy iluminó toda su cara.

—¿Crees que le gustó el juego? Jugué jodidamente maravilloso hoy, ¿verdad? Ella tiene que estar impresionada y debe desearme.

—¿Por qué me preguntas a mí cuando le puedes preguntar a ella? Se reunirán con nosotros allá afuera dentro de poco, así que mueve el culo.

Tomé una ducha, disfrutando de la forma en que el chorro de agua relajó mis tensos músculos. No me habían golpeado mucho hoy, pero el par de golpes que había recibido habían sido de los buenos. Me aseé y me vestí, saqué mi cartera y mi celular del casillero, y me puse de nuevo el anillo.

Mientras Sammy terminaba de alistarse, revisé los mensajes de mi teléfono.

 _¡Buen juego, Edward! Estuviste muy bien._

Sonreí por el mensaje de Danny, mandándole un "Gracias" y diciéndole que esperaba verlo pronto. Sólo quedaba un juego en la temporada, y luego tendríamos algo de tiempo libre para mudarnos y relajarnos.

Nuestra oferta en la casa había sido superada, luego nosotros la superamos de nuevo, y finalmente acordamos 1.65 millones. Seríamos los dueños oficinales en treinta días. Carajo, no podía esperar. Tampoco Chica Reed. Había pilas de catálogos en la mesita de café, con pequeñas notas adhesivas marcando las mierdas que le gustaban. Se la estaba pasando en grande planeando dónde irían las cosas en la casa, y me encantaba verla así.

—Estoy listo. Vámonos.

Me reí cuando se revisó una vez más.

—¿Estás seguro? Tal vez deberías joderte el cabello una vez más.

—¿Por qué? ¿Se ve mal? —me fulminó con la mirada cuando me reí—. Cabrón. El que tengas a tu chica asegurada no significa que no puedas apiadarte del resto de nosotros. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me gustó tanto una mujer.

—Claramente a ella también le gustas. ¿Cuántas horas han pasado en el teléfono desde que se conocieron?

Sonrió.

—Exacto. Cálmate y sé tú mismo. Estarás bien.

Salimos del vestidor y ahí estaban ellas. Sonreí al ver a Chica Reed usando mi jersey sobre una blusa de manga larga y un par de jeans. Jeans nuevos porque los viejos ya no le quedaban. Se veía endemoniadamente caliente, enseñando sus curvas nuevas. Emily iba vestida de manera similar con el jersey de Sammy. Él soltó un gemido junto a mí. Jodidamente gracioso.

—Hola, nena. —Besé a mi esposa—. ¿No tienes frío?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Mi chaqueta está ahí. —Señaló un par de abrigos en el piso junto a la pared. Estaba muy caliente aquí—. Buen juego. —Me sonrió, pero noté que la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? —acuné su cara en mis manos—. ¿Alguien te molestó en las gradas o algo así? —Me preocupaba esa mierda, que alguien la reconociera y le dijera algo. Debí haberla puesto en el palco principal.

—No, nada de eso. —Tomó mi mano y nos alejó de dónde platicaban animadamente Sammy y Emily.

La miré, urgiéndola a decirlo. Ella tomó una profunda y temblorosa respiración, y vi lágrimas aparecer en sus ojos. Mierda. Patearía el trasero de quien quiera que la hubiera hecho llorar, a menos de que fuera yo. Carajo, esperaba que no fuera yo.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? Me estás asustando.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. Es que no sé cómo decirte… —cuando se calló, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir y entré en pánico al instante.

—¿Es la bebé? ¿Le pasa algo? —estiré las manos para agarrarla y correr hacia el doctor del equipo. Él era el personal médico más cercano en el que podía pensar.

—No. Edward, ella está bien.

El alivió me llenó ante esas palabras.

—Lo siento. Es Danny.

¿Danny? Pero acababa de hablar con él. Tenía que estar bien.

—¿Qué le pasa a Danny? Me acaba de mandar un mensaje.

—Su mamá me llamó hace unos minutos. Él no está bien, cariño. Creen que no… —se calló y limpié sus lágrimas—. No va a lograrlo.

Carajo. Mi corazón se derrumbó. Lo sabía, en Acción de Gracias, sabía que se veía demasiado pequeño, demasiado frágil. Pero él iba a luchar. Danny era un luchador. Tenía que estar bien.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Está demasiado débil para más quimioterapias o para un trasplante de médula ósea. Ya no tienen más opciones. —Chica Reed me rodeó con sus brazos, y la apreté contra mi cuerpo—. Ella quería saber si podrías ir al hospital a verlo.

¿Cómo si tuvieran que pedirlo?

—¿Podemos ir ya?

—Sí, sólo por un rato. Creo que las horas de visita terminan a las ocho.

Al carajo con eso. Me iría cuando quisiera.

—Vamos.

—Tenemos que decirle a Sammy y Emily que no iremos a cenar —me recordó gentilmente Chica Reed antes de que pudiera llevarla por el pasillo.

Sí. Es cierto. Hace cinco minutos teníamos planes de ir a cenar con amigos. Ahora iba a ir al hospital a ver morir a un niñito genial. El mundo era un lugar muy jodido.

—Sammy.

Me miró desde dónde conversaba con Emily.

—No podremos ir a cenar. Ustedes tendrán que ir solos.

—Yo manejé aquí, ¿podrías llevar a Emily a casa? —preguntó Chica Reed, dándole un apretón a mi mano.

—Seguro. —Sammy nos entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Todo está bien?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Es Danny.

—Carajo. —Lo supo al instante—. ¿Dónde está? ¿Puedo ir? ¿Sigue…?

—Si quieres. —Chica Reed le dio la información del hospital ya que yo no la tenía.

La pobre de Emily se veía muy confundida, pero no tenía tiempo para explicarle. Dejaría que Sammy lo hiciera.

—Tenemos que irnos. —Entonces se me ocurrió algo y corrí de nuevo al vestidor para agarrar el balón del juego antes de apresurarme en salir—. Bien, vamos.

Nos subimos a mi carro, y puse la información del hospital en el GPS. Afortunadamente estaba cerca. No hablamos durante el camino; Chica Reed sólo agarró mi mano y la acarició con su pulgar.

Chica Reed tenía la información del edificio, así que me indicó dónde estacionarme y a cuál habitación íbamos. Aunque honestamente no necesitaba el número de habitación. Escuché un juego de fútbol reproduciéndose y me dirigí en esa dirección. Claro, era la habitación de Danny.

Primero vi a su madre. Joyce tenía los ojos rojos, pero una sonrisa se robó su cara cuando nos vio parados ahí. Steve estaba sentado junto a la cama con Danny, sosteniendo su mano. Y Danny… Danny se veía tan pequeño y pálido en esa jodida cama de hospital, conectado a los monitores que hacían pitidos y esas mierdas. Estaba tan jodidamente mal. Una parte de mí quería arrancar los cables y luego golpear la pared. Él era demasiado pequeño para esta mierda. No debería estarle pasando.

En la televisión, Dallas anotó un touchdown con ese receiver rubio que tenían. Sammy le decía Bebé Thor.

—Rayos. Necesitamos que pierdan, ¿verdad, papá? Para poder ir a los playoffs.

—Ese sería un buen comienzo, pero necesitamos que pasen muchas cosas —dije.

La cabeza de Danny se giró y su cara se iluminó cuando me vio.

—¡Edward! Viniste a verme.

—¿Dónde más estaría luego de una gran victoria? —pregunté, acercándome al lado de su cama. Fue entonces que noté a Chelsea, estaba en la cama con su hermano. Ella me miró con los ojos azules más tristes que había visto en mi jodida vida. Carajo.

—Tenía que celebrar con mi mejor seguidor, ¿no?

Se señaló a sí mismo.

—Ése soy yo.

—Por supuesto que eres tú. —Saqué el balón que había agarrado del vestidor y se lo ofrecí—. Este es uno de los balones que usamos en el juego. Creí que te gustaría tenerlo.

Se iluminó aún más cuando lo agarró.

—¡Vaya! Gracias. Es increíble.

—Es un muy buen regalo, ¿no, hijo? —Steve me ofreció su mano, y le di un apretón. Se veía destrozado. Todos se veían así. Por supuesto que sí—. Gracias por venir, Edward.

—No hay otro lugar donde preferiría estar.

Asintió con tristeza mientras se ponía de pie.

—Toma mi asiento. Yo… nosotros… deberíamos bajar con Chelsea para comer algo. ¿Te parecería sentarte con él por un rato? —preguntó suavemente.

—Por supuesto —respondió Chica Reed mientras yo sólo asentía—. Tómense todo el tiempo que necesiten.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Gracias. Chelsea, vamos a comer algo. Edward y Bella se quedarán con tu hermano.

—No tengo hambre —murmuró, tomando la mano de su hermano.

—Lo sé, cariño, pero tienes que comer. Todos tenemos que comer. —Su madre le ofreció su mano—. Comeremos algo rápido en la cafetería y regresaremos de inmediato.

Chelsea negó con la cabeza.

—No dejaré a mi hermano.

—Necesitas… —comenzó Joyce, al mismo tiempo que Danny hablo.

—¿Puedes traerme unas papas fritas? Me gustan mucho. —Miró a su gemela—. Sabes cuáles son las que me gustan.

Chelsea asintió.

—Las esponjosas. Bien, te traeré unas. —Se bajó de la cama y me apuntó—. Cuídalo hasta que yo regrese.

Cristo.

—Lo prometo.

Asintió y salió del cuarto con sus padres.

Tomé el asiento que Steve había desocupado, y Chica Reed se sentó junto a mí.

—No se habría ido a menos de que le diera algo que hacer. —No sabía qué responder a eso, pero Danny continuó—. Lanzaste cuatro touchdowns hoy. Fue realmente bueno.

—Gracias. Cutler nos ayudó, dándonos un campo corto en muchas ocasiones.

Se rio.

—Sí. Tres intercepciones. No fue bueno para ellos, pero sí para nosotros.

Sammy llegó entonces, y me sorprendió ver a Emily en la puerta. Nos saludó, pero se quedó ahí parada.

—Hola, pequeño. ¿Estás haciéndoles vudú a los de Dallas por nosotros? —Ante la expresión confundida de Danny, se lo aclaró—. Mandándoles mala suerte para que nosotros podamos entrar a los playoffs.

Danny asintió.

—Estoy intentando, pero por ahora van ganando. Tal vez con todos nosotros aquí ellos empezarán a perder.

—Podemos esperarlo. Oye, te traje algo. —Sammy le dio uno de sus guantes—. Atrapé el segundo touchdown usando esto.

—¡Genial! ¡Gracias! —Danny lo tomó y lo puso en la cama con él junto al balón.

Nos sentamos y miramos el juego un rato antes de que hablara de nuevo.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a mí.

Sammy asintió ante mi mirada.

—De todas formas, me tengo que ir. Mantente fuerte, Danny. Te visitaré de nuevo pronto, ¿bien?

—Bien. Gracias por venir a verme, y por mi guante.

Sammy chocó el puño con él antes de irse.

Chica Reed se puso de pie.

—Iré por algo de agua. Estaré aquí afuera. —Dijo eso por mi beneficio, lo sabía. En este momento me estaba sosteniendo de un jodido hilo, y en verdad la necesitaba.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté a Danny cuando estuvimos solos.

—Lo lamento —dijo, y una lágrima cayó por su cara. Se la limpió.

—¿Qué es lo que podrías lamentar? —estaba asombrado. Y no sabía qué carajos hacer si lloraba más. Me mataría.

—Me dijiste que fuera fuerte, pero no lo soy.

Carajo.

—Danny, eres muy fuerte. No conozco mucha gente que podría pasar por lo que tú estás pasando y estar aquí, sonriendo, riendo y siendo fuerte para su familia. —Negó con la cabeza, pero seguí—. Fingiste querer papas fritas para que tu hermana fuera a comer algo. Eso es ser fuerte y ayudar a tu familia, ponerlos a ellos primero. La fuerza no se trata de salud o músculos. Se trata de hacer lo correcto, incluso cuando es difícil.

Él parecía estar pensando en lo que había dicho. Asintió lentamente.

—¿Te asegurarás de que ellos estén bien? Después de que… —se fue callando, no dijo las palabras, afortunadamente—. Eres la única persona a la que se lo puedo pedir. Mis otros amigos son demasiado jóvenes para hacerlo.

Jodido infierno. Iba a perder mi mierda por todos lados.

—Por supuesto que lo haré. Estarán bien. Y tú también. —Era una mentira, pero tenía que decirlo, a pesar de que él negó con la cabeza.

—Lo sé. Puedo sentirlo. —Y lo sentía. Podía verlo en sus ojos—. Está bien. Alguien necesita cuidar a mi hermana. Es fuerte, pero está muy triste. Di que lo harás, y te creeré. La señorita Bella dice que siempre cumples tus promesas.

¿Y este niño dudaba de su fuerza? Por favor. Era increíble. Tomé su mano.

—Lo prometo. Cuidaré de tu familia, especialmente de Chelsea. Puede que ella no lo aprecie, pero lo haré.

Se rio.

—Sí lo apreciará. Sólo que no te lo dirá. Pero no la dejes patearte. Duele.

Dallas anotó de nuevo y eso atrapó su atención.

—No podré ser como tú, ni jugaré para FSU y los Gigantes.

Jodido infierno. Tenía que hacer algo.

—Está bien. Te veré. Tal vez algún día ganarás el Súper Tazón para mí.

—Lo haré. —Sus ojos se posaron en los míos y asentí—. Esa es otra promesa que te haré.

Sonrió.

—Muy bien. Me gusta.

No mucho después de eso, regresaron su familia y Chica Reed. Nos quedamos con ellos un rato, pero sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, así que supe que era hora de irse. Le di un ligero abrazo a Danny y le prometí que regresaría al día siguiente. Joyce y Steve nos abrazaron y nos agradecieron por la visita. Rechacé su agradecimiento. No lo necesitaba.

Cuando salimos al pasillo, volví a tomar la mano de Chica Reed en la mía. Necesitaba agarrarla. Antes de poder alejarnos mucho, Chelsea salió.

—Edward.

Me giré y me agaché para quedar a su nivel.

—¿Qué pasa, Chelsea?

Se detuvo frente a mí.

—Mi hermano va a morir.

Carajo. Miré a Chica Reed, y ella asintió.

—Lo sé. Lo siento.

—Tú eres su jugador favorito.

—Es un honor ser su jugador favorito. Él es una buena persona.

—Él ya no podrá apoyarte, sólo podrá hacerlo desde el cielo.

No tenía ni idea de qué responder a eso, así que sólo asentí.

—Así que yo voy a apoyarte por él. Ahora tú eres mi jugador favorito.

Carajo, eso fue todo. La pequeñita rubia me destruyó.

—Eso es… gracias. Es un honor igual de grande. —Abrí mis brazos, y ella caminó hacia ellos. Entonces lloró, largo y tendido. Y sí, yo también lloré un poco. Era imposible no llorar. Una mirada a Bella me confirmó que ella estaba en el mismo barco que yo.

Eventualmente Chelsea se tranquilizó y retrocedió, limpiándose los ojos.

—Gracias.

Sólo asentí.

—Quizá puedas traerme uno de tus jerséis la próxima vez que vengas.

Me honraba.

—Me encantaría.

—Tengo que regresar ya con mi hermano. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

—Sí, aquí estaré.

—Bien. Adiós. —Besó mi mejilla y le dio un abrazo a Chica Reed.

La detuve antes de que entrara de nuevo en el cuarto de Danny.

—¿Chelsea? —se giró y me miró—. Vamos a tener una niña, y quiero que sea igual a ti cuando crezca.

Eso hizo que el fantasma de una sonrisa apareciera en su cara.

—Me gustaría eso. —Luego se metió a la habitación de su hermano.

Me paré, y Chica Reed envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor, enterrando la cara en mi pecho.

—Oh, Dios, Edward.

—Lo sé, nena. —La abracé por varios minutos, sólo inhalándola y dejándola llorar. Mis lágrimas ya se habían ido, pero mi mente era un torbellino. Carajo, odiaba que le robaran la vida que merecía a ese increíble niñito. Tenía que hacer algo.

—Lo siento. Se supone que debo ser fuerte para ti. —Chica Reed retrocedió, y le limpié las lágrimas.

—Eres fuerte para mí. Te necesitaba, y aquí estás. —Tomé su mano y nos encaminamos para salir del hospital.

—¿Qué te dijo él? —preguntó mientras manejábamos a casa. Le conté, lo cual la hizo llorar de nuevo—. Estaremos ahí para ellos. También yo lo prometo.

Besé sus nudillos.

—Somos un equipo. A donde yo voy, tú vas, y viceversa. Quiero hacer algo por él, algo en su nombre.

Su nombre. Eso me golpeó como un montón de ladrillos. Estacioné el carro en nuestro lugar y luego me giré para ver a Chica Reed.

—Quiero ponerle el nombre a nuestra hija en su honor. Danielle. Le diremos Dani, la versión femenina.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de nuevo, pero asintió.

—Creo que es una gran idea. Un encantador tributo para él.

Era un comienzo. Quería hacer más. _Haría_ más. Pero, ¿qué?

Xoxoxoxoxox

La práctica del martes apestó. Fue larga y ajetreada, especialmente porque había pasado casi todo el lunes en la habitación de Danny. Sammy había llamado a los chicos, y el piso de Danny en el hospital se convirtió en una puerta giratoria para los Gigantes de Nueva York. Sammy, Colin, Brady y Paul fueron los que se quedaron más rato, pero incluso tipos que no lo habían conocido, como JPP y Jennings, pasaron para saludarlo y hacerlo sonreír. Eli vino e hizo más feliz a Chelsea, pero ella me reiteró que ahora yo era su jugador favorito. No era así cómo quería ganar su afecto, pero seguía significando mucho para mí.

Las anhelantes palabras de Danny sobre no poder jugar para los equipos de sus sueños se quedaron conmigo. No había nada que pudiera hacer para volver completamente realidad su sueño, pero tenía una idea. Primero fui con el Entrenador, que amó la primera parte de mi plan, y prometió ir con el gerente general para poder hacerlo. No estaba tan contento con la segunda parte, porque temía que me fueran a suspender, pero iba a poner a Alec a cargo de eso.

Alec hizo unas cuantas llamadas, al igual que el señor Mara y el Entrenador. Mientras ellos hacían eso, yo llamé a Jasper y al Entrenador Fisher. Jasper aceptó inmediatamente, y el Entrenador prometió hablar con el personal de Georgia, con quienes íbamos a jugar en nuestro juego de tazón de Año Nuevo. Tuvimos que hacer muchas cosas, pero conseguimos el permiso que necesitábamos.

—Vas a tener que pagar una enorme multa por violar el uniforme —me dijo Alec—. No te suspenderán, pero no pueden dejar de lado la multa. De otra forma, tendrán a todos los jugadores queriendo hacer lo mismo cada semana.

Eso no era problema. Pagaría cualquier multa que me impusieran. Valía totalmente la pena.

Nuestras familias entendieron cuando Chica Reed y yo les explicamos que no haríamos una gran celebración de Navidad este año. Queríamos estar aquí para Danny y su familia, y, honestamente, en realidad no nos sentíamos de humor para celebrar. También cancelé mi viaje a Miami para el juego de tazón. Esperaba que Danny siguiera aquí para ver el juego conmigo en su habitación. Y si ya no estaba… bueno, de todas formas, no quería ir.

Durante mi visita del jueves, hice que Danny me prometiera que vería el juego del domingo. Sabía que no lo visitaría hasta el lunes, ya que nuestro último juego era en Arizona contra los Cardinals. Fue duro irme, sin saber si él seguiría ahí cuando yo regresara, pero sus padres me aseguraron que los doctores le habían dado unas semanas más.

Llegó el domingo, y recibí su mensaje de siempre, deseándome un buen juego. Respondí, agradeciéndole y luché contra el dolor, sabiendo que sería la última vez que me mandaría mensajes antes de un juego. El siguiente año… no. No podía pensar en ello ahora. Tenía un juego que ganar.

Me puse el jersey, y Sammy logró formar una sonrisa cuando lo vio.

—Es maravilloso, hombre. Se va a sentir muy honrado.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Fue lo mejor que pude hacer. Él no puede jugar, pero…

—Pero tú puedes jugar por él. Es increíble. Le encantará.

Eso esperaba. Me paré en el túnel, usando el jersey especial que había mandado hacer para la ocasión. Todos los anunciadores habían sido avisados y, para mi grata sorpresa, los Cardinals habían sugerido darme la entrada, a pesar de que estaba en su campo. Mi equipo fue presentado y salieron corriendo en masa.

—Y ahora, jugando hoy por un niño muy especial, el mariscal de campo Edward Cullen. —Salí del túnel, sonriendo a la cámara que estaba enfocando el número nueve que usaba hoy en lugar de mi siete de siempre. Hicieron una toma de mi espalda cuando pasé, como habíamos pedido. En lugar de mi nombre, decía Prentice. Tal vez Danny no podría tomar el campo, pero yo podía hacerlo en su nombre.

El juego terminó siendo uno muy tenso, pero al final, Danny y yo prevalecimos. Lancé un touchdown de último minuto a Sammy para ganar veintiocho a veinticuatro. Oficialmente habíamos terminado la temporada en nueve y siete, apenas fuera de los playoffs. Pero cuando llegué al vestidor y revisé mi teléfono, no sentí como si me hubiera perdido de algo.

Tenía un mensaje de voz de Danny, junto con sus mensajes anteriores al juego donde me deseaba suerte.

—¡Edward! ¡Estás usando mi nombre! ¡Es como si yo estuviera en el campo! Oh, ¡gracias! ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Esto es tan genial! Mis amigos no pueden creerlo. ¡Se la pasan llamando a mi habitación! Papá grabó el juego. ¡Eso es tan increíble! ¡Es como si yo estuviera jugando! Oh, mira, ¡lanzaste un touchdown! ¡Estoy imaginando que lo hice yo! Mamá, no me voy a caer de la cama. Perdón, me emocioné un poco. ¡Gracias de nuevo! ¡No puedo esperar a verte!

Yo tampoco podía esperar a verlo. Guardé su mensaje, sabiendo que algún día querría escucharlo de nuevo, luego de que él se fuera. La sonrisa en su cara cuando entré a su habitación al siguiente día y le di su jersey no tuvo precio. Más tarde ese mismo día, cuando el Entrenador le dio un contrato firmado, haciéndolo un Gigante de Nueva York, estuvo a punto de explotar con orgullo, alegría y emoción. Y la siguiente semana, cuando me senté junto a Danny y miramos a Jasper usando su propio jersey número 9 de Prentice tomar ese campo en el Tazón Naranja, pude ver el asombro y felicidad que habían estado en su cara cuando yo lo hice.

Fue eso a lo que me aferré cuando recibimos la llamada un par de días después. Danny había fallecido a mitad de la noche con su familia a su lado. Hice lo mejor que pude para mantener esa imagen mientras veía el pequeñísimo ataúd siendo bajado al piso, la mano de Bella estaba en la mía. Todo mi equipo y los entrenadores habían venido al funeral, junto con Alec y los Maras. Él era un Gigante de Nueva York, y todos vinieron a apoyarlo. Fue enterrado con su jersey, mi jersey y el balón que le había dado. Sólo el pensar eso casi hacía que me derrumbara.

—Nunca pensé que algo podría hacerme sonreír hoy, pero todos ustedes lo hicieron. Él se habría emocionado tanto al ver a todo el equipo aquí por él. Gracias por lo que has hecho. —Joyce me abrazó fuertemente—. Hiciste de estos últimos meses los mejores de su vida. Eso es más de lo que pudimos haber esperado bajo estas circunstancias.

—Espero que no piensen que esta es la última vez que nos verán —le dije, sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de Chica Reed. Hoy ella era mi cuerda de salvación—. Le prometí a tu hijo que yo iba a cuidarlos, y pretendo hacer eso y más. Él nunca será olvidado.

Puse mi mano libre sobre la pancita de Bella.

—Esperamos que no les moleste, pero nos gustaría ponerle Danielle a nuestra hija y decirle Dani. No hay nadie a quien nos gustaría que se pareciera más que a tus hijos.

—Oh, Dios. —Joyce se tapó la mano con la boca, y su esposo la abrazó mientras lloraba y asentía.

—Sí. Nos gustaría muchísimo —añadió él, dándole un apretón a mi mano—. Gracias por estar ahí para mi hijo. Tú significabas todo para él.

—Él significa mucho para nosotros —le dijo Chica Reed—. Sabemos que probablemente necesitan algo de tiempo, pero sepan que estaremos aquí para ustedes cuando nos necesiten.

—Gracias.

Siguieron avanzando, para aceptar más condolencias. Era un horrible día helado de invierno, que parecía encajar con un funeral. Y ese era un pensamiento muy jodido.

—Lo dicen en serio, sabes. Hiciste mucho para hacer feliz a Danny, cuando no había mucho que se pudiera hacer. No puedes despreciar eso ahora que él ya no está.

Me concentré en mi esposa. Estaba tan triste y hermosa en su vestido negro.

—No lo hago. Pero quiero hacer más. Nadie debería pasar por esto.

—Entonces haremos más. —Tocó mi cara—. Mantendremos su nombre vivo. —Se tocó el vientre—. _Ella mantendrá_ su nombre vivo, y lo honraremos con nuestra nueva asociación de caridad.

 _El sueño de Danny_. Iba a establecer un campamento de fútbol en su nombre, todas las ganancias irían a la Sociedad de Leucemia y Linfoma. Recibiríamos a niños enfermos, niños sanos, niños que pudieran pagar, niños que no. Todos serían bienvenidos.

—Harás más sueños realidad, igual que lo hiciste con Danny. Él habría querido esto.

Sí, lo habría querido. Había sido apartado del mundo muy pronto, pero yo me iba a encargar de ver que viviera para siempre, como debió haberlo hecho.


	38. Chapter 38

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

Getting Blitzed

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** FungysCullen13

 **Beta:** Isa

* * *

 **Capítulo 38**

—No me estás ayudando.

Rainbow me miró desde su posición dentro de la caja que yo intentaba empacar, completamente despreocupada de estar en mi camino. Le gustaba llenar de pelo toda mi ropa. De hecho, se tomó el tiempo de empujar mis camisetas con las patas hasta que tuvo el asiento perfecto antes de darse la vuelta y acostarse.

—Eres una malcriada, Rainbow.

Estaba bastante seguro de que ella me estaba sonriendo. Esto estaba muy jodido.

—Estoy intentando hacer estas mierdas, sabes. Nos vamos a mudar en tres semanas, y justo ahora, me estás haciendo lamentar el haber ordenado que tumbaran esa mierda del enrejado para que tuvieras vistas sin obstruir desde el porche.

Estiré la mano para levantar su culo inútil, y puso una pata en mi mano. Suspiré y me moví hacia atrás.

—Lo sé. Hay tiempo. Es que… necesito hacer algo, ¿sabes? Alejar mi mente de…

Ni siquiera podía decirlo. Las últimas semanas habían sido brutales, el ver a Danny deteriorándose, y sólo podía imaginar cómo estaban los Prentice. Pensé en llamarlos un montón de veces, pero, ¿qué demonios podía decirles? Toda la situación estaba mal y muy jodida. Habían pasado tres días desde que lo enterramos, y no podía sacarme de la cabeza la imagen del pequeño ataúd. Estaba jodidamente mal.

Rainbow me cabeceó, ronroneando. Le rasqué entre las orejas, haciéndola ronronear con más fuerza.

—Sí, tú la tienes fácil, ¿no? Las únicas personas que te importan están saludables. Tu problema más grande será acostumbrarte a una nueva casa y a una bebé.

La bebé. Dani. Ella también estaba constantemente en mi mente. Ya era lo suficientemente malo tener que preocuparme por todos los chicos que se me atravesarían, todos esos que querrían robarme a mi niñita, pero ahora también tenía esas horribles imágenes de Danny en mi mente.

—Si ella alguna vez se enferma… no. No puedo pensar así. No _pensaré_ así. Chica Reed dice que sólo me volveré loco y que no puedes luchar contra algo que ni siquiera está ahí. Y tiene razón, pero, carajo. Quiero luchar contra ello. Quiero saber que nuestra Dani estará sana, feliz y a salvo. ¿Es que eso está mal?

Rainbow parecía pensar que no estaba mal, porque me dio otro cabezazo. Y en la pantalla, Dallas anotó otro jodido touchdown. Cabrones.

—Desearía estar en los playoffs. Me daría algo en que concentrarme, algo en que pensar aparte de empacar.

—Tengo algo en lo que te puedes concentrar.

Alcé la vista del piso y vi a Chica Reed parada en la entrada. Estaba toda envuelta en su abrigo de invierno, con guantes y una bufanda. Se veía jodidamente linda. Vi con interés cuando comenzó a deshacerse de las capas de ropa, quedándose sólo con sus leggings y un suéter rojo pegado al cuerpo. Parecía que su pancita había duplicado su tamaño en las últimas semanas.

Se acercó a mí, sentándose en la cama. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el frío, pero sus ojos brillaban. Se veía feliz y saludable. Gracias a Dios por eso.

—¿Es todo lo que te vas a quitar? Porque creí que tenías algo en lo que yo podía concentrarme, y estabas haciendo un buen trabajo al quitarte la ropa.

Se rio y me dio un sonoro beso.

—Eso es todo lo que me voy a quitar yo. Ahora, si quisieras ayudarme… —se rio cuando estiré las manos hacia ella—. Más tarde, Campeón.

Maldición. Me eché hacia atrás.

—¿Te la pasaste bien con Kim, nena?

Chica Reed sonrió.

—Sí. Escuchó el corazón del bebé por primera vez. Ambas lloramos.

Estiré la mano y toqué su mejilla.

—No lo dudo de ti.

—Aunque fue algo bueno. Fue un recordatorio. —Puso su mano sobre la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos—. La vida sigue. A pesar de que algunos milagros no suceden, muchos otros sí. —Su otra mano se posó sobre nuestra hija—. La sentí.

—¿Qué?

La sonrisa que iluminó la cara de Chica Reed fue más que hermosa.

—Sentí un pequeño aleteo dentro de mí mientras le hacían el ultrasonido a Kim. Fue nuestra Dani moviéndose dentro de mí. Fue la primera vez que la sentí.

¿Aleteo? ¿Igual a mis aleteos de amor?

—¿Fue raro?

Puse mi mano sobre la de ella, intentando sentir yo mismo a la bebé moviéndose, a pesar de que el libro decía que ella la sentiría primero. Eso difícilmente me parecía justo. Quiero decir, sí, probablemente era justo, considerando que era ella la que tenía que hacer todo el trabajo para crear a nuestra bebé y esas mierdas, pero, aun así. También quería sentirla.

—No fue raro. Fue… maravilloso. Yo lloré, Kim lloró y la doctora se rio de nosotras. —Soltó una risita—. No podía esperar para llegar a casa y contártelo. Ella se siente mucho más real ahora.

—Ya es bastante real, nena. —Pase mi mano sobre su vientre.

—Lo sé. Y sé que tu mente está atrapada en todos los posibles escenarios ahora, con buena razón, pero, Edward, ella es real. Va a estar sana, perfecta y será toda nuestra. Vamos a estar bien. Mejor que bien. Vamos a estar excelente.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No puedes garantizar eso, nena.

—Bien, tal vez no, pero puedo prometer que atesoraré cada momento que pasemos con ella y entre nosotros. La vida no viene con garantías, así que más nos vale disfrutar los buenos tiempos. Y vamos a tener muchos de esos.

Rainbow eligió ese momento para alzar la cabeza y mirarnos sobre la caja.

—¿Ves? Rainbow está de acuerdo.

Ambas tenían razón, claro. Me pasé una mano por el cabello.

—Lo estoy intentando, nena. Es que parece que no puedo pensar en otra cosa. Se me está saliendo todo de control y, carajo, lo detesto.

Chica Reed detuvo mi mano y la puso de regreso sobre la bebé.

—Es por eso que necesitas concentrarte en algo más. Creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí por unos días.

La miré. ¿Hablaba en serio?

—Nos vamos a mudar en tres semanas. Se supone que vas a empezar el programa de música la siguiente semana. ¿A dónde podríamos irnos?

Mi esposa me sonrió.

—Me debe una luna de miel, señor. Y te la estoy cobrando oficialmente ahora.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, sólo tu trasero y el mío sobre la arena en una playa. Quiero luz solar, calor y un tiempo con mi esposo antes de que el caos descienda de nuevo. Contrataremos gente para empacar, y retrasaré la música por una semana. Les dará más tiempo para firmar las hojas de permiso. De todas formas, Emily me advirtió que la primera semana de regreso a la escuela luego de las vacaciones de invierno sería una locura.

—¿Y Rainbow? Supongo que podría pedirle a Sammy que la cuidara.

—Rainbow viene con nosotros. —Chica Reed apretó mi mano—. Ella también merece unas vacaciones. La dejaremos con la familia, iremos a la playa por una semana más o menos, y luego pasaremos unos días con todos en Tallahassee. Creo que nos vendría bien eso. No los vimos en vacaciones.

Tenía que admitir que sonaba bien.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

—A un resort donde lo más que tengamos que hacer es abrir nuestra puerta y dar unos cuantos pasos hacia la playa. No me importa dónde. Sácame de este horrible invierno y dame mi luna de miel.

Me sentí sonriendo por primera vez en semanas.

—Así que, ¿en lugar de usar cincuenta capas de ropa, no estarás usando nada más que un diminuto bikini por días sin final?

Sonrió.

—Sí. Puede que tú seas el único que disfrute de verlo, pero, ¿a quién le importa?

La moví de la cama a mi regazo.

—Al carajo con eso. Eres endemoniadamente sexy, pero yo soy el único que lo verá.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—Así es. Sólo tú y yo, el agua y una cama. Eso es todo lo que necesitamos.

No, no lo era.

—Tú eres todo lo que necesito. —Le di un beso apasionado que nos dejó sin aliento a ambos—. Gracias, nena.

Sonrió y recargó la cabeza en mi hombro.

—De nada. Para eso estoy aquí.

Gracias por eso. La abracé por varios minutos, antes de que ella se apartara y me sonriera.

—Bien, suficiente de holgazanear. Tenemos planes que hacer. —Se levantó y agarró la laptop, luego me la entregó—. Busca un lugar. Llamaré a Alice y pondré esto en marcha.

Abrí mi navegador justo cuando Dallas anotaba de nuevo. Los celos que sentí hace rato ya no estaban ahí. El siguiente año estaría en los playoffs. ¿Este año? Iba a llevar a mi esposa a nuestra luna de miel. Ella tenía razón. Necesitaba salir de Jersey por un tiempo y aclarar mi cabeza. Tenía que encontrar de nuevo la alegría en mi vida. Y una playa con mi preciosa esposa parecía ser un lugar malditamente bueno para empezar.

Xoxoxoxox

—¡Oh, Edward! Esto es… esto es más que hermoso. ¡Es demasiado! —lanzó sus brazos a mi alrededor y me dio un fuerte beso.

Sonreí por el entusiasmo de Chica Reed. Pensé que con todo el viaje estaría exhausta, pero al parecer la playa la había revivido. Aunque no podía culparla. Este lugar era jodidamente fenomenal.

—En serio, creí que rentaríamos una habitación en Atlantis o algo así. ¿Nuestra propia isla privada? ¿Quiero saber cuánto costó esto?

Me reí, negando con la cabeza. En realidad, no quería saberlo.

—Hay otras cuatro casas, así que no es completamente privada. Además del personal y demás. Pero, esta es nuestra playa privada, si es que quisieras no tener líneas en tu bronceado. —Moví las cejas, haciéndola reír.

—Seguro. En el instante en que veas un bote en el horizonte, me meterás y me pondrás de nuevo mi abrigo de invierno.

Eso era… cierto. Nadie más que yo tenía permitido ver a mi esposa desnuda.

—Soy el único que puede verte desnuda. Es otro de los votos.

Sonrió.

—También me agrada ese voto. —Tomó la mano del capitán, bajándose del bote.

Comencé a agarrar nuestras maletas, pero él me detuvo.

—Yo me encargaré de eso. Llévese a su encantadora esposa y muéstrele su cabaña.

Así que tomé la mano de mi chica y avanzamos por el muelle.

—Esa es la Casa del Muelle, nena. Pensé que disfrutarías sentarte aquí en las noches, mirando las estrellas, sin mencionar que puedes broncearte aquí o en la arena.

Todas las casas aquí eran geniales, pero un par de ellas tenían un terreno más rocoso. No iba a arriesgarme a que Chica Reed se cayera, y se lastimara a sí misma o a nuestra bebé. La superficie más plana había decidido por mí.

Avanzamos sobre la arena blanca, directo al porche, que estaba cubierto con cortinas blancas semitransparentes. La puerta principal estaba ahí, y la abrí antes de cargar a mi esposa en mis brazos y cruzar con ella el umbral. Después de todo, era nuestra luna de miel, a pesar de que llegaba dos meses después. ¿En serio sólo habían pasado dos meses?

Chica Reed jadeó.

—Oh, Dios mío. ¿Podemos mudarnos aquí?

Me reí, viendo los muebles rústicos, pero cómodos. Había madera y arte en todos lados donde miráramos, desde esculturas hasta pinturas. Había dos enormes habitaciones principales. Elegí la que tenía una tina grande que podríamos compartir después. El porche se extendía frente a la habitación, facilitándonos el caminar de nuestra habitación directo al agua.

Deposité gentilmente a Chica Reed sobre la cama. El capitán trajo nuestras maletas y le agradecí, dándole propina. Luego de que él se fue, mi esposa se alzó sobre sus codos, sonriéndome.

—Entonces, ¿ya me vas a decir dónde estamos? Las Bahamas, asumo, pero, ¿qué es este lugar?

Tuve que reírme. Había estado molestándome sobre a dónde íbamos desde que tomé mi laptop de sus manos y le dije que era mi trabajo planear la luna de miel y sorprenderla. Me preguntó cuando llegamos a Tally y dejamos a Rainbow con Pequeña; preguntó de nuevo cuando llegamos a Miami y una vez más cuando nuestro avión había aterrizado en una pista privada. Luego la apresuré directo al bote y le ordené al capitán que no le dijera nada.

—Se llama Musha Cay y, créelo o no, le pertenece a David Copperfield.

Sacudió la cabeza, mirando hacia afuera al agua verde azulada.

—Puedo creerlo. Este lugar es mágico.

Eso esperaba. Necesitábamos un poco de magia en nuestro mundo otra vez. Me lancé en la cama junto a ella.

—Hay varios lugares para cenar; algunos formales, otros no, además un cine al aire libre. Hay karaoke y otras mierdas de esas, algo que podemos hacer si en realidad quieres.

Se rio y me dio un sonoro beso.

—Creo que podemos saltarnos el ir a cantar, pero puede ser lindo ir a ver una película alguna noche. Me gustaría acurrucarme contigo bajo las estrellas.

—Puedes acurrucarte conmigo donde quieras, nena.

Pasó su pierna izquierda sobre mis dos piernas.

—Aquí también funciona. —Sus labios se encontraron con los míos en un beso lento y largo—. Esto es perfecto, Edward. Gracias por hacer esto para mí.

Sacudí la cabeza, mirando sus hermosos ojos cafés.

—Ambos sabemos que tú hiciste esto para mí. Y fue una buena idea. El irnos, estar a solas contigo; no hay nada que pudiera querer más que esto.

Chica Reed me besó de nuevo y se movió para sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí.

—¿Estás seguro de que no hay nada más que pudieras querer?

Mis manos subieron automáticamente para acunar sus pechos.

—Sólo a ti, nena. _Todo_ de ti.

Sonrió y bajo las manos, sacándose su vestido amarillo sobre la cabeza.

—Tómame, entonces. Aquí, y en la playa, y en un bote, si es que podemos conseguir uno, y en la tina, y en cualquier otro lugar que podamos encontrar.

Era perfecta. Absolutamente perfecta para mí. Y se veía jodidamente deslumbrante en su diminuta ropa interior.

—Me parece bien hacerlo en todos esos lugares y más, señora Cullen. —Nos rentaría un bote; carajo, nos _compraría_ un bote para hacerle el amor en el agua.

—Muy bien, señor Cullen. Ahora, ¿por qué no te relajas y me dejas agradecerte por ir más allá, como siempre? Me conscientes.

Le sonreí.

—Ese es mi trabajo. —Puse mi mano en su vientre—. Voy a consentir a mis dos chicas. Más te vale que te acostumbres.

Sus manos se unieron a las mías y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Lo haremos. Y puede que me acostumbre, pero nunca lo tomaré por garantizado. Te amo muchísimo.

Me senté y envolví mis brazos a su alrededor.

—También te amo, Chica Reed. Siempre lo haré.

—Me parece bien.

Me besó, moviendo su sexy cuerpo contra el mío y calentándonos a ambos en poco tiempo. Mi camiseta desapareció, igual que su sostén, y no tardamos mucho en estar desnudos conmigo enterrado en ella. Sus gemidos se mezclaron con el sonido de las olas golpeando la costa. Era jodidamente fenomenal. Era todo lo que una luna de miel debería ser. Nos corrimos juntos, en una armonía perfecta, como siempre.

Estaba más agradecido de lo que podría ser de que Chica Reed me pateara el culo para darle lo que ella merecía y ambos necesitábamos. Ya me sentía un millón de veces mejor, y el maravilloso sexo era sólo una pequeña parte de la razón. _Ella_ era la razón. Siempre.

Xoxoxoxoxo

—No puedo creerlo.

Tuve que sonreí por la incredulidad de Chica Reed cuando ocupamos nuestros lugares en la mesa. Incluso yo tenía que admitir que era muy impresionante. Estábamos cenando en el muelle que se alejaba del restaurante principal, con un precioso atardecer iluminando el cielo y faroles decorando la mesa y el muelle que nos rodeaba. Había unas cuantas personas comiendo dentro del restaurante, pero para nuestra primera noche aquí quise asombrar a mi esposa al darle de comer justo sobre el agua.

Por su parte, Bella se veía absolutamente deslumbrante. Eventualmente logramos arrastrarnos los diez pies, más o menos, para llegar de nuestra cama a la playa privada, obteniendo unas horas de sol. Mi chica tenía un brillo dorado que se acentuaba más con el atardecer y las velas. Llevaba un vestido veraniego suelto de color blanco que era tan grande que ni siquiera podía ver su pancita. Se veía jodidamente preciosa. La única cosa que faltaba para completar la imagen de una isla era la flor en su cabello.

Chica Reed le sonrió enormemente al mesero cuando vino para tomar nuestra orden de bebidas. Yo me apegué al agua por solidaridad, y ella suspiró cuando él se fue para pedir nuestras bebidas y ensaladas.

—Tal vez podamos regresar un día cuando no esté embarazada y yo pueda beber una de esas bebidas de frutas tropicales. Prácticamente puedo sentirlas llamando mi nombre.

Tomé su mano y la besé.

—Te traeré de regreso cuando quieras, nena.

Se rio.

—Creo que este es un buen lugar para ocasiones especiales, pero no para vacacionar siempre. —Se mordió el labio—. Además, no creo que pueda soportar estar tan lejos de la bebé.

Chica Reed tonta. ¿Cómo si fuéramos a dejarla?

—Obviamente traeríamos a Dani. Demonios, quizá para la próxima podamos traerlos a todos. La casa grande tiene diez habitaciones. Podríamos acomodar fácilmente a todos nuestros amigos.

Eso la hizo sonreír.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso. Tal vez en un par de años podamos planear algo para todo el grupo. Pero por ahora es sólo nuestro.

Me parecía bien.

—Es así cómo lo prefiero.

Aparecieron nuestras bebidas, ensaladas y pan. El mesero enlistó los especiales, remarcando el hecho de que el pescado era atrapado cerca de la isla todos los días. Podía ver por la mirada en la cara de Chica Reed que se le antojaba muchísimo.

—Deberías pedirlo, nena. —Sabía que ella me había estado escuchando y había evitado comer pescado, pero el pescado ocasional no era malo, siempre y cuando estuviera bien cocinado.

—¿Sí? Bien, tal vez sólo por esta noche.

Yo pedí el filete, y ella eligió el mero. El mesero se fue y nos quedamos solos de nuevo. Era fácil pretender que éramos las únicas personas en la isla. Casi lo éramos.

—En serio no puedo imaginar un lugar más hermoso en la Tierra. De nuevo, gracias por hacer esto, Edward. Sé que no te di mucho tiempo para planear, pero la lanzaste fuera del estadio.

—Deporte equivocado, pero eso es lo que hago, nena. —Sonreí ante su risita, luego me paré y moví mi silla junto a la suya, pasando mi brazo a su alrededor y acercándola más—. Así está mejor.

Me besó suavemente.

—Sí, así lo está. —Recargó su cabeza en mi hombro—. Esto se siente bien.

No tenía que preguntar a qué se refería. Habíamos estado mal desde las noticias de la enfermedad de Danny. Bueno, yo había estado mal. Ella había sido jodidamente maravillosa, igual que siempre. La acaricié, subiendo y bajando mi mano por su costado.

—Lamento no haber estado mucho para ti estas últimas semanas. Yo…

—¡Edward Anthony Cullen! —Chica Reed se giró hacia mí, tomando mi cara en sus manos—. No te atrevas a disculparte por estar ahí para Danny y su familia. Ellos te necesitaban, y fuiste increíblemente fuerte para ellos. Creo que nunca me había sentido más orgullosa de ti que cuando vi cómo manejabas todo. No lo desprecies con una disculpa para mí.

Demonios, era una fierecilla. Me encantaba.

—No pretendía decirlo así, nena. Sólo quería decir que me perdí muchas veces en mi cabeza, especialmente estos últimos días. No estaba intentando dejarte de lado ni nada de eso.

—Lo sé. —Rozó mis labios con los suyos—. Todos sufren el luto a su manera. No te culpo por eso. Igual que espero que tú no me culpes por querer alejarme de todo eso. Tal vez estoy siendo egoísta, pero…

Ahora es mi turno para callarla, aunque yo elegí besarla en lugar de llamarla por su nombre completo. Los besos eran muchísimo mejores. Ella gimió y se derritió contra mí. Jodidamente maravilloso.

—No hay nada egoísta en ello —le dije cuando nos separamos—. Puede que se lo adjudicaras a mi necesidad de darte una luna de miel, pero ambos sabemos que me pediste hacer esto para ayudarme. Sabías que tenía que salir de esos lugares oscuros a donde se iba mi mente, y lo hiciste al darme algo bueno en que concentrarme. Nosotros. Somos algo bueno, Chica Reed. Algo real, realmente bueno.

—Sí, lo somos.

Se acurrucó de nuevo conmigo, y miramos el sol hundirse bajo el agua. Llegó nuestra comida, y fue jodidamente fenomenal. Todo aquí lo era. Terminamos compartiendo las cenas entre nosotros, lo cual fue maravilloso. Mar y tierra eran lo mejor. Y como postre, pedimos la mejor tarta de queso que había probado en mi vida; estaba tan ligera que era como comer aire, pero sabía endemoniadamente mejor que eso.

—Oh Dios mí. En serio, esto es mejor que el sexo.

Alcé una ceja ante la declaración de mi esposa, haciéndola reír.

—Bien, entonces tan bueno como el sexo.

—Eso me suena a un reto, señora Cullen.

Lamió su tenedor en todas las formas tentadoras existentes.

—Tal vez lo es, señor Cullen. ¿Crees que puedas alzarte para el reto?

Tomé su mano y la puse de pie.

—Creo que ambos sabemos que sí puedo. Voy a hacerte olvidar por completo tu postre.

—Hmm, no sé. Creo que soñaré con él esta noche. —Se apartó de mí, bajando por el muelle hacia la playa—. Creo que quizá lo llamaré mientras duermo. —Sus ojos brillaron cuando me sonrió sobre su hombro—. Y sé que voy a quererlo una y otra vez antes de irnos de aquí.

Me estaba excitando hasta el infierno. Ambos sabíamos que no estaba hablando de su tarta de queso.

—Toda esa azúcar sería muy mala para ti. Te daré algo mejor que eso.

Llegamos a la arena y nos dirigimos a nuestra cabaña.

—Nada podría ser mejor que la tarta de queso.

—Oh, yo soy mejor, nena, y no consumirás ninguna caloría extra.

Chica Reed se rio entre dientes.

—Cierto. Aunque, como el azúcar, irás directamente a mis caderas.

Me reí con ella.

—Sí. Pero te gusta cuando hago eso.

La cargué cuando llegamos a un terreno más rocoso. Puso sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y se inclinó hacia mí.

—Siempre me estás cuidando, ¿no?

—Maldición, claro que sí, nena. Ese es mi trabajo número uno.

Se rio y besó mi cuello.

—Tenemos suerte de que tu trabajo número dos es ser un mariscal de campo enorme y fuerte, así puedes cargarme a pesar del peso extra. Ten cuidado de no lastimarte la espalda.

Fingí tropezarme, y la hice gritar y golpearme.

—¡Idiota!

—Sí, pero soy tu idiota. Y no estás pesada para nada. Un bultito perfecto, como siempre.

Por supuesto, eso me hizo ganarme un beso. Llegamos a nuestra cabaña unos minutos más tarde y, en lugar de ir adentro, la cargué de regreso a nuestro muelle, sentándome con ella en una silla que daba directo al mar. No había nada hasta donde el ojo alcanzaba a ver, excepto por las estrellas.

—Esto es hermoso —murmuró Chica Reed, acurrucándose en mi regazo—. Oficialmente tú serás el que planee todas nuestras vacaciones.

Me reí y besé su cabeza.

—Puede que te arrepientas de decir eso, nena, cuando te lleve a practicar senderismo en una selva o algo así.

Sacudió la cabeza y me miró.

—Nunca me arrepentiré de ningún momento contigo.

Bueno, carajos, no tenía palabras para eso, así que la besé. Nos besamos por un largo rato, sólo disfrutando de la noche y el uno del otro. Eventualmente, se separó y se puso de pie.

—¿Bailas conmigo?

Me paré y la jalé hacia mí.

—No hay música.

Se rio y metió la mano en su bolsillo.

—Sí la hay.

Y lo siguiente que supe, fue que la canción de Ed Sheeran de nuestra boda estaba sonando. La acerqué más y me mecí con ella al ritmo de la música.

—Perfecto —susurró, y sí lo era. No podía pensar en otro lugar donde prefiriera estar, y ciertamente nadie más con quien prefiriera estar, que aquí con ella justo ahora.

—Supongo que oficialmente ya tenemos una canción —dije cuando la canción comenzó a sonar de nuevo.

Asintió, pegándose todavía más a mí.

—Ciertamente la tenemos. Mi esposo eligió esta canción para mí el día de nuestra boda. No podría haber ninguna mejor.

—Oh, no estoy seguro de eso. Probablemente mi talentosa esposa podría escribir una, pero de cualquier forma esta queda bien.

Se apartó y alzó la vista hacia mí.

—Edward, ¿me harías el amor en la playa?

Como si tuviera que preguntarme.

—Me parece bien si es lo que quieres, nena, pero sabes que la arena…

—Lo sé y no me importa. Te deseo, justo aquí bajo las estrellas.

Que la arena se vaya al demonio. Tomé su mano y la guíe de regreso por el muelle. Bajamos a la arena, que estaba más fría ahora que el sol se había metido. Le quité el vestido por los hombros y lo tiré al piso. No evitaríamos la arena por completo, pero al menos ella tendría un poco de protección. Nos desvestimos lentamente, besándonos y tocándonos todo el tiempo.

La acosté sobre su vestido, antes de recostarme sobre ella. Bajé besando por su cuerpo, haciéndola gemir y retorcerse más de lo que lo había hecho esa tarta de queso. Mordí sus caderas antes de abrir sus piernas y bajar besando en mi camino hacia su coño.

—Ves, directo a mis muslos.

Me reí y le mordí uno ligeramente, haciéndola chillar.

—La única diferencia es que a mí sí me quieres aquí.

Hizo un sonidito de aceptación cuando sus manos encontraron mi cabello.

—Así es.

Me tomé mi tiempo, provocándola con mis dedos y lengua, llevándola a la orilla antes de alejarme para besar su ombligo, o su cadera, o el lugar donde estaba nuestra bebé.

—Edward, por favor.

Sonreí contra su piel.

—Tienes que admitir que soy mejor que la tarta de queso.

—La tarta de queso no me tortura sin piedad. —Tiró de mi cabello con impaciencia. Carajo, me encantaba.

—Tampoco te da múltiples orgasmos como lo voy a hacer yo. Además, vas a quemar calorías en lugar de consumirlas. Yo seré el que coma. —Prácticamente podía sentirla vibrando debajo de mí mientras gemía por mis palabras. Estaba endemoniadamente ansiosa.

—Bien. Eres mejor que la tarta de queso. Y el chocolate. Y todo lo demás que se te ocurra. Sólo tómame.

—Con gusto. —Así que volví a trabajar con mi lengua, moviendo su clítoris de un lado a otro mientras mis dedos hacían su magia dentro de ella. No tardó mucho antes de despegar como un cohete, se corrió con fuerza y gritó mi nombre. Jodidamente adictivo.

Subí por su cuerpo, haciendo todo lo posible por no echarnos arena a los dos mientras me deslizaba dentro de ella. Envolvió sus brazos y piernas a mi alrededor, moviéndose contra mí. Sentí que teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo, así que lo hicimos lentamente, moviéndonos juntos. Los únicos sonidos eran los que hacíamos nosotros y las olas golpeando la orilla. Se apretó alrededor de mí, y embestí su orgasmo, amando la forma en que ella se sentía, antes de dejarme ir. Colapsé sobre ella, y me sostuvo cerca.

—La mejor luna de miel de todas —murmuró en mi oído.

Sí. Lo era.

—Y apenas estamos empezando. Nos queda toda una semana, nena. —Planeaba disfrutar cada minuto y asegurarme de que ella también lo disfrutara. Otro deber de esposo en el que triunfaría. Complacer a mi esposa era mi especialidad.


	39. Chapter 39

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

Getting Blitzed

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** FungysCullen13

 **Beta:** Isa

* * *

 **Capítulo 39**

—Te hace sentir muy pequeño, ¿sabes?

Alcé la vista de los controles del bote hacia donde estaba Chica Reed descansando en la cubierta, llevaba sólo un pequeño bikini rojo y lentes de sol. Se veía endemoniadamente caliente.

—¿Qué te hace sentir así?

—Estar aquí, en el agua. Es tan enorme, y nosotros somos tan pequeños a comparación. No sé… —se fue callando y se encogió de hombros.

—Habla por ti misma, chaparra. Yo soy malditamente enorme.

Eso la hizo reír.

—En tu propia mente, seguro. Pero piénsalo. Debajo de nosotros hay criaturas que son miles de veces más grandes que tú. ¿Eso no te hace sentir pequeño?

Bufé.

—Nada en mí es pequeño, nena. Y te daré un recordatorio visual sobre eso muy pronto. —Dirigí el bote en la dirección que el capitán me había dicho, donde había unas cavernas ocultas. Tenía toda la intención de hacerle el amor a Chica Reed en el agua, y ese sería un buen lugar para hacerlo.

Se levantó los lentes y me sonrió.

—¿Sabías que el tamaño promedio del pene de la ballena azul es de ocho pies de largo y uno de ancho? Eso es más grande que todo tu cuerpo, Campeón. Y eso es sólo el _promedio_. Apuesto a que el más grande es de unos doce pies o algo así, tal vez trece. Eso serían dos veces tú.

Se carcajeó de la expresión en mi cara. Aunque no podía evitarlo, carajo. Imaginar un pene que fuera el doble del tamaño de mi cuerpo de punta a punta era perturbador. Y un poco castrante, si era honesto.

—No quiero saber por qué sabes eso. —Sí, si quería saber un poco. Pero no iba a preguntar.

Sonrió.

—¿Qué crees que aprendí en todas esas clases de biología marina que tomé? Estaba pensando en especializarme en eso, ¿recuerdas? Estoy llena de divertidos datos marinos.

No pude evitar reírme.

—Estás llena de algo, nena.

Se acercó detrás de mí y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—¿Mencioné lo sexy que te ves manejando un bote? ¿Y cómo es que yo no sabía que tú sabías manejar botes?

Me recargué en ella.

—Crecí en Florida, nena. Papá tenía un bote cuando éramos niños. Aunque no puedo manejar un velero. Nunca tuve la paciencia para aprender.

Dejó un beso en mi hombro. Yo no llevaba camisa, sólo estaba usando unos shorts azules. Sus manos subieron por mis abdominales.

—Me gusta. Eres muy habilidoso. —Sus labios se movieron por mi espalda. Jodidamente caliente.

—¿Estás segura de que soy yo quien te calentó tanto, Chica Reed? ¿O es por el pene de la ballena?

Se rio contra mi piel.

—Definitivamente eres tú. —Sus manos acariciaron mis pectorales—. Me parece injusto que mientras que yo me agrando día con día, tú te pones más sexy.

Detuve el bote y la jalé frente a mí.

—Eres muy sexy, nena. —Pasé mis manos por sus caderas—. Eres perfecta.

Resopló.

—¿Viste a esa mujer en el bar cuando estábamos rentando el bote? Parecía una modelo. Estoy bastante segura de que era una modelo.

Me encogí de hombros, no tenía ni idea.

—No tengo ni idea.

—Te veía como si fueras algo que comer.

—¿Puedes culparla? —atrapé su puño antes de que lo estrellara en mi estómago—. En serio, nena, ella estaba ahí con un tipo que se veía lo suficientemente mayor para ser su abuelo. Por supuesto que me estaba viendo, estaba deseando poder tener a alguien como yo en su lugar. —La acerqué más, frotando mi erección contra ella—. Pero no puede, porque soy cien por ciento tuyo.

Chica Reed se derritió contra mí ante esas palabras.

—Lo eres, ¿no?

—Sí. Y aunque puede que esto me meta en problemas, tú tienes un cuerpo muchísimo mejor que el de ella.

Bufó por eso.

—Ahora sé que estás mintiendo.

Al carajo con eso.

—En serio, nena. Tienes unas curvas hermosas. —Agarré su culo—. Ella tenía el cuerpo de un niño de doce años, con las tetas falsas de una estrella del porno. No me resulta sexy eso. —Mis dedos se deslizaron debajo de las bragas de su bikini para poder sentir su sedosa piel—. Tus pechos no son lo único que espero que no desaparezca luego de que nazca la bebé.

—¿Sí? —alzó la cabeza para mirarme.

—Sí. Me gusta poder agarrarme a ti. —Mordí su lóbulo—. Me gusta poder embestir en ti tan duro como quiero sin tener que preocuparme por romperte una costilla o algo así porque estás muy huesuda.

Se rio.

—Estoy bastante segura de que nunca he escuchado que eso suceda.

Le sonreí.

—Nunca se sabe. Tal vez lo veremos en uno de esos shows de _Sex Sent Me to the ER._

Sus risas salieron de nuevo.

—Te prohíbo que veas ese programa. Te da ideas locas.

—No puedes prohibírmelo, nena. Sólo puedes distraerme dándome sexo de verdad.

Inhaló profundamente.

—Supongo, si tengo que hacerlo. —Y antes de saber qué estaba pasando, se llevó las manos a la espalda y desabrochó la parte superior de su bikini.

Miré con interés como éste caía.

—No es que me queje, pero ciertamente el programa no está al aire ahorita.

—Probablemente lo están pasando en alguna parte del mundo. —Se terminó de quitar la parte superior y quedó de pie frente a mí en nada más que esas diminutas bragas—. Además, me calentaste al verte navegar.

Metí mis dedos en sus bragas.

—Recuérdame comprar un bote cuando regresemos a casa.

Se rio.

—No creo que tanga el mismo efecto en temperaturas congelantes.

Ese era un punto válido. Ella no estaría casi desnuda entonces, lo cual sería una tragedia.

—Creí que íbamos a buscar esa caverna.

—Lo haremos. Luego. —Desabrochó mis shorts—. Quiero que me folles en el bote, a la luz del sol, con nada alrededor de nosotros más que esa preciosa agua verde azulada. —Bajó mis shorts y me los quité de una patada.

Miré a mi alrededor. No había botes cerca, pero…

—Nos estamos arriesgando.

—Eso es lo que lo hace divertido. —Dejó a un lado sus lentes y lanzó los míos también—. Y entre más esperes, hay más posibilidad de que alguien nos atrape.

Ese era un muy buen punto. ¿Y qué hacía preocupándome por nada cuando mi esposa estaba prácticamente rogándome para que la follara? Bajé sus bragas.

—¿Justo aquí pues?

Me jaló hacia la banca, empujándome para sentarme. Luego se arrodilló frente a mí y me metió a su boca.

—Santa mierda.

Había tenido billones de fantasías sexuales a lo largo de mi vida, y había cumplido bastantes, pero había algo increíblemente caliente en mi sexy esposa desnuda dándome una mamada en medio del océano. Ésta no había estado en mi lista, pero debió estarlo. Tan jodidamente maravilloso.

Cuando ya no pude soportarlo más, me salí de su boca y la empujé hacia abajo. Me puse sobre ella y me deslicé dentro. Estaba caliente, ambos sudábamos, y el sol nos daba directo mientras la follaba. Rodamos por toda la cubierta, finalmente ella se puso sobre mí. Verla echar su cuerpo hacia atrás, con el sol brillando en su sudorosa y sexy piel, fue suficiente para hacer que me corriera. Toqué su clítoris, y sus dedos se unieron a los míos mientras ambos la trabajábamos. Tan jodidamente caliente. Se apretó alrededor de mí, y ambos nos corrimos con fuerza.

Se quedó recostada sobre mí, besándome el cuello.

—Podemos quitar el bote de la lista de lugares donde necesitamos tener sexo.

Me reí entre dientes.

—Ya lo hicimos en un bote, un avión, y en la playa en este viaje. Nada mal, nena.

—Ahora todo lo que necesitamos es un tren.

Tonta Chica Reed.

—Eso no es todo. Hay muchos otros vehículos.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Equipo de granja, algún tipo de tractor. Una podadora. Una motocicleta todoterreno. Un buggy para arena. Un tráiler. Un submarino. El dirigible de Goodyear.

Se reía más fuerte con cada idea que soltaba.

—Me rectifico, señor Cullen. Es usted un experto en vehículos.

—Es un talento, nena. Pero veré qué puedo hacer para cumplirlos todos.

Se rio.

—Lo espero con ansías. Especialmente el dirigible. Ni siquiera sé cómo podríamos hacerlo.

—Cuando hay voluntad, se puede. Y yo tengo una voluntad muy fuerte.

Besó mi nariz.

—Tienes algo muy fuerte, así es, señor Cullen. Ahora, me temo que voy a tener que ponerme de nuevo mi traje o mi trasero va a estar muy rojo.

Le di una ligera nalgada, lo cual la hizo gritar.

—Me gusta que se vea rojo, señora Cullen.

Rodó los ojos.

—Seguro que sí, pero este es el tipo de rojo que hará que sea imposible follarme por uno o dos días.

La levanté de mí y me paré antes de que terminara de hablar, agarré sus bragas y la ayudé a ponérselas. Se rio a carcajadas mientras la acomodaba antes de ponerme mis shorts. Afortunadamente no había botes hasta donde alcanzaba a ver.

—Te gusta jugar con fuego, ¿no, esposa?

Se rio mientras se acurrucaba conmigo.

—En el pasado me ha funcionado bien esto de follarte en lugares atrevidos.

Carajo, sí que había funcionado.

—Eso es cierto, señora Cullen. ¿Deberíamos buscar ya esa caverna?

—Sí. Todavía no termino contigo.

Síp. La mejor luna de miel de todas.

Xoxoxoxox

—¿Qué quieres beber, nena?

Chica Reed frunció el ceño.

—Supongo que agua.

La chica modelo había estado bebiendo una mezcla que había hecho salivar a mi esposa. Chica tonta. Era obvio que quería una de esas bebidas frutales. Le traería una sin alcohol. La dejé descasando junto a la piscina y me dirigí al Tiki Bar.

—Hola. ¿Me puedes dar una botella de agua y una de esas elegantes bebidas que haces, pero sin alcohol?

El barman asintió y se puso a trabajar mientras que alguien se aclaraba la garganta detrás de mí.

Giré la mirada y ahí estaba la chica que se había ganado la ira de mi esposa hace rato. Estaba usando un diminuto bikini negro que apenas cubría sus pezones, sus tetas falsas se desparramaban por los lados. No había estado mintiendo cuando le dije a Chica Reed que esa mierda no me atraía. Se veía ridícula.

—Hola. Soy Senna.

¿Senna? ¿Qué clase de jodido nombre era ese?

—Hola. —No le iba a dar mi nombre. No tenía razón para hacerlo.

—¿Estás disfrutando tus vacaciones?

Rodé los ojos, algo que ella no pudo ver porque tenía puestos mis lentes de sol.

—Es mi luna de miel, y sí. La estoy disfrutando mucho.

¿Qué le estaba tomando tanto al barman? No era como si tuviera que mezclar un montón de alcohol. De hecho, podía sentir los ojos de Chica Reed en mí, así que me aseguré de que supiera que no estaba animando la conversación. Le di la espalda a la tipa de nombre raro.

—También estoy en mi luna de miel.

Luché contra una carcajada.

—¿En serio? Pensé que quizá era tu padre o tu abuelo.

En lugar de gritarme o irse, se rio.

—Sí, bueno, trabaja mucho, así que tengo mucho tiempo para mí. ¿Conoces algo con que podría llenarlo?

Un hombre sordo pudo haber escuchado la invitación en su tono. Ella quería estar llena de algo, como mi polla. Una pena que no fuera una opción.

—Hay karaoke. Tal vez deberías intentarlo.

—Estaba pensando en algo quizá un poco más activo. Me vendría bien algo de ejercicio.

—Estamos en una isla; hay agua por todas partes. ¿Por qué no nadas?

Ambos nos giramos ante el sonido de la voz de mi esposa detrás de mí. Oh, estaba enojada. Y se veía endemoniadamente sexy con sus ojos cafés lanzando fuego. Tan jodidamente caliente. Le ofrecí mi mano y ella la aceptó, pegándose a mi costado.

—Te pedí una de esas bebidas sin alcohol, nena.

El barman, que finalmente terminó con sus mierdas, le mostró que no estaba mintiendo al poner la bebida frente a mí.

—Gracias, Campeón. —Envolvió sus labios alrededor del popote, dándole un largo trago y ahuecando las mejillas.

Puede que yo haya soltado un gemido al verla.

Chica Reed sonrió.

—¿Quieres probar?

—Siempre.

Se paró de puntillas y bajó mi cabeza hacia la suya, besándome profundamente. Su lengua se encontró con la mía, y pude probar un poco de la fruta ácida, junto con un sabor puramente de Bella. Fue maravilloso.

La tipa esa había desaparecido durante la exhibición territorial de mi esposa, aunque no me di cuenta hasta que soltó un pequeño bufido.

—Eso le enseñará a no coquetearle a mi esposo.

—Es muy posesiva, señora Cullen. —Agarré mi botella de agua y entrelacé mi mano con la de ella. En lugar de regresar a la piscina, caminamos hacia la playa, dejándonos caer en una manta vacía.

—Se necesita uno para reconocer a otro, señor Cullen. —Le dio otro trago a su bebida—. Además, uno de nosotros tenía que deshacerse de ella, y tú no lo estabas haciendo.

Me bajé los lentes y le lancé una mirada.

—Claro que sí lo estaba haciendo. Le dije que estaba en mi luna de miel y que me la estaba pasando excelente. Le comenté que su esposo parecía su abuelo. Y estaba a punto de decirle que fuera al gimnasio cuando le sugeriste que fuera a nadar.

Chica Reed sorbió.

—Bueno, estaba claro que necesitaba enfriarse. Y yo estaba esperando que se la comiera un tiburón.

La jalé a mi regazo, situándola para que se sentara a horcajadas en mí sobre la manta.

—Un tiburón se ahogaría con ella porque es puro hueso.

Sabía que mi chica se estaba sintiendo un poco insegura. Su cuerpo estaba cambiando y las hormonas estaban alteradas, pero tenía que saber que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

—¿No te mostré en el bote, dos veces, que creo que eres la mujer más sexy del mundo, Chica Reed?

Se metió el labio a la boca, mordiéndoselo, pero asintió.

—¿No sabes que no hay ninguna otra mujer en el planeta que podría alejarme de ti?

Soltó su labio y suspiró.

—Lo sé. Es que… ella es tan perfecta y yo…

—No te atrevas a decir que eres algo menos que perfecta. ¿Sabes lo que veo cuando miro a esa chica?

Chica Reed negó con la cabeza.

—Veo desesperación. Carajo, prácticamente puedes olerlo saliendo de ella, nena. Claramente no está feliz consigo misma ni con su vida. Ella no habría tenido que comprar sus tetas y Dios sabrá qué más si fuera feliz. ¿Sabes lo que veo cuando te miro a ti?

Unos llorosos ojos cafés se encontraron con los míos. Negó con la cabeza.

—Veo todo. Eres todo mi mundo. Eres hermosa; siempre lo has sido, pero ahora eres incluso más, porque estás feliz. Eres feliz, ¿verdad? Eres feliz conmigo y con nuestra vida.

Soltó un sollozo y lanzó sus brazos a mi alrededor.

—Por supuesto que soy feliz. Me has dado más de lo que alguna vez soñé que tendría. A veces no puedo creer que esta sea mi vida. Es casi irreal.

La abracé por unos momentos más antes de apartarme para poder ver su cara.

—Puede que este lugar sea un sueño, pero nosotros somos tan reales como es posible. Y no te culpo por sentirte protectora por eso. Ambos sabemos que yo soy igual.

Ella se rio y asintió.

—Pero tienes que saber que cien modelos podrían formarse para darme una mamada y yo no me sentiría tentado. Tú eres todo lo que quiero. Todo lo que alguna vez querré. Lo _sabes_ , Bella.

—Lo sé. Odio ser cliché y decir que son las hormonas, pero juro que así es. Mi corazón me dice que estoy siendo ridícula, pero el resto de mí reacciona de manera equivocada, a pesar de saber que es tonto.

—Puede aclamarme como suyo siempre que quiera, señora Cullen. Soy tuyo para que hagas conmigo lo que te plazca.

Me besó.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso. —Se puso de pie—. Iré por el bloqueador. No puedo quemarme si planeo aclamarte más tarde.

Sacudí la cabeza y la miré caminar de regreso a la piscina. Su culo llenaba su pequeño bikini en todos los lugares correctos. Cómo es que pensaba que alguien podría igualarse a ella; o, demonios, eclipsarla, era algo que no entendía.

Agarró el bloqueador y se detuvo en el bar. Echó la cabeza atrás y se rio de algo que dijo el barman, sacudiendo la cabeza. Más le valía al hijo de puta no estar coqueteando con mi esposa. Y yo era igual de malo que ella. Lo sabía. Ella también lo sabía.

Alcé una ceja cuando regresó con una cerveza.

—¿No tiene alcohol?

—Sí tiene, pero no es para mí, es para ti. —Se sentó junto a mí y me dio un suave beso—. Eres muy dulce al no beber porque yo no puedo, pero esta es nuestra luna de miel. Deberías consentirte un poco.

Le aparté el cabello del hombro y mordisqueé su cuello.

—Me estoy consintiendo mucho, nena. Y me encanta.

Gritó y se apartó de mí.

—Yo también. Y quiero consentirme más dentro de poco. ¿Puedes ponerme la crema?

Tomé la botella y eché un poco en mi mano, extendiéndola sobre sus hombros, bajando por su espalda y sus brazos, antes de subir por la parte de enfrente.

—Acuéstate, nena. —Lo hizo y me moví a sus pies, aproveché la oportunidad para manosearla mientras protegía su preciosa piel. Para cuando llegué a las bragas de su bikini, ella ya era un desastre que gemía y se removía. Dejé que mis dedos trazaran las líneas de su traje de baño y, sí, los metí un poco, haciéndola jadear y gemir más.

—Sabes, no estamos en nuestra playa privada, Campeón. Quizá quieras bajarle un poco antes de que las hormonas me hagan olvidar que hay gente alrededor y te ataque justo aquí.

Me reí de su advertencia sin aliento. ¿Cómo si me importara una mierda? Bueno, quiero decir, no dejaría que nadie la viera desnuda, pero la manta era grande… podía envolvernos por completo a los dos. Estaría algo caliente, pero sobreviviríamos. Aun así, había un momento y un lugar para todo.

Subí mis manos a su vientre y me agaché.

—Dile a tu mamá que se comporte, Dani. Aquí estoy yo, protegiendo inocentemente su piel del sol, y ella se está excitando y se está portando inapropiadamente. No podemos sacarla a ninguna parte, ¿verdad?

Chica Reed se carcajeó mientras subía hacia sus increíbles pechos.

—Cuida esas manos, Cullen. Después de todo, tú no querrías ser el responsable de que yo me porte mal frente a nuestra hija.

Pasé mis dedos sobre sus pezones y miré sus preciosos ojos oscurecerse.

—Podemos usarte como ejemplo de lo que no debe hacer.

Me apartó la mano de un golpe, como sabía que haría. De todas formas, ella se estaba riendo y se estaba divirtiendo de nuevo, lo cual había sido mi meta. Las hormonas eran un dolor de culo, pero podía contraatacar esa mierda. Así de increíble era.

—Ambos sabemos que tú serás el ejemplo de lo que no debe hacer. Tú eres el que proclama que no la dejará tener citas hasta que cumpla treinta. Que Dios la ayude si sale con tu libido.

—Eso no… ni siquiera juegues con eso, nena. —Era un horrible pensamiento—. No será como yo. No lo permitiré.

Chica Reed se rio y nos rodó para quedar sobre mí.

—Dani tendrá suerte si es como tú. Eres inteligente, más dulce de lo que cualquiera podría pensar, divertido, sarcástico, determinado, lea, y tienes un maravilloso corazón. Quiero todo eso para ella.

Me halagaba.

—Puede tener todo eso, junto con tu talento, tu precioso aspecto, tu paciencia, tu sentido del humor y tu corazón, que es muchísimo mejor que el mío.

Chica Reed se inclinó hacia enfrente y me besó, derritiéndose sobre mí. Luego de unos minutos, se apartó y me sonrió.

—Estoy de acuerdo con todo eso.

—Yo también. Mezcla eso con la libido de un eunuco y estaremos listos.

Eso la hizo soltarse a carcajadas de nuevo.

—Dios, va a ser divertido verte siendo padre. No puedo esperar.

—Bueno, sé que lo joderé de vez en cuando, pero voy a dar todo mi esfuerzo para ser uno bueno.

Sacudió la cabeza y pasó sus dedos por mi cabello.

—Vas a ser un padre maravilloso, Edward. No hay ninguna duda en mi mente de eso.

No estaba seguro de ser maravilloso, pero sabía que trabajaría duro por eso.

—Daré lo mejor de mí, nena.

—Lo mejor de ti es lo mejor que hay, Campeón. Y, aunque puede que lo jodas una o dos veces, yo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte a lidiar con ello. Igual que tú estarás ahí para mí.

Su fe en mí hacía que se desvanecieran los nervios que todavía sentía por ser padre.

—No preferiría estar en ningún otro lugar, Chica Reed.

—Yo tampoco, Edward.


	40. Chapter 40

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

Getting Blitzed

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** FungysCullen13

 **Beta:** Isa

* * *

 **Capítulo 40**

—Va a estar endemoniadamente enojada —le advertí a Chica Reed cuando llegamos a la puerta.

Mi esposa sólo sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Estará tan feliz de verte que se olvidará de estar enojada, al menos al principio.

Bufé por eso. Probablemente era cierto. Rainbow encontraría una manera de castigarme más tarde.

—Esperemos que se haya desquitado un poco con Jasper.

Se burló.

—¿Por qué crees que sugerí que la dejáramos con ellos? Lleva demasiado tiempo siendo una chica buena. Probablemente necesitaba sacar un poco de estrés tanto como nosotros.

Mis manos se envolvieron a su alrededor y le di un apretón a su culo.

—Por suerte para nosotros, ella esta operada, así que no puede sacar estrés de la misma manera en que lo hicimos. La última cosa que necesitamos son más Rainbows corriendo por ahí. —Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, eso sería muy genial. Serían como mi pequeño ejército de secuaces, se encargarían de cualquiera que me molestara. Podría echárselos a cualquier chico que se acercara a mi hija en el futuro.

—Lo que sea que estés imaginando, olvídalo —me dijo mi esposa con una carcajada, alzando la mano para tocar.

—Gatos de ataque —murmuré, haciéndola reír más fuerte.

—Sólo tú.

La puerta se abrió, y Pequeña nos sonrió.

—¡Regresaron! ¡Oh Dios mío, ambos están tan bronceados! ¡Se ven increíble! Estoy totalmente celosa. —Retrocedió para dejarnos entrar.

Jasper se paró de donde había estado sentado en el sofá y comenzó a dirigirse a nosotros, pero antes de que pudiera llegar, una mancha gris corrió entre sus pies, haciéndolo maldecir y caer al piso. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para reírme antes de que Rainbow se lanzara a través del aire. La atrapé y la pegué a mi pecho para que pudiera darme todos los cabezazos que quisiera. ¿Cómo podría negárselo luego de un recibimiento como ese?

Rainbow ronroneó y se frotó sobre mí mientras Jasper se ponía de pie, agarrándose el trasero al acercarse a la puerta.

—Han pasado dos malditos años, y ella todavía me odia. ¿Nunca seré perdonado por las cosas que hice cuando estaba drogado?

Me reí y negué con la cabeza.

—Al parecer no. Te hiciste de una enemiga muy poderosa, hombre.

Suspiró.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Entren; siéntense. Como pueden ver, Rainbow te extrañó. Casi no se movió de tu sillón desde que te fuiste.

Sonaba algo triste por eso. No quería saber por qué, así que lo dejé de lado y cargué a Rainbow hacia el sofá conmigo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo? ¡Díganme todo! ¿Dónde terminaron? —Pequeña estaba prácticamente saltando por las paredes de lo emocionada que estaba—. Emmett y Rose llegarán pronto. Pensamos que podríamos cenar juntos.

—Les diremos todo cuando Em y Rose lleguen. —Chica Reed se recargó en mí—. ¿Cómo les fue aquí? —acarició la espalda de Rainbow.

Intenté dársela, pero las garras se enterraron en mi camiseta.

Chica Reed se rio.

—No se separará de ti durante un rato, Campeón, especialmente con Jasper aquí.

Él se sentó en mi viejo sillón, enfurruñado.

—Es tan injusto.

Pequeña se rio al sentarse en el brazo del sillón donde estaba él.

—Bueno, Jasper no exagera al decir que ella difícilmente dejó ese sillón durante el día. En las noches dormía en nuestra cama, pero…

—¡Me echó! Robó mi almohada y cuando intenté moverla, ¡me siseó y me arañó!

Pequeña rodó los ojos.

—Pudiste haberla movido, Jaspy. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Él durmió en el sofá en lugar de arriesgarse a su ira.

—Con Jimi y Hendrix, ya que ellos saben que es mejor no intentar dormir en nuestra cama con ella ahí. Solidaridad masculina.

Tuve que reírme de su culo.

—Mírate, asustado de una gata de ocho libras. Estás perdiendo tu tarjeta de hombre, Jasper.

Me señaló.

—¡Ja! Sabes lo que ella puede hacer. También tendrías miedo si alguna vez se pusiera contra ti.

Le sonreí presumidamente cuando Rainbow enterró la cabeza en mi cuello, seguía ronroneando.

—Pero no lo hará. —Lo peor que podría hacer sería ignorarme por un rato cuando recordara que estaba enojada conmigo por abandonarla. Y eso ya sería suficientemente malo.

—¡Sí, sí! Todos te aman.

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta, y mi hermano y Rubia entraron solos.

—¡Hermano! Te ves descansado. ¿Listo para entrar al campo de nuevo?

Sonreí.

—Siempre.

Chica Reed bufó.

—Descansado mi culo. Fue al gimnasio cada mañana mientras yo seguía dormida.

—¡Ese chico! —Emmett choco el puño conmigo antes de poner de pie a mi esposa y darle un gentil abrazo—. Hola, mamita. —Puso las manos en su vientre—. Hola, sobrina. Es bueno poder verte al fin. Soy tu tío favorito, Emmett. Seré yo a quien recurras por cerveza y condones.

—Entonces serás su tío muerto favorito Emmett —le advertí.

Chica Reed sólo se rio y recibió un abrazo de Rubia.

—¡Hola! Es bueno verte.

—Igualmente. —Rubia miró su vientre—. ¡Vaya! ¡Ahí está! Te ves fantástica, Bella.

—¿Verdad que sí? —sonreí cuando mi esposa rodó los ojos—. Te lo dije nena. Esa perra no te llega ni a los talones.

—¿Cuál perra? —preguntó Rubia al sentarse.

Jalé a Chica Reed a mi regazo ya que el espacio era limitado. Se sentó de lado, y Rainbow puso una pata en su hombro.

—Una chica en la isla —repliqué.

—¿Cuál isla? —exigió Pequeña—. Quiero saber a dónde fueron.

Chica Reed sonrió suavemente.

—Oh, Alice, debiste verlo. Estuvimos en Musha Cay, una isla en las Bahamas que es de David Copperfield. Sólo hay cinco cabañas, así que es casi completamente privado. Teníamos nuestra propia casa con su muelle donde nos dejaron; daba directo a nuestra puerta. Fue precioso. Tengo muchas fotos.

—Suena maravilloso. Entonces, ¿quién es la chica?

Todos los ojos se movieron hacia mí, lo cual era algo jodido. No había hecho nada.

—Una chica llamada Senna me coqueteó. La rechacé. Fin de la historia.

—¿Senna? —gritó Pequeña, levantándose del brazo del sillón y agarrando una revista—. ¿Esta Senna?

Empujó la portada de Vogue en nuestras caras y, efectivamente, esa era la chica.

—Te _dije_ que era modelo —siseó Chica Reed.

—Es como una súper modelo, una de las modelos más buenas que hay ahora. Se acaba de casar con un magnate del petróleo, y… ¡oh! También estaba en su luna de miel. ¿Te coqueteó? —exigió saber Pequeña.

Me encogí de hombros mientras Chica Reed asentía.

—Parece ser una mega perra —decidió Rubia, lanzando a un lado la revista—. ¿Qué hizo?

—Le pidió a Edward que la ayudara a estar más activa. —Chica Reed hizo comillas alrededor de la palabra activa—. Yo le sugerí que fuera a nadar esperando que las aguas estuvieran infestadas de tiburones si así lo hacía.

—Hiciste más que eso, nena. —Le sonreí a todos—. Tienen un área de cine afuera, así que fuimos una noche. Una pantalla enorme de cine, bancas bajo las estrellas, palomitas; toda la mierda que puedas querer. Es muy genial. Bella pidió _El Gran Gatsby,_ la cual saben que le encanta. —No podía decir cuántas jodidas veces me había hecho ver esa maldita película.

—Oh sí. Lloramos muchísimo en el cine —recordó Pequeña.

¡Ja! Bien, entonces sabían exactamente cómo se sentía mi chica respecto a esa película. Yo había esperado que, con sus hormonas vueltas locas en este momento, ella se desmoronara en el lugar, pero no.

—Así que, en lugar de ponerse llorosa y enojarse cuando le disparan a Leo, y decirle a Daisy perra cobarde como _siempre_ lo hace, mi esposa anunció ruidosamente que eso es lo que él se merece por intentar separar un matrimonio.

La habitación se soltó riendo, y Chica Reed sólo sonrió.

—Sólo intentaba dejarlo en claro.

Me reí.

—Creo que lo dejaste muy claro, nena. Ella no se volvió a acercar a mí, no es que estuviéramos cerca de ellos por mucho tiempo.

—Y eso es lo que yo quería. —Chica Reed sonrió—. En realidad, me hubiera sentido un poco mal por ella si no le hubiera coqueteado a mi esposo. Cada vez que lo veíamos, el suyo estaba en el teléfono.

Eso era cierto. El par de noches que cenamos en la sala principal, él había estado en el teléfono. Había sido más que grosero y molesto, así que en lugar de eso cenamos más que nada en el muelle. De todas formas, nos gustaba más ahí.

—Entonces, ¿estuvieron en una isla con un billonario y una súper modelo? Debiste haber gastado una millonada, hermano.

Me encogí por el comentario de Emmett. Así fue, pero valió totalmente la pena.

—Nadie, ni siquiera los camareros, me pidió una foto o me acosó de alguna manera. Es lo más privado que se puede estar sin estar completamente a solas. Y prefiero eso a ir de campamento.

Chica Reed se rio.

—Igual. Fue hermoso, en serio. La comida era fantástica, el agua preciosa, y la casa perfecta. No pude haber pedido una mejor luna de miel.

Le di un beso, haciendo gruñir a Rainbow cuando la moví.

—Ese era el objetivo, nena.

—Bueno, estoy celosa. Deberíamos ir a una isla para nuestra luna de miel, Jaspy. Obviamente no a esa misma isla, pero tal vez podríamos ir a un resort.

—Seguro, Esposa. Lo que tú quieras hacer —aceptó.

Chica Reed me dio un codazo, y supe qué me estaba indicando.

—No es que queramos ir a su luna de miel con ustedes, pero ahí tienen una enorme casa de diez habitaciones que podríamos rentar en algún momento. Bella y yo acordamos que quizá en un par de años, cuando la bebé sea un poco más grande, podríamos ir todos como familia.

—¡Demonios sí! —Emmett me ofreció su puño para chocarlo. Rubia sonrió y asintió, mientras que Pequeña se veía como si fuera a desmayarse de alegría.

—Mamá y papá podrían venir, Charlie, quizá algunos de mis compañeros. Estoy seguro de que podemos llenar el lugar.

—Suena increíble. ¡No puedo esperar! —Pequeña saltó en el sillón y se hubiera caído si Jasper no hubiera pasado un brazo a su alrededor. Era claro que conocía la exuberancia de su mujer.

—Hablando de mamá y papá, ¿has sabido de ellos? —le pregunté a mi hermano. Ya tenían poco más de una semana en su crucero.

—Papá mandó un mensaje cuando abordaron, pero ya nada desde entonces. Sabes lo caro que es tener tu celular encendido durante un crucero.

Eso era cierto. Hablando de eso, me saqué el celular del bolsillo y lo encendí. Tampoco lo había prendido mientras estuvimos en la isla. Todos sabían dónde estaba, así que no esperaba haberme perdido de algo.

Lo encendí y vi que tenía unos cuantos mensajes, así que los abrí y mi corazón saltó un poco cuando vi el nombre de Danny. Chica Reed apretó mi pierna a modo de apoyo cuando los abrí.

 _Hola, Edward. Papá dice que estás de vacaciones, sólo quería decirte que intenté ver los playoffs, pero no pude porque no estás ahí. Tal vez el siguiente año, ¿sí?_

Chelsea. Me estaba mandado mensajes igual que lo había hecho su hermano.

 _Tengo que regresar a la escuela mañana y no quiero. Danny faltaba mucho, pero sigo acostumbrada a que él esté aquí._

Mi corazón dolía por la niña. No podía imaginar el tener que regresar a las clases a las que solía ir con su gemelo. Tenía que ser horrible.

 _La gente está siendo rara. Chicas con las que nunca he hablado están siendo amables conmigo. También los chicos. Lo detesto._

Ése lo había mandado ayer. Carajo, me sentía mal por no haber respondido todavía.

—¿Estás bien, Campeón? —preguntó Chica Reed, acariciando mi pierna.

—Sí, es que no sé qué decirle. ¿Cómo respondo a esto? —leí los mensajes en voz alta, y el ambiente alegre fue reemplazado por una triste contemplación.

—Dile que entiendes que sería raro regresar a la escuela al estar acostumbrada a ver a su hermano ahí. Y que también lo detestarías si gente que nunca antes te habló de repente empieza a ser amable, pero que ellos sólo intentan ser comprensivos. Pregúntale qué haría ella si uno de ellos perdiera a un hermano, y dile que apostarías a que ella sería amable porque es una persona buena que se preocupa por otros. Eso es lo que todos esos niños están haciendo también.

Miré a Jasper.

—¿De dónde salió eso?

—Años de psicología. —Se encogió de hombros—. Te dije que quería ser consejero.

Sí, me lo había dicho. Nunca se me había ocurrido que quizá podría ser un buen consejero.

—Eso suena bien. Se lo diré. —Comencé a escribir el mensaje.

 _Hola, Chelsea. Es bueno saber de ti. Perdón por no haberte contestado antes. Acabo de regresar de mi viaje y mi teléfono estuvo apagado mientras estuve allá._

 _Sé que probablemente es muy raro y muy difícil regresar a la escuela sin tu hermano ahí. Creo que a mí tampoco me gustaría mucho eso. Y sé que los niños te están tratando diferente, pero sólo intentan ser amables. Probablemente tú también serías amable con ellos si perdieran a un ser querido, ¿verdad? Intenta mantener eso en mente cuando alguien que no conozcas sea amable contigo. No es fácil, pero eres fuerte y sé que tu hermano querría que fueras amable con ellos._

 _Estoy aquí si necesitas alguien con quien hablar. No tienes que ser amable conmigo. Ambos sabemos que eres muy buena para ponerme en mi lugar. Estaré en casa en un par de días, así que tal vez podamos pasar tiempo juntos pronto._

Chica Reed me besó luego de que mandé ese último mensaje.

—Eso fue perfecto. Eres un hombre maravilloso, Campeón. —Sus ojos estaban un poco húmedos, pero afortunadamente no lloró.

La abracé a mí.

—Gracias, nena.

Pequeña se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Por qué no vemos los menús y pedimos comida a domicilio esta noche, damas? No creo que alguno de los restaurantes de aquí puedan compararse a cenar bajo las estrellas en el agua, así que no hay que intentar competir.

Chica Reed se levantó y me sonrió.

—¿Algo en particular que quieras?

—Sólo a ti.

Eso me hizo ganarme un beso, mientras Pequeña hacía "aww" y mi hermano hacia como que vomitaba. Que se joda. Mi chica era todo lo que necesitaba.

—Soy toda tuya. Pero te pediré también algo que te guste.

Le agradecí y las chicas salieron, se fueron a la habitación, sin duda para charlar sobre algo más que sólo comida.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo te va?

Alcé la vista por la pregunta de Jasper. Sus ojos azules estaban concentrados en mí, como si intentara ver dentro de mi cabeza.

—Estoy bien. Bella tenía razón al sacarme de la ciudad. Necesitaba salir de mi cabeza por un rato. —Le asentí—. Gracias por usar el jersey en el juego. Sé que fue tu único comienzo verdadero en uno, pero significó mucho para él. No dejó de sonreír y reír en toda la noche.

Jasper le quitó importancia al asunto.

—Por favor. Fue fácil, y estuve feliz de poder hacerlo. —Sonrió—. Y no parece que vaya a ser mi último juego.

Mi hermano soltó un silbido junto a mí.

—¿Te vas a quedar?

Jasper asintió.

—Tengo otro año de elegibilidad, y parece que Ali podría conseguir un trabajo dentro de su departamento. Debería saber pronto si entre al programa de maestría, así que, ¿por qué no jugar otro año mientras los de primer año se preparan un poco más?

Eso era increíble.

—Qué genial, Jasper. Me alegra que vayas a jugar más. —¿Quién sabe? Tal vez lo elegirían con otro año en su historial—. Hora de regresar al juego de campeonato.

Se rio.

—Lo intentaré.

—Lo harás. —Creía en eso—. Y ya que van a hacer el juego en lunes, estaré aquí, directo desde mi juego de playoff.

Emmett aulló.

—¡Me encanta tu confianza, hermanito!

Me encogí de hombros.

—Casi logré entrar este año, así que, ¿por qué no? Voy a ir mejorando.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza.

—Retaría eso, pero sé que probablemente lo harás. Y espero que así sea. Quiero boletos para el Súper Tazón.

Por supuesto que sí.

—Veré qué puedo hacer.

—Entonces, de verdad te coqueteó una súper modelo, ¿eh?

Me reí.

—Sí. Aunque ella no es nada comparada con mi Chica Reed.

Rainbow soltó un maullido, obviamente estaba de acuerdo.

Me recargué en el asiento, sosteniendo a Rainbow y disfrutando de las risas y bromas que comenzaron. Mi esposa había tenido razón, como siempre. El tiempo a solas, seguido de tiempo con mis amigos y familia, era justo lo que necesitaba.

Xoxoxoxoxo

—Me pregunto si esta foto terminará en el periódico. —Mi hermano alzó un trajecito blanco con puntitos de los Seminole—. Este es endemoniadamente lindo. Lo compraré.

Había recibido burlas sin cesar de ellos por las malditas fotos de Sammy y de mí que habían sido publicadas hace unas semanas. En aquel momento no había recibido mucha mierda porque había estado lidiando con Danny, pero ahora al parecer ya era justo hacerlo. El _New York Post_ había publicado un enorme "¡Es una niña!" como encabezado y, según me habían dicho, los regalos para bebé habían empezado a llover en las oficinas de los Gigantes. Le había dado permiso a Alec para donar la mayor parte de eso, pero le dije que se quedara con algunas cosas que parecieran hechas a mano o personalizadas. Eso parecía ser lo correcto.

Agarré un mameluco color granate con globos que tenían F, S y U en ellos. Sí, nos estábamos armando con cositas para bebé de los Nole en Bill's Bookstore mientras estábamos aquí. Era mejor de una vez. También agarré un mameluco que decía "Soy la fan más bonita de los Seminole" porque mi bebé sería la más bonita de todas. Sin duda alguna.

Chica Reed sonrió a la pila que yo había acumulado.

—Te estás sobrepasando de nuevo, Campeón,

—Tenemos que abastecernos, nena.

Jasper se acercó corriendo con un pequeño jersey de los Nole que tenía su nombre y número.

—¡Este es de mi parte! —Estaba jodidamente emocionado.

—¿De dónde lo agarraste?

Señaló donde estaban los jerséis. Me acerqué y sentí tristeza cuando vi que el mío estaba ahí, pero en rebaja. Quiero decir, lo entendía. Yo ya no estaba jugando, pero, aun así. Edward Cullen no debería estar nunca en rebaja. Simplemente estaba mal.

Chica Reed se acercó y pasó sus brazos a mi alrededor.

—Tenemos que comprar uno para ella. Necesita usar el número de su papi, igual que yo. —Alzó su brazalete. Uno de los dijes que nunca se quitaba era mi número.

—Bueno, en realidad ya no estoy en el equipo… —comencé a poner el jersey de nuevo donde estaba, pero ella me lo quitó.

—Siempre vas a ser un Seminole, Campeón. Un día de estos en el futuro, van a retirar tu número.

Esa era una idea jodidamente genial.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Ganaste dos campeonatos para esta escuela, Edward. Por supuesto que sí. Ya debieron haberlo hecho.

El que no lo hubieran hecho aún la hizo verse un poco enojada. Era jodidamente maravilloso.

—Bueno, contigo de mi lado, seguro que lo harán. —Agarré un mameluco de recién nacido con mi número en él.

Chica Reed sacudió la cabeza y añadió un jersey en cada talla para que no los dejara muy rápido.

—Todos los hijos que tengamos usará uno de estos. Cuando crezcan, los enmarcaremos o algo así. Eso sería lindo, ¿no?

Tuve que sonreírle.

—Eso sería genial, nena.

—¿Tienen cinturones de castidad para bebés? Supuse que Edward querría comenzar a protegerla desde ya.

Le tiré dedo al idiota de mi hermano.

—Bromea todo lo que quieras, cabrón. Espera hasta que tengas una hija en camino. La venganza es dulce.

Emmett sonrió.

—¡Sólo hay niños en estas bolas, nene! —Se agarró la entrepierna y la sacudió.

Rubia se acercó y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

—Sigue con eso, y no habrá ninguna bola para hacer niños o niñas. —Nos enseñó un trajecito de porrista—. ¿Qué tan lindo es? Este es de su tía Rose.

—Es adorable. Dani será la fan de fútbol más bonita de la historia.

Les enseñé el mameluco que encontré.

—Ya está declarado.

—¿Qué dijiste? ¿Dijiste que su nombre es Dani?

Oh, mierda. Oficialmente, todavía no les decíamos. Intercambie una mirada con Chica Reed y asintió.

—Sí, ya hablamos con los padres de Danny sobre eso, y se sintieron halagados cuando sugerimos ponerle el nombre en honor a él. Su nombre será Danielle Elizabeth Cullen.

Chica Reed había estado muy insistente sobre usar una E en alguna parte del nombre de nuestra bebé, y Elizabeth sonaba mejor. Además, podría hacer feliz a la Abuela Monstruo; no es que me importara un carajo, pero tampoco nos afectaba.

—Amo ese nombre. —Pequeña apareció con una sudadera de bebé—. De su tía Alice.

—Dani Cullen. —Emmett lo dijo y sonrió—. Sí, me gusta. Tal vez no será una niña muy femenina con un nombre masculino.

—Será lo que ella quiera ser —anunció Chica Reed con una pequeña sonrisa—. Aunque la probabilidad es que, con nosotros como padres, ella será una niña muy poco femenina. Yo me subía a los árboles y jugaba con charcos de lodo cuando era pequeña.

—Tal vez ella será lo opuesto. Toda una _fashionista_. ¿Podemos perforarle los oídos? —pregunto Pequeña, señalando el área de joyería.

Chica Reed se rio por el horror que sin duda bañó mi cara.

—Creo que puede esperar para los aretes, tacones y maquillaje, Alice.

Sí, sí podía esperar. Muchísimo jodido tiempo. Como una eternidad.

—¡Pero los bebés con las orejas perforadas se ven tan lindos! —Pequeña saltó—. A mí me perforaron los míos antes de cumplir el año.

Eso explicaba mucho. Y de ninguna manera mi hija se iba a convertir en otra Pequeña.

—Ella nos dirá cuando quiera hacerlo, y lo discutiremos entonces. —Chica Reed nos señaló a nosotros dos—. Mientras tanto, pueden consentirla con ropa y juguetes.

—Puedo hacer eso. —Se fue a hacer más compras.

Jalé a Chica Reed a mis brazos.

—Gracias, nena.

Se rio.

—No hay problema, Edward. Personalmente creo que es peligroso ponerles joyería a los bebés. Nuestra bebita no va a tener nada de eso hasta que sea lo suficientemente grande para cuidarlo. Y no ahogarse con ello. —Chica Reed se estremeció—. El tan sólo pensarlo me asusta.

—A mí también. —Aunque tenía una idea para algo… no tendría que usarlo de inmediato.

Pequeña y Rubia comenzaron a gritar sobre un overol que encontraron. Chica Reed se acurrucó en mi costado mientras veíamos a nuestra familia correr para agarrar cosas de bebés, muy parecido a lo que Sammy y yo habíamos hecho en Jersey.

—Vamos a batallar para evitar que la hagan caprichosa, ¿no? —pregunto con una carcajada.

Miré a la pila que yo solo había hecho y le lancé una mirada de culpa, lo cual sólo la hizo reír con más fuerza.

—Tal vez debería corregir eso con _voy_ a batallar mucho para no hacerla muy caprichosa. —Alzó la cabeza para besarme—. Yo seré la mala, ¿no?

—Sólo hasta que se trate de chicos. Entonces yo me haré cargo. —No tendría ningún jodido problema en decirle que no para las citas. Ya estaba listo para eso.

Chica Reed sólo se rio y sacudió la cabeza.

—Esto será divertido, Cullen. Muchísimo.

A pesar de que se estaba riendo de mí, mientras veía a hombres adultos perder su mierda por ropa de bebé, tuve la sensación de que ella tenía razón. Iba a ser divertido. Y endemoniadamente aterrador. Pero también divertido.


	41. Chapter 41

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

Getting Blitzed

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** FungysCullen13

 **Beta:** Isa

* * *

 **Capítulo 41**

—Hogar, dulce hogar, al menos por un par de semanas más. —Solté nuestras maletas y bajé a Rainbow, ella corrió para familiarizarse de nuevo con el lugar, o hacer del baño – o lo que sea que sintiera la necesidad de hacer.

—Hay muchas cosas que hacer. —Chica Reed puso la bolsa de mano que se le había asignado subir sobre el equipaje que yo había cargado—. Y no tengo ganas de hacer nada más que subir de nuevo al avión y regresar a nuestra isla.

Me reí entre dientes y la jalé hacia mí, besando su cuello.

—Lo sé. La realidad no es tan atrayente, ¿verdad?

Se giró y pasó los brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—Nuestra realidad sí lo es. Sólo tengo sueño. Creo que tomaré una siesta antes de llamar a Emily para planear lo de mañana.

Al día siguiente comenzaba con su programa de música, y estaba muy emocionada por ello.

—No puedes esperar para comenzar, ¿verdad?

Su sonrisa fue brillante.

—¡No puedo! Comenzaremos con las grabadoras, ya que es lo más fácil, y Emily dijo que ya habían llegado. Y tienen un piano, así que jalaré a algunos de los estudiantes más prometedores o interesados a él. Ella piensa que algunos de los padres van a querer pagar por lecciones privadas, así que tengo que organizar eso y buscar algunos maestros. Me gustaría hacerlo yo todo, pero…

—Tienes mucho sobre tus hombros, nena, de lo cual cuidar a esta bebé es lo más importante. —Froté su vientre—. Tal vez podamos investigar sobre contratar algunos maestros de música ya jubilados, si hay interés suficiente. Ya veremos cómo avanza.

—Sí. —Se acurrucó en mí—. Vas a pasar mañana, ¿verdad?

Asentí. Mañana iba a tener una sesión con Nike junto con mis propios planes, pero iba a hacer lo posible por ver a mi esposa en acción.

—No puedo esperar para verte en el trabajo, nena.

—Será muy divertido. —Me dio un beso—. ¿Quieres tomar una siesta conmigo?

¿Cómo si pudiera resistirme a eso?

—Por supuesto, Chica Reed. Iré en seguida, ¿bien?

—Bien. —Tomo el neceser de baño y se dirigió a nuestra habitación. Rainbow corrió tras ella.

Saqué mi celular y fui a la sala. Me estaban esperando los mensajes que había recibido hoy.

 _La escuela sigue siendo rara. Siento que todos me ven. ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz?_

 _Mañana es día de brochetas de pescado. Odio las brochetas de pescado._

No podía culpar a la niña por eso. Las brochetas de pescado eran asquerosas, y se tenía que sentir extraño el estar en la escuela sin su hermano y siendo tratada de manera tan diferente. Había mandado sus mensajes de un número nuevo, así que parecía que ahora tenía su propio celular. Programé su número en el mío antes de hacer una llamada.

—Hola.

—Hola, Joyce. Soy Edward.

—Hola, Edward. ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien. Acabamos de regresar a casa. ¿Cómo han estado?

Soltó un ruidito ahogado.

—Pues creo que nos mantenemos lo mejor que podemos. Todo es… muy difícil por ahora.

Pregunta estúpida, Cullen. Bien hecho.

—Sí. Seguro que sí. Escucha, recibí mensajes de Chelsea y…

—¿Te está molestando? Le compramos su propio celular… —se calló con un suspiro—. Supongo que la estamos compensando de más. Pero si te está mandando demasiados mensajes o algo así, puedo detenerla.

Carajo.

—No. No me está molestando en absoluto. —No sabía qué debía decirle o qué no debía decirle a su madre sobre cómo se sentía Chelsea en la escuela. ¿Era de mi incumbencia? ¿Su madre se encontraba mentalmente capacitada para escucharlo o hacer algo al respecto? No lo creía—. Me mencionó que no le gustaba lo que iban a dar de comer mañana. Voy a estar afuera encargándome de algunas cosas, así que pensé que quizá podría llevarle algo de comer. ¿Quedarme con ella un ratito?

—Le encantará. No sabía que no le gustaba lo que iban a servir. Tal vez debería echarle lonche. Regresé a trabajar por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Supongo que algunas cosas se me están pasando.

No podía culparla por estar desconcentrada.

—Tienes mucho en tus hombros. Déjame ayudar un poco si puedo. Realmente me gustaría verla. ¿Crees que puedas llamar a la escuela para que me den permiso? Dudo que hoy en día pueda llegar así sin más.

—Oh, sí. Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo. Los llamaré en este momento. ¿Seguro que no te causa mucha molestia?

—No es molestia en absoluto. Pensaba que podría ser una sorpresa, así que si pudieras no mencionarlo…

—No lo haré. Estará muy emocionada. Ha estado… bueno, todos hemos estado deprimidos, por supuesto. Creo que se pondrá muy feliz de verte.

—Lo espero con ansías. Cuando llames, ¿puedes averiguar a qué hora sale a comer y luego me avisas? No quiero llegar tarde. —Era mejor que Nike organizara sus mierdas en esa sesión, porque yo me iba a ir a mi hora.

—Claro. Llamaré y te avisaré. De verdad es muy lindo de ti el hacer esto por ella.

—Estoy feliz de hacerlo. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti y Steve? —Me sentía jodidamente inútil, algo que odiaba. Quería hacer algo por ellos.

—Gracias, pero no. Sólo tenemos que intentar encontrar una nueva normalidad. Supongo que toma su tiempo.

—Así es. Si se te ocurre algo, no dudes en llamarme.

—No lo haré. Déjame hacer la llamada antes de que se me olvide. Te enviaré la información.

—Gracias, Joyce. Cuídate.

—Lo hare. Gracias, Edward.

Me senté luego de colgar y cerré los ojos. Detestaba el no saber qué hacer. Su dolor – el dolor de todos – era tan claro como el cristal, y quería ayudar, pero, ¿cómo? No podía simplemente enviarlos de vacaciones como lo habíamos hecho Chica Reed y yo. Tenían sus trabajos y la escuela y, maldición, podría dolerles más el irse de vacaciones familiares cuando una parte de su familia ya no estaba aquí.

Sentí, más que ver, a Rainbow enterrándose en mi regazo. Le acaricié el pelaje.

—No sé qué hacer por ellos, Rainbow.

—Ya estás haciendo algo.

Unos dedos me peinaron el cabello, así que abrí los ojos y vi a mi esposa sonriéndome.

—Se suponía que estabas dormida.

—Te extrañaba. —Se sentó junto a mí y se recargó en mi costado. Pasé un brazo a su alrededor.

—Lo siento, nena. Sólo que pensé en ir a ver a Chelsea mañana y llevarle lonche ya que no le gusta lo que les sirve la escuela. Es estúpido, supongo, pero es algo.

—No es estúpido. Estás siendo su amigo, y no creas que no sé que pensaste en que, si los niños van a estar viéndola, es mejor que la vean por estar con el mariscal de los Gigantes en lugar de mirarla por ser la niña cuyo hermano murió.

La forma en que esta mujer veía a través de mí era casi aterradora.

—Odia la forma en que la tratan. Y yo también.

—Y es por esa razón, y por muchas más, que te amo, Edward Cullen. —Me besó la mejilla y se puso de pie, ofreciéndome su mano—. Ahora, ¿qué te parece si tomamos esa siesta?

—¿Puede ser una siesta desnudos?

Moví a Rainbow de mi regazo, y le di unos cuantos dulces para que no se quejara.

—¿Cómo si hubiera de otro tipo?

—Me parece bien. —La jalé a mis brazos—. Aunque no estoy tan cansado, así que quizá tenga que quemar un poco de energía antes de dormir.

—¿Energía desnuda? —pregunto, sonriéndome.

—Esa es la mejor.

—Cierto. Vamos a la cama, Campeón. Agótame para poder dormir un poco.

—Será un placer, Chica Reed.

—Para ambos, Cullen.

Siempre.

Xoxoxoxox

Me estacioné frente a la escuela de Chelsea, y agarré la bolsa con nuestra comida antes de dirigirme adentro. Mi sesión con Nike había transcurrido sin percances, aunque me sentía un poco curioso sobre cómo reaccionaría mi esposa a la escena de mí limpiándome el sudor de la frente con mi camiseta, mis abdominales expuestos para que todo el mundo los viera. No podía quejarme ya que era para su tecnología _dri-fit_ , pero quizá a ella no le guste tanto. Aunque, por otro lado, podría saltarme sobre el culo cuando lo viera. Eso sería divertido.

Me registré en la oficina y me mandaron al salón de Chelsea. Ella salía en unos minutos, así que me recargué en la pared y la esperé. La puerta se abrió y tuve que reírme de las reacciones de los pequeños que salían del salón. Con una sola mirada hacia mí se torcían el cuello y luego retrocedían. ¿Tal vez me veía un poco aterrador para los pequeños? Probablemente mi tamaño era intimidante.

Chelsea salió sola con la cabecita agachada. Carajo. Dije su nombre y alzó la cabeza de golpe, abrió la boca en un gesto de sorpresa.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Le sonreí.

—Tenía que rescatarte de las temidas brochetas de pescado, ¿no? ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si no te trajera algo mejor para comer?

Una sonrisa iluminó su cara y se lanzó a mí. La atrapé y le di un abrazo.

—¿Cómo estás, pequeña?

—Muchísimo mejor ahora que no tengo que comer brochetas de pescado. —Se acurrucó en mí y froté su espalda durante unos segundos—. Es realmente lindo ahora que estás aquí.

—Es bueno verte. —La bajé y tomé su mano—. Lamento haber estado fuera de alcance por un tiempo.

—Está bien. Papá dijo que estabas en tu luna de miel. ¿A dónde fuiste?

Le conté sobre la isla mientras caminábamos a la cafetería. Sus ojos se abrían cada vez más mientras hablaba del agua, la piscina, y el cine afuera.

—¡Eso suena tan genial! Nosotros estábamos hablando sobre ir tal vez a Disney este verano, pero… —se calló y se encogió de hombros—. Eso fue antes.

No tenía que decir antes de qué.

—Bueno, si no vas este año, imagino que una vez que nuestra Dani sea un poco mayor, la llevaremos a Disney. Nuestras familias viven en Florida, así que vamos mucho para allá. Tal vez puedas venir con nosotros.

—¿En serio? Me gustaría.

Juro que el nivel de sonido en la cafetería bajo de un rugido ahogado a un silencio puro cuando Chelsea y yo entramos. La vi respirar profundamente y encuadrar los hombros antes de avanzar hacia enfrente. Tomó asiento en una mesa que estaba en la esquina en la parte de atrás, lo más lejana a donde estaban todos los demás.

—¿No te quieres sentar con tus amigos? —le pregunté mientras ocupaba la silla frente a ella. La silla de plástico era bastante pequeña y frágil, y temía un poco el romper la maldita cosa, pero me senté sobre ella lo más cuidadosamente posible.

—No. Ya no saben qué decirme. Es raro.

Saqué el sándwich especial de Jersey Mike que le había comprado, junto con el mío gigante. Sonrió cuando lo abrió.

—¡Me encanta este!

Sonreí por su entusiasmo.

—Sí, tu mamá me dijo que te gustaba. —Le di la botellita de jugo que también le había comprado—. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no te gustan las brochetas de pescado? Se sorprendió un poco cuando la llamé.

Chelsea se encogió de hombros y jugó con el papel. Estiré el brazo y toqué su mano.

—Ella tiene cosas más importantes en la cabeza que el que a mí no me gusten unas estúpidas brochetas de pescado.

Carajo. ¿Qué respondía a eso?

—No hay nada más importante para tu madre que tú y tu hermano.

Sus ojos azules contenían tanta tristeza. Carajo, eso me mataba.

—Sólo porque Danny no este… la vida sigue, Chelsea. Y necesitas hablar con tu mamá y tu papá sobre cómo te estás sintiendo. Ustedes se necesitan el uno al otro ahora más que nunca, ¿sabes? Sé que es horrible y raro, pero tu hermano no querría que alejaras a todos. Me dijo que te cuidara a ti particularmente porque sabía que sería más difícil para ti.

Las lágrimas se derramaron sobre sus pequeñas mejillas, y me sentí como un enorme cabrón.

—Lo siento. Tal vez no debí haber dicho eso.

Negó con la cabeza y se levantó, acercándose a donde estaba sentado yo. La subí a mi regazo y la dejé llorar en mi camiseta.

—Era mi gemelo, y siempre estuvimos juntos —murmuró, apartándose finalmente para verme a los ojos.

Jasper y yo habíamos hablado un poco más sobre Chelsea antes de que yo regresara a casa.

—Sientes que te falta una enorme parte de ti. Eso es normal, Chelsea.

—No me gusta.

Limpié sus lágrimas.

—A nadie le gustaría. Pero Danny siempre estará contigo, a pesar de que no esté aquí. Te está cuidando, igual que lo haría cualquier buen hermano.

Asintió.

—Mamá dijo algo como eso. —Miró a su alrededor y notó que todos los ojos estaban en nosotros—. Genial. Ahora todos me están viendo porque lloré.

Le di mi mejor sonrisa.

—Qué grande tienes el ego, niña. ¿Crees que eres la única de aquí que ha llorado frente a la demás gente? Apuesto a que pasa todo el tiempo. Pero dime, ¿cuántos apuestos jugadores de fútbol vienen a la escuela? Ambos sabemos que probablemente me están viendo a mí.

Chelsea me miró por unos momentos antes de soltar una risita.

—Missy vomitó en el pasillo la semana pasada. Eso la hizo llorar.

Toqué su barbilla.

—Pues ahí lo tienes. Nada es peor que vomitar frente a toda la escuela. ¿Unas cuantas lágrimas? Eso no es nada.

—¿Sí? ¿De verdad crees que te están viendo a ti?

Sonreí y la moví a la silla que estaba junto a la mía.

—Sí, lo creo. Ve esto.

Mis ojos se encontraron con uno de los niños que jugó fútbol con nosotros en Acción de Gracias. No podía recordar el nombre del niño ni para salvarme la vida, pero asentí y le hice el gesto de "ven aquí". Se puso de pie en un segundo.

—¡Hola, Edward!

—Hola, pequeño. ¿Has estado trabajando en tu ruta en marcha?

Asintió empáticamente.

—¡Sí! Me estoy volviendo muy bueno con ese movimiento doble que Sammy me mostró. ¿Está aquí?

Me reí.

—Hoy no.

Y como si se hubieran abierto las compuertas, un montón de niños nos rodearon de repente, hablando de fútbol. Chelsea no dijo nada, pero tampoco bajó la cabeza ni apartó la vista. Puse una mano en su hombro.

—Escuchen, nos encantaría darles más lecciones. De hecho, voy a comenzar un campamento de fútbol este verano. Se va a llamar Campamento de Fútbol el Sueño de Danny, y muchos de mis compañeros van a estar ahí, enseñándole a niños de todas las edades a jugar fútbol.

La boca de Chelsea se abrió por mis palabras.

—¿En serio? ¿Vas a tener un campamento de fútbol para mi hermano?

Le sonreí.

—Por supuesto. Danny era mi amigo y me inspiró. No sólo tendremos niños como ellos —señalé a los niños—, sino también niños que tal vez no pueden jugar en otro lugar porque están muy enfermos, o son muy pequeños, o cosas así. Va a estar abierto para todos.

A mí alrededor comenzaron a oírse murmullos de emoción, pero era la reacción de Chelsea la que más me interesaba.

—¿Todos? ¿Pueden jugar las niñas?

Le sonreí.

—¿Qué crees? ¿Crees que puedo comenzar un campamento de fútbol sin mi mejor linewoman? Eres la mejor bloqueadora de entre todos.

Sonrió.

—¡Lo soy! Quiero jugar.

Le acaricié el cabello. Estaba creciendo muy rápido.

—Qué bueno. Hablaré con tu mamá, pero ya se lo mencioné antes. —Vi a los otros niños—. Díganle a sus padres lo que se avecina, aunque todavía no tengo fechas establecidas. Chelsea les dirá los detalles cuando los tenga.

—¡Eso es increíble! ¿También estará ahí Pierre-Paul? ¡Quiero aprender cómo golpear al mariscal! ¿Y qué hay de Rashad Jennings? —Las preguntas salían disparadas de todos lados y niños de todas las edades se estaban acercando, uniéndose a nosotros en la mesa, todos hablaban y estaban emocionados. Esto era bueno.

¿Incluso mejor? A dónde iban los niños, eventualmente las niñas los seguirían en sus pequeños grupitos. No tardó mucho antes de que un grupo de niñas se acercara, una pequeña castaña se posicionaba como su líder.

—Hola, Chelsea.

—Hola, Sari.

Ladeó la cabeza y me miró.

—Mi mamá tiene tu foto colgando en nuestra cocina.

Le sonreí.

—Oh, ¿sí?

—Sí, está colgada a pesar de que todavía no es junio.

Me reí. Tenía el calendario del SPCA. Por lo que me habían dicho, se habían vendido un chingo.

—Bueno, junio es el mejor mes. Es mi cumpleaños.

Se enredó el cabello alrededor del dedo.

—También tiene colgada la portada, contigo y ese lindo gatito, en un lado. La cortó de enfrente.

¿Esta niña estaba coqueteándome? Jodidamente gracioso.

—Es mi gata, Rainbow.

—¿Tienes una gata? ¿Puedo conocerla? —preguntó Chelsea, sonaba anhelante.

Huh. Tal vez esa era la respuesta.

—Por supuesto. De hecho, me voy a mudar en un par de semanas a una casa que queda más cerca de aquí, y voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

—¿Mi ayuda? ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Estiré las manos.

—Bueno, ¡pensé que podrías encargarte de cargar las cosas pesadas, Chels! Después de todo, no puedo arriesgarme a lastimarme el brazo. Supuse que podrías cargar el sofá, las televisiones, todas las cajas de libros, ese tipo de cosas.

Todos se rieron.

—¡No puede hacerlo! Es muy pequeña —me dijo un niño.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Nah, Chelsea es la persona más fuerte que conozco.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Tonto. Puedo ayudar a poner las cosas donde deben ir, cosas pequeñas, si quieres.

Puse mi brazo a su alrededor.

—Vamos, pequeña. ¿Crees que te voy a poner a trabajar? No, te encargarás de algo mucho más importante.

—¿Qué hará? —me preguntó una niñita, tirando de mi manga.

—Pues tengo una bebé en camino y tengo que decirles que no sé nada sobre niñas. Yo tuve un hermano al crecer y él era un gran dolor, ¿saben? —Muchos asentimientos y afirmaciones se encontraron con mi declaración—. Chelsea, vas a tener que revisar la casa y asegurarte de que es un buen lugar para que crezca una niñita. Y voy a necesitar que me digas qué les gusta a las niñas. Quiero decir, voy a enseñarle a lanzar el balón y andar en bici, pero necesita hacer otras cosas también, ¿cierto?

Chelsea asintió.

—Puedo hacerlo. Sé lo que les gusta a las niñas.

—Yo sé que sí. No le confiaría un trabajo tan importante a nadie más.

—Puedes comprarle muñecas American Girl —sugirió una pequeña.

Tenía una vaga idea de cuáles eran esas, y si eran las muñecas rameras que había visto en un comercial de televisión, eso no iba a pasar. Pero asentí de todas formas.

—¿Qué más?

Y así siguieron. Las niñas sugerían cosas igual que los niños. Chelsea se estaba riendo y sonriendo, añadiendo sus propias sugerencias, rechazando otras. Firmé unos cuantos autógrafos en el periódico de la escuela, incluyendo uno para la mamá de la niña que tenía mi calendario. A duras penas me comí la mitad de mi lonche para cuando sonó la campana.

—Tenemos que irnos —me dijo Chelsea—. ¿Vas a venir a clases conmigo?

Me reí.

—Eso quisiera, pero tengo que reunirme con algunas personas para el campamento, y luego tengo que ir a otra escuela. Bella les está enseñando música a unos niños, y quiero estar ahí.

—Bien. —No parecía estar muy triste por ello. Agarró su basura y la tiró en el bote.

Tomé su mano y caminé con ella de regreso a su salón. Seguíamos rodeados por muchos de los niños que habían estado en la mesa a la hora de la comida.

—Chelsea, yo también tengo una gatita. ¿Quizá quieras venir y jugar con ella este fin de semana? —preguntó una de las niñas.

Ella me miró y le lancé una sonrisa. No era su papá; dependía de ella.

—Sí, podría ir.

—Genial. ¡Será muy divertido! —Y la niña salió corriendo y saltando.

—¿Ves, Chelsea? No es tan malo ser amistosa, ¿o sí?

—Supongo que no. —Se mordió el labio—. ¿Todavía puedo mandarte mensajes y así?

Me detuve en su puerta.

—Por supuesto, pequeña. Tienes que avisarme cuándo será el siguiente día de brochetas de pescado, ¿no?

—¿Sí? ¿Vendrás de nuevo? —preguntó, sonaba entusiasmada.

—Seguro, cuando pueda. Todavía no empieza la temporada, así que puedo arreglármelas. Cuando empiece la temporada, probablemente no podré rescatarte de las brochetas de pescado, pero tal vez puedas pedirle a tu mamá que te prepare lonche en esos días.

—Supongo.

—Además, no estaba bromeando. Vas a tener que venir a la nueva casa, conocer a Rainbow y ayudarme a decidir si es un buen lugar para una bebé. Y necesito tu ayuda con el campamento de fútbol. Te voy a poner a trabajar, Chels. Eres mi asesora, mi mejor ayudante.

Me sonrió.

—Me gusta. Seré tu asesora. —Lanzó sus brazos alrededor de mis piernas.

Me agaché para darle un abrazo.

—Gracias por comer conmigo. Mantén la cabeza en alto e intenta divertirte. Estos niños no parecen ser malos.

—Supongo que no lo son.

Me reí.

—No lo son. Ahora ve a aprender algo. No puedo permitir que mi asesora flojee en su trabajo escolar.

Me besó la mejilla y me dio otro apretón.

—¡Bien! ¡Hablamos pronto!

—Muy pronto, peque. Cuídate.

La miré correr a su salón y me despedí de varios niños que me veían desde adentro. No fue una primera comida mala, en absoluto. Las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que esperaba. Ella habló con algunos de los niños, hizo planes con una niña, y ansiaba llegar al campamento de fútbol. Danny estaría feliz, eso esperaba. Y también su hermana lo estaría, si de mí dependía.

Xoxoxoxox

Luego de una larga sesión de lluvia de ideas con Alex y algunos de los grandes en los Gigantes, pude dirigirme a la Primaria Miller, donde mi Chica Reed estaba dando su primera lección de música. Encontré el auditorio donde estaban teniendo la clase, ya que tenía un piano.

Incluso antes de abrir la puerta, escuché los chillidos y las notas desafinadas de la música. No entendía cómo alguien podía soportar horas de oír eso. Pero cuando abrí la puerta, no pude evitar que la sonrisa se extendiera. Tenía que haber alrededor de veinticinco pequeños, todos riendo y soplando en sus pequeñas cornetas. Y frente a todos ellos estaba mi Chica Reed, sentada en el piano con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro que estaba sentada junto a una pequeña, le enseñaba una nota en la partitura y luego tocaba la tecla correspondiente.

—Es una buena imagen, ¿no?

Miré a donde estaba Emily sentada unas cuantas filas enfrente, sonriéndome.

—Sí. Es muy increíble. —Me acerqué y me senté junto a ella para ver el show—. Mi chica está en su elemento.

Emily se rio.

—Es seguro que tiene un encanto especial con los pequeños. Estoy bastante segura de que cada uno de mis niños tiene un enamoramiento con ella. Los niños quieren impresionarla, y las niñas quieren ser ella.

¿Qué tal eso?

—¿Quién puede culparlos?

—Yo no. Bella es la mejor.

Sí lo era.

—Sí que lo es. ¿Y cómo le va a mi chico? No he hablado con él en semanas.

No podía asegurarlo, pero parecía como si Emily se estuviera sonrojando.

—Está bien. Muy bien. Fue a visitar unos días a su mamá, pero regresará pronto. —Me sonrió—. Estábamos esperando que quizá pudiéramos cenar una de estas noches.

Sí, nunca pudimos arreglar una salida con todo lo que había pasado.

—Me parece bien.

—Muy bien. Bella dijo que hoy fuiste a visitar a esa pequeña, Chelsea. ¿Cómo está?

—Está manteniéndose, pero es difícil para ella. Hoy hice que algunos niños se acercaran a nuestra mesa en la comida, intenté hacerla socializar un poco. Parece que resultó bien.

—Estoy segura de que le hiciste el día. No puedo decir que alguna vez haya lidiado con un niño que perdiera un hermano, un hecho por el cual estoy muy agradecida, pero, en mi tiempo de enseñanza, he tenido unos cuantos que han perdido un padre o un abuelo. Si necesitas consejos o algo, estaré feliz de ayudarte.

Chica Reed tenía razón; Emily _era_ una buena persona.

—Gracias. Puede que te tome la palabra.

Arriba en el escenario, mi chica llamó la atención de todos.

—Bien, vamos a intentar hacerlo todos juntos ahora. Recuerden esas cuatro notas que les enseñé. Aquí vamos.

Se sentó en el piano, ayudando a la pequeña mientras los estudiantes se lanzaban en una interpretación medio reconocible de "Mary Tenía Un Corderito". Era lindo, si es que algo ruidoso, pero no podía apartar los ojos de mi esposa, sentada en el piano y ayudando pacientemente a la pequeña castaña junto a ella. En unos años, esas mismas podrían ser ella y nuestra pequeña Dani.

—Parece como si estuvieras a punto de reventar de orgullo —comentó Emily.

—Ella es increíble. —Nunca olvidaba, ni por un momento, que mi esposa había renunciado al trabajo de sus sueños para tener a nuestra bebé y llevar esta caridad por mí. La sonrisa en su rostro me hacía sonreír a mí también. Había dicho que no tenía arrepentimientos, pero era un alivio ver con mis propios ojos que era verdad. Chica Reed estaba pasándosela a lo grande.

—¡Eso estuvo muy bien! Ahora, todos pueden llevar a casa sus grabadoras y la partitura que entregué. Practiquen, pero no vuelvan muy locos a sus padres.

Los padres que se habían reunido para llevar a sus hijos a casa, o sólo para mirar, se rieron. Emily y yo nos dirigimos al escenario, saludando a algunos padres y conociendo a sus hijos. No podía empezar a contar cuántos me agradecieron por hacer esto posible. Chica Reed estaba rodeada de padres haciéndole preguntas sobre varios instrumentos, lecciones privadas y todo tipo de mierdas.

Tardó un rato, pero eventualmente todos se fueron y Chica Reed me lanzó sus brazos alrededor.

—¿Viste? ¡Fue genial! Katie, ¿la pequeña en el piano conmigo? Tiene un verdadero oído para la música. Creo que voy a tener que trabajar uno a uno con ella. Su madre está totalmente de acuerdo.

Me reí y la abracé.

—Respira, nena.

Se rio y lo hizo.

—Lo siento, estoy emocionada.

—Me encanta que estés emocionada. Te veías increíble allá arriba. Eres una muy buena maestra, nena.

Me dio un sonoro beso.

—Gracias. Me la pasé muy bien.

—Eres muy natural —estuvo de acuerdo Emily—. Debería odiarte ya que creo que todos te aman más a ti que a mí, pero no puedo culparlos. Estuviste muy genial con cada uno de ellos.

—Por favor, te adoran. Todos querían impresionar a la señorita Emily.

Emily le dio un abrazo.

—Diremos que es un empate. Y ahora tengo algo que usar contra ellos si se portan mal en clase. La amenaza de no ir a la hora musical con la señorita Bella los mantendrá en línea.

Chica Reed se rio.

—Lo que te funcione.

—Tengo que hacer unas cosas para poder irme a casa. Gracias a los dos por este programa. En serio es una bendición.

—Me alegra que vaya tan bien. Tú y Bella pueden trabajar juntas y me avisa cuando quieran ir a cenar.

—Oh, lo haremos. Nos vemos el martes, Bella.

—¡Adiós! ¡Gracias, Emily!

Mi esposa me tomó de la mano, y salimos del auditorio. La sonrisa de felicidad no dejó su rostro mientras me hablaba de los estudiantes. Quedaba bastante claro que ella ya se había encantado con ellos y viceversa.

—Suena como que fue una gran primera lección, nena. Me alegra mucho que te la pasaras bien.

—¿Cómo podría no ser así? ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Me reí.

—En realidad, estuvo bastante bien. ¿Qué te parece si te llevo a cenar y así hablamos de todo?

—Me gustaría. —Llegamos a su carro y envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor—. Pero dime… ¿Cómo estaba Chelsea?

Le di un breve resumen.

—Parece que te fue muy bien con ella.

—Es una buena niña. Sólo quiero hacerla feliz.

—Está pasando por mucho, pero lo logrará, especialmente con un amigo como tú. Tal vez podamos ver si tiene algún interés por la música. Podría enseñarle también. Siempre fue un buen escape para mí cuando mi mamá estaba siendo molesta.

Lo cual era todo el jodido tiempo.

—Tal vez. Le gustan mucho los gatos. Estaba pensando…

Chica Reed negó con la cabeza, riendo.

—Oh no. No vas a comprarle una Rainbow, no sin hablar primero con sus padres. Podría haber una razón de por qué no tienen mascotas. Ustedes tuvieron suerte con nosotras tres, Cullen. Pide permiso, y luego hablaremos sobre ello.

Suspiré, pero ella tenía razón.

—Bien. Sólo pensé, ya sabes, ella necesita alguien con quien hablar, y hablar con Rainbow siempre me ha funcionado a mí.

Me besó.

—Lo sé. Eres muy dulce al querer hacer eso por ella. Y si sus padres están de acuerdo, yo también. Pero no puedes comprarle uno sólo para que no pueda quedárselo. Ya ha perdido suficiente.

Eso era muy cierto.

—Bien, nena. Preguntaré. Y, mientras tanto, la invitaremos a la nueva casa. Ella parece estar muy emocionada por eso.

—Me parece bien. Eres un chico fantástico, señor Cullen.

—Quizá. Aunque tengo que mantenerme al nivel de mi esposa en la escala de genialidad. Luego de hoy, me quedé muy atrás.

Me besó de nuevo.

—Bueno, tal vez luego de la cena te dé una oportunidad para ganarte algunos puntos.

—Me encantan los créditos extra, nena.

Se rio.

—Lame culos.

—Planeo hacerlo más tarde. —Le di una suave palmada a su culo—. Sígueme.

—A cualquier parte, Campeón.

Le abrí la puerta antes de dirigirme a mi propio carro. Tenía una mujer increíblemente maravillosa, y se sentía como si estuviéramos empezando a hacer algo muy genial con nuestra caridad. Y apenas estábamos empezando. Había muchísimas cosas más que podríamos hacer. Que _haríamos_. No podía esperar.


	42. Chapter 42

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

Getting Blitzed

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** FungysCullen13

 **Beta:** Isa

* * *

 **Capítulo 42**

—¿Estás lista, nena? —cargué a Chica Reed y me preparé para llevarla dentro de la casa.

—Sabes que no es necesario que me cargues para pasar el umbral. Ya tenemos casi tres meses de casados. —Me sonrió.

—Lo sé, pero es nuestra primera vez entrando a nuestra nueva casa desde que la compramos. Siento que deberíamos hacer algo trascendental, y ya que no vamos a beber por ahora y ya no tengo champaña, no podemos bautizarla.

Se rio.

—Es una casa, no un bote, Campeón. Y se supone que debes cargar las cosas que trajimos, no a mí.

La besé y entré.

—Todo a su tiempo, Chica Reed. Hay algo que realmente debemos hacer primero.

Unos hermosos ojos cafés parpadearon hacia mí.

—¿Es la otra forma de bautizar la casa? Porque estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

Qué fantásticas hormonas sexuales. Casi olvido mi sorpresa cuando metió el sexo a la mezcla. Aunque, ¿quién podría culparme? Mi esposa era una cosita sexy. Sus pechos y su culo estaban aún más grandes estos días, aunque sabía que era mejor no señalar eso. Un par de pantalones y un mar de lágrimas después de que le aseguré que me gustaba su culo de embarazada me habían enseñado una lección. Y sin importar cuántas veces ella mencionaba la palabra con g, yo nunca iba ahí. Las hormonas del sexo nos dejarían si lo jodía y le decía gorda. Y eso sería una tragedia.

—Las camas todavía no llegan —le recordé a Chica Reed mientras la depositaba gentilmente sobre sus pies—. Ni ninguna otra cosa, por cierto.

Nos íbamos a mudar oficialmente en un par de días, pero había unas cuantas cosas que Chica Reed no le confiaba a los de la mudanza para que trajeran, cosas que ella no quería arriesgar a que se rompieran. Así que empacamos las copas de nuestra boda y los muñecos del pastel, junto con una vajilla elegante de su abuela, fotos y cosas así. Yo insistí en que trajéramos la enorme foto que ella me había dado para Navidad de nosotros dos compartiendo nuestro primer beso como marido y mujer, con el agua y el atardecer a nuestras espaldas. Era jodidamente fenomenal, y no me iba a arriesgar a que le pasara algo. Y, por supuesto, trajimos…

—¿A dónde se fue Rainbow?

Se metió a la casa en el momento en que abrí la puerta, como si supiera que era su nuevo hogar y tuviera que ir a checarlo. Queríamos que se acostumbrara un poco antes de traerla el día de la mudanza. Elegimos el baño del sótano para dejarla ahí durante el proceso de mudanza para que no estorbara o, que Dios no lo quiera, que se lastimara o se saliera. Estaría enojada, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

—Al demonio, no lo sé. Probablemente está eligiendo sus lugares.

Chica Reed se rio.

—Al menos no puede meterse en muchos problemas si está vacío.

Eso era debatible, pero tenía cosas más grandes en mente.

—A lo mejor está revisando la vista desde la cocina. ¿Por qué no vas a ver, nena? Yo iré por unas cosas del carro.

—Bien. —Me besó antes de avanzar por el pasillo.

No me fui al carro. La seguí para poder ver su cara cuando lo viera.

—¡Edward! Oh Dios mío, ¿qué hiciste? —se giró hacia mí con ojos llorosos y brillando de emoción—. ¿Es mío?

Tuve que reírme por la incredulidad en su voz.

—No, lo compré para mí. Pensé en aprender en tocarlo y tú puedes limpiarlo de vez en cuando.

Me golpeó el brazo antes de lanzar sus brazos a mi alrededor.

—¡No puedo creer que me hayas comprado un piano! ¡Es hermoso! Es un… Oh Dios mío, ¿es un Steinway?

Y luego me olvidó cuando corrió a través de la habitación hacia su piano. Si alguna vez me llegara a poner celoso de un objeto inanimado, sería en este momento mientras ella murmuraba sobre él y lo tocaba con reverencia. Aunque no lo estaba. Me emocionaba que lo amara tanto como lo hacía. Crucé la sala para unirme a ella mientras miraba boquiabierta su nuevo juguete.

—Entonces, ¿lo elegí bien, nena? —No sabía ni mierda de pianos, pero busqué muchísimo sobre ellos en internet, y la mayoría de la gente calificaba este como el primero de las listas. Además, tenían una concesionaría en Nueva York, así que fui y escuché al vendedor tocar básicamente cada piano, excepto los pequeños que no iba a comprar. En privado creía que la idea de una concesionaría de pianos era una jodida locura, pero ya que esta mierda costaba más que mi carro, suponía que tenía sentido.

—Elegiste más que bien. ¡Esto es increíble! —Lanzó sus brazos a mi alrededor—. No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto, Edward. Es demasiado, ¡en serio!

La envolví en mis brazos y besé su cabeza.

—No es demasiado, Bella. Planeé comprarte uno para Navidad, pero ya que decidimos encontrar una casa y con todo lo que pasó… elegí esperar y pedir que lo entregaran aquí. No tiene sentido llevarlo a nuestra casa actual sólo para moverlo un mes después. Así que considéralo un regalo de Navidad atrasado y de bienvenida a casa.

Alzó la cabeza y jaló mis labios hacia los suyos.

—Gracias —murmuró cuando nos separamos—. Es verdaderamente hermoso. —Pasó su mano sobre la brillante superficie negra—. Nunca soñé que tendría un Steinway.

—Fue hecho para ti, nena. —La besé de nuevo—. Cuando te vi tocando en la escuela hace un par de semanas, te imaginé tocando aquí, en nuestra casa, con nuestra hija a tu lado, aprendiendo las notas contigo. Fue una gran imagen, Chica Reed. No puedo esperar a que pase.

—¡Oh! —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se derramaron—. No puedo esperar a tocar con ella, a enseñarle. Vas a recibir muchos conciertos, papi.

Papi. Carajo, esa palabra tenía tanto significado ahora. Al principio me hacía sentir raro cuando ella lo usaba con Rainbow, ¿pero ahora? Ahora iba a ser un papi de verdad. Y era aterrador, pero asombroso y emocionante. Y en serio no podía esperar.

—Lo espero con ansias, mami. —Pasé mi mano sobre su bultito de bebé—. Consideré poner el piano en el comedor, pero ya que probablemente no lo usaremos mucho, me pareció que encajaba mejor aquí, con la chimenea y la vista del patio trasero. Puedo pedir que lo muevan si lo quieres en otro lugar, pero es aquí donde te imaginé.

Se giró y envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor.

—Aquí está perfecto. _Esto_ está perfecto. Y no puedo esperar para comenzar nuestras vidas aquí, Edward.

La abracé.

—Vamos a comenzarlas, nena. Aquí y ahora. —La solté y señalé el banquito—. ¿Por qué no tocas algo para mí? Ve si está bien afinado o si tengo que alzar algún infierno.

Chica Reed sacudió la cabeza y me besó de nuevo.

—Estoy segura de que estará perfecto. Aunque sí tocaré para ti.

Se sentó en el banquito y levantó la tapa, soltando un gemidito cuando vio las teclas.

—Tan precioso. —Pasó la punta de sus dedos sobre ellas antes de presionar un par de teclas—. Perfecto.

Y entonces se lanzó en una canción que reconocí inmediatamente. Era nuestra canción, la primera que ella me había escrito. Debió haber sido un sonido de llamada, porque Rainbow apareció corriendo por la esquina, se resbaló sobre el piso y se detuvo junto a mí. Me reí al cargarla. Quizá tendríamos que poner algunas alfombras, o Rainbow se estaría resbalando por todo el maldito lugar.

Chica Reed había comenzado a tocar la canción más nueva que nos había escrito, la que había tocado para su examen final. Me senté junto a ella en el banquito del piano, y se presionó contra mí mientras seguía tocando.

Rainbow miraba fascinada los talentosos dedos de Bella moverse sobre las teclas. Antes de poder detenerla, saltó e hizo su propia música con las patas. Chica Reed se rio y dejó de tocar para ver a Rainbow golpear las teclas y tocar su canción.

—Parece que nuestra hija mayor también quiere aprender a tocar.

—Si alguien pudiera enseñarle, serías tú —le dije mientras las discordantes notas sonaban.

Sacudí la cabeza y levanté a Rainbow de las teclas, poniéndola sobre el piano.

—Veamos qué tal te gusta esto. Toca algo, Chica Reed.

Entonces mi chica se lanzó en otra canción, y Rainbow se sobresaltó sorprendida cuando sintió las vibraciones debajo de ella. Luego se dio la vuelta, quedó con la panza para arriba y cerró los ojos. Estaba bastante seguro de que estaba ronroneando.

—¿Crees que para ella esto es como un masaje? —pregunté.

Chica Reed se rio.

—Tal vez. Está claro que le gusta.

—Supuse que se apoderaría de la chimenea, pero tal vez en lugar de eso tomará el piano.

Mi esposa bufó.

—Por favor, se quedará con los dos. En realidad, estamos muy cerca de la chimenea ahora.

Eso era probablemente cierto.

—No puedo esperar hasta encender nuestro primer fuego, nena. ¿Qué dices si hacemos eso nuestra primera noche aquí?

Sonrió y recargó la cabeza en mi hombro.

—Digo que sí. Tenemos una cita frente a esa chimenea dentro de dos días.

—Muy bien.

—Y, ¿Campeón? —sonrió—. Vas a ser muy afortunado.

La besé.

—Ya lo soy, nena. Pero felizmente aceptaré más.

—Ambos lo haremos.

Xoxoxoxoxox

—Cierra los ojos.

Chica Reed me lanzó una mirada, pero hizo lo que le pedí, y cerró y se tapó los ojos.

—No es como si no lo hubiera visto ya, Edward. Lo elegimos juntos.

Sí, lo habíamos hecho. No había esperado que encontráramos el set de cuna perfecto en la primera salida, especialmente no con los siete billones de correos que mi madre nos envió con diferentes consejos e ideas, la mayoría de los cuales tenían un chingo de rosa, de tela ondulante y mierdas. Pero yo era un hombre afortunado, porque mi esposa no quería una típica habitación rosa para nuestra hija. Ya habíamos pintado las paredes de un suave color amarillo, y acordamos dejar que Jasper nos enseñara algunos diseños que consideraríamos, no es que los fuéramos a necesitar con lo que habíamos elegido.

El tema de las cosas eran los ositos de peluche, lo cual hizo que el corazón de Jasper que amaba a Bob se llenara de alegría. En serio chilló cuando le dijimos. La cuna era de madera blanca con un oso gigante de tela pegado en la parte de atrás. El oso era casi tan alto como Chica Reed. También compramos una cosa que parecía una mesa para cambiar y vestir con un oso pintado en ella, también blanco con colores cafés y dorados mezclados. Había un armario con el mismo oso, y una lámpara y una mesita de noche, y una silla con forma de oso que hizo que Chica Reed se derritiera. También teníamos un librero que colgaba sobre la cómoda. Y sí, habíamos comprado una de esas cunitas que tenían tela cayendo sobre ella. Ni siquiera había sido idea de Chica Reed. Me imaginé a nuestra pequeñita sonriéndome desde el moisés, y eso fue todo.

La habitación fue organizada por completo por el lugar de donde lo ordenamos. Teníamos una alfombra esponjosa blanca que ocupaba la mayor parte del piso. Y en la esquina estaba la sorpresa, la razón por la que hice que Chica Reed se tapara los ojos.

—¿Estás lista?

Estaba prácticamente vibrando bajo mis manos, que estaban en sus hombros.

—Sabes que sí.

—Bien, mira.

Sus ojos se abrieron, y la sonrisa que apareció en su cara iluminó toda la jodida habitación, no es mentira. Hizo "Oh" y "Ah" sobre cada parte donde caían sus ojos, incluyendo las fotos de osos de peluche que el vendedor nos había dado gratis ya que gastamos una pequeña fortuna comprando todas sus mierdas. Esperé pacientemente hasta que su mirada llegó a la esquina.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Esa es la cosa más linda que he visto jamás. Edward, ¿qué hiciste?

—Ella va a querer ser igual que su mamá, ¿no? Así que necesita tener el suyo. —Deslicé mis brazos alrededor de Chica Reed, acunando a nuestra Dani en mis manos mientras ambos veíamos el pequeño piano para niños. Incluso yo me sorprendí a mí mismo al elegir el rosa en lugar del blanco para que combinara con la habitación o el negro para que combinara con el de su madre. Una pequeñita debería tener algo de rosa, ¿cierto?

Chica Reed lanzó sus brazos a mi alrededor y me besó profundamente como agradecimiento. Cuando nos separamos, limpié las lágrimas que estaban cayendo por su cara.

—Lágrimas de felicidad, ¿cierto?

Se rio.

—De las más felices. ¡Esto es tan adorable! ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

—El de vendedor que me vendió tu piano. Hablamos un poco y le dije que tenía un bebé en camino. Me contó sobre una tienda de bebés cerca de ahí que tenía pianos pequeños, así que fui a verlos.

—Su primer instrumento musical. —Chica Reed se enterró en mí—. Gracias, Edward. Qué hermoso regalo. Y qué hermosa habitación.

Sonreí y besé su cabeza.

—Soy yo quien debe agradecerte a ti. No parece que hubo una explosión de Pepto Bismol aquí. Mi mamá va a estar enojada.

Chica Reed se rio y negó con la cabeza.

—Oh no, no lo estará. Le di carta blanca para que decorara el cuarto de la bebé como ella quisiera en su casa, para cuando vayamos de visita. Se la está pasando en grande.

No había ni una jodida duda al respecto.

—Va a comprar esa cuna de castillo, lo sé. —En serio, mi madre nos había enviado una foto de una jodida cuna en forma de castillo, acompañada de una nota que decía que nuestra princesita necesitaba su castillo. Era aterrador.

—Probablemente. Y hará que la pinten de rosa.

—Sabe que la bebé no vivirá con ella, ¿verdad? —Temía un poco que mi madre fuera a fugarse con mi hija cuando viniera para su nacimiento.

Mi esposa se rio entre dientes.

—Sí, pero sabe que iremos de visita y quiere que su nieta tenga todas las comodidades de una casa y algo más.

—Va a intentar quedarse con ella —murmuré, haciendo que mi esposa se riera con más fuerza.

—No te preocupes, Campeón. Le daré una paliza si lo intenta.

—Más te vale, nena.

Me besó de nuevo y luego se giró de regreso a la habitación.

—No puedo creer que la habitación esté lista para nuestra Dani. Ahora sólo necesitamos que ella llegue aquí.

—Casi tres meses ya. Eso no es tanto. —Deslicé mi mano sobre su vientre—. Todavía tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Las clases de parto. No iba a mentir, eso me hacía cagarme del miedo. Había escuchado que había videos. ¿Cómo si quisiera ver eso? No estaba tan seguro de querer verlo en vivo y en directo, mucho menos en televisión.

—Nos lo pondrás fácil a tu mamá y a mí, ¿verdad, peque? Serás una de esos maravillosos bebés que salen luego de cinco minutos de parto. Sin alborotos, ni problemas. —Luego me llegó un pensamiento horroroso—. Pero no en mi carro o algo así. Te esperas hasta que lleguemos al hospital.

Chica Reed comenzó a reírse tan fuerte que temí que fuera a expulsar a nuestra hija sobre nuestra esponjosa alfombra blanca.

—¡Tu cara! ¡Deberías ver tu cara justo ahora! —logró decir entre jadeos por aire.

—Sí, sí. Muy divertido. No importa. Ese día nos vamos a llevar tu carro al hospital. —Y punto final.

Ella siguió riéndose, y me uní a sus risas. Era divertido porque podía sentirlas vibrando a través de su vientre.

De repente abrió mucho los ojos y dejó de reír.

—¿Sentiste eso?

—¿Qué? ¿Ya llegó la camioneta? —Estábamos esperando nuestros muebles, y los chicos iban a llegar en unas horas para ayudarnos a desempacar.

—¡No! ¿Lo sentiste? —movió mi mano sobre su vientre, y fue entonces cuando lo sentí. Debajo de mi mano hubo una pequeña vibración.

—¡Santa mierda! ¿Es ella? ¿Está pateando?

Chica Reed asintió.

—Es ella. Creo que le gusta su nueva habitación.

No pude detener la sonrisa que se extendió sobre mi cara cuando la sentí de nuevo.

—Mierdas. Está aceptando que nos lo pondrá fácil a la hora del parto. Es una patada de aceptación.

Chica Reed se rio y puso su mano sobre la mía.

—Oh, estoy segura de que será una niña muy afable, Cullen. Sigue soñando.

—Siento tu sarcasmo. —De nuevo sentí el movimiento debajo de mí—. Esto es lo más genial del mundo.

—Creo que te está agradeciendo por su piano y su preciosa habitación. —Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos cuando Dani pateó de nuevo—. Y creo que nos está diciendo que no puede esperar para unirse a nosotros. —Tenía la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo en su cara. Estaba bastante seguro de que ella nunca antes se había visto más feliz o más preciosa.

—Yo tampoco puedo esperar, Chica Reed. —La besé suavemente.

El ruidoso traqueteo de la camioneta que venía de afuera nos separó.

—Ya llegaron. —Miré la habitación de la bebé una última vez—. ¿Quieres que mueva el moisés a nuestra habitación?

Por supuesto, ya lo sabía sin tener que preguntar, pero aun así creí que debería hacerlo.

Chica Reed asintió.

—Sí, si no te molesta.

—¿Por qué me molestaría? Tendré a mis dos chicas en la misma habitación por un tiempo. ¿Qué podría ser mejor?

Me agaché para dejar un beso donde había sentido a mi pequeñita moverse por primera vez.

—No te pongas muy pesada con tu mamá en las siguientes horas, peque. Tenemos mucho que hacer. Toma una siesta, y jugaremos contigo más tarde.

Chica Reed acarició mi cabello mientras hablaba con Dani. Cuando alcé la vista, vi que había lágrimas en sus ojos de nuevo.

—Lágrimas de felicidad, lo sé. —Me estaba acostumbrando a eso. Me enderecé y la besé de nuevo—. ¿Por qué no bajas y les abres a los de la mudanza? Bajaré en cuanto mueva esto. Siéntate en el alfeizar de la cocina y diles dónde va todo.

Sonrió.

—Puedo permanecer de pie sin problemas, Edward.

—Sí, sí puedes, pero igual que nuestra Dani, necesitas tomártelo con calma. Estarás de pie el tiempo suficiente más tarde cuando estemos guardando las cosas. Relájate, ¿por mí? —le di la mirada a la que nunca podía resistirse, con un pequeño puchero, y luché contra la urgencia de reírme cuando rodó los ojos.

—Bien. Pero más tarde los ayudaré.

—Por supuesto que sí, Chica Reed. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. —Por supuesto, planeaba asegurarme de que ella hiciera las mierdas más fáciles, como guardar ropa y esas cosas, pero que de todas formas eran trabajo.

—Uh huh. —Me dio una nalgada—. Entonces pongámonos en movimiento, Campeón.

—Sí, señora. —Le hice un saludo mientras ella salía para dejar entrar a los de la mudanza.

Miré una última vez la habitación de Dani mientras cargaba el moisés, haciendo todo lo posible para no joder la tela. Tenía que admitirlo, era una habitación bastante chingona. Lo hicimos bien.

Xoxoxoxox

—¡La caballería está aquí!

Sacudí la cabeza mientras Sammy lanzaba sus brazos a mi alrededor.

—¡Hola, amigo! Esta casa es jodidamente increíble. La más grande de la calle.

Me reí y lo aparté de mí.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—¿Estás compensando por…? —gruñó cuando le di un codazo.

—Ignóralo. —Emily me entregó un plato y me besó la mejilla—. Estas son mis famosas galletas de chispas de chocolate. Bella no puede tener suficientes.

—Tampoco yo. —Sammy estiró la mano por el plato, pero Chica Reed apareció de la nada y me lo arrebató de las manos—. ¡Oye!

—Te lo dije. —Emily se rio por el puchero en la cara de Sammy—. No te preocupes; tengo más galletas para ti en casa.

Sus ojos brillaron cuando se encontraron con los míos. Negué con la cabeza, pero por supuesto que él no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

—No puedo esperar para comerme tu galleta más tarde.

Emily sólo le alzó una ceja negra.

—Cuidado, o eso es todo lo que harás.

La cara de él cayó cuando ella pasó junto a nosotros para entrar.

—¿No te pasa que constantemente dices algo equivocado y te metes en problemas? —me preguntó mientras seguíamos a las chicas.

Mi esposa ya estaba devorando las galletas como si no hubiera visto comida en días.

Me reí cuando me llegaron los recuerdos de los primeros días cuando Bella y yo empezamos a salir.

—Solía pasarme. Ya casi no, pero todavía tengo mis momentos.

—Sí le pasa —estuvo de acuerdo Chica Reed con un bocado de galleta en la boca—. Más veces de las que le gustaría admitir.

Limpié un poco de chocolate de la esquina de su boca.

—Ese comentario sobre el culo de bebé era un cumplido, Chica Reed.

Me fulminó con la mirada.

—No para alguien con medio cerebro, Cullen.

Le di otra galleta, y su mirada del mal se desvaneció.

—Te perdono.

—No solía ser así de fácil. Gracias a Dios por las hormonas —les dije a los otros, haciéndolos reír a todos.

—¿Dónde está el terror? —preguntó Sammy justo cuando Rainbow entraba en la habitación.

—Ha estado revisando todo. —Me agaché y la agarré cuando me estiró las patas—. No estaba muy contenta por estar encerrada mientras estaban aquí los de la mudanza.

—Hablando de eso, ¿qué quieren que hagamos? —preguntó Emily luego de acariciar a Rainbow.

Rainbow ronroneó y se acurrucó en mí.

Chica Reed me miró.

—Bueno, éste no cree que yo pueda levantar algo que pese poco más de unas cuantas onzas, así que me asignó las habitaciones. ¡Oh! ¡Emily! Tienes que venir a ver la habitación de la bebé. ¡Es preciosa! Y Edward le compró un pequeño piano rosa. ¡Es la cosa más linda del mundo!

Y justo así, las chicas fueron a emocionarse por cada cosita.

Sammy me sonrió.

—Bueno, aquí estoy. ¡Ponme a trabajar! ¿Y dónde están los otros haraganes?

—Vamos. Puedes empezar con la oficina de abajo. Tenemos un chingo de libros y Chica Reed no va a acomodarlos. Cuando las chicas terminen con el tour, te mandaré a Emily para que te ayude a organizarlos.

Sammy se rio.

—¿Qué? ¿No crees que pueda ponerlos en orden? Puedo leer muy bien.

—Sí, eres un Einstein promedio. —Tenía que reírme de su culo—. Sabes que no es por orden alfabético; es por género y mierdas así. No me preguntes. Yo ni siquiera intentaría acomodar esas mierdas sin Chica Reed diciéndome qué hacer. Probablemente Emily sabrá cómo hacerlo.

—Cierto. De acuerdo, hombre, enséñame la casa. Ya amo la sala. La fiesta del Súper Tazón será aquí la siguiente semana, ¿verdad?

Asentí mientras los guiaba a través de los cuartos.

—Sí. La mayoría de nuestras mierdas estará aquí para entonces. Organizamos la entrega de los muebles nuevos para que fuera dentro de la siguiente semana, supusimos que sería más fácil meter todo luego de estar acomodados.

Sonó el timbre justo cuando llegamos al pasillo.

—Sube y ve las habitaciones mientras yo atiendo allá.

Él subió y yo abrí la puerta. Kim estaba ahí parada con un par de bolsas de regalo. La dejé pasar y tomé su abrigo. Cuando estuvo fuera de la pesada chaqueta de invierno, fue fácil ver que todavía no se le notaba. Muy pronto empezaría a notársele, pero con los jeans y el suéter que llevaba, no era aparente que estaba embarazada.

—Hola, Kim. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sonrió.

—Nada mal. Al parecer ya se fueron las náuseas matutinas. —Miró a su alrededor—. Este lugar es hermoso.

—Gracias. Las chicas están arriba viendo la habitación de Dani. ¿Te gustaría subir?

—¡Sí! No puedo esperar para verla. Bella ha estado hablando de eso sin parar.

Me entregó una de las bolsas de regalo.

—Les compré un pequeño regalo a cada uno, para agradecerles por todo lo que han hecho por mí y, por supuesto, para felicitarlos por la casa y la pequeña Dani. Ábrelo. Todos le dan regalos a la mamá, así que pensé en comprarles algo a cada uno.

Eso era muy genial. Metí la mano en la bolsa y saqué un portarretratos. Era negro con letras plateadas en la parte de abajo que decían La Niña de Papá.

—No sé si tengas un escritorio o algo así en el trabajo, pero pensé que te gustaría tener una foto de Dani contigo.

Tracé las letras antes de sonreírle.

—Me encanta. Voy a ponerlo en mi casillero para que ella sea lo primero que vea cuando lo abra. Gracias.

—Oh, ¡qué bien! También le compré uno a Bella, pero es un poco más femenino.

Me reí.

—Le gustará. Vamos.

Tardó un buen rato sacar a las mujeres, e incluso a Sammy, de la habitación de la bebé. A él le encantó la silla de oso. Bromeé sobre comprarle una, pero quería que se la comprara de verdad, y eso no iba a pasar. Jodido idiota.

Eventualmente puse a Emily y a Sammy a trabajar en la oficina mientras yo me encargaba de las películas y las mierdas de entretenimiento. Dejé que Kim comenzara en la cocina, con la orden de esperarse con las cosas pesadas. Chica Reed estaba arriba organizando la ropa de Dani y la nuestra. De esa manera, no podría excederse.

Colin y Brady finalmente llegaron juntos los cabrones haraganes. Apenas iba a enviarlos a ambos al sótano para acomodar mi área de entrenamiento, pero Colin se detuvo de golpe cuando vio a Kim en la cocina.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó, dándome un codazo.

—Es Kim, la amiga de Bella.

—Es hermosa.

Lo miré y vi en sus ojos la misma mirada nublada que tenía Sammy cuando veía a Emily y que tenía yo cuando veía a Chica Reed.

—Sí, supongo. —Él seguía mirándola, así que tiré de su brazo y lo metí al comedor—. Mira, ella no está disponible.

Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en mí, se veía como si acabara de decirle que había sido trasladado a Oakland o algo así.

—¿Tiene novio?

—No exactamente. —Comenzó a alejarse, así que lo detuve de nuevo. ¿Tenía permitido anunciar que estaba embarazada? Quiero decir, no iba a ser secreto por mucho tiempo más.

—La conocimos en la oficina del doctor. —Suspiré ante su mirada en blanco—. En la sala de espera. En la oficina del doctor de la bebé.

Su cara finalmente se aclaró.

—¡Oh! ¿Pero no tiene novio o esposo? ¿Con qué clase de cabrón estaba?

Me reí, ya que esa había sido mi reacción inmediata.

—Mira, no sé mucho al respecto. Por lo que me ha dicho Bella, ella y el padre salieron por unos meses. No estaban enamorados o algo así, pero se la estaban pasando bien hasta que ella descubrió que estaba embarazada. Él se fue, y ella está sola.

—Imbécil.

—Así es.

—Entonces, ¿puedo conocerla?

Lo miré.

—¿No te importa que esté embarazada?

—¿Por qué debería importarme? Si el papá no está aquí, no es un problema. No estoy pidiendo casarme con ella; sólo quiero conocerla. Es muy bonita.

—Mira, hombre, no está bien que andes jugando con una mujer embarazada. Ella es una gran amiga de Bella, y no creo que…

—No voy a jugar con nadie —me dijo enojado—. Te dije que quería conocer a alguien decente, y supuse que, si es amiga de Bella, entonces es alguien decente. Sé que es bonita y una buena persona. Me gustaría saber más. No significa que vaya a coquetearle. Sólo quiero conocerla.

Alcé las manos en señal de derrota.

—Bien. De todas formas, no quiero que levante cosas pesadas. Puedes ayudarla a guardar las cosas de la cocina.

El enojo se fue de su cara.

—No hay problema. Me encargaré de las cosas pesadas.

Lo guíe de regreso a la cocina.

—Kim, este es mi compañero Colin. Colin, ella es Kim

Ella le sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta de los cubiertos.

—Hola. Soy una fan.

Él le regresó la sonrisa.

—Siempre es bueno conocer a un fan. Edward dice que me indicarás qué hacer.

Ella se vio confundida por un momento, así que me aclaré.

—Él está aquí para ser tus músculos. Ponlo a guardar las cosas pesadas donde te resulte más conveniente.

—Me parece bien. ¿Qué te parece si desempaco todo y tú lo guardas?

—Perfecto. —Entró en la cocina y me indico que me fuera—. ¿Dónde deberíamos comenzar?

¿Qué tal eso? Colin estaba siendo útil de verdad y quizá un poco encantador. Me fui para lidiar con los electrónicos, manteniendo un ojo en ellos de vez en cuanto. Parecían estarse llevando muy bien, platicaban en voz baja. Él la hizo reír una o dos veces. Eventualmente los ignoré y me perdí con el centro de entretenimiento. Rainbow se acurrucó contra mí mientras acomodaba todo.

—Hola, Campeón —dijo Chica Reed en voz baja un rato más tarde.

Alcé la vista hacia ella.

—Hola, nena. ¿Te estás tomando un descanso?

Sonrió.

—Sí, me dio hambre.

Miré mi reloj y me di cuenta que ya era casi hora de alimentar a todos.

—¿Quieres que ordene algunas pizzas?

—Suena bien. —Miró hacia la cocina—. ¿Qué está pasando allá?

Seguí su mirada hacia Colin y Kim. Estaban hablando en voz baja, intercambiando sonrisas de vez en cuando.

—Colin piensa que es bonita, así que lo asigné para ayudarla con la cocina.

Mi esposa frunció el ceño.

—¿Y qué hay de…?

—Le conté sobre el bebé. De todas formas, quería conocerla.

—No sé cómo sentirme respecto a eso.

Me paré y envolví los brazos alrededor de ella.

—Yo tampoco, pero en realidad él no es un tipo malo. Sólo está algo solitario. —Le sonreí—. Dijo que cualquiera que sea tu amiga tenía que ser una chica decente, así que quería conocerla. Supuse que no había nada de malo con eso. Le patearé el trasero si se pasa de la raya.

Se enterró en mí.

—Bien. Sólo no quiero verla herida otra vez. Ya es lo suficientemente difícil pasar por lo que ella está pasando sola.

De la cocina nos llegó su risa, y ambos se estaban sonriendo.

—Tal vez no tendrá que hacerlo.

Chica Reed sonrió.

—¿Ahora quién es el que está jugando al casamentero?

Al carajo con eso.

—Todo lo que hice fue presentarlos, nena. El resto depende de ellos.

—Igual que en mi caso con Emily y Sammy, y ya viste cómo resultó eso.

Bufé.

—Sí, eso me recuerda. Probablemente deberíamos bajar para asegurarnos que no están profanando nuestra oficina antes de que nosotros tengamos oportunidad de hacerlo.

Chica Reed se rio.

—No podemos permitirlo. Nadie tendrá sexo en estas habitaciones hasta que lo hagamos nosotros.

Maldita sea, así era.

—Conseguiremos una de esas fotos que dicen reglas de la casa y haremos de esa la regla número uno.

Mi esposa se rio con más fuerza.

—Seríamos el epítome de la elegancia con una foto como esa.

—¿A quién le importa?

Chica Reed alzó una ceja.

—Ponla antes de que tus padres lleguen aquí. Veremos cómo resulta eso.

Huh. Eso no sería bueno. Mi mamá me patearía el culo.

—Bien, tal vez será una regla silenciosa.

—Las reglas silenciosas funcionan igual de bien que los votos silenciosos —concedió.

—Vamos a separar a los enamorados y pidamos algo de cenar. Nuestra primera comida en nuestra nueva casa. —Lo pensé—. ¿Tal vez deberíamos hacer algo más elegante para nuestra primera comida?

Chica Reed se rio.

—La pizza encaja con nosotros, igual que este lugar. Es perfecto.

Sí, lo era. Al menos era muy cercano a ser perfecto.


	43. Chapter 43

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Este es el último capítulo que fue publicado por Fungys. El 44 ya es un capítulo que no han leído y se publicará hoy, más tarde.**

 **Las actualizaciones a partir de ahora serán cada domingo.**

 **Esperamos que nos acompañen en lo que queda de esta historia.**

 **Ahora sí... ¡que disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

Getting Blitzed

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** FungysCullen13

 **Beta:** Isa

* * *

 **Capítulo 43**

—¡Hola, Edward! —Chelsea lanzó sus brazos a mi alrededor en el momento en que abrí la puerta.

—Hola, Chels. ¿Cómo estás? —le regresé el abrazo antes de darle un apretón de manos a Steve y Joyce.

—¡Estoy bien! ¿Dónde está la gatita?

Me reí y llamé a Rainbow. Apareció por la esquina. Debió haber estado en la sala, donde tenía ardiendo un fuego en la chimenea.

—Chelsea, esta es Rainbow. Rainbow, ella es Chelsea. —Cargué a Rainbow y se la acerqué—. Deja te que huela la mano por unos segundos. Necesita decidir si le agradas.

Sus ojos se agrandaron, pero extendió la mano.

—¿Y si no le agrado?

Rainbow la olió a modo de prueba y luego le dio un cabezazo.

—Eso significa que le agradas. Rainbow tiene buen gusto. Después de todo, yo soy su persona favorita.

Chelsea se rio y palmeó la cabeza de Rainbow.

—Es tan suave. El gatito de Sari tiene pelo más grueso. Este se siente mejor.

Estaba bastante seguro de que Rainbow se estaba portando como si supiera que le habían hecho un cumplido. Comenzó a ronronear muchísimo. Gracias a Dios. En realidad, nunca había estado cerca de niños y aunque estaba seguro de que eventualmente aceptaría a Dani, seguía un poco preocupado por ello. Ella amaba el cuarto de la bebé, tuve que poner unas mantas en el moisés y la cuna porque le gustaba estar en ambos. No estaba seguro de si deberíamos prohibirle eso o no, pero Chica Reed creía que deberíamos dejarla acostumbrarse a todo antes de que llegara Dani.

—Es suave. —Bajé a Rainbow y se frotó contra las piernas de Chelsea antes de avanzar por el pasillo—. ¿Por qué no la sigues adentro? Bella está en la cocina, y estoy bastante seguro de que necesita alguien que pruebe la comida antes de que todos lleguen aquí.

Chelsea soltó un gritito y entró corriendo. Sus padres le sonrieron.

—¿Estás seguro de que no causará molestias? Sé que van a venir algunos de tus compañeros… —Joyce se fue callando cuando sacudí la cabeza—. Es el Súper Tazón. Estoy segura de que van a querer tomar, maldecir y esas cosas.

Me reí.

—Nuestra fiesta incluye a dos mujeres embarazadas, lo que significa que el alcohol va a estar muy limitado. Le dije a los chicos que podían tomar una o dos cervezas, pero yo no tomaré. Y todos vamos a tener que acostumbrarnos a no maldecir dentro de unos meses, de todas formas. No hay mejor momento que el presente. Quiero a Chelsea aquí. Igual que los chicos.

—Lo apreciamos. Estaba muy emocionada cuando la invitaste. —Steve sonrió—. Gracias por incluirla como lo has hecho. En serio es de mucha ayuda.

Estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía.

—Me gusta tenerla cerca. Es una gran niña.

—Lo es —dijo su madre suavemente—. No ha dejado de hablar de tu visita a su escuela. Estoy bastante segura de que ella ya es una leyenda ahora.

Bien.

—Definitivamente tendré que ir otra vez muy pronto. Fue divertido.

—Bueno, deberíamos irnos. Regresaremos cerca de las ocho para recogerla, ¿te parece bien?

—Seguro, si quieren. O yo puedo llevarla a casa luego del juego. No sé a qué hora es su hora de dormir. O, ya saben, son bienvenidos a quedarse. —Les hice la invitación de nuevo. Me habían rechazado, pero supuse que valía la pena intentarlo.

Joyce sonrió con tristeza.

—Yo sólo… no puedo. El fútbol era muy importante para Danny, y es muy difícil.

Steve pasó un brazo alrededor de ella.

—Vamos a salir a cenar, a intentar… —se calló y se encogió de hombros—. No sé.

—Lo entiendo. —No podía culparlos por intentar olvidar por un rato. Tenía que ser horrible.

Estallaron unas risas desde la sala.

—¡Edward! ¡Rainbow está sobre el piano!

—Dios. No la había escuchado reírse así en meses. —La sonrisa de Joyce se iluminó—. Eres bueno para ella. _Esto_ es bueno para ella. Gracias.

Esta era mi entrada.

—Le gustan mucho los animales. —Me removí en la puerta—. Escuchen, sé que es algo raro preguntar esto, pero, ¿hay alguna razón por la que no tengan mascotas? Quiero decir, ¿son alérgicos, odian a los animales o algo así?

Steve negó con la cabeza.

—No. De hecho, estábamos considerando comprar un perro, pero luego Danny se enfermó la primera vez y fue demasiado para nosotros.

Bien. Lo entendía totalmente.

—Bueno, no estoy intentando presionarlos o algo así; es que, Chelsea se anima de verdad cuando menciono a Rainbow y también cuando esa niña Sari comenzó a hablar sobre su gato.

¿Debería? Bueno, ¿por qué carajos no?

—Esto puede parecer algo raro, pero Rainbow… hablo con ella. O sea, de cosas que me molestan o me preocupan. Ella es como un desahogo para mí o algo así. Y estaba pensando que tal vez Chelsea; demonios, tal vez todos ustedes puedan usar algo así.

Ninguno dijo nada. Carajo.

—Lo siento si me estoy pasando. Sólo era una sugerencia.

Chelsea eligió ese momento para regresar de nuevo hacia la puerta, cargando a Rainbow como bebé en sus brazos.

—¡Mira, Edward! Me deja cargarla. Bella dice que eso es muy raro.

No mierda, sí lo era.

—Así es, peque. Usualmente sólo le gusta que Bella o yo la carguemos. Debe pensar que eres realmente especial.

La niña sonrió enormemente.

—¿Escuchaste eso, mamá? ¡Le agrado!

—Por supuesto que sí, Chels. Eres la más genial.

Chelsea sonrió.

—Podré probar una mantecada cuando estén frías. Acaban de salir del horno. Bella dice que puedo ayudarla a decorarlas.

—Suena genial, cariño. ¿Me guardarás una? —preguntó Steve, sonriéndole.

—Seguro. Decoraré una especial para cada uno.

—Suena muy bien —le dijo Joyce.

—Bella dice que a Rainbow le gusta lamer el betún y que puedo dejarla probar un poquito de mi dedo. ¿No es increíble?

Le despeiné el cabello.

—Sólo quita el dedo en el instante en que se acabe el betún… Rainbow seguirá lamiendo y quizá te muerda para intentar comérselo todo. Así. —Le hice cosquillas en el cuello, haciéndola gritar y retorcerse.

—¡Edward! ¡Me hace cosquillas!

—Igual que la lengua de Rainbow. Ya verás.

Se rio y se fue por el pasillo.

—¡Voy a verlo ahora!

Joyce y Steve intercambiaron una mirada mientras veían a su hija correr.

—Puede que tengas razón sobre el asunto de la mascota —dijo él.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Depende totalmente de ustedes. Rainbow es una terapia para mí, y puedo decirle cosas que no quiero que nadie más sepa. Todos podemos usar un desahogo como ese de vez en cuando.

Joyce asintió.

—Es cierto. Lo pensaremos.

Asentí. Eso era todo lo que podía pedir.

—Bien.

—Deberíamos irnos. Si estás de acuerdo con que ella se quede por todo el juego, puede hacerlo. Podemos venir a recogerla luego de que termine.

—No. Yo la llevaré a casa, si les parece bien. De esa forma no tendrán que intentar averiguar cuando se haya terminado. De todas formas, no quiero ver a otro equipo celebrar, no hasta que sea el mío.

Steve se rio entre dientes.

—Te apoyo. Tal vez el siguiente año.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo —les prometí.

Joyce me abrazó y Steve me dio un apretón de manos antes de irse. Los vi alejarse antes de regresar a la cocina, donde Chica Reed y Chelsea se estaban riendo mientras Chelsea le ofrecía un dedo a Rainbow para que lo lamiera.

—¡Mira, Edward! ¡Hace cosquillas!

—Te lo dije, peque. —Le palmeé la espalda antes de acariciar el pelaje de Rainbow. Luego metí mi dedo en el tazón, haciendo reír más a Chelsea.

—¡Eso no es para ti! Es para las mantecadas.

—Como si tú no te hubieras robado un poco. —Vi la mirada que pasó entre ella y mi esposa—. ¡Uh-huh! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ladrona de betún!

Agarré a Chelsea y la sostuve de cabeza por los tobillos, haciéndola gritar. Rainbow se bajó de la encimera y se frotó en la cara de Chelsea.

—Ruega por piedad, ladrona, o te echaré todo el betún en la cara y dejaré que Rainbow lo lama.

—¡Piedad! ¡Piedad! —gritó, riéndose mientras la enderezaba.

—Tu cara está toda roja, peque.

—¡Es porque me sostuviste de cabeza, tonto! Eso es lo que pasa.

Ladeé la cabeza.

—Huh, ¿estás segura? Nunca he escuchado sobre eso. Supongo que tendremos que intentarlo de nuevo; hacer una prueba, si gustas.

Avancé un paso hacia ella, gritó y comenzó a correr.

—¡Vamos, Rainbow! ¡No lo dejes alcanzarme! —Ambas salieron corriendo del cuarto.

Chica Reed me sonrió.

—Eres muy bueno con ella, ¿lo sabes?

—Esto es lo más relajada que la he visto desde que la dejé hablar con Eli en mi celular. Me hace feliz.

Chica Reed me dio un beso.

—Qué bueno. Es mejor que vayas a encontrarla antes de que lleguen todos. Necesito un probador de mantecadas para asegurarme de que son comestibles.

—Yo me encargo. —La besé de nuevo y me dirigí a encontrar a las niñas.

—Sí, lo sé.

Xoxoxoxox

—Esto apesta a culo.

Le di un codazo a Sammy y miré hacia donde estaba Chelsea sentada en el piso, jugando con Rainbow y con uno de sus juguetes de plumas.

—¿Qué? No es una grosería, ¿o sí?

Me encogí de hombros porque no estaba seguro.

Emily sacudió la cabeza.

—Tontos. Y no apesta. Es un buen juego.

Lo era. La primera mitad había sido un error tras otro por ambos lados, pero los Seahawks y los Pats se habían amarrado en la segunda mitad y los Patriots iban a la delantera.

—Apesta porque no estamos ahí —aclaró Sammy, deslizando su brazo alrededor de Emily.

—No tienes ni que decirlo —añadió Colin. Estaba sentado en el sillón de dos plazas junto a Kim. La había sorprendido con un jersey para su bebe, y había recibido un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Joder, él seguía brillando por esa mierda.

Brady y Paul estaban teniendo un concurso de comer alitas picantes en la mesa de la cocina. Estaban añadiendo toda clase de salsas raras y veían quién podía aguantar más sin tomar algo. Idiotas.

Chica Reed estaba acurrucada en mi costado. Tenía mi brazo a su alrededor y mi mano en su vientre, donde Dani estaba pateando sin cesar. Todos se habían tomado un turno para sentirla patear, para mi irritación. No me gustaban todas esas manos en mi esposa, pero había sido lindo cuando Chelsea sintió a la bebé patear y lo había declarado "raro pero genial".

Llegó el cuarto tiempo y el juego estaba endemoniadamente emocionante, pero Chica Reed se quedó dormida en mi hombro. Chelsea se subió a mi regazo y también se durmió. Rainbow se estiró sobre Chelsea y puso su pata en el vientre de Chica Reed. No estaba seguro de si ella podía sentir a la bebé patear o no, pero mantuvo su pata ahí.

Sammy sonrió.

—Por alguna razón tengo la sensación de que esta imagen se repetirá en los años venideros.

Tenía que admitir que lo estaba esperando con ansias.

—Podría acostumbrarme.

—Vas a tener que hacerlo. —Miró a la cocina, donde había ido Emily por otra bebida—. ¿Da miedo?

Miré a la pequeña en mi regazo y apreté mi brazo alrededor de mi esposa durmiente.

—¿Justo ahora? No. Es increíble.

—Así parece.

Había algo en su tono que sonaba anhelante.

—No tienes noticias para mí, ¿o sí?

Sammy se rio en voz baja.

—Mierda, no. Sólo ha pasado un mes. —Pero le sonrió a Emily—. Aunque puedo verlo, ¿sabes? La casa, la esposa, los niños… ya no se siente como si faltaran muchos años.

Tuve que reírme.

—Sé a qué te refieres. Eso era lo último en mi mente cuando Bella apareció. Un mes después, ya estaba listo para que ella se mudara, y luego nos comprometimos poco más de un año después de eso. Se suponía que no me casaría hasta que tuviera treinta o más. Mírame ahora.

—Te ves feliz. Y justo donde se supone que debes estar.

No había ni una sola duda al respecto.

—Lo estoy.

—Siento que yo voy en esa dirección. —Sammy movió la barbilla hacia el sillón de dos plazas—. ¿Y qué hay de ellos? ¿Crees que van a alguna parte?

Seguí su mirada hacia Kim y Colin. Él no le estaba prestando nada de atención al juego. Estaban hablando en voz baja, y los ojos de él nunca se apartaban de la cara de ella.

—No lo sé. Diría que depende totalmente de ella. Tiene que pensar primero que nada en su bebé. Diría que Colin está listo para entrar de lleno, pero quién sabe ella. Los niños complican las cosas.

Dani eligió ese momento para patear mi mano, haciéndome reír.

—Bien, peque, tienes razón. Y hacen que las cosas sean mejores.

Sammy me alzó una ceja.

—Dani me pateó cuando dije que los niños complican las cosas.

Se rio.

—Va a ser todo un reto, Cullen.

—Ya lo sé. —Pero de verdad lo ansiaba, más y más cada día.

Emily regresó y los Pats anotaron para tomar la delantera a menos de un minuto de terminar. Los gritos de, bueno, todos nosotros cuando los Seahawks comenzaron a jugar despertaron a Chica Reed y Chelsea, y todos vimos esa improbable intercepción con una asombrada incredulidad.

—Esa fue una jugada estúpida —anunció Chelsea—. ¿Por qué no corrieron?

—Bueno, con el personal defensivo que tenía en el campo, en realidad fue… —al carajo con eso. Tenían a Marshawn Lynch—. Tienes razón. Fue una jugada tonta.

—Es hora de ir a casa, ¿huh? —acarició a Rainbow, viéndose como si tuviera todas las ganas del mundo de quedarse.

—Sí. _Alguien_ tiene que ir a la escuela mañana.

Me sacó la lengua.

—No te preocupes, peque. Nos juntaremos pronto todos para hablar del campamento de fútbol. Necesito tu ayuda para poner en forma a estos chicos.

Miró a Brady, que seguía comiendo alitas.

—Algunos necesitan ayuda, eso es seguro.

Él le frunció el ceño.

—Estamos fuera de temporada. Tengo permitido tomarme unas semanas libres.

—Bien. Pero no llores cuando te derribe.

Me reí mientras la levantaba y me ponía de pie.

—Díselos, Chels. No necesito lineman que no estén en forma bloqueándome, no si vamos a estar en este juego el siguiente año.

—Sí. Suelta el pollo y come apio.

Él le lanzó un pedazo de apio, que yo atrapé con mi mano libre.

—Nada de lanzar comida en mi casa, idiota.

—Sí, es de mala educación —le dijo Chelsea.

Todos se rieron, y nos despedimos. Rainbow nos siguió a la puerta. Bajé a Chelsea y dejé que acariciara a Rainbow por unos momentos más.

—¿Puedo regresar a visitarla?

—Por supuesto. Necesitamos que se acostumbre a las niñas, ¿no? Eres mi consejera. Ese es tu trabajo.

—Gracias, Edward. —Recibió unos cuantos cabezazos más de Rainbow—. Me divertí.

—Te divertirás más en el futuro, peque. Te lo prometo. —Yo me iba a encargar de eso.

Xoxoxoxox

 _¡Edward! ¿Adivina qué? ¡Mamá y papá dijeron que podía tener un gatito! Dijeron que fue tu idea. ¿Lo fue? ¡Vamos a ir al albergue el sábado! ¿Quieres venir?_

Sonreí al mensaje mientras me estacionaba frente a la casa. Estaba tan contento de que Steve y Joyce decidieran dejarla tener una mascota. Tal vez era poco parcial, pero de verdad creía que eso la ayudaría; y esperaba que también a ellos. Todos necesitaban algo. Hablar con alguien. Jasper me había preguntado si estaban yendo a terapia, pero no conocía la respuesta a eso. Ni sabía si me correspondía preguntar o sugerirlo. Como dijo Chica Reed, todos tenían que vivir su pena a su tiempo y a su manera. Esperaba que el gato los ayudara un poco.

Antes de bajarme del carro, levanté la mirada y sonreí cuando vi a mi esposa sentada en el asiento de ventana. Me saludó antes de regresar a su libro. Nueve de cada diez veces, si estaba en casa, estaba acurrucada leyendo ahí. Era jodidamente increíble.

Entré y me quité mi ropa de invierno. La nieve era endemoniadamente bonita, pero era un jodido dolor de culo. Subí las escaleras y me detuve cuando escuché la voz de mi esposa. Le estaba leyendo a Dani. Era algo que había comenzado a hacer desde que nos mudamos, y era endemoniadamente lindo. A Dani le gustaba su voz, siempre pateaba cuando Chica Reed le leía.

— _Pero lo necesito. Schmarya lo necesita desesperadamente. Cuando Schmarya esté lo suficientemente bien para ser juzgado… bueno, no debe pasar. Es por eso que estoy haciendo esto, Schmarya. Por ti._

¿Qué jodida clase de nombre era Schmarya? Ahogué una carcajada y escuché a mi esposa seguir leyendo.

— _Y entonces, curiosamente, la náusea que ella había sentido fue remplazada con una ola de cálida lujuria. Pero ella se quedó ahí parada con resolución, temblando, temerosa de rendirse ante ello. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había estado con un hombre. Casi había olvidado cómo se sentía ser sostenida._

Espera, ¿qué? ¿Qué carajos le estaba leyendo a nuestra hija?

— _Vaslav bajó una mano hacia su entrepierna. Podía sentir sus suaves dedos deslizándose sobre su montículo…_

—¿Qué demonios estás leyendo? —exigí saber mientras me apresuraba en doblar la esquina.

Chica Reed sonrió y me enseñó la portada. ¿ _Dazzle_ de Judith Dould? ¿Qué carajos?

—Eso no parece ser Dr. Suess. Ni suena como él.

Mi esposa sólo se rio de mí. Fue entonces cuando noté que Rainbow estaba estirada sobre su vientre. Últimamente había estado haciendo eso cada vez más. Cabía muy bien sobre el bultito.

—Dani todavía no sabe lo que estoy leyendo, Edward. Escucha mi voz y mi tono. Podría estar leyendo el diccionario y no importaría.

Eso dice ella.

—No sabes qué es lo que puede entender. Nadie lo sabe. Podrías estar plantando ideas en su cabeza, ¡sobre tocar entrepiernas y dormir con jodidos rusos! Está mal. Es sólo una bebé. —Fulminé con la mirada a mi esposa, que se estaba riendo de mi rabieta—. De todas formas, ¿por qué estás leyendo esa mierda?

Me sonrió.

—Porque mi esposo no estaba en casa para entretenerme de otras maneras. Tenía que leer sobre Senda teniendo acción ya que yo no la tenía.

Pues bien. Agarré su libro porno y lo lancé sobre mi hombro mientras ella se reía y se recorría en el asiento. Rainbow, molesta por el movimiento, se bajó y se acurrucó en la esquina. Cargué a Chica Reed en mis brazos y la llevé a nuestra habitación.

Se rio y puso sus brazos a mi alrededor.

—Esto es muy galante y romántico. ¿Has estado leyendo mi libro?

Tuve que reírme mientras la dejaba en la cama.

—Yo no voy tras entrepiernas y montículos, Chica Reed. Yo voy directo al coño.

Antes de que pudiera responder, yo ya tenía mis manos en ella, seguidas de mi boca. Y, a menos de que la palabra "sí" fuera la misma en ruso que en inglés, saqué todos los pensamientos sobre ese tonto libro de su cabeza.

—Bueno, en definitiva, esa fue una buena bienvenida a casa —murmuró Chica Reed más tarde, cuando ambos estábamos sudorosos y sin aliento.

—No podía permitir que dudaras de mi hombría luego de leer ese estúpido libro —le dije, besando su cuello y haciéndola reír.

—La única hombría en ese libro es de la palpitante —dijo, riéndose—. Lo agarré cuando llegaste a la entrada. En realidad, estaba leyendo _Orgullo y prejuicio_.

Me giré para encararla.

—¿Sólo me estabas jodiendo?

Asintió, se veía complacida consigo misma.

—Sí. Fue divertido. —Le picoteé el costado y la hice chillar—. El libro era de mi mamá. En serio, es más viejo que nosotros. Es de 1989. —Arrugó la nariz—. No tengo idea de cómo llegó a mis cosas, pero luego hojearlo, ya no pude resistirme.

Claro que no. Se rio de mi mirada de incredulidad.

—Eres una mujer malvada, señora Cullen. Poniéndome así de exaltado.

Sonrió y acarició con sus dedos entre mi cabello.

—Te exalté y te cansé. Funcionó muy bien.

No podía discutir con sus resultados.

—Sí, terminó muy bien para ambos. —Toqué su mejilla—. Pero, ¿podrías por favor no leerle esa mierda a nuestra hija? ¿Ni siquiera como broma?

Se rio y me besó la nariz.

—Supongo que puedo aceptarlo.

Exhalé aliviado.

—Eres muy fácil, Cullen.

—Sólo para ti, Chica Reed.

Xoxoxoxox

—¡Ven, Edward! ¡Vamos!

Me reí cuando Chelsea se acercó a mí con las manos sobre sus caderas. Estaba más que emocionada.

—¿Puedo sacar primero a mi esposa del carro, niña?

—Supongo. Pero apúrate. —Golpeteó impacientemente con su pie mientras ayudaba a Chica Reed a bajarse del carro.

—Alguien está emocionada —murmuró Chica Reed, sonriéndole a Chelsea—. Gracias por invitarnos para ayudarte a elegir a tu gatito. También nosotros estamos muy emocionados.

—Mamá dijo que fue idea de Edward. ¿Lo fue?

Asentí.

—Claro, peque. Supuse que te vendría bien tu propia Rainbow. Tendrás que cuidarla muy bien y asegurarte de limpiarla, alimentarla y amarla, ¿lo sabes?

Chelsea asintió empáticamente.

—¡Lo sé! Ya hablamos de eso. Podrá dormir conmigo, pero sólo si me aseguro de darle de comer todos los días, y tengo que cepillarle el pelo y ayudar a limpiar su caja de arena. —Arrugó la nariz ante eso—. Creo que es mejor que tener que limpiarle a un perro que esté afuera. Al menos se seca en la caja.

Tuve que reírme, a pesar de que estaba de acuerdo. Había algo en la idea de recoger mierda fresca que me causaba asco. Gracias a Dios que Rainbow también enterraba sus mierdas.

—Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Deberíamos entrar?

—¡Sí! —Chelsea tomó mi mano y prácticamente me arrastró hasta sus padres.

—Se levantó a las cinco esta mañana, lista para venir por su gatito —me dijo Joyce, riéndose de la exuberancia de su hija. Era bueno verla sonreír de verdad.

—Gracias por incluirnos. —Chica Reed abrazó a Joyce y Steve—. El hermano de Edward eligió a Rainbow, así que en realidad nunca hemos venido al refugio a elegir una mascota. —Me lanzó una mirada—. Creo que nos va a resultar muy difícil salir de aquí sin uno para nosotros.

Considerando el hecho de que esos comerciales de animales la hacían llorar incluso antes de que llegaran las hormonas, sabía que era una tarea monumental. Pero sólo tenía que recordarle que Rainbow era un terror suficiente por sí sola, y sabía que evitaría la tentación. Tal vez algún día, cuando Dani fuera mayor, la dejaríamos elegir su propia mascota. Tal vez.

—¡Vamos, Edward! —Chelsea me estaba jalando hacia la puerta.

—Cálmate, peque. Hay suficientes gatitos esperándote ahí. No se van a ir a ninguna parte.

—¡Pero tengo que elegir al mejor! Tienes que ayudarme.

Le sonreí a mi esposa mientras mantenía la puerta abierta para todos.

—Bueno, sí tengo un gusto increíble. No puedes equivocarte si me escuchas.

Chica Reed se rio.

—No te lastimes al palmearte la espalda solo.

—No lo haré. Soy muy flexible —susurré mientras deslizaba mi brazo libre a su alrededor.

Chelsea nos guío hacia los gatitos. Había muchísimos. Me sentía mal por ellos al estar encerrados en sus pequeñas jaulas.

—¿Cómo eliges? —preguntó Chelsea, mirando a su alrededor con sus tristes ojos azules.

—Bueno, creo que los dejas a ellos elegirte. —Estiré una mano, y un gatito anaranjado agarró mi dedo a través de la jaula—. Ve cuáles te responden, y luego los sacas y vas hacia aquella área a jugar. —Señalé la sección donde estaba una familia jugando con un gatito negro—. Para ver con cuál encajas.

Chica Reed le sonrió a Chelsea.

—Debiste haber visto a Rainbow con Edward. En definitiva, ella lo eligió a él. En realidad, su hermano la compró para nuestra amiga Rose, pero Rainbow no se separaba de Edward. Se sentaba en su hombro y se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas si intentabas separarla de él.

Sonreí ante ese recuerdo.

—Es cierto. No tenía intención de tener un gato jamás, pero Rainbow lo cambió todo.

—Rainbow está a cargo. Nosotros sólo vivimos para servirle —dijo Chica Reed con una sonrisa—. Creo que básicamente así piensan los gatos.

—Eh, nos servimos el uno al otro —decidí, jugando con un gatito beige que estaba arañándome a través de la jaula.

Chica Reed soltó un suspiro anhelante.

La abracé.

—Tenemos suficiente en nuestros hombros por ahora, nena. Sé que apesta verlos aquí, necesitando casas.

Chelsea y sus padres avanzaron frente a las jaulas, viendo a los gatos grandes y a los pequeños mientras yo abrazaba a mi esposa.

—Tal vez no podamos tener otro justo ahora, pero podemos ayudar. Les haré un enorme cheque cuando nos vayamos.

—Bien. —Chica Reed sollozó en mi camiseta—. Es que me siento muy mal por ellos.

—Lo sé, nena. —Yo también me sentía así—. Tal vez podemos pedirles que usen algo del dinero para construir una enorme área de juegos, para que los dejen salir de sus jaulas, así podrán estirarse y divertirse un poco.

—Y podemos comprarles algunos muebles, como los que tiene Rainbow, para que escalen. —Sus lágrimas se habían secado y sonrió brillantemente—. Quiero hacerlo.

Tuve que sonreírle a mi esposa. Tenía el corazón más grande del mundo.

—Entonces eso haremos.

—Bien.

—¡Edward! ¡Ven aquí!

Chica Reed y yo nos dirigimos hacia la jaula que estaba señalando Chelsea. Dentro había un par de gatitos anaranjados y blancos con unos brillantes ojos azules. Eran casi idénticos; excepto que uno tenía patas blancas y el otro, naranjas.

—¡Mira! Se están peleando por mí.

Y sí lo hacían. Uno se ponía al frente, y el otro lo empujaba fuera del camino. Chelsea se reía con placer mientras ellos luchaban e intentaban llegar a ella.

—Tal vez deberíamos sacarlos —sugerí.

Joyce abrió la jaula, y Chelsea agarró a ambos gatitos, apurándose hacia el área de juegos.

Nos quedamos de pie juntos y miramos cómo ellos se ponían sobre ella, se le subían al regazo y peleaban entre ellos.

—Es como si estuvieran jugando al Rey de la Montaña o algo así —dije, riéndome con Chelsea cuando el de las patas blancas tumbo al anaranjado.

—Esta fue una buena idea —dijo Steve—. Gracias por pensar en ello.

—Será bueno para ella. Y espero que para todos. Deberían ir ahí y jugar con ellos —sugerí.

Steve y Joyce se unieron a su hija con los gatitos. Todos se reían y sonreían mientras los gatitos se subían encima, peleaban y jugaban.

—Edward, ¿qué son? ¿Niños o niñas? —preguntó Chelsea, riéndose cuando uno de ellos comenzó a tirar de su cierre.

Miré las tarjetas en la jaula.

—El de patas anaranjadas es un niño, el de patas blancas es una niña.

—Bien. Entonces, son como gemelos, ¿verdad?

Miré a sus padres intercambiar miradas de tristeza

—Bueno, no sé si así les dicen a los gatos, pero sí. Son hermano y hermana.

Chelsea frunció los labios y asintió.

—Eso pensé. ¿Puedo llevarme a ambos? —les preguntó a sus padres—. Son hermano y hermana, y no deberían ser separados. No cuando no hay necesidad de hacerlo.

Joyce tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Oh, Chels, no sé. Es mucho trabajo.

—Yo los cuidaré. Se necesitan el uno al otro para jugar cuando yo esté en la escuela y ustedes trabajando. ¿Por favor? Son gemelos, como Danny y yo. No es justo separarlos cuando ambos están sanos.

Jódanme. Estaba listo para ofrecerme a pagar toda su comida y sus visitas al veterinario por el resto de sus vidas si sus papás decían que no. O, carajo, nosotros nos llevaríamos al otro y ella podría visitarlo cuando quisiera. Rainbow podría matarme, pero no iba a dejar que separaran a esos gatitos, no cuando ella se veía a sí misma y a Danny en ellos.

—¿Prometes cuidarlos bien? ¿Asegurarte de que siempre tengan agua fresca, comida, que vayan al veterinario a tiempo y todo lo demás? —preguntó su padre.

Ella asintió con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Sí, papi. Los cuidare, y ellos se cuidarán el uno al otro, igual que Danny y yo. Nos divertiremos mucho.

—Las mascotas son divertidas, pero también son una responsabilidad. Van a ser tuyos si decimos que sí —le recordó Joyce.

—Lo prometo. Por favor, ¿mamá? ¿papá?

Se miraron el uno al otro y asintieron.

—De acuerdo, entonces. Nos llevaremos a los dos.

—¡Edward! ¡Mira! ¡Los dos son míos! —Chelsea abrazó a los inquietos gatitos.

Me aclaré la garganta, quitándome el nudo que se había formado cuando mencionó a su hermano.

—Qué genial, Chels. Es mejor que pienses en nombres muy buenos.

—¿Cuál es el hombre del caballo de los Seminole? —preguntó, acercándose a mí y alzando a sus gatitos.

—Renegade. —Agarré al de patas blancas.

—Bien. Ese será su nombre. La llamaré Renny.

Sonreí.

—Renny, ¿eh? Es original. Me gusta. ¿Y qué hay de este pequeño? —pregunté, frotando la suave cabeza del gatito que ella sostenía.

—Será Eli, por mi antiguo jugador favorito.

¡Ja!

—Ahora que lo pienso, sí se parece un poco a Eli.

Estudió a su gatito.

—Sí, se parece.

—Renny y Eli son buenos nombres —le dijo Chica Reed.

—Gracias. ¿Pueden conocer a Rainbow?

Me reí.

—Algún día, claro. Sin embargo, no debemos traumatizarlos en su primer día en casa. Rainbow es muy dura con otros gatos.

—Le agradarán. Sé que así será. Debería tener un hermano. Podrían llevarse uno hoy.

—Tal vez algún día, peque. Rainbow tiene suficiente con que lidiar justo ahora, con la casa nueva y un bebé en camino. Descubrirás que a los gatos no les gusta mucho el cambio.

—Bien. Pero los míos se tendrán el uno al otro, así que estarán bien, ¿verdad?

Toqué su nariz.

—Se tendrán el uno al otro, y a ti. Estarán genial.

—Así será. —Se metió entre mis brazos, cuidando de no aplastar a sus gatitos—. Gracias, Edward.

—De nada, Chelsea. —Le susurré al oído—. ¿Sabes qué es lo que nadie te cuenta sobre las mascotas?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Son los mejores escuchadores que tienes. Puedes contarles todo cuando estás triste o molesta, y no le pueden decir a nadie más. Sólo estarán ahí para amarte y apoyarte.

—¿En serio? —retrocedió y me miró a los ojos—. ¿Harán eso?

—Oh sí. Rainbow sabe más sobre mí que cualquier otra persona, excepto por Bella. Renny y Eli pueden escucharte, si los dejas.

—¿Le cuentas secretos a Rainbow? ¿Y tus sentimientos?

—Oh sí, por supuesto. No es sólo una mascota. Es una de mis mejores amigas. —Me sentía un poco idiota al decirlo en voz alta, pero era la jodida verdad.

—Rainbow también es mi amiga. Y va ser amiga de Renny y Eli. Y ellos van a ser mis mejores amigos.

—Bueno, creo que ese suena como un muy buen plan, peque. ¿Por qué no nos dirigimos a la entrada para que puedas adoptarlos y hacerlos tus mejores amigos oficialmente?

—Bien, ¡vamos! —estaba de nuevo llena de energía, abrazando a sus gatitos contra sí—. Quiero mostrarles su casa.

Y se fue. Joyce se acercó y me besó la mejilla.

—Gracias por esta idea. Ella, bueno, ninguno de nosotros tiene muchas ganas de estar en casa sin Danny. Esta es la primera vez que la he visto emocionada por ir a casa desde antes de Navidad.

—Me alegra. Fue algo bueno de su parte llevárselos a ambos. Creo que ella lo necesitaba.

—Sí lo necesitaba. —Steve me palmeó la espada—. Es mejor que vayamos allá antes de que ella misma firmé la adopción.

Chica Reed tomó mi mano mientras los seguíamos a la entrada.

—Eso fue algo bueno, Cullen. Muy bueno.

—¿Crees que vamos a poder decir que no cuando Dani quiera adoptar un par de gatitos? —pregunté.

Chica Reed se rio.

—Demonios, no. Tendremos que dejárselo a Rainbow. Ella será más dura que nosotros.

Tan cierto. Probablemente Rainbow debería estar a cargo. Era la más fuerte de nosotros.


	44. Chapter 44

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _. We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Getting Blitzed**

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** FungysCullen13 y Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 44**

—Y si el esquinero muestra blitz, marcas al hot read. ¿Entendiste eso, Dani? El hot read.

Las risas de Chica Reed causaban cosquillas en mi cara, donde mi mejilla estaba recostada sobre su vientre.

—¿Qué rayos le estás leyendo a nuestra hija?

Besé su vientre y le lancé una sonrisa.

—Mi libro de jugadas. Sólo repasamos un poco mientras esperamos. —Mientras hablaba, Dani pateó donde estaba recostada mi cabeza sobre su madre—. Le gusta.

Chica Reed metió sus dedos entre mi cabello.

—Le gusta escuchar tu voz, no tu aburrida charla sobre fútbol.

Le sonreí.

—Le gusta más que las mierdas que le estabas leyendo sobre Vlad y su palpitante miembro. De seguro la asustaste. Probablemente no quiere salir por temor a esos lujuriosos rusos.

Mi esposa se rio como loca.

—Su nombre era Vaslov. Y ella va a salir justo a tiempo, en poco más de un mes. Gracias a Dios.

Un mes hasta convertirme oficialmente en padre. La fecha del parto se había corrido un poco, para principios de mayo, ya que el primer doctor de Chica Reed era un estúpido. Sabía que ese tipo era un fraude. Gracias a Dios que Chica Reed ya estaba aquí con una maravillosa doctora que era más inteligente. Mucho mejor.

Le lancé una mirada a Chica Reed.

—Creí que no habías leído más que ese pequeño párrafo, pero es claro que te grabaste bien ese nombre.

—Puede que haya sentido curiosidad y haya leído un poco más.

Sonreí por eso.

—¿Cuánto más? Ese libro tenía como mil páginas. —Mil páginas de lujuria. Justo lo que le gustaba a Renée.

Chica Reed se sonrojó. Jodidamente gracioso.

—Leíste todo el libro, ¿no?

—Bueno, ¡es que me dio curiosidad! Primero necesitaba leer la escena de sexo porque tenía que leer el acto luego de la seducción. Luego quería saber qué pasaba con ella.

Me reí mientras me sentaba para besarla.

—Lee todo el sexo que quieras, Chica Reed. No me molesta. Especialmente si eso te enseña algo nuevo que podamos hacer.

Bufó.

—Como si pudiéramos hacerlo ahora. Soy una vaca.

—No eres una vaca.

Pero tenía razón en cuanto a la experimentación sexual. Esos gloriosos días de hormonas del sexo ya habían pasado. Todavía podíamos hacerlo, pero era más difícil ahora y ciertamente ella ya no estaba tan interesada como antes. El libro decía que era normal, pero no me gustaba.

—Estoy gorda y me siento incómoda, ya estoy lista para que ella salga de mí.

Carajo. En sus ojos se estaban formando lágrimas que no eran de las felices. Hora de arreglarlo.

—Eres hermosa, siempre.

Sollozó por eso.

—Y claro que te sientes incómoda. Pero no llores, nena. Ella llegará pronto. Y no quieres tener la cara hinchada cuando lleguen todos, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué me importa? Estoy embarazada. Tengo permitido llorar si quiero.

Estaba haciendo un puchero muy bonito, pero no quería que se convirtiera en todo un festival de sollozos. Podía pasar en cualquier segundo. Claramente el último mes del embarazo era el más peligroso para los futuros papás.

Jodido infierno.

—Sí, pero si lloras, mamá pensará que yo hice algo para molestarte. Y Rubia me pateará el trasero. ¿En serio quieres que me golpee nuestra familia cuando no he hecho nada malo?

—No. Supongo que no. —Se limpió los ojos mientras yo soltaba una carcajada.

—¿Supones que no? Gracias, Chica Reed. Estoy sintiendo el amor.

Me jaló a ella, lo más cerca que podía pegarme, lo cual no era para nada suficiente en estos días. Nuestra hija estaba creciendo mucho. En los malos momentos, Chica Reed también me culpaba por eso; como si fuera mi culpa que la bebé fuera alta. Demonios, probablemente sí lo era. La niña tenía genes Cullen. Era muy afortunada, algo que le recordaba a Chica Reed cuando comenzaba a ponerse enojona.

—Lo siento. Sabes que te amo. Es que me siento tan malditamente incómoda. —Se movió tanto como podía sobre nuestra cama.

La ayudé a sentarse.

—Lo sé, nena. Pero estás a punto de ser cuidada y consentida más allá de lo imaginable durante los siguientes días. Mi mamá no te dejará levantar ni un dedo durante todo el fin de semana.

—Tal vez. Pero tú no estarás aquí.

Eso era jodidamente cierto. Pensaba que estaba llevando bastante bien toda esta cosa de la paternidad, al menos en comparación a cómo había estado hacía seis meses. Pero la única cosa que no iba a hacer, y que nunca haría, era asistir a un jodido baby shower. Al carajo con eso. Díganme sexista, díganme cabrón, díganme lo que quieran, pero eso era para chicas. Punto. Final de la historia. Esa era _mi_ historia y me iba a apegar a ello.

—Chica Reed, sabes que también te amo. Y sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Cualquier cosa menos asistir a un baby shower. No quiero estar ahí, y si lo piensas bien, dudo que me quieras tener ahí.

Frunció los labios unos segundos antes de soltar una risita.

—Supongo que tienes razón. No quiero que escuches historias de partos y estés asustado durante las últimas semanas que nos quedan.

Exacto. Escuchar historias de horror sobre bebés no le haría nada bien a mi mente, la cual estaba un poco más positiva en estos días.

—Síp. Y en realidad no me quieres abriendo mierdas como sacaleches y contenedores para pañales. —Ella se había registrado para ambas cosas, afortunadamente—. Ni quieres que Emmett y Jasper estén cerca, ¿o sí?

No podía pensar en algo peor que mi hermano en un baby shower. Y Jasper probablemente daría consejos al azar sobre lactancia o algo así. Sólo Dios sabía cuando se trataba de él. Tenía mierdas de las raras en su cabeza.

—Buen punto. Eso no sería bueno. —Mi esposa me sonrió—. Es sólo que te extrañaré.

—También te extrañaré. —La besé gentilmente—. Pero es la última vez que nos separaremos hasta después de que nazca Dani. Y le debo a Jasper el fin de semana de chicos.

—Lo sé. Él y Emmett están muy emocionados. —Sus labios se torcieron—. No puedo esperar para saber cómo les fue.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Es sólo Atlantic City. Apostaremos y quizás tomaremos un poco si ellos quieren.

Chica Reed acunó mi mejilla.

—Sabes que también puedes tomar. No estaré ahí para sentirme excluida y quiero que te diviertas.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Puede que me tome uno o dos tragos, pero no me voy a emborrachar. No tiene sentido si mi esposa no está ahí para divertirnos.

Eso la hizo sonreír.

—¿Sí? ¿Todavía quieres divertirte conmigo aun cuando estoy tan grande como una casa y hormonal? Debe ser amor.

—Sí. —La besé con fuerza—. Lo es. Y te mostraría cuánto quiero divertirme contigo si no fueran a tocar en nuestra puerta en cualquier momento.

Se rio y se acurrucó conmigo.

—Tendremos que agendar la diversión para cuando se vayan.

—Me parece bien, nena. —Tal vez las hormonas de sexo no se habían ido por completo. Gracias por eso—. En el momento en que los veamos irse, voy a saltar sobre ti. Y al carajo con la agenda. Graba eso con tinta permanente.

Chica Reed sonrió.

—Considéralo hecho. —Suspiró y se removió—. Ahora, ¿me ayudas a levantarme? Deberíamos bajar porque tienes razón, estarán aquí pronto.

Me paré y la jalé a sus pies. Estos días estaba teniendo problemas con su balance. En secreto pensaba en ella como uno de esos juguetes que se tambaleaban que tuve de niño. Aunque era lo suficientemente inteligente para no decir esa mierda en voz alta.

—¿Me ayudarías a ponerme los zapatos? —preguntó, mordiéndose el labio.

Me apuré a hacer lo que me pidió. La semana pasada, luego de sus clases de música, rompió en llanto porque usó dos zapatos que no eran par. Al parecer, se rio de ello en la clase, pero cuando llegó a casa esto se convirtió en la ciudad de las lágrimas. Había estado segura de que ya no la amaba porque no había notado sus pies cuando salió de la casa. Desde entonces, me había encargado de asegurarme de que sus zapatos fueran par antes de que ella saliera, a pesar de que se disculpó por estar loca y pensar en algo tan estúpido en primer lugar. La amaba más allá de las palabras, incluso si en estos días estaba un poco loca. Demonios, siendo honesto, la mayoría de las mierdas por las que ella se alteraba eran muy graciosas.

—Ahora mismo, nena. —Agarré unos zapatos y sostuve sus manos mientras se los ponía.

—Gracias. Eres muy dulce al aguantarme.

Me reí y la abracé.

—Tú has aguantado cosas peores de mi parte durante los últimos años. Y tengo parte de la culpa por el estado en el que te encuentras.

Se rio.

—Parte, ¿eh?

—Hacen falta dos para bailar tango, nena. Tú olvidaste las píldoras, así que eso es tuyo. Yo tengo súper esperma, así que eso es mío. Responsabilidad del cincuenta-cincuenta. —Algo así. En realidad, creía que el porcentaje era mayor en su caso, pero no iba a decir mierdas que la fueran a molestar. Las embarazadas eran como bombas listas para explotar a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar. No gracias. Hoy no.

—Piensas que es más mi culpa, ¿no? —preguntó, sonriendo.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Nop.

—Sí, sí lo piensas. Sólo que no quieres hacerme llorar de nuevo.

No iba a morder el anzuelo. Estaba intentando hacerme decir algo estúpido. Las embarazadas eran así de ingeniosas. Pero yo era demasiado genial para esa mierda.

—No creo que se trate de culpas, nena. Puede que Dani no haya sido planeada, pero ciertamente no es un error o algo por lo que alguno de nosotros deba asumir la culpa. Ella es un regalo.

Síp, lo logré. Y justo así, las lágrimas regresaron. Pero eran de felicidad. Ahora ya podía distinguirlas. La abracé y la dejé llorar.

—Sí que es un regalo. Nuestro milagro.

—Ustedes dos son mis milagros.

Alzó la cabeza y la besé.

—Te amo. Tú eres mi milagro —me dijo cuando nos separamos.

—También te amo. —Limpié las lágrimas de sus mejillas—. Ahora, ya no más llanto hasta que la familia llegue aquí.

Chica Reed se rio.

—Entonces, ¿tengo que mantener la compostura por los siguientes diez minutos? Será pan comido.

—¿Estás segura de ello, nena? —En serio, en estos días eso no era nada seguro.

Eso me hizo ganarme una nalgada, pero al menos se estaba riendo.

—Sí. Eso es lo menos que voy a tardar en bajar las escaleras.

Me reí y la cargué.

—Nop, tendrás que pasar esos diez minutos de otra forma. Te tengo.

Se acurrucó en mí mientras la cargaba fuera de la habitación.

—Sí, así es.

Xoxoxoxox

Abrimos la puerta juntos, aunque sabía que iba a ser invisible en el instante que todos pusieran los ojos en Chica Reed. En efecto, mamá me ignoró totalmente para lanzar sus brazos alrededor de mi esposa.

—¡Bella! ¡Mírate! ¡Estás verdaderamente radiante! ¡Estás tan hermosa! ¿Y cómo está mi maravillosa nieta hoy? Hola, Dani. Soy tu abuela Esme. No puedo esperar hasta que estés aquí. ¡Sólo descansa ahí y prepárate para toda la diversión que vamos a tener juntas!

Sí, mi madre estaba arrullando en el estómago de Chica Reed. Sin embargo, no podía decir mierda. Yo le hablaba a Dani todo el tiempo en estos días. El libro decía que era algo bueno. También había leído algunos estudios que decían que ella ya estaba aprendiendo ahí dentro, así que hablarle era importante. Otra razón por la que mi esposa no necesitaba estar leyéndole libros obscenos. ¿Quién sabía lo que ella podría estar reteniendo? Era una posibilidad que no estaba dispuesto a tomar.

—¡Edward! —Al menos alguien estaba feliz de verme. Por supuesto ese alguien era Jasper, pero a buen hambre no hay pan duro. Le di un medio abrazo, ya que él estaba cargado con maletas y regalos. Mi hermano estaba en el mismo estado.

Claramente, mi madre había estado ocupada. No que eso fuera una novedad. Parecía que día por medio recibíamos paquetes llenos con cosas para bebés. Podíamos tener veinte bebés y probablemente no usaríamos todas las cosas que ya teníamos. Mi mamá estaba loca.

—Edward, hay más cosas en el auto. —Ese fue el reconocimiento de mi madre para mí. Lindo.

—Ya sabes, ella no se embarazó sola. No habría un bebé sin mí. Podrías al menos decirle hola a tu propia carne y sangre —murmuré mientras caminaba hacia el auto alquilado. Ella me había amado una vez. Claramente eso sólo fue por mi potencial para darle un nieto. Ahora que ella tenía una, yo sobraba.

Agarré más bolsas de regalos y otra maleta del baúl. Estaba más que un poco alarmado por la cantidad de mierda que trajeron con ellos. Estaban planeando irse en unos días, ¿verdad? No íbamos a ser invadidos hasta que Dani llegara, ¿verdad?

Me giré y tuve que parar antes de chocarme con mi mamá.

—¿Qué? Lo tengo.

—Ya sabes que te quiero y que estoy feliz de verte. Siempre serás mi bebé. —Mamá me dio un beso en la mejilla ya que no podía defenderme con las manos llenas.

—Sí, sí. Ya veo dónde estoy en tu jerarquía. Es Bella, la bebé, cosas de bebé, bolsas, Edward. —Tenía derecho a darle mierda ya que ella me había ignorado.

Mamá se rio.

—Nunca te gustó compartir, ni siquiera cuando eras niño. Pero lo siento. Admito que me entusiasmé un poco con mi primera nieta.

—¿Un poco? —pregunté, levantando el puñado de bolsas.

—Mucho. Lo tengo permitido. Las abuelas consienten a los nietos. Pero no me olvidaría de mi hijo. Una de esas bolsas contiene mis famosos brownies de doble dulce, junto con mis galletas con chispas de chocolate.

No mierda.

—¿Cuál? —Entonces me golpeó—. ¿Son para mí... o para Bella?

Mamá sacudió la cabeza y tomó la bolsa azul.

—Esta. Y son para los dos. Tus días de ser un egoísta acaparador de dulces han terminado. Sólo espera hasta que Dani te los quite.

Tenía que admitir que estaba ansioso por ese día.

—Compartiré con Bella y la bebé. No con Emmett.

Mamá se rio.

—Entonces sugiero que escondas esa bolsa en algún lado. Él no sabe de eso o no hubieran sobrevivido el vuelo.

Buen punto. Me apresuré adentro, tirando todo menos la bolsa azul en el pasillo. Corrí abajo y escondí esa mierda detrás de los libros, porque estaba bastante seguro que era el último lugar donde Emmett buscaría algo. No hacía falta decir que él no era un gran lector. Por supuesto, me comí un par de brownies antes de volver a saludar a nuestros invitados.

—Edward, ¿dónde estabas? —Chica Reed envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor.

—Sólo guardando algo, nena. No es gran cosa.

Sus ojos se estrecharon y olfateó.

—¿Por qué hueles com...?

Le di un gran beso antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta.

—Demonios, hermano. Sabemos cómo terminaste en esta posición. No necesitas hacer una recreación enfrente de tu familia.

Le enseñé el dedo a mi hermano cuando terminé el beso con Chica Reed.

—Mamá nos trajo brownies y galletas. Emmett no sabe. Los escondí detrás de tus libros de Austen —susurré en su oreja, mordiéndole el lóbulo sólo para hacer parecer como que no podía mantener mis manos fuera de ella. Bueno, no podía, así que no era una actuación. Y ella nunca podría cuestionar mi amor por ella de nuevo, en lo que a mí respectaba. Compartir mi chocolate con ella debería ser prueba suficiente.

Chica Reed se rio.

—Lo entiendo —murmuró de vuelta—. Tenemos que almacenar, ya que vamos a estar separados por un par de días.

—¿Todavía no salen de la etapa de luna de miel? —preguntó Rubia. Ella envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor en un abrazo—. Hola, Edward.

—Hola, Rubia.

También recibí un abrazo y un hola de Pequeña.

—Es lindo finalmente recibir algo de atención.

Todos rieron.

—Claro, has sido tan carenciado toda tu vida. —Rubia puso una mano en el vientre de Chica Reed—. No puedes culparnos por estar un poco más concentrados en la pequeña.

Sonreí.

—Sí, lo entiendo.

—Ahora que todos han dicho hola, ¿qué tal si nos muestran el cuarto de la bebé? —preguntó mamá—. He visto fotografías, pero quiero verlo en persona.

—Sí. Necesito ponerme a trabajar. —Jasper corrió afuera para conseguir algo mientras nosotros conducíamos a todos arriba.

Las exclamaciones que Emily y Kim habían hecho por la habitación se repitieron cinco veces más altas con mi mamá y Pequeña exclamando por todo.

—¡El piano! Es la cosa más linda que he visto. —Mamá me abrazó—. Hiciste un trabajo increíble, Edward.

Era más que eso. Le sonreí.

—Bueno, no es la monstruosidad rosa que probablemente tienes en tu casa, pero creo que es bastante increíble.

—No es toda rosa —resopló mamá—. Usé mucho violeta también. ¡Es justo que ella consiga algo femenino! Esta podría ser la habitación de un niño.

—Con unos osos menos, quizás —dijo Rubia—. Sin embargo, creo que es fantástica.

—¡Lo es! —acordó mamá con rapidez—. Sólo digo que es muy neutral de género excepto por el piano.

—Me encargaré de eso —anunció Jasper, entrando a la habitación con una maleta gigante. La dejó caer, abriéndola, y revelando un montón de elementos de arte—. Tengo planes.

—Uhhh —comencé, pero Chica Reed me apretó la mano.

—Estamos ansiosos por ello, Jasper.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, ella se inclinó hacia mí.

—Alice me envió una fotografía de lo que él estaba diseñando. Es genial. Confía en mí.

Y lo hice. Así que dejamos a Jasper con su trabajo. Siempre podía hacer que pintaran encima si él lo jodía.

Pasamos el rato y hablamos. Abrimos algunos de los regalos que eran "sólo porque sí" más que relacionados con el baby shower. Mi mamá estaba jodidamente loca. Había conseguido un móvil para la cuna que coincidía completamente, junto con más ropa. Mi niña probablemente nunca iba a tener que usar el mismo atuendo dos veces entre toda la mierda que le habíamos comprado y lo que el baby shower le traería.

Jasper trabajó durante el almuerzo, y finalmente nos llamó arriba. La puerta estaba cerrada, y en el frente de ella, había pintado "Los dominios de Dani" en letra cursiva rosa, con unas coloridas mariposas volando alrededor de las palabras.

—¡Oh, Jaspy! ¡Me encanta la puerta! —exclamó Pequeña, plantándole un gran beso.

Tenía que admitirlo, lucía bien.

—Es realmente genial, Jasper.

Chica Reed, por supuesto, lloró y le dio un gran abrazo.

—Es hermosa.

Jasper sonrió.

—Me alegro que te guste. Y ahora, ¡les presento Los dominios de Dani!

Empujó la puerta y todos entramos en fila. Tenía que admitir que era bastante impresionante. Había pintado un oso gigante en la pared, poniéndole un moño rosa y un vestido así no era completamente igual a Bob. El oso estaba jugando con un gato que lucía exactamente como Rainbow, hasta en los ojos dorados. La pared sobre la cuna tenía un arcoíris curvándose sobre la cabeza del oso. Los colores desaparecían en algunas flores.

Y la cosa más genial, al menos ante mis ojos, eran las notas musicales que había pintado en la pared sobre el piano. Eran llevadas por mariposas como las que estaban en la puerta.

—Entonces. Eso es todo. Quiero decir, puedo hacer más, pero pensé en mantenerlo sencillo. Si hay algo que no les gusta... —Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, luciendo nervioso como el infierno.

—Es hermoso —susurró mi esposa, las lágrimas corriendo libremente por su cara otra vez.

—Lágrimas de felicidad —anuncié cuando Pequeña, Rubia y mi mamá comenzaron a preocuparse por ella—. Es increíble, hombre. Gracias. —Comencé a extender una mano hacia él, pero mierda. Sabía lo que Jasper quería. Así que le di un abrazo.

—¿De verdad te gusta? —preguntó, sonriéndome—. ¿No estás diciéndolo por decir?

—Es genial, de verdad. Es definitivamente más femenino, pero de una buena forma. A Dani le va a encantar.

—¡Es fantástico! —Mi mamá tenía esa mirada en sus ojos. Sabía lo que significaba—. Tendremos que reunirnos para hablar sobre la habitación que tengo en casa para ella. ¿Cómo te llevas con los castillos?

Jasper se rio entre dientes.

—Probablemente puedo hacer uno. Trabajaremos en ello.

Chica Reed lo abrazó.

—Me encanta. Muchas gracias. Es aún más perfecto de lo que imaginé. ¡Eres tan talentoso!

Él le devolvió el abrazo.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado.

—Él lo ha estado perfeccionando por meses, lo juro —nos dijo Pequeña, bailando alrededor de la habitación—. ¡Es tan genial, Jaspy!

—Sí, creo que vamos a tenerte haciendo las habitaciones de nuestros niños, cuando suceda —añadió Emmett rápidamente ante las cejas alzadas que estaba consiguiendo.

—Me encantaría —prometió Jasper. Juraba que él tenía el mismo brillo de la maternidad que Chica Reed. Sin embargo, no podía culparlo. Él anotó en grande con esto. Le debía un gran momento por la alegría que vi en la cara de mi esposa.

—Todo va por mi cuenta este fin de semana —le dije—. Gracias por esto. De verdad. Es más que increíble.

Jasper sonrió.

—No le diré que no a eso.

—Hablando de eso, tenemos que ponernos en camino —bramó mi hermano—. Señoras, las veremos en dos días.

—Demonios, Em, danos unos minutos para juntar nuestra mierda.

Mamá me golpeó en la nuca.

—¡No enfrente de la bebé!

Chica Reed se rio.

—Ya me he resignado al hecho de que ella probablemente sabrá todas las malas palabras antes de saber nuestros nombres.

La jalé a mis brazos.

—Las he reducido, nena. ¡Tienes que admitirlo!

—Sí, lo has hecho. —Me besó suavemente—. Ve. Diviértete y dale a Jasper lo que quiera este fin de semana. Se lo merece.

La sonrisa en su cara me puso un poco nervioso.

—Dentro de lo razonable, nena. Algunas cosas, y personas, no están en el menú.

Jasper estalló en carcajadas.

—Tengo lo que quiero. —Puso un brazo alrededor de Pequeña—. Pero no le diré que no a un fin de semana de primera clase.

— _Eso_ puedo proporcionarlo. Pongámonos en marcha.

Xoxoxoxoxox

—¡Qué fin de semana! —Jasper sonrió al dinero que había recibido del cajero antes de meterlo en su billetera. Él definitivamente tenía razones para sonreír. Había ganado dos grandes jugando póquer. No sabía si él era un erudito en secreto o si usaba sus talentos psíquicos para leer a sus oponentes o qué, pero había hecho mucho dinero.

Tampoco me podía quejar. Había ganado un grande. Emmett había perdido unos cientos. Sin embargo, habíamos pasado un buen momento; eso era lo importante.

—¿Entonces crees que podemos dirigirnos a casa ahora o piensas que todavía están perdidas en la tierra de los bebés? —preguntó mi hermano mientras nos conducía a la carretera.

—Creo que mamá va a estar en la tierra de los bebés mientras seamos capaces de procrear —murmuré, haciendo reír a todos.

—Mierda, hermano. No sabes la mitad de eso. Ella ya tiene la casa equipada. Si necesitas una niñera para los próximos años, mamá es tu mujer.

¡Lo sabía!

—Ella va a secuestrar completamente a mi hija, ¿verdad?

Emmett soltó una carcajada.

—No lo descartaría. Sin embargo, no te preocupes. Papá la delatará después de un par de semanas.

Me reí.

—Sólo tomaría un par de segundos descubrir quién lo hizo en ese caso.

—Ella sólo está emocionada. Todos lo estamos. —Jasper sonrió soñadoramente—. ¿Quién no quiere un pequeño y lindo bebé para abrazar?

Cristo. Jasper y sus abrazos. Esa mierda nunca cambiaría, incluso si ya no se drogaba.

—Es difícil creer que sólo estamos a un mes. —Estaba haciendo la cuenta regresiva de los días en este punto. No estaba incómodo como Chica Reed, pero estaba tan listo como ella para traer a nuestra hija al mundo.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó mi hermano, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Por supuesto. Estoy más que listo para tenerla aquí. Y Chica Reed se muere de ganas.

Mi hermano se rio.

—Sin duda. Ella se ve lista para explotar.

—No le digas esa mierda a ella. Lo juro por Dios, si la haces llorar, te patearé el trasero.

—Tranquilízate, hermano. No molestaré a Bella. Rosie lo patearía por ti, de todas formas.

Eso era verdad. Rubia era más mala que yo, también. Bueno saberlo.

—Además, no me refería a eso. Me refería a, ¿tomaste la clase de parto y esa mierda?

Dios. El horror.

—No hagas a mi mente regresar a eso. —El video. Que Dios me ayude.

Emmett se rio.

—¡Deberías ver tu cara!

Jasper se inclinó para mirarme.

—Es natural, ya sabes. Y realmente hermoso, el proceso de nacimiento.

—No es hermoso. Es espeluznante. Nada en un ser humano debería estirarse de esa forma. Y hay sangre y fluidos y... mierda. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en ello. —Cerré los ojos y traté de borrar la imagen mental—. Tenemos la mierda de la respiración lista. Y nuestro plan de parto establecido.

Chica Reed iba a recibir los calmantes. Estaba bastante seguro de que ella habría estado dispuesta a ir sin ellos, pero por mi cordura, había aceptado que ese era el camino a seguir. Los dos sabíamos que no sería capaz de soportar verla con dolor, incluso si era para traer a nuestra hija al mundo. Íbamos a tener una habitación privada y Dani se quedaría ahí con nosotros. No la iba a dejar fuera de mi vista. Había muchas historias de horror sobre bebés cambiados y secuestros.

—Está bien, entonces tienes eso resuelto. Eso es bueno.

Charlamos durante la mayor parte del viaje y comencé a ponerme ansioso por llegar a casa con mi esposa. Así que cuando mi hermano se pasó la salida hacia mi casa, yo no estaba contento.

—¿Qué mierda, Em? Te perdiste la salida.

—No, no lo hice. —Mi idiota hermano me sonrió—. Tenemos una sorpresa para ti.

—¡Va a ser tan genial! —Jasper me golpeó en la espalda desde el asiento trasero—. En realidad es un regalo de todos. No te preocupes. Chica Reed sabe.

¿Chica Reed sabía? ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

Mi hermano finalmente salió de la carretera y siguió el GPS a dónde mierda me estaban llevando. Se estacionó afuera de un edificio como los de YMCA.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté cuando salimos del auto.

—¡Bienvenido al campamento de papás primerizos! —Jasper lanzó su brazo a mi alrededor—. Todos vamos a aprender qué hacer una vez que de verdad tengas al bebé.

Al carajo con esto.

—Tonterías. ¿Qué es esto en realidad?

Mi hermano sonrió maniáticamente.

—¡De verdad! Vamos a aprender cómo cambiar pañales, darle al bebé un baño, hacerlo eructar, toda esa mierda. No te hicimos una despedida de soltero, así que vamos a hacer esto.

Ni siquiera sabía qué hacer con esta información, pero me estaban arrastrando adentro de todas formas.

—¿Crees que esto compensa no tener despedida de soltero? —De hecho, yo no había querido una, ¿pero pañales versus estríperes? De alguna forma no parecía un cambio comparable.

—¡Va a ser impresionante; ya verás!

Emmett estaba ridículamente emocionado por todo esto. No pude evitar preguntarme si el comentario irónico de Chica Reed sobre tener un fin de semana divertido había sido refiriéndose a este preciso momento. Tenía el presentimiento de que lo era. Astuta chica embarazada.

Entramos al área del gimnasio, donde una mujer inmediatamente nos saludó lanzando unas muñecas en nuestros brazos.

—¡Cullen, fiesta para tres! —gritó mi idiota hermano. Por supuesto, todas las personas en el lugar dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirar nuestros traseros.

—Lleven a sus bebés a la primera área, donde están las mesas. Ahí es donde aprenderán a cambiar pañales.

Mierda. A pesar de que sabía mejor, esperaba evitar toda la parte de cambiar pañales de ser padre. Quiero decir, teníamos una niñera lista y ese parecía que debía ser su trabajo. Chica Reed había encontrado a la señora Harris cuando había estado entrevistando profesoras jubiladas para la fundación. Ella recientemente había enviudado y sus hijos se habían graduado hacía poco de la universidad. Le encantaban los niños, sabía de música y no intentaría un movimiento conmigo, que eran los tres requisitos principales en el libro de Chica Reed.

—Esto es increíble —gritó mi hermano, dejando caer a su bebé en el cambiador con un ruido sordo.

—No es así como acuestas a un bebé —corrigió Jasper de mal humor. Y que me condenen si él no puso suavemente su muñeca en la mesa, deslizando la mano desde debajo de la cabeza hasta el final.

—Muy bien —le dijo la instructora más cercana antes de lanzarle a mi hermano una mirada fulminante.

Acosté a la mía de la misma forma que Jasper, porque no quería ser regañado. La instructora hizo una demostración de sacar el pañal, limpiar, poner talco y volver a poner el pañal varias veces antes de liberarnos.

—¡Pan comido! —bramó mi hermano antes de arrancar el pañal de su muñeca. Limpió y después echó medio envase de talco en el niño—. Ups. —Usó el pañal desechado para limpiarlo un poco, lo que incluso yo sabía que no era higiénico, y después quitó el pañal—. Ves, hermano, esto es fácil como el infierno. —Y diciendo eso, despegó la cinta, rompiendo el pañal.

—Sí, muy fácil —murmuré.

—Lo es —acordó Jasper. En efecto, él sacó el pañal, limpió, echó talco y puso uno nuevo sin siquiera sudar.

—Tienes una técnica maravillosa —lo felicitó la instructora.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Ya tomaste esta clase? —preguntó mi hermano.

Mientras estaban discutiendo, yo saqué el pañal e hice la limpieza.

—Me parece que ya que es una niña, no debería tener que cambiarla. ¿Eso no es raro? —No debería estar tocando sus partes de chica, aunque fueran partes de bebés.

—¿Estás diciendo que si tienen un niño la próxima vez, Bella no lo cambiará y tú harás todo? Ella podría estar de acuerdo si ese fuera el caso, pero creo que te pateará el trasero si lo sugieres. —Mi hermano sonrió—. Me gustaría verte intentarlo.

—No, gracias. —No era tan tonto para decirle eso en voz alta a mi esposa.

Eché un poco de talco y puse el pañal debajo de la muñeca, enderezándolo de la forma que ella había mostrado, lo metí y después pegué las cintas. Mi pañal no se veía tan perfecto como el de Jasper, pero se quedaba en su lugar, así que eso era una victoria en lo que a mí respectaba.

—Bien. —No recibí "la técnica maravillosa" como Jasper. Demonios.

—Por supuesto, cuando se trata de un bebé real, puede ser mucho más difícil. El bebé se mueve y debe ser sostenido y vigilado todo el tiempo en el cambiador.

Mi hermano se ganó otra mirada, ya que su bebé estaba peligrosamente cerca del borde de la mesa.

—Fíjense detrás de su bebé y presionen el interruptor —nos dijo.

Lo próximo que supe, la condenada muñeca estaba llorando y moviéndose. La de Emmett cayó al piso, gran sorpresa.

—¡Emmett! ¡Vas a conseguir que nos echen! Esta fue tu idea. ¡Hazlo mejor! —siseó Jasper. Por supuesto ese hijo de puta ya tenía a su bebé sin pañal y estaba comenzando el proceso de limpieza.

Sostuve mi muñeca lo mejor que pude mientras se movía y lloraba. Saqué el condenado pañal e hice la limpieza y puse el talco bastante decentemente. Quiero decir, no estaba genial, pero al menos no era como el trabajo de mierda que Emmett había hecho. Pero poner el pañal de nuevo con piernas sacudiéndose era un dolor en el trasero. Finalmente conseguí pegar las estúpidas cintas, pero el condenado pañal estaba prácticamente colgando del niño.

—Es por esto que tengo niñera —dije con los dientes apretados mientras trataba de arreglarlo.

El de Jasper estaba perfecto, por supuesto.

—De verdad, ¿cómo sabes hacer esto? —pregunté cuando finalmente tuve al estúpido pañal de alguna forma ubicado.

—Vi videos en línea —me dijo con calma—. Quiero ser un buen tío, y un día, un buen papá.

—Te daré diez dólares por cambiar a esta —dijo Emmett, sosteniendo a su muñeca por el cuello.

La instructora se acercó y se la quitó.

—Si no puede tomar esta clase con seriedad, no tiene que participar.

—¡Lo siento! Seré serio. Quiero ser capaz de cambiar a mi sobrina. —Emmett consiguió su muñeca de nuevo pero con una advertencia de que la próxima vez que la cagara sería la última.

—No vas a tocar a tu sobrina a este ritmo —le advertí.

—Puedo hacer todo menos cambiarle el pañal. Mira. Voy a ser genial con el asiento de seguridad.

Tuve que reírme. ¿Quién habría imaginado unos años atrás que estaríamos aquí? Todos habíamos recorrido un largo camino desde fiestas de cerveza y botineras. Y aunque la muñeca estaba llorando en mis brazos y moviéndose, no cambiaría esto por nada. Paternidad, aquí voy.

* * *

 _Y comenzamos con los nuevos capítulos..._

 _¡Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado y que nos cuenten sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

 _Les recordamos que las actualizaciones ahora serán los domingos._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	45. Chapter 45

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Getting Blitzed**

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 45**

—¿Te comiste mi helado?

Me congelé ante el tono de voz de Chica Reed y mi mente comenzó a dar vueltas. Había solo dos respuestas para esa pregunta y ambas la harían enojar. Cuando tu esposa estaba embarazada de treinta y ocho semanas, casi cualquier cosa podría hacerla enojar en cualquier momento, y su comida probablemente era el tema delicado número uno que seguro causaría una explosión.

La opción número uno era decirle la verdad. Ella se lo comió anoche. Después se molestaría porque lo olvidó debido a su "cerebro de embarazo" y le enojaría que eso siquiera fuera una cosa. Después probablemente lloraría por estar gorda, lo que no estaba. Estaba embarazada. Pero ella era miserable, y no se lo podía decir sin que se produjeran lágrimas. No iba a pasar.

La opción número dos era mentir y decir que me lo había comido y entonces ella se enojaría conmigo por robarle "su" comida. Después no pararía de hablar sobre cómo era demasiado controlador con lo que ella comía, llamándome la Gestapo de la comida y llorando lágrimas de ira. Después de que eso pasara, ella lloraría porque lamentaba estar emocional. Era un jodido campo minado. Uno aterrador.

Había una tercera opción y me aferré a esa mierda como la cuerda salvavidas que era. Agarré mis llaves y billetera y me dirigí a la puerta principal.

—Te compraré un poco, nena. Espera diez minutos. Volveré pronto. Mantequilla de maní y chocolate, ¿verdad?

—¿Como si no supieras? —preguntó con una pequeña mueca.

Síp. Ella decidió que me lo había comido. Eso estaba bien. Me sacrificaría por el equipo.

—De acuerdo. Volveré en un momento.

Salí pitando de la casa. Ella había sido bastante buena con los antojos durante la mayor parte de su embarazo. Ocasionalmente había tenido ansia por alguna cosa u otra, pero nada demasiado raro y no en el medio de la noche como había esperado. Los libros y la televisión me habían mentido sobre los antojos del embarazo. Bueno, mentían sobre muchas mierdas, parecía, cuando se trataba del embarazo. ¿Una cosa sobre la que no mentían? Cambios de humor. Nop, le dieron en el clavo con esa mierda.

Me moví por la tienda tan rápido como era posible, temiendo que ella se enojara más si me demoraba mucho. En el camino a casa, llamé a mi papá.

—¿Por qué las mujeres embarazadas están locas? —le pregunté en cuanto contestó.

Papá se rio.

— _Las hormonas, ser incapaces de dormir por periodos decentes de tiempo, pies y tobillos hinchados, hemorroides... podría seguir, pero creo que entendiste. ¿Bella está teniendo problemas?_

—Se comió todo su helado de mantequilla de maní y chocolate anoche y hoy lo olvidó por completo. Ella me culpó por su desaparición.

Se rio.

— _Dios, no extraño esos días. Con tu madre, era la sal. Papas fritas en particular. Fui lo suficientemente estúpido para ofrecerle otra cosa salada cuando estaba embarazada de Emmett. Francamente estoy sorprendido de haber vivido lo suficiente para concebirte._

Jodidamente asqueroso.

—Papá, no necesitaba esa historia, muchas gracias.

— _Solo digo._ —Se rio de nuevo—. _¿Supongo que estás de camino a la tienda?_

—De regreso de esta, sí. Si me detiene la policía, ¿crees que me dejen ir con una advertencia si les digo que estaba comprando helado para mi esposa embarazada?

— _Si han tenido una esposa embarazada, seguro. Solo recuerda que eso desaparece, después de un tiempo._

—Después de que tenga a la bebé, ¿verdad?

Eso lo hizo reír con más ganas.

— _Demonios, no. El bebé significa todo un nuevo nivel de estar cansada. Y las hormonas todavía están salvajes por un tiempo mientras el cuerpo se adapta._

Eso era jodidamente reconfortante.

—No ayudas, papá.

— _No te preocupes, hijo. Estarás casi tan cansado como ella. Pero serán felices. Confía en mí._

Esperaba que tuviera razón. Estaba más que listo para que Dani hiciera su aparición y para que mi esposa regresara a la normalidad. Ella todavía era increíble y yo todavía la amaba, pero también le temía. No me gustaba eso. No había estado asustado de ella desde que me enamoré de ella.

—Te tomaré la palabra.

— _Tu mamá y yo no podemos esperar para ir. Reservé nuestros pasajes para el próximo domingo. Los dejé abiertos para el regreso, ya que sé que tu mamá quiere estar ahí por un par de semanas después de que Dani llegue._

Sí, esa era otra cosa que teníamos que hacer. Prepararnos para la invasión. Mamá y papá iban a venir una semana antes, Charlie venía la semana que teníamos fecha, y nuestros amigos esperarían hasta que ella naciera, ya que tres de ellos tenían que asistir a la graduación justo en ese momento.

—Sí, necesitaré la ayuda, estoy seguro. —Además, Chica Reed era menos propensa a volverse loca con mis padres alrededor. Ellos podían venir ahora, no me importaba—. ¿Estás seguro que no pueden venir antes?

Papá se rio de nuevo.

— _¿Tienes miedo de estar solo con ella?_

No. Tal vez.

—Puedo manejarlo.

— _Sigue diciéndote eso. Y no, no podemos ir antes. Estoy trabajando doble turno para poder despejar esas semanas, y tu madre está en ese retiro de su club de jardinería._

Mierda, era verdad. Mamá estaba fuera en algún resort. Demonios.

Me estacioné enfrente de la casa.

—Me tengo que ir. —Parte de mí se quería quedar en el auto, pero Chica Reed sabría que estaba aquí escondiéndome de ella. Eso no iría bien.

— _¡Diviértete, hijo! Los veremos en una semana._

Bien. Ni una pizca de preocupación por su hijo. Apostaba que Joe Montana vendría a rescatar a su hijo de su aterradora esposa embarazada. Que triste.

Me apresuré a entrar, directo a la cocina, y serví helado en un cuenco. Se lo llevé a Chica Reed, sosteniéndolo enfrente de mí en caso de que ella me arrancara el brazo de un mordisco en un intento por obtenerlo.

—¿Por qué estás parado así? —preguntó, agarrando el cuenco pero mirándome con recelo.

—Por ninguna razón.

—Edward, no estoy enojada porque te comiste mi helado, no desde que me compraste un poco más. —Sonrió dulcemente y empezó a comer.

Solté un suspiro y me dejé caer en el sillón a su lado. Rainbow inmediatamente se subió sobre mí. Sospechaba que ella había tenido que escuchar un discurso sobre yo robando la comida de Chica Reed cuando me fui. Ella probablemente también estaba asustada.

—Tan bueno.

Los gemidos y sonidos sexuales saliendo de mi esposa mientras devoraba su comida no eran buenos. No habíamos tenido sexo en un par de semanas, desde después de que el grupo del baby shower se fue. Ella me debía por no decirme sobre la clase de entrenamiento para papás, y saldó la deuda de forma impresionante. ¿Pero desde entonces? _Nada._ Y escuchar su orgasmo por el helado no me estaba ayudando a olvidar ese hecho, déjame decirte.

—Gracias. —Me dio un gran beso en la mejilla, sus labios fríos y probablemente dejando una marca de chocolate en mí. Sin embargo, no me iba a quejar. Ella estaba feliz, así que yo estaba feliz—. De acuerdo, podemos irnos ahora.

¿Irnos? ¿De qué mierda estaba hablando? Yo no quería ir a ningún lado. Acababa de ir a un lugar que ni siquiera quería ir.

—¿Ir a dónde? Solo quiero relajarme, tal vez tomar una siesta.

Rainbow estaba de acuerdo conmigo, ronroneando y acurrucándose en mi cuello. Sí, una siesta sonaba bien en este momento. Chica Reed dormía para la mierda, lo que significaba que también yo, ya que no dormía bien sin ella. Y ella tenía un momento del demonio saliendo de la cama sin mí.

—No puedes tomar una siesta.

Oh, yo difería mucho. Pero abrí los ojos y la miré de todas formas.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque estoy en trabajo de parto y tenemos que ir al hospital.

Pasaron varios minutos para que sus palabras penetraran mi cráneo, pero cuando lo hicieron, me enderecé e hice que Rainbow huyera.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que estás en trabajo de parto? —No podía estarlo. Teníamos otra semana y media o algo así. Dos semanas. Los primeros bebés se suponía que tardaban. Todavía no era tiempo.

—Quiero decir que tengo contracciones, y mientras te fuiste, se me rompió la fuente.

—¿De verdad? ¿Dónde? —Miré alrededor. Necesitaba limpiarlo antes de que dañara el piso de madera… ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo?

Me levanté y comencé a buscar mis llaves. Teníamos que irnos. Y necesitábamos su bolso. Mierda. ¿Estaba empacado? Le dije que juntara esa mierda hacía una semana, ¿pero lo hizo? ¿Y cuán jodidamente rápido iba el trabajo de parto? ¿Era un proceso rápido?

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó mi esposa, de repente la imagen de la serenidad.

¿De qué mierda se trataba esto? Ella había estado más enojada que un jodido oso hacía treinta minutos. ¿Ahora realmente estaba teniendo a nuestro bebé, pero estaba bien?

—¡Buscando mis llaves! Y tu bolso. ¿Empacaste tu bolso? ¿No debería estar cronometrándote o algo? ¿Cuándo fue tu última contracción?

—Hace unos minutos.

Pero... había estado aquí hacía unos minutos.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

Ella de verdad sacó su labio en un pequeño puchero.

—No quería que me quitaras mi helado.

—Nena, ¿de verdad? ¿Estás en trabajo de parto pero querías primero tu helado?

—Bueno, no es como si ella fuera a nacer en los próximos minutos, Edward. Podemos ahorrar un poco de tiempo. Te fuiste, rompí la fuente, la limpié y te esperé.

Ella era increíble.

—¡No lo sabes! Ella podría nacer aquí, con solo nosotros, lo que significa que yo la traería al mundo. Entonces tendría que mirar. ¡Sabes que no quiero mirar!

Chica Reed realmente se rio.

—Sí, lo sé. E imagino que tenemos una cantidad de tiempo decente antes de que tengamos que preocuparnos. Pero si quieres quedarte aquí y hablar sobre eso por unas horas, podemos ver lo que pasará. —Se palmeó el vientre y me sonrió.

Bueno, mierda. Ella tenía razón. ¿Por qué estábamos hablando sobre esto cuando deberíamos ir al hospital?

—Está bien, vamos. —¿Dónde demonios estaban mis llaves?

—Están en tu bolsillo —dijo Chica Reed, obviamente descubriendo lo que estaba buscando.

Cierto. Bien.

—Está bien, necesitamos tu bolso. ¿Tienes un bolso?

—Sí. Está arriba en nuestro clóset.

Cierto. De acuerdo.

—Quédate aquí. Lo traeré.

—Está bien. —Me sonrió, con toda la calma. Tan jodidamente raro.

Corrí arriba, Rainbow corrió conmigo. Gracias a la mierda ella no me hizo tropezar. Eso era lo último que necesitábamos.

Bolso, bolso, ¿dónde estaba el jodido bolso? Había como veinte bolsos. Jodido infierno. Comencé a abrirlos frenéticamente mientras Rainbow zigzagueaba por mis tobillos. Cada vez que tiraba un bolso a un costado, ella saltaba en él.

—No ayudas, Rainbow. ¿Dónde demonios está el bolso para el hospital?

Ella me miró antes de agitar su cola y caminar hacia el frente del clóset. Ahí, en la esquina, estaba el bolso.

—¿De verdad? —Lo levanté, y seguro como la mierda, había ropa y un libro y algunas otras mierdas que probablemente no quería saber ahí—. Gracias, Rainbow. Eres la mejor.

Agarré el bolso y me dirigí abajo, solo para encontrar a mi esposa de pie en la base de los escalones.

—¿Lo encontraste? Yo puedo...

—¡No pises esas escaleras! —grité, corriendo para detenerla. Visiones de ella teniendo una contracción y cayendo me perseguían.

—Jesús, Campeón, no estoy inválida. Voy a tener un bebé. Montones de mujeres lo hacen todos los días.

Quizás, pero no la mía.

—Ellas no son tú.

Ella sonrió y me puso una mano en la mejilla.

—Te amo. Solo en caso de que olvide decirlo más tarde. Eres tan lindo.

—También te amo. Pero la próxima vez que estés en trabajo de parto, dime antes de atiborrarte con helado.

Se rio.

—Trato. —Entonces se agarró el vientre e hizo una mueca—. ¡Oh! Esa fue otra.

Mierda. Necesitaba cronometrar. Miré mi reloj: 12:32 PM.

—¿Con cuánta frecuencia ocurren?

—Seis minutos. Creo que tenemos mucho tiempo.

Irrelevante. Ella estaba en trabajo de parto e íbamos al hospital. Punto y aparte. La apresuré afuera y la dirigí a su auto, lo que la hizo reír aún más, lo que me asustó.

—No te rías. Podría acelerar el trabajo de parto.

—Bueno, al menos estaremos en mi auto si eso pasa. —Siguió riéndose mientras la ayudaba a subirse y estiraba el cinturón sobre su vientre.

—Ni siquiera bromees sobre eso, nena. —Me apresuré y me metí en el asiento del conductor—. No vamos a ser esas personas que tienen a su bebé en el costado de la carretera, con el esposo siendo el único ayudando a dar a luz. No puedo hacerlo. Sabes que no puedo.

Chica Reed solo sonrió y tomó mi mano derecha mientras salía del camino de entrada.

—Tú puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas. ¿Tienes tu teléfono? Probablemente deberíamos llamar a la doctora.

¿Teléfono? Carajo. Palpé mis dos bolsillos. Mierda. Lo dejé en mi auto cuando terminé de hablar con papá.

—Sin teléfono. ¿Dónde está el tuyo?

—En mi bolsa. Que está en la isla de la cocina. O quizás en la mesa del vestíbulo. No sé. Deberíamos volver.

Jodido infierno. No quería regresar, pero tenía que llamar a la doctora y a todo el mundo bajo el sol para decirles que Chica Reed estaba en trabajo de parto. Y mi mamá estaba en un maldito retiro y no estaría aquí por cinco jodidos días. Jódeme.

Giré el auto en la esquina e ingresé a nuestro camino de entrada.

—Quédate. —Abrí mi auto, agarré el teléfono y se lo pasé a ella mientras me metía de nuevo y salía.

—No soy un perro —me informó mi esposa, con los ojos entrecerrados con furia.

—No pensaba que lo fueras, nena. Solo quiero llegar al hospital

—Podrías haber entrado y agarrado mi bolsa —me informó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Sí. Y buscar esa mierda por Dios sabía cuánto tiempo mientras las posibilidades de que ella tuviera a la bebé en el auto aumentaban. Al carajo con eso.

—Podemos llamar a todos desde mi teléfono.

—¿Tienes el número de Kim? —preguntó ella, sonando petulante.

Mierda.

—No. Pero tengo el de Colin y sé que él tiene el de ella. —Ellos habían estado hablando desde el Súper Tazón. No sabía si estaban saliendo en este momento, ella seguía manteniéndolo a un brazo de distancia por ahora, pero él podía contactarse con ella.

—Oh. Pero estoy segura que hay alguien a quien quiero llamar que tú no tienes.

La miré mientras atravesaba el tráfico. ¿Por qué demonios había tantos autos en la carretera a la una de la tarde? ¿Estas personas no tenían trabajo?

—¿Cuál es la verdadera razón de que estés enojada porque no traje tu bolsa?

—Hay un bocadito Reese de mantequilla de maní ahí —admitió en voz baja.

Jodido Jesucristo.

—Nena, te compraré el dulce que quieras cuando lleguemos al hospital. —Tenían máquinas expendedoras, por amor de Dios.

—Pero quizás no me dejen comer dulces.

Me tuve que reír porque ella sonaba bastante indignada antes la mera idea. Ella no estaba ni remotamente molesta por sus malditas contracciones, pero quítale su chocolate y tenías un problema.

—No estarán con nosotros todo el tiempo. Te traeré a escondidas chocolate, lo juro.

—¿De verdad? ¿Incluso si dicen que no puedo comer nada? ¿El señor seguidor de las reglas? De alguna forma lo dudo.

Está bien, ella me tenía ahí, pero iba a tener a mi bebé. Si el chocolate no le hacía daño, podía tenerlo. Haría cualquier cosa para que ella pasara esto.

—Puedes tener lo que quieras, nena. Lo prometo. —A menos que la doctora dijera que no. Pero entonces yo la señalaría a ella en vez de a mí.

Finalmente llegamos al hospital y nos registré. Les dije que queríamos todo el combo de nacimiento y nos llevaron a una habitación privada, Chica Reed empujada en una silla de ruedas. Era bastante genial una vez que llegamos ahí. Como nuestro pequeño departamento, completo con una bañera y mierda.

La enfermera llevó a Chica Reed al baño, y yo me ocupé con el teléfono. Primero me fijé si Chica Reed podía en realidad comer. Jódeme. Dependía de la página y del doctor. Ella iba a patearme el trasero cuando le dijera que no. Una página decía que los helados de palito estaban bien. ¿Dónde podía conseguir uno?

Chica Reed salió con su bata de hospital y se acomodó en la cama. La enfermera la conectó a unos monitores y nos prometió que la doctora estaría aquí pronto.

—Ve a conseguir mi dulce —siseó Chica Reed tan pronto como ella se fue.

Mierda.

—Nena, las páginas dicen...

Ella soltó un gruñido frustrado que me hizo alejarme de la cama.

—¡Lo sabía! Sabía que te acobardarías.

Levanté una ceja ante su uso de la palabra coño*. Era un poco caliente, si era honesto.

—Oh, quita esa mirada de tu cara. No vamos a tener sexo ahora —dijo Chica Reed, agitando una mano hacia mí.

—Lo siento, nena. Pero la forma en que lo dijiste fue caliente.

Soltó una carcajada mientras se agarraba el vientre.

—Solo tú encontrarías algo caliente en mí en este momento.

—Siempre. —Y ya que parecía que no había peligro por el momento, me acerqué y la besé.

—Uh-oh, ¿necesitan algo de tiempo a solas? —La doctora Sharpe entró, sonriendo—. Creo que sabemos cómo se metieron en esta situación. No necesitan revivirlo el día del nacimiento.

Sí. Sí. No lo reviviría pronto. El libro decía que por lo general eran alrededor seis semanas antes de que pudiéramos tener sexo después de que la bebé naciera. El libro me traicionó con esa mierda.

—Vamos a ver qué tenemos aquí. —Puso a Chica Reed en los estribos, y yo me moví hacia sus hombros. No me iba a arriesgar a ver cualquier cosa.

Chica Reed se rio.

—Ella todavía no va a salir, Edward.

—Mejor prevenir que lamentar, nena. No quiero ver nada que me haga tenerle miedo a esa zona.

La doctora Sharpe se rio mientras salía de abajo de la bata de Chica Reed.

—De alguna forma creo que superarías el miedo.

Chica Reed asintió.

—No hay duda en mi mente.

—Bueno, parece que tienes unos tres centímetros de dilatación, así que tenemos algo de tiempo que atravesar —nos dijo alegremente.

—Te lo dije.

—Ya estamos aquí; tenemos una habitación increíble. Puedes tomar un baño o algo —le dije. Sin embargo, sabía lo que ella quería—. ¿Tiene permitido comer algo? ¿Como una barra de chocolate, tal vez?

La doctora Sharpe arrugó la cara y negó con la cabeza. Jódeme, era un hombre muerto.

—Preferiría que comiera algo más liviano que eso. Puedes comer un helado de palito o un caldo si quieres.

La cara de mi esposa estaba sumamente malhumorada.

—Un helado de palito estaría bien.

—¿Tal vez uno de chocolate ganache? Eso es chocolate —ofrecí.

Chica Reed sonrió.

—Me gustaría eso.

La doctora Sharpe se rio.

—Veré qué puedo hacer. Acomódate y aprieta el localizador si necesitas algo. Sé que quieres la epidural. Te la pondremos pronto. Enviaré al anestesiólogo. Hay una enfermera justo afuera, y yo regresaré pronto para controlarte.

Cuando la doctora se fue, Chica Reed se giró hacia mí.

—Te amo.

Le besé la mano.

—También te amo.

—Vamos a tener a nuestra bebé hoy.

O mañana. Pero no le iba a recordar cuánto tiempo podría durar el proceso.

—Lo haremos. No puedo esperar, Chica Reed.

Ella asintió.

—Solo quiero que sepas que no voy a ser la mujer cliché en trabajo de parto y gritarte por embarazarme o amenazarte con cortar tu pene o algo.

Me reí.

—Estoy feliz de escuchar eso, nena. Estoy bastante apegado a mi pene.

—Yo también. Y si me quiebro y lo digo, quiero que sepas que no lo digo en serio.

¿Era de extrañar que la amara? De verdad. Ella me hacía reír incluso cuando quería entrar en pánico.

—Sé que no, Chica Reed. Y sé que quieres estar apegada a él de nuevo pronto.

Ella se rio.

—Sí, ahora no es el momento de hablar de eso, Campeón. —Ella apretó los dientes durante otra contracción—. Pero extraño el sexo contigo.

No mierda.

—También extraño el sexo contigo. Lo programaremos para dentro de seis semanas desde hoy.

Eso la hizo reír de nuevo.

—¿Por qué puedo imaginarte tachando los días con pequeñas equis?

Me reí.

—Porque jodidamente lo haré. Y, si estoy haciendo la cuenta correctamente, será jodidamente cerca de mi cumpleaños. Feliz cumpleaños para mí.

Se rio aún más fuerte.

—Sexo de cumpleaños puede ser tu regalo.

—Te ríes, pero eso funciona para mí.

—Lo sé. —Sonrió—. Ahora, probablemente deberías comenzar a llamar a todos.

—Es cierto. Mi mamá está en ese estúpido retiro, así que dudo que pueda llegar aquí mañana.

—Dottie está visitando a su hija. No volverá hasta la próxima semana. —Chica Reed se rio—. Todos programaron cosas temprano, pensando que nos retrasaríamos, pero todos se lo van a perder.

Mierda. Sin mamá. Sin niñera. Íbamos a estar mi esposa y yo solos durante la primera semana más o menos.

—Sin embrago, tú eres todo lo que necesito. Mientras tú estés aquí, yo estoy bien.

Bueno, maldición. Ella siempre sabía cómo hacerme sentir mejor.

—Lo mismo para mí, nena.

—Mentira. Estás pidiendo por tu mami. Pero estoy a punto de ser la mami ahora.

—Sí. Bueno, vas a ser genial en eso, Chica Reed.

—Tú también, Campeón.

Su fe en mí puso a los nervios a descansar un rato. Yo podía hacer esto. _Haría_ esto. Tenía que hacerlo.

Le pasé mi teléfono.

—Haz los honores, nena.

Chica Reed llamó a su papá primero. Después a Pequeña. Ambos sabíamos que una vez que Pequeña supiera, todo el mundo sabría. El grito a través del teléfono dejó eso claro como el día.

Llamé a papá a continuación.

—Papá, es hora.

— _Mierda. Tu madre me va a matar._

No estaba seguro de cómo mi bebé naciendo ahora se trasladaba a mamá matándolo, pero el embarazo me había enseñado que las mujeres a menudo no tenían sentido.

—¿Por qué?

— _Porque ella está en un retiro de salud y bienestar en algún lado de las montañas de Tennessee. Le dije que estaba bien que vaya ya que los primeros bebés con frecuencia se retrasan. No creo que tenga cobertura de celular._

¿Qué demonios?

—¿Ese no es como un campamento para gordos? —¿Qué estaba haciendo mamá allí?

— _Esa es la forma elegante de decir campamento para gordos, sí._

—¿Qué está haciendo mamá allí? Ella no está gorda.

Ups. Chica Reed hizo una mirada extraña cuando dije gorda. Mierda.

— _Aparentemente, ella va a apoyar a sus amigas. ¿En realidad? Piensa que puede perder algunos kilos. Tal vez convertirse en abuela la está volviendo loca._

¡Ja! Como si ahí fuera cuando comenzó.

—Claro, papá.

— _Trataré de enviarle un mensaje. Probablemente tienen un teléfono que funciona en algún lugar._

Me reí. Él sonaba miserable. Siempre y cuando ella dirigiera su ira hacia él en lugar de a mí, estábamos bien.

—Buena suerte.

— _Sí. No podré llegar allí hasta la próxima semana sin un cambio de horario importante._

—No te preocupes por eso, papá. Te veremos cuando llegues aquí.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cómo están progresando las cosas?

Le dije sobre los tres centímetros y lo que la doctora había dicho.

— _Es un maratón, hijo. Relájate mientras puedas. Y no te duermas a menos que Bella lo haga. Pagarás por ello si lo haces._

Suponía que si alguien sabía, era un doctor.

—No lo haré.

— _Llámame cuando nazca, no importa la hora. Y envía fotos._

Por supuesto.

—De acuerdo, papá.

— _Dale a Bella mi cariño. Te quiero, hijo. Estoy feliz por ti, y no puedo esperar para conocer a mi nieta._

—Tampoco podemos esperar para conocerla. Te llamaré pronto.

»Papá envía su cariño —le dije a Chica Reed cuando colgué.

Ella sonrió.

—Mi papá probablemente está entregando cigarrillos en la estación en este momento.

Le sonreí.

—Espero que le dé uno a Riley.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Él está ocupado con su propia hija.

—La nuestra le pateará el trasero —le dije, haciéndola reír de nuevo.

—Ella podrá, si se parece en algo a su papi.

Presioné un beso en su estómago.

—¿Vas a ser como yo, Dani? Eso probablemente no es una buena idea. Deberías ser dulce, como tu mamá.

Chica Reed pasó sus dedos por mi cabello.

—Quiero que sea puntual, como su papá. Apúrate y ven aquí, bebé.

—La escuchaste, Dani. Cuando mamá habla, nosotros escuchamos. Así que ven aquí y acompáñanos. Estamos ansiosos por conocerte.

Desafortunadamente, Dani no tenía mi sentido de la puntualidad. O la habilidad de su madre para estar lista para salir más rápido que el noventa y nueve por ciento de la población femenina. La televisión mintió. Las películas mintieron. Hacían ver al trabajo de parto como unos minutos de dolor e insultos, pero era el maratón sobre el que mi padre nos advirtió.

El anestesiólogo le puso a Chica Reed una inyección en la columna que me hizo jodidamente sudar; era una gran aguja. No era como si no hubiera tenido muchas visitas al doctor y agujas mientras crecía. Había jugado al fútbol por tres cuartos de mi vida. Pasé mucho tiempo en hospitales. ¿Pero esa mierda? La cosa más aterradora que alguna vez vi.

Afortunadamente, mientras el trabajo de parto progresaba, Chica Reed no estaba muy dolorida. La inyección hizo su trabajo, y mientras ella lo sentía, no estaba maldiciendo o amenazando mi virilidad, como ella prometió.

La cena vino y se fue, y yo no comí porque ella no podía, aparte de sus helados de palito de chocolate. Jugamos a las cartas, ella leyó, escuchamos música y vimos televisión. Había tenido que apagar mi teléfono porque las personas seguían llamando y la jodida cosa iba a morir antes de que Dani naciera, y entonces no seríamos capaces de llamar o sacar fotos.

La doctora la controlaba periódicamente, anunciando progresos menores, lo que solo servía para frustrar a mi esposa. Y a mí, si era honesto.

Caminamos de un lado para otro por el pasillo, tratando de acelerar las cosas. Finalmente, como a las dos de la mañana, las contracciones de Chica Reed se aceleraron un poco, y la enfermera trajo a la doctora. Ella dijo que estaba lista, y se reunió todo un equipo. Me puse mi propia bata, que era patética pero lo que fuera, y me paré al lado de Chica Reed como habíamos planeado.

Ella agarró mi mano izquierda, después de que le recordé que la derecha era nuestra gallina de los huevos de oro. Todos en la habitación se rieron de eso, incluso mi Chica Reed. Ella era increíble. Estaba sudada y cansada y usando toda la fuerza en su cuerpo para traer a nuestra hija al mundo, y era increíble de ver. Siempre había sabido que era fuerte, y perfecta, y asombrosa, pero esto era algo más.

A pesar de que el terrible video en la clase de parto había puesto de manifiesto que el trabajo de parto no era solo dos empujes y luego salía el bebé, todavía me sorprendió que el proceso tardara casi una hora. Sin embargo, Chica Reed se esforzó, su cara se puso roja, sus dientes se apretaron y su agarre era de muerte. Sin embargo, sabía mejor que quejarme.

Exactamente a las 2:52 AM del 2 de mayo, Danielle Elizabeth Cullen llegó al mundo. La doctora me dejó cortar el cordón, lo que hice mientras evitaba mirar a lo que estaba unido. Dani soltó un fuerte grito, que hizo a Chica Reed suspirar de alivio. Las enfermeras se la llevaron y la limpiaron antes de entregármela.

Ella era tan pequeña. Bueno, a mí me parecía pequeña, pero la doctora dijo que medía cincuenta y cuatro centímetros, lo que al parecer era bastante alto para una bebé. Pesó tres kilos cuatrocientos, lo que estaba dentro de lo normal.

—Tus genes —murmuró Chica Reed—. Tráela aquí.

La llevé suavemente, incapaz de sacar los ojos de ella. Ella definitivamente era mi hija. O sea, no que tuviera alguna duda de eso, pero el pequeño mechón de cabello en su coronilla era de un marrón rojizo que coincidía perfectamente con el mío. Su piel era muy rosada y suave. Pasé un dedo bajo su pequeña palma, y estaba bastante seguro de que ella lo agarró. Algo así.

—Es hermosa —susurró Chica Reed cuando pasé a Dani suavemente a sus brazos—. Mira ese cabello. —Ella presionó un suave beso en la frente de nuestra hija. Honestamente era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, la mirada en la cara de Bella cuando cargó a nuestra hija por primera vez—. Rebelde, como el de su papi.

—Su cabello será la envidia de todas las chicas que ella conozca —dije, haciendo reír a Chica Reed.

Dani soltó un medio llanto, medio suspiro, mientras se acurrucaba en su madre.

—Tan hermosa. —Chica Reed no podía dejar de tocarla, examinando cada pequeño dedo.

—Porque lo heredó de su mamá.

Chica Reed me sonrió.

—Creo que tiene mi nariz. Pero esa definitivamente es tu barbilla.

No estaba seguro de cómo podía decirlo, pero no iba a discutir con ella.

—Es preciosa. —Ese era un hecho, no importaba a quién se parecía.

Saqué mi teléfono y tomé un montón de fotos de Dani y Chica Reed. Envié un mensaje de texto masivo a nuestros padres, amigos y a mis compañeros. No me importaba si despertaba a los hijos de puta. Todo el mundo necesitaba saber que mi hija finalmente estaba aquí.

—Tu turno —dijo Chica Reed, ofreciéndomela.

Tomé a Dani en mis brazos, siendo cuidadoso con su cabeza, justo como la clase me enseñó. Sus ojos se abrieron por unos segundos.

—Hola. Soy tu papá. El que te ha estado hablando por los pasados seis meses o así. Me conoces, ¿verdad? Apuesto que si tratas con mucha fuerza, probablemente podrías decir papá. ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

Chica Reed soltó una risa cansada.

—Ya tratando de que hable, ¿eh? Y por supuesto quieres que papá sea su primera palabra. No podría ser mamá.

La besé suavemente.

—Podría ser, pero los dos sabemos que voy a ser su favorito.

—No se supone que me digas eso después de trece horas de trabajo de parto, Cullen.

Le sonreí a mi hija.

—Tu mamá es una guerrera. Ella es más fuerte de lo que yo alguna vez podría esperar ser. Supongo que puedes decir mamá primero, si quieres. Pero tú eres mi bebita. Siempre.

Vi un flash dispararse en mi periferia. Chica Reed tenía mi teléfono y estaba sacando fotos.

—Su primer momento padre-hija. Tenía que capturarlo.

—Vamos a tomar algunas de los tres.

La enfermera tomo mi teléfono, y yo puse a Dani en los brazos de Chica Reed y después envolví los míos alrededor de ellas.

—Ahí está. Una familia pequeña perfecta.

Y lo éramos. Ahora tenía una esposa y una hija. Ellas eran mi mundo. E iba a hacer todo lo posible para asegurarme que lo supieran. Siempre.

* * *

*Bella dice pussy out, que es acobardarse, echarse para tras, pero pussy también significa coño, por eso Edward dice que es caliente su uso de la palabra coño. En español pierde el sentido.


	46. Chapter 46

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Getting Blitzed**

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 46**

 **POV Rainbow**

Esto era inaceptable. Ellos se habían ido por _horas._ Días, incluso, tal vez. Había pasado mucho tiempo. Sabían que no me gustaba cuando me dejaban sola. Y claramente ellos estaban afuera haciendo algo divertido _sin mí,_ basado en la forma que _papi_ había estado corriendo por todos lados cuando se fueron.

No me gustaba eso. Ni un poquito. La oscuridad había llegado y no habían vuelto. Ahora había luz y todavía no estaban aquí.

¿Qué hacer, qué hacer? Tal vez podría agarrar los zapatos de _papi_ y masticar los cordones. Él siempre se enojaba cuando hacía eso, pero necesitaba pagar por descuidarme. Pensarías que él aprendería una lección sobre eso a esta altura, pero no. Él todavía se fue. ¿Por qué yo no podía ir a donde él fue? Sería buena. Siempre era buena. E increíble. Incluso _papi_ me lo dijo.

Hmm, ya sé. Podía subirme a esa gran ventana arriba así podía ver cuando él viniera. Si me iban a dejar, ¿por qué no llamaron a alguien para que me entretuviera mientras se iban? Incluso esa señora arrugada con la que solían dejarme sería mejor que estar sola.

 _Subí pitando las escaleras y salté a los suaves almohadones._ _Mamá_ _había dejado olvidado uno de sus libros. Últimamente ella me había estado leyendo en el asiento mientras yo me echaba sobre su vientre. Y eso había sido raro porque ella se había vuelto más grande ahí últimamente y yo podía sentir algo debajo de ahí. Me gustaba echarme ahí y sentir el movimiento bajo nosotras. No sabía qu_ _é_ _era, pero se sentía bien y divertido. Lo quería de regreso._ _Ahora._

 _Cada vez que una de esas máquinas ruidosas se acercaba, me paraba y presionaba mi nariz en la ventana. Estaba fría. Y finalmente, después de_ _mucho tiempo_ _, una se paró y ¡salió_ _papi!_

Bajé las escaleras volando, llamándolo durante todo el camino así él sabía que yo estaba aquí y estaba sola. Abrió la puerta y yo me lancé hacia él. Él me atrapó, porque siempre lo hacía, y me abrazó hacia él mientras yo maullaba mi descontento por ser dejada sola. Y sí, ronroneé, porque estaba feliz de verlo. Aunque estuviera enojada con él, como estaba justo ahora. Pero también quería ser abrazada. Todo era muy confuso.

—Hola, Rainbow. Estuviste sola toda la noche, ¿eh? Lo siento. No pudo ser evitado.

Sí, seguramente podría haberlo hecho. Podrían haberme llevado con ellos, ¡a donde pertenecía!

Él hizo un ruido extraño y sus músculos se tensaron debajo de mí.

—Mierda, estoy agotado. Es solo el primer día y ya estoy hecho polvo. Chica Reed me envió a casa para tomar una siesta rápida y darte esto.

¿A mí? ¿Él tenía algo para mí? Bueno, eso era mejor. Saqué mi cara de su cuello y vi una manta. _¡Sí!_ ¡Me encantaban las mantas! Por supuesto que me darían un regalo para compensar su abandono. No era suficiente, pero era un comienzo.

Blanca y suave y perfecta y mía, ¡toda mía! Ronroneé más fuerte y traté de alcanzarla mientras _papi_ se reía. Me llevó a la sala y se sentó, poniendo la manta a nuestro lado. Inmediatamente lo abandoné para frotarme sobre ella. ¡Era tan cómoda! Enterré mi nariz en ella y usé mis patas para hacer el nido perfecto antes de acurrucarme para tomar mi siesta. ¡Olía bien! Él estaba perdonado.

—Te gusta, ¿eh? Bien. Chica Reed pensó que sería buena idea si traía a casa algo que oliera como la bebé, para que te acostumbraras a su olor.

 _Papi_ agarró una punta de mi manta y la olió. La golpeé, tratando de recuperarla. Mía. Él se rio. Me encantaba cuando hacía eso.

—Me alegra que lo apruebes. —Me levantó y me sostuvo enfrente de su cara—. Necesitamos hablar, Rainbow.

¿Ya no lo estamos haciendo? Le dejé saber eso poniendo mi pata en su boca, lo que lo hizo reír de nuevo.

—¿Recuerdas cuando Chelsea vino por primera vez y tuvimos una charla sobre que necesitabas comportarte, porque ella necesitaba una amiga?

Chelsea. Conocía ese nombre. Ella jugó conmigo. Era divertida. ¿Ella iba a venir de nuevo? Yo tenía juguetes con los que podíamos jugar. Ellos deberían haberla traído cuando me dejaron sola. Ella me habría entretenido.

Maullé para avisarle que sabía de lo que estaba hablando y que estaba a favor de que ella viniera de nuevo. Necesitaba que vinieran personas que jugaran conmigo, ya que _papi_ y _mamá_ no lo estaban haciendo lo suficiente últimamente.

—Cierto. Bueno, hay otra niña pequeña que va a venir mañana y tú te tienes que comportar de la mejor forma con ella.

No estaba segura de lo que era una niña, pero si iba a jugar conmigo, estaba bien con ello. Le hice saber eso.

—De verdad, Rainbow. Ella es pequeña e indefensa, y oh, tan jodidamente hermosa. Es nuestro trabajo protegerla. Mío, de Chica Reed y tuyo. Ella es muy pequeña, aunque aparentemente es alta para un recién nacido que nació unas semanas antes.

Él se rio y eso retumbó en mí. ¡Divertido! Me encantaba eso.

—Ella definitivamente heredó mis genes. Chica Reed calcula que será más alta que ella cuando esté en la secundaria. Probablemente es verdad. Chistoso.

¿Jeans? Ellos usaban esos, ¿verdad? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿No era hora de jugar? ¿O tomar esa siesta que él había mencionado?

—La vida definitivamente va a cambiar de una manera importante, Rainbow.

¿Cambiar? ¿Por qué? Me gustaban las cosas como estaban.

—Voy a necesitar que seas amable con Dani. Ella es tan pequeña, suave y jodidamente frágil. No te voy a mentir. Estoy asustado de solo sostenerla, aunque se siente increíble al mismo tiempo.

 _Papi_ sonrió. Todo mi ser siempre se sentía bien y cálido cuando su boca hacía eso para mí.

—Nunca supe... quiero decir, leí un montón de mierda sobre la llegada del bebé, qué hacer para prepararse, qué hacer después de su llegada, pero la forma en que se siente... —Sacudió la cabeza—. Ni siquiera puedo describirlo. Es como que haría cualquier cosa para hacerla feliz y mantenerla de esa forma. Es como lo que siento por Chica Reed, solo que más grande, porque ella puede protegerse. Dani no puede. Nosotros somos todo su mundo en este momento y necesita ser perfecto para ella.

Cerró los ojos, llevándose ese bonito verde. No me gustaba eso, así que le grité y los abrió de nuevo. Bien. Mejor. Él tenía que mirarme cuando me hablaba.

—Tenemos que cuidarla. Ahora, eso es principalmente trabajo mío y de su madre pero espero que tú me ayudes, aunque sea solo escuchando. Tú eres buena en eso, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto que lo era. Era buena en todo lo que hacía. Eso era un hecho.

—Harás eso, ¿verdad? ¿Estar ahí para mí? Sé que me voy a asustar un billón de veces mientras ella crece y habrá veces en las que Bella no esté de acuerdo conmigo. Sin embargo, tú siempre escucharás y estarás de acuerdo conmigo, ¿verdad?

Me miró como si esperara una respuesta, así que maullé.

—Bien. —Él hizo otro de esos ruidos, con la boca abierta de nuevo—. Vamos arriba y tomemos una siesta rápida antes de volver al hospital. También tengo que llamar a Tiffany's.

No sabía lo que era eso, pero sabía lo que era una siesta. Me atrajo hacia él y afortunadamente trajo la manta con nosotros. Presioné de nuevo mi cara en ella. Tan limpia. Olía un poco como la cosa esa que estaba en esa botella en la habitación con la manta suave y mi cama especial. Me echaba ahí a veces a tomar una siesta cuando _papi_ y _mamá_ no estaban en nuestra cama. Era muy suave y encajaba muy bien allí.

 _Papi_ me puso en la cama mientras él hablaba de esa pequeña cosa en su mano. Acomodó la manta y yo inmediatamente me enterré dentro. Se metió en la cama a mi lado y me atrajo contra su costado. ¿ _Papi_ , una siesta, y una nueva manta suave? La vida no podía ser mejor que esto.

Xoxoxoxox

 _Papi_ me dejó, de nuevo. Al menos esta vez tuvo la decencia de decirme adiós y darme algunos dulces de despedida. Eso salvó sus zapatos favoritos. No tuve más opción que entretenerme sola en mi castillo y dormir todo el día.

Estaba lista y esperando la mañana siguiente cuando la puerta principal se abrió.

—Tómalo con calma, Chica Reed. ¿Estás segura que no debería cargarte?

 _Mamá_ se rió.

—No estoy inválida, Edward. Tuve un bebé. Las mujeres lo hacen todos los días. ¿No te mostré lo fuerte que era cuando la tuve?

—Tu eres la mujer más fuerte del mundo, nena.

La puerta se abrió completamente, ¡y ahí estaban! Los llamé para avisarles que estaba feliz de verlos, aunque me habían abandonado. Corrí por el vestíbulo, lista para saltar, pero _papi_ estaba cargando algo. Inaceptable. Ellos me dejaron sola mucho tiempo, ¿y ahora él tenía sus manos llenas? Cambié de dirección hacia _mamá,_ plantándome a sus pies, lista para ser levantada y colmada del amor que merecía con creces.

—Lo siento, Rainbow. No me siento bien para agacharme a levantarte en este momento. Pero eres una buena chica. Una chica buena y bonita. Traemos a alguien para que conozcas.

No quería conocer a nadie. ¡Quería ser abrazada y amada! ¿Qué era esa tontería?

 _—_ _Tráela a la sala —le dijo_ _mamá_ _a_ _papi._

Los seguí para ver qué infierno estaba pasando. Eso no era normal. No me gustaba.

—Siéntate, nena. Te la pasaré.

 _Mamá_ _se sentó en uno de mis lugares principales para dormir._ _Papi_ _jugó con algo, y después sacó algo de la cosa, pasándoselo a_ _mamá._

Entonces, _finalmente,_ él se agachó y me levantó. Ya era hora.

—Rainbow, sé buena.

Eso era ofensivo. Yo _siempre_ era buena. Era buena y perfecta e increíble. _Papi_ me lo decía todo el tiempo. Él sabía.

—Rainbow, esta es Danielle. La vamos a llamar Dani. Ella es nuestra bebé.

¿Bebé? Conocía esa palabra. _Papi_ llamaba así a _mamá._ No veía otra _mamá._ Ella a veces me llamaba así y segura como el infierno que no veía otra yo. Sería mejor que no hubiera otra yo alrededor. Toleré a esas pequeñas ratas que la divertida, Chelsea, trajo un par de veces. Ellos estaban bien, una vez que aprendieron quién estaba a cargo. Había tomado unos golpes oportunos para tenerlos en línea. ¿Iba a tener que quebrar a otro? ¿No sabía _papi_ lo agotador que era eso? Ellos no necesitaban otra yo. Yo era completamente perfecta.

Lo que fuera que estaba en los brazos de _mamá_ de repente se movió y soltó un pequeño llanto. Ese no era _mi_ llanto Ese no era como ningún llanto que hubiera escuchado antes. Me estiré fuera de los brazos de _papi_ y olfateé. Ese olor. Conocía ese olor. Olía como la manta suave que _papi_ me dio ayer. Oye, esa era una manta. ¡Y se estaba moviendo! ¡Tenía que agarrarla!

—Oh, no, ¡no! Eso no es algo para que saltes encima. Mira, Rainbow.

 _Papi_ me agarró con fuerza y me puso enfrente de _mamá._ Miré a la manta moviéndose. Eh. Eso no era otra yo. Era pequeña. Y se veía como ellos. _Mamá_ y _papi._ Y olía bien. Quería tocarla.

—Puedes bajarla, creo.

—¿Estás segura? — _Papi_ mantuvo su agarre en mí—. Podría lastimarla.

—No lo hará. Y tú estás justo ahí para agarrarla si ella se pone brusca.

 _Papi_ finalmente me puso en el sofá y me moví hacia la cosa que se retorcía. Era de mi tamaño, más o menos. Hizo ese ruido de nuevo. Me subí sobre _mamá_ para observarla.

—Dani, esta es nuestra gatita, Rainbow. Ella es la gata más genial de todo el mundo.

Eso era verdad. _Mamá_ sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

—Ella nos va a ayudar a cuidarte, será tu mejor amiga, y probablemente robará tu almohada cuando seas más grande.

Eso hizo reír a _papi_ por alguna razón. No estaba segura de por qué. Las almohadas y las mantas eran todas mías. Así es como era. Ellos sabían eso.

Me acerqué más y ahí estaba. La bebé, lo que fuera eso. Habían demasiados bebés para que tuviera sentido. Todos no podíamos ser bebés, ¿verdad? De todas formas, era un poco más oscura que _mamá_ y _papi._ Y mucho más pequeña. Pero de alguna forma era igual que ellos. Olfateé de prueba. Sí, olía bien.

 _Mamá_ extendió su mano hacia mí. La olfateé un poco más y me froté para probar. Tan suave. Y pequeña. Mucho más pequeña que las manos de _papi._ Se sentía bien, así que lo hice de nuevo.

—¿Ves? Te dije que Rainbow sería buena.

—Sí, lo sé. Es que... es tan pequeña. Quiero alejarla del mundo hasta que sea menos frágil.

 _Mamá_ se rió de nuevo.

—De alguna forma, no importa lo grande que sea, dudo que alguna vez creas que ella es lo suficientemente indestructible.

 _Papi_ se sentó a nuestro lado y me acarició. Se sentía muy bien. Parte de mí quería subirse a su regazo, pero otra parte quería permanecer aquí y observar a la bebé. Hizo un suave sonido y se acurrucó en _mamá_ justo como yo lo hacía a veces.

—Creo que está lista para una siesta. ¿Vamos a presentarle su habitación?

—En un minuto. Tengo algo para ustedes. — _Papi_ se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

—Él nos consiente —dijo _mamá,_ pasando un dedo por la cabeza de la bebé—. Es el mejor papi de todo el mundo.

Sí, lo era. ¿Ya no se los había mostrado?

 _Mamá_ me dio una palmada a continuación.

—Eres una buena chica, Rainbow. Sabía que serías genial con Dani.

Por supuesto que era buena. Ya habíamos establecido eso. Pero era lindo escucharlo. Así que le di un beso y ronroneé para hacerle saber que aprobaba su elogio.

 _Papi_ regresó a la habitación con una bolsa. Era demasiado pequeña para meterme, ya podía ver eso. Eso no significaba que no iba a tratar de encajar. Uno de estos días, conquistaría esas pequeñas bolsas.

—Edward, ¿qué hiciste?

—¿No creías que te daría algo para conmemorar el nacimiento de nuestra hija? Seguramente me conoces mejor que eso a esta altura, Chica Reed.

—Sí, lo hago.

Él se sentó de nuevo y le entregó una caja.

—Para mi esposa, que me dio todo lo que nunca supe que quería, especialmente esta pequeña. —Tocó la cara de la bebé muy suavemente, de la misma forma que me tocaba.

 _Mamá_ presionó su cara con la de él y después abrió la caja.

—¡Edward! Esto es hermoso. ¿Estas son esmeraldas? ¿Cuándo lo ordenaste?

 _Papi_ se rió.

—Después que supimos la fecha de nacimiento. Sin embargo, ella llegó antes. Un par de días antes y tuve que hacer que rehicieran su nombre en diamantes.

—Es hermoso. Y definitivamente único. Otro dije que nunca me quitaré.

—Sí, jugué con conseguir solo un dije de bebé, pero creí que su nombre en su piedra de nacimiento era mejor. Y ya sabes lo que vas a conseguir con cualquier otro bebé que tengamos.

—Lo amo. Y te amo. —Presionaron las caras de nuevo. Siempre hacían eso—. ¿Me lo puedes poner? —Ella extendió su muñeca, y _papi_ hizo algo con los colgantes. Me encantaban los colgantes. Estiré la pata para golpearlos, haciéndolos reír.

—Rainbow obviamente lo aprueba. — _Papi_ me palmeó la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, creo que estoy lista para aventurarme arriba. Deberíamos dormir un rato mientras podamos.

—Todavía no. — _Papi_ sacó otra caja y la abrió—. Este es para Dani. Ella en realidad todavía no lo puede usar, pero quería que lo tuviera en su primer día en casa.

—Oh, Edward.

 _Mamá_ hizo esa cosa de nuevo, donde el agua salía de sus ojos. Lo hacía mucho últimamente. Me gustaba tratar de atrapar las gotas, pero _papi_ se estiró y las alejó antes de que yo pudiera.

—¡Edward! ¡Le compraste a Dani su propio brazalete con dijes! ¡Es adorable!

—Sí, tiene solo un dije ahora, pero lo llenaremos con los años y lo reemplazaré cuando ella sea demasiado grande para él.

—La nena de papá. Es perfecto. Mierda. Estoy llorando otra vez.

 _Papi_ se rió y secó las gotas de nuevo. Demonios. Yo las quería.

—Vamos. Vamos a tomar esa siesta. — _Papi_ se puso de pie y ayudo a _mamá_ a levantarse—. ¿Quieres que la cargue?

—Sí. Me siento un poco dolorida, y prefiero agarrarme al barandal mientras subo. —Ella le pasó a la bebé y presionó su cara con la de él—. Gracias por los regalos y, más importante, por nuestra hija. Ella es increíble, ¿verdad?

—Lo es. Como su madre. Y soy yo quien debería agradecerte.

Otra vez presionaron sus caras. Siempre estaban presionando sus caras. Les debía gustar mucho.

Subieron las escaleras, mucho más lento de lo necesario, así que corrí delante de ellos. Partí hacia nuestra habitación, pero cuando me alcanzaron, fueron hacia el otro lado. Grosero. Creía que íbamos a tomar una siesta. Los seguí a la habitación suave. Realmente me gustaba ahí. Todo era luminoso y cálido y súper cómodo. No estaba segura de lo que estaban haciendo sobre la mesa, pero me metí en la cama con la jaula para esperarlos.

Al principio, había tenido miedo porque una jaula significaba un transportador, y eso significaba que iría a algún lado donde no podía ser libre. Y eso no era aceptable. Pero la había probado y no había cubierta, así que podía entrar y salir cuando quisiera. Eso era divertido. Me gustaba saltar dentro y fuera de ella.

—Ahí está. Estás limpia y fresca y lista para una siesta en tu nueva cama.

 _Papi_ y _mamá_ aparecieron sobre mí. Se rieron cuando me paré en mis patas traseras y me estiré para decirles hola.

—Lo siento, Rainbow, esto no es tuyo.

 _Papi_ me levantó, lo que fue grosero. _Mamá_ puso a la bebé y la arropó con las mantas alrededor. _Mis mantas._ También grosero.

—Podemos ponerla en la cuna en nuestra habitación —dijo _papi._

—Lo haremos esta noche así estará cerca cuando necesite alimentarla. Por ahora, la dejaremos que se adapte a este espacio. — _Mamá_ se estiró para tocar a la bebé—. Es tan preciosa. Casi no quiero dormir, porque no quiero perderme un minuto con ella.

 _Papi_ la atrajo más, envolviendo a las dos en sus brazos.

—Tenemos muchos minutos por delante, nena. Necesitas dormir mientras puedas. Ella nos levantará pronto.

Él nos llevó a la habitación, y finalmente nos metimos a la cama juntos. Me acurruqué en el cuello de _papi_.Las cosas eran como tenían que ser de nuevo. Excepto por esa cosa de la bebé. Eso era nuevo. Requeriría más investigación. Pero por ahora, estaba feliz de que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

Xoxoxoxox

—Te la traeré.

La bebé estaba en la habitación con nosotros ahora, aunque estaba en mi lugar para dormir en lugar de en la cama con nosotros. No estaba extremadamente feliz con ella puesta ahí, pero como ellos estaban en la cama conmigo, decidí que estaba bien.

Lo que no estaba bien era el hecho de que nos despertó con un fuerte llanto que afectó mis oídos. Ella había estado aquí solo por un tiempo, pero las cosas ya estaban cambiando. Cada vez que hacía un ruido, _papi_ y _mamá_ corrían hacia ella. No estaba segura de cómo sentirme sobre eso. Ellos no corrían hacia mí cuando lloraba. Grosero.

 _Papi_ le pasó la bebé a _mamá_ , y ella la sostuvo contra ella de nuevo. Esto parecía suceder cada pocas horas. Lloraba, y después _mamá_ la silenciaba. Estaba feliz de que ella pudiera. En lugar de volver a su lado, conmigo, donde él pertenecía, _papi_ se deslizó al lado de _mamá_ y puso su brazo alrededor de ella, observándola silenciar a la bebé.

—Te encanta verla comer, ¿verdad?

 _Papi_ se rio.

—Es lindo ver a estos bebés tener algo de uso, ya que yo no puedo jugar con ellos durante mucho tiempo.

 _Mamá_ sacudió la cabeza.

—Lindo.

—Estoy bromeando. Es fascinante. Y realmente… no sé. Es estúpido.

—¿Alimentar a nuestra hija es estúpido? Dime lo que querías decir.

—Es hermoso, de alguna manera. No sé. Solo tú puedes hacerlo. Y ella apoya su cabeza contra ti, haciendo esos pequeños ruidos, y es lindo, eso es todo.

—Sé lo que quieres decir. — _Mamá_ hizo el ruido de nuevo—. Es más hermoso cuando no es a las tres de la mañana, pero sé exactamente lo que quieres decir. Puedes volver a dormir, ya sabes...

 _Papi_ la atrajo más a sus brazos.

—Solo porque no la puedo alimentar no significa que debas hacerlo sola. Haré mi aporte con biberones con el tiempo, de todas formas. Mejor me acostumbro a ello.

—Mmm, supongo.

Volví a dormir mientras ellos hablaban en voz baja. Con el tiempo _mamá_ se dejó caer en la cama conmigo, pero cuando olfateé para encontrar el cuello de _papi_ , él no estaba ahí. Salí de la cama y fui por el pasillo, donde escuché algo chirriar.

 _Papi_ estaba allí, sentado en la silla divertida que se movía. La bebé estaba en sus brazos. Salté a su regazo.

—Hola, Rainbow.

Me acarició la cabeza. Giré en círculos hasta que encontré el lugar que quería. No podía estar en mi lugar favorito porque la bebé estaba ahí. Pensé en empujarla del camino, pero sabía que a _papi_ no le gustaría eso.

—Sabía que me harías compañía. La noche es nuestro tiempo, ¿recuerdas? Debería volver a dormir, ya sé, pero solo quería unos minutos con ella.

Todo el tiempo era nuestro tiempo, pero estaba feliz de que él me quisiera ahí.

—Nunca supe que sería así. Los libros y videos me dijeron qué hacer y trataron de hablar un poco sobre los sentimientos, pero no lo puedes saber hasta que ella en realidad está aquí y la sostienes, y es tan pequeña y frágil y esto es jodidamente grande. No quiero joder esto, Rainbow. Ella es todo para mí. Esta familia es más importante que cualquier cosa que alguna vez he hecho o haré. Nunca hubiera pensado que fuera posible.

Me rascó el cuello y se sintió genial. Ronroneé y maullé para dejarle saber que estaba escuchando.

—Tú me cubres, ¿verdad? Tengo que decir que has sido realmente buena sobre la bebé estando aquí. Sé que la mierda está cambiando, y que el cambio nunca ha sido lo mejor de nosotros, pero lo hemos superado juntos. Y lo haremos de nuevo.

Podíamos hacer cualquier cosa juntos. _Papi_ y yo éramos un equipo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — _Mamá_ apareció en la habitación.

—Te quería dar un poco de tiempo para dormir.

—No me gusta dormir sola. — _Mamá_ presionó su cara en la de él y después en la de la bebé. Luego me hizo una caricia.

—Lo siento, nena. Solo estaba tratando de disfrutar un poco de tiempo con todas mis chicas antes de que suceda la invasión. Mis compañeros y las chicas estarán aquí mañana, mamá y papá llegarán en unos días. Supongo que no la alzaré de nuevo por las próximas semanas.

 _Mamá_ se rió.

—Tú eres su papi; la puedes alzar cuando quieras. No dejaré que la acapare y les echaremos a Rainbow encima si lo intentan.

Me froté en la mano de _mamá_ para hacerle saber que la cubría. La bebé hizo un suave ruido. Me gustaba ese ruido. No estaba segura lo que era, pero era agradable. Me paré en mis patas traseras y me estiré así podía descansar la cabeza en el otro hombro de _papi_. Estudié a la bebé mientras _mamá_ y _papi_ se reían de algo. No era tan malo, suponía. Había lugar aquí para las dos. Me estiré y puse mi pata en su bracito.

 _Mamá_ desapareció y regresó un minuto después, y lo próximo que supe fue que la luz brillante se disparó de nuevo. Estaba acostumbrada a eso pero no estaba segura de qué la tenía tan emocionada.

—¡Eso es tan lindo! ¡Edward alzando a sus chicas!

 _Papi_ se rió.

—Si no estuviéramos en una mecedora, haría que te subieras, así podría tenerlas a las tres. Mi harén.

 _Mamá_ hizo un ruido chistoso.

—¡Ja! Como si viviéramos para servirte.

 _Papi_ se rió.

—Creo que todos sabemos que ustedes me pertenecen. Soy el último hombre en la cadena.

—El único hombre. Y nos perteneces tanto como te pertenecemos. Ahora, ¿qué tal si vuelves a la cama? Dani estará despierta de nuevo antes de que te des cuenta.

—Como que no puedo esperar.

 _Papi_ se puso de pie y nos llevó a mí y a la bebé a nuestra habitación. _Mamá_ me quitó de él cuando se inclinó para poner a la bebé en el lugar para dormir. Volvió a la cama y yo me acurruqué en mi lugar entre él y _mamá._ Todo era como debería ser de nuevo. La bebé era diferente, pero esto era lo mismo. Podía lidiar con eso.


	47. Chapter 47

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Getting Blitzed**

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 47**

No estaba seguro de quién demonios pensó que podía llamarme a las seis de la mañana, pero iba a gritarle a su trasero tan pronto como sacara mi teléfono de la habitación. Acabábamos de hacer dormir a Dani hacía un par de horas, y no quería que ella o Chica Reed se despertaran de nuevo. Salí de la habitación y respondí.

—¿Qué mierda quieres?

—¡Edward Anthony Cullen! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

Jo. De. Me. Era un hombre muerto.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Quién más podría ser? ¿Ahora por qué estás insultando a tu única madre?

—No sabía que eras tú. Solo agarré el teléfono y salí corriendo de la habitación antes de que despertara a Bella y a la bebé. ¿Por qué estás llamando tan temprano?

—Bueno, supuse que sería más silencioso llamar que tocar el timbre, que era mi próximo movimiento.

¿Tocar el timbre?

—¿Estás aquí? ¿Ahora?

—¡Por supuesto que estoy aquí ahora! ¡Mi primera nieta nació hace cuarenta y ocho horas! Ni siquiera quieres saber lo lejos que tuve que ir para llegar aquí, pero te puedo decir que parte de eso involucra a un burro. ¡Un burro, Edward! Ahora, ¿me vas a dejar afuera todo el día, o voy a tener que forzar la entrada? Ha pasado un tiempo desde que forcé una cerradura, pero puedo intentarlo.

¿Burros? ¿Forzar cerraduras? ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando aquí? Sabía mejor que hacerla esperar más tiempo, así que me apresuré abajo, con Rainbow a mi lado. Abrí la puerta con rapidez e inmediatamente fui envuelto en los brazos de mi madre.

—¡Mi bebé tiene su propio bebé! No puedo creerlo. ¿Dónde está?

Logré una risa mientras me alejaba de su abrazo.

—Está durmiendo, mamá. Todos lo estábamos. ¿Por qué estás aquí tan jodidamente temprano?

—¡Ya me he perdido los dos primeros días de su vida! No iba a desperdiciar otro minuto esperando que saliera el sol, Edward. Ahora, seré silenciosa y no la despertaré, pero quiero ver a mi preciosa nieta en persona. Y tú probablemente deberías ponerte algo de ropa.

Mierda. Me miré. Al menos tenía puesto un bóxer. Antes de que la bebé llegara, dormía desnudo todo el tiempo, usualmente porque Chica Reed y yo cogíamos antes de dormir. ¿Ahora? Obviamente no. Y me sentía raro estando desnudo alrededor de mi hija. Eso era jodido.

—Iré a ponerme una camiseta y revisaré a la bebé. Ella está en nuestra habitación, así que no te puedo llevar. Ella se levantará en una hora más o menos de todas formas, es lo más probable.

Amaba a mi hija más que a la vida misma, pero ella realmente necesitaba trabajar en su horario para dormir. Aunque Chica Reed decía que los bebés generalmente se levantaban cada pocas horas y que era normal, eso no funcionaba para mí. Nuestra niña tenía nuestros genes, lo que significaba que era inteligente como el infierno, así que debería ser capaz de dominar el concepto de tiempo bastante rápido. Necesitaba buscar desarrollo del bebé genio cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

Conduje a mamá a la sala y me dirigí de nuevo arriba. Chica Reed todavía estaba profundamente dormida. Agarré una camiseta de mi cajón y me la puse antes de mirar a Dani. No sabía si ella me escuchó, o solo era tiempo, pero sus ojos se abrieron y un pequeño puño se agitó en el aire. La alcé y la saqué rápido de la habitación antes de que comenzara a llorar. Había comido hacía poco, así que con suerte estaría feliz por un rato.

Fuimos abajo y entramos a la sala, donde mamá estaba sentada con Rainbow. Me acerqué a ella, y mi mamá se iluminó como un árbol de Navidad cuando vio que tenía a Dani conmigo.

—¡Pásamela!

Pensé que sería lo mejor antes de que me la arrancara y huyera. Suavemente transferí a Dani a los brazos de mamá y me senté a su lado.

—Mamá, conoce a Dani. Dani, esta es tu abuela. —¿Eso estaba bien?—. ¿Así es como quieres ser llamada?

—Eso es lo que soy, ¿verdad, preciosa? Soy tu abuela Esme, y voy a ser tu persona favorita en todo el mundo.

Al carajo con eso. Yo lo era. Pero sabía mejor que decir eso en voz alta.

—Edward, es hermosa. De verdad. —Mamá me miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mierda. Más lágrimas. Había esperado que hubiera menos después que la bebé naciera, pero por supuesto, todo lo que Dani podía hacer en este momento era llorar y comer, y Chica Reed todavía estaba hormonal, así que sí. No mucho.

Miré a mi hija. Era hermosa.

—Bella dice que se parece a mí, pero yo no puedo decirlo.

Mamá no podía apartar los ojos de Dani.

—Ella se parece a los dos. Tiene la nariz de Bella y su cara de ángel, tu cabello, y apostaría que va a tener tus ojos. _Nuestros_ ojos.

No sabía cómo podía decirlo, pero Chica Reed juraba lo mismo, así que estaría de acuerdo con eso.

—Ella es la más niña hermosa que ha nacido, eso seguro —arrulló mamá y tocó la mejilla de Dani—. Qué bebé más buena eres. ¿Despierta y sin llorar o tener hambre? Qué buena niña.

—Comió hace unas horas. —Luché para no bostezar, pero fallé—. Estoy seguro de que querrá más pronto.

—Está bien, entonces. ¿Por qué no me dejas conocerme con mi nieta y vas a arriba y duermes un poco más? Yo subiré y te buscaré cuando ella tenga hambre.

Estaba dividido entre querer hacerle caso y querer quedarme con mi hija.

—¿Sí? No te la vas a llevar y huir a Canadá o algo así, ¿verdad?

Mamá se rio.

—Tu papá es gracioso, ¿verdad, Dani? Y no muy brillante, pero probablemente ya te diste cuenta de eso.

Le lancé una mirada a mamá.

—No le digas eso.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No voy a huir con tu hija, Edward. Ya he cumplido mi tiempo criando un bebé, y mientras pretendo atesorar cada momento de ser abuela, no estoy lo suficientemente loca como para querer ser madre de nuevo. Como la abuela más increíble que alguna vez haya vivido, la voy a malcriar y les dejaré todas las cosas difíciles a ustedes. ¿No es cierto, Dani? Vamos a tener el mejor momento.

Mamá levantó a Dani y le besó la frente suavemente.

—Niña bonita, dile a tu papi que vaya a dormir un poco mientras pueda. Aprovecha el descanso.

Ese era un buen punto.

—¿Estás segura?

—Estoy segura. Ve. Te despertaremos pronto.

Me puse de pie, acariciando ligeramente el suave cabello de Dani.

—Está bien. Sabes dónde está su habitación, si ella necesita un cambio o cualquier cosa. Hay pañales y toda su ropa y... —Me callé ante la sonrisa en la cara de mamá—. Y tú puedes manejarlo. Está bien, me voy. ¿Necesitas que traiga tus maletas?

—No tengo ninguna maleta. Dejé todo en Tennessee porque no tenía tiempo de volver por ellas. Tu padre me envió un paquete con artículos de primera necesidad. Debería estar aquí más tarde hoy.

La miré fijamente por unos momentos antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—No quiero saberlo.

—Probablemente no. —Mamá sonrió—. Duerme, hijo. Mientras puedas.

No necesité que me lo dijera de nuevo. Me dirigí arriba y me metí en la cama. Rainbow saltó a mi lado y se acurrucó en mi cuello. Chica Reed se acurrucó más cerca de mí.

—¿Todo está bien? ¿Dani está despierta? —murmuró ella. Estaba bastante seguro de que todavía estaba dormida.

—Está con mi mamá. Vuelve a dormir, nena.

—Mmmbien.

Chica Reed se acurrucó en mí y yo cerré los ojos. Estaba feliz de que mamá estuviera aquí. Algo me decía que podíamos usar la ayuda antes de que la invasión llegara. El caos estaba viniendo en la forma de Charlie, mis compañeros de equipo, mi hermano y compañía. Iban a ser unas semanas locas. Dios nos ayude a todos.

Xoxoxoxox

Me desperté un par de horas más tarde, y ni mi esposa ni mi hija estaban conmigo. Al menos estaba Rainbow. Caminamos abajo sin hacer ruido y no pude evitar sonreír cuando vi a Chica Reed con Dani pegada a su pecho, alimentándola mientras ella y mi madre hablaban en voz baja. No sabía lo que era, pero jodidamente me encantaba ver a Dani comer. Quería decir, sí, había tetas involucradas, así que obviamente eso estaba genial, pero la forma en que sus pequeños labios se aferraban y su mano descansaba en Chica Reed... no sé. Era simplemente hermoso. Y tener una hija me había convertido por completo en una chica.

—Y lo juro, ¡era una cabaña de sudación o algo! Sin teléfonos, sin tecnología... Estábamos en carpas. Fueron las peores vacaciones que he tomado.

—Eso es porque era un campamento para gordos, al que no tenías motivos para ir de todas formas —le dije, agachándome para darle un beso a Chica Reed en la coronilla y acariciar la suave mejilla de Dani—. Buenos días. Deberías haberme despertado.

Chica Reed me sonrió.

—Pensé que podías aprovechar un poco más de sueño. —Ella se giró hacia mi madre—. Él ha sido increíble levantándose conmigo, aunque no estamos intentando darle el biberón todavía.

Mamá se puso de pie y puso sus brazos a mi alrededor.

—Crié un buen hombre.

Le sonreí.

—No decías eso hace unos años.

—Porque no eras uno en ese momento. —Se rio—. Pero yo sembré las semillas, y después Bella llegó y las regó y creciste. —Me besó la mejilla—. Estoy feliz de que estés ayudando, cielo.

No estaba seguro de cómo sentirme por su analogía de la planta, pero sabía mejor que discutir.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer, ya que todavía no puedo alimentarla. —Estaba realmente ansioso por eso, pero aparentemente teníamos que esperar varias semanas así no había una confusión de pezón. Sí, eso era una cosa real. Me hacía reír cada vez que leía esas palabras.

—Después de que termino, la toma y la hace eructar, dejándome descansar mientras él pasa un poco de tiempo a solas con ella. —Chica Reed me miró con los ojos un poco vidriosos—. Es hermoso.

Me sentía un poco extraño por las miradas soñadoras que me estaban dando.

—¿Qué?

Mamá se rio.

—Los hombres no entienden lo atractivos que son cuando están sosteniendo y cuidando a sus bebés. Nunca dejé que Carlisle llevara solo a los niños al parque cuando eran pequeños.

Chica Reed se rio mientras me pasaba a Dani, moviéndose mientras se guardaba la teta.

—Sí, eso no va a pasar. Probablemente es una cosa buena que esté fuera de servicio por las próximas seis semanas, o el nieto número dos probablemente estaría en camino.

¿Qué? La miré fijamente mientras recogía la toallita para eructar y la tiraba en mi hombro.

—¿De verdad? ¿Yo sosteniéndola te pone cachon... —me interrumpí cuando recordé que mi mamá estaba en la habitación— de humor?

—Oh, sí. No hay nada más sexy que un padre con su hija, especialmente cuando él claramente la adora. —Chica Reed me sonrió—. ¿Le añades el hecho de que te ves como lo haces? Tendría que alejar a las mujeres con un palo.

No sabía qué hacer con esta información. Bueno, sabía, pero el hecho era que no podía hacer nada porque el sexo estaba fuera de cuestión por mucho jodido tiempo y mi madre estaba en la habitación riéndose de nosotros. Moví a Dani a mi hombro y le palmeé la espalda mientras procesaba lo que mi esposa había dicho. Sonreí cuando la idea me llegó.

—Hablando de eso, _Sports Illustrated_ va a hacer una edición de padres deportistas, y contactaron a mi agente para usar a Dani y a mí para una foto, ya sabes, yo sin camiseta con ella en mi pecho. ¿Qué piensas sobre eso? —No habían hecho tal cosa, pero parecía como algo que podrían hacer. Bueno, ellos o _People_ o algo así. Podría pasar.

Chica Reed entrecerró los ojos en mi dirección.

—¿De verdad? Esta es la primera cosa que escucho sobre eso.

—No podía decirte cuando estabas hormonal y llamándote vaca cada cinco minutos.

Me miró por unos momentos, así que le envié una sonrisa inocente y seguí palmeando a Dani. Tenía que admitir que me encantaba hacerla eructar, a pesar de la pequeña baba-vómito que venía con ello. Ella encajaba perfectamente en mis brazos, con su cabeza descansando contra mi cuello, muy parecido a la forma en que Rainbow lo hacía. Gracias a Dios Rainbow estaba bien con la bebé. A ella le gustaba observarla, pero afortunadamente no trató de jugar con ella ni nada.

—Me gustaría ver eso, en realidad.

—¿Qué? —Me moví por la sorpresa, haciendo que Dani soltara un pequeño llanto. Volví a frotarle y palmearle la espalda mientras miraba fijamente a mi esposa—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—No es como si la mitad del mundo no hubiera visto tus abdominales —respondió Chica Reed con ironía.

Sonreí un poco ante el recuerdo de su reacción la primera vez que mi comercial para Nike salió. Ella me había fulminado con la mirada por un minuto, gritándome sobre todas las mujeres viendo lo que era suyo, y después había saltado sobre mí. La cosa más caliente de la historia.

—¡Creo que sería adorable! —Mamá aplaudió—. Ella se parece mucho a ti. ¿Cuándo es la sesión? ¿Pueden hacerla mientras estoy aquí?

Cristo.

—Solo estaba bromeando. No hay sesión.

—Ya lo veremos —dijo Chica Reed, sonriendo y agarrando su teléfono.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Ella envió un mensaje de texto mientras yo era incapaz de detenerla. Dani finalmente soltó un pequeño eructo y le limpié la boca y la acomodé en mis brazos.

—Solo le envié un mensaje de texto a Alec —murmuró mi esposa, sonriendo dulcemente.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No me quieres sin camiseta en una revista. —¿Verdad? ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Las hormonas todavía la estaban volviendo loca.

—Sí, quiero. —Chica Reed se paró y deslizó sus brazos a mi alrededor—. Quiero que todo el mundo vea lo mucho que la amas y lo preciosos que son los dos juntos.

Bueno, infiernos. No podía decirle que no a eso. Con suerte Alec se tomaría esa mierda en broma. O la gente de la revista lo haría.

—Se venderá mejor que la edición de cuerpo, para la que, por cierto, nunca más posarás. —Chica Reed me sonrió.

Ahora esa era la Chica Reed que conocía y amaba: posesiva y mandona. Seis semanas eran demasiado tiempo.

—Sí, hay cosas que una madre no necesita ver.

Mierda. Seguía olvidándome que mamá estaba aquí. Oh bueno, no es como si pudiera hacer algo ahora, de todas formas. Seis semanas era mucho jodido tiempo.

—Es cierto, bueno, ¿cuándo va a llegar papá? —Podíamos usar un poco de testosterona en la casa aparte de la mía.

Mamá sonrió.

—Va a venir la próxima semana como estaba planeado. Solo pudo mover un cierto número de citas. Los chicos estarán aquí la semana siguiente, después de la graduación. Charlie va a venir en unos días. Y no sé de Renée.

Cristo. Renée. Le habíamos dejado un mensaje sobre Dani y recibimos un correo de voz chillón sobre lo adorable que era, pero no tenía idea de cuándo o si ella nos iba a visitar. Le lancé una mirada a mi esposa, que se encogió de hombros.

—Ella estará aquí cuando llegue aquí. —Chica Reed bostezó y se estiró—. Voy a tomar una ducha antes de que llegue la ronda de visitantes de hoy.

Sí, mis compañeros de equipo venían, como también Kim y Emily. Todos habían aparecido en el hospital brevemente el día que Dani nació, pero ninguno se quedó por mucho tiempo.

—Ve. Tengo esto —le dije, sentándome con mi hija. Ella me miró con grandes ojos azules y sus pequeños labios crispados. Estaba bastante seguro de que eso era una sonrisa, aunque los libros dijeran que era un acto reflejo en este momento. Lo que sea. Mi hija era un genio y me amaba, así que estaba sonriendo. Ella lo sabía y yo lo sabía.

Un flash se disparó en mi periferia. Levanté la mirada hacia mi madre, que estaba sonriendo y tomando fotos como loca.

—¡Son tan lindos juntos! Oh, espero que hagan esa sesión. ¡Será increíble! Mi bebé con su propio bebé. —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Mierda—. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

—Está bien. Genial. Bien. No llores. Por favor, mamá. Hay suficiente llanto en esta casa sin ti uniéndote.

Mamá se rio de mis súplicas de pánico.

—No puedo evitarlo. Es un día trascendental para mí. Mi hijo egocéntrico se ha convertido en un amoroso esposo y padre. Lo he visto venir durante los últimos años, pero ahora la transformación está completa. Es una cosa muy grande, Edward.

Me encogí de hombros y miré a Dani. Sus ojos parpadearon mientras peleaba con el sueño. Me encantaba observarla. No podía tener suficiente.

—Ella es increíble.

Mamá sonrió suavemente.

—Lo es. Y hablando de cosas grandes, creo que necesita un cambio de pañal.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Pero entonces el olor me golpeó y lo supe. Traté de pasársela a mi mamá, pero ella se rio y negó con la cabeza.

—Oh no, ella es tu hija, Edward. Tú la cambias.

Está bien, hasta ahora había logrado evitar cambiar pañales con popo. No había sido a propósito, en sí mismo, pero había tenido suerte. Había cambiado uno mojado en el hospital y una vez en casa, y se habían quedado razonablemente bien, incluso si Chica Reed los había tenido que reajustar a ambos. Estaba contribuyendo. Sin embargo, no creía que eso significara que tenía que lidiar con uno con mierda. No parecía correcto.

—Tú querías ser abuela, entonces sé abuela. —Traté de pasársela a mi mamá, pero ella solo se rio y negó con la cabeza de nuevo.

—Estoy siendo una abuela. Las abuelas juegan con la bebé y la malcrían, pero después, cuando ella está llorando o se hizo popo, se la devuelven a sus padres. Es el derecho que tendrás un día cuando Dani tenga hijos.

No me gustaba la idea de mi bebé teniendo sus propios bebés, así que la aferré a mí con un poco más de fuerza.

—No digas eso.

Mamá se rio de nuevo.

—El tiempo vuela, Edward. Así que sigue disfrutando cada minuto de él, incluso las ocasiones malolientes. Ahora, ve a cambiarla.

Le di a mamá la mirada con puchero que generalmente obraba maravillas, pero podía decir que no la estaba convenciendo. Suspirando, me puse di pie, mirando a mi hija, que estaba durmiendo felizmente, a pesar del hecho que tenía mierda en sus pantalones. Niños. Eran complicados.

La llevé a su habitación y acomodé todo en el cambiador antes de ponerla ahí. Rainbow saltó en el cambiador, observando con interés.

—Solidaridad. Esa es mi chica. No me dejarás lidiar con pañales con popo solo, ¿verdad, Rainbow? Tú me cubres.

Tomé una profunda respiración y me armé de valor antes de abrir el pañal. Santa jodida mierda. Literalmente, que trasero apestoso. Esa era la mierda más asquerosa que alguna vez había visto. Parecía mantequilla de maní y olía un billón de veces peor. Rainbow miró una vez y saltó del cambiador como si estuviera en llamas.

—Lindo, Rainbow. ¡No eres genial!

Chasqueó la cola y salió pitando de la habitación.

—Desertora —suspiré y miré al lío de nuevo. Dani comenzó a quejarse—. Parece como que solo somos tú y yo, niña.

Levanté sus piernas y saqué el pañal.

—Preguntaría que has estado comiendo, pero ambos sabemos la respuesta a eso. Aun así, no sé cómo un poco de leche puede hacer todo esto. Heredaste los intestinos de tu tío, Dani.

Eché un vistazo a la risa detrás de mí. Estaba mamá, cámara lista, tomando fotos de nuevo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Me estás tomando fotos cambiando un pañal?

—¡Por supuesto! Nunca pensé que vería el día. Tengo que capturarlo para la posteridad.

Pensé en tirarle el pañal a ella y a su cámara, pero el infierno que tendría que pagar por ese movimiento no valdría la pena. Lo tiré en el contenedor de pañales, lo que en realidad debería ser un incinerador de pañales. Eso era una jodida asquerosidad que necesitaba ser quemada inmediatamente.

Saqué un montón de toallitas húmedas y di las primeras pasadas, tirando esas inmediatamente. No era tan malo después de que la cosa inicial había sido desechada. Limpié las pequeñas hendeduras y las cosas que la instructora nos había dicho en el campamento de entrenamiento. Eché talco, acomodé y puse el pañal. Dani me estaba observando, la protesta terminada, mientras lo ajustaba de nuevo en su lugar.

—Listo. Todo hecho. —Gracias carajo. Iba a evitar hacer eso siempre que fuera posible. Le entregué a Dani a mi mamá y me apresuré al baño a lavarme las manos. Esa mierda era asquerosa. Definitivamente la peor parte de tener un bebé, estaba bastante seguro.

Salí para encontrar a Dani vestida con un pequeño vestido blanco que decía _La nena de papi_ en rosado. Mamá me la entregó de nuevo y ella me dio ese pequeño temblor de labio. Me estaba sonriendo. Nadie me podía decir lo contrario. Valía totalmente la pena un poco de popo, de acuerdo, un montón.

Xoxoxoxox

—Ella sí que es linda. —Sammy le sonrió a mi hija, que tenía un agarre en su dedo—. ¿Qué dices, dulzura? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo dentro de veinte años?

Lo habría golpeado si no hubiera estado sosteniendo a mi niña. Como estaba la cosa, le di mi mejor mirada mortal.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes.

—Sí, Paul tiene prioridad de todas formas —dijo Brady.

—Sí —dijo Paul a través de un bocado de perro caliente.

Mis jodidos compañeros de equipo habían decidido venir en masa y tener una parrillada para darle la bienvenida a Dani al mundo, lo que no tenía sentido, ya que ella no podía comer. De verdad, ellos solo querían comer. Pero ya que habían traído las cosas y estaban haciendo la cocción, en realidad no me podía quejar por ello. Estaba disfrutando el agradable día de primavera, y a Dani parecía que le gustaba estar afuera. Ella no estaba gritando, de todas formas, lo que era pura ganancia en mi opinión.

¿Lo que no era pura ganancia? Mis compañeros pidiendo a mi hija. Ella era mía, demonios. Y ellos serían viejos verdes cuando ella tuviera edad de salir en citas, así que eso nunca iba a pasar.

—Jodidos enfermos, mejor retrocedan —advertí.

—¡Edward! —Mi mamá me golpeó en la nuca—. Lenguaje.

Mierda.

—Lo siento, mamá. Pero ninguno de ellos va a salir con ella.

—Bueno, claro que no. Eso los haría pervertidos, ¿verdad? —Mi mamá tenía una sonrisa en su cara, pero sus ojos estaban duros mientras miraba a mis compañeros.

—Solo estamos bromeando —se apresuró a decir Paul.

Sammy asintió. Brady se veía como si estuviera a punto de cagarse encima. Era increíble.

—Eso pensé. Buenos chicos. Ahora, ¿quién quiere un poco de ensalada de papa?

—Demonios, tu mamá es aterradora cuando quiere —dijo Sammy, riendo mientras le pasaba a Dani a Emily.

—Lo sé. Ella tenía que serlo para mantenernos en línea, como iba la cosa.

—Esta mierda es buena —dijo Colin, llegando con un plato lleno de ensalada de pasta y otras mierdas. Él echó un vistazo a donde Emily y Kim estaban sentadas, arrullando a Dani. Kim tenía un vientre de embarazada de buen tamaño en estos días.

—¿Estás hablando de la comida o de las mujeres? —preguntó Sammy, siguiendo su mirada.

—Ambas, creo. —Colin trajo una silla al lado de nosotros en el porche—. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —me preguntó.

—¿Hacer qué? —Tenía mis ojos en Chica Reed, que finalmente estaba sentada. No quería que se excediera a solo un par de días de haber dado a luz.

—¿Ya sabes, conseguir a Bella?

—¿Quieres decir que no has golpeado eso? —preguntó Brady—. ¿Cuán difícil podría ser? Ella ya está embarazada...

—Di otra palabra y te golpearé en este momento, sin importarme las mujeres y niños presentes —advirtió Colin, su cara poniéndose oscura por la ira.

Brady levantó las manos.

—No quise decir que fuera fácil ni nada. Simplemente han estado hablando por cuatro meses. ¿Y nada?

Aunque Brady era un idiota, yo tenía que admitir que estaba un poco sorprendido.

—¿No estaban pasando tiempo juntos y mierda?

—Solo de vez en cuando y mayormente solo me detengo para ayudarla con cosas del bebé. Recogí su cuna y la armé —murmuró él—. Ella me ve como un amigo. No sé cómo pedirle más. —Me miró—. ¿Qué hiciste?

Mierda.

—Fue diferente para mí, hombre. Bella no estaba embarazada. Y ella vino a buscarme. Antes de ella, yo solo cogía.

Sammy dejó su hamburguesa a un lado.

—A mí me parece que son amigos, así que deberías poder hablar con ella. —Él sonrió—. Ella es mamá, o está a punto de oficialmente ser, y eso es lo que está en su mente. Probablemente no tiene ni idea de que tú la ves de esa forma.

Ahora, eso era algo de lo que podía hablar.

—Es verdad. En este momento, ella cree que está gorda y fea. Te aseguro que no piensa que alguien pueda desearla. Bella no podía comprender que yo la deseara mientras se ponía más grande. —Había disfrutado mostrándole que no era el caso, también.

—¿Pero que si ella no me quiere? No quiero perderla, incluso si es solo como un amigo.

Demonios. El tipo estaba perdido por ella.

—Tienes que decidir si vale la pena el riesgo, supongo, apestaría estar atrapado en la zona de amigos y ver alguien más hacer un movimiento, ¿verdad?

Colin parecía enfermo ante la sola idea.

—No quiero eso.

—Bueno, entonces... —comencé, pero fui interrumpido cuando una voz demasiado familiar se escuchó.

—¿Hola? ¿Bella? ¿Edward? ¡Estoy aquí!

Santa mierda. Me puse de pie cuando Renée dobló la esquina de la casa. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Y qué mierda estaba usando? Lo que fuera, era negro y ajustado, y mostraba demasiada piel.

—¿Renée?

—¿Mamá?

—Bueno, ¡por supuesto que soy yo! Estoy aquí para conocer a nuestra preciosa pequeña Dani. —Abrazó a Chica Reed y después lanzó sus brazos a mi alrededor—. ¡Felicitaciones! Ahora, ¿dónde está mi ángel?

Chica Reed me lanzó una mirada mientras recibía a Dani de Emily y se la pasaba a su madre.

—Mamá, esta es Dani. Dani, esta es tu abue...

—¡Ahora, Bella! No vamos a usar esa palabra. Soy demasiado joven para ser la abuela de alguien. Hola, dulzura. Puedes llamarme Renée, bueno, una vez que seas lo suficientemente grande para llamarme de alguna forma.

La observé ansiosamente mientras alzaba a Dani para mirarla.

—¿No es hermosa? Se ve igual que tú cuando eras un bebé, aunque su color de cabello es todo de Edward. ¡Oh, qué niña linda serás! ¡Solo espera hasta que seas lo suficientemente mayor! Podemos salir a pasar una noche en la ciudad, vestidas de gala. Será una bomba.

Como el jodido infierno que mi hija alguna vez iría a algún lado con Renée. Sobre mi cadáver.

Renée sonrió mientras le pasaba a Dani de nuevo a Bella.

—Ella es un tesoro, de verdad. Estoy tan feliz por ustedes.

—Gracias, mamá. —Chica Reed logró sonreírle. ¿Cómo?, no sabía—. No sabíamos que ibas a venir.

—¡Quería sorprenderlos! Puedo ver que Esme lo hizo. —Renée le lanzó a mi mamá una sonrisa tensa—. ¿Cómo estás?

—No podría estar más feliz de conocer a mi _nieta_ —dijo mamá, sonriendo mientras decía la palabra—. ¿Ser abuela no es lo mejor? Todo el amor, sin disciplina.

Renée solo se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca me gustó mucho la disciplina.

—No me digas —susurró mamá.

Puse una mano en ella solo en caso de que estuviera lista para explotar.

—¿Y qué es todo esto? ¿Vamos a tener una fiesta para Dani? —Renée miró alrededor, dándose cuenta de la parrilla, las chicas, y después sus ojos cayeron en mis compañeros, y lo juro, ella tenía un brillo depredador en ellos.

—¡Bueno, hola, chicos! ¡No los he visto en años! —Y descendió como un gran tiburón blanco hambriento, moviéndose con velocidad y precisión directo hacia los chicos.

Emily, sintiendo el aparente peligro, rápidamente se acercó y se deslizó en el regazo de Sammy.

—Debes ser la madre de Bella. Yo soy su amiga, Emily. La ayudo con su programa de música.

Renée le dio una sonrisa tensa.

—Encantada de conocerte. —Su sonrisa se suavizó cuando vio a Sammy—. ¡Y es realmente bueno verte de nuevo, guapo! ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy genial, Renée. —Él apretó sus brazos alrededor de Emily—. Conocí a Emily por tu hija. Ella es una buena casamentera.

—Para todos menos para su madre, al parecer. —Renée dejó salir una risa—. ¿Y cómo están? —le preguntó al resto del grupo, pero sus ojos estaban en Colin.

Todos dijeron hola. Paul y Brady usaron la cocina como una excusa para salir del camino, y Renée caminó directo hacia Colin.

—Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que hablé contigo —ronroneó Renée—. Algo estaba mal con el número que me diste. Nunca me respondieron y después fue desconectado.

—Oh, eh, sí. Me robaron el teléfono —soltó.

Renée se rio y se posó en el apoyabrazos de su silla, su falda demasiado corta mostraba mucha pierna.

—Supuse que sucedió algo así. Tengo que admitir que me decepcionó que no me llamaras.

Colin me lanzó una mirada suplicante, pero ¿qué mierda se suponía que hiciera? Él había sido el idiota que pensó en coger con ella, a pesar de mi advertencia.

—Tú parecías ocupada, por otra parte —le dijo él con ironía, sin duda recordando al tipo por el que lo había dejado.

—Oh, ¿te refieres a John? —Ella sacudió la cabeza—. Él era un asunto pendiente. —Sus dedos bailaban sobre los hombros de él—. Está terminado ahora.

Cristo. Mamá bufó a mi lado.

—Ella ha pasado más tiempo cazando un hombre lo suficientemente joven para ser su hijo que con su nieta.

—¿Estás sorprendida?

—Lamentablemente, no. Espero que eso signifique que no se quedará mucho tiempo.

Ojalá. Pobre Colin parecía como si estuviera congelado en la silla. Pensé en hacer algo, pero antes de que pudiera, Kim se acercó, caminando como pato como hacían las mujeres embarazadas.

—Hola. No creo que nos conozcamos. Soy Kim. —Sus ojos estaban en Colin mientras hablaba, en vez de en Renée.

—Oh, qué lindo. ¿Cuándo vas a tener? —preguntó Renée.

—El 17 de julio. ¿No es cierto, cariño? —preguntó Kim, todavía mirando a Colin.

Él miró dos veces antes de rápidamente ponerse de pie y tomar la mano que ella le ofrecía.

—Sí, es cierto.

Renée miró entre los dos, su cara graciosamente sorprendida.

—Espera. ¿Ella va a tener tu bebé?

La sonrisa que atravesó la cara de Colin era tan brillante como el sol que se derramaba en mi patio trasero.

—Sí, lo está. —Él deslizó sus brazos alrededor de Kim, acunando su vientre—. No puedo esperar.

Los dedos de Kim se entrelazaron con los suyos.

—Si eres la mitad de maravilloso con él de lo que has sido conmigo, vas a ser un padre increíble.

Y después, para sorpresa de todos, especialmente de Colin, ella se giró en sus brazos y le dio un gran beso.

—Vamos a casa. Estoy comenzando a cansarme un poco.

Colin asintió, completamente deslumbrado después de la demostración territorial de Kim.

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos, Edward, Bella. Gracias.

Los vimos alejarse. Renée parecía como que había chupado un limón, pero el resto de nosotros no podía dejar de sonreír.

—Así que eso finalmente sucedió —dijo Sammy, lanzando un brazo a mi alrededor—. Muy bien, Colin.

Esperaba por su bien que no solamente fuera un show de parte de Kim, pero por la forma que ella había lucido y sonado, no pensaba que lo fuera.

—Sí. Bien por él.

Probablemente solo pasarían unos minutos antes de que Renée se enfocara en su próximo objetivo, pero con suerte Brady y Paul serían más inteligentes que eso. Ese no era mi problema. Me dirigí a tomar a mi esposa e hija en mis brazos.

A pesar de la presencia de Renée, fue un buen día. Un maldito buen día.


	48. Chapter 48

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Getting Blitzed**

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 48**

—¿Dónde está mi chica?

Me reí mientras tomaba una de las maletas de Charlie. Qué raro. Ahora ocupaba el segundo lugar ante sus ojos.

—¿Cuál de ellas?

Su mostacho se retorció.

—Buen punto. Tengo dos ahora. Pero me refería a mi hija esta vez. Me imaginé que la bebé está en tu casa con Esme.

—Bella se quedó con ellas. Era cerca de la hora de darle de comer, así que…

Charlie alzó una mano.

—No digas más. Entiendo.

Me imaginé que sí. Me dirigí hacia el auto y conduje hacia casa.

—Así que… ¿cómo lo estás llevando? ¿Tienes tiempo para hacer ejercicio?

Me reí y asentí.

—Seguro. Mamá está más que feliz de tener a Dani para ella sola por un par de horas, además ella duerme mucho, así que si no estamos tomando una siesta con ella, los dos estamos haciendo ejercicio escaleras abajo.

Sí, mi esposa quería su cuerpo de vuelta, así que ella se unía a mí mientras hacía ejercicio. Y jodidamente lo amaba, excepto por la parte en que no podía saltar sobre ella cuando lucía sexy y sudorosa. Pero disfrutaba ese tiempo con ella y esperaba que continuara después de que perdiera el peso extra del embarazo.

—¿Bella haciendo ejercicio? —Charlie se rio—. Eres bueno para ella.

—Me gusta pensar eso.

Me golpeó con una mano el hombro.

—Lo sé. Ella suena tan feliz ahora que está aquí contigo, trabajando con esos niños en su música y, por supuesto, ahora con la bebé. Me alegra que no te asusté unos años atrás.

Sonreí. Cuando conocí a Charlie, había estado demasiado enganchado con Chica Reed como para pensar en correr. Bueno… por mucho tiempo de todos modos.

—Nada podría haberme hecho dejarla. Dejarlas, ahora. Y solo soy feliz si ella lo es. —Un bostezo escapó antes de que pudiera detenerlo—. Un poco más cansado.

Charlie rio entre dientes.

—Recuerdo esos días. —Su sonrisa se desvaneció—. Hablando de esos días, ¿la que no debe ser nombrada sigue alrededor?

Rodé los ojos.

—Si por alrededor quieres decir en el área de Nueva York, entonces sí. Si quieres decir en la casa, no mucho. Ella está alrededor en las mañanas, después sale para hacer Dios sabe qué con Dios sabe quién.

Pero no con mis compañeros de equipo, joder gracias. Paul y Brady eran más inteligentes de lo que les había dado crédito y me negaba a tener alrededor de ella a cualquiera de los otros. Estaba feliz como el infierno de que estábamos fuera de temporada y podía decirle que todos estaban fuera haciendo sus cosas, porque ellos lo estaban. No que no hubiera mentido si hubiera tenido que hacerlo.

—Mujer del demonio. Uno pensaría que tener una nieta la calmaría un poco, pero por supuesto que no.

Bufé.

—Si hizo algo, creo que fue hacer que necesite probar que todavía es joven y sexy. —Jodidamente asqueroso—. Pero honestamente es mejor cuando nos libramos de ella.

—Eso es verdad. Uh, ¿tal vez debería quedarme en un hotel?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No. Ella es la que está haciendo eso. —Me reí—. Cuando escuchó que vendrías, decidió que necesitaríamos la habitación.

—Siempre fui bueno para alejar a esa mujer.

Como él sonaba divertido, sonreí.

—Gracias por eso.

—Cuando quieras, hijo.

Ingresamos al camino de entrada y agarramos sus cosas antes de dirigirnos adentro. Chica Reed nos encontró en el vestíbulo.

—Hola, papá —murmuró tranquilamente.

Dani estaba en sus brazos y la sonrisa de Charlie se suavizó.

—Aquí están mis chicas. —Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de las dos y le sonrió a Dani—. Ella es hermosa. Luce justo como tú.

Chica Reed se rio y sacudió la cabeza.

—Mamá dijo eso, pero creo que ella luce como Edward.

Charlie se mofó.

—Por favor, tengo como cinco libros llenos de fotos tuyas de bebé. Te enviaré algunas y verás.

—Me gustaría eso. —Chica Reed sonrió—. ¿Te gustaría sostenerla?

—Seguro. Solo déjame sentarme primero. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que sostuve un bebé.

—Es como andar en bicicleta, Charlie. No te olvidas. —Mamá le dio un abrazo—. Es bueno verte.

Charlie le sonrió.

—Solo dices eso porque sabes que conmigo aquí Renée se mantendrá alejada de aquí.

—Lo considero un beneficio, seguro. Pero es bueno verte además de eso. ¿Puedes creer esto? Somos abuelos.

Charlie se rio mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Chica Reed le pasó a Dani y después vino a sentarse junto a mí en el sillón. Dani parecía disfrutar estar con Charlie, sus grandes ojos azules parecían estar evaluando en esa forma de bebé que ella tenía. Juro que ella estaba tratando de recordarlo o algo. Rainbow, siempre vigilante, saltó en el brazo del sofá al lado de él y observó a Charlie con la bebé.

—Ella realmente es una hermosa bebé —dijo Charlie, sonando asombrado mientras la miraba—. La bebé más bonita desde su madre.

Chica Reed sonrió y se acurrucó contra mí.

—Bueno, sin duda lo creemos. —Ella me dirigió una mirada—. Y también lo hace la gente en ESPN.

Ni siquiera me molesté en evitar el gemido. El jodido Alec había llevado la idea de Chica Reed y les había mostrado una foto que le había mandado mía y de Dani, y ya estaba hecho. Teníamos una jodida sesión de fotos programada la siguiente semana. Mis protestas iniciales habían sido silenciadas cuando ellos aceptaron donar la mitad de las ganancias a El sueño de Danny. No pude negarme después de eso.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Tu nieta aparecerá en una revista con tu yerno. —Mi esposa no podía ocultar la alegría ante ese hecho—. Ellos están difundiendo a los atletas y sus hijos. No soy una mujer de apuestas, pero si lo fuera, diría que estos dos estarán en la portada.

Charlie rio, haciendo que Dani se quejara.

—Shhh, bebé, no llores. Si ella llora, la devolveré —advirtió, pero ella se calmó después de un minuto—. Creo que eso está bien. —Él me sonrió—. Tendré que obtener varias copias así podré llevarlas al trabajo.

Trabajo. Riley. Fanputastico. Dejemos que él vea cuán maravillosa era mi hija y, por supuesto, cuán increíble me veía sosteniéndola. Solo por eso, quería la portada.

—Haz eso, Charlie. Obtendré un póster solo para ti.

Chica Reed se rio.

—¡Ustedes dos! Riley no es nada para nosotros ahora.

—No, pero todavía quiero restregarlo en su cara. —Podía apostar que se quemaba el trasero viéndome en la televisión jugando al fútbol cada semana. Jodidamente lo amaba—. Además, ellos quieren fotos de mi familia. Tú eres parte de eso, nena. Ellos quieren fotos contigo también.

Ella arrugó su rostro.

—De ninguna manera. Tú eres el atleta. Dani es la bebé. Esa es la premisa.

Envolví mi brazo alrededor de ella.

—Ya verás, nena. —Tenía toda la intención de tenerla en algunas fotos, incluso si no eran para la revista. Necesitábamos una foto de nosotros con Dani para la chimenea. Tener un profesional para hacerlo en la sesión de fotos parecía una idea perfecta para mí.

—Creo que esa es una idea adorable. Necesitamos una buena foto de ustedes tres. Tendrás que tomarte una, Bella —dijo mamá, sonriendo en tono alentador.

—Sí, pero luzco…

—Hermosa —terminé, besando el tope de su cabeza—. Eres maravillosa y no luces como si acabaras de tener un bebé. —Sí, ella todavía tenía un poco de peso extra y sabía que lo odiaba, pero lucía mejor que la mayoría del resto del mundo y ¿ante mis ojos? Ella todavía era sexy como el infierno. Jasper tenía razón sobre eso. No importaba cómo su cuerpo cambiara después de tener hijos, la deseaba.

—Tal vez —murmuró ella.

Sabía que era mejor no presionar, igual que el resto aparentemente, porque Charlie habló.

—Así que… ¿cuándo llegarán todos los demás?

Mamá, pendiente de todos los horarios, le respondió.

—Carlisle estará aquí mañana por la mañana. Los niños llegarán en dos días, justo después de la graduación.

—¿En cuántos problemas está Carlisle? —preguntó Charlie riendo. Él movió a Dani hacia arriba, así ella podría acurrucarse contra su hombro. Mamá puso un paño ahí para capturar cualquier vómito que podría ocurrir. Y Rainbow se trepó al regazo de Charlie para estar más cerca de Dani—. ¿De qué se trata todo esto? —preguntó, palmeando a Rainbow antes de mover su mano libre hacia arriba para sostener la cabeza de Dani.

—A ella le gusta estar cerca de la bebé. Creo que la está protegiendo —contestó Chica Reed.

—Que me condenen. —Charlie sonrió—. Aunque debería haberlo imaginado. Rainbow siempre fue una gata extraña.

Esa era la verdad.

—Una gata rara y genial —corregí. Ella había estado fascinada con Dani desde el primer momento, pero un poco vacilante como para interactuar. ¿Ahora? Ella estaba alrededor de quien la sostenía todo el tiempo. Estaba bastante seguro de que ella protegía a Dani. No debería sorprenderme en lo más mínimo.

—Y Carlisle está perdonado, porque él me mandó todo lo que le pedí después de que salí de ese retiro olvidado por Dios. —Mamá sacudió la cabeza—. Nunca más estaré inaccesible cuando un bebé esté en camino.

—¿Cuántas veces crees que tendrás este problema? —pregunté, sonriéndole. Dani todavía no tenía una semana y mi mamá ya estaba dejando pistas sobre la necesidad de un hermano. La mujer estaba obsesionada.

—Con suerte muchas. —Mi madre se encogió de hombros—. Y si Dani es el único ángel con el que seremos bendecidos, estaré bien con eso, pero amaría un montón de nietos para malcriar.

—Estoy sorprendida de que solo tengas dos hijos, se nota que te gustan mucho los bebés —dijo Charlie, palmeando a Dani en la espalda ligeramente.

Mamá rio.

—El miedo de tener más niños como Emmett y Edward fue lo que me detuvo. Me imaginaba que tendría la casa llena de niños y que ellos me sacarían canas antes de los treinta. —Ella acarició el cabello suave de Dani—. Si hubiese tenido una pequeña niña angelical en lugar de dos molestos niños, tal vez habría tenido algunos más.

—Lindo, mamá. —Diablos, un hombre podría tener un complejo.

Mamá solo sacudió la cabeza.

—Emmett estaba en los terribles, y quiero decir terribles, dos cuando tú naciste. Ustedes dos combinados me dieron más problemas que diez chicos normales. Sabía que tenía que dejarlo. —Ella me sonrió—. Además, tú me diste una niña veinte años después. Valió la pena la espera.

Estaba seguro de que esto era todo para ella. Dani empezó a quejarse y Esme miró en su mameluco.

—Ella está mojada. Puedo…

—Yo lo haré. —Me levanté y tenía a mi bebé en mis brazos antes de que ella pudiera hacer la sugerencia.

—¿Se ofrece para cambiar un pañal sucio? Estoy impresionado.

Me encogí de hombros ante los elogios de Charlie y subí con Dani. No era como si me muriera por cambiar su pañal. Solo sabía que no podría pasar mucho tiempo con ella el próximo par de semanas. Entre los cariñosos abuelos y las tías y los tíos por invadirnos, nuestro tiempo sería limitado.

—Estoy contento de que ellos estén aquí, pero te quiero para mí también —le dije a Dani mientras le sacaba el pañal, la limpiaba y le ponía talco—. Solo recuerda, nadie te ama más de lo que yo lo hago, no importa lo que ellos digan.

—De lo que nosotros lo hacemos. —Chica Reed envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor desde atrás de mí—. ¿Ya sientes que está lleno de gente?

—Un poco. —Levanté a Dani y me giré para mirar a mi esposa—. Estoy contento de que estén aquí, pero me di cuenta de que no podré pasar mucho tiempo con ella por unos cuantos días.

—Tendremos al menos dieciocho años con ella. —Ella me besó ligeramente—. Pero lo entiendo. Los sacaremos a todos afuera y los enviaremos a hacer turismo cuando necesitemos algo de tiempo para nosotros.

Dieciocho años no era suficiente.

—Ese es un buen plan, nena.

—Estoy llena de ellos. Vamos, campeón. Dejaremos que sus abuelos la admiren un poco más y después todos tomaremos una siesta.

—Suena bien para mí, Chica Reed. —Mis chicas y yo, juntos, antes de que las masas lleguen. Sí, eso sonaba realmente bien.

Xoxoxoxox

—Ustedes dos hacen bebés muy lindos. —Mi papá estaba sonriendo mientras sostenía a Dani—. ¡Y una alta! Ella heredó la altura de los Cullen, ¿no?

Chica Reed rio.

—Yo le dije que era culpa de él que fuera tan grande. Ella no es ni remotamente regordeta, pero seguro que es alta y delgada.

—Así que ella podrá jugar como mi receptor angular algún día.

—Mmm, tal vez será una estrella del básquetbol. —El mostacho de Charlie se retorció—. La mejor marcadora de la WNBA.

Capté a Rainbow mirando el movimiento de su mostacho mientras estaba sentada enfrente de mi papá cuidando a Dani. Ella todavía estaba obsesionada con esa cosa.

Chica Reed se rio.

—¿Pasaste de un nieto jugador de fútbol a una nieta jugadora de básquetbol?

—Nada más que la gloria para mi nieta, no importa su sexo.

—Uh-hum. ¿Qué si la dejamos ser un bebé por un tiempo? —Chica Reed le sonrió a nuestra hija, que estaba agarrando el dedo de mi papá.

—Creo que eso suena como un buen plan. —Esperaba poder jugar deportes con Dani algún día, pero ¿justo ahora? Solo quería que fuera linda y pequeña. Tal vez ella podría pasar a la parte de hablar, caminar y estar entrenada para ir al baño, pero ¿después de eso? Debería tomarse su tiempo para crecer.

—Eso es verdad. No queremos que crezcas muy rápido, ¿no, Dani? Necesito tiempo para mimarte. ¿Quieres un pony? El abuelo te conseguirá uno.

Tuve que reír. Papá había estado protestando sobre cuánto había gastado mi madre en Dani antes de llegar y ahora él estaba listo para comprarle un caballo. Sin embargo no me sorprendía. Yo ya sabía que le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera. Todo lo que necesitaría sería su hermosa cara pequeñita arrugada y que las lágrimas empezaran y haría cualquier cosa para pararlo. Mi bebé nunca debería estar triste.

—Mejor que eso, un burro. —Mi mamá le dirigió una mirada y él se encogió ante esta. Tal vez ella ya no estuviera enojada, pero eso no significaba que no le iba a dar mierda de vez en cuando o por el resto de nuestras vidas.

—Ahora, Es, tú sabes que también pensaste que estaría bien ir. Y solo te perdiste dos días. Edward y Bella necesitaban ese tiempo para vincularse con ella.

—Una abuela no debe ver por primera vez a su primera nieta por un teléfono. —Mamá sacudió la cabeza—. Odio perderme un minuto con ella.

El miedo me invadió.

—No estás planeando mudarte aquí, ¿no? —Amaba a mi familia, en serio, pero también amaba que ellos estuvieran a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia. Quería decir, sería genial si ellos vivieran a unas horas de distancia, así ellos podrían venir sin avisar, pero conozco a mi mamá. Ella querría que fuéramos vecinos o algo así.

—Puedes quitar esa cara de terror en tu cara, Edward. No nos mudaremos aquí. —Mi padre se rio.

Sin embargo, mamá solo sonrió y dijo:

—Todavía.

Chica Reed se rio.

—Él solo tiene miedo de no ser el favorito de Dani si ella tiene a sus cariñosos abuelos cerca.

No realmente. Bueno, tal vez un poco, pero principalmente tenía miedo de que fueran bloqueadores de polla como siempre. Aunque las niñeras serían convenientes.

—Ella será una niña de papá. —Mi esposa me sonrió—. ¿Viste su brazalete en la habitación, Esme? Lo até a la cuna por ahora, hasta que sea mayor y pueda usarlo.

Mamá me sonrió.

—Lo vi cuando fui a cambiarla más temprano. Es perfecto, Edward. ¿Quién diría que empezaríamos una tradición familiar cuando fuimos a Tiffany's hace unos años?

Tuve que reírme.

—Tú lo hiciste, estoy seguro. Yo no tuve una pista. Solo estaba contento de haber terminado finalmente con las compras.

Mamá hizo un sonido de burla.

—Por favor. Bella, deberías haberlo visto, agonizando sobre qué dijes conseguir para darte, irritándose cuando ellos no tenían un oboe o un arcoíris. Tal vez lo guié hacia el brazalete, pero él lo tomó desde ahí.

Chica Reed sonrió mientras levantaba su muñeca.

—Lo amo. Él me da un dije para cada ocasión especial. Este es el más nuevo. —Todos admiraron la esmeralda que decía Danielle que ella usaba ahora—. Otro que nunca voy a quitarme.

—Tendrás que convertirlo en un collar de dijes, al ritmo que van. —Charlie nos sonrió—. Nosotros estaríamos bien con eso.

—Lo sabemos. —Y eso fue todo lo que dijo Chica Reed sobre eso. Sabía que ella no estaba lista para pensar en otro bebé todavía. Yo tampoco, en realidad. Quería disfrutar a Dani antes de que el próximo llegara. Hablamos un poco sobre eso la noche anterior y acordamos que esperaremos un par de años al menos.

—¿Qué te parece si se ponen a trabajar en Emmett y Rose? Nosotros ya hicimos nuestro trabajo —le dije a mis padres, envolviendo mi brazo alrededor de la cintura de Chica Reed.

—Nosotros no tendremos que hacer eso —dijo mamá, sonriéndole a Dani—. Una mirada a esta preciosa cara y querrán uno para ellos.

Bufé. Ya veríamos. Sabía malditamente bien que Emmett no se acercaría a mi hija, no si él la trataría remotamente como había tratado al bebé en la clase de entrenamiento.

Xoxoxoxo

—¡Por favor, quiero sostenerla!

—No —le dije al idiota de mi hermano, que estaba haciendo pucheros y mirándome al mismo tiempo—. Tú fuiste terrible en esa clase.

—Fui terrible en el cambio de pañales y eso fue totalmente a propósito. ¡Sabes que fui el mejor con el asiento del auto! ¡Fui el más rápido! —protestó Emmett, pisoteando.

—Fuiste el más rápido porque lo hiciste mal y prácticamente estrangulaste a tu bebé —señaló Jasper.

—Pero fui el más rápido. ¡Vamos! Seré gentil. Dani necesita conocer a su tío Emmett.

—Puedes ser el tío raro al que ella nunca ve, que le manda tarjetas de cumpleaños un par de semanas tarde, con un poco de dinero adentro —sugerí, mirándolo mal.

—No. Seré su asombroso tío al que recurra cuando quiera quejarse sobre cuán idiota es su padre. Dame a esa bebé.

Pequeña resolvió el debate simplemente tomando a Dani de mí.

—Ignora a esos chicos tontos, Dani. Ven y pasa tiempo con tu tía Alice. Yo seré a la que acudirás por consejos de ropa y chicos. Eso es mucho más importante que aburridos tíos viejos.

Y con eso, ella entró en la sala con mi hija. Sabiendo que era inútil discutir, salí hacia el auto que ellos habían alquilado y ayudé a mi hermano y a Jasper con sus maletas. Era difícil creer que hacía una semana solo éramos nosotros tres. Justo en ese momento teníamos la casa llena. Los bebés no solo agregaban un montón de cosas a tu vida, también agregaban un montón de personas. Estaba haciendo lo mejor para aceptarlo.

Dejamos las maletas en las únicas dos habitaciones vacías que teníamos en este momento y volvimos abajo. Sabía que deberíamos haber comprado la casa con diez habitaciones. Casi no teníamos ninguna habitación ahora. Pero entonces… no. Ellos probablemente nunca se irían si teníamos mucho espacio.

Sonreí cuando vi a Rainbow plantada frente a los pies de Pequeña, mirándola con sospecha mientras ella sostenía y acercaba a Dani. Era divertido ver cuánto protegía a mi hija. Una vez que ella estuvo segura que nadie lastimaría a la bebé, se alejó un poco, pero nunca demasiado. Ella mantenía sus ojos en Dani todo el tiempo. Mi miedo de que ella odiara a Dani había sido infundado, gracias a Dios.

—¡Jasper! ¿No es hermosa? Quiero uno.

Jasper solo sacudió la cabeza.

—Me dijiste que cuando dijeras eso te recordara que nos casaremos en un año y no serás capaz de usar tu vestido si tenemos un bebé justo antes.

Pequeña suspiró.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Y dijiste que cuando trataras de discutir conmigo te recordara que tenemos mucho tiempo para tener bebés después de que nos casemos y estemos algo acomodados en nuestras carreras.

Ella se rio.

—¿Por qué demonios tengo que ser tan práctica? ¿Y por qué tienes que escuchar tanto?

Él le sonrió.

—Porque siempre escucho todo lo que dices, Esposa. De esa forma, tú no te enojas conmigo. La vida es mejor cuando tú no estás enojada conmigo.

Pequeña se derritió ante sus palabras.

—Jasper, eres tan lindo. Te amo.

—También te amo.

—Sí, sí. Suficiente de mierda sensible. Entrégala. —Rubia sostuvo sus manos y Pequeña le pasó a Dani de mala gana—. Hola, niña hermosa. Soy tu tía Rose. Soy la que se asegurará de que tu tío Emmett nunca te deje caer y patearé el trasero de cualquier chico que rompa tu corazón. Soy buena en eso. Solo pregúntale al tío Emmett.

—Eso seguro. —Emmett estaba observando a su esposa con una mirada en sus ojos que me hacía pensar que tal vez mamá no tendría que hacer mucha campaña para tener al nieto número dos.

—No habrá chicos —murmuré, haciendo reír a todos.

—Eso quisieras, Edward. No puedes encerrarla en esta casa toda su vida. —Emmett me golpeó la espalda.

—Puedo tratar.

—Bella, si él empieza a hablar de contratar arquitectos para construir una torre para meter a esta niña, avísanos —dijo papá con una sonrisa—. Lo evitaremos.

—O lo ayudaremos —dijo mamá con una risa—. No nos preocupemos. Él tiene mucho tiempo antes de que tengamos que discutir sobre citas, gracias a Dios.

—Un papá no puede evitar querer mantener a su hija a salvo —dijo Jasper, siendo de apoyo como siempre—. Te ayudaré a construir la torre, Edward.

—¿Puede tener un foso? ¿Podemos tener un dragón? —preguntó mi hermano. Imbécil.

—Los dragones no son reales. Y no la encerraré. Solo los mantendré lejos a ellos. Hay una diferencia.

—No te preocupes, Edward. Te enseñaré a disparar —dijo Charlie.

—Gracias.

—En serio, ¿puedo sostenerla o no? Juro que lo haré bien.

Miré a Chica Reed, quien asintió.

—Está bien, Emmett, pero necesitas sentarte primero.

Mi hermano se sentó obedientemente junto a su esposa. Ella dejó gentilmente a mi hija en sus grandes manos. Me moví cerca de él solo en caso de que la dejara caer. Pero Emmett realmente se comportó, acunándola en sus enormes brazos.

—Ella es muy linda. Es algo bueno que ella se parezca a Bella en lugar de a ti —me dijo.

—Pensamos que ella se parece a los dos —dijo Chica Reed, riendo. Habíamos escuchado todas las variaciones de "ella luce como" desde que Dani nació. Ella lucía como Dani para nosotros y eso era perfecto.

—Bueno, ella seguro tiene el cabello loco de él. —Rubia se rio entre dientes—. Será hermoso cuando le crezca.

—Eso es lo que digo. Todos van a querer su cabello —dije satisfecho, porque, demonios, tenía razón.

—Está bien, es mi turno ahora.

Jasper se paró junto a Emmett y trató de alcanzar a Dani. Demonios si Rainbow no dejó escapar un aullido, bajó sus orejas y lo golpeó fuerte cuando se acercó a la bebé. Él rápidamente dio un paso atrás y levantó las manos.

—¡Demonios! ¿Qué hice? No la lastimaré, Rainbow.

No pude evitar estar un poco orgulloso de que Rainbow fuese tan protectora con Dani, pero sabía que tenía que calmarla, así que la alcé.

—Raimbow, él no lastimará a Dani. Detente.

Ella dejó de hacer el ruido, pero dejó escapar un ligero gruñido mientras sus ojos se estrechaban hacia Jasper.

—Continúa y tómala ahora. Tengo a Rainbow —le aseguré.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó y, cuando asentí, se acercó y tomó a Dani en sus brazos.

Rainbow gruñó un poco más fuerte y la giré para que me mirara.

—Détente. Ella está bien. Tú sabes que no dejaría que nadie la lastimara. Y ahora sabemos que tú tampoco. Pero Jasper no le hará nada malo. Él es familia, Rainbow, justo como lo eres tú.

Jasper se iluminó como si hubiese declarado mi amor por él. Tal vez de alguna forma extraña, lo había hecho. ¿Quién sabía?

Rainbow dejó de gruñir, pero giró su cabeza para mirarlo intensamente. Por supuesto, Jasper fue genial con Dani, justo como había sido en la maldita clase. Me preguntaba cuántos videos había visto el hombre antes de que tomásemos el curso. Era tan jodidamente raro, pero para él era natural. Él probablemente no se preocupaba por cada pequeño movimiento que hacía, como yo cuando recién llegamos a casa.

—Ella es una bebé tan buena —se maravilló Pequeña, lamiendo sus labios mientras miraba a Jasper sostener a mi hija.

Sí, claramente había algo sobre niños y bebés que calentaba a las chicas. Si hubiese sabido eso cuando era joven, probablemente hubiese tomado uno prestado para usarlo para conquistar chicas. No que necesitara la ayuda, pero igual.

—Sí, Ella realmente lo es —dijo Chica Reed con una sonrisa orgullosa—. Ella no llora mucho, a menos que esté hambrienta. Y parece estar más contenta cuando está en los brazos de alguien, especialmente de su papá.

Tuve que sonreír ante eso. Era verdad. Ella ya era una chica de papá, lo que había sido mi plan desde el principio.

—Así es como debería ser.

Casi como una señal, Dani empezó a llorar. Chica Reed miró la hora y rio.

—Sí, es hora de comer. —Ella la tomó de Jasper y, para mi horror, empezó a bajar su camiseta.

—¡Chica Reed! ¿En serio harás eso aquí? ¿Enfrente de ellos?

No era un puritano, de ninguna manera. Y estaba totalmente a favor de los derechos de las mujeres de amamantar donde y cuando lo necesitaran. Chica Reed y yo habíamos hablado sobre eso antes de que Dani llegara. Pero había una diferencia entre hacerlo con la ropa bloqueando la vista en el parque y sacar su teta en una habitación llena de nuestros amigos y familiares. Ella la alimentó enfrente de mi mamá, pero no enfrente de alguien más, así que estaba sorprendido como el infierno de que de repente lo haría con todos aquí.

Ella me sonrió.

—Te atrapé.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras ella y Dani iban hacia las escaleras.

—Eres una mujer mala, señora Cullen.

—Me amas de esa forma, señor Cullen.

—Buh. Quería ver eso.

Ante el comentario idiota de mi hermano, Rubia se giró y lo miró.

—Oh, ¿en serio?

—No, tú sabes, no su bubi. Solo quería ver a Dani comer. ¿Cómo funciona? Nada sale cuando yo chup… —se interrumpió cuando Rubia le dio un codazo en el estómago.

Mi papá no podía parar de reírse.

—En serio, Esme, ¿lo cambiaron en el hospital y nadie nos dijo?

Mamá sacudió la cabeza.

—No. ¿Recuerdas cuando solía golpearse la cabeza contra la pared sin ninguna razón cuando era pequeño? Creo que perdió algo.

—Eso lo explicaría.

—¿Qué? O sea, sé que ella no hace leche hasta que tiene el bebé, obviamente, pero ¿hay pequeños agujeros que no podemos ver? Estudié mucho las tetas en mi época y nunca vi de donde podría salir la leche.

—No dignificaré eso con una respuesta. Carlisle, claramente no hiciste un buen trabajo cuando tuviste la charla de sexo con los chicos. Creo que deberías tener otra charla con ellos.

Él se mofó.

—Ellos probablemente podrían haberme enseñado una cosa o dos para cuando tuvieron edad para votar. Pero claramente Emmett necesita leer antes de pensar en tener un hijo.

—Yo estoy en eso —dijo Jasper mirando su teléfono. No había dudas de que estaba buscando en Amazon los libros correctos mientras nosotros hablábamos.

—Bien. Soy un tonto, pero en serio, Edward, ¿ahora sale leche cuando aprietas las bolsas de diversión?

Cristo. Charlie lucía como si fuese a tener un aneurisma por las imágenes que Emmett estaba poniendo en su cabeza.

—Yo solo iré a… sí. —Él salió de la habitación.

—Buen trabajo, tonto. Esa es su hija.

—¿Qué? No es como si él no supiera que ustedes tienen sexo. Ahora hay una prueba de eso y todo.

—Idiota. No… Yo no… —Pero ahora él me tenía preguntándome. ¿Qué pasaría cuando pudiéramos tener sexo? Necesitábamos hablar de eso. O preguntarle a mi papá cuando no hubiese nadie alrededor.

—Tienen que abstenerse de la actividad sexual por un tiempo después de tener un bebé, Emmett. Generalmente alrededor de seis semanas. —Mi papá rodó los ojos, probablemente ante el hecho de que él tenía que decirle a su hijo mayor algo que debería ser un poco obvio.

Los ojos de mi hermano se ampliaron cómicamente.

—¿Seis semanas? ¿Tienes que estar sin sexo por seis semanas? ¡Tu polla se caerá!

—¡Emmett Matthew Cullen! Por favor, ¿puedes dejar de hablar de la anatomía y la vida sexual de tu hermano y Bella? —ordenó mi mamá—. No es apropiado.

—Y en realidad es más tiempo que eso, porque él último mes del embarazo, más o menos, es difícil.

—¿Dos meses y medio? Demonios, hermano, eso es brutal. —Emmett se giró hacia Rubia—. Adoptaremos.

—Al ritmo al que vas, descubrirás de primera mano lo que es estar en abstinencia por meses, sin el beneficio de un lindo y pequeño bebé —le dijo ella a él, moviendo su cabello—. Imbécil.

—Bueno. Solo estoy diciendo que eso es mucho tiempo. Y tú sabes, solo porque ellos no pueden tener sexo no significa que no pueden hacer otras cosas. Él podría saber si la leche sale, ¿no? —preguntó.

Yo sacudí la cabeza. Incluso si pudiera, no lo haría. Había algo realmente mal en mi hermano.

—He leído que algunos hombres beben la leche de sus esposas, igual que los bebés —ofreció Jasper.

Él era tan aleatorio. No quería saber. Bueno, quería, pero no porque quisiera hacerlo. Solo me preguntaba si, cuando pudiéramos hacerlo, obtendría un trago de leche si jugaba con sus pezones. ¿Sería muy malo si lo hiciera? No lo sabía. Realmente necesitaba hablar con papá.

—Lo hacen. Realmente no es algo inusual —dijo papá—. Sin duda la he probado antes.

Jodido infierno. Más mierda que no quería saber. Mi hermano se iluminó e inmediatamente empezó a llenar a papá de preguntas. Por suerte, Chica Reed me llamó, así que corrí hacia arriba.

Ella estaba parada junto a la cuna, sonriendo. Me acerqué para ver lo que ella estaba mirando y todos los pensamientos sobre leche salieron de mi cabeza ante la visión ante mí. Dani estaba en su cuna y sí, demonios, ella definitivamente estaba sonriendo. Nadie podía decirme nada diferente. Por supuesto que ella estaba sonriendo, porque Rainbow estaba acostada al lado de ella, con sus patas envueltas alrededor del pequeño brazo de Dani, frotando su cabeza en su rostro.

—¿Tienes tu teléfono? —preguntó Chica Reed.

Lo saqué y comencé a filmar. Hacía eso mucho últimamente. Necesitaría conseguir un paquete de datos más grande ahora que tenía una bebé. Pero no había forma de que no filmara eso.

—Rainbow la ama —murmuré mientras miraba a mi hija moverse y sonreír.

—Por supuesto que lo hace. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Ella es maravillosa.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Pequeña asomara la cabeza.

—¿Es seguro entrar?

—Seguro. Tienes que ver esto —la invitó Chica Reed, haciendo gestos a todos.

Ellos entraron y todos estaban tan cautivados con la vista como nosotros. Todos tenían sus teléfonos sacando fotos y grabando.

—Tal vez si tenemos un bebé, Emmett Junior se convertiría en genial.

Rubia bufó.

—Seguro. Continúa diciéndote eso.

Nunca habría un gato tan genial como Rainbow. Mirarla amar a mi hija me hacía sentir calor por dentro. Mi esposa envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor y la sonrisa en su rostro era deslumbrante. Y sabía que bebería su leche sin quejarme cuando finalmente pudiera poner mis manos y mi boca en ella otra vez. Nada que viniera de ella podría ser desagradable. No para mí.


	49. Chapter 49

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Getting Blitzed**

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 49**

—¿Por qué no podemos ir contigo?

Miré a Jasper, ni remotamente sorprendido porque él estuviese deprimido por no ir la sesión de fotos de Dani y mía.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué demonios deberías ir?

No estaba seguro de por qué pregunté. Sabía la respuesta a eso. _La revista de ESPN_ había ofrecido venir a nuestra casa, ellos querían mostrarnos en nuestro entorno o una mierda como esa, pero mi casa ya era un manicomio en ese momento sin las cámaras y los reporteros agregados a esa locura. Además no quería a mi familia mirando mientras posaba con mi hija. Eso sería jodidamente raro. Nunca iba a poder vivir en paz con Emmett. En realidad, él no necesitaba estar ahí para ver lo que pasaba.

—Porque será divertido. Y también soy un atleta.

Divertido mi trasero.

—Sí, pero tú no tienes un hijo, a menos que haya algo que no nos has dicho a todos. En ese caso, descansa en paz, porque Pequeña te matará.

Él se rio.

—Nope. Solo soy el tío de la pequeñita más linda del mundo.

No podía negar eso.

—Ella lo es. Y la verás cuando vuelvan. Ustedes irán a Nueva York de todos modos.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Las chicas quieren ir de compras.

No mierda.

—Entonces toma a Em, papá y Charlie y hagan algo más. Vean a los Yankees o alguna mierda. —No me importaba lo que ellos hicieran, mientras lo hicieran muy lejos de mí. En realidad estaba casi deseando ir a la sesión solo para tener algo de tiempo para nosotros.

Ellos se irían pronto. Seguía recordándome eso. No era que no disfrutara tenerlos aquí. Lo hacía, la mayor parte del tiempo. No había tenido que cambiar un pañal de Dani desde que mamá me forzó a soportar el pañal con caca. Jasper amaba jodidamente mostrar sus habilidades cambiando pañales, probablemente porque eso hacía que Pequeña suspirara y deseara un bebé para ellos. O tal vez porque él sabía que era mejor que yo en eso. Sí, yo odiaba eso. Chica Reed me recordaba que tendría mucha experiencia una vez que ellos se fueran y que sería mejor que él en poco tiempo. No estaba seguro si eso era una cosa buena o no. Era malditamente confuso.

—Supongo. Es difícil creer que nos iremos en dos días.

—Estarás tan jodidamente ocupado que no nos extrañarás. —Está bien, eso no era verdad—. Las prácticas comienzan pronto.

Él sonrió.

—Lo sé. Y no falta tanto para ti tampoco. ¿Estás esperándolo?

Otra cosa confusa en mi vida.

—Sí y no. Tengo ganas de que la temporada empiece. Vamos a patear algunos traseros. Pero odio la cantidad de tiempo que tendré que pasar separado de Chica Reed y Dani.

Él asintió.

—Sí, me imaginé que tendrías problemas con eso. Al menos solo estarán separados por unos pocos días a la vez en lugar de semanas como el año pasado.

Eso era verdad. Pero el año pasado no había un bebé en el medio, no completamente de todos modos. Ella ya estaba creciendo y cambiando casi cada día, eso parecía. Sabía que no podía estar con ella veinticuatro/siete, pero eso no significaba que no lo quisiera.

—Lo sé. Pero igual apesta.

Él se rio.

—Me imagino. Pero puedes ver los juegos lejos de casa como algo de tiempo para dormir.

Tuve que reír. Eso era verdad. Dani se despertaba constantemente. Sabía que ella tendría un horario en algún punto, los libros aseguraban que ese era el caso, pero no era lo suficientemente rápido para mí.

—Supongo. Y Bella tendrá a Dottie para que le haga compañía cuando me vaya. Aunque todavía las extrañaré.

Jasper sonrió.

—Hombre, has cambiado desde primer año.

Sí. Tal vez.

—Tú también has cambiado.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Solo en que ya no fumo, sí. Pero todavía sigo siendo el mismo amigo que siempre he sido. Tú estás prácticamente irreconocible. Digo eso como un cumplido.

—Gracias, creo. —Me miré en el espejo y pasé el peine a través de mi cabello otra vez.

Jasper sonrió.

—Pero no completamente. Eres el mismo en algunas cosas.

Sabía malditamente bien que él me estaba llamando vanidoso. Que mierda. Claramente lucía bien. Tan bien que una revista nacional nos quería a mi hija y a mí en sus páginas. Ellos tenían suerte de tenernos.

—Tengo que lucir bien. Me tomarán fotos.

Él se rio entre dientes.

—Sí, pero estoy seguro de que ellos te arreglarán una vez que llegues ahí. No necesitas arreglarte.

Sonreí. Perfecto.

—No pueden mejorar la perfección, Jasper.

—Uh-huh.

—Vamos. Me tienen que tomar algunas fotos.

Bajamos y encontramos a todos, como de costumbre, reunidos alrededor de Dani. Mamá la tenía y todos estaban murmurando por el hecho de que ella estaba usando su pequeño jersey con mi número en él. Tenía que admitirlo, eso era jodidamente lindo.

Chica Reed le había puesto una pequeña diadema azul en su cabello. Sí, mi hija me eclipsaría totalmente en la sesión de fotos y estaba absolutamente bien con eso.

—¡Edward! ¿No es adorable? —Mi mamá jodidamente le sonrió a Dani—. No puedo tener suficiente.

Todos los demás en la habitación estaban tomando fotos, incluyendo a Jasper, que corrió para unirse a la acción.

—Tienes tus propios paparazzi, pequeña.

La agarré de mi mamá y la sostuve hacia arriba. Sus grandes ojos azules se enfocaron en mí y podía jurar que sonrió.

—Eres jodidamente hermosa, Dani.

—¡Lenguaje! —me regañó mamá. Al menos ella no me golpeó porque estaba sosteniendo a Dani. Hmm, otra forma de usarla contra mi madre si ella se enojaba conmigo. Una victoria total.

—No es más que la verdad, Esme. —Papá asintió—. Ella es la más linda.

—¿Ves? Papá me da la razón.

—¿Alguien podría sacarme este gato loco?

Todos nos giramos hacia Charlie, quien estaba inclinándose hacia atrás mientras Rainbow trataba de llegar a su rostro. Ella iba por el bigote otra vez. Lo había hecho muchas veces desde que él estaba aquí, una vez que ella se relajó sobre los otros estando cerca de Dani.

Chica Reed se paró y levantó a Rainbow.

—No puedes sacarlo de su cara, chica tonta. Está pegado.

—La próxima vez que venga a visitarlos tendré que afeitarme —murmuró Charlie, poniéndose de pie.

—Tal vez sería lo mejor —le dije, jodidamente divertido porque parecía que Rainbow nunca se daría por vencida en sus intentos por obtener el mostacho. Ella era muy persistente.

—Deberíamos ir saliendo. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que vayamos contigo? —Emmett me sonrió. Sí, él estaba disfrutando mucho esto.

—No, estamos bien. —Tuve que sonreírle a mi hija. Ella lucía jodidamente linda. Robaría el corazón de todos cuando vieran las fotos. Nadie podría reírse de mí cuando la vieran a ella.

—¿Estás lista para convertirte en una estrella, Dani? —Chica Reed besó la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Dani soltó un pequeño gorgoteo.

—Tomaré eso como un sí. Vamos a hacerlo.

Ella sería una estrella. Mi estrella. Y parecía muy apropiado que su primera sesión de fotos, y con suerte la última si tenía que decir algo sobre eso, ayudaría a la caridad de Danny. Ella lo haría por su tocayo.

Xoxoxoxox

—¿Puedes creer que esta es la primera vez que estamos solos en casi tres semanas? —le pregunté a Chica Reed mientras hacíamos nuestro viaje hacia la ciudad.

Era nuestra primera salida familiar desde que habíamos llevado a Dani a casa. Ella nos había convertido en hogareños, además de todos nuestros visitantes. Por suerte, amábamos estar en casa. Y, la verdad, el montón de mierda que teníamos que llevar cuando la sacábamos era una locura. La pañalera estaba repleta probablemente con demasiadas cosas, pero Chica Reed quería tener todos los conjuntos más lindos con nosotros para la sesión.

—Lo sé—. Chica Reed deslizó su mano sobre la mía—. Me encanta tener a todos cerca, pero estoy lista para que se vayan.

—Solo dos días más, nena. —Charlie se iría con los demás. Solo mis padres se quedarían y sabía que tendrían que irse pronto. Al menos papá. Mamá tal vez se mudaría para siempre. No estaría ni un poco sorprendido.

Mi esposa sonrió.

—No me importa. Sí, está un poco loco ahora, pero la ayuda que hemos tenido seguro estuvo bien. Dudo que hubiésemos descansado tan bien como lo hemos hecho si no tuviéramos tanta ayuda. —Ella sonrió—. Probablemente tendrás que maquillarte un poco para cubrir las bolsas bajo tus ojos antes de que te tomen las fotos.

¡Ja! Como si alguna vez pudiera lucir mal.

—Por favor. No habrá maquillaje. Como le dije a Jasper, no puedes mejorar la perfección.

Chica Reed sonrió.

—Estoy contenta de que tu ego todavía esté intacto, Campeón. Ser padre no lo disminuyó para nada.

Por supuesto que no.

—¿Realmente piensas que eso es posible después de que me dijiste lo que te hace verme sosteniendo a Dani?

Cuando no obtuve una respuesta, miré a mi esposa.

Ella se mordió los labios.

—Tres semanas más.

Joder. Ella no tenía que decírmelo. Habíamos bromeado sobre que yo tacharía los días con una pequeña equis, pero en realidad estaba contando los días en mi cabeza.

—No puedo esperar, nena.

—Yo tampoco.

Algo en su tono me hizo mirarla otra vez.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Nada. No puedo esperar para estar contigo otra vez.

Creía en ella, pero había algo más ahí.

—Suenas rara. Nerviosa o algo.

—No estoy nerviosa, solo…

Arqueé una ceja hacia ella.

—Es que… mi cuerpo no habrá vuelto completamente a la normalidad todavía, si es que alguna vez lo hace.

Ah. Debería haber sabido. Ella todavía estaba insegura por el peso que ganó durante el embarazo.

—Sabes que te deseaba cuando estabas embarazada de ocho meses de Dani, Chica Reed. Te quiero ahora. Justo como tú piensas que soy sexy cuando sostengo a nuestra hija, me siento de la misma forma sobre ti. Cuando la alimentas y la miras y ella te mira… es jodidamente hermoso.

Automáticamente hice una mueca cuando la palabra con J se me escapó. Mamá no dudaba en darnos un golpe cuando a alguno de nosotros se nos encapaba, incluido Jasper, que no era su hijo. Era un poco divertido. Ella nos estaba entrenando como si fuéramos perros de Pavlov o alguna mierda.

Chica Reed se rio.

—¿Te preparaste para el golpe?

—Mamá es letal, nena. No me delates.

Ella tocó mi mejilla.

—¿Después de lo que me dijiste? Nunca te delataría.

Sonreí.

—Lo decía en serio. Cada palabra. Si pudiera cogerte ahora mismo, lo haría. —Miré por el espejo retrovisor y vi el asiento para el auto de Dani—. Si nuestra hija no estuviese aquí.

—Sí, creo que nuestros días de saltar al asiento trasero para un rapidito terminaron.

Era difícil de pensar, cuando Dani hizo un pequeño sonido.

—Igual prefiero tomarme mi tiempo contigo.

Chica Reed tomó una respiración profunda.

—Tres semanas más.

Me reí mientras movía nuestras manos unidas sobre su muslo y la acariciaba con el pulgar.

—¿Quién está contando los días ahora?

Ella se estremeció bajo mi toque.

—Yo. Bueno, los dos.

Muy cierto.

—Esperemos que estas tres semanas pasen tan rápido como las últimas.

El tiempo en serio volaba. No podía creer que habíamos tenido a nuestra hija en casa durante tres semanas. Parecía que había nacido ayer. ¿Parpadearía y Dani habría crecido y se estaría yendo a la universidad? Odiaba ese maldito pensamiento.

—Es divertido. Quiero que pase rápido, pero también quiero aferrarme a cada segundo.

No por primera vez, me preguntaba si mi esposa era una lectora de mentes.

—Justo estaba imaginando que ella nos dejaba para ir a la universidad.

Chica Reed se rio.

—Eso es saltar muy adelante. Estamos muy lejos de eso, gracias a Dios.

—Sí, bueno, me conoces.

—Sí, lo hago, papi. Quieres que ella sea pequeña para siempre. Pero incluso cuando ella no sea tan pequeña, seguirá siendo tu pequeña.

Ella lo sería. Siempre.

—No sabes qué tan grande será, hasta que ella realmente está aquí.

—Lo sé. La amaba antes de que llegara, pero ahora es todo.

El asombro en la voz de mi esposa me hizo sonreír.

—Ella nos cambió.

—¡Lo dije! Nunca pensé que te vería conducir bajo el límite de velocidad.

Miré el velocímetro y sí, lo estaba haciendo. No lo había hecho conscientemente.

—Tengo que ser cuidadoso. Mi más preciada carga está a bordo.

Chica Reed apretó más mi mano.

—Amo cuánto la amas.

Llevé nuestras manos a mi cara y besé la de ella.

—Me refería a las dos.

—Lo sé. Tres semanas más.

Al menos ella ya no se sentía preocupada porque la viera desnuda. Como si ella pudiera ser otra cosa que perfecta ante mis ojos.

—Tres semanas más.

Xoxoxoxox

Llegamos a los estudios de ABC Sports y nos acompañaron a un camarín. Chica Reed sacó su teta y alimentó a Dani mientras esperábamos a la persona de vestuario.

—¿Edward Cullen?

Me giré hacia una mujer que estaba tapando la puerta y me estaba estudiando como si fuera un espécimen bajo un microscopio.

—Soy Tasha. Estoy aquí para arreglar tu cabello y maquillarte.

Joder. Odiaba esa mierda.

—No necesito ning…

—Seguro que no. Pero las luces emiten calor y pueden hacer que tu rostro esté brilloso. Nadie está diciendo que no eres hermoso. Ahora sienta tu lindo trasero y déjame trabajar.

—Pero…

—No me hagas forzarte.

Me senté antes de que lo intentara. Estaba bastante seguro de que podría con ella, pero era un poco intimidante. Tal vez podría hacer que firme para bloquear para mí. Chica Reed se rio mientras Tasha empezó a poner mierda en mi cara. ¿Eso era maquillaje? Jodido Jesucristo.

—¿Esas pestañas son las que Dios te dio?

¿Qué? Como si fuera a usar falsas.

Ella se echó a reír por la mirada en mi cara.

—Solo estaba hablando en voz alta. Puedo diferenciar las reales de las falsas. Es mi trabajo. Solo estaba diciendo que seguro Dios fue amable cuando te hizo.

No sabía qué hacer con eso. Mi esposa seguía riéndose mientras Tasha me hacía pasar por su versión de tortura. Estaba seguro de que ella podría patear traseros en el campo.

Finalmente terminó con el maquillaje y empezó a hacer alboroto con alguna otra mierda antes de ponerse a trabajar en mi cabello, que ya era tan perfecto como el resto de mí, muchas gracias.

—Suave como la seda. ¿Qué producto usas en tu cabello?

Sacudí la cabeza, no quería ir ahí, pero mi esposa no tenía esos escrúpulos.

—Se llama _Kerastase Nutritive Bain Satin_. Cuesta una pequeña fortuna, pero es lo que quiere usar.

¡Oye!

—¡Tú también lo usas, mujer!

Chica Reed solo me sonrió mientras cambiaba a Dani de un pecho al otro.

—Por supuesto que lo hago. Me gusta lo que le hace a tu cabello, así que ¿por qué no lo usaría en el mío? Además está ahí.

—¡Mujer inteligente! Está funcionando para los dos. De hecho, tu cabello tal vez es más lindo que el de él.

Bueno, esperaba que lo fuera. Mi cabello no era lindo. Era masculino, sexy y esas cosas.

—Y veo que la pequeña tiene el cabello de su papá. Tú no necesitas nada de trabajo, ¿no, hermosa? —Y Tasha estaba perdida, murmurándole a Dani—. Ella es adorable, en serio.

Chica Reed le sonrió.

—¡Gracias! Eso pensamos.

Tasha se rio.

—¡Y también los poderosos lo hacen! Han estado salivando por esta sesión de fotos desde que vieron la foto de estos dos juntos. Tienes que estar preparado para revivir esa, chico grande.

Joder. Lo sabía. Ellos me harían hacer la postura de papá sin camisa.

Ella palmeó mi pecho antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

—No hagas nada para arruinar mi trabajo o sacaré el rubor y el bronzer.

—Estaré bien.

Ella se fue tan rápido como había llegado.

Chica Reed me sonrió.

—Ella te asustó. Creo que nunca antes vi eso.

Me reí y me senté a su lado.

—Claro que lo has hecho. El último mes de tu embarazo, eras malditamente aterradora, nena.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No quería serlo.

La besé y después besé la cabeza de Dani.

—Lo sé. Eran las hormonas. Demonios, nena, solo estoy agradecido de que fueras calmada antes de que esto pasara. ¿Puedes imaginarte a Rubia o Pequeña embarazada? Gracias a Dios que ellas están a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia. Lo siento por mi hermano y Jasper. —Aunque en realidad ellos sabían qué esperar. Sabían en lo que se estaban metiendo con esas dos.

Chica Reed se rio.

—Emmett puede que no sobreviva.

—No tengo dudas en mi mente de que no lo hará, nena. Y seguro que no estaré allí para protegerlo. —Que se defendiera él mismo—. Hablando de proteger, ¿dónde estabas cuando Tasha me estaba torturando? Todo lo que hiciste fue reírte y darle información sobre mis productos para el cabello.

Mi esposa parpadeó hacia mí.

—Solo estaba dejando a una profesional hacer su trabajo. Además, ella estaba llena de cumplidos para ti. Pensé que te gustaba eso.

Tal vez si ella no hubiese estado llenando mi cara con mierdas.

—Rompiste tus votos, nena. Deberías haberme salvado. En lugar de eso me arrojaste a los lobos.

Ella se rio otra vez, entregándome a Dani y un pañito para vómito antes de acomodar su camisa. Puse a mi hija sobre mi hombro y la palmeé y froté como le gustaba. Y ella se acurrucó contra mí. Ella sabía que su papi la tenía y la ayudaría a eructar.

—No podía intervenir y detenerla cuando todo esto fue idea mía.

Fruncí el ceño hacia ella.

—Una enorme traición a tus votos. Tendrás que recompensarme por esto.

Ella sonrió y me besó rápidamente.

—Lo haré. En tres semanas más.

Tres semanas más. No podían pasar lo suficientemente rápido.

Xoxoxoxox

—¡Aquí está nuestra estrella! —El fotógrafo se dirigió hacia mí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Empecé a saludarlo, pero él se detuvo junto a mí y tocó la mejilla de Dani—. Hola, bonita. No puedo esperar para tomarte fotos.

Tuve que reírme. Si iba a ocupar el segundo lugar por alguien, estaba bien con que fuera por mi hija. Estaba empezando a acostumbrarme a eso estos días y ¿cómo podría importarme si todos los que la veían estaban completamente deslumbrados por lo linda que era?

—Hola. Soy Saxon. —Él desplazó su atención hacia mí—. Lo que haremos es que tomaré muchas fotos espontáneas mientras Kate te entrevista. Te diré que sostengas a tu pequeña de cierta forma, pero no te enfoques en mí. Si necesito que hagas algo, te lo haré saber. Solo relájate y sé tú mismo mientras hago mi trabajo.

Podía hacer eso.

—Está bien. —Moví a Dani así podía ver su cara—. ¿Tú estás bien con eso, bebé? No hagas alboroto o ensucies tu pañal mientras nos toman fotos. La cara de popo es tu cara menos atractiva.

Vi un flash por el rabillo del ojo, pero hice lo que me pidió y no miré en esa dirección.

Chica Reed se rio entre dientes y se acercó para arreglar el mameluco de Dani. La cámara seguía parpadeando.

—Veo que Saxon ya está trabajando. Soy Kate Garrison y te entrevistaré mientras él hace su magia.

Giré y me encontré con una sonriente rubia rojiza. Como yo, estaba vestida casualmente con jeans y una camisa.

—Es un placer conocerte. Soy Edward, esta es mi esposa, Bella, y esta es Dani.

Chica Reed dijo _hola_ y le dio la mano.

—Son una hermosa familia —dijo Kate con una sonrisa.

—Mi cámara los ama —acordó Saxon.

Le di una sonrisa a Chica Reed y ella solo se encogió de hombros.

—Por supuesto que lo hace. Ustedes dos son hermosos.

—Todos ustedes lo son —dijo Saxon, tomando más fotos.

Le arqueé una ceja a mi esposa.

—Te lo dije. —Me giré hacia Saxon—. Oye, ¿tal vez podrías tomarnos algunas fotos a los tres entre los cambios de ropa y esas cosas? Quiero algunas fotos para nuestra casa. Te pagaré.

Él sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano.

—No hay problema. Les tomaré unas buenas.

Bien. Chica Reed rodó los ojos, pero no discutiría conmigo. Necesitábamos nuestra primera foto familiar hecha profesionalmente. Estaba determinado a obtener una buena.

Kate prendió la grabadora y empezó a grabar.

—Empecemos. ¿Cómo es, ser un papá nuevo?

Cristo. Como si pudiera ponerlo en palabras. Miré a Chica Reed y ella me dio una sonrisa alentadora. Está bien, podía hacer esto.

—Es emocionante, agotador y estimulante.

Kate se rio.

—Dime sobre eso.

—Bueno, ella duerme mucho, pero no tanto de noche, que es cuando quiero que lo haga. Eso lleva al agotamiento que mencioné. Pero tampoco quiero que duerma tanto, porque tenerla mirándome me hace sentir bien. Ella me sonríe, aunque todos dicen que es demasiado pronto para que haga eso, y eso significa todo. Es la cosa más importante que alguna vez he hecho.

Saxon me pidió que me sentara y girara a Dani para que mirara a la cámara, así que lo hice, sabiendo que nos estaba sacando fotos con nuestros números siete iguales. No pude evitar sonreír ante la imagen y la sonrisa de Chica Reed no podía ser más grande.

—Hablando de lo importante… Eres la persona más importante en tu equipo de fútbol. ¿Cómo se compara la paternidad con el fútbol?

Empecé a reírme de eso, pero cuando lo pensé, me di cuenta de que había algunas similitudes.

—Cuando estoy en el campo, tengo que estar preparado para todo. Hago eso ahora también, con Dani.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Kate.

—Bueno, siempre estoy pensando en los _y sí_. ¿Qué pasa si ella se ahoga? ¿Qué si ella tiene fiebre? ¿Qué pasa si mi mamá la secuestra y se la lleva a Florida cuando se vaya a casa? Trato de anticiparme a cada pequeña cosa, así si pasan, puedo lidiar con ellas.

—Así que estás preparado para los imprevistos todos el tiempo.

—Exactamente. Y mi equipo depende de que yo tome la decisión correcta, que no deje caer el balón. Quiero que Dani dependa de mí también. No quiero dejar caer a mi equipo y, claramente, no quiero dejarla caer a ella.

Kate sonrió.

—Creo que alguien tan determinado como tú a hacerlo bien, lo hará.

Sonreí cuando Dani gorgoteó.

—Eso planeo.

Llegó el primer cambio de ropa y ellos me dejaron con mis jeans pero me dieron una camiseta de algodón blanca. Dani usó lo mismo y posamos en una cama, ella apoyada en una almohada pero envuelta en mi brazo y yo sonriéndole, mientras ella me miraba con sus enormes ojos azules. Ella lo manejó como una campeona, solo llorando un par de veces cuando un ruido fuerte la asustaba o el flash la sorprendía.

Kate me preguntó sobre mis miedos, mis esperanzas para Dani, todo ese tipo de mierdas. Las respondí todas. Sonreí y me aburrí en la parte sin camisa, donde estaba acostado sobre la cama con Dani solo en pañal sobre mi pecho. Ella se durmió durante esa parte y acaricié su cabello suave.

Cuando Saxon terminó con esa parte de la sesión, él guió a Chica Reed a la cama con nosotros. Ella se acostó a mi lado, con su cabeza en mi hombro y los dos miramos a nuestra hija dormida. Por los sonidos que Saxon estaba haciendo, sabía que él tenía la ganadora. Aunque las que tomó de nosotros tres con los jersey también serían épicas. Bueno, teníamos un montón de paredes.

Para las últimas fotos me vestí con un traje negro y corbata roja, por razones que no conocía, y a Dani en un vestido rojo con volantes y una diadema roja con una flor alrededor de su cabeza. Tenía que admitir que se veía jodidamente hermosa, y ella estaba usando unos pequeños zapatos negros brillantes que tenían a Chica Reed chillando de alegría.

—¡Lucen como si fuesen a salir en una cita! —Chica Reed aplaudió. Ella había estado tomando sus propias fotos con su teléfono y había mandado esa mierda a mi mamá y a todo el mundo. Por supuesto que ella sacó más cuando nos vio arreglados.

—Ese es el punto. —Saxon empezó a trabajar, pidiéndome que me pusiera de ciertas formas, terminando con la frente de Dani tocando mi cuello, acurrucada contra mí—. Perfecto.

—Sí, lo es. —Chica Reed me dio un beso antes de tomar a Dani para alimentarla una vez más antes de ir a casa.

Me aflojé la corbata y busqué a Kate para asegurarme que habíamos terminado y podíamos ir a casa. Habían sido pocas horas, pero estaba listo para salir de ahí.

—¿Terminamos?

Ella sonrió.

—Sí. Tengo que decirte que esta fue por mucho una de mis entrevistas preferidas. Dani es una bebé muy buena.

Sonreí.

—Lo es. Obviamente heredó el carácter de su madre. Gracias a Dios por eso.

Kate se rio.

—¿Eras un demonio, eh?

—Según mi madre, aunque nadie era peor que mi hermano. Tengo suerte de que me haya tenido después de lidiar con él por un par de años.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Están planeando tener más?

Sin ninguna duda.

—Sí, pero no por un par de años. Queremos tener algo de tiempo de calidad con Dani antes de agrandar la familia.

—Eso suena bien. —Kate miró alrededor—. Sabes, antes de llegar aquí, estaba pensando si intentaría algún movimiento contigo o si tú harías alguno conmigo.

¿Qué? Al diablo con eso. Inmediatamente di un paso atrás.

—Escucha…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes. No estoy coqueteando contigo.

Joder gracias.

—Sé que eres un esposo y padre nuevo, por supuesto, pero eso no detiene a algunos hombres. —Ella se encogió de hombros—. No juzgo. Pero en el instante en que vi la forma en que mirabas a tu esposa, supe que no habría coqueteo de ningún tipo. Y, para ser honesta, atractivo como eres, estoy contenta. Ustedes me dan fe de que el amor es real.

—Gracias. —Mi esposa entró con nuestra hija y me sonrió, y sí, entendí lo que ella estaba diciendo. Las posibilidades podrían estar en contra de muchas personas de nuestra edad, pero no contra nosotros. Habíamos apostado y ganado. Por supuesto que lo hicimos. Éramos Cullen.


	50. Chapter 50

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Getting Blitzed**

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 50**

Finalmente estaba aquí. Meses de planeación nos habían llevado a este momento. No pude evitar sonreír cuando entré en el campo. Lo habíamos dividido en secciones. Los chicos serios que pagaban y que se estaban entrenando para jugar en la liga y en la escuela empezarían con el equipo técnico. Los chicos que estaban ahí para divertirse empezarían con los jugadores. Yo estaría rotando entre las dos secciones, asegurándome de que todos pudieran jugar conmigo.

Estaba emocionado porque el equipo nos había apoyado, dejándonos usar las instalaciones y a los entrenadores gratis para la caridad. Necesitábamos la ayuda. Algunos chicos habían venido de muy lejos, desde California. Ya había una lista de espera para el año siguiente. Y probablemente tendríamos varios campamentos el año próximo en lugar de solo uno. Las entrevistas que había dado promocionando el campamento definitivamente habían funcionado.

Incluso había hablado de eso en mi sesión de fotos con Dani. La revista había salido dos semanas después de que hicimos las fotos y, sí, había sido la revista más vendida que no era por una cuestión corporal. Por supuesto, estaba bastante seguro que mi mamá compró la mitad de las copias para ella. Probablemente se la daría a cada persona que conociera hasta que Dani se graduara de la universidad. Decir que las fotos habían quedado bien sería quedarse corto.

Ellos pusieron en la portada una foto en la que Dani dormía sobre mi pecho desnudo, yo jugaba con la diadema en su cabello mientras le sonreía. No había posado para esa foto, solo la había estado mirando y eso había sido todo. Era una foto maravillosa, de eso estaba seguro. Todas ellas lo eran. Mis favoritas eran en las que estábamos los tres, y una de ellas había terminado en la revista, para el disgusto de Chica Reed. Y las fotos que había tomado solo para nosotros eran fantásticas. Teníamos fotos en casi todas las habitaciones.

—¡Oye, Edward!

Miré hacia donde Alec estaba parado con algunos chicos y padres. Era hora. Troté hacia el grupo y les sonreí. El chico del medio tenía la cabeza afeitada. Sentí una pequeña punzada, pensando en Danny. Él habría sido el primero en aparecer aquí si hubiese estado vivo. Hice lo mejor para evitar la tristeza. No había lugar para eso aquí.

—Estos son Tevin, Jesse y Aron. Chicos, este es Edward.

Estrechamos las manos.

—Claramente todos están aquí para jugar. ¿Cuál es su posición?

Tevin dio un paso al frente.

—Soy un esquinero **.**

El chico ya era alto y no podía ser mucho mayor que diez u once.

—Bien. Prince debe estar aquí pronto. Él puede mostrarte algunas cosas.

—¡Sí! —Tevin se entusiasmó por eso.

Aron alzó su mano.

—Yo soy un receptor.

—Tú estás conmigo, hombre. —Sammy se acercó y me golpeó en el hombro—. Paul está viniendo.

—Excelente. ¿Y tú? —le pregunté a Jesse.

—Quiero ser un quarterback, como tú —murmuró en voz baja.

Noté que él miró a los otros chicos, como si esperaba que ellos se rieran de él o lo cuestionaran, pero esa mierda no pasaría aquí. El respeto por los compañeros de equipo era la regla número uno.

—Genial. Entonces estarás conmigo. El entrenador Taylor también estará aquí. Él es el entrenador de mi posición y te enseñará cómo leer las defensas. ¿Suena bien?

Él sonrió tímidamente.

—Sí.

—Vamos, chicos. Les mostraré el vestuario, donde podrán poner sus cosas. —Alec reunió a los chicos.

—Esto será divertido —dijo Sammy, inclinándose para estirar las piernas—. Y nos pondrá en forma antes del campamento de entrenamiento.

Bufé ante eso.

—Algunos de nosotros no estamos fuera de forma.

—No, mierda. Supongo que cuando estás posando sin camiseta para una revista nacional, no puedes dejarte ir. —Él se estaba riendo mucho, pero todavía se las arregló para agarrar el balón que le tiré a la cabeza.

—Solo estás celoso —dije, agarrando el balón que me regresó.

—Lo estoy. Pero ese seré yo en un año o dos.

Alcé una ceja ante esa declaración.

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Tienes algunas noticias?

Él sonrió.

—Todavía no, pero estoy pensando en pedirle matrimonio a Emily en Navidad. Será un año después de conocernos. Si estamos tan locos el uno por el otro entonces como lo estamos ahora… ¿por qué no?

Me reí.

—¿Me estás preguntando? Le dije a Chica Reed que nos casaríamos dos meses después de conocernos. Esperé un poco para proponérselo, pero eso fue porque quería esperar el reclutamiento. Fue un trato hecho antes de eso.

—¿Así que no crees que debería esperar? —preguntó.

¿Qué sabía yo?

—Debes hacerlo cuando quieras hacerlo, hombre. Si lo haces mañana o en un año, lo que sea.

—No todos podemos ser tan rápidos como Colin.

Me reí.

—Mierda no.

Un mes después de su primer beso, Colin llamó para preguntar si Chica Reed y yo podíamos encontrarnos con él y Kim en el juzgado. Ellos tuvieron una boda rápida con solo nosotros dos y Dani como sus testigos. Kim estaría lista para parir en estos días. Colin vendría a ayudar con el campamento, pero su teléfono estaría con él todo el tiempo.

—Él está emocionado por ser papá. —Estaba impresionado por cuán emocionado estaba por tener una familia instantánea. Él no estaba ni remotamente molesto por no estar biológicamente relacionado con el bebé.

 _—Un padre es más que el hombre que dona el esperma. No hice esa parte. Cualquier idiota puede hacer eso. Pero yo seré el que estará ahí para enseñarle a leer, a escribir, a jugar fútbol, a afeitarse, a manejar… Esa es la parte que realmente importa, Edward._

Y lo era. No podía imaginar lo que el idiota con el que Kim salió antes estaba pensando, alejándose de su hijo. No cambiaría a Dani por nada en el mundo, ni siquiera por ganar una docena de Súper Tazón. Todavía estaba ansioso porque ella estuviera aquí. Chica Reed había prometido traerla antes de que el campamento terminara por el día. Ella no estaba lista para un día de ocho horas en este momento, pero todavía no podía esperar para verla.

Nada en el mundo se comparaba con la sonrisa brillante que ella me daba cuando me veía. Sí, era lindo cuando sus labios se retorcían cuando solo tenía una semana, pero ahora ella realmente me sonreía. Era la mejor cosa del mundo. Era difícil de creer que ella ya tuviese dos meses. ¿Dónde se había ido el tiempo?

—Bueno, por supuesto que está emocionado por ser papá. Todos vimos lo mucho que lo amas. —Sammy se rio—. Y cuán fácil lo haces lucir.

No era para nada fácil. Me cuestionaba mierda todo el tiempo. Pero valía la pena.

—Es lo mejor que he hecho.

—Sí. —Sammy hizo una mueca y luego asintió—. ¿Crees que podrías ir conmigo a una joyería después del campamento algún día esta semana?

No pude evitar sonreír. Chica Reed estaría encantada de tener a dos de sus amigas más cercanas casadas con dos de mis compañeros de equipo.

—Sí. Solo avísame.

—Seguro. —Su sonrisa se amplió—. Ahí viene.

—¡Edward!

Me giré hacia la voz emocionada y me agaché con los brazos abiertos ampliamente mientras Chelsea se lanzaba hacia ellos.

—¡Chels! ¡Lo hiciste! —La había extrañado. Las cosas habían estado frenéticas después de que Dani nació, con nuestra casa llena de gente y después la escuela terminó, y ella y sus padres se habían ido a visitar a sus abuelos. Ellos habían hecho el viaje por carretera porque Chelsea se había negado a dejar atrás a los gatos y ellos necesitaban un tiempo lejos. Lo entendía. Pero la había extrañado.

—¡Por supuesto! Tenía que estar aquí. Soy tu mejor bloqueadora y tu consultora especial.

Me reí y le di un apretón.

—Lo eres. ¿Estás lista para patear algunos traseros hoy?

—Claro. Mamá y papá dicen hola. Ellos vendrán antes de que termine.

Bien. Esperaba que ellos vieran un poco del campamento y lo que estábamos haciendo. Aunque sabía que sería difícil para ellos.

—¿Cómo están los gatitos? ¿Se portaron bien en el viaje?

Chelsea se rio.

—Renny gritó mucho al principio, pero al final se acostumbró. Eli durmió la mayor parte del tiempo.

Sonreí.

—Eso es lo que los gatos hacen en el auto, a menos que seas Rainbow. —Ella no dormía. Ella miraba todo desde su lugar en mi hombro o desde el regazo de Chica Reed.

—Extraño a Rainbow y los gatitos también. ¿Podemos ir a verla otra vez?

Revolví su cabello, que ya había crecido. Le llegaba justo sobre sus hombros.

—Por supuesto. Ella amaría jugar con ustedes. —Bueno, con Chelsea al menos. Ella toleraba a los otros dos, pero estaba seguro de que estaría más feliz si los dejaban atrás—. Tendremos un picnic o algo la próxima semana o la otra.

—Suena bien. ¡Hola, Sammy!

—¡Hola, enana! Veo que me recuerdas.

Chelsea sonrió.

—Te recuerdo. Solo quería hablar con Edward primero. Él es mi amigo.

Le sonreí a Sammy.

—Sí. Soy su amigo.

—¡Me mentiste! Pensé que también éramos amigos. Supongo que solo lloraré… —Él se interrumpió con una risa cuando ella lo tacleó. Él se cayó con un fuerte _oof_.

—¡Eso chica! —Colin llegó y le dio una mano a Chelsea para ayudarla a levantarse—. Estoy contento de ver que tu juego sucio no se ha ido.

—No es sucio. Tuve que taclearlo antes de que se fuera. Él también es mi amigo. Es que Edward es mi mejor amigo. Bueno, aquí de todos modos.

Antes de que pudiera sentirme muy importante por sus palabras, ella tuvo que agregar eso y desinflar mi ego. Me reí.

—Tú sabes cómo ponerme en mi lugar, Chelsea. Tendré que mantenerte alejada de mi hija. No puedo permitir que ella aprenda como tratarme así.

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡Quiero conocer a Dani! Ella es realmente linda. Me gustaron las fotos que me enviaste.

—Me alegra que te gustaran. Y ella es linda. Estará aquí más tarde, podrás conocerla entonces.

—Está bien. —Ella miró alrededor—. Así que, ¿cuándo jugaremos? Quiero bloquear a alguien.

—Creo que ya eres buena en el bloqueo. Deberíamos ponerte en la línea de defensa —dijo Sammy, levantándose y frotándose su trasero.

—En serio, ella es más sucia que Suh; podría jugar bien en su posición — acordó Colin.

—Quiero hacer las dos. Puedo taclear y derribar a los que traten de agarrar a Edward. Soy buena en eso.

Tuve que sonreír ante su declaración orgullosa.

—Lo eres, Chels. Te usaremos para demostrar algunos ejercicios de tacleo. ¿Ves esa cosa grande y roja de ahí? —Apunté el muñeco de tacleo—. Tú golpea eso tan fuerte como puedas y…

Ella se había ido antes de que pudiera terminar la oración.

—¡No quise decir ahora! —la llamé, riendo cuando ella golpeó el muñeco, apenas moviéndolo—. Oh, bueno.

—Déjala. Se está divirtiendo. —Colin sonrió mientras veía a Chelsea taclear el muñeco otra vez—. Es bueno verlo.

—Sí, realmente lo está haciendo. —Me reí mientras Chelsea hacía un tipo de baile loco moviendo el trasero después de que movió la máquina un poco más—. Hablando de divertirse, ¿estás listo?

Colin tragó pero asintió.

—Estoy asustado hasta la muerte, pero emocionado al mismo tiempo. Kim tiene órdenes estrictas no solo de llamarme a mí, sino también a ti, Bella, Sammy, Brady y a todos los que puedan estar aquí si es hora. Probablemente miraré mi teléfono cada dos minutos.

No podía culparlo. Nosotros no habíamos planeado tener a Dani, obviamente, pero el momento no podría haber sido mejor. Me hubiese vuelto loco si hubiese pasado durante la temporada y yo hubiese estado de viaje o algo.

—Al menos él llegará antes de que empiece la temporada.

—Hablando de eso. Odiaría perderme un juego, pero lo haría sin dudar si él llegara durante uno.

Sí. Apestaría, pero la elección era fácil. Si Chica Reed y yo tuviéramos un bebé durante la temporada, estaría ahí. Sin importar cuando fuera.

—¿Cómo es? —preguntó, luciendo nervioso.

—Bueno, es aterrador al principio, pero después el proceso lleva tanto tiempo que tiendes a calmarte. Todavía estaba nervioso, pero me concentré en mantener a Bella cómoda y ocupada. Un montón de cosas pueden pasar en trece horas.

—Trece —gruñó—. Dios, espero que no lleve tanto tiempo. Me volveré loco.

—Nah. Solo recuerda llevar libros, juegos, tu teléfono y cargadores, música… mierda con la que pasar el tiempo. Lleva tu libro de jugadas —sugerí, porque ¿por qué no? Él debería estudiar mientras estaba esperando.

—Buena idea. Kim tiene su maleta preparada, pero no había pensado en poner algo ahí para mí. Lo haré cuando llegue a casa.

—Faltan dos semanas, a menos que se adelante como mi Dani. —Sonreí. Chica Reed decía que fueron mis genes los que hicieron que Dani se adelantara. A mí me gustaba llegar temprano a las cosas. Además no era como si a ella le importara. Estábamos felices porque llegó cuando lo hizo, aunque entré un poco en pánico al principio porque estábamos solos. Aunque debería haber sabido que mi mamá movería cielo y tierra para llegar a nosotros cuando lo supiera.

—Estoy listo. Creo.

Me reí.

—Sí. Una cosa que aprendí es que nunca estás listo para todo. Pero estarás bien. Amas a Kim y al bebé. Eso es lo más importante.

—Sí. Estarás bien, hombre —le aseguró Sammy.

—Chicos, ¿se quedarán ahí parados todo el día hablando como un montón de chicas o haremos esto?

El hecho de que fuese una chica la que estaba preguntando eso nos hizo estallar en carcajadas.

—Perdón, Chels. No queremos perder tiempo hablando de sentimientos cuando deberíamos estar jugando fútbol. —Sacudí la cabeza—. ¿En qué estábamos pensando?

Ella tenía sus manos en sus caderas y me frunció el ceño.

—Vine a jugar.

—Hagámoslo entonces.

 **Xoxoxoxoxox**

Todo estaba saliendo exactamente como había planeado cuando me imaginé el Campamento de _El Sueño de Danny_. Chicos, jugadores y entrenadores por todos lados, haciendo ejercicios. Teníamos varios chicos que estaban saliendo de los tratamientos contra el cáncer, así como algunos que tenían Síndrome de Down, e incluso un pequeño en silla de ruedas.

Lo puse como bloqueador, enfrente de Chelsea. Ella me sonrió, asintiendo hacia mí sin que yo dijera nada y ella corrió ligeramente hacia su silla, dejando que sus brazos la pararan antes de caer.

—¡Buen bloqueo, Jimmy! —grité.

Él alzó su puño mientras el corredor iba hacia la zona final.

—Buena técnica —le dijo el entrenador Ranier, nuestro entrenador de la línea ofensiva—. Sigue bloqueando así hacia arriba, así ella no tendrá una ventaja sobre ti.

Miré mientras ellos preparaban el próximo partido.

—¿Señor Cullen?

Me giré y estreché la mano del hombre que sostenía la suya hacia mí.

—Soy el padre de Jimmy.

Sonreí.

—Es un gran chico. Y, por favor, llámame Edward.

—Sí, lo es. Soy Mike Haynes. —Él suspiró—. Solo quería agradecerle por dejarlo participar. Significa el mundo para él. Para nosotros. Él juega en algunas ligas especiales, pero jugar con chicos que no están en silla de ruedas y con todos ustedes, bueno, es asombroso. Estaba muy emocionado por venir hoy y está pasando el mejor momento de su vida ahí.

Y eso, justo ahí, era exactamente lo que quería cuando se trataba de este campamento: que todos pudieran participar y que sean tratados iguales.

—Él está haciendo un trabajo genial. —Sonreí mientras él dirigía su silla hacia el camino del corredor que se aproximaba, siendo el defensor ahora—. Creo que él no dejó de sonreír desde que llegó aquí.

—No lo hizo. Estaba preocupado de que pasara la mayor parte del tiempo en el banquillo, pero ha estado justo ahí desde que comenzaron.

—Eso es lo que queremos.

Miré mientras el quarterback a mi derecha completaba un pase largo para un touchdown hacia el esquinero en la zona de anotación improvisada. Sammy gritó con entusiasmo cuando el chico al que le había estado enseñando saltó en la esquina y apoyó los pies en la zona.

—¡Perfecto! Eso es exactamente lo que te mostré, Cody. Gran trabajo.

Mike sonrió.

—Luce como si ustedes tuvieran algunos jugadores potenciales, también.

—Los tenemos. Ese quarterback tiene un gran brazo. Haré algo de trabajo uno a uno con él en un rato, tan pronto como este partido termine.

—Bueno, sé que tienes mucho que hacer. Solo quería agradecerte. No tengo dudas de que vendremos a este campamento siempre que lo hagan.

Estreché su mano otra vez.

—Eso sería fantástico. Tendremos algo de información de la inscripción del año que viene. Definitivamente expandiremos el programa. Será grandioso.

—No tengo dudas. Y si necesitan voluntarios, házmelo saber. Me encantaría ayudar, de la forma que pueda.

Lo miré. Era muy alto y fornido.

—¿Jugabas?

Él asintió.

—Un poco en la escuela secundaria.

—¿Ustedes se registraron con Alec cuando llegaron? —Alec estaba a cargo de la lista de participantes.

—Sí.

—Dale a él tus datos para contactarte. Estaríamos contentos de tenerte.

Él sonrió.

—Parece que hoy se cumplieron más que los sueños de mi hijo. Gracias.

Él se dirigió hacia donde Alec estaba ocupado preparando bebidas y bocadillos. Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza. Hacer realidad los sueños. De eso se trataba esto.

—Espero que estés mirando desde ahí arriba, Danny, y que esto sea todo lo que habrías querido si estuvieras aquí. Desearía que estuvieras.

—Él está. —Unos brazos se envolvieron a mi alrededor desde atrás—. Esto es absolutamente fantástico, Edward. Lo que estás haciendo aquí es algo maravilloso.

Sonreí. Mi esposa estaba aquí, su sincronización impecable como siempre. Me giré en sus brazos y la acerqué hacia mí.

—Hola, nena.

—Hola, Campeón. —Ella se estiró y pasó sus dedos por mi cabello, sus ojos me estudiaban—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien. Solo estaba teniendo un momento.

—Lo sé. Pero él está aquí. Está en cada sonrisa en cada cara, en cada pase completado y en cada tacleo. Estás manteniendo viva su memoria de la mejor manera. —Ella se rio cuando Dani dejó escapar un pequeño gorgoteo desde su cochecito—. Está bien, de la segunda mejor manera. Ella es la primera.

No había duda en el mundo de que ella lo era. Besé a Chica Reed sonoramente antes de inclinarme para levantar a nuestra hija.

—Tú eres la mejor, ¿no, Dani?

Ella me respondió con una sonrisa, claramente de acuerdo conmigo. La apoyé contra mi pecho, besando el tope de su cabeza, donde ella tenía una diadema violeta hoy.

—Tu mamá no deja tu cabello tranquilo, ¿no, Dani? —Sonreí cuando Chica Reed se acercó y tiró de mi cabello—. Sé lo que se siente, bebé. Te dije que tu cabello sería la envidia de todas las mujeres y ya lo es.

Chica Reed se rio entre dientes.

—Sí, bueno, después de que la revista salió, enviaron un montón de diademas a la oficina de Los Gigantes, algunas de compañías esperando que ella las usara. Es una especie de modelo para diademas de bebé o algo.

Apreté a Dani contra mí más fuerte.

—No bromees sobre eso, nena. Ella no modelará.

Chica Reed solo rodó los ojos.

—Ella será lo que ella quiera, Campeón. Este no es el lugar para aplastar sueños.

Está bien, ella tenía un punto. Pero igual. No modelar. Esa era la puerta para que ella me abandonara. De ninguna manera.

—¡Edward! ¡Edward! —Me giré hacia la voz emocionada de Chelsea que se acercaba—. Quiero conocerla.

Me reí y me agaché, sosteniendo a Dani más cerca del nivel de Chelsea.

—Está bien, señorita impaciente. Dani, esta es Chelsea. Ella será una buena amiga para ti y te enseñará cosas que las chicas deben saber. Chelsea, esta es mi hija, Dani.

—Hola, Dani. —Chelsea se acercó y tocó su cara suavemente—. Tienes el mejor nombre del mundo. No olvides eso. —Vi algunas lágrimas en sus grandes ojos azules, pero ella rápidamente las alejó.

—No la dejaremos —le prometí—. No entre tú, Bella y yo.

—Bien. —Chelsea sonrió—. Ella es realmente hermosa.

—Eso creemos. —Chica Reed se inclinó y le dio un abrazo a Chelsea—. Hola, dulzura. Es bueno verte.

—¡A ti también! Edward dijo que haríamos un picnic o algo así la próxima semana, si está bien.

—Por supuesto que sí. No puedo esperar para ver a Renny y Eli otra vez. Apuesto que ellos están grandes.

Chelsea asintió.

—Mamá dijo que ellos están creciendo como mala hierba. Estarán tan grandes como Rainbow pronto. Tal vez sean más grandes que ella y la derribarán.

Chica Reed se rio.

—Lo dudo, pero ellos pueden tratar.

Tuve que unirme. No había forma en el infierno de que Rainbow dejara que nadie la derribara, no dos gatos.

—Ella disfrutaría el desafío.

—Hablando de desafíos, ¿te estás divirtiendo allá? —preguntó Chica Reed, quitando el cabello de Chelsea de sus ojos.

—¡Lo estoy haciendo! Hice algunos touchdown, algunos bloqueos y ayudé a que anotáramos algunas veces.

—Ella lo hizo. Chelsea todavía es la mejor bloqueadora. —No pude evitar estar orgulloso de ese hecho. Ella pateaba traseros.

—Por supuesto que lo soy. —Ella miró alrededor antes de bajar la voz—. Las otras chicas no son muy buenas.

Tuve que aguantarme la risa. Ella tenía razón, ella era mejor que todas excepto una chica, Janey, que estaba jugando con uno de los grupos avanzados. Ella estaba en Pee Wee con sus hermanos y podía aguantarlo.

—Bueno, la mayoría de ellas son nuevas en el juego. Pero tú puedes ayudarme a enseñarles, ¿verdad?

—Supongo. —Ella se encogió de hombros—. Aunque me gusta ser la mejor.

Buen punto.

—Pero para ser la mejor tienes que vencer a los mejores. Así que tienes que ayudarlos y después puedes vencerlos.

Ella pensó en eso por un minuto antes de asentir.

—Está bien, haré eso. ¡Adiós, Bella! Adiós, Dani. —Se detuvo—. ¿Puedo darle un abrazo?

—Seguro, pero tienes que ser gentil. Ella es muy frágil todavía. —Sostuve a Dani hacia afuera y Chelsea envolvió sus brazos entre los míos, muy suavemente—. Perfecto.

—Seremos amigas —dijo Chelsea, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente—. Está bien, me iré a jugar ahora.

Le sonreí.

—Estaré ahí.

Ella se fue corriendo y yo me giré hacia mi esposa.

—¿Te quedarás un rato?

—Sí, estaremos aquí. Dani quiere ver a su papi entrenándolos. Y yo quiero ver a mi sexy esposo.

Le sonreí. Habíamos conseguido luz verde para reanudar el sexo dos semanas atrás y, aunque no éramos tan activos como antes de la bebé, todavía lo hacíamos bastante bien. Gracias a las niñeras que se ocupaban del ocasional cambio nocturno. Aunque Dani me había interrumpido más de una vez. Tuvimos un par de charlas sobre eso, pero no había llegado a nada además de hacer reír a Chica Reed.

—Disfruta el espectáculo, nena.

La besé y después besé la frente de Dani.

—Sé una buena niña, Dani. Papi volverá enseguida.

Se la devolví a Chica Reed y después volví con mi equipo. Era hora de jugar.

 **Xoxoxoxoxox**

—¡Eso fue tan increíble! Soy la mejor bloqueadora, ¿no? —Chelsea saltaba a mi alrededor mientras hacía mi camino entre los padres, entrenadores y chicos. El lugar era una casa de locos mientras terminábamos por el día. Pero de una forma buena. Todos habían tenido buenos momentos y habían participado. Ya estaba esperando que fuera mañana.

Me incliné hacia abajo y la miré a los ojos.

—No le digas a nadie que lo dije, pero sí, lo fuiste.

Su sonrisa creció antes de envolver sus brazos a mi alrededor.

—¡Gracias, Edward! En serio lo pasé muy bien. No puedo esperar para mañana. Derribaré a Jermaine.

Tuve que reírme porque su objetivo era uno de los jugadores más importantes del campamento. Si alguien podía derribarlo, sería ella. Ella encontraría una manera.

Despeiné su cabello.

—Tómatelo con tranquilidad, chica. Él quiere jugar profesionalmente un día y tiene las habilidades para hacerlo.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

—Si él quiere jugar contra ustedes, tiene que estar listo para los golpes fuertes, ¿no?

No podía negar su lógica. Pero todavía tendría que mantener un ojo en ella mañana. No quería que se lastimara o a él.

Tomé su mano e hicimos nuestro camino hacia el banco, donde estaba Chica Reed sentada con Dani.

—¡Bella! ¿Me viste jugar?

Mi esposa le sonrió.

—Por supuesto que lo hice, Chelsea. ¡Eras una de las mejores ahí! Sabía que derribarías a todos esos chicos.

—¡Lo hice! Y no pateé a nadie, incluso aunque algunos de ellos necesitaban patadas.

Me reí. Tuvimos una charla sobre deportividad antes del partido. Al menos ella lo había tomado en serio.

—Es bueno que no hayas pateado a nadie. Los pateadores no son muy queridos en los equipos de fútbol, excepto cuando anotan para ganar el juego —le dije.

—No quiero ser la pateadora vieja y aburrida. Ellos no taclean.

Eso era verdad. En las raras ocasiones que lo hacían, usualmente no era algo lindo.

—Ella es todo sobre taclear, ¿no, Chels?

Me giré hacia la voz detrás de mí y sonreí mientras Chelsea se lanzaba a los brazos de su madre.

—¡Mamá! ¿Me viste? Fui muy buena.

—Por supuesto que te vi. ¡Fuiste mejor que buena! ¡Fuiste genial!

—Seguro que lo fuiste. Esa es mi chica. —Su papá le dio un abrazo—. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Chels.

Él se paró y tendió su mano hacia mí.

—Has hecho algo increíble aquí. No podríamos estar más orgullosos de que el nombre de nuestro hijo esté unido a este campamento. —Él me apretó fuerte la mano—. No puedo decir con cuantos padres hablé que piensan que esto es fantástico.

No sabía qué decirle. Tuve que tragar el nudo que se me formó en la garganta por sus palabras.

—Gracias. Realmente estamos felices de que pudieran venir. —Confiaba en mi esposa para intervenir, sabiendo que necesitaba ayuda. Ella abrazó a Joyce y después a Steve—. Y tenemos alguien a quien queremos que conozcan.

Ella levantó a Dani de su cochecito. Los ojos de Joyce se pusieron un poco llorosos mientras admiraba a nuestra hija, que estaba usando su jersey de Los Gigantes en solidaridad con el día.

—Ella es hermosa. Hola, Dani. Eres tan hermosa como tu nombre.

—¿Te gustaría sostenerla?

—Seguro.

Chica Reed hizo el cambio y Joyce le sonrió a Dani, incluso aunque las lágrimas empezaron a caer.

—Steve estaba equivocado. Esta es la mejor cosa a la que está unido el nombre de nuestro hijo.

—Ella es hermosa —dijo Steve, mirando a su esposa con una sonrisa triste.

—Gracias. Eso creemos. Solo esperamos que pueda hacerle honor al nombre de él. —Le sonreí a Joyce y a mi hija. Ella podría. No tenía dudas de eso.

Él miró alrededor, a los chicos y las familias todavía dando vueltas por ahí.

—Creo que ella puede. Esto puede. No podemos agradecerte lo suficiente por todo lo que has hecho.

—No hay necesidad. Ustedes y Danny nos han dado algo mucho más grande en lo que enfocarnos que el próximo juego. Es una forma más gratificante de lo que podría haber imaginado.

Era verdad. Amaba el fútbol. Lo vivía. Y siempre me lo tomé seriamente, excepto hoy. Hoy me divertí con él. Fue como ser un chico otra vez, cuando solo jugaba por el amor al juego. No era que alguna vez haya dejado de querer jugar y ganar. De ninguna manera. Incluso aunque hoy no ganamos ningún punto, se sentía como una victoria.


	51. Chapter 51

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Getting Blitzed**

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 51**

Hoy sería jodidamente enorme. Dejé escapar un suspiro cuando salí corriendo al campo mientras la multitud aplaudía tan fuerte como podían. Ellos sabían qué tan grande era. Este era el juego más importante hasta ahora. Sí, habíamos estado en los playoffs el año pasado e incluso ganado nuestro primer juego, solo para perder en Seattle una semana después. Aunque no este año. Este año, ellos tendrían que venir a mi casa. Si ganábamos hoy, y teníamos que hacerlo, por más de una razón.

—¿Ya la viste? —preguntó Sammy, corriendo hasta mi lado cuando me paré y miré alrededor.

La multitud todavía estaba gritando. Ellos sabían lo que esto significaba. Y, por supuesto, estábamos jugando contra Dallas. A ellos no les gustaría nada más que sacarnos de la posición número uno. Además ellos estaban diputándose un lugar para los wild-cards*. Necesitaban esto tanto como nosotros lo hacíamos. Lástima que ellos se irían con una derrota si yo tenía algo que decir sobre eso. Y lo tenía.

—Todavía no.

Sabía dónde estaban sentados, por supuesto. Pero estaba esperando. Tenía un plan y quería esperar para verla por primera vez cuando anotara el primer touchdown. Este era un gran día para más personas que yo. Era el primer juego desde…

—¿Haremos esto o qué? ¿Están listas, perras? —Colin golpeó la parte trasera de mis hombreras.

—Estoy listo. Dame tiempo y lo haré.

—Tenemos esto —le aseguró Sammy.

—¿Estás completamente enfocado en el juego? —le pregunté, porque no sabía cómo podía. Emily estaba lista para parir a su primer hijo en cualquier momento. Ella ya se había pasado de su fecha.

—Emily me aseguró que no entraría en trabajo de parto hoy. —Él rodó los ojos—. Mi mamá está con ella y me prometió llevarla al hospital si era necesario. Ella tiene que resistir un par de horas más. Necesito esta semana de despedida, hombre. Solo en caso de que mi niña herede el carácter obstinado de su madre.

Sí, Sammy tendría a su propia hija. Repetimos nuestra salida de compras cuando él se enteró del sexo del bebé, yendo a la misma tienda y comprando muchas mierdas como las que escogimos para Dani. Oye, lo que era bueno para una era bueno para la otra. Chica Reed me dijo que podríamos darle algo de la ropa que Dani ya no usaba, pero queríamos repetir la experiencia. Era algo nuestro ahora.

—No sé cómo estás funcionando justo ahora. ¿Recuerdan el desastre que era yo? —preguntó Colin, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y riendo.

Él lo había sido. Había recibido la llamada justo cuando terminó la primera temporada del Campamento de El Sueño de Danny, él había salido corriendo como si alguien le hubiese incendiado el trasero. Su hijo, Christopher, había llegado unas horas después.

Sí, había habido un boom de bebés entre amigos y familia el último par de años. Em y Rubia tuvieron gemelas dos meses atrás. Gemelas, muchas gracias. Estaba bastante seguro de que mi hermano ya estaba perdiendo algo de su cabello estresándose por eso. Él trataba de culpar al estrés por entrenar, pero yo sabía más. Él había sido ascendido a entrenador de linebackers en FSU y lo estaba haciendo realmente bien.

Pequeña y Jasper todavía no tenían niños, pero estaban hablando de eso. Él quería esperar a terminar con la escuela de posgrado primero, pero Pequeña se estaba poniendo un poco ansiosa. No podía culparla. Había muchos bebés lindos alrededor estos días.

Pero ninguno más lindo que mi Dani. Tenía dieciocho meses y era jodidamente hermosa. Mamá y Chica Reed tenían razón sobre sus ojos. Cambiaron un poco después de que cumplió un año. Eran exactamente del mismo verde que los míos. Ella estaba caminando y hablando, jodidamente inteligente gracias a Chica Reed y Dottie que le leían, le hablaban y le enseñaban mierdas. Ella tenía la mente de su madre, eso seguro, y mi boca. Su primera palabra fue papi. Como debía ser. Su segunda palabra fue joder. Como no debía ser. El infierno que tuve que soportar por eso no fue lindo. Era jodidamente bueno que mi mamá estuviera a millas de distancia, eso es todo lo que diré.

Mi miedo de que mis padres se mudaran había disminuido un poco cuando Em y Rubia anunciaron que estaban esperando. Ahora que mamá tenía nietos en diferentes lugares, me imaginaba que estaba bastante seguro. Aunque ella estaba hablando sobre casas de verano y casas de invierno. Era solo cuestión de tiempo que ella viviera bajando la calle, al menos parte del tiempo. Al menos tendremos otra niñera, no que no tuviéramos un montón.

—Damas, ¿se van a sentar alrededor y charlar todo el día o tal vez ganar para asegurar una semana de descanso? —preguntó Paul, burlándose de nosotros.

—Estamos listos. Solo dejando salir algo de presión —le aseguré.

—Seguro. —Él arrastró los pies—. Así que, ¿hablaste con Bella?

Me reí. Idiota. Ahí estaba, sermoneándonos, y él estaba tan mal como nosotros. Peor, porque todavía él no tenía a su mujer… todavía.

—Leah está sentada con ella.

Él sonrió.

—¡Genial! ¿Tal vez podrías lanzarme uno hoy?

Sonreí.

—Veré qué puedo hacer.

Paul estaba perdido por la directora de una de las escuelas donde estábamos dando el programa de música. Chica Reed la invitó a nuestra fiesta de Navidad un par de semanas atrás y Paul perdió la cabeza por ella. Leah era casi la única mujer que parecía resistirse a su encanto. Él estaba esforzándose para tratar de convencerla de que saliera con él. Chica Reed y yo teníamos la sensación de que Leah no era tan inmune a él como quería pretender, pero no le dolía hacer que él se esforzara. Él necesitaba el desafío.

—Idiota. —Brady se rio.

—Como si pudieras hablar —dijo Paul, golpeando su brazo.

Eso era verdad. Brady había estado saliendo con Sarah por algunos meses. La conoció en el evento de adopción de animales que habíamos patrocinado para empezar la temporada. Algunos de nosotros habíamos ido para firmar autógrafos, sacarnos fotos y conocer a los adoptantes. Llevamos a Rainbow con nosotros y estaba muy seguro de que ella era responsable por muchas de las adopciones de gatos extra. Ella era así de genial. Sarah era una de las voluntarias. Ellos habían estado juntos desde que se unieron por un labrador del que Brady se había enamorado, con un pequeño empujón de Chica Reed. Mis compañeros de equipo solteros caían como moscas. Los días de discotecas y botineras habían terminado. Ahora todo era anillos y bebés. Era loco, pero de alguna forma genial.

—Vete a la mierda. Al menos puedo conseguirme una chica —se burló Brady.

—Estoy trabajando en eso —murmuró Paul.

¿Él estaba haciendo pucheros? Sí, lo hacía.

—La que es un desafío es la que vale la pena. —Sonreí, recordando a Chica Reed en el vestuario, después jugando conmigo con el número telefónico de la casa de música, dándome mierda en la biblioteca… Jodidos buenos tiempos.

»Bella no lo hizo fácil para mí al principio. —Por supuesto, No había tomado mucho tiempo antes de que la convenciera. O eso pensaba. En la realidad ella había jugado conmigo tan fácilmente como con uno de sus instrumentos musicales. Gracias a Dios por eso.

—¿Ves? Ella solo me está haciendo trabajar por ello. Vale la pena —dijo Paul, alejando a Brady.

—Solo es bueno ver al supuesto mujeriego luchando para conquistar a una chica —le dijo Sammy, poniendo un brazo de modo consolador sobre sus hombros—. Te ayudaremos, hombre.

Paul alejó su cuerpo.

—Vete a la mierda. No necesito su ayuda. No necesito la ayuda de nadie.

Alcé una ceja ante eso.

—Está bien, tal vez la de Bella, pero ella los ayudó a todos ustedes también, idiotas.

Esa era mi chica.

—Lo hizo. Esperaremos regalos lindos de parte de ustedes en los próximos años, para agradecernos por su felicidad eterna.

—Yo tengo algo para ti. —Brady se agarró la entrepierna, haciendo que todos se carcajearan.

—Disculpen. —Todos nos giramos ante la voz del entrenador. No estaba feliz, a pesar de la palabra cortés—. Si han terminado con su pequeña reunión del club de lectura, tenemos un partido que jugar. Era uno importante la última vez que chequeé. O tal vez quieran tomar sus agujas de tejer y hacer un bonito abrigo para la casa del perro donde estarán sus jodidos traseros si perdemos este jodido juego. —Su voz se volvía más y más fuerte con cada palabra. Era un poco impresionante.

—Estamos preparados, entrenador —le aseguró Sammy.

—No, no creo que lo estén. Están demasiado ocupados moviendo sus bocas en lugar de sus piernas. Todos denme una vuelta al estadio, ¡ahora!

Bueno, joder. Esa era una primera vez. Pero no discutí. Trotamos alrededor del campo mientras la mayoría de nuestro equipo se reía de nosotros. Los Cowboys no sabían qué hacer, aunque Dez se rio de nosotros mientras corríamos. Idiota. Me iba a asegurar de que Sammy tuviera un mejor día que él. Él tendría más recepciones y touchdowns si me moría. Dez odiaba ser eclipsado en un gran juego.

—Será mejor que atrapes todo lo que te tire. Joderemos a ese hijo de puta —le dije.

—Cuenta con eso. —Sammy me dio un golpe y corrió hacia el entrenador de su posición después de que completamos la vuelta.

Esperé mientras el entrenador se acercaba a mí.

—¿Lo sacaste fuera de tu sistema? —preguntó.

—¿Hablando con mis compañeros de equipo? No sabía que era contra las reglas.

Él bufó.

—Joder, Cullen. No me importa si ustedes, chicas, quieren hablar todo el juego mientras ganemos. Eso no es de lo que estaba hablando.

¿Entonces de qué demonios estaba hablando?

—¿Qué? No tengo nada en mi sistema.

—Nervios, Cullen. Estás nervioso, es algo que no estoy acostumbrado a ver en ti cuando se trata de fútbol.

Oh, eso.

—Es un juego importante. No estoy nervioso exactamente…

—Tampoco estás exactamente calmado. Solo juega como has estado jugando todo el año. Realmente encontraste tu ritmo, Cullen. Gana un par más de juegos y la gente por aquí olvidará el nombre Manning.

Bufé.

—No antes de que gane dos, pero te escucho. Solo quiero jugar bien porque…

—Sé por qué —dijo, interrumpiéndome antes de que pudiera terminar—. Pero ganar o perder no cambiará nada aquí. Todavía estarás haciendo algo increíble hoy. Perder no te quitará eso.

Antes de poder sonreír, él continuó.

»Pero ganar lo haría todavía más dulce. Y no tendré que patear tu trasero, lo que sería difícil para mi cuerpo viejo, pero lo haría. Ten algo de lástima por tu entrenador. No quiero tener que lastimarte antes de los _playoffs_.

Tuve que reírme.

—Te diría que lo intentaras, pero lo harías. Así que, en lugar de eso, seré el que patee traseros, en el campo. ¿Eso funciona para ti?

Él sonrió.

—Mucho. Ahora ve con Palmer y repasa tus jugadas. Quiero empezar caliente. No quitaremos el pedal del metal durante los próximos sesenta minutos. ¿Me escuchaste?

—Te escuché. Vamos a patear algunos traseros de Cowgirls.

—Hazlo. —Me golpeó en la espalda y después fue a gritarle a la defensa. Él entrenador no estaba feliz a menos que le estuviese gritando a alguien, estaba bastante seguro. Aunque le daría una razón para sonreír hoy.

Xoxoxoxox

Ganamos el sorteo y elegimos defender, incluso aunque no era lo que yo prefería. Y tuve que apretar los dientes mientras Dallas manejaba el campo y coronaba con un touchdown de Dez. Podía ver su jodida sonrisa desde mi lado del campo. Estaría borrando esa mierda pronto.

Ellos patearon y nosotros obtuvimos un regreso a nuestros veintisiete. Llamé a todos en un grupo y miré a cada uno a los ojos.

—No nos conformaremos con nada menos que un touchdown. Jennings, quiero que estés listo para controlar cada pase del juego. Golpea tu bloqueo y lanza tan rápido como puedas. Iremos hacia arriba todo el camino. ¿Listos?

Tuve asentimientos de todos alrededor.

—¡Rompan!

Me paré detrás de mi línea y grité mi cadencia. Vi a Quinn moviéndose en la línea de defensa, así que agregué una palabra extra a mi llamada usual. Él saltó. Me reía cuando fue penalizado con offside y nosotros obtuvimos cinco yardas. Eso le enseñaría a no tratar de saltar mi snap.

Lo tuve sobre sus talones después de eso, así que llamé para un pase rápido a Sammy en su lugar. Él captó eso y corrió para ganar siete yardas extras después de la captura, llevándonos a la cuarenta y cinco. Se la pasé a Jennings en la jugada siguiente, para una ganancia de cuatro. Estábamos justo al lado de la mitad del campo.

La próxima jugada fue un pase rápido a Paul en el lado derecho. Él lo atrapó y corrió otras ocho yardas para un primer down.

El esquinero estaba jugando sucio, anticipando la jugada o yendo por un blitz. Cambié el juego por otra salida rápida, esta vez a Sammy, lanzando la pelota justo cuando Quinn atravesó la línea y me tiró contra el suelo. Dolió como la mierda, pero los aplausos me hicieron saber que hice la llamada correcta.

Cuando me levanté, vi que estábamos en la yarda veintitrés. Bien. Cerca de la zona roja. Fue un camino eficiente hasta ahora. Le lancé el balón a Jennings para un pick-up de dos. Claiborne interrumpió mi pase hacia Sammy en la zona de anotación en el último segundo, haciéndolo en la treinta y ocho. No había posibilidades de que nos fuéramos para un gol de campo desde ahí. De ninguna jodida manera.

Llamé a una reunión así podíamos hablar sobre la próxima jugada.

—Quiero que tú y tú se pongan justo detrás de la marca del primer down una vez que salgan del rompimiento. —Apunté a Paul y Sammy—. Whoever es el más abierto y el que agarrará el balón. Agárrenlo o patearé sus traseros. —Me giré hacia Brady y Colin—. Quinn está malditamente cerca mío en cada jodida jugada. Haz lo que tengas que hacer para mantenerlo lejos de mi trasero.

—En eso —prometieron todos.

Sammy sonrió mientras tomaba su posición en el lado izquierdo. Bien. Estaba listo.

Tomé mi posición y podía jurar que vi a Quinn lamiéndose los labios. Que se joda. Él no me taclearía en este juego ni en ninguno otro si tenía que decir algo sobre ello.

—¡Azul cuarenta y dos, Azul cuarenta y dos, set, hut, hike! —escupí mis órdenes y él balón golpeó mis manos. Di tres pasos hacia atrás y miré alrededor mientras Jennings llegaba a la línea. Él era mi válvula de escape. Hawkins estaba sobre el trasero de Paul y Sammy tenía una pequeña ventana con Claiborne. Lancé el balón y miré como lo atrapaba, apoyando los dos pies en el suelo, y cayó fuera del límite.

—¡Primer down! —dijo el anunciador por los altavoces, no que necesitara su ayuda para saber eso. Sammy se había posicionado perfectamente. Teníamos un primero y gol, casi en la línea de la yarda nueve.

Tuvimos tiempo de juntarnos otra vez, ya que el reloj del juego había parado cuando Sammy estuvo fuera del límite.

—Sammy, ve hacia la esquina de la zona de anotación. Si está abierto, irá en tu dirección. Daryl, tú serás la zona caliente en el medio. Paul, ejecuta la ruta dos. Todos los demás, bloqueen. ¡Vamos! —grité y todos se pusieron en línea mientras el referí ponía el balón.

Llamé por el balón, mis ojos en la defensa mientras este golpeaba mis manos. Retrocedí cinco pasos. Sammy estaba cubierto en la esquina. Cualquier lanzamiento ahí sería interceptado o incompleto. Paul parecía abierto, pero la defensa estaba tratando de atraparme. Lo veía claramente. Así que chequeé a Daryl. Él estaba en la línea de la yarda dos con un buen tacleo de Cooper.

La jugada segura sería intentar correr con Jennings, pero la línea estaba amontonada y una parte de mí se sentía egoísta. Yo realmente quería ser el que hiciera el primer touchdown, hoy de todos los días. Y de este lado del campo. Hice lo mejor para mantenerme enfocado en el juego, para no mirarla, mirarlos, pero fue difícil, especialmente porque estaban justo ahí en la fila de enfrente. Ella eligió los asientos. Quería anotar para ella.

—Arranque a la derecha —le dije al equipo mientras nos reunimos para ver la próxima jugada.

Sammy se rio.

—¡Me gusta! ¡Hagámoslo!

Llamé mi cadencia, agarré el balón y todos se estrellaron contra la línea, mirando a Jennings todo el camino, interpretando un excelente pase falso. Él lo vendió, encorvándose y moviéndose en la línea. Aunque no tuve tiempo de admirarlo. Puse el balón bajo mi brazo y giré a la derecha. Claiborne era el único hombre cerca de mí, pero él falló en el tacleo, mientras yo corría a la zona de anotación.

Vagamente escuché el rugido de la multitud mientras seguía corriendo hacia las gradas. Me saqué mi casco y les sonreí a mis chicas. A todas mis chicas. Mi esposa estaba ahí, gritando, aplaudiendo y abrazando a Leah. Chica Reed estaba usando mi jersey debajo de su enorme chaqueta, por supuesto. Una que no podría decir que ella estaba cargando a mi hijo.

Sí, el primer nieto varón estaba oficialmente en camino, confirmado por el doctor solo dos días atrás. Mi mamá ya estaba volviéndose loca comprando mierdas para niño. Ahora que ya tenía a todas sus nietas, estaba totalmente lista para consentir al único varón. Por ahora. Habría más si yo tenía algo que decir sobre eso.

Desplacé mi atención a la derecha de Chica Reed, sonriendo ante la visión de mi hija aplaudiendo con todos los demás. Ella no sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero conocía las señales para un touchdown. Sostuve mis manos hacia arriba y ella me imitó, dándome su sonrisa de bebé jodidamente hermosa. Ella dijo algo, pero no pude escucharla sobre la multitud. Probablemente fue "papi", ya que estaba tratando de alcanzarme.

Le soplé un pequeño beso y cambié mi atención a la persona que la sostenía. Chelsea. Era el primer juego al que asistía desde que su hermano murió. Le ofrecí entradas a la familia cada semana, pero ellos no estaban listos para ir sin Danny. No podía culparlos. Chelsea probablemente hubiese ido con Chica Reed, pero ella quería que sus padres estuvieran con ella. Lo entendía totalmente.

Pero todos ellos estaban aquí hoy, aplaudiendo y sonriendo, usando las bandas naranjas de la Fundación de Leucemia que arreglé que se dieran a cada fan en el estadio. Habría algo más grande en el medio tiempo.

Chica Reed tomó a Dani de Chelsea, porque mi hija estaba empezando a enojarse por el hecho de que no la estaba agarrando. Su hermoso y pequeño rostro estaba arrugado por el enojo. Sí, ella me tenía en este frente también. Le hice un gesto a mi esposa para que la acercara, me subí a la pared y le di un pequeño beso en la nariz.

—¡Lo siento, princesa! Papi te sostendrá más tarde.

Volví mi atención hacia Chelsea, que estaba sonriendo. Su cabello rubio le pasaba los hombros ahora. Ella estaba más alta, creciendo como la mala hierba. Tenía once años pero golpeando a la puerta de ser una adolescente. Eso me recordaba demasiado cuán rápidamente crecería Dani.

—Para ti —dije, sosteniendo el balón hacia ella.

Ella lo tomó y lo abrazó.

—¡Gracias, Edward! Anotaste para mí.

—Para ustedes dos. —Apunté al cielo y vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras asentía.

Sabía que era momento de volver al banquillo, para repasar las siguientes series, pero quería disfrutar del momento un poco más. Steve y Joyce estaban sonriendo, parecía que estaban pasando un buen momento. Bien. Quería que ellos encontraran diversión en el juego otra vez.

—¡Los veo en el medio tiempo! —grité, saludándolos mientras volvía hacia el banquillo.

Ellos sabían una parte de lo que estaba por suceder, pero no todo. No podía esperar para sorprenderlos. Sabía que ellos probablemente llorarían. Joder, yo podría hacerlo. Pero valía totalmente la pena. Primero, teníamos un juego que ganar. Estaríamos liderando en el medio tiempo. Estaba determinado.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Estábamos ganando veintiuno a trece en la mitad. Demonios que lo estábamos. Dez tuvo uno de sus mini berrinches en el banquillo mientras el reloj hacía la cuenta regresiva. Ignoré esa mierda mientras estrechaba la mano de varios representantes de la Fundación de Leucemia y Linfoma.

—No podemos agradecerte suficiente por lo que estás haciendo para ayudar a crear conciencia y para ayudar a nuestra caridad —dijo George Winters, el director de la caridad, mientras estrechaba su mano.

No sabía qué decir cuando alguien me decía cosas como esa, así que solo sonreí.

—Estamos muy felices de hacerlo.

—Lo estamos. —Chica Reed puso su mano en la mía.

Dani inmediatamente se estiró hacia mí, repitiendo una y otra vez "papá" hasta que la tomé en mis brazos.

—Papi está sudado y sucio, bebé.

Pero por supuesto que a Dani no le importó. Ella puso sus manos en mi cara y empezó a balbucear. Capté algunas palabras como "balón", "tuhdown" y "Telsea", que era como le decía a Chelsea.

—Bueno, estás teniendo mucha diversión, ¿no? —Y como mi bebé era jodidamente irresistible, le di un gran beso en su mejilla, haciéndola chillar de la risa.

—¡Papá meso! ¡Papá meso!

—Todos mis besos son para ti y para tu mamá, bebé.

Le di uno a Chica Reed.

—Hola.

Ella se rio.

—Hola, Campeón. Lucías bien ahí afuera.

Le sonreí.

—Eso es un hecho.

—No me hagas golpearte el trasero enfrente de todas estas personas —murmuró ella, con esa mirada en sus ojos. Amaba sus hormonas de embarazada.

—Los dos sabemos que si pones tus manos en esa área, no serás capaz de conformarte con un simple golpe, Chica Reed —susurré.

Ella dejó escapar un pequeño gemido.

—Tiempo y espacio, Cullen.

—Tú empezaste, nena. —¿Qué? Ella lo había hecho. Ella tenía esa mirada en su rostro que decía que quería saltar sobre mí, sin tener en cuenta el hecho de que había un estadio lleno de gente a nuestro alrededor.

—Y lo terminaré, después de que ganes —prometió con una sonrisa.

—¡Edward! —Pequeños brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mi cintura sacándome de mis pensamientos sexys.

—¡Hola, Chels! ¿Estás lista para esto?

—¡Sí!

—Y ahora, damas y caballeros, si pueden dirigir su atención al mediocampo para una presentación especial. —Se escuchaba por los altavoces.

Caminamos hacia el centro del campo con los representantes de la Fundación LLS. Joyce, Steve y Chelsea se pararon a mi derecha, Chica Reed a mi izquierda y Dani estaba sobre mi cadera.

—Nuestro quarterback, Edward Cullen, tiene algo que decir.

El anunciador me dio el micrófono. Dani inmediatamente trató de agarrarlo, pero me reí y lo sostuve lejos de ella.

—No es un juguete, princesa —murmuré, antes de llevarlo hacia mi rostro—. Primero, quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por venir y apoyar al equipo hoy. La atmósfera es increíble y nos estamos alimentando de ella totalmente. ¡Así que sigan así!

La multitud rugió ante mi orden.

»Cada uno de ustedes recibió un brazalete naranja hoy, justo como el que estoy usando, que me dio un amigo muy especial un par de años atrás. —Tomé una respiración profunda. Chica Reed apretó mi cintura—. Su nombre era Danny Prentice y él tenía leucemia. Él luchó muy duro, pero perdió la batalla hace exactamente dos años hoy.

Era asombroso que este juego fuera este día. El destino, suponía.

»Antes de morir, él me pidió que le hiciera algunas promesas. Una de ellas fue que cuidara a su familia. —Les sonreí y tragué el nudo en mi garganta—. Me gusta pensar que he cumplido esa.

—¡Lo hiciste! —gritó Chelsea lo suficientemente fuerte para que el micrófono lo captara y se reprodujera por todo el estadio.

Me reí.

—Eso es bueno, entonces. —Revolví su cabello—. La otra fue que ganara el Super Bowl para él.

La multitud rugió otra vez ante eso.

»Estoy trabajando en eso. —Sonreí ante las risas y los aplausos que pude escuchar.

»La otra no es algo que él me pidió, pero es algo que me prometí a mí mismo. Quería mantener su nombre con vida. Así que mi esposa y yo nombramos a nuestra hija por él, porque creemos que Danny fue un gran chico y queremos que ella aspire a ser como él.

—¡Dani! —gritó mi hija, justo en el micrófono, antes de que tratara de meterlo en su boca. Chica Reed trató de agarrarla pero ella empezó a gritar que no, así que sacudí la cabeza y continué.

—Eso es, bebé. Ese es tu nombre. Un buen nombre. —Tuve que concentrarme otra vez en lo que quería decir—. Además, empezamos una fundación que llamamos El Sueño de Danny, un campamento de fútbol abierto a todos los chicos e hicimos otros eventos para recaudar fondos durante los últimos años. La respuesta de la comunidad ha sido nada menos que fenomenal.

Hice un gesto hacia el hombre y la mujer que representaban a la caridad.

»Y hoy, estoy orgulloso de decir que El Sueño de Danny está dando a la Fundación de Leucemia y Linfoma un cheque por diez millones de dólares. —Algo de las recaudaciones de fondos y patrocinadores, algo de parte de Chica Reed y mío, pero todo para ellos. Estaba emocionado de darles ese dinero.

Alec le dio el cheque gigante a George Winters mientras la multitud aplaudía. Él tomó el micrófono.

—Gracias, Edward. Estamos asombrados por lo que has hecho para crear conciencia sobre nuestra caridad y estamos honrados de que nos eligieras para darnos este regalo y apoyo.

Como acordamos más temprano, él se giró hacia Joyce, Steve y Chelsea.

»Usaremos este dinero para crear becas para niños que han sufrido esta enfermedad y para ayudar a sus familias con las cuentas médicas, gastos escolares y cualquier otra cosa que necesiten. La llamaremos Beca Daniel Prentice. Como Edward prometió, el nombre de Danny seguirá con vida.

Joyce y Chelsea lloraban y arrojaron sus brazos a mi alrededor. Steve se aclaró la garganta varias veces antes de hablar por el micrófono.

—Gracias. Estamos tan honrados. Danny estaría tan orgulloso. Esto es realmente hermoso.

La multitud aplaudió en apoyo mientras nosotros estrechábamos las manos y nos abrazábamos.

—Gracias, Edward. En serio. Fue una fantástica sorpresa —dijo Joyce, besando mi mejilla.

—Sí. Él estaría fuera de sí si estuviera aquí.

—¡Dani! —gritó mi hija otra vez, haciéndonos reír a todos entre las lágrimas.

—Creo que lo estaría, a su modo —dijo Chica Reed, besando la cabeza de Dani antes de chocar mis labios con los suyos—. Estoy tan orgullosa del hombre que eres.

Me reí y besé su cabeza.

—Creo que tengo que agradecerte por eso.

—Nah. Siempre ha estado ahí. Yo solo te ayudé a sacarlo antes.

—¡Mesos! —demandó Dani su beso, así que por supuesto cumplí. No podía decirle que no a ella. Eso sería un gran problema cuando se hiciera mayor.

—¡Edward!

Le pasé a Dani a Chica Reed y me arrodillé así Chelsea podía envolver sus brazos a mi alrededor.

—Eso fue realmente genial. Ahora todos conocerán a Danny.

La abracé de regreso.

—Todos deberían. Él era un chico increíble.

—Sí. —Ella se alejó y yo sequé sus lágrimas—. Un día yo también ayudaré a mantener su nombre con vida.

No tenía ninguna duda de que ella lo haría.

—Estoy contando con eso, Chels. Tú manejarás la Fundación por mí cuando hayas terminado con la escuela, ¿no?

Sus ojos se ampliaron.

—¿Yo? Quiero decir, ¡yo! ¡Sí! ¡Mamá, tengo un trabajo!

Todos nos reímos ante su entusiasmo.

—Si todos se sintieran de esa forma sobre el trabajo. Muy bien, Chels. Serás genial en eso.

—Lo seré. Ya lo verás.

—Nadie tiene dudas de eso, chica. —Le revolví el cabello y después me paré—. Odio darles el dinero e irme, pero me tengo que preparar para la segunda mitad.

El entrenador probablemente estaba teniendo un aneurisma. Él aprobó esto, pero seguro esperaba que regresara a tiempo para hablar con mis entrenadores y planear la segunda mitad.

—¡Sí! ¡Tienes otra promesa que cumplirle a mi hermano! —Chelsea golpeó mi brazo—. ¿Qué fue eso que dijo, papá?

Steve se rio.

—¿Super Bowl o nada?

—¡Eso es! Super Bowl o nada, Edward.

Tuve que reírme de mí mismo.

—Bueno, entonces será mejor que lo haga. No puedo defraudar a Danny.

—No puedes —dijo Chelsea. Su confianza en mí me hizo sentir como si ya hubiese ganado la maldita cosa.

—No puedo —prometí otra vez.

Tres juegos y medio más. Pan comido.

* * *

*Wild-card: en los deportes, por lo general es un torneo o playoff dirigido a un equipo o individuo que no clasificó a través del juego normal.

* * *

¡Hola!

Antes que nada, gracias por leer, si ven algo raro en los términos de fútbol, discúlpennos, hicimos lo mejor que pudimos para que se entienda, pero no sabemos mucho de fútbol americano. :p


	52. Epílogo

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Getting Blitzed**

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza y Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo y Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Lo primero que noté cuando abrí la puerta de mi casa era que estaba demasiado silenciosa. Mi casa era muchas cosas, pero silenciosa no era una de ellas.

—¿Dónde está todo el mundo? —llamé.

Pronto se escucharon pasitos y sonreí cuando Rainbow llegó por la esquina. Ella era tan confiable como siempre. Teniendo casi dieciocho años de edad, ella no era tan ágil como solía ser, pero todavía hacía cosas geniales a fin de cuentas. En lugar de lanzárseme, se plantó a mis pies así la alzaba. Tan pronto como lo hice, se acurrucó en mi hombro.

—¿Todos te abandonamos, Rainbow? No me culpes. En realidad estoy en casa temprano por una vez.

El entrenador Klein nos había dejado salir de la práctica una hora antes porque había estado muy complacido con nuestro desempeño. Esa mierda nunca hubiera pasado si el entrenador Coughlin no se hubiera jubilado. No había forma, de ninguna manera. Pero el tiempo avanzó, para todos nosotros.

El fútbol era raro este año. Sammy se había retirado hacía dos años y Paul había firmado un gran contrato como jugador independiente con Minnesota hacía años y terminó su carrera ahí. Brady se había desgarrado el ligamento cruzado cuatro años atrás y había optado por retirarse en vez de hacer rehabilitación. Colin había sido mi último compañero original en quedar y se había retirado la pasada temporada baja. Me llevaba bien con mis compañeros más jóvenes, pero nuestras vidas eran completamente diferentes. Era como volver a cuando me había unido a los Gigantes la primera vez hacía dieciséis años. Había vuelto a casa solo para llamar a Chica Reed mientras mis compañeros salían y se iban de fiesta. Al menos ahora venía a casa a Chica Reed. Todavía no había ningún lugar en el que preferiría estar.

—¿Eres tú, papi?

Inmediatamente mi antena parental se encendió. Desde que la adolescencia había llegado, yo solo era "papi" cuando ella estaba en problemas o quería algo. No estaba seguro de qué era peor.

Levanté una ceja mientras Dani bajaba las escaleras. Ella era alta, medía poco más de un metro sesenta, y su largo cabello caoba caía en ondas por su espalda. Estaba usando pantaloncitos cortos que mostraban demasiada pierna y una camiseta sin mangas que mostraba demasiado de otras cosas. Parecía como si solo ayer ella me había estado sonriendo desde su cuna y ahora prácticamente era una mujer. ¿Dónde se había ido el tiempo? No me gustaba esto.

—¿Quién más sería? ¿Dónde están tu mamá y tus hermanos?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Mamá llevó a Ethan con ella a ese show de talento.

Oh, eso era verdad. Algunos de los chicos del programa de música hacían un recital esta noche. Ethan había ido porque era el clon de Chica Reed, física y musicalmente. Mi hijo había tenido oído musical desde el comienzo, tocando en su propio piano pequeño temprano antes de hacer su camino hacia el grande. Chica Reed juraba que él tenía más talento que ella. Ella sabía mejor de lo que yo lo hacía. Todo lo que yo sabía era que mi hijo era talentoso como el infierno, igual que su mamá. Ella ya estaba juntando información de Julliard. Yo no estaba listo para lidiar con eso. Él solo tenía trece años.

—¿Y AJ?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—En la práctica, por supuesto.

Sonreí ante eso. Si Ethan era el clon de Chica Reed, entonces Adam Joseph Cullen era el mío. A los siete, él ya estaba mostrando destellos del brazo Cullen en el campo de fútbol. Él era una exacta versión en miniatura de mí, aunque juzgando por el resto de mis niños, no sería mini por mucho tiempo. Ethan ya era más alto que Chica Reed y Dani la había pasado hacía un par de años.

—¿Y qué estás tramando? —pregunté, porque ella se veía demasiado inocente para mi gusto, sonriéndome dulcemente.

—Estaba esperando que mi padre favorito en todo el mundo llegara a casa así podíamos pasar un poco de tiempo de calidad juntos.

Sí, claro. Suspiré y bajé a Rainbow.

—¿Qué hiciste ahora?

Me fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que hice algo?

Me tuve que reír de eso.

—¿De verdad? ¿Me preguntas eso después de que tu madre y yo fuimos arrastrados a la oficina del director la semana pasada?

Se puso las manos en las caderas.

—¿Cómo lo que hice estuvo mal? ¡Es inhumano que esperen que cortemos esas pobres ranas! ¿Qué me han hecho ellas? Y no es como si me voy a comer una. Esas ranas murieron en vano. Todo lo que hice fue montar una protesta pacífica.

—Las ranas ya estaban muertas, no es como si hubieras salvado alguna. Y no estoy seguro de cómo ponerlas en el auto de tu profesora equivale a una protesta pacífica. —Pero no pude contener mi sonrisa. A decir verdad, estaba un poco orgulloso de ella por oponerse, incluso si su calificación de biología probablemente sufría. Mi hija tenía sus valores y no podía culparla por ellos. Dani Cullen era una fuerza para tener en cuenta, no era de sorprenderse. Ella era demasiado como yo para mi propio gusto.

—No es como si no fui castigada. —Sus labios formaron un puchero—. Me voy a perder un mes entero de juegos.

Había sido un castigo severo, seguro, tanto para Dani como para su equipo de vóley. Ella era su mejor jugadora por mucho. Las universidades ya estaban husmeando, enviándole información sobre becas. En esa mierda tampoco quería pensar. Ellos la querían alejar de mí. No podía soportar la idea de ella yendo a la universidad en unos pocos años.

—Bueno, supongo que eso te enseñará a participar en desobediencia civil durante la temporada deportiva. —Le sonreí—. Siempre deberías esperar hasta después para meterte en problemas. —Eso era lo que yo hice. Principalmente. Y realmente, era demasiado invaluable para suspenderme.

—¿Me estás dando permiso? —preguntó, imitando mi sonrisa con una propia.

—¡Demonios, no! —Chica Reed tendría mis pelotas.

—Te diré qué. No le diré a mamá que dijiste eso y tú me llevarás al centro comercial. Necesito ropa nueva.

Cristo. ¿Cómo podría necesitar más ropa? ¿Y por qué en el infierno me pediría que la llevara?

—Tienes un clóset lleno de ropa. Y la compra de eso es dominio de tu madre, no mío. —Yo compraba camisetas de deportes y eso era todo.

—¡No puedo usar nada que él ya haya visto! Y mamá no está aquí para llevarme a comprar.

¿Él? ¿Ella dijo _él?_ Mis palmas comenzaron a sudar.

—¿Qué quieres decir con _él?_ —pregunté. Mierda, ¿mi voz subió de tono en esa palabra? Sí, creo que lo hizo.

Y entonces, mi hija me dio la sonrisa más dulce que tenía en su arsenal y me miró con sus grandes ojos verdes, batiendo las pestañas inocentemente. Inmediatamente enderecé la espalda.

—Antes que digas no…

—No —interrumpí. No venían buenas palabras después del comienzo de esas cuatros, especialmente cuando había un "él" involucrado.

—¡Papi! —Alzó las manos—. ¡Ni siquiera me dejaste decirte!

—¿Decirme o preguntarme? —pregunté, entrecerrando los ojos hacia ella. Si ella pensaba que podía salirse con la suya diciéndome cualquier maldita cosa que iba a hacer con un "él", estaba muy equivocada.

Dani controló su temperamento. Ella heredó ese control de su madre. Sin embargo, no iba a admirar eso en este momento.

—Ya le he preguntado a mamá y ella más o menos dijo que sí.

Más o menos mi trasero.

—¿Era más o era menos?

—Ella dijo que hablaría contigo por mí.

Por supuesto que lo hizo. Chica Reed me podía convencer casi de todo. Estaba equivocado sobre lo mandilón que era.

—¿Entonces por qué estás hablando conmigo en su lugar?

—Porque me di cuenta que no tenía nada para usar y mamá no está aquí para llevarme de compras.

Me pellizqué el puente de la nariz, haciéndola suspirar y cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Por qué, exactamente, necesitas ropa nueva en este instante?

Estaba muy, muy asustado de saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero como el demonio que iba hacerla decirlo. Sin embargo, tal vez si iba a arriba y me encerraba en mi habitación, podíamos evitar esta conversación y ella podía seguir siendo mi dulce e inocente bebita. Sí, esa era una opción mejor.

Antes de que pudiera representar mi plan de ocultarme, mi hija tomó una profunda respiración y me miró directo a los ojos.

—Porque tengo una cita mañana a la noche.

Aunque sabía que este día llegaría, aunque lo había temido todos los días desde que escuché las palabras "es una niña", aun así no estaba preparado para esto. Sacudí la cabeza en negación automática de las palabras y Dani me agarró la mano.

—¡Por favor, papi! Me ha gustado Seth desde hace siglos, ¡y finalmente conseguí que me invitara a salir! ¡Mamá lo conoce a él y a su familia! Solo vamos a ir al cine, lo que hago todo el tiempo con mis amigos. Solo será con un chico.

¿Qué significaba eso, que finalmente consiguió que la invitara a salir? Demonios, ella era una acosadora astuta, igual que su madre. Y ahora ella tenía una cita. Con un chico. Mi mente regresó catorce años atrás, a la primera vez que había visto a mi hija con un chico. Chica Reed la había llevado a esas clases de "Mami y yo", y yo había ido a verlas durante un descanso de la práctica.

 _—Hola, Campeón. —Chica Reed me saludó con un beso._

 _—Hola, nena. —Miré alrededor de la habitación, viendo a todos los niños reunidos y aplaudiendo mientras la maestra cantaba una canción—. ¿Dónde está mi niña?_

 _Chica Reed se rio y tomó mi mano, llevándome a donde Dani estaba sentada. Ella estaba usando un pequeño suéter morado, con su cabello en pequeñas coletas de caballo. Se veía linda como el infierno._

 _—¡Papi! —Dani me dio su versión de un saludo con la mano cuando me vio, abriendo y cerrando su pequeña mano._

 _—Hola, princesa. —La alcé y le di un beso mientras ella se reía y chillaba._

 _—¡Papi, juga!_

 _Sonreí mientras la bajaba, sosteniéndola firme por unos segundos mientras ella ponía sus pies debajo de ella. Había estado caminando por unos meses a esta altura, pero todavía me ponía nervioso cuando la bajaba. Se tambaleó hacia los juguetes y se dejó caer enfrente de los camiones. Esa era mi niña, jugando con camiones y pelotas._

 _—A ella le encanta aquí —dijo Chica Reed, deslizando un brazo a mi alrededor—. Y es bueno que socialice con otros niños. —Ella puso su otra mano sobre su vientre todavía plano._

 _Entrelacé nuestros dedos. Recibimos la noticia el otro día que estábamos esperando a nuestro segundo hijo. Más pronto de lo que originalmente planeábamos, por supuesto, pero eso era típico de nosotros. No podía jodidamente esperar. Todavía no le íbamos a decir a nadie, pero sabía que todos estarían contentos._

 _—Sí, tiene unos siete meses para acostumbrarse —susurré, besando la mejilla de Chica Reed._

 _Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a un niñito estirar la mano y agarrar el camión con el que Dani había estado jugando._

 _—¡Oye! —Comencé a caminar hacia el pequeño ladrón, pero Chica Reed me hizo retroceder._

 _—Solo un minuto —murmuró ella._

 _Observé mientras Dani miraba al niño fijamente por unos segundos, probablemente entendiendo lo que acababa de pasar. Después ella sonrió y tomó otro camión, con alegría golpeando el que el niño había robado. Ellos comenzaron a golpearlos de ida y vuelta, teniendo diversión con ello._

 _—¿Qué está haciendo? —demandé. Ella debería haber golpeado al niño con el camión. Yo como que quería hacerlo._

 _—Está jugando. Ese es Jared. Él es su amigo._

 _Oh, infiernos no._

 _—Pero es un niño._

 _Chica Reed se rio._

 _—¿Estás diciendo que ella no puede tener ningún amigo hombre?_

 _—Con seguridad lo estoy diciendo. Ella no tiene permitido tener novio hasta que tenga treinta. O yo esté muerto. Lo que ocurra primero. —Podría estar muerto para ese momento si los chicos ya estaban alrededor. Y si moría, volvería y perseguiría a cualquier hijo de puta que pensara que podía tocar a mi hija._

 _—Son solo bebés, Edward. Se están divirtiendo. —Chica Reed sonrió—. Sin embargo, a Jared le gusta quitarle juguetes. Él está coqueteando completamente._

 _La fulminé con la mirada._

 _—Eso no es gracioso. Ellos deberían llamar a la clase "Mami y yo y el pequeño pervertido manoseador"._

 _Chica Reed estalló en carcajadas. En serio. Todo el lugar nos estaba mirando. Una de esas mamás, o papás, probablemente pertenecía a "Jared el pajero". Debería encontrar a quien dio a luz a ese pequeño imbécil y darles una charla._

 _Como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, Chica Reed apretó su agarre en mí, aunque se estaba riendo con fuerza._

 _—No. ¿Sabes qué hizo tu hija cuando él tomó su juguete la semana pasada?_

 _—¿Sentarse ahí como acaba de hacer? —pregunté. En serio. Teníamos que trabajar en las habilidades de defensa personal de Dani. Ella podría patear el trasero de ese niño cuando terminara con ella._

 _—Lo mordió._

 _Miré boquiabierto a mi esposa._

 _—¿Ella qué?_

 _—Lo mordió. Nuestra hija no acepta mierda cuando no quiere hacerlo._

 _Eh. ¿Qué tal eso? Tenía que admitir que estaba un poco orgulloso. Pero todavía iba a mantener un ojo en ese mierdita ladrón de juguetes. Tal vez podría traer a Chelsea e intimidar su trasero. Sería menos horrible que si yo lo hiciera, ya que ella todavía era una niña. ¿Cierto?_

 _—Cualquier cosa que estés pensando, no. Ella lo está haciendo genial._

 _Dani tomó uno de esos anillos de plástico y lo agitó alrededor, accidentalmente —pero probablemente a propósito, ya que ella era mi hija— golpeando a ese niño Jared en la cabeza. De acuerdo, así que ella podía manejarse bastante bien. Sin embargo, todavía iba a enseñarle algunas cosas._

—¿Hola? ¡La Tierra a papá! ¿Puedo ir o no?

Me concentré en mi hija. Ya no había ningún indicio de bebé en su cara. Ella era jodidamente hermosa, como su madre. No era una sorpresa que los chicos ya estuvieran husmeando a su alrededor. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que yo estaba listo.

—No puedes. Estás castigada, ¿no? —No lo estaba, pero tal vez ella creería que lo estaba, por la cosa de las ranas. Y en realidad, deberíamos haberla castigado, aunque esa mierda fuera divertidísima.

—No, no lo estoy. —Se puso las manos en las caderas—. Decidiste que detención y sentarme en la banca de vóley por un mes era castigo suficiente.

—Bueno, estaba equivocado. Estás castigada. Pregúntame de nuevo la semana que viene. —Tenía un juego afuera y podía decir no desde Philly. Tal vez así sería; podía castigarla en las semanas que estaba en casa y evitarla en los juegos fuera.

—¡No estoy castigada! ¡Dijiste que no debería estarlo y no creas que no te vi sonreír cuando escuchaste lo que hice! Estabas orgulloso de mí.

Demonios. Sí, lo estaba, más o menos. Esta mierda de la paternidad era difícil. Mierda que Edward, el hombre, encontraba divertida, Edward, el padre, no podía. O tal vez no debería. Pero todavía lo hacía. Y ella había pillado mi trasero.

—Te escuché contarle al tío Emmett sobre eso y reírse sobre cosas que ustedes solían hacer.

Bueno, demonios. Eso no era bueno. Pero me dio una salida.

—No deberías escuchar a escondidas. Estás castigada.

Mi hija me lanzó una sonrisa, exactamente igual a la mía.

—Bueno, entonces, supongo que pasaré la noche que debería estar en mi cita contándole a mamá sobre esa vez que tú y la enfermera de la escuela...

Jesús jodido Cristo, ¿había escuchado esa historia? Iba a matar a mi jodido hermano.

—No hay necesidad de eso —me apresuré a interrumpirla.

Increíble. Mi hija me estaba chantajeando. Sería impresionante si no fuera tan jodidamente molesto.

—Así que, iré a prepararme para el centro comercial, entonces. —Se paró en puntas de pie para darme un beso en la mejilla—. Gracias, papi. Te quiero.

Mientras mi hija corrió arriba para cambiarse —gracias a Dios, porque no íbamos a ir al centro comercial con ella vestida en tan poco— traté de descubrir dónde todo se me había ido de las manos. Después saqué mi teléfono.

—Hola, Campeón.

Incluso después de todos estos años, escuchar su voz me hacía sonreír.

—Hola, Chica Reed.

—Debería estar en casa dentro de una hora. Faltan cinco presentaciones más.

—No estaré aquí. Aparentemente voy a llevar a nuestra hija al centro comercial por ropa nueva. —Esperé, pero ella no dijo nada—. Para su cita.

Chica Reed soltó un pequeño suspiro en el otro extremo de la línea.

—Le dije que esperara así podíamos hablar contigo juntas.

Sí, como si las necesitara trabajando en equipo en mi trasero. Ya había tenido que entregarlo por solo una de ellas.

—Bueno, aparentemente ella no tiene nada que usar, así que es una emergencia y tenemos que ir al centro comercial en este momento.

Mi esposa resopló una risa.

—¿Ella te convenció por su cuenta?

—Ella chantajeó mi trasero —admití—. Traté de castigarla por la cosa de las ranas, pero ella lo volvió contra mí. Mi hermano, por cierto, es hombre muerto.

—¿Quiero saber lo que tiene contra ti?

—Probablemente, pero no te voy a decir, y cualquier armadura que le compre en el centro comercial debería mantener a Dani callada por el momento. —¿Dónde podía encontrar una armadura, de todas formas? Quería a Dani completamente cubierta.

Chica Reed se rio.

—Está bien. Emmett me dirá, si es que ya no lo ha hecho.

Ella probablemente ya sabía. Y entonces había sido chantajeado por nada. Maldita sea.

—¿En serio la vamos a dejar hacer esto? —pregunté, esperando que ella dijera que no y fuera el chico malo. Dani había sido inteligente preguntándome solo, porque yo tenía problemas diciéndole que no, incluso cuando quería hacerlo, como ahora.

—Ella tiene que crecer en algún momento, Edward. Y solo es una película. Sin embargo, ella en realidad está esperando que él le pida ir al baile de bienvenida después de esto.

Cristo. ¿También bailes?

—¿Vamos a ir de chaperones?

Chica Reed se rio.

—¿No quieres decir si yo voy a ser chaperona? No lo había planeado.

—¿Qué semana es eso? —Si tenía un juego en casa, iba a ir a ese jodido baile. Los bailes llevaban a... todo tipo de cosas que mi hija no iba a hacer en cualquier momento pronto.

—Hablaremos de eso más tarde, Campeón. Pero sí, creo que deberíamos dejarla ir. Al menos ella nos preguntó. Podría haberlo hecho pasar como que iba a salir con sus amigas y después encontrar al chico ahí, después de todo.

Bueno, mierda. ¿Debería contratar a un investigador privado para seguir a mi hija cada vez que saliera con sus amigos de ahora en adelante, en caso de que ella en realidad estuviera con un chico? Ni siquiera había pensado en esa mierda.

—Chica Reed, si quieres que sobreviva a toda esta cosa de la cita, no pongas ideas de las cosas que ella podría estar haciendo en mi cabeza. Ella ya va a malos lugares sin tu ayuda.

Mi esposa se rio.

—Pobre Campeón. Lo superarás. Te ayudaré.

Eso captó mi interés.

—¿Oh, sí? ¿Y cómo lo harás?

—Hay impresionables oídos jóvenes alrededor, así que te dejaré usar tu imaginación.

Sonreí.

—Resulta que tengo una muy buena imaginación, Chica Reed.

Ella soltó una risa suave.

—Lo sé por experiencia y estoy agradecida por eso todos los días.

Demonios que lo estaba.

—¿Qué tal si acostamos a los niños temprano y tú trabajas en distraerme esta noche?

—¡Iugh! ¡Eso es asqueroso, papá! Deja de coquetear con mamá. Nos tenemos que ir.

Chica Reed se rio.

—¡Atrapado! Ve a conseguirle a Dani algo lindo para que use en su cita. Y te recompensaré generosamente esta noche.

—Bien. Pero mejor que sea bueno.

—Siempre lo es.

Eso era verdad. Gracias a Dios por eso.

—Te veo en un rato. Te amo.

—Sí. Yo también te amo.

Desconecté mi teléfono y le sonreí a mi hija.

—¿Estás lista?

—Estaba lista. Tú eras el único ligando con mamá.

—Lo haré hasta el día que me muera. Vamos, niña. —Lo mejor era acabar con la tortura.

Xoxoxoxoxo

—No.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? La falda llega hasta las rodillas.

En primer lugar, sin duda no lo hacía. Ella estaba sosteniendo esa mierda más abajo así parecía como que pasaba sus rodillas. En segundo lugar, ella no iba a usar nada que le diera a alguien fácil acceso.

—¿Qué hay de esa cosa? —Hice señas hacia algo como un mono—. Totalmente de este año.

Como si yo jodidamente supiera. Estaba hablando por hablar y Dani lo sabía.

—No voy a usar un mono, papá.

—¿Por qué no? Creo que es muy atractivo. Él no podrá quitarte los ojos de encima. —Pero sus manos estarían lejos de ella. Eso era lo importante.

—¡Papá! Debería haber sabido mejor que hacer que me trajeras de compras.

—Sí, deberías. Ahora consigue el mono en tu talle y podemos ir a casa.

—¡No voy a comprar un mono! —Alzó las manos en frustración. Era bastante divertido. Ella me recordaba a su madre cuando se enfurecía—. ¿Qué tal jeans? ¿Puedo usar jeans?

Ahora eso me gustaba más.

—Absolutamente.

Se acercó a ver los jeans mientras yo me apoyaba en la pared. Algunos de estos vestidos aquí eran bastante calientes. Tal vez debería enviar a Chica Reed a elegir algunos. Sí, era un hipócrita, pero no me importaba una mierda. Dani tenía quince, Chica Reed tenía treinta y siete. Ella tenía permitido ser sexy. Y, tres niños después, ella todavía lo era, muchas gracias. Tenía más curvas, pero todas en los lugares correctos. Demonios, no podía esperar hasta más tarde.

Por alguna razón, mi hija tenía toda una pila de jeans en sus manos en lugar de solo uno. Sin embargo, sabía mejor que cuestionar esa mierda. Ella había nacido como una modelo, gracias a los millones de atuendos que mi mamá y Pequeña le habían comprado.

La observé mientras se alejaba de mí, sabiendo que solo era el comienzo. Extrañaba los días cuando ella caminaba hacia mí, como si fuera su persona favorita en el mundo para ver.

 _—¡Edward! ¡Está de pie!_

 _Corrí hacia la sala, con el teléfono en la mano, listo para capturar el momento. Hasta ahora, Dani no había hecho nada más que burlarse de nosotros con la cosa de caminar. Le encantaba pararse, pero después se caía en su trasero y se reía. Por supuesto, grabé esa mierda también, porque era lindo como el infierno._

 _No quería perderme sus primeros pasos. Ya me había perdido su primer gateo. Chica Reed me había llamado por FaceTime, girando su teléfono así podía ver a Dani recorrer el suelo. Había estado en Denver, tan lejos. Apestó que me lo perdiera. Pero no me iba a perder esto._

 _Dani se paró al lado de la mesa de café, donde obviamente ella se podía sostener._

 _—¡Papi! —Ella lanzó sus pequeñas manos, casi cayendo, pero de alguna forma encontró su equilibrio._

 _—Así es, bebé. Papi está aquí. ¿Quieres ver a papi? Ven hacia papi, Dani. —Me agaché, con el teléfono listo y grabando, mientras mi niña miraba al suelo y después a mí, como si estuviera diciendo "tú ven aquí"._

 _—Ven con papi, princesa._

 _—¿Pa? ¿Mamá?_

 _Chica Reed se paró detrás de mí y la alentó a acercarse también._

 _—Vamos, bebita. Mamá tiene tu Pa-juguete. ¿Quieres tu Pa-juguete?_

 _Me reí. Chica Reed estaba sobornando a Dani para que viniera hacia mí con una versión en miniatura de mí. A ella le encantaba su muñeco de papi y lo llamaba su "Pa"._

 _—¡Pa! —Dani aplaudió, sonriendo su dulce sonrisa de bebé, mostrando sus pequeños dientes. Ella era la niña más linda de la historia y no era solo mi parcialidad hablando._

 _—¡Ven a buscar a tu Pa, Dani!_

 _Dani comenzó a balancearse un poco en sus pies. Esto era todo._

 _—¡Pa! ¡Bo!_

 _Sí, incluso Rainbow había venido a ver qué estaba pasando. Ella se sentó a mi lado mientras yo convencía a Dani para que viniera a vernos._

 _—Todo lo que quieres está justo aquí, bebé. Papi, mami, Bo y tu Pa. Ven con nosotros._

 _Estaba a punto de decirle a Chica Reed que se sacara la teta, tal vez la tentara con leche materna, aunque ella había comenzado a destetarla un poco, cuando Dani levantó su pie derecho e hizo un movimiento hacia adelante._

 _—¡Eso es, bebé! ¡Ven con mamá! —dijo Bella, apenas conteniendo su emoción._

 _El pie izquierdo avanzó, muy lentamente. Pero Dani también dio ese paso. Dio unos más antes de caer en su trasero. Nos miró a nosotros, con los ojos ensanchados, y dijo "Ooh". Ella se deslizó en su trasero un poco, así que Chica Reed se acercó a ella y la puso de nuevo de pie. Dani inmediatamente soltó sus manos y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Rainbow se acercó a ella y se detuvo, observándola mientras daba pasos, moviéndose con ella cuando pasaba donde Rainbow estaba. Cada pocos pasos, Dani se caía, pero finalmente hizo todo el camino hacia mí._

 _—¡Papi!_

 _—Lo hiciste, princesa. —Le di un gran beso antes de alzarla y darle vueltas alrededor—. ¡Papi está muy orgulloso de ti, Dani! Eres una chica grande._

Una vez, había querido que ella creciera y comenzara a caminar y hablar. Sin embargo, me arrepentía de eso ahora. De acuerdo, no todo el tiempo, pero en este momento podía lidiar con Dani bebé en lugar de Dani adolescente.

Ella salió del probador y me pasó tres jeans.

—Creía que necesitabas un atuendo, como en uno. ¿Por qué necesitas tres jeans? —¿Y por qué siquiera me estaba molestando en hacer esa pregunta? Sabía mejor.

Como era de esperar, conseguí un rodeo de ojos.

—Porque todavía no he escogido un top, así que no sé cuál usar. Y tía Alice dijo que me veo impresionante en los tres, así que tengo que tenerlos.

Jodida Pequeña. Ella _alentaría_ los hábitos de compra de mi hija. Solo por eso, le iba a conseguir a su hijo, Julian, el cuatriciclo que había estado pidiendo desde que tenía edad suficiente para saber lo que era uno. Él probablemente podría conducir uno a los once, ¿verdad?

—¿Le llamaste a Alice por consejo?

—Por supuesto. Tú no ibas a decirme si mi trasero se veía gordo, ¿verdad?

Jesús jodido Cristo.

—No. Y tú no eres ni remotamente gorda.

Ella era alta y delgada, aunque tenía algunas curvas, para mi molestia. ¿Por qué no pudo quedarse larguirucha? Yo estaba totalmente bien con eso.

—Gracias, papá. —Ella me dio una sonrisa dulce—. Ahora, ¿qué piensas de este top?

Era violeta y tenía tirantes.

—No. —Mostraría demasiada piel.

Dani se rio.

—De alguna forma sabía que ibas a decir eso. Vamos. Vamos a ir a otra tienda.

Y, porque era un debilucho, le compré los tres jeans. Nos dirigimos de nuevo al centro comercial. Retrocedí cuando la vi mirando hacia Victoria's Secret.

—Absolutamente no. Nada que uses debajo de tu ropa va a ser visto por tu cita, así que puedes usar lo que ya tienes.

Dani se rio.

—Por Dios, papá. Ni siquiera estaba pensando en eso para mi cita.

Seguro que no lo estaba. No importaba. A menos que vendieran cinturones de castidad en lugar de ligueros, ella no se acercaría a esa tienda.

—Después de que vamos a _Forever 21_ , ¿podemos detenernos en el patio de comidas por algo de cenar?

No veía por qué no. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba tiempo a solas con mi hija.

—Claro.

Le envié un mensaje de texto a Chica Reed, avisándole que las compras habían tomado más tiempo del previsto, por supuesto, y que íbamos a comer aquí.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a un grupo de chicos dirigiéndose en nuestro camino. Chicos grandes. Chicos en la universidad. Deslicé mi brazo alrededor de Dani y la atraje a mi costado cuando se acercaron.

—Papá. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —siseó ella. Claramente ella también los había visto, ya que tenía una sonrisa en su cara incluso mientras trataba de alejarse de mí.

—Solo caminando con mi bebita —respondí en voz alta, justo cuando ellos pasaban.

—¡Papá! ¡Eres tan mortificante! —me dijo cuando se alejaron.

No me importaba. Había visto la forma en que miraban a mi niña. Puede que no hubiera estropeado su primera cita, pero me aseguraría de que ella no saliera con chicos mayores. Al carajo eso. No iba a pasar.

—Tal vez, pero me amas de todos modos.

—A veces.

Alcé una ceja ante eso.

—¿De verdad? ¿Dices eso antes de haber conseguido tu camiseta nueva?

Ella se rio antes de besarme la mejilla.

—De acuerdo. Todo el tiempo. Incluso cuando eres molesto.

Me reí y la abracé.

—Lo mismo digo, niña. Lo mismo digo.

Xoxoxoxoxox

—Debo decir que, cuando entré en esta tienda, a la última persona que esperaba encontrar era a Edward Cullen. Debe ser mi día de suerte. Soy una fan.

Le eché un vistazo a la voz coqueta a mi derecha. Una rubia flaca de veintitantos estaba mirándome como si fuera algo de comer.

—También es uno de los últimos lugares en los que pensé que estaría —le dije. Miré alrededor por algún tipo de escape, pero excepto por agacharme en un estante de diminutos vestidos, realmente no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir—. Solo estoy esperando a mi hija.

—Es cierto. La he visto en la televisión en tus juegos. Es muy bonita.

Sonreí, listo para darle mi línea habitual sobre ella heredándolo de su madre, pero una voz brusca detrás de mí me ganó.

—Gracias. Lo heredé de mi mamá. —Dani deslizó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura desde atrás—. Y realmente necesitamos volver con ella. Me gusta este, papi.

Y era "papi" de nuevo. Jodidamente divertido. Ella estaba fulminando con la mirada a la chica que había estado hablando conmigo. Ella realmente era la mezcla perfecta de su mamá y yo.

Miré la camiseta verde que ella había escogido. Ya que parecía que cubriría todo, la acepté sin protestar. Salimos de la tienda, la rubia detrás de nosotros observándonos durante todo el camino.

—¡Dios, eso es tan molesto! ¿Por qué las mujeres siempre ligan contigo dondequiera que vayas? Obviamente estás casado. —Dani sacudió la cabeza—. Incluso mis amigas... —Ella se calló cuando levanté las cejas—. No importa.

Me reí, deslizando mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Esta vez, ella dejó que se quedará ahí.

—En primer lugar, ella no estaba ligando conmigo.

—Todavía —murmuró ella, haciéndome reír más fuerte.

—Todavía. En segundo lugar, tu padre es un atractivo hijo de pu-cha. Ya deberías estar acostumbrada a eso. —Ambos sabíamos que era un DILF*. Yo pensaba que era bastante impresionante.

Por supuesto que recibí un rodeo de ojos combinado con una sacudida de cabeza.

—Eso no significa que tenga que gustarme.

—Haces un buen trabajo espantándolas, justo como tu madre y yo. —No dejaba a nadie ligar conmigo, parando esa mierda en seco en el instante que una conversación comenzaba a ir en esa dirección.

—Sí, bueno, alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Llegamos al patio de comida y agarramos un par de hamburguesas con queso de Charley's. Una vez que estuvimos sentados, decidí hacer un poco de investigación.

—Así que, cuéntame sobre este chico con el que vas a salir mañana a la noche.

Terminó de masticar antes de responderme.

—Su nombre es Seth. Va a mi escuela. Es muy lindo e inteligente.

Eso no me dijo absolutamente nada.

—¿Juega algún deporte? ¿En qué está involucrado? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿A qué hora sus padres te recogerán y te traerán? ¿Qué película van a ver? ¿Cuál es su apellido y dirección?

Puede que hubiera preguntado eso último así podía darle la información a Jeff, nuestro chico de seguridad. Él tenía conexiones en la policía y podía investigar al chico para mí antes de que viniera mañana. Le pediría a Charlie que lo hiciera, pero él probablemente tendría un aneurisma ante el pensamiento de Dani saliendo en una cita, igual que yo casi lo hice.

—Juega fútbol soccer.

Marica.

—Toca la guitarra.

Eso explicaba por qué Chica Reed lo apoyaba. Era un milagro que ella hubiera terminado con un deportista cuando ella totalmente tenía una cosa por los músicos.

—Tiene un promedio general de 4.6 y está en línea para ser el primero de la promoción.

Uh-huh. Entonces era inteligente. Eso significaba que él probablemente tenía muchísimas formas de tratar de meterse en los pantalones de mi hija. Y... espera un minuto.

—No nombran a un primero de la promoción hasta último año.

Dani se retorció un poco en su asiento, evitando mis ojos.

—Bueno, él es uno.

Joder y no.

—¿Se saltó varios grados?

—No que yo sepa.

Mi trasero que ella no sabía.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Diecisiete.

Jodido infierno.

—¿Y tu madre lo sabe?

—Sí, claro.

Claro que lo sabía. Ella no vería nada mal con eso, porque ella nunca había sido un chico de diecisiete años.

—Mira, Dani...

—Ya dijiste que sí. ¡Por favor, papi! —Ella me estaba mirando ahora, grandes ojos verdes suplicándome que la dejara tener su cita. Ya podía sentirme cediendo.

—¿Maneja?

—Sí.

Al carajo con eso.

—Puedes encontrarlo en el cine, entonces. Yo te llevaré.

—¡Entonces no es como una cita real! Y me veré como una niñita. Vamos, papá. Iremos directo ahí y vendremos directo a casa. Te daré la información de la película así puedes cronometrarnos.

Cedí, solo porque tenía toda la intención de saber exactamente cuándo la película terminaba, ya que estaría plantado en la parte trasera del cine espiándola. Ella solo me vería si se dirigía a la última fila, lo que no iba a pasar.

—Si te dejo hacer esto, quiero conocerlo cuando venga a recogerte.

Dani se puso de pie y me abrazó.

—¡Hecho!

—Y no te pongas de mal humor o ruedes los ojos cuando lo interrogue. Si él no responde mis preguntas de la forma en que me gusta, puede ir a la película solo.

—Papi —dijo Dani, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se alejaba de mí—. ¿No confías en mí?

Tomé su linda cara en mi mano.

—En ti, confío. ¿En él? No lo sé. Y tú eres una de las cosas más valiosas en el mundo para mí. Yo protejo mi familia, bebé. Tienes que darme eso.

Sus ojos se aguaron un poco y me abrazó de nuevo.

—Lo sé. Pero tú sabes que sé cómo manejarme si algo se sale de control. Tú y tía Rose se encargaron de eso.

Le besé la sien.

—Lo sé, bebé. Y no tengas miedo de golpearlo si se pone toquetón.

Se rio mientras regresaba a su asiento.

—Es solo una primera cita, papá.

Sí, bueno, había tenido un montón de primeras citas que fueron más que toques. Mierda. Los próximos años iban a matarme.

—Tú no sabes cómo son los adolescentes. Confía en mí, bebé. He estado ahí. —Me debatí en decir más. Dios sabía que no quería poner pensamientos sobre sexo en su cabeza—. Tú claramente has escuchado las historias.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—Tenías quince cuando la enfermera...

—¡No! —Pero no era mucho mayor que eso—. Pero él no tiene quince, ¿verdad? —¿Por qué no podía tener quince, ser escuálido y más bajo que ella? Tal vez él todavía era más bajo que ella. Podía soñar. Por otro lado, a los quince, yo todavía estaba haciendo las cosas que no quería que ella hiciera. Maldita sea.

—Está bien, no, pero él es un chico muy lindo, papá. Y no ha tenido muchas citas porque realmente está concentrado en la escuela. Te gustará si le das una oportunidad.

—Él tendrá una. —Y solo una. Si hacía algo para molestar a mi hija, o a mí, estaba acabado.

—Eso es todo lo que él necesitará. Ya lo verás. Es el novio perfecto.

¿Novio?

—¡Es solo tu primera cita! No necesitas adelantarte a la cosa de novio. —Íbamos a atravesar esta cita y veríamos cómo iba. Pero probablemente una era suficiente. Después volveríamos a sin citas. Ese era el plan.

Dani se rio.

—Ya veremos. ¿Por qué eres tan anti novio? Chelsea tiene un novio. Ella incluso vive con él.

¿Tenía que recordármelo?

—En primer lugar, Chelsea tiene veinticinco. En segundo lugar, ella no es mi hija.

—Como si lo fuera —murmuró Dani, atacando de nuevo su comida.

Tal vez. Ella era familia. Todos lo éramos.

—Chelsea también tiene su propio lugar y trabajo.

—Trabaja para ti.

Sí, lo hacía. Se había graduado con un Máster en Administración de Empresas y un título en contabilidad. Ella había estado en la junta de la Fundación Cullen por varios años, y después de su graduación, había tomado el control de El Sueño de Danny. Ella estaba controlando todo el funcionamiento del campamento de su hermano y haciendo un trabajo brillante.

—Lo hace, pero no le puedo decir con quién salir. —Quería hacerlo, pero no podía. El hecho de que ella estuviera viviendo con uno de mis alas cerrada me volvía un poco loco, para ser honesto. Pero él era lo suficientemente inteligente para no entablar ninguna conversación de vestuario cuando yo estaba alrededor. Él sabía que yo le patearía el trasero.

—Ella dijo que tú amenazaste a ese idiota que no la dejaba en paz.

Sonreí ante el recuerdo. Trevor no había querido tomar un no por respuesta y después él había esparcido rumores sobre ella en la escuela. Ella había tenido como dieciséis en ese momento. Sammy y yo habíamos disfrutado hacerle una pequeña visita.

—No le puse una mano encima —apunté hacia ella—. Pero lo haré en este chico Seth si intenta algo que no me gusta.

—Sí, sí. Lo vas a amar. Solo espera y verás.

Sí, claro. Eso no iba a pasar. Pero lo podía dejar vivir, si mantenía sus manos para él.

Xoxoxoxoxox

—Hola, nena. —Besé a Chica Reed cuando llegamos a casa.

—Hola, tú. —Ella pasó sus dedos a través de mi cabello—. ¿Cómo estuvieron las compras?

Esta vez fui yo el que rodó los ojos.

—Una completa pesadilla.

—Pobre bebé. —Ella me besó otra vez mientras Dani bufaba caminando hacia nosotros.

—No fue tan malo. Excepto por la chica que trató de coquetear con él en _Forever 21_.

Chica Reed alzó una ceja.

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Te encargaste de eso?

—Por supuesto —respondió nuestra hija—. Iré arriba y me probaré algunos conjuntos. ¿Quieres verlos?

Ella también se las arregló para hacer que le comprara algunos zapatos antes de dejar el centro comercial. La chica era una explotadora total.

Mi esposa sonrió.

—Estaré ahí.

Dani pasó a nuestro lado y subió las escaleras con todas sus bolsas.

—¿Dónde están los chicos? —pregunté, y la música del piano empezó tan pronto como terminé la última palabra—. Bueno, eso me responde.

—Ethan quería practicar un poco antes de ir a la cama. Y AJ tenía algunos problemas de matemáticas que resolver. Está en la cocina. —Ella puso sus brazos a mi alrededor—. ¿Cómo estás con toda esta cosa de la cita?

Suspiré y la atraje más cerca.

—Lo odio.

—Lo sé. Pero Seth realmente es un buen chico. Creo que te gustaría, en otras circunstancias.

Me reí. Ella me conocía bien. El chico podría ser perfecto y todavía no me gustaría.

—Él maneja.

Chica Reed me sonrió. Ella era tan jodidamente hermosa.

—Lo sé.

—Eso significa que estarán solos en un auto. Que probablemente tiene un asiento trasero. No me gusta.

—Es su primera cita, Edward. Ella no saltará al asiento trasero con un chico en su primera cita. —Ella sacudió la cabeza—. Conoces a tu hija, Campeón. Ella no será persuadida a hacer algo que no quiere hacer.

Sabía que Dani era terca. Dios sabía eso. Pero todavía…

—Ella es mi bebé.

Mi esposa sonrió.

—Ella siempre será tu bebé.

—¡Mamá!

—Y ella siempre será ruidosa como el infierno cuando quiere algo —dijo Chica Reed con una risa después de que el grito de Dani llegó desde las escaleras—. Iré a ver sus conjuntos y a hablar con ella un poco sobre chicos y citas. ¿Está bien?

Dejé escapar un suspiro. Siendo realista, era todo lo que podía pedir. No podía encerrarla en casa. Chica Reed había rechazado mis planes para mi torre hacía mucho.

—Está bien. Chequearé a los chicos.

—Haz eso. Apura a AJ para que vaya a la cama. Y Ethan puede tocar por otra media hora como mucho. Tiene escuela mañana. —Ella me besó otra vez—. Te veré arriba para esa terapia que te prometí.

Demonios sí. Apreté su trasero sexy mientras se alejaba. Entré a la sala, determinado a llevar a los chicos a la cama a tiempo.

AJ estaba inclinado sobre la mesa de la cocina, frunciendo el ceño a su tarea de matemática. Me reí cuando tiró de su cabello, haciendo que se levantara, justo como el mío.

—¿Tienes un problema con los problemas, amigo?

—¿Por qué necesito saber cuánto es noventa y siete menos treinta y ocho? ¿No tenemos calculadoras para eso?

Reprimí una risa. El chico se parecía mucho a mí para su propio bien.

—Bueno, piensa en ello, amigo. Cuando estás en el campo de fútbol y estás en la línea de la yarda treinta y ocho, ¿cómo sabrás cuántas yardas necesitas para anotar un touchdown? No tienes una calculadora en el campo.

Él frunció el ceño por un segundo antes de que sus ojos verdes brillaran y él sonriera hacia mí.

—¡El anunciador lo dirá!

¡Ja! Jodido sabelotodo. Lo amaba.

—Nah, él anunciará la distancia al primer down. Aunque buen intento. —Revolví su cabello—. ¿Por qué no tratas de pensarlo con incrementos de diez?

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó.

Bien, era demasiado para él.

—¿Cuántos primeros downs te llevaría llegar de la yarda treinta y ocho a la línea de gol?

—Oh. —Su rostro se despejó y él empezó a contar con sus dedos—. Un poco más de seis.

—Exactamente. Pero tú necesitas llegar al noventa y siete, qué es la línea de la yarda tres.

—Así que un poco menos de seis —dijo después de un momento.

—¿Cuánto es seis veces diez?

Él usó su lápiz y sumó todo.

—Sesenta.

—Bien, pero es uno menos que eso, porque no necesitamos seis primeros downs.

—Cincuenta y nueve —anunció él, luciendo orgulloso de sí mismo. Había visto esa cara muchas veces en el campo. Era como la mía cuando lo miraba, estaba seguro.

—Eso es. Lo hice un poco más complicado de lo necesario, pero quería que entendieras por qué necesitas matemáticas. Todos las usamos, incluso los quarterbacks.

Le mostré la mejor forma de resolver el problema, porque darle a la maestra un párrafo sobre yardas de fútbol probablemente no lo solucionaría. Él hizo el próximo solo.

—Dos más y terminamos. Después una ducha y a la cama, ¿está bien, amigo?

—Está bien, papá. ¡Gracias!

Le revolví el cabello otra vez porque no podía resistirme a su sonrisa torcida. Él también estaba creciendo muy rápido. ¿Por qué mis hijos no podían quedarse pequeños hasta que me cansara de ellos? Por otro lado, probablemente nunca me cansaría de ellos. Aunque había algunos días… Oh, sí, había días.

Me dirigí al piano, donde los dedos de Ethan estaban deslizándose sobre las teclas. Él no tenía ninguna partitura frente a él, estaba tocando todo de memoria.

—¿Cómo estás, maestro?

Ojos oscuros se dirigieron hacia mí mientras me deslizaba en el banco del piano junto a él.

—Estoy bien.

¿Cuántos años había pasado en este lugar, junto a mi esposa o uno de mis hijos? Había asistido a innumerables conciertos. Dani había amado hacer sus propias pequeñas canciones, frecuentemente agregando palabras que no rimaban o no tenían sentido. Tenía muchos videos. Ella era jodidamente linda. Ella todavía tocaba de vez en cuando, pero nunca fue su pasión. No como era la de Ethan.

Él tocaba el piano como si hubiese nacido para eso. Tan pronto como había gateado, lo hacía alrededor de su pequeño piano para bebé, golpeando las teclas. Chica Reed lo había puesto en el piano grande antes de que pudiera alcanzar las teclas estando de pie. Ella le regaló una guitarra cuando tenía la edad de AJ y él había dominado eso también.

AJ podía tocar algunas canciones, pero no tenía la disciplina o el interés para hacer mucho más que eso. Él quería estar afuera con sus amigos, lanzando un balón. Satisfacíamos los intereses de nuestros hijos, siempre que ellos le dieran varias oportunidades a algo.

—¿Cómo estuvo el espectáculo?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Estuvo bien. Había algunos chicos con algo de talento, supongo. Mamá quiere que trabaje con una chica.

Noté que sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco.

—Oh, ¿sí? ¿Es linda?

—¡Papá!

Había escuchado ese _papá_ exasperado mucho hoy. Mis hijos eran todos diferentes, pero todos podían sacar ese tono frustrado en un santiamén.

—Tal vez —murmuró, evadiendo mis ojos mientras tocaba.

Huh. ¿Qué sobre eso? Quería decir, él tenía trece. Por supuesto que iba a empezar a notar a las chicas. ¿Estaba feliz por eso? Un poco. Y sabía que eso me hacía un gran hipócrita, ya que Dani teniendo citas me hacía empezar a sudar frío, pero admitía el doble estándar. Ella era _mi_ hija.

—Bueno, me parece que si le darás algunas clases particulares, ustedes probablemente podrán conocerse mejor.

Sus ojos, iguales a los de su madre, me observaron.

—¿Sí?

—Seguro. La música te da una entrada. —Empujé su hombro—. A las chicas les gusta cuando te interesan las mismas cosas que a ellas.

—Pero, ¿sobre qué hablaremos?

No sabía cómo había tenido un chico dulce y tímido. Su madre era dulce, pero no había un hueso tímido en su cuerpo. Jodidas gracias por eso, o probablemente no nos hubiéramos conocido de la forma en que lo hicimos, y eso habría sido una farsa.

—Música, películas, la escuela, televisión. Toda las mier… cosas de la que hablan los chicos. Descubre qué le gusta y habla sobre eso. Y escúchala cuando hable. A las chicas les gusta eso.

Su cabello castaño cayó sobre sus ojos. Lo empujé hacia atrás.

—Y córtate el cabello.

Él se rio.

—Está bien. Le diré a mamá que lo haré.

—Bien. —Me paré, listo para ir hacia arriba con mi esposa.

—¿Oye, papá?

—¿Si?

—¿Podrías, tal vez… podría ejercitarme contigo alguna vez?

De alguna manera logré contener mi sonrisa. Por primera vez él se estaba interesando en su apariencia. Amaba jodidamente eso.

—Sí. Si quieres levantarte temprano, puedo llevarte conmigo el sábado y mostrarte algunas cosas.

Su sonrisa dulce apareció.

—Bueno. Suena bien.

No pude resistirme de revolverle el cabello a él también.

—Sí, lo hace. Sube en quince minutos, ¿está bien? ¿Ya hiciste toda tu tarea?

—Sí.

—Bien. Iremos a decir buenas noches en un momento, ¿está bien?

—Bueno.

Revisé la tarea de matemáticas de AJ y lo mandé a bañarse. Ethan subió justo después. Empecé a seguirlos, cuando mi teléfono vibró.

 _¿Qué es esa mierda sobre Dani teniendo una cita? ¿Sabes qué tipo de mierda empezará eso? ¡Prohíbeselo!_

Idiota ¿Quién se creía mi hermano que era para decirme que le prohibiera a mi hija hacer algo?

 _Lo que Dani hace o no hace no depende de ti, imbécil. Y tú eres parte de la razón por la que está yendo en primer lugar._

 _Lo que Dani hace, Emma y Erin quieren hacerlo. Ellas casi tienen catorce. Si Dani tiene citas a los quince, ellas esperarán poder hacerlo. ¡NO ESTOY LISTO!_

Me reí. Al menos no estaba solo en el mar de hormonas adolescente y negación.

 _Yo tampoco, idiota. Pero ella está creciendo, a pesar de mis esfuerzos. Y, de alguna forma, ella sabe la historia de la enfermera de la escuela y usó esa mierda en mi contra cuando traté de decir que no. Me pregunto cómo pasó._

Esperé la respuesta a eso.

 _Mierda. Ella nos escuchó a Jasper y a mí hablando de eso en la isla durante el verano. Él me contó la historia sobre el profesor de gimnasia y la enfermera que fueron atrapados en el vestuario de su escuela, así que mencioné lo de la enfermera. ¡No sabía que ella estaba escuchando!_

Jodido imbécil.

 _Tal vez deberías mantener las historias aptas para todo público desde ahora. No querrás que se me escape algo frente a tus hijos, ¿no? Y Dios sabe que tus historias son diez veces peores que las mías. Lily baila. Podría contarle sobre tú y la chica del equipo de animadoras._

 _¡NO TE ATREVAS! Ella solo tiene diez, Edward. Eso no está bien. Lo siento, ¿sí?_

 _Sí. Solo mantén tu boca jodidamente grande cerrada de ahora en adelante._

 _Bien. Aunque no puedo creer que ha empezado. No son lo suficientemente mayores para tener citas. Solo son bebés._

¿Por qué no me contaba algo que no supiera?

 _Y tú solo tienes una hija. Yo tengo tres. ¡TRES, Edward!_

Me reí. El karma era una perra y Emmett estaba teniendo lo suyo. Sus gemelas eran una versión más joven de Rubia. Algunos de los chicos de la Universidad de Florida vieron fotos y le preguntaron a Emmett si tenían dieciocho. Él se había puesto como loco ante eso. Jodidamente divertido.

 _Buena suerte, hombre._

 _Sí. Para ti también. Idiota._

Deslicé mi teléfono en mis jeans. Los miedos de Emmett me hicieron sentir un poco mejor. Al menos no estaba solo. Mañana sería un día difícil. Chica Reed tendría que trabajar duro para mantener mi mente alejada de eso. De alguna forma sabía que ella se encargaría. Mi esposa era genial.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Mi teléfono sonó cuando iba de camino a la práctica por la mañana y me reí cuando vi que era Jasper. Debería haberlo sabido. Todos los demás habían aparecido. Mamá había llamado y había tenido una sesión de Skype con Dani y Chica Reed la noche pasada. Charlie había mandado mensajes, preguntándome si todavía tenía el arma que me había dado y si necesitaba algunas sugerencias. Mi papá solo se había reído y me había deseado suerte. Idiota.

—¿No deberías estar arruinando mentes jóvenes? —pregunté en lugar de decir hola cuando contesté.

Él se rio a través de la línea.

—Tengo un poco de tiempo y creí que debería comprobar tu mente no tan joven.

Hice una mueca ante el recordatorio. Tenía treinta y siete. ¿Cuándo había pasado eso?

—Jódete.

—Habría dicho que sí si lo sugerías más o menos veinte años atrás. —Se echó a reír ante mi silencio por la sorpresa—. Esa mierda nunca pasa de moda. Pero en serio, ¿cómo lo estás llevando?

—¿Cómo crees que lo estoy llevando? Quiero agarrar a toda mi familia y enviarla a alguna cabaña en medio de la nada en Alaska durante la próxima década.

Jasper se rio otra vez.

—Puras estupideces. Todavía no estás acostumbrado a estos inviernos. No hay forma de que soportes Alaska.

Eso era verdad.

—Bien, entonces nos compraré nuestra propia isla.

—No puedo discutir ese plan. Desearía que este no fuese el año que descansamos de ese viaje.

Muy cierto. Cada pocos años, rentamos la casa grande en la isla en la que Chica Reed y yo pasamos nuestra luna de miel, todo el grupo, Chelsea, junto con Sammy, Emily y sus dos hijas; Colin, Kim y sus dos hijos; Brady y Sarah; y Paul y Leah y su hijo y su hija. Muy pronto, tuvimos que rentar más que la casa grande. Los chicos se hacían mayores y no querían compartir, y, en algunos casos, no se les permitía. El hijo de Colin, Christopher, tenía un enamoramiento no correspondido con Dani, gracias Dios. Y Emmett juraba que había visto a Julian mirando a Lily, incluso aunque ellos todavía no se fijaban en eso. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

—Sí, bueno, no es una opción.

—Lo sé. Así que… ¿quieres que vaya a ayudarte a asustar a este chico?

Me reí. Él me conocía bien. Igual que mi esposa. Ella ya había amenazado mis bolas si llamaba a mis amigos para intimidar al chico. No sabía por qué no podíamos tener una noche improvisada de póker con dos antiguos _lineman_ de la NFL y un _receiver_ que todavía estaba jodidamente bien formado, además de mi increíble físico.

—Chica Reed dice que soy suficientemente intimidante por mi cuenta, incluso aunque yo quiero refuerzos.

Él se rio entre dientes.

—Bueno, si cambias de idea, podría solo pasar por ahí. Tal vez Esposa podría echarme.

Bufé.

—Ella nunca se creería eso, ya que Pequeña llamaría y se quejaría sobre ti. —Chica Reed había estado emocionada cuando Jasper consiguió un trabajo en la ciudad después de terminar su maestría. Ellos estaban a solo una hora de distancia y nos veíamos a menudo. Era, sorprendentemente, genial.

Emmett y Rubia permanecieron en Tallahassee, donde él ahora era el coordinador defensivo de los Noles, habiendo ascendido por la cadena en los pasados quince años. Rubia enseñaba y a las chicas les encantaba allí. Mamá y papá tenían un lugar aquí y uno en Tally. Desde que papá se retiró, pasaban la mitad del año aquí y la mitad en Florida, mimando hasta lo imposible a sus nietos en ambos lugares.

—Cierto. Estoy aquí si quieres hablar.

Sabía eso.

—Lo aprecio. Aunque, ¿no estás cansado de escuchar a las personas todo el día?

Jasper era el director de orientación de uno de los distritos escolares, yendo de escuela en escuela. Cómo él hacía esa mierda era demasiado para mí, pero la mayoría de los chicos lo amaban.

—Nunca me canso de escucharte, Cullen.

Bufé ante la voz femenina que usó.

—Idiota. Solo recuerda que ese serás tú en unos años.

—Vete a la mierda. Fiona solo tiene seis. Y Mandy cuatro. Tengo al menos una década.

—Sigue diciéndote eso. Yo estaba muy seguro de que tenía varias décadas solo ayer, pero no. Está aquí y apesta.

—No sé por qué te llamo para animarte. Solo me deprime.

No pude evitar reírme.

—Y, extrañamente, todavía me levantas el ánimo. Gracias, Jas.

—Te odio.

—No, no lo haces. ¿Te veo después del juego el domingo?

—Por supuesto. Llámame si necesitas un oído.

—Lo haré. Adiós.

Cortamos y sacudí la cabeza. ¿Quién habría pensado que Jasper terminaría siendo uno de mis mejores amigos en el mundo? Él había recorrido un largo camino desde la universidad. Los dos lo habíamos hecho.

Xoxoxoxox

—¿Podrías dejar de pasearte? Creerías que tú eres el que saldrá en su primera cita —dijo Chica Reed, riendo mientras yo daba otra vuelta alrededor del comedor. Estaba mirando por la ventana, esperando al chico. Quería ver cómo lucía, cuál era su auto y qué tan grande era el asiento trasero.

—No puedo evitarlo. ¿Qué si él no aparece? —Por mucho que no me gustara la idea de mi bebé yendo a su primera cita, realmente odiaba la idea de que le rompieran el corazón. Estaba bastante seguro de que si la dejaban plantada en su primera cita le haría mal en su autoestima.

—Él no está llegando tarde. Se supone que tiene que llegar en diez minutos.

Lo que sea. Cuando decía que iba a un lugar a las seis, estaba ahí a las cinco y cuarenta y cinco como mínimo. Él chico ya no me estaba impresionando. Strike uno. Bueno, más como strike sesenta, si tenía que ser honesto. Tenía un montón de razones para odiarlo. Él era mayor, manejaba, iría a una cita con mi hija, era mayor… Entienden la idea.

—Hablaste con ella, ¿verdad? ¿Sobre respetarse a ella misma y a su cuerpo, no dejar que él se acerque a las zonas divertidas? —Quería decir estas cosas la noche anterior, pero sabía que no podía pasar por esa conversación sin volverme loco. Esa era la razón por la que Chica Reed se encargó de la charla sobre sexo.

—Eso es divertido viniendo de ti, que eres todo sobre las zonas divertidas —dijo mi esposa con ironía.

Le dirigí una mirada suplicante y ella se acercó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—Sí, hablé con ella. Te dije que no está lista para eso todavía, Edward. Ella está emocionada por la idea de que él sostenga su mano o ponga su brazo alrededor de ella, y se pregunta si le dará su primer beso de buenas noches. No está pensando en sexo.

—Todo eso lleva al sexo. —Yo debería saberlo.

—Eventualmente. Pero no hoy. —Chica Reed apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro—. Criamos a una joven inteligente que sabe cómo manejarse. No necesitas preocuparte.

Preocuparme era mi trabajo. Era bueno para preocuparme.

—Todavía creo que deberías haberme dejado mandar a Ben, Cayo y Demetri al cine.

No tenía idea de cómo mi esposa había sabido que mandaría a algunos de mis compañeros de equipo a ver la estúpida película de chicas a la que el chico estaba llevando a mi hija. Ella los amenazó y ellos se derrumbaron como pequeños perritos. Sammy se rio hasta cansarse cuando traté de convencerlo, dejándome saber que Bella ya había hecho que sus esposas hicieran sus propias amenazas. Él sería el que viniera por ayuda en un año o dos. Él no se reiría en ese momento. Pero yo lo haría.

—No. Esto es importante para ella, Edward. No lo arruines.

Nada podría haberme desanimado tanto como esas palabras.

—Yo no quiero arruinar nada, Bella. Solo quiero que ella sea mi pequeña niña para siempre.

Ella pasó sus dedos por mi cabello.

—No podemos evitar que crezca. Todo lo que podemos hacer es estar ahí para ella mientras lo hace. —Ella sonrió—. No puedo esperar a que ella llegue a casa esta noche.

—Yo tampoco —le dije. Me gustaría que el momento pasara rápido.

Ella se rio.

—Tonto. Lo que no puedo esperar es ponernos nuestros pijamas, acostarnos en su cama y escuchar todo sobre la cita. Ya tengo listo el helado de mantequilla de maní.

Sonreí a pesar de mí mismo. Eso no había cambiado de cuando Chica Reed estaba embarazada de Dani. Ellas amaban su chocolate y su helado de mantequilla de maní y pasaban muchas noches acurrucadas en la cama, mirando películas y devorando eso. Me hacía extrañar esos años.

—Tal vez debería planear algo especial para nosotros dos pronto. No lo hemos hecho en un tiempo.

Chica Reed asintió.

—Sí, tal vez podrías planear una cita de padre e hija. Mostrarle cómo esperas que la traten los chicos.

Esa no era una mala idea. Tal vez en mi semana libre. Dani amaba arreglarse y salir a cenar conmigo. Tal vez todavía le gustaría, ¿ahora que ella puede salir con otros chicos?

—Ella lo amará —dijo Chica Reed, leyendo mi mente en esa forma rara que ella tenía.

—Yo también.

Sentí como se tensaba mi cuerpo cuando un Mustang rojo estacionaba en la entrada. Él tenía que tener un Mustang, ¿no?

—Él está aquí. —Chica Reed realmente sonaba emocionada—. ¡Dani!

—¡Ya voy*!

—Mejor que ella no lo haga —murmuré nuestras Chica Reed me daba un codazo.

—¡Inapropiado!

Como si los chicos adolescentes no fuesen inapropiados. Suspiré mientras el chico salía del auto. Él era alto, pero no más alto que yo. Y rubio. Demonios sí, tal vez Rainbow podría atacarlo. A ella todavía no le gustaban los rubios. Muchas gracias por eso, Jasper.

—¡Rainbow! —la llamé.

Chica Reed me golpeó otra vez al mismo tiempo que sonó el timbre.

—¿Qué?

—No trates de hacer que Rainbow lo ataque.

—No puedo controlar lo que ella hace —dije mientras ella me empujaba hacia la puerta. Me alegró ver que Rainbow caminaba a nuestro lado.

—Sí, puedes —me recordó. Ella puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta y me miró—. Compórtate. Los dos. Recuerda cuán importante es esto para Dani.

—Bien. —Pero no sonreí mientras Chica Reed abría la puerta. Me aseguraría de que la primera imagen que ese chico tuviera de mi fuera la del frío quarterback Edward.

—Hola, señora Cullen. Señor Cullen.

¿Señor Cullen? Mátenme. Chica Reed me dio una patada sutil, así que me estiré para estrechar la mano del chico. Tal vez pude haber apretado un poco fuerte, pero ella no lo sabría.

—Hola, Seth. ¿Cómo están tus padres? —preguntó mi esposa, toda dulzura y sonrisas, como si esto pasara todos los días. Otra vez, tal vez si el chico pensara que sí, él se sentiría intimidado y no del todo especial. O tal vez él pensaría que Dani era fácil. Esta cita de mierda apestaría.

—Ellos están bien. Mamá dijo que le agradeciera por ayudarla con la venta de pasteles.

Chica Reed sacudió la cabeza.

—No hay necesidad de agradecer. Entra.

¿Por qué tenía que entrar? Quería dejarlo esperando en el porche, preferentemente toda la noche.

Él se paró adentro y Rainbow olió sus pies. Le di una orden silenciosa para que hiciera pis en sus zapatos, pero ella no cumplió. Demonios. Usualmente estábamos en sintonía. Probablemente Chica Reed también le había dado una charla.

—Buen juego la semana pasada, señor.

¿Ahora era señor? ¿Cuántos años creía este idiota que yo tenía?

Capté la mirada de mi esposa, así que asentí.

—Gracias. ¿Alguna vez has ido a algún juego?

—Oh, sí. Vamos algunas veces al año. Papá tiene todos los DVD de sus Súper Tazón.

Tuve que sonreír.

—Solo los que ganó.

Y justo así, mi sonrisa se esfumó. Cuatro veces fui al gran juego y gané tres. ¿Él tenía que hablar del único que perdí? Imbécil.

—Bueno, él comprará otro este año —dijo mi esposa, siempre incondicional, haciéndome sonreír otra vez.

Malditamente cierto. Él último había sido una aberración. Estábamos preparados este año y volveríamos.

—Eso espero. Somos muy fanáticos.

Apostaba que lo era. ¿Estaba usando a mi hija para llegar a mí? Me vería obligado a matarlo si lo hacía. Teníamos muchos refuerzos. Podía enterrarlo sin que nadie lo supiera.

—Escuché que juegas al soccer. —Traté, pero fallé, de mantener el desdén fuera de mi voz, aunque estaba agradecido de que no fuera un gran linebacker o algo. Él era alto y un poco musculoso, pero no tanto. Dani podría derribarlo si lo necesitaba y yo podría hacerlo sudar si me veía forzado a patear su trasero por alguna razón.

—Sí. —Él sonrió—. Me encantan los deportes. Tengo que decir que nuestro equipo de vóleibol no es tan bueno sin Dani.

Me relajé un poco cuando dijo eso, aunque sospechaba que él extrañaría verla en esos estúpidos pantalones cortos que usaba, más que ver sus proezas deportivas. Yo ya extrañaba sus juegos. Ella era una estrella. Era una Cullen de la cabeza a los pies.

—Ella regresará pronto. Lamentablemente, tiene que aprender a mantener sus manos alejadas de lo que no le pertenece.

Sus ojos azules se ampliaron un poco, porque estaba bastante claro que no estaba hablando de las ranas.

—Edward —me advirtió Chica Reed justo cuando Dani aparecía por las escaleras.

—¡Hola, Seth!

Demonios, ella lucía hermosa. Jodidamente hermosa. Su cabello caía en ondas por su espalda, ondas salvajes. Los jeans que estaba usando parecían prácticamente pintados. ¿Por qué había pagado por esa mierda? Y su camisa mostraba que era más una mujer que una chica en este punto. Ella no tenía mucho pecho, ¿no? Mierda.

Seth tragó cuando la vio. Así que el chico no estaba ciego, demonios. Aunque él podría estarlo, si continuaba viendo a mi hija de esa forma.

—Hola, Dani. Esto es para ti. —Él sacó una margarita de Dios sabe dónde y las mejillas de mi hija se sonrojaron.

—Gracias. Es muy bonita. —Ella la tomó y la olió antes de dársela a Chica Reed—. Mamá, ¿podrías ponerla en agua por mí?

—Por supuesto. Esto fue muy dulce de tu parte, Seth.

No entendía por qué ellas actuaban como si él le hubiese traído una docena de rosas. Probablemente él había recogió la cosa por el camino. Maldito tacaño.

—No es ni de cerca tan bonita como tú.

Lo fulminé con la mirada mientras veía a mi hija y a mi esposa derretirse ante sus palabras. ¿No podían ver lo manipulador que era?

Pero él tenía razón en una cosa. Mi hija estaba jodidamente preciosa. Demasiado jodidamente preciosa.

—Hace frío afuera. ¿Por qué no te pones una chaqueta? —Busqué dentro del clóset del recibidor y saqué su abrigo.

—No hace tanto frío, Edward. —Chica Reed le dio un pequeño suéter que no cubría una mierda—. Aquí, cariño.

—¿Así que verán la función de _She's the One_ de las seis y cuarenta, que dura una hora y treinta y siete minutos? —pregunté, dejándole saber que sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo duraba la película—. Les toma trece minutos llegar hasta el cine. ¿Así que volverán a las ocho y media?

—Te olvidaste los avances, papá —me recordó Dani secamente, sus ojos verdes lanzando dagas hacia mí.

—La traeré antes de las nueve, señor.

Ahí estaba el señor otra vez. Odiaba a ese chico. ¿Y para qué necesitaba los treinta y algo de minutos extras, tal vez quince minutos para los avances? Sabía lo que un chico de diecisiete años podía hacer en quince minutos y no era bonito.

—Eso suena bien —dijo Chica Reed—. Diviértanse, chicos.

Estaba por decir "pero no se diviertan mucho", cuando ella me piso un pie en su camino a la puerta. Era demasiado pronto. No había terminado de intimidarlo.

—Lo haremos. Nos vemos más tarde, mamá.

Le arqueé una ceja a Dani y ella suspiró.

—Nos vemos, papá.

—Sí, nos vemos. Conduce con cuidado. Ambas manos en el volante. —Y ninguna en mi hija.

—Sí, señor. Tendré cuidado.

—Lo sabemos. Disfruten la película. —Chica Reed me golpeó con la cadera para sacarme del camino mientras los dirigía hacia la puerta, después me bloqueó con el cuerpo para evitar que los siguiera.

—¿Qué fue eso? —demandé mientras veía que Seth le abría la puerta a mi hija. Él la ayudó a entrar pero no intentó tocarla. Bien. Odiaría tener que matarlo en mi camino de entrada. La sangre podría manchar el suelo.

—Eso fue para evitar que dijeras lo que sea que querías decir. —Chica Reed se puso las manos en las caderas—. ¿Tenías que estar tan en contra?

—¡Estoy en contra! ¡Ella tiene quince! Él necesita saber que no tiene que tratar nada. No lo amenacé.

—No, con palabras no. Pero tu comportamiento lo dijo todo.

Demonios. Odiaba cuando Chica Reed se enojaba conmigo.

—No pude evitarlo. Siento como si recién la hubiésemos tenido y ya la estoy perdiendo.

La mirada de Chica Reed se suavizó un poco.

—No la perderás, Edward. Solo harás eso si actúas como un idiota con cada chico que le gusta. Eso es lo que la alejará.

Mierda. No había pensado en eso.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado?

Ella se rio.

—Porque tener citas es complicado, además de ser emocionante y estimulante. Ella solo está empezando, Edward. Seth es un buen chico. Estoy segura de que en algún momento vendrá uno que no será tan bueno y podrás asustarlo todo lo que quieras.

No sabía si debería estar ansioso por eso o no. Probablemente no. Sí. No.

El Mustang se alejó y luché con todo lo que tenía dentro de mí para no saltar en mi auto y seguirlos. Ella estaría de vuelta en tres horas. Podía sobrevivir a eso.

—Vamos, Campeón. Los chicos están durmiendo en la casa de sus amigos. Tenemos la casa para nosotros por un par de horas. ¿Qué te parece si tenemos nuestra propia cita?

Tenía que admitir que como una forma de mantener mi mente lejos de mi hija, nuestra propia cita era una muy buena idea.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué tienes en mente? —Agarré su trasero y ella se rio y golpeó mi mano antes de agarrarla.

Ella me llevó hacia la sala.

—¿Palomitas y una película?

Empecé a discutir que podríamos hacerlo mejor que eso, pero ella se acarició el estómago.

—Tengo hambre.

Bueno, entonces.

—Relájate, nena, y yo conseguiré la comida.

Preparé las palomitas en el microondas y volví, riéndome cuando vi que ella había puesto _El Gran Gatsby_ otra vez. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

Le di el tazón, sentándome al lado de ella y deslizando mi brazo a su alrededor. Ella se acurrucó contra mí, encajando perfectamente como siempre.

—Dime algo… Al contrario que la cita de nuestra hija, en la que será mejor que no pase, ¿la nuestra incluirá una sesión de besos calientes, seguidos por un poco de sexo antes del toque de queda?

Chica Reed se rio entre dientes.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿No escuchaste? Soy una apuesta segura.

—Jodidas gracias por eso, nena.

Miramos la película por unos minutos, devorando las palomitas. Una vez que terminamos con eso, Chica Reed puso sus piernas en mi regazo, acurrucándose más cerca. Sentí sus ojos en mí en lugar de en la película y la miré.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, sacando su cabello de sus hombros.

—¿Crees que sobreviviremos a los años de adolescencia? —preguntó.

Demonios.

—No será tan malo, ¿no?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No, estuviste bastante bien, considerándolo todo.

—Bueno, si pude manejar su primera cita, puedo superar todo. Solo tenemos doce años más de adolescencia y los chicos serán más fáciles.

Ella se rio.

—Tal vez para ti. Yo odio la idea de que mis chicos crezcan. Y estamosesperando.

—¿Qué dijiste, nena? —No se había entendido nada de lo que había murmurado.

Sus ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas se encontraron con los míos.

—Tal vez sea un poco más de tiempo que eso. —Las manos de ella fueron a su vientre y… ¡mierda!

—¿Un bebé? ¿Tendremos un bebé?

Ella asintió, sus lágrimas cayeron al mismo tiempo que una risa escapó de ella.

¡Santa mierda! La levanté en mis brazos y la balanceé alrededor. Habíamos hablado de otro bebé, y decidimos dejar el control de natalidad un par de años atrás, y cuando nada pasó solo asumimos que no estaba escrito. Sin duda no dejamos de tener sexo. Solo dejamos de tratar y comprar pruebas de embarazo.

—Así que… ¿estas feliz? —preguntó ella, sonriéndome.

—Muy feliz. —La besé con fuerza antes de bajarla gentilmente y arrodillarme frente a ella—. Hola ahí, bebita. Tú nunca crecerás e irás a citas. Tú serás mi pequeña princesa para siempre, ¿sí? Haremos esa promesa justo ahora. Solo pregúntale a tu madre. Las cumplo.

Ella se rio y pasó sus dedos a través de mi cabello. Dejé un beso sobre su vientre plano.

—No sabes si es una niña.

Oh, sí, lo sabía. Mi primera bebé estaba creciendo, así que necesitaba otra que me amaría más que a todos, al menos por los próximos quince años.

—Tengo que llamar a Tiffany's.

Chica Reed se rio.

—Tienes un poco de tiempo, Campeón. Esperemos un poco hasta asegurarnos de que es tu próxima "niña de papá", ¿está bien?

Maldita espera.

—Bien. —Volvimos al sillón y senté a Chica Reed en mi regazo.

—Sabes que Dani nunca se quita el suyo, incluso aunque esté enojada contigo.

Suponía que sabía eso. Nunca había pensado en eso.

—¿La estaba usando esta noche?

—Por supuesto. Ella siempre será la niña de papá.

—Y también lo será esta. —Puse mi mano sobre su vientre—. En serio haremos todo esto otra vez, ¿no?

Su mano se unió a la mía.

—Lo haremos. ¿Estás listo?

Justo ahora, me sentía como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa.

—Lo estoy.

—Bien. Yo también.

Sonreí.

—Dani se volverá loca cuando se entere.

Chica Reed se rio.

—Siempre quiso una hermana. Aunque también puede ser un niño.

Nope. Tenía a mis hijos. Y los amaba. Pero quería una bebita que me mirara como si yo hubiera colgado la luna, que se acurrucarse contra mí, que me dejara curar sus heridas y a la que enseñarle como golpear niños. Quería al menos otros quince años de ser el amor de su vida.

—Ella dirá papi primero.

Chica Reed se rio.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Ella te adorará, justo como su hermana mayor y como yo.

La besé.

—Bueno, una de ustedes de todas formas.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Ambas.

—¿Incluso aunque sea sobreprotector?

Chica Reed me besó.

—Especialmente por eso.

Rainbow saltó junto a nosotros, sin dudas preguntándose qué nos tenía tan emocionados.

—Tendremos un bebé, Rainbow. ¿Estás lista para esto? Te necesitaré para pasar por las noches sin dormir y alimentarla con el biberón.

Me dio un golpe antes de acurrucarse a mi lado.

—Ella está lista también. Te amo, Campeón.

—También te amo, Chica Reed. Haremos esto otra vez.

Completaríamos otro círculo. Otro bebé sorpresa, y esta vez no estaba asustado. Estaba muy listo. Hagámoslo.

* * *

 ***DILF** (Dad I'd like to fuck): Papá al que me gustaría follar.

*Dani dice: "I'm coming!", que puede ser que se "está viniendo" en un sentido sexual, en español pierde el chiste.


	53. Outtake Super Bowl

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Getting Blitzed**

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** Itzel Lightwood

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Outtake del Súper Tazón**

—Así que lo hicimos. Estamos aquí. Finalmente. —Dejé escapar una risa y pasé mis dedos por mi cabello—. De acuerdo, no finalmente. Es solamente mi tercer temporada. Nada mal en la temporalidad de mi carrera, pero aun así. Desearía… —Sacudí la cabeza y miré hacia arriba.

»Desearía que estuvieras aquí. Realmente nunca he pensado demasiado en todo eso del cielo y el infierno, lo que pasa después de la vida. La religión no es lo mío y... —Dejé de hablar. Estaba balbuceando—. Eso no importa. Siempre he bufado cuando los atletas le rezan a Dios para ganar un partido o le agradecen si lo hacen, porque ¿por qué, viéndolo en perspectiva, él se interesaría por esto? Es decir, espero que él sea un fan de los Gigantes y todo, pero dudo que él ame a mi equipo más que a Indy. Pero él debería, porque somos asombrosos.

No pude evitar reírme de mí.

—Supongo que lo que estoy diciendo es que incluso aunque a él no le importe, sé que a ti sí. Y sé que si hay un cielo, estás ahí, porque ¿cómo no podrías estarlo? Tan solo eras un chico cuando moriste, lo que apesta por completo, y estoy seguro de que no tuviste tiempo para hacer algo que te mandara a otro lado, así que sí. Estás ahí. Y no hay cielo sin fútbol. Eso no es posible. Sé que estás viendo.

Tenía que estar haciéndolo.

—Como sea, solo quería hacerte saber que voy a hacer lo malditamente posible para cumplir mi promesa… —Automáticamente me encogí ante mi maldición, pero mierda, no era como si él realmente estuviera aquí para escucharme maldecir.

»Y sé que hoy estás conmigo. Solo quería que supieras que definitivamente no me he olvidado de ti o de mis promesas. Incluso aunque haga esto hoy, no olvidaré esto. Eres parte de esto, chico. Desearía poder hacer algo más que usar esta parte de ti. —Jugueteé con el brazalete naranja que él me había dado—. Nunca me lo quito.

No había mucho tiempo más. Conseguir este par de minutos solo había sido una tarea de proporciones monumentales.

—Así que, estarás ahí conmigo. Y bueno, si tienes algo de influencia con el grande, no me importaría algo de ayuda de un poder superior. No es que la necesite. Solo digo.

Sonreí.

—Disfruta del show, Danny. Daré lo mejor de mí para ganar por ti. Tu familia está aquí con nosotros y sé que tú estarías físicamente aquí si pudieras. Pero sé que lo estás en de tu propia manera. Tráenos suerte, pequeño hombre. Hablaré contigo después.

Tomé un profundo respiro antes de salir de las regaderas. Tuve que escabullirme ahí para alejarme de todo el caos del vestidor. Necesitaba esos minutos a solas para hablar con Danny y aclarar mi cabeza para el juego más importante hasta ahora.

Sammy me sonrió mientras tomaba mi casco del casillero.

—¿Conseguiste lo que necesitabas?

Él probablemente sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando le dije que necesitaba un minuto a solas.

—Sí. ¿Estás listo?

Él rio.

—Nací de esa manera, bebé.

Sonreí.

—Seguro que sí. Al menos luces bien descansado.

Él rodó los ojos.

—Sí, bueno, no se lo digas a mi esposa, pero ese fue el primer buen sueño que tuve desde que Melinda nació hace dos semanas.

Bufé. Recordaba bien esos días y muy pronto los viviría de nuevo. Mi hijo nacería el veintisiete de abril. Si se tardaba un poco, quizá compartiría el mismo cumpleaños que Dani. Eso sería algo genial, aunque una parte de mí no quería que ella compartiera su día especial.

—Sí, sé cómo es eso.

Pero había extrañado demasiado a mis chicas la semana pasada. Sí, me las había arreglado para verlas un par de veces al día, pero odiaba irme a la cama sin mi Chica Reed. Saber que estaban tan cerca pero no conmigo apestaba.

Sammy rio.

—Sin embargo, fue raro. Definitivamente sentí como faltaban. Dormí, pero… —Se encogió de hombros.

—Lo entiendo totalmente, hombre. Salgamos de aquí, pateemos el trasero de los Colt y luego podremos tener a nuestras chicas de vuelta con nosotros donde pertenecen.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

—Maldición sí. ¡Hagamos esto!

Antes de dejar el área de los vestidores. Mi teléfono sonó con un mensaje de texto entrante. Sonreí cuando vi que era de Chelsea.

 _Gracias por traernos al juego. Es bastante genial. Mi hermano te hubiera mandado mensaje hoy para desearte suerte. Dado que no puede, yo lo haré. ¡Estamos apoyándote!_

Y ahí estaba. Asentí.

—Mensaje recibido, Danny. Tenemos esto.

Dejé mi teléfono y me puse mi casco. Era hora.

.

.

Era realmente extraño ser el menos favorecido. Es decir, sí, no habíamos sido favorecidos en ninguno de mis juegos desde que había llegado a la NFL, obviamente, pero aun así. Era un touchdown no favorecido en el Súper Tazón. Se supone que hoy era el ascenso oficial de Andrew Luck en la realeza de la NFL. Había estado destinado a esto desde el momento en el que comenzó en la liga, si los expertos estaban en lo cierto. Y quizá lo estaba. Pero yo estaba destinado a esto desde que nací. No había ninguna manera en la que me quitara esto. Ninguna.

Entramos al campo entre los gritos de la gente, aunque el ruido no era tan fuerte como en mis campeonatos nacionales lo había sido. No era sorprendente, en realidad. Demasiados corporativos venían a estos juegos, porque la mierda era costosa. Pero todos a los que quería estaban aquí y tenía una gran sección de porra.

Chica Reed y Dani estaban sentadas en la sección familiar, junto con mis padres y Charlie. Emmett estaba ahí sin Rubia, dado que acababa de tener gemelas hacía poco y no quería dejarlas o traerlas tan pronto. Pequeña y Jasper también habían venido. Y por supuesto, Chelsea y sus padres me habían dejado traerlos al viaje. Ellos sabían que eran parte de esto, junto con todos los demás.

Saludé en su dirección mientras la mierda del pre-juego comenzaba. Desearía que pudieran estar en la línea de banda conmigo, pero tenía que esperar hasta después. Después de que ganara. No había celebración en el campo si no lo hacía. Incluso más incentivos para ganar, no es como si necesitara alguno.

Calenté mi brazo con Sammy y Paul antes de sentarme con Palmer para revisar las jugadas una vez más. Podía sentir el momento crecer a mi alrededor mientras me enfocaba en lo que necesitábamos hacer. Una parte de mí quería centrarse en el espectáculo a mi alrededor, pero a la mierda con ese ruido. Disfrutaría de todo eso en el DVR cuando llegáramos a casa de Miami. Evité todas las fiestas, superé toda la mierda de la prensa y trabajé duro. Habría tiempo para celebrar después de que ganáramos.

Finalmente, Carrie Underwood salió y entonó el Himno Nacional. Disfruté el momento, el último antes de que la mierda se volviera real. Después, caminé hacia la mitad del campo con Sammy, Colin, JPP y Prince. Sí, era capitán del equipo ahora. Éramos considerados como los visitantes y escogimos cara. Ganamos. El entrenador nos había dicho que quería la defensa primero, así que eso fue lo que hicimos, incluso aunque significara que tenía que esperar más para empezar con la mierda.

Comenzamos con los gritos de la gente. No miré. No dejaría que lo que Luck hiciera influenciara algo de lo que yo hiciera. El plan de juego era mi prioridad. Palmer me cuestionó sobre su defensa una y otra vez. Reconocí todos sus patrones de ataques sorpresa, sus trucos y jugadas. Debía hacerlo. No había hecho nada más que ver cintas de esos malditos las últimas dos semanas. Por más tiempo, en realidad, porque eran los mejores en la AFC y presentía que se nos enfrentarían aquí.

Fui feliz cuando el Entrenador alzo el puño porque la defensa se mantuvo, deteniéndolos justo a la mitad del campo. La patada nos dejó estancados en nuestro propio doce, pero eso estaba bien. Más lugar para jugar.

Quizá era ego, quizá era mi competitividad natural, pero después de semanas de escuchar a los conductores deportivos hablar sobre el brazo y la habilidad de Luck, quería lucir la mía. Comencé corto, corriendo algunos pases pantalla y comprobaciones, mezclados con jugadas reales, solo para que la defensa se pusiera cómoda.

Después de que cruzamos los cuarenta, mandé a Sammy y Paul en rutas más largas en las esquinas. Me tomé cinco pasos con el chasquido, esperé, vi a Sammy hacer el movimiento que estaba esperando y dejé que el balón volara justo cuando Simms se estrellaba contra mí. Me senté tan rápido como pude cuando los gritos de la gente me alertaron que había sido atrapado, solamente que no estaba segura de por quién. Pero vi a Sammy dirigirse hacia la zona de anotación y alcé mi brazo en mi propio gesto de victoria. Siete a nada, o a punto de cuando mi pateador hiciera su mierda. Vaya manera de comenzar.

El entrenador me golpeó en la espalda con la orden de "Hazlo de nuevo en la siguiente serie", antes de que se girara a gritarle a la defensa. Ya estaba en buena forma desde ahorita, púrpura desde el inicio del juego. Probablemente se quedaría así por el resto del juego, a menos que pudiera darle una gran ventaja. Tendría que hacer eso por el bien de su salud. Y, ya sabes, porque quería patear traseros.

Me reuní con Sammy, Paul, Embry, Jennings y el chico nuevo, Streeter, para sentarnos con Palmer mientras él nos mostraba lo que había visto en su defensa. Todos sabían que este sería un juego de altas anotaciones, ya que Indy manejaba el campo con eficiencia esta vez. Tenía mi casco en las manos tan pronto como Hilton cruzó la línea de gol. Teníamos que responder.

Tuvimos el balón en nuestro treinta y dos después de un regreso decente. Indy estaba anticipando el lanzamiento porque alineamos tres grandes. Cuando vi el agujero en la línea, cambié la jugada a correr y Jennings golpeó el agujero, estrellándose a través por una ganancia de veintidós antes de que lo profundo lo derribara. Una jugada y ya estábamos pasando el medio campo. Tan bueno como una jugada de pase. Genial.

Tenían que respetar la línea y endurecerse contra la carrera, así que envié a Embry en un patrón cruzado para una ganancia de ocho. Mi siguiente pase fue desviado en la línea. Necesitábamos dos yardas para una primera oportunidad. Indy llenó la línea y me lancé bien. Paul ejecutó un hermoso juke en su esquina y dejé el balón volar. Primera oportunidad al dieciséis.

Anticiparon el pase, dejando solamente siete en la caja. Dejé que Jennings lo tomara justo en el medio, sin ser tocado, por un touchdown.

—¡Ha estado todo el día! —gritó, abrazándome en la zona de anotación.

—Demonios sí. ¡Mantengan el ritmo! —ordené.

Y lo hicimos. Indy tuvo un gol de campo, que contesté justo antes del medio tiempo. El marcador era diecisiete a diez y teníamos el balón primero. Odiaba ir adentro mientras el show de medio tiempo se extendía. Era extra largo porque era el Súper Tazón y ellos necesitaban aumentar sus ganancias comerciales. Apestaba por completo.

—¡Estamos en llamas! —gritó Sammy, lanzando sus brazos a mi alrededor desde atrás mientras entrábamos al vestidor.

—Su defensa apesta. Jodidas gracias por eso —dijo Colin, alborotando su cabello mientras caminaba.

—Sí, la nuestra es mejor, pero la segunda mitad será un tiroteo. Denme tiempo y lo terminaré.

—Jenkins se lesionó algo en la pierna derecha en la última serie —me dijo Paul—. Él está fuera de lugar. Dudo que se arregle en el medio tiempo. O él estará fatal o Charles estará ahí afuera. De cualquier modo, destrozaré a quién sea que juegue.

Asentí.

—Bien. Probaremos esa mierda en la primera posesión.

—¡Treinta minutos! —gritó el entrenador, llamando la atención de todos.

Inmediatamente nos pusimos en posición. Él gritó acerca de toda la mierda que se había arruinado en el campo: mi fallo al no ver a Embry estando muy abierto en la transición del gol de campo, nuestro tercer y afuera justo al inicio del segundo cuarto. No hasta el final. Él destrozó la defensa después y había mucho más que destrozar. Vi a JPP tensar la mandíbula. Bien. Una defensa enojada jugaba con mucho más eficacia y lo necesitábamos.

Después de que el entrenador nos destrozara, nos animó de nuevo, recordándonos que este era nuestro juego. Teníamos la ventaja. Solamente teníamos que mantenerla por treinta minutos más.

Detuve a JPP mientras salíamos del vestidor.

—Dame un robo de balón. Solo uno. Haré que cuente y lo terminaremos justo ahí.

Asintió.

—Te daremos tu robo de balón.

Salimos al campo y me tomé mi tiempo, dándole a defensa un poco más de descanso, jugando con Indy. Tonteamos por un rato, mezclándolo con algunas carreras de Jennings.

Una vez que cruzamos su cuarenta, le di a Paul la señal. Jennings aún estaba en el juego y era hora de probar esa pierna. Tomé un _five-step drop_ , Paul cortó por la izquierda, Jenkins cayó en el pase, y luego hizo un amague hacia la derecha y Jenkins no pudo seguirle el ritmo. Fue un touchdown fácil y hermoso.

—¡Te lo dije! —gritó cuando me abrazó—. Sigue alimentándome.

Lo haría. Y lo hice. La defensa dejó ir un touchdown, ganándose la ira del entrenador, pero no dejé que eso me molestara. Comenzamos la siguiente serie con un pase largo a Paul, que ahora estaba cubierto por sus refuerzos ya que Jenkins no pudo ir. Trajeron a los safeties para ayudar, así que lancé el pase perfecto a Sammy en zona de anotación. Fue así de fácil.

La defensa decidió que la ofensiva no debería hacerlo todo solos, finalmente, y JPP salió. Alzó su gran mano, desviando el pase. Contuvimos el aliento mientras Prince luchaba con Hilton por él y salía victorioso.

—Ahí está tu robo del balón —me dijo JPP mientras trotaba junto a mí—. Termínalo.

—Tiempo de la daga al corazón —le dije a mi ofensiva. Teníamos un campo corto y no quería gastar el robo del balón—. Si están abiertos, irá a su dirección. La verificación va para Jenkins. Embry toma el espacio. Paul, tú eres mi primera mirada.

Todos asintieron. Le di a Colin, Brady y el resto de la línea órdenes de protegerme. Lo vi en el instante en que el balón pegó en mi mano. La mitad del campo estaba jodidamente libre. Fingí un pase hacia Paul para que la safety fuera hacia esa dirección, luego lo lancé hacia Embry mientras él cruzaba por la mitad. Se giró y corrió libre hacia la zona de anotación.

—¡Daga! —gritó Sammy, abrazándome.

Y lo era. No podían recuperarse de un déficit de tres touchdowns, especialmente cuando nos pusimos en modo reloj en la siguiente serie después de que ellos anotaran. Realizamos una que otra jugada y lancé pases cortos justo pasando la marca del primer _down_ cuando necesitábamos recoger una. Estábamos a cuarenta y uno contra treinta y uno cuando me lancé al campo por última vez con menos de un minuto en el reloj.

Tres rodillas rápidas y se había terminado. Era casi anticlimático después del frenesí de anotar en el tercer cuarto. Sabía entonces que teníamos que ganar. No me dejé celebrar. No hasta que el reloj estuviera en ceros.

Fue entonces cuando me perdí en una masa de cuerpos mientras mis compañeros se amontonaban encima de mí. Fue ahí cuando todo me golpeó. Era un campeón del Súper Tazón. Finalmente. Mi sueño, su sueño, se había realizado.

Tan pronto como me desenredé de los abrazos, señalé hacia arriba.

—Lo hicimos, chico.

Fue un caos masivo por unos minutos, con los reporteros amontonándose, preguntando como se sentía ganar, qué huecos había visto en la defensa que nos permitieron anotar, qué se sentía derrotar a Luck. Las preguntas seguían y seguían. Contesté mientras buscaba a mi familia entre la gente.

Era loco lo diferente que la experiencia era de lo que había soñado de niño. Mis fantasías habían sido sobre este momento, disfrutando de la adulación de la multitud y mis compañeros de equipo, amando que todos los ojos estuvieran puestos en mí. Y por supuesto, una parte de mi aún amaba eso. Pero lo que más quería en ese momento era a mi esposa, mi hija, Chelsea y el resto de la pandilla. No iba a ser real hasta que los tuviera celebrando conmigo.

Finalmente, vi a mi hermano. Gracias a Dios era un jodido gigantón. Hice mi camino entre el montón de reporteros y me dirigí hacia esa dirección. La multitud se aclaró un poco y ahí estaban.

El rostro de Chica Reed estaba brillando y esta vez no era solamente el embarazo lo que lo provocaba. Sus ojos estaban brillando mientras me acercaba a ella. Dani estaba en sus brazos, luciendo un poco cansada dado que ya había pasado su hora de dormir, pero sonrió y se estiró por mí.

—¡Papi!

Las abracé a ambas y mi esposa plantó sus labios en los míos, besándome para que el mundo lo viera, dado que tenía el presentimiento de que las cámaras aún estaban en mí. No me importó una mierda. Este era nuestro momento.

Pequeñas manos tiraron de mi cabello, así que reí mientras rompía el beso con Chica Reed y me giraba para besar a mi pequeña, quién tenía sus pequeños labios en un puchero.

—¡Meso! ¡Meso! —demandó.

—Besos solo para ti, bebé. —Regué besos por su cara mientras ella reía—. ¡Papi ganó!

—¡Ganó! —gritó.

Reí con ella mientras la estrechaba en mis brazos.

—Estuviste fantástico —me dijo Chica Reed—. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Lo hiciste.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Lo hicimos. Siempre juntos, nena. Somos un equipo.

Eso me trajo una sonrisa y otro beso.

—El mejor equipo.

—¡Vaya forma de hacerlo, hermano! —Mi hermano me golpeó en la espalda, de manera gentil ya que aún estaba sosteniendo a Dani—. ¡Qué juego! ¡Estuviste asombroso! Pensé que tu defensa habría podido utilizarme.

Me reí.

—Por supuesto.

Jasper lanzó sus brazos a mi alrededor.

—Ganaste el Súper Tazón. Dijiste que entonces podría abrazarte en público.

Por supuesto que él recordaba esa mierda. No me importó. Había ganado el jodido Súper Tazón. Todos recibían abrazos.

Mamá vino después, diciéndome lo orgullosa que estaba de mí. Tomó a Dani para que pudiera aceptar las felicitaciones de papá y los abuelos.

—Buen juego, Edward —me felicitó el abuelo.

—Felicidades —dijo el monstruo, besando mi mejilla. Asqueroso. Bigotes de anciana—. Eres el orgullo de la familia.

Sonreí ante eso. Ella se había suavizado aún más desde que Dani nació. Aunque no amaba exactamente a Chica Reed aún, era mucho más amable con ella. Y adoraba a mi hija. Estaba bastante segura de que mi hija obtendría gran parte de la herencia algún día. La llamaba Danielle Elizabeth todo el tiempo. Era jodidamente divertido.

Pequeña me dio un abrazo y luego vi a la otra persona que quería ver.

Chelsea dio un paso hacia delante y me encogí un poco, abriendo mis brazos hacia ella. Entro en ellos y me puse de pie girándola mientras ella reía.

—¡Lo hiciste!

—Lo hice. Lo hicimos. Estoy bastante seguro de que tu hermano tuvo que ver en lo que paso hoy —le dije.

Ella retrocedió y me miró a los ojos.

—Lo hizo. Él estaba aquí. Lo sentí.

No iba a discutirle eso.

—Sabes, creo que yo también lo hice. —No era mentira. Algo se sentía más grande que el juego todo el tiempo. Me gustaba pensar que era Danny.

—Mantuviste tu promesa, así que él está feliz. Igual que yo. —Sonrió—. Pero, ¿sabes qué?

—¿Qué? —pregunté. No podía dejar de sonreírle. Solo con tenerla aquí, representando a su hermano, significaba el mundo para mí.

—Ahora queremos más.

Lancé mi cabeza hacia atrás y me reí.

—Desafío aceptado, niña.

No tenía sentido sentirme complaciente, ¿no? Yo también quería más. Pero eso era para otro año.

Chica Reed enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y mamá me regresó a Dani para que estuviera cargándola a ella y Chelsea. Sí. Justo ahora, tenía todo lo que podría querer.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Este es el primero de los outtakes de esta historia, si no me equivoco tiene nueve, así que todavía nos quedan algunos capítulos._

 _Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado y pedimos disculpas si algo en el vocabulario de fútbol no es del todo correcto, hacemos lo mejor que podes sin saber nada del tema._

 _¡Esperamos saber sus opiniones en los comentarios!_


	54. Outtake 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Getting Blitzed**

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** Itzel Lightwood

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Outtake 2**

Suspiré mientras miraba el reloj otra vez. Rainbow puso su pata en mi pierna, como para decirme que me calmara de una jodida vez, pero no podía evitarlo. Chica Reed tenía toda la culpa de que estuviera enloqueciendo, incluso aunque no hubiera dicho mucho acerca de su reacción a la cita de Dani. No sé qué era, pero ella no confiaba en él, así que ahora yo no confiaba en él.

Aristóteles, "llámeme Aro", Papadakis había estado saliendo con Dani por tres semanas. No podía decir que estuviera feliz por eso, pero ¿cuándo yo estaba feliz por los chicos y mi hija? Chica Reed no había estado las dos veces que él había venido a recoger a Dani, primero con el programa de música y luego con su baby shower. El chico parecía igual que el último novio de Dani, Seth, con quien ella había terminado hacía un par de meses. En ese momento, había estado feliz por eso, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.

Donde Seth había sido rubio y con ojos azules, Aro tenía el cabello oscuro, ojos y piel olivácea. Él era originario de Grecia e incluso tenía un ligero acento, lo que hacía a mi hija suspirar. Pensé que Chica Reed se sentiría de la misma manera que Dani lo hacía, porque todos sus actores favoritos parecían ser británicos o australianos, pero con una mirada hacia Aro en su boca se formó una delgada línea que significaba problemas.

Él era otro jodido chico de último año, lo que no me gustaba, pero nuevamente, no me gustaba ningún chico que se acercaba a Dani. Aunque estaba un poco feliz de que se fuera en un par de meses, a la universidad o de vuelta a Grecia o a cualquier lado que no estuviera cerca de mi hija. Demonios, esa fue la razón por la que Seth y Dani habían terminado, o eso fue lo que ella nos dijo. Él no quería tener algo serio cuando iba a irse. Mejor para mí. Ella no había estado con el corazón roto, jodidas gracias, y habíamos tenido unos cuantos meses felices sin chicos, hasta que Aro llegó.

— _¿Realmente dejarás que salga con él? —preguntó mi esposa mientras el Honda se estacionaba en la entrada._

 _La miré. En su boca estaba una mueca y sus manos estaban cruzadas encima de su panza, donde nuestra hija estaba pateando sin parar, sin duda alguna. La fecha del parto era alrededor del cumpleaños dieciséis de Dani, y joder no podía esperar. Amaba la idea de que mis dos chicas quizás compartieran la misma fecha de nacimiento._

— _¿A qué te refieres? Tú aceptaste cuando ella preguntó si podía ir hace un par de semanas._

— _Lo sé. Pero tú lo viste._

 _¿A qué carajos se refería? Él lucía como un chico normal para mí. Era alrededor de la altura de Dani y delgado, lo que me gustaba porque ella podría patear su trasero con facilidad si es que lo necesitaba. Él necesitaba un corte de cabello, ¿pero qué adolescente no lo hacía? No había ningunas perforaciones extrañas o tatuajes visibles._

— _¿Qué significa eso? Luce como cualquier otro chico de su escuela, excepto por todo eso del acento._

 _Chica Reed sacudió la cabeza._

— _Pensé que un mujeriego reconocía a otro al verlo._

 _¿Qué?_

— _¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?_

 _Mierda. Esto no era bueno._

 _Chica Reed rodó los ojos. De ahí es de donde Dani lo sacó._

— _Una mujer sabe —fue todo lo que dijo, antes de irse a tomar otra siesta. Alex no la estaba dejando descansar bien estos días. Nos estábamos acercando al día del parto._

—Chica Reed no debió decirme que él era un mujeriego —le dije a Rainbow, quien bostezó y se giró, exponiendo su barriga para que la acariciara—. Debí haber sabido que algo andaba mal cuando ella le preguntó a Dani como cinco veces si tenía su teléfono y su gas pimienta antes de que se fueran. Pensé que las hormonas estaban haciendo que imitara a Charlie o algo así.

Quizás era eso. Quizás las hormonas estaban haciendo que Chica Reed imaginara cosas que no estaban ahí. Deseaba que los chicos estuvieran aquí para distraerme, pero AJ estaba en una fiesta de cumpleaños y Ethan estaba en un campamento de música. Mis hijos no deberían abandonarme en momentos de necesidad, maldición. Dani apenas tenía una hora y media de haberse ido y aún faltaban dos horas para su toque de queda. ¿Acaso el tiempo no se movía?

Cambié a ESPN y traté de concentrarme en el jodidamente aburrido juego de béisbol que estaban transmitiendo.

—¿Cómo es que no sentiste que algo estaba mal con ese chico y le pateaste el trasero? —le pregunté a Rainbow.

Juraba que ella solamente se encogió de hombros antes de estirarse en mi pecho.

—No estás actuando bien, Rainbow. Espero que sepas cuando posibles mujeriegos salen con mi hija.

¿Y cómo se suponía que reconociera a un mujeriego? Solamente porque había sido un poco avanzado sexualmente a mi edad no significaba que conocía una mierda de los otros chicos. ¿Los padres honestamente podían ver que lo era después de solamente una cosa cuando me veían? Ni siquiera había hecho la mierda de conocer-a-los-padres hasta que Chica Reed llegó. Aro había lucido cómodo frente a mí. Un poco lambiscón, ¿pero qué chico recogiendo a una chica no lo era?

Dani no había respondido mi mensaje de texto que había enviado hacía un rato, lo que no era sorprendente dado que estaba en el cine. Mierda, las citas apestaban. Lo odiaba. Alex nunca tendría citas, nunca. Iba a convencerla de ese hecho mientras fuera pequeña, meterlo en su cerebro para que instintivamente se alejara de los chicos. Justo como enseñarles que el fuego era malo y que podía herirte. Era lo mismo con los chicos.

Quizás debería empezar ahora, mientras aún estaba en el útero. Quizás si le hubiera prohibido las citas a Dani antes del parto, no estaríamos aquí ahora.

Me puse de pie, listo para subir las escaleras, justo cuando la puerta principal se abrió. Una mirada al reloj me dijo que AJ no llegaría a casa hasta dentro de otra media hora, pero quizás la fiesta terminó antes. Fui hacia el pasillo y me detuve cuando vi el rostro lleno de lágrimas de mi hija. Mi corazón se detuvo.

—¿Nena? ¿Qué pasó?

Ella se limpió el rostro, sus ojos rojos, sus mejillas manchadas. Corrí hacia ella, mirándola para ver si estaba herida. No vi marcas en ella, pero mi sangre se heló ante la idea de heridas que no pudiera ver.

—Nada. Estoy bien. ¿Dónde está mamá?

—No estás bien. Estás llorando. Mamá está dormida. Ven a hablar conmigo.

Era difícil, tan difícil, mantener mi miedo, y la creciente ira que sentía en mis entrañas, al margen. Alguien, o algo, había molestado a mi hija. Solo podía esperar que fuera una tristeza emocional. Si ese chico le había hecho algo a ella, lo que fuera, iba a matarlo. Y disfrutaría demasiado al hacerlo.

—No es nada, de verdad. Solo quiero irme a la cama.

Mierda no. Tomé su brazo, gentilmente, y la mantuve en la sala de estar.

—No son siquiera las ocho de la noche, Dani. Estás en casa dos horas antes, y has estado llorando. No te irás a la cama hasta que me digas por qué.

Tomé un profundo respiro, tratando de controlarme. Mi corazón ahora estaba latiendo tres veces más tras haberse detenido al verla.

—Si no puedes hablar conmigo acerca de eso, si no te sientes cómoda, puedo traer a tu mamá. Pero, nena, por favor. Tengo que saber qué pasó. —Solo dime que estás bien. Por favor, Dios, deja que esté bien.

Ella sollozó.

—¿Por qué los chicos solo quieren una cosa?

Cada miedo que había tenido palideció en comparación del que tenía en este mismo momento.

—¿Te tocó? ¿Se forzó en ti? ¿Él te...? —Mierda, ni siquiera podía completar esa oración.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes se ensancharon.

—¡No! ¡Papi, por supuesto que no!

Joder, gracias. Mis rodillas cedieron, y colapsé en el sofá. Dani se sentó junto a mí, enterrándose en mi pecho. La abracé tan fuerte como podía sin lastimarla.

Cuando me calmé un poco, quité el cabello de su rostro y limpié las lágrimas frescas.

—¿Qué pasó?

Se mordió el labio, luciendo tan idéntica a su madre en ese momento que casi quería sonreír. Pero no lo iba a hacer, no hasta que supiera qué había hecho esa pequeña rata para hacer a mi hija llorar. Aunque estaba agradecido que no la hubiera tocado, o peor, aún quería matarlo por entristecerla.

—Te vas a enojar.

Bueno, por supuesto que lo haría. Algún idiota claramente había querido más de lo que mi hija estaba dispuesta a dar. Pero no iba a estar enojado con ella. No era culpa suya que los chicos fueran idiotas.

—Quizás me enoje, pero no contigo.

Ella bufó y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, también te enojarás conmigo.

Y mi corazón se aceleró otra vez. Iba a tener un jodido infarto a este ritmo. Un atleta profesional de primera, muriendo en la plenitud de su vida, porque su hija adolescente salía con idiotas. Qué vergonzoso.

—Incluso si me enojo contigo, aún te amaré. Y quiero protegerte. Así que necesitas decirme qué pasó.

Parte de mí quería gritarle a Chica Reed que viniera aquí y me ayudara, pero sabía que en el instante en el que lo hiciera, Dani acudiría a ella y yo quedaría completamente fuera. Amaba su relación —eran amigas además de ser madre e hija— pero quería ser a quien ella acudiera justo ahora. Incluso aunque esta conversación me matara.

—¿Prometes no enojarte?

Bueno, eso no empezó bien. Mierda.

—No. Pero prometo escucharte e incluso aunque sí me enoje contigo, eso no me detendrá de amarte con todo lo que tengo.

Eso me ganó una tremenda sonrisa. Limpié otra lágrima. Sus hermosos ojos nunca deberían estar tristes. Me mataba verla así.

—Bien. —Dani tomó un profundo respiro—. No fuimos exactamente al cine esta noche.

Incluso aunque una parte de mí se imaginaba eso, dado que la estúpida película aún no terminaría, me tensé.

—¿En dónde estabas?

Ella se movió un poco ante mi mirada.

—Había esta fiesta…

¿Una fiesta? Apenas tenía quince años. A unas semanas de distancia de los dieciséis, pero aun así.

Abrí la boca, pero Dani alzó una mano.

—Prometiste escucharme.

La jodida niña era justo como su madre. Calmada como el demonio cuando quería enojarme y destrozar la habitación. Pero ella tenía razón. Había prometido escuchar.

—Bien. Continúa.

—Era en la casa de un chico de último año. Sus padres salieron de la ciudad.

Se detuvo, mirándome, pero me las arreglé para no decir nada. Era difícil, pero mantuve mi palabra. Había tanto que quería decir. ¿A cuántas fiestas había ido a su edad? Eso no significaba que no fuera a ser castigada, severamente, por mentirnos.

—Como sea, cuando llegamos ahí, los chicos ya estaban tomando y fumando cosas. —Sus ojos fueron hacia los míos—. No tomé nada, lo juro.

Abrí los puños que inconscientemente había hecho y flexioné los dedos. Quizás había prometido que escucharía, pero no significaba que no fuera a preguntar algo vital.

—¿Aro tomó algo? —Asintió con lentitud—. ¿Viniste en el auto con él después de que había estado tomando? —Si la respuesta era positiva, sería afortunada de ir a otro lado antes de que se graduara de la preparatoria. Y él no manejaría a ningún lado en un futuro cercano porque rompería sus brazos y piernas.

—¡No! —Dani puso su mano en mi brazo—. Lo juro, papi. Shelly estaba ahí. Ella tampoco estaba tomando. Ella me trajo después…

—¿Después de qué? —Lo juraba, mi presión sanguínea probablemente estaba extremadamente alta justo ahora. Quizás terminaba llamándole al doctor del equipo para que viniera a revisarme.

—Quizás solo deba decirle a mamá.

No pude evitar la punzada de dolor que sus palabras me causaron, pero asentí con lentitud.

—Si estarías más cómoda hablando con tu mamá de esto, puedo ir por ella. Pero, nena, estoy imaginándome todo tipo de cosas, así que por favor saca a la mente de tu viejo de la miseria y dime un poco. Tu mamá me dirá de todas formas, y me gustaría escucharlo de ti.

—Es solo que es vergonzoso… hablar contigo de chicos y cosas.

No quería saber exactamente a qué se refería con "y cosas", pero tenía que saber que mi hija estaba bien.

—Lo entiendo. Hay una razón por la que tu mamá tuvo la charla de sexo contigo, y no solamente fue por tu beneficio. —Solté un suspiro—. Admito que el pensamiento de mi bebé creciendo no me gusta del todo, pero sé que lo estás haciendo. Y quizás no lo hayas notado, pero soy un chico.

Ella se rio un poco ante eso.

—Lo he notado.

—Sí, bueno, sé cómo piensan los chicos. Así que si realmente quieres saber la perspectiva de un chico, yo puedo dártela. —Incluso aunque me matara.

Dani me miró por unos momentos antes de asentir.

—Bien. Bueno, nos quedamos en la sala por un rato. Aro tomó unos cuantos vasos de cerveza. Había un barril —añadió después de pensarlo.

Jodidas fiestas con barriles a los quince. Mátenme ahora. Aunque, nuevamente, ¿qué podía decir? Había hecho algunas a esa edad. Bueno, Emmett hacía las fiestas, pero yo había estado ahí.

—Como sea, después de un rato, Aro quería pasar tiempo a solas conmigo, así que me llevó a una de las habitaciones.

Sí, mis puños y mandíbula se tensaron. Asentí para que continuara. No tenía que preocuparse por mí interrumpiendo su historia ahora. Era básicamente incapaz de hablar en este momento.

—No hicimos… no hubo mucho… no hicimos demasiado, papi. Solo nos besamos un poco, de verdad.

Le di otro tenso asentimiento. Mierda, la paternidad era más difícil que ganar el maldito Súper Tazón.

—Él, uh, quería hacer más, pero yo no estaba lista. Solo hemos estado juntos por unas cuantas semanas. —Directos ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos—. Nunca he hecho eso, y es demasiado pronto para pensar acerca de eso con él.

Gracias Cristo. Ella aún era virgen. Chica Reed me había asegurado eso, diciendo que sabría si ella hubiera dormido con Seth, pero escucharlo de los propios labios de mi hija era un regalo del cielo.

—Tienes razón —conseguí decir—. Ni siquiera deberías pensar en el sexo con alguien tan pronto en una relación.

Dani ladeó la cabeza, mirándome cuidadosamente.

—¿Qué edad tenías cuando lo hiciste por primera vez?

Santo infierno. Esta era una conversación que nunca quería tener. Especialmente no con mi hija adolescente.

—¿Qué te parece si primero terminas de decirme que pasó para que te hiciera llorar, y luego hablaremos de mí? —Demonios sí, lo estaba retrasando tanto como pudiera. Con suerte se olvidaría de haber preguntado.

—Bien. Él se enojó, dijo algo acerca de que lo provoqué y que eso es lo que saca por salir con una niña, y me dejó sentada ahí.

Idiota. El jodido idiota cabrón hijo de puta, ¿llamando a mi hija provocadora? Al carajo con eso. Él necesitaba que le patearan el trasero.

—Solo me quedé ahí por un rato. Pensé que quizás se calmaría y que podíamos estar ahí con los demás de nuevo. Pero cuando volví a la sala, él se estaba besando con esta chica Vicky, justo frente a mí y todos los demás.

La furia continuó creciendo en mí ante el pensamiento de cualquier chico teniendo sus labios en mi hija un minuto y en otra chica al siguiente. No había nadie mejor que mi Dani. No había duda de que él se había rebajado demasiado, pero solo podía estar agradecido por eso. El idiota no la merecía.

—Caminé hacia él y le dije que me daba gusto que hubiera encontrado a alguien más a su ritmo pero que quizás podía traerme a casa antes de que... —Se detuvo, sonrojándose un poco.

No sabía qué había dicho, pero estaba malditamente orgulloso de que mi bebé no hubiera salido corriendo. Había confrontado al idiota, justo como su madre o yo lo habríamos hecho.

—Como sea, me dijo que ya me había ofrecido un paseo y que yo no lo tomé, así que si quería uno, buscara en otro lado. —Se encogió de hombros, como si eso no la hubiera herido. Pero yo sabía mejor—. Realmente no quería irme en el auto con él, dado que había tomado. Luego llevó a Vicky de vuelta a la habitación a donde me había llevado y cerró la puerta.

Las lágrimas estaban de vuelta en sus ojos. La atraje a mi regazo y la sostuve contra mí.

—Vi a Shelly y le pregunté si me traería a casa —sollozó contra mi cuello—. No lloré hasta que nos fuimos.

Sonreí ante el ligero orgullo que escuché en su voz.

—Maldición sí, nena. No dejes que ese idiota vea que te lastimó.

—¿Cómo pudo pasar de gustarle yo un minuto y al otro estar con Vicky? Quiero decir, ella es realmente bonita y mayor y eso, pero realmente pensé que le gustaba.

—En primer lugar, eres más que realmente bonita. Eres hermosa. Y no tengo duda de que eres más hermosa de lo que esta Vicky podría desear.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa.

—Estás predispuesto.

—Maldición, sí lo estoy, pero también tengo ojos. Tú, niña, tienes las mejores partes de mí y tu madre. Y ambos somos hermosos, así que haz las matemáticas.

Esta vez la risa fue más fuerte.

—¡Papi!

—Es verdad. —Me recargué un poco más para que pudiera ver su hermoso rostro—. La cosas con los chicos como Aro… con chicos como el que yo solía ser antes de que tu madre llegara, ellos no están buscando más allá de lo exterior. A él no le gustabas por quien eras, nena. Si lo hubiera hecho, nunca habría corrido hacia otra chica en el minuto en el que dijiste que no. Él solo quería un cuerpo cálido, princesa, y odio decirte esto, pero si le hubieras dado lo que él quería, probablemente hubiera ido tras otra chica de inmediato de todas formas. Algunos chicos se interesan solo por las conquistas, especialmente a esa edad.

—¿Tú eras así? —preguntó en voz baja.

Mierda. Yo y mi gran boca.

—Sí y no. No puedo decir que recuerdo llevar a una chica a una fiesta y dejarla por otra cuando dijo que no. —Pero sonaba a algo que hubiera hecho. Si decían que no. Lo que nunca pasaba—. Pero como muchos chicos de mi edad, no estaba exactamente en busca del amor verdadero.

—Querías sexo.

Cristo, escuchar esas palabras de la boca de mi hija hizo que las mías murieran. Sonaba tan mal.

—Sí, supongo. —No había nada que suponer.

—¿Cuándo dejaste de querer eso y quisiste más?

Reí.

—Nunca dejé de hacerlo.

Dani rodó los ojos.

—Obviamente, o no tendría una hermanita en camino. —Mierda, pero amaba a mi hija. Su sarcasmo era puro de mí—. Pero sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Cuando tu mamá llegó. Ella fue la indicada para mí desde el momento en que la vi, aunque no lo sabía en ese entonces. —Había algunas cosas que no le decías a tu hija, incluso cuando fueras más honesto que nunca con ella—. Ella jugó conmigo mejor de lo que toca el piano y me tenía sin saber cuál era el camino hacia arriba o abajo o hacia un lado. E hizo que la conociera y me enamorara de ella antes de que me dejara… ya sabes. —De nuevo. Dani no necesitaba saber acerca de la primera vez, muchas gracias.

—Mamá fue la primera chica que amaste.

—La única, hasta que tú llegaste. Además de tu abuela, por supuesto.

Dani sonrió ante eso.

—Me gusta eso.

Besé su sien.

—A mí también.

—Pero ella no fue la primera chica con la que tuviste sexo.

Mierda.

—No.

—¿Así que cuántos años tenías?

Triple mierda.

—Alrededor de tu edad.

Ladeó la cabeza otra vez.

—¿Quince? ¿O dieciséis?

—Quince. —Nunca antes había deseado viajar tiempo atrás para no perder mi virginidad tan pronto—. Pero ¿sabes qué?

—¿Qué?

—Ni siquiera puedo decirte cuál era el nombre de la chica o siquiera cómo la conocí. Solo era sexo para mí. Y no puedo prohibirte que hagas algo que yo hice a tu edad, incluso aunque odio ese pensamiento. Lo que te puedo decir es que quiero algo mejor que eso para ti. No quiero que, veinte o treinta años después, te sientes con tu propia hija diciéndole que no recuerdas el nombre del primer chico al que te entregaste, que él era así de insignificante para ti.

Sacudí la cabeza.

»Sé que es diferente para las chicas. Tú probablemente recordarás quién fue. Dios lo sabe, tu madre recuerda las cosas más al azar. Pero no quiero que seas solo una chica para el chico con el que compartas eso. Aro no recordará a Vicky en algunas semanas, ni qué decir de algunas décadas. Tú, nena, mereces ser recordada. No tomes ese paso hasta que estés segura de que lo serás.

Dani asintió.

—De acuerdo, papi.

—Ni siquiera yo pude haberlo dicho mejor.

Ambos volteamos, viendo a Chica Reed de pie en el marco de la puerta.

Dani salió de mis brazos, y la dejé ir a los de mi esposa. Bella la abrazó y besó su frente.

—¿Escuchaste?

—Escuché la mayoría. —Chica Reed pasó sus manos a través del largo cabello de Dani—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Solo un poco triste de que Aro resultara ser tan idiota.

—Todas nos encontramos con algunos idiotas antes de encontrar al correcto. —Chica Reed sonrió hacia mí—. Pero una vez que lo encuentras, te olvidas de todos los idiotas en el camino.

—¿Eso te pasó cuando conociste a papi?

Esperé por el chiste de que yo era el mayor idiota de todos, pero Chica Reed asintió.

—Sí. Tu papá hizo que cada mala decisión que tomé antes de él valiera la pena, porque todas me llevaron hacia él.

Le sonreí. Todos estos años después, y ella aún podía destruirme con unas cuantas palabras y esa sexy mirada en su rostro.

—¿Por qué no vas a la bañera y estaré ahí en un rato con un poco de helado?

—Bien. —Dani se separó de Chica Reed pero en lugar de irse hacia las escaleras, ella volvió y besó mi mejilla—. Gracias por escucharme, papi. Me gustó lo que dijiste, acerca de ser recordada.

—Tú siempre deberías ser inolvidable, nena. Eres una Cullen.

—Sí, lo soy. —Me abrazó—. Te quiero.

La sostuve contra mí.

—Te quiero, princesa. Más que a nada.

Ella asintió.

—Lo sé.

—Eso no significa que no estás castigada por mentirnos.

Ella me soltó, suspirando.

—Lo sé. Lo siento.

—Y debiste haber llamado. Me alegra que Shelly estuviera ahí y que no estuviera tomando, pero ¿qué si lo hubiera hecho? Quizás estuviéramos enojados de que nos mintieras acerca de a dónde ibas, pero hubiéramos ido por ti. Tu seguridad es lo más importante para nosotros, siempre. Por favor, no tomes ese riesgo de nuevo.

—Lo sé. No lo haré.

—Bien. Buenas noches, nena.

—Buenas noches, papi.

Chica Reed caminó hacia mí después de que Dani fuera escaleras arriba.

—Estuviste increíble con ella.

Solté un suspiro.

—Esa es la conversación más difícil que he tenido. Es por eso que tú tomaste la charla de sexo. Tortura pura.

Chica Reed soltó una risa.

—Cierto. Pero te luciste, Campeón.

La sostuve contra mí, descansando mi cabeza contra su panza.

—No me sentí así en ese momento, pero me alegra que lo pienses.

—Lo hago. Y solo puedo desear que nuestra hija sea tan afortunada como yo lo soy algún día.

Bufé.

—Solía ser como el idiota de Aro. —¿Qué clase de nombre idiota era Aro de todas maneras?

—Quizás, pero Dani sabe qué buscar de ahora en adelante. Y tiene mucho de mí, y mucho de ti, en ella. Ella transformará a su idiota en un Campeón, justo como yo lo hice.

—Espero.

Una pequeña patada debajo de mi cabeza me hizo sonreír.

—Tú no tendrás citas, Alexandra Cullen. Nunca.

Chica Reed rio.

—Buena suerte con eso, Campeón.

No sería suerte. Sería entrenamiento. Me giré y presioné un beso en su panza.

—Los chicos apestan. No nos gustan.

Mi esposa soltó una risita.

—Quizás la llevarás a ser lesbiana.

Por un segundo, lo consideré, pero no. Las chicas eran aún más complicadas que los chicos. Al menos sabía qué era lo que los chicos querían.

—Las chicas apestan, también. El amor propio es lo mejor.

Chica Reed se rio aún más fuerte.

—Tú sabrás mucho de eso por los siguientes meses.

Sí, lo sabía.

—No me lo recuerdes.

Pero cuando Alex pateó de nuevo, sonreí. Valía totalmente la pena, incluso cuando ellos crecían.


	55. Outtake: Las primeras veces

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Getting Blitzed**

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** Itzel Lightwood

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Outtake: Las primeras veces**

—Bien, Dani está alimentada y dormida. —Chica Reed entró a nuestra habitación, hablando en voz baja incluso aunque Dani estaba en su propia habitación. Lo entendía por completo. Todos susurrábamos cuando la bebé estaba durmiendo. Despertarla por accidente no era divertido.

—Bien. —Sonreí hacia mi esposa, palmeando la cama junto a mí. Había sobornado a Rainbow con algunos regalos para sacarla de la habitación cuando escuché a Chica Reed acostar a Dani.

Ladeó la cabeza y me miró, en mi total gloria de desnudez.

—Alguien está de buen humor.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy. Nuestra bebé es claramente la niña más lista, hermosa y dulce del planeta, contenta en su cama mientras su madre, mi sexy esposa, finalmente tiene unos cuantos minutos libres para dejar que me encargue de ella.

Chica Reed sonrió mientras caminaba alrededor de la cama para mi lado, quedándose frente a mí.

—¿De verdad? ¿Vas a encargarte de mí? Porque luce como si estuvieras dolorosamente listo para que yo me encargue de ti. —Se estiró y acarició mi muy dura, y sí, muy lista polla.

Deslicé mis manos debajo de su camiseta, sacándola de su cuerpo.

—Estaba pensando que quizás podíamos encargarnos del otro.

—Puedo trabajar con eso.

Ese fue todo el permiso que necesitaba. Nos habían dado la libertad de retomar la actividad sexual hacía tres semanas, y estúpidamente pensé que volveríamos a la manera que teníamos pre-bebé. Sí, era un idiota. Chica Reed estaba cansada como nunca, y yo también. La mayoría de las noches nos dormíamos jodidamente temprano porque sabíamos que volveríamos a despertarnos cada par de horas. Nuestra casa llena de personas finalmente se había reducido a nosotros y la niñera, quien todavía no tenía deberes nocturnos. Planeábamos cambiar una vez que Dani tomara el biberón. Pronto. Jodidas gracias.

Saqué la ropa interior de Chica Reed, moviendo mis manos por sus piernas y deslizando mi pulgar contra su clítoris. Sonreí mientras ella soltaba un pequeño gemido y embestía contra mi mano.

—Oh, sí, estás lista para mí, ¿no es cierto, nena?

—Muy lista.

Subió a mi regazo y frotó su coño contra mi polla, empapándola con su humedad. Tomé sus caderas y me deslicé en casa, gimiendo con ella cuando sentí lo caliente que estaba a mi alrededor.

—Oh, Dios. Sí. No tomará mucho —murmuró Chica Reed justo cuando comenzaba a montarme.

—No este round, quizás. —Teníamos tiempo perdido que reponer.

Ella se estremeció y aceleró sus movimientos. Froté su clítoris con mi pulgar, y se movió más rápido. Oh, sí, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que estuviera gritando mi nombre y...

—Wahhhhhhhhh. —Un chillido estremecedor llenó la habitación, y no era el sonido de Chica Reed viniéndose.

Solo con eso, Chica Reed detuvo sus movimientos y saltó de mi polla punzante.

—Ella no debería tener hambre. ¿Quizás necesita que la cambiemos otra vez? ¿O quizás no le saqué el gas lo suficiente? Yo... —Ella estaba en pánico, lista para correr de la habitación.

La detuve.

—Nena, yo me encargo. Acabas de terminar de alimentarla, así que revisaré su pañal y haré que se duerma otra vez. Tú relájate, y espera por mí. Tenemos asuntos pendientes que atender.

Me puse el bóxer porque era demasiado raro que mi hija me viera desnudo, con una erección. A la mierda con eso. Eso no pasaría.

—¿Estás seguro? Probablemente debería...

Le di un rápido beso y me dirigí a la puerta.

—Lo tengo. —Dani y yo necesitábamos tener una pequeña discusión de todas formas.

Me apresuré a la habitación, donde mi hija estaba gritando como loca. Rainbow entró después de mí, sin duda queriendo ver de qué iba todo el escándalo.

—¿Qué está mal, nena? ¿Necesitas un pañal limpio?

Saqué a Dani de la cuna, y se calmó mientras la ponía en la mesa de cambiar. Le quité el pijama, después de lidiar con los estúpidos broches. No hacían esas mierdas para las manos de los hombres, déjenme decirles. Su pañal estaba limpio, jodidas gracias, pero puse uno nuevo dado que ya estaba ahí.

—Bueno, eso no era, ¿entonces qué era? ¿Tienes gas? Sé cómo se siente eso. —Tomé una manta y la alcé en mi hombro, y su pequeña cara se presionó contra mi cuello mientras palmeaba y acariciaba su espalda, caminando alrededor de la habitación—. Déjalo salir, princesa.

Pero ningún eructo salió, así que finalmente me senté y me mecí con ella.

—Solamente querías compañía, ¿no es así? Bueno, mientras estoy contento de pasar noventa y cinco por ciento de mi tiempo contigo, podías haberme dado unos cuantos minutos más con tu madre, ¿sabes?

Cambié a Dani hacia mis brazos. Ella me miró, con los ojos muy abiertos, y puso su pequeña mano en mi pecho.

—¿Crees que porque me miras con esos bonitos ojos azules no te castigaré? Podrás ser la más linda bloqueadora de sexo conocida por el hombre, pero aun así eres una bloqueadora de sexo. Y, nena, papi tiene necesidades. Lo entenderás algún día. —Esperen un momento—. No, no lo harás, porque nunca dejarás que un hombre te toque. Pero lo entenderás, por las películas y la televisión y cosas así.

Me había salido del tema. Como siempre. Rainbow se subió al brazo de la mecedora y me golpeó un poco. Cierto. En lo que estaba.

—Como sea, como iba diciendo, papi y mami necesitan tener tiempo a solas por la noche. Es una parte importante de estar casados. Una de las mejores partes. Y no es lindo interrumpir esos pocos y lejanos momentos. No pido mucho, princesa. Solo una hora o algo así de tiempo de adultos ininterrumpido. Te gusta estar conectada a mami, ¿no es cierto?

Dani no contestó, pero sí flexionó su manita contra mí. Tomé eso como un sí.

—Bueno, también a papi. Tenemos un tipo diferente de conexión, aunque admito que me gusta conectarme con la parte de ella que tanto te gusta. Fueron míos primero, solo para que lo sepas.

Y esa era una ruta de pensamiento muy peligrosa, porque saber que mi esposa estaba desnuda en la cama esperando por mí causaría que mi polla se endureciera de nuevo, y apenas se había calmado.

—Ya tuviste tu tiempo de conexión, y ahora es el mío. Así que necesitas irte a dormir y ser una buena niña por una hora o dos. De preferencia más porque, ya sabes, me gustaría dormir toda la noche en algún momento de este siglo. Realmente ya deberías de ser capaz de notar el tiempo a estas alturas. No es tan difícil.

Los ojos de Dani comenzaron a cerrarse, y la mecí un poco más rápido.

—Eso es bebé. Tú ve a dormir, y en unas cuantas horas puedes tener a tu mamá de vuelta. Papi hará que esté linda y relajada, y papi estará de un humor más feliz y paciente la próxima vez que te despiertes. Ten dulces sueños de gatitos y arcoíris.

Recibí un pequeño golpe cuando dije el nombre de Rainbow. Acaricié su cabeza.

—Y tú no regresarás al cuarto conmigo tampoco. Puedes quedarte aquí con Dani o ir a tu torre.

Rainbow me lanzó una mirada de desaprobación.

—Oye, tú sabes cómo son las cosas. Ella solo es una bebé, pero aprenderá también. —Con suerte será pronto.

Dani estaba oficialmente dormida, así que me puse de pie con cuidado y la dejé en su cuna.

—Duerme bien, princesa. Ni un solo ruido por algunas horas, ¿sí? —Acaricié su cabello y salí, con Rainbow siguiéndome.

La cargué, listo para dejarla fuera de la habitación detrás de mí, pero cuando llegué al umbral, pausé. Chica Reed estaba dormida, acurrucada contra el monitor de bebé, con una sonrisa en su rostro, seguramente de haber escuchado mi conversación con Dani.

Suspiré, bajé a Rainbow porque claramente se había terminado la hora de jugar. Ella saltó en la cama, acurrucándose en su lugar en mi almohada. Fui hacia el lado de la cama de Chica Reed y acaricié su cabello justo como lo había hecho con nuestra hija antes de dejar el monitor de nuevo en el buró.

—Espero que tus sueños sean acerca de cosas más sexys que gatitos y arcoíris, Chica Reed.

Fui hacia mi lado y me metí en la cama, apagando la lámpara mientras lo hacía. Rainbow se acurrucó contra mí, ronroneando.

La paternidad. El más grande bloqueador de sexo. Oh, bueno. Ahora ya estaba cansado de todas formas.

xxxxxx

—Vamos, Dani. Puedes hacerlo. Sé que puedes.

Ella balbuceó y sopló una pequeña burbuja de saliva, sonriendo hacia mí en triunfo cuando se reventó.

—No es exactamente a lo que me refería, princesa.

Chica Reed enredó sus brazos a mi alrededor desde atrás.

—Lo dirá cuando esté lista, Campeón. No puedes hacerla hablar.

Puras mierdas. Ella era una Cullen. Había sido bendecida desde el nacimiento, y maldición, podía decir papi. Juro que ya lo había dicho, pero Chica Reed afirmó que el "pa" que había dicho era solo balbuceo de bebé. Pero lo sabía. Ella sabía quién era, y había dicho "papá" primero. Justo como debería ser.

—Si tan solo admitieras que lo dijo ayer, entonces no tendría que hacer que lo diga de nuevo hoy.

Chica Reed rio y mordió la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Jodidamente caliente.

—Si ese fuera el caso, entonces sus "muhs" claramente son ella diciendo mami.

Me giré y le sonreí a mi esposa.

—Ella dice "muh" cuando ve a Rainbow, así que no estoy seguro de cómo se relaciona eso.

Chica Reed arqueó una ceja hacia mí.

—Quizás esa es su manera de decir miau. Quizás Rainbow es en realidad su primera palabra.

Huh. Como si estuviera de acuerdo, Rainbow se subió a la cuna. Dani rio y la agarró. Siempre me asustaba cuando hacía eso, pero Rainbow, siendo el animal más listo del mundo, sabía que la bebé no estaba tratando de lastimarla y soportaba el agarre y los golpes con la paciencia de un santo.

—De ninguna manera —dije, justo cuando Dani soltaba un pequeño "muh".

Chica Reed rio.

—Solo estaba bromeando, pero quizás no estoy tan lejos de la verdad.

Rainbow movió su cola y luego se movió en círculos antes de acomodarse al lado de Dani. Chica Reed, por supuesto, sacó su teléfono y tomó más fotografías. Estaba seguro de que la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo como padres consistía en alimentar, cambiar pañales, lavar ropa, y tomar fotografías. No necesariamente en ese orden.

—Ignora a tu madre, bebé. Solo di papi. Pa y pi. Las sílabas más fáciles en el mundo por decir. Probablemente sabías cómo decirlo en el útero.

Mi esposa se rio.

—Considerando el hecho de que mamá tiene las mismas dos sílabas, creo que yo gano.

Mierda. Ella tenía razón. Pero de ninguna manera le iba a permitir eso.

—Papi sería lo mismo. Dilo, Dani. Papi.

—No estoy segura en qué mundo piensas que puedes hacer que un bebé de ocho meses haga algo, pero aplaudo tu tenacidad, Campeón. —Chica Reed palmeó mi hombro.

Bien, sabía que estaba siendo un poco irracional, pero desde hacía un par de semanas, Dani había estado imitándonos más y más. Juro que la vi mirándome y sus pequeños lindos labios se movieron como si estuviera tratando de decir las palabras también.

—Pa es lo —dijo mi hija antes de hacer una trompetilla.

—¿Ves? Ella me estaba mirando cuando dijo pa. — Estaba convencido.

—Claramente. Y ella no solo dijo papá pero también su primera oración completa.

El rostro de Chica Reed estaba perfectamente serio. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo. ¡Había ganado!

—¿Qué oración?

—Papá está loco. Ella ya te conoce.

La tomé y comencé a hacerle cosquillas mientras ella chillaba y se retorcía.

—¡Oye! ¡Estaba de acuerdo contigo!

—Uh-huh. —La cargué y la puse sobre mi hombro—. Papi se está llevando a mami a la habitación para castigarla por su insolencia. Esa puede ser tu segunda palabra, Dani. Insolencia. Es una grande que te mantendrá ocupada por el tiempo suficiente. Trabaja en eso mientras no estamos.

Golpeé el trasero de Chica Reed mientras la cargaba a la habitación. Ella golpeó el mío de vuelta, dado que tenía la oportunidad perfecta. Cuando llegamos a la habitación, la arrojé en la cama, sonriendo hacia su rojo rostro y cabello revuelto. Lucía como si hubiera acabado de tener fantástico sexo. Bueno, era adecuado, dado que estaba a punto de hacerlo.

—Así que estoy loco, ¿no?

Mi esposa sonrió y movió su dedo hacia mí.

—Loco por mí.

No podía negarlo.

—Sí, lo estoy. Puedes tenerme comprometido con eso.

Ella se estiró y tocó mi anillo de bodas.

—Comprometido de por vida.

—No lo aceptaría de otra forma.

Me puse encima de ella, mis manos inmediatamente encontrando sus perfectas tetas mientras mis labios se encontraban con los suyos. Pasé mis manos por su cuerpo, alcanzando el borde de su camiseta. Comencé a levantarla, para ver la suave, perfecta piel de su estómago, cuando sus manos detuvieron las mías.

—¿Qué? Estoy tratando de trabajar aquí mientras nuestra hija está contenta. —Solo Dios sabía cuándo Dani comenzaría a gritar. Ella ya nos había bloqueado más de una vez.

—Escucha.

Nada era más importante que lo que estábamos a punto de hacer. Siempre y cuando Dani no estuviera gritando o ahogándose o...

—Pa pa. Pa pa. ¡Pa! —se escuchó claramente a través del monitor.

Me levanté en un instante, dejando a mi esposa corriendo tras de mí mientras salía volando de la habitación. Corrí hacia la de Dani, y ella estaba sentada, sus pequeñas manos agarrando los barrotes de la cuna.

—Bebé, ¿me llamaste? ¿Querías a tu papi?

Su pequeña carita se iluminó cuando me vio.

—¡Pa! Pa pa!

—Así es, bebé. ¡Soy papá! —Me estiré hacia la cuna y la cargué, acercándola contra mi pecho—. ¡Lo dijiste!

Chica Reed entró, con el teléfono en mano, grabando el momento para la posteridad.

—¿Puedes decirlo otra vez, bebé? ¿Quién es él? ¿Quién te está cargando?

—¡Pa! ¡Pa pa pa!

Mi hija saltó en mis brazos, sonriéndome, tocando mi rostro.

—¡Pa!

—Eso es, princesa. Papi está aquí. Siempre vendré cuando me llames.

Juro que sentí las lágrimas formándose en mis ojos. Una mirada a Chica Reed me dijo que no estaba solo, aunque las de ella ya se habían derramado. Nuestra hija siguió con felicidad, diciendo '"pa" y tocándome una y otra vez, feliz en nuestra emoción por su primera palabra.

—Parece que ganaste otra vez, Campeón. Papi es su primera palabra.

Como sabía que lo sería. Pero el hecho era que había ganado hacía mucho tiempo.

—Gané el día en el que chocaste conmigo con tu oboe, Chica Reed. —Deslicé mi brazo libre a su alrededor, atrayéndola hacia mí con nuestra hija.

—Yo diría que ambos lo hicimos. —Se acurrucó contra mí mientras Dani balbuceaba y nos tocaba a ambos. Sí, lo habíamos hecho.

xxxxxxx

Todo estaba en demasiado silencio. Chica Reed había salido por un asunto de la Fundación Cullen, reuniéndose con potenciales profesores de piano. Dani estaba tomando su siesta desde hacía un par de horas y se levantaría en cualquier momento. Rainbow y yo estábamos viendo los videos de un juego.

—No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto, pero me he acostumbrado a todo el caos de aquí —le dije a Rainbow, acariciando su pelaje mientras veía las jugadas defensivas de los Skins—. Todo está demasiado callado.

Dani, ahora que ya se movía, estaba en todos lados y contra todo cuando estaba despierta. Manteníamos los ojos en ella en todo momento, y habíamos hecho a prueba de bebés cada jodida cosa posible. Teníamos esas molestas puertas en las escaleras, las que eran un dolor en el culo para abrirlas la mitad del tiempo. Usualmente pasaba por encima de las malditas cosas porque me irritaban. Todos nuestros gabinetes y puertas tenían esas molestas agarraderas de plástico en ellas para que ella no pudiera abrirlas. Esas hacían enojar a Rainbow porque algunas veces le gustaba esconderse en esos gabinetes de la cocina, por razones desconocidas.

Justo cuando me estaba adentrando en las jugadas de los Skins, escuché a mi hija a través del monitor. Agudicé el oído, escuchando su balbuceo y risas. Dado que no estaba gritando aún, decidí terminar la cinta. Solamente le faltaban quince minutos.

Después de cinco minutos, las risas de mi hija eran demasiado irresistibles. Pausé el DVD y subí las escaleras.

—¿Estás teniendo un buen rato sin papi, bebé? —pregunté mientras me dirigía hacia su habitación—. ¿Qué te tiene tan...? —Dejé de hablar mientras miraba el horror frente a mí.

Santa jodida mierda. Literalmente. Mi hija estaba sentada en su cuna, sin el pañal, esparciendo su mierda por toda la cuna y riendo con felicidad. La tenía un su rostro, su cabello, todo jodido lugar. Y ahora era un poeta. El Dr. Seuss nunca escribió una rima sobre eso, ¿o sí?

—¿Qué hiciste? —pregunté.

Dani, finalmente notando que tenía una audiencia, se puso de pie, justo en el jodido pañal sucio, muchas gracias, y comenzó a saltar y bailar.

—¡Papá! —Abrió su pequeña mano para saludarme, lo que habría sido lindo si no estuviera cubierta de mierda.

—¿Qué hiciste? —pregunté otra vez.

Rainbow entró, comenzó a dirigirse hacia la cuna e hizo una especie de salto raro en el aire, girándose una vez que notó el aroma, salió corriendo de la habitación. Me habría reído si no fuera por el hecho de que la mano de Dani estaba moviéndose hacia su boca.

—¡NO! —grité, yendo hacia ella, tomándola antes de que pudiera meter su puño en su boca. Solo Dios sabía si lo había hecho antes de que llegara aquí, pero definitivamente no lo haría más bajo mi supervisión.

Me di cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo a mi hija cubierta de popó contra mí, ensuciándome también. Jodido infierno. La miré, luego al desastre en su cuna. La bebé primero. Necesitábamos comprar una nueva cuna de todas formas. No había manera en la que pusiera a mi hija en esa cosa de nuevo, sabiendo lo que había estado en ella.

—Parece que tú y yo necesitamos limpiarnos, niña.

Sonrió y me golpeó con su mano llena de popó.

—Tienes suerte de ser jodidamente adorable.

—Joder —dijo ella, clara y sucintamente.

Jodido infierno.

—No vuelvas a decir eso. No hasta que seas mayor. Tu madre va a matarme. Mi madre va a matarme. Nada de malas palabras.

La cargué hacia el baño, en donde le quité la ropa y limpié sus manos con su mameluco. Lo tiré a la basura porque no había manera de que usara eso de nuevo.

La enjuagué en el lavabo mientras la ducha se calentaba. También me quité mi camiseta y el short. Iba a ducharme en bóxer por primera vez, porque no iba a meterme a la ducha desnudo con mi bebé. Eso era extraño.

—Vamos, bebé. Hora del baño.

Ella rio y chilló mientras el agua la golpeaba, extendiendo sus pequeñas manos hacia la cabeza de la ducha, lo que era bueno. No se permitían restos de popó. Ladeé su cabeza hacia el agua, mojándola, y luego tomé su champú de bebé y puse un poco en mi mano.

—Aquí vamos, princesa. Hora de estar limpia y bonita de nuevo.

No podía estar más agradecido de que Chica Reed trajera a Dani con ella a la ducha con frecuencia. Ella estuvo muy bien al respecto, sin llorar cuando le lavé el cabello, luego al enjuagarlo. La sostuve en el agua tibia, girándola a un lado y al otro, asegurándome de que estuviera totalmente limpia.

—¡Papá! —Dani dejó caer sus manos en mi pecho—. ¡Mamá!

—Mamá aún no está aquí, o ella estaría aquí contigo y yo estaría asegurándome de que tu habitación estuviera siendo profesionalmente fumigada, además estaría encargando una nueva cuna.

Dani solamente rio.

—Crees que es divertido, ¿no es así? Solo porque tu tío Emmett te llama mono no significa que debas actuar como uno. Esos son los que juegan con su popó. Monos. No bebés dulces.

Ella me dio una sonrisa contagiosa.

—¡Popó!

—¡No popó! Popó mala. La popó no es pintura, bebé.

—¡Paté popó!

—No paté con popó. Eso es asqueroso. Tendré pesadillas con esa visión, bebé.

Tomé el jabón para bebés que Chica Reed usaba con ella y le puse por todo el cuerpo.

—Serás la niña más limpia de todas una vez que termine contigo, pequeña.

La puerta de la ducha se abrió, y mi esposa se quedó en el umbral, sonriéndonos, con el teléfono listo. Tomó fotografías mientras Dani y yo terminábamos nuestra ducha.

—Preguntaría qué pasó, pero me detuve en la habitación de Dani antes de venir aquí. ¿Cómo? —Chica Reed sacudió la cabeza.

Gemí y le pasé a Dani para que Chica Reed la secara. Me enjaboné toda la parte de arriba del torso.

—Estuvo despierta máximo cinco minutos antes de que subiera. Estaba riendo y de buen humor, así que pensé que terminaría de ver la cinta del juego, pero me dio curiosidad.

Me enjuagué y salí de la ducha. Dani estaba seca y corriendo desnuda por la habitación.

—Necesitamos destruir su habitación.

Chica Reed rio.

—Difícilmente creo que necesitemos llegar tan lejos. La ropa de cama será cambiada. Limpiaremos la cuna, estará bien.

—Nunca estará bien de nuevo.

—¡Bien! ¡Papi bien!

Sonreí y recogí a mi saltarina hija.

—Sí, papi está muy bien.

—¡Joder! —dijo Dani, haciéndome encoger y mirar a mi esposa.

Chica Reed arqueó una ceja hacia mí.

—¡Viste la habitación! ¡No pude evitarlo! Solo se me salió.

—Uh-huh. Solo por eso, te encargarás de limpiar la cuna.

Dani me miró, sonriendo enormemente.

—Joder. —Parecía que disfrutaba diciendo su nueva palabra. Definitivamente era una Cullen.

—Eso es, bebé. Papi está jodido. —No tenía caso negarlo.

Chica Reed sacudió la cabeza y tomó a nuestra hija de mí.

—La pondré en el corralito y luego iré a ayudarte. —Su voz era placentera pero sus ojos estaban lanzando fuego.

Dani rio y dejó salir otro "joder".

Tendríamos un gran problema aquí, pero una cosa a la vez. Las alegrías de la paternidad. Dani me sopló un pequeño beso, una de sus cosas más nuevas, y me reí. Aun así todo valía la pena, con la popó y todo.

xxxxxxxxx

—No está lista.

Mi esposa se rio.

—Te refieres a que tú no estás listo.

Quizás.

—Ninguno de los dos lo está. Solamente tiene cuatro.

—Y solamente es preescolar. Ella estará ahí por cuatro horas. Ya hablamos sobre eso.

Sí, lo habíamos hecho. Ella pensaba que Dani necesitaba "socializar". Yo pensaba que eso era un montón de mierda. Ella nos tenía. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

—No es como si fuera a aprender algo grande en preescolar que nosotros no pudiéramos enseñarle.

Colores, formas, contar, leer… podía enseñarle esa mierda.

—Compartir, amistad, cómo jugar con otros, cómo funcionar sin nosotros —dijo sonriendo con burla hacia mí.

—Sabe cómo compartir, tiene a Ethan para la amistad y jugar con otros, y ciertamente no necesita saber cómo funcionar sin nosotros.

Chica Reed deslizó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—Sé que no quieres eso, pero ella pronto necesitará ir a la escuela el tiempo completo. Necesitamos acostumbrarnos a eso. Ciertamente no iré a clase con ella, y tampoco tú lo harás.

Comencé a abrir la boca, y ella puso un dedo en mis labios.

—Y no vamos a educar en casa a los niños. Me volvería loca.

Sabía que estaba siendo injusto. Pero maldición, ella era mi bebé.

—No me gusta.

—Lo sé. Pero piénsalo. La escuela significa amigos, que significa citas de juegos, lo que significa que mami y papi pueden tener su propio tiempo de juegos.

Bueno, cuando lo ponía de esa manera… _maldición_.

—Bueno, pero si lo odia, no haré que se quede.

—Bien, trato. —Chica Reed me dio un beso—. Dani, ¿estás lista?

Y mi bebé entró por la esquina, con una pequeña mochila rosa encima de su camiseta azul. ¡No! Era demasiado pronto.

—Lista, mami. —Me sonrió. Se veía demasiado linda, con su cabello en pequeñas coletas—. ¿También vendrás a la escuela, papi?

—Por supuesto, bebé. No me lo perdería. —Y no lo haría. Mi trasero estaría pegado a la puerta en caso de que ella me necesitara. Los niños eran idiotas. Si alguno de ellos la molestaba, me la llevaría.

—¡Vamos!

Chica Reed tomó una de las manos de Dani, y yo tomé la otra. La subimos al auto y la aseguré. Ethan se quedaría en casa con Dottie. El camino era muy corto para mi gusto. Planeé manejar más allá de la escuela y continuar hasta la carretera, pero dado que Chica Reed me estaba mirando intensamente, deseché el plan.

Nos estacionamos afuera de la escuela. Había un grupo de niños pequeños corriendo alrededor del área de juegos, gritando y pasándola bien.

—¿Ves? A ella le irá genial aquí.

Lo que vi fue que un niño pequeño empujó a una niña pequeña y tomó el columpio. Lo tiraría de los columpios si planeaba hacerle eso a mi hija.

—Es demasiado ruidoso y lleno. Ella necesita un ambiente de aprendizaje más callado.

—Acabas de decir que ella no estaba aquí para aprender algo —me recordó mi esposa, usando _mis_ palabras en mi contra como de costumbre. Era demasiado hábil en esa mierda.

—Bueno, ciertamente no lo hará ahora.

Chica Reed se rio mientras le ayudaba a Dani a salir de su asiento.

—Vamos. Conozcamos a tu maestra. ¿Estás emocionada?

—¡Sí!

Suspiré, sabiendo que luchar era inútil. Mi hija no tenía un solo hueso tímido en su cuerpo y caminó hacia el salón sin tomar nuestras manos o algo así. Había comenzado. Mi bebé estaba alejándose de mí.

—Hola. Mi nombre es señorita Flowers.

La maestra se veía de nuestra edad, lo que me molestó por alguna razón. Era demasiado joven.

—¡Soy Dani Cullen! ¡Tengo cuatro años! —anunció mi hija con orgullo.

Incluso aunque no me gustara que estuviéramos aquí, no pude evitar sonreír ante la confianza de Dani.

—Qué lindo conocerte, Dani. Estamos emocionados de tenerte en clase.

Apuesto que lo estaba. Mi hija era mucho más inteligente que el niño pequeño que estaba chocando un camión de bomberos contra la pared sin parar.

—Señor y señora Cullen. Gracias por traerla. Dani, ¿te gustaría ir a conocer a algunos de tus compañeros?

—Sí —dijo mi hija.

—Diviértete, Dani. Mami y papi volverán por ti pronto.

Me preparé para que Dani se diera cuenta de que no nos quedaríamos con ella y se pusiera a llorar. Sus lágrimas me mataban como nada más en el mundo.

—De acuerdo. Adiós, mami. Adiós, papi. —Y se alejó sin otra mirada hacia nosotros, tomada de la mano de su maestra y saludando a todos con los que la maestra la presentaba.

—Vámonos —murmuró Chica Reed, alejándome de la habitación.

—Pero… ni siquiera notó que nos estamos yendo.

—Eso es porque está emocionada de ir a la escuela y hacer nuevos amigos.

Esas deberían ser cosas buenas, pero no me gustaban en absoluto. Me solté de la mano de Chica Reed y me dirigí hacia la ventana.

—¡Edward! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Realmente no pensaste que iba a dejarla aquí sin asegurarme de que estuviera bien, ¿verdad? —demandé, sin dejar de mirar el vidrio.

—Luces como un sucio pervertido ahora —murmuró.

La ignoré. Esta era nuestra hija a la que estaba vigilando. No había nada sucio o pervertido acerca de eso. Dani estaba sentada en un pequeño círculo con los otros niños. La maestra estaba sosteniendo cartas de colores, y los niños le estaban diciendo qué colores eran, asumí. Maldita sea mi inhabilidad de leer los labios.

Dani contestó y aplaudió cuando la maestra sin duda le dijo que estaba bien. Por supuesto que lo estaba. Ella conocía los malditos colores. No necesitaba el preescolar.

—¿Ves? Ella está bien. Vámonos.

—Pero ¿qué si...?

—Si algo pasa, nos llamarán. Pero ella estará bien, Edward. Está divirtiéndose.

Por la sonrisa en el rostro de Dani, eso era verdad. Me aparté con reticencia de la ventana y me dirigí al auto. Cuando entramos, Chica Reed puso su mano en mi brazo.

—Solo porque esté yendo a la escuela no significa que ya no nos necesite.

Bufé.

—¡Ja! Se alejó sin mirar atrás. Ya está lista para dejarnos. Se irá a la universidad en un parpadeo.

Chica Reed se rio a carcajadas de mí.

—Aún no está lista para la vida en los dormitorios, pero nos aseguraremos de que lo esté cuando el momento llegue.

Los dormitorios, mi trasero.

—Ella vivirá en un edifico seguro que yo elija, y ella sola. —Con cámaras de video que asegurarán que se quedará sola en ese edificio.

—Oh, esa sería una experiencia fantástica de la universidad para ella. ¿Cómo hubieras reaccionado si tus padres trataran de hacerte eso?

No de manera favorable, pero era mi hija, no yo. Podía ser hipócrita cuando se trataba de mi hija. Eso estaba permitido. Mis padres se habían equivocado. Yo iba a hacerlo bien.

—Ya veremos —le dije mientras encendía el auto.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Pasos pequeños —murmuró entre dientes.

De alguna forma supe que no se refería a Dani cuando lo dijo. Estaba hablando de mí. No me importaba.

—¿Cómo es que no te mata dejarla ahora? —demandé incapaz de alejarme.

Chica Reed me dio una risa ahogada.

—¿Crees que no lo hace? La única razón por la que no estoy llorando como un bebé justo en este momento es porque alguien necesita mantenerte a raya. Estamos haciendo esto por ella, no por nosotros. Si fuera por mí, ella estaría en casa con Ethan. Pero necesita esto. Necesita niños de su edad, gente enseñándole además de nosotros, y su mundo necesita expandirse más allá de su familia.

Cristo. Sabía que tenía razón.

—¿Realmente quieres llorar? —pregunté.

—Por supuesto. Es nuestra bebé.

Suspiré y la atraje a mis brazos.

—Déjalo salir, nena. —Dame algo más en lo que enfocarme.

Chica Reed rio a través de sus lágrimas.

—No creas que no sé qué estás alentándome a llorar ahora para que podamos quedarnos aquí más tiempo.

Bueno, algo así.

—Sí y no.

—Más sí que no —sollozó y se limpió los ojos—. Vamos. Hay que empapar a Ethan de atención hasta que podamos tener a nuestra niña de vuelta.

Ese era un buen plan.

—Y quizás podamos trabajar en algo de ese tiempo para jugar que mencionaste antes.

Chica Reed rio.

—Quizás. Si me llevas a casa ahora y dejas de actuar como un acosador.

—Lo aprendí de ti.

Eso me trajo otra risa y un golpe en el hombro.

—Idiota.

—Pero soy tu idiota.

—Maldición sí que lo eres. Porque yo soy la mejor acosadora. Ahora vamos a casa.

Tan difícil como fue, la dejé volver a su asiento y abrocharse el cinturón, luego me alejé del lugar. Solo sería por algunas horas. La tendría de vuelta pronto.

xxxxxxx

¿Qué estaba tomando tanto tiempo? Era mi turno de recoger de preescolar mientras Chica Reed enseñaba música en una de las escuelas primarias locales. Dani estaba tomándose su tiempo para salir hoy. Aunque amaba la escuela, siempre estaba feliz de venir a casa con nosotros y compartir historias de su día. Gracias a Dios que aún quería estar con nosotros. Mi alivio acerca de eso no se había desvanecido a pesar de los meses.

La maestra salió tomando la mano de Dani. Tomé un paso hacia delante para recogerla cuando noté que su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas. Mi corazón se detuvo mientras corría hacia ellas.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Está bien? ¿Estás herida, bebé? —demandé, estirándome hacia ella con gentileza, mirando por todos lados buscando una herida.

—Ella está bien —me aseguró la señorita Flowers. A la mierda con eso. Mi hija estaba llorando. Eso no estaba bien.

—¿Qué está mal, bebé?

Dani me miró, su rostro estaba devastadoramente triste.

—Cindy dijo que ya no quería ser mi amiga.

Jodido infierno. ¿Dónde estaba mi esposa cuando la necesitaba? El drama de chicas no era mi fuerte. Evité esa mierda toda mi maldita vida e incluso me casé con una mujer que estaba malditamente cerca de estar libre de drama. Como debería ser.

La tomé en mis brazos y la dejé llorar en mi hombro.

—¿Por qué alguien no querría ser tu amiga, Princesa? Eres la mejor. —Esta niña Cindy obviamente era idiota.

—Porque yo gané la estrella dorada hoy y ella la quería —sollozó en mi hombro, y me tomó unos momentos entender lo que había dicho.

Por supuesto que ella ganó la estrella dorada. Ella lo merecía.

—Cindy tuvo algunos problemas de escucha hoy y solo obtuvo una estrella verde. Supongo que culpó a Dani —explicó la maestra, sobando la espalda de Dani.

Me retiré y tomé su pequeño rostro en mis manos.

—Bebé, no es tu culpa que Cindy no ganara la estrella dorada. Ella está celosa y se está desquitando contigo. Algunas veces los amigos hacen eso.

—Pero ella dijo que no era mi amiga —sollozó mi hija, sus ojos llenándose de más lágrimas antes de que se derramaran.

Las limpié frenéticamente. Odiaba cuando ella lloraba.

—Bebé, ella probablemente no lo decía en serio. Algunas veces cuando estoy enojado, le digo a mis amigos cosas que no son en serio, y al siguiente día todo está bien de nuevo, después de que me disculpo. —Y más le valía a esta Cindy disculparse con mi bebé por hacerla llorar.

—Y si aún no es tu amiga por algo tan tonto como eso, entonces ella no merece ser tu amiga en absoluto. Porque tú eres una fantástica amiga.

—¿Lo soy? —preguntó, su pequeño labio saliendo en un pequeño puchero, temblando un poco como si luchara por no llorar.

—¡Eres la mejor amiga que una persona podría tener! Eres amable y eres lista, y eres dulce, y compartes todos tus juguetes y cosas. Quien sea que no quiere ser tu amigo se pierde de mucho.

—¿Se pierde de mucho? —preguntó Dani.

—Sí, bebé. Sería su pérdida. Apuesto que tienes muchos amigos en la clase.

—Los tengo. Está Taylor y Missy y Stephanie y Jonathan.

Hice una mueca cuando dijo el nombre de un niño.

—Exactamente. Solo recuerda que tienes muchos amigos, y si Cindy no se disculpa, tú juega con los demás.

—Bien, papi. ¿Podemos ir a comprar chocolate caliente?

Sonreí. La tormenta había pasado.

—Podemos, bebé. Eso suena bien para mí.

La subí al auto y me deslicé en el asiento del conductor.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti y tu estrella dorada, bebé. Nunca te sientas mal por hacer algo bien. —Ningún niño le quitaría sus logros.

Necesitaba preguntarle a Chica Reed quién era esta Cindy. No era merecedora de la amistad de mi Dani.

—De acuerdo. —Me sonrió en el espejo retrovisor. Esa era la sonrisa que amaba.

—¡Aquí vamos! Un chocolate caliente en camino para mi niña de estrella dorada.

Primera crisis de chicas superada. Solo Dios sabía cuántas más faltaban.


	56. Outtake 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Getting Blitzed**

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** Itzel Lightwood

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Outtake 3**

Las tintineantes notas del piano se escapaban por la ventana mientras corría hacia la puerta y no pude evitar sonreír. No eran las notas experimentadas de Chica Reed, así que tenía que ser Dani, aunque sonaba como si hubiera mejorado desde la otra noche, cuando me ofreció su concierto por enésima vez. No había nada más lindo en el mundo que ver a mi princesa golpeando en esas teclas de piano, con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro y sus pequeñas coletas moviéndose mientras movía la cabeza y cantaba al ritmo de las canciones que inventaba. Cada una de ellas me tenía como protagonista siendo el héroe, el príncipe o el quarterback. Sí, era jodidamente asombroso.

Me apresuré a entrar, limpiándome el sudor de la frente mientras entraba a la sala de estar.

—No me digan que mi princesa hizo un espectáculo sin mí —comencé, dejando de hablar cuando vi a Dani en el suelo, jugando con sus figuras de acción de futbol. Sonreí cuando vi que las tenía en una perfecta alineación. Había tenido diversas discusiones con ella cuando tenía tres acerca de las formaciones ilegales que estaba haciendo. Chica Reed se reía a carcajadas cada vez que le mostraba la forma correcta de alinear sus figuras.

—No soy yo, papi —dijo Dani y juro que pude escuchar el sobreentendido 'Duh' en su tono. ¿Cuándo aprendieron sarcasmo los niños de casi cinco años? Porque juro que mi hija ya lo había hecho. Aunque no me sorprendía. Por supuesto que mi hija era avanzada.

—¡Papi!

Miré hacia donde Ethan estaba sentado, posado en el regazo de mi esposa frente al piano. Sonreí y me dirigí hacia ellos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Pequeño Campeón? ¿Mami te está enseñando a tocar?

Sacudió la cabeza, dándome una brillante sonrisa.

—¡Yo enseño huh!

Alcé la ceja hacia Chica Reed.

—¿Ese era él tocando?

Ella sonrió y frunció los labios hacia mí, así que mi incliné y le di un pequeño beso, siendo cuidadoso de no presionar mi sudoroso cuerpo contra ella. Es decir, quería hacerlo, pero los niños estaban justo ahí, y prefería que estuviera sudorosa más tarde de maneras más interesantes.

—Ese era él. ¿Acaso no estuvo fantástico? —La sonrisa en su rostro era electrizante.

—Sí, es decir, no pude identificar si fue una canción, como tal, pero sonaba bien.

Chica Reed asintió con entusiasmo.

—¡Lo sé! Tiene un oído increíble. Mira esto.

Comenzó a tocar y Ethan miró sus dedos con intensidad. De repente tocó una nota muy alta y el pequeño rostro de Ethan se arrugó. Era jodidamente adorable. Lucía muy parecido a su madre en ese momento, desearía tener mi teléfono para poder tomar una fotografía.

—¡No, mami! No eso. Esto. —Y se inclinó y tocó una nota que sonaba mucho mejor.

—Sí, bebé, justo así. ¿Acaso no es genial? —Chica Reed plantó un gran beso en la cabeza de Ethan, haciéndolo reír y retorcerse.

—Él es fantástico. ¿Vas a ser un pianista cuando crezcas? —pregunté.

—Sí. Y un poicía.

Reí mientras lo quitaba del regazo de Chica Reed y lo arrojaba ligeramente en el aire. Él gritó de alegría.

—Vas a ser el mejor pianista y policía del mundo, Ethan. Siempre lucha por ser el mejor, como mami y papi.

—¡El mejor! —gritó, arrojando sus pequeños brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Enterré mi rostro en la curva de su cuello, haciendo ruidos de morder mientras él reía y golpeaba mi cabeza.

—¡No me comas, papi!

—¡Pero sabes tan bien! —Gemí cuando Dani corrió y se estrelló contra mi pierna, tratando de taclearme—. Tú también, princesa. —La alcé y alterné entre su cuello y el de él, haciéndolos gritar y reír y retorcerse.

—Estoy bastante segura de que ninguno de ustedes sabe bien, ahora que su papi los ha dejado todos sudorosos. Todos necesitan tomar baños ahora —dijo Chica Reed, sacudiendo su cabeza. Sus ojos estaban brillando de risa, así que sabía que no estaba enojada. De todos modos era casi hora de dormir.

Los niños hicieron ruidos ante el tema de bañarse, aunque cuando entraban ahí, amaban demasiado jugar con las burbujas y juguetes. Aun así…

—No creo que sea justo que nosotros tengamos que bañarnos y mami no —susurré hacia ellos, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Chica Reed escuchara.

Sus ojos se ensancharon y sacudió la cabeza, retrocediendo un paso mientras dejaba a los niños en el suelo.

—No te atrevas —murmuró al mismo tiempo que yo decía "¡Atrápenla!"

Chica Reed se giró para correr, pero la tacleada de Dani fue perfecta cuando se lanzó hacia las piernas de su madre. Chica Reed comenzó a caer, pero gracias a mis increíbles reflejos, la atrapé antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo.

—Muchas gracias, Campeón —murmuró sarcásticamente—. No puedo creer que los pusieras en mi contra.

—Oye, tú eres la que murmuró la palabra con B —le recordé mientras la alzaba en mis brazos.

—¡Edward! ¡Bájame! —Pero era demasiado tarde, porque ya estaba frotando mi rostro sudoroso contra ella.

—Ahora mami también necesita un baño —le dije a mis hijos, quienes reían y corrían a nuestro alrededor.

—Vas a pagar por esto —me dijo, lo suficientemente bajo como para que los niños no escucharan.

—No puedo esperar para eso. —La besé con fuerza antes de bajarla—. Bañaré a los niños, dado que es algo así como mi culpa que estén sucios.

—¿Algo así? —preguntó con una risa.

—Bien, totalmente. —La besé de nuevo—. Pero en nombre de la conservación del agua, creo que deberías esperar hasta que haya terminado para bañarte.

Sus ojos marrones brillaron.

—Oh sí, a ti te interesa demasiado el ambiente, Cullen.

—Claro que sí, señora Cullen.

Su sonrisa se pronunció más, así que no se estaba tragando mi mierda.

—Bien, ¿qué te parece esto? Debo bañarlos porque yo los ensucié, ¿cierto?

Asintió.

—Cierto.

—Bueno, yo te ensucié, así que tengo que limpiarte. Es lo correcto. Nosotros limpiamos nuestros desastres, ¿o no, niños?

—¡Sí, papi! Mami dice que debemos —señaló Dani. Era una niña fantástica, ayudando sin saberlo a su papi para conseguir que mami se desnudara.

—¿Lo ves? Tú lo dijiste, mami.

Chica Reed rio mientras levantaba a Ethan para pasármelo.

—Supongo que es cierto. Bien, papi. Tú limpia a los niños y luego puedes hacerlo conmigo.

Sonreí ante eso.

—No puedo esperar para hacerlo contigo, bebé.

—Lo sé. —Sonrió y me dio un rápido beso—. Así que encárgate de los niños, porque me estoy sintiendo muy sucia.

Joder sí. Amaba a mi vida. Cargué a Dani y me dirigí con mis hijos hacia las escaleras. La hora del baño era asombrosa, especialmente con Chica Reed.

xxxxxx

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes manejarlo? —preguntó Chica Reed mirándome con sospecha.

No sabía si debía de estar ofendido o no. Por supuesto que podía manejarlo. Era el jodido Edward Cullen.

—Nena, acordamos que este año, fuera de la temporada, me encargaría aquí y tú te unirías a la sinfónica. Ya he estado solo con los niños antes.

—Sí, pero nunca te he dejado por la noche solo con ellos, y mucho menos por un mes. —Se mordió el labio, luciendo muy en conflicto.

Lo entendía. No me gustaba dejarlos por juegos y la mayor parte del tiempo me iba solo por unos días. Esto sería un tour de un mes con la Sinfónica de Nueva Jersey. Finalmente iba a vivir su sueño, aunque fuera por un mes. Estaba malditamente determinado a que ella lo hiciera.

—En primer lugar, mi mamá vive como a dos calles de aquí. Sabes jodidamente bien que estará aquí a diario mientras tú no estás, si es que no se muda.

No podía ignorar eso. Mis padres finalmente lo habían hecho y habían comprado una segunda casa aquí, por supuesto casi al lado. Cuando escucharon los planes de Chica Reed, mi mamá rápidamente se había ofrecido a ayudar con lo que sea que necesitáramos. Ahora que Dottie se había retirado, probablemente estaría agradecido con la ayuda.

—Lo sé, pero…

Tomé su hermoso rostro en mis manos.

—En segundo lugar, este es tu sueño, nena. Lo has retrasado por cinco años mientras yo vivía el mío. Dani tiene casi cinco. Ethan casi tres, sin la mamila, sin los pañales. Es tu turno. Acordamos que cuando estuviera fuera de temporada sería tu turno de brillar. —Le besé—. No puedo esperar para verte hacer eso.

Sus ojos marrones se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Es solo que no sé si puedo soportar estar lejos de ustedes tres por tanto tiempo.

Eso definitivamente lo entendía.

—Sabes que iremos a verte tocar, nena. Conseguiré boletos para cada una de las ciudades cada semana, subiré a los niños al auto y conduciremos hacia ti. Tampoco puedo soportar estar lejos de ti por un mes.

Puso sus brazos a mi alrededor y se enterró en mi pecho. Acaricié su suave cabello y la abracé hasta que la sentí relajarse contra mí.

—Estoy nerviosa —admitió en voz baja.

Ahí estaba. Sabía que odiaba tener que dejarnos, pero ella sabía que estaríamos donde ella estuviera. Los tres —bueno, cuatro con Rainbow— viviríamos en hoteles por el mes si era necesario.

—No hay nada porque tengas que estar nerviosa, Chica Reed. Eres una increíble música. Has estado practicando cada día por meses. Te recibieron con los brazos abiertos después de tu prueba. Te quieren, nena. Así de buena eres.

—Lo sé. —Me miró—. Es solo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que toqué en público.

—¿Además de todas esas lecciones que has dado en escuelas y en privado durante los últimos cinco años?

Se rio.

—Sí, aparte de esas.

—Puedes hacer esto —repetí, tocando su mejilla—. Eres una Cullen, nena. Brillamos más en el gran escenario, y finalmente te subirás a ese escenario. No puedo esperar para verte ahí. Mi esposa, oboe principal en la Orquesta de Nueva Jersey.

Chica Reed bufó una risa.

—Principal mi trasero. A lo mucho seré tercera.

—No para mí. Y serías principal si estuvieras con ellos más que unos cuantos meses al año.

Su suave sonrisa se mostró antes de que me diera un ardiente beso.

—Gracias por tu fe en mí.

—Siempre, Chica Reed. Soy tu fan número uno.

Ella sonrió.

—Lo sé.

—¡Mami! ¡Maaaaaaaaaaamá!

Nos separamos ante los gritos de Dani en el piso de abajo. Ethan entró en la habitación y enredó sus brazos alrededor de su pierna.

—¡Mamá, arriba!

Ella se agachó y lo cargó en su cadera. La manera en la que él la miraba, como si ella colgara la luna, siempre me hacía sonreír. Ethan era un niño de mamá por completo. No podía culparlo. Yo mismo adoraba a su madre.

—Quizá es un empate de tres por ser el primero —permití, haciéndola reír.

—Con ustedes tres de mi lado, ¿cómo puedo fallar? —preguntó, besando el suave cabello castaño de Ethan, que era exactamente del mismo color de ella.

—Nunca podrías fallar, nena. Eres una Cullen. —Sonreí hacia mi hijo—. ¿Qué hacemos los Cullen?

—¡Ganar! —gritó, arrojando sus pequeños brazos en el movimiento de touchdown.

—Así es, amigo. —Revolví su cabello—. Tu hijo ha hablado.

Chica Reed rio.

—Claro que lo ha hecho. Voy a hacer esto.

—Vas a estar fenomenal —le aseguré.

xxxxxxxxx

—¿Vas a comportarte, hombrecito? —pregunté mientras alisaba las mangas de su camisa.

Mierda, pero se veía adorable en su pequeño traje. Chica Reed iba a enloquecer cuando lo viera.

—Sí, papi. —Parecía fascinado con mi corbata, estirándose para tocarla. Esperaba que estuviera igual de fascinado con la suya, mientras la enredaba alrededor de su cuello y rápidamente la ataba antes de que pudiera protestar.

—¡Listo! Justo como papi. —Giré a Ethan para que estuviera frente al espejo, dejándolo ver las corbatas azules a juego.

Sus ojos marrones se ensancharon y dijo "Oooh" mientras tocaba la suya.

—Te ves muy apuesto, amigo. Mami va a amarlo.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó, mirando alrededor—. ¿Dónde está mamá?

Tuve que sonreír. Había estado preguntado eso toda la semana, desde que Chica Reed se había ido con la sinfónica. Había estado preocupado de que hiciera un berrinche o dos, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se calmaba cuando le decía que ella estaba trabajando y que la vería pronto. Afortunadamente, estaban de vuelta en Newark este fin de semana, así que el hotel no era necesario. Nos dirigiríamos a la Sala de Sinfónica de Newark desde nuestra casa.

—Mamá está en su concierto. La veremos tocar y luego ¿adivina qué?

Me miró con los ojos de ella.

—¿Qué?

—¡La traeremos a casa con nosotros! Mami estará de vuelta en su propia cama esta noche. —Nuestra cama. Jodidas gracias. Había pasado menos de una semana y la extrañaba terriblemente.

Él saltó un poco en el mueble en el que estaba y me aseguré de tomar su cintura para que no se cayera.

—¡Yay! ¡Mamá casa!

—Sí, gracias a Dios. Mami estará en casa.

—¿Duerme contigo? —preguntó, sonriéndome.

Me tragué un gemido. Ambos, él y Dani, habían decidido que dado que mami no estaba aquí, dormirían con Rainbow y conmigo. No tuve el corazón para rechazarlos y, francamente, ya no me gustaba dormir solo. Las cosas definitivamente habían cambiado para bien desde la universidad.

—Ya veremos, amigo. Mami necesita su descanso. —Y papi necesitaba a mami. Demasiado.

Le puse su saco y sonreí hacia él.

—Luces apuesto, hombrecito.

—¿Qué es apeto? —preguntó, haciéndome reír.

—Apuesto. Significa que te ves guapo, como papi.

—¡Como papi! —gritó.

Acomodé su cabello, que tendía a revolverse como el mío de vez en cuando.

—Justo como papi.

—Edward, estamos listos.

Me giré hacia la voz de mi mamá y miré su rostro iluminarse al ver a Ethan.

—¿Acaso no eres el niño más guapo del mundo? —gritó, acercándose para levantarlo del mueble y llenar su rostro de besos.

—¡Nana! ¡Papi dijo que como él!

—Eres guapo justo como él. —Mamá se estiró y acomodó mi corbata.

Sonreí. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

—Tu hija luce adorable —me aseguró mamá. Dejé que ella se encargara de Dani porque vestirla era un dolor en el culo. Tenía jodidos montones de ropa y hacer que decidiera qué vestido usar siempre era un gran trabajo. Además, si conseguía que se pusiera uno, sería vetado por algo más por alguna de las mujeres de la casa. A la mierda con eso.

—Gracias por arreglarla, mamá. —Me jodí el cabello un poco antes de darle la espalda al espejo—. ¿Todos están listos para irse?

Había comprado la sección entera del balcón en la sala porque quería que los niños tuvieran un poco de espacio para moverse si lo querían; además, montones de nosotros iríamos. Mis padres, Sammy, Colin, Brady, Sarah, Paul y Leah irían, con Emily y Kim quedándose en casa con sus niños. Había invitado a unos cuantos chicos más del equipo para que fueran si querían.

—¿Chelsea está aquí?

Mamá asintió.

—Sí, está con Dani. Su mamá la dejó hace un rato. Luce hermosa. Está creciendo.

Gemí ante su recordatorio. Chelsea tenía quince ahora. ¿A dónde se había ido el tiempo? Pronto conduciría y los chicos llegarían. No estaba listo para esa mierda.

Tomé la mano de Ethan y nos dirigimos hacia la habitación de su hermana. Sonreí cuando vi que Dani estaba usando un vestido verde que hacía juego con sus ojos. Su cabello estaba peinado en una elaborada trenza. Estaba girando para Chelsea, quién le daba cumplidos. Chels lucía demasiado mayor, usando un ceñido vestido rojo y con su cabello en una masa de rizos por su espalda.

—Hola, chicas lindas. —Sonreí mientras ambas se giraban a nosotros.

—¡Hola, papi! ¿Te gusta mi vestido?

—Sí, nena. Es muy bonito. —Juro que Dani batió sus pestañas antes de girarse para mirarse en el espejo otra vez. No estaba listo para esta mierda.

—Tú también te ves hermosa, Chels.

—Gracias, Edward. Gracias por llevarme. Estoy emocionada por ver a Bella tocar. —Se acercó para tomar a Ethan en sus brazos. Él se acurrucó contra ella—. Hola, lindura.

—¡Hola! Manos* como papi.

Bufé.

—Guapo* —clarifiqué ante la confundida expresión en su rostro.

—Oh, bueno, ¡claro que lo eres! Qué niño tan guapo.

Él sonrió antes de enterrarse en su hombro. El niño amaba acurrucarse, especialmente con las mujeres. Quizá sea la viva imagen de su madre y tuviera su talento musical, pero él era como yo cuando se trataba de encantar a las damas.

—¿Están listas para irnos, chicas?

—Papi, ¿puedo usar mi brazalete?

Sonreí.

—Claro, nena. —Saqué su brazalete de dijes de su pequeño joyero y se lo puse en la muñeca. Junto con su dije de La niña de papá, ahora tenía un gato para representar a Rainbow, mi número porque ella quería apoyarme y un dije de hermana número uno para celebrar que se convirtiera en hermana mayor.

—¿Quieres usar tu collar también? —pregunté. Le habíamos comprado un collar de mariposa que combinaría con el vestido.

Ella asintió y se lo puse, eventualmente. Jodidos broches pequeños.

—Listo. Estás perfecta. ¿Lista para ser la cita de papi?

—¿Qué es una cita? —preguntó Ethan.

—Es cuando un chico le pide a una chica que salga a algún lugar con él, a cenar o a ver una película o algo así —contestó Chelsea, sonando casi esperanzada.

Mierda. No estaba listo para que empezara a salir. Era demasiado joven.

—Sí, eso lo resume, aunque también la chica puede pedirlo. Aunque no Dani, a menos que me lo esté preguntando a mí.

Mi mamá se rio detrás de mí.

—Sí, buena suerte con eso.

—Calla. Así que, Dani, ¿serías mi cita esta noche?

—Sí, papi. —Ella me sonrió. Tan jodidamente adorable.

—Tú la mía, CC.

Todos nos giramos a donde Ethan, con sus manos en el rostro de Chelsea, más o menos le ordenaba que fuera su cita. Se le dificultaba pronunciar su nombre, así que era CC para él.

Chelsea le sonrió.

—Claro, Ethan. Me encantaría ser tu cita.

Pensé en decirle a Ethan que debería preguntar, no ordenar, pero demonios, había funcionado. Había hecho lo mismo en el pasado. De tal palo tal astilla.

—Bueno, ahora que eso está arreglado, ¿qué tal si nos vamos? Necesitamos ir para ver tocar a mami.

—¡Yay! —gritó Dani.

Tomé su mano y Chelsea cargó a su cita fuera de la habitación. Hora del espectáculo.

xxxxxx

—¿Dónde está mamá?

Sonreí cuando Ethan demandó saberlo inmediatamente después de que entramos en el teatro.

—Ella estará ahí… —Señalé hacia la sección en donde Chica Reed me dijo que estaría. Había elegido nuestros asientos con base en la posibilidad que tendríamos de verla, aunque una vez que todos los cuerpos estuvieran ahí, ¿quién sabe si seríamos capaces de verla? Lo esperaba, al menos.

El lugar era impresionante. Madera brillante y telas rojas estaban por todos lados. Incluso había un elegante candelabro sobre el escenario. Las sillas para los músicos ya estaban puestas.

—Vaya lugar, hombre. —Sammy me palmó la espalda mientras se sentaba detrás de mí—. Bella realmente es importante, ¿huh?

Sonreí.

—Ella es increíble.

Me emocionaba más de lo que podía decir que Chica Reed finalmente tuviera su momento. Nunca, ni siquiera por un segundo, se había arrepentido de que el tener a Dani retrasara su oportunidad de tocar en la orquesta, pero sabía lo que significaba para ella tener la oportunidad ahora. Mierda, significaba demasiado para ambos.

Los músicos comenzaron a aparecer en el escenario, todos vestidos de negro. Me incliné y tuve que reprimir un grito cuando vi a mi esposa. Este no era el lugar para gritar, pero maldición si no quería hacerlo. Estaba jodidamente hermosa en su largo vestido negro, con su cabello recogido similar al de Dani.

—Mira, amigo, ahí está mami.

—¿Dónde? —gritó Ethan, prácticamente inclinándose sobre el borde para verla.

Lo cargué y la señalé.

—Por allá. No puedes gritar, Ethan. Tienes que estar callado aquí.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Porque este es un show importante y nadie grita aquí. Escuchas la música y la aprecias.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó de nuevo.

Sammy bufó detrás de mí.

—Dios, amo esta edad.

Sí, por supuesto que lo hacía. Apenas estaba saliendo de ella con su hija.

—Porque papi lo dice.

—Oye, Ethan, traje _Donde viven los monstruos_. ¿Quieres leerlo?

Le sonreí a Chelsea cuando él me abandonó y subió a su regazo.

—Gracias, chica.

—No hay problema.

Miré mientras ella les leía a Ethan y Dani, quién estaba acurrucada a su lado. Era fenomenal con ellos, paciente y protectora, justo como había sido con su hermano. Me entristecía que no tuviera sus propios hermanos para pasar el rato con ellos, pero sus padres no tenían el corazón para tener otro después de que Danny muriera. Habían pasado momentos duros cuando no estaban seguros si seguirían juntos, pero lo habían superado. Y Chelsea nos tenía. La incluíamos en todas nuestras reuniones familiares y viajes.

Mantuve un ojo en mis hijos mientras hablaba con los chicos acerca de nuestros ejercicios fuera de temporada. Iba a mantener a esos bastardos en forma este año. Teníamos otro Súper Tazón que ganar.

Eventualmente los instrumentos comenzaron a sonar mientras la orquesta afinaba sus instrumentos o lo que sea que hicieron. Las luces se apagaron y era hora. Chelsea cerró el libro y Ethan volvió a mí.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó.

—Justo ahí, amigo. —La señalé de nuevo—. Va a tocar para nosotros.

—Eso no piano.

—Nope, ella tocará su oboe aquí. ¿Quieres aprender ese instrumento después?

—¿Cómo mamá? —preguntó, sus grandes ojos marrones rogándome.

—Sí, hombrecito. Justo como mamá.

—Bien.

Sonreí y pasé mis dedos por su suave cabello. La música comenzó y su boca se abrió por completo. Se removió hasta el límite de mis rodillas, tratando de acercarse lo más que podía al borde. Me acerqué más, levantándolo para que pudiera ver.

Ethan era un típico niño pequeño, raramente sentado por mucho tiempo y tenía poca capacidad de atención, pero, maldición, se quedó quieto durante todo el show, mirando todo con los ojos ensanchados y el ocasional 'ooh' cuando la música se incrementaba.

—¿Te gustó, amigo? —pregunté cuando la música terminó. Aún estaba sentado en mí, completamente quieto.

—Hago eso, papi. Toco música.

Me había imaginado a mi hijo siguiendo mis pasos en la NFL, pero parecía que iba a forjar un camino parecido al de su madre. Sonreí hacia él.

—Lo harás, Pequeño Campeón. Estarás ahí algún día.

—¿Con mamá?

Me reí.

—Sí, bebé. Con mamá. Y papi estará en la primera fila, animándote.

—En silencio. Precia la música.

—Por supuesto. Siempre apreciaré tu música. Ahora, vamos a encontrar a mamá y a decirle que te le unirás en el escenario un día.

—¡Sí! —Asintió enfáticamente—. ¡Encuentra mamá, papá!

—Siempre encontraré a tu mamá, Ethan. —Siempre.

* * *

*En inglés Ethan dice _hands_ (manos) y Edward lo corrige diciendo _handsome_ (guapo), que son muy parecidas. Al traducirlo se pierde.

* * *

 _¡Sorpresa!_

 _No es domingo y les traemos un capítulo nuevo… Como terminamos las otras dos traducciones que teníamos en proceso (que si no leyeron se pueden pasar a leer), pensamos que es una buena idea avanzar más rápido con esta historia, ¿qué les parece la idea? Así que se van a sorprender con los capis durante la semana ;) ;)_

 _¡No se olviden de contarnos en los comentarios qué les pareció el capítulo!_

 _¡Hasta el próximo!_


	57. Outtake: Una Navidad de Rainbow

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Getting Blitzed**

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Una Navidad de Rainbow**

¿Qué era esta humillación? Era completamente inaceptable.

—¡Bonita, Rainbow!

Sí, yo era bastante bonita. Incluso hermosa. Y no necesitaba nada además de mi belleza natural.

—¿Qué haces, nena?

 _Papi_ vino y nos sonrió. Finalmente. _Él_ me salvaría.

—Estoy haciendo bonita a Rainbow.

Hm. Yo ya lo era. Todos lo sabían. Esperé pacientemente a que _papi_ corrigiera a Dani.

—Ella está muy bonita ahora, bebé. ¡Hiciste un buen trabajo!

¿Ahora? ¿Qué era toda esta tontería? Yo _siempre_ era bonita. ¿ _Papi_ necesitaba que le revisaran la vista? Tal vez debería llamar al doctor de personas. No a mi doctor. Él era malvado. Y yo no necesitaba ninguna inyección. De ninguna manera.

—¡Chica Reed! ¡Ven a ver esto!

Bueno, si _papi_ no me iba a salvar, _mami_ lo haría. Seguramente entendería que yo ya era perfecta y no necesitaba nada más.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¿No es eso lo más lindo?

O tal vez no. ¿Por qué todos me traicionaban? ¿Tenía que hacer todo yo sola? De acuerdo. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para salir de esto sola. ¿Cómo me metí en esto?

Incliné mi cabeza a la izquierda, lo cual movió a la abominación sobre mi cabeza, pero no se despegó. Raro. Así que intenté a la derecha. Solo volvió a donde estaba. Muy bien. Esto era más difícil de lo que esperaba, pero nada podía sujetar a Rainbow. Superaría este reto. Estaba asegurado.

 _Mamá_ comenzó con los flashes de nuevo, arrullando y riendo junto con Dani y _papi_. Traición. Pura y simple. Disfrutaban mi dolor. Tendrían que pagar por eso luego. Había muchas cosas que ellos amaban que podrían llegar a mi pila especial. Oh, sí, perderían cosas esta noche, si podía quitarme esta cosa infernal de la cabeza.

—¡Oh, esto sería bonito! ¡Colócale esto!

 _Mamá_ colocó un lazo, el que había estado golpeando antes de sufrir esta humillación, en mi espalda y comenzó con los flashes de nuevo.

—¡Es tan linda! ¡Es un regalo! Sentada frente al árbol con lazos y ese sombrero de Santa.

¿Sombrero? ¿Eso era lo que tenía en la cabeza? No sabía lo que era, probablemente porque no debería tenerlo sobre mí. Picaba. Y tenía cuerdas, con las cuales quería jugar, pero no podía porque estaban en mi barbilla.

Levanté mi pata, tratando lo mejor posible de quitar la cosa de mi rostro.

—Se lo quité a mi muñeca de Santa —dijo Dani, aplaudiendo.

Lo que fuera esa muñeca de Santa, pagaría. Ya no lo sería para el final del día. Recuerden mis palabras.

—¡Qué buena idea!

No, no era una buena idea. Para nada. Levanté mi cara y miré directamente a _papi_. _Él_ me entendía de una forma en la que ellas no. _Él_ arreglaría esto.

—¡Meow! —grité con mi voz más molesta.

Los ojos de _papi_ se ampliaron.

—Oh, oh. Está e-n-o-j-a-d-a.

 _Mami_ rio. Claramente subestimaba mi rabia.

—No puede estar tan molesta. Se sentó allí y dejó que Dani se lo colocara.

Ese había sido un tonto error. Traté de ser gentil con _la bebé_. _Papi_ me decía todo el tiempo que tenía que ser buena. Y lo era. Era la mejor. Y aun así pagaba por ser buena al ser utilizada para vestir un fastidioso sombrero en mi cabeza. ¿Cuál era el punto de ser buena si me tratarían de esta manera?

—¡Bo!

Hm, tal vez el niño me ayudaría. Él era más chico, más moldeable de lo que era Dani. Eso es, niño. Acaricia a Rainbow. Acaricia mi cabeza y quita ese sombrero. Puedes hacerlo. Sé que sí.

—¡Bonita Bo!

Sí, establecimos que era bonita. Aunque el sombrero no era el causante. Solo lo era. _Mami_ lo dijo desde el primer día.

Ethan palmeó mi cabeza, y el sombrero comenzó a inclinarse. ¡Eso es! Justo así, Ethan. Oficialmente eres mi favorito.

—Ten cuidado, cariño. Le quitarás el sombrero a Rainbow.

¡Pero esa era la meta! Demonios, mujer. ¡Libérame! ¡Lo demando!

Dejé salir mi maullido más imperioso. Solo se rieron de mí. ¡Esto no sería tolerado!

—Mejor toma las fotografías mientras puedas, Chica Reed. Rainbow está a punto de explotar.

Si _él_ podía verlo, ¿por qué no hacía nada? _Papi_ y yo éramos un equipo. Siempre lo decía.

—¡Lo sé! Es solo que luce tan adorable.

Eso ya había sido establecido. Los flashes continuaron, y luego una luz brilló sobre mí.

—Lo estoy grabando.

Lo que sea que eso significara, era claro que toda mi familia disfrutaba mi sufrimiento y que tendría que liberarme sola. Primero lo primero. El lazo no estaba atado a mí, solo reposaba en mi espalda. Podía encargarme de eso muy fácil.

Me volteé a la izquierda de nuevo, tratando de atraparlo, pero no funcionó. Ni a la derecha. Así que me vi forzada a ir en círculos, pareciendo que perseguía mi cola como esos insípidos que Chelsea traía de visita cada tanto. Pagarían por esta humillación.

¿Y qué hizo mi familia mientras trataba, sin éxito, de liberarme de los aparatos de tortura que me habían colocado? Reír. Dani y Ethan aplaudían y reían. Qué groseros.

Le lancé a _papi_ la mirada asesina.

—Lo siento, Rainbow. Les encanta. — _Papi_ se encogió de hombros—. Mis manos están atadas.

¡No! Yo era la que estaba atada. No podía creer que _papi_ estaba ignorando mi dolor y sufrimiento por su disfrute. ¿No sabía quién era lo más importante aquí? ¡Era _yo_! Se los recordaba _todos los días_. ¿Cómo se atrevía a olvidar?

Dejé salir un combo de gruñido/grito que les dejó saber a todos que la diversión se había acabado. Pero solo rieron más. Claramente me había relajado demasiado con ellos. Pensaban que estaban a cargo. Familia tonta.

Me volteé a la izquierda de nuevo. Aún no podía alcanzar la cinta. Demonios. De acuerdo. Hora de pensar, Rainbow. Eres más inteligente que los demás. Puedes salir de esto. Si solo pudiera estirarme un poco más… Diablos.

De acuerdo, si no podía sacarlo con mis patas o mi boca, y ellos continuarían siendo groseros, necesitaba usar algo o alguien más. Nadie más estaba además de los traidores, así que dependía de mí.

Miré alrededor de la habitación, y si pudiera reír como ellos, dejaría salir una carcajada ahora. ¡Lo tenía! Caminé a la banca donde se sentaban cuando hacían los sonidos bonitos y froté mi cabeza contra las patas. ¡Eso era! El sombrero se estaba aflojando. Solo un poco más, de esta forma, y de la otra, ¡sí! ¡La victoria es mía! ¡No pueden controlar a Rainbow, tontos humanos!

El sombrero cayó alrededor de mi cuello, las cuerdas soltándose, pero sin hacerlo por completo. Estaba bien porque ahora podía alcanzarlo con mi boca. Lo jalé una, dos, y en el tercero, salió. ¡Era libre!

Bueno, ya estaba casi libre. Rodé a mi costado y arqueé mi espalda contra la cosa de la silla. ¡Una frotada! Rainbow gana, ¡como siempre! ¡Tomen eso, familia!

Me levanté y los observé de forma asesina. Seguían riendo, por alguna razón desconocida.

 _Papi_ se estiró y me recogió, acurrucándome en su pecho, que era donde yo pertenecía. Pero estaba molesta con él, así que no me acurruqué como normalmente lo hacía. Compartí mi inconformidad con un grito y una pata en su barbilla.

—Lo sé, Rainbow, pero de verdad lucías linda.

Duh. Siempre luzco así. No tenía que usar tontos sombreros molestos o lazos para ser bonita. Los lazos eran para jugar. En realidad, las cuerdas del sombrero lucían algo divertidas. Puede que jugara con eso más tarde, una vez que lo hubiera escondido en mi pila. No me colocarían esa cosa de nuevo.

—Eres una buena niña, Rainbow.

 _Mami_ palmeó mi cabeza. Me aparté de ella. Ella se había reído de mi sufrimiento.

 _—Parece que estamos en problemas —le dijo a_ _papi_ _._

Sí. Sí lo están. Y solo porque _papi_ me está cargando y acariciando, y se siente bien, no significa que olvidaré lo que me han hecho. Debe haber retribución. La venganza es mía.

—No se quedará molesta por mucho tiempo, ¿o sí, Rainbow?

 _Papi_ me levantó para que pudiera ver su rostro. Era un buen rostro y me gustaba, mucho, pero seguía molesta. No me arrullarían para que olvidara. No sería una…

—Tan buena niña.

Y luego _papi_ colocó sus labios encima de mi cabeza. No hacía eso a menudo, pero tenía que saber que me encantaba.

—Gracias por tolerar que Dani te disfrazara, Rainbow —murmuró en mi oreja. Se sintió bien—. Nunca me decepcionas.

Por supuesto que no. Éramos un equipo, incluso si él lo olvidaba y me dejaba sufrir.

 _Papi_ se levantó y tomó la mano de Dani, llevándome con ellos.

—Vamos, princesa. Vamos a devolverle el sombrero a Santa.

Coloqué mi pata en su rostro. ¿De verdad? ¿No más sombrero?

Hizo esa cosa donde me mostraba sus dientes, de buena forma, no como yo hacía con otros gatos.

—Yo te cubro, Rainbow. Siempre. Feliz Navidad.

 _Éramos un equipo de nuevo. Tal vez perdonaría sus zapatos. Tal vez. Feliz Navidad,_ _papi._


	58. Outtake: Chelsea

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Getting Blitzed**

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Outtake: Chelsea**

Sonreí cuando vi el auto en la acera mientras estacionaba. Los padres de Chelsea le habían comprado su Altima usado cuando cumplió dieciséis y aparecía muy seguido después de la escuela para pasar tiempo con Bella y los niños. Tomé mi bolso del gimnasio y la grabación del juego para ir a la casa.

Estaba sorprendido de no escuchar los chillidos y las risas usuales que acompañaban una visita de Chelsea, pero igualmente me dirigí a la cocina. Allí normalmente estaba la familia cuando llegaba a casa. Un rápido vistazo me mostró que estaba equivocado, aunque Rainbow se levantó desde su lugar junto a la chimenea y vino corriendo.

—Hola, Rainbow. —Me incliné para tomarla—. ¿Dónde están todos?

Su respuesta fue un maullido y un golpe de cola, lo cual no fue de mucha ayuda.

—¿Chica Reed? —llamé, subiendo las escaleras.

—Estamos en la habitación de Dani —llamó mi esposa.

De acuerdo entonces. Me dirigí allí, deteniéndome en el marco de la puerta cuando escuché sorbidos de nariz. Mierda. Alguien estaba llorando. ¿Quién y por qué? ¿Dani había tenido un mal día en la escuela?

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté, entrando a la habitación para encontrar a mi esposa e hija acurrucadas con Chelsea, y la cabeza de esta descansando en el hombro de Chica Reed.

Mierda. Mi primer pensamiento y miedo era que ella estuviese enferma como su hermano menor. No sabía por qué fue mi primer pensamiento, pero una parte de mí siempre se preocupaba de que ella también se enfermara. Algo de gemelos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué puedo hacer? —pregunté, cargando a Rainbow hasta la cama.

Saltó de mis brazos y se acercó a Chelsea, se subió a su regazo y se acurrucó. Rainbow sabía cómo consolar a la gente cuando estaban disgustados. Era mucho mejor que yo, déjenme decirles.

—Chelsea acaba de tener un mal día en la escuela. —Chica Reed me tendió una mano y yo la tomé, colapsando en la cama a su lado y jalando a las tres chicas a mis brazos.

—¿Qué pasó? —Un mal día no implicaba llorar todas tus reservas, al menos no en mi mundo.

—¿Por qué los muchachos mienten? —preguntó Chelsea, con sus ojos azules tristes, nadando en lágrimas mientras me miraba.

Maldita sea. Chicos. ¿Por qué tenía que estar saliendo? Había estado tan emocionada hace unos meses cuando había ido a su primera cita. Ella y Chica Reed habían pasado horas escogiendo atuendos y hablando sobre el cabello, maquillaje y mierda. Me había llevado a Dani lejos antes de que pudiera tener cualquier idea en su cabecita sobre chicos y citas. Sí, solo tenía cinco años en ese momento, pero aun así. A la mierda ese ruido.

—¿Qué chico ha mentido sobre qué? —¿Se había metido en los pantalones de ella? Iba a tener que matarlo si ese fuera el caso. Chelsea era casi mi hija.

Chica Reed pasó sus dedos por mi cabello, sin duda tratando de mantenerme tranquilo.

—Este muchacho con el que salió Chelsea le está diciendo a todo el mundo que las cosas fueron mucho más lejos de lo que lo hicieron.

Puto de mierda. ¿Quién era este pequeño gilipollas? Él y yo necesitábamos tener una discusión.

—Trevor Snowden —escupió Chelsea, su voz temblorosa por el llanto, pero yo estaba contento de ver que había cierta ira allí también—. Él dijo que yo... que nosotros...

Levanté una mano porque no necesitaba escuchar esos detalles. Lo capté. Generalmente solo había una cosa sobre la que los chicos mentían a esa edad cuando se trataba de las muchachas. Yo nunca tuve que mentir, por supuesto, pero conocí varios que sí.

—¿Intentó forzarte a hacer algo? —Necesitaba saber esto para mi propia cordura y porque necesitaba saber cuánto dolor tenía que infligirle cuando nos conociéramos. Si me salía con la mía, sería muy pronto.

—¡No! Apenas nos dimos un beso de buenas noches. No entiendo por qué diría esas cosas sobre mí.

Suspiré cuando tres pares de ojos femeninos expectantes se volvieron hacia mí. Esto era lo mierdoso de ser el único hombre de la casa... bueno, menos Ethan, pero difícilmente podía explicar la psique masculina cuando se trataba del sexo. ¿Dónde estaba Jasper cuando lo necesitaba? Su trasero de consejero debería tener esta discusión.

—¿Por qué no vas a buscar a tu hermano, princesa? —Dani no necesitaba escuchar esta discusión.

—Está durmiendo —me dijo, sentándose y aferrándose a su osito de peluche—. Quiero quedarme aquí y hacer que Chelsea se sienta mejor.

Le sonreí, porque ella era tan linda y dulce. Adoraba a Chelsea como una hermana mayor.

Suspiré y pasé mi mano por mi cabello, mirando a mi esposa y sus labios se movieron. Sí, a ella le encantaba verme retorcerme.

—Estoy seguro de que Bella te ha dicho que los chicos ven ciertas cosas de manera diferente que las chicas.

Chica Reed sonrió.

—Ella dijo que los chicos piensan con su...

Levanté la mano de nuevo porque no necesitaba oír que ciertas palabras salieran de los labios de Chelsea. Ella no era mi hija, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

—Eh, sí, lo hacen, pero también se jactan. Se jactan cuando tienen cosas para presumir, como ser un atleta increíble...

Sonreí con la risita de Chica Reed. Chelsea incluso rodó sus ojos y me dedicó una media sonrisa.

—Y se jactan cuando no lo hacen. Todo es una especie de competencia entre los chicos. Por lo tanto, si un tipo se acu... eh, con una chica, entonces los demás piensan que tienen que hacerlo. Y si no lo hacen, a veces mentirán y dirán que lo hicieron.

—¡Pero eso es horrible! ¡De verdad me gustaba! Pensé que íbamos a salir de nuevo y tal vez algún día llegaríamos a ese punto, pero no después de la primera cita.

Cristo. Ni siquiera me gustó escuchar consideraba hacerlo algún día. Eso estaba simplemente mal.

—Por supuesto que no después de la primera cita. —O la número veintiuno—. Cualquier hombre que mienta sobre eso no vale tu tiempo. Él no te merece.

Chelsea resopló.

—Por supuesto que nunca volveré a hablar con él. ¡Pero le contó a todo el mundo! Y ahora todos estos chicos que nunca me han hablado me piden una cita porque creen que soy fácil.

Por supuesto que sí. Jodido infierno. ¿A qué adolescente no le gustaba una chica fácil?

—Tienes que estar por encima de eso —le dijo Chica Reed, frotando su espalda—. Tienes que mantener la cabeza en alto y tratar de reírte de los rumores. Sabes que no es cierto, y cualquiera que realmente te conozca, sabe que no lo es. En este momento parecerá el fin del mundo, pero te lo prometo, los rumores morirán y todos seguirán adelante.

Esa era una buena manera de hacerlo. Sin embargo, no de la manera que yo prefería.

—O podrías golpearlo en la nariz.

Chica Reed rio y sacudió la cabeza.

—Adorable consejo, Campeón.

Me gustaba.

—Podría hacerlo por ti.

Chelsea realmente se rio.

—Me encantaría ver eso. Probablemente perdería sus mie... cosas en el instante que te vea.

Fue una idea. Una buena en lo que a mí respectaba. No, no iba a golpear a un chico de dieciséis años, aunque fuera divertido, pero podría asustarlo de la mierda.

—Edward no golpeará a nadie. —Chica Reed me sonrió—. Pero su corazón está en el lugar correcto. ¿Por qué no te quedas y cenas con nosotros? Llama a tus padres y pregunta si puedes quedarte para una pijamada conmigo y Danie. Dejaremos que Edward y Ethan tengan tiempo de hombres.

Eso sonaba bien para mí. Prefería la testosterona a las lágrimas.

—Bueno. —Chelsea se limpió su lindo rostro—. Lamento haber venido a llorarles.

—Oye, eres familia. Puedes venir a vernos en cualquier momento —le dije.

Se inclinó hacia delante y me dio un abrazo.

—Gracias, Edward. Me das la esperanza de que hay buenos chicos en el mundo.

Sonreí, acariciando su suave cabello.

—Y confía en mí cuando te digo que encontrarás uno, porque me aseguraré de ello. No pasarán cretinos

Ella soltó una risa acuosa.

—De acuerdo, bien.

—Confía en mí. Puede detectarlos. —Chica Reed me sonrió burlonamente, ambos sabiendo que se refería al tipo que yo solía ser—. Vamos a llamar a tu mamá.

Le tendí una mano a Dani.

—Vamos a despertar a tu hermano para poder tener un aliado en este mar de estrógeno.

—¿Qué es el estrógeno? —preguntó mientras la sacaba de la habitación para darle a Chelsea y a Chica Reed un poco más de tiempo de conversación sin oídos sensibles.

—Es una cosa de chicas —le dije.

—¿Qué es fácil?

—No tú, cariño, nunca jamás. —La levanté y le di un sonoro beso—. No más conversación de chicas grandes. Vamos a ver algunas caricaturas.

Me estremecí al pensar en tener esta misma conversación con ella en otros diez años. Sería demasiado pronto para mí para hacerle frente. Ahora mismo, ya se me hacía difícil dejar a Chelsea con Chica Reed. Dejar que muera, mi trasero. Ese chico iba a decirle a todo el mundo que era un maldito mentiroso. Yo iba a encargarme de eso.

 **Xoxoxoxoxo**

—¿El chico dijo qué? —preguntó Sammy, sus ojos oscuros estrechándose y disparando fuego.

—Le dijo a sus amigos que lo hizo con Chelsea y ahora toda la escuela sabe. Los chicos le están pidiendo citas, queriendo ser los siguientes en la línea. —Solo pensar en ello me molestaba y solté de un golpe la pesa que había estado sosteniendo.

—¿Qué diablos? No vamos a dejar que eso suceda, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Y eso, justo allí, era la razón por la que Sammy era mi mejor amigo del equipo.

—Mierda, no, claro que no. Iré a la hora del almuerzo para hablar con él.

—Corrección. _Iremos_ a hablar con él. —Tensó la quijada—. Tengo hijas, maldita sea. ¿Es esto lo que tengo que esperar cuando lleguen a la adolescencia?

—Dímelo a mí. Dani es mayor que las dos. Sufriré primero. —Que Dios me ayude—. Chica Reed dice que no puedo golpearlo.

—El pequeño perdedor probablemente nos demandaría si lo hiciéramos —murmuró Sammy, pateando una de las toallas que colgaba del banco—. Cabrón.

—Solo porque no podemos tocarlo, no significa que no podemos asustarlo hasta la mierda. Lo más importante es asegurarse de que el tarado acepte que es un maldito mentiroso.

—Es una cita. —Sammy sonrió—. No puedo decir que haya estado tan emocionado de ir a la escuela en alguna ocasión.

Bufé.

—Sé lo que quieres decir. —Mis visitas a la escuela en estos días eran mucho mejores que cuando era niño, eso era seguro. Estaba ansioso por esta más que la mayoría.

 **Xoxoxoxox**

—¿Chels sabe que iremos? —preguntó Sammy mientras nos dirigíamos a la escuela.

—Creo que lo asume —dije riendo por la manera en que ella me había abrazado cuando se fue esta mañana. Tenía una mirada en sus ojos y una sonrisa de complicidad en su rostro cuando me dijo que me vería pronto. Chica Reed definitivamente lo sabía, solo me decía que no hiciera nada que fuera a mostrarse en los periódicos y la red.

Me registré en la oficina. Ya les había informado que pasaría por allí con el almuerzo. Ya estaban acostumbrados a ello. Visitaba a Chelsea al menos una vez al mes. Una sonrisa para la secretaria y la directora hizo que nos despidieran con alabanzas y sonrojos. Esa mierda nunca era aburrida.

Atravesamos las puertas de la cafetería y mis ojos rápidamente encontraron a Chelsea. Estaba en una mesa con unos cuantos amigos íntimos, con la mirada baja y los hombros encorvados. Eso no debería pasar nunca.

Los jadeos y las exclamaciones habituales acompañaron nuestra aparición mientras nos dirigíamos hacia Chelsea.

—Hey, Chels, ¿qué pasó con esa cara? ¿No tienes un abrazo para tu receptor favorito? —preguntó Sammy, en voz alta, en caso de que hubiera unas pocas personas que aún no se hubieran fijado en nosotros.

Chelsea alzó la vista y una sonrisa iluminó su bello rostro. Se apartó de su silla y corrió hacia los expectantes brazos de Sammy.

—Lo siento... ¿Antonio Brown, está aquí?

—¡Yo te daré a tu Antonio Brown, niña! —La hizo girar antes de colocarla delante de mí—. Toma. No va a fingir que no eres su favorito.

—Porque él lo es. —Chelsea se acurrucó en mis brazos—. Hola, Edward.

—Hola, nena. ¿Cómo están las cosas hoy?

Ella se encogió de hombros y vi esa tristeza en su rostro.

—Lo mismo, supongo.

—Bueno, no toleraremos eso. —Le sonreí a Sammy, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Dónde está Trevor Snowden? —gritó—. ¡Estoy buscando a Trevor Snowden! Es el gran ganador de un premio especial.

—¡Ahí está! —gritó un chico, señalando con provecho al muchacho que ahora estaba encorvado de la misma manera que había estado Chelsea.

—Gracias, mi amigo. —Sammy le sonrió—. ¡Trevor! Ven aquí por un minuto.

Con todos los ojos fijos en el chico, no tenía más remedio que apartarse de su silla y caminar hacia donde estábamos. Mantuve mi brazo alrededor de Chelsea, apoyándola mientras ella se tensaba ante su cercanía.

—Hay muchos testigos si me golpeas —murmuró una vez que se puso frente a nosotros.

—¿Golpearlo? —pregunté, mirando a Sammy, quien se las arregló para parecer sorprendido y consternado—. ¿Por qué lo golpearíamos? ¿Qué podrías haber hecho tú, un simple niño, para hacernos golpearte?

Miró a Chelsea y luego se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé.

—Oh, creo que lo sabes. —Le sonreí con la misma sonrisa que yo dedicaba en el campo justo antes de lanzar un touchdown ganador de juegos.

—No hice nada.

—¡Exactamente! ¡No hizo nada, Sammy! ¡Lo admite! Entonces, ¿por qué todos en esta cafetería piensan que hiciste algo?

Se encogió de hombros y su cabello color castaño cayó encima de su ojo. Daban ganas de sacar unas tijeras y cortar esa mierda. Maldigo mis promesas.

—No puedo evitar lo que dice la gente.

—¿No? Bueno, aunque no fueras tú quien iniciara el rumor, podrías ser el que lo terminara, si fueras al menos un poco hombre.

Me volví hacia Sammy.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que no hay nada más patético que un hombre que tiene que mentir sobre su vida sexual, como si eso es lo que lo hace un hombre.

—De acuerdo. ¿Sabes lo que hace a un hombre? Es levantarse y hacer lo correcto, hacerse responsable de sus errores, defender la reputación de una chica que no hizo más que tener el mal gusto de salir con un tarado.

Sammy miró a Chelsea.

—De verdad, chica, tenemos que trabajar en esto. No estoy seguro de lo que has visto en este tipo. Me recuerda a este idiota con quien crecí, que también mentía acerca de su experiencia con las mujeres. Estoy muy seguro de que sigue virgen. Porque incluso si sus amigos pensaron que era genial a causa de sus mentiras, las chicas vieron a través de él. Y realmente, ¿a quién debe querer impresionar un adolescente? Desde luego no a los chicos, a menos que batees para ese lado. En cuyo caso, más poder para ti.

—¡No bateo para allá! ¿Qué están tratando de hacer? —preguntó en voz baja.

Sonreí.

—Nosotros no estamos tratando de hacer nada. Solo tratamos de aclarar un rumor. No podemos evitar si lo que decimos aquí es retorcido por tus amigos, al igual que lo que dijiste o no dijiste sobre tu cita con Chelsea.

—En serio, no podemos controlar lo que dice la gente. —Sammy tenía una sonrisa brillante en su rostro—. Solo podemos controlar lo que hacemos al respecto —añadió, suavemente, de modo que solo nosotros pudimos oír—. ¿Qué debemos hacer al respecto, Trevor?

—Puedo pensar en muchas, muchas cosas. Pasé la mayor parte de la noche anotando ideas. Verás, tengo una hija, Sammy tiene dos. Es bueno estar preparados para situaciones que puedan surgir. Chelsea es un extraño tipo de híbrido hermana/hija, por lo que puedes imaginar que soy insanamente protector con ella. Y cuando oigo que un pequeño perdedor está esparciendo mentiras sobre ella, me enojo. Y luego me pongo creativo. Las cosas interesantes suceden cuando soy creativo, ¿no crees, Sammy?

Trevor tenía los ojos muy abiertos y estaba un poco pálido. Me hizo sentir muy genial.

—Oh, sí, te he visto creativo. Lo que le hiciste a Colin sigue siendo algo de leyenda. Años más tarde, sigue siendo molestado por ello.

Sonreí, aunque no había hecho ni una mierda. Sin embargo, Chica Reed tenía una maldita mente malvada, y lo usaría contra este chico en un instante.

—Por lo tanto, ¿debería seguir siendo creativo, Trevor? ¿O te gustaría aclarar las cosas aquí y ahora mismo, con todos observando? Porque me gusta tener todos los ojos sobre mí, sabes. Es algo de quarterback. ¿Te gusta ser el centro de atención?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno, aguántalo. Solo por esta vez. Antes que yo. —Mantuve la agradable sonrisa en mi rostro todo el tiempo.

Parecía petrificado.

—No dormí con Chelsea. ¡Mentí! —gritó.

—¿Por qué harías eso?

—Porque todos dijeron que era un perdedor si no lo había hecho. Jay durmió con Jessica, y David con Mary, y yo era el último de mis amigos.

—¿Qué? —gritó una chica.

Miré a Chelsea, que sonrió y dijo:

—Jessica.

La niña se acercó a un tipo y se ensañó con él.

—Parece que no puedes ser el único mentiroso del grupo, Trev —replicó Sammy, sonriendo mientras la muchacha golpeaba al muchacho en la cabeza.

—Supongo que eso solo demuestra que muchas de las cosas que escuchas en los pasillos no son ciertas. —Miré alrededor de la cafetería, viendo todos los ojos que podía—. Tal vez deberías detenerte y pensar antes de decir cosas sobre la gente, porque la próxima mentira podría ser sobre ti. Por lo tanto, Trevor, gracias por aclarar esa pequeña cuestión. Confío en que no tendremos que regresar para cualquier otra situación.

Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

—No.

—Bueno, porque no voy a desechar esa lista. Solo le añadiré cosas periódicamente cuando la inspiración llegue... Y si piensas aunque sea un poco mal de Chelsea, me veré obligado a consultarla. ¿Bueno?

—De acuerdo. Lo siento, Chelsea.

Ella simplemente asintió y el chico se alejó corriendo.

—¡Ahora que ha terminado el negocio, comamos! —dijo Sammy, sonriendo.

—Oh, una cosa más. —Miré alrededor de la cafetería—. ¿Alguno de los que le pidieron una cita a Chelsea se basaron en esa mentira? No merecen ni un minuto de su tiempo. Tampoco la molesten. Mi lista es extensa y abarca todo.

—¡Edward! —siseó Chelsea—. Ahora nadie me va a invitar a salir.

Le sonreí.

—Ese es el punto, niña. —Pero el ceño fruncido en su rostro me hizo continuar—. Cualquier tipo que te trate con respeto está bien por mí, Chels. Solo tienes que elegir mejor la próxima vez.

—Lo haré. —Me abrazó—. Gracias por ayudarme, Edward.

—En cualquier momento, nena. En cualquier momento.


	59. Outtake: AJ

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Getting Blitzed**

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:**

* * *

 **Outtake: AJ**

—Pase largo —gritó Sammy, corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

Me reí, esquivando a Colin y a su hijo, Christopher, antes de dejar volar la pelota. Sammy pasó fácilmente por encima de Jasper en la cobertura y voló a la zona final, o bueno, la versión improvisada. Estábamos en un picnic familiar en el parque, una última gran aventura antes de que comenzara la escuela y la temporada de fútbol y las cosas estuvieran demasiado caóticas.

—Estás perdiendo el ritmo, hombre —le dije a Jasper cuando finalmente volvió. Sammy lo había rebasado y se había unido a mí unos minutos antes.

—A algunos de nosotros no nos pagan millones para mantenernos en forma. —Él palmeó su vientre todavía plano—. Ahora soy parte de la clase obrera. No me ejercito.

Yo sonreí.

—El entrenador te patearía el culo si él viera esa mierda flácida.

—No, ahora es viejo. No podría atraparme, aunque lo intentara.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Sal de nuevo y pruébalo. Sacaré tu atleta interno.

Jasper sonrió.

—Lo siento, mi cerdo interno quiere salir y comer algo más de la impresionante ensalada de patata de mi esposa. Tú quédate y ejercítate. Te serviría.

Tiré la pelota hacia su trasero, haciéndolo saltar.

Cogió la pelota.

—Ahora la tomaré como rehén. Tienes que comer al menos dos hamburguesas antes de que puedas jugar de nuevo.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que eso es lo opuesto a las buenas prácticas de salud. ¿No has aprendido nada sobre dejar que la comida se estabilice antes de volver a estar activo?

Se rio y tiró la pelota, atrapándola mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

—Seguro, he oído hablar de eso, pero solo se aplica a nosotros, los mortales. Los atletas profesionales deben estar listos para ir en todo momento, incluso con el estómago lleno.

Rodé mis ojos, pero troté tras él. La comida sonaba bien. Y mi equipo me había abandonado de todos modos. Sammy ya tenía un perro caliente en su gran boca y los platos de comida delante de Colin y Christopher me hicieron preocuparme de que no quedara nada.

—¿Me guardaron algo? Caraj… Caracoles —corregí, recordando que el público tenía oídos jóvenes.

—Te he guardado algo, papi.

Le sonreí a mi chica.

—Gracias, Dani. Por eso eres mi hija favorita en el mundo.

Ella se echó a reír cuando le di un beso sonoro en la mejilla.

—Soy tu única hija, papá.

—Pero sigues siendo mi favorita. ¿Qué tal está la comida?

Ella levantó un tenedor lleno de ensalada de macarrones hacia mí y yo lo comí. Fue increíble.

—Realmente bueno.

—Tienes razón, Dani. ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

—Sí. Algunos de nosotros vamos al patio cuando terminemos.

Miré el patio de recreo. Había bastantes niños allí.

—De acuerdo, pero quédate donde te podamos ver. Y lleva a Christopher. —Christopher podía no ser el hijo biológico de Colin, pero seguro que la cuidaba. El chico era grande. En algunos años también podría estar en la línea ofensiva…

Dani puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bien, papá.

Cristo, la chica tenía doce años pero ya tenía esas reacciones adolescentes por todo. Que Dios me ayude cuando las hormonas la ataquen. ¿O lo habían hecho ya? Mierda. No quería saberlo. Ese era el dominio de Chica Reed.

—Bueno. —Le revolví el cabello porque sabía que la volvía loca.

Por supuesto, ella gritó y empezó a palmear mi mano. Era demasiado niña a veces. Pero, afortunadamente, solo a veces. Podía derribar a los niños cuando quisiera.

—Cuando termines con eso, vuelve al equipo. Necesito tu velocidad. Puedes quemar a Jasper en la pelota larga.

Dani se encogió de hombros, pero no antes de ver la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Bueno.

Me dirigí hacia la parrilla, deteniéndome para ver lo que Ethan estaba haciendo. Él y Julian tenían sus cabezas enterradas sobre su tableta. Me pregunté brevemente si estaban mirando chicas, pero me eché a reír cuando vi que era una aplicación de música. Podrías sacar a mi hijo afuera, pero no podías alejarlo de su música. Estaba seguro de que lo oía mientras dormía.

—¿Pasándolo bien, muchachos?

—Sí, papá —respondió distraídamente.

—Claro, tío Edward. —Julian me sonrió. Era la imagen esculpida de su padre. Esperaba que no lo imitara después de la escuela. Sin embargo, no tendría que preocuparme por ello. Ethan había planeado ir a Julliard desde que tenía seis años y se enteró sobre la escuela. Julian no tenía ni un hueso musical en su cuerpo, pero le gustaba estar con mi hijo.

—Las chicas y Christopher van a jugar en el patio de recreo dentro de poco, por si quieren unirse a ellos.

Ethan solo gruñó y jugueteó con el programa. Pensé que mantendría su nariz atascada en su música. Chica Reed dijo que mientras no fuera antisocial, lo que no era, entonces debíamos entregarnos a sus intereses. Lo entendía, aunque desearía que saliera a jugar y practicar deportes con nosotros.

—Bueno, voy a comer. ¿Quieres algo?

—No, gracias.

Empecé a alejarme, pero Ethan me llamó.

—Papá.

—¿Sí? —pregunté, volviéndome.

—Fue un pase muy bueno el que lanzaste al tío Sammy.

Sonreí. Podía parecer que estaba en su propio mundo, pero por lo general sabía lo que estaba pasando.

—Gracias, amigo, si quieres unirte más tarde, puedes.

Él rio.

—Tal vez.

Ambos sabíamos que el atletismo no estaba en su tabla de talentos. Pero todavía podía divertirse si se soltaba con nosotros.

—Solo piénsalo.

—Bueno. —Sus ojos ya estaban de vuelta en su iPad.

Me reí y me dirigí hacia la parrilla, sirviéndome una hamburguesa y un perro caliente, junto con la ensalada de patatas y macarrones. Jasper tenía razón en una cosa, Pequeña hizo una increíble ensalada de patata. Fui al banco de picnic, donde Chica Reed estaba sentada con Emily, Kim, Sarah, Pequeña y los chicos.

Mi esposa me sonrió mientras me sentaba a su lado.

—Que bien luces, Campeón.

—¡Figura de mitad de temporada! —dijo Sammy con una sonrisa.

—Gracias hombre.

—Oh, estaba hablando de mí. Podrías ejercitarte un poco.

Sopesé el lanzarle un cubo de papa, pero con niños y perros esparcidos alrededor, probablemente no era una buena idea. Una pelea completa de comida sería divertida, pero mi esposa rompería mi culo.

—Luces increíble para mí —murmuró.

¿Oh, sí? Diablos, sí. La mirada en los ojos de Chica Reed me hizo notar que tendría mucha suerte más tarde. Increíble. Estaría seguro de llevar a todos los niños para que se durmieran rápidamente.

—Como tú, Chica Reed. —Le di un beso sonoro, riendo cuando sentí una pequeña mano tirando de mi camisa.

—¡No hay besos, papi!

Me aparté de mi esposa, sonriendo a mi hijo más pequeño pegado a su regazo. Era mi exacta copia, hasta el cabello loco.

—A papá le gustan los besos, AJ. Ahora es tu turno para uno.

—¡No! —gritó, pero ya lo tenía en mis brazos. Él se movió y se rio mientras levantaba su camisa y soplaba fuertes besos en su vientre.

—Muchos besos, solo para ti, hombrecito.

Lo dejé caer en mi regazo, sosteniéndolo mientras devoraba mi hamburguesa.

—¿Que has estado haciendo?

—Jugando con Fifi.

Me reí por su apodo para la hija de Jasper, Fiona. Pequeña gruñó y Jasper murmuró algo acerca de que su hija no era un perro, pero demonios, eso es lo que conseguían por nombrarla Fiona. Tienes que pensar en esa mierda cuando nombras a tu hijo. Había dado una buena pelea con Chica Reed para ambos chicos, queriendo que se llamaran Joseph Montana Cullen, a pesar de sus objeciones sobre ellos teniendo que vivir a la altura de tal nombre. Habíamos hecho un compromiso y le pusimos a Adam el segundo nombre de Joseph, que en secreto extendía a Adam Joseph Montana Cullen en mi mente. Nadie tenía que saberlo.

—Bueno, eso es divertido. ¿Lo pasaron bien? —Le di una rodaja de naranja para masticar.

—Sí, pero quiero jugar contigo.

—¿Sí? Bueno, pequeño, te dejaremos jugar. ¿Qué posición?

Me lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro.

—El quarterback, papá.

Juro que podía oír un "duh" implícito en su tono.

—¿Tomando mi trabajo ya, AJ? No soy tan viejo.

—Sí, papá viejo.

—De la boca de los bebés —dijo Sammy, riendo cuando le disparé un furtivo dedo medio después de asegurarse de que los niños no verían.

—Tú eres mayor que yo, hombre, y los receptores tienden a retirarse mucho antes que los quarterbacks.

Sammy me lanzó un guiño.

—Eso no es lo que AJ dice. Está listo para ocupar tu lugar, ¿cierto?

—¡Cierto!

Me reí entre dientes y puse a AJ en pie.

—Esto tengo que ver. Ve a buscar la pelota, pequeño.

Corrió para conseguir el pequeño balón de Nerf que habíamos comprado anoche. La cosa no había salido de su lado desde que lo compramos. Incluso se acostó con ella en su cama.

—¿Crees que puedes llevarlo? —preguntó Chica Reed, sus ojos brillaban—. Nació en un domingo de fútbol. Después de todo, es su destino.

Me reí de la memoria. AJ fue el único de mis hijos nacidos durante la temporada y por supuesto que había tenido que venir un domingo. Al menos habíamos estado en casa. Había estado listo para salir en el medio tiempo una vez se llegó a la conclusión de que Chica Reed estaba de parto, pero me había ordenado a través de mensaje de texto que me quedara y ganara. Ella había afirmado que tenía mucho tiempo. Sí, tanto por eso. Había llegado al hospital literalmente cinco minutos antes de que AJ lo hubiera hecho.

—Bueno, tiene un poco de condimento para hacer antes de que tome mi trabajo. Solo tiene tres.

—Pero él es un avanzado tres, y tiene genes Cullen, debería estar listo para ir dentro de unos años —bromeó Brady.

—También tengo los genes de Cullen, tontito. —Tener hijos significaba tener que censurarme demasiado a menudo alrededor de mis compañeros de equipo de mierda. Era lo único que no me gustaba de la paternidad. Bueno, eso y los pañales llenos de popo. Pero he terminado con eso por ahora, afortunadamente.

—Sí, pero los tuyos están viejos y cansados. Los de él son frescos y nuevos. Hace la diferencia.

—¿Y tú, Jasper? ¿Ya nadie piensa que todavía puedo hacerlo? Solo tengo treinta y tres años, justo en mi mejor momento.

—Creo que todavía lo tienes. —Chica Reed plantó un beso en mi mejilla—. Y lo tendrás más tarde también.

Ella agregó un mordisco a mi oreja que hizo que mis ojos se cruzaran. Santa mierda, la mujer era potente.

—Demonios, sí lo haré —susurré antes de darle un beso mucho más caliente de lo que normalmente haría en el medio del parque con ojos alrededor.

—Están listos para hacer al siguiente quarterback Cullen —anunció Pequeña, haciendo reír a todos.

Sonreí mientras Chica Reed sacudía la cabeza. Estábamos pensando en intentar de nuevo pronto, ahora que AJ estaba fuera de los pañales y todo eso. Yo quería al menos uno más. Los niños eran una maravilla, la mayoría del tiempo.

—Papi, es hora de jugar, ¡no hay besos!

—Esa es la forma favorita de jugar de tu papá —dijo Colin, recibiendo una bofetada de su esposa—. ¿Qué? Es cierto.

Definitivamente lo era, pero por desgraciadamente tenía que esperar para anotar en ese juego.

—Muy bien, hombrecito, muéstrame lo que tienes. —Tiré mi plato en la basura y tomé su mano, llevándolo a un espacio un poco más abierto donde esperaba que no hubiera ningún espectador inocente.

Puse sus dedos pequeños en la parte superior de la pelota, sobre las protuberancias que aguantaban los cordones.

—Pon los dedos de esta manera, coloca tu brazo hacia atrás y empújalo hacia adelante, dejando que tus dedos ayuden a guiarlo, ¿de acuerdo? —Puse mi mano sobre la suya, le ayudé a retirar la pelota y la soltamos. Se rio y aplaudió cuando pasó unos dos metros.

—¡Bueno! ¿Piensas que puedes lanzárselo a papá, de la misma forma?

—¡Sí!

Sonreí a lo jodidamente lindo que era, rebotando en sus pies pequeños por la emoción.

—Está bien, papá va a estar aquí. —Me agaché a unos tres pies de distancia de él, calculando que el balón viajaría un poco menos sin que yo lo ayudara a lanzarlo—. ¿Crees que puedes conseguirlo?

—Sí, papi.

Miré, sonriendo enormemente mientras ponía sus dedos sobre los cordones como le había mostrado. Su pequeño rostro estaba completamente serio mientras se aseguraba de que lo tenía bien. Incluso se mordió el labio como su madre.

—Tú lo tienes, amigo, ahora tira de tu brazo y lánzalo aquí. —Mantuve las manos en alto, listo para atrapar de cualquier manera que necesitara para asegurarme de que completara su primer pase.

AJ ladeó su brazo, bastante perfecto a mi parecer, y entró en el tiro, que ni siquiera le había mostrado aún, antes de dejar volar la pelota. Y definitivamente lo hizo. Estaba casi por encima de mi cabeza antes de llegar y logré engancharla antes de que pasara por delante de mí. Si no la hubiese atrapado, habría pasado por lo menos cinco metros, tal vez más.

—Santa mierda —se me escapó antes de que pudiera detenerme. Pero no estaba completamente solo. Las exclamaciones que venían de la mesa de picnic eran un eco de la mía.

Chica Reed estaba saltando arriba y abajo, y yo estaba emocionado de ver que tenía su teléfono en la mano. Teníamos un vídeo de ello, y no podía esperar para enviar esa mierda a todos, especialmente a Emmett, a mi papá y a Charlie. Cagarían ladrillos.

—¿Viste eso? —pregunté, recogiendo a mi hijo y poniéndolo sobre mis hombros—. Eres el campeón, AJ.

—¡Gané! ¡Gané! —gritó, rebotando de arriba abajo.

Lo sostuve de las piernas mientras lo llevaba de vuelta a la mesa.

—¿Viste a mamá? ¡La tiré!

—¡Lo hiciste tan bien, bebé! Eres un gran quarterback, igual que papá.

—¡Como papi! —Me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y me hizo reír.

—Como papá, hombrecito. Tienes un cañón como brazo.

—¿Armán de cañón? ¿Iron Man?

Me reí. Iron Man era su Avenger favorito.

—Más o menos, hombrecito, solo que tu arma es un balón de fútbol. —Me volví hacia mi esposa—. Grabaste eso, ¿verdad?

—Grabado y ya se lo envié en un mensaje de texto a la familia. Emmett va a morir.

Claro que sí. Me agaché para que AJ pudiera deslizarse por mi espalda.

—¡Lo hiciste genial, AJ! ¿Quieres lanzar un poco más?

—¡Sí! ¡A todos! ¡Quiero un equipo!

—Te conseguiremos un equipo, amigo. ¿Quieres que tu hermana juegue?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Le tiro a Sammy como a ti.

Sammy saltó con una sonrisa.

—Soy un profesional en la captura de pases Cullen. Veamos ese brazo tuyo, AJ. Aunque sé suave conmigo. Necesito estas manos para la temporada. Los pases débiles de tu padre no me dañarán, pero tú tal vez.

AJ rio entre dientes.

—¡No te lastimo! Pero atrápala.

Todos rieron mientras Sammy fingía mirar asustado.

—¡Tanta presión ! No me hagas daño si fallo, prometo hacerlo mejor la próxima vez.

AJ se echó a reír de nuevo y levantó el brazo hacia atrás, dejando que la pelota volara. Sammy la sacó del aire y corrió, gritando:

—¡Touchdown!

—¡Tu primer touchdown, bebé! —Chica Reed aplaudió, su teléfono grabando ese momento para la posteridad también.

—¡Touchdown como papá! —gritó antes de hacer un pequeño sacudón con el trasero.

Me reí mientras lo recogía.

—Los quarterbacks no hacen bailes de touchdown, amigo, pero lo permitiré porque eres lindo.

—Yo baile, papá.

—De acuerdo, puedes bailar, amigo.

Lo dejé caer mientras Sammy llamaba a los niños que querían jugar y empezaron a hacer equipos. AJ era el mariscal de campo de uno y Dani quería ser el otro.

Pasé el brazo alrededor de Chica Reed, sonriendo cuando Ethan vino a jugar con su hermanito.

—Seré tu receptor, AJ.

—¡De acuerdo! Te lanzaré a ti, Ethan.

—La próxima generación de atletas Cullen —dijo Chica Reed con una sonrisa—. Son tan lindos.

—Será mejor que tu teléfono esté listo, nena. Les haré un pase rápido. Necesitan aprender a evadir el bombardeo rápidamente.

Ella se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Solo ahorra algo de energía para mí más tarde.

—Cuenta con eso. —La besé, listo para dirigirme para unirme a los equipos, cuando me detuvo con una carcajada.

—Emmett dice que está enviando una oferta de beca por quince años a partir de ahora.

Me reí con ella, pero sería tonto si no estuviera emocionado por la idea de otro quarterback Cullen en FSU en una década y media. El tiempo diría si tenía el impulso y el deseo. Dios sabía que tendría talento: era un Cullen. Ladeó ese brazo dorado suyo y dejó volar la pelota, riendo de júbilo cuando su hermano la atrapó.

Vi a mis dos chicos celebrar mientras Dani corría y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de ellos. Eran mi legado y, en el campo o fuera, iban a sobresalir, y yo iba a estar allí para celebrar con ellos.

Corrí y los taclee a los tres, rodando de modo que cayeran sobre mí en vez de al revés.

—¡Los tengo!

—No, papá, nosotros te tenemos —me corrigió Dani, sentándose en mi pecho y levantando sus brazos en triunfo. AJ y Ethan subieron e hicieron lo mismo.

—Lo hacen, chicos. Todos.


	60. Outtake: Ethan

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Getting Blitzed**

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Outtake: Ethan**

—Tienes que ir a hablar con tu hijo —siseó Chica Reed mientras yo entraba a la cocina. Una rápida mirada hacia el patio me mostró que AJ estaba lanzando la pelota con uno de sus amigos. Pronto comenzaría Pee Wee. Yo no podía esperar. Ethan no estaba a la vista.

—¿Cúal?

—Ethan.

Había algo en su tono que me hizo mirarla con cautela.

—¿Por qué?

Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Como que, más o menos, entré a su cuarto mientras él estaba... ¡ya sabes!

Oh, tenía una muy buena idea, pero reprimí una carcajada y mantuve mi rostro inexpresivo.

—¿Qué? ¿Practicando música?

Él estaba practicando música, nada del otro mundo. Tocando la flauta. Deslizando el trombón. ¿Sintonizando la tuba? Hmm... había todo un mundo de nuevos eufemismos esperando a ser dichos. El chico tenía trece años. Sabía muy bien lo que había estado haciendo como para que su madre estuviera sin palabras.

Ella golpeó mi brazo.

—Sabes lo que estaba haciendo. Y si te haces el tonto, estarás haciendo lo mismo que él en el futuro próximo. ¿Entendido?

De repente, no fue tan gracioso. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella y besé su cuello.

—Lo siento, cariño. Nunca te he visto incapaz de hablar de nada, mucho menos de sexo.

Ella se apoyó contra mí.

—No lo soy, a menos que se trate de eso. Y no es que me avergüence. Entiendo que es algo natural y que está creciendo y todo eso. Temo que lo haga. No puede ser bueno para él que su madre haya entrado cuando… —Se detuvo—. No ha salido de su habitación desde entonces, y no quiero que se sienta incómodo. ¿Podrías ir a hablar con él?

—No lo sé. Saldrá eventualmente, ¿verdad? —No tenía idea de qué decir. ¿Qué había dicho mi papá? Debería llamarlo.

—¡Oh, no, no, Cullen! Hicimos un trato. ¿Recuerdas? Yo me encargo de Dani, tú tomas a los chicos. Estuviste de acuerdo con eso después de que me preguntó cómo se hacían los bebés y escapaste y me dejaste sola para lidiar con eso.

Tuve que reírme de ese recuerdo. Dani tenía alrededor de seis años en ese momento. Habíamos podido evitar la discusión cuando Chica Reed estaba embarazada de Ethan, porque Dani era demasiado joven. Pero con la fiebre de bebés entre los compañeros del equipo y la familia, ella lo sacó a colación en una parrillada. Yo hui al otro extremo del patio mientras Chica Reed le hablaba algo de mierda sobre el amor y cosas así. Pateó mi trasero después de que todos se fueron, y acordamos que yo tomaría cosas de chicos y ella tomaría cosas de chicas, y los dos estuvimos más felices por ello. Al menos yo lo estaba, hasta ahora.

—Lo sé, cariño. Solo estoy bromeando. Le haré saber que es normal y todo lo bueno. —Dios ayúdame.

—De acuerdo. Gracias. Solo asegúrate de que sepa que no lo estoy juzgando, ni que estoy molesta o algo por el estilo. No quiero que se sienta raro a mi alrededor.

Besé su nariz.

—Cariño, puede que sea extraño por un día o dos, pero él es tu niño. Pronto volverá a la normalidad.

—Eso espero. —Ella se enterró en mí por unos momentos más—. Voy a comenzar la cena. Por favor haz que venga y se una a nosotros.

Reprimí un comentario acerca de venirse y la besé de nuevo.

—Estoy en ello, Chica Reed. Todos tus chicos estarán presentes, lo prometo.

—Gracias, Campeón.

Subí las escaleras, preguntándome qué demonios iba a decir. Rainbow trotó conmigo, así que la tomé en brazos.

—Ayúdame, Rainbow. Si parece hosco o molesto, tú lo ablandas.

Ablandar… mierda. Realmente necesitaba dejar de pensar como un niño de doce años. ¿O tal vez tenía que seguir pensando de esa manera, ya que él era uno? Podríamos reírnos y mirar revistas pornográficas. Cristo. Estaba perdiendo la maldita cabeza. Los niños causaron esa mierda, déjenme decirles.

Llamé a la puerta de Ethan, sin querer repetir el trauma de Chica Reed.

—¿Qué? —gritó, sin molestarse en abrir la puerta. Eso era raro en él. Dani hacía esa mierda todo el tiempo, pero no Ethan. Fabuloso.

—Es tu padre. ¿Puedo entrar?

Pasaron varios segundos antes de responder.

—Supongo.

—Aquí vamos —le susurré a Rainbow mientras abría la puerta.

Ella saltó de mis brazos y aterrizó en la cama de Ethan, dándole algunos cabezazos. Él extendió la mano para acariciar su pelaje, así que al menos no la estaba apartando. No era como si alguien pudiera apartar a Rainbow por mucho tiempo. Ella no lo permitiría.

Eché un vistazo a su cama, pero imaginé que sabía lo que él había estado haciendo allí, así que saqué la silla de su escritorio y me senté en ella.

—Hola, amigo. ¿Cómo estás?

Él me miró antes de regresar la mirada a Rainbow.

—¿Realmente viniste a preguntar cómo estoy? —demandó.

El niño era inteligente. Demasiado inteligente. Está bien. Yo también.

—Bueno, no. Pero pensé que nos guiaría a la discusión de la masturbación. Si prefieres que vaya directo al punto, podemos hacer eso.

—¡Por Dios, papá! —Él sacudió su hombro, al estilo Cullen, y me miró.

Le sonreí. Se parecía mucho a su madre cuando estaba enojado, esos ojos marrones de mal genio. Afortunadamente, no tenía el mismo efecto en mí que la ira de su madre, aunque eso también podría poner en marcha la conversación, aunque de una manera más torpe.

—Bueno, ya sabes por qué estoy aquí. Sé por qué estoy aquí. Así que podemos fingir que estoy aquí por otros motivos, o podemos ir directo a eso. Depende totalmente de ti. Estaría encantado de analizar mi plan de juego para los Cowboys este fin de semana, si estás interesado.

Él rodó los ojos.

—Sabes que no.

No. Él no. Tenía que admitir que, aunque nunca me había arrepentido de sus talentos musicales, me había decepcionado un poco que los deportes no le interesaran. Su cuarto con decoración de fútbol se había transformado en una sala de música cuando tenía cuatro años. Estaba increíblemente orgulloso de él, pero al principio me dolió un poco. Sin embargo, había superado eso. Cada uno de mis hijos era particular, y los amaba por eso.

—Bueno, entonces. ¿Qué te gustaría discutir? ¿La Quinta Sinfonía de Beethoven? ¿Algo de Bach, tal vez?

Él soltó una carcajada.

—No sabes nada sobre Beethoven o Bach.

Le sonreí.

—No es verdad. Sé que ambos son buenos para hacer que me duerma. —Le di un golpecito en el hombro—. A menos que tú los interpretes.

—Buena salvada, papá.

—Así de bueno soy, Ethan.

Me recosté, viendo como él continuaba acariciando a Rainbow. Tenía un sentido extraño para quien más la necesitaba. Normalmente ella estaría plantada sobre mí, pero ella podía notar que Ethan estaba raro y fue a él en su lugar. El mejor animal de todos los tiempos.

—Mira, no me voy a poner con basura técnica y clínica. Solo quería asegurarme de que no estuvieses avergonzado por lo que sucedió. Es normal. Si tienes alguna pregunta de tipo médico, podemos llamar al abuelo.

Él hizo una mueca.

—No tengo ninguna pregunta, papá. No es como si fuera la primera... —se interrumpió y negó con la cabeza—. Solo apesta que mamá sepa.

Pobre niño. Eso apestaría. Me había ahorrado la visita obligada de los padres, probablemente gracias a que Emmett era mayor. Estaba seguro de que él había traumatizado a uno o a mis dos padres una vez, o diez veces.

—Sé que apesta, pero tu madre no te juzga por eso. —Mira, Chica Reed, aclarando eso desde el principio—. Ella sabe que tienes necesidades. Todos lo hacemos. Incluso ella.

—¡Ew! ¡Asqueroso, papá! ¡No quiero pensar en mamá de esa manera! ¡Dios!

Bueno. Lo entiendo. Mi error. Aunque la idea de Bella tocándose era extremadamente caliente. Iba a tratar de convencerla de que montara un espectáculo para mí esta noche después de que los niños se fueran a la cama.

—Solo digo. Es una cosa normal y natural. Eres casi un adolescente, y las hormonas están alborotadas, y tu cuerpo está haciendo cosas. Lo entiendo. También ella. Y ninguno de los dos quiere que te sientas mal por eso. Es totalmente normal.

—¿Lo es? —preguntó en voz baja.

Mierda. Tenía que adaptarlo a su edad. No quería joderlo. ¿Dónde estaba Jasper? Debería llamarlo para manejar esto.

—Lo es. Estás cambiando por dentro, y estás empezando a notar a las chicas. —Extendí la mano e incliné su cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos—. Lo estás haciendo, ¿cierto?

Él tragó saliva y asintió.

—La amiga de Dani, Lisa, estuvo por acá en la tarde.

Ah, Lisa. La porrista. Quizás el niño era como su padre. Casi le pregunté si estaba usando su uniforme, pero lo pensé mejor. Eso podría hacerme sonar como un pervertido o un viejo verde, y no era nada de eso. Solo recordé el efecto que esos uniformes solían tener en mí en esos días.

—Entonces, ¿chicas mayores, no? Tengo que decirlo, estoy bastante orgulloso de ello.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ella es realmente bonita. Y llevaba su uniforme y... —suspiró—. Papá, ¿es normal que tuviese que correr a mi habitación justo después de que la vi?

Oh, chico.

—Sí, hijo, lo es. Mira, te contaré un secreto no tan secreto.

Él se encontró con mis ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Los hombres son criaturas visuales. No cuesta mucho excitarnos, especialmente cuando somos más jóvenes. Una chica guapa con una falda corta lo hará con suficiente facilidad.

—Entonces, ¿no soy un bicho raro o algo así?

—Por supuesto que no. No puedo decirte la cantidad de veces que me masturbé pensando en las porristas cuando tenía tu edad. Y como sabes, yo estaba alrededor de las porristas mucho tiempo.

Él rio.

—Supongo que sí. Todavía lo estás, si vamos al caso. Algunas de los Gigantes son muy, muy ard… bonitas

Me reí.

—Puedes decir ardiente, hijo. Lo entiendo. Y tomaré tu palabra. No lo he notado.

Él me estudió por un minuto, y me encontré con su mirada de frente.

—¿Realmente no lo has hecho?

—No. Solo tengo ojos para tu madre. Algún día, te conformarás con la chica adecuada, porrista o no, y las demás no causarán nada en ti.

—Entonces, no estaré constantemente... —Hizo un gesto hacia su regazo.

Me reí.

—Oh, no. Lo harás, pero solo por una chica. Y si tienes suerte, ella te ayudará, así no tendrás túnel carpiano. Eso sería malo para un músico.

—Así que todavía te pones...

—¿Duro? Por supuesto que sí. —Todo el tiempo, muchas gracias—. Tengo treinta y cinco, no ochenta y cinco. —Aunque más me vale ponerme duro a esa edad. Si no, solo dispárenme y terminen mi miseria

—¿Pero no solo por una mirada o lo que sea? ¿Aprendes cómo controlarla?

Ah, lo tengo.

—Sí y no. Puede haber momentos en que una mirada a tu madre…

—¡Papá! —Él levantó sus manos, lo que hizo que Rainbow gruñera y volviera a mi lado.

La levanté, y ella se acurrucó en mi pecho.

—Bueno, acabo de decirte que ella es la única que lo hace para mí. Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que seguirás siendo estimulado visualmente, pero llegarás al punto en el que tienes más control. No tendrás que desahogarte de inmediato. Aprenderás cómo calmarte sin tocarte, si no quieres.

—Entonces, ¿debería pensar en cosas que no son emocionantes, para no hacerlo?

Sonreí.

—Exactamente. Acabo de visualizar a mi formación… o a Roseanne Barr.

—¿Quién? —preguntó, haciéndome reír.

—No importa. Lo resolverás, pero hasta que lo hagas, solo quiero que sepas que no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Cada chico de tu edad comienza a tener esos sentimientos. Y no desaparecen, gracias a Dios. Se vuelven más manejables.

—Bueno. —Guardó silencio por unos momentos—. ¿Papá?

—¿Sí?

—¿Cuándo conseguiste por primera vez a una chica para que te… ayudara?

Definitivamente era mi chico. No podría estar más orgulloso.

—Me llevó unos años más, amigo. Pero una vez que lo hice, no hubo forma de mirar hacia atrás.

—¿Cómo conseguiste que ella lo hiciera?

Bueno, demonios. No estaba seguro de cómo responder eso, considerando que mi primera masturbación provino de una mujer mayor. No quería esa mierda para él.

—Lleva tiempo lograr eso, Ethan. Tienes que hablar con ella, conocerla, lo que le gusta, lo que no, besarla cuando te dé el visto bueno. Una vez que todo vaya bien, entonces puedes trabajar en tocar y explorar y esas cosas. Demonios, eres un genio musical. Escríbele una canción. Si las canciones de tu madre pueden ablandarme, imagina lo que pueden hacer por una chica de tu edad. —Serían plastilina en las manos del niño.

—Entonces, Lisa...

—Probablemente no, al menos no por unos años. —Tenía que cortar eso de raíz. Porque si Lisa era lo suficientemente mayor para tocar, entonces Dani lo sería, y como ella nunca sería lo suficientemente mayor, eso no debía discutirse—. Y perseguir a las amigas de tu hermana mayor, aunque es ambicioso, probablemente no sea una buena idea. Te patearía el trasero, y tu madre podría ayudarla.

Él rio.

—Probablemente. Pero ella es realmente bonita.

—Habrá muchas chicas bonitas en tu camino, Eth. Un día tendrás suerte y ella gustará de ti también. Mientras tanto, tienes tu mano.

Él soltó otra risa.

—Papá, tengo la sensación de que mamá no quería que nuestra charla fuera así cuando te envió a hablar conmigo.

Le sonreí.

—Probablemente no, pero una vez más, tu madre me conoce mejor que nadie. Sabe que soy brutalmente honesto. Lo digo como es. Y te digo que tu madre te quiere. Quiere que todo esté bien. Igual que hasta esta mañana. ¿Crees que puedes darle eso?

—Lo intentaré. Odio saber que ella sabe lo que estaba haciendo.

—Bueno, puedo calmarte y decirte que justo anoche ella estaba... —Me detuve ante la mirada de horror en su rostro—. Solo bromeo, chico.

—Muy malo.

—Ese es el Cullen en mí. El tuyo se activará un día, y ten cuidado. —Me levanté y le revolví el pelo—. Vamos. La cena debería estar lista pronto. Entra y dale un abrazo a tu mamá.

—Está bien. Bajaré en unos minutos.

—Bueno. —Rainbow y yo nos dirigimos a la puerta. Me detuve antes de abrirlo—. Ah, ¿y, Ethan?

—¿Sí, papá?

—No olvides lavarte las manos.

Él se echó a reír y me arrojó un calcetín hecho una bola, con suerte no el calcetín que estaba usando, no, no soportaría pensar en eso. Todavía estaba riendo mientras caminaba por el pasillo. En general, pensé que lo hice bastante bien. ¿Cierto?


	61. Chapter 61

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Nolebucgrl** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Nolebucgrl** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Getting Blitzed**

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo y Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Outtake final**

Era oficialmente el peor día de mi vida. Había estado temiendo este día por dieciocho años y no era mucho mejor de lo que me había imaginado todo ese tiempo. En realidad era incluso peor. No podía hacerlo.

Me giré para informarle a Chica Reed que no podía, pero una mirada a su sonrisa agridulce, combinada con su mirada triste y me estaba arrepintiendo de mi comentario.

—Entonces, creo que tienes todo lo que podrías necesitar, ¿no? —preguntó Chica Reed, mirando alrededor de la habitación de mierda. Lo siento, pero no tenía todo lo que ella necesitaba.

No nos tenía a nosotros, para empezar, y ella nos necesitaba por sobre todo. Además, la cama era jodidamente pequeña y llena de bultos, y las personas que había visto merodeando en los pasillos no eran de confiar. Nop. No podía hacerlo.

—Creo que…

—No empieces, papá. —Dani levantó su dedo hacia mí—. Lo prometiste.

—Solo creo que sería mejor si le dieras un vistazo al apartamento que encontré. —Era nuevo, tenía seguridad, afuera del campus y alejado de las fraternidades y esas mierdas. Era perfecto.

—Papá, los de primer año tienen que vivir en los dormitorios, sabes eso.

Yo no sabía nada. Dani era un jodido legado en esta universidad. Si ella quería vivir en un apartamento en la ciudad, ella debería ser capaz de hacerlo. ¿Por qué mierda estábamos aquí si no podíamos usar nuestro apellido como una ventaja?

—Seguro puedo hablar con el decano y…

—Edward —dijo Chica Reed, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura—. Lo prometiste. Nos lo prometiste a ambas. —Y ella arqueó una ceja hacia mí, haciendo que me arrepintiera de mis palabras. Ambos sabíamos que no podía.

Dani se escabulló para poner algunas de sus mierdas en el baño ridículo que compartiría con otras siete chicas. Inaceptable. ¿Cómo alguien vive de esa forma?

—¿Esto siempre fue esta mierda? —demandé. Habían pasado veinte años desde que fui a la universidad aquí. Pensaría que ellos podrían haber invertido algo de dinero en nuevos dormitorios. Quiero decir, ¿para qué sirven los cheques de los ex alumnos si no es para asegurar la comodidad de mi hija?

—Estos son los dormitorios más nuevos que tienen, Campeón. —Chica Reed sacudió la cabeza—. Ella no estará atrapada en Salley Hall como yo lo hice. Pagamos por lo mejor que tienen.

No, lo mejor que tenían era afuera del campus, en el edificio con portero. O, incluso mejor, vivir con Emmett y Rubia o mis padres en sus casas. O en la casa que estaba tratando de que Chica Reed me dejara comprar. Ella tenía muchas opciones mejores que esta mierda.

—Si esto es lo mejor que tienen, necesitamos enviarles cheques más grandes y exigir que los gasten en nuevos dormitorios y mantenimiento —murmuré, haciéndola reír.

—Así es como viven los de primer año, Edward.

—No es como yo viví —señalé. ¿Estaba tan mal que quisiera que mi hija tuviera lo que yo había tenido?

—Y tu hija no vivirá en los dormitorios de los jugadores de fútbol, lo que creo que encontrarías más perturbador que su habitación aquí.

Habitaciónmi trasero. Aunque el pensamiento de Dani viviendo en los dormitorios de los jugadores de fútbol hizo que me callara, por ahora. Joder, eso me dio más mierda por la que preocuparme. Saqué mi teléfono y le mandé un mensaje a Emmett.

 _Asegúrate jodidamente bien de que mi hija nunca_ _ponga_ _un pie en los dormitorios de los jugadores de fútbol. Diles a los pervertidos de tu equipo que ella está fuera de los límites, y corre la voz de que si ven un chico hablando con ella, tienen permiso de patear su trasero._

Chica Reed suspiró cuando leyó mi mensaje, sacándome mi teléfono y haciéndome gestos para que agarrara a nuestra hija que ella estaba sosteniendo.

—Aquí, la hija que todavía es una bebé, ¿por qué no la tienes?

Acurruqué a Alex en mis brazos. Era tan hermosa como su hermana, con los mismos ojos verdes pero el cabello oscuro. Parecía que tendría el precioso cabello de Chica Reed cuando creciera.

—Tú nunca crecerás y dejarás a papi, ¿no, ángel?

—Papi —susurró, descansando su cabeza contra mi hombro. Pobrecita, estaba cansada. Había tenido un par de días extraños, volando con nosotros y su hermana que se estaba mudando a los dormitorios. Ella no tenía mucha idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero habíamos tenido que traerla. No confiaba en que Ethan se quedara con ella, incluso aunque era un buen hermano mayor a sus dieciséis.

—Eso es, ángel. Tú te quedarás con papi. Siempre.

Miré a Dani reírse con una de sus nuevas compañeras de cuarto. Ellas rápidamente ya eran amigas, emocionadas como el infierno por empezar su aventura universitaria lejos de sus padres, que no habían hecho nada más que amarlas y protegerlas. Esto apestaba, mucho.

Chica Reed enderezó el edredón granate que habían elegido. Juraba que la jodida cama era más pequeña que la cuna de Alex, pero estaba un poco agradecido por eso. No había forma de que algún chico entrara en esa cama con ella. Ellos tendrían que ir a su… Joder. Ese era otro pensamiento que no necesitaba tener.

Chica Reed me devolvió mi teléfono. Leí el mensaje que ella envió, ordenándole a Emmett que ignorara al idiota del padre sobreprotector. Grosero. Aunque él ya lo sabía. Las gemelas tenían dieciséis y captaban la atención de cada chico en su escuela y alrededores. Em estaba perdiendo su cabello. Era fantástico.

—Ella está lista —dijo Chica Reed, acercándose para acariciar el cabello suave de Alex. Ella estaba durmiendo en mi hombro, encajaba perfectamente justo como Dani lo había hecho una vez. ¿Por qué mierda mis hijos tenían que crecer?

—Todavía hay tiempo para mandarla a la universidad de Nueva York. —Estaba tan cerca. Podría llegar a ella rápidamente en caso de una emergencia.

Mi esposa sonrió y movió su mano hacia mi mejilla.

—Sé que te está matando. Es la cosa más difícil que tenemos que hacer como padres, dejarlos ir. Ella está aquí porque quiere ser como tú, Campeón. Ella quiere ser la próxima gran atleta Cullen de la Universidad de Florida. Sabes que quieres esto para ella.

Bueno, por supuesto que sí. Mi niña obtuvo una beca atlética en nuestra _alma mater_. No la tomamos, para que otro chico que la necesitara más pudiera usarla, pero ella se ganó esa mierda. Era maravilloso. Y era un honor que ella quisiera ir a la misma universidad que nosotros y hacer que el nombre Cullen significara algo aquí otra vez. Solo que estaba tan jodidamente lejos.

—Tal vez deba retirarme este año.

Chica Reed se rio.

—Esa es otra cosa para la que no estás preparado, Campeón. Acordamos que veríamos cómo te sientes después de esta temporada. E incluso si te retiras ahora, ¿estás diciendo que desarraigaríamos a los chicos para mudarnos aquí?

Sí. No. Maldita sea. Ellos tenían vidas y amigos a los que no querrían renunciar. Equipos y maestros, chicas, juegos y conciertos; la vida era ajetreada y buena. No podría pedirles que nos mudáramos solo para que pudiera aferrarme a Dani un poco más. Sabía eso. Solo que apestaba.

—Bien. Pero no sé por qué no podemos comprar esa casa, solo para cuando vengamos de visita y esas mierdas. No quiero quedarme con Emmett o mis padres.

Ella se rio.

—Hablaremos sobre eso. Más tarde. Por ahora, dile adiós a tu hija. Tenemos que dejar que lo haga.

No. De ninguna manera.

—Pensé que primero podríamos dar un paseo por el centro estudiantil, comprarle algunas cosas y tal vez almorzar.

—Pensaste que pasearías por el campus con ella, mostrándole a todos quién es su padre y alejándolos con la mirada.

Demonios, mi mujer me conocía muy bien.

—No entiendo por qué las personas no deberían saber quién es su papá. Ella tiene nuestro apellido después de todo.

—Y será ella quien les diga que su papá es _Edward Cullen_ , si ella quiere. Tiene que hacerse un nombre por sí misma. Sin ti.

Joder.

—Demonios, Bella.

—Lo sé. —Ella se acercó a mí, descansando su cabeza en el hombro en el que no estaba Alex—. Ella siempre nos tendrá. Y tu hermano y tus padres están a menos de quince minutos de ella. Tiene apoyo aquí, Campeón.

Sí, mis padres habían decidido regresar repentinamente a Florida varios meses antes, en lugar de quedarse con nosotros para la que podría ser mi temporada final en el fútbol. Estaba honestamente emocionado por eso. Tendría que comprarles un buen regalo, porque sabía que ellos querían estar cerca de Dani.

—Nos iremos, cariño —la llamó Chica Reed.

Dani dejó de hablar con su amiga, finalmente recordando que sus padres estaban aquí y que nos iríamos y no nos vería por meses. Está bien, planeaba pasar por aquí cuando jugara en Atlanta el mes siguiente. Y en mi semana libre. Y ella iría a casa para Acción de Gracias y Navidad. Pero incluso así, semanas separado de ellas sería mucho tiempo.

Nuestra hija se acercó a nosotros, empujando su largo cabello hacia atrás y quitándoselo de la cara. Joder. Realmente quería dar ese paseo con ella y que nos vieran, porque los chicos estarían sobre ella en el minuto en que me fuera.

—Gracias por todo, mamá. —Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Chica Reed. Ellas dos juntas siempre me hacían sonreír. Dani era mucho más alta que su madre, pero eran muy parecidas, más como hermanas que como madre e hija.

—Me llamarás al menos una vez por semana —ordenó Chica Reed limpiándose algunas lágrimas mientras se alejaba. Al menos yo no era el único que sentía que iba a llorar.

Dani se rio.

—Más que eso, mamá. Sabes que lo haré.

—Eso espero —murmuró.

Dani se inclinó y besó la mejilla de su hermana que dormía.

—Sé una buena niña, Alex. Mantén a papá a raya.

Chica Reed se rio mientras sacaba un _Kleenex_ de su bolso.

—Dios sabe que necesito toda la ayuda que se puede para eso.

—¡Oye! No soy tan malo.

—Si pudieras nos meterías a ambas en una burbuja y nos encerrarías en esa torre que mamá no te dejó construir —me recordó Dani, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y apoyándose en mí justo como hacía Chica Reed.

La empujé contra mí con mi brazo libre y la sostuve tan fuerte como pude.

—Solo las quiero conmigo, sanas y salvas.

—Lo estaré, papá. Te llamaré tanto que no te darás cuenta que no estoy ahí.

Bien. Dejé escapar algo mitad risa mitad sonido de queja.

—Lo notaré, niña.

—Lo sé. Te extrañaré. Pero haré que te sientas orgulloso de mí.

Joder. Tomé una respiración profunda y la sostuve más cerca.

—Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, bebé. No podría estar más orgulloso. Patearás traseros en el vóley y harás que todos se olviden del otro Cullen que solía jugar aquí.

Ella se rio, sonriendo hacia mí a través de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Creo que tu jersey colgado en el estadio se asegurará de que ese no sea el caso, pero me aseguraré de que ellos no se olviden de ninguno de nosotros.

—Esa es mi niña.

Ella se acurrucó incluso más contra mí.

—Siempre, papi.

Besé la parte superior de su cabeza y ella besó mi mejilla.

—Gracias por todo, papi. Estoy lista.

—Sé que lo estás. Yo no lo estoy, pero tú sí. Patea algunos traseros aquí, niña.

—Lo haré.

Ella abrazó a su mamá y a mí otra vez. Chica Reed tomó mi mano y me jaló hacia la puerta.

—Llama si necesitas algo. Tienes la tarjeta de crédito en caso de emergencias, lo que no incluye tener ninguna cerveza en ese mini-refrigerador.

Dani se rio de mí.

—Lo sé, papá. No compraré ninguna cerveza. —Ella le sonrió a su mamá—. Además los chicos harán eso por mí.

Chica Reed la abrazó otra vez.

—Eso está bien, bebé. Haz que los chicos compren el alcohol.

—¡Y no tomes nada de él! —ordené.

—Seguro, papá. Justo como tú no lo hiciste.

Maldito infierno.

—Yo no bebía durante la temporada. —Demasiado.

Me encontré con la misma mirada incrédula de parte de mis dos chicas.

—¿Qué? La preparación física es importante.

—Estoy en forma, papi.

No quería pensar en eso.

—Solo sé buena.

—Lo seré. Te amo. Diles a Ethan y a AJ que los llamaré pronto.

Obtuve otro beso y otro abrazo y después Chica Reed me sacó por la puerta. No sabía cómo logré mantener mi mierda junta hasta que acomodamos a Alex en su asiento del auto. Una mirada al rostro triste de mi esposa y colapsé, sosteniéndola mientras lloraba y, sí, dejando escapar una o dos lágrimas. Dejar ir a mi hija, incluso para que empezara su vida, fue demasiado para mí.

—Ella lo hará bien —dijo Chica Reed eventualmente—. Criamos a una chica inteligente, fuerte, autosuficiente. Ella se divertirá y será increíble en la cancha.

—Lo sé. Solo desearía que no tuviese que estar tan lejos.

—Es solo algunas horas en avión. La veremos mucho.

—No lo suficiente. —Nunca será suficiente para mí.

—Lo sé. —Chica Reed me soltó y limpió sus lágrimas—. Vamos, Campeón. Tenemos un avión que tomar y chicos con los que volver. Nuestra casa está lejos de estar vacía, por suerte.

Y estaba agradecido por eso. No sabía qué haría en dieciséis años, cuando Alex estuviese lista para empezar la universidad. No quería ni pensar en eso. Todavía teníamos una casa llena, solo un poquito menos llena de lo que me gustaría.

—Vamos a casa.

Casa. Sí, teníamos que ir a casa, incluso si una gran parte de ella ya no estaba. Mi Dani estaría muy bien aquí, pero yo no estaría tan bien sin ella. Ya la extrañaba. Que los chicos crecieran apestaba.

Encendí el auto, mirando a mi hija menor durmiendo en su asiento para el auto.

—Nunca crezcas, ángel.

Salí de nuestro lugar en el estacionamiento, mis ojos en Alex y en el edificio donde dejamos a Dani.

—Tal vez deberíamos tener otro bebé.

Eso me hizo ganarme un golpe en el brazo.

—No empieces con el síndrome del nido vacío, Cullen. No podemos reemplazar a Dani con otro bebé.

—No estoy tratando de hacer eso, exactamente. Solo…

—Lo sé —dijo ella, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos—. Pero incluso si tenemos otro, ese también crecerá y nos dejará. No podemos aferrarnos a ellos para siempre.

Pero quería hacerlo.

—Esto apesta.

—Lo hace. Pero me tienes, Campeón. Estás atrapado conmigo para siempre.

Llevé su mano a mis labios y la besé.

—Estoy agradecido por eso cada día.

—Este lugar nos unió. También traerá buenas cosas para nuestra hija.

Eso esperaba también. Dani se merecía lo que nosotros teníamos. Tal vez cuando ella estuviera en último año podría encontrar a su Chica Reed. O en la escuela de postgrado. Sí, eso sería mejor. Ella tenía mucho tiempo.

XoxoxoxoxoX

 **POV Dani**

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

Puse los ojos en blanco cuando fui interrumpida por vigésima vez desde que había llegado al gimnasio hacía una hora. Era ridículo. Siempre había escuchado que Strozier Library era el lugar para conocer miembros del sexo opuesto, pero claramente no era el único. En un día normal, probablemente estaría bastante emocionada por la atención, pero no cuando estaba aquí sudando y tratando de ponerme en forma. Estaba tan cansada de esto.

—¿Parece que necesito ayuda? —pregunté, levantando una ceja en una imitación de la mejor mirada de perra de mamá.

—Parece que podrías usar una mano. Yo tengo dos, esperando por ti. —Las levantó, como si la vista de ellas me haría querer atacarlo en el medio del gimnasio.

Me reí.

—¿Esa línea realmente te funciona? —Tenía que admitirlo, él era un poco lindo en la forma típica de chico de fraternidad. Cabello rubio, ojos azules, gorra hacia atrás obligatoria, pantalones cortos de básquetbol, musculosa. Si él hubiera esperado para hacer un movimiento en mí después de que hubiera terminado mis repeticiones, podría haberle dado una oportunidad.

—La mayoría del tiempo. —Me lanzó una cegadora sonrisa blanca—. Soy Jim.

—Y yo estoy haciendo ejercicio. Intenta tu línea en esa chica de allá. Ella parece que podría necesitar un poco de ayuda. —La chica estaba luchando para descubrir cómo cambiar el peso para algunos levantamientos de piernas. Y por el aspecto de su atuendo, ella no estaba aquí para entrenar, a menos que estuviéramos hablando de desnudos. ¿Quién demonios podía hacer ejercicio con pantalones cortos que se subían en su trasero y con sus pechos colgando de su sostén deportivo?

—Tu pérdida, nena. Pero gracias por el consejo. —Y se había ido a hablar con la señorita atuendo inapropiado.

Y ahora estaba feliz de no haberme molestado en darle mi nombre. No iba a ser alguna chica que él olvidara al día siguiente. Papá me había dado muchos consejos a lo largo de los años, y pensaba que ese era el mejor que me había dicho. Había esperado para entregarme a David, mi novio por la mayor parte de mi último año. Lo había amado. Tal vez no el amor de para siempre que mamá y papá tenían, pero lo había amado y había valido la pena la espera. Puede que no estuviera enamorada del siguiente chico con el que durmiera, pero tendría que ser más que el próximo cuerpo dispuesto en el gimnasio. No gracias.

Terminé mi entrenamiento con aproximadamente cinco interrupciones más, y había tenido suficiente para cuando finalicé. Necesitaba mantenerme en forma para vóley, y ser interrumpida cada pocos minutos por chicos de fraternidad cachondos no iba a impedirlo.

 _Tío Emmett, ¿sería posible que usara el gimnasio de fútbol? Puedo ir muy temprano así no molestaría en el tiempo de los jugadores._

Me duché, y mi teléfono tenía un mensaje esperando cuando terminé.

 _¿Qué tiene de malo el gimnasio de estudiantes?_

No tenía nada de malo, si estaba buscando conseguir una enfermedad de transmisión sexual en lugar de algunos abdominales.

 _Soy avanzada cada pocos minutos, lo que hace que entrenar sea un poco difícil. ¿Por favor, tío Em? Saldré antes de que los chicos lleguen ahí._

Agarré mi mochila del gimnasio y me dirigí de regreso al dormitorio. Mi compañera de cuarto, Bree, me iba a encontrar ahí para cenar después que terminara con sus clases.

 _Ja, ja, ja. Tu padre está teniendo un ataque en este momento. Va a tener un aneurisma, lo juro._

Sacudí la cabeza. Claro que el tío Emmett le dijo. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar inmediatamente.

—Hola, papi.

—¿Qué es eso de ti siendo avanzada en el gimnasio? Voy a llamar a quien sea que esté a cargo y pedir su política sobre acoso sexual.

Mi padre era tan confiable como el sol. Lo puse en altavoz cuando entré a mi habitación.

—Nadie me estaba acosando, papá. Hay una diferencia entre ser avanzada y ser acosada. Si fuera acosada, les patearía el trasero yo misma.

Soltó un largo suspiro.

—Creo que debería contratarte un guardaespaldas.

Y eso también era predecible. Solo había estado aquí dos semanas, y papá ya había intentado contratarme un guardaespaldas barra cargador de libros tres veces.

—No necesito un guardaespaldas, papá. Solo necesito un lugar para entrenar en paz. Es por eso que le pregunté al tío Em si podía usar las instalaciones de fútbol. Iré temprano, así puedo ejercitarme sola.

 _Muchas gracias, tío Em. Papá está tratando de contratarme un guardaespaldas porque un chico me habló. ¿Puedo usar tu gimnasio o no?_

—¿Sola? No lo creo. Emmett te puede encontrar ahí en la mañana, asegurarse de que estés a salvo.

No había esperado nada menos. Y tío Em iba a trabajar temprano de todas formas, para estudiar el video del partido. Eso debería estar bien.

 _Estoy en mi oficina a las cinco. Pasa por ahí, y te dejaré entrar._

—Acaba de decir que estaría ahí y me dejaría entrar. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, papi. —Sí, añadí el papi porque sabía que lo haría hacer mi voluntad. Había aprendido un montón a lo largo de los años.

—Como el infierno que no. Entonces, ¿qué has estado haciendo? ¿Cómo van las clases?

Me reí y acomodé en mi cama, contándole sobre mis clases y los amigos que había hecho. Había ido a dos fiestas, y habían sido divertidas, pero emborracharme no era realmente lo mío. Aun así, tenía que tener un poco de diversión con mi preocupón papá.

—Me tengo que preparar para esta fiesta de fraternidad a la que vamos a ir esta noche. Te llamaré en unos días. —Esperé por esto.

—¿Fiesta de fraternidad? ¿Una noche de martes? ¿No deberías estar estudiando? Tienes que levantarte temprano para ejercitarte, ¿verdad?

Su voz se estaba volviendo progresivamente más alta. Eso me mató de risa.

—Oh, probablemente no iré a dormir, papá. Dejaré de beber a las dos, me pondré sobria, iré al gimnasio, y después volveré a casa y dormiré. Las clases no son tan importantes.

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que se riera.

—Me tuviste hasta que dijiste que te saltarías las clases. Fui un estudiante atleta, nena. Sé que perderse clases equivale a perderse juegos, lo que ninguno de los dos puede soportar.

Eso era verdad. Me parecía mucho a él cuando se trataba de mi ética de trabajo. Quería ser la mejor. Si tenía que perderme algunas fiestas así podía estar lista para la práctica, entonces que así fuera. Iría de fiesta después que terminara la temporada.

—Me pillaste, papá. Voy a ir a cenar con Bree, después regresaré a terminar un trabajo y a dormir. Tengo que encontrar al tío Emmett muy temprano.

—Eso está mejor, bebé —suspiró—. Tengo que regresar a la práctica. Sé buena.

—Lo seré, papi. Te quiero.

—También te quiero. Te extraño.

Sentí mis ojos picar por las lágrimas. Me encantaba la universidad, realmente lo hacía. Pero extrañaba a mi familia.

—También te extraño.

—Mejor lo haces. Estaré ahí en un par de semanas.

Me reí.

—No puedo esperar. —Era verdad. No podía esperar para verlo.

—Yo tampoco. Hablamos pronto, niña.

—Adiós, papá.

XoxoxoxoxoX

Esto me gustaba más. El equipamiento era aún más moderno que el que estaba en el gimnasio de estudiantes. No que eso fuera algo sorprendente. El equipo de fútbol tenía todo. Pero ahora, también yo lo hacía, gracias al tío Emmett.

Hice sentadillas antes de moverme a hacer algunas dominadas. Regresé a las piernas, haciendo ejercicios con mancuernas, y después regresé a los brazos, haciendo fuerza en banco. Hice un poco de trabajo en los deltoides y después agarré una cuerda de saltar. Siempre terminaba mis entrenamientos de esta forma, saltando la cuerda por al menos diez minutos. Después saltaría las escaleras cuando regresara al dormitorio, trabajando en mi vertical y balance.

Llevaba cinco minutos de saltar, la música resonando a través de mis auriculares, cuando sentí algo detrás de mí. Me giré, saltando la cuerda todo el tiempo, y tropecé cuando mis ojos se posaron en la persona en el gimnasio conmigo. Santa mierda

Tanner Hunt, quarterback titular de los Florida State Seminoles. Era un junior, y nos tenía invictos tres partidos en la temporada. Él tenía todo un brazo. Papá pensaba que podía ganar un Heisman, y papá debería saberlo.

Él también era caliente. Como, épicamente, súper caliente.

Estaba apoyado en la pared, su cabello castaño claro caía sobre sus ojos azules brillantes. Usaba una musculosa negra y pantalones cortos de FSU rojos, y su cuerpo bronceado y en forma era simplemente magnífico. Lo había admirado más de una vez cuando papá ponía los juegos. Él era aún mejor en persona.

Él estaba diciendo algo, pero por supuesto yo no podía escucharlo. Apagué la música y me saqué los auriculares de las orejas.

—Lo siento, ¿qué?

Él sonrió.

—Dije que esta es una primera vez.

Bueno, sí. Él probablemente no encontraba muchas mujeres en este gimnasio.

—Uh sí, bueno yo necesitaba...

—Tengo que decir, bastantes chicas se han salido de su camino para conocerme, pero tú te saliste por completo, ¿verdad?

¿Qué? ¿Pensaba que estaba aquí porque lo quería a él?

—¿Crees que estoy aquí por ti?

Su sonrisa se pronunció aún más. ¿Lo había encontrado atractivo hacía un minuto? Claramente mi vista estaba dañada.

—¿Por qué más estarías aquí? —Dobló sus... sí, mierda, todavía sexy brazos—. Tengo que admitirlo, conseguiste mi atención. —Sus ojos se movieron por mi cuerpo, y sentí un pequeño tirón en mi vientre.

Mierda, ¿qué estaba mal conmigo? Sí, era caliente, pero también era un idiota vanidoso. No iba a dejar que me afectara.

—Que suerte la mía. Que mal que no estaba buscando eso.

Sonrió, apartándose de la pared y caminando hacia mí.

—Vamos, nena. Puedes admitirlo. No diré que irrumpiste aquí para conocerme. Como dije, estoy halagado.

Seguro que lo estaba. Él pensaba que yo era alguna botinera desesperada que acechaba el gimnasio por él. Como si tuviera que rebajarme a perseguir a algún deportista. Aun así, podía jugar un poco con él. No de la forma que él quería. No de la forma que una pequeña parte de mí quería hacerlo. Él no valía la pena.

—¿Lo estás? —pregunté en voz baja, estirando la mano para pasar mis dedos por su antebrazo. Los músculos se apretaron un poco bajo mi toque, y sentí ese tirón y me olvidé de lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que vi la mirada triunfante en su cara.

—Claro. Incluso estaría dispuesto a ayudarte a escabullirte sin que te atrapen, siempre y cuando me dejes llevarte a algún lugar privado, donde podamos llegar a conocernos un poco mejor.

Contuve una risa. Ambos sabíamos que si él me tenía a solas, la última cosa que querría hacer era aprender sobre mí, a menos que fuera cómo me veía desnuda.

—Eso suena muy tentador, pero tengo una pregunta.

—Dispara, nena. —Movió sus dedos sobre mi mano en su brazo. Me estremecí un poco ante su toque, pero iba a ignorar eso por ahora.

—¿Quién eres? Quiero decir, ¿se supone que lo sepa? Porque vine aquí a hacer ejercicio.

Su cara cayó cómicamente, y dio un paso hacia atrás, mirándome fijamente.

—Sabes quién soy.

—No. De verdad no lo sé. —Mantuve mi cara perfectamente seria. El descaro de este tipo, pensando que todas las chicas en el campus sabían quién era y lo querían. Quería decir, lo hacía, pero seguro como el infierno que no le iba a decir eso.

—Soy Tanner. Tanner Hunt.

Me mordí el labio y le di un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

—El quarterback.

—Oh. ¿Juegas al fútbol? —Me hice sonar como una cabeza hueca, incluso enrosqué mi cabello alrededor de mi dedo—. Eso es genial, supongo.

Sus magníficos ojos se entrecerraron en mi dirección.

—¿Supones? Cariño, no pretendas que no estás impresionada. Soy el mejor quarterback que esta escuela haya visto.

Como el infierno que lo era. Bufé ante eso.

—Estoy bastante segura que eso no es cierto.

—Bueno, lo es. Ninguno de los otros es capaz de igualar mi desempeño.

Ahora estaba furiosa.

—Ward, Weinke, Winston, y Cullen todos ganaron Heismans para esta escuela. Cullen ganó dos. ¿Tú has ganado alguno?

—Si sabes quiénes son ellos, ¿cómo no sabes quién soy? —demandó.

Ups. Había dejado que mi temperamento sacara lo mejor de mí.

—Me aseguro de saber quiénes son los verdaderos ganadores. Aprenderé tu nombre cuando y si te unes a ellos, aunque dudo que puedas. —Él no podía acercarse a ser tan bueno como era mi papá.

—Como si supieras algo de fútbol.

Me quería reír de eso. Había sido criada en el fútbol. Probablemente sabía cómo examinar un video mejor que él.

—Sé lo suficiente para saber que arriesgaste a tu receptor, por eso tiraste ese pick six en el segundo cuarto la semana pasada.

Su mirada podría haber derretido un iceberg.

—¿Quién eres?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Nadie importante.

Se rio.

—Eso es correcto. Recuérdalo. Yo soy el más importante en este campus. Tú no eres nadie.

¡Ugh! Era exasperante.

—Tienes que saber que yo soy...

—¡Hunt! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí tan temprano? Aléjate de mi sobrina.

Ambos nos giramos, y de alguna forma habíamos estado parados tan cerca que mi cabello rozó su hombro. No me había dado cuenta que estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro.

—¿Su sobrina? —preguntó, mirándome de nuevo.

—Sí, mi sobrina. La más nueva y más increíble miembro del equipo de vóley. Y tendré que patearte el trasero si no te alejas de ella. Mi hermano me encargó la tarea de asegurarme que ningún imbécil ponga sus manos en ella, ya que él está en Jersey jugando al fútbol y no puede estar aquí, y voy a cumplir mi promesa. Desde ahora en adelante, no vas a poner un pie en este lugar hasta después de las siete. ¿Lo entendiste?

—¿Tu papá es Edward Cullen? —preguntó, su mandíbula abriéndose cuando se dio cuenta con quién había estado hablando.

—Sí. Y tú solo puedes esperar algún día ser una décima parte de lo buen jugador que él es.

Tomé mi iPod y agarré mi mochila del gimnasio.

—Gracias, tío Em. Aprecié el silencio.

Él miró entre Tanner y yo.

—Él no te molestó, ¿verdad?

Me reí.

—Oh, no. Él llegó justo cuando estaba terminando. Apenas lo noté. —Miré en la dirección de Tanner con una sonrisa—. Él no es nadie importante.

El tío Emmett miró entre nosotros antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Está bien. Voy a regresar a mi oficina. ¿Te vas a casa?

—Sí. Saldré en un segundo. Gracias por prestarme el gimnasio, tío Em.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites, monita. —Me despeinó el cabello y después miró a Tanner—. Ve a entrenar, Hunt.

—Claro, entrenador.

El tío Emmett se fue, y yo comencé a seguirlo pero me detuve cuando sentí una mano en mi brazo. Traté de ignorar el hormigueo que todavía sentía ante su toque. Él era un imbécil. Yo _no_ estaba atraída por él, no importaba lo guapo que fuera.

—Edward Cullen es tu papá —dijo de nuevo.

—Sí —le sonreí—. Así que tu supuesta destreza futbolística no me impresiona. Mi papá es el mejor.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—No quise insultarlo o lo que sea. Solo estaba...

Levanté una ceja.

—Sé lo que estabas haciendo. No te preocupes. Me tengo que ir. —Tenía una clase en una hora.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó mientras me alejaba.

Le lancé una sonrisa sobre mi hombro.

—Si es lo suficientemente _importante_ para ti saberlo, lo averiguarás.

Se estremeció un poco ante mi uso de la palabra importante, justo como había esperado que hiciera.

—Lo haré.

—Entonces te veré después, tal vez.

Y me fui sin otra palabra. Podía sentir sus ojos en mí mientras me alejaba, y eso me dio un poco de emoción. Tan pronto como salí del gimnasio, apreté el marcado rápido en mi teléfono.

—Hola.

—Mamá. Tengo que contarte de este idiota que acabo de conocer. ¡Él tiene un ego del tamaño de Texas, lo juro!

Su cálida risa llenó la línea.

—Suena familiar. Cuéntame sobre él.

Así que lo hice. Sus risas y exclamaciones me hicieron sonreír mientras le contaba sobre su ego, lo sexy que era y todo.

—No podía decidir si quería golpearlo o si quería besarlo.

Ella se rio de nuevo.

—He estado ahí, cariño. Él suena igual a tu padre hace veinte años.

De ninguna manera.

—Papi no puede haber sido tan idiota.

—Oh sí, podía. Has escuchado parte de la historia, pero ahora eres lo suficientemente grande para escuchar la versión sin editar. Déjame contarte de cuando nos conocimos...

* * *

 **Y ahora sí llegamos al final...**

 **Esperamos que les haya gustado y que estén felices de poder terminar de leer esta historia.**

 **Gracias a la autora por permitir la traducción de esta historia y a FungysCullen13 por pensar en nosotras para terminar el trabajo que ella comenzó.**

 **Gracias a las traductoras y las betas que hicieron el trabajo para que pudiéramos traerles el final de esta historia.**

 **¡Gracias a todas por leer!**

 **¡Esperamos que nos sigan en nuestras otras historias**!


	62. Outtake

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Nolebucgrl**_ _. We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Nolebucgrl**_ _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Getting Blitzed**

 **Autora:** Nolebucgrl

 **Traductora:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Outtake**

Ser veterano era increíble el lunes después de un juego. Un entrenamiento liviano y una revisión de los videos y estuve fuera de allí varias horas antes de que los niños llegaran de la escuela, lo que me daba mucho tiempo para llegar a casa y convencer a Chica Reed para tener momentos sexys mientras Alex tomaba su siesta. Vivía por los malditos lunes. Bueno, y también por los domingos, obviamente, pero mucho menos cuanto más viejo me ponía. Sin embargo, mi tiempo de juego estaba llegando a su fin y estaba decidido a disfrutar cada minuto antes de que empezara a extrañarlo.

Entré a la casa, sonriendo cuando escuché la risa de mi esposa. Había estado casado con Chica Reed casi la mitad de mi vida y aún me sentía mejor desde el momento en que estaba en su presencia. Y como mi mente estaba pensando en delicias de la tarde, el sonido de su risa también hizo otras cosas en mi cuerpo. Veinte años no habían disminuido mi libido ni un poquito. Mierda, agradecía mucho eso.

Con los años, aprendí a no ser escandaloso al llegar a casa. Nunca se sabe si los bebés están durmiendo, o si Ethan o Chica Reed están componiendo música, o si Dani podría estar teniendo un síndrome pre menstrual. No es como si ella estuviera aquí estos días, lo que realmente apestaba.

Extrañaba demasiado a esa niña. Ella estaba haciendo cosas increíbles en Tallahassee, lo sabía, pero odiaba que se hubiera ido. Todavía no me acostumbraba. Ella se había ido hacía un mes y yo todavía esperaba que bajara corriendo por la escalera a abrazarme cuando volvía de algún partido que había sido lejos, o para gritarle a sus hermanos que se callaran porque estaba hablando por teléfono, o para pedirle a su madre que trajera helado para que pudieran hablar sobre cualquier drama relacionado con chicos que estuviera sucediendo en ese momento. Sí, incluso extrañaba el desfile de chicos husmeando a su alrededor, porque al menos yo había estado aquí para ahuyentarlos. No tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo en Tally. Y eso me jodía.

Dejé mis llaves y mi billetera sobre la mesa del pasillo mientras me dirigía hacia la voz de Chica Reed. Si conocía a mi mujer, y maldita sea la conocía demasiado bien, estaría acurrucada en nuestro pequeño mesón en la cocina, parloteando con alguna de sus amigas por teléfono en este momento.

—¡Ves, te dije que está interesado ti!

Rodé los ojos. Ella estaba haciéndolo de nuevo. Casamentera. Lo juro, había más jugadores comprometidos o casados en los Gigantes de Nueva York que en cualquier otro equipo en la liga. No importaba que muchos de nuestros jugadores fueran jóvenes; Chica Reed había encontrado mujeres para ellos a través de nuestra fundación o en la sinfonía o donde sea que ella estuviera. Incluso les había conseguido pareja a una o más madres de las clases de Mamá y Yo que tomó con Alex. Mi Bella tenía habilidades locas, pero claro, ella me había capturado, así que claramente sabía lo que hacía.

—No puedes pensar que es casualidad que se haya presentado en dos de tus juegos.

¿Esperen, qué? Me detuve justo afuera de la puerta de la cocina y miré a Chica Reed, sentada exactamente donde esperaba y luciendo malditamente sexy con pantalones de yoga negros, una camiseta sin mangas y su pelo recogido en una cola de caballo. No parecía que estuviera a un año de los cuarenta, eso era seguro. Estaba más que listo para llevarla directamente a la mesa de nuestro comedor, pero mi temor de que estuviera hablando con quien yo pensaba que estaba hablando no me permitió hacer que eso sucediera todavía.

Mi esposa dejó escapar una linda carcajada otra vez.

—¿De verdad crees que él tiene todo ese tiempo libre para ir a ver juegos de vóleibol?

Maldita sea. Ella estaba hablando con nuestra hija. Tenía una tenue esperanza de que tal vez estuviera hablando con alguno de mis compañeros de equipo que prefería a los hombres, pero no. Era mi pesadilla hecha realidad. Ni siquiera había pasado un mes en la universidad y Dani ya tenía hombres persiguiéndola. No es que estuviera sorprendido, porque mi hija era inteligente, hermosa y talentosa, pero aun así. Yo quería que ella siguiera soltera por unos años. Sabía que deberíamos haberla enviado a una escuela para niñas.

Chica Reed se rio de nuevo.

—Cariño, puedo asegurarte que durante la temporada, tu papá nunca tuvo mucho tiempo libre en las tardes o noches.

Oh diablos, no. A la mierda esto. Le dije específicamente a Emmett que prohibiera que los jugadores de fútbol persiguieran a Dani, ¿y ahora uno de ellos la estaba acosando en sus juegos de vóleibol? Necesitaba un nombre en este instante. Mi celular estaba en mi mano, listo para enviarle un mensaje de texto con instrucciones a mi hermano para echar a quien fuera del equipo y sacarlo de la ciudad. Tal vez con una paliza, para asegurarnos de que no volviera. Maldita sea.

—Todo el tiempo libre que tenía lo pasaba conmigo. Ya sabes la responsabilidad que tienen los mariscales de campo, bebé. Tienen más reuniones, más videos que estudiar y más trabajo por hacer que el resto del equipo. Te lo digo, tu papá apenas tenía tiempo de hacer algo más que caer en la cama cuando llegaba a casa durante la temporada.

Eso era cierto. En mi último año vivimos juntos, y casi nunca había visto a mi chica. Aunque el hecho de caer en la cama era cierto, nunca lo hice solo. Me aseguré de tener sexo con Chica Reed casi todas las noches, muchas gracias. Y estaba seguro de que este tipo también estaba haciendo tiempo para ver a mi hija. Cabrón. Será mejor que no esté haciendo más que ir a sus juegos.

Espera un minuto. ¿Ella me usó como ejemplo de un jugador de fútbol, o se refirió a los mariscales de campo porque...?

—Me parece que Tanner Hunt está asegurando su puesto.

Mierda. No, no, no, no, no, no. De ninguna maldita manera esa pequeña mierda estaba detrás de mi hija. Él era hombre muerto. Iba a tener que matarlo. Por lo que había visto y oído era un pequeño idiota y egoísta. Y Emmett dijo que era un mujeriego completo. Ese niño no se acercaría a mi hija. Escribí el mensaje de texto de inmediato.

 **¿Qué diablos, Emmett? ¿Qué es esta mierda que estoy escuchando sobre ese imbécil, Hunt, persiguiendo a mi hija? Tenías un jodido trabajo, mantener a tus malditos jugadores lejos de mi niña, y fallaste espectacularmente. ¿Qué demonios?**

—Oh, ¿entonces estuvo en la cafetería cuando fuiste allí algunas veces esta semana? Sabes que ellos tienen su propia cafetería con comida de mejor calidad. Has escuchado suficientes historias sobre los días de mujeriego de tu padre, bebé. Suena como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mostrarte que no solo ha descubierto que no eres cualquier mujer como él pensaba, sino que eres alguien especial que él quiere conocer.

En primer lugar, será mejor que ese jodido cabrón se quede en su propia cafetería. Todavía tenía influencias en esa maldita escuela e iba a hacer que lo vetaran de cualquier lugar que no estuviera relacionado con el fútbol, eso incluía la cancha de vóleibol. Conseguir que el mariscal de campo fuera expulsado de la escuela era más difícil que cualquier otro jugador, pero yo lo haría. Se podrían iniciar rumores, las pruebas de drogas podrían fallar... Encontraría la manera. Tal vez Jasper todavía tenía algunas conexiones de drogas en Tally. Lo llamaría más tarde.

En segundo lugar, ¿qué era eso estúpido de cualquier mujer? Mi hija no era cualquier persona. Ella era una jodida Cullen, lo que significaba que ella era increíble. Mucho más impresionante de lo que jamás podría haber esperado. Y ella era _mía_. No de él. Él tendría que irse a la mierda.

 **¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Hunt y Dani? Es la primera vez que escucho esto, lo juro. Llegaré al fondo de esto.**

Lo que sea, idiota. Él ya la había jodido. Eso es lo que obtengo por confiar en mi hermano imbécil para darse cuenta de algo. Juro que él estaba cerebralmente muerto.

—Entonces, la pregunta es, ¿tú quieres su atención? Sé que fue un idiota la primera vez que habló contigo, pero parece que está haciendo un esfuerzo por compensar eso. Y él es apuesto. Dios sabe que intenté resistirme a tu padre al principio, pero no pude.

Pff. Él no era _tan_ guapo. Él no era yo. En el campo o fuera de él. Estaba un poco molesto con Chica Reed por pensar que su caso podría ser similar al mío. Y tenía toda la maldita razón, ella no pudo resistirse a mí. Yo era irresistible.

—Yo diría que es tu turno de jugar, literalmente. —Chica Reed se rio de nuevo y era mucho menos linda ahora que se trataba de un jugador de fútbol punk que quería cogerse a nuestra hija—. ¡Me encanta esa idea! ¡Lánzale el balón antes del juego y ve a disculparte!

Ves, esto es lo que pasa cuando te casas con una mujer que es una acosadora habilidosa. Le hereda esas intrigantes habilidades de acecho a tu hija, y volvía a morderte el culo una y otra vez. Maldito sea el infierno.

Rainbow bajó las escaleras, maullando de alegría cuando me vio. Probablemente estaba tomando una siesta con Alex cuando llegué a casa. La levanté e intenté silenciarla, pero mi esposa me miró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Tengo que colgar, nena. Tu padre está en casa. —Ella hizo una pausa y se rio de nuevo—. Sí, lo haré. Diviértete en el entrenamiento. No querrás fallar ningún tiro.

Sí, era jodidamente gracioso.

—¡Espera! Necesito hablar con ella

Chica Reed negó con la cabeza.

—Yo también te amo. Hablaremos contigo pronto. —Y ella colgó sin darme el teléfono.

—¿Qué diablos, Bella? Dije que quería hablar con ella.

—Y ya que estabas escuchando a escondidas, sabía exactamente de qué querías hablar con ella. Y no vas a hablar con Dani hasta que tú y yo hablemos primero.

Maldita mujer. Yo no había dicho ni pío y, sin embargo, ella sabía. Ella siempre sabía. En una vida pasada Chica Reed fue una bruja, lo juro.

Está bien entonces.

—Bien, no necesito hablar con ella.

Ella alzó una ceja. Cómo hacía para verse sexy y molesta al mismo tiempo, era solo uno de los misterios de Chica Reed. Ella me mataba.

—Tampoco hablarás con Emmett.

Sonreí ante eso. _Demasiado tarde, cariño._

Ella negó con la cabeza y envió un mensaje de texto a toda velocidad.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Le dije a Emmett que no le haga nada a Tanner.

Como si eso fuera a funcionar. Él no lo quería más cerca de Dani que yo.

—Y también se lo envié a Rose.

Maldita sea. Maldito sea por casarse con una de las mejores amigas de mi esposa, y la más aterradora de todas. Ella le impediría hacer su maldito trabajo y matar a Tanner por mí. Bueno, a la mierda. Iría a Atlanta la próxima semana, así que haría un viaje alternativo y lo haría yo mismo.

—Edward, ven aquí.

Suspiré y llevé a Rainbow hacia ella, hundiéndome en la silla junto a ella, con Rainbow apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, siendo su lugar favorito después de todo este tiempo.

—Ella no está saliendo con Hunt.

—No, ella no sale con él.

Bien entonces. Eso era bueno. Cortado de raíz, y ahora podríamos pasar a...

—Aún.

Jodido infierno.

—Bella.

—Edward —se burló de mi tono severo, frunciéndome el ceño antes de romper su seriedad con una sonrisa—. No ha pasado nada todavía. Ha ido a algunos de sus juegos y a un par de lugares en los que ella ha estado. No han hablado nuevamente desde la primera vez.

¿La primera vez?

—¿Y cuál fue la primera vez?

Chica Reed acarició el suave pelaje de Rainbow antes de alcanzar mi mejilla.

—Se conocieron en el gimnasio de fútbol, y él asumió que ella estaba allí por él. Él se jactó de ser una estrella, pero tu hija no se impresionó, y Emmett apareció y le hizo saber que debía dejarla en paz.

Al menos mi idiota hermano hizo algo bien en algún momento. Pero él había cometido algún error ya que ese imbécil seguía detrás de mi hija.

—Entonces, ¿qué está haciendo siguiéndola? —exigí.

—Ella lo intriga, por supuesto. Ella no se dejó engañar por su destreza atlética, su aspecto o su actitud. ¿Te suena familiar?

Por supuesto que sí.

—Él no es como yo. Dani no es... —Bueno, no podía terminar eso porque ella era muy parecida a su madre, para mi completa consternación en este momento.

Chica Reed se rio entre dientes y sacudió su cola de caballo. Ella levantó un dedo.

—Mariscal de campo. —Levantó un segundo dedo—. Engreído. —Un tercero—. Muy apuesto. —Un cuarto—. Tiene la reputación de ser mujeriego. —Un quinto—. Hay más de él de lo que parece, al menos eso creo. Justo como era mi chico hace tantos años.

Ella hizo énfasis en esa última parte con un beso, lo que me tranquilizó un poco.

—No quiero que esté con un tipo como yo.

Mi esposa ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo suavemente.

—¿De verdad? ¿No quieres que esté con un hombre que la ame con todo su corazón, que sea leal y fiel a ella todos los días por el resto de sus vidas? ¿Alguien que sea un padre maravilloso para sus hijos? ¿Alguien que la haga reír todos los días y que haga que su cuerpo se estremezca incluso después de veinte años? Porque yo estoy segura de querer eso para ella. Lo quiero para todos nuestros hijos.

Mierda. Cada uno de los argumentos que tenía murió con sus palabras, bajé a Rainbow y puse a Chica Reed en mis brazos.

—Bueno entonces —respiré profundamente su aroma, ella siempre olía increíble—. ¿Qué pasa si él no es como yo?

Ella rio y me abrazó.

—Entonces ella lo pateará hasta la acera. Es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no perder el tiempo si él no vale la pena. Créeme cuando te digo que ella está teniendo cuidado con él. Está intrigada por él, pero está siendo paciente y viendo qué hace él después. Es una chica inteligente, Edward. Confía en ella.

Confiaba en Dani. Pero no confiaba en Hunt. De ninguna manera.

—Entonces, ¿vas a llamar a tu hija y prohibirle que vea a Tanner? —preguntó Chica Reed mientras se separaba de mis brazos y me sonreía.

Como si ella me fuera a hacer caso si lo hacía.

—No.

Chica Reed se quitó la camiseta y no llevaba nada debajo. Joder, sí.

—¿Y vas a llamar a Emmett para pedirle que le haga algo a Tanner, como amenazarlo o golpearlo?

Como sus manos ahora estaban en la parte superior de sus pantalones de yoga, rápidamente negué con la cabeza.

—Qué bueno.

Y se quitó el pantalón, y tal vez era el día de lavar ropa, porque tampoco tenía nada debajo. Mi esposa estaba hermosa y gloriosamente desnuda en nuestra cocina, y lo último en lo que iba a pensar ahora era en nuestra hija y en un tonto deportista.

—Entonces... —Chica Reed ladeó su sexy cadera hacia mí—. ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?

Me paré.

—Tú.

Ella asintió.

—Muy buena respuesta. Ven por mí. —Y ella se lanzó hacia las escaleras.

Le di a Rainbow una palmadita rápida y me dirigí hacia mi esposa. Me encargaría de Hunt otro día. Tenía cosas mucho mejores que hacer ahora.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Había viajado temprano para poder ver el juego de Dani el jueves por la noche antes de dirigirme a Atlanta el viernes para prepararme para mi juego. El entrenador sabía que no debía joderme cuando se trataba de la oportunidad de ver a mi hija. Además, yo era más viejo que él, y ¿cuándo diablos pasó eso? Todos los días estaba un paso más cerca del retiro y era una mierda.

No me molesté en decirle a nadie de mi familia que iba a venir. Obviamente, Chica Reed lo sabía, pero nadie más. Quería sorprender a Dani, y no se podía confiar en los bocazas de mi familia.

Conduje directamente al gimnasio de Tully y entré, ignorando los gritos de reconocimiento que recibía cuando la gente me reconocía. Bueno, ignoré la mayoría de ellos, hasta que escuché a un tipo decir: "Ese es Edward Cullen, el papá de Dani", sonreí y saludé a ese tipo, como el orgulloso padre que era. El padre de Dani Cullen... Esa era una descripción que me encantaba.

El equipo estaba en la cancha, así que me puse de pie y admiré mientras mi chica saltaba al aire y lanzaba el balón al otro lado de la red. Ella era poesía en movimiento: ni un movimiento perdido, forma perfecta, músculos tonificados, con una mirada de pura concentración en su rostro. El golpe fuerte hizo que el balón volara hacia el piso haciendo eco en todo el gimnasio. Ella estaba definitivamente lista para el juego. Estaba emocionado de verla jugar en persona de nuevo. Los videos simplemente no eran suficientes.

Me dirigí a mi asiento de primera fila, escudriñando a la multitud mientras caminaba para ver si podía localizar al jodido acosador en algún lado. Dani caminó hacia el banco y comenzó a hablar con una de sus compañeras de equipo. Todavía no estaba listo para alertarla de mi presencia, así que me senté y observé mientras ella y una compañera de equipo se lanzaban el balón entre sí, cuando de repente Dani golpeó muy fuerte el balón y voló hacia la multitud, dirigiéndose hacia Tanner Hunt. Maldita sea. Ella había desarrollado el pequeño plan de su madre justo enfrente de mí.

Desafortunadamente, el balón no lo golpeó en la cara y le rompió la nariz como esperaba. Él lo atrapó y le sonrió maliciosamente. Dani echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio mientras él se volvía hacia las personas que lo rodeaban y les preguntaba algo. Una mujer buscó en su bolso y le entregó un bolígrafo. Vi mientras él escribía algo sobre el balón antes de arrojárselo a mi hija. Ella leyó todo lo que él había escrito antes de sonreírle y asentir.

Necesitaba saber qué decía ese balón en este instante. Era mejor que no hubiera escrito nada sexual. Quería darle un puñetazo por la forma en que la estaba mirando. ¿No debería estar preparándose para el juego del sábado? Puto holgazán futbolista acosador. Necesitaba dedicarse más al juego y menos a mirar el cuerpo de mi hija.

Suficiente de esta mierda. Ella necesitaba dejar de prestar atención a cualquiera que no fuera yo. Solté un fuerte silbido y la llamé por su nombre. La cabeza de Dani se giró de inmediato y una brillante sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras corría hacia mi sección. Me puse de pie y la alcé en mis brazos, abrazándola fuertemente y respirando profundamente.

—¡Papá! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Tiré de su coleta cuando me aparté para mirarla.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que iba a estar a menos de una hora de distancia y no venir a ver a mi hija jugar?

Ella rio y se lanzó a mis brazos otra vez.

—¡Debería haberlo sabido! ¡Aunque no puedo creer que estés aquí! ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Por qué mamá no me dijo nada?

—Quería sorprenderte. Parece que hice un buen trabajo. —Miré hacia donde Hunt nos miraba, sin verse tan presumido o seguro de sí mismo como lo había hecho hacía un momento, ¿verdad? Hijo de puta—. ¿Qué pasa contigo y el Sr. Fútbol?

Mi hija se sonrojó. Ella realmente se sonrojó. No estaba seguro de haberla visto hacer eso desde que tenía trece años y empezó a notar a los niños. Ella se enamoró inofensivamente de Sammy por un tiempo, y ella se sonrojaba y pestañeaba cuando él hablaba con ella. Entonces no me gustó, y ciertamente ahora tampoco me gustaba.

—No mucho.

Levanté una ceja ante esa mierda.

—No parecía como un _no mucho_ para mí.

Ella suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—Ha estado cerca, eso es todo.

Cerca de mi culo.

—¿Qué te escribió en el balón?

Dani puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Podemos hablar de esto después del juego? Necesito hablar con mi entrenadora.

Por supuesto que sí. Pero ya era casi hora del juego, y quería que lo hiciera lo mejor posible.

—Bien. Planeaba llevarte a una cena tardía si quieres.

Su sonrisa brilló.

—Es una cita. —Entonces ella comenzó a reír, lo que me confundió muchísimo.

—¿Qué tiene de gracioso salir con tu viejo? ¿Tenías otros planes o algo así? —Envié otra mirada fulminante a Hunt. Era mejor que no planeara usurpar el tiempo con mi hija mientras estuviera aquí.

La risa de Dani eventualmente se calmó, y ella negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bastante segura de ser la única chica en la historia que sale con dos mariscales de campo de Seminole la misma semana.

Que mierda.

—¿Él te invitó a salir?

Ella asintió, sonrojándose una vez más.

—Eso es lo que escribió en el balón. ¿No es dulce?

Yo diría que era más cliché y molesto, pero sabía que se enojaría si decía eso en voz alta.

—Realmente dulce.

De acuerdo, tal vez no mantuve el sarcasmo fuera de mi tono, pero pareció no importarle cuando me sonrió antes de besarme en la mejilla.

—Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí. Nos vemos después del juego.

—Patéales el trasero, bebé.

Me volví a sentar, alternando mi mirada entre Dani y Hunt, cuyos ojos no se apartaron de mi hija durante todo el juego. No me gustó la forma en que la miraba, en absoluto. Parecía tan jodidamente orgulloso de ella, cada vez que golpeaba el balón, hacía un bloqueo, anotaba un punto, lo que fuera. No parecía la clase de tipo que quisiera cogerla y olvidarla. Debería estar feliz por eso, tal vez, pero no lo estaba. Era demasiado pronto, y él también era demasiado... todo. Él era un problema. Un gran puto problema.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

—¡Estuviste fantástica, bebé! —Alcé a Dani en un abrazo de celebración, sin importarme que estuviera sudorosa. Mi niña les había pateado el trasero esta noche—. No creo haberte visto jugar mejor que hoy.

—La entrenadora Walsh realmente me ha ayudado —dijo efusivamente Dani, tomando mi mano y acercándome a su entrenadora—. Además, tenía que presumir por una vieja leyenda que estaba en el gimnasio esta noche. Todos siguen hablando de él. —Ella me dio un golpe en la cadera—. Tengo que mostrarle que hay sangre nueva en esta ciudad y se están llevando toda la gloria.

Me reí y la abracé.

—Estoy seguro de que la leyenda no es mejor que tú.

—Sigue siendo el mejor. —La sonrisa que me dio me llenó de calidez hasta lo más profundo. Mi hija estaba tan orgullosa de mí como yo de ella—. ¡Entrenadora, mi papá está aquí!

Conocí a Jane Walsh cuando Dani fue reclutada, pero volví a estrechar su mano y disfruté de cómo elogiaba a mi hija. Ella me contó que Dani era una líder natural, que nadie trabajaba más duro que ella y lo mucho que había mejorado en tan solo unas pocas semanas.

Mientras hablábamos, noté que mi hija había vuelto a donde Hunt había estado sentado, y efectivamente, él se acercó a ella, sonriéndole y tirando de su cola de caballo como yo lo hice. Nada genial, en absoluto. Él le dio su celular y ella sin duda le dio su número para que pudieran planear la cena que ella había mencionado. Tal vez debería alegrarme de que al menos la llevara a una cita antes de tratar de llevarla a la cama, pero no lo estaba. Esto era tan jodidamente confuso. Odiaba las citas, bueno, las citas y mi hija juntas en la misma frase.

Ella le devolvió su teléfono, y vi cuando él tocó su mejilla ligeramente antes de irse. Intercambié algunas palabras más con la entrenadora antes de que Dani se dirigiera hacia mí.

—Voy a tomar una ducha rápida, ¿y luego te veré afuera del vestuario? —preguntó ella.

—Suena bien.

Me dirigí a la salida del vestuario para esperarla y le envié un mensaje de texto a Chica Reed mientras lo hacía.

 **¡Nuestra chica les pateó el trasero! Dos puntos con los saques, cuatro remates, innumerables bloqueos y asistencias. Una victoria fácil.**

Mi teléfono zumbó con el mensaje de texto de respuesta casi de inmediato.

 **¡Eso es genial! Apuesto a que estaba encantada con tu sorpresa.**

Sonreí. Por supuesto que sí.

 **Lo estaba. Recibí un gran abrazo y la llevaré a cenar para celebrar el juego.**

¿Debería decirle? Sí, debería.

 **Tanner Hunt estuvo en el juego. De nuevo.**

Bastardo. Tal vez tendría tiempo de tirar su cadáver en el golfo antes de irme mañana. Tendría que cronometrarlo bien...

 **¿De verdad? Apuesto a que Dani estaba emocionada.**

Humph. Ella estaba más que emocionada. Demasiado emocionada para mi gusto.

 **Ella usó tu jugada de acosadora con el balón.**

Podía imaginar la sonrisa de Chica Reed y escuchar su risa desde el fondo de Tally, lo juro.

 **¿De verdad? ¿Funcionó? ¿A quién estoy engañando? ¡Por supuesto que funcionó! Fue idea mía, y como te gusta señalar, soy la mejor acosadora de todas, ¿verdad, Campeón?**

Ella realmente lo era. No había nadie como ella, que era, por supuesto, la razón por la que me había enamorado de ella a pesar de mí.

 **Lo eres, y gracias a ti, también lo es tu hija. Aparentemente tienen una cita.**

Mátame ahora. ¿Volvería a pasar por esto en dieciséis años con Alex? Porque estaba bastante seguro de que mi corazón simplemente se daría por vencido. Los chicos eran lo peor.

 **¡Eso es increíble! Dile que me llame para darme los detalles.**

Pero claro que Chica Reed estaba emocionada. Ella no entendía lo peligroso que era esto. A Dani realmente le gustaba este tipo, y a menos que mi suposición fuera incorrecta, él estaba igual de interesado en ella. Había tantas cosas que podrían salir mal.

 **No se lo arruines, Edward.**

Maldición. Era como si pudiera leer mi mente, incluso estando a miles de kilómetros de distancia el uno del otro.

 **No viste la forma en que él la miraba. Estoy preocupado.**

Ella era solo una niña. Y estaba muy lejos de casa. Si algo sucediera, si le rompían el corazón, no estaríamos allí para recoger las piezas.

 **Es una mujer adulta, Campeón. Tenemos que confiar en ella. Él sabe quién es su familia. Si él la lastima, no es como si Emmett no fuera a hacer su vida un infierno si nosotros lo necesitamos.**

Me reí de eso. Necesitaba hablar con mi hermano acerca de agregar algunos ejercicios extra en el entrenamiento de Hunt, cansarlo demasiado para que no joda con mi Dani.

—¿Que es tan gracioso? —preguntó ella mientras salía del vestuario. Tenía el pelo suelto, mojado y locamente rizado por su espalda, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad. Ella era tan malditamente linda. No podía culpar a Hunt por estar interesado en ella, a pesar de que lo odiaba por eso.

—Simplemente hablaba con tu mamá.

Ella rio y deslizó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

—Debería haberlo sabido. Nadie te hace reír como mamá.

Eso era cierto.

—Te extrañé, pequeña.

—Yo también te extrañé, papi. —Ella me apretó el costado—. Ahora aliméntame. Me muero de hambre.

Sí, definitivamente era la hija de su madre.

—Vamos.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Volver al estadio fue como volver a casa. El lugar había cambiado, por supuesto, siempre invertían dinero en las instalaciones de fútbol para atraer a más reclutas, pero seguía siendo mi lugar. Tantos recuerdos increíbles. Pasé por delante de mi camiseta, mis trofeos de campeonato de cristal, fotos enmarcadas de cuando gané el Heisman... Se sintió increíble.

Lo realmente extraño fue ver el nombre Cullen en la puerta de una oficina y saber que mi hermano estaba adentro. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Emmett lograría obtener un trabajo tan prestigioso y en realidad ser bueno en eso? Yo no. Pero él había encontrado su lugar, al igual que yo encontré el mío.

—Dame un segundo —murmuró cuando toqué la puerta abierta. Estaba mirando su computadora, sin duda mirando algún video de los juegos para el sábado.

—Bueno, tengo que abordar un avión, pero si no quieres estas donas... —Me reí cuando las arrancó de mi mano antes de envolverme en un abrazo de oso—. Es bueno verte también.

—¡Oye! Te preguntaría qué te trae por aquí, pero creo que lo sé. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Lo siento, amigo. No sé cómo no me di cuenta.

Me reí y empujé su trasero lejos de mí.

—Sí. Alguien realmente se toma en serio su trabajo. Nunca pensé que llegaría este día.

—¿Qué puedo decir, hermano? Me encanta esta mierda. —Me ofreció una de las donas, y negué con la cabeza—. Además, yo puedo comer esto, y tú no.

Me reí.

—Podría si quisiera. Llevé a Dani a desayunar esta mañana antes de su primera clase.

Él sonrió.

—Miré sus estadísticas esta mañana. Se lució anoche. ¿Supongo que estuviste allí?

—Sí, vine para verla jugar. Ha mejorado aún más.

—Te lo digo yo. —Em me sonrió—. Sabes que la están comparando con Gabby Reece*.

Gruñí ante eso. Quiero decir, la comparación en vóleibol era increíble.

—Moriré si ella comienza a modelar. —Había recibido propuestas a lo largo de los años, pero no había tenido ningún interés, gracias a Dios.

Él se rio entre dientes.

—Dímelo a mí. El hecho de que Hunt esté detrás de ella es más que jodido.

Gruñí ante eso, y mi hermano sonrió.

—Sabes, él usualmente está aquí a esta hora del día.

¿Oh sí?

—¿Ah sí?

—Síp. Debe estar en el gimnasio. Si quieres pasar y hablar con él, ya sabes, de mariscal de campo a mariscal de campo.

Esperaba que él estuviera aquí.

—Probablemente haga eso.

Él se rio y se metió otra rosquilla en la boca.

—Ven a verme antes de irte. Y no lo golpees... Lo necesitamos el sábado.

—Y yo necesito mis manos el domingo. No tocaré al niño.

Emmett me hizo un gesto con la mano y me dirigí al gimnasio. Otro hogar lejos de casa. Me detuve fuera y conté alrededor de quince cuerpos ejercitándose. Y sí, Tanner Hunt era uno de ellos.

Estaba a punto de hacerles notar mi presencia cuando uno de los tipos se acercó a él.

—Así que, ¿ya lo hiciste con esa chica de vóleibol? Tengo que decirte, amigo, esa chica es caliente como el infierno.

Mis manos se apretaron a mis costados cuando el chico se refirió a mi hija como una chica y caliente. Y sí, sabía que yo había dicho mucho más sobre las mujeres a mis compañeros de equipo, pero estaban hablando de _mi_ hija.

Tanner negó con la cabeza.

—Nah. No es así.

—¿Cómo es, entonces?

Sí, ¿cómo es? Me moría y temía conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—No sé, hombre. ¿Podemos volver a entrenar?

El cabrón que había preguntado por mi hija se encogió de hombros.

—Claro, pero si no vas a cogértela, ¿puedo hacerlo yo?

Estaba a punto de pegarle, el juego del domingo estaría condenado, pero antes de que pudiera, la mano de Hunt se disparó y agarró al tipo por el cuello.

—No te acerques a ella. —La amenaza en sus palabras, junto con la mirada en su rostro, eran lo suficientemente claras.

Bueno, mátenme. El tipo realmente tenía sentimientos por mi hija. Había estado un poco seguro de eso anoche, viéndolo mirarla, pero ahora, lo sabía. Él no estaba buscando coger y huir, lo cual era bueno. No estaba seguro de a dónde iría esta cosa de ellos, pero a él le gustaba ella, y sabía que a ella le gustaba él. Ella lo admitió todo anoche.

—Está bien, hombre, lo siento. No sabía que era así. —El tipo levantó sus manos, y Tanner lo liberó.

Hunt simplemente negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia las pesas. Entré en su línea de visión y disfruté la manera en que se detuvo de inmediato.

—Señor Cullen. —Echó un vistazo alrededor, probablemente buscando testigos—. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Podría haber sido duro y amenazarlo, pero sabía que Dani y Chica Reed se molestarían si lo hacía. Y recordé cómo me sentí, hacía veinte años, cuando había sido el rey del campus y un hermoso torbellino llegó a mi vida. Él había mostrado más moderación que yo. Recordaba haberle dado una paliza a Eric por la mierda que dijo sobre mi mujer y lo jodido y confundido que me había sentido por ella. Si él sentía algo parecido por Dani, podría simpatizar con él.

—Solo vine a echar un vistazo al viejo gimnasio. —Eché un vistazo alrededor—. Está mucho mejor de lo que estaba en mi época.

Él rio nerviosamente.

—Actualizaron todo incluso antes de que llegara aquí.

Asentí.

—Así son las cosas. ¿Estás listo para el sábado? —pregunté.

—Creo que sí, señor.

El uso del señor me dejó claro que entendió que no estaba preguntando por el juego. Qué bueno. Asentí.

—Me alegra. Y puedes llamarme Edward.

Una rápida sonrisa brilló en su rostro.

—Edward. Genial. Gracias.

—Claro. ¿Qué tal si me muestras qué ha cambiado desde la última vez que estuve aquí?

—Por supuesto.

Seguí al niño fuera del gimnasio. No sabía qué pasaría entre él y Dani, aunque sabía que Chica Reed me daría todos los detalles felizmente, y de todos modos no era asunto mío. Pero él mostraba algunos sentimientos reales por mi hija, y no podía culparlo por eso. Ahora estaba en sus manos. Quizás serían los próximos Chica Reed y Campeón. Tendrían demasiada suerte.

* * *

 ***Gabby Reece** **:** es una jugadora profesional estadounidense de vóleibol, presentadora de deportes, modelo y actriz.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Sabemos que muchas estaban esperando la traducción de este outtake, esperamos que lo disfrutaran, y no se olviden de contarnos qué les pareció._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
